Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story
by dragonbeast99
Summary: Hinata is depreesed that she didn't get a chance to tell Naruto how she felt about him before he left the village. But 3 years later she has now found the courage to and Naruto is about to feel something he never dreamed he would. But a new threat is born
1. Chapter 1 to 5:Hero,Maiden, Mystery

Author's Note

This story is based off of characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, the respected and rightful author and artist of the series _Naruto._I do not claim ownership to any of the characters mentioned in this story and I do not claim ownership of this series. The characters and setting belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump publishing.

Story Inspired by: Hinatagirl410, a great singer and great amv poster on YouTube.

Action inspired by: Gears of War 2 and the Dark Knight.

Romance inspired by: Hinatagirl410, her NaruHina amvs gave me the inspiration.

The villains inspired by: Slipknot, one of the most metal bands on earth! The Joker and Two-Face from the Dark Knight. The Locust Queen from Gears 2.

Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Fan fiction

By Alec Perdeau

Chapter One

It was late at night when the servants and maids of the Hyuga household heard the eldest daughter of Lord Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, crying. She had never cried this hard before, not even as hard as she did as a child. Hiashi and his servants rushed to her bedroom to see what was bothering her.

"Hinata, what is the cause of this!?" Hiashi asked with deep concern in his voice.

"Nothing, father." Hinata answered in between her sobs. "I just had a very bad dream, that's all."

"Please, don't startle the house like this again." Hiashi said in relief. "I thought that something terrible had happened."

Something terrible did happen and the bad dream which Hinata spoke about had very much become a reality. The boy of her dreams, Naruto Uzumaki, whom she had so long admired, had left the village of Konohagakure to train with one of the great sanin, Jiraiya, after failing a mission to rescue his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him and she could possibly never get the chance now that he was gone and facing unknown perils.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry for startling everyone." Hinata said with a fake smile.

"Good. Sleep well daughter." Hiashi said as he stroked Hinata's head. Everyone left after the incident and went to sleep. Hinata silently sobbed herself to sleep dreaming of assassins in black robes and crossed out head bands attacking her crush.

The next morning, Hinata left to train on her own in the woods when she saw another girl also training. A girl the same age as Hinata with pink hair, Sakura Haruno. She was a former teammate of Naruto's and had also been taken under wing by one of the great sanin, Tsunade. She appeared to be practicing heavy cardio. Hinata knew Sakurafairly well; she was a determined girl and perhaps could give her some words of advice in Naruto's absence.

"Sakura, do you have a minute?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, hello Hinata. I didn't notice you." Sakura said while catching her breath.

"I wanted to ask you something." Hinata said. "About Naruto, do you think he'll be alright on his own?"

"Naruto isn't alone. He has Lord Jiraiya with him and he is going to come back stronger than ever." Sakura said with a smile.

"You have faith in that?" Hinata asked. "You aren't worried something could happen?"

"No, not at all." Sakura answered. "Naruto went through a tough loss when he and the platoon lead by Shikimaru failed to bring back Sasuke. But that is just even more motivation to train harder. I believe that he'll come back ready to take back Sasuke and fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. If he knew that I was worrying about him instead of focusing on my own training, he would never forgive me. He would want you and me to have confidence in him."

Hinata felt a deep movement in her heart. Like a hurricane and started inside her. She found the faith that Sakura spoke of and made a new resolve.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata said strongly with a smile. "I can feel it now. From this day forward, I'll work hard to be as strong as Naruto when he returns."

Hinata went deeper into the woods to work on rotation and katas. She had the resolve to be strong and stand by Naruto when he returned. Then she would be ready to tell him how she felt.

Far off in the Land of Fire, Naruto sat meditating when suddenly he felt a vibe in his core. Like a plea from a distant spirit. He didn't know why, but the voice of Hinata Hyuga rang in his head when he felt it.

"Hey, pervy sage!" Naruto called out to his mentor. "This exercise your teaching me, is it supposed to make you feel things from a distance?"

"First of all, from now on you are to call me master. And second, I don't know what you're talking about." Jiraiya answered as he lost his focus.

"I just felt something come at me like a voice from a thousand miles away." Naruto said while looking behind his back to see if maybe there really was someone far away calling.

"Perhaps the gods are trying to tell you something." Jiraiya said. "Part of being a sage is to listen to the spirits and their wisdom."

"What could they be trying to tell me by making me hear the voice of a girl?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe their telling you to grow up and get yourself a girlfriend!" Jiraiya said feeling humorous.

"Yeah, and maybe their telling you to stop being such a pervert!" Naruto shouted back feeling insulted. "But now that you mention it, I would like to know what it feels like to have a girl care about you."

"Don't bother." Jiraiya said. "Women are trouble."

"Yeah, then why are you always chasing after them?" Naruto said.

"I've told you before, it's all necessary for my research. I can't write my next bestselling novel if I don't have inspiration." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Ah, keeping telling people that and soon enough the authorities are going to catch you and make you do time." Naruto said as he resumed his focus. Naruto couldn't help but feel that this voice meant something to him. Perhaps maybe, someone very special was about to come into his life. But until then, he had to focus on getting stronger.

Chapter two

Two and a half years passed since Naruto left Kohnohagakure and the village was as lively as ever. At one of the village's natural waterfalls, a beautiful young girl was washing herself after a hard day's work. She removed her clothing and armor till only her underclothing remained. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the refreshing cascade poor down her head. Suddenly a young man about fifteen years old followed by a dog came upon the beauty while she was bathing. The young man had lustful thoughts as he looked at the girl; he smirked as his imagination ran wild. He then stopped thinking of perverted things and began to speak.

"Your done for the day already Hinata?" The young man said. Hinata spun around and wrapped her arms around her chest to hide her breasts.

"Kiba! You pervert! Don't sneak up on me when I'm half naked!" Hinata shouted in anger.

Hinata had grown into a beautiful young woman. She now had long flowing black hair, hair that her father said was identical to her mother's, and a fit physique. Her body was slender and petit, like a little angel. Her voice now had a wonderful tone to it now that made people wish she would sing to them instead of in private. Hinata was by far the beauty of Kohnoha and the princess of the Hyuga clan.

"Sorry, I thought we close enough friends that you wouldn't mind me coming to you when ever." Kiba said with a laugh.

"No! I know what's been going through you and Shino's mind for the last two and a half years!" Hinata said as she went to get her towel by the rocks. "You two can't control your hormones and I'm the one who you can look at for eye candy!"

"Well, I thought that you might be interested in the latest gossip in the village." Kiba said. "They say that Naruto has finally returned to Kohnoha."

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she blushed with embarrassment. Not because she still had her crush on Naruto but because after all this time, it seemed as though her teammates were becoming more aware of it. She didn't want Naruto to know until she told him; she didn't want a rumor to spoil it all. She immediately began to get dressed and ran off with all her equipment, towel, and shoes.

"Why do you always get like that people mention Naruto? And why are you in such a hurry?" Kiba asked as he watched Hinata run off.

"I just remembered something I need to take care of." Hinata said as she struggled to get her armor back on. When she dashed off barefoot, not caring about anything she might step on. As she ran thru the village, she narrowly dodged travelers and other civilians who were doing business. She soon began jumping up into the air to more quickly avoid people. Hinata then took her time in the mid-air to try to put her sandals back on but found it most difficult.

"Damn it! I'm never going to make it in time to get home get out all that stuff that I had saved to wear for when Naruto came back!" Hinata thought to herself. When she finally strapped her right sandal on, she realized she was only a few feet away from the ground. She flipped herself upside down and landed in a hand stand and immediately got back onto her feet and ran. Hinata approached her home and saw her sister Hannabi walking out.

"Hinata, where are you going in such a hurry?" Hannabi asked watching her sister storm into their home without even taking her shoes off. Hannabi was now a Gennin, and working to become a Chunin like her sister. Though, she was more concerned about Hinata becoming a Jonin. Even though Hanabi had long ago been chosen to be the heir to the clan, she considered her sister to be more fitting to lead.

"Sorry! I don't have time to answer!" Hinata said as she swiftly turned the corner and headed for her room when a maid stopped her.

"Hinata-dono, you shouldn't be running thru the house like this!" The maid said. "And what do you think you're doing running thru the house with your dirty shoes on!?"

"I am so sorry!" Hinata said as she maneuvered around the maid and rushed down the hall towards her room. She took no time to look around when suddenly a servant carrying a huge box swung it out the side door and hit Hinata on the head! Hinata fell on the floor squirming in pain. She blacked out and felt some one pick her up. She was out cold.

Chapter Three

Hinata woke up. Everything was dark, her head still hurt from the blow. She looked out her window and saw that it was night time. She would never find Naruto now, if he was back in the village. She saw her bedroom door open and her father walked in.

"Hinata, why were you in such a hurry today? Your sister and everyone in the house were worried about you." Hiashi said.

"I'm sorry father." Hinata said as she struggled to lift herself up. "I can't remember after taking that hit to the head."

"I don't want you to do anything harmful to yourself." Hiashi said. "Your still, and always will be, my little girl. Your safety and happiness are my first priorities."

"I know, but I want to be more independent now. I am sixteen now, and I am no longer an apprentice shinobi." Hinata answered her father. She wanted the freedom to be on her own so she could pursue her crush, and maybe fall in love.

"I understand but just remember what you mean to me and everyone else." Hiashi said. "I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother,"

"You won't." Hinata said with a smile. She always found a way to smile whenever her father mentioned her mother. Even though she had only faint memories of her, Hinata always felt that her mother was there for her.

"Please, get some rest so that you're not weak tomorrow." Hiashi said with a sentimental look in his eye. His daughter reminded him so much of his deceased love. Hinata went back to bed and her father shut the door. Hinata slowly and quietly began to cry. She could have potentially lost Naruto again. He could leave again and never know her feelings.

"Please, all the gods that reside in heaven, and mother, give me chance to let Naruto know how I feel." Hinata prayed. "I don't want to lose him again. When I think of him now, I see endless possibilities. He might have grown up now; he could be even more than what I saw in him when I was young. And just maybe, he will see me the same way. Mother, please confront the gods in heaven and let them know my plea."

Hinata fell asleep, dreaming of Naruto again. But this time it was a pleasant dream.

Hinata woke up the next morning and getting dressed and eating, she immediately set out for her sensi Kurenai's house. Hinata knocked at Kurenai's front door and waited for her to answer. Kurenai answered and though she couldn't express it do to morning drowsiness; she was surprised to see Hinata seeing her so early.

"Hinata, why are you here so early in the morning? Is this about training or is it something else?" Kurenai asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's something else, something personal to me." Hinata answered shyly as usual.

"Well come in and we'll discuss it over tea." Kureni said as she let Hinata in.

"God, I hope one of those horny little pricks in the squad didn't knock her up and she needs help coping with it." Kurenai thought to herself. "I'll kill them if they did. Hinata has always been the sweet one and if they talked her into bed I'll never forgive them."

Kureni brewed tea and she and Hinata sat in the living room to talk.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Kurenai asked as she put her cup of tea down on her living room coffee table.

"Let me think of a way to describe this." Hinata said as her face got red with embarrassment. "Well, you know how you sort of had a crush on Asuma before you started talking to him?"

"This isn't something Kiba and Shino put you up to is it?" Kurenai asked feeling her privacy insulted.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Hinata said as her face got redder with embarrassment. "It's just that there is someone special I want to talk to and let him know how I feel without going to fast or embarrassing myself. I wanted to know how you confronted Asuma."

"Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She laughed a bit before answering Hinata.

"Hinata, I feel like a mom right now, I'm sorry for laughing." Kurenai said. "But from my experience, take it slow and just be you. If he hasn't noticed you yet, you should make the first move. Also, don't introduce him to your family until you have gotten to know him well. Trust me; the earlier your dad meets him, the easier it is for him to scare your date off because you can't defend him. My dad did that with all my boyfriends."

"Thanks but what if I freak out?" Hinata answered. "Every time I get close to him, I either faint or I can't say what I want to say."

"Then gather up all your courage and determination to speak to him." Kurenai said sternly. She couldn't stand back and let Hinata lose her chance at romance. Hinata was strong, she just didn't realize it. She could easily win this man if she tried. She wanted Hinata to earn this. Just like a mother would for her daughter. "Don't let fear stop you from doing anything. And I mean anything. Whether it's becoming a Chunin or telling a boy how you feel, don't let fear bring you down."

"Thank you." Hinata said. She was shocked to see how emotional Kurenai got over her question. "I feel more confident now. I'm going to go see him."

"That's wonderful but we have a mission today from the Land of Rice and we won't be getting back to the village for a week." Kurenai said as she finished her tea. "Your love life is going to have to wait."

"But-!" Hinata stuttered.

"Another thing too, Hinata," Kurenai said. "True love waits. So this boy can wait."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kurenai had set her up to go out and bleed her heart out to Naruto then she told her she had to first go on a mission that would take a week long to finish and she could risk losing Naruto again! Hinata felt incredibly frustrated.

"Alright, I can wait. But let's hurry." Hinata said. "I don't want to lose this person."

Hinata got her shoes and ran to get ready and to tell Kiba and Shino to hurry. She had to get home as possible so she could find Naruto.

"Oh dear, I set her off." Kurenai thought to herself. "Well, I guess my mother did the same thing to me every time I found a new boy. I would always chase after him until I finally caught up with him and my dad would make him run off like a frightened animal. Hopefully Hinata found the right one at first sight and won't have to wait till my age to know he's the right one."

Chapter Four

It was a quiet day in the Village Hidden Under The Stones, the people were busy attending their business and their ninja were coming in and out of missions. That day there was a huge carriage of the village's treasury deposits coming into the village maximum security bank. Ninja guarded every corner of the carriage with their lives. They wouldn't let the hard earned money of their home be taken. Little did they know that their greatest threat came from underneath.

"This is ridiculous." One man underground said as he coughed out the dust from the tunnel being dug by one of his colleges. "That Nazo guy must be as crazy as everyone says he is."

"I can't believe he thinks he can keep everything we steal for him. What does he think we are? Ninjas who just taking cheap pay from dirty jobs handed to them by control freak villages like this one?" A second man said as he wrapped his face in cloth and a turban to shield his appearance and block out the tunnel dust.

"No, but I hear he pays much better than anyone else. They he is threat number two in the bingo book right next to the Akatsuki." The man digging the tunnel said. "He did give us these prototype weapons and promise a decent share of the cash we're about to steal."

"The guy's name suits him." A fourth man said.

"What do you mean?" A fifth man asked.

"His name means mystery. They say he wears a leather mask with dread locks hanging off it with stitches everywhere on it and some weird looking monocle eye in the right eye socket. He wears it for disguise, protection during experiments and to scare people. Like a fright mask." The fourth answered.

The third man finished drilling and set up some crates with explosives up where he was standing and got back.

"This is gonna be big." The man said as he and his colleges put on their mask and turbans. "Get away from the blast radius and get ready to raid the carriage when we go up to the surface."

Suddenly a rumble shook the earth below the Stone shinobi. All of them took got to the rear of the carriage to protect it as a crater appeared in front of them.

"It must be some sort of earth style technique." One ninja said as he prepared a kunai knife. "Everyone be on guard!"

Suddenly, a small round ball flew out of the ground and landed at the feet of the ninjas. Then a voice from underneath shouted out, "Frag out!" And the ball exploded into a million pieces and all the people in front of it had their limbs and heads blown off by the blast. Men began to climb out of the hole as more ninjas ran to the scene. One ninja ran towards one of the invaders wearing turbans and masks with the intent to avenge his fallen comrades when suddenly the invader drew a strange weapon on him. It had a miniaturized barrel on it with a handle shaped to be pointed and absorb a blast. The ninja began to ponder on what it could be when the invader pulled a small lever on the weapon and a loud bang escaped the barrel and smoke drifted out. The ninja couldn't tell or see what had happened when suddenly he felt something hit his chest with such extreme force that it pierced his armor and stuck his chest. The Ninja hollered in pain as he felt something dig into his chest cavity.

"Kisuke, What's wrong!?" The ninja's comrade called out as he ran to his aid.

"Dan, run away!" Kisuke shouted as he fell squirming on the ground. "It's lodged in my chest! If you get hit it will lodge into your flesh too!"

But it was too late; Dan was shot by another one of the invaders but with a bigger version of the first's weapon which had a longer barrel. Dan had been shot thru the heart and fell to his death.

"Dan, no!" A third ninja shouted as he performed a series of hand signs. "Earth style: Stone wall technique!"

The remaining ninja took cover behind the wall as they planned a strategy for attack against the unknown adversary. As the ninja talked amongst each other, another "frag" weapon was thrown behind the wall. The ninja ran away as the frag exploded and blew down the wall. When the dust cleared, a much larger adversary appeared and carried a huge weapon with eight barrels wrapped around a metal center which made a circular pattern with the weapon's eight barrels.

"Time to grind flesh." The brute said as he began to spin the lever on the weapon which resembled the lever on a meat grinder. Suddenly, the barrels began to spin and hot sparks flew off them as pellets too fast for the naked eye to see flew out of the barrels and ripped thru the armor and flesh of the remaining Ninja and tore open the carriage as it spilled out tens of millions of Stone ryo.

"That was easy." One invader said as he went to pick up some the money when suddenly he heard someone dragging their self away from the scene.

"I have to go warn the others." Kisuke said as he struggled to his feet and ran away while holding his wound.

"Running away won't save you! I'll just shoot you in your ass!" The invader carrying the smaller weapon said as he fired directly at Kisuke's head. However, the flying pellets didn't directly hit Kisuke. Instead they hit the sides of his head and some missed completely.

"Wait a minute, why isn't this thing hitting the target?" One invader said as took the small weapon from his comrade's hand. This invader by far had the thickest turban and mask on. He fired the weapon at a nearby flower pot up on a window still and merely scrapped the side of it.

"Some genius that Nazo guy is." The owner of the small weapon said. "These fire arms can't even hit distant targets accurately! What a fraud!"

"Well let's just see how it does close range!" The invader holding the small fire arm said as he pointed it at his comrade's head and shot him between the eyes.

The other invader watched in terror as their comrade fell dead to the ground. The murder removed his mask and turban to reveal his face. But beneath the mask was another mask; he was wearing a leather mask with dread locks, stitches, and pinnacle manacle eye in the right socket. Nazo had been with the group the entire time! He was a rather short man and physically didn't look like the toughest individual but appeared to be lethal and dangerous. His very presence filled the air with fear and his mask was very intimidating. His left eye was very brown in color and the mouth portion of his mask covered even his lips. He was a regular freak.

"Any more comments on what I put my blood, sweat, and tears into!?" Nazo said glaring at the remaining men. "I got plenty of surprises up my sleeve for all of you!"

His men remained silent and shuck their heads no.

"Good. Now load up the cash and get back in the hole." Nazo said as he began filling out a scroll with characters to seal all of the stolen money. "We can worry about the little worm that got away later. Right now let's just take the dough and scram. The Stone village is going to sending reinforcements soon."

The mercenaries loaded the money onto the scroll and Nazo, using the little ninjutsu he knew, sealed the money onto the scroll and he and the party left through their tunnel. Nazo used a grenade to seal the exit and continued onward until his men turned their fire arms on him.

"You probably planned to kill us all after the job was over." One mercenary said as he pointed his fire arm at Nazo. "So we'll take the money and let you die from your own creations."

"Hey, don't blame me for you guys killing yourselves. You guys dug through a hazardous area, not me." Nazo said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do mean hazardous?" The mercenary asked.

Suddenly, his comrades began to choke and fell dead on the ground. Natural gas had filled the tunnel and was poisoning the mercenaries were suffocating. The one mercenary who threatened Nazo fell to his knees in agony as his lungs filled with toxics and his heart began to race. Nazo walked up to the mercenary and pulled out a rather unique fire arm and pressed it against his forehead. It had a shorter barrel than the fire arm he wielded called a "pistol" but it had clip in the back of the barrel that resembled a roller.

"I call it a revolver." Nazo said as he looked into the frightened eyes his of his victim with his own cruel and cold eyes. "It's a real blast, really good for blowing people's brains out. Though I would rather use my knife on you, I gonna try out my new toy. You'll be the first of thousands who will witness the world burn from guns and other fire arms like this one."

Nazo pulled the trigger and laughed in hysterical yet wicked laughter as his victim flew backwards from the blast of the revolver. He continued on with the stolen money and buried the corpses with another grenade. The funds for his next line of experiments were secure and he was ready for more chaos.

Mean while, back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata and her squad had just returned from their mission two days early thanks to her efforts. She ran into the village gasping for breath as she waited for her team mates to catch up.

"Hinata, what's the rush?" Kiba asked as he and his dog Akamaru struggled to catch up.

"Sorry, there is something very important I have to do." Hinata said as she finally caught her breath.

"What could be so important that you sprinted all the way home?" Shino asked as he walked sluggishly to the village entrance.

"I have to see someone." Hinata said as her face got red with embarrassment. She started thinking about what she was going to say to Naruto.

"This is just a sign that you're out of shape boys." Kurenai said from atop of the village gate. "You got beat by two women! You're pathetic!"

"We didn't have the motivation like Hinata did sensei!" Kiba whined as he caught his breath. Shino made it to where Kiba was standing and collapsed.

"Hinata has a love life unlike me. She had a reason to rush back." Shino said as he lay down on his stomach.

"That is not the reason I rushed home!" Hinata said as her face got redder. "There are no men here in the Land of Fire that interest me one bit!"

Hinata walked off then in a more relaxed manner. She knew that Naruto had to be somewhere in the village. She just had to look.

"Who ever won stole the heart of Hinata must be a real chick magnet." Kiba thought to himself. "Whoever he is had better be good to her. She is a sweet heart that doesn't let her good looks get her head so that lucky guy had better not use her as trophy or I'll take her back and kick his ass."

Hinata went to the first place that would have information on Naruto's whereabouts, the Ichimaru ramen stand. Hinata walked in and saw the owner cleaning up behind the counter. She got shy and quietly spoke to him.

"Um… hi." Hinata said as her face got red as she braced herself to ask the most fatal question for her love life. "Have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

"So you know my most valued customer. Why do you ask?" The owner asked as he dried a wet glass.

"I need to talk to him about something." Hinata answered as she mustard all of her courage out.

"Sorry, I was told that he left-"The owner was unable to finish.

"Forever!? Where!? Why!? For how Long!? Is he in danger!? What happened!?" Hinata shouted in a panic.

"Easy girl! He only went on a mission to Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand village. He'll be back in a few days." The owner answered in an easing tone. He was shocked to see someone, especially a girl, so worried about his most valued customer.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a look of gloom and disapointment. She knew that if she asked anyone else she would here the same answer. Hinata went home. She felt like crying. She lost Naruto again.

Chapter Five

While teenage romance was blazing in the Leaf Village, dirty business was being done in a hidden sanctuary for the continent's most notorious crime lords who were feared in every country. All were seated at a u-shaped table with their thugs in front of a stand with the character for "speak" written on top of it. Seated at the u-table of organized crime was Gambol, a brute of man who was the most infamous man in the Land of Lightning. Musso, the leader of the Shiin crime family in the Land of Mist. And last but certainly not least was Akuma, the drug lord who was infamous for feeding his enemies to his dogs. For the last decade, the three men were struggling to make money and escape authority due to increased work against them. Villages were now standing more firmly against them, sending their most well known clans against them, and almost all finance were being taken by other criminals and the Akatsuki organization.

A poof of smoke came off the stand and a small, pale, holographic image of a man appeared on it. The man on the stand was a fairly new crime lord named Hao from the Hidden Grass village. He was the new hope for the mobsters and their money.

"As you all know, another opportunity was lost in the Land of Stones." Hao said thru his ninjutsu hologram. "A chance at stealing 68 million ryo was lost and our funds are still lacking."

"Who keeps beating us to the prize?" Akuma asked.

"Some maniac in an orange prison uniform and some sort of leather mask. He's from the former Whirlpool Country, he's a nobody." Muso answered. "The problem is getting cash and hiding what we have from the law."

"Correct." Hao said. "I have managed to hijack a gold import to the Land of Mist and I have secured all our present money in a safe location."

"Where?" Akuma asked with a touch of anger in his tone since his money was taken without his permission.

"Only I can know." Hao answered. "Since all my competitors have been put out of business, I am your only option. The law has been tracking us for awhile now so for obvious reasons I couldn't wait for your permission."

"Where will you go?" Gambol asked.

"I leave for the Land of Snow by sea thru the Hidden Grass. The grass won't hand over one of their own and no other criminals or authority can reach me in time." Hao answered with a smirk. "I guarantee a planned success and that your money will be safe."

Suddenly a very fake and sarcastic laughter filled the room as a man entered. It was none other than Nazo himself!

"Ha, ha, ho ho ho, ha, har har, he he, ho, he, ha. And I thought my jokes were bad." Nazo said as he entered the room and stood at the front table.

"Give me one good reason my boy shouldn't tear your head off right now." Gambol said as he gave a sign to one of his thugs to get ready to tune up Nazo.

"Here, how about I open up with a magic trick?" Nazo said as he pulled a pencil out of his pocket and stuck it in the table. "I will make a pencil disappear!"

Gambol's thug immediately stormed up to Nazo out of annoyance and threw a powerful fist. But to the thug's surprise, Nazo skillfully caught his fist with one hand and with the other slammed his head on the table in line with the pencil so that it went thru his eye and killed him. The thug dropped dead.

"And Walla!" It's gone like magic!" Nazo said as he took a seat at the front table. "By the way the suit isn't from prison. You ought to know since you bought it. And this mask is more expensive than leather, its good in gas leaks and other shit situations that the little souvenir ones can't cover. Now that everyone's cozy, let's talk business."

Gambol got up and cracked his knuckles, preparing to rip Nazo a new asshole, when Akuma told him to stop.

"I want to hear his proposition." Akuma said as he gave Nazo the ok to speak.

"Right. Let's turn back the clock about ten years ago, none of these ninjas or authorities would dare cross you guys. What happened? Did your balls drop off or did these guys just grow balls bigger than yours? Look, a guy like me-"Nazo was interrupted.

"A freak." Gambol said as everyone in the began to lightly laugh at Nazo who now struggled to get back on track.

"Look." Nazo said as his eyes turned to Gambol in a threatening way. "I know why you guys choose to have your-"Nazo faked a cough. "group therapy sessions at the center of the earth, I know shit from shynola when I say that I know the politics of your business, I know why your fourth rate criminals. You're not as big a threat compared to the Akatsuki so there are more sacs to go around and all the clans from all the different villages can earn brownie points now for bringing one or two of you in. You see, being held back for the coming fire of the Akatsuki gets boring for the renowned ninjas. So this is like picking on little kids for fun to them. The times have shown your true colors, this is just the beginning of the end.

"Nonsense." Hao said

"And as far as the magic man's plan goes," Nazo said as pointing at Hao's hologram. "The Akatsuki are everywhere and they'll find his cruise ride and raid it like a pack of hungry animals and take every last sliver of gold. If magic man gets away, I'll let you know that there are no jurisdictions on shinobi, some clan will find him and make him squeal. And I know the squealers when I see them." Hao's hologram immediately disappeared.

"What are you suggesting?" Musso asked.

"It's easy," Nazo said. "We kill all the top shinobi clans. My buddies and I have the technology for genocide." Everyone laughed at Nazo.

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done it already?" Musso asked amused.

"When your good at something never do it for free." Nazo answered.

"How much do you want?" Akuma asked.

"Let's see, half." Nazo answered referring to the savings of the mobsters.

"You're crazy." A thug said as everyone began to laugh.

"I'm not. No I'm not." Nazo said. "Listen here, unless we fix the problem right here and now, then pretty soon little Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

"Enough from the freak!!" Gambol shouted as he got up and charged at Nazo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not blow things out of proportion." Nazo said as he got up, opened his jacket and revealed a suicide bomber jacket. Everyone stood up in fear.

"You think you can steal from us and get away with it!?" Gambol asked with a now restrained tone in fear of the bomb in front of him.

"Yes, yes I do." Nazo said.

"I'm putting word out on the street! Five hundred grand for this freak dead! A million alive so I can teach him some manners first!" Gambol shouted with reintensified anger that Nazo saw himself fit to steal from the mob.

"Look fellas, it's been fun but I gotta go." Nazo said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. "I'll leave my card for when you guys want to take things more seriously. Here's my card. Ask for me, Akumu, or Inagojo. We're called The Horde by the kids so if you say that on the street the 'popular kids' on the street will help you find us."

Nazo walked out of the room backwards still ready to blow everyone from the room to kingdom come. The mobsters glared at him with fear and anger as he left with their pride and reputation. The thing that scared them the most was the fact that he had the power to steal from them.


	2. Chapter 6:New Beginning

Chapter Six 

The next morning, Hinata woke up early to do some morning exercises. After completing a ten minute sprint, twenty-five minutes of abs, four biceps and triceps work outs, and a cool down, Hinata was ready to begin her day. Hinata made her own breakfast, one which would give her the protein she needed for her muscles to regenerate. As Hinata slowly drank a glass milk when her sister walked into the room.

"Hinata, there's something I think you'll want to hear." Hanabi said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked as she put down her glass.

"Well, this is just what I heard." Hanabi said as her face creaked a smile as she began to think about how her sister would act once she heard what she was about to say. "They say that Team Kakashi just returned to the village this morning and Naruto has returned."

Hinata's eyes got wide the moment Naruto's name was mentioned. She still had a chance, she could still tell Naruto how she felt! She had to find him!

"Oh Hanabi thank you!" Hinata said as she swung her arms around her sister in gratitude that she had told her that Naruto had returned. "I have to go now! Thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome." Hanabi said in surprise that her sister was this over whelmed by what she had been told.

Hinata quickly put on her shoes and rushed out her house out to find Naruto. She knew that the best way to find would be to find his path and follow it. She immediately went to the village entrance to ask Kotetsu and Izumo if they had seen Naruto.

"Hinata- sama, what is the heir of the Hyuga clan doing here so early?" Kotetsu asked as Hinata ran up to the check point.

"Please, there is no need for honorifics. You may call me by name." Hinata said as she caught her breath. "Have you seen Naruto? I heard that he just returned from a mission in the Land of Wind."

"He did." Izumo answered. "He went to the Hokage once he got back. He should still be there."

"Thank you!" Hinata shouted as she dashed off again.

"Why is she always like that with that boy? Why does she think he's so special?" Kotetsu asked Izumo.

"What do you mean?" Izumo asked. He was clueless to what Kotetsu was talking about.

"All these years and you have never noticed that Hinata Hyuga, the heir of the Hyuga clan has a crush on that screwy, blonde kid named Naruto?" Kotetsu asked in amazement.

"No I haven't. Damn, I never would have guessed it." Izumo said.

"I bet you five hundred ryo that he doesn't even notice her." Kotetsu said with a wicked smirk. "And someone else, maybe me, gets to have her and some 'fun' with her."

"You're sick Kotetsu." Izumo said with a light laugh. "I bet a thousand ryo her dad ruins it for the poor little bastard first."

"Alright, the bet is on." Kotetsu said as he shook his hand in agreement with Izumo. "That girl is all mine."

Hinata ran to the central building of the village, the Hokage's residency and the mission office. She dashed into the building gasping for breath when she reached the Hokage's main office. Hinata sucked in breath after breath as she walked into the room. However, The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was not there and neither was anyone else. Hinata began to feel frustrated.

"Excuse me miss, are you looking for Tsunade?" A secretary asked as she entered the room with a pile of papers.

"No, I was looking for someone else. A boy my age with blonde hair named Naruto." Hinata answered. "Have you seen him?"

"He was here a moment ago speaking with the Hokage. He left shortly after to find squad mates for a new mission he was given." The secretary told Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she walked out of the Hokage's office and back outside. She was too sore to run.

Once Hinata was outside, she used her byakugan to scan the area. She could tell that this was the only way she could find Naruto. She looked thru every corner and every angle of the village to find him when suddenly she saw Shino talking with someone near the tree that was planted at the intersection between the west, south, and east sections of the village. It was Naruto! Hinata with her remaining strength dashed to the scene. Hinata got closer and closer to where Naruto was standing. Her heart began to race. When she was only steps away, she stopped at corner and hid. Hinata was as happy as could be and wanted to spill her heart out, but she was nervous. She knew what she wanted to say to him, yet she didn't. Hinata had waited two and a half years for this, but her own weakness was restraining her.

"Oh dear, I can't do this. Hanabi wasn't lying. I know that this what I've been waiting for but why am I so nervous!?" Hinata thought to herself. "I can do this, I just need to relax and go out and speak to him."

As soon as Hinata prepared to walk out, Naruto walked right in front of her, inches away from her face. He had to lean over to make eye contact with her. He was taller now!

"Hinata, why are hiding over here?" Naruto asked. His voice was deep now! "It's me Naruto remember? You've changed a bit. I see you grew your hair out. Hinata are you alright? Your face is red."

Hinata couldn't breathe. Her heart was bursting with adrenaline, her face was red, Naruto had grown so much, and she couldn't handle it! Hinata fainted.

"Oh shit! What happened to her!?" Naruto said in a panic as he got down feeling her pulse.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to her." Shino said. "Just lay her next to the tree for now."

"Why does this always happen when you get close to her?" Kiba asked as Naruto laid Hinata next to the tree at the center of the intersection.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You haven't noticed that she faints every time you get close to her?" Kiba said.

"No I haven't. Whenever I've gone up to her she has never fainted." Naruto said.

"So besides not recognizing me right away you haven't recognized how Hinata faints around you?" Shino said bitterly.

"You're not really going to hold grudge against me for that are you Shino?" Naruto asked.

"I will. It's not fair that I'm the one that you can't remember from all those years back." Shino said.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk longer but I need to find people who are open for a mission." Naruto said as he dashed off. "See ya!"

"Damn, I don't know what's wrong with Hinata." Kiba said.

"Well hopefully she'll get over it in time that we go on our own mission." Shino said.

An hour passed before Hinata regained consciousness. When she finally gained her senses she realized Naruto was gone.

"What happened to Naruto?" Hinata asked Kiba and Shino who were standing beside her.

"He left. Let's go before we have to leave for our mission." Kiba said as he called his dog Akamaru over.

"I can't lose him again!" Hinata thought to herself. "I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!!"

"I need to go." Hinata said to her teammates as she ran off to find Naruto.

"Where too?" Kiba asked.

"Mind your own business!" Hinata shouted back.

"She isn't too shy anymore. Not with us at least." Shino said to Kiba.

"Yeah but you would think that maybe she would get interested in one of us by now." Kiba said.

"God damn you can't keep your thoughts to yourself." Shino said in disgust even though he felt the same way.

"Shut up Shino." Kiba said.

Hinata finally caught up with Naruto. He looked angry as if something had happened while she had fainted. Hinata calmed herself and prepared herself to speak to him. This was her chance and she wasn't going to screw it up. Naruto would be hers.

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she approached him. She was still a bit shy.

"God damn it! I'm sorry. It's just that some SOB with an ink drawing set attacked me, Shikamaru, and Choji earlier and he ran off taunting us! God I hate that!" Naruto said as he tried to calm himself down.

"I see." Hinata said. Her heart was racing yet she was calm. She realized that it wasn't difficult to talk to him. "Sorry about earlier."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk and Hinata followed.

"I almost didn't recognize you when you just popped out at me and I was so scared that I fainted." Hinata lied slightly. She didn't recognize Naruto at first because of his maturity.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said. "I recognized you but I and I was so excited to see another familiar face that I just jumped out."

""its fine." Hinata said. She was glad to know that he had some thought about her. "You've changed so much in two and a half years."

"Thanks. I've been told that a lot lately." Naruto said. He was enjoying his time with Hinata. It was nice to be with a girl that gentle unlike Sakura! "You have too Hinata. I noticed that you've grown your hair out."

"Thank you." Hinata said. "While I was training with Kiba and Shino I never really noticed and my father and everyone else liked it."

"That's nice. While I was with Jiraiya, he made me get my hair cut for once and it looked hideous." Naruto said with a light laugh as he remembered the incident. Hinata giggled slightly thinking about it.

"Hanabi has grown too." Hinata said. "She became a Genin only a few months after I became a Chunin."

"Oh really. I thought she would never catch up with you." Naruto said. He always considered Hinata's sister to be more fragile than Hinata.

"Well, she is the one who is supposed to be the clan heir so she can't fall too far behind me." Hinata said. Though Hinata had a great increase in self esteem, she still had low confidence.

"You never know Hinata; you could become the heir instead of your sister. Jiraiya always told me to think positive and shoot to exceed expectations." Naruto said. "I remember that day before I fought in the Chunin exam finals. You told me that real courage was to always keep trying and I took that to heart." Naruto said. He was not lying. Hinata's words were what pushed him that day and made Naruto feel acknowledged in a deep way. He felt that he was himself and not the Kyubi.

"T-thank you." Hinata said. She was surprised to hear what Naruto said. She began to think that maybe Naruto even had feelings for her. Maybe they really were meant to be. Maybe there was more than just a crush or teenage romance destined between them. Maybe what Hinata was feeling, and even maybe Naruto, was true love.

Naruto meant what he was saying and he did enjoy the company Hinata was giving him but the one thing that his adolescent mind could not deny or handle were the lustful thoughts running through his head. Hinata had become some beautiful and in the back of his head he couldn't help but think about the perverted things that any boy his age would fantasize about after seeing a girl like Hinata.

"I swear she is more racked than Sakura!" Naruto thought to himself. "Those lucky bastards Kiba and Shino get to have her when I'm stuck with grandma Tsunade's younger clone Sakura! She is nothing compared to Hinata! The things I would do to get to be with a girl like her! Hot, sexy, and ripe for the taking!"

"So Naruto, there was something I wanted to ask you." Hinata said. She was now going to sink her relationship with Naruto now so that she could guarantee that she would not lose him to someone else. Not a date but she had to stay close with him to learn more about him and see if her feelings had found her a good match. "I wondered if maybe we could get together again sometime. I really like talking with you."

Hinata's heart began to race so fast that she worried that she was either going to fast or she would faint again from anxiety. However, fate and perhaps even the divine intervention of heaven brought out Naruto's answer.

"Sure. When I come back with Sasuke that would be great." Naruto said. "By the end of my next mission, there's going to be a huge celebration."

He also wanted to learn more Hinata. He felt that he had been missing out on something and that it was Hinata. Something strange about her was motivating him to stay with her. He felt whole with her. It was a strange feeling. One he hadn't noticed until he actually took the short time to finally observe Hinata and see who she was. A person that he liked.

"Alright. I'll look forward to it." Hinata said. She was no longer nervous but excited. She was finally getting to be with Naruto!

Suddenly someone shouted for Naruto. It was Sakura. Naruto said good bye and dashed off to join her. Hinata watched him and was filled with joy. The encouragement of Kurenai, her determination, and her ne found strength had paid off to finally speak with Naruto! Her future was uncertain, but Hinata was determined to make her destiny be with the one she admired. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. It was Kiba.

"Hinata, hurry up!" Kiba shouted. "Our mission is about to begin and Kurenai is waiting."

"Coming!" Hinata shouted back with a smile. She did what she had waited two and a half years to do, start a relationship with Naruto.


	3. Chapter 7:Why So Serious?

Chapter Seven 

Later that night in the Land of Lightening, Gambol was enjoying his night out at a private bar that he owned. While shooting pool he saw two of his men walk in to the bar grinning.

"Gambol, we have good news." The first man said. "Three guys here just told us that they killed Nazo."

"That just made my night even better." Gambol said with a smile. "Bring them in."

Three men carrying a body bag walked in and placed it on the pool table for Gambol to see and know that they weren't lying. The bar tender moved back as if he sensed something ominous coming into the room. The third assassin came up to him and asked for a drink and the bar tender reluctantly agreed. Gambol ignored the bar tender and opened the bag to see if the hit he wanted was the correct one. Gambol unzipped the bag and saw the corpse of a man in an orange prison suit and wearing a mask with stitches and dread locks. It was Nazo. Gambol cracked a wicked chuckle and a grimly satisfied smile.

"Not so tough now are you punk?" Gambol said to Nazo's corpse.

Gambol couldn't help but feel curious about Nazo's real face and flipped the bottom half of his mask up to see his mouth. Gambol soon jumped back in shock to see that Nazo's cheeks had been sliced upward like a smile and had hideous scars where there had seemed to be former stitches. Gambol quickly forgot about what he saw and turned around to speak with the assassins.

"So it's five thousand dead correct?" The first assassin asked.

"That's right." Gambol said with a smile.

"Could I get my next drink to go?" The third assassin asked the bar tender.

"Sure, but why?" The bar tender asked as he handed the assassin a bottled sake.

Suddenly, Nazo jumped up with a knife in his hand and grabbed Gambol's head and stuck the blade in his mouth.

"How about alive!?" Nazo asked with a stern look on his lips.

The first and second assassins, who now apparently were Nazo's men, pinned down Gambol's two men and put hand held fire arms to their heads. The bar tender fell back in fear when the third henchman of Nazo pulled out a fire arm and pointed it at his head.

"That's why." The henchman said and shot the bar tender clear between the eyes. "Damn, the colonial bullets you and Akumu worked on are a lot more accurate than the little bead shaped ones."

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" Nazo said into Gambol's ear. Gambol was to frozen with fear to respond. Nazo then moved his head back so he was now looking Gambol in the eyes.

"My father was a drinker and a fiend. One night he went off crazier than usual. Mommy grabs the kitchen knife to defend herself and he doesn't like that. Not... one... bit." Nazo said in an intense voice. "Then, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Then, while I'm standing there watching, he comes up to me with the knife."

Gambol's heart beat faster and faster as he looked deeper into Nazo's eyes.

"Then he stuck the blade in my mouth like this." Nazo said as he pressed the blade against Gambol's cheek. Gambol's adrenaline glands felt like they would burst.

"So then he asks me, 'why so serious?'" Nazo said with an intense voice like no other. "He asks me again, 'why so serious?' And then he tells me, 'well then, let's put a smile on that face.'"

Gambol's men watched in horror as Nazo shoved the knife into the back of Gambol's throat, causing him to bleed to death. Nazo then pushed Gambol's body aside and let his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Nazo's men let go of Gambol's men and Nazo ripped the body bag off of his body and pulled his mask back down.

"Well fellas, now that that's done and over with, I have some good news for you." Nazo said as he walked over to the pole rack. "My numbers are low at the moment but my organization is open for 'aggressive' expansion."

Gambol's thugs sat on their knees in fear as he picked up a pole. They feared that they would suffer a fate worse than their former boss.

"So whichever one of you fine gentleman would like to join our 'team' is free too. But standards are high these days so we're going to have, 'try outs.'" Nazo said in the deep, disturbing tone he used on Gambol while snapping the pole in his hand in half and tossing the sharpest half to Gambol's men who were now confused about what Nazo wanted from them. Nazo's third man behind the bar counter began passing bottled sake to his comrades and his boss.

"Last guy out; be sure to get the lights before you leave." Nazo said as he opened his bottle of sake and walked out with his men.

"What do we do now?" One of Gambol's thugs asked.

The third man was terrified out of his mind; he was shaking, hyperventilating, and couldn't think properly. He then picked up the sharp pool stick end.

"No! You wouldn't!" The second man shouted but he soon fell at the hands of his former comrade who had fallen into madness.

"They'll kill me if I don't!" The third shouted. "I know the Horde will if I don't!"

The first man then suffered the same fate as the second man and screamed as the sharp pool stick went through his heart. Nazo had created a mad man in only a few short minutes and set in motion the fear that would soon take hold of every shinobi nation and every corner of the continent.

As chaos sank its teeth into a helpless victim in the Land of Lightening, Team Kakashi had just finished discussing their plan of action for capturing Satori's spy tomorrow. Yamato, Sakura, and Sai were asleep but Naruto was still awake. He was engaged in a rather sinful and filthy habit that he had become addicted to during his travels with Jiraiya. It was due to his raging hormones but it was mostly from Jiraiya's negative influence on him that Naruto was engaged in such a disgusting activity.

"He, he, he. Ahhh…" Naruto thought in his fantasy. "What? Oh you too Hinata? Well, every man deserves a three some before he dies."

Naruto fell asleep after his fantasy. He left no mess so that no one would know in the morning. He felt a great exhaustion after his habit. Almost immediately after he fell asleep, Naruto began dreaming. He saw his childhood self all alone. It was the dream he had ever so often when he felt alone. He saw himself crying with the shadow of the Kyubi behind him and the villagers glaring at him.

"This is all too familiar." Naruto said.

Then he noticed the people who were close to him begun to appear. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka, Tsunade, and everyone else whom he had become friends with.

"I'm not alone anymore." Naruto said with a smile. "This is always the best part of the dream."

Suddenly the dream began to change. Naruto saw Sakura pair up with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari, Choji with Ino, Jiraiya with Tsunadae, Asuma with Kurenai, Kakashi with several women, even Iruka showed a love life, everyone had a partner and was happy. Naruto had no one close to him. Everyone else had found a lover. Naruto had no one.

"But why?" Naruto asked. "I wasn't alone before. Why has this suddenly come to me?"

"You thought that your friends made up for the hole in your life?" A voice said. It was the Kyubi. "You are yet to know what true affection is. Or rather you will wish you knew what it is. So long as you and I are one, will be alone. No one will dare to be with you, with us."

"No! That's not true! I will find someone! I won't be alone again!" Naruto shouted out to the Kyubi. "You and I am not the same person!"

"Oh really?" The Kyubi said as his cage appeared before Naruto. "Just remember what you have gained from me in the last two and a half years. Four tails already, five more to go. Do really think that anyone is going to want to stand by your side when that day comes?"

Naruto looked behind his back. Everyone he knew was walking away in fear. Shadows swallowed Naruto; he was in the grasp of the Nine Tailed Fox who let out a sinister laughter.

"No! Not again! I don't want to be alone again!" Naruto cried as he fell onto his knees.

"I am all you will ever have. Release the seal on me and embrace me as you should. The only source of a relationship you will ever have. I am the master and you will be my puppet!" The Kyubi said.

"Never!" Naruto cried. He felt cold, his body and heart ached. He was alone. Unloved, hated, and feared. He felt the claws of the Kyubi close in on him. He was doomed. Doomed to never belong or feel the affection of a woman. Doomed to never be held, to never have meaning, to be a demon.

"I don't want to be alone." Naruto cried. His tears fell frozen and bloody. He was a demon. But then the air got warm and a light burst through the fingers of the Kyubi. Suddenly Naruto felt someone wrap their arms around him, as if embracing him. He looked behind his back and saw an angel. She looked heartbroken.

"Naruto, please, stay with me." She said. She seemed upset to see him in so much inner pain. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Please don't become a monster. You're not one. I've been alone too and know too well that cold feeling. I can't stand to see that sadness in your eyes anymore."

Naruto turned around to see who his savior was but before he could tell, he was awakened from his dream.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura shouted.

"What the hell Sakura!?" Naruto shouted.

"What the hell were you doing last night!?" Sakura shouted back.

"Mind your own damn business! Why do you have to spy on people in their sleep!?" Naruto shouted in a panic. He feared that Sakura had caught him in his habit.

"We could all hear you last night! What were-"Sakura was interrupted.

"Oh what was it!? A big 'Let's stay up late and spy on Naruto in his sleep party' last night!?" Naruto shouted hysterically. "What!? Did you all lie there listening to what I was doing in my sleep thinking about what was happening underneath my sleeping bag!?"

"No! You were lying in bed crying at one o'clock in the morning!" Sakura shouted out of breath.

"Oh. That's all?" Naruto asked. He was relieved to know that his habit wasn't discovered. He could live with everyone thinking that he was crying last night.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, ah, nothing! Nothing at all." Naruto said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh my god, Naruto that is sick!" Sakura said when she realized what Naruto was talking about. "You are equal if not worse than Jiraiya when it comes to being a pervert!"

"You're jumping to conclusions!" Naruto said unable to keep a straight face. "I never said what I was doing last night!"

"Naruto, Sakura stop fighting! We need to get going." Yamato said. "Get your things ready, we are going to practice this mission before Satori's spy comes."

Naruto and Sakura obeyed and Sai got up also. Naruto began to wonder what Sakura was talking about until he remembered his dream.

"That's right; I had that nightmare last night." Naruto thought to himself. "Who was that?"

Naruto began to think about the angel in his dream. Her voice sounded so familiar and before Sakura woke him up, he could have sworn that her face looked like Hinata Hyuga's face. Naruto let it go and stopped thinking about it. He had to focus on rescuing Sasuke now.


	4. Chapter 8:The Magic Man Fails

Chapter Eight 

There were heavy winds blowing the night Hao sailed off with the stolen gold. He had filled the ship with excellent rogue ninjas and was only three days away from the Land of Snow. The ship was made of iron and was powered by a strong engine. There was no way at all that the Akatsuki could find him and nothing could possibly go wrong. He sat in the captain's chamber smoking a cigar to celebrate his success in the world of crime. Suddenly one his hired ninjas burst in.

"Boss, we got sharks!" The rogue ninja said.

"We're on an iron ship, out of the water, and you're afraid of a couple of little fish?" Hao asked in annoyed tone. His cigar was a foreign one called a Cuban which was very hard to come by and he could not enjoy it with the rogue ninja panicking. "Forget about them. They can't hurt us."

"But they're really big!" The rogue ninja shouted. "One looks like it could swallow the ship whole!"

"You're just imagining things!" Hao said. "Ignore the sharks."

But what the rogue ninja saw was far worse than sharks, it was a threat like no other. While the other rogue ninjas were doing their duty guarding the gold, they were unaware of a large, white shark fin swim underneath the ship. Suddenly the engine died and the ship calm to a rough halt as everyone felt the ship rock as if something had cut through it.

"What's going on?" Hao asked as he walked out of the captain's chamber. "What the hell am I paying you guys to do in this sort of situation?"

Then all the lights on the ship died and a man carrying a huge sword jumped out of the sea and landed on one of the gold containers.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked with a sinister smile of sharp teeth. "I don't think so. Not when your engine has been sliced open like a gutted animal."

The rogues' hearts filled with fear as they gazed at the man. He was from the Akatsuki, as could be told from his black robe with red clouds on it.

"It's Kisame! One of the Seven Blades of the Mist!" One rogue shouted out in fear. "We're all going to die!"

Most of the rogues ran away but a number ran towards Kisame in hopes that they could kill him and become famous. But they were doomed to be cut down by his sword Samehama. Those who ran away were then faced with a new threat. A second Akatsuki member stood before them. His face could not be seen in the darkness, but in his eyes the rogues could see that he had Sharingan.

"I am afraid that I can't let you leave this ship alive." The man said. "I can't let you tell anyone where we got our funds from. It would only make the journey back to the organization more difficult if any nearby village knew that the Akatsuki were sailing back into the mainland with an entire ship of stolen gold."

"It's Itachi Uchiha! The Akatsuki have taken over the ship!" A rogue shouted as he ran away but was instantly killed by a kunai thrown into his back by Itachi.

Chaos and fear broke out as the rogues were either killed attempting to kill the invaders or trying to escape. Hao in the middle of the disaster jumped on an emergency raft to escape. As he started the engine on the raft and headed towards the mainland he looked back to hear the cries of the rogue as they were killed mercilessly by Itachi and Kisame.

"How the hell did they find me!?" Hao thought to himself. "How could they have found out!? Nazo was right all along!"

"Pitiful." Itachi said as he looked at the carnage. "How many of these little whelps do we have to keep stealing from?"

"Just enough that we have enough cash to travel, eat, and keep the rest of the Akatsuki mobile." Kisame answered as he kicked over one of the corpses. "Now let's leave before the storm hits."

Kisame stood at the right side of the ship and called over the water sharks he had created through his Five Hungry Sharks technique. The sharks swam underneath the ship and lodged their backs into the bottom of the ship and pulled it back to the designated area on the mainland where The Akatsuki could take the gold and sink the ship so there would be no evidence of the ship being stolen.

After hours on the boat, Hao could see the mainland. It wasn't a harbor but he just wanted to get out of the sea. Dawn was breaking when he arrived and he was still traumatized. Once he landed the raft he began to walk through the woods trying to find civilization. Hao was tired, hungry, dehydrated, and wasn't sure if he would make it. Suddenly a kunai flew by his face and Hao stopped where he was, paralyzed by fear. He expected an Akatsuki to charge in and kill him but instead three ninja appeared before him. They wore Leaf Village head bands and had white eyes. It was the Hyuga clan from Konohagakure.

"Are you lost?" The middle ninja asked.

"Yes I am." Hao answered. "My ship was raided by the Akatsuki and I managed to escape with my life."

"That ship wouldn't happen to be the stolen one we were told about now would?" The ninja on the right asked.

Suddenly more Hyuga ninja came and surrounded Hao. He was caught with nowhere to run or hide.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hao said trying to play stupid. "I was on a ship that the Akatsuki stole and sailed off to sea. I don't know anything about another stolen ship."

"A village neighboring the Hidden Grass told us about your Village's involvement with the international mob. Your name is Hao and you're the one who stole a shipment of gold awhile back. We have been sent on a mission to capture you." The ninja on the ninja on the left said.

"Shit." Hao said as he was hand cuffed and taken out of the woods.

"Remember that it was the Hyuga clan that brought you to justice." Another ninja said with a smile. He felt good for bring down Hao and a head of the international mob.

In a few short days, Hao was taken to the Leaf Village. His plan had been foiled.


	5. Chapter 9:Squealer

Chapter Nine 

Hinata and her squad had just finished their mission and were heading home. As her squad headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village she saw a huge number of her clan members heading back as well.

"Kurenai sensei, I can see my clan up ahead. Do you mind if I go see what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Kurenai said. "Just be sure to catch later so you can receive your payment for the mission."

"Thank you." Hinata said. She ran up to the group and approached the first person she recognized. She approached a man with short brown hair. It was her twelfth relative Watori.

"Watori, what is going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, didn't hear about our clan's secret mission?" Watori asked feeling excited. "We just captured one of the heads of the international mob! With him, we could bring down the entire mob! We would have months of clean streets, every other Shinobi nation wouldn't have to worry about petty criminals any more, missions on organized crime would cease to exist, and more time to focus on the Akatsuki threat!"

"Wow! That's great." Hinata said. "Who is it that you and everyone else caught?"

"It's Hao. The man from the Hidden Grass Village who stole that gold import. He is going to be taken to the interrogation corps right now." Watori said to Hinata feeling even more exhilarated that so much good was done.

"Congratulations on your success!" Hinata said with a smile. "I have to go."

Hinata caught up with her team and her clan members took Hao to the interrogation corps. There he was given enough food and water to keep him alive and was handed over to Morino Ibiki who put him in a cell to be interrogated.

"Look, just let me save my energy so I don't have to go through my regular routine and just tell me where the gold and money is." Ibiki said as he cracked his knuckles. "I only want to hit you to get you to talk. I don't want to pull out the instruments and genjutsu okay?"

"The Akatsuki stole my ship and the gold." Hao said. "And the money is the only reason I am alive."

"Oh, what I'll do you if you don't talk will be much worse than death from the mob." Ibiki said.

Hao didn't want to be tortured, especially not by the infamous Morino Ibiki, and he knew that he could buy himself out of jail. But turning in the money would be suicidal. Hao had to weasel himself out in a way that would keep himself alive; way that would only piss off the mob and not get his name on a hit list. He knew exactly what to say.

"I won't tell you where the money is but I can tell you the names and locations of all my 'clients'." Hao said calmly. He knew that if he lost his cool then it would be over.

"What good will that do for us? What could you possibly tell us that we could charge them all for?" Ibiki said as he grabbed Hao's face.

"Ibiki! That's enough. Come out of there." The Lt. of the Kohnoha Special Task Force, Saiban Hosoku said through a speaker connected to the cell.

Saiban became the lieutenant of the KSTF after the genocide of the Uchia clan. It was after that event that the Uchia Special Police Force was renamed the Kohnoha Special Task Force. Saiban was in his early forties; he was a married man and had two children. He served a great number of years working for the KSTF and he was proud of it. He only hoped that one day he could retire after what he felt would be a good two and a half decades of service. Though he did dream of one day becoming commissioner. If he did, he planed to stay in the KSTF.

Ibiki obeyed and let go of Hao. He walked out of the cell and approached Saiban

"If he doesn't tell us where the mob's cash is then he is no good to us." Ibiki said.

"Not exactly." Saiban said. "Under the Fire Country Constitution, in a case of organized crime, if one member of the organized crime body is caught and convicted of a crime then all members can be charged as one criminal conspiracy. It won't put him on death row, but at least we can get the mob off our backs."

"You make it sound so simple." Ibiki said. "I'm to unfamiliar with the court system to know how this works. How do you know that they won't let him and the others go?"

"Well, these people are still considered civilians so shinobi criminal law doesn't apply to them even if they hired ninja. The Feudal Lord and the noble court will take it from here and this sort of thing usually goes in favor against the convicted. They'll be in jail but at least we will be able to focus on the Akatsuki." Saiban said. "Just get Hao to talk on where the mob is and we'll be fine."

"Very well." Ibiki said as he walked back into Hao's cell.

"Okay, we'll let you go if you tell us about these 'clients'." Ibiki said. "But where will this leave you after your mob pals are locked up."

"I am very good at calculations." Hao said.

"I see, but what is going to happen to all that money once your 'clients' are gone?" Ibiki asked.

"Like I said, I am very good at calculations." Hao answered.

"I see. Thank you for not making me waste my energy. Once you testify in the noble court you can get a ride back to the Grass Village." Ibiki said. Hao was then taken to a holding cell in the Konoha Special Task Force station.

"Why not just put him in a civil prison?" A new recruit of the KSTF asked Saiban.

"I don't trust what will happen to him there. It's better off that we keep him close." Saiban answered.

Meanwhile, Hinata and her cell were walking out of the Hokage's residency after they had clarified that they had finished their mission. Hinata decided that now would be the best time to see Naruto again. She knew that her mission was about as long as his and that he would most likely be back in the village by now. Knowing that Kakashi was in the hospital, Hinata headed in that direction knowing that Naruto would most likely go there first thing. Her thoughts were correct and she saw him walking there with a new commander, Sakura, and a boy she had never seen before. Hinata approached Naruto at the entrance of the hospital.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata said a little shyly. She was still adapting to talking to him so openly. "How did your mission go?"

"Unfortunately we failed to bring Sasuke back. I failed to bring him back, again." Naruto said with a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said. She hated to see Naruto so gloomy. But she didn't know what else to say to him.

Naruto looked as if he was about to say something else but Sakura called him over.

"Naruto, hurry up." Sakura said. "We need to talk to Kakashi sensei."

"I'll talk to you later Hinata." Naruto said as he walked inside the hospital.

"When did those two start talking to each other?" Sakura thought to herself. Sakura couldn't explain why, but she didn't like seeing Naruto talking with Hinata for some reason. She somehow felt that she was having something stolen from her.


	6. Chapter 10:The Freak Was Right

Chapter Ten 

After Konoha heard what they needed from Hao, all other villages were informed the very next day and the hunt for the mob and their thugs began. Out in a warehouse in a town near the edge of the Fire Country's border, Akuma and Musso hid from their pursuers. They heard the news that Hao squealed and were hiding from the Ninja that were hunting them down. But where they stood only left them trapped like rats. Akuma called over one of his thugs.

"Find the Horde and tell them it's a deal." Akuma whispered into his thug's ear.

"Boss, you can't be serious." The thug said. "That's half of the entire mob's fortune. Think about all the guys you had to kill for that money."

"I don't care! Nazo was right. We have to fix the real problem. These little pricks called ninja clans are going to put us out of business if they continue to do this stuff to focus on the Akatsuki." Akuma whispered harshly into the thug's ear and pushed him away.

The thug obeyed and ran away. He didn't know where to start but he was going to find the Horde. Shortly after the thug escaped, the Hyuga clan found Akuma and Muso.

"Can't a couple of guys talk in peace?" Musso asked.

"You'll be able to talk in peace after you come with us." A Hyuga ninja said. More of his clan members came into the warehouse and the mobsters were arrested. Similar activity was happening around the continent. The Tsuyu clan in the Mist Village had captured the rest of Musso's thugs and the entire Shiin crime family; the Tsuchi clan of the Stone Village had arrested all of Akuma's lower drug dealers; In the Land of Lightening, the remainder of Gambol's men were pulled off the street by the Raimei clan; and the Sand Village sent the Taka clan to clean up a number of men who had infiltrated the Land of Wind's political offices. All the criminals who were arrested were immediately taken to the nearest noble court. Soon, 2880 civil criminals were arrested around the world. The only ones who made it out were the mob heads and whoever they could bail out of court. Back in the Leaf Village, Tsunade was rejoicing in her office.

"Shizune, get a couple of glasses and a bottle of sake! We just got a load taken off our shoulders!" Tsunade shouted as she threw all the old missions dealing with the mob and civil crime into her garbage bin. "No more having to listen to people bitch about their problems with criminals the common law can't catch!"

"Tsunade, are you sure we should be jumping for joy so soon?" Shizune asked.

"Why not? We only have to worry about that bastard Danzou and the Akatsuki now." Tsunade said. "That and now our allies can help us catch them too. They don't have to worry about the cries of civilians any more now that every corner of the continent will be clean of crime for the next eighteen months."

"I know but now what will the non-elite ninjas do now for missions. All the Genin and Chunin won't have as many missions now. They need to make a living too you know." Shizune said. "You and the other four kages will be held responsible for this."

"Shizune, I've been Hokage for two and half, soon to be three, years now. I know what I'm dealing with." Tsunade said as she looked out her office window. "Everything will go according to plan."


	7. Chapter 11:Heart to Heart

Chapter Eleven 

While politics were the talk of the village, Hinata was more concerned with talking to Naruto again. She was sitting in the woods on a log for bench thinking about it.

"I screwed up that time." Hinata said to herself. "I should have been more supportive back there."

Hinata was taking her time to think about what to say to Naruto next time. But she knew that it would have to be something nice to make him feel better. But would that just fuel Naruto's ego and make him talk about himself? He did tend to be immature still about that but the last time they talked he wasn't like that. But Hinata didn't want to brag about herself either. Planning what to talk about was hard and frustrating.

"Maybe I should just go with the flow and let the conversation carry itself." Hinata thought. "Or maybe I should let him start it. Yes, that's what I'll do."

As Hinata walked off to find Naruto, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was. It was Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked him. She wasn't as shy this time.

"Actually I'm just a shadow doppelganger. The real me is trying to train create a new technique. This is just a quicker way. Once I disappear, whatever I know will be known by the other doppelgangers and the real me. I was taking the woods as a short cut to Shikamaru's place." The doppelganger said.

"Oh, I see." Hinata said. She felt disappointed thinking that even his doppelganger wouldn't want to talk.

"I have time though." The doppelganger said. "Talking with me is equivalent to talking to the real me."

"Okay. " Hinata said. She felt very awkward talking to Naruto's doppelganger.

The doppelganger took a seat at the log Hinata was just sitting on and Hinata took a seat next to him. The two were distant from each other but not too far apart. Both were in some way nervous.

"So how are things with you?" The doppelganger asked.

"Nothing too new." Hinata said. She was surprised to see that he wanted to learn about her. But then again, he never really did get to know her and she never really got to know him. "My squad's mission went well. We may just get a more difficult one next time."

"You're lucky." The doppelganger said.

"I'm sorry that your mission to rescue Sasuke didn't go so well." Hinata said. "You'll definitely do better next time."

"Thanks. I hope so." The doppelganger said. "That blows the celebration me and Sakura had planned. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight my clan is having a reunion party between the Main and Cadet Branch for the success of bringing in that mob criminal from the Grass Village. My father is hoping that it will bring the two branches closer together." Hinata said. She couldn't help but feel that maybe Naruto was trying to arrange a date. She knew that it was too early to take their relationship that far.

"Sounds fun. At least you have something to do." The doppelganger said. "I have to train. Not that it's a bad thing but still, I wish I had something better to do."

"Don't you have anything else going on this week?" Hinata asked. "There has to be something else you can look forward to."

"Well, my birthday is coming up." The doppelganger said. "I'll sixteen already. I guess I should be happy about that."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice something about your birth date." Hinata said.

"You've noticed too? I'm not surprised." The doppelganger said. "I was born the day Yondaime Hokage slayed the Kyubi. That has always driven people away from me. They think I'm a bad omen because of it."

Naruto's doppelganger knew very well the real reason the villagers hated him. But he couldn't tell Hinata that he was the Juinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. Not if he wanted her to stay with him for just a while longer. Even if there was no future for them, Naruto wanted Hinata to stay with him as long as possible.

"I see." Hinata said. She felt hurt in a way.

Hinata grew up being told to beware of Naruto but she never understood why. Her mother was one of the few people who felt sorry for him. Though she was picked on for being the weakling back in her academy days, she knew what she had gone through would never be anything compared to what Naruto went through. But it still hurt her that Naruto did have such a terrible childhood. She felt so sorry for him that sometimes she wanted to cry for him since he didn't. Hinata didn't want her emotions to ruin things for her but she did want to let Naruto know that he wasn't the only one who hurt.

"Naruto, there is something I want to tell you." Hinata said to the doppelganger. She called it by Naruto's name because there was nothing else to call it. "I don't talk about this very often and I have never talked to Kiba or Shino about this. It's personal but I feel I can trust you when I talk about this."

"Okay." The doppelganger said.

"I want to tell you about when my mother died." Hinata said.

"I can slightly remember her." The doppelganger said. Naruto did have some memories of Hinata back in the academy and one of them was seeing her with her mother. Back then she always smiled and it made Naruto feel happy somehow. Even though he never knew the love of a mother, he couldn't believe that Hinata's mother had died the day he found out. It was shocking news for everyone. Hinata and her mother were so close.

"Thanks. After Hanabi was born, my mother fell ill. The doctors said she only had a few months to live. Apparently after giving birth to another child, her body couldn't repair itself from all the energy put into nursing the fetus in the womb. Her body grew weak soon after Hanabi was born and couldn't recuperate after being pregnant. I sat by her bed side every day until she died. Before she died, she told me to be my sister's sunny place and always carry the smile I had when she was with me. After that she stopped breathing." Hinata said. A tear welled up in her eye once she was finished.

"I'm so sorry." The doppelganger, Naruto's doppelganger, said. He felt heartbroken and almost like crying. He couldn't believe that Hinata had lived with this all her life.

"Hinata, why are you telling me this?" The doppelganger asked.

"Because," Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes, "It's not fair that you by yourself have to feel lonely. I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who is hurting."

"I…" Naruto paused. He looked down trying to think what he wanted to say.

Naruto's doppelganger shifted his hand while he thought but then looked at where he put. He had put it on Hinata's hand. He then looked Hinata in the eyes again. Both were silent and blushing. Neither knew what to say. Naruto's doppelganger wanted to say something but his heart was beating too fast. Hinata felt the same way. Suddenly a piece of information had popped into the doppelganger's head. Another doppelganger had learned the secret to wind based chakra.

"I have to go. Sorry." The doppelganger said as he dispersed himself.

A cloud of smoke was all that was left but Hinata felt that she had really reached Naruto. Her heart felt lifted, like she could let some of the sadness from her childhood go. And when she Naruto touched her hand, she could feel his pulse in sync with hers. Hinata felt a rush of joy. There was a beautiful heart inside Naruto and she wanted to get closer to it. She still wanted to go slow but she felt something so good coming to her and she knew that deep down Naruto felt the same.

Hinata wasn't aware but Sakura had been watching the entire event. She had gone out to find herbs for medicine but she stumbled upon Hinata and Naruto and heard everything they said. She saw them touch each other's hand. She had hidden herself well, but at the moment she was struggling to contain this unexplainable rage she was feeling.


	8. Chapter 12:I'm A Man of My Word

Chapter Twelve 

Back in Tsunade's office, she and Shizune were drinking sake shots. Shizune and Tsunade had just finished their third shot of sake. Shizune was still feeling skeptical while Tsunade couldn't believe she was still sober.

"I don't know it seems to me that every time we get a lucky break something bad happens." Shizune said.

"Shizune, just pour another shot and forget about it." Tsunade said. "Its beautiful day, no more civilian missions to worry about, and everyone else around the world is doing what we're doing now. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly there was a bang on Tsunade's window and Shizune fell back out of her seat in shock and horror. Tsunade looked behind her back and saw that a Konoha shinobi with a sack over his head had been hung in front of her window! A secretary burst into the room.

"My lady, we just recie-"The secretary stopped in her tracks and screamed at the sight. Minutes later, Anbu came to lower the body so it could be taken to the morgue. During that time, Naruto had just returned from his training along with Sakura and Hinata. The three heard the commotion and quickly ran to the scene. At that time, Shikamaru was overseeing the investigation.

"Shikamaru, what is going on?" Naruto asked as he approached the tap barrier.

"There has been a murder here. The body is about to be transported to the morgue right now." Shikamaru answered. "I was called over to help with the investigation."

Hinata peered through the crowd and watched the Anbu remove the sack over the corpse's head. She recognized the victim as one of her clan members.

"Oh my god." Hinata said as she looked at the victim's face. The victim had his cheeks slashed open and his eyes gouged out. Also, pinned to his chest was a playing card, a Joker card. Written on the upper right hand corner of the card was: "Could Hiashi Hyuga Please Stand Up?"

The body was taken to the morgue where Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shizune, the secretary from earlier, and the mortician were discussing the situation and what was happening.

"My lady," The secretary from earlier began, "we received this package before the incident."

Tsunade took the package out of the secretary's hands and observed the card on it. She opened it and saw the words, "YOU'RE INVITED!!" written in red ink with a smile grin drawn underneath the two explanation points. She then opened the package and gasped in horror to see it filled with shredded tendons, flesh, pieces of vital organs, and blood.

"Get this out of here." Tsunade said to one of the mortician's assistants feeling as if she could vomit. The assistant obeyed feeling a little less bothered by the mess.

"We aren't dealing with one of your average every day psychos." Shikamaru said. "This guy is getting pretty personal."

"What do we know so far?" Shizune asked.

"Well, the body has been identified as Minomaru Hyuga, a member of the clan's Main Branch." The mortician said. "He is estimated to have died just a little earlier today. Perhaps three or four hours ago today. He was one the Hyuga ninjas that captured Hao."

"Is this some sort of revenge from the mob?" Tsunade asked.

"Very unlikely." Shikamaru said. "They couldn't have pulled this off so soon."

"Well whoever he is, he has a sick sense of humor." Shizune said. "A package of flesh isn't exactly a normal 'gotcha' trick."

"Actually, this man has been identified and is wanted all over the world." The secretary said. "He is called Nazo, and his organization the Horde is second most wanted next to the Akatsuki."

"Who told you this?" Tsunade asked.

"This information came with the package." The secretary said as she handed Tsunade an envelope. "It has his photo and his accomplices."

Tsunade opened the envelope and saw a bingo book photo of Nazo with the word "me" and "ha" drawn randomly around his picture in white pencil. The picture was of a man in an orange prison suit; a mask covered in stitches and dread lock hair, and had a monocle in his right eye that had a pinnacle drawn on it. He was estimated to be 5' 8' feet tall and had dark and frightening eyes. His birth place was the former Whirlpool Country but his birth date was unknown. Nothing more was known about him. On the second photo was a woman who was also wearing an orange prison suit and wearing a mask that was half bald the other half had long blonde hair hanging over her face. She was also from the Whirlpool Country and there was even less known about her than Nazo. Her name was Inagojo and there were blue hearts drawn around her photo. The third and final photo was of another man in an orange prison suit who was also from the Whirlpool Country. The only difference between him and Nazo was he had a pair of shoulder pads on his suit and his mask had sown lips that looked like shark teeth in the seams and had a very long nose. Underneath his name in very elaborate hand writing was "PRETTY BOY". After the photos was a written statement by the administrations of the other four shinobi nations warning about them and to have them taken in either dead or alive. It was as if Nazo wanted the Leaf Village to know who he and his friends were.

"He really wants to make an appearance." Shikamaru said.

"The question is why." Tsunade said.

Suddenly a ninja from the Konoha Special Task Force walked in with a video and the Joker card from before in an evidence bag and a sheet of paper.

"Lady Hokage, we received a package at the front of the KSTF building." The ninja said. "It has some very vital information that you need to see."

"I guess this is in your hands now. I better get a plan of defense. I'll see you guys later." Shikamaru said as he headed for the exit.

"Wait, some of this applies to you Shikamaru Nara." The ninja said. "First is the threat we received from Nazo on this video."

"Let's see it." Tsunade said as two of the mortician's assistants wheeled in a TV and a VHS video player. "What's wrong? You look horrified."

"Well, you see Lady Tsunade," The ninja said in a shaky voice. "The content is disturbing."

Tsunade put the video in the video player and turned on the TV. The video was done with a hand held camera, most likely a security camera due to its quality. The video showed the now dead Minomaru tied to a chair and beaten. The video was taking place in some sort of meat storage.

"Tell them your name." The camera man said in a whimsical voice.

"Minomaru… Hyuga." Minomaru said weakly to the camera with his head hanging down.

"Do you live in the Hidden Grass Village?" The camera man asked.

"No. I am from Kohnohagakure." Minomaru answered.

"No!? No!? Then why were you out there just a few days ago?" The camera man asked as he took Minomaru's headband and dangled it in front of the camera, laughing while he did it.

"Because some good people asked me and my clan members to help stop some mobster. So they wouldn't have to be afraid of scum like you." Minomaru said as he struggled to lift his head.

"Yeah, they do Minomaru. They really do." The camera man said as he walked up to Minomaru and grabbed his head and made him look into the camera. Minomaru started to cry.

"Oh shush, shush, shush, shush." The camera man said as he began to lightly slap Minomaru's face.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neither could anyone else in the room. Tears began to well up into the eyes of the secretary as she watched the brutality of the scene. Shikamaru had a cold shiver of fear run down his spine as he watched Minomaru's head fall over.

"So, you think that your village, your CLAN has made the world a better place?" The camera man asked as he walked away from Minomaru.

Minomaru didn't respond. He looked as if he could die right then and there.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" The camera man said in a very intense and cruel tone. Minomaru struggled to lift his head and looked into the eyes of the camera man. He was terrified. The camera switched around to face the camera man. It was Nazo.

"You see, this is how CRAZY you people have made things. You want order and stability in your little world, then let's start out with you handing over Hiashi Hyuga to the Horde so he may die for atonement for being one of the many problems in this world." Nazo said to the camera.

Tsunade was shocked to hear such gruesome demands. This man was insane. Why he wanted to kill Hiashi was obvious but the way he put made it seem like so much more than revenge or something he was doing for the mob. He seemed like more than a civil criminal. He was a mad man unleashed.

"Oh and so long as he continues to live and to breathe the air on this earth people will die; starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." Nazo said then broke into a hysterical laughter which stretched the mouth portion of his mask and revealed a mouth of hideous yellow teeth while he laughed. Then the camera became static in image and the only thing that could be heard before the video died were the screams of the dying Minomaru.

"Inform the Anbu and tell them to be on guard for anyone coming into or out of the village that looks suspicious and to be on guard at the key points of the village where civilians could be targeted." Tsunade said to Shizune who quickly left the morgue with her orders. "We don't know when or where this man will strike."

"Actually we do." The KSTF ninja said as he handed over the sheet of paper he was carrying to Tsunade. "After running some tests on the card attached to the body we found the DNA of two people."

"He's telling us who his targets are." Tsunade said looking at the paper.

"I should really go help plan the defense against Nazo." Shikamaru said. "I could figure out his plan of action if I think about it."

"No Shikamaru. You'll want to hear these targets." Tsunade said as her eyes got wide as she looked at the identified targets. "First is Yasato Kohaku, the head of the Kohaku clan. The second is your mother, Yoshino Nara."

Shikamaru froze with shock when he heard that his mother had been targeted. Memories of her and all the times they fought ran through his head, he then came to realize how unappreciative he was of his mother. Shikamaru did something he seldom ever did, panic.

"I have to go now! I have to make sure she knows and is safe!" Shikamaru shouted in a panic.

"Shikamaru don't panic!" Tsunade said. "We'll send an Anbu squad out to take your mother to a safe location."

"Alright, I hope she'll be alright." Shikamaru said trying to catch his breath and calm down.

Hours passed as the entire village prepared for a potential terrorist attack. Jonin and Anbu alike were being sent to guard key points of the village and Nazo's targets. At that time, Kakashi was sent along with Might Guy and other Jonin to the Kohaku clan's district in the Leaf Village. The party reached the home of Yasato Kohaku the leader of the Kohaku clan. A human barrier was created on the outside of Yasato's home by Anbu. Kakashi immediately ran to the top of the building where Yasato's room was. Yasato had just changed out of work cloths and into his house cloths when he was suddenly ordered to go back into his room by one of the Jonin accompanying Kakashi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yasato asked. He was not answered.

"Guy, begin search and seizure of the entire house. Everyone else put a perimeter around the room and floor." Kakashi said to his party. "Please forgive us Lord Yasato, but there has been a threat made against your life by a terrorist named Nazo."

"What makes you think that?" Yasato asked feeling very confused about what was happening.

"Earlier today when the corpse of a Hyuga clan ninja was inspected from the scene of a murder, there was a card attached to the body that had traces of your DNA on it." Kakashi said.

At another part of the village, Yoshino Nara was finishing her shopping when two Anbu approached her.

"Excuse us Yoshino-sama, but we have been asked to escort you to a safe location." The first Anbu said.

"Why?" Yoshino asked.

"You have been threatened by a man named Nazo and you need to be taken somewhere safe." The second Anbu answered.

"Who is Nazo? Why am I being threatened? You aren't giving me a lot of detail to what is going on." Yoshino said.

"Yoshino-sama, even we don't know where you are going. Just come with us and you will be safe." The second Anbu said. "We have been given instructions on where to take you."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Yoshino said. She began walking with the two Anbu walking by her sides, alert for any attack.

While chaos was in the making, far off in the village's eastern district was a Kikyo Castle, a building made for the most honorable events. There, the Hyuga clan was having its Reunion party. Members of the Main branch and the Cadet branch alike were there. Hinata was attending; wearing a beautiful azure kimono made of rare Chinese silk, tabi made of cotton from the Land of Wind, sandals made from fine polished wood, and had her hair tied up into a folded bundle similar to a geisha's. Hinata was extraordinarily beautiful that night. Her cousin Neji had also dressed very elegantly that night. He was wearing a splendid kimono with a dragon sash on his waist and had his hair tied back for a change. Hinata's sister Hanabi was also dressed for the occasion, wearing a kimono similar to her sister's. The only difference was her hair was hanging down. It was a fantastic evening and the party was just about to begin when Hiashi Hyuga entered the room wearing a royal purple Kimono. The guests turned their attention towards him as he stood in front of everyone.

"Thank you everyone for attending this reunion not of clan branches but of family members." Hiashi began. "For generations our clan has been divided and quarreling amongst each other. But in recent events, we have shown that our clan has shown that we can put aside our differences for a common goal and the good of others. When I heard that six of the Cadet Branch's finest members had gone on a mission with six of the Main Branch's finest to put an end to organized crime, I was awe struck by the cooperation and reunion between our clan. I hope soon that our clan can return to being a family. When I saw that Neji had become a Jonin so early in his life, I felt as if I was looking at my twin brother Hizashi again. God bless his soul. Congratulations Neji, I can see that you are the bright future of the Cadet Branch and the mirror image of your father. You gained the attention of your entire family and show promise to one day be a great leader. I would now like to take a moment to commemorate Minomaru who passed away recently. He showed great courage on his mission in the Hidden Grass Village and will be deeply missed by both sides of his family. I say family because he meant more to everyone than being a member of the Cadet Branch. He was a good man who worked hard and brought pride to the Hyuga clan. Let us now bow our heads in remembrance of him. May we also give applaud to the other men who took part in that mission under the guidance of the Main Branch's renowned member Suiichi."

Everyone applauded for the men who returned from the Hidden Grass Village. However, there were a number of Cadet Members that did not look pleased after the speech. Neji noticed them and approached them.

"What is wrong? Hiashi just gave our branch more credit than any other Main Branch leader has in generations." Neji said to the group.

"Don't kid yourself Neji." One Cadet said. "He is just trying to flatter us to make up for the humiliation and suffering our branch has gone through."

"He only used modernization describing the Main Branch's role to win over the support of the Cadet Branch." A second Cadet said.

"I am not happy with a lot of my uncle's decisions either, but after three years I have come to see some hope of our two branches being close again." Neji said.

"Yeah, the day Hiashi does for the clan what your father did. He should have let Hiashi die that day." A third Cadet said. Neji left after hearing the comment about his father feeling insulted.

Hiashi stepped out onto the balcony of Kikyo Castle to meditate on what he had just given a speech on and to think about how he could reunite his family. Suddenly his father, elder Hyuga, stepped outside and approached him.

"If you think that praising the Cadet Branch is going to make them look favorably towards you Hiashi, you are very mistaken." Elder Hyuga said.

"I meant everything that I said." Hiashi said. "It was the Cadet Branch we have to be thankful for. If they weren't there for that arrest, who knows what could have happened."

"Don't try to make civilian missions sound so extreme." Elder Hyuga said. "The only reason the two branches worked together on that mission was for show."

"You said that my prime responsibility as the head of the Hyuga clan was the well being of the clan and the preservation of our clan's Kekkei Genkai. The only way to protect the secret of the Byakugan is through the well being of both branches." Hiashi said.

"You can't expect the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch to be at peace with each other over night." Elder Hyuga said.

"Our two branches united for a mission that has put away half of the world's criminals and they did it without fighting amongst each other." Hiashi said. "This is what our clan needs. I don't want what happened to Hizashi to happen again."

During the time of the argument, Hinata was thinking to herself. She still hadn't told her father about her and Naruto. She also remembered what she saw today on the body of Minomaru. She knew that eventually He would have to know about the two of them. But her father was not tolerant of men he knew little about. She knew that he would reject Naruto. She decided to wait to tell him about how she was getting to know him. But what she did have to tell him about was what she saw on the Joker card. Hinata then made her way to the balcony.

"Excuse me, could I speak with my father please?" Hinata said as she stepped outside. Hiashi came to her and the two walked back inside.

"Hinata, you remember when I said that Hanabi would most likely be the heir to the clan?" Hiashi asked. "Your grandfather is a very stubborn man and even though your sister has in some ways proven to have more talent than you, I don't think she has the will power to stand her ground like you have shown these last three years. Hinata, if at all possible you need to exceed everyone expectations so you can stand against your grandfather and bring the clan back together. Neji knows that it must be done, the other elders know it must be done, and I know it must be done but your grandfather's influence is what is preventing it."

"I know, but father what our clan has done recently has been controversial not only amongst our clan but also politically." Hinata said. She was well informed enough to know that her clans actions had upset a large scale of people. "That is probably why Minomaru died the way he did."

"I know but after three years of reflecting on our clan's history and my involvement in it, the mob and the nobles don't scare me." Hiashi answered. "It's times like this where I have decided to put my family as a whole first instead of petty branch relations." Hiashi said.

"Also, there is something you need to know father." Hinata said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading home after training and the security on the targeted ensued. Back at the Kohaku household, Yasato sighed in displeasure as he was held almost captive in his own room.

"Kakashi, I'll let you know that I have received several death threats for my position as the head of the Kohaku clan." Yasato said as he went over to one of his dressers and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "Luckily I have found the most sane and logical answer to this sort of situation."

Back with Yoshino and her two body guards, one of the Anbu began opening a folder with the information on where Yoshino's destination was. Naruto was only a few miles from where the three were walking.

"Damn, I never thought that finding out how to manipulate the wind element would be this hard." Naruto said to himself.

At that time, Hinata had just got done explaining to her father that his life was in danger.

"I'm not afraid of these threats Hinata, and neither should you." Hiashi said.

"But father, these people could be planning something right now as we speak." Hinata protested. She was greatly concerned for the safety of her father.

"Hinata I have handled death threats like this before." Hiashi said.

Neji at that time was watching Hinata talking with her father. Suddenly two Cadet Members ran up to Neji. They were late for the party and appeared to be exhausted from running.

"You're late for the reunion." Neji said. "What took you two so long?"

"We were receiving orders from the Anbu black ops." One Cadet said. "There is a threat against Hiashi's life by a terrorist named Nazo who is planning to strike tonight! We need to hide him now!"

Back at the Kohaku household, Yasato poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"Please explain to my wife down stairs why I'm late for dinner." Yasato said as he picked up his glass.

"I am very sorry Lord Yasato but this man is extremely dangerous. We don't know when or where he will strike." Kakashi said.

"How could they have possibly gotten my DNA?" Yasato asked as he took a gulp of alcohol.

"There are several ways." Kakashi answered. "Anything you may have touched in the last few hours. A door, a writing utensil, a glass-"

Suddenly Kakashi realized what Nazo was doing. He wasn't going to directly kill Yasato; he was going to kill him in the least expected way!

"Wait! Wait! Don't drink that!" Kakashi shouted as he ran to take the glass away from Yasato. But he was too late and Yasato dropped his glass as he grabbed his throat which was burning. The glass spilled and a strong odor came off it as steam came off the floor. There was acid mixed in Yasato's secret alcohol bottle!

"Get a medic!" One Jonin guarding the entrance to Yasato's room shouted as he ran over to help the dying man.

Meanwhile, as Yoshino was escorted by the two Anbu, she saw the directions that were handed to her body guards. It was only a sheet of paper that said "below" on it. Mrs. Nara jumped back as her two body guards pondered on the directions when suddenly a landmine exploded. The two Anbu died and Yoshino was blown away by the blast radius. She struggled to lift herself up and fell down in pain from the burns.

Naruto not far away, heard the explosion and ran to the scene to see medical ninja carrying Mrs. Nara away on a stretcher and other elite ninja taking care of the scene.

"What happened here!?" Naruto asked a nearby Jonin.

"Yoshino Nara barely escaped an explosive planted in the ground." The Jonin answered. "She is one of the targets named by the terrorist Nazo who killed Minomaru Hyuga earlier today."

"Who are the other two targets?" Naruto asked. He was both worried about the safety of his friends who belonged to clans and wanted revenge against Nazo for trying to kill Shikamaru's mother.

"They are Yasato Kohaku and Hiashi Hyuga." The Jonin answered. Naruto's eyes became wide with fear when he heard the name Hyuga. Hinata and Neji could be in danger!

"Where is Hiashi now!?" Naruto asked the Jonin in a worried tone.

"The Hyuga clan is having its Reunion party at Kikyo Castle right now." The Jonin answered. Naruto immediately dashed off to Kikyo Castle when he heard the location.

"Wait! You'll be killed if you go there alone!" The Jonin shouted to Naruto. But it was too late.

Back at Kikyo Castle, Hiashi was trying a lighter approach to end his daughter's worrying.

"Hinata, at your age you shouldn't be worrying about me." Hiashi said. "I would think that maybe since your fifteen now you would be more concerned with your own life by now. Speaking of which, I have never noticed you around any boys your age."

Hinata blushed when her father mentioned her love life.

"What's this? Are you seeing someone?" Hiashi asked feeling amused. He couldn't believe how much Hinata had grown. "Who is he?"

"No! I'm not seeing anyone!" Hinata lied. She did not see this coming at all and she was beginning to panic. She couldn't let her father know about Naruto yet.

"It's alright. I would like to meet him soon." Hiashi said with a smile. "Just tell me it's not that wild Kiba Inuzuka. He has no manners or class what so ever."

Suddenly Neji and the two Cadet Members from before came up behind Hiashi and knocked him out.

"What are you doing!?" Hinata asked quietly to not make a spectacle of herself.

"They have come for him!" Neji whispered as he dragged Hiashi away to a nearby closet which he locked.

"We need to keep him hidden!" One Cadet said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the stair case door. A butler at the party went to answer it. There stood an Anbu black op beaten and without his mask and a group of men wearing various types of clown masks behind him and carrying strange weapons. The Anbu was thrown on the floor and the butler was shot in the head. The crowd screamed in terror as a man in an orange prison suit wearing a strange mask walked in and smashed the Anbu's head on the floor underneath his boot. Nazo had arrived!


	9. Chapter 13:Tonight's Entertainment

Chapter Thirteen 

Nazo walked into the room and fired a double barrel fire arm in the air which further caused panic amongst the party goers. His men then pushed them back with their own fire arms. None of the Hyuga clan ninja dared to fight back in fear of the weapons that the intruders carried.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment." Nazo said as he walked over and helped himself to one of the appetizers. "I have only one question. Where is Hiashi Hyuga?"

Nazo looked around the room. Hiashi was nowhere to be seen, only frightened party goers. Nazo walked up to a Hyuga woman and grabbed a cup of sake out of her hand and drank it.

"Hiashi Hyuga? Do you know who he is? Do you know where he is?" Nazo asked as he pointed his double barrel fire at the hostages. Nazo then tossed his fire arm to one of his men.

"Thanks for the shotgun boss." The minion said as he continued to push people back.

Meanwhile outside Kikyo Castle, Naruto stood at the entrance to the castle.

"Wait for me Hinata." Naruto said to himself. "I won't let anything happen to your father. Or you."

Naruto dashed into the castle and ascended stair way after stair way. On the fifth floor Naruto ran into one of Nazo's thugs. He was carrying a fire arm which the Horde referred to as a shotgun.

"You're going down blondey!" The minion said as he pointed the shotgun at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the gun while it was still in the minion's hands, flipped it upside down and butted the minion in the head several times until he was knocked out. Naruto continued on and disassembled the gun along the way. He wasn't going to stop for anything.

Back on the top floor where Nazo was still searching the crowd for Hiashi, Nazo pulled out a knife and began threatening the party goers with it.

"Hey, could you tell me where Hiashi is?" Nazo said as he grabbed one man by the head and made him face him. "I want to talk to him about something, just something little."

Back at Tsunade's office, she and a team of strategists were discussing the situation the village was in.

"We have one target down, the other is fatally injured." One advisor said. "We need to find the last target, Hiashi Hyuga, before anything happens to him."

"I'm aware of that!" Tsunade said feeling very frustrated. She couldn't believe that Nazo had gotten so far ahead of her. "We need to know where Hiashi is."

Suddenly two Jonin burst into her office; it was Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Lady Tsunade, we found the location of Hiashi." Asuma said.

"The entire Hyuga clan is having a Reunion party at Kikyo Castle!" Kurenai said.

"Get a back up squad there ASAP!" Tsunade said. "We can't let that son of bitch get away!"

Asuma and Kureni along with a few other Jonin immediately left to catch Nazo once Tsunade gave the order. Kureni was the most worried in the group. Her student was in danger.

"Don't do anything stupid Hinata, I'm coming!" Kureni thought to herself.

Back at the party, Hinata hid behind the crowd of guests. She hated herself for acting so cowardly but the men in the room right now scared her like nothing else. She couldn't, she wouldn't stand up to them. Nazo in the mean time was still helping himself to the party food and drinks.

"All I want to know is where Hiashi Hyuga is." Nazo said as he grabbed an olive out of Elder Hyuga's martini and ate it pit and all. "If not him, I'll settle for his loved ones."

"We're not intimidated by you brutes." Elder Hyuga said to Nazo. He would not stand by and watch his clan be disgraced by this mad man.

"You know, you remind me an awful lot of my father." Nazo said as he looked Elder Hyuga in the eyes and stopped chewing. Nazo then grabbed him by the head and pressed his knife against his face. Elder Hyuga's eyes were then filled with fear. "I hated my father."

Hinata saw what was going on and was infuriated. She was not about to let Nazo threaten her family. She abandoned her fear and walked out of the crowd ignoring all the fire arms pointed at her.

"That's enough!" Hinata said sternly looking Nazo in the eyes from afar. Nazo then cracked a smile beneath his mask.

"Well hello beautiful." Nazo said as he walked up to Hinata while pushing the dread locks on his mask back. "You must be Hiashi's trophy daughter."

Nazo stood in front of Hinata who was still glaring him in the eyes. She was more than ready to defend herself and she wasn't afraid of Nazo's mask.

"Tell you what, since you're the Hyuga princess, I'm gonna show you something most people don't get to see." Nazo said with a smile as he lifted up the lower half of his mask. Hinata was horrified when she saw that Nazo's face was painted white with red face paint on his lips and two hideous scars that ran up his cheeks like a smile.

"Oh my god." Hinata thought to herself as she tried to look away from the slash scars. Nazo began to circle around her so she couldn't look away.

"What's wrong? You look nervous." Nazo said. "Is it the scars? They're not that bad. Here let me tell you about them."

"No." Hinata said faintly. She now wished she had never walked out of the crowd.

"Here, look at me, look at me." Nazo said as he grabbed Hinata's face and made her look him in the eyes. "You see I had a wife, beautiful, just like you. She tells me that I worry too much, that I should smile more often. Well she's a gambler right, and she gets in deep with the sharks. And they carve her face! We have no money for surgery and she can't stand it."

Hinata's heart began to race as she looked at Nazo's hideous face and yellow teeth and heard his gruesome story.

"I love my wife. I just want to see her smile again! I just want her know that I don't care about the scars! So here is what I did, I stuck a razor in my mouth and did this." Nazo said as he pretended to chew a razor and pressed his tongue against his cheeks. "To myself."

Hinata was horrified. She could not believe what she was hearing. This man carved his own face! He slashed open his own cheeks!

"And you know what; she can't stand the sight of me!" Nazo said in an intense and hurt tone. "She leaves. But now I see the funny side of it; now I'm always smiling!"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this mad man away from her! She kicked Nazo in the groin causing him to back away. Nazo laughed at the pain as he stood back up and pointed his knife at Hinata.

"A little fight in ya, I like that." Nazo said with a smile.

Suddenly someone lunged out and attempted to stab Nazo in the head with a kunai knife. The assassin missed and slashed through the fold on Nazo's mask leaving the lower half of his face revealed. It was Naruto!

"Then your gonna love me jackass!" Naruto shouted and attacked Nazo again. Nazo blocked Naruto's kunai with his own knife and put him in a stand still.

"I've heard about you, your Kohnoha's little fox." Nazo whispered at Naruto. Naruto felt a slight shiver of fear run down his spine as he looked into Nazo's eyes and saw his scars. "I never thought I'd get to meet you in person."

Naruto then attempted to sweep Nazo who jumped away. Before Naruto could strike again, one of Nazo's minions charged up to him and prepared to beat Naruto with the butt of his fire arm. Naruto quickly conjured up two doppelgangers. One took out the minion while the other held Nazo's arms back so the real Naruto could beat him without him fighting back. Naruto threw a series of punches into Nazo's core and three to his face until another minion shot the doppelganger who was holding Nazo back. Nazo then punched Naruto back into the arms of another minion who caught him but soon wrapped his arms around a chair. Naruto had used a substitution to take out the minion with a side kick. The minions began to fire at Naruto who was then pinned down on his knee by another minion. Nazo then stomped his foot and revealed a switch blade in his boot which he kicked into Naruto's Stomach. Naruto gritted in pain as he felt the blade dig into his stomach. Naruto quickly kicked the minion behind him in the shin with his kneeling leg and elbowed him the face. Naruto got up to strike Nazo but Nazo threw another one of his men into the fight so he could escape. He knew that if this continued the hostages would retaliate and fight back. They were still ninjas.

Hinata backed away from the fight and was frozen with fear. She didn't know whether to help Naruto or to keep back.

Naruto narrowly dodged a bullet which lodged itself into his shoulder and made fighting more difficult. He quickly conjured up more doppelgangers to fight. Four took down the minions attacking him, a fifth appeared above Nazo and heel dropped the back of his head. Nazo feel down and dropped his knife. He quickly drew his revolver and shot the doppelganger attacking him.

Hinata was knocked down by one of Nazo's minions during the battle. Before she could get up, Nazo crawled over to her and grabbed her by her hair.

"Come' ere princess." Nazo grunted as he lifted Hinata and himself up and put Hinata into ahead lock. He then pressed his revolver against Hinata's head. Naruto saw Nazo and stopped. Nazo's minions stopped and began to push back the party guests again.

"Put down your weapon you coward!" Naruto said. He knew that the trigger on Nazo's weapon could fire its projectile faster than he could react.

"Sure, you just tell me where her daddy is and let me blow his brains out. Unless you can save me the bullet and kill him yourself for me." Nazo said as he shot the window behind him and lifted Hinata up by the throat. Naruto was shocked to see Nazo's strength.

"Naruto! Help me!" Hinata shouted in fear. She began to shake in fear as Nazo held her outside the window. Everyone broke into a panic.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted in rage and fear for Hinata's life.

"Very poor choice of words." Nazo said laughing as he dropped Hinata out the window and let her slide down the side of the castle to fall to her death. Hinata screamed.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he dashed out the window and dived after Hinata.

Hinata screamed as she rolled down the tiles of the castle's arches. Naruto caught her but only to plummet towards the earth with Hinata.

"Anyone else?" Nazo asked. Soon the entire party began retaliating and fighting Nazo's men. Both branches were infuriated with Nazo for killing Hinata and began to fight back. Many were shot down by Nazo's men, some were fatally injured.

"Ah fuck." Nazo said as he fended off ninjas with his knife, revolver, and taijutsu. "This is getting ugly fast."

Suddenly another window broke and Asuma dived airborne at Nazo with his edged brass knuckles ready to shred him to ribbons.

"You're dead!" Asuma shouted as he readied his fist. But was knocked back by an elbow blow to his face by Nazo.

"You don't tell people your coming. It only makes their reaction time better." Nazo said as he looked back at Asuma who fell back grasping his mouth from the blow. Suddenly a root popped out of the floor and wrapped itself around Nazo.

"Don't think you'll get away this time!" Kurenai shouted as she charged towards Nazo with a kunai knife drawn.

Kurenai drew back her kunai to stab Nazo in the head but stopped in her tracks when she felt Nazo's knife pressed against her throat. Nazo had broken her genjutsu!

"Please honey, I'm not into magic tricks. Can't you show me something a little more impressive?" Nazo said as he sliced open Kurenai's throat. But a log dropped onto the floor as Kureni appeared behind Nazo after initiating her substitution. "That's more like it."

"Where is Hiashi Hyuga!?" Kurenai asked. She couldn't stand his face.

"You tell me. I haven't seen him all night." Nazo said with a smile. Kurenai was disgusted by his yellow teeth. "I threw his little girl out a window after some brat sliced my mask and people still won't tell me where he is."

Kurenai's eyes grew wide after she heard Nazo. She was too late to save Hinata! Nazo killed her! Nazo let out a wicked laugh as he looked at Kurenai's face when she heard that Hinata was dead. Tears welled up in her eyes and she drew her kunai to kill Nazo.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!!!" Kurenai shouted in rage as she prepared to charge at Nazo. A shotgun fired at Kurenai and she quickly ducked from the fire. She remained on her knees crying. She was to late save Hinata.

"Hold your fire! We're getting out of here!" Nazo shouted to his minions. They all gathered around him as he performed a series of hand signs. "Let me show what a real magic trick is."

Nazo put both his hands down onto the floor and white bleached out everyone's sight. Nothing could be seen but white by the Hyuga clan and the Jonin who tried to stop Nazo. They could hear nothing but hysterical laughter.

"White Trick Style: Clown White Out Technique!!!" Nazo shouted. He then led his men to the window he blew out. They focused their chakra to the bottom of their feet and leaped out the window to escape.

Back outside the castle, Naruto and Hinata continued to plummet towards the ground. Naruto was low on chakra and he was running out of time. He began to think that maybe he could use his Kuchiyose No Jutsu to summon a toad to break his and Hinata's fall, but if he did he might have to use the Kyubi's chakra risking losing control of the fox. Hinata wouldn't understand. Naruto decided that his only hope was to the last ounce of his chakra in the summoning.

"Hinata, grab onto me!" Naruto shouted to Hinata who was still screaming.

"What are you going to do!?" Hinata shouted in a panic as she saw the ground coming closer and closer. She quickly wrapped her arms around his back and held on for dear life.

"I'm gonna break our fall!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto bit through his thumb and marked the blood from his wound onto the palm of his right hand. Naruto quickly made the signs boar, dog, rooster, monkey, and sheep then thrust his hand down.

"Come on! Work!" Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly a wave of chakra flowed from the palm of his hand and a large toad appeared below him and Hinata. The two landed safely on the back of the toad and began gasping for breath as they both calmed down from the experience.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile as her breath grew softer. She couldn't belief she survived the fall.

"Any time." Naruto said with a smile. He too couldn't believe that he and Hinata had survived.

"Do you know if my father is safe? Neji hid him in a nearby closet. Did you see him come out?" Hinata asked as she looked over at Naruto.

"I didn't see him anywhere. He is definitely safe." Naruto said as he looked over at Hinata. The two looked each other in the eyes smiling. They continued to do so for the next few minutes without blushing this time until the toad spoke.

"Long time no see Naruto." The toad said. Naruto recognized the toad's voice but it wasn't who expected it to be.

"Gamakichi? Is that you?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"One and only." Gamakichi answered.

"Wow, you've gotten almost as big as your father in these last three years." Naruto said as he slid down Gamakichi's side and caught Hinata as she slide down too.

"You didn't think I'd be a runt forever did you?" Gamakichi asked as he looked at Naruto and noticed that he was with a girl.

"Almost. Thanks for helping us back there. You saved both our asses." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Just give me a summons when you need it." Gamakichi said as he left in a poof of smoke. Once he left, Naruto and Hinata noticed something that they hadn't before. They were holding hands after getting off Gamakichi's back. They must have done it unconsciously. It was then that Naruto realized how beautiful Hinata looked in her kimono and her hair tied up. He also noticed how the moon seemed to reflect in her eyes. At the same time, Hinata noticed how warm Naruto's hand was. She also noticed that he was bleeding from his stomach and gunshot wound. She then let go his hand.

"Naruto, you're hurt." Hinata said as she looked at his shoulder and stomach. "You need to get help soon."

"I can wrap up the holes in me at home." Naruto said. He then flinched as he felt his shoulder throb from the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

"Naruto let me help you." Hinata said with deep concern in her voice.

"I can dig out Nazo's projectile on my own." Naruto said as he took off his coat, pulled out a kunai knife and dug the bullet out his shoulder. Naruto grunted in pain as he shoved the blade through his flesh and what felt like his bone until the bullet was pulled out. His shoulder was bleeding more heavily now.

"Naruto please let me try to help!" Hinata said. She couldn't stand to see what Naruto had done to himself. "At least let me try to bandage it."

"With what? You don't have a first aid kit or know medical ninjutsu." Naruto said.

Hinata observed the wound and began to think about what she could use. Hinata had the perfect idea even though it would not be good for her outfit. She took out one of the cloths holding her hair up and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulder. Without the cloth, her hair fell down. After working so hard to get it in place, her hair fell down.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"I owe you." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto began to look into Hinata's eyes again. Her beauty was even greater with her hair down; it fell by her face like an angel's. Hinata saw a great amount of beauty in Naruto's eyes as she looked into them. His eyes were warm like the sun, yet she still could see the emotional scars hidden behind them. The two lost control of their conscience activity as they observed each other and their faces got closer to each other. But the two regained their senses when their noses touched each other. They both backed away from each other after that.

"Um, thanks again." Hinata said shyly while blushing. She couldn't believe how close she had gotten to Naruto's face.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Naruto said as his face got red. He was also shocked by how close he had gotten to Hinata. Suddenly a crowd of people ran outside of the castle to see if Hinata was alright. To everyone's relief, she was safe. Kureni, Neji, and Hanabi ran towards her through the crowd. They were over joyed to see her alive.

"Oh thank heavens your okay!" Kurenai said as she wrapped her arms around Hinata with tears running down her face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you survived that fall!" Hanabi said as she also hugged Hinata. Hanabi thought she had lost her sister.

"You're a very lucky person." Neji said with a smile. He was glad that his cousin was safe but he wasn't about to make a scene like Kurenai and Hanabi.

"Please, everyone, there is no need to cry." Hinata said with a smile to ensure that she was alright.

"But you could have died Hinata!" Kureni said as she looked Hinata in the eyes still crying. "I thought you were dead!"

"Naruto saved me." Hinata said as she looked back at him. Naruto felt a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for saving my sister!" Hanabi said as she ran up and wrapped her arms around Naruto in gratitude still crying.

"It was nothing." Naruto said. Naruto felt some sort of connection with Hinata after the whole experience. But he couldn't explain it. However, he did fear what would happen if Hinata's father found out. He didn't want to confront him to later and decided to ask the crowd to keep his actions secret. "Could you do a favor for me and not let Lord Hiashi know that it was me who saved Hinata?"

"Yes, please do this for him and me." Hinata said to the crowd around her. She didn't want her over protective father to know. Everyone but Kurenai and Hanabi obeyed without question.

"Why not let him know?" Kurenai asked. "He would be grateful to know that you saved Hinata."

"My father and our entire clan would have a high regard for you if he knew what you did." Hanabi protested. "He should know that you saved my sister."

"It's personal." Naruto said. Hinata didn't know that he was a Juinchuriki but her father would and that ruin everything. Everything he had come to would fall apart.

Everyone but Hanabi understood. Hanabi obeyed only because her sister wanted this also.

"Thank you again." One of the Hyuga members present said. He knew the truth about Naruto but his actions tonight made up for it. He and the rest of his branch would not say anything.

"Any time." Naruto said as he left.

"Wait Naruto." Hinata said as she walked up to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me know what you're doing for your birthday, I want to celebrate with you." Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear.

"It's tomorrow. Meet me at about eight o' clock." Naruto said quietly. He left with a smile and a warm feeling in his heart. Hinata felt the same way.

At that time, Hiashi was released from his hiding place and ran to see if his daughter was alright when he heard what happened. He exited the castle and saw Hinata standing perfectly unharmed. Hiashi ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hinata please forgive me for not being there for you! I would have saved you had I not been hidden!" Hiashi said as he embraced his daughter.

"It's alright father." Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around her father. "Kurenai sensei saved me."

"Kurenai, I am in your debt. Thank you so much for saving Hinata." Hiashi said as he bowed his head.

"She is as much a daughter to me as she is to you my Lord." Kurenai said. And she wasn't lying. After three years, her students felt like family to her. "I had to act quickly to catch her. You owe me nothing."

"You are to humble Kurenai." Hiashi said. "Please, at least accept my highest regards for your courage and heroic act you have performed for our clan."

"Your thanks are all I need." Kurenai said.

Naruto ran into a group of reinforcements on his way home which he directed to the Hyuga clan's location. Naruto also received proper medical attention from the party's medical ninja. With his wounds healed, Naruto continued on his way home.

"That made my trip home a lot easier." Naruto thought to himself.

Once he returned home, Naruto lied in bed trying to fall asleep. His mind had several thoughts running through it. He began to think about Nazo. He did hate him for trying to kill Hinata, but there was something strange about him. It wasn't the fact that he was a freak or a mad man, but during their stand still when Naruto looked into his eyes he saw a sort of sadness similar to his own. He couldn't explain it, but he felt connected to him somehow. Naruto let go of that thought and began thinking about his dream from before in which an angel saved him from the clutches of the Nine Tailed Fox. Was there meaning to it? Why did the angel in his dream look and sound like Hinata? Why did he feel the way he did when he saved her? Why did he feel so responsible for her when he dived after her? Why did he feel like he had wasted so many years not speaking to her sooner? True, he had never really tried talking to her for the last three years but now that he was finally getting to know her, he felt a happiness that he never felt before. Maybe it was what he wanted to feel so long ago. Naruto thought himself to sleep that night. He had no dreams.

Meanwhile, miles below the earth's surface, Nazo returned to the Hollow. The central area of plotting for the group that was known as the Horde. Nazo walked into a room with red lights where his partners in crime sat. Akumu sat at the left corner of a round table flipping his lucky coin while Inagojo sat at the right corner writing something. Most likely a speech she was prepared to give to boost her "children's" morale and motivation.

"Damn Nazo, someone did a number on your face." Akumu said referring to Nazo's mask while still flipping his lucky coin.

"Kids these days; they don't have any respect for other people's belongings." Nazo said.

"Well, chance had me kill four of the head leaders of the Tsuyu clan." Akumu said as he put his lucky coin down. "How did your night in Konoha go?"

"The Leaf Village definitely deserves its prestige." Nazo said. "Unfortunately I was only able to kill the head of the Kohaku clan. A twist in the plot made things difficult for my expectations of killing Hiashi Hyuga."

"Nazo, I killed the entire Taka clan in one night and you're telling me that you couldn't kill one head of the Hyuga clan's Main Branch?" Inagojo said as she put down her pencil and paper. "Did you think that it would be easy?"

"No, I didn't think at all. I just did something that would make the entire village of Kohnohagakure lose its mind." Nazo answered. "You know that I just do things Inagojo."

"Then what do you suggest we do now then since the Hidden Leaf Village is putting up such a strong fight?" Akumu asked.

"First, let me finish up a couple of the guns I've been working on so my guys have something stronger than just some rifles and hand guns along with a couple of shotguns. Then, I think now would be a good time to let 'Tiny', his buddies, along with the guys in line and a couple of the monks get some fresh air." Nazo answered.

"You know how much he hates it when you call him that Nazo." Inagojo said. "That and I still need some of my children to clean up the other clans so I can work on my summons."

"I won't need many. Tiny can devour an entire village and with the Kantus there the other guys will be fine. Do that and watch the show." Nazo said.

"I'd prefer to send the Kantus out with their leader." Akumu said. "He did train them. And he is more indestructible in my opinion."

"The Kantus will be fine on their own." Nazo said. "Those little schemers in the Leaf Village will be too busy planning some sort of counter attack before they notice that we want another round."

"Let's let chance decide this." Akumu said as he put out his lucky coin. "Heads we let 'Tiny' deal with the Leaf bastards, tails we let my boy handle it."

Akumu flipped his coin, caught it and flipped it over on the back of his hand. The coin was heads.

"Tiny just got a big break." Akumu said. Nazo smiled. But then Akumu flipped his coin again. "You weren't so lucky. Looks like you'll be staying here to help around for a change."

"You really know how to spoil a guy's fun." Nazo said. He hated how Akumu found a way to get his way all the time. "You always have to do that when things get good."

"What's fair is fair by chance." Akumu said. "Look on the bright side, you can finish up those guns you've wanted to make and that one other weapon you said would make mowing down people easy. That and you might want to fix your mask."

"Fucking teenagers these days. They go and cut your masks which took you forever to make." Nazo said in an annoyed tone. "I may just make myself a new one, this one I've had for a while so should my imagination conjure up something new I'll do it."

"Don't bother, that one will be franchise by the time we're done." Akumu said. "Its classic. We can't go changing our looks when everyone knows us for what we look like now."

"Actually I've made a resolution." Nazo said. "If the brat from before slashes my new mask again, I'm gonna show him and everyone else outside our little club house my real face."

"Now that's a decent idea for a change." Akumu said. He had also wanted to show his real face for a while now. "I'm going to go with that too. Before the grand finale, I will show the world how pretty I am."

"You have to steal my ideas too. Damn you're low." Nazo said. "How about I take your coin and start acting like you? I'll steal your show."

"I did not steal your idea, I'm going with it." Akumu said. "And you're dead wrong if you think that I would let you take my father's lucky coin. It's what has gotten me this far in life."

"If we're going to go around showing the world how pretty we are, then why are we wearing these things now?" Inagojo asked. "I would have gotten rid of mine a long time ago. My children ought to see their queen's face."

"An agent of Chaos doesn't show his face to the general public." Nazo answered.

"I look to handsome in mine." Akumu answered.

"I really wish you two would grow up. These things only serve to protect us in the work shop. The whole fright tactics is getting old." Inagojo said. "Then again, that's how we're remembered."

"Oh, one thing before you attack the Leaf Village again." Nazo said to Akumu. "If by chance Tiny sees some kid with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, have him bring him back alive. I want to return the favor to him for ruining my mask."

Nazo walked off to the workshop. Akumu watched him go but felt that Nazo was lying about his intentions towards the kid he described. Nazo was smiling, a kind of smile he never showed except when he was extremely happy or excited about something. The smile when his lips and scars were in sync with each other and stretched wide. Nazo was hiding something.


	10. Chapter 14:The Birthday Gift

Author's Note: 

Hello, Thanks for reading for my story this far! Again I do not take ownership of Naruto, The Dark Knight, Gears of War, and all other material in this story. The character Masashi Kishimoto in this chapter is named after the rightful author and artist of the series Naruto. This is meant as a tribute to him for his work and not in any way harmful or taking away anything legal from him. The song in this chapter, Sweet Dream, belongs to the artists/composers Akon '06 the rightful owners of the song. I take no credit for it and claim no ownership. This song is sung by Hinata Hyuga in this story and _will be written in italic so you may follow._ Enjoy and please review!

Chapter Fourteen 

The next morning, the entire village was in motion. All the elite ninjas were discussing their next point of action should Nazo or any other Horde members appear to strike again. Tsunade and the entire body of the Leaf Village's government were not about to let more people die. Too much blood had been spilled that night and Tsunade was not about to let it happen again. Mean while, Naruto was continuing his training at mastering the element of wind. After Asuma had taught him how to picture the element, he and a thousand doppelgangers were now working again to slice not leafs, but cardboard paper to ensure that his ability to cut through material with his chakra was accurate and strong. If he wanted to create a new technique, he would need to be able to picture wind sharp enough to cut through stone. However, Naruto was feeling very distracted that day. He couldn't focus on his training with his thoughts about Hinata and his birthday. He wasn't sure if he wanted anything for his birthday; there was one thing but he wasn't sure if he wanted it for sure. His side thoughts were beginning to be noticed by Kakashi and Yamato.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked as he approached Naruto. "You know the importance of this exercise right?"

"I do sensei. I'm fine; I just need to work harder on picturing wind." Naruto lied. He didn't want Kakashi getting into his personal life.

"But you mastered leaf cutting much quicker than it's taking you to cut through cardboard paper." Kakashi said. He had a feeling that Naruto was hiding something.

"Just learn quickly enough that I don't have to keep this seal for your demonic chakra up all day." Yamato said. He was already beginning to get tiered from keeping up his readied seal.

"I will, just give me some time. It took me awhile to learn Rasengan but I did it in time." Naruto said. "This won't be as easy so I'm expecting this to take time."

"Naruto, there isn't something else your thinking about right now is there?" Kakashi asked.

"Sempai let Naruto go. If he doesn't work now then he'll never create his technique." Yamato said. He was just as suspicious as Kakashi, but even if Naruto was distracted he didn't think that Kakashi should have anything to do with it. "Let's hurry before I get weak."

"Alright. Keep going Naruto." Kakashi said as walked back to Yamato. Naruto began again to picture two thin and sharp wind gales running against each other.

"What do you think he has on his mind right now?" Kakashi asked Yamato.

"Did you forget sempai? Today is his birthday. Even I remembered that from the bio I received about him." Yamato said.

"Maybe, but I'm not doing anything for him. Neither is Sakura. Maybe it's something else." Kakashi said. Then his mind came to the most unlikely thing he could ever imagine. "Do you think there is a woman in this picture?"

"If there is sempai, I wouldn't ruin it for him." Yamato said. "You say that Sasuke is his only motivation but this could be good for him."

"I didn't need any girl clinging to my arm when I was his age. A girl would only get in his way." Kakashi said.

"That's because you have so many girls chasing you that it doesn't mean anything to you." Yamato said. "That's also why you read your dirty novels."

"What!? Just pay attention to Naruto!" Kakashi said feeling insulted. "And I'll let you know that the new Love Tactics novel is a very sophisticated story that your young mind would not comprehend! You only say it's dirty because of your lack of maturity."

"The truth hurts doesn't it sempai?" Yamato said with a grin. Kakashi then hit him over the head and Yamato stopped teasing Kakashi.

"Damn, I spent all my money on getting Asuma to tell me about wind based chakra." Naruto thought to himself. "Well, I didn't have any other plans and I don't know any good restaurants so I guess I'll have to go with Ichimaru Ramen tonight."

Back at Konoha Hospital, Hyuga and common ninja alike were being treated for their injuries from last night. Shikamaru and his father were at Yoshino's bed side bleeding their hearts out for what happened. Yoshino had bandages on her face, her left arm in a cast, and terrible burns on her body.

"Mom, I am so sorry for what I said in that last argument we had! You we're right, I am avoiding you and the family." Shikamaru said in a sort of panic. He didn't know if his mother was about to die or not.

"Ah, Shikamaru…" Yoshino groaned. She was in agonizing pain from the explosion she escaped.

"Dear, I am so sorry about our last anniversary! I didn't mean to forget! I just got too caught up with work! I swear that I'll make it up once you're out of here!" Shikaku said as he held his wife's hand. Yoshino continued to moan.

"You know how upset you were when I said that I was going to move out of the house? You said that I was neglecting my family responsibilities and abandoning you and dad? Guess what!? I'm gonna stay! You won't have to work as much around the house! I'll finally start helping you like you wanted!" Shikamaru said. He began to cry. Yoshino began to moan harder.

"Honey, I know how jealous you were when the neighbors went off on that really nice vacation to the Crescent Moon Kingdom?" Before Shikaku could finish, Yoshino lifted her head and bit off the head of her husband and son.

"Will you two SHUT UP!!? I'm in enough pain already! I don't need you two getting sappy on me!" Yoshino shouted and laid her head down.

"Gee mom; I come here trying to so you how much you mean to me and this is what I get?" Shikamaru said now sure that his mother would be fine.

"You think I'm going to die here and leave you and your father to take care of yourselves? Hell no. I'm not dying because some prick decided it would be funny to hide a bomb for me to step on." Yoshino said. She wanted to sound gentler, but she was in too much pain to say something nice. She also didn't want to appear weak to her son.

"Honey, we're just worried about you." Shikaku said. "I don't want to lose the love of my life like this."

Before Yoshino could say anything, Tsunade walked in.

"She has suffered second degree burns from the blast." Tsunade said. "It will take awhile for her to walk again because of the burns, but she should be out of here without any serious or noticeable scars."

"Oh thank god." Shikaku said with a sigh of relief.

Tsunade left the Nara family be and went to another part of the hospital which she and her staff of strategists had assembled in the meeting room of the hospital so they could plan for Nazo's next attack and still be close enough for Tsunade to treat the wounded. There at the meeting was Shizune, the village elders Koharu and Homura, the village's top record keeper and historian Chishiki, Anko, and a number of Anbu black ops. In the room, there were was a recording of Nazo's threat playing, computers analyzing Nazo's face, movements, and voice, and a pile of records relating to the creation of fire arms and the former Whirlpool country.

"I never thought that civil criminals would go so far to stop us. We got a prosecution on their grunts but I didn't think that they would do this just to get us back. They crossed the line." Tsunade said.

"If you don't mind if I say this, you and the other four great shinobi nations crossed the line first when you tried to make time for the Akatsuki." Chishiki said. "The Leaf Village and the other villages cornered them, hammered them, and pushed them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation they turned to a man and group of people they didn't fully understand."

Chishiki was a wise old man and he wasn't afraid of speaking his opinion. Unlike the elders who over saw Tsunade's reign as hokage, he meant no criticism or ill will.

"That may be so, but Tsunade still did not prevent this." The Koharu said.

"There wasn't anything the Anbu could do." Anko said. "We were careless; Nazo and the Horde must have acted in advance, maybe even before Minomaru Hyuga turned up dead."

"But how could they have known how and when to act? They couldn't possibly have spies here could they?" Shizune said. "Nazo couldn't be that far ahead of us could he?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to do something before more people get killed." The Homura said.

"Doesn't matter, either way all criminals are the same. Whether it's Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, or the mob, they all want something. We just need to know what the Horde wants and we can bring them down." Tsunade said.

"In all due respect Lady Tsunade, I think that this is a man that you don't fully understand either." Chishiki said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"You see, back when I was a young Chunin I was given a mission to guard the Imperial Gifts for the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire." Chishiki began. "The gifts were for the inauguration of the new Feudal Lord Masashi Kishimoto. However, the night my squad and I arrived at the capital, our caravan carrying the gifts was attacked by a bandit and the gifts were stolen. My squad and I searched the entire Land of Fire and teams were sent out all around the world to search for them and after six months we never found anyone who had bought the gifts. One day while I was passing through a local farm community, I saw a little girl pretending to be a princess wearing the string of jewels which were meant for the inauguration. The bandit had been throwing the gifts away along his way."

"Then why would he steal the gifts then?" Tsunade asked. She was very confused about what she was hearing.

"There isn't a lot of logic in throwing away priceless Imperial Gifts." Shizune said. She couldn't understand Chishiki's point either.

"Well, the bandit thought that stealing the gifts was good sport." Chishiki answered. "You see, some men aren't looking for something logical like money. Some men can't be reasoned with, they can't be bullied, negotiated with, bribed or intimidated. Some men just want to watch the world burn."

Tsunade felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as she thought about what Chishiki said. Someone who didn't want anything but utter destruction only because he had the power to do so was a scary thought. She had never dealt with men like him and she didn't think she would know how. He was not your typical criminal, villain, or psychopath. Just the thought of him filled Tsunade with a cold feeling. Tsunade looked at one of the computers analyzing Nazo's face. She looked at his face laughing in slow motion. His wicked smile beneath his mask, his yellow teeth, and his cold eyes, everything in his being wasn't natural. He was monster.

Back at the Konoha Special Task Force station, Saiban was busy reading through reports about last night and was frustrated with what had happened. His best men were on patrol that night and he couldn't believe that none of them saw Nazo. Suddenly a senior officer approached him along with another man.

"Saiban-chui, there is a man here from the noble court who has message from the Feudal Lord." The senior officer said as he introduced the man.

"Hosoku Saiban, lieutenant of the Konoha Special Task, the noble court of the Land of Fire has an order for the release of Hao and to drop the convictions against all criminals that have been arrested in these last few days." The advocate said. "For the safety of civilians and non-combatants, the noble court seeks to appease the terrorist organization referred to as the Horde."

"I refuse." Saiban said. He was straight foreword when he said it. He refused to give into terrorist demands.

"Saiban-chui we can't stand against people who are blowing away Konoha's best shinobi clans and civilians! The prosecution must end for the peace of the village!" The senior officer said. "No one is going to stand up against this man Nazo!"

"We will then. I have already sent undercover officers and an undercover agent to learn more about the Horde and appeasement to terrorists does not make peace, it encourages more chaos." Saiban said. "We hold Hao until his trial day."

"I will report this to the noble court but I assure that they will not be pleased with this decision." The advocate said as he walked out shaking his head in disagreement. He knew that shinobi were stubborn when it came to telling them to not fight but this was complete foolishness.

"Saiban-chui you can't be serious." The senior officer said.

"I am." Saiban said. Suddenly there was a pitiful snicker from Hao's holding cell.

"You think that you'll stop these people by fighting back, you're out of your mind." Hao said.

"Will see about that." Hao said.

"Shut up and put this on. I need you alive enough for trial." Saiban said as he opened a nearby locker and threw him an over armor coat.

"You can't protect me, and you can't protect yourselves." Hao said beginning to look depressed. He knew that everything was over and Nazo would win in the end.

"Yeah, well you lip off to me or anyone else here again and you won't come back here. You'll go to a civil prison. How long do you think you'll last in there?" Saiban said. Hao didn't answer and slipped on the armored coat without a word. He hoped that he would be dead before the whole tragedy.

As Konoha mourned the dead and prepared for Nazo's return, Musso and Akuma were sitting in a hot spring in the Land of Lightening. One of Akuma's men approached with a newspaper in his hands.

"Boss, you gotta see this. That Nazo guy wasn't lying when he said that he and his pals could blow the ninja clans from here to kingdom come." The thug said as he handed the newspaper to Akuma. Akuma read the front story; the Taka clan was entirely wiped out in the Land of Wind, four clan elders of the Tsuyu clan were killed by lead projectiles lodged in their skulls, and Yasato Kohaku the head of the Kohaku clan was murdered by acid mixed in a beverage.

"The Horde actually did it. They got the ninja clans back for messing with us." Akuma said with an almost fake smile. He had made hits in the past but finding out that the hit men he hired committed genocide over night was disturbing even for him.

"They killed an entire clan and the ninjas are still fighting back. I didn't think Nazo would kill so many people in one night. I'm starting to have second thoughts. I didn't want an entire clan dead." Musso said. He had killed people before and he done hits before for personal reasons but genocide was more hateful than anything he had done before. He was now worried that maybe this would be too much.

"No, the Five Great Shinobi Nations will give in eventually. They won't fight back when the lives of civilians are at stake. When they release our guys, leave us alone, and just focus on the Akatsuki without bothering us we'll call of the Horde." Akuma said. He hoped that he was right. He was a murder but not a psychopath.

""I hope your right." Musso said as he looked at the news paper and felt horrified by how many people were killed. "Nazo just seemed, serious when he said genocide. I just don't want more people to die than we need."

Both sat there in silence. They both had the blood of victims, rivals, innocents, and family members on their hands but this amount of bloodshed done so quickly and so enthusiastically was something they never had in them. The hot spring suddenly felt cold as the two meditated on the matter.

Back in Konohagakure, Tsunade was still discussing a plan of defense against Nazo if he returned. While her advisors were drawing out a plan of defense, a secretary burst into the room gasping for breath from sprinting and looking absolutely horrified.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a third rate emergency from Sunagakure and Kirigakure!" The secretary shouted. "The entire Taka clan from the Hidden Sand Village was killed in an implosion and four elders of the Tsuyu clan elders from the Hidden Mist Village were killed last night!!!"

Tsunade rose up from her seat in shock, horror, and rage. The Horde had gone on a complete rampage last night and everyone around the world was helpless to stop it. Nowhere on the continent was safe from the madman Nazo or his psychopath partners in crime.

"It must have been Akumu and Inagojo who committed those murders last night!" Tsunade said. "They're going to hit every great shinobi nation at angles so we can't defend ourselves in time or come to the aid of our allies!"

"But how could the other two terrorists have done so much in one night? Nazo did almost nothing compared to his comrades." Shizune said. Her head fell into her hands thinking about the horror of what had happened.

"It could be a difference in tactics or personalities." Anko said. "But this still doesn't change the fact that these people are going to great lengths to avenge a couple of civil criminals."

"I don't think this is something for the mob, I think this something over our heads." One Anbu at the meeting said feeling lost in despair.

"Let's not panic. What happened in the Sand Village? How could an entire clan die in an implosion?" Tsunade asked the secretary. She calmed herself down to think more clearly.

"The clan district had been rigged to explode from underground. When it did, all the Taka clan members were either buried alive or blown to pieces from the blast. No one survived." The secretary said handing Tsunade the reports on the two incidents. The secretary soon began to cry thinking about the tragedy and death which had happened last night.

Tsunade read the report in her head. The implosion happened fifty miles beneath the district's surface, with a radius extending 120 meters beyond the district; probably to ensure that no one escaped. After the incident, the severed heads of three Jonin from the Sand Village were nailed to the side of the Kazekage's office with the words, "Serve The Queen" written in blood underneath. The character "jo" was in Inagojo's name meaning queen. This meant that Inagojo was the one responsible.

"Inform the Sand Village that it was Inagojo who committed this act of terrorism. Send the information we have on her too." Tsunade said to the secretary. It wasn't much but it was all Tsunade could now for the Sand Village. She then turned her attention to the next report.

According to the Mist Village, four Tsuyu clan elders were killed openly at the inauguration of the new head of the clan. Before their deaths, a loud speaker had come on at the event. A man said that he was pissed about the Mist doing everything so unfairly to the little man and thinking that they had to make all the decisions. He wanted to let chance decide what should happen to the elders at the inauguration because chance had already decided that the other clan members were safe. The sound of a coin being flipped filled the air before the four elders dropped dead from small lead projectiles that had been fired through their skulls. A loud boom was heard before they died and a search team immediately set out to look for the assassins but no one was found. The only logical explanation would have to be that Akumu was behind the act.

"Shizune, get a message out to the Mist Village that it was most likely Akumu who killed those people. Send them his photo and everything else we have on him too." Tsunade said. She was now curious about what the Horde used to do all this.

"Yes Tsunade." Shizune said as she left the room.

"Chishiki, do we have any information about the former Whirlpool Country? How could they blow up an entire district overnight?" Tsunade asked. She read in the report that traces of gunpowder was found at the site of the implosion and she was to unfamiliar with this form of science to know anything about it.

"We don't have much knowledge about the Whirlpool Country since it was destroyed in the last Great Ninja World War." Chishiki said as he skimmed through some files. "But it is known that the country had a huge science, research and development department which drew negative attention towards the country."

"What kind of sciences would involve gunpowder and these projectiles we've found in the wounded?" Tsunade asked. The only thing she knew about gunpowder was that it was used in fireworks.

"Pyrotechnics, fire technologies and explosive experiments my lady." Chishiki said. "As for this other weapons that the Horde have been using, the only account on these weapons is that during the war some of the Whirlpool Country's shinobi carried a smaller version of what we've been seeing that was hand held and fired small lead spheres from the barrel. They were called firearms because the trigger on the weapon sparked a small explosion of gunpowder which fired the projectiles out of the weapon. The weapons were called guns for short because they used gunpowder."

"But what filled the victims from last night were not lead spheres. They were cylinder shaped." Tsunade said.

"Obviously the Horde kept guns in production and are making stronger ones." Anko said. "With weapons like these, they could easily replace ninjutsu and all other forms of shinobi warfare. They probably made a gun that could fire from long distances to kill those elders from the Mist Village and escape so easily."

"If they have this much power then why don't they sell it and become like the other organized criminals? They shouldn't be doing the mob or anyone else favors, they should be making millions from selling firearms to enemy nations and creating a monopoly on weapons." Tsunade said. "Unless it's like what Chishiki said and they really are a group of genocidal psychopaths."

"I'm not the kind of person to dissect peoples' minds my lady." Chishiki said. "But finding someone who can analyze the minds of criminals would be very advantageous for you."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead; she was frustrated by all the thoughts going through her head. Should she fight back and search for the Horde or wait for them to come? Should continue to guess at what they wanted or should she try to analyze who the terrorists were? Why would they wait till now to make such a public appearance? Why did they want so many dead? Was it for the mob and their money or was the Horde trying to avenge their fallen homeland? Everything was a mystery. Tsunade looked out a window and saw how peaceful things were. She was afraid that it would soon disappear.

After hours of training, Naruto and Hinata were both getting ready for their night out. Naruto simply saw what was happening tonight as a birthday party. Hinata however, was beginning to get nervous thinking that she was going on a date. She went to her room and opened her closet. She pulled out a large wooden box containing a beautiful violet kimono she bought. She originally wanted to show Naruto it when he first returned to the village but she hit her head and blacked out. She doubted that Naruto was going anywhere fancy and she doubted that Naruto was going to dress nice for the occasion.

"Better that I save it for another time." Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata put her dirty clothes in her laundry basket and got out a pair of casual clothes. She then put a robe and walked into the bathroom of her home. She was getting ready to take a shower.

Naruto had finished washing himself and putting on some casual clothes instead of his normal clothing for missions. He still wore his head band though; it was too important to him to take off even for a day. Naruto looked at his clock, it was seven thirty and he had a half an hour to meet Hinata. Naruto left for Hinata's house even though he still had a lot of time. He arrived there at seven thirty five and waited by the side of her house. Suddenly he heard running water and someone sigh in relief. It had to be Hinata. Naruto at first thought that maybe he could sneak a look at Hinata but he then told himself not to. He exerted all of his will power to control his hormones and respect Hinata's privacy. He did respect Hinata and he didn't want to appear to be a pervert like his master Jiraiya. Naruto sat by the side of her house thinking to himself.

"What should I say to her when she comes out? What if she dressed really nice for the occasion? What if she is expecting somewhere fancy for dinner? Damn, this feels like a date and I'm not ready for that." Naruto thought to himself. He became nervous until he heard a voice; a beautiful voice like that of an angel. It was Hinata singing in the shower! Naruto stood up so he could better hear her voice, and it was beautiful.

_We meet like lovers in the warm embrace. Your kisses thrill me like no one before. Baby I'm all yours! Livin just for you. I can see the moonlight shining through the mist. Moon beams playing over you and me. I see the light of love, shining in your eyes. I'm holding you in my aaarrrms, lov'in you beneath the staaarrrsss. I don't want the light to steal you awaaayyy! Oh, hold me close I want you soo! Don't you know that baby? Your love has touched my very soul! Can you feel it baby? Ohhh! Never let me go! Darling cause we're so in love! And we can dream on, sweet dreeaaam! Oh, your shadow captured in the silent night. I feel your breath it whispers like a breeze. Oh baby please be miiine, till the end of tiiime. Ohhh, I'm holding you in my aaarrrms, lov'in you beneath the staaarrsss. I don't want the light to steal you awaaayyy! Hold me close I want you soo! Don't you know that baby? Your love has touched my very soul! Can you feel it baby? Ohhh! Never let me gooo! DARLING cause we're so in love! And we can dream on, sweet dreeeaaaammm! Oh! _

Suddenly Hinata heard clapping outside the bathroom door. Someone was listening to her.

"Encore! That was great onesan!" The person outside the bathroom said. It was Hanabi. "You really ought to not be so shy and get out and show your voice off somewhere. If not that, you could do vocal lessons on the side of running the clan."

"I would die of stage fright before I got and sang anywhere!" Hinata laughed as she got out of the shower and dried off. "If I were to sing outside of home, it would only be for a very special occasion."

"Why not do it for Naruto tonight? It is his birthday after all." Hanabi said. "He would love to hear you."

"No, we're just friends." Hinata said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed. "I mean, we have gotten close in these last few days but I don't want to take anything fast."

"Are you sure that's it?" Hanabi asked.

"Stop that!" Hinata said blushing. "Just make sure dad doesn't see me leave. I don't trust what he'll do if he sees Naruto here."

"Why not? He's not THAT over protective." Hanabi asked.

"It's just that he was one of the people I would see glaring at Naruto when he was young and I'm worried that he'll hate Naruto even more if he sees me going out with him tonight."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Hanabi said with a grin.

"It's not!!" Hinata shouted with a redder face than before.

"I was kidding!" Hanabi laughed. "But he has been your life long crush, so maybe you could give him a 'personal' birthday gift if you understand what I'm saying."

"No way!" Hinata said. "I told you that I'm saving myself for marriage!"

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant giving him a kiss but if you want to go that far then be my guest!" Hanabi said.

"That's gross!" Hinata said.

"But still though, this could be your only chance to let him know before someone takes him or he runs off with that Sainin again." Hanabi said. "Don't wait to long."

"When we're both ready I'll let him know." Hinata said.

"Hinata, we both know how alone he has been for all these years and even though he has friends now he is missing something else in his life. There are some things that friendship doesn't cover." Hanabi said. She was taking Hinata's relationship with Naruto very seriously. "You of all people should know that."

"Please don't bring up mom." Hinata said. It broke her heart every time she heard Hanabi talk about it and it hurt to remember.

"I know I was too young to remember her, but I still feel like I robbed you of someone." Hanabi said. She was beginning to feel very emotional. "If there is a chance for happiness for you in life then I want you to take it. This long crush of yours has something in common with you; you're both missing someone in your lives."

"Hanabi, I will try but please let this go. I could never blame you for what happened." Hinata said also feeling emotional.

"Hinata, I just want you to be happy. This is something you've worked for so hard for and I don't want you to lose it." Hanabi said.

"I will be, hopefully with him." Hinata said. "I'm going to be late. Just make sure dad doesn't find me."

"I will. Go make this a night for him to remember." Hanabi said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will." Hinata said. As she walked done stairs, she quickly wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye. Hanabi did the same while there was still some distance between them.

Naruto didn't hear anything else after Hinata left the shower. But he was breath taken by Hinata's singing. He never heard someone so beautiful before. He could now see that she was the perfect embodiment of beauty. Besides her physical beauty, she had so much beauty within her; she still had such a gentle personality and soft spirit inside. She was everything Naruto couldn't be and he felt such deep acknowledgement when he was with her. He truly didn't feel like a demon when he looked at her. Naruto began to think about what he wanted for his birthday. But he soon stopped and went to the corner of Hinata's house. He had to be ready.

Hinata heard her father talking with Neji in the other room when she walked down stairs. Their conversation was almost over, Hanabi then walked into the room and joined in the conversation. Hinata then took her chance to get past her father. She put on her sandals and left her house. There by the corner she saw Naruto. He was casually dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Hinata was dressed similarly in a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

"Hi. Thanks for coming." Naruto said with a smile. He was feeling nervous and slightly blushing.

"Your welcome. You did save me so it's the least I can do." Hinata said also feeling slightly nervous. The two then walked off side by side. They didn't look at each other out of nervousness and uncertainty.

Back at Hinata's house, Hiashi was questioning Hanabi about Hinata's love life. He mentioned it at the Reunion party in attempt to get her to stop worrying about Nazo but now he was curious.

"Neji said that he has never seen Hinata around any boys her age. She doesn't seem interested in Kiba Inuzuka or at least I hope she isn't but I'm curious because she blushed about it at the Reunion party. Hanabi, do you know anything about Hinata and her love life?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm afraid not." Hanabi lied with a straight face. She wasn't expecting him to bring the subject up but she was more than prepared to keep her sister hidden. "She never talks to me about these things."

"Strange, maybe I only embarrassed last night." Hiashi said.

Outside the room where Hanabi and her father were talking, Neji was using his Byakugan to search the house for Hinata. He saw her walking down the road with Naruto! Neji was shocked at what he was seeing. He was not about to rat out his cousin but he could not believe that she was going out HIM of all people. Neji decided to remain quiet and left for another part of the house. He would have gone home but he was asked to stay at Hiashi's house for the night to discuss what should happen if the Horde was to make another attack on the Hyuga clan.

Minute later, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Ichimaru Ramen stand. He then walked her in and the two were seated.

"Sorry, I paid Asuma almost all my money for him to teach me how to manipulate the element of wind. I have two free coupons and some money left. This is about all I can afford." Naruto said.

"I don't mind, it's your birthday anyways." Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto I'm glad to see you here tonight." The owner said with a smile as he walked out of the small kitchen to greet him and his guest. "I know that today is the day that you turn sixteen and I see that you have brought quit a lovely guest with you."

Hinata was speechless. She was flattered by the ramen stand owner and began to blush.

"Um, thanks. This is my friend Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said feeling a little awkward. He almost felt like he was showing off a new girlfriend but he didn't want Hinata to feel that way. "I have two coupons for a free ramen of the buyer's choice. One is for me and the other is for Hinata."

"I see. Since it's such a special night for you, I'll let you have whatever you want in your ramen." The owner said.

"Thank you very much." Naruto said. He felt like the ramen stand owner was setting him up to make a move on Hinata. "I will have miso with pork bone."

"Alright, and what will you have Hinata-dono." The ramen stand owner asked.

"You don't need the honorific; I will have miso and crab please." Hinata said.

"Alright then, we will get to work right away with your order." The owner said. He then went to the back of the kitchen and got to work with the girl who worked with him.

Naruto and Hinata were both quiet for a moment. Naruto then attempted to start a conversation.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Naruto asked. It was almost pointless but it was the best thing he could come up with at the moment.

"No I haven't." Hinata answered. She also didn't know what to talk about and she didn't want to get personal again until she got to know him a little more. But then again talking about their lives was the only way to get to know each other. "My family usually doesn't go out to eat. So this is really new to me."

"You'll love this place. I've always come here. Ever since I was a kid I've eaten here." Naruto said. He still felt like he was going on about nothing.

"I'm sure the food is good." Hinata said. She was going back to her shy, quiet self. She wanted to talk about something more meaningful but she didn't know what.

"Here are your orders." The owner said as he handed the two of them a bowl of Ramen. The two then snapped a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

"It's good." Hinata complimented. "The cook at home can ever make very good ramen."

"I'm glad you like it." The owner said. He then got another look at Hinata and remembered her from before. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I thought that I saw you come in here before." The owner said.

"I don't ever remember coming here." Hinata said. She then ate more of her ramen.

"You did. I remember you came here asking for Naruto." The owner said.

"I don't recall ever coming here to shop for fish cakes." Hinata said.

"No, not the food naruto; I mean my most valued customer Naruto Uzamaki who has brought you here tonight." The owner said.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto asked. He was surprised to hear that.

"Well, I heard that you left the village again and I wanted to see you after three years." Hinata answered. She began to feel embarrassed.

"You did seem pretty upset that day when I told you that he wasn't here." The owner said. He started to wish he hadn't said anything because now it seemed that he had put Hinata in an uncomfortable position.

"You were upset that I left Hinata?" Naruto asked. He finished his ramen and looked at her.

"Well, you were gone for so long without saying good bye to any one and I started to worry." Hinata said blushing. She was extremely nervous and was worried that she would have to tell Naruto about her crush on him.

"You were worried about what?" Naruto asked. It hurt him to know that Hinata was worried while he was gone. "Please tell me."

"I was worried about… you." Hinata said weakly. She was feeling incredibly shy and her face was very red.

"Hinata, I didn't want you to worry about me. I never want you to worry about me. I would have said something if I had known." Naruto said. He felt terrible for hurting her. He didn't know her that well back then but it still hurt him to know that she was worried about his well being for three years. Yet, he was deeply moved by the fact that she cared so much about him. He began to wonder if Hinata ever had any feelings for him early on before they began to get this close. If so, he was more than sure he knew what he wanted for his birthday.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Here, since it's your special night I'll give you one of the stand's ne desserts for free!" The owner said with a smile. He now felt a terrible guilt for setting up Hinata the way he did and this was his only way to help Hinata escape.

"Thank you. You are being too generous to us tonight." Naruto said.

"It's your birthday Naruto! You deserve it." The owner said as he cut two slices of cake beneath the counter and handed the slices to Naruto and Hinata on a plate.

"What is this cake? And what are these weird utensils next to them?" Naruto asked as he looked at the dark brown cake and the eating utensil which had a handle and four sharp points at the end of it.

"It's called dark chocolate cake. It is very popular in a land far west of here." The owner said. "The utensil you're holding is called a fork. You dig into the cake with it and shovel the food onto the sharp end of it to bring it to your mouth."

"Um, okay." Hinata said. She was just as confused about the utensil as Naruto was. They both attempted to pick up a small portion of the cake and dropped it. The second try they succeeded.

"This is delicious! It's bitter sweet and almost melts in your mouth!" Naruto said with a smile. He was enjoying the dessert.

"It is delicious!" Hinata said. She was no longer put into a shy corner.

The two eat the cake slowly to savor the taste and to make sure that they didn't drop anymore of the cake. After they finished, they both stood up and gave a bow of gratitude.

"Happy birthday Naruto! I'm glad you enjoyed your meal tonight!" The owner said with a smile of delight.

"Thank you so much for tonight! This has been one of the best dinners I've had here!" Naruto said back feeling a great amount of joy.

"Yes, thank you very much for treating us!" Hinata said with a bright smile.

"Come back anytime! I'm always welcoming!" The owner said.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Naruto and happy birthday." Hinata said. "I should head home now."

"Here, let me walk you home." Naruto said.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary." Hinata said. She began to get nervous.

"Please, I insist." Naruto said with a smile. He wanted to ask Hinata something before he decided on his birthday gift.

"Um, okay." Hinata said. She walked alongside Naruto and the two headed towards her home.

"It's like a fairytale isn't?" The ramen shop girl said to the owner. "The Jinchuriki housing the spirit of the Kyubi falling in love with the princess of the Hyuga clan."

"I don't think they're that close yet." The owner said. "I hope I didn't ruin it for them with my big mouth."

"Who knows; maybe you just made it all the better for them." The ramen girl said. She watched them walk away dreaming of her chances of finding love like Hinata.

Back at Hinata's home, things were not well. Hiashi could not find Hinata and it was getting late.

"Where is Hinata!? I have searched around the house for almost an hour now and I still can't find her!" Hiashi said in a panic. He knew that the Horde tried to kill her once; they could try to kill her again.

"Father, I'm sure she is fine." Hanabi said. She didn't want to give away that Hinata was out with Naruto.

"Hanabi, when was the last time you saw your sister?" Hiashi asked in a more controlled tone.

"She was here." Hanabi said. Her face was still straight but Hiashi began to become suspicious because her calmness.

"Hanabi, you swear to me, the family name, and to the heavens that your sister did not leave the house for any reason?" Hiashi asked with a very serious face. He wanted to test her to see if she was telling the truth.

"Well…" Hanabi said now struggling to not smile.

"I did see her walk out with someone. A young man about sixteen years old." Neji said. He didn't want to rat out Hinata but he didn't want Hanabi to get in trouble.

"You said that Hinata isn't seeing anybody Hanabi." Hiashi said as he looked his youngest daughter in the eyes. Hanabi began to smile and blush.

"I didn't know about this boy!" Hanabi lied. She couldn't hide it any more now that Neji had mentioned seeing Hinata going out.

"Ah, I wish she would trust me enough to tell me that she was going out with someone. I would have accepted him if I got to know him a bit." Hiashi said putting his face in his hand. "If she is hiding him from me then that must mean that it is that good for nothing Kiba."

"It didn't look like Kiba when she left." Neji lied. "Let's wait till she comes home to find out."

"Alright, but if it is that Inuzuka boy then I will make sure he loses his manhood tonight." Hiashi said imagining the bad influence he would have on his daughter.

Naruto and Hinata were only feet away from her house. Hinata was still feeling shy and nervous.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home." Hinata said. She saw her home close by.

"I wanted to. It means a lot that you came to, or rather in a way, threw a birthday celebration for me." Naruto said with a smile. He and Hinata approached the corner of her house.

"Thanks again Naruto and happy birthday. I will see you tomorrow." Hinata said and tried to walk away quickly.

"Wait Hinata, there is something I want to ask you." Naruto said as he gently grabbed Hinata's hand and stopped her. Hinata's heart began to race.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Naruto faced her still holding her hand. Hinata was terrible nervous. "Naruto why are you getting so close to me?"

"Hinata, there is one thing I want for my birthday but I have to know something first." Naruto said as he put Hinata's back against the wall of her house. "Please be perfectly honest with me and I'll be perfectly honest with you."

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins. Yet, she was incredibly excited and felt that her dream was about to come true.

"Hinata, I want to know if you ever had any sort of feelings for me before I left three years ago to train with master Jiraiya." Naruto said looking into her eyes. He felt a warm feeling in his heart and he felt nervous of her answer.

"Naruto, I will admit that ever since childhood, you have been the person I admire the most. I have always had this deep crush on you but I've always been to shy and weak to tell you. And I didn't want to let you know tonight. I didn't feel ready." Hinata said. She was about ready to cry because she had revealed so much to him.

"Good." Naruto said. His heart was overwhelmed with joy and now he knew that really wanted his one gift for his birthday. "Hinata I am very glad that you have told me this. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not noticing you earlier. In these last, short few days I've learned so much about you and I want to learn even more. I want you to know who I am too."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked as Naruto got closer to her face and looking deeper into her eyes.

"Hinata, the only thing I want for my birthday, is you." Naruto said. Then with every ounce of courage and the warm feelings flowing in his heart, Naruto kissed Hinata. Lovingly and tenderly on her angelic lips.

Hinata's mind at first told her to stop, but her heart told her to embrace the beauty of the moment. She tightened her grip on Naruto's hand and pressed her lips just as tenderly against his. Her dream had come true that night. And it was everything she had hoped and dreamed of.

Author's Note: 

Hold on!! **This is not the end**! There is still the Horde to deal with! Nazo will be coming back and things are just getting started!! Stay tuned! Now we will see how their love will endure the events to come!!!! Please review and give suggestions!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 15:Romeo & Juliet meets NaruHina

Author's Note: 

Hi! Thanks for reading this far! The Horde returns with some nasty tricks up their sleeves! Again, I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to the respected author and artist Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump publishing. I do not own Gears of War. Gears of War belong to Microsoft games, Epic Games, and all other respected owners. I take no credit for any of it. I also take no credit for anything that refers to the Band Slipknot. Please review and give suggestions!!

Chapter Fifteen 

Hiashi and Neji waited for Hinata to return home but saw no one approach the entrance of the house. Hiashi began to worry. Maybe Hinata was doing something "else" besides just going out on a date.

"Neji, I'm really starting to worry. You don't thing Hinata is in any danger or, I really hate the thought of it, abusing her chastity do you?" Hiashi asked.

"Unlikely. Hinata may have worked up the courage to go out with someone but she is way too shy to do that." Neji said. "Maybe if I use my Byakugan I can tell if she is almost home or not."

"It's worth a try." Hiashi said. Neji did just that after he gave the okay.

Neji looked to the right and immediately noticed his cousin kissing Naruto Uzamaki! Neji fell back in shock, he never imagined that his shy, quiet, and almost isolated cousin would be hooking up and making out! He thought that he would get lucky first! Neji almost wanted to kill Naruto right then and there for being the lucky bastard who not only beat him in a fight three years ago, but also because he was now romantically active before him!

"Neji, what is wrong!? Is Hinata alright!? What do you see!?" Hiashi asked as he got down on his knees and grabbed the startled Neji by the shoulders and shuck him back to his senses.

"Hiashi-ojisan, Hinata is at the side of the house. But she isn't alone." Neji said while still watching with his Byakugan. He was still dazzled by the sight and couldn't stop watching.

"Is she alright!?" Hiashi asked.

"She is fine ojisan, but she is kissing her date out front." Neji said with a smile. It was in a way funny to him. His little cousin was having one of the best moments of her life and his uncle without a doubt would most likely ruin it.

Hiashi activated his own Byakugan to see what his daughter was doing. Hiashi stood up with a look of horror on his face. He could not believe what he was seeing, not Hinata but the young man she was with. Hiashi recognized the boy as Naruto Uzamaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi! Bad memories of the attack on Konohagakure sixteen years ago flooded his head. He saw the death and destruction, his clan members dying before his eyes, the beast's wicked howl, his wife lying injured in the hospital, and the day at the Chunin exams when Naruto first unleashed his demonic chakra. The one being he hated the most was now trying to destroy his family again! He was stealing the heart of his oldest daughter and Hiashi would not stand for it! He would not let the beast take Hinata away! Hiashi dashed off in rage to the home dojo.

"Hiashi-ojisan, where are you going?" Neji asked as he got back up and turned off his Byakugan.

"I am going to slay that demon once and for all!!!" Hiashi said. The images of the Kyubi still flashed in his head. He took a right turn after he ran down a long hallway. Hiashi infuriated.

Hanabi heard her father charging through the house and immediately went to see what was happening. Her father dashed past her and charged into the house dojo where he grabbed one of the clan's most prized katanas.

"Father, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked feeling afraid. She had never seen her father this angry before.

"I'm saving your sister! I am saving my remaining family!" Hiashi shouted. He couldn't contain his rage. He drew the sword from its sheath and ran back to the front of house. Hiashi was going to kill Naruto!

Back out front, Naruto and Hinata were still enjoying the sweetness of the moment. Hinata stopped for a moment. She thought of something that she felt was important for her now even closer relationship with Naruto.

"Naruto, wait. I've dreamed of this moment for years, but it all seems to be going so fast." Hinata said softly while holding hands with Naruto. She didn't want her father to hear her. She did love this moment but she didn't want it to end in some sort of tragedy due to bad timing.

"I meant what I said Hinata." Naruto said quietly. He put his other hand on top of Hinata's. "And I want to be close with you. But I won't force you into this."

"You aren't going to leave now are you?" Hinata asked.

"No, but if you think this is to fast then I'll go at your pace. I don't want to hurt you or doing anything that will make you feel uncomfortable or rushed. I'll wait for when you're ready to deepen our relationship." Naruto said with a smile. "Let's think about it then, and decide if we really want to be together."

"That sounds perfect." Hinata said. She and Naruto then kissed again. "I want to be with you, but let me settle some things with myself first."

"I will. There is an inner demon I must conquer first. When I do, I'll run back to you Hinata." Naruto said. He and Hinata then engaged in one final, sweet kiss goodnight.

Suddenly Hinata felt a very ominous feeling in the air. It was filled with rage and uncontrollable. Blood lust!

"Naruto get back!" Hinata said as she pushed Naruto away.

"Hinata, what is-"Before Naruto could finish he saw a blade zip down in front of him.

"You cur! I'll kill you!" Hiashi said as he attempted to decapitate Naruto! He continued to slash at Naruto who dodged every stroke of the katana. He couldn't believe that Hinata's father was so upset.

"Lord Hiashi I can explain!!" Naruto said as he jumped away from Hiashi's blade. "I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier about your daughter and me, but I was afraid something like this would happen if I approached you openly!"

"I will kill you! You will never violate my daughter again! You will not destroy my family!!!" Hiashi said as he swung his sword horizontally then vertically to try to catch Naruto off guard.

"Father! You're going too far! Naruto didn't mean me any harm!" Hinata said as she attempted to restrain her father. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you about him earlier!"

"You two were seeing each other and you didn't tell me!!!??" Hiashi shouted as he stopped and turned around to face Hinata who now looked into his eyes in fear. Hinata had never seen her father so angry before.

Neji and Hanabi ran outside to see what was happening and saw Hiashi holding a katana and Naruto who then leaped into a nearby tree and stood on a branch to make some distance between himself and Hiashi.

"Thanks for everything tonight Hinata! Talk to me tomorrow! I have to go!" Naruto said as he ran off in fear of his life. He didn't think Hiashi would react like that.

"COWARD!!!" Hiashi shouted as he glared off into the direction Naruto ran.

"Ojisan, are you alright? Was that even necessary?" Neji asked in shock. He couldn't believe his uncle would act the way he did.

"Father, let Naruto go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Hanabi said in just as much shock as Neji. She felt disgusted that her father would act in such a way.

"You hid this from me!? Neji, Hanabi you knew about this too didn't you!?" Hiashi said as he turned his gaze towards his nephew and youngest daughter. "You knew that Hinata was seeing that bastard child and didn't tell me!!!"

"Father there is nothing wrong with him! I knew that you would overreact but I didn't think you would make this much of a scene over my personal life!" Hinata said. "This is why I told Naruto to stay hidden from you!"

Hiashi stormed back into the house; he was infuriated with his daughters and nephew for keeping such a terrible secret from him. Hinata was on a date with the demon that almost ruined his life!

"Father, I don't understand what you have against him!" Hinata said as she followed him. "What do you hate about him!?"

"Do you know who or rather WHAT that young man is!!??" Hiashi said as he looked back at Hinata.

"He is Naruto Uzamaki. I knew him since childhood and I've always wanted to get to know him better!" Hinata answered. She was now just as angry with her father. "I've had a crush on him since I was four years old and my feelings didn't betray me! He is a good person and I don't care what anyone else says about him!"

"YOU THINK THAT BASTARD IS A GOOD PERSON!!!? YOU THINK YOU KNOW HIM!!!? YOU THINK HE IS WHO HE SAYS HE IS!!!?" Hiashi shouted with even more fury. He pictured the Kyubi in his head deceiving his daughter and leading her away from him. "How naïve you are. You know nothing about what he is. You know nothing about what he has done to me and the entire clan! You know nothing about what he has done to your family!!"

"You aren't making any sense dad! The only thing I don't know is what you are talking about!" Hinata shouted. She would tolerate her father saying such things about Naruto.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE OR GO NEAR THAT DEMON AGAIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!??" Hiashi shouted as he grabbed Hinata by the collier of her shirt and brought her face to his.

"HOW IS HE A DEMON!!? You aren't making any sense! This is meaningless prejudice!" Hinata shouted as she tried to push herself away from her father whose grasp was now tearing the seams of her shirt.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND MEEE!!!!!!!!!!??? YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT MONSTER NARUTO UZAMAKI AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiashi screamed at the top his lungs.

"Father that's enough! I won't let you hurt Hinata-onesan just because you don't like the boy she was with tonight!" Hanabi said as she ran up and attempted to make her father let go to Hinata. She was in tears from having to hear him shout the way he did.

"Hiashi-ojisan, I agree with my cousins when they say that you have gone too far! Leave Hinata alone! And let Naruto be!" Neji said as he came up and made Hiashi let go Hinata. Hiashi glared at all of them.

"I won't argue this any further tonight." Hiashi said calmly as he returned to the dojo to return his sword to its sheath. He walked away calmly.

Hinata ran up to her room with angry thoughts running through her head. Tonight was supposed to be fun, a bonding experience, a time to remember, and the night she became closer with Naruto. Hinata put on her night gown and went to bed.

"I hate him! Father! That baka! He is so insensitive! He has no idea what tonight meant to me! He…!" Hinata thought to herself until she couldn't think anymore. She then broke into tears. Why did this have to happen?

"Mother, help me! I don't know what to do! Father hates Naruto and I don't know why! I want to first build my inner strength before I commit myself to him, but now I'm afraid he'll be taken away from me! Please, if you can help me from heaven, give me the strength to see this to the end! That kiss meant something to me and I don't want to lose that feeling! I don't want to be in that cold loneliness again! Please hear my prayer and ask the gods to help me." Hinata cried out in her prayer. She cried herself to sleep that night. She had no dreams and it was hard to taste the sweetness and warmth of Naruto's kiss now.

Naruto arrived home in one piece. He couldn't believe that Hinata's father would try to kill him for kissing his daughter. He could understand why he would be over protective and lose his mind over the incident but trying to kill him was an overreaction. Naruto could only imagine the trouble Hinata was in right now for hiding everything from her father. He wanted to make up for it but he knew that right now would not be the best time since there was a great deal of tension. Naruto decided that the best thing for him to do was see Hiashi in the morning. Naruto went to bed, having nightmares of being decapitated by Hinata's father.

The next morning, Hinata woke up and dressed for a mission. She did not speak to her father or anyone else that morning. She refused to talk to him after what happened last night. Right after she left, Naruto arrived. He asked one of the maids where he could find Hiashi. He wanted to talk to him about last night. He was directed to the dining room where he could find Hiashi. Naruto walked into the dining room with a bow and took a seat in front of Hiashi. Hiashi was not pleased.

"Good morning Lord Hiashi. I am sorry about last night and not meeting you earlier. Hinata and I were nervous about you knowing about us so we tried to hide everything." Naruto said with a smile. He wanted Hiashi to know that he didn't want any hard feelings between them.

"Get out of house and my family's life." Hiashi said with a stern and angry look on his face. "I will not forgive you for what you did last night."

"Look, Lord Hiashi, we both thought that things were going too fast for us so you won't see anything like 'that' again; at least for awhile." Naruto said with a laugh. "Hinata is starting to mean a lot to me and I want to be closer with her. I promise I will treat her properly and show her the affections she deserves. Please accept what we have now."

"Never; you may have fooled her but I know what you are." Hiashi said. The expression on Naruto's face changed.

"That is a very low blow. I would think that you would overlook that fact about me and notice that your daughter is happy with me." Naruto said with a now stern look on his face.

"I remember watching my clansmen dying before my eyes sixteen years ago, my wife terribly injured, and the wake of destruction that night. I see it all embodied in you." Hiashi said. "You tried to destroy me once and now you have come to try it again."

"I am not what you think I am. I am not that monster. If you tell Hinata-"Naruto was interrupted.

"I haven't told her yet, but she will find out soon enough on her own." Hiashi said. "You won't take her away from me."

"I tried to make peace with you and this how you're going to answer? I can imagine that you treated Hinata just as bad last night and this morning." Naruto said. He realized that Hiashi was not going to negotiate.

"Out." Hiashi said as he stood up and pulled out a sword he had hidden under the table. "OUT!!"

"We could have settled this easily Lord Hiashi; I don't understand why you couldn't overlook my past. I care about Hinata. Yet you want to fight me about it." Naruto said as he stood up looking just as angry.

"Leave or I will kill you!!" Hiashi shouted as he drew his katana and chased Naruto out of the dining room. Naruto left feeling very bitter. He hoped that Hiashi didn't say anything to Hinata. He was growing much attached to her.

Naruto wondered through the village thinking about what had happened. He didn't hate Hiashi but he wished that he would forget about the Nine Tailed Fox like everyone seemed to. Naruto was frustrated; he didn't think his relationship in development with Hinata would go like this. He wished that Jiraiya was with him; Jiraiya would have some advice or words of wisdom for him. He continued to walk until he saw Hinata.

"Oh, good morning Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. She was no longer shy when she talked to him.

"Hi Hinata. I tried talking to your dad this morning and things didn't go so well." Naruto said.

"I am so sorry about how he acted last night. And I'm sorry for anything he did or said to you earlier." Hinata said. She still hated him for what he did.

"It's alright. He is a very stubborn man. He doesn't want to negotiate the two of us seeing each other." Naruto said.

"Look, Naruto, about what happened last night." Hinata said looking down. She didn't how say what she wanted to say.

"Hinata, I meant everything I said last night." Naruto said softly as he put his arms on Hinata's shoulders and put his forehead against hers. "But I won't put you through anything you don't want to go through. When you're ready to take things further, I'll be ready too. Just think about it for a while."

"I will." Hinata said with a smile as she looked up into Naruto's beautiful eyes. "Thank you."

The two were tempted to kiss each other, but a warm hug settled the moment. The two felt the warmth of each other's embrace and loved it. Naruto would be ready when he was sure his inner demon side would not emerge to harm the girl in his arms or to sever the bond between them. Hinata would be ready when she was sure that her feelings for Naruto were real and if she cared enough about him that she would be committed, faithful, and be there to heal his old scars inflicted by loneliness. Naruto also wanted to ensure his fidelity, commitment, and his will to come to Hinata in need; he had never done it before and he didn't want to harm Hinata in any way. The two held hands for a moment until someone called Naruto. It was Sakura.

"Naruto! What are you doing? We have a mission. Let's go!" Sakura called out to him. She didn't see them earlier.

"Oh, Sakura. I forgot. Sorry. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Naruto said as he let go of Hinata.

"Naruto, will you see me when you come back home?" Hinata asked.

"I will. Sayonara, for now." Naruto said with a smile as he ran off to Sakura. He had to get ready for his mission today.

"Yes, sayonara for now." Hinata said with a smile. She then heard her own teammates calling her. Hinata followed their voices.

"Hinata! Come on! We need to catch up with Kurenai sensei if we want to receive our mission on time." Kiba shouted from afar. He could smell Hinata and knew that she was close by.

"Sorry! I was talking with someone." Hinata said with a warm smile. She was so thrilled to have spoken with Naruto and was still thinking about what happened last night.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kiba asked. "Was that 'someone' the person you've wanted to see for so long?"

"Mind your own business!" Hinata said blushing. She was trying to hide the fact that she was talking with her love interest who was now returning her feelings but her face couldn't hide it.

"You were, don't try to hide Hinata." Shino said smiling underneath his coat collier. "Who is this guy? Is he someone we know?"

"No! I told you this is none of your business!" Hinata said as she felt her privacy being even more invaded.

"If you talk to him the way you talk to us, he'll dump you in no time." Kiba laughed. He was kidding but he felt like a jerk for saying what he said.

"Shut up Kiba!" Hinata said.

"It was a joke! Don't be so serious all the time, take some time to smile and be happy. If you don't smile enough you'll go back to being depressed." Kiba said as he walked off with Shino and his dog Akamaru.

"Baka. You're going to tell me to smile after that creep from the other night told me about how he carved a permanent smile on his face? That's mean even for you Kiba." Hinata said as she walked behind him and Shino.

"I wasn't thinking about that. Don't take everything so personally." Kiba said as he and the rest of his team headed off to the Hokage's office to receive their mission and meet their sensei.

Meanwhile, Team Kakashi was at the village exit where their captain Yamato was waiting to leave on their mission to the Fire Temple. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were making their final preparations before leaving for their mission. After that the team set off on their mission. After a half hour of traveling, Sakura brought up a question which had been bugging her for awhile now.

"Hey Naruto, what have you been doing lately with Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said. He didn't know why Sakura would be so interested.

"It's just that I've seen the two of you together a lot lately."Sakura said.

Sakura didn't want to admit it to Naruto but she was jealous of the attention that Hinata was getting lately. Naruto didn't even know that Hinata existed until he got back home. Why he was spending so much time with her was beyond Sakura's understanding. Why did Hinata deserve so much attention? What was so special about her? When did she start meaning so much to Naruto? Who did she think she was to be taking Naruto away from her? Sakura didn't understand why she herself was starting to care so much about Naruto now. She had always been focused on Sasuke.

"Oh, well… Hinata came to see me one day and we talked to each other." Naruto said. He didn't want to reveal what happened between him and Hinata last night. "I got to know her a bit and I'm really starting to like her."

"Really?" Sakura said. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"Yeah, she has really grown up in the last three years. She isn't as shy anymore and she is a really nice person." Naruto said. He was trying to be modest.

"So how 'close' would you say that you two are?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked playing stupid. He knew what Sakura was getting at but he didn't understand why she cared. He was now past his crush on Sakura and now realized that she wasn't the type of person he wanted to be with. She was a good friend but she lacked that gentleness Hinata had.

"You two wouldn't be dating at this point would you?" Sakura asked. She was now feeling incredibly irritated.

"No! We're good friends now but we're not like lovers or anything! I've just gotten to see how much Hinata has changed and I like her now." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, well just remember to look at her face when you talk to her and not her breasts." Sakura said as she walked ahead of Naruto. She was disgusted at him.

"What is that supposed to mean Sakura!? What do you have against her!? That isn't like you and that really wasn't nice." Naruto said. He felt insulted in the worst way. Though it may have seemed hard to believe for most who knew Naruto, he made himself grow up last night and most of his perverted habits and thoughts were gone. He still had his little fantasies but his respect towards Hinata replaced all excess lust in his mind.

"I see your life has become more difficult now that you have a girl on your arm." A voice said in the back of Naruto's head. It was the Kyubi. "What do you think will happen when she sees you, or rather 'us', for what we really are?"

"You are to stay the hell away from her!" Naruto said in his head. "You won't drive her away from me!"

"Like I said in your dream, no one will want to be with you when they see what we really are." The Kyubi said with a wicked chuckle.

"I will prove you wrong. I'll stop you from taking over me. You will surrender to my will and use your power, 'our' power, for the well being of others." Naruto said to the Kyubi.

"If you prove to me that you have the power to control me like a real Jinchuriki then I will bend to your will. Show me your worthy of my power, 'our' power." The Kyubi laughed. He wanted to see what would happen to Naruto with a girl in the picture. He intended to keep his word but he didn't see how Naruto could take control without the power of Mandara Uchiha.

Naruto slipped out his conversation with his inner demon and tried talking to Sakura again.

"Sakura, are you going to answer me?" Naruto shouted to Sakura who was far ahead.

Sakura didn't answer him. She couldn't explain her envy but it still bothered her. She didn't care why but she hated Hinata now. She was coming into Naruto's life and she didn't like how it was taking his attention away from her. She wanted Naruto to herself. At least until she found Sasuke and brought him home. Then she would let Naruto go. She didn't know if what she wanted was morally correct or if it was selfish but she didn't care. Hinata didn't need anything in her life in Sakura's opinion. Sakura only wanted to feel some sort of happiness.

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade had just finished explaining Team Kurenai's mission. It was a B rank mission but she thought that it would be fairly easy for them to do.

"You are to guard Tanzaku Town and the following civilian districts from possible Horde emergences. Reports show that the Horde has been getting around through tunnels and burrowing underneath villages. There has been a high seismic reading in the following areas so we need to be careful. You will be one the many platoons guarding the following areas. Please be careful, I need to keep a good number of shinobi alive to be able to guard the village against another attack or possible Akatsuki move." Tsunade said.

"But why civilian districts? Shouldn't we be guarding clan districts instead? That's who the Horde is targeting. And not to mention my whole team is going to be target practice for those bastards." Kiba said. "Members of the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuga clan are just the type of people they would love to fill with those strange projectiles they use."

"Nazo said that people in general would die until we either turn over or kill Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga." Tsunade said. "And if the Horde plans on turning to acts of terrorism to get us to cooperate then this is our chance to ambush them and show them that we won't give into their demands."

"We understand. We won't fail." Kurenai said as she and her team walked out of the room.

"Good grub hunting to you." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean by grub hunting my Lady?" Kurenai asked. She couldn't think of what Tsunade was talking about.

"The enemy hides, travels, and attacks from underground like the underground pests called grubs. The name was invented in the Stone Village since they were the first to be attacked by this form of warfare." Tsunade said. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Kurenai said as she and her team left for their mission.

"I have to agree with Kiba on what he said about being target practice for the Horde Tsunade. You should have sent Naruto's team to protect the civilian districts while Kurenai's team handled the Fire Temple." Shizune said.

"That's the point; the Horde will pop out of the ground and be ambushed. This time Nazo's plan will be foiled. He was ahead of us last time but this time we will get him. He'll want to kill off some clans tonight but he and his men will be captured in the process." Tsunade said.

"I hope this plan works Tsunade." Shizune said. She wasn't sure if there was any way to read Nazo.

Later in the evening, Team Kurenai was scouting the area for tremors or seismic readings. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't smell anything between Tanzaku Town and the neighboring district, Shino's bugs didn't sense anything, and Hinata didn't see any tunnels underground with her Byakugan. The team then stopped for a moment to rest.

"Nothing, these guys aren't going to show up when there are ninjas hunting them down." Kiba said. "We're better off just digging for them and kicking their sorry asses out of the Leaf Village."

"Don't let your guard down; they could be planning to pop up anywhere." Kurenai said. Suddenly a ninja from another platoon scouting the area appeared.

"Excuse me; have you guys seen the rest of my platoon? They were supposed to be scouting the area before returning to the rendezvous point. But they left about an hour ago and still haven't returned." The ninja said.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled." Shino said.

"Thank you." The ninja said.

After a minute of resting, Kiba and Akamaru picked up a new scent. It was blood!

"Hey guys, I'm getting the smell of fresh blood close by!" Kiba shouted as he turned to face the direction of the scent. "Its south of here! Let's go!"

"Wait Kiba! This could be a trap. The Horde could be trying to lead us away from the civilian districts so they can attack." Kurenai said. "We should first get to the rendezvous point and inform everyone before chasing that scent."

"It's not that far. If we hurry we could find out who it is and who is responsible." Kiba said.

"Alright, but we can't be too long." Kurenai said. The team and the ninja who approached the team went off to find the source of the scent. They arrived at a tree deep in the woods where the scent ended and nothing could be seen.

"I swear I could smell blood coming from here." Kiba said.

"Maybe it was a decoy." The ninja said.

"No, it's here. I can still smell it." Kiba said as he sniffed around with Akamaru to find the source.

"Be careful Kiba. It's dark here and the Horde could emerge at any moment." Hinata said starting to feel scared. Suddenly she stepped on something that snapped. Hinata fell back in horror as two dead bodies fell in front of her hanging by their necks.

"Oh my god! Those are my team members!" The ninja said. He fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe that they were dead. Suddenly a static noise came off one of the corpses. There was a headset still active on one of the bodies. Kurenai took it off the body and put up to her ear.

"Who is this?" Kurenai asked. The static stopped and a voice came on.

"Is this the magic lady from the other night? Who are you doing tonight? How is the Hyuga princess doing?" The voice asked. It was Nazo!

"It's you! Where are you!?" Kurenai asked in rage.

"Sorry I couldn't come in person. My pals and I are sitting in a hot spring with a bottle of sake to go around. But since you're here, let's play a game of I Spy." Nazo said. He let out a wicked chuckle. "I spy southwest from your position now, the remains of that blonde bastard Inoichi and his skank daughter Ino lying out for the animals to pick at. Please send the rest of the Yamanaka clan the Horde's regards."

"Shit! Son of a bitch! Let's move! We need to go southwest of here! The Yamanaka family could be in danger!" Kurenai shouted. She couldn't believe that Nazo was ahead of the Leaf Village again in some sort of scheme.

"I'm coming too!" The ninja who had lost his comrades said. "I'm going to avenge my fallen comrades!"

The party dashed off southwest from where they were and stopped in an open area where there was a small hill and several dead trees lying on the ground and boulders sitting around. There the party saw two ninjas lying dead. They had their faces sacked, a strange emblem shaped like a slipknot carved on their chests, and with their I.D tags pinned to their bodies. Kurenai removed the sacks to find that the victims' cheeks had been slashed and that the corpses were both male.

"Wait a minute; he said that Ino Yamanaka and her father were dead." Kurenai said. She was confused about what Nazo was going at with this.

"Do you think he lied or maybe this is some sort of trap?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai checked the bodies. She saw the names of the dead shinobi. She then picked characters out of their names and saw that they spelled Ino and Inoichi.

"It wasn't that he killed the Yamanaka family, he found two people whose names had characters like Inoichi and Ino." Kurenai said. "But he does have a new target."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai pulled an envelope from underneath one of the bodies and opened it for Hinata. It contained a photo of Naruto with a replica of Nazo's mask drawn on his face. The words "you break it you buy it" were written next to his head and "ha ha ha ha" was drawn down his chest.

"No, he wouldn't. I won't let him!" Hinata thought to herself. "I won't let him hurt Naruto! I'll kill him before he does!"

"His next target must be Naruto if he left this here." Kurenai said.

"Then why would Nazo drag us all the way out here? Just to tell us his next victim? Why would he target Naruto? He isn't from any sort of clan and he hasn't done anything personal to Nazo." Kiba said as he sniffed for anything suspicious. Suddenly the earth shuck, holes popped open in the ground on top of the hill and Horde men appeared. They then began to form a circular pattern around boulders on top of the hill for cover.

"We are the Horde's muscle and sharp shooters. You can call us Locusts since you haven't come up with a proper name for us. It's the name Inagojo made for us." One man covered in armor said. "We heard about you ground walkers calling us grubs and that really pissed us all off."

"I have a name for you bastards! How about I just call you all dead!?" The ninja hell bent on avenging his comrades shouted as he charged towards the enemy. But before he could make it up the hill, his head was blown off!

"Not good." Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan to find the killer. From the left where the projectile hit the fallen ninja, Hinata saw a Horde man or Locust as they preferred to be called sitting in a tree. He was taking some sort of shell out his weapon and putting a new one in. His weapon had an extremely long barrel and some sort of scope on it. Obviously the weapon was meant for long distance targets and was extremely accurate.

"We need to get out of here." Shino said. "We can't fight them when they're on higher ground."

"I don't think we'll be able to escape from here easy Shino." Hinata said. "They have a very accurate distance assassin mounted in a tree who is ready to fire his weapon at us the moment we let our guard down like the ninja who was just killed now."

"That and I don't think they'll be niece enough to let us without a fight." Kiba said.

Locust were armed at the top of the hill guarding every escape corner, a sharp shooter of some sort was one mile away and ready to blow the team's brains out. Team Kurenai was surrounded.


	12. Chapter 16:Filthy, Filthy, Filthy Horde!

Author's Note: 

Hi. Again, I don't own Naruto, Gears of War, Batman, The Dark Knight, any references to the band Slipknot or any references to any of the other content in this story.

Chapter Sixteen 

"Let's play a little game shall we?" The Locust from before said. "You are the volunteers for our shooting gallery. We will be playing team hunting. Whichever team kills the most ninjas wins. It will be the shirts, my team, versus the skins."

"Yeah right! I'll kick your head in before you use me as target practice!" Kiba shouted at the armored Locust. The Locust then fired a warning shot at Kiba.

"Shut up before I shut you up dog! The shirts here are called Drones for your information. Our buddies the skins are called Grenadiers; they're the grunts of the party." The Drone who fired at Kiba said.

Kurenai quickly made note of what the locust was saying in her head. Assuming that she and her platoon made it out alive, she would have to let Tsunade know that the Horde men wearing armor were called Drones and were the foot soldiers of the terrorist organization. The Horde men who wore no armor and fought bare backed were called Grenadiers and as the one Locust stated, they were the grunts of the organization.

"Now dance!" The Drone shouted as he and the rest of the Locust Horde fired away. The team jumped back but to their surprise, the bullets were rapidly firing from the Drones weapons! "Oh yeah, shirts are using the latest guns made by Nazo! Their called submachine guns or SMG for short!"

"Take cover! Take cover!" Kurenai shouted as she and the rest of her team ran back and took cover behind the boulders and fallen trees at the bottom of the hill. "We can't be hit by those weapons! Those guns are extremely dangerous!"

"What do we do!? My insects can't reach their position with those SMGs firing so fast! And those Grenadiers are using some sort of gun that has dispersing projectiles!" Shino shouted over the loud sound of fire.

"We have to move! That one assassin in the trees is going to fire his weapon, his long distance gun, again! We can't take a hit from that!" Hinata shouted as she used her Byakugan to watch the assassin take aim with his gun weapon.

"But we can't get past those projectiles! There is nowhere to go!" Shino shouted. Suddenly a projectile went through Shino's skull. Shino fell to his knees. Shino had been assassinated!

"No, Shino!" Kiba shouted. Suddenly Shino's body fell apart into bugs and Shino appeared behind another piece of cover. He had used a bug doppelganger to escape.

"Damn, we need to take care of that long distance assassin." Hinata said as she watched the Locust reload his weapon with her Byakugan. She then attached a paper bomb to a kunai knife and threw it at the assassin. It pierced his armor and stuck in him as it ignited and killed him. "Yes!"

"Frag out!" A Grenadier shouted as a spherical object landed on the team's position.

"Run! I smell ignited gun powder in that sphere! That thing has gun powder in it and is about to explode!" Kiba shouted. The team jumped out of the way and ran to the nearest cover. The sphere exploded and metal fragments blew in every direction leaving a small black crater in the ground. The team barely escaped.

"They're moving! Fire!" The Drone shouted. The Horde took aimed at Team Kurenai and began firing. Kurenai felt a projectile lodge into her side and shoulder as she took cover. She examined the wound and found that nothing vital had been struck. However, she would have a great deal of trouble staying balanced with the projectiles in her.

"Sensei, you're hurt!" Hinata shouted. She could see the blood running down Kurenai's side.

"Don't mind me! Use your Byakugan to look for an opening in the enemy's position!" Kurenai grunted in pain. She held her side and tried to pull the projectiles out of her body but it was no use; they were too deep.

"R-right." Hinata said. She was shaken by how much blood Kurenai was losing already.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that the Drones stopped firing and were opening a small latch underneath their weapons. A small clip of some sort came out of their guns and they were putting new ones in. The Grenadiers were snapping open the barrels of their weapons and were pulling shells similar to the assassin's shells out of their weapons only theirs were much bigger.

"They need to reload their weapons every now and then! They're doing that right now! Now is the time to strike!" Hinata shouted.

"Good! I'll use my genjutsu to distract them! You, Kiba, and Shino go around them and take out as many of those Drone Locusts as you can!" Kurenai said as she let go of her wounds and began to make a series of hand signs. Suddenly a large number of roots began to crawl out of the ground and began to wave in front of the Locusts. "Go now!"

The young Chunin ran around the hill and attacked the Drones from their sides. Hinata used her gentle fist to rupture the hearts and vital organs of the Drones while Kiba and Akamaru used Jujin Bunshin No Jutsu to create a Man-Beast doppelganger out of Akamaru and killed the remaining Drones with their Gatsuuga technique. The Grenadiers quickly reloaded their weapons and began firing. Shino summoned a swarm of insects to distract and disassemble their weapons but failed as the insects were blown away by the exploding shells. Suddenly a Grenadier charged towards Shino with a strange spike like weapon in his hand. Shino tried to dodge his attacker but the Grenadier ran passed him and attached the weapon to Shino's back and removed a chain on it. The small spike weapon was stuck to Shino's back and began to tick.

"How do you like the tag fragment grenade!? We Grenadiers use grenades on a regular basis!" The Grenadier shouted as he charged towards Kiba and Hinata with his gun ready to fire until Kurenai jumped up into the air and killed him and the other Grenadiers with kunai thrown into their skulls.

"Someone help me!" Shino shouted as he tried to pull the grenade off of his back. Suddenly the grenade exploded and bugs flew everywhere along with fragments from the grenade. Shino appeared again in a tree trying to catch his breath. He had used another doppelganger to escape the grenade. "That was too close!"

"No shit Shino! If this is what these guys carry on a regular basis then we're screwed if we ever have to go to war against them." Kiba said. He couldn't believe Shino was alive.

Kurenai began to hear a message coming in from her own radio piece. It was one of the ninjas back in Tanzaku Town.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have swarm of Horde men invading the district! They are killing civilians and shinobi alike! We need back up! I repeat, we need back up!" The ninja shouted.

"We're on our way! Stay clear of those Locusts! Try to fight them from a distance!" Kurenai answered into her radio which she then attached to her head to be used as a headset. Her team did the same thing knowing that they would now have to be able to hear for emergencies on their radio at all times. "Let's go!"

Team Kurenai rushed to Tanzaku Town which was now in flames and filled with debris. Locusts were shooting down ninjas and civilians were running for their lives. There were holes scattered throughout the town.

"The Horde is everywhere! The Horde is killing everyone!" A man running out of town shouted. The Team took cover again and tried to pin point where the locusts were coming from. Hinata activated her Byakugan to search the area.

"Wait a minute, if they emerge from the ground then that means that they can be stopped if their emergence holes are buried." Hinata thought to herself as she saw a collapsing billboard above an emergence hole. She then made another kunai paper bomb and threw it on one of billboards legs. It exploded and collapsed on the Locusts killing them and burying their hole. "It worked!"

The other ninja saw what happened and began to do the same thing. After a few minutes of fighting, the area had been cleared of Locusts and emergence holes.

"Good job. Those men, those Locusts or whatever they call themselves had us pinned down." A ninja said to Hinata as she and all the other remaining ninjas gathered around to recoup and plan for their next attack.

"It was nothing." Hinata said. She felt very humble about her accomplishment.

Kurenai went down on one knee as a medical ninja approached her and began to treat her wounds. Kurenai couldn't believe what was happening; Nazo had sent almost an army of Locusts and all methods of detecting them did nothing. They had popped up as they pleased and crushed their ranks! However, Kurenai then realized what had to be done if the ninjas defending the four districts hoped to save what remained of the districts.

"Everyone listen up! If caving in the emergence holes is what will stop the Locust Horde here then we need to burry all the holes in each district!" Kurenai said as she grunted in pain as the medical ninja pulled the lead projectiles out of her side.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't have that many explosives and we can't get close to them when they have those things called guns." Kiba said.

"I was only lucky with that one hole. There might not be a destructible environment at each emergence hole." Hinata said. She was slowly losing her confidence as she looked at the death and destruction around her.

"If that is how you are going to think about things then why did you bother becoming Chunin?" Kurenai asked. She would not stand by and watch her students fall into despair just because the Locusts had done so much destruction. "You three are no longer apprentice shinobi. You can handle this. If you can't try to save this town and the other three then you won't stand a chance if the enemy tries to attack Konoha. Find the emergence holes and stop them!"

Kurenai's students felt reassured and confident after hearing her words. The other ninjas also felt a renewed vigor.

"Alright, we'll try." Hinata said. She began to think about what Naruto would do in this situation. He wouldn't give up or go back on his word on defending the four civilian districts. She had to try. She had to fight this battle to the end and live to see Naruto again! "I'll protect Tanzaku Town!"

"Good Hinata! Everyone, spread out and fined the emergence holes! We need to save what remains of the four districts!" Kurenai said. She was glad to see Hinata confident in herself and willing to fight to the end. She seemed so much stronger now.

The ninjas scattered and dashed off to find the other emergence holes. They were not going to let Nazo and his Locusts win!

"You can do this Hinata. Don't fall now, be strong for that special person." Kurenai thought to herself. She had complete faith in her student's ability and the ability of her comrades. They would win.

Hinata ran to the center of the town where more emergence holes had popped up and Grenadiers had appeared to take out the defenses in the town center. She dashed to a piece of cover and watched the enemy blow the shinobi of Konoha to pieces with grenades, both spherical and tag. Hinata didn't see anything she could drop onto the enemy's position. She would have to dash in and destroy the emergence hole herself.

"Naruto, I'm doing what you would do now. I swear I'll live to tell you about this. I will become stronger." Hinata said to herself as she activated her Byakugan again. "Mother, you always said that I was strong and that I just didn't realize it. Please watch me from heaven as I do everything in my power to stop these men. You will be proud of me after this."

Hinata waited for the enemy to reload and sprinted towards their position. The Locusts saw her and began to reload faster and took aim to kill her in her tracks.

"What are you doing!? That's suicidal! You can't get close to them!" A ninja in cover shouted at Hinata as she continued foreword. The Locusts fired like mad at Hinata who zipped past the projectiles as best she could.

"You may be fast but you are not bullet proof!" A Grenadier shouted as he fired his SMG at Hinata. Hinata slid through the fire of the Locusts and quickly stood back up. Before they could react, Hinata began to spin like a top and used her rotation to blow the locusts away and bounce back the bullets that had been fired at her.

"You think so!?" Hinata shouted. She then attached a paper bomb to the hole and jumped away. The hole sank along with ground around it killing the remaining Locusts. Tanzaku Town was secure!

"Wait a minute, your Hiashi-dono's daughter. Hinata Hyuga!" The ninja from before said in amazement. "Hinata-sama, you saved us all."

"Oh, it was nothing really. You can just call me by my name." Hinata said blushing. She was flattered by the compliment. She then got back to being serious so she could focus. "Anyways, we need to find any remaining holes and bury them. Let's go!"

Hinata left with the remaining ninja and began to search Tanzaku Town.

In the second district, Kiba and Akamaru were preparing to fill up a whole line of emergence holes. The Grenadiers and Drones below were completely unaware. Kiba and Akamaru took to the roof tops and used Gatsuuga to knock down roofs and other debris on the Locusts below.

"Sup' bitches!? This is gonna fuck you up!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru tore through the roof s and buried the Locusts alive. The emergence holes were buried and the ninjas below left their cover. "Woo! Scratch a dozen dead grubs!"

While Kiba was celebrating, he suddenly felt a blade slash through his back. He looked around and saw a huge brute of a man with a butcher knife and heavy armor on behind him.

"Hunger." The man said as he lifted Kiba up by the throat. Kiba stabbed the man in the arm with a kunai but the man only filched as he drew his knife back to stab Kiba through the stomach. Akamaru quickly leaped and bit the Locust in the shoulder. He then dropped Kiba and was killed by another bite to his skull which snapped his neck.

"Damn, I thought I was dead man." Kiba said as he tried lifted himself up with the help of Akamaru. "Thanks Akamaru."

Akamaru then carried his master back down to the ninja below where a medical ninja began to treat Kiba's back. Kiba told the remaining ninja to scout for more emergence holes and bury them. The ninja obeyed and set off. The second district was secure!

Meanwhile, Shino was not having as much luck with the third district. He was pinned down with four other platoons and they were cornered by fire power of the Locusts. They had stationed machine guns which one Locust shouted out was a troika turret. There was another long distance assassin on the rooftops and was shooting all shinobi who came out of hiding down.

"We are very much screwed." A ninja next to Shino said. "Any ideas on how we are going to make it past these guys?"

"No but I'm working on it." Shino said as he thought about how he could get around the enemy. He noticed that the Grenadiers were only focused on what could be seen in front of them and the assassin on the rooftops was watching below. They both had their own angles but lacked to see anything small. Shino remembered that his bugs were able to get half way into the barrels of the Grenadiers guns before they were blown away. Perhaps he could use his bugs to steal one of their grenades. "I got it! Find away to distract them!"

"Alright, I'm on it!" The ninja next to Shino said. He created a genjutsu of the platoons charging the locusts and they took the bait. Shino then quickly summoned a swarm of insects to sneak behind the Locusts and steal a tag grenade. He could sense his insects carrying the grenade and made them drop it into the emergence hole unpinned. The grenade exploded and caved in the hole. The remaining Locusts began to panic; the assassin on the rooftop was confused about what was happening. Before the assassin could react, a paper kunai bomb was thrown and attached to his position which caused the roof to collapse and kill the remaining Locusts.

"We won! The Locusts are down! We can press forward!" A ninja shouted as he and the other remaining ninja shouted for joy.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We need to find and close the other holes." Shino said. He was worried about his comrades. "Let's find the others and bury them!"

The third district was secure and the ninja continued on. Things were beginning to look brighter for them. They could stop Horde!

All that remained was the fourth district. The Locusts were falling back now that the Konoha forces had found their weakness. A Drone was busy commanding the remaining remnant of his forces when one of his drones approached him.

"Gunso-sama, the charges have been placed!" The Drone shouted. "They're ready to blow any minute now!"

"Good! Let's get the hell out of here and leave these Konoha bastards to watch their precise civilian districts burn!" The Drone shouted as he called his forces back to their emergence hole.

"But gunso-sama, the arrangement of the bombs won't destroy the towns, they'll only make an image from a bird's eye view!" The Drone said.

"Doesn't matter! The rikugunshokan only wanted to make a threat to the Leaf Village and to leave the Land of Fire in turmoil! This is will keep them distracted long enough until we return to destroy Konohagakure!" The Drone shouted as he and the Drone sprinted back to the emergence hole and escaped. "This will inspire fear in their hearts and break down their courage!"

The Locusts escaped and the ninjas remaining in the four districts shouted for joy thinking that they had won. But their joy was short lived when they heard explosions happen all around them. No one was caught in the blast but now most of the towns were on fire. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino returned to Kurenai who was now bandaged and had her wounds treated.

"Sensei, we stopped the Locusts but it looks like they had planted explosives in the civilian districts during the fighting." Kiba said. "We were too late, the Horde won."

Everyone began losing hope as they watched the towns' burn but Hinata thought differently. Something wasn't right about how they were destroyed, or rather they were not destroyed but left in an odd condition. She relaxed her body and focused a great amount of chakra into her Byakugan. She looked at the areas from a bird's eye view and saw something strange. The explosions had created some sort of strange characters on the districts.

"Wait, they didn't destroy Tanzaku Town or any of the other civilian districts." Hinata said. "Someone quickly get me something to write on, they spelled something on the districts. It's some foreign characters, I can't read them."

A ninja approached Hinata with a blank scroll and a piece of charcoal wood to use as a pencil. Hinata first drew a long stick figure with a curve meeting on its top and an arch coming off of it. The next two characters she drew were to arches leaning against each other and line going through them. The final character had two stick ends, two arches facing away from each other and connecting the two stick figures. It was unfamiliar to everyone there; whatever the characters were, they were not Japanese.

"What do you think it is?" Hinata asked. No one around her could give her an answer.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good." Kurenai said as she looked at Hinata's sketch.

Underground at that time, the Locusts who had attacked the surface returned to their rikugunshokan, their general.

"Rikugunshokan, we succeeded in our mission." The Drone said. "The four towns now have the image you wanted burned into them. What is our next course of action?"

"We wait. The next strike will be when the Leaf has nowhere to run or hide. When we corner them, we shall strike." The Locust general said from the shadows with his back turned to his subordinates. "I will devour them and the other four Great Shinobi Nations."

The general began to head back to the Hollow with his army in tow. His queen was waiting.

While hell had crawled up onto earth back in the four civilian districts, Team Kakashi had just entered the Fire Temple where they were greeted by the monks there. The head monk Chiriku began to give Team Kakashi a tour of the Fire Temple.

"Please enjoy the sight of our temple." Chiriku said as he led the ninja to the training grounds of the monks. "We are the Land of Fire's royal guard. We are the protectors of this land and the people who live under the Feudal Lord."

Naruto was busy watching the monks training. He saw that they were all partnered up for sparring except for one. It was the young monk, the only one with a full head of hair, that he ran into before. It was the boy Sora who attacked him at the grave of one Four Ninja Guardians. He couldn't help but notice that the monks glared at Sora much like the villagers back in Konoha did to him when he was young.

"You noticed his, 'unpopularity' here haven't you?" Chiriku said to Naruto. "I truly fear what will become of him. His life is so much like that other monk from long ago."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Long ago, when I was boy here training, there was a deformed child amongst the Fire Temple monks. He was born from one of the most respected monks at the temple. However, that child's mother died giving birth to him and his father died of disease shortly after." Chiriku said while watching Sora.

"What was that monk's name?" Sakura asked. She was intrigued by Chiriku's story.

"Unfortunately, because he was so hated that no one called him by his real name and it was forgotten even by me. Perhaps he forgot his own too." Chiriku answered.

"What did the other monks call him then?" Naruto asked.

"He had a terrible temper and a loud screeching voice that whenever he screamed people swore that he could knock over trees and buildings. Thus, everyone called him Wrath." Chiriku said. "He had an earth based chakra and had mastered several difficult earth style techniques, he had an odd kinship and communication with animals, and he was a master at wielding the bow staff."

"If he was such a talented monk then why did the others hate him? What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"He was feared for his powers as well as his deformity. They say that he would talk with worms when he was alone and that his screams could raise the dead. None of this was ever proven and rumors began to hurt his reputation. The discrimination against him lead to the entire temple turning against him. He then attempted to kill the head monk at the time and caused a great deal of damage in the process. He failed and was chased out of the Fire Temple. He never returned." Chiriku said looking down. He was the only one who pitied the monk from long ago. "I don't know if he lives or not, but I wish that he wouldn't have turned out the way he did. When I look at Sora, it all comes back to me."

Naruto saw everything that Chiriku said in his mind. When he looked at Sora again, the image was intensified in his head. He heard a scream in his head and quickly tried to stop imagining it. Naruto began to fear the same thing; would Sora, even though Naruto didn't know him well, become like Wrath? If so, would it be the monks' doing or would he have chosen to become a monster on his own? Naruto stopped thinking about it and carried on.

Back in Konohagakure, the surviving platoons reported back to Tsunade with everything they had gathered from the fight. Chishiki was there in her office observing the characters Hinata had written down while Tsunade went over what had happened with Team Kurenai and a few other ninjas from the event.

"They call themselves Locusts? It is a suiting name for them since they live underground." Tsunade said.

"Apparently there are ranks amongst the Locusts. The ones that carry the most armor are called Drones while the lightly armored ones and bare backed Locusts are called Grenadiers. There were a number of Drones and Grenadiers who appeared to be higher up than the others; we assume that these are the elites." Kurenai said. "They carry weapons that they call guns. Kiba could smell gun powder in the projectiles. This is probably what allows the projectiles to be fired. They are first contained in small shells which once ignited, fire the projectile out of the guns barrel. The speed and accuracy on the projectiles varies. Some of the guns were more accurate than others. The long barreled guns could fire from distances miles away and had enough power to travel through a human skull. A good number of shinobi were killed this way. The long barreled guns have some sort of scope attached to them which allows the wielder to see targets from afar and aim accurately."

"I can hear about the different guns later. I want to know what these hand bombs the Locust Horde carried into battle were." Tsunade said. She was amazed by the guns alone but bombs that could be thrown and tagged to walls and people were unbelievable. "How did they use them and what were they called?"

"The Locusts called them grenades. The small spherical ones which killed a good number of shinobi as well as blew off the limbs of some were called fragment grenades or frags for short." Kurenai said. She couldn't stand the sight of what she had seen reappear in her head. "The other type of frags which could be thrown as well as tagged onto people and objects were called tag fragment grenades."

"I never thought that the Horde could do so much damage without throwing a single shuriken or kunai, using a single technique, using any chakra, or charging into close combat." Tsunade said looking down. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was scared. So much death and destruction in one night was something she couldn't handle. Not when her enemies had blown four civilian districts half way to hell in some sort of alien message after killing almost all of the platoons who had gone to defend the districts. "Thank you for giving me your report. You are free to leave. Take care and give your wounds time to heal."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. We will." Hinata said was she and the rest of her team bowed before Tsunade. "Good night."

The team left and Shizune walked in with a pile of reports.

"Tsunade, there are a great deal of reports that you need to read about what happened tonight." Shizune said as she placed the reports on Tsunade's desk. "Are you listening to me?"

"Chishiki, did you find anything about those characters made on the districts?" Tsunade asked. She ignored Shizune for the time being. She had too much on her mind. "Is it anything you can translate?"

"I am sorry my lady, but I can't translate it for you. I can however, tell you what these characters are." Chishiki said as he walked over to Tsunade's desk with an old scroll in his hands. "These are phonics letters. They do not represent an object or character like in any of our languages but sounds. The sounds of these letters create a word but unfortunately I can't translate them."

"What is he talking about Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she looked at the scroll Chishiki was holding then looked at the scroll Hinata had written the letters on. She was starting to get annoyed by Tsunade ignoring her. "I know this is a lot but please answer me."

"I do know that this first letter is called an 'ar'. It makes the sound 'ra' when pronounced. I would need to do research on the others to find out their pronunciations before I translated the word here." Chishiki said. He could tell that Tsunade was bothered by everything that was happening.

"Thank you Chishiki. You are free to go." Tsunade said. She then put her face in her hands after Chishiki left.

"Tsunade are you alright?" Shizune asked. She could tell that the Horde was getting to her.

"Shizune, do you think that maybe these people have come from a completely different world that they would have this sort of power and would know these sorts of curses to carve on the homes of civilians?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Hinata's scroll again. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared. Nazo isn't from this world to have these things. I was told that our shinobi were called 'ground walkers' by the locusts. Do you think that maybe they really are from the earth's center and are really monsters in human form?"

"I don't know. But I am scared too. I know that we have to make it through this. Don't lose hope yet." Shizune said in attempt to comfort Tsunade. "You are the Hokage. You have the power to stop the Horde."

"Chishiki said that he would have to research the letters to find out what they mean. But I don't know if I want to know what they mean." Tsunade said as she looked at Hinata's scroll with despair in her eyes.

Shizune didn't say anything. She looked at the scroll and was also filled with fear. It was frightening not knowing what it meant. But whatever it meant, it definitely wasn't something good. Shizune backed away as she looked at the following letters on the scroll.

RAAM

Author's Note: 

I made it to my goal of sixteen chapters! Thank you so much for reading this far! Don't worry, there is still plenty more to come! It's early to be giving credit but I would like to thank two people right now for helping me come this far:

Hinata Uzamaki-sama, another author here online . She inspired me to write this story and is a great fanfic writer herself.

RoseTiger, she said that she couldn't wait for this chapter. She really pushed me to finish it. She is also an author here online . If you are reading, I want to tell you thanks for pushing me!

Please stay tuned! There is significance to the mentioning of Wrath and the word RAAM! For you few Gears fans out there, you can probably guess who is coming to Konoha! Stay tuned for more romance, action, and Nazo's new mask and weapons! Thanks for reading! Please review and give suggestions!! Also, there is a poll on my profile about adding the Akatsuki to my story. I'm not sure if I want to do it so I'm asking you the readers to tell me what you would like to see! Check it out when you get the chance! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 17:Disecting a Madman

Chapter Seventeen

While things were bad for the Leaf Village, Musso was enjoying a pleasant evening with his wife at a restaurant. It was a rather elegant place, lit candles, a small band, and a large selection of alcohol.

"It's not our anniversary. What is the occasion?" Musso's wife asked as she took a seat at the table reserved for her and her husband.

"Work has gotten easier for me and I have some extra cash tonight." Musso said with a smile. He felt very much proud of himself for having sent every ninja village running in a panic over the Horde. "We haven't been able to see each other in so long. So I decided tonight would be a good night to be together again."

"Oh, thank you!" Musso's wife said. She hadn't seen her husband for a week because of "business" and this was great. Musso very much loved his wife but he didn't want her to know that he was partly responsible for the chaos erupting in the world.

A waiter approached with a full tray of drinks. He had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, a handle bar mustache, glasses, and was walking very awkward as if he were about to fall. Suddenly, he tripped on his shoe laces and dropped the whole try of drinks on Musso.

"Ah damn it! This is my good suit!" Musso said as he stood up looking at the wet stains on his cloths. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry sir! Please, let me take you to the kitchen. The people there can help you dry that suit out." The waiter said in a very nerdish voice as he took a cloth to Musso's suit and attempted to dry his cloths. "Please follow me upstairs. There is a second kitchen there and it's close by."

Musso followed the waiter upstairs; he was agitated by him and was sure to have him beaten by one of his thugs once dinner was over. The waiter led Musso through a series of halls and doorways until they arrived outside at a fire escape in the back of the restaurant.

"What is this joke? Do you know who I am?" Musso asked angrily. Suddenly the waiter punched Musso in the core as hard as he could, knock the breath out of him.

"Sorry, but those stains can only be beaten out." The waiter said in an older voice as he lifted Musso up by his shirt and held him over the side of the fire escape. The waiter then pulled off his mustache and glasses. He was a ninja in disguise.

"Wait a minute, you're that sage!" Musso said. He recognized the man holding him over the edge as Jiraiya. "You're Jiraiya! Why are you here?"

"Flattered to know that you know my name. Now answer my questions and you'll walk out of here in one piece. What did you tell the Horde to do? Where is Nazo?" Jiraiya said. Musso laughed at Jiraiya's attempts to threaten him.

"Word of advice from one professional to another; if you're going to threaten a guy, pick a better spot. A height like this, it wouldn't kill me." Musso said looking down shaking his head.

"I'm counting on that." Jiraiya said as he threw Musso done from the fire escape. Musso landed on his feet with a sickening crack.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!" Musso said as he fell down in pain unable to feel his legs. Jiraiya jumped down after him.

"I'll ask you again, where is Nazo?" Jiraiya said as he grabbed Musso by his coat again to bring him up close.

"He came to us. He didn't come with any of the other freaks." Musso grunted.

"His friends must know where he is. You can't be partnered with him without knowing where he or the other Horde leaders are." Jiraiya said. "Someone knows where to find him."

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. No one is going to cross these guys for you." Musso said with a smile while extending his middle finger to Jiraiya. "Just leave me and my mob buddies alone and we'll call off the freak show. Unless you want more of your precious ninja families to die. How many more people are you going to let die until then?"

Jiraiya said nothing. He then kicked Musso in the head knocking him out. His mission was a failure. He then left Musso to his misery and began to head back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Minutes later, Musso's wife ran out after hearing him scream.

"Honey, oh my god! Are you alright!? Who did this to you!?" Musso's wife said as she got down on her knees to see if her husband was okay. Musso slowly regained consciousness.

"The guy who did this to me is dead. I'm gonna tell those Horde freaks to blow him from here to kingdom come." Musso grunted. He then realized that he said too much.

"What!? You hired those terrorists to wreck havoc on all those poor innocents!?" Musso's wife said in shock and disgust. "Killing guys that are a nuisance to you at work is one thing, but killing hundreds of people just to get your way is terrible! This date is over!"

"Sweet heart wait! I'm sorry! Don't just leave me here! I can't walk!" Musso shouted as he watched his wife stomp away. "Great."

Musso began to think about what his wife had said. Maybe he was going too far with the Horde. Maybe hiring Nazo wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Nazo and his friends were doing something on their own agenda and he just gave them the motivation to do it. Musso for the first time in his life felt ashamed of himself.

Back down in the Hollow, Nazo was in the workshop creating some sort of new weapon.

"Hey butterfingers, give me that chain link you just sharpened." Nazo said to one of the Locusts working for him as he held his now ungloved hand out for the chain.

"Sure thing boss." The Locust said as he handed the chain to Nazo. "Like the new mask by the way."

"Thanks, I think it better suits me for my sense of humor." Nazo said as he lined the chain up on some sort of spinner.

Nazo was no longer wearing his old torn mask with dread locks and stitches. He was now wearing a tight, black, clown like mask which was held together by zippers. A zipper sealed his lips but Nazo was still able to speak clearly and a zipper attached a big red nose to the mask. The only thing that hadn't changed was the mysterious monocle in his right eye. Nazo was now by far the most terrifying clown ever seen.

"What exactly are you making with an engine, a small conveyer belt, and an engine?" Another Locust asked.

"Something that will cut a big smile on the face of that little shit who ripped my old mask the next time I see him." Nazo said smiling under his mask. "But then again, he probably won't have a head after he gets sawed by this thing."

Suddenly a deep laugh came from outside the workshop. It was the Locust general.

"You're not bored sitting down here building your little gadgets?" The general said from outside leaning against the wall. "If there is an engine involved, it must be powerful."

"It's only a pocket knife compared to what you carry Tiny. It will take two hands for the average man to carry but you could probably swing it one handed like a sword." Nazo said with a chuckle. He didn't sound evil this time like he usually did.

"Must you always call me that?" The general asked in an annoyed tone. He hated being called Tiny.

"Why so serious kid? I'm just trying to get you to relax for once. Besides, it's a nicer name for you than what he call yourself." Nazo said. His tone was like that of a conversation between family members. A tone he only used talking to the general, Akumu, the "Big Guy", and Inagojo. It was something mysterious that none of the Locusts understood except for the two who were closest to the Horde Leaders. "If you get a sense of humor by the next time I see you, I'll give you something special."

"I can't remember my name. It was the only word lying around when you and the others found me." The general said. "Keep your gift on hold. I want to see what those Leaf shinobi are made of before I go at them with something big."

"Join the club kid, join the club. Mommy didn't have enough time to say my name to me while she was putting her cigarettes out on the back of neck. My father was too much of a drunken SOB to know."Nazo said. "Since you don't want at this right away, I think I'll make something for the Big Guy first. His sense of humor is worse than yours."

The general peeked into the workshop and saw Nazo clean his greasy hands off revealing scars from multiple stab wounds through them and second degree burns. He still couldn't get used to seeing it after all the years he spent with Nazo and the others. He then took his attention off of Nazo's scars and looked at his face.

"The clown mask suits you better than the old one. What made you decide to go with clown?" The general asked.

"Well, I'm a guy who loves a good joke and clowns are a lot like me. They are funny, witty, compulsive, have fun with life, and people are afraid of them for just being themselves." Nazo said smiling beneath his mask. "By the way, did you find that blonde kid? I made that fake threat out to him. I wonder if the Hokage will buy into it. I want to see what will happen when I go after him and give his village a more twisted surprise. Now if they are smarter than they look, they'll find out who I'm really after. Either way, the entire Leaf Village will lose its mind."

"He wasn't there. The general said. "They found the threat and they found out the weakness of the emergence holes."

"Crap. Well, that's why you're taking the Kantus, Boomers, Flame Boomers, and Grinders with you next time. If they finally got that they're not bullet proof they'll definitely know better about just charging in against a Horde platoon." Nazo said as he tried starting the engine on the work table to see if the chain would run with the conveyer belt. It did but not as fast as Nazo wanted it to. "So when you do surface again, don't plan anything. It will just get turned on you by some little scheme by the Leaf heads."

"Ho ho, compulsive as ever." The general laughed. He knew Nazo all his life and he never grew bored with his character. He felt the same way with Akumu and Inagojo. They were his family. "Akumu says that if we don't get this right this time, he is going to take over crushing Konohagakure and you will go finish up his job in the Mist."

"Oh well, it's a win or win situation." Nazo said as he turned off the engine and began to experiment with it. He wanted it to go fast enough that the spinning chain, once sharpened, would slice through bedrock and steel. "If your 'pets' eat up the Leaf Village then the mob won't have to worry about the clans from the Land of Fire anymore. If something not in our favor happens then we get to see a change of scenery for a change."

"Actually Inagojo, my queen, wants me to lead a legion into a small country between the former Whirlpool country and the Hidden Rain Village. She found one of the cesspools." The general said. He didn't look entirely pleased with what he had just said.

"Would it kill you to just call her mom? And she still has that back pocket idea? Does Akumu know?" Nazo asked. "Personally, I'm bored with these little odd jobs but this seems too much like a plan to me. And I don't make or do plans."

"As much as you guys have been like family to me, no I still won't call her mom. And he does know and he isn't sure either. He won't play the chances until Inagojo is sure herself." The general said. "It would mean a new world. Perhaps a world that we all want."

"I'm into the message but are we crazy enough? I still gotta think about the whole idea." Nazo said. "Let's just forget about the whole thing for now. The conversation has gotten to serious for my liking."

"Very well, I'll be going. I need food." The general said as he walked out and headed to where the Locusts would eat. "I'm starved after scaring those Leaf bastards to death. Just a few English letters and they're shaking in their boots. Amazing how people lose their minds when their little plans don't go through."

"Tell me about it." Nazo laughed. "Go fill yourself. You deserve it after tonight's work RAAM."

The next morning after a good night's sleep. Hinata went to the entrance of the village to greet Naruto when he returned. She couldn't believe that she slept through the night after watching the horror from her mission. When she arrived at the gates, she saw Naruto standing there alone.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Hinata said as she ran into his open arms.

"Thanks! I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto said as he caught Hinata and held her tightly. He was overwhelmed with joy for having been greeted by her. "What happened while I was gone? How where things for you?"

"I had a mission while you were gone. It didn't go to well though." Hinata said as she backed away holding Naruto's hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Naruto asked looking concerned at Hinata. He didn't want her to feel bad about what ever happened.

"The Horde struck again. Nazo's men, his Locusts as they call themselves, attacked last night. They destroyed four civilian districts and a lot of people were killed." Hinata said looking down. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night.

"Are you serious!? That bastard got away again!? Someone needs to kick that guy's head in! I'll stop him Hinata! Don't you worry! It's bad enough that he tried to kill you but he went too far killing innocents like that!" Naruto said. He was infuriated by this man.

"Naruto, there is something you need to know about last night." Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes. The eyes that were so dear to her and could end potentially being taken away from her. "During the invasion, Kurenai sensei found a threat letter."

"Who is his next target? He isn't going after you again is he!?" Naruto asked. He was deeply concerned about Hinata's safety. "Hinata, I will protect you! I don't care what happens to me! I will keep you safe!"

"It's not me he's after." Hinata said. She began to feel horrified as she thought about the picture Nazo left.

"Who is it then?" Naruto asked. "Hinata, I can help you. It doesn't matter who he targets. I'll-"

Before Naruto could finish, a loud bang filled the air and a bullet flew through his forehead. Blood streamed down Naruto's face as he dropped dead in front of Hinata.

"NOO! NARUTO!!" Hinata cried as she fell to her knees in tears. She held him close in her arms, crying over his corpse. She looked up at his assassin. She saw his cold, cruel, and dark eyes; the eyes of a maniac. It was Nazo! "YOU BASTARD!!"

Nazo stood with his revolver in hand, his hideous scared face, his wicked mask covering the upper half of his face, and smiling with his hideous yellow teeth.

"You miss me princess? I'm single you know." Nazo said. He then let out his wicked laugh and his face stretched into a horrid grin. His smile seemed to sync into his scars making his lips even bigger. "Well, at least your daddy will thank me!"

"NOOOO!!!" Hinata screamed as Nazo laughed even harder. He then charged at her with his knife. Hinata didn't react in time and was pinned down by Nazo. Nazo then raised his knife and began to plunge it into the side of Hinata's neck. Hinata screamed as she felt the blade drive through her flesh.

"DIE!" Nazo shouted as he pulled his knife out of Hinata's neck and drove it into her heart.

Hinata rose out of her bed gasping for breath. She was at home in her room. She looked around; Nazo was nowhere to be seen and neither was Naruto. Hinata was dripping with sweat. The whole thing had been a nightmare. Hinata fell back onto her pillow and let out a sigh of relief. Nazo wasn't with her, Naruto she hoped was safe, and she was still alive.

"Oh thank heaven it was only a dream." Hinata said to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. "I have to warn Naruto. I won't let Nazo touch him. He'll die before he does! The only question is why? Why does he want to kill Naruto? His mask shouldn't mean that much to him."

Hinata got out of bed and prepared for the day. She would have to avoid her father again because she knew that he would argue again about her being with Naruto. She would have to find him alone and warn him about Nazo's threat against his life when he was alone; she didn't want him or anyone else to panic. Also, she couldn't help but feel that Sakura posed some sort of threat to her and her relationship with Naruto. Suddenly bad memories came back into her head.

Sakura never really did mean anything to her. Sakura had for most of the time ignored Hinata. However, Hinata did remember Sakura during childhood. Sakura may have been picked on too, but there was a good number of times were she would often join in to pick on her so she could attempt to fit in with the other kids. From what she remembered, that was how Ino first met her when Sakura still didn't fit in. The two then left Hinata alone but she was still considered to be the weak one amongst the other kids. Hinata was always told that she was a disgrace to her clan by the other children because of her lack of talent unlike Neji and it was constant thing that even her father began to think too. It was her mother that defended her from the bullying and the one who lifted her spirit.

"Why am I thinking about all of this?" Hinata thought to herself. "I know that I have pain from my past like Naruto, but why am I remembering this? I guess remembering those things Sakura did and said in the past are connected to the threat I feel from her. I can't let this get in the way though. I need to focus on Naruto."

As Hinata left home, Tsunade was reading through the reports about last night's attack. They were all almost the same with small different details about what was seen happening and what weapons were used last night.

"Tsunade, I have more reports from last night. One is extremely different from the others that have come in." Shizune said a she entered Tsunade's office. "I hate to ask but are you feeling any better after last night?"

"I am now that I have come to realize something about the man we are dealing with." Tsunade said as she looked up at Shizune with a look of a renewed resolve on her face. "All this time I have been feeling depressed because it seemed that Nazo was a better planer than me and the rest of the village leaders. But I have just now I have realized something after reading all these reports."

"What would that be?" Shizune asked.

"Nazo doesn't plan things. He is incredibly compulsive and does things that will throw people into panic." Tsunade answered. "He didn't blow up those towns for any particular reason; he just wanted us to be afraid of him. He wants us to stop thinking that we have a chance against him and to give in to his demands out of fear like any terrorist."

"What makes you think that this will help us against another Locust invasion?" Shizune asked. "Even if we know this, how can we fight back against a compulsive force?"

"Next time we will know how to defend ourselves against gunfire and know that whatever Nazo's objective is, it isn't meant to be a strategic advancement. It is meant to cause as much destruction as possible before his forces are either overrun or he slaughters everyone on the battlefield. He wants to see the world burn."

"In that case then try to think what made him so compulsive to make this threat." Shizune said as she handed Tsunade an envelope containing Naruto's photo with a replica of Nazo's mask drawn on his face. "He named his next target but it isn't any ninja from our village's clans. It's Naruto."

Tsunade looked at the photo and couldn't believe what see was seeing. Out of all people, why would Nazo pick Naruto as his next target? This was by far the most the most compulsive thing she had seen from Nazo.

"You know the truth about the Hyuga Reunion party right? Naruto was the one who saved Hinata Hyuga and the one who fought Nazo one on one. He tore Nazo's mask in the process." Shizune said. "Apparently he wants revenge for it."

"Nonsense. He has some other trick up his sleeve. He doesn't make things simple; with Nazo nothing is as simple as it seems." Tsunade said as she looked at the photo with the words "hahahaha" going down Naruto's chest. "Get Chishiki, Saiban, Naruto, Hinata, and anyone else who has gotten close to Nazo. We need to dissect this man and try to figure out some sort of guess on what his idea is here."

"Yes Tsunade. I'll summon them immediately." Shizune said as she left the room.

"The name mystery suits this man, Nazo. He can't be read at all." Tsunade thought to herself. "But really though, he makes everything a sick joke. The way he plays with people, his laughter, he makes everything seem like a joke. He is a joke. He is a joker like the card he left on Minomaru Hyuga's body."

Hinata set out to find Naruto. She had searched patiently for the last fifteen minutes but he was nowhere to be found. She began to panic. Could Nazo have killed him already? Did the Horde attack his team while he was on his mission? Hinata was terrified knowing that Nazo wanted to kill Naruto.

"Naruto, please be okay." Hinata prayed. Her spirituality had grown deeply through the whole period of time Naruto returned to Konohagakure. "Gods, Heaven, please don't let anything bad happen to Naruto."

Hinata turned the corner from where she was and saw Naruto. He was perfectly okay, safe, and unharmed by bullets. Hinata gasped in shock that he was alive and ran up to. She threw her arms around him almost in tears.

"Oh thank goodness that you're alive!" Hinata said as she held on to Naruto with all her strength and giving him all her affection. "I thought you were dead!"

"Hinata, why are you so upset? I'm fine." Naruto said as he turned around and hugged her just as tight. He gave all his affection to her. He hated to see Hinata so upset. "My mission went fairly well and I made it back alive. What is wrong with you? Did something happen to you while I was gone?"

"My team had a mission to guard four civilian towns while you were gone. We failed hideously when the Locust Horde came and blew up districts. Before the invasion, my team found an envelope attached to a corpse with a photo of you in it." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Nazo has named you as his next target. I was afraid that you were dead. Naruto, you're in danger. You need to hide and be safe! I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Hinata, that makes no sense!? Why would Nazo want to kill me? You should be worried about your family's safety as well as your own." Naruto said looking very assuring that nothing would happen to him. "Nothing will happen to me. And I swear that I won't let anything happen to you either."

"But Naruto, they have these strange weapons called firearms, guns. They massacred nine and a half platoons in one night as if it were nothing! They left a curse on the towns in some foreign language! They aren't from this world!" Hinata said looking as if she had fallen into despair. "I'm scared Naruto."

"Hinata, I-"Before Naruto could finish an Anbu black op appeared before him and Hinata.

"Uzamaki Naruto and Hinata Hyuga-sama, you have been summoned by Lady Tsunade. The Hokage wishes to speak to you about the terrorist Nazo and a counter attack strategy against his next invasion." The Anbu said. "Please follow me."

Naruto and Hinata obeyed and followed the Anbu to Tsunade's office where she, Chishiki, Asuma, Kurenai, Saiban, and a fourth man stood waiting for the meeting to begin. When they arrived, Tsunade immediately presented the photo left by Nazo to Naruto.

"That is definitely my photo." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked into Tsunade's office. Naruto noticed Saiban, Chishiki, and a third man; three men he had never seen before. "Who are you three?"

"I am Saiban Hosoku from the Konoha Special Task Force. I am the lieutenant of the force right now. My men have been searching for the Horde's location as well as any info on Nazo, Akumu, Inagojo, and the weapons they have been using." Saiban answered. "I have some intel on Nazo from what my men have discovered on him."

"My name is Chishiki. I am the best record keeper in the village and I have been doing some research on the background of the Horde's leaders." Chishiki answered as he took a seat in front of a large pile of scrolls and documents. "Nazo and the others did come from the former Whirlpool Country which was destroyed in the last Great Ninja World War. This whole thing could possibly be some sort of revenge but personally I think that there is logic behind the Locust Horde's actions at all."

"If you and everyone else here has knowledge on Nazo then shouldn't you be able to make a strategy on your own? I don't see how Naruto and I could possibly help." Hinata said.

"Well, you see, this isn't meant to prepare a defense by looking at Nazo's power. This meeting is meant to try to find out how Nazo thinks." The third man said. He wore glasses, some sort of doctor's coat, and had very short and light hair. "You can just call me Brain. I'm from the Research and Analysis Department for Konohagakure. I'm a psychologist who specializes in studying the human mind and what makes people criminally insane like our enemy."

"Kurenai told me the truth about the Reunion Party and how you faced Nazo." Tsunade said to Naruto. "I want to know why Nazo would make a threat against your life. Naruto, what did you learn about Nazo when you first fought him?"

"It's hard to say. He is definitely a shameless sociopath, that's for sure." Naruto answered. "I only saw him once so I don't know that much about him besides that underneath his mask he wears white face paint and red face paint on his lips and slash scars."

"We need to look at anything personal or any life ties we have of Nazo." Brain said. "I need to know if there are any family connections, personal bonds, or psychological scars on him."

"Well, we did receive a report from the Cloud Village about something like that. The Shinobi Police in the Cloud Village received a report from a man who overheard the murder of Gambol, the now dead leader of the Land of Lightning's organized civil crime." Saiban said. "He was in the building next to the bar where Gambol was murdered. He was ease dropping on what was being said by placing his ear against the wall. He heard Nazo telling Gambol how his cheeks were slashed by his father when he was child right after his father murdered his mother. Apparently his father was an alcoholic and this was the worst kind of abuse Nazo had ever felt from his father."

"That can't be possible. Nazo told me a completely different story on what happened to his face." Hinata said. "When he attacked my clan's Reunion Party, he took me by the face and told me what happened to his cheeks. He said that he slashed his own cheeks after his wife's face had been scared by a group of gambaling thugs. He did it to make her feel better about what had happened to her but she left him because of what he had done."

"Oh my god." Naruto said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing about this man, Nazo's life. He was abused by his parent, someone that Naruto never saw as the type of person who would do such a thing. He never had parents and always thought parents were good people who always loved you; not people who would beat you on a regular basis. And to top everything off, the woman he loved left him. Two tragedies in one life time was something that couldn't be fixed easily. Naruto remembered seeing loneliness in Nazo's eyes which was similar to his but Nazo's pain was beyond anything that he had ever felt. He was betrayed by the people who should have loved him and he lost the only person who did love him.

"Whichever one is true, the fact still remains that Nazo grew up with an abusive childhood and a dark past." Brain said as he wrote down notes on what he was hearing. "Since he couldn't form any sort of trust bond or love relationship, Nazo grew up in the first stages of becoming a sociopath."

"But then why would he have allies like Akumu and Inagojo? If he can't trust anyone then why would he have friends?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, the Whirlpool Country had suffered greatly before the war." Chishiki said as he pulled out a scroll containing a small history of the nation. "Experimenting with fossil fuels and gun powder meant the death of several scientists by explosions. Many children were left orphans because of it. We don't know what happened to his father after his mother's death, but it's quite possible that Nazo entered one of the orphanages in his country and met his allies. Not having any real home but their country left, they had only one thing to live for. Having it destroyed would stir some very negative feelings toward the Five Great Nations. Since they have a common burden and a common hatred for the Five Great Shinobi Nations that destroyed their homeland, they could have been plotting against the Five Great Nations from the beginning."

"But Nazo has been too impulsive in his actions. He doesn't show any clear plans. How do we even know if he planned everything that he did?" Kurenai said. "What happened last night was not meant to kill off more of Konohagakure's clans. Nazo only did this because he could."

"I only faced Nazo once at the party he crashed but I could tell that he was not the type of person to plan something out and follow through with it." Asuma said. "If he did have a plan he would have broken into a panic when the reinforcements arrived. He was calm throughout the entire event."

"If we know these things about Nazo then what does it all mean about him? How can we guess at what he is thinking." Naruto asked the group.

"Well, he is definitely compulsive, insane, psychologically and maybe even mentally ill, and he probably doesn't even know what he is doing himself." Brain said as he reviewed his notes. "If we knew more about his character it could help."

"Actually, I think I do know something about his true self." Naruto said.

"What do you mean about true self?" Brain asked.

"When I was fighting him, I got into a dead lock with Nazo. He looked lonely and unhappy deep down when I looked into his eyes." Naruto said. He still hated the man for trying to kill Hinata and for killing so many others but he was beginning to feel sorry for him.

"What does this mean for us?" Brain asked Naruto.

"It's nothing." Naruto answered.

"He feels sorry for the crazy bastard." Tsunade thought to herself.

"The lives of the wicked are lonely. What you saw in him is nothing strange." Chishiki said. "He and his friends are alone in this world."

"Your name is Chishiki correct? You said that you are the greatest record keeper here in the village right?" Hinata asked. "You wouldn't happen to know what that curse put on those civilian districts meant would you? Do you have any records on what those strange characters could mean?"

"Thank you for reminding me. Yes I do know. I spent the whole night researching phonic characters and I was able to piece together what the sounds mean." Chishiki answered with a smile. He was slightly excited to share the knowledge that he had worked so hard to gather.

"What do you mean by sounds?" Hinata asked. She couldn't think of how sounds could be put into writing.

"Phonic characters or letters are used in the far west. They do not represent characters or objects like our kanji. Instead they represent a sound which varies depending on what case it is in and how the letters are arranged." Chishiki said. "The letters you gave me are all in capital cases. They are 'ar', 'ay', 'ay', and 'em'."

"What does it spell then Chishiki?" Tsunade asked. She and everyone else in the room were now eager to know.

"In all capital letters, the letters sound like 'ra, ah, ah, mm'. So the word from last night means 'Ra-ah-mm', RAAM." Chishiki answered.

"What does 'RAAM' mean? Is that even a word?" Naruto asked. His head was spinning trying to understand the whole phonics concept.

"No, it is not or at least not one used by us." Chishiki answered. "It could very well be someone's name."

"In other words, this is just something to mess with us." Tsunade said with a sigh. Her hopes of finding out something useful were let down. Nazo left everything a mystery. "I guess we're just going to have to guess what Nazo has in store for us."

"Not exactly Lady Tsunade. I can figure something out about Nazo with just this small bit of information I have gathered on him." Brain said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. He was glad that he found something useful. "Since this man has little or no intentions in his actions, then we can conclude that whatever he does do is not meant to put him in an advantage. He wants to get us to plan so he can strike us from whatever blind spots he made."

"So what you're saying is what we do is not plan any course of action at all?" Tsunade asked.

"Not exactly, but since we know that Nazo won't plan anything when he attacks then it is much safer if we spread out the village's forces. Nazo will most likely attack in the most unlikely place." Brain answered. "We just need a better way to track the Locusts' movement underground so we can catch them off guard."

"Our seismic graphs didn't work last time. What makes you think that we can come up with something else?" Tsunade asked. She was begging to feel frustrated trying to think about how she could plan something yet not plan anything at the same time. "We couldn't possibly try traveling through one of their tunnels."

"We have to think of something." Brain said.

"Alright, get the Anbu here in my office, get Shizune, call together any of the surviving ninja from last night, get Shikamaru Nara here, try to come with something based on what you learned about Nazo, and get all available strategists here for a major plan of action. This is not going to be easy if we have to plan a plan that isn't a plan." Tsunade said to Brain. She didn't even know what she was talking about and felt that she no matter what she managed to come up with, it would screw the entire Leaf Village. This would be her greatest challenge. "Thank you Naruto and Hinata. You are free to go."

"Your welcome grandma Tsunade." Naruto said as he approached Tsunade's desk to look at his photo again. Something wasn't right. "Let me see that photo."

Naruto looked at the drawing on his face. He touched it and felt tape on it.

"Wait a minute; this mask is tapped on my photo. It's not drawn on." Naruto said as he picked off the tape and found the face of the photo underneath. He was shocked to see that there was a different face glued underneath the mask on his body. "I'm not his next target."

"Who is it then?" Tsunade asked. Everyone approached Tsunade's desk to see. Naruto flipped the photo over so Tsunade could see it.

"You are." Naruto said as he showed the photo with Tsunade's head glued over his on the photo. White dots were drawn over her eyes and a creepy red smile was drawn on her face. The word "bitch" was drawn over Tsunade's head. "It was a set up so he could get to you when everyone was focused on me. Nazo planned to distract us."

"That can't be. Nazo hasn't planed anything real in his last two attacks. Why would he suddenly plan on killing Tsunade by surprise now? He was direct in his last threats." Kurenai asked. She was just as confused about what was going on as everyone else.

"Even I can't explain this." Brain said. This was more complicated than anything he had ever analyzed.

"Shit! Brian get to work! Tell those people I named to come here immediately and tell all able shinobi here in the building to set up a perimeter! I am not about to get killed by that son of a bitch!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her fist on her desk. "Naruto, you and Hinata are free to leave! Thanks for your help but right now I have a lot to worry about!"

"Your welcome grandma Tsunade." Naruto said as he and Hinata left with a bow. He knew that Tsunade was pissed. He was too. Nazo was not going to have his way and kill Tsunade. By the time Naruto and Hinata left, the entire government body of Konohagakure was at work and creating a major scheme.

Naruto and Hinata went to the village's park. They both had a lot on their minds after what happened at Tsunade's office. They tried to avoid talking about what happened back at her office by talking about their missions.

"Poor Shino. Man, two near death experiences in one night. He probably felt happy to get those Grenadiers back by blowing up their hole." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we were all scared after the first time." Hinata said. "I thought he was dead for sure after that grenade was attached to him."

"You had it worse than me. I thought it was bad enough when those grave robbers created that canyon but what you're talking about is so much worse." Naruto said. "When you think about it, this all could potentially replace us. Shinobi won't be necessary with the weapons the Horde uses. If they go around, no one will have a use for ninja anymore. Wars will be fought with firearms instead of ninja."

"Your right, maybe this is something bigger than we expected." Hinata said. "You said that you came back here with a monk from the Fire Temple. Who is he?"

"His name is Sora. He is our age and the head monk thought that maybe he should see things outside the temple." Naruto said. "That reminds me, I should probably find him soon. He has, um, 'problems' getting along with people."

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you something about what happened back at Tsunade's office?" Hinata asked. She noticed that he seemed more than awe struck by what he heard about Nazo. She couldn't keep her curiosity back, she had to know. "You seemed blown away by Nazo's background. What was it that disturbed you?"

"Oh, well, it's complicated." Naruto said as he looked down. "It may sound crazy, but I'm starting to feel sorry for him."

"What!? You feel sorry for that murderer!?" Hinata asked in shock. She couldn't believe that he would feel that way for a man like Nazo. "He tried to kill me and you! Why would you feel like that!?"

"Tell me, do you love your father? Even though we had that fight with him, do you still love him?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata with a serious look on his face. "Do you trust him?"

"Of course I still love him, he's my father. We may fight at times but he's still my parent. I will always love him. I still trust him." Hinata said. She didn't know where Naruto was going with this. "What is your point?"

"Well, what if he betrayed that trust and beat you, abused you and did to you what Nazo's father did to him? The person who is supposed to love you does the exact opposite. How would you feel then?" Naruto asked. "It's one thing to be alone and still have parents to turn too but when you can't turn to them, that is something that I can't even imagine."

"Are you saying that Nazo's father made him the way he is?" Hinata asked. She was starting to understand what Naruto was saying now.

"I still hate him, but I do feel sorry for him for having to have something like that happen to him." Naruto said. "I always dreamed of having parents. But having parents that don't love you is something that I never would have thought of. His mother could have been just as bad. Betrayal and loneliness make a strong poison."

"I guess your right when you think about it." Hinata said. She thought about what Naruto was saying and realized that Nazo really was suffering. Perhaps his friends had gone through the same thing. But this didn't change the fact that he had already killed several people and that he would most likely strike again. He had to be stopped no matter what his past was.

"Sasuke once told me that I didn't understand what he had lost. He said that I would never understand what it was like to lose everything. But with Nazo I think I understand now." Naruto said. "Sasuke was betrayed by his older brother Itachi, the person who should have loved him but betrayed his trust. Even though they were family, Itachi was heartless enough to kill their parents. This must be what Sasuke was trying to tell me. I knew loneliness but not betrayal."

"Naruto, this is probably the deepest and most serious thing you have ever talked to me about." Hinata said. She had mixed feelings talking about such negative things and some of Naruto's past. She was glad to see him open up so much yet she was slightly uncomfortable thinking about what Naruto was talking about. "I just wanted to know what you were thinking about back at Tsunade's but you've shown me a new way of thinking. And you shared with me some of your past and what you lost; your best friend. Why are you telling me so much?"

"We decided that we were going to take things slow and learn more about each other and ourselves before we took our relationship further." Naruto said looking deeply into Hinata's eyes. "You told me about what it's like to lose a parent who kept you strong and carry the burden of it all your life. I want to share with you my life experiences and what I have experienced just like you did that day in the woods. I want you to know that you don't have to suffer alone either. I know that no one will ever replace your mother but I want you to feel that same happiness you felt when she was alive."

"Naruto, I…" Hinata didn't know what to say. This was the sweetest thing she had ever heard and Naruto meant every word of it. She took Naruto's hand and looked him in the eyes. She felt such a strong connection with him. "Thank you."

"Hinata, there is something that I want to eventually tell you about me and my past." Naruto said looking down. He began to think about the Kyubi and how telling Hinata might affect her. "I don't feel ready to tell you yet but when I do, I want to know enough about you so that when I tell you I will know that I'm not telling my biggest secret to a complete stranger."

"You won't be telling a stranger." Hinata said with a smile as she placed her head against Naruto's. "When you're ready, I'll listen to you. I'll listen to you with all my patience."

"You promise to?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Hinata.

"You never went back on your word; I won't go back on mine." Hinata said.

A strong feeling of love and passion began to build up inside the two. They lifted their heads up, Naruto gently put his hand underneath Hinata's chin, and the two slowly brought their lips together until they heard shouting.

"Out of the way fat ass!"One voice shouted.

"What did you just call me!?" A second voice shouted. It was Choji's voice.

"Oh crap, that's Sora! He's already gotten into a fight with someone!" Naruto said as he jumped up. "I'm sorry. I would really love to stay longer but I have to take care of this before it gets ugly."

"It's fine. I'll wait." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at her. "I waited two years to get this close to you and it paid off. Good things happened to those who wait. You're my proof of that."

"Thank you." Naruto said. He dashed off to stop Sora. "Sora, wait! Choji, don't touch him!"

Hinata giggled a bit over Naruto trying to handle the situation. It was almost evening and Hinata knew she would have to leave soon. Hinata got up from the bench and began to walk home until she saw Sakura standing nearby.

"Oh, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. She began to feel nervous. She hoped that Sakura didn't see her and Naruto when they almost kissed again.

"I decided to take a walk while I was looking for Naruto." Sakura answered with a smile. Her smile seemed very fake and sarcastic like her tone. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"I was talking with him earlier. He just left to find Sora, the monk that came back home with him after his mission to the Fire Temple." Hinata answered. She felt that Sakura had something else up her sleeve.

"Oh, he told you about that did he?" Sakura asked. "What else did you two talk about?"

"Just what has happened recently. It was just a light conversation." Hinata lied. Her heart began to race with adrenalin.

"I see. How long have you two been talking to each other? Are you two 'seeing' each other? It just seems to me like you two are starting to spend a lot of time together." Sakura asked. Her smile seemed even more fake now and her tone was much more nasty.

"What? No, we're not what you think we are. Me and Naruto are just friends." Hinata answered blushing and with a small laugh to make Sakura's idea sound absurd.

"I see, well sorry for wasting your time." Sakura said. Hinata continued on her way. "But there is just one thing I want to say though before you leave."

"What is it?" Hinata asked as she looked back at Sakura.

"I knew Naruto first, I've been with him longer, and I know more about him than you." Sakura said looking as if he she was using every ounce of her strength to contain her rage.

Hinata didn't respond. She continued on her way feeling very insulted. She couldn't believe that Sakura would say something like that to her. She was always bragging how she would win Sasuke's heart; why would she care about Naruto's love life? Sakura was always a selfish little bitch in Hinata's opinion. When she didn't have something she would take it from someone else. When she wasn't happy she would make someone else unhappy, like when she joined in on teasing her back in the academy to attempt to fit in with the popular kids, so she could feel better about herself. Hinata was not going to let Sakura ruin this for her. Just because her love ran away didn't mean that she had the right to steal hers so she could feel better.

"I could swear that I saw those two kiss." Sakura thought to herself. "I will kick that whore's head in if she did. Being royalty doesn't give her the right to take away someone I know better than her."

Sakura was angry and confused. She still loved Sasuke but she didn't want to Naruto taken away from her. She wanted some happiness. She felt that she deserved it. Sakura had locked herself into not a love triangle but a square; she still loved Sasuke but she felt so alone and so hungry for affection that she would take Naruto even if it meant hurting Hinata. Slowly but surely, the fuse to a powder keg had been lit and the explosion was waiting to happen. War between women was on the horizon.

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait. I've been super-duper busy and I haven't had much of a chance to write. Also I have been getting ahead of myself and forgetting to write the here and now. I know that there wasn't a lot of action and that there wasn't a lot of romance but please be patient with me. I'll try to make it up to you, my readers and subscribers, in my next chapter. Again I'm sorry. I read my polls and apparently two people want to see Nazo vs. Itachi so I have come up with some new ideas. Please give me time and give suggestions. I am truly grateful for your support. Thank you. Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 18:Discovering Each Other

Author's Note 

I Hope this chapter is better than my last (I didn't like the last one as much as my other chapters and it sure didn't beat the first kiss!) Anyways, thanks for being patient with me with and letting me try to get this to you readers ASAP. If you are reading this now RoseTiger, I would like to say thank you and darn you at the same time! I love your motivation but I hate your rushing! Give me some time to think and save your suspense wishes for bigger cliff hangers! Now I know what it's like to be Kishimoto-sensei. This reminds me, I do not own Naruto. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Again thank you RoseTiger for motivating me but give a break every once in a while please!!!!

Chapter Eighteen 

Early the next morning in a sealed cave hidden away from the world, The Akatsuki was meeting through their communication technique. The organization had recently lost one of their longest members Sasori and was replaced by the newcomer Tobi. However the meeting was not to mourn their fallen comrade and speak of the past. They had to discuss the runner up terrorist organization called the Locust Horde.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! That Nazo guy has gone and stolen my art style! That is plagiarism at its worst!" Deidara shouted.

"What do you mean sempai?" Tobi asked. "Just because he uses explosives you think that he has copied you?"

"Yes! Damn it! I hate that guy! I blew up half of the Stone Village before I left and then he came along and blew it up again! And now he just blew the Land of Fire half way to hell!" Deidara shouted. He was taking Nazo's actions very personally. "Who does he think he is to go around and copy the work of others!?"

"Enough Deidara! We have more important things to worry about than your little art pieces." Itachi said. "The Locust Horde could prove to be problematic for us and our plans."

"It's not like Nazo and those other guys are after the Baiju too. What do we have to worry about?" Hidan asked. "Let the grubs do their thing and rot underground. They don't mean anything to us."

"They could eventually mean something to us if we don't act. I find it strange enough that they have western knowledge." Kisame said. "How they learned phonic characters is beyond me. And these firearms could really screw up our plans if we want world domination. Also, they could kill a Jinchuriki or Biju in the process of terrorizing the Five Great Shinobi Nations. We would lose that tailed beast forever if they do."

"I say we search for the Hollow, their headquarters, and destroy them and their grubs. We need to act now." Kakuzu said.

"No, we will wait." Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki said. "Guns and explosives won't kill a Jinchuriki. We need to observe their actions for a little longer before we do anything. We don't know what their intentions are or what they are after."

"What is there to learn? Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo are sociopathic killers and are killing ninja for a couple of civil criminals. They aren't easy to understand. What do you want to know about them?" Itachi asked.

"If anyone finds out, let me know which one is the Agent of Chaos. He will have polluted yellow eyes; the Hakaigan. He poses a serious threat to me." Pain said.

"What does the Agent of Chaos have to do with you? You don't really believe that myth do you?" Kakuzu asked.

Pain did not answer. He was busy thinking to himself. He once heard a legend from a wise man he killed about a force that came before the entire world of ninjutsu called Chaos and that it would only return to the one who was marked to hang the world's calamity.

"Three destined children; one shall lend his power to one of the others, two shall go to war, and only one will succeed. I wield the Rin'Negan and the wise man said that the other would receive the power to combat its power. One destined child will potentially save the world; the other will potentially destroy it. The third will have to pick sides. I was told by the wise old seer that the killing mystery that forgot his name would hold the key to my demise. I have to be sure that he is not the man Nazo from the Horde." Pain thought to himself. "It all seems to be coming true. I didn't believe it at first but maybe this is what he was talking about. Nazo, mystery, is he really the one who could kill me?"

"Anyways, we need to get back on track." Hidan said. "Kakuzu and I are closing in on the Two Tailed Cat. We'll let you know if we find any of the grub freaks."

"I have to agree with Pain on this. We're better off leaving the Locust Horde Alone before we do anything." Deidara said. "I'll keep a special eye out for that Nazo guy. I'll show him what real explosive art is! He won't get away with what he has done to me!"

"That's all fine and wonderful but what will you do when he pulls out a firearm on you? Your art pieces will blow up in your hand before you can throw them or at least get away from them." Zetsu asked. "If anything, its better that I search for the Horde."

"No, we only pay attention to them. We can't antagonize them and attract them towards us. We aren't ready to go to an all out war with the Locust Horde even with all our power." Pain said. "Let's focus on our goal of finding the nine Baiju before we deal with the Locust Horde."

The communication technique ended and the Akatsuki left. They were not about to fight Nazo and his allies and they were in no hurry to.

Back in Konohagakure, Hinata had just got out of bed and was going down stairs to have breakfast. She was expecting today to be a good until she saw her father sitting downstairs at the dining table waiting for her. She did not say anything to him. She did not want to give him a reason to argue.

"Sit down with me. I want to talk to you." Hiashi said. Hinata obeyed and she looked her father in the eyes feeling very agitated. "Breakfast will be here soon."

"Father, you still have my respect but I am not going to fight with you about Naruto being with me." Hinata said. A servant came in with two bowls of rice with raw egg. He gave one to Hinata and the other to her father. "He isn't the monster you make him out to be."

"He is, whether you want to admit it or not. Once you learn the truth about him you will know why I hate him so much. You will learn why you should hate and fear him." Hiashi said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"If this truth about him is so terrible about him, why don't you tell me here and now?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi didn't answer her immediately. He was very deep in thought at the moment. His initial response to the night when he saw the two kissing was to hate him for being the Nine Tailed Fox who destroyed his life. Yet, when he saw Hinata with him, she looked so happy. He saw the happiness in her that he thought that he would never see again. He hated the beast that hurt him but he couldn't tell if the boy who saved his daughter and made her smile was the same beast. He wanted to accept him but he couldn't because of the Kyubi. Hiashi told himself to hate Naruto; he could never forgive the Kyubi.

"It's better that you learn on your own." Hiashi said calmly.

"I can't learn on my own if I don't see him. You're making this difficult father." Hinata said. "You're telling me to find out on my own but I'm not allowed to see him. I can't do two things at once."

"I mean it Hinata! I do not want you going near that boy again!" Hiashi said raising his voice.

"Father I am not going to argue. I'm not going to answer you and give you a reason to shout." Hinata said calmly. She didn't want to be disrespectful to her father and she hated having to fight with him.

Hiashi didn't answer and glared at Hinata. Despite her attempt, he still felt insulted by his daughter. He picked up his bowl and left and went somewhere else to eat. He would not sit with her if she was going to disrespect him. Hinata ignored him and ate alone. Afterwards she left to go find Naruto. She could tell from yesterday that Sakura was most likely going to ruin her relationship for her so she could have a boy on her arm to make herself feel good. She would have to be careful. As Hinata left home, she saw her sister Hanabi leaving as well. She looked concerned.

"Hinata-onesan, are things going to be alright between you and father?" Hanabi asked as she walked out with Hinata.

"Hanabi-imoto, there is nothing to worry about. Father just doesn't understand what is going on." Hinata answered. "He just won't accept Naruto for who he is. I don't know why. Naruto is so much sweeter than I thought. He has that unique innocence to him like a misunderstood animal cast out. He has this look in his eye like he is still lonely and hurting after making so many friends; just like me. It hurts me to see him like that. It always has."

"I'm starting to get jealous of you Hinata." Hanabi said with a smile. 'I wish I could find a boy like you."

"Well, be patient and look. That's how I found Naruto." Hinata said smiling back. It was nice to talk to her sister about these things without hearing a negative come back. She was starting to feel whimsical. "The best one is the one you feel a connection with. I feel like there is so much in common between us. Besides some of the bad things from our pasts, we have both felt joy in our lives that have changed us. I want to be with him because of it."

"Has he told you about why he has been so despised by the village elders yet?" Hanabi asked. "I never really understood that."

"He said it was because of his birth date being the same as the day the Kyubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. But I think there is more to it than that." Hinata answered. "He said that he had a secret that he wanted to tell me when he felt ready. I think that this is what he was talking about."

"When do you think he will be ready?" Hanabi asked. "You two have been together for a while now."

"Whenever he feels ready he'll tell me. I'll wait until then just like I always have." Hinata said. "We want to take things a little slower so we can get to know each other a little better. We both have been patient and it has served us well."

"You know, the festival commemorating the rebuilding of the village after the Nine Tailed's attack is coming up soon. Maybe that would be the right time to seal your relationship." Hanabi said. "There will be a romantic atmosphere so don't be afraid to lock lips again!"

"You saw that too!?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I saw father freak out like he did." Hanabi said with a laugh. "I wish I could have though. What did it taste like after the date?"

"Like a mixture of ramen and dark chocolate!" Hinata laughed. "It was by far one the greatest moments in my life."

"I'm happy that you have found this person onesan. I have to find my squad soon. I'll see you later." Hanabi said as she turned down the corner of the road past her and Hinata's home. "Tell Naruto I said hi!"

"I will imoto!" Hinata said as she waved good bye. Another thing that Hinata was happy about with her relationship with Naruto was that it was bringer her closer with her sister. She only wished that it would bring her closer with her father.

During that time, Naruto was with Sora. Asuma had shown the two of them how to use wind based chakra and the two were practicing channeling their wind chakra into kunai. Naruto was keeping track of time and realized that he had been doing this for an hour now. He wanted to find Hinata after working for an hour. There were two reasons he wanted to see her; one because he wanted to see her for her and second because Kakashi was gone and he needed her help for another technique he wanted to invent. Sora would be fine on his own and Yamato or Sakura could take care of him if he got out of control. Naruto began to leave until Sora stopped him.

"Naruto, where are you going? Are you done for the day?" Sora asked.

"Oh, there is someone I need to see. I'll see you later Sora." Naruto answered.

"Who do you need to see?" Sora asked. He couldn't think of who he needed to see.

"It's a girl I know. She is someone, um, close to me." Naruto answered. He continued to walk on but Sora continued to question him.

"You mean that pink haired girl Sakura?" Sora asked. He was starting to become interested in what was going on.

"No, this is someone special." Naruto answered as he turned around to look at Sora. He was starting to blush.

"Why is she so special to you?" Sora asked with a smile. He wasn't very social but he knew when people had something hidden or when they had a special connection to someone. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! Well, she… she is someone really close to me and she means a lot to me. We're almost that close. I can't describe this." Naruto said looking down. He couldn't look Sora in the eyes talking about his relationship with Hinata. "I… she…!"

"You're secret is safe with me. I won't tell Sakura. But tell me, is she precious to you?" Sora asked.

"Um, yes, yes she is." Naruto said looking redder in the face. He had become so timid and unlike his usual self. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "I got to go."

Sora watched Naruto walk off. He was in a hurry to hide his feelings. He wasn't embarrassed just unready to show everyone his inner feelings and openly speak about his feelings for Hinata. Naruto's head was in a blender; he had so many thoughts in feelings rushing through his head that he didn't know what to do.

"I really like Hinata, but why can't I talk about it openly?" Naruto said to himself. "It just makes me shy for some reason."

Naruto continued on through the woods till he made it to an open area. To his surprise, Hinata was there.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. His blushing had stopped by the time he found her.

"Oh hi Naruto! Yamato-sensei told me that you were with Sora training and I decided to take a short cut through the woods to find you." Hinata answered. She wasn't feeling quite as whimsical as she did before but she was still happy to see him. "My sister says hi!"

"Tell her thanks the next time you see her." Naruto said with a smile. He was happy to see her. "How have you been today?"

"I'm fine. My father is still angry about the other night." Hinata answered.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I really wish that I didn't make him feel that way."

"It's not your fault. My father is just over protective of me." Hinata said as she walked up closer to Naruto.

"Yeah, I could tell when he came after me with a sword." Naruto laughed. He didn't hate Hiashi and he understood why Hiashi felt the way he did. He only hoped that he would come to accept him soon and see how happy Hinata was. "I would hate to see what he is like with Hanabi."

"Naruto, this is serious. I'm really worried that my father might hurt you." Hinata said. Her smile was gone showing how much the matter concerned her.

"Your father is a good man. He won't kill me." Naruto said. He meant it because he always watched her father while he was growing up. All the adults respected him maybe even more than Sasuke's parents before they died. Naruto once thought that to be Hokage was to be like Hiashi. "I've always attracted negative attention so this is nothing new to me. I forgive him for what he did."

"Naruto, I…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She was surprised to see that Naruto was so comfortable with what had happened to him.

"You don't have to say anything Hinata." Naruto said with a reassuring smile. He believed that everything would work out in the end. Everything would go according to plan.

"Thank you." Hinata said smiling back. Naruto put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to say thank you either." Naruto said. She made his heart feel so warm.

"Naruto, if you're done training for the day how about we go do something?" Hinata asked. She was beginning to feel whimsical again.

"I'm done quite yet. There is something that I need your help with." Naruto said as he stepped back and put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Kakashi-sensei is trying to help me invent a new technique but there is one that I want to create which only you can help me with."

"What is it?" Hinata asked. She was actually quite excited to train with Naruto. It wasn't a date or anything but it was quality time.

"Back when I went on that mission to try to bring Sasuke back home, he attacked me and my team with a new technique based off of his Chidori technique." Naruto said. He had a lot to explain to Hinata. "I thought that since he could do that with his Chidori, why couldn't I do the same with my Rasengan? I've recently learned how to put my wind element into my chakra and I have an idea for a full body Rasengan."

"Why do you need my help?" Hinata asked. She was becoming interested in what he was talking about.

"Hinata, do you think you could show me how to use your Rotation technique or at least show me the basics?" Naruto asked. "I know it's your clan's secret technique but it's the only start I could think of and probably the only way to get it to work."

"I'm not sure." Hinata answered as she stepped back. "The Rotation is meant to stay within the Hyuga clan and it's not easy to learn. There are no real basics except for being able to channel chakra out from every point in your body and being able to use it to halt all objects coming at you."

"That will be fine." Naruto said. "Even if I don't get the spinning portion, I'll at least know how to cover myself in a cocoon of chakra and add wind element to it."

"Okay then, let's start with releasing chakra from every part of your body." Hinata said. She didn't think that her clan would mind. She wasn't teaching him the actual Rotation, just the first few steps of it. She walked back and picked up a rock. "If you do this correctly, you will be able to deflect projectiles without touching them."

"Alright! Let's start then!" Naruto said with a smile. He was excited to have Hinata helping him and to be able to bond with her at the same time. He took a hoarse stance and poured his chakra out. "Okay, hit me!"

Hinata drew her arm back and threw the rock and Naruto's shoulder. It hit him and he lost his concentration.

"Ow! That hurt! Try again!" Naruto said as he got back into his stance and focused his chakra out. "I'm ready!"

Hinata picked up another rock and threw it. It hit Naruto's stomach and he leaned over in pain.

"Crap! I wasn't completely focused that time! Hit me again!" Naruto said as he cleared his head and focused his chakra again.

"Try to make your chakra come out steady. Don't just pour it out." Hinata said as she picked up another rock and hurled it at Naruto. This time it hit his head and he stumbled backwards. "Ops! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you in the head!"

"Ow! How did you learn this so quickly!? This is like trying to catch something without touching it." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. He laughed a bit.

"To use the Gentle Fist, you need to be able to manipulate chakra from every point of your body." Hinata said laughing too. "The point your at is for intermediate users of the Gentle Fist. This is the step me and Neji started at. Sorry, I guess I should have told you earlier."

"Yeah, that probably would have saved me some trouble. And maybe my head wouldn't be spinning." Naruto said.

Hinata came up with an idea to help Naruto faster but she didn't want to just tell him. It was part of her whimsical feeling she had with him. She felt playful and was going to see how Naruto would react. She couldn't explain why, but a whole new part of her had just come out. It was as if there was a lost part of her personality that she never knew about until now.

"Let's do this. You need to learn how to steady your chakra coming out of your body so you're going to start at close range and move on out." Hinata said with a smile as she took a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He was beginning to feel like he did with Sora again. He was feeling meek, timid, in a corner, and almost shy. He didn't know why. He was like skittish animal; nervous by the situation. "I-I don't understand. Why are looking like you're going to fight? Is this a joke? I don't get it."

Hinata didn't answer him and attacked. Naruto jumped back, he wasn't going to fight back. It was as if he and Hinata had traded personalities. Hinata felt upbeat and playful while Naruto felt shy and timid. Hinata thrust her palm at Naruto again; she looked and acted serious while Naruto was confused. Hinata finally struck Naruto who fell back.

"Come on Naruto. Use your chakra to shield yourself from my Gentle Fist. If you can block that, then soon you'll be able to stream your chakra out into a cocoon." Hinata said with a smile. "Try to defend yourself! You're stronger than this! You won't learn the basics of the Rotation at this rate."

"Hinata, I… well… are you sure we should do this?" Naruto said as he used his arms and his chakra to absorb Hinata's attacks. "I'm not comfortable doing this."

"Are you a man or a mouse? Put up a fight!" Hinata said as she landed a hit to Naruto's chest.

Naruto stepped back and absorbed more blows until he found an opening and punched Hinata in the face. She stumbled back and held her cheek.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Hinata!? I didn't mean it! Honest!" Naruto said in a panic. He couldn't believe he hit her.

"Ow! Naruto! I'm a girl! You can't hit a girl!" Hinata said with fake tears and an angry look. "Why would you do that!?"

"I'm sorry! You just said to fight back and…! I didn't know what to do!" Naruto said looking down feeling awful as he walked up to Hinata. His face was red, he didn't know what to say, and he even began to fidget with his fingers like Hinata would when she felt shy! Naruto had shown a completely new side of himself. He never knew that he could be so timid.

Hinata stopped her tears and knocked Naruto down with a double palm fist to his solar plexus. She didn't use her chakra so Naruto would be fine. Naruto fell down feeling confused while Hinata laughed at the whole thing.

"Hinata, what are you doing? What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked. He was completely confused about everything.

"I was only playing Naruto!" Hinata laughed. She never knew this side of her existed. It was something that Naruto brought out of her. She loved this feeling. And she began to fall deeper into love with Naruto. "I just feel so bubbly and alive doing this with you! I can't really explain my feelings. It's like your personality has just gone into me!"

"Oh, well I guess the same thing is happening to me then." Naruto laughed as he got up off the ground. "I feel shy like you usually do now. I don't know why this is happening either. It's like a part of my personality that hasn't been able to get out until I got to be with you. Even though it's sort of weird, I like this feeling you brought out in me."

"It's just so strange. It's like we've gone and completed each other." Hinata said with a smile. "Somehow, I knew that this would happen. There was just something in me that was trying to get out but I didn't feel it until I met you. I feel the same sort of happiness that I felt when I was young. Back when my mother was alive."

"I'm glad that you feel this way Hinata. It makes me happy to see you happy." Naruto said looking red in the face. "I like this shyness you have brought out of me. It's actually quite calming for me. I feel at peace with myself and the environment. I feel relaxed."

"I'm glad that we decided to slow down with our relationship. I don't think I would have discovered this about myself if we had gone fast. It's shown me how considerate you really are. And also what a beautiful person you are." Hinata said looking Naruto in the eyes. She meant what she said; Naruto had such a unique goodness to him. He was honest about his feelings unlike Kiba and Shino. And he was able to open up well. She only wondered why others didn't see this as easily.

"T-thank you Hinata. That means a lot to me, it really does." Naruto said as his face got redder and his eyes began to shake a bit. Naruto remembered first being acknowledged by Iruka but this was something so much deeper and heartwarming for him. He had never been complimented so deeply or shown so much affection before in his life. At times he still wondered who he was and if the Kyubi was dominate in him but now he knew who he was. He wasn't a monster; he was a person that someone else could love. Hinata had moved him so deeply and he was tempted to cry. "I haven't received many kind words in my life but yours have touched me very deeply. You have warmed my heart, esteem, and my being. You have touched me in a way that I've only dreamed of."

"Naruto, haven't you ever received a compliment on who you are before?" Hinata asked. She couldn't believe how touched Naruto was. She meant what she said but it hurt her to see that Naruto didn't see how much of a good person he really was. Worst of all, he kept this pain to himself.

"I've always been hated and I've had friends who have complimented me. But none of them have ever said anything like you have." Naruto answered. "You make me feel like a human being. I feel like I have found somewhere I belong."

"Naruto I want to know why you have been mistreated like you have for all this time. I don't like it. It hurts me to see you enduring this much pain on your own that no one could recognize your goodness." Hinata said. She was feeling very emotional. This was too much for one person to handle on their own yet Naruto did all his life. She didn't want him to have to feel this way. He didn't deserve it. "I once told you that it wasn't fair that you had to suffer so much on your own and I meant it. How could you go through so much and not try to find someone who could show these things about you?"

"I'm still not ready to tell you Hinata. I'm afraid I'll lose if you I do." Naruto said taking hold of Hinata's hands. "Please, just wait a little longer."

"I will Naruto but please don't keep all this pain to yourself." Hinata said looking up into his eyes.

"I'll tell you in due time." Naruto said with a smile.

"The only thing you need to tell me is what you are doing with Lord Hiashi's daughter." A man approaching the young couple said. He was a member of the Hyuga clan.

"Kou, what are you doing out here?" Hinata asked as she let go of Naruto and walked up to him.

Kou was a member of the Main Branch and for a long time served as Hinata's guardian and body guard. He had been following Hinata and couldn't believe that she would disobey her father. He had watched her grow up being a fragile little girl who had no self confidence and who had lost her only support, her mother. He didn't hate Naruto and he could care less that he was a Jinchuriki. But he owed his loyalty to his lord, Hiashi-sama. He had to take her away from him unfortunately. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hiashi about the two of them or not.

"I followed you here. You know that your father doesn't want you to be near this boy. I was given instructions to take you away if you did." Kou answered. "Please, don't make this difficult and just come with me."

"Kou please let me stay just a little longer." Hinata said. "I just found Naruto and we are having a good time together."

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice." Kou answered.

"Please Kou-san, Hinata is helping me train and we're both really enjoying each other's company. Couldn't you let Hinata go?" Naruto asked.

"It's bad enough that she is here now. I'm going to have to tell her father too." Kou answered. He didn't like how cruel he seemed right now.

"No Kou you can't do that! My father cannot know about this! Please don't tell!" Hinata said as she folded her hands together in a begging way. "Please, have a heart and don't ruin this."

"I really don't know what to do." Kou said. "I like what you have done for Hinata-sama Naruto but I still owe my loyalty to the Hyuga clan. It's nothing personal but I don't have a say in the matter."

"You do have a choice to ruin this relationship for us or to let it grow." Naruto said as he approached Kou. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to Hinata. I never go back on my word."

Kou couldn't stand the frustration he felt right now. He didn't want to upset his lord but he also didn't want to be the one who ruined the love life of Hinata. He thought back to when he was young and remembered how it was for him having to deal with adults getting in the way of his love life. He never got to see a relationship to the end and he never knew what it was like to be this close to someone. That was why he was still single now! Kou looked into his heart and decided that he couldn't ruin this. Not for Hiashi or anyone else.

"I won't tell your father Hinata. But there are other clan members expecting me to return with you." Kou said as he took hold of Hinata's wrist. "I'm sorry. Next time I will let you go. But not this time."

"Hey! Don't man handle her like that!" Naruto shouted as he walked up and tried to free Hinata's hand. "You may have to take her back but that doesn't give you the right to abuse her!"

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto who was very upset to see her being treated like she was. "I understand Kou, thank you. Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow. Sayonara for now."

"Sayonara Hinata, for now at least." Naruto said as Kou leaped off with her.

Kou and Hinata met with the other Hyuga members who were sent to look for her. The two lied about her whereabouts and Hinata was free to leave. She did not dare go to see Naruto again with so many watching her.

"I'll be there for you tomorrow Naruto. Wait for me." Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't help but notice that when Naruto came up to her when Kou was taking her away that his eyes seemed to glow red. She let it go thinking that she was just seeing things.

Back with Naruto, there was a conversation going on within him. He was speaking with the Kyubi.

"Close call kid. How long did you think that you would go without leaking me out?" The Kyubi chuckled as he seeped out of the bars holding him back like he did when Naruto tried to save Sasuke for a second time. "She will find out about me. She will eventually learn the truth about us."

"Don't you dare go near her! I won't let you harm this girl who has shown me more love than I have ever asked for!" Naruto shouted at the wretched fox. "As long as you are in my body, you will do as I say! You exist because of me! Without me as your medium, you would fade away and die!"

"I never said that I wanted to harm her. Don't worry, she'll be fine." The Kyubi said. "I'm only telling you the harsh reality of things. You can't hide something like this forever. She'll become curious and you will have to tell her."

"I will tell her when I'm ready. She agreed with me on it." Naruto said. "She'll know the real me before that day."

"I am a part of the real you whether you like it or not. And don't forget what happens to you when I give you my fourth tail. Remember what you did to Sakura? What will you do when you attack her because of me?" The Kyubi said with a wicked grin and laugh. "Maybe you should break her heart now for her well being. Would you prefer a sad ex-girlfriend or having to live the rest of your life with that girl's blood on your hands?"

"Be gone! Never speak about Hinata like that to me again!" Naruto shouted as the Kyubi receded back into its cage.

"Very well. Just remember this truth and be prepared for the day she finds out." The Kyubi said as it returned to its cage. The Kyubi couldn't explain it, but it felt some sort of strange new power emitting from Naruto.

Naruto returned to the outside world. He was determined to stop the Kyubi from interfering with his relationship with Hinata. Naruto left the woods and left to see how the rest of squad was doing. He had no reason to continue training without Hinata and Sora probably left by now.

"Today is a very boring day." Naruto said to himself. "Hinata can't be seen with me, Sora probably left and knowing him he probably started another fight, Yamato-sensei is probably too busy to help me train, and there are probably no leads on Nazo or the rest of the Horde. I have nothing to do today."

As Naruto exited the woods and headed back into town, He saw Sai out of his hospital bed carrying a book. Naruto couldn't think of a reason why he would leave the hospital.

"Hello Naruto." Sai said as Naruto approached him.

"Why are you out of your hospital bed Sai? You're supposed to be letting your arm heal." Naruto asked as he stood in front of Sai.

"I wanted to give you this. You may find it useful." Sai answered as he handed Naruto the book he was carrying. "It's a book about relationships with members of the opposite sex. I thought that maybe this would help you with your rumored girlfriend."

"What!? I don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto said in a panic. He was not ready to let the world know about him and Hinata just yet. "Who is saying that!?"

"I overheard Sakura talking about it. She hasn't sounded very positive about it though." Sai said. "She says that there is what she calls a 'stupid little slut' hanging out with you. According to my sources, Sakura is being what people would call a 'bitch' about this whole thing."

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Just ignore it. Sakura doesn't know what she is talking about." Naruto said calmly. He was confused about the whole thing. Why would Sakura care about him seeing Hinata all of a sudden? She couldn't possibly be jealous. "Thanks Sai. I'll check this out."

"You're welcome Naruto. If you do ever get a girlfriend, let me know what she is like." Sai said with a smile as Naruto walked home.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto said as he walked off. "Sakura is lying!"

Sai felt amused by the whole thing. Naruto was acting strange about the mentioning of him having a girlfriend. Sai could tell that Sakura wasn't lying. He had no intention to spread the rumor, but he disliked how Sakura had put it. Somehow, he knew that the girl that Naruto was supposedly seeing wasn't as bad as Sakura made her out to be. She might actually be better than her.

Naruto arrived home and sat on his bed so he could read the book Sai had given him.

"Let's see what this is. 'Identifying Yourself to Identify Your Type of Relationship', sounds really psychotic." Naruto said to himself as he opened the book to a personality test. "You can't be serious."

Naruto took the test and looked at the end results. He was surprised to see what the book said about him.

"You are a person who has gone through Hell and back and you are most likely lonely but don't show it. You are a faithful lover because of your strong need for the person you care about. Your relationship will most likely bring out some sides of you that you never knew existed or never admitted to existing. You may become a bit cutesy and will end up a total sweetheart!" Naruto read aloud in shock. He had no idea what the book meant by cutesy but he didn't totally like the sound of it. "Who wrote this!? What do they know!?"

Naruto continued to read the book. He had nothing to lose and he could possibly learn a few dating tips for when he and Hinata went on an actual date.

Hinata walked around the village. She had nothing better to do when she couldn't be with Naruto. Suddenly she noticed Kiba with his dog Akamaru and Shino up ahead. They looked like they didn't have anything better to do today either.

"Hello Hinata. You bored today too?" Kiba asked as Hinata approached him and Shino.

"I am very bored." Hinata answered. "I have nothing to do and there is nothing really for me to do to improve my training."

"Hinata, Kiba and I have wanted to know something for a while now." Shino said as he faced Hinata.

"Look Hinata, we're sorry if we've been dicks to you for a while now but were still friends right? So we want to know something." Kiba said. "Who is this special person who you have wanted to see or have been seeing? If you won't tell us his name, could you at least tell us if its someone we know?"

"Alright, since we've known each other for so long I guess I can tell you something." Hinata said. She wasn't going to let Kiba and Shino know that it was Naruto but they were still her friends and they deserved to know something. "He is someone you know."

"What's so special about him?" Shino asked. He was even more curious now.

"He is a very sweet person who really connects with me." Hinata said. She was beginning to feel whimsical again. "He listens to me, he is thoughtful, he is everything I dreamed of, and he is strong on the inside and the outside. He is such a beautiful person and I'm glad to have finally confronted him. He has made me happier than anyone else has in my entire life!"

"Hinata, do you have split personalities now or something?" Kiba asked. He couldn't believe how exhilarated Hinata was right now. He had never seen her this way before and he thought that he would never see her this way. "You just went from being your normal quite self to an energetic lover."

"I don't know why I'm like this! This is something he has brought out in me! I just feel so bubbly when I talk about him!" Hinata said with a smile. "I just love this feeling he has brought out in me!"

"Okay, now we want to know who this guy is and what he did with the old you." Kiba said.

"You'll find out in time. We're not ready to show everyone we're together." Hinata said. "I'm still me. Don't worry. And don't tell my father. He doesn't exactly approve of us being together."

"You've changed in massive proportions Hinata Hyuga!" Kiba said. "If this guy has done all this to you now then who knows what you two will be like down the road!"

"I've just another side of me that I never knew about!" Hinata said with a laugh.

"This is a wild fire! You do not just go and change this quick!" Shino said. "You are a totally new person Hinata. It's not a bad thing but I already miss your old quite self."

"You'll get used to the new part of personality in time Shino." Hinata said. "So will you Kiba."

"Hey, speaking of fire, I seriously smell smoke close by." Kiba said as he and Akamaru sniffed the air. "Wait a minute, its coming from your home!"

"What!?" Hinata said as the energy in her left and she began to panic. Could Nazo have tried to kill her father again!? She had to know! "I have to go! It could be Nazo!"

"Hinata wait for us!" Kiba shouted out to her but it was too late. Hinata was gone.

Hinata arrived at her home and saw that everything was intact. Nothing was burning but something that her father had lit on fire in front of the house. He stood there watching whatever it was in the fire burn.

"I'm surprised that you found such fine silk. That kimono would have looked beautiful on you." Hiashi said as he looked at Hinata. "I know that the commemoration festival is coming up and I unfortunately had to burn such a beautiful and tempting piece of clothing you had."

"You thought that I was going to go to the upcoming festival because of one kimono I kept hidden in my room?" Hinata asked. She was upset that her father had burned it but she was also shocked that her father would go to such ridiculous lengths to keep her away from Naruto. "What would a kimono in my closet have to do with Naruto and I?"

"I know that you were thinking about going with him and wearing something to show yourself off in while you're on his arm. Even if that doesn't stop you, I will keep you restrained to this household the night of the festival." Hiashi said with a stern look on his face. He was determined to keep Hinata away from Naruto.

"Father, this is by far the most immature thing I have seen you do. You over react in the worst ways." Hinata said shaking her head in disgust at her father. He had crossed the line and sank to a new low. Hinata left and went for a long walk. She had to think about what was happening and how she was going to deal with her father. Things were very bitter for the rest of the day.

While romantic disasters were happening in Konoha, bloody disasters were being prepared deep down in the Hollow as the Locust Horde prepared to attack Konohagakure again. Nazo was walking through the halls within the Hollow. There were two people he needed to see; his long time best friend Akumu and Tiny aka RAAM. As he walked on, he ran into a Drone with a bloody bandage over his left eye and carrying his latest invention, the chainsaw.

"Ah, Nazo, the other Locusts and I were testing out these things and there are a couple of problems." The Drone said.

"What's wrong with it?" Nazo asked feeling annoyed. He was in a hurry and the chainsaw wasn't his favorite creation. He didn't know why he even saved the sketches from the Whirlpool Country's lab. "Don't tell me that it doesn't cut."

"It cuts through wood and flesh but it can't cut through bedrock or steel. I found that out the hard way when I tried to dig through the ground and one of the chain links broke off and flew into my eye." The Drone answered. "It does make setting up base and clearing areas easier."

"Have you seen Akumu? I want to see this hammerburst battle rifle that everyone says that he made." Nazo asked to the Drone.

"Go down the next hall, he is in the workshop observing the chainsaws." The Drone answered.

"Good. That makes things easy for me. Thank you, uh, person who knows me." Nazo said. He met and recruited thousands of men to be made a part of his Locust Horde but he couldn't remember the names of them all.

"It's Yoshi. I'm one of the guys from the Insane Asylum in the Land of Water that you let loose." The Drone said. "I'm the twentieth man from the paranoid group. Or rather I'm the tenth man, the other ten died back when we attacked Konoha for the second time."

"Thank you Yoshi. Sorry about your buddies. May the rest in peace for having helped out with the show." Nazo said smiling underneath his mask. He left and headed off for the workshop.

"Your welcome boss. Thanks for caring about me and the other guys who were locked in those damn cages." The Drone said as he watched Nazo walk off.

Nazo walked into the work shop and saw Akumu holding up a chainsaw marveling at it.

"I see you like the new toy. Too bad that it doesn't cut through exactly what I wanted it to." Nazo said to Akumu.

"Thank god you're here. I love this thing." Akumu said. "It may not be perfect yet but I like the idea of being able to saw through people."

"Ah, those fools back in the Whirlpool Research and Development Department didn't know squat about what they were making. I could have come up with something better on my own." Nazo said as he approached Akumu.

"Good. Then you can make a weapon suitable for my boy based on this." Akumu said as he put down the chainsaw and looked at Nazo.

"What's the catch? Last time I did something for you, I was thirteen years old and you stole my date." Nazo asked.

"Well that girl got her real boyfriend to kick my ass afterwards because she just wanted to humiliate the nerd who took her seriously when she said she was single. Remember that? So I saved you from being humiliated. There is no catch." Akumu answered. "If you do, I'll let you use some of those hammerburst rifles I made."

"You can read me like a book. You knew that I was going to ask about those! It's a deal!" Nazo said with a smile beneath his mask. "When did you find the time to make a new gun?"

"After I made a personal appearance at the mansion of the Tsuyu clan with a couple of Locusts armed with scorchers and mulchers, I decided to make something in my spare time." Akumu answered. "The hammerburst has the power of a shotgun and the range and shells of a rifle. It doesn't fire as fast as the SMGs but it still packs a punch."

"Nice. I'll come up with something for the Big Guy real quick. I think I know why the normal chainsaw is so weak." Nazo said.

"Well, it's not so bad. It will make digging up that cesspool a lot easier." Akumu said.

"You're going along with Inagojo's plan? I don't like the whole idea. I thought that you wouldn't go with it either." Nazo asked. He began to think about what Inagojo had planned, the one thing Nazo hated, and what it meant. "I know that this isn't about the money but the message but think about what she has come up with in these last six years. Even to a guy like me it sounds crazy."

"She told me that the three of us will get together after we scare the piss out of the Leaf Village and talk about it." Akumu said. "I think it's crazy but what have we been doing for theses last twenty years after the war? Just sitting underground talking about a new world and doing odd jobs for mob dealers and committing petty crimes. If we don't act soon, the Akatsuki will be running the show and we will go back to the way things were like in that fucking orphanage. Just nobodies."

"Let's talk about it then. I got to talk to Tiny." Nazo said. He didn't want to think about what Inagojo's plan and he didn't want to think about what it would mean to her and Akumu in the end. He dragged his friends, his only real family, through enough already; this was something he should have thought of. Not Inagojo, she was the queen of innocence back when they were kids; she wasn't a mad woman until life went down the crapper. His madness rubbed off on her and Akumu and it shouldn't have. Then again, birds of a feather flock together. As Akumu would put it, chance decided it all because it was the decent force in an indecent world and made them all mad so they wouldn't be alone in the world.

"I'm here and I hate it when you call me that." RAAM said as he entered the workshop.

"Speak of the devil, you came." Nazo said. "I got good news; Akumu just offered to let us use his hammerburst for the upcoming party. I was at first going to ask you about Akumu's guns but I found him first and just made a deal to have a couple in exchange for making the Big Guy a chainsaw weapon."

"And I came to tell you something big." RAAM said. "There is some radical group planning to attack Konoha soon with an undead army of some sort and the revived Ninja Guardians. What should we do?"

"Do you have to ask? We do what we do best." Nazo answered with a wicked grin beneath his mask. "We're gonna take their little plan and turn it on itself! They think that they will get to have all the fun but then someone will come in when they least expect it. And by someone I mean you."

"Sounds great. So I guess I'll surface-"RAAM was interrupted by Nazo.

"Don't think about it, just do! What fun is it to plan about these things? It's pointless to plan something when your intent is to turn someone else's plan on itself." Nazo said.

"No, no, no Nazo. As much as you would like to just surface whenever, that would waste a lot of good guys. It's better to be a little strategic on this one." Akumu said to Nazo. "It's not 'planning' but plotting in a smart way."

"Then how would you decide when to crawl out and blow the Leaf goons from here to kingdom come?" Nazo asked.

"I would leave the whole thing up to chance." Akumu said as he took his lucky coin out of his pocket. "Heads, RAAM attacks in the middle of the disasterpiece. Tails, He attacks after the disasterpiece."

"I had to ask. It's always chance with you." Nazo said with a pout. He hated how he used chance to manipulate things. It always worked for his luck.

Akumu flipped his coin, caught it, flipped it over onto the back of his hand and looked at it. It was tails.

"Well RAAM, it looks like you can sit back and watch the J.V match before you go out with the varsity team to finish off the game." Akumu said.

"That's all sweet and wonderful but I think that I will go see Inagojo. I'm bored with the two of you." Nazo said. He was joking about being bored with Akumu and RAAM. It was just his chance to be a smartass.

"Hold on Nazo." Akumu said as he flipped his coin again with a smile beneath his mask.

"What are you doing?" Nazo asked as he watched Akumu catch the coin and close his hand on it.

"Heads, you can run around the entire Hollow doing whatever you want. Tails, you get right to work on that chain weapon I asked for." Akumu said as he flipped the coin onto the back of his hand and looked at it. It was tails. "Sorry Nazo, you got to work."

"AAHH! You always ruin my fun!" Nazo said. He couldn't bring himself to disobey Akumu's chance. It was some unknown force that constrained him Maybe it was because Akumu was his friend or maybe because he was loony. For some reason he had to obey it. "Fine! I'll work on the thing for you. You fink rat."

"Don't push yourself to hard." Akumu laughed as he and RAAM left the room and Nazo rolled up his sleeves.

Meanwhile, in a wide open area of the Hollow, Inagojo stood on a balcony over a huge underground field covered in strange markings and six poles sticking out of the ground. A Drone approached her.

"My queen, is this the power you spoke of?" The Drone asked as he kneeled before her.

"Yes my child. These are the carvings of hell. The summons that will call forth a million beasts from the depths of the abyss." She said as she raised her arms and shouted. "RISE!! Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Hell Spawning!!!!"

The ground lit up and several forms appeared to morph out of the ground. Creatures of some sort came out of the ground roaring. They came in different shapes in sizes. Some looked like deformed monkeys; others crawled on their bellies with chattering teeth, some stood on six long tentacle like legs and flew without wings, some were shaped like mammoth spiders, and others were titans with unparalleled strength. The poles that once stood in the ground fell over like wet noodles and began to crawl swiftly back to Inagojo. They stood up on their sharp ends and stuck their flat ends into Inagojo's back. They then synced into her body and withdrew into her back.

"Soon we shall return to the surface. We shall live beneath the sky again. It is our destiny, your destiny and the destiny of all the Locusts, to live on the surface ground." Inagojo said to the Drone who was now trembling in fear as he looked at the monstrosities below and watched new ones appear. Crab shaped beasts and jellyfish like monsters floating in the air. "Do not be afraid. Your queen is with you and I lead you and your rejected brethren back into the light of the sun. You won't be hurt or hated anymore by the ground walkers. We will destroy them."

After show Messages 

DB99: (On camera in studio.) Hello my very much appreciated readers. Before I begin, I would like to tell RoseTiger thank you again for pushing me through this chapter even though it has taken me a week to complete. You're probably wondering why I am writing in script form after such a LONG chapter instead of just writing an after note like I usually do. I decided to do this little fantasy show so I can speak to you in a more intimidate way and have some fun.

Naruto: (Walks onto camera.) And it's a way that we, the characters of the story, can also speak with you.

DB99: That's right. Let's start off with asking you a couple of questions about the story so far.

Naruto: Alright.

DB99: A lot of readers are probably wondering how you feel about your relationship with Hinata right now. So tell us, how do you feel? Anything special that I didn't write or how you think this will go? What does she mean to you?

Naruto: (Begins to blush and rub the back of his head while looking down.) Well, I, it's just that, I'm really starting to feel shy now, this is something she has brought out of me, I don't know what to say.

DB: Sighs* Okay, then I guess it's my turn.

Naruto: Tells us about the story. What is going to happen next?

DB99: Well, I want to give away any spoilers for this fan fiction but I will say that I am considering changing the name of the story. And that since I love it so much, I have two sequels planned ahead!

Naruto: What!? You aren't even half way done with this story! How can you plan this without getting ahead of yourself!?

DB99: Easy. I had thought of a major plot twist involving the Akatsuki in the story. One in which the leader of the Akatsuki would become involved in the battle against the Locust Horde which would also be my ending of the Naruto series which rightfully belongs to author/artist Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump publishing. I take no credit for the series. However, I realized this plot twist would get in the way of the story's romance and other themes. So to include it, I will make a sequel that involves this twist! If you paid attention to the beginning and read about the Hakaigan, the Destruction Eye, it is something that will pave the way for the sequel but won't play a major part in this story.

Naruto: Sounds cool!

DB99: Yes. However, this twist will be easier if I can write Itachi vs. Nazo! I put up a poll but only four people have voted! Personally, I like the idea but I want to know what you readers think before I do plot this out.

Naruto: So please visit dragonbeast99's profile and vote after reading this chapter of Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story! Also to be sure to check his profile for reminders. His internet conection is crappy so he can't always keep up with what actually happens in my show.

Nazo: (Sarcastic laughter off camera. Can be heard walking onto stage.) Ha, ha ha, he, ha ha ha, he he, ha. And I thought my jokes were bad. (Comes onto camera.)

Naruto: Nazo! You bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass now for what you did to those four civilian districts and for targeting grandma Tsunade! (Charges at him but dragonbeast99 holds him back.)

DB99: No Naruto, you can't kill him while we're doing the show. You and everybody else who appears on the show are going to have to get along no matter what happens in the story or on the after show. Nazo, I told you that you wouldn't be here for the first after show episode. Why are you here?

Nazo: Because you are never gonna get people to vote on your polls being nice like that. Let me get the message across. They'll definitely listen to me.

DB99: No Nazo, we are done here. (Pushes camera way.)

Nazo: Let me see it. (Grabs camera. Tries to take it away from dragonbeast99.) Look at me.

DB99: No! Keep him off of that! (Nazo shoves him away and puts the camera on his face.)

Nazo: LOOK AT ME! (Turns the camera toward dragonbeast99 who is lying on the floor.) Shakespeare here needs help writing his story. He needs to know what you people want to see and he can only know if you vote. (Turns camera onto his face close up.) You want to read another chapter of this fan fiction? Then leave a comment about how you want me to get the Hyuga princess in the end because we are such a good couple and how wonderful I am and go vote on Shakespeare's profile. Oh, and whoever doesn't vote will get a surprise. If you don't vote then I will come to your house and show you a little magic trick. I'll stick my hand down your throat and pull a rabbit out of your fucking ass!

DB99: NO NAZO! YOU CAN NOT TALK TO MY READERS LIKE THAT! (Shoves Nazo and tries to take back camera.) Sorry! Please be kind and vote.

Nazo: (Punches dragonbeast99 in the face. Two start fighting on camera.) You ruin all the fun! Get out of here!

DB99: Oh no you don't! (Two caught fighting on camera. Start strangling each other.) You get out of here! You just went and scared away half of my readers!

Naruto: (Blows both away off camera with Rasengan.) Both of you get out of here! You're wasting the show time! Sorry about those two. Please leave a comment or two if you're reading and please vote on dragonbeast99's poll. Also, if I ever get back on the after show, (camera closes in on Naruto's face. Blushing.), I'll try to talk about Hinata without getting so shy.


	15. Chapter 19: Schemers and Mother Dearest

Chapter Nineteen 

The next day, Naruto and Hinata trained together without interruption. Naruto became better at blocking Hinata's Gentle Fist and Hinata began to improve on her own skills as well. After an hour of training, the two sat down together to rest and talk to each other.

"You've really caught on to this quick Naruto." Hinata said while trying to catch her breath. "How do you intend to make this technique work?"

"Thanks, you've improved too." Naruto said while he also tried to catch his breath. "Once I better understand what the Rotation is like, I'll add my wind element chakra to it and hopefully find a way to create something like a whirlwind or cyclone technique. I want to be able to block and destroy objects. Since those projectiles called bullets travel the way they do through the air, I'm hoping that it will slice bullets in the air so I don't have to worry about rebounds or a possible slip through in my defense."

"Sounds like a great idea. It should work." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey Hinata, there is something that I have always wondered about and I have been meaning to ask you." Naruto said as he looked over at Hinata who had finally caught her breath. "If this is too personal or anything let me know. I just feel like I know you well enough to ask. What happened between your clan? When did the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch come to be?"

"Well, it all started a hundred years ago." Hinata answered. She was fine with Naruto's question. She had one she wanted to ask too. "There was only a hand full of Hyuga clan members left. Members of the clan began to marry with other clans and ninja from other lands which resulted in the Byakugan from being canceled out of the genetics of their offspring. So the Main Branch was created as the chief group of members who were to preserve the Byakugan and the Cadet Branch was made as a backup for the clan should the Byakugan cease to exist. Over time, things became more complex and soon the Main Branch dominated over the Cadet Branch and we have been fighting amongst ourselves since then."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. He caught his breath and felt relaxed now.

"Do mind if I ask you something about yourself Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Go ahead." Naruto said. He was glad that Hinata wanted to know something about him and he was prepared for anything but the subject of the Kyubi.

"I know that you never knew your parents but isn't there anything that was left for you to remember them? There has to be someone who knows something about who they were or what happened to them. Don't you have any clues to who they are?" Hinata asked. She was afraid that she may have gotten too personal for Naruto.

"I honestly don't know. I asked the village elders and they wouldn't tell me a thing. I never received any sort of keepsake from them, a picture, or anything. It's almost as if they didn't exist or that least the elders wanted me to think that." Naruto answered. He was glad that Hinata asked him; it was something he always wanted to talk about with someone but no one was ever close enough or trusting enough to ask him. "I was only told that my parents' last name was Uzamaki and was given this little trinket that I keep on my shoulder. I think that this might actually be a keepsake of theirs. That's why I sowed it onto my jacket."

"I see. I hope you do find out eventually." Hinata said with a smile. She was happy to see Naruto open up so much to her. She felt like a whole wall had fallen down between her and Naruto and that they had become even closer. She knew so much more about him and his personality that it made her heart feel whole.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said. He felt the same feeling as Hinata. He felt like he could slowly let go of all the painful memories with her. He grew closer to her each day. Slowly but surely, they were falling in love. Naruto got up feeling ready for another round with Hinata. "Alright, hit me again!"

"You sure? It's only been a few minutes. I won't go easy." Hinata asked feeling Naruto's same enthusiasm.

"I'm fine. But one thing though, lately I've learned that your easy to read when you fight." Naruto said as he focused his chakra out of his body.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she threw a palm fist at Naruto which was blocked by his intense chakra. It was like striking a steel wall. She attacked again but Naruto threw her over his shoulder and she quickly got back onto her feet.

"You're so direct in your attacks. I can almost guess when and where you'll strike." Naruto said as he resumed his focus. "Why not try being more passive when you fight? Try letting the other guy attack you first and fight in a more circular way."

"I guess I could try." Hinata said as she attacked Naruto again but was forced back by his chakra. It was becoming stronger and better focused. The two continued to train for another hour until they were exhausted.

While the young lovers were embracing each other's company, the adults were busy planning for another Locust raid. Throughout key points of the village, watch towers and detective barriers were set up. The towers had bright lights built into them and the detective barriers were set up by ninjutsu experts who could place the barriers where they pleased. They set them up underground so they could sense the Locusts when they were about to emerge. Back at the discussion hall for the village elite, Tsunade was there along with Shizune, Brain, Saiban and the rest of the Konoha Special Task Force, Koharu and Homura, all Jonin present in the village, the entire ANBU black ops force including Anko, and Jiraiya who had returned after his failed mission of interrogating Musso.

"Is this everybody? We have to make sure that everyone understands what we are dealing with here." Saiban whispered to Tsunade. "I can't hold back the orders from the feudal lord for much longer. He says that if we don't catch these guys soon enough then all charges against the criminals we locked up will be dropped including Hao's. His trial won't come until we capture the Horde Leaders and stop their terrorism. We have to deal with this quickly."

"That's why I called this meeting. We have to figure out a plan against this mad man and one that will work!" Tsunade answered as the two undercover agents from the KSTF walked into the room and took the platform.

"Alright, the meeting for the Locust counter-attack is in session! We have Intel from our undercover agents on the Locust Horde. From all the information we have, we must plan for another attack." Tsunade shouted out to the council members and all attending the meeting. "Please give them your full attention."

"Thank you my lady." A man with tan skin, dark hair that ran down to his shoulders and a moustache said. "I am Rico Sato. My partner and I have been working undercover as Drones for the last few weeks and we have some insight on the Horde and its many aspects."

"What exactly do you mean by many aspects?" A Jonin in the crowd asked.

"What we witnessed inside the lair of the Horde was complex. The location of their lair, the Hollow, cannot be easily tracked down. They never use one route into or out of it and everything is made so only the elites and senior officers amongst the Locusts know where to find the actual fortress of the Locusts called Nexus." Rico said. "Besides keeping their fortress well hidden underground, they also keep their resources, artillery, troops, and experiments deep within the walls of what appears to be a city."

"Can you tell us more Rico?" Saiban asked.

"Yes, but it is better that we show you." Rico said as his partner, a woman with skin lighter than his and longer hair walked up and put a strange visor over her head. The visor covered the woman's head like a helmet and pop noises could be heard as acupuncture needles entered her skull from the visor. "This is my partner Miki. She saw more than I did underground and through the technology of the Interrogation Department, we can project the images from her memory."

"What you are about to see is the artillery and current plans of the Locust Horde." Miki said as she took a seat on a chair on the speaking platform and the room went dark. The character "read" appeared on the visor and the wires on it turned blue with chakra flowing through it. A projection screen lowered and a camera attached to Miki's visor projected the images from her memory. An SMG and pistol appeared.

"This is a submachine gun or SMG and a snub pistol. These are the common firearms carried by the Locusts. The SMG is made for rapid fire and the pistol fires one bullet at a time." Saiban said as two more guns appeared on the screen. "These two guns are the shotgun and longshot or sniper rifle. The shotgun is made for close range fighting and fires its shells in a dispersed blast which at close range can blow off limbs and even heads."

"Rico, we have already fought the enemy carrying these weapons. You read about these in the report we gave you. Don't you have anything new to show us?" Tsunade asked.

"Alright, let me show you this then." Miki said as three new guns appeared on the projector. "These are the weapons encountered in other nations. We haven't seen them in action yet but the details on them are deadly."

Suddenly a ninja from the message and communication center ran into the meeting.

"Forgive me my lady, but we have another emergency from the Land of Water! We have two first class emergencies!" The ninja shouted as he tried to catch his breath after running.

"Make it quick, we have a lot to cover here right now." Tsunade said. She was not in the mood to hear about more problems when she had enough already.

"Half of the Tsuyu clan in the Hidden Mist Village half been killed! Akumu was sited at the clan's district with a group of Locusts! The clan's mansion was burned down and half the clan was mowed down by heavy gun fire!" The ninja shouted in shock and awe. He was disgusted by Akumu's actions but he was amazed that Akumu had done so much in one night. "Also, the entire Kohaku clan was killed last night!"

"Do we know if this was Nazo's doing?" Tsunade asked.

"What happened to the Kohaku clan is still a mystery. We don't know if the Horde was involved or not." The ninja said. "Signs show this to be the work of another group."

"It must have been those radicals from the Fire Temple incident." Tsunade thought to herself. "They are the only other group that would have done this."

"What should we do?" The ninja asked.

"We'll worry about the Kohaku clan later. It pains me to say this but we need to put the Horde first." Tsunade said. "They would have wanted us to ensure the safety of the entire village and the Land of Fire before we searched for their killers."

"I can shed some light on what they used in this raid." Rico said as he pointed to the gun on the far left. "This gun is called the scorcher. It is what the Locusts call a flamethrower. It can be used in two ways; it may either have a small carotene of fossil fuel gas attached underneath it to fuel it or two hoses attached to a tank filled with fuel may be carried on a Locust's back can fuel it. There is a small ignited flame on the end of the gun. The gun sprays out the fuel at the flame and it shoots out a jet of flames."

"That's incredible!" A Jonin in the crowd said. "To have invented something like that on his own, Nazo wouldn't have to know how use fire style ninjutsu! No one would! Anyone could fight with fire regardless of their chakra element! If the Horde can do this, who knows what else they can accomplish just through experimenting with firearms!"

"This is not the time to be admiring the enemy's artillery." Another Jonin said. "If we get in a fight with someone wielding a scorcher, we need to stay out of its range."

"That explains how the mansion was destroyed but how were they mowed down?" Tsunade asked. "The Tsuyu clan was prestigious for its water style techniques and power to manipulate water as they pleased."

"It was most likely the doing of a group of Locusts carrying mulchers."Rico said as he pointed to the center gun on the projector. "It is half the size of a troika turret, as you encountered earlier as stated in the report I received on the Locust raid, and fires like all the other chain guns used by the Locusts but much harder and much faster. It rotates to in a circle so that about three barrels may fire at a time. The bullets are fed through a case attached to the mulcher which holds the chain of ammunition. The mulcher requires the wielder to hold the gun on their hip with one arm while cranking the lever on the side to fire. Large Locusts called Grinders carry them with relative ease and are able to aim them better than normal locusts due to their immense strength. They get their names for shouting out 'GRIND' when they fire the weapon. They are by far one of the most dangerous Locusts in the Horde."

"What about this last gun? It resembles the SMG." Saiban asked as he pointed to the gun on the far right.

"The Locusts have just created a new weapon for their men. It is a gun that falls into the gun category which they call battle rifles. Battle rifles are made to shoot like a SMG but have the fire power of the now obsolete rifle." Rico answered. "This gun is a new creation by Akumu. It is called the hammerburst. It is semi-auto meaning that it does not fire as fast as the automatic SMG but fires rather rapidly but it has bullets that fire like that of a shotgun only in one piece. This shows that as time progresses, the Locust Horde is able to build better weapons and better understand their creations as we fight. This could become problematic."

"You said that the Horde is conducting experiments in the Hollow. What are they exactly?" Koharu asked. "They have been creating firearm after firearm. Don't they have any other form of warfare?"

"I'm afraid they just created one through ninjutsu." Miki said as the projection changed from the guns to a still scene of monsters. Everyone became horrified by the sight of them. "They used some sort of summoning technique to create these monsters. Inagojo was the one who summoned them."

"Musso wasn't lying when he said that the Locust Horde was a freak show. I've never seen anything like these creatures before in my life." Jiraiya said as he looked at the creatures in disgust.

"I don't know the names of them except for the small monkey shaped ones." Miki said. "The small ones are called Wretches. They have sharp claws and teeth and apparently the Horde intends to use them like attack dogs. They can sniff out enemies and they like to attack in groups which can rip apart platoons in minutes if they are not prepared. The most interesting thing about them is their scream. They can scream loud enough to break glass, distract whole legions with sound, and cause ninja hounds to back off. The larger ones are at this moment being suited for battle. I do not know what the Locusts intend to do with them."

"They're experimenting with firearms and jutsu. What else could they possibly be working on?" Saiban asked.

"Apparently the leader named Inagojo is searching for something. We don't know if the other leaders are aware of this." Rico answered. "It would appear to be fossil fuels but somehow it's different."

"Tell us more." Tsunade said. She couldn't believe that there would be something like this going on within the Horde.

"Inagojo is looking for something called Imulsion. We don't know what it's for or what she intends to do with it." Miki said as the projector changed and showed a rough map drawn by Inagojo. Beside it was some sort of device that looked like a sword but had a chain on it instead of a blade. "She had Nazo invent this machine called a chainsaw so her men could clear trees and other obstacles faster. It acts like a mechanical saw in which the chain on it is pulled on a conveyer belt run by an engine attached to it to spin at high speeds and saw through thick wood and ice. It can easily saw through flesh so it would be best to not fight a Locust armed with one."

"Is that all you could find in the Hollow?" Tsunade asked. She had just earned a wealth of information but it didn't feel like it was enough to make a real plan against Nazo.

"Yes, that is all." Rico said. "I hope that this was enough for you."

"Alright, we know that the Horde has new weapons and ones that we have yet seen but that does not mean that we are totally helpless in this war on terror." Saiban said to the crowd which looked like it was beginning to lose hope after everything that had been shown to it.

"I saw ninja cower in fear the night of the first Locust raid because of these little toys of theirs. I think that the next attack should be one that will win back Konoha's pride and its will of fire." Anko said to the crowd. She wanted everyone to get their courage back and to fight better than last time. "We cannot be afraid of the enemy because they carry weapons different from our own. All of us can do better than what happened that one night."

"The strategy against the Locusts is simple; we take cover and try to fight them from a distance." Tsunade said. "We understand that the Locusts carry weapons that can hit from long distances and that they themselves have to be at a distance when they fight. We can use all of this to our advantage."

"You talk big for someone who has just heard about the Horde's new weapons. What makes you think that the next time will be any different Tsunade-hime?" Homura asked. She was not pleased with the way Tsunade ruled over the village and did not like how this meeting was going. It didn't seem to have a direct answer to the problem of the Locust Horde and it seemed to be readying the shinobi of the village to march off to their doom with high hopes of victory. If Danzo were here, or rather if he were Hokage, he would most likely come up with a better plan. "I don't like how you foolishly act as if the enemy is just going to let our shinobi march over them. Increasing morale does not equal victory."

"If I don't, if the ninja here before me now let fear stop them again, then they will fall. That was the only reason the Locusts won that night was because we were afraid of them. Because we let the fact that they carry weapons more advanced than us get to us, we fought like we had never fought before in our lives." Tsunade said. She hated being lectured by Homura and Koharu on how she should lead the village. She knew well enough that it was going to be fear that would make the Hidden Leaf Village lose the war against the Locust Horde. It would be fear that would allow Nazo to assassinate her.

"I have to agree on Tsunade on this." Brain said. "The enemy relies on fear tactics so if we give into the fear they inspire in most people then we will fail in battle against them."

"Alright, we know that the Horde will attack again eventually. So we need to think of how all these facts work to our advantage." Saiban said to the people standing up on the platform with him. Miki removed her visor and she and Rico joined in the debate.

"I think what we need to do is work on some sort of drill exercise that will help prepare us for the oncoming fire fight." Rico said.

"We need a way to cover ourselves before the bullets fly and a way to perform ninjutsu before we get shot down." Miki said.

The entire council and gathered ninja began discussing how they were to prepare for the upcoming battle against the Locusts. They were planning, scheming. They were doing exactly what Nazo wanted them to do. They were following their rules and planning things that would go according to what they wanted to happen and go because they wanted it to be that way. They were all schemers.

Back with Hinata, she was on her way to the Yamanaka family's flower shop. Today was the day her mother died and she was going to get flowers for her grave. She would have asked Naruto to come along but she wanted to keep this to herself; she wanted to pray to her alone. There was a lot she had on her mind and she wanted this time alone. She walked in and Ino greeted her.

"Konnichi wa Hinata. How are you today?" Ino asked from behind the cash register.

"I'm fine thank you." Hinata answered. "I came to pick up some lilies for a special occasion."

"I understand. Please help yourself." Ino said. She was very much aware that today was the day Hinata's mother died. She always felt sorry for her because of it. She deeply regretted picking on her back in the academy because her mother was gone. "Have you heard the rumors going around?"

"What rumors?" Hinata asked as she picked out a bocce of lilies.

"I heard that Naruto just got a girlfriend!" Ino said with a smile. "That baka actually hooked up with someone! Well, I guess every man needs a woman to keep him in line."

"Wow that is something." Hinata said trying not to blush. She could tell that someone saw her and Naruto together and was telling everyone. If her father heard this, he would immediately know that it was her. "He must feel very lucky."

"I don't know Sakura didn't have anything positive to say about it." Ino said as Hinata put her flowers down at the counter so she could pay for them. "Those are one thousand ryo."

"What did she say?" Hinata asked feeling a spark of rage. She hated Sakura now. It was probably her who started the rumors about Naruto.

"She said that the girl that Naruto is with is a rich, self-centered, whiney, little slut who won his heart out of pity." Ino said. She was completely unaware that Hinata was insulted by what she had just quoted from Sakura. "She said that the girl doesn't really know him, she only wants someone to feel sorry for her, and she only picked him because she could play on his rough past."

"I see, thanks Ino." Hinata said in a controlled tone as she paid for the flowers and walked out. "I think Sakura is just being a jealous, selfish, little bitch."

"What was that all about?" Ino thought to herself. "Hinata couldn't possibly be seeing Naruto. No, it has to be someone else. But then why does she act like she's mad at her? Maybe she knows the girl."

Hinata went to her clan's cemetery. She walked through the rows of gravestones until she found the grave of her mother, Hitomi Hyuga. Hinata kneeled before her mother's grave and placed the flowers in a vase next to it. She then put her hands together and prayed silently to her mother's well being in paradise. She then looked at her mother's grave and engaged in a conversation with her mother. She knew that she wouldn't receive an answer immediately but she had faith that her mother could hear her in heaven.

"Mother, I want to talk to you now more than ever." Hinata said looking at the grave stone. "You were the only one that ever knew that I had feelings for Naruto Uzamaki and now we are finally together. Have you seen me from heaven? I feel so happy with him and he feels the same way. I want to protect him like you protected me all those years before you had to leave. Please help me be strong like you were. Father doesn't approve of me being with Naruto. He won't tell me why and I'm worried he may never accept him. Do you know why he is like this? What does he have against Naruto who has such a beautiful being? I see this good in him that others don't want to acknowledge and it hurts me. Deep down, I think Naruto still thinks that he is still the monster that people make him out to be. I don't want him to lose his identity to what people say he is; I want to bring out the good in him so that he and everyone else can see it. The good in him is so strong and wanting to grow, it's like a potential sunflower field; it needs warm embrace and nourishment. Once it has grown, it will shine brighter than any other field of flowers. Our relationship has gotten closer and things have gone according to plan. I hope that it can still grow. Hanabi-imoto is doing well. I wish she could have gotten a chance to see you for a little longer. She is a Genin now and she is doing well. She is jealous that I found such a great guy! I hope she finds someone too. Recently I've began to wonder what it is about Naruto that everyone hates. I just don't see what he possibly could have done. I know that he did a bunch of pranks when he was young but that isn't enough for people to hate him the way they do. When I learn, I want to help him. I'm also worried about how we will stay together when Sakura Haruno is trying to break us apart. She was one of the girls that were also picked on back in the academy but she was also the one who picked on me to stand out. I fear she may try to take Naruto away from me. I don't know what to do. I don't want to speed up our relationship and miss out on all the things that I may never learn without going slow. Mother, please give me strength through this relationship."

Hinata stood up and looked at her mother's grave once more before she left. Hinata felt a great peace in her. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. Hinata looked behind her and saw nothing. However, she did sense a presence in the air; the presence of someone smiling. Hinata looked up at the sky and smiled. She had a strong belief that her mother was present. Hinata left the cemetery feeling a great wave of confidence in her relationship with Naruto. Her mother was watching and helping her.

Back at Hinata's home, her father Hiashi was in the room reserved for the memory of his deceased wife. He kept an alter, memorial tablet, and a picture of her so he could pray to her when he had to. He did this whenever he felt he needed her support and had family concerns. This was one of those times when he really needed to speak with her. Hiashi was unaware that Hanabi was watching him. Hanabi would watch her father during these times so she could see her mother's photo. She and her sister were allowed to enter the room any time, but Hanabi didn't feel worthy. Her mother, Hitomi, died shortly after giving birth to her and she didn't feel that she could be in her presence. She looked at the photo of Hitomi. She was so beautiful and looked so much like Hinata.

Hitomi was a member of the Cadet Branch and was twenty generations distant from Hiashi. She was the most beautiful woman in the Hyuga clan during her life time. Hiashi first met her when he was only six years old. He was under constant stress being the heir to the Main Branch but Hitomi was always there to comfort him. The two became close friends and later fell in love. She changed Hiashi's being; he had gone from a serious and unsocial man to a more upbeat person and someone that everyone loved. People hoped that maybe this would help the relationship between the two branches. They were so good together. It was heartbreaking for the entire clan. Hanabi felt responsible for ruining it all.

"Hitomi, my dearest," Hiashi began, "Please help me through this. Our eldest daughter is in love with the boy that almost killed you and I don't know what to do."

Hanabi couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Naruto have hurt Hitomi all those years ago? He was only a baby.

"Hinata is happy with him but I still hate him. I don't care how he looks or what his personality is, he will always be the Kyubi to me." Hiashi said with his head bowed down. "Yondaime Hokage sealed the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox in him and made him the beast. I hate him for what he did to you and the rest of the clan."

Hanabi clapped her hand over her mouth in shock of what she had just heard. Naruto was the medium of the Kyubi! He was the Nine Tailed Fox! Hinata, her sister, was in love with a demon!

"Yet, Hinata smiles like she used to when you were alive when she is with him." Hiashi said with a smile and a tear in his eye. "I want her to be happy but I can't stand the fact that she finds happiness with that monster. It almost killed you. The doctors didn't think that you would survive the first pregnancy because of the wounds. I almost lost you because of that cold blooded animal. I don't want to lose either of our daughters to it."

Hanabi was overcome with fear. Naruto had kept this secret to himself all these years and never told anyone or at least he hadn't told Hinata. Hanabi didn't know what to do; should she tell her sister or let her find out on her own? Would Hinata be safe with the Kyubi's medium? Was Naruto really the Nine Tailed Fox or was it all a misunderstanding that the whole village had?

"I won't tell her the truth. I want her to find out on her own." Hiashi said. "I want him to leave her soon but I want to see Hinata smile for as long as possible with this boy; no, this monster. I will never forgive him! Please give me the strength to face this challenge! I want to hate him forever because of what he did to you and the clan, but a part of me wants to forgive him so Hinata can be happy. I will continue to hate him for your sake."

Hanabi quietly dashed away from the room. She didn't know what she would do now that she knew the truth about Naruto. He could be the end of Hinata. She decided that she would let Hinata find out on her own. She saw the relationship as a disaster now but she wanted it to last as long as possible. She wanted her sister to be happy for a little bit longer. Hanabi walked to the entrance of the house where she saw Hinata approach.

"Konnichi wa Hanabi-imoto." Hinata said with a smile as she took off her shoes and walked into the house.

"Konnichi wa Hinata-onesan." Hanabi said with a hint of gloom in her voice.

"What is wrong? You seemed depressed." Hinata asked.

"It's nothing, today is that day." Hanabi lied. She wished she had never heard her father speak.

"Mother still loves you Hanabi; it wasn't your fault what happened." Hinata said as she hugged her little sister. "I went to her grave today and I feel that she is happy with both our lives and father's life."

"You're right."Hanabi said with a fake smile. Hinata continued on her way to her room. Hanabi eyes began to well up with tears. She now knew the truth about Naruto and feared that both he and Hinata would be hurt in the end. "But what will happen with Naruto? Will she love him for what he did?"

Hanabi went to sit outside for a moment. She had to think about what she had just kept from her sister and what it could mean for her.

After Show Messages 

DB99: WOW! Things are getting juicy! I can't wait for the next chapter! However, there is something that you need to know. You should know that spring time is coming and for the Roman Catholic Church it is the beginning of Lent which lasts for 40 days. I will let you know that I am Catholic-(Crowd boos and throws things at him.) Alright, you have every reason to hate me for it but try to understand. I did give up working on my fan fiction-(crowd boos louder and throws bigger objects at him.) DON'T PANIC! I only gave it up on week days. So I can work on it on Friday nights and weekends. (Crowd boos even louder and throws explosives at dragonbeast99. Locusts stand up in the seat and fire hammerburst rifles at dragonbeast99) DON'T KILL ME!

Jesus: (Light comes down on the set and Jesus stands next to dragonbeast99) Please my children, he is only trying to get back to me. He needs to get back with me. (Crowd calms down.)

DB99: Oh thank you Jesus! I'm sorry for being such a dirty bastard for all this time.

Jesus: You are forgiven but there is one thing I must do before I leave. (Smiles and then kicks dragonbeast99 in the 99 falls over on the ground rolling in pain.) That's for making your fans wait! How could you be so cruel to everyone who has supported you through this story!? I thought I taught you to love others! (Kicks dragonbeast99 again in the groin.) And that is for when you glued toothbrush bristles to the back of a crucifix to brush your teeth!

DB99: OOWW! I couldn't find my own! (Jesus kicks him again.)

Jesus: And that is for skipping church to see that awful Indiana Jones movie that disgraced the entire series!

DB99: How was I supposed to know that there would be aliens in it!? (Jesus kicks him a third time.)

Jesus: And that one is for when you blew your nose on a bible page!

DB99: I really had to blow my nose! (Jesus kicks him a fourth and final time.)

Jesus: And that is for making me miss Desperate House Wives to save your sorry rear end! (Light comes down on Jesus and he returns to heaven.)

DB99: (Stands back up holding groin.) Ow. Any ways, let's get on with the show! Naruto showed up last time so let's get to know the other star of this fan fiction. Everyone, please welcome Hinata Hyuga! (Dragonbeast99 stands up straight and Hinata walks onto the set.)

Hinata: (Feeling shy on camera.) Hi everyone. This is the first time on a live show.

DB99: Naruto got shy last time when we asked about how he felt about the relationship between you and him. So could you tell us how things are going between you two? Anything that I did not mention in this chapter?

Hinata: (Smiles and becomes excited.) Oh, things are going great! We had a great time training today! After we trained we went out for ice cream!

DB99: Sounds like fun.

Hinata: It was great! We talked to each other the whole time.

DB99: We've noticed that you have gotten really upbeat lately.

Hinata: I know! This personality switch the two of us have had is just incredible. It's fun too. Naruto is cute when he gets shy. He says that I am very mood lifting this way.

DB99: It sounds like your relationship is going really great.

Hinata: It is! With the festival commemorating the rebuilding of the village after the Kyubi's attack, I'm feeling very excited and I'm looking for a new kimono for the event.

DB99: Good luck with that. Any other preparations for the event? I understand that you want to look your best for the festival and I know Naruto will be looking his best too. I intend to have him look his best after all it will be a night to remember!

Hinata: Don't give it away! I want it to be a surprise. I was trying to think of what I could do with my hair for the event. Also, I think I'll get my nails done for the festival.

DB99: Sorry, I'm a guy so I can't help you there. Maybe some of our female readers could help you out.

Hinata: That would be great. (Looks toward the audience and camera.) In the comment section, any female readers out there please help me prepare for this. Dragonbeast99 can't help me. Speaking of what is to come in the story, what details can you give us about the next chapter?

DB99: Oh, the next chapter will be a dozy! More romance of course, but then we're getting back to the action!

Hinata: What is going to happen? And will you let me know what was wrong with my sister earlier?

DB99: I won't give anything away but I will say that I am gonna rock you and the entire Leaf Village's freakin world in the next chapter!

Hinata: Sounds exciting! But it by "rocking my world" you had better not mean something perverted.

DB99: It isn't anything dirty! Don't worry, but be safe!

Naruto: (Running onto set, out of breath from running.) Sorry I'm late! Is the show still going?

DB99: Sorry Naruto, we're almost done here.

Naruto: Aw, I really wanted to be on here with Hinata.

Hinata: Oh well, maybe next time.

Naruto: Wait! Let's at least have a kiss for the camera! (Looks out at the audience.) What do you say!? (Audience cheers yes.)

Hinata: (Starts blushing.) Naruto!

Naruto: Please Hinata-hime? I know we're taking things slow but we haven't kissed in so long. And, (starts blushing too.) I really miss that closeness I felt with you on that one night.

Hinata: (Feels more comfortable.) Well, oh why not!? I miss the taste of your kiss!

Naruto: Close your eyes Hinata-hime. I have a surprise for afterwards! (Naruto gets a mischievous smile that only dragonbeast99 can read. Hinata closes her eyes and prepares to kiss Naruto.)

DB99: Wait a minute; he called her "princess". That means-! (Realizes what's wrong.) Wait Hinata! (Too late. The two kiss and smoke comes off of Naruto revealing that it is Nazo using transformation technique to disguise himself. Kisses Hinata with zipper on mouth open. Hinata opens her eyes.)

Hinata: (Realizes its Nazo.) Eeek!

Nazo: YES! I scored with the princess! Oh my god! I can't believe I actually got away with it and got all that on camera! Yes! (Runs away from angry Hinata.)

Hinata: Nazo you are such a jerk! (Chases after Nazo.) Get back her you creep!

DB99: *Sighs I can never keep things peaceful on this set. This time Nazo showed up when he was supposed to but he waited for the last few minutes to make a scene. Anyways, please leave a comment if you can and check my profile. My poll is still 50/50 and I need someone to break the tie! Also, there are some questions if anyone can answer them. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for my next chapter!

Nazo: (Runs up and grabs dragonbeast99) 'Cuse me Shakespeare, I need you as a meat shield! (Puts dragonbeast99 in front of him and dragonbeast99 is hit with a series of kunai.)

Hinata: (Runs onto set and dragonbeast99 falls onto the floor.) Oh no! Someone get a medic!


	16. Chapter 20: Hinata vs Sakura R1:Verbal

Author's Note

Hi. Again, I do not own Naruto, The Dark Knight, or Gears of War. I also do not own Monty Python's: Holy Grail. (You'll understand once you read the after show.)

Chapter Twenty

Tomorrow came very quickly. Jiraiya had left to find out more about the Horde and the Jonin were training for countering firearm invasions. Meanwhile, far out in an abandon mine in the Stone Village, Musso and Akuma were on their way to meet with the Locusts. They both brought men with them and Akuma brought guard dogs as an extra precaution. Musso had to walk on crutches due to his broken legs. He let go of what Jiraiya did to him. He only cared about stopping the Locust Horde now and its crazy leaders Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo.

"I hope they listen to us on this." Musso said as he and Akuma neared the mines. "I can't even show my face in the Hidden Mist Village after what has happened."

"My conscience is just as bad. I didn't think that they were gonna do all this or that the Five Great Nations would continue to fight them like this." Akuma said as he restrained one of his dogs. "This is why I brought dogs. If they won't listen, then I will sic them on them."

Suddenly two loud gun shots were heard and two of Akuma's dogs were shot down. Two more fired and the two remaining dogs died.

"And this is why we brought snipers." A Grenadier Elite said as he jumped down from a ledge with two lower Grenadiers. "If you pull any stunts, we will blow your heads clear off your shoulders."

"We only came to talk business." Musso said. His men came to his side ready to fight. They were rogue ninjas. "Let us talk to Nazo about the deal we made."

"We can't let you do that and none of our leaders are here." The Grenadier Elite said.

"Then tell him this." Akuma said. "Tell him that he doesn't have to kill any more ninja clans. We only want him to bring back Hao for losing the gold and the money."

"Why have you changed your minds so suddenly?" The Grenadier Elite said as his men pointed their guns at the mobsters. "Are you afraid of what will happen? Do want us to go back to the hole we were buried in so long ago? Does this destruction disturb you? You two have killed just as many people as we have."

"This is just taking too long. We only want to end this quickly before things get ugly." Musso lied. He was sickened by what had happened in the one month he hired the Horde. "I just got my legs broken by a Konoha ninja. I don't want more of them to come after me or any of my other pals."

"This is what you asked for. Why aren't you satisfied? Soon the Five Great Nations will deal with the Akatsuki without bothering you. Do want the Five Great Nations to catch you again and actually put you behind bars?" The Grenadier Elite asked. There was a great amount of hostile tension between his men and the mobsters' body guards.

"Just tell Nazo that we only want Hao back! We don't want to fight!" Akuma answered. He backed away with Musso.

"Fine, we'll tell him that you want Hao back. But I won't guarantee that the destruction will totally stop." The Grenadier Elite said as he gave his men the sign to back down and let Musso and Akuma go. "My legion party has to return to Nexus anyways, I'll tell Nazo when I return."

"Thank you." Musso said as he and Akuma began to leave with their body guards still ready to take a bullet for them. They didn't trust the Locusts and neither did the mobsters. Musso and Akuma left quietly without a fight. They hoped that they could save some people from the sociopaths.

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade was going over the preparations for the next potential Locust attack. Shizune walked into her office carrying a stack of papers for her to approve for the money put into the defenses.

"Excuse me Tsunade, I-"Shizune stopped in mid sentence when she looked at Tsunade who looked up at her from her desk. Tsunade was wearing a very odd looking helmet and chest plate. It was by far the most absurd thing she had ever seen. Shizune couldn't help but smile.

"The research department made this. They think that it is strong enough to withstand a sniper shot to my head, chest or heart." Tsunade said with an annoyed sigh. She hated the embarrassment she had to go through to protect herself from the Horde.

"I see. Anyways, I have those papers you needed to sign for the reinforced walls around the village and the new light and search towers." Shizune said as she placed the papers on Tsunade's desk. She saw that the helmet had covered most of her head and the pigtails tied behind her head were hanging out the back like a pair of turtle legs. Shizune tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't say a word." Tsunade said as she glared at Shizune who now began to giggle to herself. Shizune left as quickly as possible so she could let out the laughs she was holding in. "I will kill Nazo for the humiliation he has put me through. He thinks he's a joker? I'll show him a joke he'll never forget when I shove my thumbs through his eyes!"

Hinata and Naruto were training again. The two decided that they were ready to take the next step in their training. Naruto was able to now focus his chakra as tight as a steel wall in close range and Hinata had begun to get a new idea for her fighting style. During the time she spared with Naruto, she began to make her moves more circular and was able to block a lot of quick movements and attacks. Naruto thought that maybe she was faster than her cousin Neji now.

"Alright, let's try blocking projectiles now." Hinata said as she pulled out a kunai from her tool pouch. "If your chakra is tight enough, you can block a projectile without touching it."

"Okay, hit me." Naruto said with a confident smile. He was ready. Naruto focused his chakra as tight as he could around his body.

"Don't hesitate. Here it comes!" Hinata said as she threw her kunai with full force. She was a bit nervous that maybe she might hurt Naruto but his confidence had radiated off onto her and she had faith in him. The kunai went straight towards his eye and bounced off Naruto like a solid wall. His focus was perfect! "Great job Naruto!"

"Thanks Hinata! I couldn't have done it without your help." Naruto said as he wiped away some sweat from his nervousness when the blade came at his face. "I guess I'm ready for the next step. What will I have to do next to get the part of the Rotation technique?"

"Don't call it the Rotation! If someone were to over hear us I would get in a lot of trouble for sharing my clan's secret techniques!" Hinata said quietly. She was nervous that maybe another spy, possibly Kou, could be around and would tell her father. Even Kou wouldn't hide the fact that Hinata was teaching Naruto the basics of the Rotation technique from her father. "Haven't you come up with a name for this technique yet?"

"Okay I'll keep quiet!" Naruto answered in a whisper like tone. He could tell that Hinata was being serious. He could read her feelings now and could tell when she was happy or upset. And this was one of those times. He didn't want to upset her. "I was thinking about calling it Rasenwhirlwind at first but I recently thought that if I kept my focus like I do now, I could possible turn myself into a human cyclone and I could call it Rasencyclone."

"We'll just call it the Whirlwind for now. Anyways, the next step is a little trickier." Hinata said. She really hoped that Naruto could get this part quick. She couldn't risk getting caught and it was something that took her a year to master. "You have to let that same tight chakra come off of your body like a barrier. It will protect you like a cocoon of chakra and you'll be able to halt projectiles in mid air."

"How will I practice this? I can feel the difference from my chakra being tight now in comparison to how I started. How will I know that my chakra is still tight coming off my body at a difference?" Naruto asked. He was a little confused about the whole thing.

"If you're doing this correctly, it should feel like a thousand long needles are sticking out of your body." Hinata answered as she picked a rock from a pile she had gathered for this day. "You'll be able to feel whatever touches the chakra coming off your body. I'll use my Byakugan to check and see if you are focusing it correctly."

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. He was glad to have her with him. Not just for training, but for her person. She brought out the shy side of him and filled him with a unique happiness. Naruto got into a horse stance and began to focus his chakra outward like Hinata said. "Alright, how is this?"

Hinata smiled back. She felt the same way about Naruto and she felt that they were becoming closer each day. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that his chakra had come out a decent distance. There were over a hundred chakra needles about one foot long coming off his body. The rest was mist like and unfocused. He didn't have every point of his Tenketsu focusing out tight enough. At this point she wasn't surprised; it was hard to do.

"You're not focused tight enough in some areas. About one third of your Tenketsu points are focused tight enough for you to stop a feel a projectile." Hinata said as she threw a rock at a more focused area of his body. It halted in mid air.

"I can feel it. Let me try to focus on the other parts of my body." Naruto said as he pictured needles coming out of his body. "How is this?"

"Still no change in the amount of Tenketsu points you have focused. You are still just focusing in one area." Hinata said as she watched a few of the needles coming out of his body switch spots causing the rock in the air to drop. "You changed the spots you had focused. Try to imagine three hundred and sixty-one needles coming out of your body."

"Ah crap, this is wearing me out quick." Naruto said as he stopped focusing and bent over to catch his breath. His body felt like he had just spilled out all of his energy.

"That's fine. We can continue some other time." Hinata said with a smile as she walked up and helped Naruto stand up straight. She was happy for his success.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said with a smile as he felt a great deal of affection fill his heart when Hinata touched him.

"You know, you're free to call me Hinata-chan. We're close enough." Hinata said. She wanted Naruto to call her by a pet name. It made her feel closer to him and it brought out the whimsical side of her.

"I never thought of that. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Naruto said. He felt laid back now. He was about to say more when Sakura appeared. She had a very serious and almost angry look on her face. There was an ominous feeling in the air as a wind came suddenly.

"Naruto, we need to go. Yamato-sensei has been given orders to go through some sort of new drill that everyone is to know before another Locust raid." Sakura said as she turned her eyes towards Hinata. "You should find your squad too Hinata. Kurenai-sensei probably has to do the same thing with you."

"Okay then. I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto said as he walked over to Sakura. "Let's go quick Sakura."

"Go ahead Naruto; I need to talk to talk with Hinata in private." Sakura said as a mean look in her eye. Hinata could tell that whatever Sakura was planning, it wasn't good.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was here to listen to what you have to say too." Naruto said. He sensed that Sakura was up to no good too.

"Just go Naruto! I need to talk with Hinata about this." Sakura said with a very tense tone. She was dead serious.

"Um, alright Sakura. I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto said almost struggling. He didn't want to leave Hinata alone with Sakura. He left but hid himself close by so he could almost hear and see what was going on but could also be safe from Sakura. It was hard with the wind blowing. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but maybe this wind came because the gods did not want him to hear everything that was about to happen.

Sakura was jealous beyond belief of Hinata. She couldn't hold her anger in for much longer and she had to let Hinata know. She had to put her in her place. She would stand by alone while Naruto found love. She would not go without love from another person while her squad mates found it. She hated Hinata now. She made her all alone. She would not let Hinata take away Naruto while Sasuke was gone.

"So you're close enough with Naruto that he can call you 'Hinata-chan'. Real cute you little bitch." Sakura said as she glared at Hinata.

"What do you want Sakura?" Hinata asked glaring back. She put forth all her strength to defend herself from Sakura. "I don't recall you ever caring about Naruto."

"I've known him all my life being with him in Squad Seven. He was there to feel the pain I felt when Sasuke left. But then you go and decide that you should go and make him your prize." Sakura said as she pointed at Hinata. "You live in your sheltered little clan and think that it gives you the right to take whatever you damn well please!"

"I loved him ever since I was a child! He was the one I admired ever since I was four years old. You and all the other girls were chasing after Sasuke. You didn't care about him at all Sakura!" Hinata said. She was deeply insulted by Sakura and would not stand for it. She tried hard to keep her strength. "He has told me everything that you would never listen to! Do you know how he felt all alone with no parents? Do you know that the village elders wouldn't even tell him who his parents were? Did you know how he feels on the inside half the time? He thought that he was a monster for half of his life and a part of him still feels that way!"

"You think you know him!? Ha! You have no idea who he is!" Sakura said with an angry smile. She knew the truth about Naruto being a Jinchuriki. In her mind, this made her more fit to be with him than Hinata. "Let me guess, you don't know the truth about him? You don't know the REAL truth about his past. I've witnessed things with him that you could never imagine."

Naruto couldn't hear very clearly but he could tell that the two were arguing. He only wondered why.

"You sound just like my father. You think he hasn't opened up to me? You think that he hasn't opened up to me? You think that we haven't shared each other's pain? You think that he hasn't told me what he has gone through? I know him! He'll tell me what he wants me know at his own pace! You have no right to claim superior knowledge of who he is Sakura!" Hinata shouted. She began to feel weak, scared, and worried. Did she really know Naruto? What could Sakura and maybe half the village know that she didn't about him? "He isn't someone you can take just because you know something about him that I don't!"

"So you're sharing each other's life stories? What? You think that he is one who is going to take up that void your mother left when she kicked the bucket?" Sakura asked with a very jerky grin on her face. She knew that she had gotten to Hinata because of the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She was suffering like she wanted her to. "What's wrong? Mommy isn't there to wipe your tears so you need to find someone else to do it for you? Is Naruto supposed to be the one picks up the pieces for you? You don't love him at all. He's just an emotional crutch for you. You are a sheltered, privileged, selfish, cry baby that needs someone to hug you. Get the hell away from Naruto. He doesn't need you if that's all you're going to use him for. I would never use him like you would. Your mother was nothing but a tool; someone to fix your problems and your father's problems. She was just the trophy of your clan and nothing more. I remember how your father took her everywhere; just a pretty little toy on his arm. You're no different; clinging onto someone showing off your own prize and being someone's trophy! "

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Hinata shouted with tears in her eyes. She hated Sakura for what she had said. Hinata lost all of her inner strength after Sakura's cruel and heartless comment about her mother. "You're one to talk! You only want him so he can take the place of Sasuke! You only want someone to carry you to him so you can dump them in the end! If anyone is selfish it's you Sakura! It's no different from back in the academy! You have to hurt someone else to get what you want! You take everything you have for granted and don't want anything until someone else has it! Don't you dare make my mother sound like some insignificant being like you treat your own family! Don't make my parents sound like yours!"

Naruto could hear Hinata crying. Sakura was bullying her. A spark of rage built up in Naruto; he would stand by and watch someone hurt Hinata! He didn't care if it was Sakura! Naruto's rage built up until his first tail was unleashed and his eyes were red.

"You think that I give a rat's ass about my father leaving my mother and me? He left and I got over it! I didn't need that bastard to begin with!" Sakura shouted. Hinata seemed to cry harder. Sakura's face was red with rage. Her hate became stronger and her ill will went beyond emotional pain to blood lust. Sakura wanted Hinata to bleed! "You have god knows how many relatives and just because you have one less you start weeping wailing! You have to have more than everyone else just to be happy!"

"You don't see the value in people at all Sakura! You only care about the people who can do something for you weather it's making you popular or stand out of the crowd!" Hinata shouted as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't stand what was being said about her and her mother. "I've seen your father try to make amends with you and your mother! You just push him away because you're so unforgiving! Just because he can't do anything for you now you cast him out! You have no respect for his feelings or anyone else's! You judge people on what they have and try to destroy and steal it because you don't have it! Just because my family is closer than yours you go and say that I miss my mother because I don't have as many people around me anymore! Maybe that's how you would feel about this sort of thing but I don't! You're a greedy little whore!"

"YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND EVRYTHING ABOUT YOU! I HATE HOW YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! NARUTO WILL NEVER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed! She had lost her temper completely now! Sakura stomped up to Hinata who was now bawling out in tears. She readied her fist to beat Hinata's head in until Naruto jumped into the scene. When Sakura threatened her, Naruto lost his temper. He, for the first time in his life, hated Sakura. She was the real bitch. Naruto almost considered attacking her for what she had done. She made Hinata cry!

"What the hell Sakura!? Leave her alone! Now!" Naruto said as he jumped in front Hinata and acted as a shield for her. He heard most of the fight and was out raged with Sakura. His eyes were red from the Kyubi reacting to his anger. Hinata didn't see his eyes and he didn't intend to show her. He would have to quickly calm down before he faced her. "You go to find Sai and Yamato-sensei. I need to talk with Hinata now. Don't come near Hinata again! I am more than willing to fight you right now. And if you fight me now, I swear I'll snap and kill you!"

Sakura stormed off with angry tears in her eyes. She hated Hinata and how Naruto had taken her side. Why did he care about Hinata? He had a crush on her first, what happened to it? Why did he find love after she lost it? It wasn't fair!

"Hinata, please don't cry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into Sakura!" Naruto said as he held Hinata tight trying to comfort her. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He couldn't believe that Sakura would speak about Hinata's mother that way. He didn't want Hinata to ever have to cry! Not like this! It hurt his heart to much! Naruto would not stand for someone to hurt such a gentle and healing girl. He would not stand by and let the girl which had made him feel human and beautiful be tormented like she did. "Please Hinata, I'm here. Don't cry. It will be alright."

"Thank you Naruto!" Hinata said in between sobs. He felt so warm and loving now. She wished that she could have been stronger for him. She could have handled Sakura on her own but when she mentioned her mother it destroyed her. "She has been like this for a while. She has been going around spreading rumors about us and now this!"

"I'll talk to Sakura. I'll make her stop this." Naruto said as he buried his face in Hinata's hair. It was sweet in fragrance and taste. "I won't let her hurt you like that again. I never want you to feel that hurt again."

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she finally began to calm down. She felt the beating of Naruto's heart in sync with hers. It was so warm and beautiful. How could something so beautiful be made out to be a monster? Naruto couldn't be a monster if he cared this much about her. He wasn't a monster! His scent burned itself into her memory. She felt some of his tears fall onto her head. They were tears of sympathetic sadness. One trickled down her forehead and touched her lips. It was so loving and nurturing. Naruto was heartbroken by her pain; Hinata could taste it. She stopped crying and looked up at Naruto with a smile. His beautiful blue eyes made all the difference. She didn't want him to feel hurt because of her."Thank you. I'll be fine."

"Please be alright Hinata. I don't want anything like this to happen to you again." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. He felt so relieved by how she had calmed down. He smiled too now that he knew that she was alright. Her face was so bright. It was like looking at an angel. "I'll be back. Sayonara for now."

"Sayonara for now." Hinata said as her eyes finally stopped. She then kissed Naruto moist and nurturing lips. The she needed it just as bad he did. It was very healing for them; like their souls had just been stitched back together by the warmth of each other's embrace. They savored the sweet and comforting taste in the moment. It was so beautiful and it was something that the two wanted to last forever. Naruto parted with Hinata for the moment. The sweet sorrow would soon be rewarded with an even brighter and warm return. Hinata parted feeling so comforted and loved. She hoped that someday that she could wipe away Naruto's tears and comfort him like he had just done today. She would one day save him from the cruelty of this world. She wanted him to know that he wasn't a monster.

As Naruto chased after Sakura, he thought about what had happened. He was so close with Hinata now. He knew and cared so much about her. Naruto felt that he was almost ready for the world to know that this was the girl he cared about. Naruto prayed that this girl was the one; the one and only one he would ever fall in love with. He prayed that this girl would be the one who he would spend the rest of his life with, he prayed that she would be the one he loved forever more, he prayed that she would be the one to finally close the wounds of the past, he prayed that she would be the one who would stand by him as Hokage, he prayed she would be the one who he died with.

Hinata left the woods to find her cell. She found her teammates waiting for her. Kiba and Shino ran up to her. They were glad to see her. They were still jealous that she had found someone special but they were also happy for her. She was still their friend.

"Hey Hinata. How have you been?" Kiba asked as he noticed some of the redness still in her face from the incident with Sakura. "Are you alright? You look like you have been crying."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Hinata answered with a smile. She was feeling better thanks to Naruto.

"You're not in an abusive relationship with this guy you've met are you?" Shino asked. He seemed to be serious but deep down he wasn't. Hinata wouldn't stay with someone who mistreated her.

"No! He is a real sweetheart. He helped out earlier with something." Hinata answered.

"Have you two, you know, made to first base yet?" Kiba asked thinking to himself how lucky the guy seeing Hinata was.

"Kiba you are such a pervert! No we haven't!" Hinata lied. Only he would ask that question. "I hope you never meet him! You will ruin everything!"

"You said that he was someone that I know. I want to find out soon." Kiba said with a smile. His smile faded when he saw Kurenai appear looking very serious. She looked like something very important was going on.

"We can talk about Hinata's love life later. This is a very important training exercise that the entire village has to complete today." Kurenai said to her students. She seemed very hormonal. "We need to go now."

"Alright sensei, you don't have to get so upset. It's not like we don't take this seriously." Kiba said. He didn't understand her mood at all.

"We need to prepare you for a fire fight. If those Locusts attack again with any of the weapons that the village's elite saw at the meeting, you guys will be screwed if you don't take evasive action and learn to keep low when bullets fly like they did that one night." Kurenai said. "Follow me; we need to get to the new training facility where the Research and Development Department has created a new training drill for all the shinobi in the village to undergo in hopes that we'll be ready for the next Locust raid."

"Alright, we're ready." Hinata said. She could sense that she had something else on her mind. She wanted to ask her what is was later and she also wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Naruto in private with her. She needed some advice on what to do if Sakura tried to do what she did today again.

The party arrived at what appeared to be an open stadium. There were several teams there including Naruto's. Hinata wanted to say something but she didn't get a chance. Her team checked in and was taken to an open area where there were scientists, doctors, and several other people spectating from a balcony above Team Kurenai. A loud speaker came on and one man above spoke to the team through a microphone.

"Hello Team Kurenai. You and the other cells here will be undergoing a mock firefight. We aren't using actual fire arms because we can't seem to understand the weapons. Instead we will be using sling like weapons that will fire pellets at you. Don't worry, they are not lethal. You won't be terribly hurt by them." The man above said. "I am professor Yama. I will be watching your progress during the training session. I wish you luck in this mock trial."

"Excuse me, but if these aren't close to real fire arms, then what will this do for the actual thing?" Kiba asked looking up at the professor. "If the things firing at us are slings, then they aren't real guns. Shouldn't we be practicing against something that is more like a real gun?"

"Kiba if you want to live to see another day you will obey the people here at this facility!" Kurenai barked. "Don't think that you'll be as lucky as you were last time against that Locust that slashed open your back! Now focus on what the people here tell us!"

"Yes sensei! You don't have to freak out. I only wanted to ask a question." Kiba said. He and his other teammates were scared of Kurenai right now. She was so abnormally hormonal.

"Alright, take cover behind those sand bags there and prepare to be fired at. First we will see if you can evade from cover to cover properly." Prof. Yama said into his microphone. "Do not, I repeat, do not use your ninjutsu to destroy the slings! Only use your jutsu to evade the fire. We will cover fighting against armed Locusts later. Right now we want to make sure that you can evade the bullets. Alright go!"

The team took cover behind the sand bags and soft pelts could be heard beating against the sandbags. The whole thing was cheesy; it was nothing like an actual gun and the speed of the pelts was nothing like a real gun. Kiba was right; there was no way any of the teams here would be prepared for the actual thing if this was the best that the Research and Development Department could come up with.

"Alright, try to get to the exit without being shot." Prof. Yama said.

Kiba and Akamaru made the first move. The two waited for a pause in the firing and dashed for the next sandbag. The two made it successfully but the next line of fire became faster.

"Alright Shino, it only gets harder from here. You can do it." Kiba shouted to his teammate who seemed nervous as he remembered all the times he was almost killed during the first Locust raid. He wasn't as fast as Kiba and Akamaru so he would have to find a way to get across without being shot. Shino summoned a swarm of bugs to shield him as he dived to the next sandbag. He made it unharmed but now the sandbag cover on Kiba and his end was full. They would have to move first before Kurenai and Hinata could make it across.

"Hurry up Kiba." Kurenai shouted. "Don't take too long. If a Grenadier were to decide to throw a frag behind your cover you would be dead."

"I'm going. I need to plan this out." Kiba answered as he watched the faster pellet fire on his end. He could see the exit but he didn't know how he would do this without hurting Akamaru or himself. He then prepared to use his Tsuga technique. He turned Akamaru into a doppelganger and the two used their Tsuga technique to block the pellets. They weren't sure if it would work against an actual gun. The two made it to the exit. It was Shino's turn now."Alright Shino, hurry up so the women can make it."

"I'm working on it." Shino said as he planned for a way to make it past the flying pellets. He quickly summoned a swarm of insects to act as a shield for him as he dashed through the volley. He doubted that his insects would stand a chance against a real gun or turret. "Alright; you two are good to go."

Kurenai made it past the first line of fire like the others and foolishly overestimated her own speed as she attempted to dash past the second volley. She took hold of her side and head after taking a hit.

"Ow! Damn it! Hinata hurry up!" Kurenai shouted.

"Okay, I can do this." Hinata said. She made it past the first volley like Kurenai and took cover before she went against the next volley. "I have an idea to make it past."

Hinata dived out and used her Rotation to stop the pellets. However, her technique sent the pellets back at the sling and hit the person firing them.

"I said don't do anything that will disrupt the slings! Those things are hard to make and we can't risk injuring the people firing them!" Prof. Yama shouted into the loud speaker.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was trying to delay the fire for just a few minutes so I could have more time to get away!" Hinata answered. She was slightly embarrassed. Hinata moved on with the rest of her team and they entered another room where there were dummies being manipulated like puppets with ninjas behind them.

"Alright, these puppets were made to fire slings that are again only our closest replicas of firearms so please try to take this seriously." Prof. Yama said into the loud speaker as the ninjas behind the dummies jumped back and controlled the dummies like a puppet master would. The dummies then loaded pellets into gun shaped sling shots and fired at Team Kurenai.

"We don't really have a choice if we want to fight the Locusts. We are going to have to take this seriously." Kiba said as he dodged the pellets and took out the first dummy. He remembered what happened that night. This was nothing compared to an actual gun fight. The team worked together and made quick work of the puppets.

While Team Kurenai was still training with the mock Locust army, Team Kakashi had just finished and was leaving the facility. Naruto was still angry at Sakura and walked up to her to question her.

"Sakura, what the hell happened back there with you and Hinata? Why did you go and make her cry like that? That wasn't very nice and it was very unlike you." Naruto asked. He looked angry and serious when he asked her.

"It's none of your damn business!" Sakura barked at Naruto. She was still angry about the whole thing.

"It is if you made Hinata cry! I want an answer!" Naruto barked back. "That was completely unnecessary back there!"

"Why do even care about her? You better leave her while you still have the chance." Sakura said. "She will break your heart soon, just you count on it."

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked feeling even more angry.

"Don't try to hide it; you're getting close to Hinata. I'm telling you that she is just going to hurt you in the end. Leave her while you have the chance." Sakura answered with a glare.

"What!? Hinata and I are just friends! You have no right to decide who I spend my time with! Because she's my friend I want you to leave her alone!" Naruto lied trying hard not to blush. He was close with Hinata and the reason he wanted Sakura to stop was because she meant so much to him. "She would never hurt me!"

"You'll look back on this and wish you would have listened to me." Sakura said as she stomped ahead of the group. Naruto's eyes turned red with rage as he watched Sakura stomp away.

"Sakura you-!" Before Naruto could finish Yamato stopped him.

"Naruto, I think it would be a good time to find Sora. I'm worried about him especially since he seemed so upset yesterday." Yamato said. He wanted to drift Naruto's mind away from Sakura. He didn't like how this was going. He couldn't afford to have his students quarrel like this.

"You're right, I better go before he gets himself in trouble." Naruto said as he calmed down. He then went off to find Sora. He didn't have anything better to do while he waited for Hinata.

"Why are people like this about romance?" Sai asked Yamato. "I've read a little bit about the subject but it is all so complex with so many different views that I don't know what to believe."

"Sai, people your age have as much trouble on this subject as adults. Even I can't answer that question. Even books can't fully grasp the subject." Yamato answered. He didn't have much of a love life so he couldn't speak from experience. "It's best you try to find this out on your own."

Sai began to think about having a girlfriend. He didn't fully understand it but thinking about it made him smile. Perhaps he should seek out what his research called a "soul mate". It was then that he began to notice the beauty in Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and all the other girls he had met.

"I think I will look into it." Sai said with a smile. "I will have to search for a girl to discover this with."

"Oh no, what have I put into his head?" Yamato thought to himself.

Back with Team Kurenai, the team had just finished and was leaving the facility.

"Kiba, you and Shino are free to leave. I want to talk with Hinata for a moment." Kurenai told the two boys. She seemed so much calmer now.

"Okay. I got things I want to do anyways." Kiba said as he and Shino walked off. He feared that Hinata might be getting a lecture on her love life and he didn't think that Kurenai was going to be friendly about it.

"Alright Hinata, tell me about him." Kurenai said with a smile. She was excited to hear about Hinata's supposed boyfriend. "Who is he and what is he like?"

"Don't tell me that you believe all the rumors going around too." Hinata said blushing trying to hide the truth. She couldn't hold it in; she wanted to talk about it. "I'm not seeing anyone!"

"You came to me that one morning and asked me about having a relationship and I knew that you were going to make a move soon. If people are talking about it then it must be true. You getting a boyfriend is something that would spread like wild fire in this village! I can tell you're trying to hide it by the way you're blushing! You met that boy and are getting close with him!" Kurenai said. She didn't want to seem like she was interrogating Hinata but she had to know. It was her maternal connection she had with her. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Okay it's true! I met that special person and he is everything I dreamed! Maybe even more!" Hinata said with a smile. Her whimsical feeling was coming back as she thought about Naruto. "He's such a sweetheart and he's opening up really well with me!"

"I've never seen you like this before. Has he taken away the old you? You're so much more upbeat." Kurenai said feeling a bit surprised. She slightly missed Hinata's old shy self but she was happy that Hinata was able to feel happy.

"No he didn't. He just brought out this other side of me! I can't explain it! Every time I think or talk about him, this bubbly side of me comes out! I didn't even know it existed until after I met him!" Hinata said. She felt good letting out her feelings.

"He must really be special if he did all this to you in such a short time. Who is he?" Kurenai asked. She was excited to hear the answer.

"Well, I, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Hinata said. Her shy self had come back when Kurenai asked her. "We're taking our relationship slower now so we can get to know each other better and we're not ready for the world to know yet. So, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

Kurenai sighed. Some things would never change with Hinata. She wished that Hinata would open up with her a little more.

"Why can't you tell me? I won't tell anyone." Kurenai asked. She was disappointed that Hinata wouldn't tell her.

"I-I don't want anyone to know. Please understand sensei. I'll just say that he's someone you know." Hinata said.

"Alright, but the next time you ask me for help with your love life or help with this boy you have to tell me his name." Kurenai said. She felt mean for doing it but she really wanted to know and this way was a guarantee that she would find out soon. Hinata would definitely have some troubles with her relationship along the way and would need someone's help eventually. "I mean it. If you want any more romance tips from me, then you're going to have to tell me who he is. I want to know that you're not seeing some pervert or jerk. I only want to know for your well being."

"Sensei, that's not fair. Can't you just let me and this special person be? A lot of people don't like him and he's very misunderstood. I'm just afraid you'll reject him too like my father." Hinata said feeling a bit depressed. Her sensei had taken advantage of her again.

"I won't judge him until I meet him. Don't worry; I'm sure that he is just misunderstood." Kurenai said. She knew that Hinata wouldn't be with a person she didn't trust or would hurt her. "I'll let you two be. Just don't wait till the last minute to get closer because you never know what might happen."

"What do mean something might happen? We planned things to go slower so we could get to know each other better and its working." Hinata asked. She didn't understand what Kurenai meant by something happening. She and Naruto had planned out their relationship so that if anything did happen, they would be prepared. That's what they were supposed to do if they wanted their relationship to last right? "We're learning so much about each other now. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You'll find that out on your own." Kurenai answered. She couldn't tell Hinata everything about love relations. She had to learn some things on her own. "Kiba and Shino are gone and I doubt that they want to train after that farce back in the new training facility. You are free to leave for the day. Come see me later, I want to talk to you more about this."

"Thank you sensei. I will come see you later. I do have some questions for you." Hinata said with a smile. She was glad that she had Kurenai in her life. "That and I need help getting ready for the upcoming festival."

Kurenai had to laugh. Hinata was like a teenage daughter to her. She needed help with boys and other feminine advice that her father couldn't provide her with. Kurenai could imagine it all now; Hinata would come to her in a few years asking for help with knowing whether or not to accept an engagement to marriage from some fairytale boy, what to do for the wedding, and help with the baby! She truly believed that she was destined to be with Hinata through it all.

"I'll definitely have to help you with that! I'll see you later Hinata." Kurenai said as she walked off towards home. Hinata watched her walk home. She was holding her stomach for some reason. Was she hurt from the sling pellets or perhaps hungry? For some reason she was smiling about it and looking down at her stomach. It was odd.

Hinata returned home and took a shower. After her shower, she decided to take a nap after her hard day's work. Just a quick cat nap before she went to see Kurenai. Hinata slept peacefully for a few hours until she heard screaming and shouting. The whole house was dark and servants were running everywhere with lanterns and candles. She then stopped one of the servants to ask what was happening.

"What is going on? Why is everyone running around in a panic?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes. She was still waking up.

"There has been a major black out throughout the entire village. Everyone is making sure that the village is secure." The servant answered. "Your father went out to help with the search for the cause of the black out."

"I had better help out then." Hinata said. She had to help her village too. She got dressed for action and packed all of her equipment and left the house.

"Please be careful Hinata-sama." The servant said.

Tsunade sat in her office thinking about what was happening. She thought at first that maybe this was the Horde making another move but after Sora attacked her saying that the Land of Fire needed one true king she had a feeling that it was someone else pulling running the show. She only hoped that her thinking was wrong. Shizune ran into her office with a report.

"We just got a reading from the barriers! There is seismic activity and movement beneath the village! It has to be the Locusts!" Shizune shouted. She was in a panic. She was afraid for Tsunade and for the fate of the village.

"Tell everyone standing in the village to prepare for anything! Do we know where exactly the Locusts are or where they will likely emerge?" Tsunade asked as she adjusted her armor from the research department. She didn't want to risk being shot by a sniper in the dark.

"I'm sorry, no we don't. The people casting the barrier technique underneath the village can't sense exactly where the Locusts are or where they are heading. It's like their presence is bouncing of the walls and their location is jumping from place to place." Shizune said. She was discouraged and powerless. The Locusts just couldn't be found.

"Shit! Why can't we come up any sort of goddamn defense for these bastards!? Try to spread out our numbers! Make sure that every key part of the village is secure! We don't know where they are going to strike! The priority is the center of the village!" Tsunade shouted. She was already frustrated enough but this was pissing her off.

"Yes Tsunade!" Shizune said as she ran out to inform the Anbu and all the other ninja in the village. Things were becoming dangerous fast.

Back at the Konoha Special Task Force, all officers were reporting for duty. Saiban and the other ninja police were taking proper precautions, preparations, and putting on armor meant for invasions. The entire department was ready to put its life on the line for the safety for the village.

"The priority is the village center! We cannot risk the Hokage's life or allow the Locusts to come reach the center of the village where they can cause the most damage to our spread out forces!" Saiban shouted as he directed his subordinates. He saw Hao back in his cell. He was hyperventilating and breaking out into a panic attack.

"They're here. They're going to kill me. They're going to kill us all!!" Hao shouted as he ran up against his cell wall. He knew that he couldn't escape his fate. The only way to save himself from a gruesome death was to die right here and now. "Kill me! For the love of god kill me now! Please show me some mercy and save me from a slow painful death!"

"I'm doing anything to you until the Feudal Lord and the noble court grows a pair and puts you on trial." Saiban said. He had no time for Hao's antics. "Get back in your cage and calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Hao began to thrash violently trying to escape his prison cell. He had to escape the coming fire or at least kill himself trying. Saiban ran out of the KSTF building and bumped into a kunoichi. It was his wife Miyuki.

"Oh thank heaven I found you Saiban!" Miyuki said as she threw her arms around her husband. "The kids are safe but I'm worried about you! You're over your head taking on these terrorists! You need to let them go!"

Miyuki was a faithful wife to Saiban. The two were very much in love and had enjoyed twenty five years together. Their life had become much more magical with two children who were now excellent Genin. Miyuki had mid length black hair, light brown eyes, and was four inches shorter than Saiban. She was worried sick about him ever since he agreed to help with stopping civil crime in the Land of Fire and the world of ninjas. After the first Horde threat, she worried that he might put his life in more danger than usual.

"I can't stop here. I'm not giving in to that mad man or his demands." Saiban said as he held his wife close. "We will fight him to the bitter end. He cannot be allowed to win."

"But what about me and the kids!? Are you really going to abandon us for this foolish fight against these people!? I don't want you to die!" Miyuki said. She was deeply hurt by Saiban's willingness to put his life on the line. "Don't let your will of fire get the best of you! You can't fight everything!"

"Miyuki, when I became the lieutenant of the Konoha Special Task Force I made a promise to administer justice to the entire Leaf Village. I also swore that day that I would always return home alive for you." Saiban said. "Have faith in me. I won't abandon you or the kids. I will stop the Locusts this time. I won't let what happened last time with the Horde getting the better of me and my men happen again."

"Please don't push yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you." Miyuki said as she looked up at her husband. She had a small sliver of faith return to her but she still had doubt in her heart. "I promise to return to you only if you promise not to die here tonight. Not here, not like this."

"I promise I will." Saiban said as he kissed his wife good bye and set out to find the cause of the black out.

Hinata was searching the village but she couldn't help but feel worried about Naruto. She thought that maybe he would head to the entrance of the village to help secure the entrance. As she began to run towards the village gates, she heard a loud booming crash. A strange aura covered the sky and the entire village like some sort of dome. She could see a tower up ahead. The enemy had taken the village!

"Oh no, Naruto don't do anything on your own!" Hinata thought to herself as she sprinted to the village's entrance to look for him. She didn't find him. Kurenai was there though.

"We have trouble Hinata. I don't think that the enemy is going to let us out of here quietly. Someone tried throwing a kunai through the barrier and it melted like butter." Kurenai said as she looked at the barrier in awe. She saw a man stand up from the tower with three other people. Another man and two women. "I'm guessing this man is the leader."

Suddenly a tremor was felt and the ninjas standing in front of the barrier jumped back as heaves of out cropped rocks came out of the ground with corpses hanging off of them. Suddenly the corpses started moving. They were zombies!

"This is the end Konoha! You shall die at our hands and by the hands of your beloved Kohaku clan!" The man standing in the middle of the tower shouted with an evil laugh. He soon stopped as another quake hit the earth but only much greater. "What is happening? Fudo, are you summoning another wave of corpses?"

"No, I didn't plan for this happen." The large man standing next to the man in the center said.

Suddenly two large spires shot out of the ground and reached for the sky. They pierced the barrier and stood high above everyone. There were strange holes in it. The holes seemed to resemble that of a loud speaker or some other electronic sound carrier. Suddenly a crack came out the holes like a speaker and a voice came on.

"Hello? Testing: one, two, fuck you. Three, four, up yours. Five, six, the man who made this little scheme has no dick." The voice said. All of the ninja in Konohagakure became frozen with terror! It was the voice of Nazo! The Locust Horde was here!

After Show Messages

DB99: Wow! Things are getting intense! Naruto better be careful! (Hears stomping off set.)

Sakura: (Stomps onto set and grabs dragonbeast99 by the collar.) Yeah, and he better take back what he said about killing me! I can't believe you let that happen when I was putting that little bitch in her place!

DB99: Um, Sakura, I don't think this is the best place to-

Sakura: She thinks she can have Naruto while I'm still single!? I'll show her a thing or two the next time I see her! The next time she pulls that shit I'm gonna snap her neck!

DB99: Sakura, this really isn't the best-

Sakura: Whatever happens during the next chapter I hope that little slut dies! If Hinata doesn't get shot down by the Locusts, I'll take one of their guns and shoot her myself! I won't let her have Naru-

DB99: Sakura!

Sakura: What!? (Hears guns cock and looks around. Everyone in the audience has a gun appointed at her. So does the camera man, snipers above the set and people off set.) Um, okay, what the hell? Why is everyone here ready to blow me full of holes?

DB99: Yeah, you see, a lot of people weren't happy with what you did in this chapter making Hinata cry and all. After all this story is about those two falling in love and you coming on and making death threats to her isn't going to help you here. People, and probably A LOT of readers, want you dead right now.

Sakura: I see. (Looks around begins to break into a cold nervous sweat.) You don't think that everyone here will just let me go do you?

DB99: I can call off the guns but I wouldn't show up here again for a while. Everyone here is kind of "tense" if you get what I'm saying.

Sakura: (Let's go of dragonbeast99 and begins to back away as he calls off the guns.) Okay, ah, I guess I'll talk to you afterwards about this. (Runs away in fear.)

DB99: (Fixes shirt collar.) Anyways, back to the show. I really had to cram in a night's work to bring you this chapter and if remember from the last show, I have a divine order not to work on this during Mondays thru Thursdays. So, uh, don't tell God, I had to cheat a little on Lent to get this to you fast. (Lightening flashes and clouds open up above the set. God's face appears like in Monty Python's Holy Grail.)

God: Dragonbeast99! I have seen what you have done!

DB99: (Starts kneeling.) Please forgive me Lord! I couldn't resist my temptations!

God: Stand up! Everyone kneels whenever I appear.

DB99: (Stands.) Sorry Lord.

God: Don't apologize! It's always "please forgive me this" and "oh, I'm not worthy!" I have something to tell you. It is very important and it is my will which you must surrender to.

DB99: Yes Lord Almighty! I will obey if it means my forgiveness!

God: As punishment for breaking your Lenten promise, you must give away something that will happen in this story!

DB99: Yes Lord! That reminds me of something big for me to announce to all of you! (Crowd cheers and angels come out to hear the news too.) I made the poll, you answered, and I have made a decision. I asked if the Akatsuki should become entangled in the Locust Horde's mischief and you answered and gave me your opinion. After checking my poll, I have reached a conclusion. It is official; later in this fan fiction, there shall be… (Drum roll coming with spotlights moving as rest of the stage goes dark and something appears in the background.)… You, my most honored readers, your greatest desire… ITACHI VS. NAZO!!! (Lights come back on and the words: Itachi vs. Nazo appears behind gragonbeast99 with confetti and sparks going off while crowd, God, and angels cheer.) Thank you! I couldn't have decided without your support!

God: Well done dragonbeast99! You are forgiven! Please come out with your next chapter soon!

DB99: I will Lord! Thank you for reading this exciting chapter of Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story! Please leave a comment or two if you can and feel free to play along with me and the show. I appreciate your support and I like to see you, the readers who have pushed me so far in this successful work, be active in a way by joking with me and the After Show. Also, there are some questions on my profile that I will need answered soon so if you know the answers please let me know. Thanks again so much! Stay tuned! (Looks around.) Wow, nothing bad happened to me in this episode of the After Show!

God: (Shocks dragonbeast99 with a thunder bolt.) That's for making my son waste his family time to be on this show!


	17. Chapter 21: The Art of Disaster

Author's Note 

I do not own Naruto, Gears of War, or The Dark Knight. I also do not own the song Disasterpiece; it is the song which rightfully belongs to the band Slipknot. I claim no ownership of it or claim anything of it. Disasterpiece is completely the work of Slipknot! In this chapter, there is a little bit of a song flick in which the Horde leaders sing this song to the fighting going on in Konoha (pretty metal if I do say so myself.) It goes like this:

_Lyrics_ _are sung by Nazo, and_ _(parenthesis) are sung by the other two villains. Italics are over_

Action in story and speaking of other characters.

Sorry if it gets a little confusing, this is my first time doing a song fic. Please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Twenty One

"What did he say about me!?" The leader of the invaders, Furido, shouted in anger and embarrassment.

"He said that you have no man tool." Fuka laughed. She thought that it was humorous that the man speaking through the giant loud speakers would make a personal insult so quickly.

"Who is this mad man? How could he have made it through my barrier?" The second woman asked.

"I don't know Fuen. I think we are dealing with an outside force here." Fudo answered. The voice on the speakers came back.

"Um, hiiii. It's me, Nazo again. I couldn't be here in person and neither could any of my long time partners in crime Akumu and Inagojo." Nazo said out of the giant speakers. "Through the magic of Inagojo's Gossip Stone technique, my friends and I are able to speak to you now all the way from the Hallow. I have to admit that whenever I take the mic, there is shutting me up. So I am now going to give it to the woman of the hour, Inagojo! She has some words for you fink rats who thought that you could steal all the fun and send this country half way to hell before us and some words for the little leafs out there. We admire your appetite for destruction but find your own place to crash; we got here first and we'll be the ones to make Konohagakure scream!"

All was silent and still, even the zombies stopped moving due to Fudo's strict attention to the speakers. No one wanted to miss what was about to be said. Even if it was something horrifying, it had to be heard. Everyone was frightened of what might happen if they didn't listen. A woman's voice came on, it was Inagojo. Her voice did have a sense of royalty in it like a queen and it was much more serious and menacing. She was probably the genocidal one. The Leaf Ninja who had encountered Nazo before and saw his character couldn't believe that he would associate himself with such a serious person.

"Do you think that you know true strength? Do you think that you are divine because of your power? Do you feel superior for your prestige? You shall fall for those who you have thrown to the worms!" Inagojo said. She obviously had rehearsed this entire speech in advance. "You who rule the surface and take the light of your beloved sun for granite shall be devoured by the very ones you buried! Your will of fire shall meet water and will be doused! You who have made this world a world of impurity and sick shall die! You who have put your faith into five false gods of shadows shall learn what true shadows are!"

"We have come to make the Land of Fire a country lead by one king! We should be helping each other!" Furido shouted at the mics not sure if the Horde leaders could be heard.

"As for you, the fools who have planned an unsuitable end for this village, you too shall die! You think that your country needs only one king to fix the problems of this world are more diluted than the Hidden Leaf Village and the other Great Nations!" Inagojo shouted. She wanted to upset the invaders as well. "You think that a king will put an end to the condemning of the innocent!? Do you think that your so called king is a saint that made angels!? No you are equally evil in how you have twisted the being of others and made monsters as scapegoats to increase the falsehood that is your innocence! You who have herded us like animals to the caverns of the Abyss shall be punished!"

"Damn you! You vile woman! You shall soon see that this country is better with one king! And then I will have your heads on spikes!" Furido shouted back at the mics hoping that the Horde Leaders could hear him. They couldn't.

"Right now deep below you, the seeds of your hatred have grown to take back the dignity you stole from them! My children shall show you the scars you carved on them! The scars you carved on me! The scars you and all ground walkers have carved on us!" Inagojo shouted with anger and power in her voice and speech. She was reaching her conclusion. "Watch my children as the ground walkers turn on themselves for the light of the sun they do not cherish as you did before you were caste away! Destroy the fantasy of their ideal world! Fight strong without fear! Your queen is with you! The dominate species shall always rise not the zealous, the schemers, the unjust condemners, or the infectors! There are no greater warriors than you my children! And you shall be rewarded with the embrace you have all dreamed of!"

Everyone in Konoha began to panic as they thought about where the Locusts would strike. The radicals planning the invasion did not know what Inagojo was talking about but they thought that perhaps that they could use this panic to their advantage. Deep beneath the village, the Locusts and their general were jumping and cheering to Inagojo's speech.

"No, I need to find Naruto now!" Hinata thought to herself as she activated her Byakugan to search for him. He was nowhere close. He had to be far away in some other part of the village. Nazo's voice came back on. "Nazo, if you do anything to hurt Naruto I will destroy you! I won't let you hurt him!"

"Thank you Inagojo. Sorry for holding up the blood bath. We had to get that out to you before the concert." Nazo said.

"Concert? What does this asshole have up his sleeve?" Kurenai thought to herself as she watched the corpses start moving again. The enemy's technique had been activated again. "No time to think. We need to take care of this first."

"Alright, we got a song here for you Konoha. We chose it especially for you." Nazo said. "We really hope you like it because it fits your 'predicament'. Please, do not hesitate to kill each other during the music. Actually, it's probably better if I let Akumu decide this one."

"Kurenai-sensei, I need help finding that special person I told you about!" Hinata said as she ran up to Kurenai. "Please help me!"

"Not now Hinata, we need to handle this problem first." Kurenai said as she prepared to fight the approaching zombies. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

A new voice came on. It was a different man. It was Akumu who sounded more sane and little more serious than Nazo but was just as menacing as he was.

"Okay you little turds, I'm gonna flip a coin and I'm gonna decide if the blood bath will start during or after the song." Akumu said as the sound of a flipping coin came off the speakers. "Shit, this is gonna be one hell of a show. You guys get to start fighting… NOW!"

Furido and his allies wasted no time. They immediately began to follow through with their plans and let the zombies start attacking the Leaf shinobi and Fudo began reviving the bodies of the Four Ninja Guardians. Nazo's voice came back on. It was different in the sense that he almost sounded serious but he sounded more normal.

"This song is gonna kick your fucking ass Konoha! This is a song about a masterpiece within disaster! Are you ready!?"Nazo shouted as an electric guitar started playing. The Locusts became even more riled up from the music. Their leaders were putting on a show!

"Please sensei! I need to find him!" Hinata pleaded. She was more worried about Naruto than ever with zombies crawling out after the entire village and with the fact that the Locusts were beneath them as they spoke waiting to make their move.

"Worry about it later Hinata! We have to deal with the problem at hand now!" Kurenai shouted as she threw a hand full of kunai at the approaching undead.

"I can't hear you Konoha! Make some noise!" Nazo shouted as drums started playing. The song started the moment the fight started! The Locusts cheered louder underground!

_I wanna push my face in and feel the swoon! _

Might Guy joined the fight alongside reinforcements and kicked in the face of one of the zombies.

"What are these things?" He asked as he stood next to Kurenai who was busy fighting off the other zombies.

_I wanna dig inside, find a little bit of me. _

"That's the Kohaku clan! I recognize their seal!" Ino said as she joined the frontline battle. She had to dig through her memory to look past the horrid scene and remember who the undead ninja were. Suddenly a squad of Jonin came and finished off the wave in front of her.

Earth style techniques came at the zombies and the casters became mortified. They looked at themselves and asked themselves if they could really do this? Rekill the dead?

_Cuz the line gets crossed when you don't come clean!_

"Sensei, I still don't see him. Please! We have to go find him!" Hinata shouted as she beat back a swarm of zombies.

"Who is it that he is so important Hinata!? Come clean now!" Kurenai shouted in frustration as she held back a wave of undead ninja with genjutsu while the reinforcements came and killed them. "I am not putting my life or yours on the line for someone that isn't truly important! We need to kill these bastards first! If he means that much to you then you will tell me his name right now!"

"I can't! Not here!" Hinata shouted back as she used her Rotation to throw back a pack of zombies lunging at her.

_My wormwood meets your pesticide._

The zombies began to rise again. Taijutsu wasn't enough to kill them. They were pests that needed some sort of pesticide to get rid of them.

_You'll never get out, coz you were never alive._

The living shinobi were shocked to see the enemy's number. They never knew the Kohaku clan was this big. Perhaps even the ancestors and the unborn of the clan had even come to fight alongside the zombies.

_I am infinite, I am the infant finite. _

Nazo, the Agent of Chaos, was singing his heart out as he imagined the scene back in Konoha. It was as if Chaos had given birth to a child of finite this night and the new born death was making its first steps into the hearts of the ground walkers.

_Come a little closer and I'll show you why! _

The Horde leaders may not have been the ones ordering the attack at the moment but they hoped that this battle right now would show the Leaf Village what made them the way they were right now: death and insanity!

_(NO ONE IS- SAFE) _

Soon almost half the village had abandoned their posts to fight the zombies. No one was safe.

_Noises, noises, people make noises people make noises when they're sick! _

Sick screams of pain could be heard from the living ninja as the undead ones beat them down and clawed them. The noise of disaster could be heard from all over the Fire Country.

_Nothing to do except hold on to NOTHING! _

Nothing could be done to stop the fight. Only fire style and highly destructive jutsu could kill the zombies and the number of ninja who could use such techniques was scarce at the moment.

_How does it feel to be locked inside another dream that never got a chance of being realized? _

The Locusts felt a grim satisfaction as they heard the destruction of the Leaf Village above them. Right now the wretched shinobi who had thrown them in insane asylums, cast them out from their homes, took their lives, and made them into monsters were trapped under an impenetrable dome and were suffering like they did; loosing and dying without getting a chance to live or fulfill their dreams.

_What the fuck are you looking at? _

One Jonin wielding a katana began to cut down several zombies until he noticed a zombie he recognized when it was still alive. The zombie lunged at the Jonin and was stabbed through the stomach. The Jonin immediately recognized the zombie after he impaled it.

_Everyone you fuckin' laughed at! _

The Jonin recognized the zombie as a member of the Kohaku clan that he once picked on as a child. He hated him out of jealousy and for just being around. He had wished this man dead before, but he didn't mean it. The Jonin became racked with guilt. The zombie sprang back to life and killed the Jonin. He accepted his fate for all the wrong doing he did to the zombie when he was alive.

_Look in my eyes for the answers- typical. _

Nazo's eyes became a polluted yellow as he sang. His feelings and memories were getting the better of him and he could read the minds of the ninja back in the Hidden Leaf Village. They didn't know what was happening because they never planned on ever being attacked by two enemies at once or being attacked by the living dead. If they had planned to do this to the invaders or the Locusts, everything would be as it was supposed to be; they were the ones in control and the ones cheering on their own victory while the bad guys ran away. Typical plans by typical scheming ninja.

Suddenly small emergence holes came out of the ground and monkey like monsters charged out at the ninja and zombies. The Jonin fighting immediately recognized the monsters from the slide at the meeting.

"Wretches!" A Jonin shouted as the monstrosities charged after the ninja both living and dead and began to claw, bite, and tackle them. They were surprisingly strong and were hard to pull off. Hinata was one of the few people able to keep them away. Most of the ninja began to panic wondering if Drones and other Locusts would soon surface too. Why was everything going wrong so fast? They planned to stop this! Why wasn't anything going according to plan!?

_I can feel it underneath like a miracle. _

The Horde Leaders could feel the energy of the event flowing through them as they performed the song. It was like a demonic miracle; their tormentors were suffering.

_Everybody in the world needs more than lies and consequences to poser them. _

Konohamaru and his cell began to run. They couldn't fight off the Wretches chasing them. There were too many, they were to strong, and they were too fast. One let out a loud glass shattering screech as Konohamaru and the others ran away in fear.

"Grandpa said that this village would always stand against the enemy! He said that the creators of this village had built its defenses in advance! Everything was supposed to be covered!" Konohamaru thought to himself as he covered his ears and ran. "Is this the consequence of something we did wrong? Were we not prepared?"

_Once again, it's me and no one else. _

Nazo was told back when he was a child that he had broad shoulders. But he never felt that way; he felt like he had small shoulders that the villagers stretched out so they could drop their problems on him. He was the Agent of Chaos, he had to carry all the world's insanity for these little shit heads. No one else had to suffer but him and his friends that were brave enough to stand by him for all these years. Once again he was unleashing only a fraction of the turmoil that was bottled up inside his heart and head. He was unleashing chaos. This was him and the others releasing their frustration.

_I can't remember if there was a someone else. _

Everything that was happening was unprecedented in the history of Konohagakure. No one had ever made such a large scale attack like this before and if such a thing had happened it was forgotten for how horrid it was. No one knew if this was just a simple disaster or the end of the world.

_It's not mine, it's not fair, it's outta my hands. _

Horde wasn't controlling the zombies but they felt a grim satisfaction from the pain that Konoha was feeling. It was the same pain that they felt when everything was out of their hands, all the rules were dropped, only the self righteous made the decisions, made them what they weren't, and from that day forth were what the world had identified them as: freaks.

_And it's shaking- you'll never take me!_

The shinobi of Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leafs was beginning to lose hope as more Wretches came to the scene and were now attacking the reinforcements that were either coming to the frontline or were guarding their posts. The upper class ninja had an easier time taking out the small pests but several Genin and cadet ninja from the academy were struggling to keep the beasts away. At least a handful had died from them already. The upper ninja that did fall from the Wretches died from being overwhelmed by them or their defenses being torn down by the distraction of their screeches.

Naruto struggled to lift himself up as he took another beating from Fuka. She walked up to him looking confident in her victory.

"Want to call it quits now boy?" Fuka asked with a sinister smile.

"Never! You'll never take me or this village!" Naruto shouted as he got up and charged Fuka.

_(NO ONE IS – SAFE.) _

No one was safe in the disaster. It seemed as though both sides were doomed now that the Locust Horde had unleashed its beastly dogs on them.

_Noises, noises, people make noises! _

The sound of war had boomed throughout the Land of Fire. The heavens themselves could hear the slaughter on the earth.

_People make noises when they're sick! _

The sickening noise of flesh being torn off of humans as Wretches devoured the corpses. It was magnified by the sounds of clashing metal and jutsu destroying animated corpses. The sick noise of carnage had filled the village like a sympathy from hell. The sickness of human cruelty was in the air.

Hinata looked around herself in horror. How could something like this happen?

_Nothing to do except hold on to NOTHING! _

Hinata couldn't do anything to help Naruto right now, wherever he was. She could do nothing, see nothing but destruction, hear nothing but grunts and groans, smell nothing but death, and taste nothing but a bitter, angry, vengeful, and hateful feeling of melancholy in the air. She had nothing to hold her hopes together but nothing.

_NOTHING! _

Nothing could be done to stop the zombies. Or at least that's how it seemed. Shikamaru left the frontline briefly to meet Tsunade and devise a plan of action. There had to be something other than nothing that they could do.

_(HATE!) Hate ain't enough to describe me!_

Nazo and the others were singing from their hearts now. It was more than hate they felt towards the Five Great Nations that robbed them of everything and cast them out. They hated how the world would not accept them and how it decided their fates and the fates of the men who now served them. Why did they deserve to be labeled monsters at birth? They weren't given a chance to discover who they were and the world labeled them because it needed scapegoats to solve its problems. It was more than hate that lead them to this madness.

_(SCREAM!) Somewhere between screaming and crying!_

Nazo and the others could imagine it now. The suffering that they felt was being brought on Konoha; the screaming of the non combatants and the cries of pain in their voice. In the middle of the madness they felt it both.

_I'm not supposed to be here! _

The Locusts were the ones that everyone said the world didn't need. Now they were where they were not wanted and showing the world what they had become in the Hollow.

_I'm not supposed to be!! _

The Agent of Chaos, the Two Sided Charm, and the Queen of Filth; they were not wanted in this world. No one had killed them yet and for some reason they could not kill themselves. If they weren't supposed to be then why were they still alive? If they were monsters then they shouldn't be alive. Why was the Agent of Chaos needed if the only purpose he served was to hold all of the world's madness on his shoulders and unleash it onto the world that didn't want it? He only came out at the first sign of trouble. Just like how rules were constantly dropped and the Jinchuriki were born, the Agent of Chaos wasn't needed until the people were desperate.

Akumu was at first the luckiest kid in the village having such devoted parents until the lab explosion. After that, things kept going downhill and people thought he was bad luck. That's why everyone associated him with Nazo; he didn't bring good things to people now that his parents were dead. He never hurt anyone, wished anyone ill will, or hated the scientists who lead his parents to their doom. He wasn't accepted back in until he started making his own luck. Typical, things weren't fair until either the greedy little guys who had to be better than everyone else got what they wanted or if the big guys got their desires. Never fifty fifty, just whatever the person in charge or the lax wanted. Akumu was just a tool for the fools of this low class world.

Inagojo was an innocent little girl. Her family was originally from a village neighboring the Stone Village and her mother was very open to the people of the Whirlpool Country. She picked flowers for her elders, she helped make other children feel better, and she always said kind words. Why couldn't the Buddhist and Shinto followers over look her family's faith? Why did the fact that she was born with a blessing from the Core upset them? She never did anything wrong and she never used her powers dishonestly or to hurt someone. Why was it that a believer in the Trinity of Worms couldn't be accepted by the Buddhists or Shinto believers? They made it their mission from God to turn her into the Queen of Filth so their faiths would have a second devil to hate alongside the Agent of Chaos. They stole her identity.

_(WHY) When do I get to know why? _

The Leaf Village wanted to know why they deserved this. They wanted to know just as bad as the villains wanted to know who they were and what people saw in them all those years ago.

_(Bitter) Bitter as the stink of when I try. _

The bitterness grew in the hearts of the Locusts. Soon they would be fighting who they considered to be the real villains.

_I'm not supposed to be here. _

Things weren't supposed to be this way. The village was supposed to be secure.

_I'm not supposed be! _

This wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to the village's plan!?

_Pull your hands away! _

Hinata and Kurenai pulled out of the battle for just a moment. They were both dripping with sweat and covered with the blood of Wretches and zombies. They needed time to just take their hands out of the madness.

_I'm gone – goodbye – it's so depressing. _

Hinata began to think about what Naruto was going through right now. He could be hurt, dying, bleeding, or he could be dead right now! She had to find him! She didn't want to say goodbye to him like this! Hinata became depressed by the idea of what Naruto was doing right now all alone.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm begging you! Please help me find this special person! I'm really worried that he might be hurt!" Hinata said almost ready to cry. She didn't want to lose Naruto now.

_Withering away. _

Kurenai's patience had withered away on this argument. She wanted to know why Hinata cared so much for someone that could possibly get both of them killed if they went looking for him.

"I'm serious Hinata! Tell me who this boy is now if you want my help! I'm done playing games when the village is already half way to hell! Tell me his name!" Kurenai shouted at Hinata feeling frustrated and hormonal.

_Take a look – inside – my soul is missing. _

Shikamaru began to return to the frontline with reinforcements to settle the battle with the zombies once and for all. But once he returned, the zombies turned to dust. The shinobi fighting right now felt a great deal of relief. One of the problems was done with. Now all they had to focus on were the Wretches.

_All I have is dead, so I'll take you with me. _

After fighting the monkey like beasts for so long, the ninja of Konoha had finally finished off the Wretches. There were none left to be seen. Now they had to prepare for the bigger grubs.

_Feel like I'm erased – so kill me just in case. _

The rookie ninja felt like they had just won the war, but it was only the first battle and things were about to get ugly. They poked at the dead Wretches until they felt tremors. The Locusts were surfacing!

_(COVET) Everything around me's mine! _

The Locusts surfaced in all the areas that the ninja abandoned to fight the zombies. The surface and perhaps now even the battle was theirs. Nothing would stop them now if the village was still lost in the mayhem.

_(STY) Can't see through the sties in my eyes! _

Locusts emerged from behind the frontline too. No one could see past the coldness in their eyes. However, the ninja of Konoha were not about to make the same mistakes they made during the first raid. Instead of charging the enemy or breaking into panic, they took cover and stayed low; just like they had trained at the new training facility. One of the Jonin taking cover behind an outcropped rock from the enemies earlier technique began to make hand signs.

"Make my day!" He said to himself as he jumped out and pressed his hands down onto the ground. "Earth Style: Stone Spire Technique!"

Spikes shot out of the ground and impaled the charging Locusts. This time the ninja were ready.

_I'm not supposed to be here. _

"I can't waste time here sensei! I have to find him! The Locusts are out now!" Hinata said as she tried to run away until Kurenai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She then took Hinata by the shoulders and held her down while looking her in the eyes.

"No Hinata! You will not run out there while the Locusts are coming at us guns blazing without telling me who this boy is! Is he truly that precious to you that you're willing to put your life on the line for him!? Answer me now!" Kurenai shouted. She was now beginning to believe that the boy that Hinata was with was a trouble maker if he was driving her to these insane lengths to find him.

_I'm not supposed to be! _

Things were not supposed to be this way. Hinata didn't want Kurenai to know so soon. She might reject Naruto too! This wasn't supposed to be!

_(DOWN) Scratching and clawing all the way! _

The Locusts faced worthy opponents this time. They were held back until they had to scratch and claw their way out of their emergence holes to make it onto the surface. About as many Locusts had died as ninja.

_(STAY) You won't let me fucking stay! _

"Stay on them! Do not fail the queen!" A Drone shouted as he and his platoon flanked the ninja who were now scrambling to escape the gun fire.

"Stay the hell away from us!" A Jonin shouted as he threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the emergence hole filling it in.

_I'm not supposed to be here. _

None of the ninja were where they needed to be. With the grubs coming at them from the directions they had covered before, things were becoming so much more complicated. Nothing was going as planned.

_I'm not supposed to be! _

"Sensei please let it go! I can't tell you yet! It isn't supposed to be known yet!" Hinata shouted at Kurenai over the gun fire. The two then jumped to new cover.

"NO! You will tell me now!" Kurenai shouted. She would not stand for Hinata hiding things from her.

_(LIVE) Is there another way to live? _

Nazo and the others were living the way they were supposed to right? They grew up being told that they were evil so that made them evil right? Or was there another way to live?

_I'm not supposed to be here! _

"I shouldn't be here! I should be there helping him! I should be there to protect him!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. She was so afraid of how Kurenai would react. "I'll tell you! But please don't hate him! Too many people hate him already!"

_I'm not supposed to be!! _

"WHO IS HE!?" Kurenai shouted. Her last bit of patience had been used. "TELL ME NOW!!! IS HE REALLY THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR HIM!!?"

"It's Naruto!" Hinata shouted with tears rolling down her eyes. Things weren't supposed to be this way! "Naruto Uzumaki! I've admired him ever since I was little! He is such a sweet boy but people make him out to be monster! I don't care if a whole army of Locusts came after me! I would protect him through it all! He has suffered enough! Even he is entitled to some happiness in this life!"

The music was over. The large spires retreated into the ground and more Locusts came out of the ground. Kurenai brought her hand to her mouth in shock. She could never imagine that the boy Hinata cared so much for was the Jinchuriki carrying the spirit of the Kyubi. Hinata was truly brave if she was willing to put her life on the line for someone that the world would turn its back on. Hinata looked at her and began to cry harder.

"You hate him don't you? What do you see in him that is so bad that I don't see?" Hinata asked in between sobs. Kurenai put her arms around Hinata.

"I don't hate him or see a flaw in his character. You'll find out on your own why people are so shocked by this." Kurenai said to Hinata. She needed support now more than ever. "You're a very strong girl for choosing him over Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, or any of the other young men in this village. Because of your courage, I will fight to the bitter end to get you to him safely."

"Thank you sensei! I won't fail! I know that Naruto is still alive somewhere!" Hinata said as her tears dried and she became more confident in herself. Kurenai's affections reminded her of Naruto and what he would do for her in this situation. He wouldn't let her lose hope. "Let's go! I can't keep him waiting any longer!"

"Hold on Hinata! We need to form a proper squad first. We can't go after him with all these Locusts running through the village." Kurenai said as she looked for any nearby Jonin or Chunin that could help. She spotted Ebisu who had just taken cover behind a rock and preparing to throw a paper kunai bomb. "Ebisu, over here! We need you for a very important mission!"

"What could be more important than stopping the Locusts that are here!?" Ebisu shouted as a bullet whizzed past the rock and Ebisu threw his kunai into the skull of an unfortunate Drone. "We have to stop the Locusts first Kurenai! The fate of the village depends on the outcome of this battle right now!"

"We need a four man squad for a search and rescue!" Kurenai shouted. She was excited a bit for what was about to happen. She knew that Hinata and she would not fail.

"We need to find and help Naruto if he needs it! I can search for him with my Byakugan but we're going to need back up for any Locusts that might appear along the way!" Hinata shouted. She wasn't afraid to tell people about her and Naruto now that she had told Kurenai. Actually, it felt much better that people knew! It wasn't a deadly secret anymore! "He's precise to me and I won't let Nazo or anyone else hurt him!"

"My, my, you have grown up quite a bit now Hinata-sama. I never would have imagined that you would be this close with the village trouble maker." Ebisu said feeling a bit amused. He was all for helping Hinata if Naruto was involved. "Count me in! After all, he is still a fellow shinobi of the Leaf Village."

"Thank you Ebisu! This means so much!" Hinata said with a smile. She was glad to see that someone had some respect for Naruto. "Who else could join us? We need one more person to fill the squad."

Suddenly Izumi caught onto the commotion and came to see what was happening. He was out of breath from running from Grenadiers.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Did I miss something during the fire fight?" Izumi asked as he wiped away some sweat from his brow. "I just escaped a frag grenade and I think that we'll be screwed if we don't plug up those two gaping holes in the ground."

"We're assembling a team to find Naruto and help him if he needs it. I haven't seen him all night and I need to know he's okay." Hinata said.

"You finally hooked up with him! Good for you! But I think that getting our asses out of here and back to those grub holes will prove more useful than some blonde brat." Izumi said as he began to head back to the frontline.

"Please help us Izumi! I really need someone to help me through this one! I can't fight all the Locusts alone." Hinata pleaded.

"Izumi, he is still a member of this village and he could one day be the one who saves it. He said that he would become Hokage someday." Kurenai said. She was not going to let him turn his back on Naruto. "Now come and help us."

"He's not Hokage now and we don't know if he ever will be. We need to stop those Locusts! Find someone else!" Izumi said. He didn't have time for some girl's love life crisis.

"Please Izumi! I'm begging you!" Hinata said as she brought her hands up in a begging fold. It got to Izumi.

"Ah damn it; you pulled the cuteness on me! Fine! I'll go so long as I don't have to watch you and your boyfriend make a big romance scene!" Izumi said. He couldn't hurt such a sweet and cute girl like Hinata. It wasn't in his nature. And he was always a gentleman.

"Thank you Izumi! We can go now!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and searched for Naruto. He was heading towards the eastern forest away from the battle. He was apparently chasing Sora. She could see Yamato, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji heading in a similar direction. There was another man way up ahead with Sora. Things didn't look good. It was the man who first resurrected the zombies. Hinata didn't know what he was doing with Sora or what he had up his sleeve. Naruto was going to need all the support he could get! "He's east of here! He's a few miles away from the enemy that resurrected the Kohaku clan!"

"Then that's where we need to go! Come on! We may still be able to catch him if we hurry!" Kurenai shouted as the squad took off. It was a heaven shaking event! Hinata and her allies were going to help Naruto at any cost! She was going to help him this time!

"Sensei, I remember you telling me that I should try to get closer with a person special to me before something happens and I think I know what you mean now." Hinata said as she looked over at her sensei running beside her. "You never know when something like right now could happen. Now that I finally told someone about my relationship with Naruto, I feel ready to take a closer step with him."

"You're catching a little faster. You still have a few things left to learn. Don't rush too far ahead of yourself!" Kurenai said with a smile. The squad dashed on.

"Wait for me Naruto! I won't let you down!" Hinata thought to herself as the squad headed east. The mission was underway and the squad was ready for any Locusts that got in the way! Their will of fire would be their greatest weapon along the way. They would not fail.

Author's Note 

In this episode of the After Show, I am interviewing one of my subscribers. She has agreed to do this and the answers to the questions I give her are questions she answered before I finished this chapter. Her name is Rose Tiger and she is also an author on this website. Please read one of her stories when you get the chance!

After Show Messages 

DB99: Go get him Hinata! That was one heck of a chapter! I have to thank all of you again for supporting me through this story. But there is one reader who has played a particular role in my writing here on the website. She has always left the best comments and has pushed me to finishing my chapters. Everyone, please welcome Rose Tiger! (Crowd applauds as Rose Tiger walks onto the set and takes a seat in the guest chair next to dragonbeast99.) Thank you for coming at such short notice! I really appreciate your encouragement through the making of this story.

Rose Tiger: You're welcome!

DB99: I understand that you're also an author on this website so I would like to ask you so questions about your career online.

Rose Tiger: Alright. Shot.

DB99: When did you first find out about this website?

Rose Tiger: I noticed this site around 2005.

DB99: I see. So what inspired you to write?

Rose Tiger: I saw so many cute fanfictions, that ideas started roaring in my head.

DB99: Makes sense. I was inspired by my cousin pinkpanda17's fan fics so I guess we all have each other to thank. I have to know what started it all for you. When did you first get into anime?

Rose Tiger: My first anime is when I was little. It was Grimms Classic Fairy Tales.

DB99: You've been in it longer than me. So I guess your childhood and even today you've been caught in the magic of Japanese anime. So what has been your favorite story you've written?

Rose Tiger: I love them all. But if I choose my favorite story, it would be the Robin Hood version of Naruto because it was my longest story and the ideas have been running through my head for a long time. I'm still not used to making new chapters, so I'm still pretty much of a rookie.

DB99: Well, you're more experienced than me so don't feel too much like a rookie. I know that we all have our favorite couples from the various anime series but I would like to know who your favorite anime couples are. What would you say your favorite couples are?

Rose Tiger: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Inocho, Shikatem, Gaamats, and Seridari (Sailor Moon.)

DB99: You know all the popular couples! I have to admit that you mentioned some of my favorites! How long have you been writing and have you considered becoming an author writing your own original stories?

Rose Tiger: I've been writing stories for a long time and yes I would love to be a real author.

DB99: Good for you! I'll be your first buyer and fan if you get something published! You've quite a loyal subscriber to me in these last few chapters. What attracted you to my story in the first place? I know that it has a lot of references and almost crossovers that some people haven't completely enjoyed or did not seem possible.

Rose Tiger: I love your story because it was about one of my #1 favorite couples and I love how the story has going especially to Sakura's jealousy. It was her own fault for rejecting Naruto and giving him a beat down all the time. Now look where it has gotten her.

DB99: What goes around comes around. Sakura pretty much screwed herself! Since you have been reading this story for so long, what would you say was your favorite chapter?

Rose Tiger: My most favorite chapter was when Naruto and Hinata finally kissed for the first time. (Image of the two kissing for the first time shows up on a screen above set. Audience goes "aw".)

DB99: I have to admit that I almost wanted to cry when I wrote that. *Sniff. What would you say was your least favorite chapter and why?

Rose Tiger: My least favorite chapter was when Nazo attacked the Hyuga party and showed Hinata his horribly scarred face. (Image of Nazo holding Hinata's face while he tells her about his scars comes up on screen. Rose Tiger shudders.) I had nasty images in my mind.

DB99: Yeah, the mask makes it even creepier. I felt so sorry for Hinata in that chapter. (Suddenly hearts appear on the screen around Nazo and Hinata and the words "NazoXHinata 4Ever" appears above the image.) What the!? Who messed with the images!? (Nazo walks onto set laughing hysterically.) Nazo!

Nazo: (Stops laughing.) Why so serious kid? I'm just having a little fun and you know how much the people really want me to get the girl in the end!

DB99: No they don't! Get out of here! I will not tolerate any more of your shenanigans on the After Show!

Nazo: Fine, I'm bored with you anyways. (Leaves set.)

DB99: Anyways, after reading for so long, do you have any expectations for the story?

Rose Tiger: Hopefully, Naruto and the gang will defeat Nazo and Naruto will finally speak to Sakura about what she did to Hinata. Maybe tell her of all the pain he endured when she treated him like a nobody and used him like a punching bag and he couldn't take it anymore.

DB99: Well, I can't give away to many spoilers but I will say that the villains will earn something in the end. As far as Sakura goes, Hinata will quite literally knock some sense into her. What do you think will happen next?

Rose Tiger: Probably Nazo will cause more trouble, Naruto and Hinata will convince Hiashi to let them see each other, or Naruto will finally confront Sakura about what she said to Hinata.

DB99: Close but no cigar I'm afraid. Remember that Nazo has friends and that he made a deal on who would get Konoha next after this attack with Akumu. Akumu will get to have some fun in Konoha soon and I'm afraid that Hiashi won't let the two young lovers see each other towards the end for a very good reason. Hinata will get Sakura back, and oh it will be sweet! (Looks at clock. Notices that his time is almost up because death on show is coming up.) Um, you know that I don't always have the best luck on this show. (Breaks into nervous sweat. Nazo sneaks up and lights the wick of a bomb behind dragonbeast99's seat. Sneaks away.) If you could decide my fate on this episode of the After Show, would you let me live or chose some sort of way for me to die. (Begins to silently pray.)

Nazo: (Camera goes off to the side of the set where Nazo stands with crosses fingers.) Blow'em up! Blow'em up! Blow'em up! You know you want to!

Rose Tiger: I would let you live and continue to write your stories.

DB99: Oh thank you so much! That means that the show can go on! (Picks up Nazo's bomb and throws it back stage. Nazo catches it.)

Nazo: (Camera goes backstage) Yikes! Hot potato! (Throws the bomb further back stage. Stage crew and other members pass it on. Naruto walking into the studio catches it.)

Naruto: Oh no! Someone get rid of this thing! (Naruto throws it down the stairs of the back studio where dress rooms are. Hinata walking up stairs catches it.)

Hinata: EEK! (Sees Sakura leaving her dress room and passes it to her.) Catch Sakura! (Throws bomb to Sakura and runs up stairs.)

Sakura: What the!? (Bomb explodes on Sakura. Her hair is blown back and her face is covered in gun powder.) Hinata I'm gonna kill you! (Camera goes back to set.)

DB99: Since you're a writer, do you have any new fan fictions in the making?

Rose Tiger: Yes, I am. I'll give you two guesses. Naruhina + "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

DB99: Sounds great! I'm guessing that it's somewhere along the line where Naruto and Hinata get together and Sakura and Sai or Sakura and Sasuke begin to miss their friend. I can't wait for it to come out! My second to last question is this: My story is called a love story but some critics argue that it is not a love story because of the action. What do you think my story is about?

Rose Tiger: It's all about Hinata because she's strong, beautiful, and in love with our future Hokage!

Nazo: (Pokes head out.) Wrong! She loves the Agent of Chaos! Not the Foxman!

DB99: Get lost!

Nazo: You're no fun! (Withdraws head.)

DB99: Couldn't have said it better myself. Alright, this is my final question for the night. Before I asked you to come onto the show, I asked you what your reaction would be if I told you that Sakura would do something very nasty soon later in the story. What would your reaction be?

Rose Tiger: When you said that Sakura was going to do something nasty, I was expecting for the worst. When I heard what she said about Hinata in the latest chapter, WOW! I was mortified! Made me wish I would take her down myself.

Sakura: (Shouts off set.) I heard that!

DB99: Shut it! Anyways, all I can say is yikes! Sakura is on everyone's hit list after that fight! I don't want to give away too much but I will say this: If you hate Sakura now, you are going to wish she was dead in the next two or three chapters when the night of the festival comes! Well, after this long interview, is there anything you would like to ask me or the cast before we're done?

Rose Tiger: My only question is how do you intend to make a happy ending for everyone?

DB99: Big spoiler request eh? Well since you're my one of my favorite readers, I'll try to give as much away as possible without ruining the ending. Naruto and Hinata will be together through the wind and the rain and against gun fire and flames. I can't take away that happy ending. But as you read, observe and study the villains. Do they really seem all that evil or do they regret their actions? Naruto said he saw loneliness in the eyes of Nazo so could this possibly meant that he and his friends may not be totally happy with what they've done? I will say this: Hinata will eventually have to save Naruto from his greatest enemy, himself. The villains will earn something in the end, and a major change of heart will cause a massive ripple effect. In the final battle, Naruto will have the most unlikely ally. It won't be Sasuke, Orochimaru, any of the Akatsuki, or the deceased. Nor will it be Hiashi. I won't say who it is. Please stay tuned as the epic love story continues! (Crowd applauds.) Thank you Rose Tiger for coming tonight! I hope your next story is a success and that you continue to enjoy mine. (Shakes hands with her.)

Rose Tiger: Thank you for having me!

DB99: Any time! Thank you for reading this chapter! Stay tuned and get ready for Hinata's rescue! RAAM has something in store for her father in the next chapter! Thanks again! Good night and stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 22:Nightfall, Hiashi vs RAAM

Author's Note 

I do not own Naruto, its story and art belongs to Massashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump publication. I do not own Gears of War, its story and game belong to Microsoft and Epic Games. I do not own the Dark Knight; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment. In this chapter, you will see… pause brackets. This shows a switch from first person narration to third omnipotent. In this case, it goes into RAAM's mind. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Two

…

I was little, if you can believe that, when the ship hit the rock bottom. I was locked away in the far end of the ship where the book man and all the other doctors and exorcists watched me. I had strange pets in my belly that the people of my country didn't like. I was to be taken to an island far across the ocean so I wouldn't hurt anymore people. They hated me because of my pets; they never said anything kind to me even though I tried to make it up. I was nice to the grown-ups, I tried to help the people I accidently hurt, I never said anything mean, but they still hated me; I was alone and didn't know who I was. My parents abandoned me because of the curse I carried. I wish I knew who I was; everyone told me that I was bad but I couldn't be bad if I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt people right? I couldn't prove that I was good so I just accepted that I was bad.

After the ship sank half way, I woke up on the shore of the beach. I was the only survivor. That's when things really got bad; I couldn't even remember my name! Everyone was dead, anyone that might have known my only piece of existence, my name, was dead. I was truly alone then. I spent weeks gathering any useful remains from the ship and most of the book man's books. I would try to read them at night with my pets but they were too complicated and I could only read certain words. I was only eight years old. But then, after weeks of surviving on my own, the best thing happened to me; some people found me. They all had really unique qualities to them and they all had lonely eyes like mine. I couldn't understand them though; they spoke a different language but I could tell they were friendly. The one man was funny and had neat scars. The other was handsome on one side of his face and burnt on the other. I didn't care though; he was still one of the nicest people I had ever met. The best one was the lady; I couldn't understand her but I could feel that she was saying nice things to me. She stroked my head, gave a small piece of food she had saved from when her second home was destroyed, and tried hard to talk to me. I eventually had to learn their language and rename myself. They took all of the book man's old books with them when they took me. They picked a new name for me; it was the words left from the half side of the ship, SS.437RAAM.

I grew up with them, they were still the same good people, but others didn't see it in them. I asked, why? Why couldn't people see the good in them and in me? What was it about us that people hated and why couldn't we see it? Are we, monsters because people say we are? Couldn't we at least be given to a chance to show people that we can be good? We had to be bad because we didn't know who we were; were we good people or just bad people? I wish we could be good. I'm supposed to be happy hurting people because that's what the people on the ship said I was supposed to be like for being an abomination, whatever that is. But really, I'm not happy. Oh well, the one man, Akumu, said that chance was what chose everything and sometimes we get the darker side of things. But he also said that I should look forward to the day when the chances are played again and I get the lighter side for a change. I hope it comes soon for not just me but for my fellow Locusts and my family, the three people who adopted me.

…

"Rikugunshokan, we have surfaced most of the unguarded areas. When will you make the summon?" A Grenadier Elite asked the Locust general.

"Wait; let them learn to fear us. Let them savor this little victory in their minds before they feel the agony of not knowing." The Locust general answered. "The Drones and other Grenadiers are falling back now. Once the enemy is close enough, unleash the Maulers, Boomers, Kantus, and Bolters. Once they begin to lose hope, the Tickers will wipe out the panicking shinobi."

"Yes rikugunshokan. I will let my men know." The Grenadier Elite said with a salute.

"One more thing, if by chance you see a blonde, sixteen year old boy with whisker like birth marks on his face, bring him back alive. He may be of use to Nazo." The general said.

"Why is he so important?" The Grenadier Elite asked.

"Nazo called him the 'Foxman'. I'm assuming that he is the Nine Tailed host." The general said as he looked up through the hole where one of the pillars had emerged. This was where he was going to fire his warning shot for the Locusts above to prepare their lights. "Do not, I repeat, do not kill the Jinchuriki. Nazo wants him alive."

"Yes rikugunshokan. I will inform everyone that we are to capture him alive." The Grenadier Elite said with a salute before leaving to rejoin the fight. It was time to turn the Leaf Village's plan on itself.

Back on the surface, a group of Anbu used a paralysis to catch a group of fleeing Drones so their back up could take them out. A group of Jonin lead by Saiban came and took out the group with lightening style jutsu. The Drones dropped dead and the group moved on to catch the rest. Konoha was winning!

"Saiban- chui, we've pushed the enemy back! We've almost won!" A young Jonin in the group said.

"Don't get over confident! The emergence holes are still open! Until we close them this war is not over!" Saiban barked at the naïve young Jonin. He couldn't allow his squad to become over confident and lose the fight when they were this close to winning. "The other squads have cleaned up some of the holes at the front of the village but the real threat is coming from the sections we left unguarded during the zombie raid! If more Locusts come through there, then we are screwed!"

"Y-Yes Saiban-chui!" The Jonin said. He felt a little bad for being barked at. The group made it to the emergence hole when they spotted Rico Sato and Miki standing up ahead with robes on.

"Why are they just standing there?" Saiban thought to himself as he and his squad stopped to ask them. "Rico, Miki, what are you doing?"

The two pulled off their robes revealing carvings on their chests that resembled a slipknot while two strange creatures with large, rat like teeth and some sort of bombs on their backs came out from behind them clattering their teeth as they scurried towards the squad. Saiban then noticed that the two had stitches on the sides of their faces; they were not the real Rico and Miki! They were enemy spies who had taken the place of KSTF undercover agents! Their faces had been surgically altered to resemble them!

"Serving the queen!" The fake Rico said as he and his partner pulled out a strange type of hand gun from their side holsters. "We killed your real spies and took their place! We knew that you fools would want to plan something so we gave as little information as possible about our leaders and our weapons! Now feel the sting of the gorgon pistol!"

The squad jumped back as the pistols fired rapidly like a SMG at them and the strange creatures exploded near one of the Jonin killing him.

"No! Yuki!" Saiban shouted as he dogged the rest of the bullets with his squad.

"Those are Tickers! Remember that name!" The fake Miki shouted.

"Eat lightening and die!" Another Jonin in the squad shouted as he made a series of hand signs and pointed his right hand out at the enemy. "Lightening style: Raidan's Spear!"

A long, straight blade of lightening shot out at the imposters and killed them. Their deaths made little difference because more Locusts were arriving out of the emergence hole!

"Retreat! We need to warn the village that there is more trouble ahead! The enemy was holding back this whole time!" Saiban shouted as he and his squad fled the scene while dodging the bullets ripping through the air at them.

Meanwhile, outside Tsunade's office, a sniper had positioned him in a nearby tree and was ready to kill the Hokage. He noticed that she was wearing armor that looked very durable; he didn't know if his shot would pierce it. Should he aim for her head with a possible failure or aim for her heart which even if he didn't land a hit would probably at least knock her down and give him time to reload and shot her again. The sniper was God right now and he had to make a life choice.

"Tsunade we have a problem!" Shizune shouted as she ran into her office. "The Locusts have increased in numbers! The enemy was holding back this entire time!"

"Shit! How spread out are our forces!? I am not going to lose to that son of a bitch!" Tsunade shouted as she pounded her fist on her desk. Suddenly she felt something burrow deep within her back and she fell over onto her desk. "Ah! Fuck!"

The sniper cursed to himself as he watched the Hokage get up and glare at him as he reloaded. His cover was blown, he had to escape. He abandoned his mission and fled.

"Ah, Goddamn it!" Tsunade shouted as Shizune unbuckled her armor and observed the wound in her back. The bullet hadn't reached her heart but it was still in deep. "I'm gonna tear that asshole's intestines out and squeeze the shit out of him!"

"Calm down Tsunade! You need to hold still if you want me to get that bullet out without accidently cutting your heart!" Shizune said as Tsunade lay down on her desk. Shizune then got out a small med kit to remove the bullet while nearby Anbu rushed to the scene after hearing the gun shot. They then came to see Shizune and receive further orders. "I can take care of Tsunade! Get back to the frontline and tell everyone to prepare for anything! The enemy is making a counter attack in larger numbers!"

"We're on it!" The Anbu captain said as he and his cell leaped out of Tsunade's window and headed for the village's entrance where a great deal of emergence holes had opened.

Back at the village's main gate, the shinobi struggled to stay low with the Tickers now in the clash. The earth element ninja in the village now had to use their jutsu to make cover for their allies. Things were not going according to plan. Hiding behind a piece of a roof that had fallen over, Shino and his father Shibi were taking some time to catch their breath.

"Is this the end of the world!? The enemy lives underground and we're almost powerless against their forces!" Shibi asked his son.

"I don't know dad. But whatever they brought out, it has just made ninjutsu obsolete!" Shino said as he looked up at a roof, gasping for breath, where three strange, monk looking figures stood. "What in the world are those things?"

Suddenly a grenade came soaring in at the Aburames. Shino and Shibi jumped out of the way but instead of metal fragments coming out at them, a poisonous gas filled the air and the two held their breath for dear life. One of the monks let out a loud low pitch scream that filled the air and called forth Tickers from the ground.

"Ah hell, they have more on freaks on them!" Shino said as he sent a swarm of insects after the Tickers. The rodent like creatures detonated and the monks charged after the Shino and his father with gorgon pistols.

"Die ground walkers!" One monk shouted. "Feel the wrath of the Kantus! The monks of the Trinity of Worms!!"

Shino and his father Shibi took cover and summoned insects to take down their attackers but to their surprise, the monks let out deafening screams that blew the bugs away. How many different kinds of Locusts were there? If the Horde even had warrior priests, then who knew what else they could be hiding below the ground!

Meanwhile, the Hyuga clan was making a desperate effort to defend the village as the grubs came after them with bared teeth. Hiashi lead a group of Main Branch Hyuga ninja against the invaders at the center of the village only a few miles away from the Hokage's residence. Hiashi took cover behind a pile of debris with other members of his clan to try to come up with a plan.

"This is the Main Branch squad one, is anyone there?" One of the ninjas with Hiashi said into a headset he was wearing.

"Yeah, this is the Cadet Branch squad twelve." A voice responded. "This is Toshi and my squad has just located one of the major emergence holes in the village."

"What is your status?" The Main Branch ninja asked.

"Well let's see, there is a bunch of assholes with guns here who are trying to kill us. We could really use your support on our location if you don't mind." Toshi answered in a very sarcastic and bitter tone.

"We'll try to get there as fast as we can. We're pinned down too." The Main Branch ninja responded. He then looked for an opening to get through past the enemy fire. "Lord Hiashi, I am going to try to help Toshi! Let me take some of our squad members to assist him!"

"Go ahead. I can take care of things from here with the rest of our squad." Hiashi said while trying to catch his breath. He had never had to move so much before in a fight. He had to admire the enemy's ability to maneuver from cover to offense so readily. However, he was more concerned about Hinata and Hanabi's safety. "Look out for any of the new coming Locusts and keep a sharp eye out for my daughters!"

"Yes Lord Hiashi! I will make sure that Hinata and Hanabi return unharmed!" The Main Branch Ninja said as he and three other ninja got up with him to make a dash past the flying bullets. Suddenly a large missile like object flew out of one of the holes that the Gossip Stone pillars emerged from and exploded with a bright flash in the sky. "Lord Hiashi, we had better go!"

As the sky remained bright, an explosion blew open another emergence hole just a few feet away from where Hiashi and his squad stood. A lone figure emerged from the hole with a knife on his belt, a large fire arm on his back, and covered in thick armor. It was a large, brutal looking, bald headed man who stood at least six foot five inches tall. He pointed at Hiashi in an ominous and menacing way with a wicked grin on his face. It was as if he was threatening Hiashi and challenging him to fight at the same time. The Locusts behind the squad stopped firing and began to set up some sort of light post. The squad using their Kekkei Genkai to spot the Locusts and could only wonder what they were doing. They turned their attention back to the man in front of them; he had bitten his thumb until it had bled and wiped the blood on his stomach. He must have been preparing to use some sort of Kuchiyose no Jutsu. The man spread his legs apart and stomped the ground like a sumo wrestler would before a match. He then clapped his hands together and made a single hand sign.

"Wait here my Lord! We have to stop this man! We can't let him perform his summoning technique!" One of the ninja in Hiashi's squad shouted as he and three other ninja charged after the man.

"Ryu! Akira! Jigen! No! It's a trap!" Hiashi shouted at his squad members. Hiashi could tell that whatever the enemy was doing, it was too late to stop him.

"Devour all that stand in your way." The man said as he released his hands, stood up, and leaned back with his mouth wide open. "KRYLL!!!"

Suddenly a huge swarm of black, four winged insects that were about the size of bats flew out of the man's mouth and into the black night sky moving at incredible speed. The insects flew at the charging ninja and without even stopping to land, ate them alive! Ryu, Akira, and Jigen screamed out in shock and horror as they felt the flesh being torn from their bones. Hiashi and his remaining squad members stood and watched in horror. The man walked casually towards the frightened ninjas. The men who had agreed to help Toshi now charged after the man. Hiashi called them back but they would not listen. The brute drew his firearm and shot down the ninja. His gun was held like a shotgun but it had two rotating barrels like the mulcher guns that were mentioned at the meeting before the invasion. The man put his gun away and Hiashi then charged at him in rage. He was going to avenge his fallen clan members.

"Die!" Hiashi shouted as he readied his palm fist but he was soon caught in the man's iron grasp by the throat. Hiashi was lifted off the ground by the man as he drew his knife with his free right hand and withdrew it. He was going to impale Hiashi on it! "Bastard!"

Hiashi closed his eyes and expected to feel a sharp pain rush through his body when suddenly he heard the man's blade cut through flesh and felt a thud against his body as if someone had taken the blow for him. Hiashi opened his eyes and saw that his squad mates who had been shot down used the last ounce of their life to take the blow for Hiashi. Hiashi was horrified by what had happened. The man threw Hiashi to the Locusts behind his cover and pulled the corpses off of his knife like meat on a skewer. Hiashi used his Rotation to break his fall and kill the Locusts he was thrown at. He then stood up and glared at the man in front of him.

"F-f-f-fiend! Who are you!?" Hiashi shouted in anger. The man looked him deep in the eyes. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and took a fighting stance.

"RAAM." The man answered as he put his knife back in its sheath. "You might want to stay in the light; it is the only defense against my pets."

Hiashi gritted his teeth as he watched the man take a fighting stance. He was going to face him head on. Suddenly the insects he summoned, the Kryll, began to swarm around him like some sort of shield. Hiashi couldn't see through the barrier, it was like he was staring at a huge ball of chakra. Hiashi was not about to give up though. He was going to fight this to the end.

"Fight me if you want to die quickly with dignity Hiashi. Or stay on your knees if you want me to kill you slowly like a rat. Either way, I look forward to carrying your head back to my queen." RAAM said from behind his Kryll shield.

"This place shall be your grave, not mine." Hiashi said as he readied his Eight Trigrams for a 128 Palm attack. The battle for Konoha had begun.

In another part of the village where Toshi was, new coming Locusts had appeared. Neji and some other Cadet Branch ninja had taken some cover as huge Locusts wearing heavy armor, large helmets, and wielding large guns that they pressed against their hips approached. They shouted "GRIND!" as they fired away at the ninja.

"This must be those Grinders that were mentioned at the meeting of the village elites." Neji said to his squad. "Don't attack those guys straight forward."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for them to blow open our cover?" Toshi asked.

"Wait for them to reload and then we'll try to flank them. They're not Grenadiers so they can't blow open our cover." Neji said to his squad members. Suddenly an explosion went off and the squad's cover was blown! "Shit!"

Two more huge Locusts appeared carrying large two handed guns. The squad fled to the trees as the new comers shouted "BOOM!" while firing explosives at the party. Neji and the others had barely made it away by the skin of their teeth. They had no choice but to get as far away from the emergence hole as possible until reinforcements came.

"Who the hell are those guys!? Those jackasses at the meeting never mentioned anyone these guys! What the hell were they doing down in grub central all this time!?" Toshi asked the party angrily.

"Well, the ones who shout 'GRIND!' are called Grinders. I think it's safe to say that these guys are probably called Boomers because they shout 'BOOM!'" Neji said calmly. He hated Toshi's attitude. The squad ran for their lives, but they felt like cowards and weaklings for doing so.

In the village's southern district near its entrance, mayhem was breaking lose. Konohamaru had been separated from his team mates and he was hiding all alone. He looked out of a bush to see what was going on and watched Drones patrol the streets. He was already scared to death by the Wretches, but the Drones looked so much more intimidating. He quickly withdrew his head into the bushes so he would not be seen. Konohamaru let out a sigh of relief; he was safe for now.

"Damn, these guys are scary! I can't leave until those foot soldiers leave." Konohamaru thought to himself. "I just hope that they don't scream like the Wretches! UGH! I never want to listen to another Wretch again!"

Suddenly Konohamaru heard what sounded like a log snapping underneath a giant's foot. He looked to his right and saw a behemoth sized Locust wearing a bull horn like helmet with a strange character on its center, huge armor, carrying a giant flail and shield standing near him. He looked at him through his helmet and shouted "charge!" as he and two other Locusts identical to him chased after him. Konohamaru was more than certainly doomed.

"Someone help me!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran through the woods with his heart racing and the brutes chasing him began to catch up with him. They were faster than they looked.

"What's wrong young ground walker? Haven't you ever seen a Mauler before!?" One of the brutes asked Konohamaru in a deep and brutal voice as he caught up with Konohamaru and readied his flail to crush him when suddenly a tidal wave knocked him and his partners down. Konohamaru looked ahead and saw two Anbu using water style ninjutsu to wash back his pursuers.

"Stay down! We'll take care of these guys!" One of the Anbu said as he charged towards one of the downed Maulers but was butted back by the behemoth's shield. The second Anbu readied another tidal wave technique but the Maulers got back on their feet and used their shields to block the water and advance onto the Leaf shinobi.

"Run! Those guys are going to kill us all!" Konohamaru shouted as he got back onto his feet and ran for dear life. The Anbu made another attempt to charge the enemy and the Maulers crashed their flails down in front of the two Anbu.

"Your range isn't-"Before the Anbu could finish, an explosion went off where the Maulers had swung their flails and killed him and his partner. The flails were explosive! Konohamaru watched in pure terror and amazement as the Anbu went flying through the air like rag dolls.

"Your next brat!" One Mauler shouted as he charged at Konohamaru again. Konohamaru began to run again until a Jonin with burning red skin came flying through the air and kicked the giant in the chest sending him flying into a tree breaking his back. It was Might Guy! Guy had opened his inner gates in an earlier fight and was using what remained of his strength to take out Konohamaru's pursuers with an explosive kick to the second's head blowing it off his shoulders and by punching the third in the stomach sending him flying through the air coughing up blood.

"Be careful Konohamaru. The enemy has been holding back this entire time." Guy said as his inner gates closed and he fell down on his rear in exhaustion. "I fear the worst is yet to come."

Konohamaru heard a strange screeching in the air different from a Wretch's and looked up into the sky and saw strange creatures flying through the sky. They were going out in swarms in different directions.

"I think you're right; things are about to get worse." Konohamaru said as he helped Guy back onto his feet and the two ran to find any survivors. "Do you think this is the end of the Leaf Village?"

"No, this is not the end of Konohagakure." Guy said to Konohamaru with a reassuring smile. "So long as the will of fire burns in the hearts of our shinobi, the Leaf Village will always stand strong."

The fire fights going on throughout the village were pushing the ninja further and further away from the emergence holes. Things were looking bleak since nothing had gone according to plan. Things only got worse when the Kryll came out. The Locusts knowing that they would be safe under bright lights set up light sources to protect themselves with so they could remain stationed at their cover while shooting down the ninja who were now trying to fend off the insects. The Kryll were not in as large of swarms in the other parts of the village as they were at Hiashi's location but the shinobi of Konoha found themselves struggling to fend off the insects while fighting the enemy. Some managed to kill off the smaller swarms with paper bombs and fire techniques but this was extremely difficult. The Aburames were surprised to see such powerful insects and now were jealous of the Locust Horde's control over them. All joking aside, things were not looking favorably upon the Leaf ninjas.

Back with Hinata and her search party, things were relatively safe. The Kryll had not come to their position and they hadn't spotted any Locusts yet. They were now going through a residential area which was now in flames for some reason. There wasn't any known fighting going on here and there hadn't been any Locusts in sight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Izumi said as he looked around at the burning buildings. "Maybe they were trying to flush out any ninja in hiding so they burned the houses."

"Perhaps they did. But then how did they do it so quickly?" Kurenai asked. She began to think back to the meeting before the attack. She only prayed that there were not Flamers here as she was now beginning to fear.

"Your bad feeling isn't incorrect Izumi. We have Locusts up ahead." Hinata said as she used her Byakugan to search the area and saw a patrol up ahead. There were two large Locusts with strange backpacks and some sort hose attached to them along with Drones carrying some strange weapons with carotenes attached to the side of them. One of the large ones turned the corner and faced the party. "They're here!"

"Leave this to me!" Ebisu said as he made a series of hand signs and performed a fireball technique.

"Wait Ebisu! Those are Flamers!" Kurenai shouted but it was too late. The large Locust had just started his own flame and was now trying to push back Ebisu's flame with his own.

"BURN!!" The large Locust shouted as he jet streamed his scorcher's flame at Ebisu's with an evil chuckle. Ebisu soon began to run out of breath and had no choice but to jump back from the flame.

"Ah crap, here come the others!" Izumi said as he watched the second giant Locust and the smaller Flamers appear and begin to fire away at the party. Izumi created five shadow doppelgangers of himself and readied some shuriken to throw at the enemy.

"Aim for their tanks Izumi! That's where the fuel is coming from!" Hinata shouted over the loud, roaring flames. She could see through their weapons with her Byakugan.

"Alright, let's set off some fireworks!" Izumi said as he and his doppelgangers threw their shuriken at the pipes attaching the fuel tanks to the hoses of the larger Locusts. The pipes split open and flames began to escape the tanks of the large Locusts who were now running in a panic trying to get their gear off but were doomed to a fiery blast that killed them and their entire patrol unit. "Perfect! There's some fried grubs for ya!"

"That's enough Izumi! We need to keep moving!" Kurenai shouted. Her hormones were out of whack again. Everyone was really curious to why. "Hinata, what is going on now?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that the leader of the radical group that had summoned the zombies from earlier was now doing something to Sora. It seemed like he was removing some sort of seal on him. Naruto and the others were on their way and Asuma was now catching up to them too.

"Naruto and the others are closing in the leader of the terrorist group that struck before the Horde. It looks like he's doing something to Sora right now but I don't know what he's doing exactly." Hinata answered. She could tell that Naruto was going to need as much back up as he could get. "Asuma is coming with them. I think something big is about to happen."

"Then we had better get moving!" Ebisu said panting for air. He had almost burned his face in that encounter with the large Flamer. He looked at Kurenai who now looked concerned since Asuma was mentioned. The party pressed forward to the edge of the forest until they were stopped again by the Locusts. Five Drones and two monk like Locusts had appeared.

"These bastards just don't give up!" Kurenai said as she prepared herself for gun fire. The party began to search for cover.

"I got this!" Izumi said as he made a series of hand signs during the gun fire. "Earth style: Wall weaving technique!"

Four small round walls came out of the ground and the party took cover from the gun fire. The Drones were familiar to the party but the monks were new; no one knew what their abilities were.

"I don't know who these monks are, but our best bet is probably to take out the Drones." Kurenai said as she thought back to what happened during her first encounter with the grubs. The monks could wait; they had smaller guns and probably didn't pose as much of a threat. "Okay, once they lower their guard, we strike!"

The Kantus threw a poison gas grenade behind the walls and the party dashed away. The Locusts didn't see the ninjas move. The Drones spread out to look but were soon taken out by the party. Izumi stabbed one Drone in the side leaving him to bleed to death, Kurenai filled the second with kunai, Ebisu burned two more with his fireball technique, and Hinata came crashing down on the fifth Drone with a fury of Gentle Fist strikes. The monks were all that remained.

"You grubby monks are next!" Izumi shouted with a cocky grin; he thought that the fight was as good as won with the Drones gone.

"Baka, don't underestimate the Kantus monks!" One monk shouted as he began to scream with a strange white mist coming out of his mouth as he screamed. The party tried to stop him but the second monk began to scream at them, pushing them back.

Hinata along with the rest of the party covered their ears and moved away. Something about the monk's scream caused Hinata to deactivate her Byakugan and the others to close their eyes. Hinata struggled to glimpse at what was happening; the fallen Drones began to stand up as if they were possessed. Four of the Drones stood up and began to fight again against the party.

"The monks revived the Drones! We-"Before Hinata could finish, she fell to the ground as she felt the steel tight grip of the fifth Drone clutched her ankle and pull her down. She looked behind her back and saw the Drone draw his snub pistol and point it at her head. Hinata's eyes became wide with fear as she struggled to free her leg.

"Wait for me Hinata!" Kurenai shouted as she tried to rush to Hinata's rescue but was forced to flee after being hit by a melee attack from one Drone and being shot by one of the Kantus. The men who had already gotten away threw whatever projectiles they had left on them at the Drone but the projectiles were shot down by the second Kantus. Kurenai beat back her attackers but was pulled back and thrown against a tree by the first Kantus. She couldn't save Hinata. "Fuck! Hinata! Hold on!"

"No! Let me go!" Hinata shouted as she kicked and flailed trying to get away from the Drone. The Drone only tightened his grasp on Hinata's ankle making her stop struggling out of pain. He then caught her other leg, pinned it down and aimed for her head.

"Die you little bitch!" The Drone shouted as he fired a bullet straight between Hinata's eyes.

Hinata fell back dead. Kurenai let out a loud scream "No!" as she watched her student die before her eyes. She couldn't save her. Hinata was gone!

Author's Note 

This is another interview with one of my dear readers and subscribers who has supported me through the making of this epic. His name is Chewie Cookies who is also a great writer on this website. He has given me permission to do this interview. Please read one of his stories after this, he is a very good writer.

After Show Messages 

DB99: Is Hinata really dead!? Find out in the next chapter!

Hinata: (Walks onto set.) I'm perfectly fine thank you. I used a substitution at the last second to escape.

DB99: Great job! You just gave away what's going to happen in the next chapter!

Hinata: Well, it hurt when you had that Drone grab me so hard. (Lifts up her leg and rubs ankle.) Why did you have that happen?

DB99: Think about it, you did hit that Drone pretty hard. I would hate it if you struck me about a hundred times with your Gentle Fist attack.

Hinata: I didn't hit him a hundred times. I had to do something or else those Drones would have shot down my squad.

DB99: We can argue about this later, I have an interview to do.

Hinata: Oops! Sorry! I forgot! (Leaves set.)

DB99: Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have another very supportive reader with us tonight who has helped me through this epic tale of Naruto and Hinata finding love in the middle of the mayhem similar to the mayhem of the Dark Knight. Please welcome Chewie Cookies! (Audience applauds and Chewie Cookies walks onto the set, shakes hands with dragonbeast99 and takes seat next to him.) Thank you for coming.

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for having me!

DB99: You are another writer here on this wonderful website so I have to ask you, when did you first find this site?

Chewie Cookies: About seven years ago, when my buddy told me about it.

DB99: What are friends for right? What inspired you to write?

Chewie Cookies: Nothing, at first. I just did it to pass the time. Soon, however, I became passionate about it, and started writing NaruHina romance fan fictions.

DB99: It's addicting isn't it? Exactly the reason my mother pressured me to give it up for Lent. (Head drops in gloom because of Lent.) When did you first get into anime?

Chewie Cookies: Pokémon's first airing in America hooked me.

DB99: THAT had the opposite effect on me and I hated anime for a long time because of it. I didn't fit in back in grade school because of it. (Angry veins pop out of dragonbeast99's head as he remembers the humiliation.) I was twelve years old when I got into anime. I saw Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away and it changed my whole outlook on Japanese anime and Japanese culture. Since you write fan fiction now, have you ever considered becoming a real author?

Chewie Cookies:  Yup. I've even got my story idea ready to go! Not telling you what it's about, though. I don't want the wrong people reading this and using the idea themselves.

DB99: I understand. I'm also juggling my own original work while writing this. Lent has helped me focus on it. I can't say much either for the same reasons. But I will say that there is a lot of Latin American culture in it. What are your latest fan fiction projects? Anything major?

Chewie Cookies: I am going to start on "An Angel's Love 2" once I'm done with "An Angel's Love", then, after that I'm with "Hinata's Protector", I'm gonna do a modern day, NaruHina spinoff of "Beauty and the Beast". Then, when "Love: Lost, then Found Again" is finished, I'm gonna work on a NaruHina High school fic, with a Romance/Fantasy Genre. After that, I'm not sure.

Nazo: (Walks onto set.) You sir, have a lot of plans. You sir, are what I consider to be a schemer; a schemer trying to control your little world. (Mashes hands together while speaking.) I'll show you and all the other schemers just how pathetic your attempts to control things really are.

DB99: (Points to offset and buries face in other hand.) Nazo, why? Why do always have to do this? Please leave and do not cause any more mischief for the show.

Nazo: Fine, but one of these days you're gonna miss me on this show. I won't do anything with you or our… (Looks at Chewie Cookies with a dirty look.)… "Guest" here but I do intended to win the heart of the story's princess tonight. (Walks off set.)

DB99: Anyways, what first attracted you to Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story?

Chewie Cookies: The fact that it's a decent NaruHina, of course! I read all kinds of stories with that pairing!

DB99: Don't we all? What was your favorite chapter and why? Least favorite and why?

Chewie Cookies: Naruto and Hinata's first kiss together was DEFINETLY my favorite part! But then Hiashi-teme had to be an ass and ruin it. (Image on the screen above the set comes on with picture of when Nazo trick kissing Hinata on the After Show with the words "True Love: Support NazoHina" written above them.)

DB99: *Sighs Ignore that. Please, continue.

Chewie Cookies: My least favorite chapter? Any chapter where Hiashi's an ass to Naruto and/or Hinata.

DB99: Wow! You're the first to strike Hiashi! Most people are pissed at Sakura but you hate Hiashi! I have to know, what was your first reaction to a Naruto fan fiction with guns and Dark Knight and Gears of War references?

Chewie Cookies: Well, I loved the "Dark Knight", and the fact that you were adding a NaruHina spin to it made it all the more desirable to read! However, I've sadly never played "Gears of War", so I don't know how to answer that part of the question.

DB99: You are one of the few people to compliment on the "Dark Knight" references! When I saw Heath Ledger, God bless his soul, play the Joker in the movie, I had to put that same insanity in a story! I was trying to write a NaruHina story with some action and that's when it hit me: "I'll make a fan fic with a character based off of the Joker!" And that's how I came up with Nazo! When I wanted to add in guns, since the "Dark Knight" had guns, I needed a way to have a fantasy like origin to the weapons and that's when I turned to "Gears of War." Please play it when you get the chance! You'll better understand the references then. Any hopes/expectations for the story? What do you think will happen next?

Chewie Cookies: I'm hoping Naruto and Hinata get their "happily ever after", with or without Hiashi's consent. I'm also hoping to see, at some point near or at the end of the story, Hinata telling Naruto she's pregnant (with his kid, of course.) NaruHina babies are always a good thing! As for what happens next, I'm not sure. You're the author, not me.

DB99: You'll get to see a "happily ever after" in the end. As for consent, I'll keep all of you guessing! If you want to see kids at the end, I'll let you know that I'm not going to give that much away to you so you're going to have to wait in suspense! Next, I will let you know that Akumu is going to make his appearance and, I'm a little scared of this, this means that he will be appearing on the After Show. You said that you never played "Gears of War" but do you ever wish that the cast of the game with Marcus Fenix and the rest of Delta Squad would appear?

Chewie Cookies: Again, I've never played "Gears of War" *Sobs in a corner for five minutes, then comes back and continues*, but I'm betting it would be VERY interesting to see.

DB99: Well, if you get the chance, rent the game and play the campaign. It will explain the names of some of the characters in the story and the guns. Play the sequel and you'll understand who Wrath, mentioned earlier in the story, is supposed to be! I am VERY tempted to add Delta Squad in my fan fic for all those Gears fans reading. Who knows, maybe I'll make a poll for it. (Looks at time and knows that now he will either live or die by the guest's decision. Begins to get nervous, sweat, and shake.) Um, would you like me to live or die on the After Show? (Closes eyes and begins to silently pray that nothing will happen to him.)

Chewie Cookies: I have no quarrel with you, but if Nazo continues to alienate and/or hit on Hinata in the After Show, I will use my OC's Tategan (Barrier Eye), and turn one of his flamethrowers against him. I'LL ROAST HIS REAR END, AND HE'LL LEAVE THE STAGE WITH FLAMING PANTS, DATTEBAYO!!!

Nazo: (Jumps back onto set.) ALRIGHT!! FIGHT IS ON!!! (Closes left eye and right eye begins to turn boiling yellow color.) REFLECT THIS!! HA-(dragonbeast99 gets up and covers Nazo's face while he pushes him off stage.)

DB99: No Nazo, you can't give that technique away yet! Wait until your fight with Itachi later on. Besides, your Chaos Chakra causes too much destruction. (Pushes Nazo off set and returns to seat.) Thank you for letting me live! My final question of the night is this: Any fights you would really want to see?

Chewie Cookie: 4-tailed Naruto vs. Nazo and/or Akumu and/or Inagojo, in a fight to save Hinata from the Horde. BULLETS CAN'T DO NOTHIN' TO THE FOX CLOAK, BITCHES!!! Lol, sorry, had to say that. After that, it would be cool to see Hinata and Naruto work together to escape that portion of the Horde's hideout as it collapses around them. Naruto's good, but he'd need Hinata to help him get out of that one.

DB99:  Well, 4-tailed Naruto will appear but his opponent will be someone that only the Gears fans will know. For a hint, look up the word "lambent". As for the Locust stronghold Nexus, if you thought that the last chapter was metal, then prepare to be blown away by the appearance of the underground city! Thank you for coming Chewie Cookies! It's been an honor having you here tonight! (Shakes hands with Chewie Cookies.)

Chewie Cookies: Thank you for having me!

DB99: Thanks for reading this exciting chapter of "Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story"! Please check out Chewie Cookies's stories while you wait for the next chapter to come out! Next up, Hiashi vs. RAAM rages on and Hinata gets a glimpse of Naruto's "other" side! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and good night!


	19. Chapter 23:Shocking Discoveries

Author's Note 

I do not own Naruto, the Dark Knight, or Gears of War. I take no credit for any of the references to these things in the story. I also do not take credit for any skits written for Saturday Night Live. (If you watch the show, you'll recognize some things in this episode of the After Show.) Again, I disclaim all these things.

Chapter Twenty Three 

Kurenai began to cry tears of the deepest sorrow as she saw Hinata lay dead on the ground. Ebisu and Izumi had to restrain her so they could escape. Drone let out a wicked laugh as he got up and looked at Hinata's corpse.

"Serves you right ground walker." The Drone said with an evil smile. Suddenly Hinata's corpse became a log with a bullet lodged in it. "What!?"

Hinata appeared behind the Drone and threw a paper bomb kunai into the back of his head killing him. She was still alive! Hinata had escaped at the last moment!

"I'm not ready to die yet!" Hinata shouted at the Locusts. Kurenai and the others were overcome with joy as they saw that she was still alive. "There is a precious person that I need to help and I'm not going to let you get in my way!"

"I'll make you pay for killing my comrade! Eat ink grenade!" The first Kantus shouted as he threw a grenade at Hinata while the second screamed a low pitch scream that summoned two Tickers out of the ground. "This ends now!"

"Damn straight!" Kurenai shouted as she casted a genjutsu technique on the Tickers making them detonate on the Drones killing them. The Kantus were all that was left now. The men charged the Kantus who were busy reloading and discovered that the monks had superb taijutsu skills as they dogged their attacks and knocked them back with side kicks to their stomachs. "Don't stop now! We're almost there!"

"Now eat lead!" The second Kantus shouted as he took aim at the fallen men but was interrupted when Hinata struck him in the side. The first Kantus immediately fired at Hinata but she quickly took the second's body and used it to absorb the bullets killing him. She narrowly evaded the shot.

"Hinata what are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed that close up to that Kantus!" Kurenai shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" Hinata answered as she threw the dead Kantus aside.

"Now die!" Ebisu shouted as he used another fireball technique on the Kantus but the flame was extinguished by another scream from the monk. "Damn you and that screaming!"

Hinata tried to charge the monk with Izumi but the monk screamed again knocking them back. Kurenai used genjutsu to catch the monk once he stopped screaming and slit his throat as he felt caught in the grasp of a tree root. The Locust party was dead and the squad made it out in one piece.

"Great job Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata said with a smile as Kurenai approached her. Hinata's smile soon faded as Kurenai slapped her clear across the face.

"It may not have been your fault when the Drone grabbed you but you could have died when that Kantus fired at you! Don't you ever scare me like that again Hinata! I won't tolerate you putting your life on the line like that again!" Kurenai shouted at Hinata who now looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I…!" Hinata didn't know what to say. She only wanted to take out the enemy quickly so she could catch up with Naruto. She wasn't trying to show off or anything. "I just knew that the Kantus were going to strong so I wanted to hurry up."

"Naruto can wait Hinata, even if he is in danger he can wait." Kurenai said to Hinata with a soothing tone. Her maternal feelings for her were kicking in. "He wouldn't want you to put yourself in harm's way like that. Please, just don't try to do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you and I know that Naruto doesn't want to lose you either. He has lost too many things already; losing you would be like losing the will to live."

"Thank you sensei. I understand that you're only concerned for me but please don't worry too much. I am a Chunin now. I won't take unnecessary risks in the wrong situations." Hinata said with a smile. She felt comforted by Kurenai. "Alright, let's keep going! Naruto may be facing the enemy right now!"

"Alright, but promise me that we won't have to fight any more Kantus. Those guys were creepier than fuck." Izumi said as he looked at the corpse of one and noticed that his jaw was slightly larger than the average human.

"I can't promise you that the Locusts will stop here but let's go!" Hinata said as she and the rest of the squad continued onward. Little did Hinata know that a shocking discovery lay ahead for her.

Back in the center of the village, Hiashi had just used another Rotation to block the swarming Kryll coming at him. Hiashi noticed that the Drones from earlier had a light source but it had been destroyed in the battle. He needed a way to keep the Kryll away from him so he could get to RAAM. Hiashi noticed a gas tank in one of the buildings nearby. It was a restaurant so there was probably more inside. He threw a paper kunai bomb at it causing it to explode and light the whole building a blaze. It soon caught the building next to it on fire and a bright light filled the area; the Kryll flew away from the light leaving Hiashi room to fight RAAM who was still covered with Kryll. RAAM fired his gun at Hiashi who dogged the bullets and took cover behind some debris that had come off one of the fallen buildings. As RAAM reloaded, Hiashi prepared another paper bomb kunai at RAAM which exploded on impact when it touched the Kryll shielding him; RAAM was defenseless now!

"Now fight me with your true strength!" Hiashi shouted as he charged at RAAM who had put away his gun and charged like a bull at Hiashi. "It will take more than your pets, guns, and brute strength to kill the head of the Hyuga Main Branch!"

"Try and stop this!" RAAM said as he threw himself at Hiashi who used Rotation to halt RAAM, but he could not stop him completely because he had poured chakra out of his entire body turning himself into a human cannon ball of chakra. "This is my Thruster technique! I made it so it could mow through your Rotation!"

Hiashi blew RAAM away as he spun faster and faster to force RAAM away from him. Once RAAM was down, he charged at him and struck as many vital organs as he could with his Gentle Fist. RAAM felt some pain but not as much as Hiashi expected or wanted him to feel. RAAM got up and punched Hiashi with his giant fist knocking the wind out of him. He then kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall down onto his knees. RAAM picked up Hiashi and threw him into the darkness where the Kryll waited. Hiashi used his Rotation just in time to kill the Kryll and kicked himself off a light post to get back at RAAM. He then slid underneath RAAM and made distance between him and the Locust general. This was not going to be an easy fight.

"What's wrong Hiashi? Can't your Gentle Fist attack travel far enough into my large complex? It would take your Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms technique to at least send a rupture through my heart!" RAAM shouted as the Kryll began to shield him again. Hiashi needed more room to fight. "Even if you did land your technique, it would not be enough to kill me!"

Hiashi didn't answer. He used his Byakugan to search the area for anything else that might start a fire. He saw an oil lantern inside one building, another gas tank in another, a ninja physician's office with rubbing alcohol in it, and an electric pole above an old, dry building that would light on fire instantly if sparks landed on it. Hiashi used all of his remaining paper bombs to hit the flammable objects around him and lit a larger area for him to fight in. The fires started and the Kryll spread out further but there was still Kryll surrounding RAAM.

"You have no way of dispersing my pets now Hiashi!"RAAM shouted as he charged at him at full speed.

"Don't count on it! The Main Branch uses techniques like no other in Konoha! Eat this!" Hiashi shouted as he charged at RAAM with chakra building up in his hands. Suddenly two dog-lion heads appeared around his hands and he thrusted his palms into RAAM's Kryll shield. "Juho Soshiken!"

"Damn! You have a good arsenal underneath your belt don't you Hiashi!?" RAAM said as his Kryll shield dispersed and he felt a great wave of chakra pass into his body. He was impressed by his opponent's power. Hiashi readied another attack. "Don't stop now! I want to see if you're as famous as the surface dwellers say you are Lord Hiashi Hyuga!"

"Then feel the sting of my Eight Trigrams! Eight Trigrams: 192 Palms!" Hiashi shouted as he took a low stance with his arms and waist turned at a one hundred degree angle inside his Eight Trigrams and struck RAAM with all his might. "You asked for it and here it is!"

RAAM felt slightly more pain than the last attack but Hiashi still wasn't hitting him hard enough. It was as if he was flexing his organs to guard against his attacks or he had some other mechanism of defense. How was RAAM able to take so much punishment from the Gentle Fist? RAAM backed away and threw up a small bit of blood. Then, when he appeared to seem ready to vomit, he spat a swarm of dead Kryll at Hiashi like a storm of needles. Hiashi was too close to avoid the insects' razor wings and he couldn't react in time to use Rotation. Hiashi took the blow as best he could.

"You made me nocuous there Hiashi. Now let's see you take some of your own medicine!" RAAM shouted as he charged at Hiashi with an arm over flowing with chakra. He was using an attack similar to the Gentle Fist. "This is my Boomer Shot! I trained to make my own form of the Gentle Fist without having to need the Byakugan! Eat this!"

"Damn!" Hiashi shouted as he jumped out the way and watched a huge stream of chakra fire off of RAAM's arm. His technique had combined precise chakra concentration to give him super human strength like Sakura and Tsunade but also an effect like the Gentle Fist. Hiashi had to admire his enemy's creativity and genius. "That is quite a talent you have there! How long did you have to observe my clan's fighting style to come up with that?"

"I only had to know how your clan used your chakra and then I did what Nazo did to invent his techniques; I just played with my chakra!" RAAM answered as he leapt at Hiashi and brought his arms crashing down causing the ground beneath them to up heave and an explosion to happen beneath Hiashi. RAAM then began to fight Hiashi with regular taijutsu since Hiashi had lowered his guard. "I don't need my Kryll barrier if this is what you have come to Hiashi! If you're beginning to get weak on me then you must be finished!"

Hiashi dodged a round house kick but was knocked back by a rear kick after RAAM had spun himself around from the round house. Hiashi went crashing into a piece of debris in the shadows and quickly jumped back into the light to escape the hungry Kryll. Hiashi took his fighting stance and switched his Byakugan's focus; he began to search RAAM's body for anything that might act as a defense for his internal organs. Hiashi saw nothing but remaining Kryll in his body. That would partially explain his ability to withstand the Gentle Fist; the Kryll were taking the blows for him. But there had to be something within him that was controlling them. Hiashi searched through the Kryll inside RAAM's body and saw four unique Kryll flying inside his body. They were hard to see with the other insects but they were moving much slower and they seemed to fly by his most vital organs. Hiashi quickly came up with a strategy; he now knew RAAM's weakness!

"I'm finishing this now! I can't waste time here when my daughters are out risking their lives for this village and the clan!" Hiashi said as a cocky grin smirked across his face. He was now confident that he could beat RAAM now. "Come at me with your worst RAAM! Prove to me that you are worthy to be called the general of the Locust Horde Army!"

"Alright! If you want to fight a Locust general then you better be ready to fight a gunman!" RAAM shouted as he drew his large gun again and fired at Hiashi who ran for dear life. Did RAAM know what he was up to? He wouldn't be able to get close to him now with his gun out. "Come Lord Hiashi! My queen waits for your demise!"

While Hiashi and RAAM continued to fight each other as respected leaders, the Leaf village was now attempting to get its power back so it could use the spot lights to spot the Kryll. Four platoons ran off to the village's power plant to find the source of the black out. Guy and Saiban were heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village's power plant, killing all Locusts and Kryll in their way. The party stopped and took cover as Boomers appeared with snipers. They were guarding the power plant.

"Shit! They knew that we were coming to get the electricity running again!" Saiban shouted to Guy. He was sick of the Horde being ahead of the Leaf shinobi. "We need to get past those bastards now!"

"I can't open my inner gates again. We need to flank them somehow." Guy said a little more calmly than Saiban. He was also getting tired of the Locusts. "Saiban, can you do anything that would allow me and the rest of the squad to get around the enemy?"

"I have just enough chakra for one of my genjutsu techniques. After that, I'm dry for the rest of the battle." Saiban answered. "Take out the snipers first; they pose the biggest threat to our reinforcements and they are the easiest to kill."

"Right." Guy said. Saiban made a series of hand signs and then the Locusts began to hold their heads tight as a loud noise rang through their heads and their eyes became over sensitive to the light they were under. "Let's go!"

The squad dashed around the Locusts and slit the throats of the snipers. The Boomers came back to their senses and turned their attention to the attacking ninjas. Guy quickly kicked one in the head, snapping his neck while the others jumped on top of the second Boomer and began to stab him with all the kunai that they could. The Boomer dropped dead from blood loss and Saiban dashed up to where the rest of his squad was so he could join them under the light; the Kryll were approaching. The squad then entered the power plant and checked for anything that might get the electricity in the village going again.

"Look for a power switch, a fuse, anything that might have cut the power! If light is what repels the Kryll then we need the light back in the village fast!" Saiban said as he began to search high and low as for something to get the power running again. At that time the reinforcements arrived. "Good thing you're here! We need the power back on ASAP!"

"Locusts are on their way here! They're going to blow up the power plant so that the village remains in a black out!" One of the Anbu in the reinforcement group said.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Saiban said as he felt a wave of despair run through his mental thinking. "Everyone hurry!"

Back with Hiashi, both he and RAAM were running out of steam. Hiashi had dogged bullets until RAAM had run out of bullets. RAAM put away his gun and pulled several shuriken and kunai out of his body. They were barely alive; they had taken a huge toll of damage and both were running out of chakra. RAAM took a fighting stance; the fires had grown so bright that not enough Kryll could come to him to create a shield. He had to finish this now.

"You are a worthy opponent. I wish I didn't have to kill you; you are a courageous man and you fight to the bitter end like the ground walkers say you do." RAAM said. He meant what he said but Hiashi wouldn't accept the compliment. "Unfortunately this game must end. Sayonara Hiashi Hyuga. It has been fun but my queen awaits my return with your severed head."

"Don't count on it fiend! I'll bury you and your grubs here!" Hiashi shouted as he sprinted at full speed at RAAM and struck the area of his body where one of the strange Kryll had flown to inside his body. He felt a thump inside RAAM's body; he had hit the unique Kryll! "I can see those unique Kryll flying inside your body! If you lose those then you'll lose control of the smaller Kryll!"

"Baka! You think that you know the secret to my power over the Kryll!?" RAAM laughed. "It will take more than that to get me to release the queens!"

"Then let's try this!" Hiashi said as he struck another part of RAAM's body where a queen was flying. RAAM caught his arm and whipped him like a rag.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to let you force the queens out!" RAAM said as he threw Hiashi into the darkness. Hiashi didn't get up as quickly this time and was bitten by several Kryll. "Painful isn't it? You ground walkers shall feel what we endured for years!"

"DAMN IT! If only there was another way to get him to release those Kryll queens!" Hiashi thought to himself as he held his shoulder and popped his arm back into its socket. Hiashi was begging to wonder if he would make it out of this alive. RAAM began to use his remaining chakra to use his Boomer Shot technique to take out the burning buildings. More Kryll appeared as the lights from the fires grew dim. Things looked grim for Hiashi. It would take a miracle for him to get to RAAM now.

Back with the other ninja, things were going from bad to worse. The Locusts had pinned down the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and now they hid undercover trying to avoid the Kryll. However, things were about to get rough for both sides. As one squad of Genin came up with a way to even out the death toll on the two sides.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't go out there with those bugs flying around!" One Genin said to his partner who was now peeking out from underneath a rock that he and his squad had taken cover under with a kunai drawn. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'm going to make things even between the grubs and Konoha shinobi!" The second Genin said as he took aim for the light that the Locusts were under. "I'm going to put them in the dark so those bugs will go after them too!"

The Genin threw his kunai at the light post set up by the Locusts and took it out. Soon the Kryll swarmed around them and devoured them. Soon, similar things began to happen around the village as the battle raged on. Locust light sources were beginning to be destroyed in battle and now both sides were being eaten by the Kryll. Saiban and his team killed their enemy's light source, Anbu were now making an attempt to take out the enemies lights, and other light sources were dying because of simple bad luck. The massacre was no longer in the hands of the ones fighting but in the hands of the Kryll who were now flying into the battlefield with no resistance. The screams of dying shinobi and Locusts could be heard throughout Konohagakure. The tragedy soon came to RAAM's ears as he heard his men, his brothers, dying. Hiashi charged at him despite the fact that he was surrounded by Kryll and attempted to beat his way through the shield of insects. The Kryll surrounding RAAM dispersed and Hiashi was thrown onto the ground. Hiashi closed his eyes expecting to be eaten alive when he looked up at RAAM who was now holding his hands up in the air acting as if he was trying to control the Kryll somehow.

"Return. Come back to me and leave my men be. They are not your food." RAAM thought as he closed his eyes. He was telepathically controlling the Kryll. He could still hear his men dying. He had no choice; he had to release the Kryll queens. "Rise and summon your hives."

RAAM opened his mouth and four large, armor plated Kryll flew out of his mouth. They then turned to RAAM as if awaiting his orders. Hiashi watched with awe and thankfulness; his luck had changed and he didn't have to fight the queen Kryll out. RAAM let them out himself.

"Find your workers and bring them back." RAAM said to the four queens. "If my men are in greater danger than they need to be, then this fight is over."

The four queens flew off in different directions with swarms of Kryll following them. All the Kryll in the area had left. Hiashi got back onto his feet and stroke RAAM in the back of the lungs with his Gentle Fist.

"Wrong! This fight isn't over until one of us dies!" Hiashi shouted as he began to pummel RAAM with Gentle Fist attacks. RAAM acted as if he were in pain now; the queens weren't there to protect his vital organs! Hiashi had a chance of winning now! "Fight me until the bitter end! I won't rest until you pay for what you did to my clan members!"

"AH! Damn! Fine, if that's the way you want it then I'll gladly fight you until the queens' return!" RAAM said as he caught Hiashi's arm and kneed him in the stomach and tossed him into a pile of debris. He then drew his knife. "You will pay for what your clan did to Akumu!"

Hiashi rolled away as RAAM ran up and stomped his massive foot down in attempt to crush him. Hiashi got back up and dodged blow after blow from RAAM who was now attacking in a frenzy to kill him. Hiashi saw an opening in RAAM's attack and double palm fisted his stomach causing him to cough up a large amount of blood and dead Kryll. RAAM pressed Hiashi against his body despite the pain and stabbed him in the back of the kidney. Hiashi screamed out in pain as he felt the blade pierce his flesh. He then struck RAAM's heart and the brute let him go. The two were both terribly injured and couldn't go on. The Locust general and the Head of the Hyuga clan Main Branch stood back and starred each other down. They couldn't go on fighting. They weren't sure if they were going to survive.

"My clan and village will stop you terrorists and whatever it is you're planning!" Hiashi shouted as he fell down grabbing his wound. "Our will of fire shall burn you all!"

"My brothers died sitting in your asylums, in exile, in your lowest corners, and wherever else you cast your rejects!" RAAM said as he grasped his chest. His heart was in a great deal of pain. "You will be thrown into the abyss to never feel the light of the sun again! The Locust Horde shall rise and begin anew on the surface we had taken from us because of your selfishness! You are the real monsters! Not us!"

As RAAM and Hiashi glared each other dead, Saiban and the others had just finished fixing the power plant. Guy gave the okay to Saiban to hit the power switch.

"Pray that this works!" Saiban said as he pulled the switch and he heard the power come on and saw the lights in the facility come on. "We have power!"

Once the power came back on, the spotlights in the village came on and the people controlling them pointed them towards the battlefield to where the Kryll were. Once the spot lights hit them, the insects burned up in mid air. The Leaf Village could combat the Kryll now! Swarms of Kryll died as the spot lighters pointed them out at the swarms until they noticed four unique Kryll fly out and lead the smaller Kryll out of the light. The Locusts then began to dash towards their emergence holes! The tables had turned! The Leaf Village was about to win the battle!

Back with Hinata and the others, the squad came closer and closer to Naruto's position. Hinata was about to be reunited with the one most precious to her!

"We're really close! This is where I saw Naruto with my Byakugan! He's here!" Hinata said with a smile to her squad members. They were all happy for her.

"Great Hinata! Let's just hope that he has everything under control!" Kurenai said. She was happy for Hinata but she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. The squad ran up a small hill; Hinata was way ahead and eager to see her love again.

"Naru-"Hinata stopped in mid sentence and stopped running once she reached the top of the hill. Her eyes became wide with shock with what she was seeing.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she and the rest of the party caught up with Hinata. They looked at the site and were just as shocked.

Naruto's body was covered in a ferocious red chakra which had taken the shape of a fox around his body. His hair was standing up, the marks on his face had become darker, and his hands had become claw like. He was going through some sort of monstrous transformation.

"What is going on?" Hinata asked softly in fear and awe. Something was wrong with Naruto. "Why is Naruto like this? What is happening?"

Hinata watched as Naruto began to sprout a third tail out of the chakra covering his body. She brought her hands to her mouth in terror as she looked at his skin begin to peel off and some sort of hot red flesh appear that was more ghastly than the chakra surrounding him.

"Sensei, what is happening to Naruto?" Hinata asked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I don't know Hinata." Kurenai lied. She knew the truth about Naruto and so did the other squad mates. But they were afraid that if they told Hinata now, she may not want to be with Naruto. It would hurt both of them.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as she watched the transformation begin to take hold of his face.

"Ah. Who said that you could come out you damn monster?" Naruto said in the back of his head to the Kyubi who was now trying to come out. He turned his head slightly, unaware that Hinata was watching. He couldn't see Hinata, but she could see him and his face. Hinata gasped in shock as she saw Naruto with horrible red eyes, fangs, and black lips. Those weren't his eyes! His eyes were blue, gentle, and nurturing like the sky. These eyes were angry, cold, blood thirsty, evil, and demonic! They were like Nazo's eyes! This wasn't Naruto! This wasn't the sweet, loving, and warm hearted boy she had become so close to! This was some sort of monster!

"No, no, no, no." Hinata said shaking her head as she walked away, sat down underneath a tree, put her head between her arms and started to cry. She was so confused and scared. She began to sob as the images of everything she had just seen began to cloud her mind. She didn't understand; why was this happening?

"She doesn't know. Poor girl, she isn't aware of the burden he carries." Ebisu thought to himself. He once looked down on Naruto, but now he too had begun to see the good in him. He only hoped that Hinata could still see the same. "Don't leave him Hinata. He isn't the monster we adults made him out to be. You, your mother, and Iruka were the first to see that."

"The things she is yet to discover about Naruto, the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki." Izumi thought to himself. He knew that things were not going to be alright after this. He just hoped that it wasn't the end of the relationship between Hinata and Naruto. They were too good together.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" Kurenai asked as she approached Hinata and knelt down in front of her. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm scared! Naruto never told me anything about what, what is happening right now!" Hinata sobbed. "I'm just so confused! Why didn't he tell me about this? Why is this happening?"

"Hinata," Kurenai said as she looked at the frightened girl. Her heart ached with sympathy for her hurt pupil.

"We told each other so much about each other! I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me about this!" Hinata said looking up at her sensei that now looked at her with eyes just as sad as hers. Kurenai wished that Hinata didn't have to see this. "This is just too fast! We planned for everything to go slow and now I'm seeing something that Naruto never told me about himself! Doesn't he trust me!? I feel like I don't know him anymore!"

"Hinata, listen to me." Kurenai said calmly. She had to find a way to calm Hinata down.

"I'm afraid of him now! I don't want to feel this way about him but what am I supposed to do when Naruto is changing into, into something that is this terrifying that he had to keep it a secret from me!?" Hinata asked as she began to cry harder. Her heart couldn't take this. Why was she losing the boy she thought she knew right now? "I wish I didn't come here! I wish I didn't see this!"

"Hinata, listen to me." Kurenai said as she put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata looked up at her again.

"Those eyes weren't Naruto's eyes! It's as if he isn't the same person anymore!" Hinata cried. Hinata could hardly breathe she was bawling out with tears.

"Listen to me Hinata." Kurenai said as she looked Hinata deep in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do sensei!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata! Listen to me!" Kurenai shouted to get Hinata back to her senses. She stopped crying and looked at Kurenai, trying hard to control herself. "It's going to be okay."

"What do you mean?" Hinata sobbed.

"Go look at him again. He is still the Naruto you know." Kurenai said with a calming tone. She hated seeing Hinata like this.

"No, I can't." Hinata said shaking her head.

"I'll go with you." Kurenai said as she stood up with Hinata. "I promise he's back to normal."

"You promise?" Hinata asked with a little more control over herself.

"If I'm lying, then I have no right to be your sensei."Kurenai said as she gave Hinata a comforting hug. Her maternal feelings for Hinata were stronger than ever right now. Right now, she wanted Hinata to be happy again. "Let's go right now."

Hinata walked with Kurenai back up the hill, the men moved out of the way and prayed that Hinata wouldn't be disappointed. Hinata closed her eyes, afraid of what she was about to see. When Kurenai stopped walking, she opened her eyes. Naruto was back to normal; the red chakra covering his body had disappeared. He was burnt on parts of his body and he had stabbed himself in the leg but he was the same Naruto again! His eyes were blue again, his teeth were normal, and he didn't have claws!

"I won't become a monster." Naruto said to himself as he pulled the blade from Sora's claw out of his leg. "Not for Hinata. For her, I will do everything in my power to keep my humanity. I won't let you take me and make Hinata sad."

Hinata smiled and briefly cried some tears of joy. Her heart was overcome with joy; her sensei was right about everything being alright. Her beloved Naruto had come back to her! He wasn't a monster!

After Show Messages 

DB99: Don't you cry Hinata! Your Naruto-kun won't leave you! But how will this affect her relationship with Naruto from here on out? (Audience gets excited.) You'll have to wait and see! Will things get better or worse? Could this be an advantage for Sakura? (Audience gets super excited and some begin to panic.) Enough suspense, let's move on. Tonight we are taking a break from interviewing the beloved subscribers of this story, for any subscribers who haven't appeared yet feel free to ask to be on, to interview the next man in line for mischief in Konoha. As you can tell, Nazo's mischief is about to come to an end and he will having a change of cinerary, thank God now that we won't have to worry about his shenanigans on the After Show for a while, because of his failure to kill Hiashi and Tsunade. So everyone, please welcome the man who will wreak havoc in the next chapters to come, Akumu!

Akumu: (Walks onto set and audience applauds.) Thank you dragonbeast99! It's great to get the spotlight after waiting so long!

DB99: You're welcome! You seem kind of excited about the whole thing.

Akumu: Well, this is a lighter moment. I time to be less serious and have fun.

DB99: Alright, tell us a little bit about yourself.

Akumu: Yes, but first I propose a conundrum, a riddle if you will.

DB99: Um, okay. Shoot.

Akumu: What's the difference between you and a mallard with a cold?

DB99: What?

Akumu: Ones a sick duck, I forget how the rest goes but your mother's a whore. (Audience starts laughing hysterically.)

DB99: (Awkward expression, embarrassed.) Beautiful. Do you kiss your own mother with that mouth?

Akumu: No, but I did something to your mother with this mouth. (Smiling under mask. Audience begins to laugh hysterically.)

DB99: *Sighs, I already miss Nazo. So, who were you before all this mayhem in the Hidden Leaf Village?

Akumu: When I was young, I was the original "Copy Cat Ninja" before that no good Kakashi.

DB99: How so?

Akumu: I had the power to control all five elements by simply touching the element that I came in contact with. Whenever I was near water I could use water style ninjutsu, simply standing on the rocky ground I could use earth style, if I could come in contact with electricity I could use lightening style, by sucking in large amounts of air I could use wind style. I was one of the most feared ninjas in the Hidden Whirlpool Village.

DB99: You are speaking in past tense about this ability, why is that?

Akumu: Something happened to me back during the Great Ninja World War, I won't tell you now but you will find out later in the story what happened, and I lost that power. Instead, a new power had taken over me and I posses something greater than controlling the five elements.

DB99: What else can you tell us about your past life?

Akumu: I did try to get out of the ninja life style and having to work in the Research and Development Department after my father died. I began to get into civilian education and law. I became an attorney and I hoped that I could become a district ninja attorney for those ninjas put on trial. Sadly, chance had it that things were not to go in my direction at the time and I had to go to war against the Five Great Nations.

DB99: Okay, that's all the time we have tonight. Thank you for reading this exciting chapter of Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story! Remember, all subscribers, that you too can be interviewed! The writers of the After Show, me, myself, and I, thought that they wouldn't have to do any more interviews for the show to continue but those idiots thought wrong when they came up and told me that they were starting to run out of ideas. So, feel free to ask anytime! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! (Hears a coin flip. Akumu is flipping his coin and dragonbeast99 watches.) What are you doing?

Akumu: Heads, I get a few more words in. (Coin lands on heads.)

DB99: *Sighs, fine, just make it quick.

Akumu: You know, your attitude really darkens the moment. (Flips coin again.)

DB99: What are you doing? (Nervous.)

Akumu: Heads you get to keep your brain inside your head. Tails, not so lucky.

DB99: What!? No! No! No! (Watches with fear, coin lands on heads.) Oh thank you Jesus! (Jesus shouts "you're welcome" from Heaven.)

Akumu: You're a lucky man. (Flips coin again. Lands on Tails.) He's not though.

DB99: Who?

Akumu: The camera man. (Pulls out revolver and shoots camera man. Camera falls over on side.)

DB99: Ah damn it, now I need to work this thing. (Picks up camera and operates on it. Camera working right again and it is focused on Akumu.) Okay, it's all you now.

Akumu: My boy Wrath will be coming with me to Konohagakure and I got a few surprises for the village. I hope to fight at least one Hyuga before the clan goes up in smoke and hopefully, (Camera focuses on Akumu's left eye which begins to spin like a roulette machine. Stops, white of eye is black and his eye is Mangekiyo Sharingan.) I'll get to use my Roulette technique.


	20. Chapter 24:Sealed Fate by Chance

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime and movie references. This chapter's episode of the After Show features a parody of the song Knight's of the Roundtable/Camelot Song. This song belongs to Monty Python. I take no credit for his wonderful song and movie!

Chapter Twenty Four 

Nazo took off his mask and stood at the monument he and the other Horde leaders built for their fallen men. Some were common criminals, asylum patients from when he was kept in the Land of Water's Asylum for The Mentally Ill and Psychopathic, monks that were exiled from their temples because of disagreement with the traditions of their faith or discrimination for whatever reasons like Inagojo, people who were cheated and who Akumu once tried to protect and make even, and some were just people who didn't know who they were cast out because the people on the surface thought that they were freaks, like him. Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo wanted to help these people somehow. Because they were so much like them, Nazo and his childhood friends welcomed these people with open arms. Nazo didn't know how to though; as the Agent of Chaos that was to carry all of the world's madness until the world's judgment day, he was not allowed to do good because that was who he was. Or at least that's what the Whirlpool Village elders, high priests, his parents, and the other villagers shoved down his throat until he believed it himself. Nazo wasn't sure he wanted to accept it; somehow he felt that maybe there was good in him, just unable to come out because he didn't know what it was or how to apply it to things. Nazo wondered, how did Naruto do it? How could a sixteen year old kid with so much evil in him be able to find people who would accept his human side and do so much good? Was it simply because he was a Jinchuriki and he had more immediate use than the Agent of Chaos? Or was it because there were people who could see the good in others? No, there couldn't be any good in Nazo; he messed his friends' lives up so much. But they were still with him; why was that? It was all too deep for Nazo. He wasn't the kind of person to get all emotional, his childhood taught him not to be that way, crying wouldn't make sense because he was always smiling. Smiling, that's all he ever wanted to be able to do for once but somehow he wasn't smiling for the reasons that most people would smile for; he smiled during death and destruction but he wasn't sure if he really was smiling and enjoying these things anymore. Maybe he never really did. No, he did enjoy these things; he was the Agent of Chaos, he was supposed to love watching people suffer right? Why didn't he know who he was? Did Naruto know himself or was he also fighting this insanity? Did he have "true scars" like him? Who knew? Nazo was thinking more seriously than he had ever done in his entire life. That he knew was not a part of who he was; Nazo was a funny guy. Nazo tried to stop but he looked at the monument again and it all came back into his head.

"To them, you guys were just freaks, like me." Nazo thought to himself. "They had to put you down to get where they are now; above and beyond, making plans and rules they'll drop when it doesn't go according to plan or because you guys got something out of it. You guys weren't freaks. Sure wish you were still here. Other than the fact that I got all of you killed, I did make a lot of you more witty and humorous. Wish I could be able to do that with more people."

"Hey boss, Inagojo wanted to know what is going to happen if RAAM doesn't kill the Hyuga clan." A Locust said as he walked up to Nazo and looked at his face. It was one of the few times that he had ever seen it.

"I didn't plan anything, I never do." Nazo said. "Akumu said that he'll take care of the Leaf goons if RAAM goes down. Tell her that."

"I will. But could you do me a favor?" The Locust asked. "The bad voices have come back again. Could you make them go away?"

"Sure thing… Kira right?" Nazo asked. He couldn't always remember the names of the men who worked for the Horde. That is why he and the other leaders invented their tag system to remember them all. Nazo placed his hand on the Locust's head and a grey light came to the center of his hand while he felt a twisted feeling run through his body. He was angry, felt "ha-ha" funny, sad, and blood thirsty; he felt chaos.

"It is. Thank you boss." The Locust said as Nazo took his hand off of his head and put his mask back on. He had to finish that weapon for Akumu's boy soon. "I'll tell Inagojo right away. She is finishing up some more summonses. She needs more Brumaks for the mine she set up."

"Good for her. Tell her that she still needs to talk about this with me and Akumu." Nazo said as he began to walk back to the work shop. If there was still some sanity left in him and his friends, he didn't want them to throw it away. It felt like if they did, then everything would have gone according to plan for the schemers.

Back on the surface in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata watched as Naruto got back on his feet and began to fight the monster that Sora had become. Naruto pulled the blade he had stabbed himself with out of his leg and charged at Sora. Sora knocked him down with a long red arm. Hinata began to worry; could Naruto take care of himself? She noticed that the other people who had come with him were injured from fighting the beast. Hinata took a step forward and Kurenai grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Hinata, we don't know if Naruto needs our help or not." Kurenai said.

"But, he couldn't possibly take on that thing on his own could he?" Hinata asked. She had faith in Naruto but she was still worried. She didn't want him to get hurt. Suddenly screeching in the distance filled the air. The party looked back into the sky and saw that it was filled with swarms of fast flying insects. It was the Kryll.

"I think now would be a good time to head back to the village and finish off those grubs." Izumi said pointing to the sky. "If they're bringing out those things, then things must be getting bad back in the village."

"But what about Naruto?" Hinata asked. She didn't want to leave him now.

"I have to agree with Izumi on this one Hinata. We have to go." Kurenai said.

"But sensei! What if Naruto gets hurt!?" Hinata asked. She almost lost him to that transformation, she didn't want to lose him to the thing he was fighting.

"I think Naruto will be fine. He won't go down that easily. You should know that about him Hinata." Kurenai said with a reassuring smile. She had to convince Hinata that they needed to leave.

"Alright, I'll go." Hinata said as her faith in Naruto rose just a bit. She looked at him one final time as he was swatted by the monster again. She knew in her heart that it would take more than that to kill Naruto. The team dashed off back to the village to find the emergence holes. Hinata was still a bit reluctant to leave, so she shouted out some final words of encouragement to him, unsure if he would be able to hear her. "Don't die Naruto! I know you can win! Don't give up!"

As the Locusts made their sprint back to the emergence holes, the shinobi of Konoha fired away at them like mad with ninjutsu, projectiles, and whatever else they could use to hurt they're enemy. They were not going to let them get away without avenging their fallen comrades. The Locusts occasionally returned fire and some of the Boomers and Grinders stayed behind to help their brothers escape. They couldn't hold them back as well as they could when the ninja were in a panic. When they began to retreat, the entire village came after them; even the biggest Locusts couldn't stop an entire army of ninja all at once. The Kryll queens were above and still gathering the swarms. Once they did, the entire Kryll hive that lived inside RAAM's belly flew down at the Konoha shinobi.

"Ah shit! We're all dead!" One Jonin shouted as the swarm came down. One other ninja jumped on him and made him get down so the insects wouldn't eat him. Every ninja in the village got down once the Kryll began to head back to they're master. Those who did not react soon enough were bitten by the insects but no one was killed. The Horde must have been in a hurry if their biological weapons weren't even going to try to eat the village clean of its ninja. Back with Hiashi and RAAM, Hiashi struggled to his feet while still holding his side. He was losing too much blood. He saw the Kryll above and watched the four queens fly first back into RAAM's mouth. RAAM was still on his knees as the insects flew down his throat and back into his stomach. Hiashi was knocked down by the wind coming off the wings of what seemed to be millions of insects.

"This is not a natural force; this man is an abomination!" Hiashi thought to himself as he saw a now eerie black light escape RAAM's mouth as the Kryll returned to his stomach. "How could such a being be alive in this world!?"

Hinata's squad had barely made it out of the woods when the nearby Kryll swarm began to descend on them. The squad broke into a sprint to try to make it to some more suitable cover but only made it back to the village before they were knocked down by the speeding insects.

"Everyone stay down!" Kurenai shouted as she covered her head and closed her eyes tightly. "If we get caught in that swarm, we're dead!"

"Naruto, please be okay." Hinata thought to herself as the insects flew over her head. "I won't die here. I'm going to take our relationship closer so I know you better. I need to know more about who, or 'what', you are."

The Kryll passed and the team stayed down. Despite the fact that they were in a hurry to stop the Locusts, they were all too exhausted to continue. The Jonin fell into what was almost a coma like state in which they felt that they would never awaken from the sleep they were about to go into. Hinata fainted from the exhaustion. The squad was out, but alive; they had survived the Locust invasion. The last of the Kryll returned to RAAM and his heart was treated by the Kryll queens. He wasn't totally healed, but enough so that he could return to the Hollow alive. RAAM stood up and looked at Hiashi who was still alive and baring his teeth at him; he couldn't believe that RAAM was going to get away.

"I'd kill you but even in that small amount of time someone would show up to kill me." RAAM said gasping for breath. He walked slowly and painfully back to his emergence hole with his gun on his back, his knife in its sheath, and with his hand over his heart. RAAM was terribly injured. "Remember my name and remember the terror I brought onto your village. The next time you fight the Locust Horde, it will be the last. It's only a matter of time before we win. You march to your inevitable doom."

RAAM walked down the hole and sealed it by striking the roof of the tunnel with his fist causing it to collapse and cave in the tunnel entrance. Hiashi cursed his opponent for leaving him to die slowly. Suddenly he saw a party of medical ninja off in the distance. Hiashi called for help with all his remaining strength and his wounds were treated. He had survived, but to have died that night would have been merciful for the humiliation he had just gone through. Elsewhere, the remaining Locusts jumped down the emergence holes and sealed them with explosives. They had escaped the jaws of death and had taken a great deal of ninja down with them. They found their general, now limping as he walked, and helped him stay standing. The Locusts then began the journey back to the city of Nexus; they had lost the battle at the very end out of bad luck. Back on the surface, the entire village was searching for any missing and treating the wounded. Naruto and the others with him had finally stopped Sora who was now lying on the ground burned by the demonic chakra that had engulfed his body. Ino and Sakura were still treating the wounded but Sakura got up from healing Choji to see Naruto who was now heading off somewhere. She knew where he was going; he was going to find Hinata that bitch.

"Wait Naruto." Sakura said calmly. She had to stop him.

"Heal Sora and the others. I have to go." Naruto said as he wiped some blood off of his face. He could have sworn that he heard her shout to him from a distance. "I need to find Hinata."

"You don't know where she is let alone know if she survived!" Sakura said. She had to keep him away from her in any way possible. "That and you need to have your wounds treated too."

"That's why I need to find her! Let me be Sakura." Naruto said. He knew what she was trying to do.

"Why do even care about her? When did she become the center of your attention?" Sakura asked in a very bitter and angry tone.

"When did you ever begin to care about who I associate myself with Sakura? From what I remember, you didn't even care from the beginning. You were always focused on Sasuke." Naruto said returning the anger. He was sick of Sakura's attitude and animosity towards Hinata. "I want to talk about all this here and now Sakura. Why are you so jealous of Hinata? When did you ever begin to care about me? I want you stop harassing her right now."

"Go find her; she's all you ever care about anymore." Sakura said as she turned around and began to treat Sora. "I don't need to talk to you about that bitch. Just go away."

Naruto left feeling disgusted in Sakura. He didn't have to take this but he would get her to stop sooner or later. Right now he had to make sure that Hinata was alright. Naruto used all of his remaining energy to make it through the forest and back to the village in the direction he thought he heard Hinata call him. He hoped that she was alright. Naruto arrived at the village and saw Hinata lying face down on the ground along with Kurenai, Ebisu, and Izumi. Naruto ran over to Hinata and checked her pulse; she was alive and breathing. Naruto felt a wave of joy inside his heart; the girl who had given him so much meaning and affection was okay. He wasn't going to leave her alone like he did tonight ever again.

"Is that you Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she struggled to raise her head. "Take Hinata home so she can be treated for any wounds. The hospital is probably full by now. The Hyuga household will treat her sooner than the doctors back at the hospital. Don't worry about us, we'll find help eventually."

"Alright, I will Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said as he scooped up Hinata into his arms. As Naruto held Hinata's head up, he noticed how peaceful she looked. She was like a sleeping angel with the light of her face. Her hair flowed with the breeze that had just puffed through the area making it seem like a dark field. Hinata was so beautiful right now. "I'll take care of her. I swear I will."

Naruto carried Hinata home where the entire household was in an up roar as Main Branch clan members were being brought in barely alive. Naruto spotted one of the Hyuga nurses and called her over.

"I found Hinata unconscious on the street. She's still alive but she needs help." Naruto said as he handed her over to the nurse and two other nurses came to help carry Hinata somewhere where she could have her wounds checked.

"Thank you Naruto! Bless your heart! You don't know how worried everyone has been about Hiashi's daughters!" One nurse said in tears. She like everyone else was very attached to the sweet and beautiful Hyuga sisters. "You will always have my approval and the approval of the other servants of Hiashi's home to be with Hinata! You've been so good to her and have done so much for the family that we can't thank you enough."

"It's fine, your thanks is all I need." Naruto said with a smile. He meant what he said; this was the first time that such a prestigious clan and large group of people had ever been grateful for his actions. He was just glad that the other members of the Hyuga clan, though he hoped Hiashi would be too, were happy that Hinata was with him. "Hinata is precious to me. I want to protect her."

After drying some minor cuts, washing her, and bandaging some areas of her body, Hinata was taken care of. She was then taken to her bedroom and put to bed. Naruto stayed with her alone. The nurses were perfectly comfortable with him being there. Naruto sat next to Hinata, unsure if she could hear him or not.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Hinata. I'm such a baka for not finding you sooner. When Sora ran off and he was caught up with those ninja from the Fire Temple incident, I didn't know what to do." Naruto said quietly. He didn't want to wake Hinata. "I realized tonight that now that we're together, it doesn't change the fact that we're ninja and we will be facing a lot of danger down the road ahead. I want to take our relationship closer; I want you to know who I am before anything happens to you or me. I want to be able to tell you my darkest secret soon. You mean so much to me and I realized that there are a lot of forces, natural and human, that could separate us. I can't tell the future and I can't tell whether or not the plan we have for our relationship will work or not, but I can tell that you've changed me forever. You are the first significant person in my life; you are the first person to make me feel human. I want to return this feeling to you and make you happy. If you can hear me Hinata, please think about this. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. I want to know who you are. I truly believe that you can show me who I really am. Thank you Hinata, for listening to me and dressing the wounds that I thought would never go away. You've healed me emotionally, spiritually, mentally, and helped my self-esteem and helped me better identify myself. Good night, Hinata-chan. You are my little guardian angel."

Naruto checked behind the sliding paper door of Hinata's room to see if anyone was there. Naruto was a little worried that Hiashi might chase him out again if he was here and that maybe there might be some other Hyuga clan members nearby that didn't approve of his relationship with Hinata. The coast was clear and Naruto went back to Hinata's side. He gave her a kiss good night, something that he had always dreamed of giving, and left the Hyuga household with many thanks and praises. Naruto felt weak on the way home and a nearby party of ninja found him as he slowly became light headed and took him to the hospital to be treated with the other injured ninjas. After hours of regrouping, the village was at peace for the night.

Back down in the Hollow, the city of Nexus was swarming with Locusts coming in and out. They were going in to receive medical attention and going out to greet and help their fallen brethren. Nexus's medical center was packed that night; Locusts from the night raid were suffering the worst pain imaginable. Some, including RAAM, had to be carried in on stretchers because of the massive amount of blood loss, dehydration, hunger, and poison from ninjutsu and poisoned weapons that had injured them. The nurses and doctors were hard at work. This was the only place where most of the female Locusts gathered to work as nurses. At first considered sexiest by Inagojo because it was mostly women running the center, but her feelings changed when the women came and told her themselves that they had volunteered to do the work. The Locusts may have been killers, but even they had respect for the women in the Hollow; they didn't have a code of honor but they did have courtesy and manners. Inagojo expected them to be that way if they wanted to be in Nexus and safe from the surface dwellers. As for the doctors, they wouldn't be allowed to be doctors on the surface for too many fatalities and because they too had been cheated out of everything that they had worked for. They were what the ground walkers would call the "sanest" in the Locust Horde. They didn't all have criminal backgrounds but when their countries rejected them and used them for their own selfish gains, they too were thrown into the shadows.

"Out of my way! Where is RAAM!?" Inagojo shouted as she stormed into the medical center. She was worried about the general.

"The rikugunshokan is in the emergency area. He took a nasty blow to the heart by Hiashi Hyuga." One doctor said to Inagojo. He knew that Inagojo had a "special relationship" with the general and he knew why. She practically raised him. "I'm sure he will be fine though. He walked half way here so he must not be in to bad of shape."

Inagojo rushed through the crowd as quickly as she could without knocking over any of the patients to get to RAAM. She found him lying on a bed with an oxygen mask on his face, stitches all over his body, blood transfusions going into his body, and a monitor on his heart. Inagojo was scared.

"I think he'll be alright." One nurse said to the worried queen. Suddenly RAAM's heart monitor showed that his heart was dying. "Oh no, his heart muscles are out of whack! It's not beating properly! We need to open him up and operate!"

"I can handle this!" Inagojo said with a very worried face underneath her mask. Suddenly six long, metallic looking tentacles came out of her back. They at first had large, flat spear heads on the ends of them but then they shrank down into thin needle tips. Inagojo pressed her tentacles into RAAM's chest and six different lights came off of the tentacles. The monitor showed that RAAM's heart was stabilizing. "RAAM! Can you hear me!? RAAM!? Are you alright!?"

"Yes, I can hear you, my queen." RAAM said as he opened his eyes and saw Inagojo and the other physicians, nurses, and surgeons looking at him. Inagojo was the only one who looked at him like a mother relived to know that her child was safe. "Thank you."

"Oh thank the Trinity that you're alive!" Inagojo said. The man that she considered to be her son was alive. Her hatred for the Five Great Nations and their ninja clans deepened after seeing what they had done to RAAM and the other Locusts. "It has to be good karma for you to survive something like that! You have a lot to look forward to in the next life."

At that time, Nazo and Akumu came in to see how RAAM and the others were doing. Nazo looked at the general and smiled. He was happy to know that he and most of the legion that had gone up to the surface was alright. Nazo smiled beneath his mask as he looked at RAAM.

"Why so serious kid?" Nazo asked as RAAM raised his middle finger at Nazo while laughing.

"I got my ass handed to me by that rat bastard Hiashi Hyuga. He's as tough as they say he is." RAAM answered "This isn't as pretty as it looks. I feel like a thousand needles got pushed through my internal organs and the Kryll can feel it too."

"Don't worry; you get to take a break while I take over for a while." Akumu said. He was glad that RAAM was alive. He and Nazo also had a family connection to the Locust general. "So sit back and watch me blow the Hidden Leaf Village from here to kingdom come. Chances are that things will more likely play in our favor during round two."

"Nazo, Akumu, come outside with me now." Inagojo said with a very serious face beneath her mask. Nazo and Akumu knew what she was going to talk about. They didn't like it and neither did Inagojo deep down. "Meet me at the top of the castle tower."

The three Horde leaders gathered at the top of the tower and began to talk business. Tonight was the night they were going to decide the fate of the world, the future of their men, and whether or not they were still sane. Was there still humanity left in them, or was it just foolish hopelessness that they had thinking that they could still find a way to walk on the surface without fear of being treated so horribly? Could they really throw away their last bit of humanity? Were they being who they were or just what the world wanted them to be? They were about to find out.

"RAAM has been like a son to me all these years and those bastards almost killed him!" Inagojo shouted almost in tears. "I lost my home not once but twice because of the Five Great Nations! I'm not going to let them continue on doing this to others!"

"Inagojo, this is something I should have thought of, not you." Nazo said. He was feeling depressed and sad because of the seriousness of the moment. "You shouldn't feel this way about the world. I should. I brought this on you."

"Don't say that Nazo. You didn't bring anything on us, whether you're the Agent of Chaos or not. We chose to go with you." Akumu said. "I didn't realize how merciful chance really was until you knocked some sense into me. I don't care about your method of doing it; you still helped me like a good friend."

"But do you two really want to become something like me?" Nazo asked. He felt a strong sense of sanity left in him. It felt sweet and he didn't want to lose it. But was he supposed to have it?

"Maybe we always were Nazo. Maybe I was reincarnated to meet you and Akumu because we are kindred spirits." Inagojo said. "We all lost something and we all share each other's pain. I don't want to lose either of you. You two have been like brothers to me."

"I want to help people for once Nazo and this is the only way we know how." Akumu said. "These men and women have suffered like us. The surface will never accept them and they can't return. We're all freaks and the world won't let us in. The love of my life is gone because of the inequality of this world and others will suffer the same way too if we don't act."

"I'm a criminal; people don't need me and they don't need more." Nazo said. He was beginning to question his identity. Would Naruto have an answer to this? "This will be the only plan I go through with. It pains me to see people get used, like I was used. I don't want these guys to be used too, not like me."

"You once said that within chaos there is reason. This isn't really a plan because it has no real outcome except getting the world to think." Inagojo said. She wanted Nazo to know that he was doing good for a change. "You can't help being the Agent of Chaos just as I can't help being hated for my faith and Akumu can't help but be hated for being a purest."

"Alright, I'm in." Nazo said rather quickly and regrettably.

"Wait, let's make this fair." Akumu said as he pulled out his father's lucky coin. He was beginning to feel what Nazo was feeling. "Heads, we wait and just finish off the job for those mob fools… Tails, … we… give up… give up whatever it is we think we have that makes us feel… human."

Akumu flipped his coin high into the air and moved his hand away. He was going to let chance have extra time to decide what was going to happen. The Horde leaders watched the coin spin in the air. The light of the torches made the heads side shine in the light and the tails side darken the light above.

Nazo watched the light above and thought how he dreamed to be loved for once, have a family that actually cared for him, people who wouldn't change the rules because it meant that he would succeed if they were there, to be able to truly smile, and for someone to not care about the scars. He didn't want to be a freak anymore. The shadow showed his god-awful parents, all the beatings he took, when the academy said that they didn't have any records on what his real name was, when the high priests carved the Seal of Chaos: The Slipknot of The Divine Cesspool on his chest when he was an infant, all the children who bullied him, all the adults who hated him, when he finally snapped and began to enjoy pain, when he was in the asylum, the war and what he did to Akumu, all time he wondered who he was and forgot how to cry, and all the pain he went through. Nazo was a freak.

Akumu saw his father in the light. He remembered all the tears and the laughs they shared, how happy his father was the day he graduated from the academy and became a Genin, when he first received his father's lucky coin, the time they spent in the lab together, how everyone admired him and all the good things he did. Akumu was a hero, a white knight with a pretty face. The shadow showed him the long trip down hill. When his father died in the lab explosion, when he was first admitted to the orphanage, when he had his entire squad killed on his first mission as a Chunin and everyone called him the "bad luck" charm, when he was beaten out of the Village Council when he put his name forth for office, when his bride Miyuki was killed and he almost died during the war, when he was told by the orphanage administrators that he would never be adopted for being a useless child who had no motivation as a ninja and wanted to get into civil education and ninja law, and how the Village he thought loved him for his loyalty and conviction against injustice. Akumu was an illusion; nothing but a fantasy in this world. His fairness could not exist in a cruel world. He had to live by chance to survive.

Inagojo saw her mother in the light. When they first moved to the Hidden Whirlpool Village after the Diaspora of her religion in the Hidden Stone Village, all the good memories of her, how she would pick flowers with her, when she would meditate with her, her warm smile, all the people she helped out of the goodness of her heart and as good karma, all the songs that wee sung, all children she watched over at the orphanage when she was old enough to run it, and how she dreamed of being a mother herself one day. Yes, Inagojo could have been a good hearted queen like the goddess she was named after. In the shadow of the dark side of the coin, she saw how everything went to hell. She and her mother being chased out of the Hidden Stone Village, the harassment from the Buddhist and Shinto priests that would chase her away and attack whenever she came close to their temples. How the other children and adults thought she was a pagan for venerating worms, when she came home that one fateful day and found her home up in flames and her mother dead. She remembered how the orphanage almost rejected her for her religious back ground, how the villagers would alienate her for her powers and come to her in emergencies begging for her help. The bastards took everything away from her. She wanted to reach moksha and escape this world soon. She wanted the other Locusts to be rewarded for their dharma. She wanted them to have salvation even though what they were doing wasn't good; it was the only thing they knew because of what the world had done to them. The Five Great Nations were to blame for this. Them and the intolerant Buddhists and Shinto; the dominate faiths in the world persecuted the Trinity believers. They would pay.

The coin hit the floor. It was……. Tails. They were going to go through with Inagojo's plan; they were going to save the world by destroying it. Once they saw the coin land, they threw away all of their remaining humanity regrettably and reluctantly.

"Well, we better get the invitations out. This party is gonna be big." Nazo said as he clapped his hands together. "I got just the idea for this thing. Let's make the invitation a real side splitter."

"What did you have in mind?" Akumu asked with a sinister smile beneath his mask. Nazo had the same smile now too.

"I think we ought to pay the Hidden Grass Village another visit since they helped us come up with such a good show and are about to help us make a new and better show!" Nazo said now feeling very chaotic and insane. He and his friends had just lost their minds.

"Sounds good! I gotta get my boy and tell him that we're gonna be leaving in a few days." Akumu said as he left to prepare for his invasion of Konoha. "Nazo, be sure to finish that weapon you said you were making for him soon."

"While you're there, be sure to check the area for Imulsion." Inagojo said as she got on the elevator to take her down from the tower. "My readings show that there is another spring of it there."

The Horde leaders left to continue their business. They had given up their last bit of humanity and had become monsters. They couldn't hear it anymore, they had rejected it and they were lying to themselves about it, but there were small voices inside them calling for help.

Author's Note 

The song in this episode of the After Show is a parody of the Camelot song by Monty Python. Again, I take no credit for anything! The actions during the musical scene will be in the text you see now. _The song lyrics will be indented. _Thank you! Enjoy!

After Show messages 

DB99: (Underground standing next to RAAM who is in bandages.) Hello everyone! I am down in the Hollow right now where the Locust general RAAM has kindly agreed to give me a tour of the city of Nexus!

RAAM: Your welcome dragonbeast99! There is much to see and do down here! We Locusts are always busy down here and there is never a dull moment!

DB99: Sounds like fun! (Follows RAAM down a street. Camera follows the two.) Where are we going to now?

RAAM: This is the Nexus Mess Hall were the Locust Horde eats. There should be some people eating now.

DB99: Alright, let's meet them! (RAAM opens the doors to the mess hall and the Locusts are doing a musical performance.)

Locusts: (Camera goes inside. Three Drones pop up and a group of Grenadiers get up on table.) _We're the Locusts of the Mess Hall. We dance whene'er we're able._ (Camera goes to group of snipers on standing on the chairs.)_ We do routines and Chorus scenes. With footwork impeccable. We dine here well in Nexus. We eat ham and jam and spam a lot. _(Camera goes back to the Locusts on the table now jumping up and down then start tap dancing. The snipers in the corner are now playing wind instruments. Camera goes back to the Grenadiers who are now doing dancing with kicks. One Grenadier kicks over a waiter with a tray full of food. Camera goes to side angle where Kantus looking into it and the Grenadiers dancing can still be seen.) _We're the Locusts of the Mess Hall. Our shows are formidable,_ (Camera goes back to the table showing the Grenadiers kicking off plates, cups, and food from the table while they dance. Camera goes back to the snipers standing on the chairs again.)_ But many times we're given rhymes that are quit unsingable. _(Camera goes to upper view showing Drones now dancing in the center of the mess hall.) _We're opera mad in Nexus. _(Camera goes back to the snipers. One jump down from his chair and pulls down a drape on the wall and small amount of dust and debris fall on him. Friends go back to playing wind instruments.) _We sing diaphragm a lot. _(Grenadiers are still dancing on the table. Link arms and begin to dance towards next table in the mess hall. Camera goes to dungeon where a captured ninja is clapping to the music playing. Camera goes back to the mess hall where the Grenadiers start jumping up and down again. Begin to tap dance and waiter walks by not impressed by the performance. Camera goes to a Drone drumming on the helmets of Maulers. Hits the one waiter on the head and knocks him out. Camera goes to the left side of the mess hall where Palace Guards are swinging their arms to and fro while Wretches jump past the camera. Drones dance past them.) _In war we're tough and able, _(Camera shows one Drone squash a Wretch while dancing down the hall.) _quite indefatigable. _(All Locusts begin to dance in frenzy as the song comes to a close.) _Between our quests we sequin vests and impersonate Clark Gable. It's a busy life in Nexus._

Nazo: (Nazo bursts into the room and sings in a low, deep voice.) _I have to push the pram a lot._ (The entire mess hall finishes dancing and strike a pose as the music ends.)

RAAM: (Closes mess hall doors.) Perhaps we shouldn't visit the Nexus Mess Hall. Tis' a silly place.

DB99: Yes, too silly. (Two walk on to the next site.) Where are we now?

RAAM:  This is the Palace Court Yard where you can find the entrance to the entrance to the queen's chamber. Unlike most castles, her chamber is at the bottom of the castle. (Sliding cover pops out in front of dragonbeast99.)

DB99: Whoa! What is this?

RAAM: That is one of the many sliding covers that are set up throughout Nexus. Should we ever be attacked, we can take cover behind the walls that come out of the ground.

DB99: Prepared for anything I see. How are you and your men so prepared for battle? Even the Horde leaders couldn't have had as much experience in gun fights as you guys.

RAAM: Follow me. (Leads dragonbeast99 to a training ground.) This is the field where we do mock battles. During the time we sparred with each other, the Locusts and I developed maneuvers to dodge bullets and move when there is heavy fire. We practically taught ourselves. But some western records show some similar fighting maneuvers to what we practice.

DB99: You guys really are out of this world.

RAAM: Also, you might want to remember the "golden rule" when you're out here.

DB99: Ah yes, "do unto others as you would-"(RAAM interrupts and pulls him down as pellets fire above their heads.)

RAAM: Not here, the golden rule of the Locusts is: "Take cover or die."

DB99: Thanks for that. (Two stand back up.) You're the first villain not to do something bad to me or let me die.

RAAM: Well, Akumu may just get you later on in the After Show so don't worry. I'm too big of a fan of the story to have you die or be beaten in some way. 

DB99: Thank you! Well, that's the end of our tour. I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter of Beauty and the Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story! Before we go though, there are some things I need to say. (RAAM walks off camera for a moment.) There are some questions on my profile that I REALLY need to be answered. I would watch the Shippuden online but like I've said before, I have VERY BAD INTERNET CONNECTION AND I CAN'T SEE IT THAT OFTEN WITHOUT MY COMPUTER FREEZING OR LOSING INTERNET CONNECTION! I HAD TO RECONNECT MY COMPUTER TO THE INTERNET FOUR TIMES TO GET THIS CHAPTER UPLOADED! The first and third questions aren't as important as the second one so if anyone could answer that one first for me, it would be very much appreciated. There is also a poll on my profile that isn't in dire need of a vote but please vote if you can. However, I DO NEED THOSE QUESTIONS ANSWERSED BEFORE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! Since no one has answered them since I put them up, I now have to sink to Nazo's level to get you readers to answer! (RAAM comes back on carrying Hanabi with her head in his mouth about ready to bite it off.) GO TO MY PROFILE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR ELSE RAAM WILL EAT HANABI!!!!!

Hanabi: (Crying and shaking in fear.) Please listen to him! I don't want to die!

RAAM: No! Don't go! I'm hungry!

DB99: Well, you heard her. You don't want Hinata-chan's little sister to be eaten do you? Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! (Suddenly a shuriken flies into dragonbeast99's face and into RAAM's face. Hinata runs onto camera.) Ah! You got a shuriken in my eye!

Hinata: And my foot in your balls! (Kicks dragonbeast99 in the groin.) How dare you use my sister as a hostage! (Hits RAAM in the chest and he releases Hanabi. Hanabi runs to her sister and holds her tight.)

Hanabi: Hinata-onesan, I was so scared! (Starts crying lightly.)

Hinata: It's okay Hanabi-imoto. Please everyone reading right now; help dragonbeast99 even though he was pretty mean in this episode. In the next chapter, I prepare for the Commemoration Festival and I have to do it quick without my father knowing! Though, I'm still a little scared after what I saw happen with Naruto.

DB99: (Looking up while holding groin.) Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! (Girls start stomping on him and kicking him.) OW! OW! OOOWWWW!


	21. Chapter 25:Aftermath, Lover in Question

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime and movie references. In this chapter's episode of the After Show, the song Psychosocial is performed. This song is done by Slipknot. I take no credit in the writing of the song or anything else about it. I also take no credit for any references to jokes from the shows Metalacolypse, The Simpsons, and Robot Chicken. (If you've seen the shows, you'll know where the jokes on the After Show come from.)

Chapter Twenty Five 

Early the next morning, the Akatsuki were meeting to discuss what they had first shoved off to the side; the Locus Horde. Their holograms appeared around a fire inside a hidden cavern. They were all concerned after hearing that Konoha was almost destroyed last night. Zetsu was the only one who saw the whole event with his own eyes.

"Zetsu, did you really see the whole event with your own eyes? We need to know everything." Itachi said.

"I did but I don't know how to summarize it." Zetsu answered. He was still horrified after what he saw. A feeling that no one would think could happen to an Akatsuki member.

"If you could put everything into one sentence about what you felt about that night, what would it be?" Deidara asked. "I got some things I have to mention too."

"You won't believe what Deidara-sempai and I saw!" Tobi said in an excited and whimsical tone like a child wanting to let out a secret.

"Wait till later Tobi! We need to hear what Zetsu has to say!" Kakuzu barked. "That and Hidan and I can't waste too much time, we could lose track of the Two Tailed."

"Okay, if I could put everything I experienced that night into one sentence it would be this." Zetsu said with an exhale. "I shit my pants after I witnessed the mayhem that happened last night."

"My god, what happened!? It sounds as if you witnessed hell on earth." Hidan said in shock. Zetsu always seemed to be the laid back one and for him to want to shit his pants after seeing something happen meant that it was something serious.

"They had an entire army of Locusts attack Konohagakure, blew it half way to hell with fire arms that I've never heard of, and they unleashed a ravenous swarm of insects on the village!" Zetsu said as he remembered how he had to hide away from the Kryll. "The insects were all controlled by one man, the Locust general called RAAM. He doesn't control them like the Aburame clan does and he's definitely stronger than them."

"Wow, me and Tobi didn't see anything compared to what you saw." Deidara said.

"OH! Let me tell them sempai! It was so cool!" Tobi said while clapping his hands.

"Silence Tobi!" Pain said. He was beginning to worry about this new adversary. "What did you see Deidara?"

"What year is it?" Deidara asked.

"1998 and the seventh of the third month if I'm correct." Itachi answered. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Dinosaurs are extinct right?" Deidara asked.

"Of course they are. I've lived for several years and even I know that." Kakuzu answered. He and the rest of the Akatsuki, except Tobi, were confused about what Deidara was talking about.

"Well, Tobi and I were on our way past the Hidden Rain Village in search of the Three Tailed Baiju when suddenly we spotted a massive dinosaur like creature walking out of the earth with some sort of plow and carriage being pulled behind it. There were Locusts riding its back and there was some sort of mine nearby. I would have gone up closer but I didn't want to be seen by the other weird flying creatures in the air." Deidara said. "Apparently they are mining something now. I don't know what it is but it reeks to high heaven. Also, the Locusts have a very bad taste in music. They had two large stone pillars coming out of the ground and some horrible music that was nothing but screaming, loud drums, and damn electric guitars. I'm an artist and I know and appreciate the quality of classical music; this shit that the Locusts listen to shows how low music has become in modern times. I'm surprised the whole damn Rain Village didn't come out and complain."

"They did the same thing last night! They had two stone pillars come out of the ground and play this weird music with electric guitars and screaming!" Zetsu said. "It was very chaotic. I didn't think that they would go that far to intimidate their enemy."

"These people sound like a bunch of freaks to me." Hidan said. "But I would still start to worry now. If they can do all this then who knows what that could mean for us."

"I agree. If anyone spots a Horde leader or sees any Locust activity going on, investigate it and tell me immediately after you find out." Pain said. He was afraid of the new born threat. But he wasn't ready to make a direct attack on them yet. "The Tailed Beasts find them either way but for now let's make the Horde our priority. We can't risk them getting in the way of our plans."

"You can't be serious. We've come too far in our hunt to go after the Locust Horde now." Itachi said.

"How can we gather all of the Baiju if they cease to exist? If the Horde kills one with either their guns or their war creatures then everything we worked for will go up in smoke." Pain said. "Find them while you continue to hunt for the Tailed Beasts. Don't engage them though. If we draw negative attention to ourselves by upsetting the Horde then our organization will have to go to war against the entire Hollow. Worse, if they begin to investigate us because we upset them then they could turn to Orochimaru for help and he would exploit all of our secrets."

"No doubt that bastard is already looking into the Horde. I wouldn't be surprised if he makes a move on them soon." Kisame said. The Akatsuki ended their hologram technique and continued on their business. They were unaware that what they continued to push to the side was now becoming a violent storm that would throw the world of ninjas into chaos and mayhem.

Back in the Leaf Village, Hinata woke up and walked out after breakfast. She looked around to see what had happened around her home that night. Suddenly someone jumped out and knocked her over in attempt to scare her. It was Naruto who was laughing hysterically.

"Ouch! Naruto, what was that for!?" Hinata asked as she got back up.

"Come on Hinata-hime! I'm just trying to have some fun!" Naruto said.

"Don't be so rough. I had a rough night last night." Hinata said. She didn't want to tell him about what she saw last night when he was fighting that beast.

"You, I, and the whole damn village had a hard night last night princess." Naruto said as he walked with Hinata. "We had our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

Hinata didn't understand why Naruto was acting the way he was. It was strange. She noticed the collapsed houses and debris on the road. It was a horrible scene.

"I can't believe what happened last night. This is horrible." Hinata said.

"Had they killed me it would have been merciful. Now I have to live to see this little village bitch and complain about how things didn't work out and that it's this guy's fault and that person's irresponsibility that caused the village to fall." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. "That old bag Tsunade must being going senile like those two skeletons she calls her council advisors. If this shit is happening then she needs to kick the bucket soon. Maybe the Horde will fill her with lead one of these days."

"Naruto that's a horrible thing to say!" Hinata said. She couldn't believe what Naruto was saying. He never talked like this. This was way outside of his character. "Why would you say that about Konoha and the Hokage!?"

"Why are you so uptight today princess? Are you having your period or something?" Naruto asked while laughing at his sexist remark. "Why can't you relax?"

"Naruto what is going on!?" Hinata said as she stopped and glared at Naruto. She was not going to take his behavior anymore. "You're not acting like yourself! I won't take anymore of you or this fowl language!"

Suddenly Naruto's hands became claws and he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders while digging them deep into her flesh while he pinned her to a wall. He then looked at her with red eyes and his voice became Nazo's voice.

"Why so serious Hinata-hime? Didn't you have fun last night?" Naruto asked with a wicked smile of sharp teeth. Hinata's heart began to race and her eyes became filled with fear. Naruto drew a kunai and pressed it against her face while holding her against the wall by her throat. "Do you need help smiling? I can fix that right here and now Hinata-hime."

"No! It can't be!" Hinata screamed as she looked into Naruto's horrible red eyes. Naruto was a demon! He was Nazo! "No! Leave me alone!"

Naruto let out Nazo's hysterical laugh with a mouth full of sharp teeth as he tightened his grip on her throat. Hinata screamed for help but no one was near and no one could hear her. She was trapped; Hinata was going to die!

Hinata woke up in her bed covered in sweat and gasping for breath. She touched her throat, no one was choking her. Hinata felt her face; no one had pressed a blade against it. She was safe. Hinata couldn't believe that she would dream something like that about Naruto; he would never hurt her would he? Hinata was afraid of him now; after what she saw, she wasn't sure if she knew Naruto anymore. She hated this feeling. After seeing Naruto covered in that ghastly red chakra she didn't know what to think anymore. Hinata wanted to see him today, but she wasn't sure is she should confront him right away about what she had seen. Hinata didn't like the idea, but maybe it would be best to avoid Naruto today; just until she thought over everything. She could use the day to prepare for the upcoming Commemoration Festival for when the Village was rebuilt after the Kyubi attacked. Her father may have burned her kimono that she had hidden but she had saved up enough money just in case of this emergency. Hinata got ready for the day and left to help repair the village.

Back in the center of the village where the damage was the worst from RAAM's battle with Hiashi, Naruto was helping rebuild the buildings that had been destroyed by the wicked general. While his doppelgangers were busy helping the other villagers, his real self had just ran into Konohamaru and his squad who were also working hard to repair the raided village.

"Good morning Konohamaru. How are you and the rest of your squad doing after last night?" Naruto asked.

"Fine I guess. I was almost crushed by a Mauler and eaten by a pack of Wretches last night but I guess I'm fine." Konohamaru said. He still had the screech of the Wretches ringing in his head.

"Udon, you don't look too good. Didn't you sleep last night?" Naruto asked as he noticed the dark bags underneath the boy's eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares about Locusts last night." Udon said as he sniffed the mucus dripping out of his nose. He usually had allergies but this time it seemed like he had a cold. Not surprised after what happened last night and not being able to sleep.

"I've been having nightmares ever since I heard about them and their leader Nazo!" Moegi said. She was the first to cry when she saw the Wretches last night. "I'm afraid that they'll never go away."

"Don't worry, the village and probably all five of the Five Great Nations will work together to stop these people! You'll be safe Moegi." Naruto said with a comforting smile. "I bet Tsunade and the others are coming up with a plan right now to stop the Horde."

Suddenly a Jonin moving some debris moved over a rock revealing a dead Ticker with its explosives still intact on its back.

"Oh shit! We have a Ticker!" The Jonin shouted as he dropped the rock he had picked up and jumped back. The rock hit the Ticker and an explosion went off throwing everyone into a panic. The Genin dropped the boards they were carrying and their tools as they heard the explosion.

"That's bound to happen now and then, don't worry." Naruto said to the kids. "You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen Hinata Hyuga anywhere would you?"

"No, can't say that we have." Konohamaru said. "Why? What do you need her for?"

"I need to talk to her about something." Naruto said trying hard not to blush.

"You look like you're hiding something. What is it? Why do you really want to see Hinata?" Moegi asked.

"Well, I, it's, um, I don't know what to say." Naruto said. He was switching personalities again as he looked down and began to rub the back of his head. His shy side had come out. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Whatever. I wonder if Sakura knows about this." Konohamaru said with a laugh as he and his teammates picked up the supplies they had dropped.

"What!? Get out of here!" Naruto said with an angry look. He didn't want to hear Sakura's name after the fit she threw last night and the crap she was giving Hinata. Konohamaru and his squad moved on.

"Oh yeah, I saw Kakashi return to the Village this morning. He said that he needs to see you right away after he reports back to Tsunade." Udon said to Naruto before he and his squad left. Naruto was both glad and upset. This meant that he could get back to his training but it also meant that he would not be able to meet Hinata today. He hated not being able to see her after everything that had happened last night.

In Tsunade's office that morning, things were not going well for her as Koharu and Homura were lecturing her about her failure to stop the Horde last night.

"I couldn't count the number of ashes put into the catacombs built where those stone pillars from last night stood. There were so many because you failed to handle this properly Tsunade-hime." Koharu said looking angry at Tsunade. She didn't totally agree with how Tsunade ruled the village but she couldn't stand what had happened under Tsunade's watch. "Unexpected or not, you should have known more about the Horde when this happened."

"How was I supposed to know that our undercover spies were enemy spies incognito!? There was nothing that could have been done when those insects called the Kryll came out! The enemy is ahead of us in every way!" Tsunade shouted. Her blood was boiling. Suddenly Hiashi entered the room.

"There has been enough blood spilled because of me. Head of the Hyuga Main Branch or not, I will not stand by and let the Locust Horde devastate Konohagakure any longer." Hiashi said as he walked in on a cane. He was still injured from last night and his walking had been temporarily impaired. "I am willing to give up my life for the safety of this village. I will die to save it."

"You think that if you die that Nazo will really stop killing people?" Tsunade asked. She couldn't believe what Hiashi was saying. "Once you're gone, the Horde will go after the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, and all the other standing clans in this village. You can't give in Hiashi!"

"What is more important Tsunade? The entire Leaf Village or your pride?" Koharu asked. "This may be our only way to save the village and possibly the entire Land of Fire. The feudal lord and the rest of the royals of the land want this to end soon. They are already willing to release the criminals that we brought in long ago and they are willing to give into terrorist demands for the safety of the entire nation."

"This is not a matter of my pride it's a matter of survival or having the entire Fire Country be taken over by the Locust Horde!" Tsunade said. "If we give into Nazo's demands then he will only cause more destruction to get more out of us! The other four Great Nations will follow in our president and give in too!"

"We don't have much of a choice Tsunade. Unless we stop these attacks now, then Konohagakure as we know it could cease to exist." Homura said. "Hiashi, I'm sorry that you have to do this for our sake and the sake of the entire village. We will make sure that your family is informed and understand."

"Thank you." Hiashi said as he began to reflect on his life. Suddenly Danzo entered the room with a shady smile; he was up to something.

"Pardon my interruption, but I have something that might interest all of you." Danzo said as he laid down two large envelopes containing photos from the Hollow. "Unlike Tsunade's spies, mine were able to infiltrate the Hollow, the name given to the area where the Locust keep their strong hold called Nexus."

The elders looked at the photos and saw more beasts in the Horde's arsenal and more of their weapons. There were also photos the Locusts encountered last night and some that they hadn't seen before. Koharu and Homura were impressed. Tsunade glared at Danzo who took joy in seeing Tsunade being made a fool of in front of the council.

"They have flying beasts called Reavers which have mounted guns on their backs, the crab like ones are called Seeders which fire off the explosive jelly fish like monsters called Nemacysts, the spider like creatures are called Corpsers, the large reptile like beasts with the mounted guns are called Brumaks, and they are all currently being used for the purpose of mining somewhere in the world."

"Well done Danzo." Homura said with a smile as he looked at the photos taken so clearly. "This can better prepare us for the next time the Horde attacks us."

"Hopefully now you can spare Hiashi's life." Danzo said as he looked at Hiashi who didn't know what to say or think. He sensed that Danzo was trying to do something too.

"Yes, we can now and now we have more knowledge on the Locust Horde." Koharu said as she looked at Tsunade as if she had slacked off at her job and left it to Danzo to actually help the village. Tsunade was furious. "Hiashi you are free to go. Tsunade, we need to talk with Danzo alone now. You are free to leave and return to overseeing the reconstruction of the village."

"You know, I could have these to you earlier had I not been captured by the Anbu. That is why I was out in the woods in the first place that one night." Danzo said with a smile. Tsunade bared her teeth at him before she left. She could stand the way He was belittling her and making her look like a fool. Tsunade returned to her office. "Perhaps being Hokage is getting to the First's granddaughter."

Tsunade barged into her office where Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiraiya stood. Shizune had brought reports about last night, Kakashi and Jiraiya had just returned from their missions. Tsunade took her seat and began to think about what had just happened back with the councilors.

"Damn that Danzo and those old farts making a fool out of me and questioning my overseeing of the village!" Tsunade shouted. "What can you tell me that I don't already know!?"

"Well, I did find out that the Akatsuki are on the move again. If that's still important." Kakashi said with no signs of upset feelings from Tsunade's barking. "But from the sound of things, it sounds like the Horde has become a bigger concern now."

"Now that you mention the grubs, I managed to get a look at some mine that they're digging in a small country near the Hidden Rain Village." Jiraiya said as he laid an envelope filled with pictures from the mine on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked at them and saw that they were mining some bright yellow, lava like substance from the earth. There were fumes coming off of the substance and it was kept in special drums. It was very strange. "I'm assuming that this is what they call Imulsion."

"Is this really Jiraiya or another spy from the Locust Horde that is trying to make me lower my guard?" Tsunade asked as she looked Jiraiya or at least the man in front of her claiming to be Jiraiya, in the eyes with suspicion. "How can I tell that you are who you say you are?"

"Oh, I can think of some ways." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile. His mind began to fill with several fantasies. Tsunade was more than sure that this was Jiraiya.

"No thanks! I'm now more than positive it's you Jiraiya!" Tsunade said. She should have seen this coming.

"In all seriousness Lady Tsunade, we need to do something about the Locust Horde." Shizune said. She was now more than worried about the Horde's next move. "I got some reports by Brain here too. And it's really weird."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. She couldn't think of how the Horde could get any weirder.

"An autopsy was done on some of the Locust bodies taken from the battle last night and these men have been identified." Shizune said as she laid Brain's report in front of her. "Apparently these men are from the Water Country's Asylum for the Mentally Ill and Psychopathic. These other grubs are former patients from the Fire Country's Asylum; they all had mental problems that made them paranoid and skitsophrenic. Brain says that this is most likely the kinds of minds that Nazo and the other Horde leaders attract.

"So basically we're fighting an army of freaks. Just like the leaders." Tsunade said. She hated the Locusts; she didn't care what their origins were. She just wanted them dead.

"The monks on the other hand are exiles from Buddhist and Shinto temples from all over the world. They all had conflicting and revolutionary beliefs about their faith. They all were found wearing these strange insignia necklaces along with some sort of numbering tag which was found on all the Locusts." Shizune pointed out. "It seems that they changed their religion and followed whatever religion their leaders follow."

"What does this mean? All that I see is that the Locusts have a spiritual side which apparently doesn't play a big enough role in their lives if they're going to mass murder people." Tsunade said.

"That and some of the sane Locusts that aren't from the various asylums were somehow cheated or out casted from their homes for whatever reasons they weren't accepted." Shizune said. "Whether it was deformities, ideas, jealousy of power, cruelty from others, and several other reasons."

"I don't understand Shizune. What are you and Brain trying to say to me? What does this have to say about the Horde's psychological state?" Tsunade asked. She was tired of Shizune not answering her. "What does this have to do with the Horde?"

"I think what Shizune and Brain are trying to tell you are that the Locust Horde leaders fight for a cause; they're not selfish or completely heartless villains. They are trying to help those who they somehow feel connected too. The Horde is trying to accomplish something not for them but for those who they feel have suffered like they did." Jiraiya said. "I heard about Inagojo's speech; she isn't doing this in total cold blood."

Tsunade never would have thought of that. She always thought that people like Nazo were like Orochimaru; low lives that used and hurt people for their own sick pleasures. It was like Chishiki had told her, not all criminal minds were the same. The minds of the Horde leaders just got more complicated. Tsunade began to discuss what had been presented to her with the people who were in the room right now to begin coming up with a new strategy. They were completely oblivious to what they were doing again which always lead to their near defeats with the Horde; they were scheming. As the people back in Tsunade's office began scheming on stopping the Horde, there was a conspiracy scheme going on in the other room.

"I see, so you are willing to accept me if anything should happen?" Danzo asked.

"I know it is too early to be thinking of such things but with the Horde on the loose along with the Akatsuki, we will need a leader soon and fast should anything happen to our present Hokage." Homura said.

"It is fine. I must be on my way; there are other things I must attend to." Danzo said as he stood up, took a bow and left. He was now more than sure that his position as the next Hokage was secure.

Things at the KSTF were hectic; officers were storming through the building trying to make repairs, file reports, and trying to negotiate with the messengers from the feudal lord. Hao, who was now sitting in his cell with his head dropping in despair, was put into a restraining jacket so he would not try to kill himself again. He had tried to in the middle of the night but unfortunately for him a medic was present in the department and his life was saved. He was now doomed to be hunted down and tortured to death by the mob and the Horde. Suddenly a thirteen year old boy had walked into the building looking for his father, Saiban Hosoku.

"Dad, are you here?" The boy cried out. He found his father at a desk with his hands on his head in frustration.

"Shin, you came. How are you doing today?" Saiban said now feeling better now that his son was here. He was extremely grateful to know that he, his daughter Hoshi, and wife were alive after last night. He gave his son a hug but he could tell that he was worried like the rest of his family. "You should be helping your mother and sister. Why are you here?"

Shinnosuke Hosoku was the thirteen year old son of Saiban and an accomplished Genin. He loved his family and was the best son anyone could ask for. He tried hard to be like his father and protect his sister and mother. You wouldn't find a nicer kid in Konoha. Though he was beginning to feel doubt in his father's determination to stop the mob's last resort; the Locust Horde. He was beginning to doubt that his father could catch the criminals this time.

"Dad, I'm beginning to agree with mom on this subject. You need to let the Horde go; you're going to get killed if you mess with them any longer." Shin said. He was worried about his family.

"Shin, we've come too far to just give in to these terrorists. I can't quit knowing that the Locust Horde has taken the lives of so many people close to us." Saiban said. Shin, of all people, was the last one he wanted to lose hope. "Shin, remember this; the night is darkest before the dawn. I can assure you that the dawn is coming. It may not be me that stops it all but someone will. Someone from Konoha will catch these mad men."

"You promise?" Shin asked. His father had never lied to him and he wasn't going to abandon his trust in his father because of his doubt in him.

"I promise. I know that there is a way to stop the Horde. You just have to have faith in me and the village." Saiban said as he looked Shin in the eyes with a look of confidence that burned into Shin's spirit and reassured him.

"Right! Mom got me worried. But still though, don't do anything that will get you killed." Shin said. "We're all very worried about you dad."

"Don't worry. I know something now about Nazo that I think most people are ignoring." Saiban said.

"What would that be?" Shin asked.

"He's unpredictable. So we need to be unpredictable." Saiban said. Shin left to help with the village repairs when he heard another Genin call his name. He said good bye to his father and continued to help his village recover. Saiban watched thinking that his son would one day have to up hold and continue his confidence and fighting spirit. Saiban heard his name get called over and got back to work. Things were complicated and everyone was unable to get in family time.

Back with Hinata who was now finished with her work, she began to look at the clothing stores that weren't destroyed. Suddenly she heard someone call her over. It was Moe, a servant from home.

"Hinata, come here. There are some people from home that want to talk to you." Moe called quietly to Hinata who approached her.

"What is it Moe?" Hinata asked. She noticed that Kou and several other servants and maids from the Hyuga household had come with Moe.

"Look Hinata, we know that your father has been 'unfair' with you and your boyfriend." Kou said. Hinata began to blush.

"Don't tell everyone about Naruto and I being together yet! If my father finds out he'll go insane!" Hinata said.

"We support you Hinata and we dislike how your father is treating Naruto." Another servant said. "Hiashi informed all of us to not allow you to go out the night of the festival in fear that you would go after Naruto and we want to help you sneak out tomorrow night."

"Oh thank all of you so much!" Hinata said with a great amount of joy in her voice. Finally people were beginning to see the good in Naruto that she saw. Or at least the good she hoped that she knew.

"We'll show you were you can hide all of your belongings for that night so you can get ready without your father knowing." Moe said with a smile. Hinata was a sweet girl. She hated to see her so persecuted by her father because of the boy she chose to be her boyfriend. Moe and the other household servants didn't care that Naruto was a Jinchuriki; he was still a good person who had saved Hinata twice and brought her so much happiness. "Your secret will be safe with us and we will make sure that your father won't be able to follow you."

"What are you going to do to him? Please don't hurt him." Hinata said. She was upset with her father but she didn't have any ill will towards him.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to your father that will put him in any more pain than he is already in." Moe said with a smile. "Now let's hurry! You don't have much time and we want you to look your best for Naruto tomorrow night!"

"Oh thank you Moe! Thank you everyone!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around Moe in gratitude. At last she had allies in her relationship. "Alright, let's go!"

Hinata went through the village with a majority of the female servants at her home to find something suiting for her tomorrow night. The stores were slightly low in stock of kimonos due to the raid but Hinata found one that resembled the one her father burned. It was a blue kimono with flower images on it. Hinata was so beautiful in it; one might mistake her for being princess Kaguya of the Moon.

"You look gorgeous Hinata-chan!" One servant said. She was excited for Hinata.

"Thank you very much! I couldn't do this without you." Hinata said with a smile. She was going to make Naruto melt tomorrow night! After buying the kimono, the women left to find some pins to put Hinata's hair up in. Her one silk ribbon she wore to the reunion party was still blood soaked from when she used to cover Naruto's gunshot wound. After hours of searching, trying on, and watching the budget Hinata set, a clerk was able to find a set that matched Hinata's kimono perfectly.

"There, you look like a princess in these! These pins are used by the finest geishas in the Land of Fire." The clerk said as he put them into Hinata's hair. Her long hair was put into delicate folds and made her appear very elegant. "Since your lord Hiashi's daughter and by far the sweetest little thing I've ever seen, I'll sell them to you thirty percent off!"

"Thank you very much! That is so kind of you!" Hinata said to the clerk with a bow. Her luck was changing; everything seemed to be heading in the way of success. It was like a fairytale in the making. After paying for the pins, Hinata and her ever supportive servants left to show her where she would be keeping her things. Hinata was lead to a large tree with a wide open hollow in it about two miles away from her home and close to the village.

"I found this tree a long time ago and I always thought that it would be of use some day." Kou said. "There is a dry spot and a container here to make sure that your kimono doesn't get wet for any reason."

"There is also a spot for you to keep your shoes and anything else you might need for tomorrow night." Moe said. She was so happy for Hinata right now. "You'll win his heart for sure Hinata! You'll make Naruto so proud to have you as his girlfriend!"

"Don't encourage Hinata to be like some sort of prize Moe." One servant said. "Naruto should love Hinata for who she is; not just for her good looks."

"He does love me for who I am. Don't worry; Naruto isn't that kind of person." Hinata said with a smile. "I love him for who he is too. I've decided that I want to get closer to him and that I don't want to keep our relationship so secret anymore; we know each other so well now that we don't have to feel embarrassed about it."

"I'm so happy for you Hinata. You've grown up to be such a kind, beautiful, gentle, and intelligent young woman." One maid said. "If only your mother were alive to see you now. She would be so proud of how you've matured in these last three years."

"She can see me, from heaven." Hinata said. She had strong faith in that.

"Also Hinata, I put some extra things in that tree for you should you need anything." Kou said. He had an expression of awkwardness on his face as if he felt uncomfortable with what he had bought. Hinata noticed a bag in the tree hollow.

"Thank you Kou." Hinata said with a smile. She didn't understand why Kou had the expression he did. She looked through the bag and found deodorant, breath mints, and some things that Hinata wasn't sure how to feel towards. Hinata found a small book called "From Quite Girl to Girl About Town: How to Come Out of Your Shell and Assert Yourself For that Special Someone." Hinata also found a very small package of make-up.

"I'm a male. I don't know anything about these things. I was only trying to help. It was the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry. Please don't look at me like some sort of creep or weirdo; I don't know what to do in these situations." Kou said with a red face. He was very embarrassed at the moment. He wished a sniper would take him out now because everyone was looking at him weird. "I know you've changed Hinata but I wanted to make sure you weren't too shy or quite tomorrow. I don't know how you will be but you never know if you'll go back into your shy state. It was the only thing that I could think of buying you. The sales people looked at me like I was a creeper or some sort fruit cake. Please just let me go on this."

"Thanks Kou. I don't think any different of you." Hinata said. She did feel like Kou was trying to get her to make herself out to be a whore but she knew in her heart that this only an attempt to help her. Hinata was now certain of how clueless Kou was about the opposite sex. The other servants and maids looked at Kou and got the same idea; he was trying to make Hinata look like a tramp for tomorrow so she would assert herself. Hinata began to pack her belongings into the tree hollow with the help of the other women there. "Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done this without your help. I know that my night with Naruto will be a success because of your help."

Hinata and her allies in romance headed home. It was late, the village was almost completely rebuilt, and Hinata needed rest if she wanted to be ready for the festival tomorrow. While Hinata was returning home, Naruto was studying up on his dating skills with the book Sai gave him. He was incredibly nervous and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now that he decided to take his relationship with Hinata further and to end the secret of the two of them being together. This would be his only night sleeping at home; starting tomorrow, he would have to stay at the designated area for his training with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Okay, how do I show my appreciation for my girlfriend without looking or acting like a dunce?" Naruto asked himself as he flipped through the book Sai gave him until he found what he was looking for and began to read aloud to himself. "I'm probably showing a side of me that is a total opposite of my usual attitude or outside character. I need the guts to compliment the person special to me in any way possible without fear of rejection or embarrassment. I should pamper her in some way; I need to lose any macho attitudes and become passive. I need to be a sweet heart to my sweet heart."

Naruto was a bit confused. He didn't know exactly what the book meant but he had to give it a try. He wanted to show Hinata how he really felt. Naruto turned out his light and went to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.

Hinata stood by her window looking out at the night sky. She noticed that there was a red moon out tonight. At first she thought it was beautiful until her memory flashed back to the night she saw Naruto wrapped in that horrible red chakra. A chill ran down Hinata's spine; she was still scared by what she had seen. Would Naruto tell her soon? She wanted to know. It bothered her that Naruto would keep something like that to himself.

"I can't think about it. I need to trust Naruto." Hinata thought to herself. She went to bed and quickly fell asleep from all the excitement she had today. She knew that tomorrow night would be a night to remember.

Hinata was dreaming, she was running in the darkness, prepared for a mission. She heard whipping noises and strange tongues in the air. She couldn't see where they were coming from and she couldn't tell by sense of hearing because of the many echoes.

"What is going on? Show yourself!" Hinata shouted into the darkness in fear. Suddenly she heard painful grunts from nearby. "Who's there?"

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto down on one knee being whipped by what seemed to be invisible arms. She could see the hands wielding the whips but there were no bodies attached to them. Naruto was in pain, his back was bleeding, and wicked laughter filled the air as the invisible attackers continued to beat him.

"This pain, this suffering, it's all criminal." Naruto said. Hinata couldn't stand what she was seeing. She had to help him!

"Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Hinata shouted at the attackers as she ran up and threw her arms around Naruto to protect him. The attackers stopped and so did the laughter. "Naruto, I'm so glad I found you! I don't want you to have to suffer like that again all alone."

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said with a tone of relief. Hinata felt him tight; she didn't want her dearest to be hurt.

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata said with a smile as she closed her eyes in relaxation. Suddenly, Naruto's body became hot, Hinata looked at him and saw that the red chakra from before had covered his body. Naruto stood up, spun around, and grabbed Hinata by the throat lifting her off the ground. The upper part of his face was Nazo's mask, his face had the same hideous scars, he had fangs and claws, his lips were black, his teeth were sharp and his eyes were red. He was a monster again!

"Yes, thank you Hinata." Naruto said in his own voice only with an evil tone to it. He had become wicked. Naruto then drew the same knife Nazo did the night of the reunion party. He pressed it against her face and gave Hinata a wicked smile. "I'm SO happy to have you here with me."

"Naruto, what is going on?" Hinata asked frightened. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he had killed Hanabi, her father, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade, and everyone else that were precious to her and him. "Why? Why did you do this Naruto?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm just being me." Naruto said as he took the knife away from Hinata's face and licked it with a demonic tongue. "I'm just good old BLOOD THIRSTY ME!"

"No, you're not Naruto." Hinata said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Give him back. Give him back to me."

"What's wrong Hinata? You look nervous? Is it the scars? They're not that bad!" Naruto said with a smile as he pointed his knife at the scars on his face. Hinata struggled to free herself but fear and Naruto's grasp on her throat prevented her from escaping. "I did this for you! Because you make me so happy, I want to be able to smile all the time when you're around! You don't mind do you?"

"Give me back Naruto." Hinata said as her tears began to well up even more. This wasn't the boy she loved.

"Come on Hinata, they're only scars." Naruto said as his smile disappeared. His tone changed to a hurt one. "You still love me right?"

"Give him back! You're not Naruto!" Hinata cried as tears poured down her face.

"I'm still me! You don't have to be afraid!" Naruto said in an even more hurt tone like when Nazo told her about when his wife left him. "I am Naruto! I'm the one you care about! I don't care about anything hideous about you! I AM YOUR NARUTO!"

"GIVE ME BACK NARUTO YOU MONSTER!" Hinata cried with tears pouring down her face. Why was this happening? What happened to the boy she admired and fell in love with? "You're not the Naruto I know and love! Give him back!!"

Naruto let out a sigh and dropped his knife arm. He then looked Hinata in the eyes with a sick sense of rage and murderous intent. He then began to smile with a mouth full of sharp teeth as he stuck his knife in Hinata's mouth and pressed it against her cheek. Hinata's heart began to race as she felt the blade begin to dig into her flesh.

"You know what; this look doesn't suit me by myself." Naruto said with his evil tone back. He tightened his grip on Hinata's throat and she began to cry again. "I need someone to stand by me with the same look. We can be a pair!"

"No, no, no." Hinata said shaking her head and crying. She couldn't take it. She tried to look away but she couldn't.

"Let's put a smile on that face of yours!" Naruto said as he let out a wicked laughter as he sliced through Hinata's cheek. Hinata screamed in agony and pain, squirming around in mid air, but there was nothing she could do.

Hinata woke up the next morning holding her face, covered in sweat, and gasping for breath. She began to cry. Why didn't she trust Naruto anymore? Why was she so afraid of him now? How could just that one time seeing him in that horrible form scare her so much? Hinata hated this feeling; this feeling of fear that Naruto was going to hurt her. He seemed like Nazo now; he was a human by appearance but a monster within! Hinata wanted to believe that it wasn't true. She wanted to trust and love him again! She didn't want to be afraid anymore! Why was everything not going according to plan? Hinata sobbed silently to herself; she didn't want anyone to hear her or think that something was wrong. Now more than ever, Hinata wished her mother was there to help her. She didn't know what to do.

"Mom, what should I do? I love Naruto but I can't get over this fear I have for him." Hinata prayed. "I want to believe that he's still that same, sweet, warm hearted and strong person I admired for so long. Please, if you can hear from paradise, give me the strength to see this to the end. I don't want to lose him after coming so far."

Hinata did her usual morning routine and left for the village. When she arrived, she noticed that almost the entire village was completely rebuilt and people were decorating for the festival. Hinata was glad that it could still go on. Hinata looked around and saw Naruto's back; he wasn't aware that she was near. Hinata wanted to approach him but she was too scared after her nightmares; what if he really did try to kill her? Hinata pressed her hands against her heart as it began to race; Naruto was turning his head to look behind his back.

"Please, don't be what I think it is." Hinata thought to herself. She was expecting the same red eyes as before.

"What is this?" Naruto thought to himself as he began to look back. He felt the presence of Hinata; a taste that reminded him of her had filled the air.

Hinata's heart raced faster and faster until she saw Naruto's face. He didn't have Nazo's scars! He had the same gentle blue eyes! He looked so kind hearted and handsome! It was the Naruto she knew and loved! Hinata ran into Naruto's arms with joy; Naruto was the same person. Her faith in who he was had returned; he wasn't Nazo. He was Naruto Uzamaki, the boy she loved.

"Hinata, what's wrong? You act like you haven't seen me in a year." Naruto said as he held her tight. He felt the same joy. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you earlier. Kakashi sensei returned yesterday and he's resuming my training. I swear, I would have come sooner. There's so much I want to talk to you about."

"I need to talk to you too." Hinata said with a warm smile. Her love was here to stay. "When the Locusts attacked a second time and we were separated for most of the night, I was afraid something might happen to us before we got a chance to know each other better."

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto said. He wanted her to know who he was before he could tell her his awful secret; she had to know that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi soon. If she were to find out without knowing who he really was, she might reject him; he would be alone again. "I wanted to be there to protect you Hinata. I really did. But when Sora began talking like those ninjas from the Fire Temple about Konoha needing one king, I thought that I had to stop him first. You were my first priority Hinata; I just didn't know what to do."

"It's okay Naruto. I tried to search for you but the Horde prevented me from finding you." Hinata lied. She found him but she didn't want him to know that she saw him transform. "Naruto, I don't want to act like our relationship is something we have to hide like we're ashamed of it anymore."

"I'm not ashamed Hinata. I'm just worried about you father finding out getting in the way." Naruto said.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now I want you to know that I'm ready to get closer to you; I'm not afraid to tell people we're together anymore." Hinata said as she put her hand behind his head and looked deep into his eyes. "Naruto, I want to be your girlfriend. I'm not afraid to admit it or tell anyone. You have become so close and precious to me."

Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata brought his face closer and kissed him. She felt the warmth of his breath, the sweet taste that filled his lips, the blood circulating through him from the heart that had become one with hers, and the joy he had become over whelmed with. The two were unaware that Sakura had just appeared when the two had kissed. Sakura's rage had reached its pinnacle; she was now watching that little bitch Hinata kiss Naruto and steal him away from her! Sakura was carrying a basket of medical supplies with her and she threw it in a tantrum as she screamed and stomped off in fury. The couple didn't hear her because she was too far away to be heard; it was better that way.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata tightly with tearing eyes feeling a joy he hadn't felt ever since the day Iruka acknowledged him. This joy was so much more and so much more meaningful! Naruto for the first time, finally after so many hard and cold years, he felt the warm embrace of love! He wasn't alone anymore! He knew who he was; a good person that wasn't a demon like so many had made him out to be! Hinata had filled the hole that for so long lay in his heart. She had given him a place to belong. Naruto swore from that moment foreword to always be faithful to Hinata. This was real love, not something fake. He was never going to give her up, let her down, or hurt her. She had proven to him that he was a good, loving human being. "You have made me happier than anyone or anything ever has in my entire life! You've taken away all the loneliness I've bottled up for so long! I know who I am now because of what you have done for me. I'm never going to let you down Hinata. You are my guardian angel! You've shown me that I am human! I'm not a demon as so many have told me! Thank you so much for loving me! You are the most precious person in my life now and I'll be there for you always!"

Naruto cried deep tears of joy as Hinata held him even tighter feeling the same joy. She was so happy that Naruto was at long last happy. He knew that he was the person that she loved, he wasn't a monster. Naruto sobbed with tears of joy as he buried his face in Hinata's hair and felt the warmth of her embrace. Hinata had a small tear of joy build in her eye. Naruto meant what he said, she knew him that well. She would be always faithful too; she wouldn't go back on her word just like Naruto. The two kissed again with so much more passion as they became wrapped in the miracle of love. However, another group was approaching the couple.

"You know, I bet if we just followed the bastards down their own tunnels we could find that Nazo bastard and the other Horde leaders." Kiba said to Shino who was walking with him and Akamaru into the village. Suddenly Shino stopped and pointed towards something wide eyed. "Hey, are you listening to me Shino?"

"Ah, ah, eh, ah." Shino couldn't speak he was so awe struck. Kiba looked to see what he was pointing at and his heart stopped when he saw the most unlikely sight of all; HINATA WAS KISSING THAT BAKA NARUTO!!!!!

"WHAT!? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? WHY!?" Kiba shouted in disbelief and shock. Hinata Hyuga, the shy girl he had trained and almost grew up with, was kissing the blonde dunce that kicked his ass back when they were kids at the Chunin exams and spent three years with one of the Sainin; Naruto Uzamaki! "NOOO! THAT BAKA NARUTO HAS JUST TAKEN THE HEART OF THE GODDESS OF KONOHA!!!"

Naruto and Hinata looked each other in the eyes until they heard someone shouting while charging at them.

"NO! You mean to say that the guy you met, the person you admired so much, was this baka!" Kiba shouted as he pointed at Naruto in shock and playful jealousy. "I never would have guessed! Naruto I'm gonna kill you!"

"Damn it Kiba! Do you have to ruin the moment!?" Naruto asked as he wiped his eyes.

"YES! Damn it yes! You stole the village angel! The hottest girl in the village Hinata!" Kiba said as he began to strangle Naruto. Hinata and Shino tried to pull Kiba off of Naruto. "How could you do this!?"

"Calm down Kiba!" Shino said as he finally got Kiba to let Naruto go. "We understand you're jealous."

"What the hell Kiba!? Can't I be with Naruto in peace!?" Hinata asked as she punched him the face for strangling Naruto. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Naruto. "He's my boyfriend now! I won't let you hurt him!"

"Why couldn't you tell Shino and I first!? It would have softened the blow so much!" Kiba said as he got up. "Fine, I'm sorry Naruto. But still though, you are the luckiest son of a bitch in the Leaf Village for having Hinata Hyuga as your girlfriend!"

"It's alright. I guess I should expect this." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit passive. It was the effect Hinata had on him kicking in. He didn't feel like he had to make a point after Kiba strangled him.

Back with Sakura, she was running to the woods in a rage. Suddenly she ran into Ino who was making her way to the village.

"Are you alright Sakura? You look infuriated?" Ino asked. She was afraid to ask anything else. Sakura was pissed.

"You know that feeling you get when you feel like you've known someone their entire life and then someone goes and takes that person away? WELL THAT'S WHAT I FEEL LIKE!!!!" Sakura screamed with her face turning red and heat coming off her body from her now boiling blood.

"Yikes! Okay! My god, what happened?" Ino asked now feeling a bit frightened by Sakura's anger.

"Go ask that whore Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she ran off in angry tears. She couldn't take it!

"Oh my god! I have to see this!" Ino said once Sakura left. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend! She then ran off to the village to see while Sakura ran into the woods and threw the biggest tantrum.

"AARRGH! FUCK!!!!FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she pounded the ground causing a tremor and then ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it off into the horizon. Sakura continued to beat the earth until everything was destroyed. "I HATE HER! I HATE HER!!!!!"

Sakura was only getting started. She then began to hurl boulders off in random directions while stomping the bedrock beneath her into gravel. She kicked down trees, she cursed at the top of her lungs, she punched large stones that were either lying around or that appeared from her tremors. Sakura was madder than a hornet. She began to think about Sasuke, how much he meant to her, how she loved him, when he left her all alone, and how now she was without love. Naruto was finding it while she had lost it. They both cared about Sasuke but why did she have to be the one without support during this time? Why was she the one who was alone now when Naruto had just found a way to fill the void? Sakura began to cry. She hurt so much on the inside. She had no one to hold her, love her, or ease the pain. Naruto found someone who could and now she had to suffer alone.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair." Sakura sobbed as she placed her arm against a tree and fell to her knees in tears. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura couldn't suffer alone like this. She wouldn't! If she was going to suffer while Sasuke was gone then so was Naruto! They both would until he came back! Hinata had nothing to do with this. She had to leave. Sakura was going to make her leave and take Naruto from her. It would break Naruto's heart but then she would be the one to heal the pain, not Hinata. Hinata would be the one to suffer while she and Naruto healed in each other's embrace. That's the way should be, that's the way Sakura was going to make it!

"I'm ending this. Tonight, I'm ending this." Sakura said as she rose up with rage in her eyes. "I'm going to end this! HINATA WILL NOT HAVE HIM! NOT WHILE I'M ALL ALONE! NARUTO WILL COME BACK TO ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL HER! TONIGHT I END THAT BITCH'S RELATIONSHIP WITH THE ONE WHO LOVED ME FIRST!!!!"

Author's Note 

During the after show, the video featuring the song Psychosocial will be sung in script format. _Italics show lyrics sung by Nazo and (lyrics in parenthesis are lyrics sung by Akumu and Inagojo.)_ Normal text is for actions and words. Enjoy!

After Show Messages 

DB99: (Standing on the set with three men who look like him with shirts labeled "Me", "Myself", and "I".) Hello everyone. Before I begin, I would like to apologize to two of my subscribers. Toa Naruto and Kage Bijuu, I'm sorry that I couldn't interview you two this chapter. You see, when I wrote the chapter and I mentioned that Deidara and Tobi saw the Locusts mining, my writers Me, Myself, and I came up to me with a script for the After Show and it was the only thing that could fit with what had happened in the chapter. I promise to get both of you in my next two chapters.

I: Don't worry, you two will be on soon.

DB99: Without further ado, let's begin the show! (Writers walk off set and audience applauds.) These men are the muscle of the Horde and their leaders wouldn't be where they are now without them. So please welcome four of the men who make Nazo, Akumu and Inagojo's mischief possible, the Locusts! (Four Drones walk on to the set.)

Drone 1: Oh my god! I'm on the After Show! I can't believe it! (He and the other Drones jump for joy.)

DB99: Anybody you guys would like to thank before we start?

Drone 1: I'd like to thank Inagojo for pushing me hard!

Drone 2: I'd like to thank my parents even though they threw me in an asylum!

Drone 3: I'd like to thank Satan. (Makes devil sign.) WOO! SATAN!

Drone 4: I'd like to thank my grandma *sniff who couldn't be here today!

DB99: Don't get to emotional! I have enough crazy stuff happen on here! So, tell us some things about the Horde leaders that we don't know. Like, where did they get the orange prison jumpsuits?

Drone 3: Despite the fact that they look like they're from prison, the jumpsuits worn by the Horde leaders are actually custom made. Akumu and Inagojo got their original concepts in prison in the Land of Stones. Nazo got his concept in the Water Country's Asylum for the Insane.

DB99: (Speaking to Drone 2) You said that you were in an asylum. Was it the same one as Nazo?

Drone 2: Yes, I was his inmate. He was the only other person who could see and hear the leprechaun. (Leprechaun appears on Drone 2's shoulder. Only he and dragonbeast99 can see him.) Sometimes the leprechaun tells me to burn things.

DB99: Yeah, sometimes he tells me that too. (Leprechaun jumps over to dragonbeast99's shoulder.) Where did they learn how to play the music like they do? The song they played during the invasion of Konoha, I have to admit, was PRETTY metal!

Drone 3: Back when the three of them were growing up in the Whirlpool Village Orphanage, they found an old building where people had stored a bunch of junk and while digging through it they found some instruments and taught themselves in their spare time. They did get guitar lessons from an old man in the village but he only lived long enough to teach them the basics. After that, they practiced and became the most metal band in the Hollow!

DB99: Inagojo doesn't seem like the type of person who would do death metal let alone any form of rock music. Why is she in on it?

Drone 1: Well, she did have experience with vocals and piano before all of this. When she moved to the Whirlpool Village she got into a new instrument, drums, since she wanted some way to join in on Nazo and Akumu's fun. She likes metal because it is insane, soothing to yet stirring for inner madness, and it is pretty true to life with all of its mayhem. She says that it helps her be more aware of bad karma.

DB99: What about the masks? When did they start wearing those?

Drone 4: They always had to wear protective masks back in the Whirlpool Village's labs. After the country fell and they began doing odd jobs, Nazo found his old mask and started playing with it to see what he could do with it. That's how he got his first mask. When he was hired to do an assassination of someone, he wore it as protection and for disguise. The dreadlocks and stitches were made to scar people. Akumu liked the idea and he convinced Inagojo to play along. And that's how they started wearing masks! It really gives a dramatic effect to when they perform.

DB99: What about this Trinity of Worms? What is this religion that a couple of you guys follow?

Drone 1: The Trinity of Worms is a monism faith which is also polytheistic. Inagojo is the one who brought the faith to us. The basic idea is that the world was created in a Big Bang like way in which three prime deities expanded outward creating the universe until they locked into three ways which bond all reality to one thing, the Trinity. The deities, their names to sacred to be pronounced, took the form of worms and continued to move in a cyclical motion which keeps the world and cosmos in motion. After that, several other gods and goddesses were born and they created all life in the universe. These deities that may be called by name point to the divine and help us escape the illusion of life so that we may reach moksha, release from the rebirth of this world to become one with the source of our being.

DB99: I see. So it's basically polytheistic monism with supreme deities that are beyond your worship and you work to become one with them again. Also, what were you guys listening to in the mine next to the Rain Village?

Drone 2: Oh! You are going to love this! (Screen comes down and camera zooms in to go to video camera.) We tapped this from the cameras we had in the mine to make our own video while we worked!

(Video camera comes on. Flying angle as the camera looks down into the mine. Camera goes inside showing a Locust jumping up while whipping his head back. Lands on a large pipe and starts playing air guitar while music begins to play. Camera goes around the mine showing other Locusts standing on top of equipment while playing air guitar. Other Locusts drumming on oil drums and others banging their heads while they are riding elevators and Brumaks. Song begins.)

Nazo:_ EEERRRRAH! I did my time, and I want out! So effusive… fade. It doesn't cut,_ (Locusts continue to play air guitar and act up while listening and working) _the soul is not so vibrant. The reckoning, the sickening packaging, subversion Pseudo-sacrosanct perversion! Go drill your desserts, go dig your graves! Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save! Sinking in, getting smaller again. I'm done, it has begun. I'm not the only one. _

Locusts: (Singing along with Horde leaders in sync with music) _And the reign will kill us all, we throw ourselves against the wall _(Locusts throw themselves against the wall and throw their hands up in the air)_. But no one else can see, the preservation of the martyr in me. _

Locust Captain: What kind of order do we want men!?

Locusts: (Sing in sync with the leaders while throwing their fists up into the air) _Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial! _

Nazo: _Oh, there are cracks, in the road we lay _(Brumak stomps its foot and crushes ground) _from where the temple fell. The secrets gone mad! This is nothing new, but would we kill it all _(Locusts burn the flags of the Five Great Nations)_? The hate was all we had _(Locusts begin to cheer)_! Who needs another mess? We could start over. Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong _(Locust Captain jumps on top of crane, points to his eyes and then starts beating his chest as he shouts out to the other Locusts to rile them up)_! Now there's only emptiness _(Locust put empty oil drum up to camera blackening it out for a short moment)_, venomous insipid_(Camera goes to the bubbling Imulsion which splashes in front of the camera)_. I think we're done. I'm not the only one! _

Locusts: (Sing in sync with the music) _And the reign will kill us all, we throw ourselves against the wall_(Locusts throw themselves against the walls of the mine and jump off them on to lifting cranes and the backs of Brumaks)_. But no one else can see, the preservation of the martyr in me. _

Locust Captain: What is our law!?

Locusts: (Singing in sync with music while throwing their fists up into the air) _Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial! _

Locust Captain: Shout out for our fallen comrades!

Locusts: (Singing in sync with music, some take long strides on their air guitars) _The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! _

Nazo: _Fake anti-fascist lie(PSYCHOSOCIAL!), I tried to tell you(PSYCHOSOCIAL!), but your (PSYCHOSOCIAL!) purple hearts are given out(PSYCHOSOCIAL!). Can't stop the killing idea(PSYCHOSOCIAL!) if it's hunting season(PSYCHOSOCIAL!). Is this what you want(PSYCHOSOCIAL!)? I'm not the only one! _

Locusts: (Singing in sync with the music) _And the reign will kill us all_ (Melt emblems of the Five Great Nations) _we throw ourselves against the wall_( Locusts swing from ropes and crash into walls). _But no one else can see, the preservation of the martyr in me. And the reign will kill us all_(Locusts pretend to hang selves and slit their throats)_ we throw ourselves against the wall_(Locusts fall back against walls, equipment, cranes, lifts, and Brumaks)_. But no one else can see, the preservation of the martyr in me. _

(Camera goes outside of the mine and into the air where the Locusts riding the Reavers are cheering and waving their fists in the air.)

Locust Reaver Elite: What is our limit!?

Locusts: (Singing in sync with the music) _The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead!_

(Camera goes quickly over the rest of the mine then it goes back to the After Show where the audience is applauding.)

DB99: Now that was a show!

Drone 3: We always get some sort of music while we work! We didn't even rehearse any of that! It just came to us while we listened! If you over look the death part of being in the Horde, working for Nazo and the others rocks!

DB99: It looks like it! I can't wait to see what you guys do next!

Health Inspector: (Walks on to set) Are you dragonbeast99?

DB99: Yes, may I help you?

Health Inspector: I'm afraid your fan fiction is going to be canceled. You've had too many massacres in it and you haven't disposed of the bodies properly.

DB99: What!? I've disposed of them properly! Their away from the stage crew, characters, and staff! What could I have possibly done wrong!?

Health Inspector: (Pulls out a sign warrant against him.) You have been flushing the bodies through the plumbing of the After Show set! The water is contaminated with disease and parasites!

DB99: There's nothing wrong with that. (Drones agree.)

Health Inspector: What could possibly be alright with that!?

DB99: It's metal. (Drones agree that it's metal.)

Health Inspector: Is it metal that your plumbing is filled with disease!?

DB99: Yeah, that's metal. (Drones agree.)

Health Inspector: Is it metal that the contamination is coming from all the people who have died in your story and have flushed through the plumbing!?

DB99: Yeah, that's super metal. (Drones agree that it's super metal.)

Health Inspector: IS IT METAL THAT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!?

DB99: Yeah! That makes it even more metal! (Drones agree.)

Drone 1: That is the most metal thing I've heard all day.

Health Inspector: *Sighs. (Dragonbeast99 takes his warrant and tears it up.) What are you doing!?

DB99: I got enough to worry about right now! I don't need you bastards telling me what to do! Now get out of here! I gotta finish this show! (Health Inspector pulled off set by cane.) Alright, my final question for you guys. Who would you say is the one who is in charge of the Horde? Who is the biggest boss? Who has the most influence?

Drones: (Simultaneously answer) Inagojo.

DB99: You answered pretty quickly.

Drone 2: Inagojo is the queen bee in the Hollow. You don't mess with her.

Drone 4: Yeah, she can get scary when she's mad.

DB99: Yikes! I better make sure she gets a good first appearance then to Konoha. Thanks for coming on guys! Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry again to Toa Naruto and Kage Biju, I'll interview you soon! Stay tuned! Things are gonna be intense and the next chapter will probably make you scream!

Akumu: (Walks onto set) Wait a minute, this isn't fair! Nazo got to be on more than me!

DB99: Well that's because Nazo was on when he wasn't supposed to be on. And you weren't supposed to be on this episode either. My writers, my scripts, my rules Akumu.

Akumu: Well now we're gonna play by my rules. Heads, you get to keep your brains inside your head! (Flips coin.)

DB99: No way! I'm getting out of here! (Drones hold him back.)

Akumu: (Coin lands on heads.) Fine, you deserve a worse punishment. (Shots gun up at a sprinkler. Bloody water pours down on dragonbeast99.)

DB99: AH! GROSS! It feels like Brumak just blew its nose on me!


	22. Chapter 26:Awful Truths

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, video game, and movie references. I'm a guy alright, so some of the things that Hinata does to prepare for the festival felt kind of awkward to write. Please don't give me a hard time about it. I go to an all guys school so I don't get to see a lot of girls thus I don't know how they feel or think about certain things. I know I'm kind of weird but I can still write a decent story for you to read right? Please don't give me a hard time. Anyways, there is something that you need to know and listen too. I'm only going to say this once for this chapter: **READ THIS CHAPTER ALL THE WAY TO THE END AND READ THE NOTE AT THE END BEFORE THE AFTER SHOW! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO AND UNDERSTAND!!!** In this chapter, we get hear Hinata sing again (YAY!) during the festival. She sings the song "I Promise" by Stacie Orrico. I take no credit for the song. _The lyrics will be in italic so you can tell! These lyrics are sung by Hinata. (Lyrics in parenthesis are sung by the karaoke machine.) _I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Twenty Five 

Night came soon. Hiashi had fortified his home in every possible way to keep Hinata inside and away from Naruto. Little did he know that there was a conspiracy against him to help his daughter meet her date tonight! Hinata was setting up her hair; she would have to run while keeping it up with the pins she bought. Hinata left the bathroom with Moe who had helped her get partially ready. Next, Hiashi would have to be taken out along with the servants and guards who had taken his side in the matter. Hiashi sat in the living room with a serious look on his face; he was not going to let Hinata leave here to see that demon Naruto. He felt a grim satisfaction not in depriving Hinata but in depriving Naruto. Naruto had to be suffering tonight knowing that everyone else would be going to the festival while he sat locked up at home alone; he was suffering like he should for all the pain and destruction he caused for him and the village. Hiashi sat in the living room alone. He was more than sure that his defenses around the house would keep Hinata inside. Hanabi brought him some tea to keep him awake.

"Father, don't you think that you're going too far with this? Why can't you just let Hinata be?" Hanabi asked as she handed her father the tea he asked for.

"It's none of your concern Hanabi." Hiashi answered as he drank his tea quietly. Suddenly he began to feel woozy. "Hanabi, who made this tea?"

"It was one of the servants that did." Hanabi answered with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't." Hiashi said as his vision became impaired. "You drugged me. How could the servants allow this to happen? Unless….."

Hiashi fainted before he could finish his sentence. Some of the guards outside the room came to investigate but where taken out by two other guards who had taken Hinata's side in the matter. The other guards outside where taken out by sleeping gas bombs which knocked them out. Once the smoke cleared, Hinata jumped out of her bedroom window wearing her mission cloths and shoes to get through the forest. She touched her hair to make sure it was still in place. She looked back up at Moe.

"Have a good time Hinata-chan!" Moe said as she waved sayonara with a smile. She was so glad that Hinata was getting to see Naruto again.

"I will! Thank you for everything!" Hinata said as she waved sayonara back to Moe as she began to head through the woods to where the one tree with her kimono was. Suddenly two guards jumped down from the roof of the house and appeared silently behind Hinata. However, Hinata had activated her Byakugan and saw the men behind her; she was expecting her father to have back up. Hinata began to run away. "You can't stop me! I will see him tonight!"

"Lady Hinata, please just come back with us quietly and things will be easier for you!" One guard shouted at her. Both guards were Hyuga clan members. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"You'll hurt me if you take me away from Naruto! I'm not stopping!" Hinata shouted back. She was determined to make this work.

"Fine! You asked for it!" The second guard shouted as he threw a shuriken at Hinata. She dodged it but she hesitated with her movements because of her hair. The guards took this to their advantage and got ahead of her. Once they did, they managed to catch Hinata and pin her down. "I'm sorry Hinata. Things wouldn't have to be this way if you had just listened to your father."

"Get off of me! You're making my hair fall apart after Moe worked so hard to put it together!" Hinata said. She saw some of her hair fall down in front of her face. "Damn it! Look at what you have done!"

Suddenly a series of kunai flew past the guards. Moe and Kou had appeared to save Hinata from her pursuers. They were not about to let Hinata fail now. The two men let go of Hinata and she ran off.

"Go Hinata! We'll take care of this!" Kou shouted as he took a fighting stance and prepared to take on the guards. "I won't let you get in Hinata's way."

"How could you dishonor yourself so much as to disobey Lord Hiashi Kou?" The first guard asked as he and his partner also took a fighting stance.

"Hinata isn't a child anymore, she can think for herself. Why can't you see past Naruto's past and realize that he is a good person?" Moe said as she prepared to fight the guards too.

Hinata escaped the battle and found the tree. She was able to get hair back into place and she got out the kimono she bought. Hinata had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, and did everything she had to cleanse herself for the night. She did pull out the cosmetic that Kou bought. Hinata had never used anything like it before but it couldn't hurt could it? Hinata grabbed what she needed and went to a public restroom to change. Once she did, she looked through the small cosmetic kit Kou bought for her. It all felt so awkward for her. She had never used anything like it before and she never really got into using it. There was a small bottle of blue nail polish. She went outside and sat on a bench and attempted to give herself a manicure; it was the least she could do to assert herself a little more. She succeeded at doing her nails without splattering the polish all over her hands. Hinata was surprised with herself. Because of her success, Hinata then decided to attempt to give herself a pedicure. At that time Naruto found her. He had been looking for her. He was wearing an orange kimono with darkened area similar to his mission cloths. He looked very handsome.

"Oh, hello Hinata. Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked with a smile. "You look very beautiful tonight with your kimono and hair."

"Yeah, I guess I am ready." Hinata answered.

"Were you doing something just now? I can wait." Naruto said.

"Well," Hinata felt a bit embarrassed right now talking about what she was doing, "I just thought that maybe I would get some sort of cosmetics on."

"I understand. I'll wait till you're done." Naruto said. He noticed that Hinata had taken off her shoes and was trying to give herself a pedicure. He thought about what he had read last night and how he should try to show his appreciation and love for Hinata in a friendly way, maybe even pamper her in some way. "Um, Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked. She saw that his face was getting red and he began to rub the back of his head like he would when he became shy around her.

"I, um, you know, maybe, I could help with what you're doing." Naruto said softly. He blushed even brighter; he put his hands together and spread out his fingers before he began to fidget with them like Hinata would when she was feeling shy. Naruto was making what seemed to be a hard step for him. "Would you, um, if you don't mind, if you don't want me to that's fine, but, I, uh, would you like me to help? I would like to help give you a pedicure."

"I would! Thank you Naruto!" Hinata said. She could tell that he was nervous but he was still so sweet for offering to help her. "I was trying to give myself a pedicure but I would really prefer it if you could do it for me. Be careful though, I'm a bit ticklish."

"Alright, I happy I can, um, I not sure how I want to say this, um, I'm glad I can be of service." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and sat down next to Hinata who now leaned back a bit. She put her feet on Naruto's lap and he got opened the nail polish bottle Hinata had with her. "Okay, um, I guess, I'll, I'll start with your left foot."

Hinata giggled as Naruto held her left foot and began to brush her toes. He seemed a bit more relaxed now. He was; he was happy to know that Hinata was happy. Her ticklish warmed his heart and her smile soothed his soul. Naruto then remembered to compliment her too; she had to know that she was always on his mind. Naruto had already complimented her cloths and hair, what else could he say about her? His mind began to wander searching for something to say until his mind came to something that didn't seem usual. He didn't know why he thought of it and he didn't want to say it but he felt like he had to say something. Naruto's heart began to race, adrenaline filled his veins and he began to speak. Naruto was going to take the risk!

"Um, Hinata, I, uh, you, you know something?" Naruto began. Hinata moved her head up to hear him. He was speaking very softly. "Um, you, know, I was just thinking, this is a compliment, I just wanted to be able to say something nice, but um, you… you have… um… you have cute feet."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hinata asked. She could barely hear Naruto.

"I'm not trying to weird or anything, everything about you is beautiful, I just wanted to say something nice, I just thought while I was doing this, you do have cute feet." Naruto said as he switched over to Hinata's right foot. He was still incredibly nervous.

"Speak up Naruto. I can't hear you." Hinata said with a smile. She knew that he was nervous about something and she felt a bit mean for being humored by it. But he just seemed so adorable this way. "I don't care what is! You can tell me!"

"I just wanted to say that you have cute feet." Naruto said. His heart then began to rush into a full panic; why did he say that!? He looked away slightly in a panic; he thought he saw a disturbed look on Hinata's face. She must think that he was some sort of freak now! She wouldn't want to be with him now if he was going to talk about weird things like that! What could he do or say to make up for it!? What was going to happen!? Damn it! He screwed up in the worst way! The night would be over already! Naruto was such a stupid freak! "I was just, um, I…! I wanted to give you some sort of compliment! I already commented on your cloths and hair and it was the only thing I could think of! I'm not some freak or anything! I, I, I, I, I-"

"It's alright Naruto! That's really sweet." Hinata said with a laugh. He thought of something that most people wouldn't think of or say to her and she appreciated that; it showed how unique he really was. "No one ever says anything like that to me. You're very unique. You comment on things that most people don't and I like that. You are sitting here giving me my fist pedicure so you couldn't help but notice!"

"Oh, well, that's a relief! I thought that you would think I was some sort of freak." Naruto said. His face became less red and he was happy that Hinata liked his compliment; he had gone way beyond his comfort and personality zone to come up with it. Maybe this was something new Hinata had shown him about himself; maybe he was creative. Naruto finished feeling good about himself and glad that Hinata enjoyed what he had done for her. He wanted to always be able to do this for her. Naruto finished and closed the nail polish bottle and stroked the sole of Hinata's foot. "I'm glad-"

"Oh that tickles!" Hinata laughed as she fell from her seat and dragged Naruto down with her. The two laughed at each other and themselves over what had happened; they both need to after all the things that had happened. The two got back up; Hinata put her sandals back on, and the two went off to the festival holding hands. Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on the check while walking for being so sweet. It was a very romantic evening.

The new young couple arrived at the festival where they were greeted by their friends. Choji had come with Ino, Neji with Tenten, and Kiba and Shikamaru were by themselves. It was a friendly event but one could suspect romantic relationships with those who had actually come with dates.

"Hinata! Naruto! You made it! I'm so glad!" Ino said with a smile. She was holding Choji's arm. "I couldn't believe it when I heard it; you two are dating!"

"Well, it's true. When I found out about how Hinata felt about me, I was so overjoyed that I wanted to get to know her even more." Naruto said while his eyes looked away from Ino's. He was getting shy again. "I'm so glad to know that such a good hearted girl has come into my life. I'm very grateful for having her."

"I knew I wasn't admiring a nobody when I was young! Naruto is so sweet!" Hinata said with a whimsical tone. She had become bubbly from Naruto and she couldn't hold back her words or feelings for him. "I've never met anybody so faithful or gentle as him. He's everything you could want in a great guy!"

"Well, I just try to do my best for you." Naruto said. He used to be a braggart but now he felt that he had to be more modest. He didn't want to seem or feel like some sort of jerk. "You are a very special girl Hinata. You deserve the best treatment."

"My, you've matured rather quickly now haven't you Naruto?" Neji said. He was glad to see him and his cousin Hinata happy together. "I would have guessed you would have been bragging about your relationship to everyone but it seems you've gotten past that."

"I see you did your nails for the occasion Hinata." Tenten said as she looked at Hinata's hands and feet. "Who helped you?"

"Naruto did! He gave me a pedicure before we arrived!" Hinata answered with a smile.

"Oh gee, you're starting to play beauty shop with Hinata now Naruto? You're not in the closet are you now?" Kiba teased. He couldn't believe what Naruto was doing now! Naruto began to blush and look away. He felt very embarrassed right now and he wondered if everyone else would think this way too. "Hey Hinata, were you looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriend? Naruto seems to think that he's a girl now!"

"Shut up Kiba! Leave Naruto alone!" Hinata said with an angry look on her face. Naruto promised to protect her and she was going to do the same for him whether it was from animosity, enemies in battle, or bullies. She wasn't going to let Kiba or anyone else pick on him or put him down; he needed someone to stand up for him for once and she was going to. "You wonder why you're still single and maybe this is why! You're not thoughtful enough to do something nice for someone for once. You need to keep your big ego and manliness but there are things more important than that impress a girl. You need to grow up."

"Alright! Alright! I was only kidding." Kiba said. He felt like he had just been given a harsh scolding. Hinata was a lot tougher now and he was afraid to mess with her. She seemed so much stronger now.

"Well at least you have a date tonight Naruto." Shikamaru said. "I couldn't get in contact with the girl I wanted to take."

"Who was it that you wanted to bring?" Naruto asked.

"She's on a mission somewhere right now so she couldn't make it." Shikamaru answered. Naruto felt that he was lying.

"Don't lie Shikamaru! You wanted to ask that Sand girl but she's miles away and you can't see her!" Ino said. She could read him like a book. "Why don't you just confess your love for her already? You two make a cute couple!"

"That is not true! I know a girl here in the village but she couldn't make it." Shikamaru lied. He hated Ino for bringing up Temari. "Let's just go do something already. I don't want to miss the karaoke contest."

The group went off together to enjoy the festivities but were unaware of a very bitter pair of eyes were watching them leave. Sakura watched and clutched her fist tight. She couldn't do anything to Hinata with a whole group surrounding her and Naruto. But she could have some "fun" while she waited for the couple to be alone.

"Just you wait you little whore, you won't be smiling for long." Sakura thought to herself. The group walked around that night looking to see what was going on this year. Naruto was at the fish catching stand with Hinata. He had already gone through six paper scoops with no success. Naruto was determined to win though.

"Ah! I know I can get this." Naruto said. He always lost at this and he wanted to win this year.

"Let's try something else Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. She was unaware that Sakura was nearby. There was a very large man coming between the couple and Sakura. Sakura quietly and quickly ran up and kicked the man towards the couple. She was trying to knock Hinata into the pool she and Naruto were standing in front of! The man went flying foreword and hit Hinata. "Ah!"

"I have you!" Naruto said as he caught Hinata and plunged into the pool himself to keep Hinata dry. He lifted himself out and spit out a goldfish he had caught with his mouth while he was submerged in the pool. "If I hadn't spit that out I would have won."

"Take it. I don't need a dirty fish getting my other fish sick." The man at the stand said as he caught the fish with his hand and put it in a plastic bag for the couple. "You got lucky."

"Wow, thanks." Naruto said feeling a bit embarrassed. "So what do you want to do now Hinata?"

Hinata looked around, she did not see Sakura who was now hiding away and angry that her attempt to embarrass Hinata didn't work, and saw a target throwing contest. Hinata thought it looked fun and she wanted to play with Naruto.

"How about that?" Hinata asked as she pointed to the target contest. "Let's see if all the training I did with you paid off."

"Alright, I'll play along." Naruto said with a smile. He loved how cheerful Hinata had become. Meanwhile, Sakura made her next move. It was still too crowded for her to do anything but she could still try to ruin everything Hinata had put into her impressing Naruto. Sakura hid far away and readied some wire to use on her.

Hinata and Naruto stepped up to the platforms where they would throw. Naruto hit a bull's-eye with his first ball while Hinata hit about one inch away from the center with hers.

"Not bad Hinata. Try again and you'll definitely hit it." Naruto said. He wanted to keep her spirits high.

"I'm just warming up." Hinata said as she threw a second ball and hit a bull's-eye. The crowd applauded her success. "See? I can make it when I'm given another chance."

"Let's see you beat this!" Another contestant said as he threw his ball at a further target and hit the area above the bull's-eye. He was slightly older than the two and had a cocky grin. "You're gonna need a scope to hit that one blondey!"

"I can hit if I focus." Naruto said to the young man who hit the target. The crowd was getting excited. He wasn't going to assert himself as he usually did because of Hinata. He was perfectly content with how he was with her around.

"Come on Naruto! You can beat him! Show him how the next Hokage throws!" Hinata said cheering Naruto on. She knew that Naruto had become more modest but she didn't want him to give up his competitive spirit. "Go for it! You can win!"

Sakura made her move; she threw a small loop of the wire out and attached it to one of the pins in her hair. She then attached the other end to a mule drawn cart that was passing by and hid. Hinata's hair would fall apart and she would be a laughing stock! As Naruto wound up his arm to throw, he stopped to see why Hinata was acting like something was pulling her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto said as he went up to see her. She was jerking her head.

"Something is caught in my hair and pulling on my pins." Hinata said as she flinched in pain. She stepped backwards until finally the pin holding up most of her hair came out. Hinata's hair fell down and all of her pins came out. "Oh no, after Moe worked so hard to help me get those in."

Naruto and the crowd were awe struck by Hinata. Not because of what had happened but because of how beautiful she looked with her long, flowing black hair down. In the moonlight, she looked like a celestial being. Sakura cursed as her second attempt failed. She hid away again waiting for the next time to strike.

"Beautiful, you look so beautiful right now." Naruto said to Hinata as he looked deep into her eyes while smiling. She was like an angel.

"You two can get a room later! Hurry up! We don't have all night!" The other contestant said. Hinata picked up her pins and put them into her pocket until she could put them away later. Naruto looked at the other contestant feeling very insulted by the other contestant. He was not going to get away with this!

"Alright! Beat this!" Naruto said as he threw his ball as hard as he could at the farthest target and hit a perfect bull's-eye. The crowd applauded at Naruto's victory while the other contestant walked away bitterly.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen someone hit a bull's-eye from that far." The man in charge of the contest said. "I'll let you chose form one of the nicer prizes."

"What would you like Hinata? I won this for you." Naruto asked as he picked up the fish he caught and looked at the stuffed animals, pulshies, and other prizes lined up before him. "How about the fox doll? That one looks nice."

Hinata looked at the doll and remembered how those fox like ears and tails appeared on Naruto that night when the Horde invaded. She didn't want to think about that right now. It would ruin the night.

"How about the penguin?" Hinata asked as she pointed to the doll. She thought it looked cute and it didn't remind her of the one night.

"Whatever you want!" Naruto said with a smile. The man running the contest handed it to her. He was happy for the young couple.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile. Suddenly a needle went flying through the crowd and killed the goldfish Naruto caught earlier. It was Sakura again!

"Damn, I missed." Sakura thought to herself. She was trying to hit Naruto as punishment for leaving her! "I'll get them sooner or later. I just need to be patient.

"I don't think that was an accident kid." The man in charge of the contest said. "I have a feeling that someone out there has some hard feelings against you."

"We were thinking the same thing." Naruto said. He and Hinata were more than certain that it was Sakura. "Thank you again. This means a lot for us."

"No problem! I'm glad to see you two together on a night like this!" The man in charge of the contest said. "What better way to spend your youth? Go on! Go enjoy yourselves!"

"We will! Thanks!" Hinata said as she took Naruto's hand and the prize they won. They left to enjoy themselves. There was still a lot to do and fun to be had. Young love was in the air, no one could see a better couple that night.

Back at the Hyuga household, Hiashi was beginning to wake up! Kou and Moe had been taken back to the house and Hiashi was not pleased! When he regained consciousness, he took his cane and approached the traitors.

"Kou, you have always been trusted with the safety of my daughters. Why would you do this?" Hiashi asked. He was not going to lose his temper, at least not yet.

"Please lord Hiashi, Hinata is going to be sixteen soon. She's old enough for a personal life now." Moe said on her knees as one house guard held her down. "Why can't you just accept the boy? He is so good to her and Hinata is happier than she has ever been in years."

"Have you forgotten what he is? What he did to this village? What he did to my family and yours?" Hiashi asked as he glared at Moe. "I won't let that demon take away my daughter."

"You're over reacting lord Hiashi! Just let her be!" Kou said. "I know deep down you're happy too. Just let the two be together."

"I'm ending this tonight. I'm going to let her know the truth about this 'boy' as you call him; I'll reveal his true nature to Hinata tonight." Hiashi said. He was not going to sit by anymore and watch Hinata fall in love with a demon. "No more waiting. She needs to know the truth for her own safety."

"Is it really for her safety or is it some sort of vengeance for you lord Hiashi? Is breaking Hinata's heart really going to make you happy?" Moe asked. "If you hurt Naruto then you hurt Hinata too! That is low even for you!"

"I'm leaving now." Hiashi said as he walked out with two guards. "Everything will be as it should be when I return; the demon shall suffer for what he has done, my family will together and safe again, and I will make sure that she never sees him again."

Hiashi left with his guards. Things were not looking well for the young couple. During that time, Naruto and Hinata went to the patio set up for the festival. Everyone had gathered to dance and socialize. Naruto was sitting with Hinata at that time. He heard a slower song come on and he took his girlfriend's hand; he was going to dance with her.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"This is a slow song, why not dance?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What!? I can't do this!" Hinata laughed as Naruto took her out onto the patio and began to take a few slow dance steps with her. Hinata began to blush out of embarrassment. "Naruto, seriously, I can't dance. I don't know how!"

"It's fine! Neither can I!" Naruto laughed at himself. He was also slightly embarrassed. Naruto took short strides and steps while holding Hinata's right hand and putting his left hand on her waist. They were actually doing quite well for their first time. They felt embarrassed, embarrassed together, and they enjoyed it. If they looked weird, then they looked weird together. They continued on for at least a half hour before they started taking larger steps. They looked deep into each other's eyes during the time. Hinata saw kind heart in Naruto's eyes; he had a certain fierceness like a beast, but a good heart with plenty of love to give, a slowly dissipating loneliness, and young man with so much promise as a human being. Naruto saw the beauty of human nature in Hinata's eyes; she was gentle, soft hearted, good natured, angelic in character, understanding, he could see her own burdens leaving her eyes, and a love that was as bright and big as a sunflower field.

"Alright, clear the patio! We're starting karaoke!" One announcer shouted over a microphone as a small stand with a karaoke machine was wheeled onto the patio. "Who is gonna go first? We have all night!"

"I'll go!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to the stage. A sick joke was running in his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to sing this. This is the Horde's song from the other night!"

Kiba was soon booed off stage for saying he would sing such a thing. No one was amused by his sick sense of humor.

"Any one here who won't try to piss off everyone here? Come on!" The announcer said. "Come on! You're young! You guys have to have some love songs you want to send out to a special someone!"

"I got a funeral song for someone who ought to die tonight." Sakura thought to herself as she sat alone watching Naruto and Hinata with disgust.

"Why don't you go Hinata?" Naruto asked. He remembered the night of his birthday when he heard her in the shower singing. He wanted to hear her again. "You would be great!"

"I don't know, I'd be too nervous." Hinata said as she began to go back to her shy self thinking about it. "I wouldn't know what to sing."

"I heard you in the shower the night of my birthday." Naruto said with a smile. "That's not a voice you should hide."

"You heard my singing!?" Hinata asked feeling a bit shocked, embarrassed, and happy that Naruto heard her. Her confidence began to rise.

"You have a beautiful voice Hinata. Don't worry." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a good luck kiss on the forehead. "I'd love to hear you again and everyone here would love to hear you too. I'll love you either way even if you do screw up."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said as she hugged her beloved. "I'll do it!"

Hinata walked onto the set and took the mic from the machine. She saw a selection of songs on the machine and picked a love song for the moment being. It would perfectly match her feelings for Naruto and what she promised to do for him in the hard times.

"This song is for someone very precious to me." Hinata said with a smile as she looked at Naruto who had taken a seat along with everyone else as they waited for her to sing. "I mean this from the bottom of my heart."

The music began and immediately everyone was breath taken by Hinata's voice. Naruto was deeply moved by the lyrics as she sang.

_Will I always be there for you? _

_When you need someone, will I be that one you need? _

_Will I do my best to, to protect you? _

_When the tears get near your eyes will I be the one that's by your side? _

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _

_I promise, I promise, I promise I will. _

_Will I take tender care of you? _

_Take your darkest night and make it bright for you? _

_Will I be there to make you strong and lean to lean on? _

_When this world has turned so cold, will I be the one who that's there to hold? _

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _

_I Promise, I promise, I promise I will. _

Naruto's eyes began to tear with joy. Hinata's singing was so soothing and her song was so healing; he wasn't alone anymore. He was at long last embraced with love. She was everything he had ever hoped, wished, and prayed for.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _

_I promise, I promise, I promise I will. _

_Yeah. _

_And I love you more every day. _

_And nothing will take that love away. _

_When you need someone, I promise I'll be there for you (there for you). _

_I promise. _

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? _

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _

_I promise, I promise, I promise I will. _

_And I promise (and I promise), I promise (oh I promise you); I will be there when you call me (when you call me). _

_I promise (I promise), I promise I will. _

The crowd applauded as Hinata took a bow and walked off the set and went back to Naruto who stood up and held her tight. She could feel the strong movement of love within him.

"That was beautiful. I promise to be there for you too." Naruto said. His mind and heart cleared as he began to slowly replace all the hard memories with thoughts and feelings of Hinata. "You don't know how deeply moved I am."

"I think I do." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and embraced the warm emotions filling Naruto and coming into her. "I feel so loved now. I feel a love similar to my mother's when I'm with you. It feels so good to know that the pain can be let go."

Sakura watched as the two kissed but for less than a second, her bitterness left and she admired the love between the two. She immediately went back to hating Hinata for making her so alone now.

"I'll get you tonight Hinata. Just you wait!" Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly the announcer called out for another person to sing and the crowd flooded the patio. She noticed that Naruto and Hinata were leaving. "Now's my chance!"

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone." Hinata said as she picked up the stuffed penguin Naruto won for her and walked off hand in hand with him.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Naruto said with a smile as the two went off into some nearby woods. "I want to be with you when the fireworks go off."

Sakura followed along at a safe distance as the two walked down a hill and Hinata jumped onto Naruto's back. Naruto spun her around playfully while he and Hinata laughed to the fun they were having tonight. The two then sat down next to each other on a dry, fallen tree that had fallen on the ground. Naruto held Hinata close to his side while she took off her sandals to feel the coolness of the grass beneath her bare feet. The two looked at each other with bright eyes; no one could have predicted the tragedy that was slowly approaching.

"I think I see them ahead lord Hiashi." One of Hiashi's guards said as he activated his Byakugan and saw the young couple together.

"Good. We'll approach them slowly and quietly." Hiashi said. "I want to savor this."

"When did you learn to sing like that?" Naruto asked Hinata who was now laying her head against his arm. "I never would have guessed that you could sing like that."

"Well, I got the talent from my mother. She always sang to me when I was a baby. While you were gone I sang at another festival that had karaoke and someone there discovered my voice. It was a vocal teacher from another country that approached me and said that I should learn how to sing. During my spare time, that's what I did for two and half years." Hinata answered as she lifted her legs up onto the fallen tree and began to rub her feet. "My feet are a bit sore tonight for some reason. I don't know why. It's probably from being so busy these last few days with the Horde, preparing for the festival, and everything we've done tonight."

Naruto remembered what his dating guide said and thought that now would be another time to be what the dating guide called a "sweetheart". Naruto began to blush a bit and he began to rub the back of his head.

"Um, H-Hinata." Naruto stuttered. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had given her a pedicure earlier so why was he so nervous asking her if she would like what he was about to offer now? Maybe it was because he was still new to being so nice to a girl. "I, uh, if you want, feel free to say no, I'm just trying to be friendly, if you'd like, I could, uh, I-I could give you a, uh… foot massage if you'd like."

"You are so sweet! Yes please!" Hinata said with a smile as she kissed Naruto on the cheek, moved back a bit and put her feet on his lap. "You don't have to be so shy Naruto! I love how you offer to do such sweet things for me. You show this gentle sort of innocence in you when you do these things and I like that."

"I-I'm glad you do." Naruto said feeling a bit more easy as he began to make small circles with his thumbs on the sole of Hinata's right foot. She giggled in a ticklish way which warmed Naruto's heart.

"Gee, what a nice little slave you have." Sakura thought to herself as she watched from afar hidden in some bushes. She was unaware that Hiashi and his men were approaching from the other side. After ten minutes, Naruto finished his massage for Hinata and the two sat back together. The fireworks began and Sakura readied herself; she was going to knock out Naruto then beat Hinata half to death so she wouldn't dare go near Naruto again. At that time Hiashi appeared and also began to watch.

"Beautiful." Naruto said as he held Hinata close and looked up at night sky now illuminated by the fireworks. Hinata slid her sandals back on and watched with him. There were excellent flashes of green, orange, purple, blue, violet, and red. Another red firework went off in the sky almost in the shape of an eye. Hinata's memory flashed back to when she saw Naruto covered in that red chakra and his eyes had turned red. She began to shiver and shake with fear as she remembered the awful event. "Hinata are you alright!? What's wrong!?"

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about something." Hinata said as she took hold of Naruto's hand and looked down. She had to know what she saw that night once and for all.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. He was beginning to feel afraid of what she was about to ask.

"Now's our chance lord Hiashi! Let's get him now!" The second guard whispered to Hiashi. Sakura saw the other party and decided to wait and see what happened after they approached Naruto and Hinata.

"No, we shall wait." Hiashi said. He could tell what was about to happen.

"Naruto, tell me the truth, tell me the truth about why everyone has so much animosity towards you." Hinata asked as she looked Naruto in the eyes while holding his hand tight. She was terrified thinking about what his answer would be.

"Why Hinata? Why do you want to know now all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as his heart grew heavy. This conversation could be the end of his now wonderful relationship with Hinata Hyuga, the first person to ever love him.

"The night the Horde invaded the village, I tried to search for you. I was scared that you might be hurt or in trouble." Hinata began. She looked Naruto in the eyes and slowly hers began to tear. "I found you but you were covered in this horrible red chakra which made you look like some sort of beast with claws and fangs. It scared me, I thought I had lost you, I thought that maybe you weren't the person I thought you were, I saw these eyes that were cold like Nazo's and I didn't know if it was really you. I need to know what that was! Please tell me!"

Naruto looked down; he couldn't hide the truth any longer. He would now have to tell Hinata the truth about his past. Sakura watched with anticipation. Would this be the end of their relationship? Hiashi felt another grim satisfaction; Naruto was about to suffer as he should by losing the love he so desperately needed. Naruto held on to Hinata's hand tighter and looked her in the eyes with a great amount of pain, loneliness, and returning bad memories.

"I'll tell you Hinata. But please promise me that you'll listen to me and hear everything I have to say. This is something that only a few trusted people know and the village elders." Naruto said with the saddest look on his face. He untied his sash and revealed a strange tattoo on his stomach. "This is why everyone hates me."

"What is it?" Hinata asked. She didn't understand.

"Sixteen years ago when Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyubi, the soul of the Biju still remained and he had to seal it away so that its soul would not linger to haunt to the village." Naruto said as his voice began to shake. He was about to tell Hinata the hardest part of the story. "A newborn boy was with him and he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox's soul in the bay and he became a Jinchuriki, a medium for a Tailed Beast. I was that boy. The fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox and its powers inside me! I'm a Jinchuriki Hinata! That is why everyone hates me!"

Hinata stood up and walked away with her hands over her mouth in shock, Naruto had carried the spirit of a demon within himself all this time and she never knew! Hiashi appeared with his guards; now was when he would exact revenge on Naruto.

"This was all hidden to protect you from the truth Hinata." Hiashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder and glared at Naruto. "Naruto Uzamaki is a demon!"

"You!!!" Naruto shouted as he glared back at Hiashi. He then stopped and looked at Hinata. He couldn't lose her! Not like this! "Hinata wait! Listen to me! I can explain!"

"Why!? Why would you hide this from me Naruto!?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes. Did Naruto really love her or was he only trying to hurt her? Hinata was afraid. She didn't know Naruto anymore! "I thought you trusted me! Do you truly love me or are you only trying to hurt me!?"

"Please Hinata! Listen to me! I would never hurt you!" Naruto cried. His eyes were filled with tears and the loneliness in him surfaced through his eyes. Hinata could see it. Was he human or a demon? "Please! I don't want to be all alone again! I wanted to tell you! Honest!"

"There is nothing to explain you monster!" One guard shouted as he and his partner charged towards Naruto to keep him away from Hinata. Hinata tried to help him but her father held her back.

"We're leaving Hinata! Now you know why I disapproved of you being with this demon!" Hiashi said as he pulled Hinata back. She pulled away.

"No! I have to know! He can't be a monster if he has been this good to me!" Hinata cried. She was scared but she wasn't convinced that Naruto was completely a demon! How could he be a demon when he was so loving!? Hinata heard Naruto shout as he threw the guards off and glared back at Hiashi with red eyes; he was in his first tail state! Hinata saw his eyes and became frightened. He was a demon! "Naruto, what are you? Who are you!?"

"No! Hinata wait! I'm not a monster!" Naruto cried as he reverted back to his normal self. He walked towards her but Hiashi pulled her away. "Please listen to me Hinata! I can explain to you! You mean too much to me to leave now!"

Before Hinata could say anything, Hiashi grabbed her and jumped off with her. His guards soon got up and dashed after him to help him get away with Hinata. Naruto fell to his knees as all the bad memories flooded back into his memory. He was alone again, he didn't know who he was again, and everything was cold again. Naruto began to bail out in tears as he went into his first tail state and felt the emotional pain rush through him again. Suddenly Sakura came out to see him.

"Naruto, what happened!? Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone. She saw what had happened and now Naruto was there for the taking. She got down on her knees to see how he was. Her face looked concern too but really she filled with a sick joy.

"She's gone. Hinata is gone and I'm alone again!" Naruto cried as he beat his fist into the ground. Sakura got him to look up at her. "I don't want to be a demon! I want to be loved!"

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I was beginning to think that maybe you two were good together." Sakura said as she hugged Naruto with fake tears. "I'm afraid it's over, she isn't coming back."

"But where will I go!? How can I know that I'm not a demon!? I lost the only person that loved me!!!" Naruto cried as he held Sakura tight. He was desperate for any emotional support.

"Don't worry and don't cry. I'm here to take care of you now." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto on the lips. "I don't want you to be like this Naruto. Please stay with me and I'll heal the pain."

Naruto didn't know what to do or think. Who could he turn to now and know that he was a good person and not a demon like everyone said he was. He got scared and confused, and accepted Sakura's invitation to love! He held her tight, unaware that she was faking it all.

"He's mine, he's all mine now." Sakura thought to herself as she held Naruto tight. "At least until I find Sasuke, he's mine."

Back at the Main Branch House hold, Hiashi had dragged Hinata back inside the house. Everyone stayed away from him and Hinata.

"I need to go back! I need to know why! I need to know if he is who he says he is!" Hinata cried as she pulled away from her father. Hiashi grabbed Hinata's face and made her look him in the eyes.

"Look at me Hinata!! Naruto Uzamaki is the Jinchuriki that holds the spirit of the Kyubi inside him!!!" Hiashi shouted as he began to squeeze Hinata in anger. "He is the one that attacked the village and killed your clan members!! HE IS THE ONE THAT ALMOST KILLED YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!"

Hinata only cried harder. She couldn't take what was happening! Everything that she and Naruto planned had gone so terribly wrong!

"If I see you with that boy again then I will disown you!" Hiashi said through his teeth. "You know what that means!? That means you will be blinded and removed from the Hyuga clan! You will no longer be my daughter! And if you dare disobey me then I will blind you myself to make you pay for the dishonor you have brought to the clan! Do you understand me!?"

Hinata didn't answer, she only cried harder.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!!!!!!??????" Hiashi screamed! He then threw Hinata on the floor. She then got up and ran away in tears. She ran to her room to escape it all.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata cried as she ran to her room and fell down on her bed in agony. Hanabi heard the noise shouting and began to cry herself. Everything had gone so wrong! Hinata lay in bed crying until she fell asleep. The plan she and Naruto had to be together fell apart, they were alone and hurting again, what was supposed to be a night of joy had become a night of sorrow. The two had lost the love they shared for each other.

Author's Note 

**DO NOT FREAK OUT!! THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER LATER!!!! THIS IS ONLY A TWIST THAT WILL BE RESOLVED!!! I WILL NOT TEAR APART THE PERFECT COUPLE!! **

After Show Messages 

Nazo: Ummm hiiii. Dragonbeast99 is *coughs all tied up right now. (Camera goes off to the side and shows dragonbeast99 tied up and gagged while two Drones drag him away.) So I will be interviewing our guest tonight, Toa Naruto! (Toa Naruto is shoved onto the set as the audience applauds.)

Toa Naruto: Um, I don't feel comfortable having an interview with you.

Nazo: How about a magic trick? (Slams a pencil into the desk where dragoanbeast99 usually sits for the interviews.) I'm gonna make this pencil disappear!

Staff Servant: (Walks onto set.) Nazo, did you want coffee or- (Before the man can finish, Nazo grabs his head and slams his head onto the desk shoving the pencil through his eye killing him.)

Nazo: Ta da! It's gone! (Stage crew comes and drags the man's body off set.) Now that we're all nice and cozy, let's get this over with. (Nazo takes a seat at dragonbeast99's desk while Toa Naruto takes seat at the couch that all the guests sit in.) Let's turn the clocks back, when did you first find out about this website?

Toa Naruto: Truthfully, I found out about this site merely by accident. I remember that very first story that I read from this website was Dame Wren's NaruHina Story "Two Halves", which I strongly recommend to any fan of NaruHina or just Naruto in general. After that I got hooked on some other stories that were posted ("Mizukage", "Heart of the Warrior", "True Monster", etc.). After reading several more stories, I decided to give it a try myself.

Nazo: You got to know how to read to know how to write. So what inspired you to write?

Toa Naruto: As a kid, I always liked creating stories. But as I got older, and seen a lot of TV series and read a lot of manga, I thought, "Hey, what would happen if I took characters from one show, and then placed them into the setting of another show? How would the characters react to one another? How would this affect the original story plot?" I would also create my own character pairings that I thought would be the very best pairings ever. Well, at least in my opinion. I had so many ideas of some good stories, but the problem was how I could make something out of them. I couldn't draw very well, so a comic book was out of the question. And I didn't have enough money to fund a TV series, not to mention that I would get sued for everything that I was worth by the original creators of the show/manga. Luckily for me, this site was exactly what I was looking for.

Nazo: Tell me about it. Why do you think dragonbeast99 named me Nazo instead of the Joker? Those schemers control everything and keep out all the creative fun. Where did it all begin? What got you into anime?

Toa Naruto: I first got into anime when I saw an episode of Pokémon, which got me to start collecting the cards and little figures. This led to my discovery of other shows like the Digimon, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Dragon ball (the original, Z, and the GT series), Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, Transformers (the Unicron Trilogy); the list goes on and on. And when I heard that manga was like the book-version of anime, I soon got hooked to that too. The only thing that I don't like about anime is when American TV studios make a mess of translating shows into English, or when dubbers give characters god-awful voices that make you prefer listening to nails being scratched across a blackboard (i.e. Naruto Uzamaki's English voice in his anime).

Nazo: Ah, another old fan of the annoyances that for several years turned others away from anime completely. Good thing that those series will never show up here EVER. (Camera goes back stage, shows the cast of Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Digimon dead with slashed cheeks and Joker cards lying on their corpses.) The only two good kid anime series that I could think of that were pretty good back in the day were Fighting Foodons and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! So tell me, are you a schemer? Do you have any plots for a new fan fic or are you scheming one up?

Toa Naruto: As of right now, I'm "scheming" of a few more anime crossovers for the future. The closest one to being posted soon is a Digimon/Mobile Fighter G Gundam, or a Zoids:New Century Zero/Transformers Cyberton crossover.

Nazo: (Mashing hands together.) You're trying to control these little worlds of yours. Well, good luck to you; I need something to read besides the crap dragonbeast99 comes up with. What attracted you to this story?

Toa Naruto: That's simple: I love "Naruto" and "The Dark Knight" kicked ass! So what are the chances that a combination of the two would be an epic failure?

Nazo: I don't know. (Looks back stage.) What are the chances Akumu?

Akumu: (Comes onto set and flips his coin. Lands on heads.) Very unlikely that the story would be a failure even if there are references to Gears of War.

Nazo: There you have it! (Audience applauds.) Now since you liked "The Dark Knight", have you read or like any American graphic novels or comics?

Toa Naruto: Yes, I do like American graphic novels; I'm a fan of the Teen Titans and Spy Boy series. My most favorite American comic book of all time is "Transformers: The Reign of Starscream", not the individual comic books, but the book that had all of the issues combined into one.

Nazo: Gotta love what the U.S has! I've known dragonbeast99 for a while now and I know that he has been a long time fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Occasionally I spot him looking through one. Now tell me so I understand; why do you like the NaruHina pairing? There's nothing special about Naruto. Don't you agree that I should get the Hyuga princess in the end? (Smiles perverted like underneath his mask.)

Toa Naruto: Not even in your dreams, Scarface. Naruto's life has been filled with nothing but continuous, undeserving hatred and animosity. Yet, despite that, Naruto never lets that get him down. He deserves to be loved by a girl that's kind, beautiful, and would never leave him for some other guy, like Hinata (audience goes "aw"). Because, let's face facts, Sakura had lost her chance at being with Naruto when she was a narrow-minded, shallow, two-faced Uchiha fan girl that used the poor guy as her personal punching bag. And quite frankly, I don't see much of a difference when comparing her past self to the way she is now.

Nazo: Don't talk like he's had it worse than me! He hasn't! You see, to Konoha, he's just a freak, like me. They need him now, but when they don't, they'll cast him out, like a leper! I'll show you, now that his girlfriend is gone, he'll start beating himself up and it will get to him. (Audience boos Nazo.). You see I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve. So what was your favorite chapter? Least?

Toa Naruto: My favorite chapter is Chapter Five, when you made your first appearance with the crime bosses and showed them your "magic trick" (Screen above set shows scene where Nazo did his pencil trick). My least favorite one was Chapter 22, when "Hinata" was shot in the head.

Nazo: The bitch got what she deserved! She killed those Locusts, three of whom I knew well, and got away with it! So tell me what's your favorite thing about me? (Points to self, leans forward and looks Toa Naruto in the eyes) Me, me, me, me, me.

Toa Naruto: Now THAT'S a tough question. Probably the fact that you're completely unpredictable and its fun watching you work your "magic".

Nazo: Thank you! I know it's hard to not love me! Any wishes for my buddy Akumu?

Toa Naruto: Akumu, if you're *cough* eavesdropping *cough*, I hope you make your debut in Konoha real soon. I would also like to say that your scars aren't all that bad.

Akumu: (Shouts from of set) I haven't even shown them yet! No spoilers!

Toa Naruto: (Continues.) Hell, when Halloween comes around, you'll already have the beginnings of what would be one scary costume.

Nazo: (Unzips the mouth portion of his mask and shows his scars.) You wanna know how I got these scars?

Toa Naruto: (Moves away a bit.) If you're willing to give me a straight answer, and not try to mutilate me after you finish your explanation, then by all means, tell me.

Nazo: Back in the Whirlpool Country, there was a saying that went "if there's something wrong with the bitch then there is gonna be something wrong with the pup". My mother, the druggy, being married to the village drunk, my father, was proof of that when she had me. The academy called me a creepy little fuck, some brat that needed a lesson in manners, and needed to stop looking so dark all the time. Well, after mommy and daddy killed each other, the academy thought that I would learn to brighten people's moods if I worked with the academy staff. The one teacher, Toshi-sensei, was a mean son of a bitch that had a sick mind. When I did my work for him he would always go and smash my head into the wall saying "stop ruining my atmosphere with your creepy plain face you little fuck! Smile for once!" One day, he gets an idea in his head that he can make me cheer up by force. After my lessons one day, he grabbed me and threw me into a closet. He stood on my back and pulled my arms out of their sockets, pulled out a pocket knife that he would always use to pick his teeth with, lifted my head up and stuck the blade in my mouth. "You need a lesson in obeying your elders prick" is what he said to me as he began to drag the blade through my cheeks, laughing while he did it. And now I'm always smiling and Toshi is sitting at the bottom of the Whirlpool Village Lake. Back to you; (points at Toa Naruto) you, you, you, you, you. Any hopes for the story?

Toa Naruto: That both Hiashi and Sakura get over themselves and just accept Naruto and Hinata's relationship, Naruto and Hinata have a long and happy life together, and that Sasuke Uchiha pays for his crimes. I really hate that son of a bitch. (Crowd applauds and a Locust above the set hangs a Sasuke doll by the neck.)

Nazo: Did you pay attention to the chapter? Foxman and the princess split! Now that pin haired girl is with Foxman! (Begins mumbling) poor kid, I hope he's alright. It hurts to have this crap happen and I just hope that he doesn't end up like me. Now I can make my move on the angel of Konohagakure! By the way, don't you think that Hinata and I make a cute couple? (Photos of Nazo with Hinata at the Hyuga Reunion Party, his trick kiss with her on the After Show, and photos of Naruto with his mask put over his face with Hinata appear on the screen above the set.)

Toa Naruto: Hhmmm let me think *gets into "The Thinker" position*. How about… HELL NO, you psychopath (Nazo starts laughing hysterically)! You stay away from Hinata and Naruto, or so help me; I will track you down, and turn you into the world's largest crystalline protodermis paperweight!

Nazo: (Stops laughing.) Why so serious? It could happen! It was only a joke! But it wouldn't hurt to try (some people in the audience begin to cheer). I would treat her better than that secretive Foxman and I'm much better looking! Okay, to wrap this up, ask me anything.

Toa Naruto: Yeah, don't you think it would be more chaotic if you killed two members of Konoha's council *coughKoharuandHomuracough* and a certain one-armed, one-eyed, "former" Root ANBU leader instead of the Hokage? I mean, think about it: three elderly political schemers, planning their little plans, then BOOM! They explode, with their blood and remaining body parts raining down on upon the entire village. You'll have the Shinobi villages crapping their pants, and everyone panicking and running around like headless chickens! Now, that is what I call true chaos.

Nazo: (Rubs chin and begins to smile thinking about it.) That is the MOST intelligent and compulsive thing you have said tonight! I like it but why should I have all the fun? When I get the chance to plot something or maybe have a change of heart I'll let someone else have a shot! As of now, I'm gonna watch these "civilized" people eat each other for a little longer. Thank you so much for giving a rat's behind about this story enough that you would come here tonight. (Gets up, shakes Toa Naruto's hand vigorously with both hands then pushes him off set.) Now get out of here! I'm bored with you! Okay shonens and shojos, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let all new readers/subscribers know, the success of a chapter is determined by how man y reviews it gets so try to review the latest ones first before you comment on the earlier ones. Stick around! Next chapter, Hinata-hime comes running back to me begging me to take her back and I will! A happy ending with the Agent of Chaos marrying the Hyuga princess!

DB99: (Still tied up but has chewed through the gag on his mouth runs onto set and head butts Nazo knocking him out.) NO! THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN! Sorry everyone, please be patient for the next one because I gotta think about what will happen next. DON'T WORRY NARUTO AND HINATA WILL GET BACK TOGETHER SOMEHOW! I know for sure though that we will get to see Akumu and the "Big Guy" in action in the next chapter! I would also like to thank RoseTiger for pushing me to finish this dozy of a chapter even though it has taken me a while! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and check out my new poll please!


	23. Chapter 27:Go With The Flow Hinata

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime and movie references. In this chapter when you see … this is the story switching into first person narration. **Warning: the song fic in this chapter is disturbing, even for me.** The scenes in this chapter's song fic are in sync to the song "Interloper" by Slipknot. I take no credit for the song. _Lyrics will be in italics to tell from song and action. Nazo sings in open lyrics. (Lyrics in parenthesis are sung by Akumu). "Lyrics in parenthesis are spoken lyrics__**".**_** If things seemed too graphic, please skip it. I do not recommend reading it for the weak of heart, stomach or mind. I scarred myself writing this. I promise no more sick stuff in the next chapter.** Here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Seven 

…

It began as always with the desire for power. The need to conquer, the hunger to consume. Inevitably, this lead to conflict. The infidels then turned to the aid of gods, demons, natural forces, and even to those whom they cast into the shadows to never be seen again. Until the Five Great Nations were forced to act as one to destroy the land that, to many, had created a power far greater than any other force or weapon ever known. But even in unity, humanity left only destruction in its wake. Despite their best efforts at peace, the shinobi of the Five Great Nations still march blindly to their imminent doom. Unaware that their misguided attempts to keep order in their world is only leading them ever closer to extinction. They thought that those they used like domesticated animals would disappear in the passing wind. But the ability to work and live out a duty useful to others is what keeps any race alive, even after a Diaspora. I was one of those people they turned to only in times of war. I wondered if that was truly my dharma; to live being hated by others and loved during war. My mother told me that it wouldn't matter once I was broken free from the bonds of this illusion. Sadly, this illusion has seemed all too real for me; after the Diaspora, my people, my family in faith spread far and wide to escape the persecutions after the first war. We went from the Stone to the Whirlpool and still, the humans that treaded the surface rejected us. Just like my mother, I was turned to for the sole reason of war especially because in this life I had great power. But once something or someone is seen as to powerful, it is seen as a threat; my duty is a sad one. But I have helped others despite it all; I now have two adopted sons, one who has converted from the faith of the surface to the faith of those who seek to reunite with the three supreme beings that make up the cosmos and cycle of the universe, the Trinity that binds all reality into one. In my heart I feel that this is my true duty; to be a mother to those who never knew the love of one. However, those who rule the surface now turn people into the "monsters" that live down here now. I will stop them; they can't go on doing this to people. They will pay for what they did to my faith, my homes, and my mother. They will die. I pity them in a way. Because humanity, as always, brought this war upon itself.

…

Inagojo sat in a full lotus position in a cave with a tall man with pale, dry, almost worm like skin, a thin but muscular body, was now wearing a meditation rob at the time instead of his usual armor, and had twelve long red hair braids running down his head. He also sat in a full lotus position and was meditating with Inagojo. They were doing different mantras however, Inagojo was offering her prayers to the goddess she was named after, Inagojo; She had taken The Path of Devotion. The man next to her was using a verbal mantra; he had taken The Path of Knowledge but because of his experience at the other temple, he was also taking The Path of Action.

"Iubarque sancti spiritus infunde meum sensibus, iubarque sancti spiritus infunde meum sensibus, iubarque sancti spiritus infunde meum sensibus, iubarque sancti spiritus infunde meum sensibus." The man repeated over and over again so that he could come in contact with the reach of the Trinity and break free from the cycle of samsara. He was trying to lose himself in the gods. Suddenly Akumu interrupted the two who were deep in meditation. Inagojo and the man she considered her second son disliked this very much.

"Gomenasai Inagojo. I know you and the Big Guy here don't like it when I do this but I need to speak with him." Akumu said. He was very serious right now; he knew when things were serious and when times were joyous. However, chance hadn't given him or any of the Horde members' joy in a long time so he often had to try to make things brighter like Nazo.

"I can't talk right now. You know I don't like how you interrupt my mantra." The man said calmly. He never lost his temper when he was meditating like he usually would when things got to him. He was always at peace when he meditated. "I cannot lose myself in the outreaching arms of the Three Lords if you keep interrupting me like you do."

"Like I said gomenasai for interrupting your meditation. But you will want to hear what I have to tell you." Akumu said. He was afraid of how the "Big Guy" would react though; it had to do with some rough memories. "I'm going to leave for the Land of Fire soon and I want you to come along. If you really want to, we can return to the Fire Temple if it doesn't bother you."

The man let out a sigh as his focus began to quake from the rage and bad memories flooding back into his memory. This was a time that he could not allow himself to be angry.

"Please don't break my focus Akumu." The man said as he began to quiver in bottled rage. He bit his lip till it bled to relieve the wrath. "I will go to the Land of Fire with you. I will speak more when I am done for this part of the day."

"Alright, I guess we should focus on the next mine. I need to get ready myself." Akumu said as he walked out of the cave.

"I never said that I didn't want to go to the Fire Temple." The man said as he resumed his focus. "I want to put my past behind me once and for all. I need to go and break the one shackle that has kept me tied to this illusion. I need this vengeance."

"Very well. I'll be waiting. Don't rush yourself; I need to find some guys who are still in good enough shape to leave Nexus." Akumu said as he walked out of the cave. He ran his fingers down the long nose on his mask and smiled beneath it; the "Big Guy" was about to be given fair justice, Wrath was about to be blessed by chance this time.

…

"Please! I have to see Hitomi!" I shouted as the doctors held me back from the operating room. I couldn't believe that she had attempted to fight the Kyubi head on with the other shinobi on the frontline. "I've already lost so many of my clan members! My cousins, extended family, and those people close to me from both branches! I can't lose Hitomi! I can't lose my wife!"

"Hiashi, you're the head of the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan now; have some dignity and don't worry!" The doctor said as he had the other doctors observe my wounds. "You need to have your own wounds treated! We already lost the Hokage! We can't let the Hyuga clan's Main Branch leader die too!"

I went blind with tears that night. I was in agonizing pain, both mental and physical. My body was torn and beaten by the debris that had been thrown by the beating of the tails of the Nine Tailed Fox; my heart was being weighed down with grief from all the people who had died. I couldn't stand it. I could only hope, pray, and cry for everything that was happening.

"Just tell me if she'll live! I need to at least know that!" I cried as I tried to dry my tears. "Will Hitomi live!?"

"We can still save her life if we hurry. But we need to act now if we want to save her life and the baby's." The doctor said with a calming and reassuring tone.

"What baby?" I asked now feeling not only relief, but also joy and confusion. I remember making love to Hitomi before but she never mentioned this. "Hitomi never mentioned this to me. She's really pregnant?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise after a few months but yes she is lord Hiashi." One nurse said trying to smile through the pain she was in from having to treat so many dying patients. "You're going to be a parent soon. She's been carrying the baby for six months now. It's going to be a girl!"

I suddenly felt a rush of joy in me. Despite all the death that surrounded me, a new life was on its way into the world. A baby girl, a girl like Hitomi, my own flesh and blood, my child. My tears began to dry thinking about how happy the clan would be to hear this. Suddenly another doctor ran out in a panic.

"She's going into shock! We need all available medics to operate now! If we don't do something now she could die!" The doctor shouted as all the medics turned to him and my heart began to race in fear. "I don't know if the fetus will make it! We need to focus on Hitomi now!"

The free doctors and nurses ran into the operating room. I could hear my beloved Hitomi screaming in pain; I couldn't take it! I fell to my knees squeezing my skull in terror and agony. I closed my eyes and saw the Kyubi's eyes looking right into my mine. It was as if the beast had come back to make one final attempt to destroy everything dear to me. I overheard that the Biju's spirit had been sealed into a new born child as its medium and reincarnation. The demon had come back to haunt me and the rest of the village.

"DAMN YOU! YOU MONSTER!! Why won't you leave us alone!? Why won't you leave me and my wife alone!!!!??" I screamed as pressed my fingers against my skull harder. "I will hate you for as long as I live for what you have done! You won't have my wife or my child to be born! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!! I WON'T TOLERATE IT!! I'LL HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

…

Hiashi woke up the next morning not feeling well after having the same nightmare again after so long. He felt that perhaps he went too hard on Hinata. But he was only trying to protect her from that demon Naruto and it was the only way he could make him pay for the pain he caused him. He only hoped that Hinata could find someone new, someone human, soon. He got up and got dressed. He went downstairs to eat breakfast and noticed that there was a bowl of rice sitting out for him. No one was there; he was alone. Moe walked in with a pot of tea and she poured him a cup.

"Where is Hinata? What is Hanabi doing right now?" Hiashi asked Moe. She looked very upset.

"Hinata ate early this morning and she's up in her room sulking now." Moe said as she almost slammed Hiashi's tea cup on the table. She was furious with what he had done. "I heard Hanabi crying this morning. She told me that she's very upset that her sister is in so much pain now and that Naruto would hide this for so long from Hinata. You got what you wanted: your family is back together but they don't seem too happy. How do you explain that?"

"Moe, I only did what any responsible and protective parent would do. I didn't mean to hurt Hinata, only to protect her." Hiashi said with a sigh. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day. "You knew and you didn't tell her. You knew that she had to find out on her own and I explained the truth to her; Naruto Uzamaki is the Kyubi, he is a cold blooded killer that only wants to use her for his personal gain."

"Is that really the truth about Naruto or are you just telling her what you think he is?" Moe asked as she left the room. Hiashi was now more than sure that today was going to be a long day.

Hinata thought back to the times she spent with Naruto; they were all sweet and so was he. Was he really a demon? How could he keep something like this to himself? Did he really want to hurt her deep down like he hurt her mother? Was she going to believe what her father said about him? Why did their plan to be together go so wrong? Would her mother have thought differently? Hinata was sad, depressed, shaken, and scared. Hinata got dressed and was about to leave the house when her sister stopped her. Hanabi looked just as sad as she did. She hated seeing her sister like this.

"Hinata-onesan, please listen to me. I need to tell you something." Hanabi said trying hard not to cry. "It's something father said."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata said.

"One day, when he was giving his prayer to mother, I overheard him talking about Naruto." Hanabi said. She got Hinata's attention. "He said that he was the medium for the Nine Tailed Fox. I heard him say it and I got scared. I-"

"You knew about this all along and you didn't tell me!?" Hinata shouted in anger as her eyes got wide. "You knew about his secret and you kept it to yourself!? How could you do that Hanabi!? How could have kept something like that from me!?"

"I was scared that you might leave Naruto because of it! You two were so happy together and I didn't want to ruin it!" Hanabi said as she backed away in tears. She had never seen Hinata angry with her before and this first time was very scary. "I didn't think that it would make much of a difference! I only wanted you two to be together and be happy together!"

"If I had known then maybe I would have been more prepared!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to hold back her own tears. "If I had know this then maybe things would have gone according to plan! Maybe then we would still be together!"

Hinata ran off while Hanabi fell to her knees in tears. She felt like she was responsible for what happened between Hinata and Naruto. Hinata began to walk to the village square. She looked up and saw that Naruto was heading in the opposite direction. The two stopped and looked at each other then looked away as they continued to on. As the two passed each other, they felt each other's sadness. They wanted to be mad at each other and to hate each other, but they weren't. They couldn't bring themselves to feel that way. It wasn't right; they had to be together but there were too many emotions in the way. Naruto felt betrayed and he was slowly losing his self identity each passing minute. Hinata felt as if she had been lied to, like Naruto didn't trust her, and she was afraid of him because of her father. Naruto stopped while Hinata walked on.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked softly as he turned around to look at Hinata. Hinata turned around and looked him in the eyes. Before she could say anything, Sakura appeared and made him turn around.

"Good morning Naruto! We need to find Kakashi-sensei soon if you want to finish your training!" Sakura said as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Naruto didn't seem comforted by her affections. He knew that this was a lie; Sakura didn't really love him but for some reason he couldn't leave her. She was the only one giving him some sort of love and making him feel a little bit human. Naruto looked down and continued to walk with her. "Come on! Cheer up!"

Sakura walked while holding Naruto's arm. She looked back at Hinata with a nasty smile. She was telling her, "he's all mine now" in her own sick way. Hinata hated her! What did she ever do to her to deserve this!? Why couldn't she just let them be!? Hinata almost felt like crying but she stopped herself when she heard her teammates approach her.

"Let him go Hinata!" Kiba said with a smile in attempt to cheer Hinata up. He was going to make a move on her now that Naruto, that blonde baka, was gone. "There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I'm very sorry for you Hinata." Shino said. He meant that; he was happy that she found someone dear and he was disgusted that Kiba would try to take advantage of her like this. "Kurenai can't make it today. She's not feeling well for some reason."

"Thank you Shino." Hinata said softly. She had gone back to her quiet, shy self just like in the old days when she didn't know such good feelings. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Good! It's time that you move on and find someone else! You know, I'm single." Kiba laughed. He was more than certain that he could win Hinata's heart now. He was her friend for all these years and he felt that he should be closer to Hinata now because of it. Why should she care about Naruto? He didn't care about her until now and unlike Naruto he began to mature rather quickly because of Hinata, his immaturity along with his ego made he feel that he was superior and more deserving of Hinata's attention. "How about it Hinata? I'll take you out on a night you'll never forget!"

"Kiba, seriously, don't do this to me. I'm not in the mood." Hinata said.

"Hey, at least I'm not a demon like your old boyfriend!" Kiba said with a smile which soon faded when he saw Hinata's eyes become wide with shock and rage. "Are you alright?"

"You knew too!?" Hinata shouted. She couldn't believe how many people knew about Naruto being a Jinchuriki before her. "How did you know before me!? Who else knows!?"

"All the adults in the village know. About a handful of other kids know." Kiba said. He didn't understand why Hinata was so upset. "I found out the night that the Horde attacked a second time when Naruto was going into what is called his Fox's Cloak or Two-Tailed form."

"Who told you this!?" Hinata shouted with her anger rising steadily.

"Sakura explained it all to me, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru that night." Kiba answered. "Neji knew found out two years ago after the Chunin Exams when Naruto used the fox's powers to defeat him. Tenten and Lee found out when they went to help Team Kakashi rescue Gaara. There are plenty of people who know about it. You just didn't hear it early enough."

"You're damn right I didn't hear early enough!" Hinata shouted as she ran away to be alone. Kiba called to her to come back but she didn't respond.

"Come on Hinata! Don't be like that! Ah, fuck it all. She's beginning to be as hormonal as Kurenai sensei." Kiba said with a laugh as he looked back at Shino who was glaring at him. "Something wrong?"

"That's low, even for you Kiba." Shino said disgusted with Kiba now for the way he treated Hinata. He had to admit that he would have loved to have been Hinata's boyfriend but he was a good enough friend to know when to back off. Kiba was an asshole for trying to hit on Hinata the moment she broke up with Naruto. "I'm leaving. I'm not gonna hang around you if you're going to reach a new low."

"What's your problem Shino!? I was just trying to cheer her up!" Kiba said angrily. Akamaru took his side in the matter. "What does being around me have to do with being low!?"

"Those who lie with dogs get fleas, a very nasty kind of insect even for me." Shino said as he walked away. "You're on your own today. Whatever it is you're doing count me out."

"Well screw you Shino! If you're gonna have a stick up your ass too then stay the hell away from me!" Kiba shouted. He hated how much people were making a big deal over one little break up. Hell, good thing it happened! Hinata and Naruto were never meant to be in his opinion. Naruto was a baka that no one ever gave a rat's ass about and Hinata was just a pretty face ready for the taking; it never would have worked out! He or someone else deserved Hinata more than Naruto.

Hinata ran far away. She was at the tree where it all began when she watched Naruto speak with Kiba and Shino. She remembered how she fainted and almost lost hope. It seemed like a fairytale but now it had become a tragic nightmare. Hinata sat under the tree and began to cry. This all hurt so much. She was alone with no one there to help her. It was a time like this that she wished her mother was still alive; she could help her. She wouldn't have reacted to like her father did. She would have known why things didn't go according to plan. She would have offered her the love and support she needed now more than ever.

"You never hated Naruto mom, what would you have done that night?" Hinata asked the heavens in between her sobs. "I don't know him anymore. Everything went so wrong! I don't know what to do! Mother, why did this happen? Do you hate him too?"

Hinata buried her head in her arms crying with a million thoughts and feelings going through her head; she was trapped in chaos. It was this chaos that prevented her from sensing the brighter and comforting presence that was in the air. It was a presence that longed to come in contact with her.

Tsunade sat in her office signing off papers for the one research area devoted to the Locust Horde's fire arms. Apparently they were now going to try in their best efforts to make better replicas of the weapons to train the village's ninja who were now more than certain that hammerburst rifles were no longer the only thing they had to worry about. Progress was very slow due to the fact that reloading the guns was at times hard to figure out, disassembling them only served to further their misconceptions and inability to understand how they worked, firing them only caused panic in the labs and grenades were completely beyond their understanding. Tsunade saw the whole thing as a hopeless failure; the Whirlpool Village was way ahead of the Five Great Nations and the other Shinobi Villages with these weapons. She was beginning to wish that Konohagakure would have looked more into these than ninjutsu. Even Orochimaru was beginning to seem like a little speck of wasted effort with there now being weapons that could beat any jutsu that he might know. Suddenly Shizune walked in with more papers to sign. She looked gloomy.

"The new Research and Development facility says that the training grounds won't be open again until its researchers actually come up with something that works like an actual gun." Shizune said as she placed the papers down on Tsunade's desk while frowning like she had just watched someone die.

"Why are you looking so depressed?" Tsunade asked as she continued to sign the papers in front of her.

"I heard some bad news about last night. Apparently Hinata Hyuga broke up with her boyfriend at the festival last night. It was mostly Hiashi's fault for it and the two were so close with each other." Shizune said. She felt very sorry for the boy. "I hate hearing about things like this."

"Who was the guy?" Tsunade asked as she placed her pen against another piece of paper.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Shizune answered. Tsunade squeezed her pen until it broke and ink poured over her hand.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Tsunade asked in disbelief of what she had heard. "It sounded like you said the name of someone I know."

"I did. You heard me correctly, it was Naruto. He and Hinata were very close until last night." Shizune answered. "She couldn't handle the fact that he is a Jinchuriki. It's sad really."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing; that Jiraiya Jr. had found a girlfriend almost immediately after coming home after three years. Tsunade didn't know if she felt sorry or expected this to happen to Naruto.

"Well, I'm sorry for him but I'd expect as much from Naruto. I hope that he gets over this soon." Tsunade said. She wished the best for Naruto but still, she didn't think that he should be so depressed about it. Sakura was still available wasn't she? Didn't he like her anymore? Tsunade was unaware that Sakura was another lead cause of the brake up. Suddenly she and Shizune heard crying out in the hall as two Jonin walked into the room looking horrified.

"You will never get over this Lady Hokage." The Jonin said in a shaky voice as he walked in with his partner from the mail room. He carried a video tape while his partner wheeled in a TV and tape player for her to watch the video with. He looked like he was laughing out of shock, just trying to find a way to take his mind off of what he had seen. "T-T-This j-j-just in, f-from the Horde."

"You're scarring me." Tsunade said as she stood up and looked at the man who now looked like he was about ready to cry. "What is it? What are those bastards up to now?"

"This is a video t-t-t-that they sent t-t-to you. It has gone out the other F-F-F-Five Great N-N-N-Nations. Just a warning though, it's very d-d-d-d-d-disturbing." The Jonin said as Tsunade walked in front of the screen with Shizune whose heart was now racing in terror of what she was about to see. The other Jonin put in the tape and immediately left the room as the video began to play. It was Nazo but he was dressed differently; instead of wearing his usual orange prison jumpsuit and brown gloves, he was wearing a purple suit and coat, purple gloves and new mask with the same strange monocle. "I can't see this again!"

"Why so serious Five Great Nations? Haven't you had fun having us over to party with you? Does it seem unfair that we know so much about you and you don't know anything about us?" Nazo asked as he unzipped the mouth zipper on his clown mask and began to speak again with his hideous scars showing now. "So guess what, we want to have a little 'social gathering' for all of you some time in the future and you're all invited! We wanted to show you how much we would love to have you over so we did a little song for you that the Hidden Grass Village volunteered to help film for us! We hope you like it!"

"_You're my honey bunch snuggles! My pumkey- umkey- umkin! You're my sweetie pie! You're my cupeycake gumdrop snugums-snugums smore! The apple of my eye!" _

The film started playing with a child's voice saying some sweet words while the Hidden Grass Village began to go through its harmonious and peaceful daily life with children playing, families greeting each other, friends meeting, and anything that would warm the average person's heart. Suddenly it flashed to the ENTIRE Hidden Grass Village burning and people dying!

"_Fuck you." _

A close up on Nazo's face appeared as he said "fuck you" in a low, deep voice to the camera. The electric guitars and drums began to play as he began to bang his head and Akumu and Inagojo began to play their instruments.

_Many have come and gone, still left out of the guttural swansong. _

The camera went to Locusts slitting the throats of Grass ninja and shooting down civilians while the Horde leaders sang. They threw the bodies into the gutters of the village with blood streaming out of them like a flood.

_Takin' nothin' but the best in the area, givin' me grief, but fucker I'll stare you down, 2-3 you're out of there, maybe it's me but I'm frantic, in a panic. _

Tsunade and Shizune watched in horror as Wretches tore apart the village leaders and Locusts laughed at their screams for help as they were now throwing the bodies of children into the pit. The camera then came back to a close up of Nazo's eye which was a polluted yellow as he sang. The camera zoomed out showing him shake while he sang and two elderly men were skinned alive in the background. It was morbid! The Locust Horde was now completely insane!

_Ain't never had a problem since you stopped comin' here big man walkin' but bitch, I'm still talkin'. _

The camera now focused on the other Horde leaders who were now going just as insane. Akumu began to bang his head with the long nose on his mask lashing out like a sword. The camera zoomed in on Inagojo's right eye which wasn't covered by the long hair of her mask; it began to twitch like mad but somehow it looked like a tear or maybe sweat was starting to drip from her eye.

_Can't you see that it's gotta be this way? _

The camera zoomed out shooting just the Horde leaders standing there. As Nazo sang only a bit softer.

_Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason not to fuck you up!! _

The camera then switched back to the destruction and showed Locusts killing young boys by beating them to death, gun shots to the head, slitting their throats, feeding them to their animals, and Tsunade could see in the background there were boys being rapped by the Locusts! She had to bring her hands to her mouth in disgust!

_Ain't gonna leave and you know I'm never gone fade, here it comes again, gotta burn again. _

One Locust light a bottle filled with kerosene and a rag inside it on fire and threw it at the sign above the village burning it down. The Locusts then carved their own insignia on the village and cheered as they fired into the air with homes burning down.

_Time now, throw down, don't dirty me, right on your ugly-ass face cuz I ain't the one who let you in, and I ain't the one who set you off! _

Suddenly old asylum photos and criminal records appeared in front of the camera and burned away after they appeared. One Locust peeled off the face of one of the surviving ninjas and feed it to a Reaver. The camera showed a group of Locusts burst out of a flaming building with the innards of human beings wrapped around them like bullet chains and armor. Shizune finally puked in a trash can by Tsunade's desk. She couldn't take anymore of this.

_But I know damn well when someone's pushing my buttons, let tell you somethin', I'LL PUSH YOU BACK! _

The Locusts lined up the village's ninja police with their hands tied behind their backs and held them on their knees. They then began to beat them in the face while screaming things like "now you're in the cell!", "whose the maggot now!?""not so fun when you're bullied now!", and "freaks unite and retaliate against the tormentors!". Where the hell did these men come from!?

"_Soon as that camera goes off, he's gonna fuck that little dog." _

Now by far the most atrocious scene was about to play. The music stopped and showed a male ninja on his knees, tied up in a bandage fetish suit with a ball gag in his mouth and a pair of dog ears on his head. He was crying in pain and terror.

"Go on! Bark like a dog!" A Locust said he threw a bone at the man's face and the sound of a belt buckle coming undone was heard. The Locust was going to rape the man! "I SAID BARK! BARK LIKE A DOG BOY!"

"WOOF! Woof, woof, woof. WOOF-WOOF-WOOF!" The man cried as tears ran down his face. The camera then turned to Inagojo.

"As soon as that camera goes off, he's gonna fuck that little dog." Inagojo said to the camera as she pointed to the man. Tsunade feel to her knees in horror and tears began to stream down her face.

_Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BOY)! Gimme any reason not to fuck you up!! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BITCH)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BITCH)! Gimme any reason why I'd need you (BITCH)! Gimme any reason not to fuck you up!! _

The camera went back to the Locusts killing children and now rapping the women of the village! Tsunade vomited as she heard them scream in agony. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It only got worse as the Locusts began to behead their victims and the children! What had she gotten herself into when she first upset these psychopaths!? How could they have become this twisted!?

_You're made of flesh… (What I'm focused on)… You're made of flesh… (What I'm focused on)...You're made of flesh… (What I'm focused on)… You're made of flesh… (What I'm focused on)… You're made of flesh (What I'm focused on.) You're made of flesh (What I'm focused on)! You're made of flesh (What I'm focused on)! You're made of flesh (What I'm focused on)! _

Tsunade finally looked away when the Locusts began to throw blood and cut off hunks of flesh onto the camera. She didn't look back until the music stopped and Nazo was standing there perfectly still for about five minutes.

"Did I give you enough time to recuperate?" Nazo asked as he walked up and held the camera up close to his face like he did in the first video he sent to Konoha. "All this and more will be happening when the party starts! Be sure to catch the rising of Nexus! Coming to a former Whirlpool Country near you! All are welcome!"

"What are we gonna do?" Shizune asked as she began to shake with fear, shock and tear stained eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"This is the specialty video for Konoha so you know what you need to bring to the party and what you need to do if you want out. For you Konoha, bring whatever ninja you have left and I will be more than happy if the Hokage can come too! If you want out, you already know what the exit fee is. You must pay with a couple of dead clans and as a supply tax you must send the Foxman to Nexus. That is all, it's gonna be sweet! Count on it! I'm a man of my word." Nazo said as he broke into his hysterical laughter until it brought him to tears. Suddenly he began to cry and he threw the camera against a wall. It lay on the ground slowly going static but it still faced Nazo. He had fallen to his knees; it was hard to tell with the dying image but it looked like he had buried his face in his hand while he cried. Was he that overjoyed or was he repenting? It seemed like he regretted it. It was very odd. "Gom-"

The video died before he could finish. Tsunade got back up and heard someone plop onto the floor. She looked behind her and saw that a secretary had walked into the room with an emergency report. The secretary had a report about the Hidden Grass Village being destroyed but as she caught the last moments of the video she had become so over shocked that she began to cry. Tsunade dried her own eyes and with all her might she punched the TV sending it flying out of her window. She was furious with that murdering psychopath!

"You had better be sorry! I won't let you get away with this!" Tsunade shouted. This was obviously an invitation to war. By "Foxman" did he mean Naruto? Tsunade couldn't think of why Nazo would be interested in Naruto. It was only becoming a bigger mystery and an even bigger nightmare. Tsunade was still thinking about why Nazo would be crying. This was the most complicated man she had ever met and he was also the most dangerous. She didn't know what to do this time. What sort of plan would work against a man who is so unpredictable? "Shizune, get a message out to the other four Great Nations. I don't think the Leaf Village can handle this one on its own."

Hinata was sitting in a small garden in the village. It was where she and Naruto talked after they were taken to Tsunade's office and talked about Nazo. After that meeting, they talked and he showed such a deep and understanding side; he had the kind of thinking that was sympathetic and kind. Wasn't that who he really was? If only things had gone according to plan. Hinata began to cry again. Suddenly she heard someone approach her. She looked up and saw Jiraiya.

"Good after noon Hinata-sama." Jiraiya said with a smile. Jiraiya heard all about what Sakura did and what had happened between Naruto and Hinata. As Naruto's master, he couldn't just sit by and watch his pupil go through this without some sort of guidance or understanding. Naruto had grown a lot in the three years he spent with him and he had grown even more with Hinata. He wanted the two to be happy. He couldn't force them back together or fix everything for them, he needed to show them that they could fix this themselves. They had to learn from this mistake and be sure to never repeat it. "You seem troubled."

"Lord Jiraiya, you trained with Naruto for three years right?" Hinata asked as she got a hold of herself. "How did you deal with Naruto and him being a Jinchuriki? How do you know that he is who he says he is? I'm so scarred now. I don't know what to do."

"I heard about you being Naruto's girlfriend. I see you also learned about his past. It's not easy for him being a Jinchuriki and it isn't easy for people who know a Jinchuriki to be with them." Jiraiya said as he sat down next to Hinata, took off his armor and showed Hinata the scars he received from Naruto in his training. He wasn't trying to scare Hinata but she needed to know what Naruto was capable of and what she would have to be careful of. But for some reason, he felt that maybe she could help him control the Kyubi; he had heard of other Jinchuriki being able to anchor their human minds to the outside world because of close connections they had to others. Maybe Hinata could be that person for Naruto; she had to be that person, no one else was more perfect or deserving. "This was given to me by Naruto but not because he wanted to hurt me. He was struggling to control the Fox's chakra and he accidently attacked me. He is the person he says he is deep down. He is a good person; that I can guarantee you."

"If only things had gone according to plan. We wouldn't be here right now. We would still be together and none of this would have happened." Hinata said as her eyes finally dried. She believed Jiraiya but there was still this slight fear. She felt this small betrayal from him for keeping this secret and she felt that the reason he did this was because he was afraid that he would hurt her too. Maybe the way he hurt her mother so long ago. But that's what her father told her; Naruto was just born, he couldn't have hurt her mother if he was still an infant right? It was the Kyubi wasn't it? "I want to go back to him but what can we do now? There is no plan now and there is nothing I can say to him to make up for what my father said to him."

"Naruto is smart in his own ways but he doesn't take things that deep." Jiraiya said. "I think it would be best if you kept things at an easy level."

"You mean start over with a whole new plan to get to know each other?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly. You know, you could learn something from that Nazo psycho." Jiraiya said. Hinata wasn't getting what he was trying to say. "His thinking is exactly what would have made you more prepared for something like this."

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Hinata asked angrily. She didn't want to think of Naruto being like Nazo if that's what Jiraiya was saying. And she didn't want to be anything like the bastard that almost killed her and Naruto. "How would he know anything about this!? He is the kind of person who would think of pretending to love me to kill me in the end!"

"You see that moss growing over there?" Jiraiya said as he pointed over to a flower bed with a tree blocking out the sunlight on one portion of it. Jiraiya was a sage so he couldn't directly tell Hinata what he was trying to teach her. If this metaphor didn't help her understand then maybe she was more of a dunce than Naruto. Even he learned to catch on to these things quick. This only proved how much more they deserved each other; they were alike in a way. "The gardener here had planted flower seeds where that moss is now but the tree above it blocked out the sun and the seeds were starved of sunlight. When the rain came the seeds drowned and the flowers that the gardener intended to grow didn't sprout."

"That's terrible." Hinata said as she thought about it. It was like what had happened to her and Naruto; they had intended for so many good things but fate or some other higher power had come and tore it apart just as the tree and the rain had killed the portion of the garden. "The gardener had a good plan and so many good intentions but it didn't work out in the end. The garden could have been so beautiful if things had gone according to plan."

"Ah, but there is still life in the garden because of the moss. Life is a beautiful thing; it shows development, endurance, maturity, progress, and lasting fidelity of something." Jiraiya said. He could tell that Hinata was slowly catching on. "The moss isn't as beautiful as flowers but the life it gives to the garden is in itself beautiful. It shows that life in the garden can still go on and it can still be beautiful."

Hinata looked at the moss in whole with the garden; it was beautiful. It added uniqueness with the other flower beds surrounding the bench she and Jiraiya were sitting on. The deep, flourished green of it gave a comforting feeling in the middle of all the energy and joy the flowers gave.

"Are you trying to say that things can be worked out no matter what the situation?" Hinata asked. She now understood that Jiraiya was trying to teach her something. It was something that could help her get back together with Naruto. "You mean that there is another plan to be used after a mishap?"

"Not exactly." Jiraiya said. He could tell Hinata what he was trying to say now since she was beginning to grasp what he was saying. "Things don't always go according to plan Hinata-sama. You need to learn to work your way around obstacles and cope with setbacks. You can't always have things going according to some sort of plan; Naruto can't even keep up with such a complex plan like you can. If you can go with the flow, then you can find the answer to your current problem. That is why Nazo has been so elusive of the Five Great Nations; he doesn't plan things, he goes with the flow and takes advantage of the plans of others like what Sakura and your father did to you."

"Please, you don't need the honorific. You can just call me by name." Hinata said with a smile. She was feeling better now and a spark of hope had come into her. "Thank you Jiraiya-dono. I feel like there is something I can do now."

"You're welcome. Please don't wait too long to act Hinata. I think what Naruto needs now is someone who truly understands him. And trust me when I say this, Sakura is NOT the answer to this." Jiraiya said as he got up and left Hinata to herself. He had a feeling things would only go up hill from here.

Hinata sat and thought about what Jiraiya had said to her. "Go with the flow"? Hinata thought about the compulsiveness and it reminded her of the joy she felt with Naruto. Hinata was still nervous but she felt confident enough to speak with him. She had to find him. She had to make this right!

Back down in the Hollow, Akumu was looking for Nazo. As he walked through the streets of Nexus, he found him.

"Umm hiii, Akumu." Nazo said with a strange wetness in his monocle. It could have been sweat since he was coming from the direction of the workshop but after everything that had happened in the video the Horde leaders made, they weren't feeling like themselves for some reason. Weren't they supposed to like this now that chance had decided that they should give up their humanity? They were monsters weren't they? That's what they had been told for years. It almost seemed like a tear had pressed itself onto the strange monocle that Nazo always wore. "There something you wanna say? I gotta go take one monster of a dump."

"The Big Guy wanted to know if you're done with that weapon you promised to make." Akumu said. He was now almost ready to leave for the Fire Temple. "Is it ready?"

"No, I thought normal steel would be strong enough but no. I need to change the metal of the blades into something harder and more useful before it's done." Nazo answered as he pulled his monocle out from underneath his mask and dried it. "By the time you get back from your 'site seeing tour' it will be finished."

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it." Akumu said. He knew that something was bothering Nazo. He had done a lot of crazy things in his life but nothing like this before. Nazo was even shocked, maybe even ashamed, with what he had done. "Are you alright?"

"I'm the Agent of Chaos; I have broad shoulders to carry the weight of the world. This is what I'm supposed to do." Nazo said. He wasn't sure if he meant what he said. It seemed like he was repeating what the village elders always told him. "This is getting to serious for me. I gotta go."

Nazo walked on. He wasn't sure what to think of himself anymore. It felt like he was still clinging onto what people called humanity but he didn't understand why. He was alone now but once people started losing their minds, he wouldn't be alone anymore and neither would his friends and men. This is what he wanted right?

Hinata hid in the woods by the waterfall that Naruto was training at. She had already checked to make sure that Sakura was gone. Hinata was spying on Naruto again like old times. But this time it didn't feel right; she shouldn't be hiding from Naruto, she should be with him. Hinata intended to see Naruto at all costs but she didn't know how to get his attention. As Naruto tried to halt the water fall with his chakra along with his doppelgangers, he felt like there was someone watching him. The real him left to go see while the doppelgangers continued to train while he left to see who it was. Naruto put his armor; shirt and jacket back on and began to head towards the woods. Kakashi and Yamato stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto? You're not done training for the day yet are you?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

"There's something I need to do." Naruto said in a grim, depressed tone. He wasn't himself today. "I'll be back."

"You won't become Hokage this way Naruto. You need to focus on your training if you ever wish to surpass the Fourth Hokage." Yamato said with a smile to try to cheer him up. Naruto looked at him with a very plain face and with the saddest eyes ever seen.

"Who would want a demon as they're Hokage?" Naruto asked as he walked on. Kakashi and Yamato were shocked by what Naruto had said about himself; he had never referred to himself as a demon before. Naruto was really depressed!

"Yikes! I've never seen him like this before sempai! I hope he's alright." Yamato said. He and Kakashi were to shocked and afraid to stop Naruto from leaving. "I heard he was seeing some girl for a while now but they broke up last night. You think he is still feeling bad about it?"

"Like I said, women are trouble. He shouldn't have gotten this close to her to begin with." Kakashi said as he began to read his book again. "I can't help him here. Maybe its best if we let him figure this out on his own."

"If you spent more time focusing on your own love life instead of reading about it maybe you could be of more help. I think Naruto needs all the support he can get." Yamato said. He was then beaten over the head by Kakashi who was insulted by his comment on his personal life. "Ow! It was a joke about your love life! I didn't mean it!"

Naruto walked into the woods and found Hinata there waiting for him. A small smile broke across his face. He was happy to see her but he was also hurt by her presence too. He knew that it was Hiashi that turned her away from him but he felt so hurt by her leaving and her questioning of his identity. It made he feel like he didn't know who he was again.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly in her old shy tone. She couldn't feel that rush of joy she used to when she was with him. She began to fidget with her fingers like she used to and wasn't able to look him in the eyes. She hated being like this. The only reason she used honorific when speaking to him was because she felt like she didn't know him anymore. "Um, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay Hinata-sama." Naruto said with a quite tone too. He also was having a hard time coping with what had happened. He also used honorific when speaking to her because he felt like he didn't know her anymore. He also felt below her now.

"We can still be f-friends right?" Hinata asked. She wanted to be closer but she didn't feel ready yet. She was going to go with the flow but she needed to lick her wounds first. She needed some way to get closer to him slowly. "I was wondering if you were still interested in finishing that technique you were working on with me."

"I'd like to do that. Thank you." Naruto said. "My doppelgangers can finish the training that Kakashi sensei and Yamato-sensei is putting me through."

"This is the real you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you can hit me and see." Naruto said. Hinata slapped him across the face to see but also because she was mad at him for keeping secrets from her. She had to let out her frustration somehow. Naruto still stood there. He felt that he deserved it for not telling Hinata sooner. "It's me. I deserved that."

"Alright, then let's go." Hinata said as she led Naruto to an area where they could train peacefully and away from Sakura. This was her attempt to get him to come back.

…

I have no name. They stole it and my identity. Those hypocrites who said that preached the forgiveness and compassion of the Buddha didn't know or use any of it their selves. They hated me for my face and my bond with the earth's creatures. And I hate them just as much for what they did to me. My queen can sympathize with me since she too was persecuted by lowly monks like the ones I'm about to exact my revenge on. Now that I have converted to the faith of the Trinity, I have found my dharma and I can now seek salvation in a way that suits me and my abilities. I didn't want to be like this but I am not the one to decide what happens to me for my crimes in the previous life. I can only work towards a higher place in the hierarchy so that I may become one with the Trinity and return to the cosmos of the universe in the wheel of the Trinity's Arms. I think that I will be given a high rebirth in the end but Inagojo thinks that I will obtain moksha in this life. She believes that I am an Avatar of one of the gods of the earth; she believes I am the Avatar for Skorge, the god of earth and good worms that tunnel paths to moksha and carve paths of successful dharma. I won't fail her; she is like a mother to me. Something that I never thought that I would have.

…

Hidan and Kakuzu entered the Fire Temple. The monks were in shock as they saw the approaching intruders.

"Doesn't look like anyone here'd be interested in converting to Jashin. Not a soul in sight!" Hidan said as he and Kakuzu walked into the temple.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Chiriku shouted as he walked down the temple steps to face the enemy.

"Excuse us, we heard that there is a legend of the Power of the Gods lying here within theses temple walls." Kakuzu said. "We believe that this 'power' is the Jinchuriki that we the Akatsuki seek. You can either hand over the Jinchuriki or we can take it from you by force."

"He is not here and even if he was I would never hand him over to the likes of you!" Chiriku said as he readied himself to fight. Suddenly a tremor was felt throughout the temple and the ground burst open with a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was that!? I thought it was just the two of us coming after the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki!" Hidan shouted as he looked at the clearing smoke. "Who are these fuckers?"

As the smoke cleared, a man wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with shoulder pads on it and wearing a strange mask with a long pointed nose and sown lips while flipping a coin appeared. With him were five Drones carrying bursthammer rifles and a tall, muscular deformed man. His skin was dry and cracked like a worm's, he had long and filthy black finger nails, his nose was pressed into his face like the snout of some sort of monster, his jaw hung abnormally low as if it were double jointed allowing it to open wider and stretch longer than a normal human's, his tongue was split in half like a snake's, his teeth were sharp like a demon's, and he wore his hair in twelve long red braids which he had sing spike rings hanging off the end of. He was bare foot with red spiked steel pads on the tops of his feet and on his shins. All of his armor was red. He wore a red, titanium chest plate, a red titanium helmet with a strange insignia on it which had twelve openings for his long hair braids, he wore a red steel plated war loincloth, his hand and elbow pads were made of steel and had spikes on them, and he wielded a bo staff made of tampered steel. He looked very angry and ready to attack. One of the older monks watching from the top of the temple stairs fell down in fear as he looked at the monstrosity. He knew all too well who that man was and the other monks also began to recognize him. Chiriku dropped his fighting stance and looked in shock and awe. "He" had returned.

"It's Wrath! He's come to kill us all!!" One monk shouted out in fear as he looked into his terrible eyes.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU STILL!? JUST SOMETHING FOR YOU TO BE AFRAID OF AND TO TROMENT FOR YOUR SICK PLEASURE!" Wrath shouted. He was furious with the Fire Temple monks. "AM I STILL WRATH!? AM I STILL THE MONSTER YOU MADE TO BLAME ALL YOUR PROBLEMS ON!?"

"My friend here wasn't given fair odds by you people." Akumu said with a serious and authoritative tone like some sort of judge. Akumu was a two sided person; in lighter times he was a good friend and a playful person but in war he was serious and frightening like a nightmare, an akumu. "I think it's only fair if we play the odds correctly."

"Fuck this shit Kakuzu. I'm killing this guy here and now." Hidan said as he swung his scythe high into the air and had it fly into the left side of Akumu's face. "How do you like that shit!? Hurts doesn't asshole!?"

Akumu stood there perfectly still and continued to flip his coin. Hidan and the others who had never seen the Horde before were confused. How could a man survive having half of a long blade jammed into his skull? Hidan pulled on the wire attached to the end of his scythe and found that it was stuck in Akumu's head. Akumu stood there still ignoring the Akatsuki and the frightened monks.

"What are you doing Hidan!? We were ordered not to provoke the Horde or its leaders!" Kakuzu shouted. He could tell that things were about to get bad. And right when he realized that the monk in front of them had a very high bounty on his head. "Stop that! Stop it with your weapon right now!"

"It's not my fault! The blade is stuck in his skull! I can't get it out!" Hidan said as he began to pull with both hands. "Shit! What are you hiding underneath that mask of yours!?"

"Nothing important." Akumu answered as he pulled Hidan's scythe out of his head and threw it back to him. There was a small tear in Akumu's mask and everyone could see very dark marks on his face. Was it third degree burns? His skin was so brown and burnt looking. "Maybe I should let chance play the odds on you first."

"Not gonna happen! Now that I cut you, you're mine!" Hidan said as he brought his scythe to his mouth but soon saw that his blade was dry and had no blood on it. Hidan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he immortal? "What are you? Some sort of undead? You don't have any blood in you."

"Half." Akumu answered. He could see that Wrath was getting impatient to exact his revenge.

"I came here to make these bastards pay. I will fulfill my duty in this world here." Wrath said as he glared at Chiriku. He didn't have anything personal against him unlike the rest of the temple monks. "Let me kill them now. It will be quick and I don't need any help squishing mice."

"Wrath, I know that is not your true name, please forgive these monks and the elders here for what they did to you so long ago." Chiriku said. He always felt sorry for him and now he wished that he had done something to show him that he wasn't alone. He had become a monster and Chiriku felt that it was his responsibility for Wrath's outcome. "If you want to exact revenge on the temple then kill me as the head monk. That is what you failed to do long ago and that is what I shall give you for the sake of the lives of the innocent here."

"Don't try to make them sound like the victims here Chiriku! I'll crush you all for what you did to me all those years ago! You will be obliterated from this world and so will your temple and its impudent Buddha!" Wrath shouted. He was going to kill them all. Kakuzu began to panic now. He couldn't risk losing the bounty on Chiriku's head. "The Trinity of Worms shall suck your soul down to the lowest cast for your bad karma! And I shall be the one who sends you to the king of hell to be judged for your wickedness!"

"Change of plans Hidan! Kill the freaks! I'll take care of the monk!" Kakuzu said as he shifted his attention to Chiriku who had now retaken his fighting stance. "That monk has a high bounty on his head and we are not going to lose it!"

"Whoa, what the fuck Kakuzu? You said that we weren't supposed to piss off the grubs." Hidan said as he set his sights on Wrath who now took a fighting stance with his staff behind his back. "And if we kill a priest then that is just giving us a one way ticket to hell."

"Hell takes cash, money comes first. Now get going!" Kakuzu shouted as he charged at Chiriku who had taken some sort of prayer like stance.

"You're not playing the odds here friend." Akumu said as he showed his coin to Hidan. "If you want things to be fair then you need to let chance make the decision."

"What are you? Some sort of fucked up gambler too?" Hidan asked. "You grubs get weirder and weirder all the time. What does chance have to do with anything? Jashin believers don't waste their time with such trivial things."

"You live," Akumu said as he showed the bright side of his coin to Hidan then he showed him the dark side, "you die."

"It's unbiased, unprejudiced, and fair. Chance is fifty-fifty." Akumu said as he flipped his coin high in the air and caught it. It landed dark tails. "And today chance hasn't acted in your favor. Get him Wrath."

Wrath charged toward Hidan while twirling his staff while Hidan charged at him with his scythe. The two locked weapons and began to fight. Hidan attempted to kick Wrath but Wrath ducked and spun away skillfully then blasted Hidan with a scream that was ten times harder than a Kantus's scream. The roof of the temple collapsed by the wind and air pressure of his scream. Hidan was in over his head going against Wrath alone.

Back in Konohagakure, Naruto and Hinata had just finished training. Naruto had finally gotten down using all of the chakra points in his body to shield himself. Now he was ready to put his wind element into it and spin. Naruto stood up and tried to catch his breath. Hinata was also catching her breath from throwing so many projectiles at him.

"Thank you Hinata. I think I'm almost ready in finishing this technique." Naruto said softly. He and Hinata were still warming back up to each other.

"Y-You're welcome. I'm glad that you were able to get this far." Hinata said. She felt like she was getting closer to him but not as close as she wanted to be. Should she give into the compulsiveness and beg for him to come back? Or would that just make things worse? She didn't know. Naruto was almost done with inventing his new technique and this would make training with him pointless let alone that Sakura would not approve of it and try to prevent them from seeing each other. There was something she did want him to help her on; her idea for her own original technique. It wasn't so much that she needed something to help her in combat like Naruto did for when he next faced off against Sasuke. She felt that she needed to become stronger to keep Naruto with her. "Um, N-Naruto-kun, could you help me out with something? I know that we're working on your own new technique, but, I-I just wanted to try to come up with my own technique too."

"Certainly, I would like to help you. What is it that you need me to help you with?" Naruto asked. He was happy that Hinata was asking to spend more time with him. He felt happy with her.

"You mentioned that you needed to picture a cyclone in the palm of your hand whenever you used your Rasengan. How do you use that picture in your head to make your technique work exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Why, would you like me to teach you Rasengan? It's fairly difficult but you could learn it easily." Naruto said.

"Not exactly, it's just that the Hyuga clan has spent generations trying to figure out a way to shoot chakra out of the palms of our hands and I think that your ability to picture the technique you desire could help me find a way to perfect this." Hinata said. "I'd prefer to work on this tomorrow, I'm exhausted from this."

"Alright then, I'll wait for you till then. Thanks again, Hinata-sama. I will see you, see you tomorrow. Sayonara for now." Naruto said as he walked towards Hinata who backed away out of subconscious fear. She hated herself for this terrible reflex she had developed. Naruto heard something in the difference and then looked at Hinata angrily. "Leave me alone Hinata. I'm done with this. I don't want to be hurt again! If you really cared about me then you wouldn't have acted that way last night!"

"N-N-Naruto, why are you acting-"Before Hinata could finish Naruto interrupted her still looking furious and using an angry tone.

"It's over Hinata! Just let it go!" Naruto shouted as he ran away. Hinata saw a smile on his face which for some reason she understood. For some reason she understood why he said what he did. She then heard him speak with someone else. "Sorry I'm late Sakura. Was Kakashi-sensei worried?"

"Is Hinata bothering you? The nerve of that girl." Sakura said as she looked through the woods to find her. She had hidden herself.

"She was but I told her to leave. I don't want to be hurt again." Naruto lied. Hinata understood why he said what he said earlier; he was trying to protect her from Sakura. He did want to find a way to resolve this! Hinata left the area feeling a new hope. Maybe things were going to get better. She just had to go with the flow.

Back at the Fire Temple, things were a mess. Hidan had been pinned to the ground by Wrath's staff shoved through his side. Kakuzu had to draw the Jashin symbol on the ground for him because of the staff preventing him from getting up.

"We may have had our asses handed to us by that grub monk but at least they left the priest intact enough that he can be recognized for the bounty on his head." Kakuzu said as he picked up Chiriku's body. "Hurry up Hidan, we need to move and find out why this man Akumu is here as well as find the Jinchuriki."

"Alright, let me finish praying and let me pull this rod out off my body." Hidan said as he wiped some blood off of his mouth. "This Trinity of Worms religion has some truths to it if it calls for this much destruction. I'm surprised that fugly SOB didn't convert to Jashin after he left this heap."

"We're leaving Hidan; we can't wait any longer if the Locust Horde knows we're here." Kakuzu said as he threw Chiriku's body over his shoulder and began to leave.

"Ouch! Shit! Wait for me Kakuzu you asshole!" Hidan said as he struggled to pull Wrath's bo staff out of his side. He had to use both hands to get it out of the ground. Wrath was very strong for his thin physic. "Here I come. Let's turn in the old bald headed bastard and get this over with."

Back down in the Hollow, Wrath was being presented his new weapon by Nazo. Akumu watched with anticipation as he saw Nazo approach him and Wrath with a long staff like weapon which was wrapped in cloth.

"Check it out Big Guy, it fits your fighting style and it will make mincemeat of any poor soul that messes with you." Nazo said as he turned a nozzle on the center of the staff and the ends of cloth covering the weapon were shredded off by two chainsaw ends. "I call it the chainstaff; it has two double edged, razor chainsaw blades at the ends of it. And it is made of a rare metal that is not only hard so it won't break easily, but it is also very susceptible to chakra for chakra conduction."

"You PISS excellence, Nazo." Akumu said as Wrath took the staff and twirled it around. He liked it very much. "There you go Wrath; you got revenge and a new toy today. I'd say that you are beginning to have better luck these days."

"No, I am no longer Wrath. I've decided to give up that name now that I have put an end to my past and may move on." Wrath said as he slammed the staff into the ground to test its durability. There wasn't a scratch on it so it was tough. "I'm changing my name and you shall refer to me by this new name at all times."

"What name shall that be?" Akumu asked.

"Skorge." He answered.

Translation

"Iubarque sancti spiritus infunde meum sensibus"- This is Latin for "Poor out the rays of your holy spirit into my senses." Basically Skorge is asking for the gods to help him sense the unity of reality.

Author's Note 

Super sorry for that sick song fic but I wanted it to be something that the Five Great Nations would remember. I thank Toa Naruto, Rose Tiger, Shale-The Heart of The Pack and Kage Biju for helping me decide what to put in somewhat controversial chapter. I thank them for being good supporters, good listeners, good reviewers and such good friends to me in the writing of this story. I promise no more sick stuff in the next chapter. This scene in the After Show has some joke references to Star Wars Robot Chicken 2; I disclaim all references to Robot Chicken. I know I steal too many jokes but I had to remake this scene!

After Show Messages

Kage Biju: Where is dragonbeast99? I thought I was supposed to be interviewed tonight.

Host: You have been invited early to see something that dragonbeast99 doesn't know is happening. He is eating dinner with some of the story's cast and he is completely unaware that we are recording it now as we speak! (Large screen above the set appears above the set and shows dragonbeast99 eating with Akumu, Tsunade, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.)

Akumu: (Drinks his water until his glass is empty. Speaks softly.) Um, could I, uh, get some more water please?

DB99: Excuse me? (Dragonbeat99 is sitting at the end of the table; everyone else is sitting at the sides.)

Akumu: I'm sorry; could I have some more water please? (Locust waiter pours him more water.)

DB99: You seem uptight.

Akumu: I know this is a formal dinner so I'm trying to keep my best manners.

DB99: Well, it's not a formal dinner. You can relax a-(Akumu's eyes light up now that he knows that he doesn't have to restrain himself) Wait! No! Ah! (Buries his face in his hands. Realizes it's too late, Akumu has gone off. No grey area in his behavior.)

Akumu: (Looks across table at Tsunade. Gives her a dirty look and Tsunade looks at him with a dirty look. Akumu takes his finger and makes it look like he is slitting his throat as a threat to Tsunade.)

Tsunade: Grrr! (Leans over the table and glares at Akumu who then pretends to fire a gun at her. Tsunade sticks the knuckle of her thumb in her mouth and blows on it. She pretends to inflate her middle finger like a balloon to flick off Akumu. Akumu then pretends to reel a fishing rod on his hand and raises his middle finger. Flicks off Tsunade and presents it to her.) You son of a-!

DB99: (Interrupts Tsunade.) Hey! This is really good ramen isn't it!? (Trying to change subject so things don't get out of hand.) Has anyone here had better ramen than this?

Hinata: I have. (Looks over at Sakura with a nasty look on her face.) At the Ramen stand that Naruto took me to on his birthday.

Sakura: (Giving her a sarcastic smile.) Hinata let it go. (She then glares back at Hinata.)

Naruto: Sakura, I don't think that you should be giving Hinata such- (Sakura barks at him.)

Sakura: Shut up! (Dragonbeast99 buries his face back into his hands because of what is happening.)

Akumu: (Pulls out his lucky coin and flips it while looking at dragonbeast99 with a sinister smile beneath his mask.)

DB99: What are you doing? (Akumu catches his coin which lands on heads. He gives dragonbeast99 thumbs up then reaches across the table for a dinner roll.)

Akumu: (Picks up the role in his left hand and speaks in a voice imitating Naruto's voice.) Oh Hinata, I have to tell you the truth. I'm a Jinchuriki! (Switches hands and imitates Hinata's voice.) You're a what!? (Imitates Hiashi's voice while pointing at the roll like he is scolding Hinata.) You are to never see that demon again Hinata! (Switches hands and imitates Sakura's voice.) Don't cry Naruto! I'll be your girlfriend now! Who needs Hinata anyways? (Stands up and rips the roll in half.) KABOOM!! (Crumbles up the halves in his hands then showers them over everyone at the table. Everyone watches in total shock at what he is doing.) BIG HEART BREAK! (Picks up another roll and starts scattering crumbs at everyone.) THE WORD IS OUT TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE! POW! POW! NARUHINA FANS CRAPPING THEIR PANTS!! (Throws his arms up in the air waving them.) DEATH THREATS AND HATE REVIEWS TO DRAGONBEAST99 EVERYWHERE!! (Slowly goes back to seat while making a noise like a landing rocket and wiggling his fingers. Everyone is speechless and shocked after watching him. All stare at Akumu.)

Tsunade: Does, does anyone have any jokes? (Laughs softly trying to break up the mood of the moment.)

Itachi: I got one. (Sticks his thumbs up.) Who has two thumbs, killed his entire clan, and is going to fight Nazo in about ten more chapters? (Points to self with his thumbs.) This guy! (Laughs at his own joke and stops once he realizes that no one is laughing.)

DB99: (Looks at his watch and fakes a yawn.) Well, it's been a time and a half but, ah, gotta do the After Show now! (Doesn't realize that the table cloth is stuck to his belt buckle and pulls the table cloth and all the food off of the table. Quickly leaves the room so he doesn't have to deal with the angry quests. Stomps on a gift from Nazo to Hinata outside the dining room and heads to the studio. Enters set and sees Kage Biju waiting for him.) Oh, you're early. And the show is starting early. (Looks at screen and realizes that everything has been recorded.) You mean-

Kage Biju: Yes, yes we saw everything.

DB99: *Sighs, Okay, let's just get this over with. (Shakes hands with Kage Biju and takes seat at the desk he usually sits at for the interview with his face buried in his hands out of embarrassment.) So, when did you first find out about this site?

Kage Biju: When I started browsing around the internet looking for funny NaruHina comics which I found cute and funny when I stumbled upon this website and I went to the Naruto section and started reading a lot of NaruHina stories but one of my favorites is this story and "Hinata's Protector".

DB99: (Cheers up so he doesn't make a scene on the show.) So you found it by accident. I understand that you are currently working on your first very own fan fiction. What inspired you?

Kage Biju: Yes I am writing my first fanfic and it is a NaruHina crossover story called "Naruto: Terror of the Einst" which I thank you for the vote for the name of the story. It is a big crossover fic which is slightly A/U which you will see in the story. What inspired me to write are your crossover story and Chewie Cookie's "Hinata's Protector" and "Bijuu May Cry" by OmegaDarkness. They combine the element of different series and blend it together to form a non-confusing and exciting crossover story.

DB99: (Blushing.) Wow, I'm quite flattered. I want to become a real life original work writer and I hope to inspire ideas and different ways of thinking through my writing and you have in a way made that dream a reality. Thank you very much! (Audience applauds Kage Biju.) When did you first get into anime?

Kage Biju: The first anime show I watched was when I was when I was four years old with my mother. The show was called "Dragonball". Then we watched some of the "Super Robot Anime Show" that was on. My family actually watches a lot of anime. My dad saw the ending of "Evangelion" and he was pissed.

DB99: I am yet to see that and you are lucky to have family members who are into anime a bit. My parents either think that whatever I watch is too kiddish or to x-rated. My mother cannot stand the busty girls in anime and she will make fun of the little cutesy things she sees in anime. My father nearly jumped out of his skin when I told him that Inuyasha was a guy and he doesn't approve of the language in anime. My sister, for a while it was cute until it got out of hand, was a HUGE fan girl of A LOT of anime guys like Inuyasha, Naruto, Howl from "Howl's Moving Castle", Kazuma from "S-CRY-ED" and Sasuke Uchiha! Anime hasn't done too much good in my family, they just think that it's some component of my little world now. What are your favorite anime series and couples?

Kage Biju: My favorite anime series is "Naruto" and my favorite pairing is NarutoxHinata. The reason why this is my favorite couple is because Naruto had a life of loneliness and people always put him down as being a weakling or thinking of him as the Kyubi but Naruto kept on going to become Hokage. Hinata always believed in Naruto, she even almost had the same childhood as Naruto, she never looked down on him and if those two get together they can fill that loneliness in their hearts with love and happiness. Sakura lost her chance with constantly being mean to Naruto and using him as a punching bag, being narrow minded and constantly going after Sasuke. I believe her older self is really no different than her younger self. That is why I think that NarutoxHinata is great because it shows true love.

Nazo: (Off set.) I'll show you true love when I steal the heart of the Hyuga princess! (Begins to set up potato cannon.) I'll make you pay for taking this story off the Hinata and Joker list dragonbeast99!

DB99: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I agree and I wish that more people would agree with me on this! What attracted you to my story?

Kage Biju: It's very simple: I love a very good NaruHina story that has "Gears of War". I believe that Gears is truly an epic game. (Delta squad stands up in the audience and applauds.)

DB99: It is! That's why I had to put it into a crossover! Speaking of which, many find it odd that I have guns and "Gears of War" references. Did that ever turn you away at first?

Kage Biju: No, I did not find it odd about the guns and "Gears of War" reference. It strangely attracted me more to the story and it keeps me in suspense.

DB99: I'm glad you like it! It's nice to hear something positive about the reference every now and then. What was your favorite chapter? Least? Why?

Kage Biju: Chapter 14 is my favorite chapter because Naruto and Hinata went on their first date and shared their first kiss. (Screen shows picture of their first kiss with Naruto wearing Nazo's old mask and the word "me" surrounding him and "haha" going down his chest and blue hearts around Hinata. Dragonbeast99 hits a button on his desk restoring the photo to its original setting.)

DB99: I was prepared this time! Please continue.

Kage Biju: My least favorite chapter is chapter 26 when they were forced to break up by that bastard Hiashi.

DB99: Any hopes for the story?

Kage Biju: I believe that this story is going to be a huge success when you finish it.

DB99: It will be epic and you won't be able to wait for the sequel! Why do you think Nazo and the others are so evil? Do you think that they can change like Gaara did?

Nazo: (Off set. Has readied his hot potato cannon to hit dragonbeast99 in the head.) Eat this!

Kage Biju: The reason why I think that they are so evil is because of the constant abuse by those peoples in their early life and being shunned for having different abilities. (Nazo drops his gun off set and looks at Kage Biju as if he is very touched.) It caused them to go insane. (Nazo steps back as if Kage Biju is reading his mind. Quivers a bit.) I believe they can change like Gaara but it may take some time.

Nazo: (Begins to leave studio.) T-This is too serious for my liking. (Camera goes up to his face, tear wells up in his eye.)

DB99: Well, we can only hope. Naruto and Hinata took a hard blow in the last chapter. Do you think that there is a lesson to be learned here?

Kage Biju: There was one lesson learned; Naruto could have told Hinata early about his secret and when Hiashi wasn't around to take advantage of the situation like what just happened. And hatred can cause pain to others around you just like Hiashi is going to learn with what he is doing to Hinata.

DB99: I'm sure he will. (Sees that his life time on the show is almost up and Kage Biju must decide his fate now.) Um, on the After Show, putting aside what I wrote in the last chapter, would you let me live or die?

Kage Bijuu: Hmm, (looks at dragonbeast99 angrily, dragonbeast99 starts sweating bullets and his heart begins to race, begins breathing more intensely as Kage Biju looks at him more sternly, suddenly Kage Biju's expression changes and dragonbeast99 calms down) I would let you live because I want to know what happens next in your story and because you're my partner in helping me write my story.

DB99: OH THANK GOD! (Camera goes to underneath dragonbeast99's desk and shows that he has wet himself.) Anything you would like to say to the cast? (Wipes away sweat and catches breath.)

Kage Biju: There are several things I want to say. Naruto and Hinata don't give up on each other and stay strong because your love is the love that can't be broken. Sakura I hope your Sasuke kills you and runs off with Ino because that would be the ultimate karma is a true bitch you poor excuse of a human being. Hiashi I hope your proud of yourself now because what would your wife think of you now if she saw you doing this to your own daughter? Kakashi just ask Shizune out on a date because you're going to die a lonely man if keep reading those books of yours man. I mean really, what do you see in those things? The rest of Team Kurenai, I hope you guys can fix Naruto and Hinata's relationship.

Hiashi: I am only trying to protect Hinata!

Kiba: Fuck that shit! I'm taking Hinata for myself!

Sakura: Good! Screw you Kage Biju!

Shino: All three of you are assholes.

DB99: Thank you for coming onto the show. (Shakes hands with Kage Biju.) Please ignore the shouting from the cast, they should be getting ready for the next chapter! Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review because it is very important that I know how you felt about a lot of things in this chapter! Be sure to vote on my poll afterwards because there is a 3rd place tie between Nazo, Akumu, and RAAM! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned because next chapter, Hinata and the crew go into the Imulsion mines to face off against the grubs! Thanks again! Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 28: Down The Grub Hole

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. In this episode of the After Show, Nazo sings the song "I Can Change." This song was used in the movie "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut" and there is a similar song by Violent Femmes. I have made a small parody by combining the two. I take no credit for either song and I disclaim everything. This song is a parody that I take no credit for in the original lyrics and creation and I disclaim anything else that would upset either the creators of "South Park", Trey Parker and Matt Stone, or Violent Femmes. _The lyrics will be in italics._

Chapter Twenty Eight 

"Honey, are you alright?" Musso's wife asked from outside their bedroom door. It sounded like he was crying.

"Ah God! What have I done!?" Musso cried as he hit his face with the morning newspaper as he looked at the front page article. The Hidden Grass Village had been destroyed last night by the Horde and there were no known survivors. Musso couldn't believe what he had unleashed onto the world. "I never should have agreed! I never should have let that freak off the leash!"

The night after the Grass Village incident was no less chaotic. Back in the Hidden Sand Village, things were not well for Nazo had come and taken not only all the villagers hostage, but also Gaara the Kazekage. Nazo walked with a gun pressed against Gaara's skull and his own sand around his throat. Nazo had used his Hakaigan to throw the little sand that Gaara could control without Shukkaku into anarchy and to threaten the lives of all the villagers. Nazo walked through the streets of Sunagakure alongside two Maulers to the mansion of the Doku clan.

"Goin' to the head doctor, yeah, goin' to keep you freaks in check." Nazo said while imitating the voice of one of the old guards back in the asylum he was locked away in after the Great Ninja World War. "Ye'all a bunch of crazy mother fuckers who gotta get a good kick in the head to make it through the day. Yep, got an ugly one here. Got the smilin' one with the fucked up face. Let's go see the head doctor freak so you don't hurt nobody."

Nazo walked into the mansion with Gaara still in his clutches. As the party entered, four ninjas came out of hiding and attacked the Horde leader and his Locusts with poisoned weapons in attempt to save the Kazekage but failed miserably when the Maulers crushed them alive. Gaara called off the other ninjas as Nazo walked into the chamber of the clan head, Kumo Doku sat waiting for Nazo. He had no intention to fight; he was going to take the hit so everyone else in the village could live.

"Alright Sandman, stay here while I do my job." Nazo said as he threw Gaara back to his other Locusts following him and approached Kumo. Gaara was still at the mercy of the sand clutching his throat while a Drone held a snub pistol to his head just to be safe. Nazo took Kumo by the face, unzipped the mouth portion of his mask to reveal his scars and pressed his knife against Kumo's face. "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

"You temes won't get away with this." Gaara said to the Locusts surrounding him. "I'm the Kazekage, you should want to kill me; not the head of the Doku clan."

"That would just be a part of the Sunagakure's plan if we killed you." One Mauler said as he watched Nazo who was still telling his story to Kumo. It looked like he was almost done. Kumo's inner strength had faded the moment Nazo got a hold of him; Kumo was a coward deep down and Nazo had proved this when he put him in a death situation where he would not escape. Nazo could tell the cowards from the courageous whenever he told his story to a victim and pressed a knife against them. "You're no more a tool than this baka here."

Nazo finished his story and shoved his knife down Kumo's throat causing him to drown in his own blood. Nazo threw his body on the floor and went back up to Gaara who glared at him. Nazo's yellow eyes began to look foggy and Gaara tried to look away from the psychopath's eyes but the insanity in the Hakaigan made him look even deeper. Gaara felt the sand on his throat tighten.

"I would kill you but then I would be giving the schemers of the Land of Wind the satisfaction of having things go according to plan." Nazo said as he grabbed Gaara's face which was now overcome with fear. "Look at me, look at me. You may not be a Jinchuriki anymore but they still plan on you kicking the bucket."

"Nonsense! Unlike you dokeshi-teme this country believes in honor and respect! They wouldn't kill me when I am more than willing to give my life for this village despite my past with it!" Gaara shouted. His courage was stronger than Kumo's but he didn't want to look into Nazo's eyes; they were to frightening and chaotic.

"Yeah, just keep believing that and once they cast you out like a leper after serving your use try not to cry." Nazo said.

"At least I do believe in something! The good of the people in this village!" Gaara shouted. As Kazekage, he could not just stand by and let Nazo mock his country. "What do you believe in!? Huh! What do you believe in!?"

"I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you," Nazo pulled off his mask and Gaara's heart began to race even faster, "stranger."

Gaara couldn't believe what kind of face that Nazo was hiding beneath his mask. Nazo's Hakaigan eyes began to bubble like lava and the image that Gaara saw left his memory as the Drone dropped him on the floor as he fainted. Nazo put his mask back on and he and his Locusts left. He then pulled out a pocket Gossip Stone created by Inagojo's earth style technique. It was connected to a group of Locusts underground who were now going to finish off the now frightened village.

"I'm done shopping for the night. Let out the Brumak." Nazo said into the pocket Gossip Stone. As he exited the village, everyone was freed from the sand that had fallen into anarchy. Gaara woke up forgetting Nazo's face due to the amount of chaos that had been poured into his mind. Suddenly he felt the earth quake and a whale like roar outside. A Brumak had entered the village and was tearing it apart with not only its claws and stomping feet but also with mounted guns and cannons on it! The Hidden Sand Village spent the rest of the night defending itself from the monsters that had entered the village. Anarchy and chaos had entered the village that night and was about to spread like wild fire from here on.

The next morning, Hinata woke up early to meet Naruto as he had asked. She did not sleep well that night due to nightmares about the Kyubi. Why was still feeling this way? She knew, or at least hoped, that Naruto wasn't the Kyubi who attacked the village so long ago and almost killed her mother. How could such a good person do such a terrible thing? She quickly and quietly made some tea to wake herself up and left an apology note to her sister Hanabi. She had to apologize for barking at her yesterday. She didn't mean to say those things to her. Hinata left home to where she would meet Naruto. He was waiting for her there. They were both still shy towards each other.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She was warming back up to him but she didn't want to be like this to him anymore. She wanted to have that whimsical feeling again where she felt joy for once. "I'm ready to help you."

"Thank you very much Hinata-sama." Naruto said with a smile. He wanted to cheer Hinata up but his smile wasn't as comforting as it used to be. If only he didn't have to act to express happy he felt with her. That passiveness, fragility, and almost shyness she brought out of him was so soothing. He felt like he was really being himself without having to hide anything he felt ashamed of. "I got down the focusing all of my chakra out of all of my Tenketsu without exhausting myself. So how does the next step work?"

"Next you need to be able to spin like a top on the ball of your foot. With all of your out pouring chakra, it will create a barrier surrounding you that will deflect any projectile or at least any normal projectile." Hinata said. "It's best to do this with whatever foot you're best able to balance on. Once you master this, you will have mastered the Rotation. How do you plan on making this your own technique though?"

"I'm still working on it, but I will add my wind element to the Rotation and I'm expecting like a whirlwind or cyclone like effect added to it which will maybe shred whatever touches it." Naruto said as he readied himself to spin. "Okay, here I go!"

Naruto span around but he fell over after losing his footing. He tried it again but he failed. Naruto continued to try until Hinata stepped in to help him.

"You're using your normal fighting stance when you ready yourself. Try the fighting stance used for the Gentle Fist, it should give you a better start and make it easier to balance." Hinata said as she stood next to Naruto and demonstrated the stance she was talking about. Naruto took the Gentle Fist fighting stance and waited for Hinata to leave before he attempted it again. His first attempt he failed but the second try Naruto succeeded. "Well done Naruto!"

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Naruto said. He was glad to know that Hinata had dropped the honorific but he still felt below her. He still felt this way because of how he had hurt her. Naruto was slightly exhausted and he felt that he had learned what he needed for the day. He wanted to help Hinata now with her own technique. "I still need to learn how to manipulate the wind element so I can stop here for today. What is it that you need my help with Hinata-sama?"

"Oh, I…" Hinata began to blush for some reason. She didn't understand why. She felt closer to him so why was she acting this way? Hinata let it go. She had to go with the flow. "I-I need to know how you get your hand ready for Rasengan. How do you create a perfect sphere?"

"It's not a perfect sphere. It's more like the spinning chakra locks into place due to the directions that my doppelganger sends it spinning and the constant spinning in the palm of my hand." Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata and began to rotate chakra into the palm of his right hand. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see it. She noticed that it rotated into the center because of a Leaf Village symbol that he had tattooed to the center of his hand. "Once you have a focus point to where you want your chakra, it's just a matter of creating a focused image in your head like the Leaf symbol on my hand."

"So once you have that focus point, what do you do then?" Hinata asked as she reached for Naruto's palm. She thought that maybe she could get a feel for it if she felt how it rotated.

"Wait! Don't! You'll-" It was too late. Hinata touched his palm with her right hand and received a chakra burn in her palm. Hinata withdrew her hand and held her palm. "Gomenasai Hinata-sama! I tried to warn you but…!"

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata said as she looked at her palm. There was a swirl like pattern on it now. It looked like it was permanent scar but it wasn't very noticeable. "If you lock in the chakra then what exactly does your doppelganger do?"

"It's hard for me to explain. Let me show you." Naruto said as he used Kage Bushin no Jutsu to create a doppelganger to create Rasengan for him. Hinata watched as chakra began to spin around the vortex in the palm of his hand. It began to spin faster until a spiraling sphere appeared in his hand. "I just need to focus on the center and my doppelganger creates the actual sphere. If you're not trying to learn Rasengan then what exactly will this help you do?"

"My grandfather almost invented a way to fire chakra out of his hands and I want to perfect this technique. I need to do this for a personal reason." Hinata said. She did want to do this so she would have a way to fight the Locust Horde from a distance using something besides shuriken and kunai. But also because she felt that this may help raise her confidence enough to get back together with Naruto. She also wanted to be able to protect him; if she was going to be with Naruto again then she needed to be able to protect him next time from anything. Whether it was Sakura, her father, someone who wanted to bully him, the Horde, or even herself, she had to be strong enough to protect him. "I just need to find a way to release the chakra from my hands without having to strike anything like I usually do with the Gentle Fist."

"How will you do that?" Naruto asked. He was very interested in Hinata's idea now.

"My grandfather pictured this technique as an archery bow being drawn back in the palm of his hand so maybe if I do what you do with Rasengan being focused to one point in my hand I can get it to work." Hinata said as she noticed a nearby pine tree with pinecones hanging off its branches. "Let me try this on that tree."

Hinata used her right hand because of the mark that Naruto's chakra had burned into it. It gave her a focus point she could use. Hinata pointed her hand out and activated her Byakugan to see if it would work. It did but it didn't go as far as she wanted.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked.

"No, I can't get my chakra to shoot that far." Hinata answered. Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Here, try to shoot me at close range. I'll tell you if I feel anything." Naruto said. He trusted Hinata enough that she wouldn't kill him. But he felt that he deserved it for hiding the truth from her. He would never forgive himself for hurting her like that.

"I'm not sure Naruto. What if I hurt you badly? We can't go to Sakura for help if that happens." Hinata said.

"It will be fine." Naruto said with a small smile. He was beginning to feel that same passive feeling he got with her again. "I'll forgive you if anything bad happens and I don't mind taking a few hits to help you create your own technique."

"T-Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said. She didn't like how he felt like he should be a punching bag for her. Sakura had beaten a terrible scar into his psych and Hinata hated it; Naruto didn't deserve to be a punching bag. Not for anyone. "Alright, here I go."

Hinata focused her chakra into the burn scar in the palm of her hand and then pictured it as an arrow being fired and saw the chakra leave her hand with her Byakugan. It hit Naruto but he didn't even flitch.

"I felt it but it's not very straight. Maybe you should try to straighten it by using both hands." Naruto said. He didn't think that his suggestion would really help because he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"That may work. Let me try it." Hinata said as she put her left hand on the back of her right hand and channeled chakra into her right through her left. She then did what she did before and again fired chakra from her right hand. It was straight this time and hit Naruto in the chest. Again, it didn't even scratch him. "How did that feel?"

"There's still no power in it." Naruto said. Hinata looked frustrated now. He was afraid of what she was going to do now. "Hinata, be patient. This could take some time. I mean, we did just start."

"Hold on. I have an idea." Hinata said. Her frustration had gotten the better of her. Hinata pointed her palm down this time because she was afraid of what would happen to Naruto. She did what she did in her last attempt but this time she tried to draw the chakra in her right palm back with her left like a bow would to an arrow. Hinata felt a burning in her right palm and immediately released the chakra which fired through her hand at a much greater speed and greater condensation. Hinata yelped as she accidently fired it into her foot leaving a small burnt mark. "Ouch! Damn it! That hurt!"

"Maybe we should stop for the day Hinata-sama! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Naruto said in a very concerned tone. Hinata began to limp as she held her right hand in pain. Naruto caught her and picked her up. "Here, let me try to help you somehow."

"It's alright Naruto! I'll be fine." Hinata said as Naruto carried her to a nearby stream. Hinata felt her hand burn and she gritted her teeth in pain. "Alright, maybe I do need some help. Thank you."

Naruto put Hinata down near the stream. He took off his sandals, rolled up his pant legs and almost kneeled down in the stream as he reached out for Hinata's hand.

"Maybe if we keep it cool and rub it, it will feel better." Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand. He paused once his hand touched Hinata's. Hinata could feel what he felt; their hearts beat at the same pulse. It was a beautiful feeling that made them feel as if they were one. Hinata took off her sandals and put her bare feet into the stream so she could sit close to Naruto. Naruto then began to almost massage the palm of Hinata's right hand. "Does this feel any better?"

"Yes, yes it does." Hinata said softly. She felt so at ease with Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Hinata's finger nails were still painted blue from the festival. He remembered that night; he didn't think about the bad things, only the good things. Hinata looked so beautiful that night. She always looked beautiful. Naruto remembered when he was young and tried to notice girls that he was told that otter physical beauty didn't make a person beautiful on the inside for who they were; it often meant that they were ugly, horrible people. For a long time Naruto believed that. It was one of the reasons he didn't notice Hinata earlier three years ago. He always did think that she was cute but he was afraid that her shyness was due to the fact that she was above everyone by status of being in the Hyuga clan but really it was because everyone put her down. Hinata was beautiful in being too; everyone tried to make her believe she wasn't. The person Hinata was disproved everything the adults ever said about people and love; there were a few people out in the world who were all around beautiful. If Naruto could break free from Sakura, he would run to her to embrace her beauty that was shoved into the mud because of people's misconceptions and maybe even envy. Naruto held Hinata's hand lovingly as he looked back up at her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm much better now." Hinata answered with a smile.

Hinata's mother told her that when you gave a gift from the heart to the right person, that person would return the greatest gift to you. Hinata gave her love to Naruto and for a while he did return so much to her for it. In her heart, Hinata truly believed that her mother would have approved of Naruto being with her. She was the first to see the good in him; she was the one who also admired Naruto like she did. Naruto couldn't be a killer, he would never harm a good person; he could never hurt someone like her mother. He gave back so much love even though he had never received it before in his life. Yet, her father had now inspired this fear in her that she still couldn't get over. Hinata was trapped in chaos; everything she felt had been put into a blender and she couldn't sort things out. If she could undo everything that had happened, she would be embracing every good quality in this boy. She wanted him to know how good he was and to know that he wasn't a monster. She didn't want him to lose his identity to what others said to him. She didn't want him to be like Nazo. Hinata's heart beat ever so softly and lovingly as she looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You burned the top of your foot. Do you think you can still walk?" Naruto asked.

"Could you check the burn? I'm not sure." Hinata said with a smile as she moved her right foot towards Naruto. Naruto took Hinata's foot and rubbed his thumb over the burnt spot. It was only a minor burn that wouldn't leave any scars or permanent marks once it healed. "Thank you."

"I think you'll be fine." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto, could you keep doing what you're doing right now? I like it actually." Hinata said with a smile as Naruto continued to stroke her foot. "It's very… soothing when you do things like this for me."

Naruto noticed that Hinata still had that pedicure he gave to her the night of the festival. He remembered how she laughed because of how ticklish she was and how heartwarming it felt to see her so happy. And how Kiba gave him a hard time about it. But Hinata stood up for him; she did what other people wouldn't do for him. Naruto loved her smile and her laugh; it warmed his heart and he was very happy to do these small kind acts for her. It wasn't so much that he enjoyed being useful to her but that he had a way to show his appreciation for her. If only he could still show that appreciation; Sakura wasn't very touchy and she would only allow him to get so close to her. She never accepted these things form her and she would always say that he wasn't her "slave". Naruto didn't feel that way though about showing physical appreciation. Sakura wouldn't accept massages or for him to help her fix her hair or anything else like that. He had become soft and he needed to give this softness to someone. Hinata did accept these things and she could sense his unique softness in the way he touched her. He was different and she liked that. They were meant for each other but this chaos that had stepped in between them had made things difficult.

"How is this?" Naruto asked. His fingers accidently slid beneath Hinata's foot and she accidently kicked him out of ticklish reflex. Naruto fell back into the stream and got wet.

"Sorry Naruto!" Hinata laughed. The whimsical feeling she felt with him had returned. "I told you that I'm ticklish!"

"It's alright Hinata. I'm fine." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling. The shy, passive feeling had returned to him and he felt that he no longer needed to speak to Hinata with an honorific. He felt close to her again. "You hardly ever laughed when I gave you a foot massage that one night. Why weren't you so ticklish then?"

"The way you massaged my feet that night and when you brush your fingers against my foot like you just did are two different ways of touching me." Hinata laughed as she tried to help Naruto stand up. Naruto got back up but lost his balance and fell backwards onto the dry ground with Hinata on top of his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. Her hand laid on top his and the two could feel their hearts beat in sync with each other; their hearts were one. Naruto's face was close to Hinata's and the two slowly got closer to each other. Hinata got back up before their faces touched. Naruto stood back up and looked at her. They were both blushing. "Gomenasai, if I, um, made you feel… uncomfortable or something."

"No, not at all Naruto. You make me feel very good." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto got out of the stream, put his sandals back on and rolled his wet pant legs down. Hinata also stepped out of the stream. She looked at her hand and noticed that there was now a black dot in the middle of the swirl pattern on her palm now.

"Thanks for everything Hinata. I should get going now." Naruto said as he began to leave.

"Wait Naruto." Hinata said as she picked up her sandals. "I don't know if Sakura says this enough to you, but I want you to know that you're very sweet."

"T-Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said. He could tell that Hinata meant it when she said it. When Sakura said anything nice to him it felt half hearted like she didn't really mean it or at least not deeply. "She never tells me that, ever."

"Then let me tell you that. Know that it's true." Hinata said as she walked up, wrapped her arms around Naruto and laid her head against his chest. He felt so warm. "You are a very sweet person. And don't let anyone make you believe anything different."

"Thank you, Hinata. That means a lot to me, it really does." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and returned her embrace. He was so very tempted to kiss her now, but the fact that he was with Sakura prevented him. He wanted so badly to break up with her and to return to Hinata but then he would be just as bad as Sakura was wouldn't he? She was still his friend but could he really break another person's heart to mend his own? He didn't know what to do. Chaos had filled him too. "I should be going. Let's meet again some time."

"Yes, let's meet again." Hinata said as she watched Naruto leave. She put her sandals back on and left in the opposite direction. "Sayonara for now."

Hinata began to cry silently as she left Naruto. He was leaving to see someone who really didn't love him. He was going through a pain worse than anything else he had experienced in his life. He didn't deserve this! Hinata wiped away the tears in her eyes. Naruto had saved her before but right now she had to save him; she had to save him from this misery. Hinata went to see Kurenai about everything. She needed help from her teammates though it would probably only come from Kurenai and Shino. Kiba was no help at all. Hinata approached her sensei's house. Kurenai had just recently been released from the hospital for a reason that she would not share with her squad. Hinata knocked at the door and Kurenai answered.

"Good morning Hinata." Kurenai said. She had a small bulge in her stomach now. Had she gained weight? "Is something wrong? You look troubled."

"Good morning sensei." Hinata said. "It's about Naruto and I. I'm having-"

"Come inside Hinata, we need to talk about this." Kurenai said as she pulled Hinata inside. The two then went to sit in Kurenai's living room. Kurenai heard what happened and she also heard what Sakura did to cause the break up. The other adults either didn't know or were completely ignorant of what Sakura had done and Kurenai would not stand for it. "I can't believe what happened to you two! You can't let Sakura get away with this Hinata! For the sake of your own happiness and Naruto's, you two need to find a way to get back together!"

"I'm trying sensei! It's just that… it's just that I'm scarred now." Hinata said looking down with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "My father, he's gone and made me afraid of Naruto now. Now that I know that he's a Jinchuriki, the medium of the Kyubi that almost killed my mother, I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Come on Hinata! Do you really think that Naruto would do that to your mother!? After the time you spent with him, do you really think that he's the kind of person that would do that!?" Kurenai asked as she put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and made her look up at her. "I know you know that he's not a monster. You just need to realize this and forget everything that your father said. I've watched you for too long being miserable like this; you need to get back with Naruto at all costs. I can tell that he wants to get back with you too. Don't let him go Hinata! Love can get difficult and confusing but these setbacks shouldn't stop you from seeing the person you love. You're strong Hinata, you can do this. I won't let you lose this boy!"

"T-Thank you sensei." Hinata said. She felt better because of Kurenai and she could feel her energy through her speaking. She was with Hinata one hundred percent of the way. "I feel much more confident and I think I know what I need to do now to get back together with him. The only two problems left are Sakura and my father."

"You can deal with them along the way. Just don't lose him Hinata." Kurenai said as she leaned back into her seat. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei and Hinata." Kiba said as he and Shino walked into the room. They both looked serious. "Sensei, are you well enough to go on a mission? This is really important."

"The doctors don't recommend it. I'm sorry, I can't go." Kurenai answered. "Why? What is going on?"

"There has been a report that the Akatsuki were spotted at the Fire Temple." Shino said. "To make things worse, Akumu the second Horde leader was also seen fighting them with a group of Locusts. Things could get ugly if the two groups meet again."

"I'll go." Hinata said. She didn't want the Horde getting anywhere near the village if they were going to try to kill her clan members. "I won't let Nazo or any of the other Horde members come near my family again. You two need to be ready to stop them too. Akumu will definitely try to kill the Inuzuka and Aburame clan if he's here."

"Oh, I plan to give those grubs some pay back for what they did last time." Kiba said with a smile. He was looking forward to this. "Let's go see Tsunade! There will be at least twenty other squads out looking for the Akatsuki and the Horde!"

"Sorry you can't come along sensei. I hope you feel better soon." Shino said as he and the party left.

"Thank you Shino. Good luck and don't so anything reckless." Kurenai said as the party left her home. She then spoke under her breath. "I won't be feeling better for another twelve months. It's already been one month and I can already feel his heart beat."

The squad arrived at the top of the Hokage's office building where other squads had met to hear what Tsunade had to say about what was happening. Hinata could see Shikamaru's squad and Neji's squad but Naruto's squad wasn't here. Suddenly members of the KSTF appeared also. Saiban was there.

"Alright, we don't know why the Akatsuki attacked the Horde and we don't know if this makes them enemies. If they get into another fight, be sure to get out of the cross fire." Tsunade said. She was determined to catch those temes this time. "Beware of Akumu. He is the second Horde leader and his abilities remain unknown. There also reports of some other Locust big shot with him, probably another general like RAAM. Be safe and bring take those grubs out!"

The squads scattered and began their mission. Suddenly Saiban began to follow Hinata's squad.

"I've been ordered to follow your squad on this mission. I've been told of your great tracking skills and that is what we really need now if we want to catch the Akatsuki and the Locust Horde." Saiban said as he finally caught up with Team Kurenai. "I'll act as your captain for this mission. Please let me help you."

"That's fine with us." Kiba said speaking for the squad. "It's go time baby! Let's go hunt us some grubs!"

Akamaru barked with agreement to Kiba's words of action. The squad began to use all of their tracking skills to search for the Akatsuki and Horde. After about a half hour of searching, Hinata finally saw something with her Byakugan. There were strange floating objects in the sky ahead. Were they balloons? No, they were to stationary where they were and there were strange red lights on them too.

"I see something." Hinata said as she pointed ahead to the strange objects.

"Hello? Can anyone read me?" Saiban said into his headset which was connected to the other parties searching the area. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Military equipment, it always works." Shino said sarcastically.

"We shouldn't be out of range from here. Something isn't right." Saiban said. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly one of the objects that Hinata mentioned started to move towards the party. It was coming at a very high speed, almost as if it were charging towards them. "Oh no, we gotta get away from that thing!"

"He's right! I can smell explosives in that thing!" Kiba shouted as he and the rest of the party began to jump down from the tree they were in for better land coverage as the explosive came crashing down. It had what appeared to be some sort of helmet, maybe, and two long ball ended feelers. It was a creature that was acting like a suicide bomber like the Tickers! It hit a branch and blew up half the tree the party was in! Hinata and the others began to run for their lives as more of the strange creatures began to rain down on them. "Shit! These grubs have almost every kind of explosive imaginable!"

"Wait a minute! These are Nemacysts!" Saiban said as he ducked from an incoming Nemacyst.

"These are what!?" Hinata asked as she spotted a large creature up ahead with her Byakugan. It was a large creature six crab like legs and a large pair of pincers for a mouth or at least what she thought was the mouth. There was a black smog coming out of the back of the creature and was firing the flying bombers out of its back. "There's another Horde monster up ahead!"

"That must be the Seeder from Danzo's report!" Saiban said. "His men were able to gather Intel on the Locust Horde and the creatures that are attacking us now are called Nemacysts! They are usually fired out of the backs of Seeders! We need to stop that thing now!"

"Easier said than done!" Kiba said as more Nemacysts came down on the party. Eventually the group made it to the Seeder. "Let's cut this thing up and have crab for lunch! Shino, get the teriyaki sauce, Hinata, get some hot water, I'll break the shell!"

"No time for jokes Kiba! This thing isn't going to just let us kill it!" Saiban shouted as the Seeder turned to face the party. Kiba used his Tsuga technique to drill through the beast's armor causing it to back away and fire more Nemacysts. Saiban filled his mouth with needles and began to make a series of hand signs. He then brought his curled hand up to his mouth to better spit the projectiles. "Ninja Art: Hornet's Nest Technique!"

The Seeder fell back and began to wobble because of the large amounts of poison in its body now. Shino jumped onto the beast's back and Nemacysts came raining down onto the creature as Shino quickly jumped off of the beast's back. The Seeder dropped dead.

"That was easy." Shino said. He was surprised to see such a large creature be so weak. "Now what?"

"Hello, damn it! This communication line still isn't working!" Saiban said as he took off his headset to check it. It was fine but there was still no connection.

"Wait Saiban, is how bad is the connection now compared to when you first tried to contact the other squads?" Hinata asked. She thought that she might know why that Seeder had that smog coming out of it.

"It's slightly better than last time I guess." Saiban answered. "Why? Do you have an idea about why it's like this?"

"I saw black smog coming off that Seeder and you said that the communication improved after we killed it." Hinata said. "If that's the case, then maybe the smog that the Seeder was emitting was jamming the communication. If it's still not working then there must be more around here."

"Then we have to find the others and kill them too so that we can reestablish the radio communication." Shino said. He was impressed by how Hinata was able to realize this so soon.

"That may have to wait." Kiba said as he and Akamaru began to sniff out something. "Akamaru and I just picked up the scent of some grubs nearby and something else. I got a feeling that this is something big and this is what they are trying to hide from us by using these Seeders."

"Then lead us there Kiba. We can't afford to lose track of the Locust Horde here. If they're planning something then we need to find out." Saiban said. He wanted to avenge his fallen comrades from the night the Kryll attacked and he felt even more obligated to stop the Horde now. "Where is it? What is this other thing that you smell?"

"It's just up ahead form here." Kiba said with a cocky grin. He was looking forward to fighting the grubs again. "The other scent is musky like something from underground. I think it's a mine."

The party followed Kiba and his kennin Akamaru as they lead them to a mountain pass which had a mine entrance at the foot of it. Kiba was right. As the party began to enter the mine, a Drone shouted "ground walkers!" alerting the other Locusts and causing them to fire on Team Kurenai. The party took cover behind some of the equipment and got ready to fight. Hinata wished she had mastered her new technique this morning with Naruto. It would have been so helpful now when she had no way of closing in on the Locusts and with there being snipers above them. Suddenly Saiban took out a scroll and rolled it out underneath the mine cart that he and the others had taken cover behind.

"This will get rid of the Drones." Saiban said as the scroll rolled toward the enemy group and they stopped to look at it. There was an explosive seal on the end that had rolled toward them and the ignition was on Saiban's end! Saiban ignited the seal and a huge blast took out the Drones. "Eat shit and die!"

"Our turn now!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru used their man-beast doppelganger technique and took out some on coming Grenadiers with their Gatsuuga technique. Things were going well for the party. "Woo! Yeah! Bring it on sucker! This is my kind of shit!"

Suddenly more Drones came out from an emergence hole from behind the party. Shino had already readied a paper kunai bomb and threw it at the opening burying the grubs alive. He had expected this to happen. There was another side entrance to the mine that the party didn't see. One Bolter ran out with a revolver and charged at Shino. Shino couldn't react quick enough but Hinata got up and palm struck the flanking Bolter's heart killing him.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Hinata said as the Bolter dropped dead with blood streaming out of his mouth. Suddenly she felt a bullet whiz past her head. Hinata looked up and saw that the snipers were now targeting her for being out in the open. They reloaded and began to fire at her and Kiba.

"Keep moving!" Saiban shouted as he threw two kunai into the skulls of the snipers knocking them off of their high ground. One died but the other began to crawl away with blood seeping out of his skull. "Take out the remaining one. After that let's move on to see what the grubs are doing down in this mine."

"Not on my watch ground walkers!" A Grenadier shouted as he ran out of the mine entrance and threw a frag grenade at the distant party members and fired his shotgun at Kiba who narrowly escaped the blast. "Die!"

"Hell no!" Kiba shouted as he quickly picked up the dead sniper and used him as a meat shield against the Grenadier's shotgun. Kiba was knocked over by the blast but the corpse kept him safe. "Your pal is a really good bullet sponge you know that?"

"Teme! You will pay for using my comrade as a shield!" The Grenadier threw down his gun and ran to a lumber pile. The rest of the party came out of hiding from the first grenade but were forced to take cover again as the Grenadier threw another grenade to keep them distant. The Grenadier then picked up a strange tool from the lumber pile; it had a strange bladed chain on it, there was an engine with a handle attached to it, and there was a cord to start the engine. The Grenadier yanked the cord causing the engine to start and the sharpened chain to spin incredibly fast! The bladed chain began to appear like some sort of saw and the Grenadier charged at Kiba with it! He was going to cut Kiba in half!! "How do you like chainsaw!?"

"Oh shit! Holy shit!" Kiba shouted as he threw the body aside and drew two kunai to put up and block the saw. Sparks flew as the chainsaw went against the two kunai knives which were about to be cut in half. "SSHHIIT! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GONNA BE SAWED IN HALF BY THIS MANIAC!!"

Akamaru, still in his doppelganger form, used his own Tsuga technique to kill the Grenadier. Kiba quickly rolled out of the way of the falling blade and got up. He was sweating bullets and his heart was racing.

"T-Thanks Akamaru." Kiba said as he caught his breath. "That was too close."

"What do you expect after pissing off the grub?" Shino asked. He thought that Kiba deserved what happened to him for being so stupid.

"Knock it off, both of you. We need to focus on finding out what is going on here in this mine and why the Horde is so interested in it." Saiban said. He and the party began to enter the mine. It was dark and there was almost no lighting. "Be on your guard, things are going to be tougher down here."

"We're in their territory now. Shouldn't we try to find back up first?" Hinata asked. She was a bit scarred by the darkness and the fact that the mine was probably swarming with Locusts.

"We don't have any radio communication so we can't call for anyone because of the Seeders." Saiban said as the party approached a two way path. They would have to split up here. "Alright, Hinata come with me. Kiba, take your dog and Shino on the left path. We'll cover more of the mine this way. Try to meet back up with us if you can."

"Sure thing." Kiba said as he, Akamaru and Shino walked down the left path. It got darker as they went further down. "Good luck guys."

"T-Thank you." Hinata said as she looked down the right tunnel and saw nothing but pitch blackness. "Do you have a flashlight or anything Saiban-chui?"

"Watch out for the boogey man Hinata!" Kiba shouted back down the tunnel to her. He laughed at the thought of how she would react.

"Shut up Kiba!" Hinata shouted back before she and Saiban walked down the dark tunnel. She held her hands close to her heart as she walked on. Her heart was racing out of fear. She tried to make sure that Saiban was still with her. Hinata wished Naruto was here to help her make it through this. Suddenly a bright greenish light appeared ahead of Hinata and Saiban. It was a small spherical plant with light coming out of its core like some sort of lantern. There were several more ahead and they were growing off the floor and ceiling of the tunnel. "What are these things?"

"Your guess is just as good as mine. It looks like some sort of plant but I'm not sure if these things are natural or another one of the Horde's creations." Saiban said. Suddenly he heard something scatter throughout the tunnel. He and Hinata both took a fighting stance ready for anything. "Get ready. There's something here waiting for us."

"Alright, alright, I'll be fine." Hinata told herself as she began to breath heavy wondering what could possibly be waiting for her in this dark chamber. Her heart began to race, her Byakugan only searched for exits because she couldn't fight in this much darkness. Hinata screamed when she felt something jump onto her back. She quickly used her Rotation to throw whatever it was on her off. "Get away from me!"

Saiban jumped away from Hinata so he wouldn't be hit by her Rotation and landed in a bright area filled with the strange glowing plants. Hinata quickly ran to where he was so that she could see what was attacking her. Suddenly another creature dropped from the ceiling onto her back. It was a Wretch! The tunnel was filled with Wretches! Hinata threw the Wretch off of her back and threw a kunai through its skull. She was able to calm down a bit more now since she could slightly see what she was fighting. She then threw shuriken blindly into the darkness, not sure if they would hit a Wretch or not. She heard four of them screech out in pain and two of them drop dead. She had hit some of them. They were everywhere.

"It's just the small fries, we'll be fine." Saiban said as he and Hinata continued to fend off the creatures as best they could without wasting their projectiles and chakra.

Kiba and Shino had no such luck on their end. They were walking in the dark with nothing to lead them except Kiba and Akamaru's nose. They couldn't smell anything to unique that could help them but they could tell that they were almost out.

"I think that I can smell an exit." Kiba said.

"How can you tell? What would an exit smell like?" Shino asked.

"The air is more open up ahead like there is a bigger room ahead. It must be some sort of chamber." Kiba said.

"I'll just trust you on this." Shino said. Suddenly, the two heard a loud scream that echoed through the walls and a strong wind knocked them and Akamaru off their feet and into some sort of a pit or at least what they were afraid of was a pit. "What was that? A Kantus?"

"No way, a Kantus can't scream that hard." Kiba said. Suddenly he heard the noise of chattering teeth. Suddenly an all too familiar screech filled the room. Kiba jumped away and an explosion went off. "Shit! There are Tickers here! We gotta get out of here or else we're so screwed!"

"How are we going to do that when we can't see!?" Shino shouted as he kicked a Ticker away, defusing it. "If we just stand here then we're dead! Let's move!"

Akamaru began to whimper in fear as he blindly jumped away from the rodent like suicide bombers. The party only hit walls; there was no escape.

Hinata and Saiban had just finished off the Wretches when more appeared. Only, these Wretches were different; they glowed yellow. Hinata threw a Shuriken at the Wretch and saw that it exploded for some reason. She and Saiban couldn't hit these Wretches at close range.

"We have explosive Wretches here!" Hinata said as she began to look for an exit anywhere nearby. Many of the glowing plants had been destroyed in the earlier fight and not even her Byakugan could see that well in the dark. She needed to find a way out fast. "Don't touch them! If they explode near us then we're dead!"

"I'm very aware of that!" Saiban said as he swatted away the charging Wretches. "Just keep moving! If we just stand here then we're just going to leave ourselves exposed!"

"Right!" Hinata said as she threw shuriken at five of the glowing yellow Wretches. The monkey like beasts exploded and filled the room with a bright light. Hinata noticed an exit covered in vines. It looked like it could be opened if she or Saiban cut the vines. It probably wasn't the exit that the Locusts typically used in the mine but she and Saiban had to escape. "I think I found a way out. Follow me!"

"Alright! I can't take any more of these things!" Saiban said as he threw a kunai at one Wretch and blew up the rest. The two focused the chakra to the bottoms of their feet as a precaution, it served them well because they landed in a small pool of water that they were able to walk on now because they had focused their chakra early enough to catch themselves. "Where is the exit at? We need to get out of here."

"Right there." Hinata said as she threw a shuriken at another Wretch and temporarily gave herself and Saiban light. They both saw the exit but Wretches began to jump at the two like mad. The beasts were doomed to drown however, they couldn't get their claws on the two ninjas and Hinata and Saiban were not going to let them. The two ran up the wall with their chakra still focused at the bottom of their feet to climb. Hinata quickly drew a kunai knife to cut open the exit while Saiban held off the remaining Wretches. Hinata cut through the vines and the exit was open! "I'm done! Let's go!"

"Okay, just let seal the exit so they don't follow us." Saiban said as he placed a paper bomb on a nearby stone pillar and caved in the exit. Saiban and Hinata had escaped the dark Wretch filled room into a well lit area. It wasn't made to walked through though, there was no clear path and rocks were up heaved everywhere. "Now we just need to get back on path."

Kiba had come up with an idea to escape the Tinker pit. He began to throw the diffused bodies up into the air and throw shuriken at them causing them to explode. He then used the light to find out where he and Shino were. He was able to see that there was a stair case leading back up and a second exit ahead. Kiba decided to take the option at hand and run through the second exit.

"Grab onto Akamaru Shino! I found a way out!" Kiba said with an over confident smile. He thought that he had somehow outsmarted the Locusts but little did he know that there was much worse things lying ahead of him and his friends. "We're getting out of this hell hole right now!"

"Where the hell are we going Kiba!?" Shino shouted as he got onto Akamaru's back and let Kiba lead the way. They exited the room with Tickers going crazy as they detonated early in attempt to catch the escaping ninja. They exited into a large, well lit, and empty room. There were holes stationed in the walls as if they were meant to be pens for something. Only question was "what". "Now where are we?"

Hinata and Saiban had made it back onto the main path, or at least what they hoped was the typical route that the Locusts took, and began to move forward. Saiban helped Hinata down from a high jump and the two checked their surroundings. There were oil drums, cranes, and elevators for moving large amounts of equipment and supplies. But the room was huge; it was made so big things could come into the area. Was it for giant work animals or large machines they wondered? How did the Locusts use these elevators and for what? Saiban checked his headset to see if he could at least get short range radio signals with Kiba and Shino. They were pretty deep underground now and the Seeder's jammers couldn't affect them from where they were.

"Kiba, Shino, are you there?" Saiban asked hoping for a signal.

"It's me Shino. Yes, we're here and we just barely made it past a swarm of Tickers." Shino said as he attached the headset that he had brought along with him to his collar and ear. He figured that it would be better if he spoke to Saiban rather than Kiba. Kiba was starting to get wound up and that would guarantee that the mission would be a failure.

"Same on our end. Watch out, some of the Wretches are explosive. We don't know why yet." Saiban said.

"Explosive Wretches? How much damage can they do when they explode?" Shino asked. He was beginning to worry now.

"Hold on." Hinata said before Saiban could answer. She had activated her Byakugan and saw that there was a large creature walking through a tunnel above the ceiling. Suddenly it came crashing through the ceiling and let out a roar. "There's another monster here!"

"Saiban-chui, what happened?" Shino asked as he tried to stay calm. Suddenly a flying beast with four legs and mantis like claws on the ends of them appeared before him and Kiba. There were two Locusts on the back of the beast with mounted guns. The beast let out a roar and one Locust began to fire at Shino and Kiba. "Shit! We have more of their creatures here already!"

Hinata and Saiban stood terrified by what they were seeing. The beast was like a spider with eight legs and a huge gapping mouth. It had several smaller hind legs and was built for tunneling. This had to be to what the Horde used to tunnel so quickly!

"We have strange flying, four legged creatures attacking us!" Shino shouted into his headset as more of the monsters appeared.

"Those are Reavers! Danzo also found out about these monsters! Watch out for their mounted turrets!" Saiban shouted into his own headset as the beast facing him and Hinata attempted to crush them with its massive legs. "We have a monster where we are now! It's nearly invincible!"

"What could be worse than a Reaver!?" Shino shouted back into his headset. He and Kiba dodged bullets as more Reavers flew into the area and began to fire at them. They were surrounded.

"It's a Corpser! We have a Corpser attacking us!" Saiban shouted. He was frightened by the beast. There was no escape and the beast had him and Hinata cornered. The Corpser let out another roar; Saiban and Hinata now seemed doomed to die by this monstrosity.

Translation 

Dokeshi- clown in Japanese. Perfect word to describe Nazo.

Teme- bastard in Japanese. Thank you Kage Biju for teaching me that.

After Show Messages 

DB99: Hi. (Jittery and hyper, takes a handful of Easter jellybeans and eats them.) Hope you liked this chapter. (Notices the length compared to the last chapter.) Wait a minute, is that all?

Naruto: Yes, that's it for this chapter. (Looking down, still depressed about Hinata.)

DB99: (Runs up to Naruto and freaks out.) THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS ISN'T NEARLY AS LONG AS THE LAST CHAPTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A BIGGER APPERANCE IN IT!?

Naruto: Whoa, dragonbeast99, it's your story. You-

DB99: MAYBE YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE A SUCCESS BUT I DO! I WORKED ALL NIGHT LONG AND ALL MORNING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT!?

Naruto: Okay, okay! Just calm down! (Gets dragonbeast99 to back off.)

DB99: (Calms down.) Alright, I'm fine now. (Pulls a dark chocolate Easter bunny out of his pocket and starts eating it.)

Naruto: You are eating A LOT of candy. Maybe you've had too much sugar.

DB99: So!? Yous eats alots of ramen! I's don'ts complains abouts that! (Sugar has gotten to his vocabulary and grammar skills now.)

Naruto: Have you ever had it with Misao!? It's good! Seriously though, you need to calm down. Stop eating that stuff so you can do the show. We're gonna run out of time if you don't calm down.

DB99: ALRIGHT! Okay, (twitches because of sugar buzz) you are probably wondering why there were exploding Wretches and what the other monsters were in the Horde. For all of you who are not familiar with "Gears of War", I am going to help you understand what these things are. You see, Hinata and the others wandered into an Imulsion mine. Those who are exposed to high amounts of Imulsion- (Locusts come and make Naruto and dragonbeast99 clear the set.)

Drone: Clear the set! The boss man has the perfect plot for to win the heart of Hinata tonight!

Naruto: NO! Leave her alone! (Naruto is dragged off by Locusts and so it dragonbeat99.)

Nazo: (Speaking off set to Hinata.) Come on! I know you want me! You would love to be with me and the Horde! Think of how much fun it would be being the Queen of Clowns!

Hinata: (Walking onto the set.) NO! It's never going to happen Nazo! I'm going to get Naruto back soon and I won't let you stop me!

Nazo: Come on princess! Forget about the Foxman! I'll treat you better than the way he treated you!

Hinata: No! That's final! (Almost on set but stops for some reason. Comes onto set dragging her leg.)

Nazo: (Holding onto Hinata's ankle with both hands and crying fake tears to win her sympathy. Hinata drags him onto the set with her.) Please Hinata-hime!! I get so lonely down in Nexus! None of the nurses like me and Inagojo won't return my affection! PLEASE! I'll be a better lover than Naruto! I swear it! I'm a man of my word!

Hinata: Let me go! (Yanks her leg free from Nazo and walks away.) I'll get back with Naruto somehow, some way, I know it. I know that he knows this too. (Naruto hears her off set and is touched by her words.) You are not my type, it would never work out!

Nazo: (Stands up.) What type am I then? Huh? What makes me so different and unworthy of you?

Hinata: You're a blood thirsty villain! You are insane and do bad things! That's not the type of person I'm looking for!

Nazo: (Acts shocked by Hinata's words.) That is terrible! Even for you Hinata-hime! Ask the audience and they'll even agree with you that I'm not that evil. (Faces the audience.) Am I the most terrible man to walk on the face of the earth? (Audience says no. Some shout yes but majority take Nazo's side.) You see!? I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve that all these rules are gonna come back and bite people. You want to know what I am? I'm a dog chasing carts; I wouldn't know what to do with one if I, caught it! I just do things! Even you know that. (Tries to put his arms around Hinata but Hinata pushes him away.)

Hinata: (Turns away from Nazo.) Well that will never change about you. You're always going to be a villain.

Nazo: (Acts surprised again.) Have mercy Hinata-hime! I'm a man of my word! I can change! I swear it! (Turns towards the audience again.) Do you believe that I can change!? (Mixed response. Half says yes the other half says no.) Oh, I need to prove it to all of you then? (All of the audience shouts yes.) Alrighty then! I'll prove to you princess that I'm not such a bad guy! You'll be begging for me once you see how fun I can be!

Hinata: (Walks away from Nazo.) Don't bother.

Nazo: (Runs up in front of Hinata and music starts to play.) _Some people say that I'm a bad guy ._ (Screen drops.) _They may be right, _(One side of the screen shows Nazo telling his scar story to someone) _they may be wrong._ (Other side of the screen shows him morning the dead.) _But it's not as if I don't try... I just fuck up, try as I might. _(Hinata turns around and walks away. Nazo gets on his knees and crawls after her with his hands folded.) _But I can change, I can change! I can learn to go straight, I swear it! I'll open up my heart and I'll share it… _(Gets up and back flips to the front of the screen which has lowered onto the set.) _Any minute now I will be born again! _(Screen lights up with wing images at Nazo's sides and a halo above his head.) _Yes I can change, I can change! I know I've been a dirty little bastard! _(Hinata walks away annoyed by his attempts. Nazo runs up and begins to circle her so she can't leave.) _I killed the Grass Village and clans dear. Yes I'm insane! Inside I'm a little deranged but it's okay, 'COS I CAN CHANGE!! _(Hinata stops moving as Nazo calms down.) _It's not my fault that I'm so evil… _(Walks up to screen again.) _It's society, _(wipes a fake tear off his eye and pulls a gun and knife out of his pockets) _society. Ya know my momma was a stoner and daddy was booze bull weevil. _(Screen shows photos of Nazo's parents abusing him as a child.) _And it made, a prick of me. _(Runs back up to Hinata laying his head against her shoulder, fluttering his eyes and acting cutesy to impress her.) _But I can change, I can change! I'll open up my heart and I will show it. Any minute now I will be born again! _

Hinata: (Sings to play along hoping to get him to stop.) _But what if you never change? What if you remain a psychopathic dokeshi? _

Nazo: _Hey princess! Don't be such a twit. The Trinity and Buddha won't have shit on me! _

DB99 & Naruto: (Also singing to get Nazo to stop.) _You'll never change you'll never change. You'll always be a dog with mange. _

Nazo: (Turns to face them.) _Yes but don't be such a fool. Manna from heaven shall be my food. My acts of kindness were misconstrued. God above will watch me change and while I'm changing I'll be changing. Here I am, just watch me change… Here I go, I'm changing! _(Music begins to speed up. Nazo does the wave, the robot, and then the Saturday Night Fever pose. Music gets even faster and he begins to break dance. Hinata watches impressed by his dance skills.)_ Hey!!_ (Dances even more chaotically as the music comes to a close. Jumps up and front flips in front of Hinata before the music stops.) Tada! (Unzips mouth portion of his mask.) Well, what do you think Hinata-hime? Did I prove to you that I can change? (Claps his hands together like he is begging as he leans towards her whistling the tune of the music to her.)

Hinata: *Sighs Well, your attempt was cute. (Nazo's eyes get wide and light up with hope.)

Nazo: So yes!? (Eyes begin to sparkle and he tries to kiss Hinata but she shoves his face away.)

Hinata: NO! (Slaps Nazo and walks off set.) I wanted to talk to dragonbeast99 but forget it! You wasted all of my time you jerk! (Nazo plops down in despair from rejection and Hinata's harsh words.)

Nazo: Will she ever return my love for her?

DB99: (Runs out angry at Nazo.) NO! SHE WILL NEVER RETURN YOUR LOVE FOR HER! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT!? YOU WASTED ALL OF MY TIME DOING THIS! IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE ALL OF THESE ATTEMPTS TO HIT ON HINATA THEN FIND SOMETHING MORE USEFUL TO DO!!!!

Nazo: (Gets back up and starts thinking about what dragonbeast99.) You're right! I'm a man of my word so I will change! In these chapters to come I will leave Hinata alone so I can work on showing the readers my "true colors" in the story! I need to show people what I really think of Hinata and her love life and I must also play a part in what has to be done in this story! (Punches his palm in confidence.) I'm leaving now to let my wit and compulsiveness plot something awful! (Leaves set.)

DB99: (Starts to hyperventilate.) All my show time, gone. Now what?

Naruto: (Walks onto the set.) Well, it wasn't a total lose. The singing and dancing is a highlight on the After Show as well as the comic relief. Nazo always finds a way to incorporate it into the show. Just give the final messages and let's end it for tonight.

DB99: Fine! (Speaking fast because of the sugar buzz.) Screw my awesome idea that I had! Thanks for reading and stay tuned because things are gonna get better and sweeter and you all will want to see what happens once Team Kurenai gets out of the mine because as you can tell Naruto and Hinata are starting to get closer back together. Stay tuned because we will see some new Locusts and Skorge again and an epic escape from the Imulsion mine which will leave all of you shouting "oh my God I can't believe Hinata and the others made it out of there!" Please forgive me but my sugar buzz (begins to tire out) is running… very… low… right now. (Holds stomach.) I think I'm gonna be sick. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please go to my profile and vote on the Biggest Asshole Award because it will be coming up soon and there is still a third place tie still between Nazo, Akumu, RAAM, and me. Please vote to break this tie. Thanks again. Stay tuned. Ugh, I'm gonna hurl.

Naruto: Ah come on! Not here! Someone get a doctor! (Looks up and sees that Skorge has come onto the set.)

Skorge: Hey dragonbeast! My chainstaff went missing! Where is it!?

DB99: Oh Skorge, glad you could be here. (Stands up holding stomach.) I was wondering, since RAAM showed me around Nexus, could you maybe show me how you and the Kantus train and maybe-

Skorge: (Points at dragonbeast99 and interrupts him.) Hey! Listen to me as hard as you fucking can. I got that fucking chainstaff in the last fucking chapter and now it's fucking gone and I am about ready to fu-

DB99: Alright! Skorge, we get it, you're upset! If we see it we'll tell you.

Skorge: Yeah, you better. If I find out that you stole it to put in on your stupid show, I'm gonna be eating my cereal out of the bottom of your fucking skull! (Walks off set.)

DB99: Ssshhhh. (Goes to back of curtain and pulls out the chainstaff and shows it to Naruto.) Pretty cool huh?

Naruto: You know he's gonna kill you for this right?

DB99: When I was still on the sugar buzz, I thought that it would be cool to bring this out. When I first saw this in "Gears of War 2", I thought to myself-

Skorge: (Runs back onto set and punches dragonbeast99 in the face making him go flying off camera.) Mother fucker!!!


	25. Chapter 29:Tragic Surfacing

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, video game, and movie references. The song "Sweet Dream" is mentioned in this song but there is actual singing of it. Sorry, no song fic in this chapter. "Sweet Dream" rightfully belongs to Akon 06. I disclaim everything on the song.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Saiban and Hinata had nowhere to run to. There was no exit behind them and if they ran up the walls the Corpser would just follow. It could scale rock and it had more than enough strength to knock them off the walls. They had no choice but to fight.

"Hinata, look for a soft spot on its body or some sort of weak point. That's the only way we're going to beat this thing." Saiban said as he threw shuriken at the beast's face but it protected itself with its armor plated legs. "Crap, this isn't going to be easy."

"I see something!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and saw through the Corpser's Keirakukei and saw that the beast had several huge Tenketsu in its stomach. Hinata would have to get in close to strike its belly and with a rather hard technique if she wanted to move it back. "Saiban-chui, get it to open up its legs! I have an idea!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Hinata! If that thing has its legs come crashing down on you then you're dead!" Saiban shouted as he threw a paper kunai bomb at the Corpser's face causing it to spread its legs apart. "Now Hinata! It won't stay dazed for long!"

"Got it!" Hinata said as she readied her Eight Trigrams. She was going to attempt to seal one of the large Tenketsu in the Corpser. It would have to be enough to push the Corpser back. "Alright! Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms!"

Hinata struck the small points in the large Tenketsu of the Corpser and it hollered out in pain. It didn't know if its belly was upset or if something worse was happening to it. Once Hinata finished her technique, the Corpser raised two of its legs and attempted to smash Hinata. Hinata jumped away quickly; the Corpser was mad now.

"It worked but what good does it do for us if we just move it back towards nothing?" Saiban asked as he readied another paper kunai bomb. "There's nothing here to kill it."

"Wait a minute, the liquid surrounding us looks pretty hot. Maybe that could kill it." Hinata said as she noticed the yellow, lava like liquid in the room. It was flowing everywhere in some sort of stream. Was this what the Locusts were mining? "I don't know what it is and my Byakugan is showing me that there are some qualities to it that are similar to chakra. I'm not positive, but this liquid may be hot enough through these qualities to kill it."

"I'll trust you on this Hinata. Just be sure to get away from that thing in time to escape." Saiban said as he threw another paper kunai bomb at the Corpser. It spread its legs apart again and Hinata charged in to strike its belly a second time. "Get that teme Hinata!"

"Juho Soshiken: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata shouted as she struck two more of the Corpser's large Tenketsu with two lion heads that had appeared on her hands. The beast scurried back this time onto a lift to get away from the strange human being that could do so much damage to its insides. It was afraid of Hinata now despite the fact that she was much smaller than it. Hinata noticed that the bolts holding the lift in place were loose, loose enough that a kunai bomb would knock it loose. Hinata did just that before the beast tried to fight back. She threw two kunai bombs at the two bolts holding the lift and ran. "Run Saiban-chui! The lift is going to collapse!"

The paper bombs exploded and the lift fell into the yellow liquid. The Corpser was too slow to get off in time and began to sink into the liquid. The beast screeched in pain as it struggled to lift itself out of the lava like liquid. It scratched its melting legs against the ledge as it tried to pull itself up. The Corpser's sharp spider like legs had lost their sticking ends from the heat and melted like butter as it sank even deeper into its liquid death. The Corpser's head finally submerged into the liquid and died.

"W-Well done Hinata." Saiban said as he walked up to Hinata who was still catching her breath from running away. He was shocked and admiring of her courage. He couldn't believe that the heiress of the Main Branch had become so strong in just three years. "You're sixteen now aren't you? You have a lot of skill and talent to have done such a thing and at such a young age too."

"Thank you. I'm not sixteen yet. My birthday is coming up though." Hinata said. She was flattered by Saiban's compliment. She had just remembered her birthday when Saiban had asked her about her age. Sixteen in only a few more days, she had almost completely forgotten with everything that was on her mind. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't get in the way and stop Naruto from doing something for her on her birthday. No! She would get him back before that! Hinata needed to be strong for both herself and Naruto. She wasn't going to let Sakura push her around anymore. She needed to make it out of this mission alive with the strength to continue on to take Naruto back. But she also needed to get over this fear that her father had given her too. Hinata thought to herself. "I need to make it out of this mission alive so that I can return stronger for Naruto. I won't let Sakura keep him for her selfish needs. He deserves better than that. If I'm strong enough to kill a Corpser then I must be getting close to taking him back. Mom, if you can hear me, I need your help now more than ever! I need to make it through this trial."

Saiban walked over to the ledge of where the Corpser fell and observed the liquid. He wouldn't dare try to touch it after what he saw it do to the Corpser. It bubbled and almost steamed. It was a very odd substance. In another report on the Locust Horde, this substance was sighted. This had to be the substance that the grubs called Imulsion.

"Hinata, did you ever hear about the report by Jiraiya about the Locusts mining this substance? It's called Imulsion and I think this is why the security in this mine has been so tight. They're trying to hide this from the Land of Fire and its entire people so that no one thinks of stealing it or maybe for another reason." Saiban said as he observed it more closely. He would have to report his back to Lady Tsunade and the KSTF. Now that they knew where they could find some of the Locust Horde's resources they could possibly find out where the city Nexus was before Nazo and the others carried out their latest threat. "Hinata, is there any other way across from here?"

"Let me look to see." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan to search for any other ways across.

Back with Kiba and Shino, things had gone from bad to worse; Reavers were coming in from all over and were firing at them from above. With so much open space, they were easy targets and made missiles a weapon to be used at will since the Locusts didn't have to worry about knocking anything important to the mines stability over. Kiba dodged another explosive as he and Akamaru ran for their lives to the only other exit in the Reaver pin. Shino ran alongside the two and foolishly tried to kill a Reaver with a paper kunai bomb. He failed and pissed off the Locusts riding the beast.

"Ah hell, we're just target practice for these temes if we stay here any longer. I can't tell which exit is safer with all the gun powder and explosives filling up the scent of the air." Kiba said as he sniffed to see if there were any Locusts besides the ones on the Reavers in any of the rooms. He couldn't smell anything but the guns. Kiba ran with the rest of his group to the exit ahead. Suddenly a large rain of explosives came down on him, Akamaru, and Shino which weren't from the Reavers. "Shit! These grubs are tough!"

"Watch out! I see the ones firing those other explosives at us and they're ready to fire again!" Shino said as he looked at one of the ledges for the pens and saw Locusts carrying some sort of small cannon which they had pointed up. "Here they come!"

"Mortars ready!" A Drone shouted as he and his Mortar crew readied to fire the standoff cannons. "Aim, fire!"

Four large shells flew into the air and broke apart into several explosives which rained down on the escaping Shinobi. Akamaru whimpered as he felt a hot fragment of a bomb hit his hide and began to run further ahead of Kiba and Shino out of panic. The two began to run faster as another Mortar crew appeared to bombard the intruders.

"We are so screwed!" Shino shouted as he began to fear for his life with the new weapons attacking him and Kiba.

"Don't talk like that Shino! We're almost out of here!" Kiba shouted. He knew that Shino was the cool headed one on the group and probably the smartest too. If he was losing hope then it would cause Kiba to lose hope too. He wasn't as smart as Shikamaru but Shino was still able to keep Kiba and the others going because of his cool headedness and intelligence. "Up ahead! We take that route out and try to find Hinata and Saiban-chui!"

As the Reavers rejoined the fight, Grenadiers came out of the exit ahead armed with shotguns. Kiba cursed as he saw that the fastest way out was now being blocked. He wasn't going to stop here!

"I'm not giving up here! It's gonna take more freaks than this to stop me!" Kiba said with a cocky grin as he threw a smoke bomb at the Grenadiers and he and Akamaru used their Man-Beast Doppelganger technique. "Suck on this!"

"Smoke! He's got something up his sleeve!" One Grenadier said as he and his partner attempted to leave the smoke but where taken out by a swarm of insects by Shino and Kiba and Akamaru's Gatsuuga technique on the other. They had escaped the Reaver pen!

"Shit yeah! We're alive! I can't believe we're alive!" Kiba said as he and Shino began to catch their breath. The exit had been sealed by a Reaver missile so the two and Akamaru were safe from any more attacks. "Alright, let's get moving. We don't want to be here when the grubs dig their way out to catch us."

"For once you thought of something smart." Shino said as he looked at an annoyed Kiba.

"Shut up Shino." Kiba said as he, Akamaru, and Shino walked on through the tunnel not knowing what lay ahead. The party walked up an ascending path into what seemed to be a transportation area. There were several tracks laid in on one giant, circular area where there were mining carts going through out the mine in their own tunnels and one large train going through another. It was strange, the carts looked like they went into the mine but the train appeared to be leaving the mine. Where could it possibly go? Kiba smelled Locusts on the way and he Shino and Akamaru hid from the approaching grubs. The Locusts were loading the train with oil drums but why? It was very strange. Perhaps they were transporting it to another base or maybe it went to their main strong hold. This was information that had to reach the village once the party made it out of the mine. "I'd love to stay and party with these grubs but I smell something big on its way. Let's go before they spot us."

"What is it Kiba?" Shino asked. If Kiba was afraid of what he smelled then it wasn't good.

"I think it's another animal but it's not like the Reavers." Kiba said as he and Shino moved along down another path. There was a long drop below the ledged path that they walked on. What would need this much space to move? The party soon found out when they spotted a huge dinosaur like creature pulling a giant container behind its back up ahead. Kiba and Shino couldn't believe what they were seeing. "These guys never cease to amaze me."

"My God, those strange insects form that one night, Seeders, Reavers, Nemacysts, Tickers, the Corpser that Saiban-chui said that he and Hinata ran into, and now this. The Horde has a huge arsenal of animal weapons and the power of it is amazing!" Shino said in awe. He never would have imagined that creatures like this one existed. Suddenly one turned a corner with mounted guns and began to fire at Shino and Kiba! "Ah hell! Not again!"

"Run! Run! Run! Those things have bigger guns than the Reavers!" Kiba shouted as the beast now began to chase him, Akamaru and Shino down the path with its chain guns firing at them trying to mow them down. They only barely go t ahead of the beast until they were stuck at a dead end and a long drop below them. "Oh God damn it!"

"Die ground walkers!" The Locust mounted on the beast's chain gun pilot seat shouted as he fired at the ledge causing the ground the party stood on to come loose. "Blow them to hell!"

The second pilot, the one controlling the rockets, fired a series of missiles at the ledge and the ground beneath Kiba and Shino finally came apart. The two began to plummet to their death while the two Locusts rode away laughing at the dying intruders. There were rocks coming down with the party, they were going to be crushed to death!

"SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!" Kiba shouted as he saw the ground below getting closer and closer. This was the end for him, Akamaru and Shino. "Why now!? I never did anything terrible! Shit! Why did I have to get this screwed over in the end!?"

Suddenly a large rock fell ahead of the plummeting party and broke through the ground below; there was another cave beneath the one that Kiba and Shino were in now! Kiba saw that there were rocks jotting out of the walls. Long thin ones, capable of holding human weight. Kiba came up with an idea. There was still hope left! He quickly turned Akamaru into a doppelganger and the two pulled out weight ended chains that Kiba had packed. They threw them towards one of the out cropped rocks and lashed the chains onto them and caught themselves.

"Grab on Shino!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru caught Shino's hands and hug there until the out crop broke in half and the party continued to plummet towards the floor. "NNOOOO!!!"

The floor broke open again revealing lava like bottom below. There was bubbling in the strange liquid and the party could tell that it was hot! Now they were doomed to be burned alive! The outcrop was still in one piece, they could only hope that it got stuck on the sides of the hole. The fate of Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino now stood on the end of a knife where even the slightest bad luck would cause them to die. The rocks ahead began to pile up at the bottom, they could only hope to somehow get lucky and survive!

"Gomenasai Saiban-chui; I don't see any other routes to take that wouldn't involve us climbing the walls." Hinata said as she turned off her Byakugan. She was just as scarred as he was about falling into the Imulsion if they tried to climb a crossed. Suddenly a large pile of rocks fell from the ceiling into the area where the Corpser had fallen. The rocks piled up and made a bridge for them to cross. One rock got caught in the ceiling hole and Hinata could see three people hanging for dear life on it. It was Kiba, Akamaru turned doppelganger and Shino! "Kiba! Shino! Akamaru! Are you okay!?"

"Oh yeah, it's a fucking party up here! We just fell from a ledge and it brought us down here!" Kiba shouted. He was angry about the Locusts almost killing him and the rest of his party. He didn't mean to let his frustration out on Hinata but he couldn't help it with his arm going numb from holding onto Shino. He dropped Shino safely down to the bridge created by the fallen rocks and he and Akamaru dropped down too. Akamaru stayed in his doppelganger form thinking that he may need to help Kiba later on in it. "I'll kill those God damn grubs!"

"Calm down Kiba, just be grateful that you didn't land in the Imulsion." Saiban said. He was glad that he and Shino were still alive. "Now that we can cross let's go."

"I think I saw an exit while I was searching for another way across up ahead." Hinata said. After seeing what happened to Kiba and Shino, she wanted to get out of the mine as soon as possible. This place needed a full legion to be properly searched. Her squad wasn't enough to search it and they could die if they stayed any longer. "I didn't see any Locusts up ahead. Let's just hope that it stays that way."

"I have no problem with that." Shino said as he continued to catch his breath from the fall. He couldn't believe that he survived the fall. He didn't want to stay any longer for more surprises. "We were shot down here by some sort of dinosaur like monster! The Horde has huge mounted beasts here!"

"That must have been a Brumak you two saw earlier. If those things are here then we had better get out of here." Saiban said. If Kiba and Shino were spotted then the whole mine probably knew by now that they were here. They did, and the most fierce Locust hung above the ceiling watching them. "Let's go, I don't want to draw any more attention to us here."

The party carried on into the area beyond the bridge. They all stopped and stood awe struck by what they were seeing; there were rivers, waterfalls, and lakes of Imulsion in the room! If this was fuel, then there was a mountain of it here!

"Whoa, damn, look at all that juice." Kiba said in awe. This would power any village for at least a million years if it could be used!

"Hey Hinata, how much do you think this Imulsion would be worthy if the Land of Fire tried to sell it?" Shino asked. Shino wasn't greedy but he couldn't help but feel that he had stumbled upon a gold mine when he looked at the large amounts of Imulsion in the area.

"Um, I don't think I can count that high." Hinata laughed. Somehow this felt funny to her as if she were looking at fool's gold. The liquid was a sight to see but Hinata felt that it wasn't as valuable as Kiba and Shino saw it.

"Uh oh, I smell Locusts up ahead." Kiba said. The party stepped back and readied themselves. They could all see an elevator leaving the mine; this was their way out and they couldn't screw this up if they wanted to live. "What do you see Hinata? Are we dealing with Drones or Grenadiers here? Are there any Kantus or Boomer sized grubs?"

"Let me check. No, these are normal sized Locusts here." Hinata said as she used her Byakugan to look and see what enemies lay ahead. One of the Locusts turned her direction and hissed. Hinata knew that the Locust couldn't see her from where she was but it still startled her. The Locust wore heavy and what seemed like an elite type of armor. There were other Locusts like this one and they all carried strange cross bows with them. "Um, those aren't Drones."

"What are they then? Some sort of elites?" Shino asked. "Why would they be here?"

"Well we're not here to sell cookies. If the Horde knows that Konoha is here then they'll definitely ready their best men to fight." Saiban said. He could tell that they wouldn't be leaving without a fight. "Stay low until we come up with a strategy."

Hinata looked at the barrel of the Locusts weapons and noticed that there was a swirl like pattern going down the inside of the barrel of the guns'. Hinata then looked at the palm of her hand that she had accidently burned; they looked similar. Hinata had realized this morning that picturing a bow and arrow to fire chakra out of her hands only burned her. Maybe, if she could see how a bullet fired out of a gun, she could come up with a better way to fire chakra out of her hands. It was worth a try but Hinata didn't want to start a fire fight just to observe it. Suddenly a faint echo filled the room.

"Did you hear that?" Shino asked. He could have sworn that he heard the word "hostiles" be echoed.

"Let it go Shino, it's probably nothing." Kiba said. He chose to ignore the sound. It came again.

"I can hear it too Kiba. There's something here." Hinata said. She was a little scarred now. The echo returned but louder.

"It's just the wind." Kiba said. He was annoyed by his team mates getting nervous over what he considered nothing.

"Yeah right. When's the last time the wind said 'hostiles' to you?" Shino asked angrily. He didn't like Kiba's ignorance and he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"HOSTILES!" A strange monk walking on the ceiling shouted. He had a deformed face and a strange staff like weapon. He stood directly above the party and using his staff, cut down a stone stalagmite onto the party. Team Kurenai jumped away and the Locusts up ahead heard the apparent leader of the mine group and readied their weapons. "Therons get ready! We can't let them escape!"

"Oh shit! Danzo mentioned these guards too! These are Theron Guards armed with torque bows! We need to get out of here!" Saiban shouted as the monk above them cut more stalagmites down on the squad with his strange buzzing staff. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw what the monk was using to cut the stalagmites. There were chainsaw blades on the ends of his staff! "What do you see Hinata!?"

"That monk has chainsaws on his staff! That's what he's using to cut down the stalagmites!" Hinata said. She was scared to death by the first chainsaw she heard when Kiba was attacked by the one Grenadier at the mine's entrance. She didn't want to even think about being cut by one of them! If there was a chainsaw made to be a weapon then Hinata wanted to be far away from it! "Let's go! That monk will kill us if we don't move!"

"Don't forget that we have the other freaks to worry about too!" Kiba shouted as he saw that the Therons were now loading their torque bows to fire. A bright red dot appeared in the center of each barrel aimed at the running ninja.

"Serve the queen! Eliminate the ground walkers! Kill the intruders!" One Theron shouted as he and the others fired from the post they stood on above one of the Imulsion lakes. Arrows went flying at Team Kurenai and all of the team's members narrowly escaped the projectiles.

"Metal arrows? Is that all?" Shino asked in slight disappointment. Not that he wanted to die but he was expecting more from the Horde.

"Don't stop! I can smell explosives in those arrows!" Kiba shouted. He couldn't help but admire the genius of the enemy. If you didn't die by the arrow going through your heart or any other vital organ, it would explode and kill you. It was the perfect trick weapon. Beeping noises went off in the arrows and they exploded. Hinata ran ahead of the party. She may not have been able to kill the enemies from a distance, but she could use her Rotation to protect the party from the arrows and other projectiles. "What are you doing Hinata!?"

"I can protect you guys with my Rotation! Just leave any projectiles fired on us to me!" Hinata shouted as she used her Byakugan to cover the entire area. She could see all of the Locusts in the hanging posts and she could also see snipers and various other Locusts coming in to stop them.

"Get ready Hinata! They're all here now!" Saiban shouted as he threw a paper kunai bomb at one Theron killing him. The rest then fired at Saiban in rage. "Okay! This will decide it all! Weather we live or die!"

Snipers fired at Hinata but her Rotation caught the bullets before they could touch even her skin and blocked them. After Hinata finished spinning, the monk's chainstaff came twirling through the air like a boomerang and decapitated Hinata before she could dodge! The monk then caught the chainstaff and dropped down onto the floor so he could finish off the others.

"NO! HINATA!" Kiba shouted as he ran ahead but a Theron shot him in the back. Kiba lay on the ground bleeding. Akamaru ran up to try and save his comrade but the arrow exploded and killed both of them.

"We're all gonna die!" Shino shouted in a panic as an ink grenade from the strange monk exploded in front of him and he fell down coughing and wheezing. Drones on wall turrets shot down the dying Shino leaving only Saiban left.

"I have to make it back to Lady Tsunade! I can't let their deaths be in vein!" Saiban shouted as he charged towards the elevator. But he fell down as the monk used his chainstaff again like a boomerang to cut off his legs as he ran. Saiban fell to the ground screaming in pain. He was then kicked over by the monk with the hideous face and felt his chainstaff pressed hard against his throat. Saiban was going to be decapitated!

"Know that the man who sent you to your grave was Skorge!" The monk shouted as he decapitated Saiban. Suddenly his body disappeared and so did the bodies of Hinata and the other ninja. "What is this!?"

Skorge looked at the elevator; it was more than half up to the surface! Team Kurenai had used genjutsu to escape! Kiba flicked off the angry monk and taunted him.

"Bye-bye handsome!" Kiba shouted as he stuck his tongue out at Skorge who now shook with rage. Skorge sucked in a great breath and let out a loud scream that had the force of a hurricane and was loud enough to make the elevator vibrate from the sound. "Ah! Shit!"

The squad hurried off the elevator lift as it reached the top. Skorge's scream was beginning to shake the small shake it was in; it was going to collapse! Team Kurenai hurried out of the shack as it collapsed and buried the elevator lift to the mine. They had made it out alive! Kiba sniffed the area, there were no Locusts nearby and the area was clean. Everyone plopped down in exhaustion and gratitude to God that they had survived the Locust Horde underground. They would report back to Tsunade with a ton of information! The mission had been a huge success!

"I can't believe we're alive!" Shino laughed as he fell onto his back with his hand against his forehead as he wiped away all the sweat and blood that had come down onto his face.

"Food man! Food! Hot food all day long after this!" Kiba said as he thought about his mom's cooking back home. He thought that he was going to die down in that grub hole. Akamaru transformed back into his normal form panting because of the relief.

"I did it! I can feel myself becoming stronger!" Hinata thought to herself. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at the sky. She almost thought that she would never see it again. "Mom, help me out. I can't do this alone. I've become stronger but I need you to help out here. If you can hear me in heaven, please find a way to respond."

Saiban looked at the young ninja and smiled. Kurenai had trained a good, strong cell of young shinobi. If he became commissioner, his job would be a lot easier with ninja like Team Kurenai around to protect the village from scum like the Locusts. Suddenly his headset began to radio in. The Seeders in the area must have been dead. Saiban tuned in to hear who it was.

"This is Lt. Saiban from the KSTF. Who is speaking now?" Saiban asked as he got up.

"This is Izumo. Report back to the village. The mission is over." Izumo said through the headset. He sounded very sad. "The Akatsuki got away. My squad didn't find anything relating to the Horde besides some monsters in the area."

"We found info on the Horde. We have good intel on the enemy." Saiban said. He didn't understand why Izumo was so sad. Was it because of a failure in the mission? Or was there something worse? Unfortunately it was the latter.

"Return to the village and prepare for a shinobi funeral. Asuma Sarutobi is dead." Izumo said as calmly as he could before he signed out. Saiban was speechless after hearing it; Hinata and the others over heard his headset. They were hurt the most by this news; they knew how much their sensei loved Asuma. The mission was a tragic success; Team Kurenai had succeeded on gathering information on the Horde, but the love Kurenai had died that same day at the hand of the Akatsuki.

Back in the Hollow, Nazo had just returned after wrecking havoc on the Hidden Sand Village. He was sitting at the table and began to make very unorthodox hand signs, maybe even made up. Once he finished, he laid his palms up and two decks of cards appeared out of his hands.

"Chaos Style: Mental Deck Technique." Nazo said in his head as he began to sort through the card decks. Inagojo entered the room he was in. "Evening, Inagojo."

"What are you doing? You had better not be goofing off again." Inagojo said as she crossed her arms and gave him a very authoritative and scolding look. Inagojo was very controlling, just like her mother was. She didn't care who it was or what they were doing; she felt that she had to have something happen perfectly. If Nazo was goofing off, then in her mind that meant that her time and effort had been wasted and that something that should have happened didn't because she wasn't there to make sure that it happened. She had to have things work just as bad as she had to have things her way. She was a strict disciplinarian who expected people, even her two friends, to succeed and do well because if they didn't, it would affect her in some negative way. She hated seeing people do things and not get anywhere with it. She couldn't explain it and neither could her mother. It was this "queen bee" mentality that they shared. "You're playing with your cards again. Why?"

"I'm checking to see how much chaos is going on in the world." Nazo answered as he shuffled through the deck to find the cards that had the characters for "stone", "sand", and "leaf" on them. He was checking to see how much chaos was in the Hidden Stone, Sand and Leaf Village. In Sand he found several eight of spades cards and a few Joker cards meaning that there was a lot of chaos in the area. In Stone, there were some various numbers of hearts and clubs meaning that there wasn't much chaos; he would have to fix that. In Leaf there were diamonds and spades meaning that there was chaos and plenty of uncertainty and fear; Akumu would turn most of those diamonds into spades and create a good number of Joker cards. "I gotta go and fix up the Hidden Stone Village. They are way to serious right now."

"Save some of the Village for me. I have some things I need to take care of there." Inagojo said as she looked down and felt several bad memories flood into her head. "I have some graves to visit, temes to kill, and respects I need to give to some of the remaining Trinity believers there. My mother's old friend still lives there."

"You go first; I got nothing to do there." Nazo said. He could never find a way to express how sorry he was for her. Inagojo was always a sweet girl when they were growing up; why did it come to this? He remembered her mother too; she was more of a mother to him than the witch that reeked of cigarette smoke and drugs that called herself his mother. Yet, somehow everyone saw something terrible in them that they had to exploit and beat on because it attacked the good in them, or at least what they thought made them good people. Nazo wondered: if Inagojo had been treated differently, would she have become a woman who was like the girl he grew up with? Could Inagojo have been able to show the kindness she showed to the Locusts to everyone if she hadn't come to see herself so negatively? Despite her bossiness, Inagojo was a very gentle woman on the inside. Nazo just wondered why more people couldn't see that. "Let's check the personal stash."

Nazo created one deck of cards with the names of various Locusts on the back of them. These were the men and women in Nexus who he would have to treat for paranoia, skitsophrenia, spilt personalities and other conditions that filled their heads with chaos. Before he looked at those cards, he created two more which were his personal cards. One card had Naruto's name on the back of it and the other Hinata's name. He flipped them over and saw that they were both Joker cards meaning that the two were filled with chaos.

"Wait a minute-wait a minute-wait a minute, why are these two so full of chaos all of a sudden?" Nazo asked as he stood up looking shocked.

"When did you tag those two?" Inagojo asked. She couldn't believe that Nazo would look so concerned about a couple of teenagers. This was odd.

"I tagged them during my first visit to Konoha at the Hyuga party. I had a feeling that there was something special between the two of them so why are they like this?" Nazo asked. He didn't like knowing that the two were in so much inner turmoil. It reminded him of when he was young.

"One of our Locusts spying on the village overheard that the two were together for a while. Apparently the heiress of the Main Branch found out about the boy being a Jinchuriki and her father broke them up." Inagojo said. "Also, some pink haired girl had some blame in it. She took advantage of the boy's emotional state and made him her boyfriend out of trickery."

"That's terrible. Well, maybe that means I have a chance at getting the Hyuga princess now right?" Nazo laughed. It was a very fake and he didn't look happy at all after hearing what happened. What was going on in his head? Did he actually feel sorry for the young couple?

Once everyone had returned, the funeral commenced. Everyone had dressed for mourning. Hinata watched her sensei leave flowers on the grave of Asuma walked to stand alone. Hinata could feel her sensei's pain; she had lost some close to her too. Hinata approached Kurenai with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sensei." Hinata said softly. Kurenai wrapped her arms around Hinata and cried on her shoulder. The man she loved was gone. Kurenai couldn't believe that Asuma had died the way he did. They swore that they would both live on to care for the child that Kurenai was expecting. Hinata and the others didn't know; it was for the best, she didn't want them to worry about her. Hinata had enough to worry about; she couldn't ask her to carry the weight of her loss too. "Sensei, you've been like a second mother to me. I want you to know that I'm here to support you."

"Thank you Hinata, thank you so much." Kurenai sobbed. The pain had seeped in deep into her mentality. But Hinata helped to ease the pain just a bit. Kurenai would not be able to move past this alone; she needed help. Around that time, Tsunade arrived to give a funeral speech about Asuma. There were several members of the KSTF with her along with Anbu. It was a peaceful funeral, but with the Horde in the area, Tsunade and the rest of the village couldn't be too careful about keeping Nazo to his word that he would kill her. Tsunade was due a better bullet proof vest but the Research and Development team hadn't finished it yet. Saiban was supposed to deliver it to her today. She could only hope that nothing went wrong.

"What is Lady Hokage thinking bringing so many of us here to a funeral?" One Anbu whispered to another.

"We can't be too cautious with Akumu here now and with this character that Saiban-chui mentioned named Skorge." The second Anbu whispered back as he looked around to inspect the area. "We're tight but frankly, there are a lot of good sniper shots around here."

Tsunade took the podium behind Asuma's grave with a photo of him in front of the podium to pay respect for the Leaf Village's fallen comrade.

"We gather now to remember Asuma Sarutobi who was a talented shinobi, a great leader, a lover, and a good friend to many." Tsunade began. She was sorry for Kurenai who had lost so much and she wished that she could have had something planned in advance to help him. If only she had planned an operation or a strategy to follow for when the Akatsuki had come instead of worrying about the Locust Horde, maybe then Asuma would have lived. "He fought bravely for the safety of the village and for its inhabitants. We pray for you, Asuma Sarutobi, as you now join your father the Third Hokage in paradise."

Naruto was running late for the funeral. He couldn't believe that Asuma was dead. He had done so much for him and his squad; Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Naruto walked through the streets of the village on his way to the cemetery for the Sarutobi clan. Suddenly he heard the muffled cries of someone. Naruto followed the noise until he arrived at an abandoned building where six men were tied up to a pillar, stripped of their clothing, blind folded and gagged. Naruto noticed that they were all bald headed. Were they monks? Naruto pulled the tape off of one man's mouth and began to question him.

"Who are you? What happened?" Naruto asked the man quietly. He didn't know if the people responsible for mugging these men were still here.

"We're the monks from the Fire Temple that were supposed to do a sermon for Asuma." The man said as he caught his breath. "The Locusts, they mugged us. They took out robes and they had guns on them."

Naruto's heart began to race when he heard what the monk had to say. The Horde was in the village incognito! Naruto left a shadow doppelganger to free the monks; he had to warn Tsunade before it was too late! The moment Naruto realized this; the Locusts had already arrived at the funeral!

"We have come to offer our prayers to Asuma as well for his good company and fellowship he shared with us back at the Fire Temple." A hooded monk said while looking down. It seemed as if he was trying to hide his face. "We thank you Asuma, you were the most devoted and courageous of us all."

Saiban began to enter the cemetery as the monks began their prayer. Saiban noticed something odd about the monks; only the hooded one looked down while he prayed, they all wore prayer beads but there appeared to be some other pendent worn around their necks beneath the beads, there were lumps in their sleeves that were hardly noticeable but they were there to hide something, and Saiban thought he saw an extended jaw on the hooded monk. It hit him right then and there; theses weren't monks from the Fire Temple! These were Locusts! Saiban dashed up to Tsunade but the moment he did the hooded monk looked up revealing a deformed face, dropped his arms and caught a gorgon pistol hidden up his sleeve and pointed it at Tsunade. The other monks did the same and fired! Saiban dived in front of Tsunade and took the shots for her.

"Damn you ground walker!" Skorge shouted as he and the other Kantus monks tried to shot through him to Tsunade then began to fire at random at the crowd and guards. People screamed and Anbu pounced on the Kantus but many were blown away by their screams. Four of the monks were killed but two remained and Skorge fled the scene. "This isn't over!"

Naruto arrived and saw that everything was in chaos. One Kantus had been brought down alive by the KSTF; they intended to interrogate him for information about the Horde and Nexus. Naruto ran up to Ino who was in a panic.

"Ino, the monks, their-"Before Naruto could finish Ino answered him.

"I know! They're really Kantus!" Ino said as she ducked down with Naruto as the Kantus began to fire again. People screamed in a panic of what was happening. "I can't believe this is happening! Even at a man's funeral they're trying to kill us!"

Tsunade flipped over Saiban and felt his pulse. He was cold, he was dead. A group of medical ninjas, including Sakura and Shizune, arrived to treat the wounded. Tsunade couldn't believe it; Saiban Hosoku was dead. The man who was so devoted to the cause of the Konoha Special Task Force was dead. Tsunade had to look away; she couldn't stand the amount of blood on her hands today. Two good men had died because of her. One at the hand of the Akatsuki, the other by the hand of the Locust Horde. Tsunade stood up and buried her face in her hand. This was all too much for her to take right now.

"Are you alright sensei!?" Hinata asked in a panic as she helped Kurenai up off the ground. Kurenai held her stomach almost in pain. A group of medical ninjas came and immediately began to observe Kurenai.

"Kurenai you can't be this reckless! You need to take it easy now that you're carrying a child!" One ninja said as he began to check to see if there was any damage to her womb.

"Child? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Your sensei is pregnant." A second doctor told Hinata. Hinata's eyes grew wide in a collaboration of feelings. She felt happy for Kurenai but she was mostly heartbroken; Kurenai was now a single mother without a husband to support her and a bastard child that would never know its father. Kurenai began to cry and she gritted her teeth in emotional pain. She didn't want Hinata to know yet, and she didn't want anyone to worry about her now. Somehow, it felt like she was using people as a crutch for asking for help but at the same time she needed it. Kurenai was trapped in chaos now too. "She's been pregnant for a while now. Please step aside; we need to take her to the hospital for proper examination of the fetus."

"W-Wait!" Hinata said as she followed the medical ninjas. She couldn't just leave her sensei now that she knew that she was pregnant. Hinata didn't realize that Naruto was there. Sakura approached Naruto who just saw Hinata leave. Sakura had to keep Naruto in line; she couldn't allow him to fall in love with Hinata again. She couldn't be alone again; she couldn't wait for Sasuke all alone, suffering alone.

"Naruto, are you alright? You showed up late. The Locusts didn't hit you at all did they?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone. She was concerned but not like a lover. She tried hard to make Naruto think that she really, truly, deeply cared about him but even she couldn't make her feelings for him go past friendship. She did want to Naruto be happy. But she didn't understand why he wasn't happy with her. He had a crush on her all through their childhood but he still wouldn't regain those feelings. It was as if Hinata had left a permanent mark on him that she couldn't remove. Sakura didn't understand that Naruto liked this feeling that she left. "Let's go Naruto. There's been enough tragedy today."

"Right." Naruto said looking down. He took Sakura's hand, there wasn't any life in it, and walked away with her. Naruto couldn't feel the feelings he felt with Hinata when he touched Sakura. This was the only way that Sakura would let Naruto in some way physically embrace her. They didn't kiss often, she wouldn't let him put his arms around her, and Sakura would sometimes shoo him away when she didn't want him near her. This was not a happy relationship.

"Let's go out to eat tonight. Let's try to move on." Sakura said. She like everyone else wanted to forget the pain that had happened today. It was all too much when even a funeral was accompanied with more death.

Tsunade, Shizune, and one of Saiban's old partners walked up to the door of the Hosoku household. Tsunade knocked and Miyuki answered. She looked into Tsunade and the others' eyes and realized that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said softly. Miyuki's eyes began to tear and she brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

"No, no." Miyuki said as she fell into Shizune's arms and began to cry. They all felt sorry for her. Today was a very sad day and by far the hardest day so far in Tsunade's reign as Hokage. She sent two people to their graves today and they both died horrible deaths at the hands of Konoha's worst enemies. Shin walked out to see what was going on. He saw his mother crying.

"Mom, what's going on?" Shin asked. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Shin, go play with your sister Hoshi." Miyuki sobbed as she looked up and glared at Tsunade. "Are you happy now? You brought this craziness on us! You did! You killed my husband! You provoked those murdering psychopaths! You did! It's all your fault!"

Shin stepped back into the house tempted to cry in loss but then he thought to himself; no, his father couldn't be dead. He knew how Nazo thought; he knew had examined him better than anyone else. His father wouldn't have gone done this easy. There had to be something else going on; someone was pulling the strings to make things seem one way when in reality they were different. This wasn't something that had gone according to a plan; this had to be some sort of plot. Tsunade looked down feeling awful. She apologized again to the widow Miyuki, knowing how fruitless her words were, and left.

"When will we hold the funeral?" Shizune asked.

"That won't be necessary." Tsunade answered.

"But Tsunade, Saiban was the lieutenant of the Konoha Special Task Force. He worked so hard for the safety of the village. How can you not give him his due respects?" Shizune asked.

"I said that it won't be necessary Shizune!" Tsunade barked. She had enough on her mind already.

Hinata left the hospital after trying to comfort her sensei. Kurenai said she didn't want to talk so Hinata left out of respect for her feelings. Hinata had to see Naruto now; she had to talk to him about everything that had happened. She needed his support right now and she could feel that he needed someone's support too right now. As Hinata went searching, Naruto and Sakura went to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for dinner. It was a quiet night with all that had happened. People were either mourning the dead or trying to find a way to let go of the loss and destruction. The whole village had fallen into melancholy.

"Konnichi wa!" Sakura said trying to brighten the mood of the area. She noticed that the ramen stand owner did not look pleased and neither did the girl who worked for him. "We just decided to go out for the night."

"Yeah, right." Naruto said softly in an almost depressed tone. He was not feeling well with Sakura. "I, brought two coupons I've been saving for this, sort of, occasion."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but one of these is expired." The ramen stand owner said lying about the expiration date on one of the coupons. He heard all about what Sakura had done to Hinata and Naruto and he would not accept her here now because of it. Sakura was despicable.

"That's alright, I can pay for my own bowl." Naruto said.

"No, yours is fine. It's your date's that has expired." The ramen stand owner said looking at Sakura with an angry face. Sakura returned the look. "Also, there is a new tax on food shipping because of the Locusts."

"Then I'll give mine to Sakura and I can pay for the other bowl." Naruto said softly. He could tell that the ramen stand owner was doing this to punish Sakura.

"No you won't! Because that will automatically make it invalid! Your date should be able to pay for her own meal!" The ramen stand owner said as he glared at Sakura who glared back.

"Alright, fuck you old man! Come on Naruto! We'll just go somewhere else!" Sakura said as she took his arm and dragged him out of the ramen stand. She was not going to be criticized for what she did to Naruto and Hinata. There was no reason that she had to suffer alone while everyone else found love. Naruto looked down as he caught up and walked beside Sakura. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all.

Hinata had been watching the whole thing. Pitiful; she was so determined to get back with Naruto but she was going back to what she had been doing her entire childhood. She was spying on him instead of speaking to him. What happened to the courage and determination she had earlier? Hinata had to stop this and see him!

Naruto and Sakura arrived at a restaurant that Sakura had mentioned. It was a decent place and it had ramen so Naruto wouldn't starve. Though, Naruto wanted to try some of the restaurant's other foods. Hinata stood outside looking through a window. She saw the two sitting there alone. She was surprised to see that Kiba and Shino had gone there along with Lee and few other people who were trying to forget what had happened today. Hinata watched as Naruto tried to put his arm around Sakura but she pushed him away; she was so ungrateful towards Naruto's kindness. She watched them eat; Naruto eat slowly in a depressed way. Hinata wanted to cry she hated seeing him like this so much. After a few bites of his dinner, Naruto noticed a jukebox in the corner of the restaurant. He decided to put on some music to try and lighten the mood. He wanted to at least see if Sakura was romantic at all tonight or if she even gave a rat's ass about his attempts to try to make her less cold. Naruto flipped through the selection and saw the first song he had heard sung by Hinata, "Sweet Dream". Naruto paid the machine and put on the song.

"My ma was too depressed by what happened today so I didn't even bother to ask her to cook." Kiba said. He was feeling down too like everyone else. His sensei was in the hospital for some reason, she had lost the man she loved, and more people were hurt after the funeral shoot out which also killed Saiban-chui. Suddenly he heard music playing; it was really gay in his opinion. "What the hell? Do you guys hear that?"

"Who's playing a love song?" Lee asked. Shino shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either. Then he turned his attention to Naruto who went back to sit with Sakura.

"Um, what is this?" Sakura asked. She appreciated Naruto's sweetness but she wasn't impressed.

"It's a nice song isn't it? I just wanted to lighten up the mood." Naruto said. He had begun to like music more because of Hinata. Sakura obviously didn't feel the same way. "You did get together with me because I mean something to you right? I want to show you that you mean something to me too."

"Thanks." Sakura said. She didn't like Naruto's attempt and she didn't like how he had to show so much appreciation for her. She thought that this was some sort of annoying obsession. This wasn't normal in her opinion; and she didn't think that Sasuke would be this way. He would be normal in her opinion.

"Oh my God! Naruto, you put this shit on!?" Kiba laughed. He couldn't believe how weird Naruto had become. "First you're giving pedicures to Hinata now you're listening to love songs!? You're turning queer man!"

Hinata heard this and was infuriated. Naruto didn't deserve this treatment! He had a good heart and he shouldn't be persecuted for it!

"He did what!?" Lee asked as he began to laugh at it Naruto too. He couldn't believe how much Naruto had changed. He never imagined that Naruto would start stepping outside the bonds of masculinity so much for a girl. Lee wasn't necessarily thinking like a bully like Kiba was but he didn't see this coming.

"Come on, leave him alone." Shino said. He could see the amount of maturity in Kiba and Lee now because of this.

"Hey, don't give him such a hard time. He's trying to be nice here." Sakura said trying to stand up for Naruto. They had been friends for a long time so Sakura did have an obligation to help him. But she wasn't standing up for him because she loved him; she was doing it so he would stay with her.

"Naruto has a mangina! Naruto has a mangina!" Kiba chanted while laughing. He was being a real prick that night. Naruto looked down at the table blushing as Kiba continued to mock him. He never felt so embarrassed before in his life. He looked up when he heard Sakura snicker at Kiba's comments too. Naruto felt bad about himself; he was just trying to be nice.

Hinata lost her temper and charged into the restaurant. She was not going to let Kiba or anyone else mock Naruto like this! They had no right to! Hinata burst in through the back door, picked up a glass out of a pile of dirty dishes and threw it at Kiba's head shattering it. Kiba began to bleed.

"Ah! What the hell!? Who threw that!?" Kiba shouted as he pulled the glass out of his hair and head.

"LEAVE NARUTO ALONE!" Hinata shouted angrily. She began to catch her breath; she was furious at Kiba for what he had said about Naruto. Unlike Sakura, Hinata cared about Naruto and how he felt. He had been mistreated long enough; it was time that he had someone stand up for him and that he felt happy in his life for once. "Naruto, I'm so sorry about Kiba! I-I wanted to talk to you, but you-"

"I'll be right back Naruto. I need to talk to Hinata now." Sakura said as she got up and walked out back with Hinata. The two glared at each other. "Piss off, now, bitch."

"You wanted him so bad but now you won't even have his back! If you really care about Naruto then show it!" Hinata shouted. This time she was ready to fight Sakura. "Naruto has the decency to show his appreciation of you even though you treat him like dirt! At least try to prove that you love him! If not then I'll take him back and give him the affections he's been starved of for all these years!"

Naruto could hear Hinata and Sakura's argument. Hinata actually cared that much about him? She didn't want him to suffer? She could feel his pain just like he could feel hers?

"Fuck you! Like you know who he is! I've known him longer than you! Sure he's miserable! I know he's miserable! And I'll help him get over it MY way!" Sakura shouted back.

"Yeah, well does this way involve using people and taking advantage of them!? Is this what Tsunade taught you after all these years!?" Hinata shouted. She hated Sakura. "You haven't changed a bit! You are still the same selfish, abusive little bitch you were three years ago! Grow up Sakura! Leave Naruto alone or I'll make you!"

"Alright! Now you're-!" Before Sakura could finish Naruto came out and stopped her.

"Sakura! Leave Hinata alone." Naruto said looking very angry.

"What do care about this whore!? She's the one who dumped you!" Sakura said glaring back at him.

"I said leave her alone!" Naruto said as his first tail stage surfaced. His eyes turned red, his teeth became fangs, and his hands became claws. Sakura backed down. Even she wasn't stupid enough to fight Naruto in his Jinchuriki form.

"This date is over! Good night!" Sakura said as she stomped off. Naruto looked at Hinata. She backed away a bit when she saw his red eyes and fangs. She was still frightened by it. Naruto quickly changed back. He looked at Hinata with the saddest eyes.

"Gomenasai, Hinata, for what Sakura said." Naruto said as he walked up to her. Hinata walked towards him also. She needed to get over this fear somehow. The two were close but the only thing they did was hold hands. They wanted to do so much more but the collaboration of feelings they were having now which had turned into a sick brew of chaos had prevented them.

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata said as she looked up into his eyes. They were so deeply connected to her. These were the eyes she wanted to dry when they cried, the eyes she wanted to look at before she went to sleep, and the eyes she wanted to be in her heart. She just needed a way to get past those red Kyubi eyes and see the real him.

"I know that your birthday is coming up soon. Maybe we could meet again for that." Naruto said. He felt Hinata's pulse in sync with his own. This feeling made them one; the difficulty of the situation was what kept them apart and broken. "Don't worry about Sakura. I won't tell her. It will be our secret."

"I would love that very much." Hinata said. She pressed her head against Naruto's chest to feel his heart beat. Naruto laid his head in her hair; its fragrance was still there. The scent of an angel. Could an angel ever love a demon? "Let's meet tomorrow. We still need to perfect your new technique don't we?"

"You're right; we do as well as your own." Naruto said as Hinata looked back up at him. He looked at her. She held the essence of his being. "Sayonara for now Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two walked home their separate ways. They both regretted not kissing or doing something to ease the turmoil. They walked home alone feeling so incomplete. Hinata walked to the front of her house where her father stood waiting for her. He looked troubled.

"Hinata, could I talk to you?" Hiashi asked. He hated seeing his daughter like this but what choice did he have when the monster that almost killed his wife was going to take away his oldest child? There had to be something to fix this other than letting her see Naruto again. He had to find a way to fix this without turning to that demon. "I'm very hurt seeing you this unhappy. Please Hinata, let me know how I can help. I don't like seeing you this depressed."

"I can fix this myself." Hinata said as she took off her sandals and walked inside. She didn't even want to look at her father after the way he had made her so fearful of Naruto. She walked on but Hiashi stopped her.

"You had better not be seeing that boy again Hinata." Hiashi said as his face now became stern. Why wouldn't she listen to him? What would it take to keep her away from Naruto? "Hinata, for your own sake and happiness, let him go! There will be others! Forget about Naruto!"

"I'm not going to talk about this!" Hinata shouted as she ran away to her room to get away from her father who was again trying to keep him away from Naruto.

"Wait Hinata!" Hiashi said as his face changed back to being hurt. Why did all this have to happen? Hiashi buried his face in his hand and began to cry. What happened to the happiness his family had? "Hitomi, what am I supposed to do? Our daughter is falling in love with the beast that almost killed you. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to see her smile again. Oh, Hitomi."

There was a bright presence in the air, one that eagerly wanted to mix itself into Hiashi and Hinata. But the chaos of both their minds blocked it out. It would take a miracle for it to get to them and try to heal the emotional pain and turmoil. Hinata cried herself to sleep that night and did Naruto. This pain, this chaos, this inner turmoil was too much. They needed help with some of it to move on. There had to be a way to resolve this! They needed each other! They needed to get back together!

After Show Messages

DB99: *Sniff, Those two need to get back together! Hang in there Naruto and Hinata! Anyways, (camera zooms out to show that dragonbeast99 is once again in Nexus) Skorge here has kindly decided to show me where the Kantus monks train and teach us a little bit more about the Trinity of Worms. (Camera shows Skorge standing next to dragonbeast99 with his arms crossed.) Also, he has also decided to forgive me for the last episode of the After Show and won't be using my head as a cereal bowl.

Skorge: Actually, (pulls out a bowl that looks like dragonbeast99's head with his tongue sticking out like he's dead) the franchise for the fan fiction came up with this. (Shows the inside of the bowl to the camera. The inside looks like the inside of a skull with brain and neck images.)

DB99: Wow.

Skorge: Wait, there's more. (Turns the bowl around to the back of dragonbeast99's head, there is a small sign on the back of it.)

DB99: (Reads the sign.) "So we all have the satisfaction of killing you." I'm speechless. Okay, where are we now? (Camera zooms out and shows a huge temple behind dragonbeast99 and Skorge. The temple has worms coiled around its pillars and statues of several deities on its roof.)

Skorge: We are at the main temple of worship, meditation, and training. I usually mediate in private with Inagojo but this is where all Trinity believers meet. I'm here most of the time when I'm not busy. (Two walk into the temple. Several Kantus meditating and praying.) We have more than one way of salvation and it can take several life times to reach salvation. Our salvation is called moksha; we become one with reality, one with the Trinity's Wheel, and our one again.

DB99: You say that it takes several life times to reach salvation. Please explain this.

Skorge: We are all reborn into the Maya or illusion that is life. We are manifestations of the Trinity's one and only reality called Brahman. We have what is karma, the effects of our actions in this world that affect our rebirth or samsara. If it is good, we are reborn into a higher caste and have a better chance of obtaining salvation. If we have bad karma, then it effects in this life as suffering and we are reborn into a lower caste. However, to obtain salvation, we need to go through this cycle of rebirth in one of the three arms of the Trinity of Worms. That is why there are three paths of salvation laid out by the Three Worm Deities who are the closest to Brahman.

DB99: Who are these three deities you speak of?

Skorge: Their names are too sacred to be said aloud.

DB99: Then could you at least give us an idea on how their names would be pronounced?

Skorge: If you put it that way, then yes I can tell you. Their names are pronounced Yahweh, Allah, and Dominus. Each has their own path that whichever you are able to or feel matches your being or class may chose to take.

DB99: What are these paths? (Skorge leads him into another room in the temple.)

Skorge: (Takes dragonbeast99 to a room filled with meditating Kantus.) The first Sacred Worm offers the Path of Knowledge. He dug this path step into the center of the Trinity so it is a short path. You must seek Samadhi or high levels of concentrated meditation if you are to progress in this path. It may be difficult to understand but the saying of this path is "Tat tvam asi" or "though art that". I do not have enough time to explain the meaning of it so let me move on. In this path, the Atman or individual self IS Brahman. This path requires that you withdraw from society and find a Guru, teacher, like myself or Inagojo whom will teach and train you in yoga. There is a good amount of ascension to raise your spiritual benefits; meditation is primary in this path. When you meditate, you may either use a yantra, an instrument to focus on, or mandala, a sacred space. It also helps to use a mantra of some sort in meditation. (Camera goes to the meditating Kantus and a Guru teaching new converts.)

DB99: What is the next path? (Skorge takes dragonbeast99 upstairs to another room; sees Kantus and other Locusts praying to statues of various gods and wormed shaped deities.)

Skorge: The Second Sacred Worm is a very loving and devoted god to the believers. Salvation is a gift to those who are devoted to him so this path is called the Path of Devotion. The gods, both the Trinity and the lower deities that come from them, help you reach moksha. Now that I am mentioning the gods, it is important that you know what they stand for. The First Sacred Worm is the creator of life in this world and the first to spiral outward in the creation of the world. The second is the preserver who makes sure that even though this world is an illusion, we are able to survive and move on with the cycle of time; he allows us to gain some sort of wealth in this world, it can be both material and spiritual, and ensures the goodness in people at birth and early life. The third God of The Trinity is the destroyer who finishes the cycle of time with the destruction of the world so that it may start over just as the sapling of a tree may sprout after a forest fire.

DB99: Anything else about this path?

Skorge: Yes, this is the path that has the most participants in the various festivals of the faith.

DB99: What are these festivals? Anything like the Shinto festivals?

Skorge: We are really running out of time here so I can't tell you all of them but some examples are the Divali Autumn festival which focuses on the wealth in the new year and Holi Spring festival in which everyone takes a different role from the one they are in now.

DB99: Now what is this final path?

Skorge: (Takes dragonbeat99 into another room where Guru is teaching younger Locusts and other Locusts are studying scriptures.) The third path is the Path of Action which I myself am taking. In this path, you must fulfill your dharma, your duty according to your caste as the Vedas our scriptures teach. This path goes by age; the student at age ten to twenty, the age of marriage, the householder at age twenty to fifty, the hermit who is a grandparent, and finally the Sannyasin. The student must find Kama, sensual pleasure in this stage. The householder must find Artha, material pursuit. The hermit then must find out what his dharma is; few such as me and Inagojo have made this discovery early. The Sannyasin can reach moksha. This path has lost popularity with our history.

DB99: How so?

Skorge: In the Shema of the Vedas, it explains our early history going from our lost land to the Promised Land where the Trinity would reach out to us all as the chosen people of the gods who stand closest to the impersonal power that is Brahman. The Promised Land was the World of Ninja but during the course of time when the Buddha came and created an offshoot of the Trinity, things became complicated. The Gurus and other hermits did agree with him so he was not accepted by many of us and began to convert many non-Trinity believers.

DB99: You say "us" when you refer to your ancestors. Why is that?

Skorge: Our faith and history is very interpersonal; it didn't happen to our ancestors, it happened to us as a whole. Anyways, because of the negative attitude we had toward the Buddha, rumors popped up that we were the ones who killed him and the two faiths became hostile towards each other. There was a First Diaspora which spread us all over the world but many of us wound up in the Land of Earth. The only thing that allowed us to stay in the lands we moved to and survive was our ability to work; many became shinobi while others who were not physically built to be soldiers went towards professions and other practical skills. A good number of believers moved to positions of wealth and jealous and hateful nonbelievers made us out to seem greedy which deepened the hostility towards us. This was one of the reasons for the Second Diaspora which Inagojo survived.

DB99: I'm sorry for your hardships. Thank you Skorge for being so kind to do this with me. (Bows to him since handshakes are culturally awkward for him.) But before I go, what do you guys do to sort of build a bond together since most of you are soldiers and you need some sort of brotherhood to keep you together?

Skorge: Faith, normal military training for the Horde, and what we call yoga of perfect unity.

DB99: What is the perfect unity?

Skorge: It is where we build ourselves up like a pyramid from the various yoga stances to create a link that shows that we are all individuals linked together by the force we all seek to become one with, Brahman.

DB99: Can I try?

Skorge: Um, are you sure? (Doesn't like the idea of dragonbeast99 screwing everything up.)

DB99: Yes, yes I am. (Camera scrolls to later shows dragonbeast99 with veins popping out of his neck as he sits in a full lotus position with Skorge standing upside down in a prayer like stance on his folded legs.) I can't believe I'm doing it! (Camera turns right side up, dragonbeast99 it balancing on his head on top of the back of a Kantus who is lying in a corpse position on top of several other Kantus who are in various other stances and positions creating a pyramid with Skorge standing on top.) Well, that's our show! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! You're gonna love the next chapter because it's time that Sakura be taught a lesson once and for all! Again, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO BREAK THE THIRD PLACE TIE BETWEEN ME, AKUMU, NAZO, AND RAMM!!! The Biggest Asshole Award Ceremony will be coming up very soon! Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned! *Scrunches nose Uh-oh, I think I'm gonna sneeze!

Skorge: NO! DON'T! If you do then we all go down! (Dragonbeast99 sneezes and the whole pile of Kantus come down on top of each other. Dragonbeast99 holds his back in pain as he lies on the ground.)

DB99: Ah! My back!

Skorge: (Lying next to him holding his arm and side.) BAKA! (Kicks dragonbeast99 in the head.)


	26. Chapter 30:Hinata vs Sakura R2:Fight

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. The … breaks are signs of switching into first person narration. In Naruto's early birthday card to Hinata, there is a love poem by E.E Cummings called "somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond". I take no credit for the poem; it rightfully belongs to E.E Cummings. Alright, I wanted to make some funny romance between Naruto and Hinata in this chapter so there is some **LIGHT** sexual humor. I'm not like Jiraiya who would put a bunch of perverted things in here to try and make some sort of best-selling smut story so **don't be grossed out or anything especially my female audience. It's just some awkward moments that make Naruto freak out and Hinata seem a little perverted herself. It's meant to be funny and romantic so don't flame this chapter. I will not accept or tolerate flames at all when they are attacking the story's humor or any other components. **Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty

…

"You know who I am! Those scum bags forgot my name but you know it! Don't bullshit me! Who am I!?" I shouted at the admission director of the academy. I had just graduated from the Whirlpool Village's academy and had become a Genin with my profile name being Nazo. I knew that it wasn't my real name; someone knew it and they were keeping it from me! I wasn't going to live on being the butt of everyone's joke being called "Nazo" or "The Agent of Chaos" or "freak", I was going to remember my real name! I had broken into the academy after graduation and went to find whatever little information the academy had on who I really was. I didn't go without resistance; students came back to bully me and the adults tried to stop me. I killed my teachers and all of the kids who had tormented me all those years. I didn't like it deep down; I don't think that it was me doing that, it had to be what I had become. I pressed my bloody kunai against the throat of the admissions director; I was going to make him talk. "What is my name!? My real name! That drunken son of bitch was too sauced to remember and that bitch who was buzzed half the fucking time forgot it! WHO AM I!? LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME!!!"

"You are The Agent of Chaos. That is who you are. You are the one the world left behind to take upon yourself the madness of this life. You're a sick joke to us all." The admission director said through a bloody jaw. I had beaten him before hand so he wouldn't fight back.

"That's what they all say! I have to have a real name! I have to belong somewhere! I am someone!" I shouted in rage. That was all I ever knew, that was all I ever felt, that was who I had come to see myself as, that is who the world made me believe I was. "Why!? What is it that you see wrong with me!? Why do you continue to do this to me!? I was only an infant! What could you have possibly seen in me at that age!? I never did anything! You temes went on and on about never judging a person before knowing them! You said that was the rule! Why don't any of these rules apply to me, Harvi, or Inagojo!? What did we ever do to you!?"

I felt like crying; but that is what they wanted me to do. I learned a long time ago that crying did nothing. I was five years old when I learned to stop crying. It was all a cruel joke; just an unfair, cruel joke that had been played on me.

"We say this because you are nothing! You mean nothing! You have no purpose because you are just a walking corpse left out to hang for the well being of others! You are to be hated because you breed, stir, absorb, and are nothing but chaos!" The admission director said as he took me by the collar and glared into my eyes. I glared into his with mine which were already burning with the Hakaigan. "No one knows who you are because no one cares! No one knows where you came from! We see the wickedness in you because it fills the air that surrounds you! You're a mystery, a nazo."

I slit the admission director's throat. He was no different from the others. I started to laugh, the only thing that I could do in these situations. I realized that it was pointless; no one saw any good in me so that meant that there was no good in me. The same went for Harvi and Inagojo; they were just freaks, like me. We weren't good because everyone said and agreed that we weren't. Those people were allowed to be good to the extent that we made them look good. I put my hand over my face and began to laugh harder than I ever had before; it was all just a sick joke. The rules were dropped so that I could remain an Agent of Chaos, so that the murder of Inagojo's mother would be just, and so that it appeared that Harvi's father deserved to die in the lab accident because of his enthusiasm for justice and to go without even a decent funeral. I laughed hysterically; it was all just funny now. I then noticed my reflection in a nearby window. I was smiling! I thought I would never smile again! I wanted to keep smiling and never forget how to.

"Well, if I can't smile forever, then I better make myself smile forever if I ever want to be happy!" I said to myself as I looked at my reflection with the smile I had so longed for. I cleaned the blade, observed the scrunches and other details of my smile so that I wouldn't screw up, and I stuck the kunai in my mouth.

…

Nazo was sleeping in a chair he had put in front of the grave made for all the fallen Locusts and a small grave he made himself for the Hidden Grass Village; he felt that they deserved it after what he and the others had done. He was sleeping with his face in his hand and he awakened after a Drone woke him. Nazo woke up squeezing his face until his fingers broke through the skin underneath his mask and he began to bleed. He had been dreaming about his childhood again; that awful existence that scarred him, maybe for life.

"Are you alright Nazo?" A Drone asked as he noticed the blood run out of Nazo's mask.

"I'm fine. It was nothing, nothing but a nazo I haven't solved yet." Nazo said looking sadly at all the fallen men, the grave of the Grass Village, and the two Joker cards tracking Naruto and Hinata's mental state. "Maybe it won't be solved."

"Okay, everyone just wondered where you were." The Drone said. He walked away feeling concerned for the man who was as mysterious as his name.

Nazo didn't understand; why was he holding onto his humanity after him and his childhood friends decided to let it go once and for all? What reason did he have to hope for to hold onto it? He thought that it would totally vanish but this small sliver of it stayed on him, making him serious, making him sad, and making him regret so much. Nazo had a lot of weight on his shoulders and he wished that just a hair of it would come off. Nazo looked at the Mental Deck cards of Naruto and Hinata; they were still Joker cards and the two still had a lot of chaos in them. Nazo hated the sign of this; they looked so close to each other when he first arrived in the village and they appeared to make each other at ease in the mind and spirit. They obviously loved each other and had saved each other from chaos. But now they were in inner turmoil like he was when he was their age and they could end up like he did. Nazo did not like the idea of Naruto and Hinata becoming seeds of chaos at all; he was The Agent of Chaos, the only one who needed to feel chaos and embrace its madness. Nazo began to worry about who Naruto and Hinata would become after the chaos set in. Would they become like him? Chance had not been in their favor but now chance had made something very radical come up in Nazo. The small sliver of humanity had mixed into Nazo's compulsiveness and madness and he began to plot something awful.

Hinata was dreaming. The Kyubi lay in front of her and roared; it was closer to her than the last time she dreamed about it. Every time it went to open its wicked jaws, Naruto appeared with his red eyes and fangs. He reached and grew ever closer to Hinata's throat. Hinata woke up from the nightmare more calmly this time. She needed to convince herself that Naruto wasn't the Kyubi but how? If only her mother were here right now; she could help her escape this chaos. Hinata got ready to leave when her sister Hanabi approached her; she had been waiting for Hinata that morning. Hanabi received the apology letter from Hinata but she wanted to talk to her about what had happened that day.

"Hinata-onesan, I got your note, but I want to talk about what happened and some other things." Hanabi said. She overheard her father talking to Hinata last night but she knew the truth; Naruto was the one for Hinata and no one else. She heard her father's threat to disown Hinata if she saw Naruto again and she was going to defend her in this. She wasn't going to let their father keep Hinata away from the one she loved.

"Gomenasai Hanabi-imoto, I didn't mean to bark at you like that that one time." Hinata said. She felt better about it now speaking to her about it. "I've just been going through a lot of stress lately."

"I understand. And also, I want to say this to you." Hanabi said looking deep into her sister's eyes. She was speaking from her heart. "I love you for being my sister. I want to be there for you like a good sibling should. I want you to get back together with Naruto! You two were so close and I don't care what father says about him! If he wants to disown you then he will have to disown me too! I won't let him stop you! Please Hinata! Take him back! You know that he isn't a monster and don't let what father or anyone says stop you!"

"Thank you Hanabi." Hinata said as her sister ran into her arms crying. She too had been afflicted with the chaos that Hiashi had stirred when he took Hinata away from Naruto. "I'm trying too, I really am. I just wish someone would help me now. This isn't something easy that I can resolve totally on my own."

"You will Hinata-onesan; I know you'll resolve this somehow." Hanabi said as her eyes began to dry. She looked back up at Hinata and smiled. She was confident that Hinata would get Naruto back. And she had a feeling that today would be the day that would end this inner turmoil that had filled both their hearts.

"I will always love you Hanabi-imoto. You have kept me strong when Naruto left and when mother died. I couldn't ask for a better sister than you." Hinata said as she hugged her sister tenderly. Hinata felt a great peace within herself now. Though the chaos remained, she felt somewhat better after speaking from her heart too. Hinata left for the area where she was going to meet Naruto again. The bright presence that had been following her was closer now but still could touch her form the chaos. If only someone or something could remove it.

Naruto woke up that morning looking at himself in the mirror. He was miserable and didn't know what was going to happen to him. He was afraid that the madness would finally set in if he never got back with Hinata. He was more than willing to break up with Sakura but would that make him as bad as her if he broke her heart to mend his own? Would he then be the monster that everyone said he was because of it? Sakura was still his friend, she had shared her suffering with him especially the loss of Sasuke but Naruto need something more than just a common loss. He needed someone who had positive connections to him and someone who really cared. Naruto looked down into the sink of his bathroom and began to cry. Suddenly he heard someone laughing; he looked up and saw his reflection laughing hysterically.

"You're making this big of a deal about a girl!? What have you come to now!?" Naruto's reflection laughed. Naruto looked away. "Stop lying to yourself and admit who you really are!"

"Shut up." Naruto said weakly. The chaos was growing inside him.

"I'll tell you who you are. Look at me." Naruto's reflection said as he pressed himself against the other side of the mirror. Naruto continued to look down in gloom ignoring his reflection's order to look at him. "LOOK AT ME!!"

Naruto looked up and was filled with shock and horror. It was no longer his blonde haired and blue eyed self that was in the mirror; it was Nazo!

"YOU'RE ME!" Nazo shouted as he broke through the mirror, grabbed Naruto and dragged him into a dark abyss, laughing while he did it.

Naruto woke up from his nightmare. He quickly ran to his bathroom and looked at his reflection. He was still himself or at least who he thought he still was. Naruto punched through his mirror to search for a hiding Nazo, no one was behind it. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and continued to sulk as he got ready to see Hinata. He was very negative that morning and he had a feeling that things were going to get worse. Naruto got dressed and began to head out to the area where he was going to meet Hinata. He had a bag he had to take the gift shop first. It was an early birthday gift for Hinata. He wasn't sure if he'd get her back today and if he didn't, she had to know how bad he wanted her back. She needed to know that he still cared about her! When he left to meet Hinata, he ran into Konohamaru and his teammates. What was supposed to be a friendly good morning and good intentional comment on Naruto's love life was about to send Naruto into deeper guilt and depression.

"Good morning Naruto." Konohamaru said as he, Moegi and Udon stopped to say hello. "Sorry about what happened with your old girl friend. Oh well! At least you have Sakura now right?

"Yeah, right, thanks." Naruto said. He was beginning to feel worse about the idea of leaving Sakura. Why was this happening to him now?

"You always had a crush on her and now she's yours. You should be happy." Moegi said as she noticed that Naruto was looking very depressed. "After all, who could be better for you than Sakura?"

"I could think of someone." Naruto said as he walked on feeling worse.

"I don't think he liked what you guys said about his old girlfriend." Udon said as he sniffed the drip coming out his nose back into it. It began to drip out again. "Maybe Sakura isn't treating him well."

"No, that can't be. Why would Naruto care about his ex?" Konohamaru said. "It has to be something else."

Naruto walked past the Hokage's office building where he met Tsunade walking out. Things were about to get worse for his conscience now in turmoil.

"Good morning Naruto. Have you seen Shizune? She said that she went out to get something and she hasn't returned." Tsunade said. Tsunade was not completely informed about what had happened between Naruto and Hinata and was about to send Naruto into a slump of guilt for his thinking of leaving Sakura to get back together with Hinata. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Hinata. Be grateful that my pupil picked you up after that fall. Getting dumped isn't something easy to get over. Sakura will make it better for you."

"I bet she will." Naruto said sarcastically. Why did everyone think that Sakura was so good for him? This was bullshit; they didn't know who Hinata was to him and how she had changed him so much.

"What is that supposed to mean? Naruto, Sakura has gone through a lot with Sasuke leaving the village. She told me all about what she had gone through as a child and what she went through without Sasuke. It hurts when the person you love is taken away from you. I know that all too well." Tsunade said. She thought that Naruto and Sakura deserved each other. She was completely oblivious to what Sakura had done! "Get over what happened with your ex and move on!"

"Well, it hurts even more when you lose the person you love and the person who you trusted uses you afterwards." Naruto said as he walked on to the gift shop. He could not stand the support Sakura was getting for what she had done to him and Hinata. Naruto felt even more reason to leave and even more guilt of thinking to.

"What are you talking about? Naruto! Wait!" Tsunade called out at him as he walked on with his head sulking. At that time Shizune returned and heard the end of the argument. "Oh, you're back Shizune. Good, we have a lot of work to do."

"Right, but first there is something that I need to tell you." Shizune said. She had just returned from the hospital talking to Kurenai about what had happened to Hinata. She had been given the full story and she had to tell Tsunade. Only she could get through to Sakura that what she had done was wrong.

"It will have to wait Shizune. We need to get to work now that the Horde is sicing Brumaks on the Five Great Nations now." Tsunade said. She had just read a report that half of the Hidden Sand Village was destroyed by one and the head of the Doku clan was killed along with a handful of the clan's members by Nazo. "That sick son of a bitch has to pay for what he has done."

Naruto arrived at the gift store and had the gifts he had for Hinata wrapped. There was a very special birthday card that Sai helped him pick out because of his new found ability to judge and read poetry. It was something that he felt would let Hinata know that he cared about her and that he wanted her back. He then signed the time he wanted the gift delivered and was about to leave when the owner of the store stopped him to question him.

"Hey kid, why are you having this thing arrive so late tonight?" The store owner asked as he finished wrapping the gift Naruto got for Hinata. "She'll probably be sleeping by the time she gets her gift. There are some nice things in here you got her; wouldn't you want her to get these earlier? If you got her that one thing, then either you really screwed up or you're really trying to win her."

"The last time I planned on something for this girl everything went wrong." Naruto answered. "This time I'm just going to let what I want her to know come to her at some time that isn't reasonable. I just picked the time off the top of my head just like this one really embarrassing comment I made to her and things turned out alright. I'm done planning; I'm going to let things move on at their own pace this time."

"Whatever, suit yourself. I hope things work out this time for whatever it was that went wrong." The store owner said as he put Naruto's gift to Hinata on a delivery shelf that was marked for deliveries that were to be made tonight. Naruto left; he was going to see Hinata now. Naruto walked to the same area he met Hinata before to train. She had been waiting for him. She walked up to him with a bright smile, a smile that comforted him so much.

"Good morning Naruto!" Hinata said cheerfully. The whimsical feeling she got when she was around him had returned; it felt as if they were already together again.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said calmly. He felt so at ease with her and didn't feel like he needed to be explosive like he always was. The passive feeling he got from her had returned and he liked it. "Kakashi-sensei has helped me better my control of wind element chakra. I think I can perfect this technique that we have been working on."

"Alright, let me show you how the Rotation works again." Hinata said as she stepped back and performed a Rotation to remind Naruto how the technique worked. "Now you try."

"Okay, I remember this from last time." Naruto said as he took a stance similar to Hinata's fighting stance for her Gentle Fist. Naruto performed a successful Rotation. "Alright, I'm going to do this again but with my with wind element put into it. Hinata, watch me with your Byakugan and tell me if you can see the wind element in the Rotation."

"Okay, but what will it look like?" Hinata asked as she activated her Byakugan and saw the chakra pour out Naruto's body ready for another Rotation.

"It should look like two sharp blades of wind running against each other with gales going in opposite directions." Naruto answered as he began to focus on wind. "Here I go!"

Hinata watched Naruto spin and saw blades swirl around him as he spun. Naruto succeeded in adding his wind element to the Rotation but he lost balance from the spin.

"You put your wind element into the Rotation but you lost your balance for some reason." Hinata said as she helped Naruto back up. "Do you think that maybe you added too much of your element to it?"

"No, it wasn't that." Naruto answered as he readied himself again. "The wind wanted to keep on spinning longer but the Rotation couldn't continue because I was on the ground."

Naruto attempted again and fell down a second time but with more force and while spinning.

"You know Naruto; you said that this technique was supposed to be like a cyclone." Hinata said as she ran over to make sure he was okay. Naruto was fine. "Cyclones spin like tops with their thin tails. Maybe if you could somehow get the image of a cyclone tail on the ball of your foot when you spin the technique could continue."

"I think that might work. Thank you Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. He felt more confident because of Hinata's suggestion. "Okay, stand back. I don't know how wide this will go if I continue to spin."

"Alright, I'll keep my distance." Hinata said as she stepped further back. "Go for it Naruto!"

Naruto pictured a cyclone in his head and performed a Rotation. It worked! Naruto's technique continued to spin and he was able to keep his balance. Hinata saw that the Rotation began to expand wider and wider until she had to run away. Hinata watched as tree tops and branches were cut down by the spinning blades around him. Naruto finally stopped and landed himself safely on his feet facing the opposite direction of where he started. Naruto couldn't judge as well where he was during the technique because he did not have the Byakugan. He couldn't judge when to stop like Hinata could.

"You did it Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she ran up and threw her arms around him. She was so happy for him. "What do you think that you'll call this technique?"

"T-Thank you, Hinata. It means a lot that you could help me do this, it really does." Naruto said calmly as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, returning her embrace. Normally he would be jumping for joy in excitement of his accomplishment but he didn't feel a need to because of Hinata's acknowledgement. It was as if they were together again already. It felt so good. "I think I'll call this new technique RasenWhirlWind. That's really all that it is; a whirlwind created by the Rotation you taught me."

"You take a little more pride in it than that Naruto." Hinata said as she took hold of Naruto's hands and looked him in the eyes. "I'm really happy for you Naruto, I truly mean that."

"I am proud of my accomplishment but I couldn't have done it without you." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. His passiveness was coming out. His eyes diverted away because of it. He wasn't trying to look away from Hinata; the shyness she brought out in him had caused it. "How about we work on your technique now? I'm sure you are almost done perfecting it as well. Do you have a name for it yet?"

"Let's work on it," Hinata looked around and saw all the debris Naruto's new RasenWhirlWind had created, "somewhere that is more open."

Naruto agreed and followed Hinata to a place where there was a wide open area and pine trees with plenty of pine cones hanging from them. Hinata was going to try to shoot them down with her chakra. She showed Naruto the image that she had accidently burned into her palm from yesterday.

"You said that you can more easily create your Rasengan because of the Konoha symbol you drew into your palm. I think that the image in my palm can work for a focus point and I think I have found a way to fire chakra without burning myself." Hinata said as Naruto observed the swirl and centered burn mark on her hand. "When I was in the Locust mine, I managed to see what the barrel of a gun looks like and the inside is similar to the mark on my hand; there is a long, dark barrel with a swirl like pattern on the inside. If I can imagine a gun being fired then maybe I can get this technique right."

"That sounds great Hinata." Naruto said. He admired how much more intelligent she was than him. "But if you're using a gun as your image then what will you call this technique? No one in your clan has perfected it so you'll be able to name it."

"I'm going to call it Dangan, bullet." Hinata said. "Since my focal image is a gun like the Locusts use, I'm naming it after the projectiles they use."

"How can I help?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure how Hinata needed him to help her.

"Tell me again how you use your focus point." Hinata said. She had the idea but how exactly would she use the focus point wasn't clear to her yet.

"Well, when I have focused my chakra into the palm of my hand and have it swirling, it's free to be used as I please." Naruto said as he began to focus his chakra into the palm of his hand so Hinata could observe with her Byakugan. "Once that one point is ready I'm free to do whatever I want with my other hand. I learned that whatever chakra based object is in my palm I can add onto it as I please from my training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright, let me try this then." Hinata said as she pointed her right palm at a nearby pinecone. She watched her hand with her Byakugan and saw the chakra in her palm build up into a sphere. She then took her time to think about how a bullet was fired; she noticed that most of the firearms that the Locusts used had some sort of cock to it that fired the bullets. If that was the case, then maybe the swirls she saw in the barrel of the one Locust's gun was what kept the bullet straight. Hinata began to focus chakra around the small sphere she had formed in her palm by focusing it on the swirl pattern. The sphere was surrounded. "Here it goes. I hope this works."

Hinata then imagined the chakra sphere being thrust out of her palm and focused her chakra like she would to strike someone with the Gentle Fist. The sphere fired! Hinata watched the chakra stride through the air like a long sharp stream. The technique was a success but Hinata missed the pine cone. Naruto heard it fire. It sounded like a faint chirp, like a silenced snub pistol.

"It worked but I didn't hit my target." Hinata said. She was happy but she was slightly disappointed; she was hoping that the fired chakra would go straight. "Maybe if I tried two hands again it will work."

"Wait a minute Hinata; let's not do something that will hurt you again. Point up this time." Naruto said as he got behind her and held her hands from behind. He placed her left hand on her right and helped her aim. "Okay, I'll help you keep your ground now."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said. He was so sweet to her. Hinata tried again and succeeded firing her chakra straight. She hit one pinecone down. She shot another in the dead center and it exploded. Her technique was very powerful! "It worked! Thank you so much for helping me!"

"Anytime Hinata, I'm glad that you made it this far." Naruto said. He loved seeing her happy. He helped aim at a few more pinecones until she faced directly at a tree. "What are you dong Hinata?"

"I'm going to try to add more chakra to the Dangan. Maybe it will become stronger that way." Hinata said. She never used to be this willing to take risks but with Naruto she felt more daring and willing to try. Naruto was nervous but he had faith in Hinata. "Okay, here it goes."

Hinata focused more chakra into her right palm and fired it with her left hand on top of her right. A loud pop was heard and Hinata and Naruto were blown back by the force. A huge implant was left on the tree trunk like a shotgun blast. Hinata landed on top of Naruto; they both began to laugh at what had happened.

"Ouch, my shoulders." Hinata laughed. She didn't hurt herself terribly; she actually thought it was funny somehow that she hurt herself firing the Dangan. She should have known better but Naruto was there to help break her fall and he thought it was funny and amazing too.

"Here, I'll help you up." Naruto said as he stopped laughing and helped Hinata up. The two then sat down on a nearby log and Naruto began to rub Hinata's shoulders. "Does this make it feel better?"

"Ah, yes, that feels so good." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto unconsciously began to rub her in a massage like pattern by making small circles with his thumbs which she really enjoyed. "Get my lower back too; you're really good at massaging me. When did you learn to do this?"

"I don't know. It just popped up in me. Whenever I touch you my hands get a mind of their own and start making this massage like action. I just rub you this way by some sort of instinct." Naruto said. He liked being able to do this for Hinata. It made him feel good and it let her know that he cared about her when he couldn't come up with the words to describe how he felt with her. He had completely forgotten about Sakura and he didn't care so long as she didn't find out. After getting her lower back and the back of her neck, Hinata moved up and turned around to face him. "What is it Hinata?"

"I know we haven't done that much walking but I really like how you're able to massage." Hinata said with smile as she began to take off her sandals. She then placed her right foot on Naruto's lap and he began to blush out of a collage of feelings. After his awkward compliment during the festival, he wasn't as comfortable doing this. He felt like such a weirdo. Yet, he enjoyed comforting Hinata like this. He could do this. "I'd just really like to have another foot massage from you. You make it feel so good; it's like you know what you're doing. If you don't mind, I'd like to receive a massage from you whenever I can for any part of my body that aches. You are really good at easing my stress through it."

"You really like how massage you?" Naruto asked as he spread out his fingers as he pressed his hands together and began to fidget his fingers like Hinata would when she felt shy. He had become super shy and passive because of this. This was the pinnacle of the shyness he felt when he got close to Hinata. He was afraid of how Sakura would react if she found out that Hinata wanted him to be her personal massage therapist. She would kill him.

"Yes, yes I do Naruto." Hinata said with a smile as she pushed him gently with her foot. She was now becoming playful; the pinnacle of the whimsical feelings she got from Naruto. "It's okay! You don't need to feel nervous or anything about it."

"Um, okay…I guess." Naruto said as he started to massage Hinata's right foot. He began to blush a bright red. He began to think about how Kiba made fun of him for things like this. Also, the book Sai loaned him for romantic advice talked about things like this in a way that Naruto didn't want to think about: sex. Naruto started reading the book again after he trained with Hinata the one day. When he read on, it reached a point that determined from what he did with Hinata what fetishes that might interest them. Naruto, despite still being secretly perverted because of Jiraiya, didn't want to get into it with Hinata; she had made him mature and to stop thinking about these things all the time. Naruto read about all sorts of toys and gimmicks to use to turn on his lover. It was disgusting! Naruto read through the pages that matched his answers to the personal questions and at first he wasn't too sickened. Sensual massages were out of the question; he wasn't going to touch Hinata like that, he had too much respect for her. Hinata being ticklish made her and Naruto open to tickle fetish; who the hell came up with all this crap and made a book about it!? What horrified him was the last suggestion which Naruto couldn't even name in his thoughts it was so disgusting to him! Thinking about all this made massaging Hinata a bit nerve racking for him; Naruto was nervous that she would come on to the things that were going through his head and feel disturbed by it. What was he going to do? "You really don't mind me doing this Hinata?"

"Why are you so nervous about this Naruto? I don't mind at all. What is bothering you so much?" Hinata asked. She didn't like how Naruto was so stressed out. Her inner turmoil was slowly leaving but his seemed to get worse. Hers would get worse with his at this rate; she needed to help him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, a lot of things." Naruto said looking at Hinata with a rose red face. "I, it's just that, well, I, it feels like, uh, when I gave you that one really weird and awkward compliment at the festival and with Kiba's-"

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I said I was fine with what you said. It's not like you were talking about anything sexual about my body or trying to be a pervert. You just went with something that you felt was nice. I like how you think; you don't comment on just the normal things." Hinata said to Naruto hoping to calm down Naruto. She let out a brief sigh of relief after Naruto began to move down toward the sole of her foot. "That is what makes you unique. I've always liked you because you were different; I always thought that I was different since I didn't fit in well with the Main Branch and the other kids back at the academy."

"T-Thank you Hinata. That's only part of the reason though." Naruto said as he tried to look away. This was so embarrassing! "I have been reading this book, it doesn't belong to me, that Sai loaned me and, I don't think this way about you, I have way too much respect for you and I value you as a person not as a something for personal gain, it talked about dating. It mentioned how like when we do things like what I'm doing now, I respect all of your decisions Hinata, I would in no way want you to be uncomfortable, I would never do anything to upset your personal decisions, I am myself preserving my chastity, how it, please don't freak out, how it relates to…… sex."

Naruto looked away. He definitely screwed up now. Hinata probably thought he was some sort of pervert now. To his surprise, Hinata laughed.

"Naruto, I may be younger than you by a few months but I know about what you're talking about!" Hinata laughed. She couldn't believe how uptight he was about this. Hinata was starting to see herself in a more upbeat character; she was starting to see a side of her that was like her mother. Hitomi was always cheerful and supportive; that was what made Hinata's father Hiashi fall in love with her. "Naruto, I know that you wouldn't want to upset me and don't ever worry about doing it; you'll be able to tell and if you don't then I'll tell you stop."

"Well, it, uh, this is going to sound gross, the book, I'm not fantasizing or anything, but it mentioned… uh…… fetishes." Naruto barley got out before he broke into a sweat and began to blush even brighter. This wasn't going to be good. Naruto hated himself right now for talking about these things with Hinata; he didn't know that Hinata didn't mind.

"What kind of, 'fetishes' did the book talk about?" Hinata asked. She was surprised to see herself talking about these sorts of things. With Naruto, she felt comfortable talking about it. "I want to know what that book that Sai, supposedly, loaned you said about what the two of us should get into."

"IT IS SAI'S! Honest!" Naruto said in a panic. He stopped massaging Hinata's foot and tried to calm himself. "Please Hinata; I don't want to upset you ever again. Especially after what happened…"

Naruto looked down in despair thinking about what happened the night of the festival and how horrified Hinata looked when she found out that he was Jinchuriki. Hinata could tell what he was thinking and toned down her play; she didn't want to hurt Naruto again. She hated seeing him cry the way he did that night. It was awful what was said to him and Hinata wished she could have taken back everything she said to him that night. As she spent time with him now, Hinata soon began to see that Naruto wasn't a monster like her father said. Her fear was slowly disappearing.

"Gomenasai Naruto, I didn't mean to get you so worked up. I was only trying to have fun with you but I guess I went too far." Hinata said with concern in her eyes; Naruto's pain felt like her own and vice versa. She took her right foot out of Naruto's hands and put her left in his lap. "Please, go on. Tell me more. I won't tease like that anymore."

"Thank you… Hinata; I really needed that." Naruto said looking up at her with a relieved smile. He began to slowly massage Hinata's left foot now. "Well, first, I looked up how you being ticklish would have anything to do with the two of us. Apparently, this makes us open to a tickle fetish."

"You would love that!" Hinata laughed. "You always find a way to get my ticklish spots!"

"I wouldn't do anything to you that you don't like." Naruto said with concern in his voice. He wasn't able to tell the difference between playing and seriousness right now. He was too filled with chaos to realize that Hinata was trying to help him heal from the other night even when she herself was filled with chaos still; she needed to get over this fear today.

"I never said that I hated you tickling me by accident Naruto." Hinata said. She hated how he was beating himself up over this. It broke her heart. Sakura wasn't helping him at all; she could heal physical wounds to the body but not emotional ones to the heart. Naruto needed help. "When I said that you would love that, I didn't mean it sarcastically. Please Naruto; try to be more positive, at least for me."

"I'll try." Naruto said. After his nightmare, Naruto was beginning to wonder if he was truly as evil as Nazo. Naruto half-faked a smile and went on. "It also mentioned sensual massages but like I said, I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"How about the next time we do this you bring some exotic massage oils and try it." Hinata said with a mischievous smile. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that Hinata had a wild side; a perverted wild side! Naruto couldn't believe how much she had changed. She still had that gentle, shy, sweetness but now she was showing a side that was not only fun but also heartwarming.

"Uh, I don't want your dad to come after me again." Naruto said with a smile and a light laugh. Hinata thought it was funny too. "Finally, after checking up with that awkward comment and how you like me to massage your feet, well, I, this is really hard to say, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh my God! That dating book actually suggested that!?" Hinata laughed out loud while blushing. She couldn't believe it; no wonder Naruto was still uptight about massaging her. Hinata thought this was funny. "I never would have imagined that we could get into -"

"PLEASE DON'T SAY IT! IT IS JUST TOO NASTY FOR ME TO THINK ABOUT!" Naruto said as he jumped up a bit in a panic. He had become overly defensive. "I'm not destroying myself am I? I'm just doing this to make you feel well, not myself. What if I start to get into all these sick gimmicks? Hinata, you'll stop me if I do right?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. None of this has happened yet and if it does then we'll deal with it then." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with a warm smile. Naruto let go of her foot and looked at her. He still looked troubled deep down. "Right now we're… um… just… good friends."

Hinata lied to herself; she knew that she was falling in love with Naruto again.

"Someone told me to just 'go with the flow'; to not worry and plan for things to happen and just be ready when they do. Let's just do that for now on." Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes. He was slowly becoming more peaceful inside; he was starting to see who he really was. "If you're saving yourself for later like me then let's just leave it at that. If you do get into one of these things that your guide book talked about then we'll just deal with it when it comes up. Let's just let it go. I honestly wouldn't care if you got into these gimmicks later or have one now; because I truly believe that it isn't some sort of selfish lust in you. I believe that it's just you and nothing else. Even if you did get into that one fetish that you don't even want to name I wouldn't care! Naruto, I know you. So believe me when I say that you're a good person."

"Thank you, thank you so much Hinata." Naruto said with a bright joy coming back into him. He believed her; if Hinata knew that he was a good person then that was all he needed. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. A small tear welled up in his right eye; Naruto was falling in love again.

"I don't want you to ever think bad of yourself Naruto; people mistreated you and you didn't deserve it." Hinata said with a smile. Hinata was beginning to forget everything that her father said about him. This was a romantically serious moment but Hinata's bubbly feelings were coming back and she had to let them out just to try to cheer up Naruto. "Also, I know that you feel really laid back and almost shy when you're with me like this but try to stay a little more upbeat, open, and humorous with me. Because I just get these really whimsical feelings when I'm with you like this and it's hard for me to keep them in."

"How? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He was feeling better but the remaining inner turmoil had sucked the fun out of him. Then Hinata did something at Nazo's level of compulsiveness. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and sank as he felt something touch his crotch. Naruto's heart began to race like a horse's as he slowly looked down. The action only got worse when Hinata spoke.

"Stay open to anything." Hinata said as she began to stroke Naruto's crotch area with her foot. Naruto felt like he was being rapped! "Maybe we will get into that one fetish you didn't want to talk about! You know just as well as I do what it's called, f-"

Naruto screamed as he feel back off the log he and Hinata were sitting on and broke into a cold sweat as he gasped for breath. What had Hinata done to him!? Where did this come from inside Hinata!? Naruto was still mischievous but Hinata made what he did look like child's play! Had all her shyness kept this side of her so bottled up that it would go to this length to tease him like this? Hinata started laughing and so did Naruto. He had to laugh at himself after what had happened. He was a little more relived from his inner turmoil. Hinata put her sandals back on and helped Naruto up. Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling embarrassed, happy, relived, and even closer with Hinata.

"Well, I guess this is it for the day." Naruto said. Suddenly Hinata stepped back and took her fighting stance. "What are you doing Hinata?"

"I'm not done yet! Come on Naruto!" Hinata said with a smile. She wanted to spare with him quick since they were both feeling so much brighter on the inside. "We came out all this way to train so we might as well throw in some sparring. It will be fun! Come on!"

"F-Fine! But don't give me that excuse that I can't hit you because you're a girl again!" Naruto said as he took a fighting stance too. He was feeling better and he felt that he had remembered who he was. "No new techniques though! I don't want to be pumped full of chakra bullets!"

"Better, no ninjutsu at all!" Hinata said as she ran towards Naruto and attempted to palm fist his chest. Naruto blocked her hand and continued to block her attacks. He was still afraid to hit her. "You always make too many doppelgangers and gang up on your opponent! Fight me one on one!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Naruto said with a smile as he caught Hinata's arm and threw her over his shoulder. Hinata quickly maneuvered herself in the air and landed on her feet. She took the offense again; she and Naruto were having fun. Naruto blocked a series of palm fists until he was finally able to find an opening and elbowed Hinata in her core. Hinata backed off. "I won't go easy on you!"

"Good, because I wasn't going to go easy on you!" Hinata said with a smile. She was able to rotate her body around Naruto after faking an attack and double palm fisted his back. Hinata wasn't using much chakra in her attacks; if she had used her full strength, Naruto might have been fatally injured with internal bleeding. Naruto grunted and caught his balance. He then quickly rear kicked Hinata before she could strike him again. Hinata took a hard hit to the shoulder and she stepped back to think of a strategy. How was Naruto able to land so many hits with regular taijutsu? Hinata had to ask. "How are you doing this?"

"I remember when I fought Neji that he always used direct attacks and he would always try to find a way to slip past my attacks to get in close and strike." Naruto said. He didn't care if he lost the sparring match to Hinata. He only wanted to help her become stronger. "Try being more passive in your attacks. If I can see it coming at me or when I can tell when you're going to strike I can counter pretty accurately."

"Alright then, I'll try this." Hinata said as she shifted her stance to a less aggressive stance and appeared to be on the defensive now. Hinata had done her own secret training over the last three years to create some sort of style similar to what Naruto was talking about. This would be her first time trying it. "Okay, I'm ready."

"What's this?" Naruto asked observing Hinata's stance.

"Remember when I told you that I got vocal lessons from a foreign lady? Well, that wasn't the only thing she taught me in her spare time." Hinata said waiting for Naruto's attack. "She taught me a fighting style used back in her homeland of China before she moved out of the Land of Fire. It's called Tai Chi."

"What is it exactly?" Naruto asked. He was a bit confused about what Hinata could do with a stance that didn't even look like it was meant for fighting.

"It's was meant for relaxation, mediation, and focus building." Hinata answered. She wanted to try this very badly to see if her secret fighting style would work. "It also works as taijutsu but it is flowing and attacks the pressure points rather than attacking ferociously like any other fighting style. This is the first time I've tried using it as a martial art."

"What makes you think that it will work?" Naruto asked. He was getting excited.

"My vocal sensei taught me enough of it that I was able to find a way to tie it in with my Gentle Fist." Hinata said with a confident smile that she had caught from Naruto who was now ready to see what Hinata could do now. "Come on! Let's see what you can do now!"

"Alright, Here I go!" Naruto said as he charged at Hinata and threw a left hook. Hinata blocked Naruto's attack and began to block his other attacks in a flowing motion. She then hit Naruto in the stomach and he fell back. Naruto wasn't done yet; he swung a heel kick at Hinata's head and jumped into the air before she could sweep him. Naruto then threw a round house punch at Hinata but she ducked down low and upper cut kicked him in the jaw; she had incorporated her Gentle Fist in with the Tai Chi she had been taught. Naruto landed on his feet and was struck with a fury of palm fists from Hinata in his core until he managed to catch both of Hinata's wrists and put her into a stand still. "My turn now!"

"I don't think so!" Hinata said as she twisted her wrists freeing herself from Naruto's grasp. She then grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms down. Hinata then kneed him in the jaw causing Naruto to become dizzy. Naruto shock his head to try and get rid of the wooziness he felt from the chakra flowing into his head. Before Naruto could do anything though, Hinata hit him again in the stomach; she was too fast for him. Naruto fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. "Oh no! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled before he jumped and tackled her onto the ground. Hinata laughed as she fell on top of Naruto who was also laughing at the fun he was having with Hinata. Naruto began to get up with Hinata until suddenly their hands touched. Naruto and Hinata both stopped and looked each other in the eyes; they could feel each other's pulse, their hearts were one, they were both blushing and there was a great joy running through them as they brought their faces closer together. Hinata moved closer and closer until Naruto stopped and looked down as if he were in inner turmoil again.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto was beginning to feel bad again because of that bitch Sakura who he ought to hate. Naruto couldn't bring himself to hurt her for some reason; he felt that if he did then he would be a monster. Naruto got up and walked away.

"I should go." Naruto said in a gloomy tone. Hinata ran after him.

"Stop Naruto! Why are you doing this!?" Hinata asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. She could tell Naruto was hurting and she could tell that he was still trapped in chaos; maybe worse than her. "I don't want you to leave looking like this! I want you to be happy! Why can't you accept my help!?"

"Sakura should be helping me, but, she isn't." Naruto said as he stopped. He didn't turn around to look at Hinata. "I know she's using me, I know she doesn't really love me, but I can't break her heart. She was my friend for a long time and if I did then I would be just as bad; I would be a monster then."

"Then why did you come to see me!? Why do you stay with her if you know that she doesn't love you!?" Hinata shouted as tears ran down her face. "Why are you doing this to yourself and why are you doing this to me!? Can't you see that I still care about you despite what my father said!?"

"Gomenasai Hinata, this was supposed to be punishment for me alone because I do nothing but hurt people for being a demon. I don't want to be with Sakura yet I don't want to hurt her either like I hurt your father, your mother, and all the other people who were hurt by the Kyubi." Naruto said as he turned around to see Hinata crying. He wanted to wipe away her tears and make her happy again. But he couldn't; he truly believed that he was a demon now that he no longer knew who he was anymore. But, Hinata made him feel human; and he loved this feeling.

"You're not the Kyubi Naruto! I know that now after what we've gone through! My father manipulated me so that we would turn against each other!" Hinata cried as she brought her hands to her heart. Naruto's pain intensified seeing her like this. "Gomenasai for everything I said to you that night and everything that I thought of you! Naruto! Please! Don't look and treat yourself like this anymore!! If you want to punish yourself then why are you coming to me, the one who wants you to be happy!?"

"Because you make it hard to be faithful." Naruto said with a smile as he ran up and kissed Hinata with all of his heart and as passionately as he could on the lips. Naruto didn't restrain himself and Hinata didn't resist, she embraced it equally with all the love she had stored for him. This was what they wanted, this was the way it should be, this was the love they both longed for, and it was what completed them. A broken angel, a beautiful girl with a fair share of loses and sadness, had fallen in love with an innocent demon, a boy who had been made a monster but was such a gentle and beautiful person. It was beyond a fairytale; this was a real life story of beauty and the beast. The broken angel had her heart and wings mended by the innocent demon that now was experiencing the heaven he longed for through the embrace of the girl who healed decades of pain. Naruto began to see himself as a human being again and Hinata began to feel the joy that she thought she would never feel again. When they stopped, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her close to his heart. "With the lips of an angel."

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" Hinata asked as her tears began to dry and Naruto stroked the back of her head feeling the softness of her beautiful, long black hair. "You are so precious to me and I don't want to let you go."

"I'll do it, I'll leave her." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's forehead. He didn't care anymore; he was crueler to leave Hinata like this. He wasn't going to let his past with Sakura get in his way. "Today, somehow I will tell her that this is over. I don't want you to suffer like this anymore Hinata; you suffered the ridicule of others just like I did, you lost your mother, and I was too much of a baka to notice you sooner."

The two stood there in each other's embrace, completely unaware that Sakura was watching them. She began to wonder where Naruto had been this morning. She knew that it was only shadow doppelgangers training with Kakashi-sensei when she went to check on him! That bitch was trying to take Naruto away from her! Sakura had already lost Sasuke; she wasn't going to lose Naruto! Sakura wanted to beat Hinata right then and there but then she would have to deal with Naruto. Sakura was going to wait, wait until Hinata was all alone and Naruto wasn't around to protect her; she was going to get rid of Hinata once and for all! Sakura ran away with rage building up inside her.

"Uh oh." Naruto said as he sensed one of his doppelgangers disappear. Kakashi had found him out! "I need to go."

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I left doppelgangers to train with Kakashi-sensei so I could see you." Naruto said. He wished that he could stay longer with Hinata. "Gomenasai, but I'm afraid that this is sayonara for now."

"It's alright, I understand Naruto." Hinata said as she gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek. "Sayonara for now, I'll see you again soon."

Naruto let go of Hinata slowly and gently so that he could feel her embrace for just a bit longer. Hinata smiled as he left. She knew that this could be resolved somehow. They were unaware that Sakura was now scheming revenge against Hinata, but Sakura's plan was about to turn on her in a way that was unimaginable.

Hinata returned to the village that evening with the sun hanging low in the sky. She was in a public place where people were shopping at the farmers' market and other outside vendors. Hinata was approaching a corner when suddenly Sakura stepped out from around it and slapped Hinata across the face.

"Listen here you little bitch!" Sakura said angrily as she pointed at Hinata. "I saw you out in the woods today trying to take Naruto away from me! I know he's having an affair with you! Get lost or else I'm going to beat your head in once and for all!"

"Piss off Sakura." Hinata said through her teeth as she rubbed her face and glared back at Sakura. She wasn't afraid of Sakura anymore and she wasn't going to let her do this anymore. "You don't love him, you mistreat him, and you're just using him as a crutch until you find Sasuke!"

"Oh what, is it any better that you're using him to make up for mommy kicking the bucket?" Sakura said with the same jerky smile. She expected Hinata to cry again but this time Hinata slapped her as hard as she could across the face. Sakura was shocked; what happened to Hinata? Why was she so fearless and strong now?

"Say anything about my mother again and it will be your last!"Hinata said as she pointed at Sakura. She had a very sick rage building up in her; it had been building up ever since Sakura took Naruto away and it was about to come out.

"YOU LI-"Before Sakura could finish, Hinata grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into a wall. Sakura fell to her knees holding her forehead in pain as blood spilled out. Hinata stood there and glared at her.

"DON'T come near Naruto again." Hinata said angrily. Suddenly Sakura got back up and punched Hinata in her rib cage causing her to go flying back. The people in the area ran away in fear of what was happening.

"IT'S ON NOW BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Sakura shouted as she got up and charged at Hinata. She jumped up into the air and brought her fist down on as hard as she could on where Hinata lay but Hinata escaped the earth shattering blast. Sakura punched through the debris that she had created hoping to punch open the skull of Hinata. To her surprise Hinata wasn't there. Sakura looked behind her back and saw that Hinata had gotten around her and was ready to use her Eight Trigrams! "What!?"

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms!" Hinata shouted as she began to strike Sakura and closed off her Tenketsu. Sakura began to cough up blood as Hinata knocked her tumbling off her feet. Hinata charged at her; she wasn't done with Sakura yet! "Whose head did you say you were going to beat in!? Because right now it sure as hell seems like it's going to be you!"

"Fuck you!" Sakura said as she picked up a rock that had come from the debris that she created when she first tried to crush Hinata and threw it at her face. Hinata stopped running when the rock hit her. Sakura got up, grabbed Hinata by the back of the head and began to deliver blow after blow to her stomach.

Hinata caught Sakura's arm and closed the Tenketsu in her arm. Sakura tried to punch Hinata with her other arm that could still focus her chakra to the point of super human strength but Hinata caught her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Sakura grunted in pain as she felt her other arm go numb; Hinata had closed the Tenketsu in both of her arms!

"Stop while you're ahead Sakura. I'm not going to hold back anymore if you keep fighting." Hinata said. She was holding back, only the smallest sliver of hate she had towards Sakura had come out. If this went on, Hinata could end up killing Sakura. Sakura got up and glared at Hinata.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Hinata not caring that she couldn't use her super human strength anymore. Sakura readied her fist. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Meanwhile, Ino and Choji were on their way to the market.

"My mom is making her famous rice and curry tonight Ino. Are sure your family doesn't want to come over for dinner? She always ends up making too many portions." Choji said.

"Sorry, not tonight. I'm-"Before Ino could finish, she and Choji heard someone shout out in pain. It was Sakura!

"I don't like the sound of that! Something is happening!" Choji said as he and Ino rushed to see what was happening.

As they did, Kiba and Shino also caught scent of the war between women.

"Oh shit! I smell Hinata's blood and Sakura's!" Kiba said as he sniffed the air. He and Shino then followed the scent to see what could possibly be happening.

"If Sakura's blood is in this, then that would mean…" Shino thought about it and then it struck him like lightening. The two were fighting! "Oh hell!"

Sakura had been struck in her chest by Hinata's Gentle Fist. She felt her heart begin to race and the rest of her innards begin to feel like they were on fire. Hinata threw Sakura back and she threw a round house kick at her only to miss and be hit once open. Hinata had ducked to evade and Sakura had turned herself around in the process of trying to kick her. Hinata then doubled palm fisted the back of Sakura's lungs. Sakura coughed up even more blood and turned around and threw a desperate punch to Hinata's face; it landed but it was weak due to her loss of strength. Hinata struck Sakura in the heart this time and she fell over.

"I'll get you for this." Sakura said through her coughs as blood ran down her mouth. She took hold of Hinata's arm and tried to keep her close so that she couldn't use her Gentle Fist but Hinata took hold of her forearm and tore Sakura's left hand off her arm. She then grabbed onto her right forearm and kneed her in the chest. The pain inside her body intensified as her chest and stomach were now being pounded! "AAAGGGHHH!"

Hinata dropped Sakura to the ground face down. Hinata's anger was building up and she began to feel a cold sensation run through her; she had been consumed by her hatred for Sakura. No one knew what came over Hinata that day, not even Hinata herself. Hinata got down, grabbed Sakura by the back of the head. Hinata lifted Sakura's head up and began to pound it into the ground!

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Hinata screamed as she continued to beat Sakura's face into the ground. Hinata didn't slow down and she didn't stop.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Sakura cried as blood began to pour out of her forehead and mouth. Tears began to run down Sakura's face too; the pain was too much for her! The crowd watching gasped in horror as they watched the brutality. "AAHHH!!! IT HURTS!! STOP!!"

"GO-TO-HELL!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted as she took Sakura by the back of the neck preparing to snap it against the ground until Shino and Kiba finally arrived to stop her.

"Hinata, Stop! You're going to kill her!" Kiba said as he and Shino took hold of her arms and pulled her back away from Sakura.

"RRAH!" Sakura screamed as she got up and punched Hinata in the face while Kiba and Shino held her back. Shino let go of Hinata and tried to keep Sakura away but she began to let out her rage on Shino until Ino and Choji arrived to stop her.

"Sakura! Hinata! What the hell happened here!?" Ino asked as she and Choji restrained Sakura from charging at Hinata.

"It was that little whore's fault! She started it!" Sakura cried as she glared at Hinata with tears of pain and blood streaming down her face. Hinata sucked some of the blood coming out her cut lip and spat it in Sakura's eye. "EEERRRRRRR!"

"Sakura! Stop! We need to take you to a hospital!" Ino said as Sakura began to sob in pain. She and Choji put her arms over their shoulders and helped walk her there. Shino and Kiba began to do the same with Hinata until she dropped down on her knees.

"Hinata! What the hell did you do that for!? What happened!?" Kiba asked Hinata as he and Shino got down to see if she was alright. Hinata buried her face in her hands and began to cry. What had she done? Hinata was angry at Sakura but she didn't mean to go that far. Hinata was sorry, so sorry for what she had done.

While battles of love were being concluded in the Hidden Leaf Village, the Akatsuki were busy draining the Three Tails and talking about Hidan and Kakuzu's encounter with the Horde.

"You went against Pain-dono's orders and got in a fight with the grubs Hidan-sempai." Tobi said as he and the other members focused their chakra on their posts. "That's a no-no."

"Shut up you little turd! That freak with the long nosed mask started it!" Hidan barked. "He said that he was going to make things even for this one fugly screaming monk. He pinned me down with his damn bo staff and left. The one guy, Akumu, said that we weren't worth his time or the time of the Horde."

"I think that it is safe to assume that the Horde has no interest in what we are doing so the chance of them searching us out is very unlikely." Kakuzu said.

"Yes, but still, what did you learn from them during your time in the Land of Fire?" Pain asked. He knew much about the weaponry of the Locust Horde but the powers of their leaders was still vastly unknown. The only thing that Pain had heard about was Nazo's ability to steal the control over sand from the former Jinchuriki Gaara by throwing it into anarchy. But now that he knew that Akumu had survived a scythe to the head, he was more intrigued to learn about them and more fearful of them now; they were beginning to be more problematic. "You said that there was a mine there like the one that Deidara and Tobi saw in the Hidden Rain Village; what was it?"

"Well, for one thing, getting in wasn't easy. There had been intruders from Konoha there before us who had made everything there up and excited. We barely managed to stay hidden." Kakuzu said. "They are mining Imulsion in the Land of Fire. There are two ways they have the lava like liquid go; one river goes directly towards Nexus for some reason and the other path is by a one way train they have connected to some other base or mine. We're not sure what the place was."

"We followed the train to another area where they keep large quantities of it in oil drums to be used for fuel and for experimentation." Hidan said.

"What experiments?" Pain asked. He and the rest of the Akatsuki were intrigued.

"At first they were just feeding it to the Wretches, but now their men, the Locusts, are eating the Imulsion." Hidan said. His throat burned thinking about how hot it must have felt to have the liquid go down one's throat. "They succeeded with the Wretches in turning them into what they call 'Lambent', now they want to try and turn some of their men Lambent too."

"What does it mean to be 'Lambent'?" Pain asked. This just seemed awful, even for him, to have molten hot liquid swallowed.

"We don't know anything other than it makes the Wretches glow." Kakuzu said. "But it doesn't stop there; they have monks similar to that Wrath teme who are praying to some sort of statue of a worm god."

"What is so strange about a bunch of zealous monks praying to their gods?" Kisame asked. He was beginning to think that maybe they were worrying too much about the Locust Horde and were seeing every little thing they did as a threat.

"It is one thing to pray in Jashin and know that your self-sacrifice is being accepted in your pinnacle, but when you pray to the statue of your god and a beacon comes off it like it's searching for something is not natural." Hidan said. "They were praying in a different language but there was one word that came off into my Jashin mantras. In their prayers, they were saying the word 'Rift' like it was a name. Whatever sort of 'Rift' they are looking for; I don't think that it will be a good one."

The Akatsuki remained silent as they continued to drain the Three Tails. They were all thinking about what they had just heard. What did "Lambent" mean? Who was "Rift"? The Akatsuki were unaware of the danger that was growing as they continued to ignore the threat to their plans and the plans of all the other schemers in the World of Ninjas.

The two beaten girls arrived at the hospital. Hinata had to be treated for minor cuts and bruises and a broken rib. Sakura had much worse things to be treated for; she had several damaged tissue, ruptured organs, her face needed to be cleaned and treated right away if she wanted to leave without any scars, and she had lost a considerable amount of blood. With Tsunade's help though, Sakura would be able to recover much faster and she wouldn't have any battle scars from this incident. Hiashi soon heard about the incident and went to check on Hinata. He knew what this was about, it was about Naruto. Hinata was seeing him again after he warned her not to. Hiashi remembered how he threatened to disown her, but he didn't mean it. A part of him was glad that she did but he was still mostly angry that she did. Why couldn't she just accept that Naruto was a monster and find someone else?

Hinata took the time to see Kurenai while she was there. She needed to talk to someone about what had happened. What happened wasn't her; something else came over Hinata during that fight. Hinata walked into her hospital room after the tests were done to make sure her womb had not been damaged in yesterday when the Locusts attacked during Asuma's funeral. Kurenai was probably the only person who could sympathize with Hinata right now; she had been her prime supporter ever since she became a Genin. Kurenai sat in a wheelchair for her own well being. The doctors had told her to stay like this until they were sure that her baby was okay. Hinata stood in front of Kurenai looking down; she was angry, sad, confused, and scared. She had gotten over her fear of Naruto but now she had to worry about her father and Sakura. She wasn't afraid of Sakura picking another fight, she was afraid that she may have hurt her in a way that she never intended or beyond all the physical pain.

"I see that you got Sakura off your back." Kurenai said with a smile. She wanted to try and lighten the mood. Hinata smiled back for just a moment before she went back to frowning. "What happened?"

"Sakura, she started a fight with me because I was with Naruto this morning and she saw us together." Hinata said. "It felt so good and so right being with him and I didn't want to lose that feeling. I could tell that Naruto didn't want to either. But when I remembered everything Sakura did and said, I just, I just had the feelings I was lost in turn against her and I just acted. I wanted her to pay for what she did to Naruto and I, I wanted her to leave him alone so he could be happy again, but I didn't want to have to do what I just did to her."

"We all lose control of our feelings Hinata; it's the strongest force in people." Kurenai said. "We all do crazy things for the ones we love, when we hold grudges, when we feel desperate, and when we feel cornered. I remember doing things like what you did for Asuma. Sometimes I wondered what had come over me and I realized that it was only a sign that I truly cared for him. He did the same thing for me. The best you can do is ask for forgiveness Hinata. If you are willing to do this for Naruto then it's meant to be."

"Then why is everyone so against us? Why can't people see what a beautiful person Naruto is?" Hinata asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "My father turned me against him when he told me about Naruto being a Jinchuriki; he even told me that it was him who almost killed my mother. For a while, I believed him. But when I got to be with him again, I saw the boy I admired again; I didn't see a monster. It broke my heart today when he apologized for hurting my mother and the rest of my family. I couldn't stand him beating himself up; it was as if he didn't know who he was anymore."

"People are jealous, blind, or hateful of beauty. They can't always see it and overzealousness can make people see it as a negative thing that steals from the true meaning love. Your father can't get over his problems to see the beauty between you and Naruto, Sakura was jealous of it because she lost it, and other people are just want to ruin it because they can." Kurenai said. She was beginning to become emotional; she felt like she was speaking to her adolescent self. She felt like a mother right now. If only Hitomi could see Hinata now. "You don't know how grateful you should be that you fell back in love with Naruto. If you hadn't, who knows what could have happened."

"What do you mean sensei?" Hinata asked.

"The worst feeling in the world is to not know who you are because of what people have done and said to you. Everyone, not just a Jinchuriki, can lose sight of who they are because of what people put them through. When you have to suffer through this alone, it's nothing but chaos. To not have any kind of emotional support or any sort of kind word makes it all the worse." Kurenai said as tears began to well up in her eyes too. "If Naruto would have kept on believing that he was a monster he would have become one. If he didn't have you to show and tell him otherwise, then the person you admired would have been lost to what he had been lead to believe by others and who he saw himself as because of all the abuse and punishment he took from others. Even you most have learned something about yourself when you were with him."

"I did." Hinata said as she looked up at Kurenai smiling and with tears coming down her face. Kurenai was Hinata's best friend, the one person who always had her back. "I stepped out my shy self plenty of times and actually learned how to have fun. I have Naruto to thank for that. But when I lost him, I felt weak. It felt like everything my father and everyone else said about me was coming true. But Naruto made me think differently, he made me feel and believe that I was strong. Because of that, I wanted him to feel better about himself too; I wanted him to see that he was a good person despite what everyone had said about him."

"Asuma was the same way." Kurenai said. "Being the son of the Third Hokage was very stressful with so many high expectations and with having to live his own legacy as a member of the Sarutobi clan. He got into a lot of situations and did a lot of things that he wasn't sure was being done by him or a pretend self. He got depressed at times and it hurt me to see that. I wanted him to know who he was; I wanted him to know why I loved him. Before he died, Asuma told me that it was his long lost brother Kazuma who lead the radicals who attacked the village that one night when you saw Naruto transform. He had to fight him and he killed him. Asuma was disgusted with himself; he didn't know what he was going to do with himself with the blood of his brother on his hands. I had to help him; I had to let him know that what happened wasn't his fault; Kazuma's disillusionment was the cause of his death. Because I helped him see that, I truly believe that he was able to die with a little more peaceful mind. If it wasn't for him, I would have been lost in my own search for myself identity."

"You were lost too?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't know where I was going in life. My parents were mediocre Chunin, I wasn't from any special clan, and everyone had low expectations for me." Kurenai said. She had to sob just once before she could go on. Hinata did too. The emotions in the room were reaching their peak and the bright presence that had been following Hinata was able to get closer to her. It still had one final barrier to wait for to fall. "I thought that I was garbage because of what people said to me. But Asuma saw something else in me. That's why I fell in love with him! He knew who I was and I'll always remember who I am now because of him. That's why you have to hold on."

"Hold on to what?" Hinata asked as her tears and Kurenai's began to fall heavier and thicker.

"Hold on to Naruto Hinata! Don't let him go and forget who he is!" Kurenai said as she got out of her wheelchair and threw her arms around Hinata. She had gotten so deep into her past and into her personal life and feelings that she had to do something to let it out. "You know who he is and you need to let him know! He's not the Kyubi! Only you can save him from himself now. Right now, that's who his worst enemy is. If you really love him then save him Hinata; I know you can."

Before Hinata could say anything, a nurse came into the room and told Hinata that her father was here to see her. The nurse felt bad for ruining the moment. Hinata stepped out and saw her father looking at her the same way he looked at her the night before. He was still bothered by her grief and he was still angry that she wouldn't leave Naruto. He set the chaos back in motion and the presence that yearned to comfort both of them was pushed out again.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"The doctors were able to heal me quickly. I'll be fine." Hinata answered. She was ready to fight. She knew that this was what her father was about to do.

"You disobeyed me again. I told you not to that boy." Hiashi said sternly. "I will forgive you. But please Hinata, for the sake of your own happiness and the peace at home, just let Naruto go! Find someone else that's human!"

"Naruto isn't a monster! No matter how many ways you try to say it I know the truth! I know who he is!" Hinata shouted. "There are no others father! Why can't you just let go of your grudge and let us be!?"

"You're calling that monster that almost killed your mother a person!? How can you forgive that Jinchuriki-teme!?" Hiashi shouted back. He was sad and angry. "Why can't you see that he is a cold hearted beast!?"

"Mother didn't hate him and you know it!" Hinata shouted as tears began to stream down her face. "Mother saw the good in him too! He isn't a monster! She wouldn't have let be this way! She wouldn't have let you hold this against him!"

"You have no idea how your mother felt towards that demon." Hiashi said as he glared deep into his daughter's sad eyes. He was hurting on the inside as he scolded her; he wished that he didn't have to do this. "She hated him too. She like everyone else had to hide behind fake smiles so that he could at least make some friendships with the other children."

"You're just using mother as your tool of manipulating my thinking!" Hinata shouted as she began to cry harder. "She's just been your weapon for all of this! You are taking advantage of the love I had for her to make me believe what you want me to believe about Naruto!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! Never tell me what I think of Hitomi again!" Hiashi screamed as he hit Hinata across the face with the back of his hand, knocking Hinata to the floor. Hiashi froze with shock in what he had done. He had let himself become so overcome with rage that he struck Hinata. Hiashi looked at her with the saddest and most shocked eyes that Hinata had ever seen. He couldn't believe that he struck his own daughter like that! "No, wait, Hinata, please, I didn't mean it!"

Hinata got up and ran home in tears. She couldn't stand her father anymore; the chaos had come back. Hiashi called her out begging for forgiveness but she wouldn't listen to him, not after what he had said and done. By the time Hinata left, Naruto had arrived. He went into the hospital looking for Hinata and ran into Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade, where is Hinata? I heard she got in a fight with Sakura." Naruto said. Tsunade still was not fully informed about what had happened and began to lecture Naruto.

"You should worry less about your ex and more about Sakura. She is doing a lot for you by being there for you when Hinata dumped you. You should be grateful." Tsunade said. She thought that Naruto was caught in some sort of hopeless optimistic attempt to get Hinata back and he was only hurting himself more. How little she knew. "It's over with Hinata Naruto. Move on, Sakura cares about you. You had a crush on her all during childhood so why can't you remember those feelings?"

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say. Tsunade was unintentionally bringing the chaos back within him.

"Sakura took a heavy blow like you did when Sasuke left and you're only making it worse when you can't stay faithful to the person who actually cares about you. If Hinata really cared then she would be here waiting for you but she isn't. Stop being selfish and start being more considerate of the people who care about you." Tsunade said. "If you're going to hurt people like that, then you're no better than-"

"I KNOW WHAT I AM!!" Naruto shouted before he stormed out of the hospital, crying, screaming and transforming. The chaos had come back and now Naruto truly believed he was a monster. The Kyubi was beginning to react to the chaos. Naruto went into his first tale state and then his skin began to peel off skipping the second tail state. Naruto didn't gain control of himself until he got home and threw himself against a wall; skin on his hands and parts of his face had come off by the time did. Why? Why was he a monster? Why did he always hurt people? Why couldn't he give love and happiness to others? Naruto pressed his fingers into his face until he bleed. Naruto had lost his identity.

"Lady Tsunade that was uncalled for!" Shizune said as she walked up to her master. She was angry with her and her ignorance.

"Naruto needed a point on fidelity. He can't be going off chasing after his ex when he has someone who cares about him now." Tsunade said. She didn't understand why Shizune was so upset.

"I don't know how much of the story you heard, but Sakura was one of the prime reasons Naruto and Hinata broke up!" Shizune said angrily. Tsunade was shocked to hear this; she thought that she had taught her better than to pull this shit! "She wouldn't listen to me earlier today and I can't stand what she is doing!"

"Thanks Shizune. I need to go have a word with Sakura." Tsunade said as she stormed off to see her wretched apprentice. Tsunade burst into the room where Sakura lay in bandages and with blood transfusions going into her arm. She would hopefully be better by tomorrow but Tsunade now hoped she stayed in here for another month until she learned to clean up her act. "Does it hurt?"

"See what that bitch did to me?" Sakura moaned.

"The only bitch I see is the one laying in front of me." Tsunade said as she glared at Sakura who was now shocked to be hearing what her master was saying. "Shizune just told me what you did Sakura and it's despicable! Three years you spent with me and I thought that you learned some decency!"

"Sensei…" Sakura said looking at her with shock. She had never seen her so angry with her before.

"You think that it's alright to go break your childhood friend and teammates heart then show up to pick up the pieces to have him for yourself!? That's low! Even for you Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. She was disgusted with Sakura right now. "If I had found this out earlier I would have beaten you myself!"

"Sensei, I-"Before Sakura could finish Tsunade barked at her.

"DON'T give me any excuses Sakura! There are no excuses for what you did!" Tsunade shouted as she clutched her fist in rage. "You told me how much it hurt to have the person most precious to you taken away! Well that's what you did to Naruto and Hinata! Just like when that teme Orochimaru took away Sasuke, you took away Naruto! How does that feel!? Knowing that you did what someone did to you on some innocent couple!? Stay here and think about that! If you pull this shit again then I'm going to be the one that snaps next!"

Tsunade slammed the door as she stormed out of Sakura's hospital room. Sakura's heart and conscience felt horrible. She began to think about what Tsunade had said, and she was right; she had taken Naruto away from Hinata just like how Orochimaru took Sasuke away from her. Sakura was too busy thinking about her own suffering to realize what she had done and now that she did it hurt. Sakura thought back to the pain she felt when Sasuke left, how alone she was, and how Hinata must feel right now. Finally, after so long, Sakura realized what she was doing was wrong. But, she wasn't ready to give up Naruto yet. She didn't know what to do.

Hinata arrived home and saw a basket on her door step. It was from Naruto. It was an early birthday gift to her. Hinata opened the basket and found the stuffed penguin form the night of the festival in it and a small case in it; Naruto had bought her a very fine necklace. It had a gold chain and a sapphire pendent; Naruto must have spent all of his savings on it. There was a flip on the pendent; Hinata flipped the jewel over and saw the first character in Naruto's name and the character for heart. Hinata had his heart. There was a birthday card in the basket too. It was written by Naruto with a poem in it.

Dear Hinata-chan,

It's me, Naruto. I wanted to get you something in advance because I don't know how much longer I'll be speaking to you or seeing you. I know I'm with Sakura now but my heart never left you. I couldn't think of how to express my feelings for you so I put this in here:

"somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence: in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, or which I cannot touch because they are too near

Your slightest look will easily enclose me though I have closed myself like fingers, you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens (touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose

Or if your wish be to close me, I and my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, as when the heart of this flower imagines the snow carefully everywhere descending; nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals the power of your intense fragility: whose texture compels me with the color of its countries, rendering death and forever with each breathing

(I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens; only something in me understands the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses) nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands"

If I could give you anything for your birthday Hinata,… It would be me! Please Hinata! I want to be with you! Gomenasai for everything I did wrong! Please! I want you back! I don't know who I am anymore! Please! You mean so much to me and I want to return those feelings to you!

Hinata felt at ease when she read the card but she was still in turmoil. She went inside her home crying. Everyone heard her and felt so sorry for her. Hinata put on her night gown and buried her face in her pillow.

Back down in the Hollow, Nazo was getting ready to go to Konoha for something awful he had plotted until Inagojo stopped him.

"Where are you going? Akumu will be heading there tomorrow." Inagojo said. She could not read Nazo's impulsiveness.

"I've plotted something awful." Nazo said with a smile beneath his mask. "It's terrible! By far the worst thing I've ever come up with!"

"What is it?" Inagojo asked.

"Oh it's gruesome! No one will get hurt, nobody dies, everything is serious, people will be happy in the end, and I won't get a kick out of it!" Nazo answered with a wicked laugh. "Worst of all, I love it!"

"Fine, just be back before Akumu leaves." Inagojo sighed. Usually this was when she would scold him for wasting time and make him do something useful or tell him what to do. But Inagojo let him go; she smiled beneath her mask knowing what Nazo was going to do. Inagojo left for her quarters, she felt the urge for a hobby of hers now because of Nazo.

Nazo arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village alone. He stood on a tree branch outside Hinata's bedroom and saw her lying in her futon mattress bed crying her eyes out. Nazo had created a joker doppelganger to watch Naruto who was sitting in his bed still dressed and crying his eyes out. The two were miserable. Nazo activated his Hakaigan and saw the chaos filling Hinata's head; he also saw a bright presence surrounding her that was trying to get in but couldn't because of the chaos. The doppelganger showed Nazo what it saw in Naruto's head through its Hakaigan; it wasn't pretty and was in a worse state than Hinata's inner turmoil. The dark cloud in Naruto's head was taking the shape of the Kyubi. At this rate, Naruto would lose his self identity and become a monster!

"You shouldn't have to go through what I went through kid." Nazo said quietly. He looked at the image that the doppelganger showed him and eyes became filled with sympathy; Nazo knew Naruto's pain. Only, he didn't get a chance to save himself. "Don't worry princess, you'll get fixed too."

Nazo waited until the two fell asleep and then he began his technique. Nazo unzipped his mask's mouth zipper and so did his doppelganger. Nazo made a series of hand signs and a strange grey smoke came out of his mouth.

"Chaos Style: Dream Eater." Nazo said as he began to suck the chaos out of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata stopped crying and the bright presence entered her; it entered her dream that she was now having because the chaos was gone. Naruto's inner turmoil remained and he also began to dream. "Let's make two people smile all in one night."

Nazo performed another series of hand signs and a bright yellow rope made of chakra appeared. It was shaped like a slipknot and Nazo cast it over Hinata's dream. His doppelganger did the same and threw the other end of the strange ninjutsu rope to him.

"Chaos Style: Mental Chain." Nazo said in his head as he connected the two ropes. Naruto and Hinata's dream were connected now; it was going to be a very good dream that would help heal the inner turmoil of both of them. Nazo stood up and smiled; not in the way that he usually did to scare people but in a way that he was happy. He had helped some normal people for once and it felt good. Nazo left the village feeling proud of what he had done."Sweet dreams princess, you deserve them after everything you and your boyfriend have gone through."

After Show Messages 

DB99: (Standing next to Nazo.) Before we begin, Nazo has something very important to say.

Nazo: *Sighs Alright. I AM…IN SECRET… a very big…Naru…Hina…supporter. I HAVE…BEEN HITTING ON HINATA…because…I'm jealous of Naruto. HOWEVER! I COULD NOT STAND THEM BEING SO MISERABLE WHEN THEY BROKE UP. THUS…I did something to help them get back together. FROM NOW ON…*sighs (blurts out his last sentence really fast) iwillneverhitonhinataagain. (Tries to run off set but dragonbeast99 holds him back.)

DB99: NO! SAY IT SO THEY CAN HEAR YOU AND UNDERSTAND YOU!

Nazo: (Stops trying to escape.) FINE! (Faces the audience.) I…PROMISE…TO…NEVER HIT…ON…HINATA…AGAIN!!! (Audience cheers.) I WILL NEVER HIT ON HINATA AGAIN! There! Alright, I'm leaving. I'm bored with this little show.

DB99: You can't leave yet! You've won!

Nazo: Won what?

DB99: You are the third place winner of… (drum roll comes on and lights dim as a podium and huge sign hangs above it) The Biggest Asshole Award!

Nazo: (Claps his hands and lets out a twisted laugh.) OOW! Thank you! (Runs up to the podium and accepts award, trophy shaped like a rear end with the word "asshole" beneath it, as the other nominees come out. Everyone except Hiashi is there.) I want to thank you, the readers, the schemers who can't take a joke, the Locusts, my friends, and, uh, hold on, I'll come up with someone else to thank.

DB99: You're actually proud of almost all the readers thinking you're an asshole?

Nazo: Yeah. (Dragonbeast99 shakes his head.) Before I leave, I would like to let all of you readers out there know that I hate you all equally. (Audience boos Nazo who laughs at them.) You know what, no, no I don't hate you, you are not worth my enmity.

DB99: Alright, our second place winner is one who is no surprise. The second biggest asshole in this fanfic is none other than Sakura Haruno! (Sakura walks out with her right arm in a sling and covered in bandages from her fight with Hinata.)

Sakura: (Takes podium looking very annoyed and angry. Accepts the award.) Gee, thanks everyone reading. I'm in a lot of pain and this is how everyone treats me? I'm told I'm an asshole? Who's the tool sandwich who put my name up as a nominee?

DB99: It was me. I mean, come on Sakura, you have been a real pain in the ass to all of the NaruHina fans out there. What do you expect people to think?

Sakura: I'll show you a pain in the ass! (Sakura punches dragonbeast99 in the face knocking him down the podium steps. The camera turns away and catches the shock and horror of the other nominees as Sakura takes her award and shoves it up dragonbeast99's rear end. Dragonbeast99 screams in pain as Sakura stomps off.) Fuck you dragonbeast99 and fuck this show!

DB99: (Gets back up slowly. Speaks with a painfully high voice as he adjusts to walking with the award up his rear end.) Um, anyways, let's move on. For our first place winner, Inagojo has prepared one of her speeches for the occasion.

Inagojo: (Takes podium and pulls out a paper with her speech.) There is only one man who is so heartless, so unfriendly, so tormenting, so cruel that he deserves our deepest loathing. He has single handedly broken up one of the best anime couples and just recently has unleashed his fury on his own flesh and blood. He is none other than the prestigious and notorious… (drum roll comes on.)

Hiashi: (Off set. One of the stage crew members is trying to get him on set. Everyone can hear them talking behind the set.) No! Refuse to take part in this!

Crew Man: (Pushes Hiashi onto the set and he is forced onto the podium.) Get out there! You're up!

Inagojo: HIASHI HYUGA! (Audience cheers as Hiashi stands there and tries to look away from the camera.)

Hiashi: (Closes eyes so he doesn't have to look at the audience and the camera.)…I'm not accepting this. (dragonbeast99 comes up to him.)

DB99: (Voice is back to normal.) Yes you will and you will say something to the readers.

Hiashi: (Won't accept award. Pushes it away.) ……

DB99: *Sighs, just say something so we can get on with the show.

Hiashi: (Still closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at the audience.) I am only trying to be a good parent. I would like to see how the parents of all the readers out there would react when they heard that their children were dating demons. I can assure you that they would do what I have done for the safety of Hinata. (Leaves podium without the award. Audience cheers.)

DB99: Well, Hiashi is being an asshole AGAIN so let's wrap things up for tonight. Thank you for reading and voting for this award. I hope you enjoyed this chapter which has been one of the longest ones thus far. I appreciate your support. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned because the moment you all have been waiting for will come in the next chapter! **NEXT CHAPTER, NARUTO AND HINATA GET BACK TOGETHER!! AT LONG LAST THEY REUNITE!** And there will be a very special person appearing in the next chapter so you won't want to miss this! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! (Grits teeth in pain.)

Kiba: (Nominee.) You need help with that? (Looks at trophy.)

DB99: Yeah, that would help out a lot. (Kiba takes hold of the trophy.) Pull it out VERY gently, very gently, very-(Kiba yanks out the trophy.) OOOOOOWWWWW!!!! OH GOD THAT HURTS!!!


	27. Chapter31:Mother Knows Best,Reunite Love

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. Okay, this is it. This is the chapter where Naruto and Hinata finally get back together! In this chapter, someone "special" to Hinata appears and sings "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation. I disclaim ownership of the song; it rightfully belongs to the band Within Temptation. _Lyrics will be in italics._ It may not sound appropriate for the couple getting back together but once you read the lyrics you'll understand why. Also, when you see… this pause is a break into first person narration. Get ready! Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty One 

Inagojo went to her bedroom within the castle of Nexus. She took off her mask and let her long hair down. She pulled out a picture frame of a woman with a little girl and placed it on the piano in her room; it was an old photo of her and her mother. Inagojo always thought of her mother when she felt like playing lighter music for a change instead of playing the head banging music that Nazo and Akumu always wanted to play (ever since they were kids they wanted to go places with it). Not that she totally disliked it but Inagojo wanted to hear something positive for a change now and then. She always found time to remember her mother on the piano; it was first instrument she learned to play back in the Hidden Stone Village by her. Inagojo began to play a heart softening tune that could be heard echoing throughout the Hollow. The Locusts enjoyed it; they had each other, the closet thing that they had to a family, and Inagojo was in a way like mother to them like any good queen was. In prison, they wouldn't have lasted had it wasn't for her and Akumu who broke them out. They would have been taken by that one man, that horrible western man. The one who took the others for God knew what.

…

"Don't be shy dear; it's only your fifth day at the academy." I told my daughter, Hinata, who held on to my kimono. She was only five years old and already beginning to look so much like me. Yet, her personality was like that of Hiashi's when he was young; I guess she couldn't have all my genes. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you mommy." Hinata said with a smile. She always regained her confidence and strength when I encouraged her. She was like me; she just needed a little bit of support to come through. "I will be alright because of you. I'm going to be like you some day so I'm going to stay positive like you."

"I know you will." I said as I knelt down and kissed her forehead. Hinata wrapped her little arms around me and I hugged her back. I felt like I was looking at my childhood self again. I loved her so much. "And I know you'll go beyond me too; you'll be twice what I am now."

Hinata ran off to school. I watched her enter the academy looking at a blonde boy in the crowd of children; it was Naruto Uzamaki, the Jinchuriki. Hiashi appeared and noticed Naruto too.

"How can you bear looking at that monster?" Hiashi asked as he glared at Naruto. I knew that he still blamed Naruto for happened to me five years ago.

"Please Hiashi, it wasn't his fault. He isn't that demon." I said as I took his hand and walked home with him. "I feel sorry for him actually. All alone in the world with a million eyes glaring at him, words demeaning him, and not an ounce of parental affection."

"You mean a lot to me Hitomi. When you were almost killed by the Kyubi, I swore never to forgive that beast." Hiashi said looking at me with deep concern and affection. He loved me just as I loved him. "Even if Yondaime Hokage sealed its spirit in the body of that boy, I still fear that it will come back. I'm afraid it will try to hurt you again. I love you; I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me love. You should worry more about our little girl now." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Hiashi smiled and blushed just like he did when we were fifteen. "I see good things in that boy. I believe that good things will come from him; he is a beautiful person on the inside but no one can recognize this except me and Hinata."

"Hinata wouldn't be noticing boys at this age." Hiashi said. I could tell that he didn't want to think about Hinata growing up; he was already very attached to how she was now. "And I most certainly hope that she never has a relationship with that wretched Naruto."

"She is my daughter so she's bound to have a little spark somewhere in her." I laughed. I could imagine Hinata years later teasing some boy like I would till the point that he would jump like Hiashi did. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata actually started having feelings for that boy in a few years."

…

Hinata was dreaming. At first it was a nightmare but then suddenly it stopped. Hinata was now just floating, floating in her night gown in a sea of darkness. Suddenly Hinata heard someone crying. She was then standing on solid ground and she followed the noise. The air was cold and the ground felt frozen beneath her bare feet. Hinata found a little girl crying in front of a grave stone; it was her childhood self.

"Mommy…" She sobbed as she wiped away her tears. Young Hinata was hurt deeply. "What am I going to do? Daddy doesn't speak nice to me like he used too and the other children make fun of me saying that I'm weak. I can't do this alone. What am going to do without you mommy?"

"You're not weak. Don't let anyone ever make you think that." Hinata said as she knelt down and put her arms around her younger self. Hinata realized that she would have to support herself from now on since Naruto was gone and her father would not support her. "When you grow up, you'll see just how strong you are. You'll learn to love yourself and others, you'll surpass everyone's expectations, and you'll be beautiful like your mother."

"But who will be there to keep me going? Who will be there to support me when things are above what I can do alone?" Young Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately no one. No one will be there to support you except yourself." Hinata said as she held her childhood self closer and a tear ran down her cheek. "You will be alone. There will be a precious person that will be taken away from you. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but you will always be alone."

"You are never alone Hinata." A woman's voice said. Hinata recognized the voice. She stood up and looked behind her. Hinata's eyes began to quiver in shock but mostly in joy. A woman in with the Byakugan, long black hair that ran down her back, a face almost similar to Hinata's, and wearing a blue silk kimono stood behind Hinata smiling. It was Hitomi Hyuga! It was Hinata's mother!

"M-mother…" Hinata said gently in joyous shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hinata's younger self and the grave disappeared as the air became warmer and the area a bit brighter. Hinata broke into tears as she ran into her mother's open arms. "Oh mother!"

"It's alright Hinata; I'm here to help you now." Hitomi said as she held Hinata close and embraced her beloved daughter. The two dropped to their knees; Hinata was so overjoyed that she collapsed to her knees and Hitomi got down with her. "I've watched you all these years. You've grown up to be a beautiful and wonderful young woman."

"I've missed you so much!" Hinata sobbed as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Her scent, the softness of her touch, everything was what Hinata remembered. This was her mother! She was with her! "Oh mother, I don't know what to do! I'm in love with someone but there are just so many things keeping us apart! Father doesn't approve, everyone hates this boy for the worst reasons, and I'm afraid of what he is feeling right now! He has begun to feel like a monster because of what has happened! I'm afraid that I'll lose him to what people have said to him! I'm afraid he'll actually start to believe that he's a monster and won't see who he really is!"

"Calm down, I'm here, I understand." Hitomi said as she stroked the back of Hinata's head. She was so happy to finally be with her. "Hinata, what you need to do is obvious. You need to tell Naruto that you love him and save him from himself. I know you can do it."

"How did you know that I was in love with Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked up into her mother's eyes. They were just like hers; peaceful, innocent, and beautiful.

"I've watched you grow up from the next life. I know all about what happened between you two and what people did and said to you." Hitomi said. Hinata's eyes began to dry. "I always expected that you would fall in love with him. You are like me; you can see through people and see the beautiful qualities in them. I happy for you Hinata; you couldn't have made a better choice than choosing Naruto. I know how much he means to you and I approve and support you in your relationship. Don't lose him Hinata."

"But father doesn't approve. He threatened to disown me. He even struck me!" Hinata said as she looked down and tears began to well up again. "How can I convince him that Naruto isn't a demon? Why can't he accept the love we share?"

"He will in time on his own. I've tried reaching him too but he was filled with chaos and I couldn't enter his dreams." Hitomi said. She looked so assuring. She would never lie to Hinata. "He is starting to see the error of his ways, what I told him for years, but you and Naruto will have to show him that. When I first met your father, he was shy like you were for years without me. When I met him, my world changed. I was able to settle down and he became more positive. When I look at you and Naruto, I see Hiashi and me growing up together again. What you have is truly beautiful and your father is beginning to see it."

"Then why can't he let it go then? Why can't he just let me and Naruto be? What will it take to convince him?" Hinata asked.

"Within madness there is reason and within chaos there is order. Everything will work out in due time." Hitomi answered. "You learned to go with the flow of things; the first step is to let everyone and everything else be and focus on your relationship now. Go to Naruto Hinata; don't let the good in him die."

"But I'm dreaming now. I can't see him till the morning." Hinata said as she held her mother tight and dried the last of her tears. She savored every second right now. To feel her mother's love again was a dream come true. "What will happen if he loses himself tonight?"

"You have to save him now Hinata." Hitomi said as she looked into Hinata's eyes with deep concern. She cared about Naruto too; he was the person who brought so much happiness back into her daughter's life. She was extremely grateful for this. But Naruto needed to be saved now. "I don't know how, but your dream and Naruto's have been connected. I felt it when I first entered your dream. Naruto is losing his identity as we speak. You need to save him Hinata!"

Hinata stood up alongside her mother; they looked out in the distance. Naruto stood there in front of the Kyubi's cage where a mirror stood. Though the chaos had left him, Naruto was still in inner turmoil and there was no one to save him. He wore everything he wore in the day except his shoes. He must have fallen asleep dressed. Naruto looked into the mirror and saw his sad reflection. The Kyubi began to speak to him.

"What do you expect? We are monsters; you are one because of me." The Kyubi said. He wasn't trying to be cruel, he was just being honest. "Accept it. You were never meant to be loved. We are no different than Nazo."

"You're right." Naruto said as tears fell down his face. They soon became bloody tears and Nazo's mask began to grow over his face. Naruto accepted this as his identity. "This is the end. I only wish I could say sayonara to Hinata. I don't think that she would have wanted me to be this but what am I to believe? I didn't get Hinata back today and she probably hates me for not seeing her after what happened between her and Sakura. I would have been a monster either way; to go to Sakura's level and break someone's heart for my own gain would be selfish. I would only prove to people that I am a monster."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Naruto like this!? What was said to him!? Hinata's heart ached with pain and her eyes began to tear as she ran towards Naruto. Suddenly a strong and frigid wind came and began to push Hinata back. Howls filled the air and wicked black hands went out and pushed her back; something was keeping Hinata away from Naruto. She looked through the cage ahead and saw the Kyubi grinning at her. He was trying to turn Naruto into a monster! He looked at Naruto with a nasty grin as Nazo's mask grew over the entire top of his head; Naruto was becoming liked Nazo!

"No! Naruto!" Hinata cried as she tried to run to him again but again she was pushed back by the Nine Tailed Fox. Hinata was thrust back into her mother's arms. She began to lose hope. She wasn't able to reach him. "I can't do this, I can't save him. Naruto, he's…"

"Yes you can Hinata. I know you can." Hitomi said as Hinata buried her face into her mother's shoulder and began to cry like she did when she was a little girl. Hinata never felt so unconfident, so weak before in her life. She couldn't save the boy she loved!

"I can't, I'm not strong like you are mother." Hinata cried. She couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't do anything to help Naruto. "I need help. I don't know what to do!"

"I am helping you Hinata. I'm helping you realize how strong you really are." Hitomi said as she held Hinata tight, trying to restore her inner strength. "I will always be there for you in spirit but I can't fight your battles. You can do this on your own Hinata; you are my daughter and you have my strength in you."

"If you've watched me grow up then you've seen everything that father and the others say about me come true." Hinata cried. "It took me two years to become a Chunin while Neji had just become Jonin; my talent was nothing like yours. I worked hard but I still didn't win that much acknowledgement from father. I'm still behind when compared to you."

"Hinata, listen to me." Hitomi said gently but firmly. She needed to show Hinata that she was strong. Hitomi remembered her own mother giving her a similar lecture when she was Hinata's age.

"Mother, I'm still not the shinobi that the clan wants me to be." Hinata said as her tears slowly began to dry. "I'm shy when Naruto isn't around or whenever he isn't on my mind, I'm still easily frightened, I don't have your strong personality."

"The only reason I was successful as a shinobi was because I worked hard like you. But that doesn't make me strong. It was my own mother who made me strong, she taught me to believe in myself and become strong in character like she was." Hitomi said as she looked into Hinata's eyes. "All Hyuga mothers pass their strength on to their daughters. Just because you may not be assertive as I was doesn't mean that you're not strong. You are Hinata. It's your gentleness that makes you strong; it's your kind, loving, warm, and caring heart that makes you strong. If anything, you've even surpassed my own capacity of love. You were brave enough to accept and fall in love with the boy that the village loathed."

"Mother." Hinata said as her spirit lifted and she felt a firm inner strength take hold in her. Hinata wrapped her arms around her mother tight; she could now feel the inner strength that her mother spoke of. "Thank you."

Hinata looked back at Naruto. He wasn't consumed by the mask yet but now something worse was about to happen. Naruto had a knife in his hand and he stuck it in his mouth! He was going to slash his own cheeks! He was going to scar himself like Nazo and become a monster! Hinata couldn't let this happen! She gave her mother one final hug before she left; she wasn't sure how much longer she would be with her.

"I love you so much." Hinata said as Hitomi gave her a final kiss on the forehead. Hinata ran towards Naruto again. She pushed herself through the wind, pushed away the nightmarish hands pushing her back and nipping at her ankles, Hinata wasn't going to lose Naruto. Hinata was only a few feet away from him suddenly tails lashed out and wrapped around her and a pair of demonic hands came out of the ground and grabbed her ankles. The Kyubi wasn't going to let Hinata stop Naruto. "Naruto! Don't do it!"

"T-This is it, I-I-I…" Naruto began to cry as he held the blade in his mouth. A part of him didn't want to become a monster. Suddenly he heard the voice of a girl; it was the voice of the angel from the other dream he had where the Kyubi was about to consume him. But he couldn't see her; he must have been hearing things. Why would an angel care about a demon?

"Naruto! I'm here! Don't do this to yourself!" Hinata cried as she struggled to free herself from the Kyubi's nightmarish forces. Suddenly Hinata felt the ground become wet beneath her feet. She looked down and saw that a tide was rising. It had just risen above her ankles and now it was slowly getting higher. This had to be a sign that Naruto was really losing himself! "I'm coming Naruto! Wait for me!"

Hinata broke free from the Kyubi's restraints and ran towards Naruto as fast as she could. Naruto heard the angel calling his name; he looked behind his back and saw her running towards him. The light coming off her made it impossible for him to see her face but she was still beautiful. Her wings were spread wide like a lover's open arms. She wore a white nightgown and appeared to be barefoot. Naruto didn't do anything; he was a demon so she probably came to slay him. Suddenly the unexpected happened; she took hold of the mask growing on him and began to pull. She was trying to take it off.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I'm here to save you! I won't let you become a monster! You're not one! You never were!" The angel cried. She seemed so upset by hurt Naruto was on the inside. Her voice sounded so much like Hinata's that he actually believed that she was her.

"But I'm a dem-"Before Naruto could finish the angel shouted out in tears.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Never let anyone make you believe that about yourself!" The angel cried. The mask on Naruto was beginning to shred; Naruto was starting to see himself as a human being again! "I know who you are! You're not a monster! You're Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki! The one I love!"

As Naruto's heart became overjoyed by the angel's kind words, Nazo's mask tore off. The light surrounding the angel disappeared and she was revealed to Naruto as she pressed herself against his chest. It was Hinata Hyuga! Hinata was the angel that had saved him! Hinata knew who Naruto was! Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata as the water dried, the Kyubi left, and the two stood in a bright area. Hinata's wings spread around Naruto to further embrace him. The two were together again.

"You saved me." Naruto said as he held Hinata tight. He couldn't believe how much she cared for him.

"I won't let that happen to you ever again Naruto, I won't let you forget who you are." Hinata said as she cried tears of joy. Suddenly a woman approached the couple. It was Hitomi.

"You have brought more happiness to my daughter than anyone ever has." Hitomi said as she approached the couple. She was so happy for Hinata and Naruto right now. "Uzamaki Naruto, you will always have my approval in being with Hinata."

"Hitomi Hyuga-dono, you knew about us?" Naruto asked in shock. He couldn't believe that she was here. She was beautiful, like Hinata. "But you died. How can be here right now?"

"You don't need the honorific. My spirit has always been watching over my daughter. It meant so much to me when I saw how happy you've made her." Hitomi said as she placed her hand on Naruto's head and smiled. "I know about everything that happened to you two and I had to come and help you. At first I couldn't get to Hinata because of all the chaos in her but then someone removed it and I was able to enter the dream you two are sharing."

"I love your daughter Lady Hitomi; she means so much to me." Naruto said as tears of joy began to stream down his face too.

"I know how alone you've been Naruto. I saw the good in you just like Hinata does. There is so much that I would like to say right now but morning is coming; you'll wake up and won't be able to see again." Hitomi said. She looked at Hinata who looked very concerned about her mother leaving again. "But I will always being watching over you; from heaven I will watch you and comfort you in your dreams like now. I'll never leave you Hinata."

"Thank you mother for coming to see me when I needed you." Hinata said. She knew that her mother would always be watching her. She let go of Naruto for just a moment to hug her mother good bye. "I love you so much, thank you for everything."

"I want to sing one final song to you two before morning." Hitomi said as she embraced her beloved daughter Hinata one last time. Naruto returned to Hinata and held her tight. "I feel this song can help you realize how much support you really have, expresses both of your experiences and can guarantee you that I'll be there to for you. Hold on to each other and never let go; your love for each other is the love that never dies. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in your hearts as well as mine."

"Thank you." Hinata said as she pressed herself against Naruto and laid her head against his chest. Naruto held her with the warmest embrace.

"Promise me one thing before I go Hinata." Hitomi said as music began to play. "Sing to Naruto when you can. Don't hide your voice anymore; that will be the single power that brings him back when he is lost. It is your greatest gift and it is a sign that I'm present in you."

Naruto stroked the back of Hinata's head as Hitomi began to sing to a piano playing.

_In my hands, a legacy of memories._

Hitomi carried so many good memories with her being with Hinata.

_I can hear you say my name._

Hitomi could hear her named cried out by Hinata all the nights she was hurt and without help.

_I can almost see your smile. _

Hitomi always wondered if Hinata would ever be able to smile again without her. And she was because of Naruto.

_Feel the warmth of your embrace. _

Hitomi was able to feel Hinata's embrace even from the grave and she was able to embrace her too.

_But there is nothing but silence now, around the one I loved. _

Hitomi saw Hinata go silent in misery the day she died and when she broke up with Naruto.

_Is this our farewell? _

Hinata wondered if it was really the farewell of her mother's love the day she died and if it would end tonight. Naruto was afraid that it would be his farewell to Hinata tonight. They were both worried that the dream would end now.

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child sees the sadness in your eyes._

Hinata worried too much about the future. Naruto worried too much about being alone again. Hinata saw the sadness in his eyes and that meant they belonged together.

_You are not alone in life, although you might think that you are. _

Hinata wasn't alone in life; she had her father, sister and her mother watching over her in spirit. Naruto wasn't alone either; he had Hinata now and his friends.

_Never thought this day would come so soon. _

Hitomi never thought that she would get to see her daughter again at age fifteen and soon to turn sixteen. She never thought that she would be able to meet her lover too.

_We had no time to say goodbye. _

Hitomi had died so suddenly and she never got a chance to tell Hinata sayonara before she left the world of the living. It hurt her and Hinata.

_How can the world just carry on? _

Hitomi knew and saw how alone Hinata felt without her wondering how people could just act like nothing happened. Hitomi would have helped her if she could.

_I feel so lost when you are not by my side. _

Hitomi felt as lost without Hinata just as Hinata felt so lost without her. Her spirit had wandered for a years in grief when she couldn't be with Hinata in person anymore. They shared a strong bond between each other like any loving mother and loving daughter did.

_But there's nothing but silence now, around the one I loved. _

Hitomi was hurt by Hinata's silence when she couldn't fully express her grief of losing Naruto.

_Is this our farewell? _

Naruto worried that this dream may be the only time he would actually be with Hinata. What if this was his farewell tonight and he didn't really have her back in the morning.

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child sees the sadness in your eyes. _

Naruto worried too much. Hinata would not leave him in this dream and she would most certainly be back with him in the morning.

_You are not alone in life, although you might think that you are. _

Naruto wasn't alone in life. Even though there were still many prejudices against him, Hinata was all he needed to belong.

_(Instrumental) _

"Naruto, know that I love like any other family member because you love my daughter." Hitomi said as she walked up to him and Hinata. "Please, find a way to feel the same toward with my husband. I know that he will change. Somehow, some way."

"My world has been beaten down by people and without a doubt there will still be those who want to beat it down." Naruto said. He was afraid of what he might drag Hinata into down the road but he wasn't going to worry about it because he knew that he would be strong enough to protect her. "If I grow weak and Hinata isn't there, what should I do? My world was tumbling down without Hinata. I want to be able to protect myself so that I can protect her."

"You only need to remember this song. This is the final promise I leave you so that you know that you're never alone." Hitomi said as she began to sing again.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down. _

Hitomi was so sorry for all the pain Naruto had to endure alone for so long and for what had almost happened to him tonight.

_I will watch you through these nights. _

Hitomi meant this promise with all her heart. She was never going to let such awful things fill Hinata's head in her sleep ever again.

_Rest your head and go to sleep. _

Hitomi wrapped her arms around the couple and embraced them both. They could sleep and dream in peace now.

_Because my child, this is not our farewell. _

Hitomi gave Hinata one final kiss good bye before the rays of the morning sun began to slowly penetrate into the dream. She had to go now, but she would always be with Hinata.

_This is not our farewell. _

Hitomi stroked Naruto's face before she slowly disappeared into the light. Hinata smiled at her as she left; she knew that her mother's spirit was at peace now too. She would always be there for her.

"Naruto." Hinata said as she looked him deep in the eyes and placed her hand on his warm, precious face. Naruto smiled at her and the two brought their faces closer. "I-"

Hinata woke up with her right arm out like she was touching the face of someone lying next to her. Hinata looked around her room; her mother and Naruto were nowhere to be seen. But she felt the embrace of her mother in her heart; she was here! Was it all merely a sweet dream? No, it was real. Hinata knew what she had to do now. Hinata got up and got dressed. She cleansed herself properly and quickly but that was all. She didn't bother to eat; she had to see Naruto and make things right!

Naruto had also awakened from his long sleep. He had slept sleeping up right but the only thing that felt awkward was that there was no one in his arms. He could have sworn that he was holding Hinata and that he saw her mother. Naruto didn't know what to think. Naruto was already dressed since he had slept in his cloths. He eat a packet of instant ramen, washed cleansed himself and left to meet Yamato to finish perfecting his new technique. He only wished that he could see Hinata right now.

Tsunade was up and busy that morning. She was going through more reports on the Locust Horde's activities but there was still nothing particularly new or useful; hopefully Ibiki and Inoichi would be able to find something out from the captured Kantus monk. Conveniently the two along with Chishiki, whom had not come to help with the Horde problems for some time now, had arrived the moment they came into Tsunade's mind.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Tsunade said. She was glad to see them. "Please tell me that the Kantus said something about the Locust Horde."

"Unfortunately, he's dead." Inoichi said with a sigh. He was ashamed of what he had allowed to happen. "My mind reading technique didn't do anything. Every time I tried to enter his head, he blocked me out with some mantra. When I brought Ibiki to try and interrogate him this morning, he was found with chakra burns on his nostrils. We had gagged him so he couldn't use his scream technique but apparently he exhausted all of his chakra out his nose killing himself."

"It wouldn't have made a difference; even when I tried to torture him before Inoichi tried to interrogate him he said nothing." Ibiki said. "He was probably trained to endure torture and the scream technique used by the Kantus monks has been used to break genjutsu as well as cancel ninjutsu so there was probably no way of getting him to talk."

"So we still don't know jack shit." Tsunade said as she pounded her fist in frustration. "How the hell are we supposed to find these grubs without a solid lead!?"

"My lady, there is something rather interesting that I thought that we should look into." Chishiki said as he pulled out a bronze medallion with three sharp zigzag arms similar to the Manji symbol on Buddha's forehead. There were strange characters around the center of the medallion. It was a very strange medallion; perhaps it was some sort of religious symbol. "This was found on the Kantus's body. It is a sign of his faith. A rather old religion, one that hasn't been heard of in a long time."

"What religion is it?" Tsunade asked. After witnessing what the Horde had done, she didn't think that the group would be one that had a spiritual side.

"After researching some worldly religions, I found out in one of the oldest records in the village that this is the symbol for the Trinity of Worms." Chishiki answered. "It is a religion that is older than Buddhism and is the root faith that started it. It is monistic religion that believes that the world was created in a big bang from three worm deities; worms are venerated by the believers."

"They worship worms?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. She couldn't think of anything more absurd than venerating worms, worms! How could anyone see such lowly creatures as sacred!? If this was who the Five Great Nations were losing to then maybe they did deserve to be destroyed; these people were pagans if they were worshipping such filthy creatures! "I've heard a lot of strange things and beliefs in my life but this is by far the weirdest. Are these people pagans or something? How can they venerate such filthy creatures?"

"You weren't the only one to react this way my lady." Chishiki answered. He was more open to Tsunade so he didn't react so shocked to the discovery. "Many people were prejudice against those who believed in the religion. Many were exiled, executed, and cast out because of believing in the Trinity of Worms. In another record, there is a brief history of the First Diaspora, the scattering of all believers, which says that a good number, at least over five million, arrived here in The World of Ninjaby crossing the sea. They came here from the near west when one of their prophets claiming to be a messenger from the prime deities said that this would be their Promised Land, a place where they would live in peace. When they arrived, after at least a hundred years of peace, there was still a great amount of hostility towards them by the many scattered clans. Once the Five Great Shinobi Nations were created, they all remained in the center of the nations until the smaller Hidden Rain Village was established. Being in the midst of an infidel village, they moved out again in what was a search of a more welcoming environment."

"A Second Diaspora?" Tsunade asked.

"Not quite. This wasn't so much a forced exit like the first so it wasn't considered a Diaspora." Chishiki answered. "Many moved to the Hidden Stone Village and began to find new occupations; their ability to work was their only way of surviving the times. Many became shinobi for their new homes but even this wasn't enough to end the prejudice of the people living amongst them. In the first Great Ninja World War there was a Diaspora due to the accusation that the Trinity believers were conspiring against the Hidden Stone Village. Almost all of the believers there were scattered and sent to various lands and villages."

"Let me guess, some of them went to the Hidden Whirlpool Village and when it was destroyed by all Five of the Great Nations, one of the Horde leaders was driven to hate the Five Great Nations." Tsunade said with a smile. Motives were easy for her to guess at but she didn't know how much deeper this was for the Trinity believers in the Horde.

"Most likely." Chishiki said. "Also, in their list of deities, I found one goddess named Inagojo, just like the Horde leader. Perhaps the Locusts look at her like an avatar of the goddess."

"What's an avatar?" Tsunade asked.

"The simplest way to think of it is a reincarnation my lady." Chishiki answered.

"So the Locusts are serving her because they think that she is the reincarnation of a goddess. The Horde is using this to their advantage." Tsunade said. She thought she had figured things out.

"Perhaps, but I personally think that it is deeper than that my lady." Chishiki said. He wasn't what the Horde would consider a "schemer", Chishiki didn't accept the most logical thing as the answer; he was skeptical and tried to think deeper about things.

"We took this information to Brain and he thinks said that this is a sign of manipulation. The Locust Horde is taking advantage of old grudges and the ill will of people to get their man power." Inoichi said. "Betrayal and the feeling of persecution is a cause of insecurity according to Brain. This just seems to make the Horde seem very psychologically run; perhaps this could tell us something about how the Horde leaders think."

"True, but this could also mean that the remaining believers in the Trinity of Worms are giving aid to the Locust Horde." Tsunade said. "Gather all the Jonin and elites present in the village; I'm going to begin a search for any Trinity of Worm believers in the Land of Fire. Send a message to Sunagakure as well; they will want to hear this."

"Pardon me my lady, not to question your judgment or anything, but that seems rather harsh and insensitive." Chishiki said. "If you do that then you will only start a riot amongst any remaining believers. There are less than half a million believers left now, they would think that we are trying to wipe them off the face of the earth and could potentially start a war."

"I know that this may seem low but right now we don't really have a choice if we want to find the Horde." Tsunade said. She had been a taught a strict form of moral principles when she was a child and now she felt so pushed to desperation that she would have to abandon it for the sake of everyone. "I'm not trying to start an ethnic cleansing or anything but we need to do something before things get worse. If the Trinity of Worms is a lead then we should take it while we have the chance."

Suddenly the loud speakers in the village came on. These were only used when something important had to be said to the village or when there was an emergency. A voice came on, it was Tsunade's voice. But she was in her office sitting in front of Inoichi and Chishiki.

"May I have your attention please?" The voice said. "Please take a moment to be silent as the decision for the fate of the village is decided."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ibiki asked.

There was an imposter on the village speakers! Someone was pretending to be Tsunade!

"Shit! There is an imposter on the speakers! We need to find-!" Before Tsunade could finish, the sound of a coin flipping in the air was heard over the loud speakers. There was only one man that was reported to flip a coin before he did anything. That man was Akumu! The second Horde leader Akumu was in Konohagakure! Tsunade and the men in her office felt their hearts tremble in fear and sink in despair, the fate of the entire village was in the hands of chance and there was nothing they could do! Everyone, in the Hokage's office building and in the entire village, heard the coin land. The voice came back on and it was a man's voice. It was Akumu!

"Chance has been kind to you again Konoha. Your village won't be destroyed immediately by a bomb." Akumu said as he looked down on the village while standing on the top of the Hokage memorial above the village. He looked at his coin which had landed heads. As much as he hated it, he had to stay true to his beliefs and be fair as chance dictated. "You have thirty minutes to make all your preparations for evac and battle before your village is overrun with Locusts."

"Tsunade! We have a problem!" Shizune said as she charged into Tsunade's office.

"I'm aware of the situation! Sound the alarm and ready everyone for combat! This is going to get ugly!" Tsunade shouted as she got up from her seat.

"Also, you may want to send some of your forces OUTSIDE of the village." Akumu said over the loud speakers. "As I speak, three Brumaks have risen out of the ground and are on their way here armed and ready to blow your precious home half way to hell."

"GOD DAMN IT! We don't have much time!" Tsunade said as she took of her jacket. If what she heard about the Brumaks being huge, nearly indestructible, and armed to the teeth with firearms, then she would have to deal with them on her own along with the Akimichi clan if they wanted the village to be stand. "I am going to fucking kill that teme for setting all this up under our noses! Ibiki! Get a team ready to come with me to kill those Brumaks! Inoichi and Shizune stay here and protect the village!"

"Actually my lady, I think it would be best if you take along your long time assistant and one of the elder members of the Inoshikacho Trio with you." Chishiki said. "I will stay and fight the enemy."

"You can't be serious Chishiki, you haven't fought in years." Tsunade said. She heard of Chishiki's prestige as a shinobi but she didn't know if he could handle an enemy that wielded such unusual weapons.

"The night that RAAM and the Kryll attacked I was absent. Not being able to fight and help protect the village I live in has been one of my greatest regrets." Chishiki said as he took off his rob revealing an armored coat worn by Jonin. Tsunade noticed that his pants were standard Jonin pants and he was wearing black gloves which appeared to have thin wires attached to them. Chishiki, an old man almost going bald and looking very frail from age, was going to take back up his old title "Chishiki the Weaving Shinigami". "I can assure you that no grub shall leave here alive for what they did that night."

"Alright, just don't get yourself killed!" Tsunade said as she ran out of her office with Inoichi while Ibiki left to gather his own squad and Shizune went to change into her mission cloths. "These grubs aren't going to get away with this!"

Hinata was not in the village when the siren was set off. She had been chasing after Naruto outside of the village; he was with Yamato to help Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi fight the Akatsuki after just finishing his new technique. Hinata could see him up ahead; he wasn't going to stop for anything. Hinata had to talk to him! She had to make things right! Hinata called out his name.

"Naruto! Wait!" Hinata cried in a desperate attempt to stop him. He stopped along with Yamato and looked back to see her catching up. He and Yamato had been jumping through the trees but they got back down on the ground to talk to Hinata.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. He was happy to see her but after his dream he didn't know what to think or do now. Suddenly Hinata put her hands against her heart. She was speaking with it and was letting out her deepest feelings to him.

"Naruto, I want you back." Hinata said straight forward looking him in the eyes. "Gomenasai for everything that happened in the past. I had just as much fault on my end as you did that night. I don't care about what my father says anymore or what anyone else has to say about you or the two of us being together."

"Hinata, I…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"I dreamt about the two of us last night with my mother." Hinata said. She noticed the shocked look in his eyes. "And by the look of it in your eyes, so did you. Naruto, if our dreams really do connect then that proves even more how much we need each other. Naruto, what I said in that dream is true and it came from my heart. You are not a monster and you never will be. You have been the most human person I've ever known."

"Hinata…" Naruto said as tears began to well up in his eyes as well as Hinata's. She meant it, she really did love him.

"You are loving, kind, gentle, caring, and so comforting. I would hate to see you lose sight of the beautiful person you are to the discouragement of others. Naruto, can't you see how much I love you?" Hinata asked with a smile as her heart became overcome with joy seeing Naruto smile for everything that she was telling him. "I want to just let things go at their own pace from now on and let a new and more close relationship flow between us. Naruto, I don't care about what happened with Sakura, what my father said, what people say you are, or what anyone else has to say about us being together; you are the most precious person in my life."

"You know I'm a Jinchuriki and you accept that?" Naruto said as his tears began to stream faster as he looked down feeling so overcome with joy. He was beginning to see who he was again! He wasn't a demon! "Things won't be easy; you will be judged and criticized for being with me. Are really ready to accept that?"

"Yes, yes I am." Hinata said as she opened her arms and took a few steps closer to him.

"I could snap and the demon could come out again." Naruto said as he sobbed with tears of joy and relief. "I once lost control of the Kyubi and attacked Sakura on our mission to save Sasuke. I'm not going to keep secrets like that from you anymore. Are you willing to listen and accept these things about me?"

"Yes! Yes Naruto! Yes!" Hinata cried as tears ran down her face. She was going to take him back! She was going to give him the love he deserved for so long! "You won't have to be skeptical about love ever again! I am going to be with you! You never go back on your word! You are very committed! I am going to be the same way! That will be my nindo, my shinobi way. To work as hard as I can to stay faithful and supporting to you."

"Then I'll take you back and love for who you are. I'll work hard to keep the same promise and never let something like what happened that one night tear us apart again." Naruto said as he looked up at Hinata with tears of joy, relief and comfort knowing that she loved him and knowing who he was again. He was Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki! The one who Hinata Hyuga, the most loving of all women in the Hidden Leaf Village, loved and accepted. He wasn't a monster! He wasn't the Kyubi or like Nazo! He knew who he was again! "If…you…accept me… for… who… I am!"

Naruto ran up to Hinata in open arms and the two threw each other into each other's arms and embraced each other. Naruto kissed Hinata more passionately and tenderly on the lips than he ever had before and Hinata kissed him more lovingly than she ever had before. They both closed their eyes in overwhelming joy. They were together again! Their love for each other had been restored and they were not going to let it go ever again! Naruto held Hinata tight and Hinata held him tighter than anything else she had ever held before in her life. Hinata stroked Naruto's cheek as she looked into his precious face and found the sense belonging again in his eyes. They kissed again feeling their hearts mend ever so quickly. Yamato was tempted to cry seeing the two finally get back together. It was so beautiful, like them.

"Hinata, I-"Before Naruto could finish an explosion went off. It was coming from the village.

"It must be the Locust Horde!" Yamato said.

"We need to stop them!" Naruto said as he held Hinata close in a protecting manor.

"Wait Naruto! You go help Kakashi and the others. I'll go back and deal with the Locusts." Hinata said as she looked up at him.

"But Hinata, what if you get hurt? I don't want anything to happen to you after we just got back together." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes with deep concern.

"Don't worry about me." Hinata said with a confident smile that rubbed of onto Naruto. "I'm not going to die after all this! If I know that you're going to come back alive after defeating those Akatsuki members then I have all the reason to stay alive to see afterwards!"

"Alright! I'll take care of that Hidan guy and his pal Kakuzu and come back here for you!" Naruto said as he took hold of Hinata's hand. The two of them now had a renewed inner strength. The love they were sharing once again had made them stronger.

"You promise to make it back?" Hinata asked with a laugh.

"I never go back on my word Hinata-chan!" Naruto answered with his old self confident smile. He was himself again! He wasn't giving up or depressed anymore!

"That's what I like to hear!" Hinata said.

"Come on Naruto! We need to hurry! Who knows what is going back there with those Akatsuki men!" Yamato said. He didn't want to ruin the moment but they were in a hurry.

Naruto and Hinata gave each other a final good luck kiss goodbye before going off in their separate ways to do what needed to be done now. Even heaven shook at the event taking place; two young lovers had been reunited and were now taking their renewed strength to the front line. Naruto was going to avenge Asuma with Shikamaru and the others and Hinata was going to stop the Locust invasion! They were together again and now had the strength to stop the two most feared powers in the World of Ninja! Nothing could stop their determination!

Author's Note 

In this episode of the After Show, I am interviewing Hinata Uzamaki-sama. The author on this website who first inspired me to write. Thank you Hinata Uzamaki-sama for inspiring me and agreeing to do this with me. To all other readers, please read one of her stories when you get the chance.

After Show Messages 

DB99: YES!! They finally got back together! Oh this is gonna be sweet!

Hitomi: (appears out of thin air on set since she is a spirit. Hitomi solidifies so she can be on set.) I should be thanking you; you're the writer that brought my daughter and her beloved Naruto-kun back together.

DB99: Well, you were the one who came into Hinata and Naruto's dream so I should thank you for bringing my story's couple back together.

Hinata: (Runs onto set and into her mother's arms.) Mother! I thought that you were leaving after coming into Naruto and my dream. (Hugs her mother tightly and audience awes.)

Hitomi: If by leaving you meant that I wouldn't be present in person then yes. But I told you in this chapter, I'll never leave you Hinata.

Hinata: Oh mother. (Smiles as she embraces her mother.)

Nazo: (Walks on set adjusting mask and unzipping the mouth portion to show his scars.) Well hello beautiful. You must be- (Hitomi slaps Nazo across the face. Nazo laughs devilishly and adjusts his mask again.) Why so serious queeney?

Hitomi: (Hold Hinata tighter and moves her away. Hinata and Hitomi glare at Nazo. Hitomi turns her back towards Nazo trying to protect Hinata.) Get away from her! I've seen everything you have done to my daughter in these last few chapters and it disgusts me!

DB99: Nazo, you said that you wouldn't hit on Hinata again. You broke your promise now leave.

Nazo: Who said I was here for the princess? (Looks at Hitomi and gives her a show of interest. Hitomi cups her hand to her mouth in shock and Nazo starts laughing.) I'm here for the queen! They say a daughter's looks come from her mother and they were right! So you must be Hiashi's squeeze. And you are beautiful.

Hinata: That is low! Even for you Nazo! First you hit on me throughout the other chapters of the After Show, start making more desperate attempts during the time Naruto and I were apart, and now you're going to hit on my own mother!? You're horrible!

Nazo: (Laughs hysterically as the audience boos him for hitting on Hitomi.) Oh come on! So queeney, do you want to know how I got these scars?

DB99: No, we're not going to do this. Nazo, (pulls out a small remote from underneath his interview desk) I knew that your compulsiveness and maliciousness would make you do something awful like this so that is why I installed this on the set so whenever you or the other Horde leaders get out of hand I can do this.

Nazo: Do what? (Dragonbeast99 presses a button on the remote and a cow comes flying off the left hand side of the set knocking Nazo off set and getting him away from Hitomi and Hinata. Shouts off set.) That tickled.

DB99: Then this will sting! (Pushes another button ont the remote. A trap door opens on Nazo's side of the set and he is thrown out of the studio.) You don't know how good that felt! Anyways, we have a very special guest tonight. She is the one inspired me to write this story in the first place. Everyone please welcome, as she calls herself on YouTube, the queen of all evil, Hinata Uzamaki-sama! (Hinata Uzamaki-sama walks onto the set and dragonbeast99 greets her feeling very excited.) I've wanted to do this for such a long rime considering that I'm almost to the half way point! Thank you so much for coming and inspiring me!

H.U-sama: I'm glad to have been a part of this! (Hinata and Hitomi also greet her as she takes a seat on the couch for the guests. Hinata and Hitomi join her on the couch.)

DB99: Alright. (Puts away remote and gets out the questions for the interview.) I have to know, when did you frist find this site?

H.U-sama: About a year ago. I was first on deviant art and there was a picture that was based off of a fanfic. So I clicked the and loved the fanfic then decided to look and see what other fanfics were here. Been on ever since.

DB99: Fanfics are addicting. I can't get off of here either with my friends posting stories on of fanfic inspired artwork, I am trying to learn how to draw anime myself so I can draw scenes from the story! The one that I really want to see drawn is Nazo's crashing of the Hyuga Family Reunion party and where he takes Hinata by the face and tells her how he got his scars! If anyone can draw thats reading, feel free to ask about it! Tell me, what insipred you to write?

H.U-sama: Well actually my friend and I started writting fanfics together. He would do any guy parts and I would write for the girls. Sorry to say only a few people have ever seen these and there is no copy of them still. But I thought if I was good as a pair maybe as an individual I'd be ok too. So I tried it!

DB99: I remember writting with my friend trying to come up with fanfics too. But it was for South Park and other American tv shows. I did write individualy for awhile but my mother did not approve of the humor or language in the stories so for a long time I never wrote again. Are you working on any fanfics right now?

H.U-sama: *Cries. I'm a bad person! (Hinata and Hitomi try to comfort her.) I keep wanting to update my stories but I try to and never get anywhere! I even try writting new stories but I don't want to post them cause I'd feel bad for my old stories!

Hinata: (Puts her arm over Hinata Uzamaki-sama.) Dragonbeast99 look at what you've done now! You made her cry!

DB99: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Here, let's forget about it and move on to my next question. (Reads it off of the interview list.) What is my favorite thing to suck?

H.U-sama: WHAT!? (She, Hinata and Hitomi back away in shock.)

DB99: Wait a minute! This wasn't in my interview! Oh, son of a bitch. I know who did this! (Looks behind him onto set's right side.) AKUMU!!

Akumu: (walks onto set snickering to the prank interview script he put on dragonbeast99's desk.) Oh come on dragonbeast99! The couple just back together so now it's time for things be cheerful again! Take a joke for once. I've been locked up in Nexus for a long time now and I want to have some fun on here now!

DB99: Have it without making any sexual references! You are going to scare away our guest and readers! That mask of yours isn't the only thing disturbing about you!

Akumu: Oh, you mean the pretty lady? (Looks at Hinata Uzamaki-sama with intrest. Hinata and Hitomi get infront of her to sheild her from Akumu.)

DB99: Seriously, stop. Okay, my REAL question is have you ever considered a writting career because of writting fanfics?

H.U-sama: Well as you know, I not only write but I make amvs and I'm a cosplayer! (Audience appluads.) I want to go into fashion because of cosplay but I love writting and maybe I can do both!

DB99: Sounds good! I cosplayed for the first time ever a few months ago at a convention! I went a Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star and surprisingly only a hand full of people knew who I was. *Glooms, if only more people knew the classics. I hope you are succesful in your pursuit! When did you first get into anime?

H.U-sama: Well if you count Pokemon and Sailor Moon, way too long ago. But as of me watching and actually knowing it's anime, maybe three years ago? I don't know, but I am such an otaku that I have seen so many animes!

DB99: *Sighs. WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE THAT I INTERVIEW LIKE POKEMON!? I hated that show ever since it hit American shores! I'm still hoping that Godzilla will make a come back and crush that annoying little series once and for all! But your still a fan of the classics so I can't condem you. Speaking of magical girls, anyone reading please feel free to give me your input on this, I'm not sure if it will be after I finish this story or when I finish the sequel, but I want to make an AU NaruHina series that is a crossover with Metalocalypse in which Hinata and the girls of Konoha are magical girls sent to fight off the evil Iron Maiden Tsunade and her heavy metal army with their sweeter and more comforting music and with classic magical girl battles but against the most metal people on earth! A lot of love songs and a lot of metal songs too. I would write an epic battle between Hinata and Nathan Explosion or as all of us Death Klock fans know him, N20! I think it would be cool and I'm not sure if I should go through with it. Let me know anyone. Next, what are your favorite couples?

H.U-sama: NARUHINA!!!!!! Best couple ever!

Hinata: Oh thank you! That means so much! It really does!

H.U-sama: It's true! You two are the best!

DB99: I know they are! That's why I HAD to write about them! You know, I was inspired to write by your amvs and you were the first to read my story before I published it. What was your first reaction to the story?

H.U-sama:I thought it had really good potential! Besides, I was happy to know that my amv was the cause of it! By the way, I have decided that even though it's been a while I'll be making more amvs! So go check them out! Remember, my username on youtube is Hinatagirl410!

DB99: I'll be sure to do that! I'm learning how to make my own too! I'm not sure if I'll start out with NaruHina first though. I may make a different kind of amv just as a test then once I get better I'll make NaruHina. What was your favorite chapter and why? Least, why?

H.U-sama: Favorite, amazingly it was probably chapter 25-

Hinata: You enjoyed those terrible things that my father and Sakura did to me and Naruto!? How could you!? (Hitomi puts her arms around Hinata as tears well up in her eyes.)

Hitomi: I couldn't stand what happened that night! My husband went way out of line! What could you possibly like about what happened!?

H.U-sama: I don't mean I liked how it ended but still! I loved everything before that!

Hinata: (Feeling better now that she said that.) Well, it was a night to remember. Naruto was so sweet to me that night! If you look at it that way then yes it was a good chapter. Thank you!

H.U-sama: As for least, I can't honestly say I have one that I don't like. This is a really good story, period.

DB99: You don't know how much it means that you liked that chapter! I felt a little awkward writing it since, after all, I am a guy who goes to an all guys school with no girls so certain components to the chapter made me feel a little off to how people would react. It was something that if I shared it at school, I would be beaten, castrated, and thrown down the steps of school. I'm so glad that you liked it because I was afraid that I was REALLY worried that I was going to draw negative attention to myself with that chapter but now I feel much better about it because of you! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it overall too. I was sure that the chapter involving the Hidden Grass Village would make it on your least favorite list. Anyways, there has been A LOT of music in the story. What do you think was the best song fic chapter so far? Any songs you'd like to see?

Hinata: I'm hoping to sing again in an up coming chapter so please offer some suggestions!

H.U-sama: I really did like the songs in the story so far. If I had to make a suggestion...hmm... maybe un the end Love Story by Taylor Swift, or "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore? Hey, can Naruto sing? Cause I love the idea of a guy singing to his girlfriend! It's so romantic! Like he could sing this one song by my personal favorite voice actor of all time! Vic Mignogna! His song "Je n'ai pas de mots" would be perfect!

DB99: I'm trying to get Naruto to sing! I just can't find the best time to have him do it and I can't come up with a song for him to sing! I'll have to look up the song you suggested and see! I can't think of when Naruto would sing to Hinata! I would have the two of them do a duet on the After Show but that's hard to come up with too! If you can help me with that, it would mean so much! I want to heat Naruto sing just as bad as you do!

Akumu: I could imagine he would sing something like "Down With The Sickness", "The Game","Duality", "The Butcher's Hook", or something more metal. You have been depriving us from metal with all your cutesy little love song chapters! GIVE US MAGGOTS BACK OUR METAL!!

DB99: Naruto is NOT singing some metal song that would scare Hinata away! I'll get back to the metal! Just be patient! I'm a maggot too you know. Back to you, any hopes, expectations, or predictions for the story? What do you think the Horde is plotting with all the Imulsion they've gathered and with this strange deity called Rift?

H.U-sama: Ok I like to think of myself as creative but I am so bad when people ask me these questions. Sorry, I don't really have an answer.

Akumu: Oh, things will be nasty with what Inagojo has come up with! I don't know anything about the Trinity of WOrms but Inagojo says that what will come from Rift will leave readers in shock!

DB99: It's alright. Not everyone can answer these sort of questions. Akumu, I'm sure that whatever it is that you guys are plotting it isn't good! And I'm sure the only ones who can guess right now are the Gears of War fans out there reading right now! If you could change anything about the story what would it be?

H.U-sama: I would just kick Hiashi's ass out of the story and Sakura's too! They both kinda need to get the crap beat out of them. Again for Sakura's case. (Hinata and Hitomi agree about Sakura.)

Hinata: I gave Sakura what she deserved but I didn't mean to be that hard on her. I do hope that she recovers soon because I need to talk to her about this. As for my father, mother I think you are right about him goiong to change but I'm worried that it won't happen in time.

Hitomi: He'll change dear. Just be patient.

DB99: (Whispering to Akumu.) They have no idea how bad Hiashi's timing will be when he let's Hinata be.

Akumu: (Whispering back.) I almost feel sorry for the old dirty teme.

Hitomi: What are you talking about over there?

DB99: Nothing! Nothing at all! Anyways, the story has been hot and cold with going from viloent to romantic. Overall, would you say that the story has been too viloent, too cutesy, or too cheesey?

H.U-sama: Well personally neither. I feel like if it sticks to one of the violent or romantic full time it gets to be an annoying story. So this is pretty good in my opinion.

DB99: I'm glad that you think that! Because there is a very important poll that I will talk about later for what step I should take next in my story. Who are your favorite heros in the story? Favorite villians such as the Horde leaders, sub leaders, the mob, and the Locusts?

H.U-sama: Well heroes, like I said, the main characters are my fav! I do admit that of the villians, the Horde leaders have a place in my heart.

Akumu: Why thank you! Tell you what, (pulls out his coin) heads we go somewhere after this, tails we get to talk to each other for an hour or so since I hold such a special place in your acknowledgment! (Flips coin and Hinata Uzamaki-sama moves away feeling creeped out about having to spend time with Akumu.)

DB99: NO! (Presses button on his remote and a sand bag is dropped on Akumu. Akumu is knocked out.) Sorry. That should keep him quite for a while. How would you rate Naruto and Hinata as a couple? What do you think was their best moment together in the story thus far?

H.U-sama: Well they're the best couple ever! (Hinata thanks Hinata Uzamaki-sama.) No questions asked! Their best moment... to hard of a question. NARUTO AND HINATA TOGETHER SHOULD ALWAYS BE A GOOD MOMENT! (Hinata just as excited as Hinata Uzamaki-sama about being with Naruto.)

Hinata: There is never a dull moment with Naruto! I love it! Thanks for the compliments. My favorite moments would have to be the sweet moments we've had together.

DB99: It is hard to decide what the best moments with Naruto and Hinata has been. It SHOULD always be a good moment! Though I have enjoyed their first kiss, their emotional moments especially in this chapter, and their play times. (Looking at Hinata) I love how you two have brought out so much in each other!

Hitomi: Same here! You're proof that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree! You have been a bit of tease to Naruto!

Hinata: Please! I haven't been that bad to him!

Hitomi: Here's something to try next time. (Hinata leans over and Hitomi whispers into her ear.)

Hinata: (Begins to blush from what her mother is saying.) MOTHER!

Hitomi: *Laughs. You're young! Enjoy it while it lasts and just try it! If Naruto has the tendency to freak out like your father then that would really put his mind in a riot!

DB99: I don't even want to know what you two were talking about. Tell me, (Akumu pops back up, presses his gun at the back of dragonbeast99's head and flips his coin to see if he'll live) would you let me live or die on the After Show? (Heart begins to race as Akumu's coin draws nearer and nearer.)

H.U-sama: Please live. (Coin lands head so dragonbeast99 has to live.)

Akumu: Ah damn it all!

DB99: Oh thank God! Finally, I would like to know if you have any questions or comments you would like to say.

H.U-sama: This is a kick ass story and I'm glad to have been a part of what made the story! (Stands up and faces audience.) Oh, and once again everyone should look at my fanfics and even my amvs! For amvs remember that my username on youtube is Hinatagirl410! (Audience applauds as one of her amvs begins to play on the large overhead screen.)

DB99: You are the best! I'm so glad to have been able to have seen your work and be inspired by it! I owe all this to you! Thank you so much for coming, supporting me, and inspiring me to make this epic! (Shakes hands with Hinata Uzamaki-sama with a large grateful grin and Hinata and Hitomi give her a farewell hug.) Thanks for reading everyone and for being here for the one who inspired me!

Akumu: Stay tuned because I'm in Konoha now and no one is safe!

Skorge: (Jumps down from the top of the set and lands in front beside Akumu.) I'm gonna rip the Hidden Leaf Village a new asshole so you better get ready!

DB99: THAT'S RIGHT! Stay tuned because the effects of the Horde will be felt even outside the village and I'm going to leave that to you decide what that means because it is to sweet to give away! Speaking of your descion, there is something that I need to tell all of you readers before I wrap things up here.

H.U-sama: What is that?

DB99: **THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I ASK THAT EVERYONE READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW TO ANSWER. DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE ANSWER BEFORE THE END OF THE STORY ARC, THIS WILL EFFECT HOW FAST THE STORY WILL MOVE ON. THIS WILL EFFECT WHAT I PUT MY THOUGHT INTO AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT AFTER THIS STORY ARC. **

H.U-sama: Sounds important. What is the poll?

DB99: Well, the first option is that after this current story arc that I write about Naruto and Hinata enjoying themselves together. It would be very peaceful and romantic.

Hinata: (Jumps for joy at the sound of it.) Oh yes! Please vote for that! We just got back together! That mean so much everyone!

Akumu: Wait a minute! Let's let chance decide this! There is a second option you know.

Hitomi: What would that be?

Akumu: There is still a lot of mystery behind me and my friends and I'm pretty sure that the readers would want to know my origins as well as Nazo's and Inagojo's. So I'll flip and see what the people should vote for. (Readies coin.)

Hitomi: Wait for a moment Akumu. Why not just have dragonbeast99 write both? I'm sure everyone would be happy then and we'd get the excitement and satisfaction of both then.

DB99: That is the third option and I don't care either way. Everyone please vote! (Suddenly Hinata Uzamaki-sama's amv turns off.) What?

Inagojo: (Appears on the screen.) Or, you could stop wasting our time with all the little romantic things and just move on with my debute to the destruction of the menacing Leaf Village with my new Lambent children.

DB99: (Facing screen.) Inagojo! This is a very, very special guest I have on here! You can't go and interupt her video!

Inagojo: I really don't care. Why don't you stop wasting your time writting for this little farce of yours and get back to the actual story now? This chapter is getting too long and strenious on the eyes of the readers.

H.U-sama: (Looks up at the screen to speak to Inagojo.) Inagojo, I-

Inagojo: (Interupts Hinata Uzamaki-sama because she feels insulted.) How dare you address me without an honorific! What kind of manners did your mother teach you!?

H.U-sama: Why you-!?

DB99: Okay, I better stop this now before things get ugly. Thanks again Hinata Uzamaki-sama for coming and thank all of you for reading! Stay tuned and good night!


	28. Chapter 32: Skorge Unleashed!

Before Show 

(Deep within Orochimaru's lair.)

Kabuto: Have you read that one fanfic going around by dragonbeast99?

Sasuke: Yeah. Why?

Kabuto: Think that we'll ever get to be in it? I mean you and Orochimaru have been mentioned but you haven't really appeared.

Orochimaru: Don't get your hopes up. He would probably just do something stupid with us like make a "Before Show" of us making fools of ourselves before putting us in his story.

Sasuke: That would make him an asshole!

Orochimaru: He is one! I read about how he broke up the couple in his story and how he steals so many jokes and scenes! He's more of a scoundrel than me.

Kabuto: You know what; we should make him pay for keeping us out! We should get him back some how to punish him for keeping us out of the loop of the story!

Sasuke: How are we going to do that? We can't just waltz into his profile or on to the After Show and kick his ass. Security will get in the way.

Kabuto: I got it! We'll do something to mess with the studio and he will be humiliated in front of everyone!

Sasuke: What can we do that is humiliating in front of an entire audience of fan fiction writers and readers?

Kabuto: We do this. (Goes to a telephone in the room and dials up a restaurant.) Hello, is this Qin Dynasty Chinese? We need a delivery to the studio that will be shooting the After Show tonight. The order is, ah, 40000 servings of chicken low mien, what else, how about 120,000 orders of fried rice, 200,000 servings of crispy beef, 50,000 servings of whatever the special is, and 9000 pot stickers. Yes that will be all. Payment? (Puts his hand over the phone. Whispers back to Sasuke and Orochimaru.) He would be broke either way right being stuck with this bill even if he paid by credit card right? (Sasuke and Orochimaru aren't sure. Shrug yes.) Alright, it's cash then. HA! That teme is gonna piss his pants when he sees that order!

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, video game, and movie references. Alright, I know that it isn't very Japanese but this is how it works for all of Skorge's techniques: they are all in Latin and the translation of the techniques is next to them. For the purpose of writing quicker, the Latin grammar isn't perfect; it is in "pig Latin" or sloppy Latin. Please bear with me on this. Also, Skorge chants the phrase "paguwasampha" which unless I'm mistaken is used by Taoist priests. Again, sorry for not using Japanese. This chant is pronounced as follows: pa-goo-wa-saam-fa. When you see… this is a break into first person narration for Akumu. Here it is Konoha invasion two! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Two 

…

"Today's the day I finally get my degree as an attorney Harvi!" My father said looking very excited. He had always wanted to get away from having to work as a ninja all the time and having to work in that awful laboratory to create the new weapons that the village researchers had made. "Once I'm done working my last day in that God awful research facility I'm out of there for good! I'll finally be able to make a more positive difference than just killing the enemy outside the village; I'll be able to make the village a better place from within."

"I'm happy for you dad, but there are a lot of people who are saying bad things about you." I said to my father that day, back when I had only one face. I believed in m y father's enthusiasm for justice; he was going to clean up all the thugs who had moved into the Hidden Whirlpool Village and protect all the ninja who were going to jail without fair trial. I wasn't greedy or anything but I was worried financially; we hadn't been doing well ever since the Whirlpool Village was established and I was worried. But at the same time I wanted the good that my father envisioned to come true. "They say that you're delusional and that what you're doing is only going to hurt your income. Sure there are a lot of shinobi that are put on trial for all the chaos going on in the village but the attorneys now and even the heads of the judicial branch of the village don't make much. Sure, all of the hoodlums that have moved in will be put away but what will happen to us? How will we eat?"

"I'll just leave that up to chance." My father said as he flipped the lucky coin that he received from his father and all the other generations of men in our family. "Whatever happens just happens. It isn't about what you gain in life; it's about what you do for others. I want this village to be safe for not only you but for the other families that finally have a place to call home after being cast out of their old villages after the war. This village is filled with people from every corner of the Ninja World. There are people from every Elemental Nation and from the minor villages and right now everyone is having a hard time getting along because of past differences which is leading to a lot of violence in the village and criminals are being kept out of prison because the council is afraid to seem prejudice against people from certain backgrounds. I'm not going to look at all the little things; I'm going to put people away just because they're criminals."

"You are really devoted to this." I said. I felt proud of my father.

"It's called purism; just doing things simply because it's the right thing." My father said. "I don't care about money or fame. I just want things to be fair. I want to do something good with my life."

"I know you will dad!" I said feeling empowered by his words. "What do think will happen today when you tell the research people that you're done?"

"Heads today will be a day to remember." My father said as he flipped his lucky coin into my hands.

"I'm not old enough to have this yet." I said as I looked at my family's coin. "I'm not lucky enough yet."

"In our family, we don't leave things to chance Harvi." My father said as he left for his final day of work at the research lab. "We make our own luck. That is when you'll be old enough, when you start making your own luck and forming your own destiny."

It was a memorable day. There was an accident at the Research and Development Department that day which resulted in several of the people there dying. I read the list of names and found my father's name on it, I lost it. I cried harder than I ever did before; he was gone and I was alone. I was taken to the orphanage in the village and I was checked in as a new member. I was given a room with my good friend from the orphanage. He approached me as I entered the room where we were to stay for the rest of our young lives. It was the green haired boy with the outcrops in his cheeks like someone had run a knife down the inside of them. It was my good friend Nazo.

"Konnichi wa Nazo!" I said trying to cheer myself up. My eyes were still filled with tears and I was still sad. I hoped that maybe Nazo could help me cheer up but he looked just as hurt as me. He looked down and sniffed. He was trying not to cry since it reminded him to much of the night his parents killed each other. "Nazo…"

"I'm sorry Harvi, I really am." Nazo said. He didn't even bother to look up at me. He was so hurt. He loved my father just as much as I did; he said that he was more of a father to him than his real father. "This is all my fault. Gomenasai Harvi."

"What are you talking about Nazo?" I asked trying to laugh. He was always trying to find a way to laugh at the bad things that happened; it was his only defense against what people did and said to him.

"If only I wasn't the Agent of Chaos, if only I hadn't drawn all this negative attention and brought all this chaos into your life then maybe your father would still be alive." Nazo said as he gritted his teeth in anger not towards what happened but towards himself. Nazo blamed himself for what happened but I didn't; he was too good of a friend to do that. He just didn't see how great of a guy he really was. "I'm sorry; I truly am for what you lost."

I tried to stay calm at the funeral but I couldn't. Everyone else had good things said about them but very little was said about my father. I bailed out my tears as my father, the one I loved and the one, who was so good to the people of the village, was being antagonized even at his funeral! Why? Why did people hate him? He only wanted good things for this village. What was so wrong with that? Some of the people there began to glare at me like they glared at Nazo. It was as if they thought I was some sort of freak. I left the room where the memorial service was being held and that's when I heard it; that was when I heard the truth about human thinking and how corrupt normal people really were.

"Shit, good thing that teme took the dirt nap before he got to be in the court system here." One man said to his friend in the hallway. I hid myself and began to ease drop. "I mean, what were we going to do with no dogs to catch? If there are no criminals or scoundrels to be paid to hunt down then what are we supposed to do?"

"I heard he was going to finally lock up that Migi thug. I've been sent on four missions with a decent pay to catch and bring that guy back here for the village to put through psychological therapy." The other man said. "He pretends to get better, and then once he's out, it's back to killing and rapping all over again! He never changes! He's like a rabid dog that can't go back! If I were to lose him do you know how light my wallet would be!? I sure as hell wouldn't be living the life I'm living now!"

I couldn't believe it; the reason that my father was so hated for his enthusiasm for justice was because it took away all the excess money that the shinobi of the village had! The entire village had been corrupted by greed and selfish desire! I tried not to cry and I ran away before the men could hear me. I looked at my father's coin; it was mine now and now I had to make my own living and destiny now.

"Dad, is this what you meant by make my own luck?" I asked. If I was supposed to make my own luck then does this mean that I had to become someone who could control my destiny even in the realm that only God could touch? Did this mean that I would have to make my luck work towards a goal? "Dad, I'm not going to let them get away with this! I'm going to finish what you started! I'm going to make things fair! I don't want people to have to suffer this too! I'm going to finish your dream of becoming a district attorney for the East District of the Hidden Whirlpool Village and make it a better place! A pure place, just like you wanted."

I returned to the orphanage, my new home, after the funeral and saw a man in a very nice suit talking with the people in charge of the orphanage. He wasn't from this village; he didn't even look like he was from the World of Ninja. He was a westerner with a bald head and very plain face. He didn't smile and he didn't show any emotions. He approached me and my heart began to race.

"You must be Harvi. I'm pleased to meet you. I just wanted to hear about you and your friend called Nazo." The man said without even smiling or showing any signs of friendliness. He wasn't friendly. "I hear that you are quite the talented boy in the academy. You've already mastered three elements and you aren't even a Genin yet. I hear that Nazo is a very special boy too. I hope to meet you two again in a few years. I may have a use for you two."

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed away feeling scared.

"Oh how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself to you yet." The man said still looking very plain faced. "I am the founder and president of New Hope Research. My name is Niles."

…

Akumu looked over the Konoha from the Hokage memorial. He saw fires start as Boomers began to shoot down the shinobi coming at them. Their adversaries were quick and dodged the explosives rather easily but at the cost of leaving themselves open to hammerburst fire and causing their homes and buildings to be destroyed. Akumu took his eyes off the battle and looked at his father's coin. He looked at the light side of it. Then he flipped it over and looked at the black, burnt side of it. Akumu remembered the second precious person in his life that was taken by this rotted village.

"Mm, Miyuki…" Akumu thought to himself. Suddenly an emergence hole popped up behind him and a monk flipped out of it. It was Skorge.

"The Brumaks are almost half way here. The Locusts are already taking out much of the village." Skorge said as he swung his chainstaff over his shoulder. He began doing a chant and a pinnacle similar to the Eight Trigrams appeared but with the Trinity of Worms symbol in the middle appeared. Skorge began to scan the area for the Locusts to see if they were well. There were three platoons that were in need of medical attention but there were no Kantus with them. "I need to handle something."

Skorge stepped to the very edge of the second memorial head, clapped his hands together and folded his index fingers as he began to do a chant within his Trinity Trigram.

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha." Skorge said. He took a wide stance and stretched his abnormally long mouth as wide as it could go and a white mist escaped his mouth. "Magnus Magnitudine Orior Anima: Great Magnitude of Risen Spirits!"

The white mist filled the sky and it divided itself evenly amongst the fallen Locusts. The Locusts breathed it in just like the mist of the other Kantus and were instantly healed and brought back to their feet. Skorge had healed his men.

"The strongest clan in Konoha is the Hyuga clan. If we are to kill off anymore clans here, the first one would have to be Hyuga." Akumu said. "Sure, the little clans will still be here but if Konoha loses it's only other prized clan then it will fall into chaos."

"Yes, but the Hyuga clan is divided amongst itself with the Main Branch and Cadet Branch." Skorge said as he walked up to Akumu. "Who will take care of which Branch?"

"Let's make this fair. Heads, I take care of the Main Branch. Tales, they're all yours." Akumu said as he flipped his coin and let it land on the back of his hand. It was tales. "It's all you Skorge."

"I will enjoy this. I was humiliated by the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga back in the mines when she and her friends escaped." Skorge said as he began to head back towards the emergence hole. "But first I had better slim down the enemy numbers before I arrive in time for the surprise for the Main Branch."

"Do as you please until then. Chances are that this will be a big day for us all." Akumu said as he began to walk down the steps that took him to the top of the memorial and Skorge back flipped into his emergence hole and sealed it as he went off to the village's entrance to show the Jonin of the village what it meant to be the head of the Locust monks. "I'm glad to have gotten the Cadet Branch. There is a score I have wanted to settle with them for a long time."

The battle back down in the village was getting bloodier by the hour. The Locusts were holding their ground well with Boomers, Grinders, and Maulers there to push back the shinobi who were still not used to fighting the larger grubs. Bullets ripped through the air as ninja ran for cover but were doomed to be shot down.

"CHARGE!" One Mauler shouted as he ran towards a group of downed Jonin. One Jonin got up to defend his comrades but soon realized that nothing could stop these thugs. He closed his eyes waiting for a painful death when suddenly the Mauler stopped in his tracks and his fellow grubs stood in shock as they watched something begin to rip through the tough armor of their large comrade. "What is happening to me!?"

Suddenly, steel threads lit up with chakra as they shredded the Mauler to pieces. The other Locusts stood back in shock and horror of what they had seen. They looked at the person responsible; it was an old man wearing black gloves which had thin, hard to see steel threads wrapped around them. It was Chishiki!

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up by a couple of Grenadiers." Chishiki said with a cocky smile. He felt good saving the day again like when he was young. "What's wrong? You grubs can't possibly be afraid of an old man now could you?"

"Damn you! You old dirty teme! We're going to pump you full of lead!" A Drone shouted as he and four others took aim, changed their fire to fully automatic, and fired away at the old man. "Die ground walker!"

"No Chishiki! You can't handle this on your own!" One Jonin shouted as he gritted his teeth in pain as his partner began to heal his wounds with medical ninjutsu.

"I guess you never heard of Chishiki's old nickname." The standing Jonin said with a relieved smile from knowing that Chishiki was here to help. "Chishiki was once known as the Weaving Shinigami; he is a master at using ninja threads to rip through the enemy numbers."

Chishiki quickly knotted his fingers and threw a net of thread out at the Locusts. He ripped through the bullets and caught their weapons. He then pulled back with all his might to shred the guns carried by the Locusts to pieces. The Locusts were now without primary weapons; they drew their snub pistols and charged at the old man who ran up and slid through the charging Drones. He jumped back up giving himself some distance and pulled his right hand back. He caught two Drones by the ankles and threw them up into the air. The other three Drones turned around to save their comrades, but Chishiki curled the fingers on his left hand and the Drones were shredded to pieces! They never felt Chishiki take hold of them! The Drones up in the air watched in horror as they saw their comrades become hunks of bloody flesh before their eyes. Chishiki curled his right pinky finger and the two Drones were beheaded in mid air from threads that were wrapped around their necks. Chishiki had killed off the Locusts without a scratch!

"W-Wow, I never knew that Chishiki-sempai was so powerful." The now healed Jonin said as he watched in amazement. "If he can do all that then he is a death god!"

"Ah, I feel young again." Chishiki said with a smile as he flicked his wrists and the threads returned to his hands. "Come now, we need to find that Akumu teme and stop him before he blows this village from here to kingdom come."

"But how? We don't even know where he is. The Locusts are filling the streets and killing whoever gets in their way." The healed Jonin said as he got back on his feet. "We need a tracker ninja to help us."

"Then let's quick find any Inuzuka or Aburame clan members left standing before it's too late. The Locusts are focusing their efforts on any clans that they can set their sights on." Chishiki said. He was confident that the Leaf Village would come through in the end. But at what cost? They couldn't allow another massacre to happen. "Let's go! We need to take care of the grubs here before Lady Tsunade comes back! We don't know how long she'll be and we don't know how close those Brumaks are to the Village!"

Chishiki took his newly formed party and left to find Akumu. Meanwhile, things were not going so well at the village gate. There was a stalemate between the Locusts trying to get in and the shinobi keeping them out. Bullets ripped through the air and jutsu flew in waves at the grubs who were now struggling to stay under cover. A frag grenade flew out at the Jonin at the gates and exploded. Luckily the party escaped the blast and returned fire with paper kunai bombs which blew up the rubble that the Locusts were using for cover.

"Ah shit! We're open now!" A Grenadier Elite said as he and his platoon began to fall back. "Fall back! We're dead if they whip out any more ninjutsu on us!"

"You're not getting away!" A Jonin shouted as he performed a series of hand signs and pressed his hands against the ground. "Earth Style: Outcrop Wave!"

A series of sharp stone spires shot out of the ground towards the running Locusts. It seemed as if they would soon be impaled on the spires but suddenly an emergence hole appeared before them and a man with a hideously deformed face popped out of the ground and sliced the final spire coming at the Locusts with one sweep from his strange staff like weapon. It was the man who had tried to kill Tsunade during Asuma's funeral. He was a tall man with all red armor. He had long braids of hair coming out of his helmet which was the only other piece of armor besides his chest plate that wasn't spiked, he wore a strange religious symbol around his neck, his staff appeared to have razor blades on both ends but it was still unknown how they worked, and he had rings attached to the ends of his braids.

"Go down the hole and regroup with the others. I can handle these whelps alone." The man said speaking with his abnormally large jaw. It seemed double hinged or something since it extended way below his upper jaw. His teeth seemed sharp too. The most disgusting thing about him was that his nose was pressed against his face giving it a snout like appearance.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Another Jonin shouted disgusted by the man's face.

"He's just one freak! We can take him!" The first Jonin said as he and his four comrades charged at the tall, monk like man.

"Let me teach you a lesson in fear." The man said as he stuck his staff in the ground and inhaled a great amount of air. The man then let out an ear shattering scream that had the wind force of a hurricane. The Jonin were blown off their feet and back into the village as the wind blew open the gates and shattered wood flew everywhere. "Ventus: Wind!"

"Who the hell is this!?" The third Jonin asked as he got up holding his ears, trying to stop the ringing. "This must be that monk form the Fire Temple we were told about! It's that freak Wrath!"

"It's not Wrath anymore!" The man shouted in anger. "It's Skorge now! I am Skorge! I am the head of the Kantus Monks and the one who shall wipe your village off the map!"

"We'd like to see you try." The fifth Jonin said as a pack of Anbu lead by Anko jumped out of hiding and attacked with a surrounding volley of shuriken.

"Don't let him escape! If he's another big shot like RAAM then he must be extremely dangerous!" Anko shouted as she and the other Anbu began to make the same hand signs to perform a group shuriken shadow doppelganger technique.

"Pathetic." Skorge said as he set down his staff once again and performed a series of hand signs. Suddenly four large creatures crawled out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Skorge like a barrier. It was worms! Skorge had summoned worms to shield him! "Complexo Vermum: Embrace of Worms!"

The Anbu landed on the ground in and stood in horror as they looked at the worms with their ugly, gapping mouths filled with rows of grinding teeth. This wasn't your average monk using average ninjutsu; this was a man who had trained vigorously from the start to achieve his level. This had to be what a master Kantus was. Skorge picked up his staff and took a fighting stance as the Anbu surrounded him.

"Come and get me infidels! You killed my people for years and now you shall feel the sting of the Trinity of Worms' judgment!" Skorge said as the razor blades on his staff began to spin like some sort of saw. "My chainstaff awaits the taste of Konoha blood!"

"Fuck you!" One Anbu shouted as he drew his katana and charged at Skorge with five other Anbu. The moment they closed in on him Skorge spun around and swung his staff. All five Anbu had been cut in half with no effort at all; the chainsaws on Skorge's staff made cutting through flesh and bones easy!

The rest of the Anbu squad charged at Skorge along with the Jonin who fought Skorge earlier. Skorge began to swing his chainstaff and maneuver himself through the crowd. Limbs, heads, anything made of flesh were cut to bloody shreds. Skorge was too fast and too maneuverable for the shinobi to catch.

"This ends now!" Anko shouted as she slid underneath Skorge and side kicked him in the back. She drew two kunai to block the edges of Skorge's chainstaff and the two were stuck in close combat. Anko tried to heel kick Skorge in the head but she was blown away by another one of his screams. Skorge ran up and swung his chainstaff down on Anko who quickly put up her kunai to block the spinning blades. Sparks flew in Anko's face and she could barely keep Skorge off of her. "No! No! No! No! Someone help me!"

Suddenly a Root Faction Anbu jumped out from some debris he had hid himself beneath and stuck a needle in Skorge's side. Skorge quickly spun around to strike the man in fear that he might be poisoned. Skorge felt nothing run through his veins; he was fine. Anko took the opportunity to get back onto her feet and make some distance between her and Skorge; fighting him close up like that again would be suicidal. The Root Faction Anbu began to run away. "Where are you going!? I can't fight this teme on my own!"

"I'm going to get back up! Hang on!" The Root Faction Anbu said as he ran off into the deserted streets. There he met another one of his fellow Root Faction members waiting for him. He handed the needle he stabbed Skorge with to the other Anbu; it was a blood sample. "Here it is, just as Danzo-dono ordered."

"This new ally of Danzo's, do you think that he can be trusted?" The second Root Faction Anbu asked.

"I don't know, but Danzo-dono said that this man could find a way to create a better soldier which is what he will need once he becomes Hokage." The first Root Faction Anbu answered.

"IF he becomes Hokage. Lady Tsunade is still in power and I doubt that she will ever come this close to the west as Danzo-dono has." The second Root Faction Anbu said as he ran off to give the blood sample to Danzo and his comrade went off to rejoin the battle.

Back with Anko, things were not well. She was trying everything she could to keep away from Skorge but her distance fighting was not working; Skorge had just proven himself to be an expert marksman as he pulled out a Gorgon pistol and began to shoot down any projectiles she threw at him. Anko tried to run on top of buildings, take zigzagged routes and using smoke bombs to escape but nothing could stop Skorge. While running on a collapsing roof, Anko's foot slipped on a ledge and she began to fall towards the ground. Skorge jumped at her with his chainstaff ready; she was perfectly open for the kill!

"Psyche! Eat this! Striking Shadow Snakes!" Anko said as she thrust her right arm foreword and four snakes flew out at Skorge.

"Earth Style: Vermis Umbra Offensio: Striking Shadow Worms!" Skorge shouted as four of his pours in his right arm opened up and three zit sized worms shot out of his arm. They soon grew to be the same size of the snakes that Anko summoned and killed them with their acid soaked jaws. "Lucky these worms came from me! Had I had earth in my hand I could have summoned at least ten more!"

"Shit!" Anko shouted as she quickly flipped backwards to catch herself but was cut by Skorge's staff the moment she stood up. The chainstaff zipped down Anko's body and she fell to the ground with deep cuts in her body. She quickly began to bleed heavy amounts of blood. "I… this… can't be… I'm… I… let… my guard…"

Skorge clapped his hands together and began to give a final sermon for Anko; she had been a worthy opponent and it would be bad karma for him as a monk to not give to her, her final rights. Skorge heard a zip in the air and saw that a thin steel wire was about to shred him to pieces. Skorge jumped away from the wire threads and took a fighting stance; he had been confronted by more bothersome shinobi from the Leaf Village.

"You interrupted my funeral sermon. How do you expect your comrade to have hope for reaching moksha now?" Skorge asked as he observed who he was fighting. Chishiki had arrived with his the three Jonin he met earlier and with Tsume Inuzuka and her dog Kuromaru. "I see that you brought dogs with you."

"Damn you! You dare to mock the Inuzuka clan!? Kuromaru and I will rip you to shreds!" Tsume said as she and her faithful canine companion charged at Skorge. Skorge let out a different kind of scream than before; it was loud and high pitched like a Wretch's and Kuromaru couldn't stand it with his sensitive ears. Kuromaru couldn't stand it and he ran away. "Kuromaru! Where are you-!?"

Before Tsume could finish, Skorge shot her in the chest plate with his gorgon pistol leaving her lying wounded on the ground. One Jonin who had plugged his ears in time to try and avoid most of the sound charged at Skorge while making a series of hand signs. Skorge put away his gun and picked his chainstaff back up. He cut of the Jonin's hands and then swung his staff in reverse to uppercut the Jonin killing him. The other Jonin charged at Skorge despite Chishiki's cries to stop and were instantly beheaded. Now only Chishiki stood.

"T-Teme!" Chishiki said as he flicked his wrists and a stream of steel threads lashed out at Skorge. Skorge jumped into the air and swung his chainstaff to avoid being caught by the old man. Chishiki cracked his fingers upward but Skorge was still able to block properly. "How the hell are you reading my wires!?"

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha." Skorge chanted in the air. He landed on his feet with the threads twisted around the saws on his chainstaff. He shoved his chainstaff through the ground pinning Chishiki down. "I created a sensitive barrier to find out where your threads were. You are Chishiki, the Weaving Shinigami, are you not?"

"So my prestige is known even by terrorists I see." Chishiki said. Skorge started up his chainstaff and ripped the wires to pieces. Chishiki's wires were now useless. "Damn!"

"Now die!" Skorge shouted as he charged at Chishiki and jabbed his chainstaff into his stomach. Chishiki tried to halt the razor blade his gloved hands but he was cut through the stomach. Chishiki dropped dead like all the others. Skorge decided to abandon his sermon and move on. He had many things to do and not a lot of time to do them with the Brumaks on their way. Once the coast was clear, Chishiki rose up and tried to bandage his stomach. He then took off his ripped gloves and put on a new pair of gloves. He had used the remaining wire to shield himself and escape death. "That was too close. It will take an entire army to catch that man off guard."

Chishiki observed Tsume and Anko's wounds; they were serious and miraculously both women were alive. Chishiki had to hurry if he wanted to save them. Skorge would have to wait for later. The old man threw both women over his shoulders and rushed to the hospital. He would have Anko and Tsume taken care off before he went back out to stop the Locusts. Things were getting bad; unlike Nazo, Akumu was coming head on and he was coming at the village more personally.

Back at the hospital, Sakura was busy treating the wounded. Through Tsunade, she had recovered faster from her wounds inflicted by Hinata. Sakura was having trouble focusing on treating the wounded; she was thinking about what Tsunade had told her about being as bad as Orochimaru taking Naruto away from Hinata. Sakura never wanted to be that cruel but after what Tsunade said, it seemed like she had sunk to a new low. Sakura never wanted anyone to have to go through what she had gone through losing the person they loved. But that was what she had put Hinata through that pain and now it was haunting her. Sakura thought about the time she spent with Hinata when Naruto was gone; she was a nice person and a good friend. Sakura had hurt a friend. Sakura was beginning to feel disgusted with herself. Suddenly Shizune burst into the operating room where Sakura was busy healing.

"Sakura! We need more medical ninja on the field! Come with me! We need to hurry! People are dying left and right because of some big mouthed freak beheading them!" Shizune said as she stopped to catch her breath. She had just returned after healing some of the wounded on the field. Things were getting ugly. "I already formed a team. You'll have to find your own but do it fast!"

"Shizune, is Naruto still here?" Sakura asked. She was still caught up thinking about what Tsunade said to her.

"No he's not. He left with Yamato to help Kakashi and the others fight the Akatsuki." Shizune answered.

"Thanks." Sakura said in an almost gloomy tone. She thought about it and decided what had to be done; she couldn't allow herself to become as low as to make someone suffer the pain she felt of losing someone. Sakura decided that she would come up with an easy and nice way to break up with Naruto so he could get back with Hinata; he was a friend too and Sakura couldn't stand the thought of what she had just put him through. Sakura walked out of the operating room and found Sai and Lee being treated for minor wounds. Sai had two bullets taken out of his arm and Lee was being stitched up after having fragments from a grenade pulled out of his back. They were still able to fight and after what Sakura heard about a man going around beheading ninja, she was going to need comrades who were strong. "Lee, Sai, do you think that you would be willing to give me a hand going out onto the front line?"

"Certainly Sakura!" Lee said feeling very excited. Now was his chance to show Sakura what he was made of! "I'll protect you through gunfire and flames! No matter what hits us I'll be there for you!"

"I will go with you too. I want to exact revenge upon the grubs." Sai said. He had read somewhere that when people were angry towards or hateful of a certain group in conflict, one way to express it was through slurs. Sai had heard the slur for the Locusts before and was now starting to use it even though he didn't get why the Locusts were called grubs. Just as Sakura and her new party were about to leave, Chishiki came in with Tsume and Anko on his shoulders.

"Sakura, if you can, get help for these two here. They were attacked by a man named Skorge who seems to be another Locust higher up like RAAM." Chishiki said as he placed the two barely alive women down. Two doctors came and put them on to stretchers to carry them into the operating room.

"I'm heading out to the front line now. The other doctors will have to help them." Sakura said as she looked at the deep gashes on Anko. What had she been cut with? "Who is this Skorge?"

"He's some sort of monk. He fights like a Kantus but with much greater skill. He uses earth style and he wields some sort of a razor staff." Chishiki said as he showed Sakura the wounds he received from the head Kantus monk. Chishiki fell to his knees in exhaustion and from blood loss. Two nurses began to treat his wounds. "Be careful not to get into too close of contact with him; if his staff blades come near you, he won't cut you, he will saw through you flesh and bones alike. He can scream like the Kantus but at a much bigger intensity. If you can, try to kill him fast without having to fight him or at least not fight him for a long period of time."

"Right, I'll be careful." Sakura said. Lee and Sai were given their last touch ups and the party set out. Sakura had no intention of looking for Skorge, but it seemed inevitable that they would meet.

Outside of the village, Tanazku town was having a rather peaceful day. There were several birds flying away from the Leaf Village to the north. It seemed suspicious to some.

"Get to work to lazy bum! I'm not paying you to slack off! And don't drop the merchandise!" A store owner barked at his employee who was unloading a chart full of goods.

"Yes sir!" The employee said with a half hearted smile. He hated his boss and the way he treated him. Suddenly the earth rumbled and he dropped the crate he was carrying. The products inside spilled out onto the ground.

"I said don't drop the merchandise!" The store owner barked.

"It wasn't my fault! There was a tremor that made me drop it!" The employee said as he got down and tried to put the spilled goods back into the crate.

"Don't be such a baby! The earth shakes a bit and you fall to your knees!? You're pathetic!" The store owner said. Suddenly the earth shook again. This time there was a stomping noise and it was getting closer. "What the hell is that sound?"

The store owner and his employee walked out of the alley where the cart was and saw people running for their lives. They looked to see what it was and were awe struck by the thing that they were seeing. A huge dinosaur like creature with huge arms, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, gigantic three fingered claws, and huge guns mounted on its back and wrists was stomping through the streets! It was a Brumak!

"The Locust Horde has surfaced again! It's going to be another massacre!" One person in the crowd of panic stricken people shouted.

"Get out of the way unless you want to be Brumak breakfast!" The Locust gunner for the machine guns shouted as the people ran around out of the way.

"Why the hell don't we just blow them to pieces like last time?" The gunner on for the rockets asked.

"Order from Inagojo; don't kill any civilians. She says that their not the target and their not worth the gunpowder to send to hell." The machine gunner answered. He knew why she really wanted to leave the civilians alone as did the other Horde leaders. She was, though for the ground walkers it would be hard to believe, disgusted with what had happened to the innocents in the Hidden Grass Village and she didn't want to repeat it. The machine gunner had been there for the invasion of the village where he had been framed for murder and sent off to the "facility", as the ninja governments called it, to be experimented on. He held a grudge but he didn't mean for the innocents to pay for it, just the ones responsible. What was disturbing was that only a hand full of Locusts felt this way, the others took joy in the slaughter. These Locusts were going to be given Inagojo's Imulsion Broth once it was complete. What would happen to them was unknown and even Nazo and Akumu didn't like the sound of it. Those men weren't like the other Locusts who held their own personal grudges and vendettas against the villages that destroyed their lives; they had been taken off the streets. Some were common criminals and some were serial killers or criminals equal to that madness. Either way, they still enjoyed the pain and suffering they caused on others and it wasn't smiled upon by the Horde leaders or the other Locusts. Things were becoming complicated; there was conflict going on about what was considered part of the cause of creating a better class of criminal and what was just taking becoming what the ground walkers said the Locusts were. "That's what the 'others' would have done. I don't want to go to that level."

Suddenly ninjas from the Leaf Village appeared. It must have been the check point shinobi in charge of securing the village border. They began to throw projectiles and lash out ninjutsu at the large gun mounted beast but accomplished nothing.

"THIS is what we came for, some good old fashioned fascist pigs!" The machine gunner said. He hated the Five Great Nations as did all the Locusts. "Let's make'em eat lead!"

The machine gunner fired his guns at the ninja as the Brumak marched foreword. They were blown to pieces by the armor piercing rounds and couldn't do a thing to shield themselves from the enemy's fire.

"Nothing is going to kill these things! Retreat!" One of the Jonin in the now greatly weakened party shouted as he and the surviving ninjas began running for their lives through the woods. "We need to get back to the village and warn the others!"

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" The rocket gunner shouted as a he launched a fury of missiles at the shinobi. He was also the controller of what direction the Brumak walked and began to chase after the scattered shinobi. "You can run but you can't hide!"

"Baka! Don't you see that this is what they want you to do!?" The machine gunner shouted. "They are trying to lead us away from the village! Forget about them!"

As the rocket gunner began to turn the Brumak around, a blonde woman jumped out of a tree and with superhuman strength, punched the Brumak in the face causing it to stumble away and fall. It was Tsunade! She had been hiding and waiting for the Brumak!

"That's one." Tsunade thought to herself. "I just hope that Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza were able to catch their Brumak too."

"Thanks Lady Tsunade! We would have been dead had it not been for you!" One of the Jonin said as he and his partners came out of cover.

"Anytime! Let's move on to-"Before Tsunade could finish she heard a missile fire and come straight towards her position. Tsunade jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The Brumak and its riders were still alive!

"Fuck you bitch! It's gonna take more than one whack from a fifty year old, busty, has been Hokage to kill a Brumak!" The machine gunner shouted as the Brumak got back on its feet and faced Tsunade. "Time for round two! Eat shit and die!"

"Damn! I can't get close with those guns." Tsunade thought to herself as she tried to come up with a strategy to fight the Brumak. The machine guns fired and more missiles came out at her and the surviving Jonin. There was nowhere to hide and nowhere to run; Tsunade would have to get creative on this one.

In the Land of Fire's west side, there was a peaceful, wide open field. Or at least there was as a second Brumak began to march on its way to the Hidden Leaf Village through the once peaceful field. The rocket gunner directed the beast through the fields and into the forest where it could approach Konoha without a problem. Little did the riders know that the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio hid amongst the many lush, green trees.

"A living, breathing dinosaur, now I've seen everything." Chouza said into his headset as he watched the Brumak approach his position.

"Don't goof off Chouza, we can't let this thing reach the village." Shikaku said into his head set as he watched the beast's shadow. He intended to catch it and hold in place. "Okay, just a few more feet and then you do your thing."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Chouza said as he readied himself. The Brumak drew closer and closer until Chouza jumped out from behind a tree and attacked. "Baika no Jutsu: Art of Expansion!"

Chouza grew to the size of the Brumak and charged at it. But he soon withdrew the moment the machine guns fired. He was then kept at a distance by missiles which almost impossible to escape at his current size and speed.

"This is where I come in!" Shikaku shouted as he made his hand signs and caught the Brumak in his Shadow Paralysis technique. "Now Chouza! Kill the beast!"

"I can't get close! The guns are still operational! They're going to blow me to pieces at this rate!" Chouza shouted as he dogged the machine gun fire and was struck with a missile. "AAAHHHH!!!"

"SHIT! Time for plan B!" Inoichi shouted as he jumped to a branch in front of the Brumak and made a single hand sign. "Shinranshin no Jutsu: Art of Mind Destruction!"

The Brumak started to shake and toss its head. The gunners stopped firing as the Brumak began to act more violent.

"What the hell is going on!? What did they do to the Brumak!?" The rocket gunner asked his co-pilot as the Brumak began to thrash and its arms broke free from the chains holding its arms up for the machine guns.

"That Yamanaka teme did something to it!" The machine gunner answered as the Brumak struggled to move forward.

"I can't hold it for much longer! This thing is stronger than my technique! Chouza! Are you still mobile!?" Shikaku shouted.

"I'm fine." Chouza answered as he shrunk back to his original size and pulled off his crumbled chest armor. "Lucky that I was expanded when that missile struck or else there would be enough of me to serve an entire pork roast to the village!"

"Oh no! What have I done!?" Inoichi shouted as he jumped out of the Brumak's way and the beast broke free from Shikaku's hold. It then began to charge at full speed towards Konoha! It was going on a crazed sprint and not even the Locusts ridding the beast could stop it! "SHIT!! We need to catch that thing fast or else it's going to bulldoze the entire village!"

The In-Shika-Chou Trio began to chase after the Brumak as fast as they could. Things had gone from bad to worse and deck against Konoha was already stacked high. Tsunade failed to kill her Brumak and now the one that Shikaku and the others were supposed to kill was running rampant towards the village. The only thing that they could hope for amongst the chaos was that chance played in their favor.

In a secure part of the village where no fighting had occurred yet, Skorge stood preparing a summons technique. He twisted a screw like object into his helmet and blood began to trickle down his long braids of hair. He began to make hand signs.

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Art of Summoning: Silicis Vermis, Rock Worms." Skorge said as he placed his hand down on the Trinity symbol that had appeared on the ground from his chant. The drops of blood were soaked into the ground and several long, wide, rocked skinned worms with millipede like heads crawled out of the ground. "Vado servo miles. Pugna est valde."

The worms understood the ancient Trinity language and obeyed Skorge. They began to burrow through the ground and on their way to the battle field. Soon Locusts found Skorge and confronted him.

"Skorge, our first part of the mission is complete but our numbers are starting to dwindle." One Grenadier Elite said as he and the Drones following him took a bow of respect towards the head Kantus monk.

"I summoned the rock worms. They will act as shields for the Locusts and use their acid to dissolve any Konohagakure scum that gets close to them." Skorge said as he picked up his staff and returned a bow the Locusts. He respected them just as they respected him. "I'm assuming that the bombs are ready to blow when ready."

"Yes they are. We are setting up the next round of explosives as we speak." The Grenadier Elite said. "We are now working to herd the Hyuga clan."

"Perfect. The Hyuga clan won't know what hit them when the explosives go off." Skorge said as he gave a quick twirl with his chainstaff. "Once all of them are in the Hyuga Estate safe house, both Main Branch and Cadet, let off the bombs."

Skorge leapt off into the trees and began to head back to the frontline of battle. The Locusts who met him went their separate way too. Things were getting uglier as the battle raged on!

Hinata finally arrived in the village. She had made it just in time when the village's numbers were beginning to dwindle. She stopped to catch her breath and activated her Byakugan to see if there was anyone she knew or could help nearby. She saw Kiba and Shino about one mile north of her position; they were being pinned down by a Grinder and no way to flank him. Hinata ran to rescue her friends.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Kiba shouted as he covered Akamaru with his body as the bullets flew over head of him and Shino who had taken cover behind a tree that had been knocked over in the fighting. "It's been nice knowing you Shino! I've always respected the hell out of you man!"

"Don't talk like that Kiba! We can do this!" Shino shouted as he tried to kill the giant Locust with a swarm of insects. The swarm of insects flew over their cover and was shot down by the whizzing bullets. "FUCK!"

"GRIND!" The Grinder shouted as he began to fire at the tree causing it to splinter and break. The Grinder was going to rip open Kiba and Shino's cover! "I will grind your flesh into little bits and make meat pies out of you!"

"Leave my friends alone!" Hinata shouted as she ran out from a street on the Grinder's left side and struck him with a series of palm fists causing him to drop his mulcher gun. Hinata wasn't finished with him yet! "Get away! Juho Soshiken: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

The Grinder flew back dead but Hinata wasn't safe. The Drones that were accompanying the Grinder opened fire on her!

"Look out Hinata!" Kiba shouted. Hinata ran away and took cover behind a piece of fallen roof while the Drones switched their fire from semi-auto to full auto. She put her hands over her head and prayed that none of the Locusts were carrying grenades or else she was dead! "Alright, you're dead now for trying to kill Hinata!"

Kiba and Akamaru created a man beast doppelganger and ripped through four of the Locusts. Shino then killed the other two remaining Drones by wrapping them in globes of insects. The Locusts were gone.

"Ha! It's gonna take more freaks than this to stop this man! I'm on fire! Come on, don't you grubs have anything better than this?" Kiba asked shrugging his arms and shoulders to mock the Locusts. Hinata came out from her hiding spot and let out a sigh of relief. She was alive and so were Kiba and Shino.

"Kiba, if you keep pissing off the Locusts, then they are-"Before Shino could finish a sniper bullet went through his skull and bugs flew into the air. Shino had been sniped!

"No! Shino!" Kiba shouted as he and Hinata looked over the horizon and saw his killer. There was a sniper just a few feet away on top of a roof reloading his long shot gun. "TEME!"

"I can handle this!" Hinata said as she aimed her right hand towards the sniper and activated her Byakugan to make herself accurate. She was going to try and use her new technique! "Dangan!"

Chakra flew from Hinata's palm and hit the sniper clear between the eyes. Only Hinata could see this, but the chakra didn't just stop at hitting the sniper in the head; it blew the sniper's head off! Hinata watched in awe and disgust as blood squirted out of the sniper's head.

"W-wow. I didn't think that my new technique was that strong!" Hinata said not sure what to feel about what had happened. She was glad that she had stopped the enemy but she didn't want to be that cruel to him. "Shino, are you really dead?"

"NO!" Shino shouted as he crawled out from underneath some debris. He had used a doppelganger to take the hit for him. "That's the seventh time today! Why do these guys love sniping me so much!?"

"Because with that hood of yours up it's hard for the grubs to tell if they are shooting at a person's head or are just taking someone's bait." Kiba said with a joking smile that neither Shino nor Hinata liked. "Oh come on guys, it was a joke! Why are you two always double teaming me with glares?"

"Next time I'll save Shino and leave you to be target practice." Hinata said. She hated how Kiba was getting.

"Alright, I'll stop." Kiba said with a sigh and lost the smile on his face.

"Anyways, what happened?" Hinata asked. She was not in the village when Akumu made his threat.

"Where were you when shit hit the fan? Akumu got on the village loud speakers and said that he was going to raid the village." Kiba answered. "We were on our way to the hospital. The Locusts are heading that way and everyone thought that maybe they were going to kill the injured there. We need to get there fast! We can't let those grub-temes get to Kurenai-sensei!"

"You're right! Let's go!" Hinata said thinking about Kurenai. She couldn't fight being pregnant and if she dies then the baby would die. Hinata and the others had to help her! The party hurried off to the hospital. Kiba lead the group alongside Akamaru. The two began to sniff their way out of the battlefield and towards the hospital where everyone was expecting a Locust raid.

Akumu walked on through the streets of Konoha after fending off a party of ninja. One Chunin remained. The Chunin threw his last kunai at Akumu hoping to hurt him after all of his friends' attempts failed. Akumu put his left hand up and let the blade hit it. He pulled the kunai out of hand without feeling any pain at all. The Chunin charged at Akumu even though he had exhausted his strength and chakra and was struck down by a right hook. Before the Chunin could rise up, Akumu walked up and crushed the Chunin's skull beneath his boot. Akumu carried on until he heard the scuffling of two people dragging their bodies on the ground. There were two Jonin still alive.

"We won't let you get away." One Jonin said as he struggled to speak through his broken jaw while dragging his body. He knew that he and his brother couldn't fight but he would rather die fighting than on his knees or bleeding to death. "My brother Yasato and I will fight to the bitter end."

"You grubs will never break our will of fire." Yasato said while dragging his body the same way as his brother but with a broken arm.

"This isn't very fair for you two now is it? You don't know how you'll die and you can't put yourselves out of your misery. Let me make things fair for you." Akumu said as he walked up and grabbed both Jonin by the throat and picked them up. He then placed them on their knees and pulled out his pistol. "Now let's see how it ends."

"T-Teme! You wouldn't!" Yasato shouted in fear as he felt Akumu's pistol be pressed against his head.

"I wouldn't? I wouldn't!?" Akumu shouted in anger. He remembered how the Konoha ninja and the other shinobi from the Five Great Nations treated his comrades in the war; how they mercilessly slaughtered them, rapped their women, and even made the people of Hidden Whirlpool Village turn on themselves. He should just kill them right now and make them pay, but then he would just be as indecent as them. "You're right. I wouldn't do this. That's why I'm not going to leave it up to me, I'm gonna leave it up to chance."

Akumu took his pistol off Yasato's forehead and fired a bullet off to the side as he pulled out his father's lucky coin. He then showed Yasato and his brother the light side of the coin.

"Heads you get to keep your brains inside your head." Akumu said as he then flipped the coin over showing the dark burnt side of the coin. "Tails, not so lucky."

Akumu pressed his pistol against the injured, weak, and helpless Yasato as he flipped his coin. Yasato's eyes began to tremble with fear as he watched the coin flip in the air; his fate lay in the hands of chance. He watched the coin land on the back of Akumu's hand and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a lucky man Yasato-san." Akumu said as he took his pistol off his head and pointed it at Yasato's brother. "Now let's see how lucky your brother is."

Akumu flipped his coin and Yasato's brother became filled with the same anxiety that he felt earlier. The coin landed tails and Akumu stared into the frightened man's eyes through the eye holes on his mask and shot Yasato's brother in the head.

"NNNOOO! HINETO!" Yasato screamed as he caught his dead brother with his good arm and held him close. "NO! WHY!? How could you!?"

"His odds were just like hers, fifty-fifty." Akumu said as he remembered how he cried the way Yasato cried now when he found out that the person closest to him was dead because of Konoha's wretched Hyuga clan. "Just be grateful that chance was kind to you."

"Flip it…flip it again." Yasato sobbed. He then looked Akumu in the eyes and shouted. "FLIP IT AGAIN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON LIVING WHEN I JUST WATCHED MY BROTHER DIE!?"

"Fine, let's do it again." Akumu said. He was doing this out of courtesy. Akumu flipped his coin and it landed heads again; Yasato was allowed to live. "Like I said before, you're a lucky man. Go on and live."

Akumu walked away with Yasato screaming and crying. He was allowed to live while he his brother died in front of his eyes. Yasato dropped his brother as he finally fainted from blood loss, exhaustion, and from an emotional breakdown. Akumu wasn't showing it, but he could sympathize with Yasato; he knew the pain of going on living while the one you loved most died leaving you all alone. But that didn't change the fact that his village sent him and millions of other wrongly accused to that awful place where Niles lurked, waiting to hurt someone else for the sake of his experiments. Akumu was going to make them pay, all of them. For Miyuki and all the other people that they hurt.

While things were getting tough inside the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village, the situation was worsening outside its walls in the forest of dead trees where Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi were fighting the Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan. After Kakashi's Raikiri failed to kill Kakuzu, Kakuzu had now brought out his elemental hearts and was now about to use his fire element creature to attack.

"Katon, Zukokku: Fire Style, Cranium Carver!" Kakuzu shouted as a huge fire ball shot out at the party. Kakashi and the others watched in horror as the huge fire ball came their way.

"Fire too!?" Kakashi thought to himself in amazement. "Take cover! Quickly!"

Just as the party began to run for their lives, an explosion went off beneath the fire ball, blowing it out towards the sky.

"Now what!?" Kakuzu shouted in anger. He was so close to killing Kakashi! "What could possibly be strong enough to counter Zukokku!?"

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and an emergence hole popped open. A huge, bald headed man came out with a large, double barrel, turret like gun on his back along with a boomshot. Kakashi and the others fell back in fear; they knew who this man was! It was RAAM! The Locust general had surfaced and joined the battle!

"Who's this fucker?" Hidan asked with an annoyed look on his face. The man who had just come out of the ground had ruined Kakuzu's technique. "Is he another one of the grub bitches?"

"Sensei, what are going to do?" Ino asked in fear. She had heard all about RAAM and what he did to lord Hiashi when he struck the one night. She got close to Choji in fear for his life as well as her own and Shikamaru's. "He's the one who summoned the Kryll. What if he does it again?"

"Calm down Ino, remember that his insects can only come out at night." Kakashi said as he and Shikamaru began thinking of a strategy; the only things that they had to beware about RAAM were his large firearms. "He's at a disadvantage out in the day time. Just don't draw any attention to him until we take care of Hidan and Kakuzu."

"I must not have planted the Imulsion bombs in the right place. Oh well, at least I still get the opportunity to fight the feared Akatsuki and the all mighty Sharingan Kakashi." RAAM said as he sealed up his emergence hole with a grenade and stared the two Akatsuki members down. "I have a score I have to settle with one of your members; the one with the grayish hair and scythe."

"I don't recall ever doing anything to you." Hidan said looking RAAM into the eyes. He could tell that RAAM was here for a reason but it didn't exactly look like a lust for vengeance in his eyes.

"It's not for me; it's for my little brother." RAAM said as he bit his thumb making it bleed. "He said that it was you who knocked out his wisdom teeth back at the Fire Temple. He thought he killed you but you played possum and got away with what you did to him. So I'm here to make you pay for bullying him."

"That ugly shit with the fucked up face is your little brother? Who the hell are your parents? Trolls?" Hidan asked in a sick and mocking way. He couldn't believe that Wrath, now Skorge, was RAAM's brother. "And how exactly is he the 'little' brother? He's the tallest man I've ever seen! What is he like six feet nine inches?"

"He's my foster brother but I love him the same way as any good sibling." RAAM answered with an angry look on his face. He could tell why Skorge hated Hidan so much; he wouldn't shut up, he was annoying, stupid, and he swore too much. RAAM dragged his thumb down his stomach and took a stance like a sumo wrestler. "As for his height, he's three inches shorter than me; six feet six inches. As for our parents, we were adopted by a queen."

"He's going to summon the Kryll!" Shikamaru shouted in terror. He didn't have to deal with them that one night but he was still terrified of them. Shikamaru and the others were screwed now! RAAM was going to unleash the Kryll!

"Wait Shikamaru! We don't know what he is going to do yet!" Kakashi said as he put his arm to stop him from intervening with whatever RAAM was doing. He began thinking of a plan to stop RAAM. "If we attack him now then he will only be provoked into fighting us and then we won't be able to avenge Asuma. We need to think of plan. There has to be a logical explanation to why he would use his summons in the middle of the day."

"Oh, you must be RAAM then." Kakuzu said. He oddly felt honored to be able to fight the second Locust Horde sub leader. "Though I must say, you are at a disadvantage. It was foolish of you to come after us at this hour."

"Oh really? You think so?" RAAM asked with a cocky grin. He could tell that these men were what Nazo would consider schemers like Shikamaru and Kakashi. They thought they knew everything about him just because of what one member of their little group said about him and that they knew how to win because of their friend's gossip.

"Hey dumbass, what do you think you can possibly do? It's the middle of the day bitch!" Hidan said with a laugh at RAAM's stupidity. "Zetsu told us all about your insects! They can't come into bright lights! You're just wasting your chakra and Kryll!"

"I don't need a swarm to take care of you baka." RAAM said as he made four hand signs and then stood up bent backward with his mouth wide open. "Administer your noble judgment. KRYLL QUEENS!!!!!!!"

Suddenly four, large, armor plated Kryll shot out of RAAM's mouth and flew beside him. They began to hiss a hideous insect hiss at Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakashi and the others were amazed. They never would have guessed that there were stronger Kryll than the normal ones.

"Well, I guess any plan of fighting RAAM while he's distracted with the Kryll would be useless now; He only has four now to worry about and I don't think that they act like normal Kryll." Shikamaru said. Even he was beat at what to do in this situation. He had only planned on fighting the Akatsuki, not the Locust Horde too. With RAAM here with two huge guns and four Kryll the size of small dogs fighting for him, this was going to get ugly fast. "I can't come up with a plan for this one. Maybe we should try to back out and wait for these three to kill each other first before we intervene."

"I doubt that this guy is just going to let us go that easily." Choji said as the frightened Ino clinged on to him even tighter. She was afraid of insects and the Kryll were by far the ugliest and most terrifying insects that she had ever seen. She needed some sort of emotional support. "I heard that he pressed Hiashi-dono against his body while being pummeled by him just so he could stab him in the kidney."

"I don't care how crazy he is! Just don't let those things get me!" Ino said as two of the Kryll queens turned their attention towards Kakashi and the others. Ino shrieked in terror and tried to divert her eyes; she couldn't when everyone else was going to fight. The party took a fighting stance; Ino was the only one quivering in fear or at least making her fear open for others to see. This was a very deadly ignition to battle that RAAM had given.

"You deserve something more painful. You deserve to be devoured by the Kryll Queens!" RAAM said as he glared at Hidan who was now a bit weirded out by RAAM's method of summoning. "Tell you what; I'll make a proposition to you so that you have a chance at keeping your dignity."

"What would that be?" Hidan barked. He felt insulted by RAAM.

"Cry like the bitch you are right now and I'll let you walk out of here in one piece instead of several." RAAM said with a cocky grin. "Then you can go on bragging about how you survived being mutilated by RAAM-rikugunshokan."

"Oh fuck you!" Hidan screamed feeling very insulted. He then pointed his scythe up at the sky and cried out. "Hear me now Lord Jashin! I'm going to make this shithead pay! I'm gonna go ape shit on his ass! He's gonna be so fucked up that he's gonna look worse than that asshole brother of his!"

"No Hidan! You take care of Kakashi. We can't let him intervene and he is more of a threat than any grub." Kakuzu said as he stepped in front of Hidan who was now burning with rage. "I will kill the Locust general. I'm sure that his head is worth something by now."

"FINE!" Hidan said as he let go if his feelings of hate towards RAAM and charged at Kakashi. The two then began to fight again. Shikamaru and the others tried to help but two Kryll Queens flew in front of them and began to attack with razor edged wings, lightening speed, and hungry jaws. "Let the kiddies play with the grub bitch's bugs! I'm gonna do to you what I did to your buddy Asuma!"

The two remaining Kryll Queens landed on RAAM's back and clinged onto him. RAAM took a fighting stance as did Kakuzu. It was now a three way battle: Konoha shinobi vs. The Akatsuki vs. The Locust Horde!

Translation 

"Vado servo Miles." – Go protect the soldiers.

"Pugna est valde."- The battle is great.

Author's Note 

I said that disclaimed all references to anime, movies and video games in the beginning of this chapter. But I need to repeat this statement because I have characters from Bleach, South Park, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and the character Batman appearing in this episode of the After Show. I do not own Bleach; the story and art belongs to Kite Tubo. I do not own South Park; it is the creation of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I do not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force; it belongs to the rightful creators on Cartoon Network's adult swim program. I do not own Batman; the character and series rightfully belong to Bob Kane.

After Show Messages 

(Back in Orochimaru's lair.)

Kabuto: Ha! He so stuck with that bill!

Sasuke: Yeah, but there is one flaw in your prank.

Kabuto: What could go wrong!? That fake order was perfect!

Sasuke: He could just tell the delivery guy that he was ten minutes late and get it all for free.

Kabuto: (Hits himself in the head realizing that his plan probably didn't work.) Damn it!

Orochimaru: Forget about it Kabuto. We'll never be in "Beauty and The Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story". All we can do is sit back and read what happens next.

Kabuto: But Orochimaru-dono, it's too epic to be left out of!

Sasuke: Forget about it already! Let's get something to eat already. I'm starved.

Orochimaru: Don't waste your time. There is nothing good to eat here.

Sasuke: Are you serious!? (Stomach begins to growl.)

Kabuto: (Stomach growls too.) I'm starting to get hungry too.

Orochimaru: (Begins to hold his stomach in hunger.) Kabuto, what did you order again?

Kabuto: I ordered fried rice, pot stickers, crispy beef,-(Kabuto and the others realize how much free food is waiting at the After Show.)

Sasuke: What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go!

(On the set.)

DB99: (Throws a container of fried rice out to the crowd. There is a large pile of Chinese food on set with him.)Quite an intense update! I have to thank Slayer End for inspiring me to add in the fight with RAAM. There was a *cough ten minute late delivery here to the set and now we have a load of free food here that is being passed out to the audience tonight. (Throws another container of food out to the crowd.) I have come a long way in the story and so I have arranged a few critics to the After Show tonight. (Akumu walks on.)

Akumu: My only problem with this story is that there is no sex in it.

DB99: *Sighs, I really hated how Nazo was always used to mess with the set. But now I'm starting to miss it with your constant sexual references. Any ways, please welcome tonight a few characters outside of the story that had come across it and have been devoted readers. Please welcome them tonight. (Audience applauds as Ichigo Kurosaki and Master Shake walk onto the set.)

Ichigo: (In Shinigami form.) Why did you invite me?

DB99: You're another star from Shonen Jump, there's no one better. And you are always one of the first few people to read the story the moment I update.

Shake: I'm getting paid for this right? I don't even read this shit.

DB99: Sure you will Shake. (Looks around.) Wait a minute, where's Cartman and Batman? (Stage crew person pushes a wheeled TV out onto the set. Cartman's image comes on.)

Cartman: (Lying on an operational table on his stomach with a white sheet over him.) Hey dudes.

DB99: Cartman, where are you? (Camera taping Cartman zooms out shows a doctor behind him.)

Cartman: (Doctor puts on a rubber glove.) Anal probe needs to be checked. I'm at the proctologist's. (Doctor puts on his hand up Cartman's rear end.) Ah!

DB99: What is he looking for?

Cartman: Just any abnormalities.

Kyle: (Speaks off camera.) Other than its size.

Cartman: (Looks off to the side at Kyle.) Shut your god damn mouth Kyle!

DB99: Now all we have to wait for is Batman.

Batman: (Drops down onto the set.) Sorry I'm late. Someone bumped into me on the way in.

DB99: You sure do know how to make an entrance. Anyways, let's look at the first five chapters. (Large screen comes down above set and shows scenes from the first five chapters.) Originally I had only chapters' one through four on this-(Broadcast assistance comes onto set.)

Assistant: We have a problem. There are technical difficulties and some parts of the site aren't picking up the broadcast.

DB99: *Sighs. Great. (Pulls out remote and instruction guide to it.) Okay, there should be something on this thing to fix this. (While dragonbeast99 is busy with instructions, Akumu walks up close to the camera. Puts his hand over the long nose of his mask and pretends to masturbate it while dragonbeast99 isn't watching.) Wait a minute, where the hell is this button? (Akumu masturbates his mask's nose faster. Stops and flicks off the camera.) Oh, the people who sold me this thing screwed me good. (Akumu gets back to his original position so dragonbeast99 doesn't know that he was messing with the audience.)

Cartman: Wait you guys! I'm really close to the set from here! I can fix this!

Ichigo: How?

Cartman: Doc, reach down further to the right.

Proctologist: Okay, that's not a hemorrhoid I feel but maybe if I push-(Doctor jumps back as a huge satellite shoots out Cartman's rear end and punches through the roof of the proctologist's office.)

Ichigo: What the hell!? How does that happen!?

DB99: Whoa! Cartman! How do you feel!?

Cartman: *Relaxed sigh. You know that feeling you get when you take a huge dump? Awesome!

Kyle: (Speaking off camera.) Whatever the doctor touched in there, he's probably going to have to cut off his hand and bury it because he touched it.

Cartman: (Looks off to side.) Kyle, I swear, if I didn't have a satellite coming out my ass right now, I'd go over there and kick you in the nuts!

Broadcasting Director: (Over speakers.) We're back on.

DB99: Good! Anyways, let's move on. Any comments on the beginning of this epic story?

Ichigo: I love the how you made the villains. Really intimidating and mysterious.

Shake: Oh yeah, ripping off Gears of War and the Dark Knight. REALLY original.

Akumu: I gotta love how my buddy Nazo made his appearance. And I love the waterfall scene with Hinata! (Smiles beneath mask and looks at a still of her on the screen with interest.) And Kurenai was looking oh so lovely also! (Still of Kurenai comes on and Akumu shows interest.)

DB99: DON'T START HITTING ON THE WOMEN IN THIS STORY!!!

Batman: I have to agree with Shake, you stole a lot of scenes from my movie.

Cartman: Kicked ass.

DB99: Thank you Ichigo, Akumu and Cartman for being able to appreciate the story and to overlook the flaws of the beginning. Next, we have the sixth chapter where Naruto and Hinata finally speak to each other after he returns to the village.

Ichigo: Good lead in; I liked how you started their relationship slowly.

Akumu: Nice and sweet. They were alone; you could have fitted in a sex scene there.

DB99: You have a one track mind.

Shake: Oh whupty do! They talked for like five minutes and that's romance to you people!

Cartman: Boring.

Batman: I agree with Ichigo on this one. Very good set up for their relationship.

DB99: Thank you! Shake, I'm really starting to wonder why you even came if you don't even read the story and you hate everything about it.

Shake: Hey! You need me here!

DB99: (Ignores Shake.) Moving on a bit, we get to when Hinata and Naruto sit down and talk to each other.

Ichigo: Have to admit, I felt sorry for Hinata. A little short but a bit of a tear jerker.

Cartman: Lame.

Shake: Oh boo hoo! Who even cares about the little whiner's old lady!? (Audience boos Master Shake.)

Akumu: I have to admit, even though she didn't show up until the last chapter, Hitomi is on my list of top thirty women I'd shag.

DB99: Akumu this is not a hentai story! Stop talking about sex! (Akumu laughs at dragonbeast99 being mad.)

Batman: Could have been longer but I liked how you set up Sakura's jealousy.

DB99: Moving to head to Nazo's famous debut in Konoha. This was one of my favorite chapters!

Batman: Because you stole another scene from my movie? But have to admit that Naruto was pretty cool in that chapter. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was me!

Ichigo: Awesome! A really good hero vs. villain moment! If only it could have lasted longer though. I love how Nazo told his story about his scars. It really put a lot of psychological trauma in the readers and you can see it in Hinata's eyes when Nazo grabs her.

Cartman: Kick ass!

Shake: No comment. I've said it before.

DB99: It seems that everyone but Shake here enjoyed the chapter. I liked near the end when they almost kissed. Now on to one of my very favorite chapters, Naruto and Hinata's first kiss! (Screen shows still of Naruto and Hinata's first kiss together. Audience cheers.)

Ichigo: Loved it more than anything!

Cartman: Yeah, not reading this for the romance. Where's the action?

DB99: "Love Story" is the title Cartman. What do you expect?

Akumu: *Sighs. Nazo doesn't know what he gave up on.

DB99: Don't start!

Shake: Now they lock lips and half the world's population craps their pants over nothing. There's seriously nothing special here. (Audience boos and starts throwing things at Master Shake.) Hey, it's the truth! This story and show stinks!

DB99: Shake, you know what, just leave. You're no help here. Anyways, lets now look-

Batman: (Touches Batplug in his ear to hear an incoming message.) Hold on. I'm getting a message from the Batcave. (Answers it, Alfred is on the other line.)

Alfred: (From Batplug.) Master Way- I mean Batman, are leaving the After Show already?

Batman: No. Why?

Alfred: The monitor here in the Batcave says that you have just now started up the engine of the Batmobile.

Batman: (Checks utility belt and fines that the keys to the Batmobile are missing.) Ah no! I knew that he didn't bump into me on accident!

DB99: Who bumped into you?

Batman: It was Naruto! I should have seen this coming!

DB99: (Knowing Naruto, knows that something is up. Eyes get wide in a panic.) Ah, there wasn't anybody with him was there?

Batman: I saw him leaving the set with Hinata. What would-(realizes what dragonbeast99 is thinking.)

DB99: Ah hell's bells! (Runs off set with Batman to catch Naruto and Hinata.)

Kabuto: (Walks onto the set with Orochimaru and Sasuke.) Dudes!

Ichigo: What are you guys doing here?

Sasuke: Came to get in on the free food.

Ichigo: Sure. Help yourselves.

Kabuto: Sweet!

(Outside the set where the Batmobile is parked.)

Naruto: (Sitting in the driver's seat of the Batmobile with Hinata. Excited about being able to drive it.) Alright! This is going to be awesome!

Hinata: (Just as excited.) Shh! They'll hear us!

Naruto: Alright-alright! (Closes hatchet door of the Batmobile.) Okay, now how does this work? (Looks at the control panel.)

Hinata: Try this. (Pushes one of the buttons on the control panel and a voice comes on.)

Computer: Ready for takeoff.

Naruto: (Realizes that the boost engine has been activated. Asks Hinata with a huge smile.) Should we?

Hinata: (Smiles back.) Yes!

Naruto: Here we go! (Guns the Batmobile and rockets off with Hinata.)

DB99: (Runs outside with Batman. Two arrive too late.) AHH! Naruto and Hinata stole the Batmobile!

Batman: *Sighs.

DB99: Sorry my dearly beloved readers, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this show short if Batman and I ever want to get the Batmobile back. But anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Stay tuned because things are going to be hardcore action in the next chapter! We get to see RAAM face off with Kakuzu and Skorge go sickhouse on Sakura and her party in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

Batman: I hope those two don't do anything stupid. (Batman and dragonbeast99 hear a crash and see one of the wheels from the Batmobile roll away.)

DB99: OH NO! (Runs out to the site with Batman and sees the Batmobile in wrecked condition and sparking.) Shit! Naruto! Hinata! Are you-(Before he can finish, Batmobile shifts shape and Naruto and Hinata bust out of the wreck on the Batcycle cheering.) No way…..

Naruto: (Driving the Batcycle with Hinata in the back.) WHOO! This is epic! Much better with the wind!

Hinata: (Holding onto Naruto with a huge, excited smile.) BEST DATE EVER!!!!


	29. Chapter 33:Everyone's Battle

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, video game and movie references. Again, I'll translate the Latin used by Skorge. Enjoy this chapter because there is a lot of fighting in it!

Chapter Thirty Three

Hidan clashed his scythe against Kakashi's kunai in frenzy. He swung at Kakashi again only to be blocked again. He stopped to catch his breath as two of Kakuzu's hearts came to fight Kakashi. Hidan then turned his attention towards Kakuzu and RAAM. Kakuzu broke into a sprint towards RAAM but RAAM outran him and charged up to him first and punched Kakuzu in the face before he could harden his skin. Hidan was confused at first to how he could have been faster than Kakuzu until he noticed the Kryll Queens on his back. They were holding him above the ground and flying him towards Kakuzu; RAAM was able to move at incredible speeds because of the Kryll.

"Does it hurt?" RAAM asked as the Kryll Queens lowered him to the ground and Kakuzu picked himself up.

"That tickled." Kakuzu said as he fired his right arm at RAAM with his tentacle like innards and punched RAAM in the face with an iron skinned fist. RAAM backed off but it didn't seem to hurt him that much. "DIE!"

The Kryll Queens began to pick RAAM up again but RAAM didn't want to run. He telepathically told the Queens to keep him where he was so he could fight Kakuzu close up and not have to worry about being attacked by any distance ninjutsu. Kakuzu dodged fist after fist thrown at him by RAAM and hit the Locust general with an uppercut. Again RAAM appeared unmoved by the attack. Kakuzu became frustrated as RAAM smirked at him. Kakuzu began to punch RAAM repeatedly in the stomach but RAAM stood there laughing at Kakuzu's attempts to hurt him. Even his iron skin couldn't beat RAAM.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!? Finish the big asshole already!" Hidan shouted as he charged back at Kakashi who had just narrowly escaped the blast of Kakuzu's wind heart. "Your iron skin is tougher than him! Beat his head in!"

"It's like punching a steel wall!" Kakuzu shouted as he threw a heel kick at RAAM's head and had his leg caught by him. RAAM whipped Kakuzu into an open area and charged at him while he was in mid air.

"Boomer Shot!" RAAM shouted as he built up a large amount of chakra into his right arm. He then punched Kakuzu with a now burning hot fist of chakra and blew him away with stream of chakra.

"HOT!!!!!" Kakuzu screamed as he felt his hardened skin and innards burn from RAAM's attack. It was as if he had been struck with the blast of a volcano; the chakra was condensed tightly and filled with fire element. Kakuzu crashed into a tree as RAAM landed and drew his turret gun. "I'll have to take your heart after this battle RAAM-rikugunshokan.

"Fat chance! Eat lead!" RAAM shouted as he fired away at Kakuzu who was now on the run from the bullets. He hardened his skin for protection; he had heard on the street that Locust turrets used what were called armor piercing rounds which could rip through solid walls and even steel. Kakuzu would end up wasting all his chakra at this rate. "Scream like the bitch you are! You Akatsuki are nothing but talk! Akumu could put up a better fight than you with less than half of his powers!"

"He's open! We can get him!" Choji said as he dogged a ravenous Kryll Queen. Choji expanded his fist and readied himself to attack.

"Wait for us Choji!" Shikamaru shouted as he dogged the other Kryll Queen and chased after him.

"Don't leave me here all alone!" Ino screamed as she threw shuriken at the insects and swatted at them as they came closer to her. Ino was living in her worst nightmare; she was being attacked by huge flesh eating insects! "Please don't leave me here! Ah! They're going to eat me alive!"

"Eat this!" Choji shouted as he threw his fist at RAAM who was reloading his gun. RAAM rear kicked Choji sending him flying. RAAM then turned around and acted as if he was going to kick something at Choji. "Ah! Crap!"

"Konoha pig! I'll blow you to pieces! Grenade Launcher Strike!" RAAM shouted as he kicked a huge ball of chakra at Choji. The ball then exploded and dispersed into smaller fragments of hot chakra like a grenade. Choji yelped in pain as he felt the hot chakra bury deep into his skin and even burned through his armor. "You fascists will be crushed!"

"Now's not the time to be giving bad guy speeches!" Shikamaru said as his shadow took hold of RAAM's shadow. "You build your chakra up like Tsunade and Sakura do for super human strength and use a technique similar to the Gentle Fist to fire it. If you can't move your body in any sort of way to launch your attack then it's useless. Now let's drop the gun and make this a fair fight."

"You are the worst kind of schemer! You think that all your plans will go perfectly and that you can come up with a new one fast when the first one doesn't work! You pride yourself in your intelligence; you are an arrogant son of a bitch." RAAM said with a smile. He was staying on his toes and just attacking so that he couldn't give his enemy time to think. A strategy he learned from Nazo. Suddenly two huge holes opened in RAAM's legs. "What will you do now when your ace in the whole technique can't work!?"

Smaller, normal Kryll began to crawl out of the holes in RAAM and crawled down his legs into Shikamaru's shadow. They began to eat his shadow; they were using the darkness of his shadow to cover themselves as they swarmed closer and closer to him! RAAM had broken free by making the Kryll eat Shikamaru's shadow!

"Shit!" Shikamaru shouted as he canceled his technique and ran away from the Kryll who flew at him but soon burnt up in mid air. RAAM picked his gun back up but was soon hit with a right hook by Kakuzu who sent him skidding against the ground and made him drop his gun. The Kryll Queens quickly picked up RAAM but he was sent flying again by a round house kick to his head. Kakuzu wasn't going to let him get up.

"So that's your secret! You are invincible on the inside so long as your Kryll are there to protect you!" Kakuzu said as he began attack with a fury of punches. RAAM began to block his enemy's attacks so he could regain his footing and defense. "They bulk up your muscles and other innards so that you can absorb attacks even as hard as my iron skin! But when you unleashed those Kryll from before you lost your defenses! You're mine now!"

Kakuzu punched RAAM in the face but it was absorbed like before. RAAM then grabbed Kakuzu's arm and whipped him around before attaching a tag frag grenade to him and throwing him into another tree. Kakuzu quickly used a substitution to escape. Kakuzu reappeared on the branch of a tree and glared down at RAAM. RAAM was making a fool out of him.

"Damn, my guns are useless here." RAAM said as he whistled to the other two Kryll Queens to come to him. They then landed on his forearms and almost merged into his flesh. Then their wings folded down his arms and became almost like sharp brass knuckles on the Locust General. "Now come at me! Let's see you beat all four of my queens!"

"With pleasure!" Kakuzu shouted as he ran down the trunk of the tree he was in at RAAM ready to attack him with an iron body. RAAM flew at Kakuzu with his fists bared and ready. "It doesn't matter what kind of weapon you use! My iron skin can withstand even a rockslide!"

RAAM ignored the arrogant Akatsuki ninja and punched Kakuzu in the chest plate with the sharp wings of a Kryll Queen. Kakuzu fell back in shock that his skin had been penetrated a second time by this brute of a man. Kakuzu watched at RAAM withdrew his right fist and threw his left fist at him. Kakuzu quickly dodged and now was put on the defensive side. He blocked attack after attack until he felt something cut his face. He looked over at RAAM's right fist which he had just dodged and saw that wind chakra was being generated through the wings of the Kryll Queen!

"The Kryll Queens have their own elemental chakra! They can generate it through their wings!" RAAM shouted as his left fist landed a nasty uppercut into Kakuzu's stomach. Kakuzu felt a shock of electricity; the other queen was a lightening type! "And there's plenty more!"

RAAM Grenade Launcher kicked Kakuzu away and charged at him. Kakuzu tried to catch RAAM's arms but he was too fast. Kakuzu tried to run away but was blasted away by RAAM's Thruster technique. Kakuzu held his stomach as he felt himself bleed slowly. He saw RAAM land a few feet away from him and began to walk towards him. RAAM pointed at Kakuzu, he was going to execute him. RAAM began to reach for his huge knife that he used to impale people on. Suddenly RAAM froze in place; he had been caught by Shikamaru again.

"You're going to need a bigger triumph card than this boy!" RAAM shouted as smaller Kryll crawled out of his back and ate away Shikamaru's shadow. "I have plenty of chakra left! I barely use any to coat my smaller Kryll to allow them to come out in the day time to fight!"

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped away from the Kryll and Ino charged at RAAM with a hand full of paper kunai bombs.

"Eat this asshole!" Ino shouted as he jumped up into the air and threw the kunai bombs at RAAM. He had poured out a lot of Kryll, there was no way he could stop the bombs!

"Entertain me, please." RAAM said as he pointed his palms at the kunai and two huge holes opened in his hand. "Kryll Hive Cannon!"

Suddenly Kryll fired out of the holes in RAAM's hands and took out the kunai. RAAM then flew into the air and grabbed Ino by the arm.

"No!" Ino screamed at RAAM began to spin her around and threw her at Shikamaru below. "Shikamaru help me!"

"Hold on Ino!" Shikamaru shouted as he caught Ino in mid air. She fainted for a moment and came back to being conscience when she realized she was on solid ground. "This guy is crazy. Hiashi-dono didn't get anything nearly as bad compared to how this guy fights now."

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" Choji shouted as he made a series of hand signs and ran towards a ramp shaded outcrop in the area and launched himself at RAAM as he began to roll into a spiked ball. "Nikudan Harisensha: Spiked Meat Tank!"

RAAM kicked Choji away like a soccer ball at Kakashi and Hidan who were still going at each other. They saw Choji coming at them and pushed off each other to get away. Choji crashed in a tree and fell down with a loud thud. He didn't land properly with the crash and was injured. RAAM saw what was going on and took this as his chance to fight back.

"Let's see you handle this RAAM-rikugunshokan!" Kakuzu shouted as he performed a series of hand signs. Suddenly the lightening heart split in two and revealed another hear hidden within it. It was a water heart with a fish like body. RAAM saw this and he also saw how it fired a beam of water hard enough to break wood at Kakashi earlier. "You can't out fly my water heart! If anything, it's father than the wind heart!"

"I guess I better switch gears then!" RAAM said as the Kryll Queens in his arms crawled up his arms and appeared on his back. RAAM then began to fly two times faster. RAAM then zipped past Ino and Shikamaru and picked his turret gun back up. "Alright, fair game, let's go fly fishing!"

RAAM began to fire at the water heart that began to maneuver around the bullets and fire huge balls of water at RAAM. Kakuzu turned his attention towards the young ninja and attacked Choji who now was well enough to fight again. The battle was now put into a scramble; everyone was now paired off with an opponent and everyone was putting all their efforts to fighting the opponent they now faced.

Meanwhile, deep in the shelter made for the civilians and children in the village, Konohamaru and his squad stood guarding the cadet ninjas and civilians.

"This is bull! We should be out there protecting the village!" Konohamaru complained. He knew that the Locusts were strong but there had to be something that he and his friends could do besides sit in a cave a listen to a bunch of little kids cry.

"No way Konohamaru! Don't you remember what happened the last time the Locust Horde invaded!?" Udon asked in shock that Konohamaru would even want to fight the Locusts. "They blew up more than half the village and they let lose those weird bugs! We don't know if those things are out there or worse!"

"Udon is right Konohamaru!" Moegi said as frightened tears began to pour down her face. "I never want to have to see a Wretch, a Drone, or a Grinder ever again!"

"Don't cry Moegi, everything will be fine!" Konohamaru said. He hated seeing her like this. "We'll be fine but still though, this is our village and we should do everything that we can to protect it. I'm not afraid of a couple of grubs and neither should you."

"I need to be alone for a moment." Moegi said as she walked away to a quite place where she could cry. She was more scared for her life than she ever had been. Suddenly she heard the sound of loud footsteps coming from down a hall. Moegi stopped sobbing for a moment to speak. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Moegi followed the noise until she came to a corner. Suddenly an ugly helmeted beast head appeared before her. It was a short legged beast only a bit larger than a pony that had huge clawed feet and mantis like arms. Its jaws were huge and filled with large canines and giant grinding teeth in the back of its jaw. There was a Locust riding on the back of the beast and he turned his attention towards the frightened Moegi.

"Ground walker!" The Locust shouted as Moegi ran away screaming as the beast lunged out at Moegi with its mantis claws while growling at her. "You won't get away!"

The Beat Rider Grenadier fired a shot from his hammerburst at Moegi and shot her in the back of the leg. He then began to approach her as she crawled away in a panic.

"Help me! Someone please help me! I don't want to be eaten! Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Moegi screamed with tears of pain and fear running down her face. She couldn't escape! She was going to die! "NNNOOOO!!!"

"Fool! Don't bother with the kiddies if they're not from any sort of clan! It's just a waste of ammunition!" Another Beast Rider said as he rode up to his comrade and grabbed his shoulder. "Kill the Chunin and Jonin and any ninjas from the prestigious families in Konoha!"

"But my Bloodmount is hungry." The first Beast Rider complained.

"That's an order! Leave her be! She can just bleed to death!" The second Beast Rider barked. "We don't have anything against the kids! Just the adults who fed us to that teme from the west!"

"Fine, I'll let her live." The first Beast Rider said as he stomped off on his Bloodmount and left through another tunnel where Jonin were lined up ready to fight. Moegi couldn't believe how lucky she was!

"Moegi! What is going on!?" Udon asked as he and Konohamaru ran up to her and helped her up. She began to limp from the bullet lodged in the back of her leg. "We're going to get you out of here! Don't worry!"

"They brought monsters here to kill us!" Moegi said between sobs. She couldn't stand the pain of having a bullet lodged into her flesh. It was more agonizing than any other pain she felt before. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! WHAAAAHH!"

"MOEGI CALM DOWN!!! We're going to get you some help!" Konohamaru shouted at her. The fighting began in the caverns; all the ninja left to guard the academy ninja and civilians were now caught fighting against the Beast Riders and their Bloodmounts. Things were getting bad; there wasn't a lot of room to fight and the Locusts began to fire at some of the people in the shelter. Inoichi's father had been shot down, a distant cousin of Neji's was eaten alive by a Bloodmount, and Shino's grandaunt was shot several times in the chest. The elders and children of Konoha's clans were in danger! "We need to get everyone out of here now!"

Suddenly one Beast Rider was knocked off his Bloodmount and the beast began to run unrestrained at the people in the caverns. It then sniffed out the blood from Moegi's wound and charged forth at the hurt Genin and her friends. Udon and Konohamaru began to walk faster with Moegi dragging her leg behind. There was nothing they could do; Konohamaru and his teammates were going to be eaten!

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Udon shouted as he tried to run with Moegi now trying to use her injured leg. The Bloodmount came closer and readied its claws. "We're dead!"

Suddenly the Bloodmount stopped in place and began to rub its clawed foot against its head and press its mantis like claws against its ears. It was trapped in genjutsu. Konohamaru and the others looked to see who had caught the fiend in the strange noise genjutsu. It was Shinnosuke Hosoku, Saiban's son!

"I caught him but you guys need to get out of here!" Shin shouted. "Evacuate everyone here needs to get out before the Bloodmounts kill any more people!"

"Thanks Shin! We'll do that once we help Moegi here!" Konohamaru answered back. He was glad to have run into him at this time.

"But if everyone goes outside, then they'll get caught in the fighting going on outside!" Udon said. He was afraid of what would happen once everyone got outside.

"We'll have to take that chance! If we stay in here then the Beast Riders will get us!" Shin said as his genjutsu technique wore off and the Bloodmount focused its attention on Shin. "Let's go now!"

Shin got underneath Moegi and began to carry her legs while Konohamaru and Udon supported her arms on their shoulders. They then began to run for dear life and broke out of the exit of the shelter and ran to find a medical ninja. The civilians, elderly, and cadet ninjas ran out screaming as Beast Riders and now Tickers came chasing after them. All hell had broken loose in the Hidden Leaf Village! No one was safe now!

Team Kurenai arrived at the hospital. There were ninjas guarding the entrance as well as the inside. They ran in to see what was happening. There was a Jonin barking orders out at the medical ninjas trying to move the patients.

"We're Team Eight, what is going on here?" Shino asked. As he and the rest of his squad approached the Jonin in charge.

"We have a full platoon of Locusts heading this way and right now we're trying to evacuate everyone!" The Jonin said with a hoarse voice from all his screaming. "We need to move fast and get as many people out of here as possible before the fighting starts. We were going to send out more medical ninja to the frontline but now that's not possible."

"What can we do to help? Our instructor Kurenai Yuhi is here, is she alright?" Hinata asked. She was very concerned about her sensei's well being.

"We are setting up a trap at the entrance for when they arrive but we need as many ninja as possible to be ready to attack them when they get here." The Jonin said finally stopping to catch his breath. "Head up stairs; that is where everyone now guarding the front will be to stop the Locusts from entering."

"Alright, let's do this!" Kiba said, eager to kill more grubs. The party then went upstairs to meet with the other ninja there. They walked up the stairs and through the doors where they met Sakura's team. They had been called back when word got out that Locusts were on their way to the hospital and returned to help guard it and treat the wounded.

"Oh, h-hello, Sakura." Hinata said without looking Sakura in the eyes. After the fight they had, she couldn't look Sakura in the eyes. It wasn't out of disrespect but out of shame; Hinata couldn't believe that she had beaten her so badly.

"Um, hi." Sakura said looking down. Her conscience was now racked with guilt. She was still feeling bas after Tsunade's lecture and wanted to apologize but now really didn't seem like the time to. "Um, Hinata?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked softly. She could tell that Sakura wasn't feeling good.

"I…um…it can wait." Sakura said looking down. She wished she had come up with the courage to say sorry but she didn't and now felt even worse. Hinata also wanted to say sorry for what had happened and even though a lot of bad things happened between them, she wanted Sakura to know that she forgave her.

"No time to talk! Everyone get ready at the upper floor! We are going to light explosives on the Locusts when they reach the entrance!" A Jonin shouted as he burst into the room. Team Kurenai and Team Sakura obeyed. They went to the balcony on the second floor and took cover behind the ledges and waited. "Anyone who has radio contacts on them, turn your channel to a universal channel. We need everyone to hear what is going on."

"Those grubs have some serious sacks busting into here." Kiba said as he began to sniff the air. He could smell explosives being set up on the first floor.

"I doubt that this has anything to do with courage. They just don't know that they've been sent on a suicide run." Lee said as he peered over the edge and saw that nothing was going on.

"Maybe their desperate or something else is going on." Shino said as he looked sent a beetle outside to scout for him.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked as he made ink mice to scout for him and see if the Locusts were on their way.

"Maybe something else is going on and this is a distraction. Or maybe the Locusts are desperate to end this fight before the Brumaks arrive. Maybe there is something going on behind the scenes of this battle for something more gruesome plotted." Shino said as he picked up the beetle he sent out and listened to what it had to tell him. Sai's mice returned also. Both scouting parties had the same thing to say; the Locusts were on their way!

"Everyone be alert! Locusts are in the hospital! I repeat Locusts are in the hospital!" A Jonin shouted through a headset microphone letting everyone wearing them know. "Wait until they arrive in the center of the hospital then blow them to hell!"

Hinata's heart began to race with adrenaline, her senses were hyped beyond belief, and she held a kunai paper bomb ready to be thrown at the gas tanks left out downstairs. Suddenly there was banging on the hospital doors; it was the Locust Horde and they were ready to attack!

"ATTACK!!!" A Grenadier Elite shouted as he burst through the doors and began firing up at the ninja who were waiting. A good number of Locusts were struck with shuriken and kunai but it wasn't enough to kill them with their bullet proof armor. "Shoot them down and don't let them flank us! Someone get a grenade up there!"

"Now! Hit them now!" One Jonin shouted as he made a series of hand signs and spat out six fireballs at the Locusts. Hinata threw her paper kunai bomb at the gas tanks hit one in the dead center. It began to flame then exploded killing the grubs below. "Good work!"

"Mayday! Mayday! We are under heavy fire in the back of the hospital! There are several Locusts coming in from the rear!" An Anbu shouted over a radio signal into the radio signal of another Anbu in the hospital. "They have Grinders and Maulers with them! They are pushing us back with Tickers! Be careful!"

"Alright, Team Kurenai will go take care of the lower level. Team Sakura come with me to finish off any Locusts that may have gotten up stairs." The Jonin in charge of the hospital said. The teams obeyed and spilt up.

"What the hell are we going to do with all the big guns raiding this place?" Kiba asked as he and his team moved through a hall way to get to the lower level.

"Just deal with it when we get there." Hinata said. She didn't see Kurenai amongst the people being evacuated from the hospital. She was beginning to worry. "I just hope Kurenai-sensei is alright."

"Fall back!" A voice below shouted. It was another Grenadier Elite leading a squad that was being pushed back. Hinata and the others came to the balcony of the floor and looked down on the running Locusts. Kiba drew a handful of shuriken and threw them at the Drones below.

"Don't stop! Keep hitting them! Keep hitting them!" Shino shouted as he sent a swarm of bugs down to attack and Hinata made use of her new Dangan technique to shoot down the Drones. Most of the escaping Locusts were killed and the party moved on. "At least this time we have the vantage point."

The team moved on and came across three different hall ways which lead to the lower floor. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see which way was safest. None of them were; all three paths had Locusts ascending the stairs.

"It's no use taking one path. We'll have to split up and deal with any Locusts we run into along the way." Hinata said as she watched the Drones come closer to her team's position. "I'll take the hall on the far left."

"Alright, be careful Hinata. And keep a close eye out for Kurenai-sensei. We have to make sure she gets out of here in one piece." Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on his back and turned himself into a doppelganger of Kiba and followed him down the center hall.

"Thanks, good luck to you guys." Hinata said as she ran down the hall and slid into cover behind a fallen table as the approaching Locusts spotted her. "I can't get a good angle to use Dangan from and normal projectiles are useless."

"That was a Hyuga! Shot her down!" One Drone shouted as he switched his hammerburst from semi-auto to auto fire to better his chances of hitting Hinata. Luckily the table Hinata was behind was made of metal and was able to absorb the bullets. The Drone and his comrades approached closer and closer to Hinata's position but unfortunately for them, they standing in front of large glass windows and a team of ninja outside spotted them. The Drones were then taken out by a shower of kunai and shuriken.

"Is anyone here?" One Jonin asked as he and four of his team mates jumped in from the windows. "If you are, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you." Hinata said as she rose up from her cover spot. "There are still wounded people being evacuated from here. Everyone here needs help clearing the building."

"Okay, we'll provide back up for you back up for you Hinata-sama." The Jonin said as two of his team mates joined him to come with her.

"You don't need the honorific. I'll lead the way." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan to see what was going on. She watched as ninja trapped in the small room below struggled to take cover behind the walls as a Grinder ripped through their defenses with his mulcher. "We have a Grinder up ahead."

The party went on and stopped at the top of the stairs. They needed to wait for an opportunity to arrive for them to attack the brute. Hinata's Byakugan began to wonder and she saw something crawling through the air vent above her and her party. It was a Locust but an ordinary one. Hinata saw a Trinity of Worms pinnacle hanging from the Locust's neck; it was a Kantus!

"Look out!" Hinata said as she and her party jumped away from the air vent as the Kantus broke through and began firing at them. The Jonin attacked but the tight space they were in gave an advantage to the Kantus whose scream blasted them away and distracted them long enough to shoot them. Hinata had been knocked down the stairs. She quickly got back to her feet and looked over her shoulder. The Grinder had spotted her!

"GRIND!!" The Grinder shouted as he fired away at Hinata who quickly ran away from his fire. She had to nowhere to take cover at and the ninja down stairs were too injured to help her. "I've only killed common fascist pigs today! You'll be my first prized Hyuga kill for the day!"

"Don't take that shit Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he dashed into the room and used his Tsuga technique to drill through the Grinder and kill it. He and Akamaru had just gotten down stairs and made it just in time. The Jonin who were with Hinata earlier came down stairs in one piece; they had defeated the Kantus. "Whoa, that's a lot of blood there."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Hinata said sarcastically feeling disgusted by the pool of blood on the hospital floor. "Where is Shino? Did you see Kurenai-sensei anywhere?"

"No, I hope that their still alive though." Kiba said as he began to sniff for his sensei and his teammate. "I can't smell either of them. I'm just as worried as you. It's hard fighting in theses tight spaces."

"Doesn't matter, we need to move on though." One of the Jonin who was on the bottom floor to begin with said as he got up from behind one of the walls in the hallway while holding his side. "The top floor should be clean. We pushed most of the Locusts back and out of the hospital but the bigger ones still remain inside."

"Well, at least we're almost done here." Kiba said as he wiped some of his own blood off his forehead. "I can't take much more of this. I need to find a place to be healed."

Suddenly a scream was heard in the hospital cafeteria; it was a Mauler! The ninja still mobile ran to see what was happening and out of pure luck flanked the enemy once they arrived. The Grenadiers turned around to try and fire but the ninja didn't give them time to attack. Hinata struck one Grenadier in the heart, Kiba and Akamaru took out the other Grenadiers and Drones with their Gatsuuga technique and the Jonin started to attack the Mauler. The Mauler took cover behind his shield and swung his flail causing the dead bodies lying around to be blown all over.

"Look Hinata! Grub fell face first on the salad!" Kiba pointed out to one of the bodies now lying in the salad bar face first.

"Now is not the time to be joking around Kiba!" Hinata shouted as she and the other Jonin readied themselves for the Mauler's charge. Suddenly someone ran up and sent the Mauler flying from a right hook to the face causing him to drop his shield. It was Sakura!

"Sorry I'm late! I had to heal some of the people still here." Sakura said as she and her team made their appearance. "Is that all of them?"

"There shouldn't be-"Before the Jonin could finish his sentence, a metal arrow went flying into his side causing him to fall down.

"Archers too!?" Sakura said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the Locusts would use such primitive weapons to take them by surprise. "Hold still! I'll get it out!"

"No! Don't Sakura! That thing is going to blow!" Kiba shouted as a ticking noise went off. Sakura jumped away and screamed as bits of flesh and bone splattered on her from the explosive arrow. 'There's a Theron here!"

"Die ground walkers!" The Theron said from the next floor up looking over the balcony ledge. As soon as he began to reload his torque bow, a swarm of insects began to eat him alive. "What is this!?"

"This is the power of the Aburame clan. Remember it!" Shino said from behind the Theron's back as the bugs eat away his last bit of chakra. "Is everyone okay? I think that was the last Locust in the building."

"Shino! Who loves ya man!?" Kiba shouted with a smile. He and Hinata were grateful that he was alive. Suddenly Shino was knocked to the ground on the floor above. A sniper had kicked him down! "Shino!"

"We're not done yet you little shit!" The sniper said as he pressed his gun against the Shino's head. He was going to blow Shino's head off! Hinata and Kiba raced upstairs to save him. "Eat lead asshole!"

Suddenly a root shot out of the ground that only the sniper could see. He stood there terrified by the plant that had taken hold of him and he felt something fly into his neck. The sniper dropped dead and Shino was safe. Shino looked up to see who had killed the sniper and his eyes grew wide with shock. It was Kurenai! She had used genjutsu to distract the sniper and take him out with needles from a nearby doctor's office!

"Sensei! You're alive!" Shino said in awe. His teammates arrived and were just as surprised and overjoyed to see her.

"You thought that I was dead?" Kurenai asked. She held her stomach to make sure her womb was unharmed.

"You shouldn't be fighting sensei. Not in your condition." Hinata said. She was so happy to see Kurenai safe but she was just as worried about the baby's life as Kurenai was.

"I'll be fine. Thank all of you for coming for me." Kurenai said. She was happy to see her students alright and to know that they cared enough about her to come all this way to find her. "I had to hide when the gun fire started. I've been waiting for things to clear up since then."

"We will escort you out of here Kurenai." One of Jonin from downstairs said as he and his teammates came up to make sure that everyone was okay. "All of you should go find other things to take care of. We need to make sure that everyone is safe and evacuated from the village should the Brumaks that Akumu mentioned appear."

Suddenly another Jonin joined the scene. He was only fairly injured compared to the others and no one recognized him. It was as if he didn't belong to the village. Who was this man who had just appeared?

"Lady Hinata, we must go quickly! The entire Hyuga clan is being rounded up at the clan's estate for safety. Kiba and Shino, your clans are probably doing the same thing. Go find any members of your clans and go to the designated safe spots." The Jonin said. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the Jonin in a skeptical way. She didn't trust him.

"But there are still people who need to be evacuated before the Brumaks come." Hinata said. "The Hyuga clan pledged its loyalty to this village and I intend to support it to the very end."

"What good will the Hyuga clan be if it's dead!? We have to get you and the other Hyuga ninja to safety!" The Jonin said as he desperately needed Hinata to come with him. "I you die, then-"

Hinata struck the man in the heart causing him to drop dead. Everyone stood back in shock that Hinata would kill one of her fellow Leaf Shinobi.

"Hinata, what are you doing!?" Kurenai asked as she watched Hinata unzip the Jonin's jacket, reach down his chainmail and pull some sort of necklace off his body. It was a tag, the kind that the Locusts used to keep track of their fallen men. The Jonin was a Locust in disguise!

"I searched him with my Byakugan, he was one of them; he was a Locust." Hinata said as she showed the tag to everyone as proof.

"If there are more Jonin like this one, then that means that the Horde is setting up some kind of trap!" One of the real Jonin in the room said. This was bad and he and everyone else would have to do something. "We need to change our plan here. Kurenai, we'll still take you to safety but the rest of you will have to go find out what is going on with the Horde is up to. Hurry! We don't know how many ninja have been deceived already!"

"I still need to help treat the wounded out on the field." Sakura said. She was beginning to worry about where this was going. This invasion was worse than the last one and the enemy's tactics were so much more gruesome. The Locust Horde now seemed almost impossible to defeat.

"No, I need to confront my clan about this. Shino and Kiba can help you guys." Hinata said. She was disgusted with what the Horde was doing to kill of her clan; to go so low as to impersonate ninja in the village to deceive them into going along with some sort of wicked plot. "I need to know that my father and sister are safe."

"Wait a minute Hinata! Think about what you are saying." Lee said. He had a feeling that things were about to get worse from here. He was worried about Sakura as well as his other teammates who were scattered, hopefully in one piece and not several, about the village. If was really frightened about the one monk he heard about that was going around cutting people to pieces with some sort of strange staff. "I know that it's your family and everything but what if this is all part of the trap?"

"I'll worry about that later! I'm not going to let them hurt Hanabi and my father." Hinata said. She still held a small grudge against him for what he did the last night but he was still her father. "Shino, help Kurenai-sensei get out of here. Kiba, do you think that you could help Sakura out?"

"You know I got your back!" Kiba said with a smile. He was eager to see more action. "Where are you going Sakura?"

"The frontline, wherever that is right now." Sakura answered. Sakura then tried to look Hinata in the eyes. She still felt ashamed for everything. "Um, Hinata?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"G-Good luck, and be careful." Sakura said as she looked up at her with a smile. She was feeling a little better and so was Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata said. She was happy that Sakura was being supportive at a time like this. She hoped to make amends with her once this whole thing was over. "Alright, let's hurry! We don't have much time!"

The parties spilt up to take care of what needed to be taken care of. Hinata went off to find her family, Sakura went off to treat any wounded left on the field, and Shino left to help escort his sensei. Everyone was staying positive about the matter but it would take more than that to make it through the battle; this was getting worse as the Brumaks drew ever closer.

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital, two Hyuga Cadet Branch ninja were making their way to the designated area for their branch to meet. They were escorted by two Jonin.

"We're almost there." One Jonin said as he and the others continued to jump through the forest trees.

"Good, I'm tired of running." The first Cadet said. "Once we regroup we can come up with a way to kill off these grubs once and for all!"

"Do you two ever stop to think about all the people you killed? Have you ever wondered how others felt about it or what sort of impression it would make on your clan?" The first Jonin asked.

"What are you talking about?" The second Cadet asked.

"What about what happened after the fighting? Did you ever think about what this village did to the people who survived the bloodshed?" The second Jonin asked. He and the first were up to something.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" The first Cadet asked he and the second stopped and landed on a tree branch to find out what was going on. Suddenly the two Jonin stopped, turned around, and tackled the two Cadet Branch ninjas. They revealed their Locusts tags and suicide bomber jackets; they were Locusts disguised as ninja!

"This is for my wife and two daughters that you god damn Leaf shinobi rapped and murdered in the war!" The first Locust shouted in tears as he prepared to go on to the afterlife, unsure if it would be in paradise with his family or not.

"This is for feeding me and the survivors of the Whirlpool Village to that pig Niles!" The second Locust shouted as he remembered all the pain and suffering he went through in Niles's lab and cell. The bombs strapped on the Locusts exploded and the Hyuga Cadet Branch ninja were killed along with the Locusts before they hit the ground. All around the village, the similar things were happening to Cadet Branch Hyuga ninja where either gun shots to the back or explosives were killing them off. There was one party however that knew learned the truth during the time of the explosions.

"Did you hear that Neji?" Miki, another Cadet Branch Hyuga, asked. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked at where the explosions went off. There were remnants Locusts where the explosions went off.

"Yes I did and I have an idea of who is responsible for it too." Neji said as he stopped running through the streets of the village and faced the Jonin accompanying him and Miki. "DIE!"

Neji killed the grubs in disguise with palm strikes to their hearts. Neji then pulled out the tags on the Locusts and showed them to Miki to reveal to him who the Jonin really were. Miki couldn't believe what had just happened. The Locusts were now going to extreme lengths to kill off the Hyuga clan.

"Neji, if this is what the Locusts are doing, then our clan is in danger." Miki said as he activated his own Byakugan and began to search for his clan members. "Those grubs said that they were gathering all the Cadet Branch members into one designated area before taking them to the Hyuga Estate Safe House. Do you think that they are planning to have suicide bombers kill all of us off before we even gather?"

"I really don't know. These people are completely unpredictable." Neji said feeling very frustrated by how powerless he and everyone else were to prevent this. He felt like he was wasting his time standing here just to discover more of the Horde's mischief in the village. "There haven't been that many explosions so I doubt that they are going to do in the entire Cadet Branch with suicide bombers."

"What should we do?" Miki asked.

Neji had felt his fair share of ill feelings toward the Main Branch ever since childhood; he had every reason to. But he didn't want to lose the Main Branch the way that Horde was probably intending. It would be the same for the Cadet Branch as well; they would be blown from here to kingdom come and the pride of Konoha would be extinct. They were still family. Neji remembered how Naruto said that he would change the Hyuga clan once he became Hokage; he was beginning to believe that this could happen now if he believed in his uncle and worked with him. Neji was going to stop this genocide right now; he wasn't going to let either branch be hurt anymore by the teme that had come to the village. Neji was going to stop this problem at the source and save his entire clan and make a change now.

"Miki, I know that the Cadet Branch does not look kindly on my beliefs of a more united Hyuga clan but please tell them that I love them all very much as my family. Tell the same to my oji-san Hiashi and the rest of the Main Branch." Neji said as he calmed his body and focused a great amount of chakra into his Byakugan and began to search the village with a bird's eye view.

"Neji, what are you talking about? You sound like your giving me your final words." Miki said as he looked at Neji with deep concern. "What are you doing?"

"Cut off the head of a snake and the whole problem dies; I'm going to cut off the source of authority for the Horde in the village." Neji said as he spotted some nearby Jonin who actually belonged to Konoha.

"Neji that's crazy talk! You can't be serious!" Miki said as his eyes grew wide with shock and fear for Neji's life. "You're not really thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of are you!?"

"Yes I am; I am going to find Akumu and kill him!" Neji said as he began to search for Akumu. "Tell everyone what is going on and make sure that no more of our clan members die in either branch. I found some real Konoha shinobi who can help me. Once I regroup with them, I'm going after Akumu."

"Good luck Neji. I really hope you know what you're doing." Miki said. He then did as Neji asked and the two went their separate ways.

Back outside the village, Tsunade's fight with the Brumak was coming to a close. She had to summon Katsuyu to help once the forest had been too desolated for her and the other ninja with her to hide. Katsuyu would have been able to keep ahead of the Brumak had it not dropped its rocket gear. It was now relying on only its turrets which fired faster than Katsuyu could maneuver around or break her body apart in time to evade. She, for the first time in her life, was bleeding heavily from the armor piercing rounds that had hit her. Green blood oozed out her body swollen purple welts. Tsunade and the others riding weren't sure if they were going to make it out of this one.

"Please forgive me Lady Tsunade, ah." Katsuyu said with a cough. She was in a great deal of pain.

"No, I'm sorry Katsuyu. I shouldn't have put you in this danger." Tsunade said as she glared back at the two Locusts riding the Brumak. They were running out of ammo and this fight had done a toll on the Brumak who was suffering from minor acid burns. "I should have kept on the temes when I had the chance."

"Okay you wrinkly old witch! Now we end this!" One Locust shouted as he activated the turrets and fired away at the giant slug. Katsuyu slithered away as quickly as she could with Tsunade and the others. Brumak chased after them with all of its remaining strength. "Come on big guy, you can catch them! Don't run out of steam on us yet!"

Suddenly the Brumak let out a holler and fell down on its stomach. The second Locust got out of his seat to see what had happened to the Brumak. He saw that there were several needles in the Brumak's leg but those wouldn't be enough to stop it. The Locust was then taken out by a needle through his throat. The first got up from his seat to see what had happened and saw a mysterious Anbu Black Op with a hole in the mouth portion of his mask.

"Ninja Art: Hornet's Nest Technique." The Anbu said to the Locust glaring at him. The Locust soon stopped as acid slime poured down on him and the Brumak and was melted like butter. The Anbu remained silent.

"Thank you that made things easier." Tsunade said as she got off Katsuyu's back along with the ninja with her. The Anbu then nodded his head in welcome. The boss slug then returned to her home and vanished in a poof of smoke. "Now let's hope that the second Brumak has been taken care of."

"Who are you?" One of the Jonin accompanying Tsunade asked. The Anbu didn't answer.

"That doesn't matter right now." Tsunade said. "We need to get back to the village and make sure that everyone else is okay. There are still two Brumaks left and we don't know if they have been stopped or not."

The Hokage's party left for the Hidden Leaf Village. They moved as fast as they could but even that wasn't fast enough to stop the tragedy that was approaching. Meanwhile, back with the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio, things had become very bad. The crazed Brumak was still charging towards the village and the trio was still way behind it. Chouza enlarged himself and prayed that he could still catch it.

"It's almost to the village's walls! Stop the Brumak now Chouza!" Inoichi shouted at the now Brumak sized Chouza.

"Get back here!" Chouza shouted at the Brumak as he dove and tackled it down to the ground. He then began to beat the beast on the head hoping to cave its skull in. "Die! Die! Die!"

Chouza didn't stop to catch his breath as he continued to beat the monstrosity. Soon the beast became enraged and attacked Chouza. Chouza was over powered by the beast and was pinned down. Chouza wanted to shrink back but he was afraid that he would be crushed to death if he did.

"We're coming Chouza! Hang on!" Shikaku shouted as he and Inoichi ran towards the Brumak unsure of what they were going to do to stop it. They watched in horror as the beast sank its teeth into Chouza's right shoulder.

"AAHHH! This thing is going to eat me alive!" Chouza shouted in pain. Suddenly he saw a Jonin go flying through the air and ready a kick aimed at the Brumak's head.

"Come on Chouza! You're stronger than this!" The Jonin shouted. It was Might Guy. "You shouldn't need my help!"

Guy kicked the Brumak in the neck snapping it. The Brumak dropped dead on Chouza who pushed its mouth bleeding corpse off of himself and shrunk back.

"Thanks Guy, had I not been hit by the missiles on that thing earlier I might have been able to handle it." Chouza said as he caught his breath and observed his bitten shoulder. The others with Chouza caught up and let out a sigh of relief knowing that their friend was okay. "That's the second one down. Hopefully Lady Tsunade killed the first one. Now we just need to find the third one."

As Tsunade and the others entered the village, Shizune and a party of three were getting ready to leave. They had just gone to pick up the council members. Homura was gasping for breath as he ran with Shizune, Koharu and the rest of the party trying to get them out of the village.

"Where are we going?" Koharu asked while panting. She was too old to be running like this.

"Somewhere safe." Shizune answered. "There is a safe house that all the village's elderly and-"

Before Shizune could finish, three snipers took out the ninja accompanying her. She watched them drop dead and then looked in front of her. Akumu stood there staring her down. Shizune threw a kunai at Akumu and watched it hit him in the left side of his mouth. Akumu pulled out the kunai and a long barrel revolver and shot Shizune in the leg.

"Pitiful." Akumu said. The stitching in the left side of his mask had come undone exposing his mouth underneath. Shizune looked at his face in horror; he had no lips because of terrible third degree burns on his face! Shizune could see burnt and exposed gums and singed white and black teeth. "You're coming with me."

Three Drones came out and took hold of Homura and Koharu and Akumu took hold of Shizune. Shizune shook her head no telling Akumu to let her go but he only dragged her on glaring at her. Shizune began to cry tears of fear; fear of what Akumu was going to do to her.

"No, no, let me go. Please let me go!" Shizune cried as Akumu shot her other leg. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm making things fair." Akumu said as he threw Shizune over his shoulder with Shizune's bloody legs dangling. "Now we only need to wait for Tsunade to come and watch."

"What are going to do to her!? What are going to do to me!?" Shizune cried out as she began to beat and stab Akumu with her kunai until one of the Drones man handling the council members shot her in the hand. "Someone help us!!"

Tsunade stopped at the village gates to catch her breath after running. She didn't see any Brumaks on the way back and she didn't see any in the village.

"Do you think that maybe Akumu was lying about there being a third Brumak?" One Jonin in her party asked.

"I doubt it; the Locust Horde hasn't lied about anything that they'll do yet." Tsunade said. Suddenly she and the other ninjas heard stomping up ahead. Tsunade's eyes grew wide in a panic as she saw a Brumak appear above the Hokage Stone Memorial. It was way ahead of her and the party and in the perfect spot to launch missiles from without a hassle! "NO! NO! NO! NO! We need to stop that thing now!"

"We'll never make it! We're too far away!" Another Jonin said as he and the others began to sprint with Tsunade to catch the beast. "Shit! What are we going to do!?"

"Let's blow to hell and back!" The machine gunner said to his partner in the missile seat on the back of the Brumak. "Eat shit and die Konoha!"

Before the missile pilot could fire anything, a large shadow appeared above the Brumak and the machine gunner directed the Brumak backwards to avoid whatever it was that was above them. As the Brumak moved away quickly, a giant red toad wielding a huge sword came crashing down. There was a middle aged man with long white hair riding on the back of the toad. It was Jiraiya!

"Did you really think that you'd come here and attack with someone here to defend the village's back?" Jiraiya shouted as he took his classic sage stance on Gamabunta's back.

"Did you really think that we weren't expecting to be attacked by the second Great Sanin of Konoha?" The machine gunner said with a smirk to Jiraiya who didn't know what the grub had up his sleeve. Suddenly there was a tremor in the ground behind Gamabunta. "You need back up if you want to take on the legendary Toad Sage and his boss toad!"

Suddenly a Corpser burst out of the ground behind Gamabunta and dug its claws into his back. Gamabunta quickly jumped away before the giant spider like beast crushed him. Gamabunta stood in a fighting stance observing his enemies as they stood side by side waiting to attack.

"This really is a freak show Jiraiya. A dinosaur like beast turned fire arm and a tunneling spider. I never thought I'd ever have to fight something like these creatures." Gamabunta said.

"Don't let your guard down Bunta; this isn't going to be easy with an armed opponent and a heavy armored opponent." Jiraiya said as he began to think of a strategy to fight the beasts.

"Oh thank God. Jiraiya is here." Tsunade said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you think that he can handle a Corpser and a Brumak at the same time? Those are the power houses of the Locust Horde." One Jonin asked Tsunade. He was worried about what was going to happen.

"Jiraiya is a survivor, he'll be fine." Tsunade answered. "Let's go. I should try to heal as many-"

Before Tsunade could finish, an explosion went off by her and her party. Luckily no one lost any limbs but the debris from the explosion was embedded in the bodies of the party and it hindered their movement. Tsunade tried to get up but two Maulers ran out from behind cover and stomped down on her arms breaking them. The other ninjas were shot in nonfatal areas and were picked up by Drones. Tsunade was then lifted up and thrown over the shoulder of one of the Maulers. She had no way of fighting back with her arms broken and with bits of debris buried into her legs.

"Temes!" Tsunade shouted as she glared at her captures. "What is this!? Where are you taking us!?"

"To Akumu, it's time to make things fair between him and your damned village." One Drone said who was helping a limping Jonin walk with him in the direction lead by a Grenadier Elite. "After things are made fair here, he'll make the odds even in the other four countries that are a part of the Five Great Nations."

Tsunade grunted in anger as she was carried away by the grubs. She was going to get Akumu for this if it was the last thing she did.

Sakura's party had made it outside and to the village square where the center of the village was and where Hiashi had his now legendary battle with RAAM. It would soon become famous for another battle. Sakura and the others stopped on top of a building to see what was going on below. There were civilians and elderly running in the streets; they were being chased by strange two legged creatures with mantis like claws.

"Temes, they're sicing their beasts on the village again!" Kiba said as he watched in disgust. Suddenly the most unimaginable thing began to happen; Locusts appeared and began to call back the beasts. They then mounted them and began firing at only the ninja. "What the hell? Why aren't they shooting the civilians?"

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, we need to stop them." Lee said. He was just as hateful of the grubs as Kiba was.

"I don't see the one monk that everyone has been talking about." Sai said. He wanted to see the monk that everyone was so frightened by and see if he was as ugly as everyone said he was. Suddenly on Locust began to fire at the civilians. "There's one that is killing the non-nin in the village."

"Eat lead mother fuckers!" A Drone shouted as he fired aimlessly out at the crowd. He let out a cruel laugh doing so and felt a sick pleasure fill him. He loved watching people die.

"Hey pal! Hold your fire! We got nothing against these people and they haven't done anything to fuck with other people! You hear me!?" A Grenadier Elite said as he grabbed the Drone by the arm. He was one of the few Locusts who were sickened by what happened in the Hidden Grass Village; it reminded him too much of what the Five Great Nations did to his home land and of how the people of the village turned on themselves. "They didn't send us to Niles; they weren't the ones who made those God awful rules on how to do things. We're trying to be the better bad guys here and only kill of the people that won't draw attention to ourselves. We only want to be known for killing ninjas because all ninjas die in battle; civilians don't die like this. Think about what happened back in the Whirlpool Village; do you want to be like those fucks that did those things to us?"

"I really don't give a rat's ass! I didn't go through whatever shit you went through!" The Drone said as he began to fire again. "I'm a new recruit for the Horde! I was just a serial killer that killed people on a daily basis! Now I can kill more than twice my filling of people each day!"

"I don't really care! You'll do as the queen said!" The Grenadier Elite said as he took hold of the Drone's gun and tried to take it away from him. He hated the new kind of people that were being recruited into the Locust Horde; most of these men weren't even from the former Whirlpool Village and many of them weren't around to see what the Five Great Nations did to it. They were low life animals that had no class at all.

"Fuck you man! I'm not stopping for anything!" The Drone said as he tugged on the bursthammer he was carrying. Suddenly a chainsaw blade was put to the Drone's throat; it was Skorge.

"Do as he says, or else I'll cut your head clear off your shoulders." Skorge said calmly yet angrily. "We need to focus on getting the other Locusts out of here before the Brumaks arrive and the bombs go off as a going away gift for the Leaf temes."

"Fine." The Drone grunted as he stopped what he was doing. Sakura and the others hid so that they wouldn't be noticed by the Locusts below.

"Get everyone going. Akumu will do what he needs to do to the Hokage, The Brumaks will tear down the village, and the Hyuga clan will cease to exist along with the entire village of Konohagakure." Skorge said. His eyes shifted to where Sakura and the others were. "Be sure to take some rock worms with you for cover. I need to take care of something before I do what I need to do to Hiashi-dono."

"Very well master Skorge." The Grenadier Elite said as he ran off to find the rest of his platoon and four rock worms came out from a collapsed building and followed him. "Go easy on them will you? There hasn't been a single Leaf shinobi today that has been able to put up a fight with you."

"SHIT! Does he know that we're here!?" Kiba whispered in a panic as he got out from behind the water tower he had hidden behind on the roof he and the others were on. Suddenly Skorge let out a loud scream and the roof was blown to pieces making the young shinobi come out of hiding. "Shit! I guess he did!"

"I was hoping for something more than a few termites but I guess you'll have to do." Skorge said as he glared at Sakura and the others. Sakura had to look away for a moment when she saw how deformed Skorge's face was with the extended jaw, snout like nose, and split end, snake like tongue. "I recognize the one as an Inuzuka, the rest of you are unknown to me. Just die quickly so I can move on without any setbacks."

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna sit back and let you walk on out of here after what you've done to our comrades!" Kiba shouted as he turned Akamaru into a doppelganger and the two charged at Skorge with their Gatsuuga technique. "Gatsuuga: Fang Over Fang!"

Skorge activated his chainstaff and cut open Akamaru and Kiba before they could hit him. Kiba went spiraling through the air and landed in some ruble, holding his slashed chest while Akamaru crashed into a building and got back up and charged at Skorge with his fangs bared and ready to rip him to shreds. Skorge stood up straight and put his hand out in front of Akamaru and stopped him.

"Licentia canis. Reperio a locus occulto. Operor non procedo insequequo pugna nisus." Skorge said in his strange Trinity language. Akamaru calmed down and ran away from Kiba and the others.

"Where are you going Akamaru!? Wait!" Kiba shouted but was kicked back down by Skorge. Lee ran up and threw a Konoha Hurricane kick at Skorge but was blasted away by his Ventus scream. "What did you do to my dog asshole!?"

"I have a strong kinship with animals; I can speak to them so that they do not get caught up in human affairs." Skorge answered as he jumped away from the party and took a fighting stance; he was ready to fight them. He was just waiting for them to make the first move. "I respect the Brahman that is in the creatures of earth; I do not let them go through what we must go through. Some of them are messengers and avatars of the gods; to allow them to be harmed would be bad karma as well as an insult to the gods. Come, I do not have the time or patience for children."

"FUCK YOU!" Kiba shouted as he got back up and used his Tsuga technique on Skorge. Skorge slashed him again this time in the side making Kiba go crashing away. "Ah damn that hurts!"

"The raw power of youth is a stronger than any blade! Eat this!" Lee shouted as he jumped at Skorge and threw a Konoha Hurricane kick at him. Skorge let out another Ventus scream blowing Lee away. "AH! My ears!"

"You can't use that scream without inhaling!" Sakura shouted as she ran up and punched Skorge with her super human strength. Skorge let out a low pitched scream as he went flying into a building. Sakura stood up feeling proud of herself knowing that she had just defeated one of the Locust Horde's sub-leaders. "That takes care of that! Hold still Kiba, I'll-"

Before Sakura could finish, Skorge jumped into the air hissing at her with his chainstaff fired up and ready to cut her in half. Skorge was inches away from her as he brought his staff down but Sai intervened and blocked Skorge's staff with his sword on his back. Sai looked at Skorge with a plan face and Skorge glared at him. Skorge's chainstaff was about to cut through Sai's sword until Sai reinforced it with a kunai to keep the spinning saw away from himself and Sakura who had fallen to the ground in shock of how close she was to dying.

"Don't just sit there Sakura. Do something to help Kiba." Sai said as he looked at Skorge's hideous face and felt disgusted even though his face didn't express it. "You are a very ugly man."

"Either you are fearless boy or you hide your fear well." Skorge said as he pressed harder down on Sai. Sai pulled his sword away in fear that it would break and leave him defenseless and pulled out two new kunai to block the homicidal monk. "I admire that. You could be a worthy opponent."

"Thank you for the compliment but really my face appears emotionless because I don't know how to express the fear you provoke in me now." Sai said as he stepped back and Sakura quickly got out of the way to heal Kiba quickly. Skorge ignored her; he was intrigued by this strange boy. "I'll admit that you are by far the ugliest person I've ever seen but I just don't know how to express myself. I suppose this angers you."

"Not at all." Skorge said as he cut back on the engine power of the chainstaff so he could stand still in a standoff between Sai and not cut through his kunai; he didn't want to cut him just yet. He wanted to learn more about Sai. "Why can't you express yourself? Why do you want to? Feelings have never been kind to me."

Skorge knew that he had a short temper; it came from how mistreated he was by everyone at the Fire Temple. He experienced a lot of pain, and his joy was often short lived. He did find a lasting happiness with his new family, but the pain they were in hurt him as well on the inside; it was like he was being attacked by his feelings. Skorge almost wished that he could be like Sai and not have to feel anything.

"Why should I give up trying to feel? I remember some good feelings. And I've begun to feel bad feelings too." Sai said to Skorge whose face seemed to be calm now. "But that doesn't mean that they're bad for me like my old master always told me. I want to think for myself and learn to feel emotions again. From what I've come to understand through my studies, you are someone who either does not appreciate what you have or you do not realize what sort of a blessing you have."

"Don't you dare lecture me!!" Skorge shouted at Sai as he began to speed up his chainsaw again. He didn't like being told things that didn't come from what he considered to be an authority like the Horde Leaders, elders, wise men, or anyone else that had some sort of experience.

"I'm not here to lecture you." Sai said as he kicked Skorge back into a puddle of ink he left out as a trap. Skorge stepped into it and Sai made a series of hand signs; ink tentacle like creations came out of the puddle and made leverage on a scroll beneath the puddle to hold Skorge's waist and legs in place. Skorge was stuck! "I'm here to trap you."

"Payback time now bitch!" Kiba shouted as he jumped after Sakura had just barely healed him and charged at Skorge from his right side with his claws ready. "Let's go Lee!"

"Here I come!" Lee shouted as he charged at Skorge form his left side also ready to attack. "It doesn't matter if you scream! You'll only blow one of us away and you can't move fast enough to free yourself and black at the same time with that weapon! You're finished!"

"Sayonara." Sai said as he charged at Skorge with a kunai drawn. Skorge let out one of his Ventus screams and blew Sai away. Kiba and Lee charged at Skorge thinking that they could still land an attack until the unthinkable happened; Skorge's chainstaff came apart into three pieces and he was able to block both Lee and Kiba. His chainstaff was a three piece staff!

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha." Skorge chanted as a Trinity of Worms pinnacle appeared below him and the earth began to spiral downward like some sort of ant lion. "Earth Style, Terra Partis Vermis Turbo: Land Shark Worm Whirlpool!"

The party began to crawl out of the sinkhole but soon began to jump off in directions not caring where as shark fins began to pop out of the vortex and come at the ninjas with their sharp, blade like fins. Lee managed to get out but soon a large shark like worm jumped out of the sink hole and bit his shoulder. Lee fell to his knees as the worm burrowed back down into the ground. The other ninja barely managed to crawl out of the ground with the land shark worms biting at them. Kiba had been bitten in the back of the leg and Sakura had her stomach cut by the fin of one worm. Luckily it wasn't deep. When the sinkhole stopped, there was a large hole in the ground with Skorge standing on the only piece of rock standing as a pillar.

"This hole is deep, good." Skorge thought to himself as he put down his chainstaff and began to make hand signs as he did his same chant. "Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha."

"Don't let him finish his technique! He's probably got more worms up his sleeve!" Sakura shouted as the party began to charge at Skorge with whatever projectiles they had left on them. Before they could attack, the land shark worms returned with two rock worms that began to spit acid at them. Sai's scroll for his ninjutsu had been dissolved by the acid and his back had been cut by the fins of a land shark worm. This was bad! "Shit!"

"Earth Style, Nutritor Vermis Annapurnae: Feeding Worms of Annapurna!" Skorge shouted as he clapped his hands together and the image of some sort of goddess with long black hair, wearing red clothing, sitting cross legged, wearing gold bracelets, with food in front of her, wearing some sort of crown and having a strange dot or symbol on her forehead appeared in the hole Skorge stood above. Suddenly a bright light came off of the image and worms began to crawl out of the light. They were bright green and appeared to have softer bodies than the other worms that had appeared and they resembled caterpillars. "Nutritor vulnus cadum!"

The worms crawled out onto the surface and spread out. They were not here to fight but to heal. They left the battle as soon as Skorge summoned them. They were going to heal the wounds any of the Locusts on the field. Sakura and the others moved out of the way not knowing what the purpose of the worms was.

"Don't worry, those worms won't harm you but the others will!" Skorge shouted as he jumped off of the pillar of stone he had created during his Land Shark Worm Whirlpool technique. He was on solid ground and the hole he created filled in after the healing worms of Annapurna exited the hole. "You have belittled the animals that my brothers in faith and I have worshipped for years! Now see why we venerate these sacred creatures!"

"Venerate this in hell!" Lee shouted as he dodged the jaws of a rock worm and kicked it at Skorge. "You can't kill one of your sacred worms can you!? How can you evade or block when a worm is being tossed at you!?"

"Teme!" Skorge shouted as he threw his chainstaff like a boomerang off to the side as he jumped up and caught the worm. Kiba then took this opportunity to claw at Skorge's exposed back. Skorge began to let out a low pitched scream as he set the worm down while Kiba continued to claw at him.

"Just die already!" Kiba shouted as he thrust his hand through Skorge's side while Skorge continued to scream in a low pitch. Skorge turned around and punched Kiba in the face causing him to go spiraling backwards. "Fuck! How did he not feel that!?"

One of the worms of Annapurna returned to the battle and spewed strange yellow foam onto Skorge's wounds. The claw marks and stab wound from Kiba closed up instantly from it.

"He's mine!" Lee shouted as he charged at Skorge ready to attack but was blown away by Skorge's Ventus scream again.

"You're open now!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Skorge with her fist ready to blow him away again. But Skorge expected this and elbow struck Sakura in the face repeatedly before striking her stomach with a reverse punch, palm striking her face and knocking her back off her feet with a side kick. "Now Sai!"

Sai thrust a kunai into Skorge's stomach and the monk let out another low pitched scream. He then double chopped Sai's neck and tossed him over his shoulder and into Kiba who was still on his knees. Skorge's chainstaff returned to him and he caught it with expert timing and reflex. Everyone looked at Skorge with disbelief; how could he withstand so much pain without so much as flinching? Sai thought about what had happened to him and recalled how Skorge had used the same low pitched scream when Sakura punched him and when Kiba was clawing at him. Sai watched one of the rock worms crawl up to Skorge and stick some sort of a protein stick into his wound, probably to help him heal. If Skorge felt pain afterwards then that meant that the technique only had a temporary effect depending on what the damage was. Sai had figured out Skorge's secret!

"Sakura, don't bother attacking him after his loud scream!" Sai shouted to his comrade with his same plain face. Skorge was still intrigued by how he could show such little emotion. How did Sai not feel? "He's using his low pitched scream to nullify the pain!"

"You have good observation skills. You've figured out the secret behind my Reverse Ventus; I let the power of the blast ripple through my body to act like a shock absorber and nullify the pain wherever I am struck." Skorge complimented. Sai and Kiba got away before Skorge made another move. Skorge broke his staff into three pieces and charged at the two. "Maybe this fight will be worthwhile!"

Kiba ducked away from one staff head while Sai blocked the other with his kunai. Skorge kicked away Kiba and then swung the other staff head at Sai who ran away for dear life. Skorge whipped the right head of his three piece staff at the fleeing Sai and cut his arm. Sai fell to the ground holding his deep cut wound. Skorge crisscrossed the two staff heads in the ground and beheaded Sai. To his surprise, Sai's body burst into ink and he appeared above Skorge on top of a crumbling building. Skorge let out a Ventus scream knocking down the building, but Sai had escaped the high pitched blast. Skorge cut away the debris with his chainstaff which he had put back into one piece. Skorge was unaware that Lee had kicked a giant piece of debris at him. Skorge turned around to try and stop it, but the rock worms that had joined the battle raced up and took the blow for him. The worms dropped dead from the force and weight of the debris.

"Teme! How dare you kill two worms!!?" Skorge shouted. While Skorge was angered by Lee, he saw a shadow appear around him. He looked up at saw Sakura holding the entire roof of a building above him. She had jumped into the air while he was busy with Sai and Lee and now she was going to throw it at him.

"Let's see you stop this!" Sakura shouted as she threw the roof at Skorge. She landed on the ground and watched the roof go crashing down on Skorge. She grinned thinking that she had won but to her surprise Skorge was still alive. "What!? How!?"

"Pathetic." Skorge said as he stood with his chainstaff held high and with sparks of electricity coming off of it. Skorge could use chakra channeling like Sasuke! "Are you really that afraid to come close to me? It's the only way to fight me if you want to win."

"He's an earth type! How can he control lightening type chakra too!?" Kiba said in disbelief as he rejoined the battle.

"All reality is one thing; all elements are one." Skorge answered Kiba who was angry that Skorge answered his question. "The categories, weaknesses, and attributes you add to them are just Maya, illusions that trap us in this world."

"Bite me!!" Kiba shouted as he charged at Skorge and used his Tsuga technique and tunneled at Skorge. Skorge cut Kiba down again like when he first tried to use Gatsuuga on him. Kiba fell to the ground and Skorge cut open his back. "AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kiba felt the chainstaff's rip open his back and cut through the bones. Skorge left him to die and everyone watched in shock as Kiba began to bleed terribly out his gaping wound. Everyone was afraid to come near Skorge now.

"Kiba!! Hold on!" Sai shouted now with a more concerned look on his face. Skorge then charged at him with his chainstaff and Sai blocked with his sword. "Grub teme! You'll pay!"

"Now you look more concerned. You said that you didn't know how to express your feelings. How do you feel the way you do?" Skorge asked. He wanted to know how Sai was so level with his feelings. Even though Skorge was a monk, he did not have to clear head of one and he greatly desired to. The negative feelings he felt from the Fire Temple ran deep into his psyche and he wanted to find a way to let it go. He felt that Sai was the key to that. "You can do not have to suffer the hell of feeling. How is that? What did you do?"

"Not feeling is my hell. I don't know how feeling is your hell but I don't intend to save you from it!" Sai said now glaring at Skorge. Somehow this battle had taught him how to. "You are a monster, freak grub teme! I won't help you!"

"RRRAAHHH!!!!" Skorge screamed as he withdrew his chainstaff and stabbed Sai in the stomach with it going at full speed. Sai tried to block it with his sword but the blade snapped from the power of Skorge's thrust. Sai screamed in agony as the blades of the chainstaff head ripped open his stomach. Sai fell to his knees holding his stomach, trying to hold back the bleeding. "FREAK!? FREAK!? TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW FROM THE FIRE TEMPLE!!!!"

"When I said that you were the ugliest man that I had ever seen, I was trying to insult you. I wanted to say something to you but I couldn't remember how the phrase went." Sai said as he glared up at Skorge who glared back at him and looked deep into his eyes. "What I wanted to say was this. You are one ugly,-"

Before Sai could finish, Skorge kicked him down onto his back to bleed to death.

"Mother… fucker." Sai said as he closed his eyes in pain and struggled to keep himself alive.

"NO SAI!!" Sakura shouted as she fell down and crawled backwards away from the approaching Skorge. When she heard him mention the Fire Temple, she knew immediately who he was. "You're Wrath! Wrath from the Fire Temple! Chiriku told us about you! You monster!"

"NO! IT IS NOT WRATH ANY MORE! NO MORE OF YOU TEMES TELLING ME WHO I AM!" Skorge screamed as he threw his chainstaff like a javelin at Sakura. "IT'S SKORGE! THAT IS MY NAME! I CHOSE IT AND I WILL DECIDE WHO I AM NOW!"

"NNNOOOO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get to her feet. Suddenly she heard the sound of ripping flesh. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Lee had taken the hit for her. Sakura lye there in shock which was soon short lived and resulted in her injury as Skorge crossed his fingers and made the chainstaff split into three pieces and whip out and cut her right thigh. "LEE!!? W-Why!? Argh! My leg!"

"Don't worry Lee, if I may call you that, the cuts aren't nearly as deep as they seem. I was only trying to impede both of your movements and I did it knowing that you'd most likely try to protect your comrade." Skorge said as he made a series of hand signs. "I respect your chivalry and devotion to your duty but I'm afraid this has to end now. Earth Style, Grappling Vermis: Grappling Worms!!"

Suddenly, three giant worms with millipede like heads and large three fingered arms came out of the ground and held Sakura down. Her super human strength was not enough to get the worms off of her; they were stronger than her. Lee stood up holding his chest tightly as he felt his heart race, adrenaline pump through his veins, and his chest go cold in shock. He then jumped out of the way as a land shark worm returned to retrieve Skorge's chainstaff. Lee knew that Skorge was going to finish this with his worst. But he wasn't going to let Sakura down!

"Damn right this needs to end!" Lee said as he took off his weights and charged at Skorge. Before Skorge could react, Lee had kicked him up high into the air from an uppercut kick to the jaw. Skorge felt his head spin from the blow and his body become wrapped tightly in bandages. Lee was going to use his Lotus technique! "Here we go! Foreword Lotus!!!"

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, pagusampha." Skorge chanted as a Trinity of Worms symbol appeared below on the ground that Lee was going to crush Skorge into. Suddenly a long worm popped out of the earth with wide open mouth about to swallow both of them whole. "Earth Style, Complexo Vermum: Embrace of Worms!!!"

Lee and Skorge were swallowed whole by the giant worm and Sakura watched in terror, not sure what would happen to Lee as the worm withdrew into the ground and another worm popped out. This worm spat out Lee and Skorge who were both covered in a sickening green mucus from the throat of the worm. Lee continued to spin Skorge in his Lotus technique but this time upwards instead of downwards. Lee began to slow down due to the force of gravity working against him now. Skorge broke free from Lee's bandages by letting out a low pitched scream and kicked Lee away. Skorge landed on his feet but Lee landed on his side exhausted by the use of two of his inner gates. The land shark worm from earlier returned and returned Skorge's chainstaff to him. Skorge took a fighting stance and hissed at Lee. He was about to end this.

"Come, you still have some fight in you. Don't stop until you are truly finished." Skorge said. He was giving his opponent the respect he deserved. "I don't want to have wasted my time for nothing. Show me that you are strong. Prove to me that you are one of Konoha's prided shinobi! I know you aren't done! Fight Lee!"

"With pleasure." Lee said with a cocky grin as he brought his arms up and prepared to release his third inner gate.

"DON'T DO IT LEE! SAVE YOURSELF AND RUN!!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. She couldn't watch anymore of this massacre. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!! JUST RUN!!!"

"I can't do that Sakura-chan. You are too precious to me." Lee said. He had a feeling that this was going to be the last fight he ever fought. "I trained hard for three years now to be strong. Now I want to use the strength I have earned to protect all that is dear to me. My home, my friends, and those who were unfortunate enough to get caught in this battle. Sayonara, Sakura-chan, give Neji and the others my regards."

Lee opened Seimon the Third Gate and his skin turned red. To his surprise, Skorge began to open his inner gates as well. Skorge started with Kaimon and Kyumon and charged at Lee at a much slower speed. Jumped in front of Skorge and punched him with all his might. Skorge tried to block with his chainstaff, but the power of Lee's punch broke the staff straight down the middle. Lee snapped the staff in two!

"THIS-ENDS-NOOOWW!!!!" Lee shouted as he kicked Skorge high up into the air. Skorge released the Third Gate Seimon and let out a low pitched scream at a slow pace. Lee continued to strike Skorge despite the fact that Skorge was nullifying each blow. "FOURTH GATE SHOMON RELEASE!!!"

Skorge continued to scream until his body began to slowly turn into a bruised blue color. Lee continued to knock him around like a rag doll hoping that he could at least get Skorge to feel some pain. There had to be a limit to what he could nullify. Skorge's scream began to quit and lessen as his body became a deep, dark blue color and his eyes became a yellow green. Lee continued to pound Skorge in midair until he blasted him straight back down to the ground and caught him in one of his bandages and brought him back for the end of his Reverse Lotus technique.

"DIE ALREADY!!! FITH GATE TOMON RELEASE!!!!" Lee shouted as he pulled Skorge back up to him to finish his technique. It seemed to be the end for Skorge until he thrust his palm upwards and a giant blue palm dressed in gold bracelets and with yellow finger nails struck Lee upward. "WHAT!!!!???!!!!"

"SIXTH GATE KEIMON REALEASE!!!" Skorge shouted as he zipped back up into the air ahead of Lee who still had some strength left in his Fifth Gate. Skorge then back elbowed Lee way in the air by another mysterious arm that appeared out of nowhere. Skorge's braid now held up a sword, a trident, the head of some deity, a cobra, and the remaining braids had tied together to form chakra that had taken the shape of an open palm with a worm coiled around it. "PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA!!!!!!"

"Damn!! I can't fight back!!" Lee thought to himself as he released the Sixth Gate Keimon too. He wasn't sure what to do now. "What's he planning!!??!"

"SEVENTH GATE KYOMON RELEASE!!!!" Skorge shouted as another giant blue arm appeared behind him but this time with some sort of a goddess coming into view. This arm punched Lee who couldn't do anything to fight back. Lee watched Skorge, what seemed to be teleportation, zip above him still chanting. "PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA, PAGUWASAMPHA!!!!!!"

Lee looked in amassment as he saw a giant blue skinned goddess with long black hair that ran all the way down to the back of her legs. She wore a golden crown, her four arms were wearing golden bracelets, her finger nails were yellow, there was what seemed to be a ruby on her forehead, she wore some sort of a skirt that was made of human arms, her breasts were covered by golden chains and jewelry and her eyes were a yellow green. In each arm, there were the things that Skorge's braids now held. She was in a way beautiful yet terrifying. Lee didn't know what he was in for.

"EIGHTH GATE SHIMON RELEASE!!!!" Skorge shouted as he readied his palm to go crashing down on Lee. The goddess did the same as Skorge.

"He's going to kill himself if he releases all Eight Inner Gates! What is he doing!?" Lee thought to himself as he watched the goddess lock her eyes on him. Suddenly the empty palm of the goddess with the worm wrapped around it came crashing down on Lee. "SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

"CENSURA! MANUS DEABAT RUINAE KALI!!!!!" Skorge shouted as the goddess's palm crushed Lee into the ground below leaving a huge palm print on the ground. Lee's last inner gate was able to protect him from most of the power in the strike but he was still terribly injured. Lee couldn't move from the amount of pain he was in. He watched as Skorge was lied down on his back by the goddess. Skorge was dead.

"I, he, he tried to kill me, at, at, at the cost of his own life." Lee said with a smile as he looked over at Sakura who was still held down by the worms. Lee gasped for breath in his pain and he felt his eye lids grow heavy. He would live but his body was exhausted beyond mobility. "Hold on Sakura-chan, I need to rest before I can help you."

"LEE! LOOK!" Sakura shouted looking up at the sky. The goddess that had turned into a Trinity of Worms symbol in the air made of red chakra. The wheel began to spin slowly and the color of the chakra began to go from red to blue. Lee didn't understand what was going on and neither did Sakura until the Chakra turned completely blue and flew into Skorge's body. Skorge got up, alive, breathing, and feeling very fresh. "HE'S STILL ALIVE LEE! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!!"

"That was my Samsara Technique. I have died and my spirit went through the process of rebirth. I've been resurrected." Skorge said as he walked over to the two pieces of his chainstaff and snapped them back together. They were never broken! Skorge had snapped them apart on purpose to trick Lee into thinking that he had broken it! "Because it is rebirth, I feel like I haven't used an ounce of chakra. My chakra has been completely restored to the point it was at before this whole attack on the village began."

"That's… not…" Before Lee could finish, Skorge walked up to him and cut open his rib cage with his chainstaff. "….fair…"

Skorge closed Lee's eyes and gave him a short sermon for being a worthy opponent and a good man. Skorge then walked towards Sakura who was still pinned down by the grappling worms and crying her eyes out in fear. Skorge was saying another sermon for Sakura until she shouted at him to stop.

"You don't have to do this! Please stop!" Sakura begged Skorge with tears in her eyes.

"It's my duty, I have no choice." Skorge said.

"JUST BECAUSE AKUMU AND THE OTHERS TOLD YOU TO DO SO DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!!" Sakura screamed.

"It's not because I was ordered to, it's because that is my duty as a soldier; to fight my enemies and kill them." Skorge said. "I don't enjoy killing people at all and it is a sad duty but that is the duty that I was given when I was born. To not follow my duty would be an insult to the gods and deliberate disobedience to them for not following the path they gave me."

"YOU'RE CRAZY! ALL OF YOU ARE!" Sakura screamed with tears flowing down her face from the death of Lee and the others and for her upcoming death. "That makes no sense! Why can't you just disobey your gods and realize that this is genocide!?"

"I told you, that it would be denying my duty. Just as it would be denying your duty if you didn't treat the wounded like a medical ninja should." Skorge said as he readied his chainstaff.

"But there has to be another duty for you! There has to be something better for you to do than this!" Sakura cried out as her life began to flash before her eyes.

"What else can I do when I'm a freak?" Skorge asked as he cut deep through Sakura's side and called off the worms. He then began to head for the Hyuga Estate Safe House. He began to think about how he would have to deal with the setbacks from the battle he had just won. "I can only use Samsara once a day. If I have to call on the gods again in battle, I'll have to do it with mantras instead of Inner Gates. I just hope that I'm not too impaired technique wise to fight a Hyuga if I have to."

Sakura rose up with her vision going blurry from the loss of blood. She tried to heal her own wound but soon stopped before it was even half way closed. She crawled over to Lee and checked his vitals; he was alive but fading. She healed him and the others at least so they could hold on for a bit longer. She didn't have enough chakra to heal them all. Sakura began to crawl holding her side and dragging her cut leg. Blood dripped out of her mouth and she finally collapsed.

"Not…enough…b…blood." Sakura thought to herself as her vision became worse and her life began to flash before her eyes again. Sakura's fate was all up to chance now. Would someone come to save her and the others or were they doomed to bleed to death? Their futures were uncertain.

Back at the Hyuga Estate Safe House, all of the Hyuga clan's Main Branch members were safe as they gathered into the building. This included Hiashi Hyuga and his daughter Hanabi. Everyone was scared and uncertain of what was going to happen to them. Hanabi clinged to her father in fear for his life as well as the lives of everyone else. Suddenly Kou approached the two of them.

"Hiashi-dono, I don't think this is really all that safe. What was lord Hokage thinking when she gave that order to have all of us brought here?" Kou asked. "We're all compacted into this tight space and perfect for the slaughter."

"I don't know Kou, I really don't know." Hiashi said looking down. He had a lot on his mind right now. His conscience was racked with guilt because of what happened last night with Hinata; he couldn't believe that he had gone so far as to strike her across the face when he lost his temper. If anything, Hiashi deserved the humiliation that his daughter gave him when she told him those things. Now she was out there somewhere, unsure if she was safe or not, and fearful for her safety. He never got a chance to apologize and he didn't want to leave her with ill feelings. What was he going to do? "Is this everyone in the Main Branch?"

"Yes, it is my lord." Kou answered as he watched the doors of the safe house lock. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Everyone quitted down and tried to remain calm. Everyone could hear the fighting going on outside and felt awful for not doing anything to help. For the first ever, the Main Branch felt awful for leaving the Cadet Branch out to fight; they had always put a lot on the shoulders of the Cadet Branch but they didn't hate them so much that they would leave them out to die alone. They were unaware that the Cadet Branch had been set up to be executed on a field of land mines just as they were unaware that they were in for a nasty surprise.

"F-Father, what is that noise?" Hanabi asked as she and everyone else heard a ticking noise. Hanabi and many others began to panic. "What are going to do!? I'm scared!"

Kou activated his Byakugan and began to search the building for the source of the noise. Suddenly his eyes drifted to beneath the safe house. There were bombs planted beneath the safe house! The Locust Horde was going to blow up the entire Main Branch in ten seconds!

"THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW UP THE SAFE HOUSE FROM BELOW!! EVERYONE OUT NOW!!!" Kou screamed in fear. Everyone broke into a panic as they began to unlock the doors of the safe house but only to discover that they had been locked in from the outside. They were all going to die!! "NO! NO! NO! NNNOO!!!"

Kou watched the time markers on the bombs hit zero, and a huge explosion went off that could be heard from every part of Konohagakure………………….but it wasn't the Hyuga Estate Safe House. Everyone stood in confusion about why this was so. What was going on? Why didn't the bombs go off? Were they duds? What was the Horde going to do to them?

"They aren't going to blow us up." Hiashi said as he activated his Byakugan and watched the outside. He could see six Grinders approaching along with four Boomers and an army of smaller Locusts. "They're going to mow us down while we're in a tight spot!!!! Everyone get away from the doors! Locusts are coming!!"

Bullets ripped through the doors and everyone jumped out of the way. Soon the doors were blown down by the Boomers and the Locusts entered the safe house. Hiashi and Hanabi ran upstairs to another room with Kou; they could not afford to die with their positions in the clan. Hiashi hated to do this, but everyone below wasn't giving him a choice and he was being shouted at below to run with Hanabi.

"It's not the best exit, but take the back window out Hiashi-dono." Kou said as he broke open the window. Hiashi jumped out and waited for his daughter. "Be careful and live on for us. We'll handle things here."

"You can't do this Kou! You'll die!!" Hanabi cried with tears pouring down her face. "I won't leave you! You have to come with us! You and everyone else!"

"We can't put your lives in danger Hanabi-sama. Go with your father and look for your Hinata-onesan." Kou said as he lowered Hanabi down out the window to her father below. "Be careful my lord! You have to live no matter what!"

"I will! Kou! You have to have to come back alive no matter what and you must save as many Hyuga clan members as possible! That is an order!" Hiashi shouted. He didn't want any more of his clan members to die today.

"I will Hiashi-dono! I swear on my life I will!" Kou shouted as he went back to the fight.

"Come Hanabi, we-"Before Hiashi could finish he felt several gunshots to the back of his legs and side. Hiashi fell down and pressed his body against the wall of the safe house trying to keep his self up.

"FATHER!! Who did this to you!!?" Hanabi cried as she looked off to the side where the gun shots had come from and fell back against the wall in terror. A man carrying a gorgon pistol had fired at her father from behind; he had a hideously deformed face and he hissed at Hanabi with snake like tongue. It was Skorge. "Leave him alone you bully! Leave him alone!"

"Silence brat!" Skorge shouted as he pressed his hand against the ground and something began to tunnel towards Hanabi. A shadow worm burst out of the ground and tried to bite Hanabi but Hiashi jumped in the way of the worm and saved her. Hiashi had been bitten in the shoulder and now could barely keep himself up with his injured shoulder and other gunshot wounds eating away his strength. "Return worm."

"Master Skorge, the Hyuga clan is fighting back. We may not be able to take them all on as we thought." A Drone said on the channel of the headset that Skorge was now wearing for this operation. "Have you found Hiashi? We need to at least kill him."

"Yes I have." Skorge answered as he stood up and glared at the frightened Hanabi who lie on her back with her father shielding her on his hands and knees. "I'll be done shortly."

"Why father? You're hurt!" Hanabi cried as her father wiped away her tears while trying to keep his self steady on his hands and knees. It was going to be the last time he ever had a moment like this with his little girl. "Please don't put yourself through this!"

"I love you Hanabi, tell your sister the same." Hiashi said with a smile. He knew that he didn't have long to live and he wanted to savor each moment he had with Hanabi. He only wished that Hinata could be here right now. "I have one last request even though it sickens me to ask it."

"What is it?" Hanabi sobbed. Hiashi got up and sat with his back against the wall. His face was very serious for what he was about to tell Hanabi. "I'm listening! Tell me!"

Hiashi had put a lot of thought into it and he still didn't approve. But there was no reason that his eldest daughter should not have any happiness while he was gone. Hiashi had swallowed his pride, let go a bit on his grudge and was about to tell Hanabi the hardest thing ever. He was going to let Hinata be with the one she loved despite the fact that Hiashi still hated him.

"Tell your sister, even though I still don't approve, that she is free to see Naruto." Hiashi said as a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he was handing her over to that demon. "No one in the Main Branch or the Cadet Branch is allowed to stop her. She may go to him and be with him as she pleases. No one may tell her not to."

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her for you." Hanabi sobbed as she hugged her father and he gave her a final bloody kiss goodbye.

"Are at peace now Hiashi? I cannot wait all day. Cherish these last few moments." Skorge asked as he readied his chainstaff.

"Yes, I am." Hiashi answered. Skorge then charged at Hiashi with his chainstaff activated. He twirled it then jumped into the air ready to cut Hiashi in half. Hanabi got in front of her father but he grabbed her and threw her off to the side so she wouldn't die too. Hiashi sent one final prayer to his wife as he closed his eyes listening to his youngest daughter calling out to him. "Sayonara, Hanabi, Hinata, and everyone whom I've held dear in this life. I'll be joining you soon Hitomi. Please be there to welcome me and please don't be angry with me after all the things that have happened between me and our eldest daughter Hinata. I did and said those things because I loved her. Please forgive me. Here I come Hitomi, sayonara. Sayonara, everyone."

Hiashi closed his eyes and awaited death's cold embrace but instead he heard the noise of metal against a saw blade. He felt sparks land on him and he opened his eyes. IT WAS HINATA! SHE HAD ARRIVED IN TIME TO SAVE HIM!! Hinata blocked Skorge's chainstaff with two kunai and held him back.

"Get father out of her Hanabi! I'll handle this!" Hinata shouted over the chainstaff. Hanabi obeyed and got her father away from Skorge.

"No Hinata-onesan! You can't do this alone! I won't let you!" Hanabi cried. She was afraid for her sister's life. Hiashi supported himself the best he could on Hanabi's small body. She hadn't grown much taller since she became a Genin. "Please! Let me or someone else help you! I don't want you to die!"

"Have faith in me Hanabi! I know what I'm doing!" Hinata shouted as Skorge jumped back and hissed angrily at Hinata for interrupting his kill. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a fighting stance as did Skorge. "I'm going to make it out of this alive. I have to for a very special person. But I don't think I need to tell you who that person is."

"Hinata!" Hiashi called out.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Gomenasai, for last night. I don't want there to be any ill feelings between us from last night." Hiashi said looking down. He wanted to have faith in Hinata but this just seemed suicidal against an opponent like Skorge. "I'm sorry for last night, I truly am."

"It's alright dad." Hinata said as she turned her attention back to Skorge. She shuddered a bit by how ugly he was. "Now run! Get help for your wounds before any more Locusts come!"

"DON'T DIE HINATA! AND DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME THIS TIME!" Hiashi shouted as he limped away with Hanabi. He was so scared right now. His daughter was now staring death in the eye and was going to challenge him to a fight. "Oh God, please don't let her die!"

"I get to fight the heiress of the Main Branch. What an honor this is." Skorge said as he fired up his chainstaff and glared at Hinata. Hinata still seemed scared by his appearance and weapon.

"May I ask who you are and who it is that is so honored to fight me?" Hinata asked with a quiver.

"My name is Skorge. I'm named after one of the many gods worshipped by the believers in the Trinity of Worms." Skorge answered as he looked Hinata deep in the eyes and saw that she was backed by a strong resolve and had a great amount of determination running through her from an outside source.

"Very well Skorge." Hinata said with a gulp. "I-I challenge you for the protection of my clan. You won't get away with what you've done."

This wasn't going to be an easy fight; this was the first time Skorge had ever fought a Hyuga and Hinata was intimidated by the many factors of Skorge. But she had to stay strong. She had to win this for her clan, her family and for Naruto. She had to make it out alive to see Naruto again. The battle had been ignited. Hinata Hyuga was going to fight Skorge the leader of the Kantus monks.

Translation 

"Licentia canis. Reperio a locus occult. Operor non procedo insquequo pugna nisus."- Leave dog. Find a place to hide. Do not come out until the battle has ended.

"Nutritor vulnus cadum."- Feed the wounds of the fallen.

"Censura! Manus Deabat Ruinae Kali!"- Judgment! Hand of the Goddess of Destruction Kaili!

Author's Note 

In this episode of the After Show, I interview an OC by the author Kage Biju who has agreed to let me do so. Please read his story "Naruto: Terror of The Einst" when you get the chance. Also, there is fight between his OC and Nazo in this episode. Kage Biju, you haven't showed us all of your OC's powers yet and you sort of started this fight with your comment on my OC. So please don't get mad if I make your OC look weak, I'm not trying to but yours asked for it when he called Nazo a weakling. There are gonna be some spoilers to Nazo's powers in this episode so pay attention.

After Show Messages 

DB99: Sorry everyone for the wait! I had exams and to say good bye to some friends leaving town for summer vacation! It's the season finale and…. Unfortunately there is nothing to show for this glorious episode. Well, this has been a rather long chapter so I'll just say-

Me: Wait! No! We can't just stop the show! We need to redeem it!

DB99: What do you mean redeem? Readers love us!

Me: Not anymore they don't! (Pulls out a report on the show's ratings.) This Omake is losing its ratings steadily! Everyone wants to read the "Hinata Hour" now on Kage Biju's fan fic!

DB99: OH NO!! We have to do something! Is there anyone who wants to be interviewed or something!? Can't Nazo or one of the villains pull some stunt!? DAMN IT!

I: (Runs onto set.) Don't worry! I found someone to interview and he's sure to win back our ratings. (I is picked up by a huge brute of a man that looks like Nemesis from "Resident Evil". I is thrown off set.) WHAAAAAHHH!!!

DB99: Kira Kurenji from "Naruto: Terror of The Einst"!?

Kira: That's right. I came to see what is happening in this little fic of yours and I'm not too impressed. Now let's get this over with! Kage Biju needs me for his next chapter soon.

DB99: Okay, (comes up with question off the top of his head based on what he knows from the story by Kage Biju) um, why do you hate Hiashi?

Kira: The reason I hate that teme is a secret.

DB99: What did you do before you were sent to prison?

Kira: I was assigned to track down an Iwa B.O.W and let me tell you we found it. Let's just say that the answer to this question is a reason to hating Hiashi and leave it at that.

DB99: How will you get revenge?

Kira: I'm still thinking on that but I already got a little revenge against him already even if he doesn't already know. But it will be answered in the story.

DB99: What will you do to Hinata exactly?

Kira: Einst Regisseur has been a bit vague about that but he keeps muttering about her being the key to some gate and something else about her going to be the new director of his race.

DB99: What would you do if someone got in your way and tried to protect Hinata from you? What if that person was a Jinchuriki?

Kira: If someone got in my way then I would break their will to live and if they were a Jinchuriki, I will just show them why I'm called the Shinigami no Konoha.

DB99: Can you and Einst handle all this on your own or are you welcoming more people to your group?

Kira: Einst and I are going to invite a few of his old buddies to our group.

DB99: Anything you would like to say or ask?

Kira: Hiashi, wherever you are, I am going to come for your daughter and boy you better watch her. And Nazo, you are a weakling.

Nazo: (Walks onto set, unzips the mouth portion of his mask and the nose portion taking it off the mask.) You know, you remind me an awful lot of those little pricks back at the academy that gave me such a hard time. (Hakaigan activates to a point where it looks like the pupils of his eyes are boiling, his scars become one with his lips creating a huge smile on his face, green hair shoots out the back of his mask, nose becomes long and pointed, and ludicrous laughter escapes him as he punches Kira in the face and jumps on him with his knife in his mouth.) I hated those temes until the day they grew up and died in the war!

Kira: (Throws Nazo off of him.) You son of a bitch!

Nazo: I was saving this for Itachi, but now you get to face it first! (Laughs again in a ludicrous way.)

(Fight begins on set. Nazo's limbs stretch and whip out at Kira and cut through his flesh. Kira knocks him back but Nazo slings back and smashes his head against him throwing him against the back wall. Nazo then twists his arms around as he takes hold of Kira and spins him while crashing him down into the set. His fingers then become sharp as he takes hold of Kira's head.)

Nazo: Look at me. (Kira grunts and tries to look away.) LOOK AT ME! (Digs his sharp fingers into Kira's head and forces him to look him in the eyes.) Sweet dreams, cupcake! (Kira looks into Nazo's eyes and begins to twitch.)

Kira: (Falls back onto the floor thrashing.) OH GOD! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OF ME! NOOO!! AAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!??! MAKE THEM STOP!!! IT HURTS!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!

DB99: What the hell did you do to him Nazo!?

Nazo: Just think of it as Itachi's Tsukuyomi only a billion times worse!!

(Thirty minutes later.)

Kira: (Still thrashing.) AAHHHHH!!! NNNNOOOO!!!! WHAT NOW!? NO! NO! NO! NOT MY FACE!!! NOT MY FACE!!! AH GOD IT HURTS!!! WWWWWWRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (Wakes up from the realm Nazo sent him into. Sits up and looks at Nazo.)

Nazo: (Looking at Kira in his regular form and mask back together.) Does it depress you Kira, to know how truly, weak, you really are? Does it scare you that there is something beyond the Shinigami no Konoha in this world?

DB99: DON'T START ANOTHER FIGHT!!! Sorry everyone for the mess between these two. (Security comes and takes the two villains away from each other before they start fighting again.) I don't know if the After Show will be back after this! We need to find a way to get refunded for another season somehow! Either way, thanks for reading and stay tuned! In the next chapter we get to see the epic battle between Hinata and Skorge as well as the continuation of the other battles going on and the beginning of another! ALSO THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT POLL THAT I ASK ALL OF YOU TO VOTE ON. I WILL WRITE A NARUHINA MOMENT CHAPTER AFTER THIS STORY ARC BUT A GOOD NUMBER OF PEOPLE ALSO VOTED FOR AN ORIGIN CHAPTER FOR THE HORDE LEADERS. VOTE AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT ALSO OR TO JUST WRITE THE NARUHINA CHAPTERS AND TO MOVE ON AFTERWARDS. ORIGINS WILL COME AFTER NARUHINA. REMEMBER, THE SOONER YOU VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, THE SOONER THE STORY PROGRESSES. Anyways, thanks again and stay tuned! I sure hope I can find a way to get refunded for a second season!


	30. Ch34: Hinata vs Skorge

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. I will translate all things that need to be translated. Since I received so many complaints about there being too much action, I will have a brief flashback for Hinata and Naruto which is a fluff moment between the two. When you see….. That is the break into first person narration and the beginning and end of the flash back. I hope this is enough to hold all of you over until the really big fluff moments after this story arc. Please be patient with me and don't flame me for the order of the story. I know this is a love story but please give me time to work on the romance and take breaks in between! This is going to be another epic chapter! Get ready!

Chapter Thirty Four 

RAAM escaped the beam of concentrated water from Kakuzu's water heart. He fired his turret gun at it and put four holes in it. The heart became weaker from the holes put in it and became slower but was still going strong against RAAM. RAAM wasn't sure if his guns were going to work at all. Not even his armor piercing rounds were breaking the mask on the heart.

"I'm going to have to get creative here." RAAM thought to himself. He then put his gun away and started to fly around the water heart. RAAM had an idea that probably wasn't the safest but it had to work if it was crazy enough. "If I can't shoot it down, then I'll beat it to death!"

The Kryll Queens flew as fast as they could while carrying RAAM who was slowly releasing Kryll to distract the water heart. The Kryll flew in front of the heart eating it bit by bit until they burst into flames. The water heart shook off the ashes and looked around for its enemy. Suddenly a shadow appeared above the heart and something came crashing down on the water heart. It was RAAM! RAAM punched the heart with the wings of one of the Kryll Queens on his right arm; this queen was an earth type and her wings had turned into sharp rock spires. His left arm had a fire element queen buried in his arm which used it's element to evaporate the water within it.

"Just die!" RAAM shouted as he then stuck his arm through the now hollow body of the water heart and used his earth element queen to break the mask off the heart and kill it. RAAM landed on his feet in one piece after he killed the heart. "That took long enough."

RAAM looked over his shoulder and saw that Kakuzu was now picking on Choji and Ino. He then took this opportunity to sucker punch Kakuzu like he had sucker punched him earlier. RAAM had the other two Kryll Queens attach themselves to his back and fly him at Kakuzu. RAAM then hit Kakuzu with a right hook of sharp wings. Kakuzu went sprawling onto the ground while holding his bleeding head. Had he not used his iron skin technique, RAAM's earth queen would have punched right through his skull and killed him. Kakuzu's head was still rattled by the attack and he struggled to regain his footing as he blocked attack after attack by RAAM.

"What's wrong? Got a headache cupcake?" RAAM said as he kneed Kakuzu in the stomach and punched him the head with the fire queen. Kakuzu punched RAAM in the face only to be given an uppercut to the chest which would have impaled him had he not dodged. "You fought dirty against all the others, why does it bother you that I fight the same way against you?"

"Piss off! My methods of fighting and getting what I need are none of your concern!" Kakuzu said as he rolled out of the way and side kicked RAAM in the back. RAAM actually moved this time due to the fact that this time he was caught off balance. Kakuzu then fired his left fist at him once he turned around. RAAM took the blow but still wasn't as hurt as Kakuzu wanted him to be. RAAM then fired a Grenade Launcher kick at him and Kakuzu narrowly escaped the blast with bits of hot chakra burrowing deep into his body. "The Akatsuki will rule this world of ninjas and nothing, not even the Locust Horde, will stop us! Once we have collected all of the Biju, we will unleash a force like no other onto the world! We'll need money to keep our organization afloat so that's why we're always quick to take out people like that damned monk back at the Fire Temple so we can collect the money needed to operate. Once that part of the plan is complete, we'll work for the various nations at war at a price cheaper than any shinobi village and put them out of business. We'll have a monopoly on war and everyone will bow before us!"

"Nazo was right." RAAM said as he punched Kakuzu in the face knocking him back. He had lost all respect for him. "The world is in need of a better class of criminal. All you care about is fame and fortune; you can't make proper use of your skills in crime. You Akatsuki will fall apart in time and it will be up to someone else to pick up the pieces and you'll soon realize that your plans will be turned on themselves if not stolen by someone else."

"Spare me your ideals! What could you possibly do differently than us that makes you a higher class of criminal than the Akatsuki!?" Kakuzu shouted as he got back up and readied a fist to be thrown at RAAM. Suddenly RAAM went flying off to the side; Choji had hit him when he wasn't looking and sent him flying when the Kryll Queens weren't paying attention! "Thanks for saving me the time with that grub teme! Now I can deal with you!"

"Get him munchkin!" RAAM cheered on Choji. He did have some respect for the Leaf Village for being such formidable opponents for so long. RAAM watched Choji's fist get caught by Kakuzu and watched him get beaten into a tree. RAAM stopped fighting for a moment to watch and see what the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio would do now against Kakuzu. "Come on! Don't take that! He's all talk! Don't let the fact that he's ugly intimidate you!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!" Kakuzu shouted at RAAM who was laughing at the Akatsuki who was now overreacting to his insults. Suddenly a shuriken flew past Kakuzu's face; Ino was now going to fight him. "Little bitch, I'll kill you!"

Kakuzu attacked Ino and sent her flying away. RAAM flew away from the fight so he could sit back and watch. He saw that Kakuzu had grabbed both Choji and Ino by the throat and was about to strangle both of them to death. Shikamaru tried to catch Kakuzu but his shadow technique had been interrupted by the lightening heart above him that was firing away at him.

"What's the little schemer going to do now?" RAAM thought to himself. "Where is that no good Kakashi when you need him?"

The moment RAAM thought of Kakashi, he made a move to try and save Ino and Choji. Shikamaru pulled out a scroll that had the character for water on it that, after Shikamaru made a series of hand signs and stepped on the character, made water spring out onto the earth and flooded around Kakuzu. Shikamaru ran into the pool with the lightening heart firing away at him. The lightening traveled through the water and electrocuted Kakuzu who began to quiver in pain. RAAM saw this as a good opportunity to kill them all. He drew his Boomer shot gun and fired an explosive shell at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dropped Ino and Choji and made a series of hand signs which caused a wave of water to come up and shield him from the shell. The explosion caused smoke and steam to fill the area and to create enough of a distraction for Shikamaru and Kakashi to get Ino and Choji away from Kakuzu.

"Damn, I forgot ninjas can do that." RAAM said. He then told the Kryll Queens to ready him to fight; RAAM wanted a piece of Kakashi now. "Now let's see what the famous Sharingan Kakashi can do!"

"Back off! He's mine!" Kakuzu said as he charged at Kakashi who was now caught in a melee. RAAM kicked Kakuzu away and then began to fight Kakashi head on with only taijutsu and with all four of his Kryll Queens on his back. RAAM was blocked several times by Kakashi but managed to get land a knee strike to his chest. Kakuzu rejoined the fight and jump kicked RAAM in the head making him turn away from Kakashi but remained in the fight. "Why won't you just go down!?"

RAAM ignored Kakuzu and attacked both Kakashi and Kakuzu. He elbowed Kakashi in the face and then quickly used the arm he used to elbow Kakashi with to hook Kakuzu in the face. Kakuzu fell down and rolled out of the way of a drop kick by RAAM. He then back heel kicked RAAM in the face only to be frustrated by his fruitless efforts again. RAAM jabbed Kakuzu in the stomach and threw a series of jabs at his head and upper body until Kakashi jumped up and kicked RAAM's head down. Kakuzu punched RAAM's head down further until it hit the ground below. Kakuzu then began to fight Kakashi. But then RAAM grabbed Kakuzu's leg and used him like a bat to bash Kakashi before he tossed him off to the side. Kakashi quickly got back to his feet before RAAM brought his huge fist crashing down on him. Kakashi barely escaped and the ground cracked where RAAM's fist landed. Kakashi drew a kunai to fight with but then RAAM drew his huge knife and stabbed it through Kakashi's forearm. Kakashi yelped out in pain as RAAM withdrew the blade and drew it back to impale Kakashi; RAAM pointed at Kakashi as he did so symbolizing that he was going to execute him. Before RAAM could impale the famous and beloved Leaf shinobi, Kakuzu double kicked RAAM with his legs hardened in a desperate attempt to knock the Locust general back; this time he succeeded and blew him away. RAAM held his knife tight and put it back into its sheath as the Kryll Queens picked him up. Now it was Kakashi and Kakuzu fighting alone.

"Ah, damn, my arm." Kakashi thought to himself as he flinched in pain. Kakuzu was taking advantage of this. Kakashi was knocked down several times by him before he tried to jump away. Kakuzu's arm stretched out and grabbed Kakashi by the ankle and whipped him against the ground before throwing him against a tree. "Fuck!"

"Ah hell, even a scoundrel like him doesn't deserve that." RAAM said as he flew up into the air waiting to see what would happen. Kakashi had landed standing on the tree thanks to his quick reaction speed. He was now waiting for Kakuzu to come for him. Kakashi fought Kakuzu down side up as he walked backward up the tree before knocking him off the tree. Kakashi intended to finish him off but RAAM grabbed hold of Kakuzu and had the Kryll Queens drop him. Kakuzu was crushed under RAAM's body weight and killed. "Sorry, I know he's not the one who was bullying Skorge but I still wanted to kill him for being such an asshole!"

To RAAM's surprise, the body he had just crushed was only a water doppelganger. Kakuzu reappeared in the puddle of water that Shikamaru had made and Hidan jumped to his side. RAAM was surprised by how well coordinated his enemies were after this ever going battle; he would have imagined that they would be low on chakra or would have been too badly beaten to continue, especially Kakuzu who had taken most of RAAM's techniques head on.

"If we want to win this then we need to separate them." Shikamaru said to his teammates.

"Scheme away my little friend, that is just what they want you to do so they can turn it on you somehow." RAAM said to Shikamaru who ignored the Locust general out of hatred. "You know, I think that you guys have really helped to boost my sense of humor. I've never been on a roll like this with insults and jokes. I really ought to thank you."

RAAM stood back and watched the Leaf shinobi talk to each other about what they were going to do. RAAM took no interest in what they were talking about because he knew that there was going to be something that they didn't plan on happening to happen and they would fall into a panic. And of course the Akatsuki weren't going to play fair. RAAM wondered how he could piss off both sides. A sinister smirk broke out on RAAM's face and he pointed to the sky with a laugh symbolizing death from above to the Kryll Queens; he was going to use _that_ technique. Everyone ignored him but he knew exactly what he was going to do once it seemed like everything was going to plan. RAAM telepathically told the Kryll Queens to get ready; this would put a toll on how long they had to carry RAAM.

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha in an area where the Root Faction met, Danzo was being greeted by one of his ninjas that were deployed to the battle field. He had succeeded in his mission and was giving his master the capsule of blood he requested.

"Here it is, the blood of Skorge; the head of the Kantus monks." The Root Anbu said as he handed the capsule over to Danzo who was standing with another Root Anbu. "What exactly will he do with it?"

"That's something that he hasn't even told me yet!" Danzo said with a smile as he looked at the capsule with joy and handed it to the other Root Anbu. "Until he gets his original subjects back he can't do much. He'll have to stick with new experiments and whatever he has left from his original pieces of work."

"I'll get this over to the New Hope Research hidden facility as soon as I can Danzo-dono." The second Root Anbu said.

"Thank you Keitaro." Danzo said as Keitaro left for his mission. "Oh, one thing before you leave."

"What is it my lord?" Keitaro asked as he stopped to hear Danzo.

"Send Niles Samson my regards. It has been a pleasure doing business with him again." Danzo said with a smile. Keitaro nodded his head and left. Danzo was up to no good, again.

…

"I don't know, what do you think?" Naruto asked me as he tried on a different kimono for the Memorial Festival. We had gone out to try and find something suitable for him to wear tonight. This was something that he would definitely need my help with.

"I think you look handsome in it, but there is one problem." I said with a smile. Naruto messed up with everything, but I always liked that about him. "You have it on backwards!"

"Ah! Leave it to me to get that wrong!" Naruto said frustrated with himself. Everyone at the store looked at him with annoyance but I just giggled at him. He looked at me while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I, always, oh, I always mess these things up. I'm such a baka."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto." I told him as I helped him put in on correctly. "There, that's better. What would you do without me?"

"I don't think I would be able to do anything without you." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head with his warm lips. I laid my head against his chest as he did so and closed my eyes to feel his embrace. "You mean a lot to me Hinata, you really do."

I heard the beating of his strong, warm heart; that was a feeling I never wanted to let go of. I want to protect that strong yet hurt heart. I want him be to feel the love I've kept locked away for so long and for him to see how good of a person he really is; just as he showed me how good of a person I really was. I'm here Naruto, and I always will be. Just hold on, and wait for me. I'll be there for you when you need it. When you return home today, it won't be to a lonely home or to ridicule, it will be to me. Naruto…..

….

Hinata thought about Naruto and all the pleasant memories she had with him. He was probably on almost to Kakashi and the others by now and would be heading home soon after he saved them from whatever trouble they had gotten into. When he returned, Skorge and the others would be gone and they could be together at last. Hinata was going to end this for him!

"Wait for me Naruto; I need to stop these people." Hinata thought to herself as she watched Skorge change his stance then stand straight up. He was up to something.

"You are the first Hyuga I have ever fought and you are the heiress of the Main Branch. I must say, I am honored to meet you, Hinata Hyuga-sama." Skorge said with a bow. Hinata was surprised by how formal he was. "You are without a doubt a master of Juken, Gentle Fist, and are a formidable opponent."

"You don't need the honorific." Hinata said. She didn't like how Skorge was being so formal; it didn't seem right for some reason. After all, he was the enemy and the enemy was supposed to express their hatred. He was up lifting her; he had some class. Suddenly Skorge threw his chainstaff straight up high into the sky and clapped his hands together. "What are you doing?"

"I'll start this off fair; I won't use my chainstaff until after we fight each other in close combat like your clan is used to." Skorge said as golden triangle appeared around him with three out reaching arms coming off each side, similar to the symbol Manji but with curled ends, which were decorated with strange runes and a circle around it which made it similar to the Eight Trigrams. "You're in range of my Trinity Trigram."

"Baka, what will that do you when you're in range of my Eight Trigrams?" Hinata asked as she took her stance for her Eight Trigrams technique. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Thirty-Three Steps to Creation: Brahma's Path!" Skorge shouted as he sank into a stance similar to Hinata's. The two then attacked each other and blocked each other's first strike. "Come on! Fight me!"

Hinata was surprised to see her attack blocked but she didn't stop. She threw her second palm which was blocked by a half fist from Skorge. His technique was similar to hers. The two continued to block each other until their moves became so synchronized that appeared to be some sort of dance of death between opposing forces. Beauty against ugliness, Eight Trigrams against the Trinity of Worms, Hyuga against Kantus, Gentle Fist against the Fist of The Devote Path, motivation of love against motivation of suffering. Hinata glared at Skorge through her long black hair which had come over her face in the dance and Skorge did the same through his long red braids. Hinata's thirty second strike was blocked by a kick from Skorge and Skorge hit her with a thirty third palm strike to the face. Hinata backed away holding her face from the blow; Skorge was strong.

"The Kantus use a taijutsu style called the Fist of The Devote Path; a meditative art that allows us to be devoted to our duties in this life." Skorge said to Hinata who looked shocked that her Eight Trigrams was blocked. She was and she never would have imagined that it would have been by some sort of psychopathic monk. Hinata felt insulted by this for some reason; the fact that her Gentle Fist was countered by Skorge just upset her for some reason. "All of our attacks are in divisible of three, the same number of the Lords that make up the Trinity of Worms. If you want to strike me, then you best abandon your Eight Trigrams."

"Just because you know a kata that can block my Eight Trigrams doesn't mean that you're fast enough to block a large count of palms!" Hinata said as she took a stance to use her Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique.

"Fool, I can block any attack from the Eight Trigrams so long as my faith in the Three Lords of The Trinity of Worms is strong!" Skorge said as he took what looked like a crane stance and the same Trinity of Worms symbol appeared around him as did Hinata's Eight Trigrams. "Sixty-Six Steps to Preservation: Vishnu's Path!"

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata shouted as she made her first attack before Skorge did. Unfortunately Skorge acted fast enough to block her and her other palm strikes. "Damn it!"

Skorge continued to counter Hinata's attacks in the performance they were giving each other in their dance of death. Hinata attacked as quickly as she could but Skorge was still able to keep up; she now realized that Skorge was trying to take advantage of her frustration of not being able to hit him. After her sixty-fourth palm strike, Skorge continued on with an elbow uppercut to her head and blew her away with a side kick during her flinched time. Hinata fell to the ground and tried to pick herself up after taking such a hard kick to the stomach. With her Byakugan still activated, Hinata could see that Skorge's chainstaff was now getting closer to the ground meaning that he would soon be able to fight with it again.

"I can't get close to him when he has that thing." Hinata said as she began to pick herself up and attempted to run. "I need to keep my distance until I know how to attack properly."

"You're not getting away!" Skorge shouted as he pressed his hand against the ground and something began to burrow towards Hinata. "Offensio Umbra Vermis: Striking Shadow Worms!"

Hinata fell down as a worm popped out of the ground and coiled itself around her ankle. She then yelped in pain as the worm sank its teeth into her leg. The worm then wrapped its tail around Skorge's wrist. He then yanked Hinata off the ground, spun around and whipped Hinata to where his chainstaff was about to land. Hinata quickly turned herself over on to her side while in the air and landed an inch away from the chainstaff that had landed into the ground still buzzing. Hinata gasped for breath in shock that she actually got away from the shredding blade. She then flinched in pain as the worm tightened its grip on her ankle and bit a different part of her leg.

"Let me go!" Hinata said as she grabbed the worm by the head and sent chakra through its body killing it. Hinata then pulled the worm off her leg but was kicked away by Skorge. She landed flat on her back and Skorge stomped his foot down on her chest knocking the wind out of her. Hinata was pinned down; she looked up and saw that Skorge had lifted his chainstaff high up and was about to smash it down on her! Skorge was going to behead Hinata! "No! Get away!"

"Die!" Skorge said as he brought his chainstaff down on her. Hinata quickly turned her head away and dodged the spinning razor blades. Skorge lifted his staff up again and tried to cut Hinata but she continued to move her head away from the saw. Skorge was frustrated now. "Alright, I'll slice your head off then!"

Skorge made the chainstaff spin faster and more violently through the ground and he began to drag it towards Hinata's neck. Hinata kicked Skorge in the groin making him stop and then kicked him in the stomach to get him to back off. The chainstaff ran past her neck and nicked a small piece of skin off. Hinata sat up hyperventilating from almost being killed. She held her neck to stop the bleeding; that was too close! Hinata couldn't get close to Skorge's chainstaff! She would have to try to beat him with her new technique and hope that he wouldn't try to get into close combat with her.

"Stay away!" Hinata shouted as she got up and pointed her palm at Skorge. "Dangan: Bullet!"

Skorge narrowly dodged the chakra as he felt it cut his cheek. Skorge's eyes grew wide in shock; he never heard of the Hyuga clan being able to fire chakra out of their hands. What was this?

"She can fire chakra like RAAM?" Skorge thought to himself as he readied his chainstaff. "I have to stay on her so she can't use anymore of those techniques!"

Skorge charged at Hinata. He twirled his chainstaff to make his next attack unpredictable and swung down at her with all his might. Hinata jumped out of the way at threw a palm strike at Skorge. Skorge quickly blocked with his staff and swung at Hinata again. Hinata ducked, rolled away from, and blocked Skorge's attacks all in precise timing so that she would not be cut by the fiend's chainstaff. Skorge made what looked like another swing from his staff but then lowered it and spun it behind Hinata's legs in attempt to sweep her. Hinata fell back and Skorge lifted his chainstaff up to cut her. But Hinata doubled kicked him in mid-air; she pretended to be swept so that she could hit Skorge. Skorge moved back after taking a hard kick to the stomach and Hinata fell on her side. She then got back up and charged at him when he was open. Skorge broke his chainstaff into three pieces and locked Hinata's arm in the connecting cable. He then head butted her three times before releasing her arm and kicking her away. Skorge thrust his chainstaff into Hinata's stomach while she was open only to cut open a substitution. Hinata charged in from behind but Skorge expected this; he knew that Hinata was intelligent. He then let out a Ventus scream at her blowing her far away from him and deactivating her Byakugan.

"How was he able to do that?" Hinata thought to herself as she picked herself up and rubbed her eyes. She had chakra in them from the scream and it was hindering her ability to use her Byakugan. She finally activated it again before Skorge ran up and began to swing at her again with his frightening weapon. "It was just like with the Kantus monk that one time. What did he do?"

Hinata blocked attack after attack from Skorge who was now using his chainstaff in three pieces. Hinata caught his wrists and tried to hold him back. Skorge was surprised that such a small, fragile looking girl could hold him back. He then prepared another Ventus scream. But Hinata had her Byakugan activated and could see what he was doing inside his body now; Skorge was building up chakra in his lungs! Hinata quickly slid herself through Skorge's legs before he screamed and turned around to palm strike him. But Skorge stomped his foot causing a shadow worm to be summoned which lunged out at Hinata's face. Hinata blocked it and jumped away before Skorge could cut her. Skorge then threw his chainstaff like a javelin at Hinata who ducked down out of the way from the ragging chainsaws.

"Expect the unexpected!" Skorge shouted as he folded his fingers and focused his chakra on a point on the chainstaff which snapped it into three pieces which now had one end nearing Hinata's face! Hinata quickly pulled her head away but the end of the chainstaff cut her shoulder. Hinata grabbed her wound but then noticed that Skorge was about to scream again! She quickly got up and readied herself to use her Dangan technique. "Ventus!"

"Dangan: Bullet!" Hinata shouted as she fired the small stream of chakra into Skorge's scream. She closed her eyes while doing so that her Byakugan would not be deactivated again. The Hinata felt the wind of the scream die down as the chakra traveled through the wind until it finally hit Skorge in the back of the throat. Skorge then began to act like he was choking; he was open! "You can't scream at me now!"

"Trinityque nobis sit cibus," Skorge said in between coughs while blocking Hinata's attacks, "potusque noster sit fides; laeti bibamus sobriam ebrietatem dei!"

"Hinata saw chakra build up in Skorge's stomach; he was going to spit something on her and she could tell just by fighting him for these last few minutes that it wasn't going to be good! Hinata was desperate to escape so she did the only thing she could do if she wanted to get away in time; she grabbed on to Skorge's arm and pulled herself away!

"Virus et Riftis Vermis: Poison of the Rift Worm!" Skorge shouted as hot acid shot out of his mouth and dissolved the ground in front of him. Hinata was glad to have escaped but this joy was very short lived. Skorge then grabbed hold of her arm and began to whip Hinata around like a rag doll onto the ground before throwing her into a wall of the Hyuga Estate Safe House. Hinata tried to stand up but Skorge blew her even harder against the wall with a Ventus scream. Skorge then ran up and picked up his chainstaff and charged at the dazed Hinata. "Don't worry; I'll give you a long sermon after this!"

Skorge readied his chainstaff and thrust it at Hinata. But she quickly moved out of the way and took the stance used for her Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique; Hinata was playing possum so that Skorge would lower his guard!

"You're mine! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata shouted as she struck Skorge without being blocked this time. Skorge felt his Tenketsu seal with each blow and he felt light headed in the process. Hinata's plan had worked perfectly. "Even Naruto would have been able to see this coming! You're over confidence is your weakness!"

Skorge fell back from the final blow from Hinata and quickly got back to his feet. Hinata gave him another blow to the stomach and Skorge was sent flying back with blood dripping from his mouth. Hinata was winning now! Skorge got back and made distance between himself and Hinata. He then made a unique hand sign which looked like the reverse of the hand sign that Shikamaru used to use his Kagemane-No-Jutsu. Suddenly light began to build up in the back of Skorge's mouth.

"Don't tell me my weaknesses! I am well aware of what they are! Watch your own girl!" Skorge said as he faced the sky and opened his abnormally large mouth as wide as it would go. A bright light escaped Skorge's mouth and illuminated the area as it shot up into the sky. "Divum Lucis: Sky Light!"

Hinata shielded her eyes from the light while Skorge began to act during the distraction. He removed the armor on his fore arms revealing incomplete tattoos; they were marks for a Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Skorge then put his forearms together completing the tattoo and bit through his fore arms with his abnormally large mouth and made a series of hand signs afterwards. After the Light had vanished, two twenty five foot long worms that looked like armored caterpillars with huge crushing jaws and large bug eyes stood beside Skorge. Hinata now had to fight them.

"I'll let you play with the presidium, guard, worms while I take care of the set back you placed on me." Skorge said as he sat down cross legged and began to meditate. "Do not interrupt me please. Thank you."

Skorge began to chant in his weird Trinity language as the worms began to attack Hinata. Hinata jumped away from one ravenous worm head and threw a kunai at another. The worms were faster than they looked and were able to keep Hinata on her feet and to make her move away from Skorge. One tried to trap Hinata by coiling its body around her to make a tall wall of flesh but she climbed out before it could close in and crush her. Hinata stood on the back of the worm that then lunged its head at her with jaws wide open to eat her. Hinata drew two kunai to block the worm's teeth that tried to clamp down on her. Hinata had activated her Byakugan and could see the second worm coming at her. Hinata backed away from the first worm and waited for the second to get closer. When they were both close enough, she used her Rotation to burn the faces of both worms. The worms hollered out in pain as they felt their bug eyes burn. Hinata then jumped down from the first worm and charged at Skorge who was still meditating. The second presidium worm dug its head beneath the ground and popped out in front of Hinata who stopped and ran away from the hungry worm.

"I'm going to have to get creative with the tools I packed this morning." Hinata thought to herself as she jumped away from the second worm while the first came at her. The second accidently collided with the first and the two briefly turned on each other. Hinata then reached into her bag of equipment she wore on her waste. "Good thing I brought tools for if this sort of thing were to happen when I went to catch Naruto this morning. I had a feeling that this was going to happen and unfortunately that feeling was right. Hold on just a little longer Naruto; I'll make the village safe when you return."

Hinata then pulled out what seemed to be a two headed shuriken meant for grappling. The first worm looked at her and watched the shuriken wrap around its neck. The worm roared at Hinata as it felt the shuriken get stuck in the cracks between its armored skin. The shuriken were attached to one common wire with a veil of flammable fluid and two pieces of metal that would spark once rubbed together intertwined in the wire. Hinata held the end of the wire and pulled on it causing the veil to break and the two metals to spark catching the wire on fire and burning the worm. Hinata then pulled harder on the wire and cut through the worm's soft underbelly killing it.

"Tenten wasn't lying when she said that this would cut through anything." Hinata thought to herself as she remembered Tenten selling her the tool she had just used to kill the presidium worm. Hinata thought that Tenten had ripped her off of her money but it turned out that it was well worth the half of her savings that she paid. Hinata was surprised that it actually worked. "Alright, now I need to take care of the second guard worm. Then I can finish off Skorge."

The second worm slithered out after Hinata and she quickly got away from it. Hinata then pulled out a scroll; this was a weapon she had made herself for a situation like this. The worm then turned around and charged at Hinata. Hinata untied the string holding the scroll closed and pulled out a kunai; this was going to be tricky and scary, but Hinata was willing to take the risk if it would mean that she could Naruto again once it was all over. The worm thrust its head at Hinata then jumped up onto the worm's mouth and stood on the small gum space between the worm's dry lips. She then pressed the kunai she held between the worm's teeth and rolled the scroll down the worm's throat revealing a long line of explosive tags. Hinata then quickly threw the kunai she had stuck between the worm's teeth down onto the end of the scroll to keep it in place. Hinata withdrew her hand quickly before the worm bit it off and fell backwards off of the worm's mouth and landed on her back. The worm looked down at Hinata with its singed blind eyes from the Rotation a hissed in anger that she had stuck a kunai on its tongue. It could smell the blood oozing out of Hinata's wounds and its mouth began to water. But Hinata was not about to be eaten.

"Kai, release!" Hinata said as she folded her hands together causing the explosive tags on the scroll to explode. The worm then whipped its head back coughing up blood as its insides were blown to pieces. Out of pure luck, the worm fell off to the side away from Hinata and she was able to get back up without having to dodge a falling worm corpse. "Stop sending out your pets to do the dirty work-"

Hinata stopped in mid sentence as she focused her Byakugan and saw that Skorge had reopened his sealed Tenketsu during the time that she had spent fighting the worms. Hinata fell to her knees in despair; here she was tired and bloody, doing everything she could to fight Skorge, and there he stood with less injuries and barely breaking a sweat. Hinata was trying so hard but it wasn't doing anything for her. Skorge had a way to deal with whatever she threw at him; whether it was Gentle Fist attacks, weapons or anything else, he was able to counter or work his way around it. This whole fight was hopeless. There was nothing Hinata could do to stop Skorge.

"Stand up Hinata Hyuga. You can still fight." Skorge said as he waited for his opponent to overcome her depression. She obviously wasn't used to fights like this. "You are strong. There must still be something motivating you."

"What can I do? Nothing I do works on him." Hinata thought to herself as she looked down at the ground with tears of despair in her eyes. She had worked so hard until now and if Skorge's Tenketsu stayed closed then maybe she could have been able to beat him. But now he had reopened his Tenketsu and could use his stronger techniques now. Hinata didn't know what to do. "How can I win? What will it take to beat him if he can heal himself so readily and be so prepared for everything I do to him? Naruto…."

…

"I think I smell sweet buns." I said as I sniffed the warm night air at the Memorial festival.

"Oh, I haven't had one of those in so long." Hinata said with a smile as she held my hand tight. It felt so right being with her.

"Here, I'll buy you one!" I told her with a smile as I walked her to the stand selling sweet buns.

"But Naruto, you don't have that much money left." She said with a look on her face that resembled the old shy face she always used to have around me. "I can buy it myself."

"No, please, I insist." I said with a smile. I could tell what she was thinking right now. I bought her a sweet bun and she looked at me like she had just did something horrible to me. "Hinata, you can tell me what's on your mind. What is it? I bet I know what it is."

"Well, it's just that I heard about how you spent all of your money on paying Asuma sensei to train you and…" She looked away with guilt in her eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden to you. If you need to save your money tonight then I'll pay for everything. I still have most of my savings."

"I thought you'd say something like that." I said to her as I bent over to kiss her cheek. She smiled and the guilt in her eyes left. "You will never be a burden to me Hinata-chan. I want you to always feel comfortable coming to me for help; I'll never turn you down or reject your requests. You mean a lot to me Hinata, you really do. There was always something missing in my life and you filled in that gap. I'll always do my best to be faithful to you; that is something that I will never go back on no matter what."

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed me. I felt like an angel had touched me; she was so pure, innocent, sweet, and gentle; she was everything that I thought that I would never be with. She was my precious angel. I'll return to her after all this and make sure she is safe. I love her for who she is and what she saved me from; myself. Please hold on Hinata. I'll be back as soon as possible. Even if I have to crawl back dragging my legs and half dead! I'm going to be there for you Hinata! I love you! Hinata….

….

Naruto began to think about Hinata and he slowed down in his sprint out of distraction. Yamato noticed this and told him to keep up.

"Come on Naruto! We can't afford to keep Kakashi sempai and the others waiting." Yamato said. He was happy that Naruto had gotten back together with Hinata but he had to get ready to face the Akatsuki. "You can think about Hinata later! Let's go!"

"Alright, here I come!" Naruto said as he caught back up with Yamato. He came back to his senses but he was still hoping that Hinata could hold on for just a bit longer. He knew that she could. She was strong like him because she was able to believe in herself. She could defend the village. She would be able to take any Locust on; even it was one like the named RAAM that he heard about. Naruto thought to himself praying for Hinata's safety. "Hold on Hinata. You can do this. I'll be back soon. I swear it."

Yamato and Naruto drew closer to the battlefield where the three way fight was taking place. Little did they know or suspect that someone was following them to complete his own secret mission.

Back with Hinata, it unknown what force caused this, whether it was fantasy, divine influence, chance, the sense of a lover's distant affection for his beloved, or something else, but when Naruto began to think of Hinata, she began to feel his encouragement somehow.

"No, I can't give up. Not here, not when Naruto is counting on me." Hinata thought to herself. "I see this to the end! I know that's what you would do Naruto!"

Hinata stood back up and looked at Skorge; the determination she had in the beginning had returned to her eyes. Skorge liked that.

"I see you are over your feelings of despair, but I'm not going to go easy on you now because of it." Skorge said as he stuck his chainstaff in the ground and began to make a series of hand signs. "In fact, I'm going to take things up a notch now!"

"I won't let you!" Hinata said as she threw a hand full of shuriken at Skorge who had completed his series of hand signs.

"Earth Style, Complexo Vermum: Embrace of Worms!" Skorge shouted as four long, thick hided worms popped out of the ground and absorbed the shuriken for him. Three of the worms returned to the ground, the fourth opened its mouth and let Skorge climb inside it. "Let's see you catch me now!"

The worms buried underground tunneling through the earth. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see where they were. She could see the worms, but she couldn't see Skorge in any of them. The worms must have been using their own chakra to camouflage Skorge or Skorge was doing it himself inside the belly of the worm that swallowed him. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Come out and fight me!" Hinata shouted. She spoke too soon; for one of the worms that Skorge had summoned had jumped out of the ground and lunged at Hinata with open jaws. Hinata ducked but saw another worm coming at her from below and jumped before the worm surfaced and now had her back to the third worm. "I'm not going to be eaten by you!"

Hinata used her Rotation to block the worm and it was blown away by the force of her chakra. The moment she stopped spinning though, the fourth worm lunged out of the ground an inch away from Hinata. Hinata quickly jumped back but Skorge's chainstaff whipped out and cut her stomach. Hinata held her stomach as the fourth worm and the worm she hit with her Rotation returned to the ground. Hinata still had her Byakugan activated and could see that the worm that Skorge was hiding in was now coming back and about to pop out from beneath her. Hinata would have made a more evasive action but her cut stomach was slowing her down. The worm popped out of the ground and Hinata jumped onto the open jaws of the worm and balanced herself as the worm continued upward. Hinata quickly jumped up off the worm before Skorge could thrust his chainstaff at her. Hinata wasn't safe in the air though; another worm had jumped into the air and was now lunging out at Hinata. It was too close for her to use her Rotation and Skorge was getting closer.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Hinata thought to herself as she did the first thing that had come to her mind when she thought of a way to escape the scenario she was in. Hinata turned sideways in the air and grabbed the worm lunging at her by the neck. She then continued to fall downwards holding the worm until it was cut in half by Skorge's exposed chainstaff. Hinata landed on her feet and got ready for another surprise attack by Skorge. She couldn't believe that her reckless maneuver actually saved her. But she had to be careful. "One down, three more to go."

Two worms popped out of the ground. They both had their jaws wide open and were going to eat Hinata alive. Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that Skorge was trying to get her to use her Rotation again so that she would be open like last time. Instead of blocking them, she evaded them. The worms crashed together and landed flat on the ground. Hinata quickly attached her last two explosive tags to the worms and ran. The worms were killed and now all she had to worry about now was Skorge.

"I'm not going to waste any more time Skorge! I'm worried about my family and Naruto! Stop hiding already!" Hinata shouted unsure if the head Kantus monk could hear her. The fourth and final worm came out of the ground and placed its head down on the ground and a hole similar to a whale's opened up on top of its head. "So you can hear me."

Skorge stood up out of the giant hole in the worm's head and hissed at Hinata in attempt to intimidate her. He failed; Hinata had lost her fear of him and his chainstaff as the battle prolonged. She stood there trying to catch her breath as Skorge began to speak.

"I can't, but the worm can." Skorge said to her as he pulled out his chainstaff and got down on one knee inside the worm. "The worms I summoned in this technique are able to hear you, smell you, and feel your steps on the earth's surface. All I need to do is tell it when to rise and strike."

"So that's your secret?" Hinata asked as she held her wounds to see if she was still bleeding. Her body had seemed to scab up but there were still parts of her body bleeding lightly and giving the worm Skorge was riding to sniff out. "It's not wise to tell people your secrets when they can hurt you once revealed."

"I told you what the worm can do; I didn't tell you what I can do." Skorge said as he readied his chainstaff and sparks began to fly off of it. He was using chakra conductation on it. "These worms were bred by the gods to aid the Kantus when they are called to war, and so that they may better serve the Queen Mother Goddess Inagojo; the first deity created by the Three Lords and the mother of the three gods who preside over the three paths laid out by the Three Lords!"

The worm began to burrow through the ground with its body sticking out of the ground and Skorge's chainstaff sticking out of the top its head. Hinata began to run away from the charging worm but it was much faster now and gaining on her! Hinata saw a wave of electricity blazing behind its path from Skorge's staff. She quickly jumped out of the way before she was cut caught in the storm.

"Lightening Style, Relevo Undo: Lightening Wave!" Skorge shouted as the electricity left behind the worm shot skyward in a rhythm like pattern similar to wave. The worm turned around and began to use the same technique by Skorge. "You'd better run!!!"

Hinata jumped away again and again from the worm with huge trails of lightening blazing through the earth. The corpses of the other worms were now being cut up too and being scattered around the court. Hinata was finally cornered and the worm came at her at full speed!

"No! Stay back!" Hinata screamed as she used her Rotation technique to block the worm that had come at her head first with Skorge thrusting his staff at her. When the chakra of the two met, the two were sent flying backwards away from each other. The worm buried back underground to recover from the blow while Hinata struggled to get back up. Her shoulder wound had been reopened and she lost enough blood to make her feel weak. Hinata stood up and deactivated her Byakugan for just a moment to think. Skorge kept the worm underground so he could do the same thing; he was beginning to run out of chakra. Hinata heard shouts from inside the Hyuga Estate Safe House; the Locusts were being pushed back, thank God. "I can't keep doing this; I need to bring him back out."

Hinata knew that the worm could smell, hear, and feel her but she didn't know what she could do distract the worm for just a moment. If she could do that then she could get Skorge to come out and she could get him away from his worm. How she would kill the final one was something that she would have to figure out later. Hinata was being more reckless than she was comfortable too. Hinata looked around; she could hide in one of the standing trees but the worm and Skorge could simply knock her down or cut down the tree. There had to be a better place. Suddenly it hit her once she saw the worm corpses lying around. Hinata couldn't believe that she was thinking this but right now was a life and death situation and she didn't have any other choice.

"Oh God, why did it have to come to this?" Hinata thought to herself as she closed her eyes tightly in disgust of the thought of what she was about to do. Hinata used a Rotation to attract the worm and she ran to the nearest open worm corpse and did the unthinkable; Hinata hid inside the corpse of the worm! "Ah! This is so gross! I'll get you for this Skorge! I swear it!"

The worm felt the ground shale and surfaced. Skorge didn't see anything. He began to chant "paguwasampha" to search for Hinata's presence with his own senses. He then smelled Hinata's blood in the severed head of the worm summoned in his Complexo Vermum technique that lie next to the corpse of one of the presidium worms. Skorge had the worm charge at the corpse but he stood out of the hole in the worm's head so he could be the one to finish Hinata. Skorge charged his chainstaff at maximum speed and cut through the worm's severed head; he said a sermon while doing so that what he did would offend the gods or bring about bad karma. This was the corpse of a sacred and religious worm after all. Skorge held his chainstaff up high expecting to see Hinata's corpse cut and impaled on it, but instead there was only her bloody jacket.

"Where did you go Hinata Hyuga?" Skorge asked without even looking around. Suddenly Hinata ran out of the mouth of the dead presidium worm and tackled Skorge taking him out of the Complexo worm's head. Hinata had set up a trap to trick Skorge!

"Right here!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Skorge and knocked his chainstaff out of his hands. She was covered in a clear green mucus, most of which had gotten into her hair, which had an awful odor that Skorge was used to. "You are sick with all of your worms! Look at what you made me have to do just to catch you! I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

The worm that was carrying Skorge face Hinata and was about to lunge out at her until she turned Skorge around so his back was facing the worm and that he would be the one to be bitten.

"Reverto!" Skorge shouted as he clapped his hands together and the Complexo worm disappeared in a cloud of smoke like any other summons creature would. There were no more worms now! Skorge then looked at Hinata who was now lying on the ground from flipping him over. Skorge then raised his fist to beat Hinata's face into the ground. "Sileo in pacis Hinata!"

"Get away from me!" Hinata shouted as she palm fisted Skorge in the chest and threw him back behind her, away from his chainstaff. "Naruto is waiting for me! I can't waste any more time!"

"Dual sedo is totus!" Skorge shouted as he charged at Hinata and threw a round house kick at Hinata. Hinata ducked, blocked a rear kick thrown afterwards, took a knee uppercut to her chin, caught a straight punch and landed on her feet after being tossed over Skorge's shoulder and was knocked back by a side kick. It was all hand to hand from here. "I won't lie down as you continue to insult my faith by using sacred worms against me like this!"

"Wait for me Naruto! Just for a little bit longer!" Hinata thought to herself as Skorge charged at her while she regained her footing and began to defend herself. Hinata threw palm after palm at Skorge who seemed to be fine blocking her attacks. Was he able to read her movements? Hinata didn't even bother to wonder because he kept on the offense and stayed on it until Hinata was pushed back. "Naruto! Hold on! I want to be strong like you. I want to be with you. I can beat. Please keep your faith in me if you're out there!"

"I've always wanted to say this about the Gentle Fist." Skorge said as he caught Hinata's arm and elbowed her three times in the chest before letting go. "So long as you watch the hands of the person using it, the fighting style is predictable!"

Hinata ignored Skorge and tried to take the offense again. She managed to land an uppercut to his jaw which prevented him from screaming. Hinata then double palm fisted Skorge in the chest making fall back. She then got ready to use her ace in the whole technique in finishing off enemies in close combat.

"Juho Soshiken: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata shouted as she charged at Skorge with two lion heads made of chakra generating off her hands. Skorge struggled to regain his footing after the blow to his core, but he was not about to be hit with Hinata's triumph card! Skorge stopped himself and a yellow chakra ran down his right arm taking the form of a giant worm head that had pincers inside its mouth. He then thrust his arm at Hinata's attack. "What is this!?"

"Animus Voro: Soul Swallow!" Skorge shouted as the worm head clamped its jaws down on Hinata's technique and ate all the chakra in it. "I'm not going to be hit with your techniques that easily!"

Skorge then grabbed Hinata's hair to hold her still while he readied a fist to beat her face in. Skorge punched Hinata but only hit a log for she had used a substitution to escape. Hinata struck Skorge in the face knocking him back onto the ground. She charged at him but he used a Ventus scream to push her back. Skorge got back up and looked Hinata in the eyes; she still wanted to fight. So long as Naruto was gone, she was going to protect everyone for him as well as her clan. They stood there gasping for breath. This had been the hardest fight in Hinata's life as well as Skorge's. Suddenly the headset that Skorge had put on for the operation of killing off the entire Hyuga clan came on. It was the Locusts still inside the estate, and it wasn't good.

"M-Master Skorge, are you still there? AH! Damn it!" The Locust on the other end said. He had his eye taken out by a shuriken. "This isn't as easy as we thought it would be! The Hyuga clan has pushed us back without much effort as the fight has dragged on! There aren't many of us left!"

"How many have you killed?" Skorge asked as he continued to pant. So long as Konoha was short on their second most prized clan then the Horde would be satisfied.

"Not many! The shinobi, all of them not just the Hyuga clan, they just get smarter about how to fight us and to fight against firearms every time we invade!" The Locust shouted. Skorge heard the Locust shout out in pain as he felt his insides burn with pain. The Locusts were running out of time. "Master Skorge, use that technique if you can."

"But you and all the others inside, you'll die if you're caught in the blast." Skorge said. He would not sacrifice his brothers like the Five Great Nations did or the Akatsuki would their henchmen; he was not going to stoop so low. Nazo and Akumu taught him better; his mother, Inagojo, taught him better. "I can't use it. I already used my Samsara technique so I can't exhaust my chakra completely again today. Even if I could, my chakra would be extremely low and I wouldn't be able to use any techniques other than my Ventus or mantra activated techniques."

"You can use it master! It doesn't take as much chakra as your inner gate techniques!" The Locust shouted as he yelled out in pain. He and the other Locusts trying to escape were dying. "Think about what this village and all the others did to your ancestors! You may not have been alive for the second Diaspora or the Inquisition in the Whirlpool Village that was ordered by the Five Great Nations for the sake of their own prejudices, but you have suffered because of them too! They need to be punished for what they did to the believers in the Trinity of Worms and for what they did to the Whirlpool Village people after the war! AH! T-Teme!"

The Locust on the other end died. Then it began; Skorge was beginning to be attacked by his own feelings. He had the feelings of the Locusts hoping for him to end this bothering him, the feelings his comrades would have if something were to happen to him or if anything would happen to the Locusts under him, and how this affected his own feelings. Skorge's head became filled with complex, chaotic, and twisted feelings and thoughts. He began to cry for a few seconds before he let them go by not thinking so that he could finish this. Hinata watched him and wondered what had happened as he stood up straight, clapped his hands together and prepared for some sort of mass summoning technique with teary eyes.

"Gomenasai Hinata Hyuga-sama, but I'm afraid I can no longer let this battle drag on and what I'm about to do will seem a bit harsh but I have no ill will to you personally." Skorge said as he dried his eyes and looked at Hinata. It was a strange yet disturbing feeling, but Skorge did not seem to be very villainous let like most of Konoha's enemies. "Ego operor non contemno vos. Indulgeo mihi."

Hinata watched in amazement as a Trinity of Worms appeared out of nowhere and light began to glow out of the ground beneath him. Hinata put away that amazement and charged at Skorge so his technique could not be finished. Skorge grabbed Hinata by the collar of her chainmail and whipped her against the wall of the Hyuga Estate Safe House. He then summoned a grappling worm to take hold of her. The worm stood Hinata up and she was forced to watch as Skorge began to initiate his technique.

"Amen I say to the judgment of the Three Lords as you did, Abraham the prophet of the Devote Path, and I let the offspring of the Mother Goddess act through me and my dharma so that goodness may flow from what I am about to do." Skorge chanted as the light around him intensified.

"Who's you're prophet? Some other murdering psychopath like you?" Hinata asked as she glared at Skorge who looked at her with no such ill feelings.

"Long ago, we the people who made from the all holy presence that is Brahman were lost and didn't follow our duties or respect the gods as we should. We were enslaved to infidelity and it hurt us terribly." Skorge said as he began to explain how his faith took its first steps into the world. "Until a prophet came and lead us on an Exodus to where we could regain and keep our faith strong. His name was Abraham, and he led us here to the World of Ninja. He was the founder of the Fist of The Devote Path; he created it as way to meditate and defend our faith should we need to. He is the seal of the gods, the last and perfect sign that humans need to find salvation and to escape the illusion of this life. He is the one who in our artwork can be seen riding on the back of the worm god Skorge, the god who helps those who have lost their way and faith to return and to find meaning again."

"This is all very strange to me, I'm sorry." Hinata said as she tried to free her arms from the worm. The Trinity of Worms was by far the weirdest religion she had ever heard of.

"I guess our cultures will never understand one another; Shintoism and Buddhism are all you know. Buddhism originated from the Trinity of Worms, I don't know why you can't acknowledge that." Skorge said.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as she continued to struggle. "Ah! Get this worm off me!"

"I don't have time to explain my religion to you and I don't have time to prolong this fight. I need to finish this technique." Skorge said as Hinata glared at him while still trying to free her arms from the worm. "It begins now."

Hinata's eyes grew wide as the light beneath Skorge brightened and the image of an elephant faced god appeared behind him. Skorge began to chant some sort of mantra and his chainstaff began to float in the air.

"Barrus-visio, cultor per futures res of totus victus res, sapor barrus pomum quod jambolana, filius et Uma, pessum ire et moeror, ego inflecto ut lotus pedius et Ganesha quisnam est Senior et totus." Skorge said with his eyes closed as the earth beneath the floating chainstaff began to mold around it and the ends became two spinning spiked stone cogs. "Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha. Iubarque sancti spiritus infunde mihi sensibus."

Now another image of a deity appeared behind Skorge to his left side. This deity had a tall cap like golden crown, had four arms, two carrying swords and two carrying spears, yellow skin, green pants, some sort of cloth on his shoulders that made him seem like a king, and had what appeared to be bolts of lightning behind him. Suddenly the unimaginable happened; sparks began to come off of the stone cogs on Skorge's chainstaff! Skorge did the impossible! He combined the opposing elements earth and lightning!

"No way! How could you do that with opposing elements!?" Hinata shouted in disbelief of what was happening.

"All reality is one thing little one." Skorge said as he changed his stance to one that had one palm pointed down and the other pointing off to the side like in Chiriku's technique. Skorge began to chant again and Hinata began to prepare a technique that her father asked her not to use unless it was an emergency which it was. Hiashi had been skeptical about teaching her technique because he still considered Hinata fragile. But she assured him that she could handle it since she was the heiress of the Main Branch; if Neji could do it, then so could she. Skorge began to say another mantra. "Ego beatus orbis terrarum amo vos Skorge, dues et vermis ut Plumbum nos ut semita et pietas. Tunnel et semita mihi per vestri vires, dico ut mihi per vestry refero vocis."

Now a third deity appeared behind Skorge's right side. This deity had the lower body of a worm, the upper body of a man with three arms, one at each side and a third coming out of his back while holding some sort of lantern. The deity had the face of man but had a huge gapping jaw and sharp teeth. Hinata now knew who her enemy was named after; a Trinity of Worms god. The deity had worms with smooth skin, heads that almost looked human and what appeared to be open, praising mouths as if calling out to someone or a group of people covering his arms. The grappling worm let go of Hinata and went to retrieve the now enlarged chainstaff. The worm took hold of the staff and handed it to Skorge who has now opened his eyes and lifted his right hand up high above his head. Before the worm handed Skorge the weapon, mice came out of the ground and undid his braids and took off his helmet. This revealed a strange symbol on Skorge's forehead and the mice sat in the palms of his hands to help him grasp the giant sparking weapon.

"Aum, aum, aum." Skorge chanted as he slowly reached for the staff. Hinata wasn't watching. She had deactivated her Byakugan and was focusing on searching her body for her inner gates. The technique she was about to use was hard to for her to activate on short hand notice unlike Neji, but it still packed just as much of a punch. Skorge lifted the mice up in his open palms until they grabbed the chainstaff. Skorge then began to twirl the giant sparking stone staff above his head. He was going to throw it! "Tres Dei Ars: Three Gods Technique!!"

"Mom, Naruto, I'm going to be strong like you. I can do this. Watch me mom. I know that you would do the same thing for dad and the others." Hinata thought to herself as she readied herself to spin. Things were about to get rough! "Here I go!"

Skorge threw the chainstaff with all his might! The cogs spun faster and the sparks became stronger with the velocity of the throw. Hinata watched with her naked eyes and used her Rotation. She was going to try to push back the Three Gods Technique!

"BAKA! You can't block that with-"Before Skorge could finish, Hinata's Rotation expanded and turned red. She had opened three of her inner gates to add on to the force of the Rotation!

"Grand Rotation!" Hinata shouted in her head as she felt her body spin faster than anything she had ever felt before.

The two extreme chakras met with great force and fought against each other until a skyward blast went off and the chainstaff was sent up into the air in its normal form. Skorge watched in total awe of what Hinata had done. His chainstaff landed right beside him and he watched the chakra disappear around Hinata as she stopped spinning and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She was unharmed by the technique due to the fact that she was pouring the chakra out of her entire body at a constant rate unlike Lee who used his inner gates to boost his strength hurting himself. Hinata couldn't believe that she was alive, but she still had to worry about Skorge who was still up and going but low on chakra.

"Indeed." Skorge said to Hinata as he leaned on his chainstaff and tried to catch his breath with his eyes twitching in weariness.

"Indeed what?" Hinata asked as she remained on her knees gasping for breath after the technique.

"You are indeed the heiress of the Hyuga clan Main Branch. Well done in blocking that." Skorge said as he picked up his chainstaff and readied himself to fight. "I have my chainstaff back and I'm going to fight you head on with it. We are both low on chakra and we have nothing else to use but our unique taijutsu and simple techniques. You are still predictable so I hope that you can at least still put up a decent fight after all this."

"He's right; Naruto told me the same thing when we were training." Hinata thought to herself as she picked herself up, took a fighting stance and activated her Byakugan. "If only there was a way to be more unpredictable or at least flow with his attacks."

Suddenly Hinata remembered something from the day she was training with Naruto. She knew exactly what to do now! She still had a chance at winning!

While things were wrapping up with Hinata and Skorge, things were just beginning with Tsunade and Akumu. Tsunade and her party had been taken to the village's memorial for all those who had fallen in battle. Akumu stood there with Shizune and her party on their knees with guns pointed at their heads. Shizune was crying tears of fear as she looked up at the angry eyes of the Locusts about to execute her and the others. Tsunade was thrown on the ground in front of Akumu. She looked up and glared at him.

"Teme." She grunted. Akumu then kicked her in the face and began to stomp on her while she was down. He roared out in anger as he continued to beat her until Tsunade finally coughed up blood. "Any particular reason you brought me here?"

"You can look back at your fallen with such fond memories. I can't after what you and the other Elemental Nations did to my village. I can't even try to remember those things after what you did to her, what you made your Cadet Branch do to my bride." Akumu said as he glared at the memorial. "She died trying to escape the village. Now you will die for trying to save it."

"So that's it? Just an act of revenge on us!?" Tsunade shouted from her bleeding jaw.

"It's not about what I want! It's about what's FAIR!!!" Akumu shouted as he ran up and kicked Tsunade in the chest and she went sprawling backwards with her damaged limbs flailing. "You could have left us alone after the war but no! You had to beat us while we were down just like I'm doing to you now! How does it feel!? Huh!? What does it feel like to have everything taken away from you and then to be beaten down more afterwards!?"

"I didn't know much about what was happening when I was sent to war against your village. All I know was that you were creating something that would pose a threat to the Five Great Nations if you were allowed to continue what you were doing! I barely even saw the guns you people had back then! All that I knew was that my comrades were being killed by round lead projectiles from your village! Those things you carry are still killing people now!" Tsunade shouted at Akumu who then fired a long barrel revolver he had pulled out of his coat at a bird.

"Guns don't kill people! It's the person who wields it that kills people! Just like your kunai and katanas gutted my comrades! Just like your Hyuga Cadet Branch's Juken killed my bride!" Akumu shouted. "It's the will and intention of the user that makes a weapon deadly. Ever since the Five Great Nations funded the creation of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, you demanded that everything that our village created be shared with you and the other Great Nations. You took and used every sort of jutsu we developed on us and called it your own. When we wanted to be able to defend ourselves with something that no one else could use like all the other villages, you saw that as excuse to go to war and slaughter us."

"This still sounds like revenge for the death of your village and your bride. You're no better than the other scumbags that have invaded this village and tried to destroy it!" Tsunade shouted as she glared at Akumu who had grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground while glaring back at her. Secretly, Koharu and Homura watched with hopes that Akumu would soon kill Tsunade. "You talk like hurt feelings make your pain worse than everyone else's! Grow up!"

"No, it didn't stop there. Nazo spent a year and a half with the mad man you and the other top villages sent him to after the war. Inagojo and I spent six months IN HELL with that teme from overseas!" Akumu shouted in Tsunade's face as he threw her back towards Shizune and the others. Tsunade was then put on her knees along with the ninja who were with her. They were soon going to be executed. "I wanted so badly to forget what had happened but your master, the Third Hokage, was the last to sign the agreement signed by all five kages to send any captured survivors of the Whirlpool Village off to be lab rats for that sociopath!"

"Akumu, I don't know what you're talking about!" Tsunade shouted as she felt a gun be pressed against the back of her head. Her master never would have driven someone to this much insanity would he have? "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry for whatever my master did. Let's try to handle this peacefully."

"No, you're not sorry. You're just trying to escape; trying to get away from the monster you turned me and all those other people into!" Akumu shouted. Tsunade looked so confused about what he was talking about. She acted like she had never heard about any of this. He had heard the cheering of the ninja of the Five Great Nations when he and the other Whirlpool Village were captured and sent away to that horrible place. Could she have possibly have been gone while this was happening? No, she was just playing dumb out of her indecency. "Have you ever had to tell those close to you that things were alright even though you knew they weren't? I want you to feel that and lie like that, the way I did. Then you can look me in the eye and say that you're sorry."

"It's going to be okay." Tsunade said to the ninja around her. Everyone was scared for their lives. "I swear as the Fifth Hokage that we'll make it out of this."

"PLEASE!! DON'T KILL US!" Shizune screamed out in fear as she felt the barrel of the pistol against her head burry deeper into her skull until the side of her head was bruised. "I don't know what happened! I don't know what people did to you, but don't take it out on us like we're the world! The world isn't as evil as you make it out to be! I'm sorry for what happened to you! Isn't that enough to show that you can let go!? We're not the world! Don't kill us! Please!!!"

"What!? You think that we can be decent people in indecent times!?" Akumu shouted in Shizune's face as she sobbed even louder and the nose of his mask slid past her face. He then stood back and pulled out his lucky coin. He then showed it to the people he was about to execute. "The world is a cruel, unfair, indecent, and horrible place. The only thing that is fair in this world is chance; unbiased, unprejudiced, fair."

"Teme." One Jonin said as he spat blood in Akumu's face. . Akumu then walked up and pressed a pistol that a Locust had handed to him against the Jonin's head.

"You first." Akumu said as he flipped his coin and it landed black tails. He then fired and shot the Jonin in the head. Shizune and a few others screamed as they watched. Tsunade barked at them to stay quite. Akumu then took the gun to his own head. "My turn."

Akumu flipped the coin and it landed heads; he got to live. He then walked around looking each ninja in the eyes to see which one was worthy of going next and hurting Tsunade.

"So who will it be next Tsunade?" Akumu asked as he pointed his gun around at the crowd. "Your precious Leaf shinobi? Your council members? Or your best friend?"

Shizune shook her head no with tears running down her face. Akumu then stuck his gun against Shizune's head and she began to panic. Her eyes grew wide and she began to sob even harder.

"Looks like we have a winner." Akumu said as he readied his coin and Shizune cried out for mercy and to live. Her live flashed before her eyes and she could barely breathe now out of fear.

"AKUMU! I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING!" Tsunade shouted out with tears now flowing down her face. Shizune was going to die!!! "P-Please don't hurt Shizune. Please don't hurt my friend."

"That's not my call." Akumu said coldly as he flipped his coin high in the air. "It's all chance."

Shizune watched as her fate fell down back into Akumu's hand. Her life flashed before her and she felt like all the good in her life had been short lived. She closed her eyes, waiting for her own death, but someone struck Akumu in the back of the heart making him lean forward and miss catching his coin. It landed heads. Shizune was allowed to live!!! Ninja jumped out and took out the Locusts and quickly took Tsunade and the other survivors away to safety. Akumu then went and elbowed the person who stuck him in the face. It was Neji! He had gathered a team to help rescue Tsunade and the others!

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade? What about the others?" One Anbu asked as he helped Tsunade onto her feet.

"We've all had our limbs shot by the Locusts." Tsunade answered. "Other than one death, we're all fine."

"YOU!!!!" Akumu shouted as he drew his revolver on Tsunade. Neji quickly threw a shuriken at his hand making him drop it. Akumu then turned to face Neji.

"Get everyone out of here! I'll handle Akumu!" Neji said as he got back up and watched Akumu pick up his coin.

"But Neji-!" One Jonin shouted but was interrupted by Neji.

"Just go! Tsunade and the others are going to need cover as they go find somewhere to be healed!" Neji said as he took a fighting stance, activated his Byakugan and glared at Akumu who glared back at him while picking up his gun. "I need to avenge my fallen clan members anyways!"

"Just don't die Neji!" One Jonin shouted as he ran off with the survivors and the rest of the party. "This is a Horde leader! He's not your average grub!"

"I know!" Neji shouted back as the party left and got far away from the battlefield that had been ignited. Neji saw something very odd about Akumu's body when he looked at him. He thought to himself about what this could mean. "Strange, there is no chakra flow at all in the entire left side of his body. It's as if he's half dead."

"You're name is Neji? I'm guessing you're a Hyuga from your eyes." Akumu said as he took his coin and flipped it high into the air. There was something disturbingly familiar about Neji; he looked like someone Akumu saw years ago in the war. Could he be related to who he was thinking he was related to? "What branch are you kid?"

"Cadet Branch, why?" Neji asked.

"You remind me of someone I really hate from the Cadet Branch." Akumu said as he watched his coin draw closer. "I'm not going to bother telling you who because as far as I'm concerned, your entire branch can die for all I care!"

"What do you have against the Cadet Branch rather than the Main Branch?" Neji asked. Akumu caught his coin and Neji became scared of what was going to happen.

"Because of what you did to a woman named Miyuki." Akumu said as he looked at his coin. "How ironic Cadet Hyuga."

"What is?" Neji asked. He watched Akumu pull his left sleeve back and take off his left glove revealing a terrible burned arm which was at least, if not possibly more, burned to the third degree. Neji shuddered in disgust and fear.

"Your name means 'screw' and you aren't screwed out of your luck while fighting me like your name would otherwise imply would happen to you." Akumu said as he took a strange fighting stance. It seemed appropriate for a grappler. "My coin landed heads so I won't go all out on you. Despite my bad history with your clan, I'm gonna go easy on you for the beginning at least. I'm gonna be fair to you despite how unfair your clan was to me."

"Spare me what you think is fair or not!" Neji shouted as he rushed forward and palm struck Akumu's heart. Nothing happened; Akumu couldn't feel any pain in his dead left side! 'What!?!?"

"Bad choice!" Akumu said as he grabbed Neji's wrist and locked it upward. He then jumped onto Neji's shoulders, locked his other wrist behind his back with his thigh. Neji was trapped in some sort of lock and he couldn't escape without hurting himself. Akumu was a professional grappler! "The more you struggle the more painful it is! At this rate, I'll break your arm so thoroughly that you'll never use your fingers again!"

"Like I'm gonna let you do that!" Neji shouted as he spun into a Rotation and threw Akumu off of him. Akumu appeared hurt but he wasn't sure with the way his body was. "It's gonna take more than-!"

Before Neji could finish, Akumu had already run up and straight punched him before he could react. Akumu was fast too. This was not going to be an easy fight. And Neji wasn't sure if he was ready to fight a man like this.

Back with Kakashi and the others, Shikamaru had successfully captured Hidan and took him away from Kakuzu. RAAM stood by and watched. He noticed that Kakashi was having a hard time with his arm and Ino struggled to heal it; her medical skills were not as advanced as Sakura's. Kakuzu had now combined his wind and fire heart and it looked like he was about to finish this. RAAM saw that he now had thicker tentacles coming out of his arm now and was about to steal Kakashi's heart with them. RAAM wanted to fight Kakuzu again now.

"Are you any stronger now!?" RAAM shouted as the four Kryll Queens attached themselves to his back and charge RAAM at Kakuzu. Kakuzu then punched RAAM in the side and let the tentacles seep into his body. Kakuzu was finally able to hurt RAAM like he wanted. "I guess so."

"I should have stopped saving my chakra and used this technique long ago!" RAAM said as he held onto RAAM and looked into his eyes with a sinister look. "Your heart is mine!"

Suddenly smaller Kryll came out of RAAM's wound and eat away the tentacles. Kakuzu shook the insects off his hand and RAAM flew away to leave everything to Kakashi. He held his side to stop the bleeding. He expected Choji and Ino to come after him but they were too scared of him to do anything. RAAM watched as Kakashi struggled to fight the combined masks. He succeeded in pulling the lightning heart underground but now spent the rest of the time running from the combined wind and fire elements. Kakuzu finally caught Kakashi and pinned him down with his tentacles about to take his heart. RAAM actually felt sorry for Kakashi for being so pathetic right now instead of his usual self.

"Ahh, I can't believe I'm doing this." RAAM said. His sympathy would probably be the death of him but even RAAM couldn't watch a guy die like this. One Kryll Queen crawled up and clung to the back of RAAM's head. She then folded her wings around his mouth and RAAM made a series of hand signs. Smaller, normal Kryll exited RAAM's mouth while being coated in a chakra from their Queen. "Hive Building Technique. You'd better be grateful for this Kakashi Hitake."

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he watched the Kryll crawl onto his wounded arm and began to regurgitate something onto his open wound. Kakashi hollered out in pain as he felt the substance from the Kryll burn like acid but slowly begin to build the damaged tendons and muscle back up. The Kryll then sealed the wound by clamping their pincers tight and breaking them off before dying. "Why did you this? We're enemies."

"Ahhh, Akumu taught me to make things fair and it just didn't seem fair that you should have to fight the ugly old guy alone after what I did to you." RAAM said. This was quite odd to be seen by everyone. RAAM had been so villainous the night before but now he was showing some decent aspects and some ethics. What kind of terrorists were the Locusts? "That and my queen would have wanted it."

"That really wasn't necessary." Kakashi said as Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and held his heart in pain. "Because we took the blood of this 'ugly old guy' and had Shikamaru switch his blood out for his so that the one named Hidan would kill him for us."

"I see. Clever as always Kakashi." RAAM said. He began to have long lost memories come back to him as well as the feelings of this sudden gain in sense of humor come into him. He began to leap back with the help of the Kryll Queens with a smile that Ino and Choji didn't like or trust. "Thank you Konoha shinobi. You've helped me fine a sense of humor for some reason and I feel some of my childhood amnesia leaving me. I still can't remember my real name but I am grateful for what you have done for me. Good luck with the pets."

"What pets you no good grub?" Choji shouted out to the leaving Locust general.

"The other hearts!" RAAM shouted back. Kakashi threw Kakuzu's body off of him and began to run from the hearts. He then looked back at Choji. "Get'em munchkin!"

"Don't call me munchkin! Baika no Jutsu!" Choji shouted as he grew to a tremendous size. He then began to channel his chakra to his hands. "Chou Harite: Mega Palm Thrust!"

Choji had crushed the creatures but they were still alive and the lightening heart succeeded in resurrecting Kakuzu. Things went from bad to worse when Kakuzu used his tentacles to hold the three in place while his two remaining hearts became one with his body and tentacles streamed out of his mouth. Kakashi and the others were now staring point blank at the combined wind and fire hearts.

Back with Shikamaru who was about to burry Hidan alive and in pieces, he felt something strange in his bag when he went to take out a kunai bomb. There was an egg shaped object wrapped in paper in his bag. Shikamaru pulled it out and unwrapped it. To Shikamaru's surprise, it was a live hand grenade! Shikamaru's first reaction was to panic but then he noticed the pin still it so he was safe. Shikamaru then looked at the paper. It was a note from RAAM. He must have placed the grenade on him when he flew past him and Ino earlier. Shikamaru read the note in his head:

Pull the pin, throw it, and blow the dirty teme from here to kingdom come for my little brother.

-RAAM

Shikamaru couldn't believe that RAAM would do this for him, but it still gave him something to avenge his fallen master with.

"What the fuck are you grinning about you little asshole!? Lord Jashin will smite you for this! Just like in the scriptures!" Hidan's head shouted at Shikamaru from below at the bottom of the pit. He then felt the pin of the grenade hit his head. "What the fuck is that thing you're holding!?"

"I don't believe in your messed up god. The only thing I believe in is the Will of Fire." Shikamaru said as he threw the grenade down the hole and watched it explode blowing Hidan's head up a bit before getting knocked back down by some debris. "I'm your God now. And the only one who is smiting and bringing about vengeance is me."

"You sound just like that ugly, big mouthed fuck face from the Fire Temple who went on about the Trinity of Worms and reality being one thing through the holy presence of Brahmin!" Hidan shouted as the debris continued to shower down and bury him. "Just you wait! Lord Jashin will get you for this! If not through his other followers then through that worm worshipping pagan! You hear me mother fucker!? You'll be fucked after this!"

The hole sealed and Hidan was no more. A deer in the forest dug up the lighter that belonged to Asuma and Shikamaru picked it up. He began to think back to all the fond memories he had with his master until the sunlight coming into the forest disappeared for some reason. Shikamaru ran out of the forest and went to see what it was; it was RAAM! High up in the sky, way above Kakashi and the others he flew. He was going to do something and Shikamaru could tell that it wasn't good.

"This is high enough. The Leaf ninja think that I fled the battle but I have a surprise for them!" RAAM said to the Kryll Queens who were now beginning to feel exhausted from carrying him up so high. RAAM curled his body up into a ball and the Kryll Queens dropped him right above Kakashi and the others while he poured a massive amount of chakra out of his body. "Here I come!"

Kakuzu's fire and wind combo technique fired away but just in the nick of time, Naruto and Yamato showed up to save their comrades!

"Fuuton, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he created Rasengan in the palm of his hand with the help of a doppelganger.

"Suiton, Hahonryuu: Water element, Crashing Rapids!" Yamato shouted as a furry of spinning water appeared in his hand. He then crossed his technique with Naruto's and the two created a water and wind combination technique.

"Gufuu Suika no Jutsu: Water Typhoon Vortex Technique!" Naruto and Yamato shouted as their techniques crossed each other and exploded out at Kakuzu's technique with equal force canceling it out. The smoke and steam cleared and there stood Naruto with Yamato ready to fight.

"Sorry were late sempai. How are you holding up?" Yamato asked as he looked at Kakuzu who seemed upset that he didn't kill Kakashi and the others like he hoped.

"You made it right when the grubs left." Kakashi said. "At least now there is only one enemy to worry about now."

"Good, that's probably all that I can handle right now after completing my new technique." Naruto said as he stared down his opponent who had now fixed his eyes on him. Suddenly the sky turned red and the sound of something heavy falling to the earth's surface could be heard. Naruto looked up and saw a man falling towards the earth curled up in a ball heading straight for him and all the others who stood below him. It was RAAM!!! "What the hell is that!?"

"Damn you RAAM-rikugunshokan! Why won't you leave me and my prey alone!!??!!" Kakuzu shouted up at the sky as the Locust general came closer and closer to the ground. No one cared about fighting anymore; they all ran for their lives!

"That's RAAM! The Locust general that was fighting me and the Akatsuki earlier!" Kakashi shouted as he and his allies ran from the manic plummeting toward the ground. Kakashi could see heavy amounts of fire element chakra pouring out RAAM with his Sharingan and could also tell that its intensity was growing with the pull of gravity. What was he going to do!? "We need to get far away from him before he lands! I don't know what sort of technique he is about to use but it's going to be huge by the amount of chakra he's put into it!!!"

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!!!! ATOMIC DROP TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!" RAAM shouted as he crashed into the earth's surface. A massive explosion went off wiping out half of the forest of dead trees. Nothing could be seen but a huge cloud of dust and mushroom cloud of smoke that reached high in the sky.

Author's Note: Trinity of Worms 

To clear you readers up on what the Trinity of Worms is, it is a religion vaguely mentioned in the game Gears of War 2. I have presented it as a religion that is a combination Hinduism with the customs of the three main monotheistic religions in the world; Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. You can tell which parts is Hinduism from the mentioning of Hindu gods and some of the principle beliefs of Hinduism. The Latin used by Skorge is a Roman Catholic tradition, the mentioning of Exodus and Abraham is from Judaism, and the assertiveness of the faith is from Islam. I do not know how pious you are my dear readers so please do not take offense to the way I have used the following faiths. I am sincerely sorry if I have offended you and I did not intend to. I show a deep respect for all religions and I do not mean to insult any in this story.

Translation 

"Sileo in Pacis"- Rest in peace

"Dual sedo is totus"- Dual to settle it all

"Ego operor non contemno vos. Indulgo mihi."- I don't hate you. Please forgive me.

Barrus mantra: This is a Hindu prayer translated into Latin. For the sake of word count, I am not translating it. I'm sorry but I wanted to update ASAP. Ask me for translation through message if you're interested.

"Ego beatus orbis terrarum amo vos Skorge, dues et vermis ut plumbum nos ut semita et pietas."- I bless the earth like you Skorge, god of the worms that lead us to the path of devotion.

"Tunnel et semita mihi per vestry vires, dico ut mihi per vestry refero vocis."- Tunnel a path for me with your strength, call to me with your answering voice.

"Iubarque sancti spiritus infunde mihi sensibus."- Pour out the rays of your holy spirit into my senses.

Profile Omakes 

(Outside of a video game development company. Huge crowd of made of various anime characters and authors on the website waiting outside the building.)

Kakashi: (Turns an activated camcorder around to see if it's working.) Is this thing on?

DB99: (Camcorder turned on him.) If it says record then yes. Hello my dear readers. Unfortunately I DIDN'T get renewed for another season of the After Show due to the lack of ratings and Kage Biju's Hinata Hour being a better investment, so now I am trying to come up with the money to renew myself. So to do that, I have now decided to take the franchise of the story to a new level! Hopefully this idea of making a Beauty and The Kyubi video game will go through and I will not have to resort to sleazy tactics to get the money.

Naruto: (peering through the crowd.) I can't see anything. What is happening?

Hinata: (Standing next to him.) Nazo is inside right now. He'll come out and tell everyone if there is going to be a game or not. (Takes Naruto's hand.) Don't worry about it Naruto.

Naruto: I'm not worried, just excited.

Nazo: (Bursts out the front doors.) Hey kiddies! It's Uncle N here with some news…. (Everyone looking at Nazo with excitement.)…… Unfortunately…. THERE'S GONNA BE A GAME OF BEAUTY AND THE KYUBI!!! They just finished making an opening video for the Wii adaption of it! (Everyone turns towards a huge screen by the building which begins to play the opening animation video.) It's gonna be a four man fighter with plenty of twists!

Inagojo: (Blushing beneath mask.) Um, K-Kakashi-sama? Could I see that camera so that we can get a better view for the recording? (Looks away in shyness. Has the hots for Kakashi.)

Kakashi: (Feels awkward because of Inagojo's shyness.) Um, sure, Inagojo…Sama.

Inagojo: (Excited by the fact that addressed her so formally.) Oh! T-Thank you! (Picks up camera with the tentacles in her back and holds the camcorder above the crowd to get a close up of the screen.)

DB99: (Thinking to self.) Great, now my other OC villain has the hots for Kakashi! First Nazo with Hinata, then he goes after her mother, Akumu now begins to show his lust for the women of the Naruto series, and now Inagojo likes Kakashi! What am I going to do now?

(Video starts playing. Shows a camera soaring through Nexus and showing the different parts of it with Horde Leaders and sub leaders spread out in different parts. The whole video is done in Shippuden animation)

Wii Nazo: You've changed things, forever.

(Shows Hidden Sand Village and the characters from the village.)

Wii Nazo: There's no turning back.

(Shows Hidden Leaf Village and the characters from it including the deceased Asuma.)

Wii Nazo: You see, to them, you're just a freak.

(Shows all known Akatsuki members in this point of the series including the deceased.)

Wii Nazo: Like me!

(Shows Orochimaru's group.)

Wii Nazo: *Hysterical laughter.*

(Gears of War harmonic comes on as all available characters are shown standing in some sort of pose that makes them look cool and ready to fight. Music stops and the sun's glare blocks out the video's sight. Glare moves down showing the Hidden Leaf Village. Suddenly two people clash by in the air and music that fits the Naruto Shippuden series comes on. Camera shows Hinata and Sakura skidding across the ground. The two then charge at each other again but Choji comes crashing down between them. Choji then jumps away from shuriken thrown at him. Lee drop kicks Choji who escapes with a substitution. Lee tries to chase him but is caught in Shikamaru's shadow technique. Shikamaru is then caught in Kurenai's genjutsu.)

(New scenery. Down in the Imulsion Mine, Skorge fends off Hidan and Asuma who are double teaming him with his three piece chainstaff. Blows both of them away with a scream and jumps over the Imulsion to an island in the lake. Snaps his staff back together and cuts through floating sand above him. Looks over his shoulder and sees that the Sand Siblings are going to fight him.)

(Scene change. Hiashi running through a swarm of Kryll in Kikyo Castle and tries to palm strike RAAM. RAAM catches him by the throat and holds him up in the air while glaring at him. RAAM then catches another attacker who has made his way through the swarm of Kryll. It's Sasori's 3rd Kazekage puppet and he looking at RAAM with a smile. RAAM then looks up and sees Kakuzu coming down on him with a hardened fist.)

(Scene change to Naruto and Jiraiya walking through the streets of a town when they turn around and spot Itachi and Kisame watching them from a roof top. Itachi charges towards the two and Kisame follows when a bullet flies past his face. He looks over and sees Akumu walk out of the shadows of an alley flipping his lucky coin. Kisame draws his sword with a devilish smile and Akumu uncovers his left arm and removes his left glove.)

(Next scene takes place in a field outside of Konoha where Inagojo is sending her tentacles out at Tsunade, Kabuto, Shizune, and Sasuke. Meanwhile, Nazo is laughing hysterically as he fires a SMG at Deidara and Sai who are flying in the air avoiding his shots and trying to hit him with long distance attacks. Nazo stops firing to catch Orochimaru's sword with his hand. Orochimaru glares into Nazo's eyes which are now clouding up with the Hakaigan.)

(Final scene change. Orchestra music from the Dark Knight plays as Naruto fights Nazo on the roof of the castle of Nexus. The two continue to block each other's attacks until they push off each other and give each other distance. Nazo turns around and takes off his mask and the camera closes in on his scars showing red face paint on them and white face paint on the rest of his face. Naruto gets back on his feet and looks down as he starts to turn two tailed. Camera shows the other Horde members off to one side watching in excitement and fear for what Nazo is about to do. Camera goes to another side showing Hinata with concern in her eyes for Naruto and her hands held together in prayer that Naruto is okay. Naruto charges at Nazo in two tailed form and the camera goes to Nazo's face again. His scars become one with his lips and his green hair grows out. Nazo then smiles with his hideous yellow teeth.)

Wii Nazo: (Camera close up on his mouth while he speaks.) Let's put a smile on that face! *Breaks into hysterical laughter*. (Nazo turns around but everything whites out before his face is revealed. As the Dark Knight music ends, an image of Naruto caught in a dead lock with Nazo wearing his old damaged mask appears with the title of the game underneath.)

Game Announcer: Naruto: Clash of Colliding Worlds Revolution!

(Video ends and everyone watching is excited. Camera recording the video is given back to Kakashi.)

DB99: (Back on camera.) Now that was sweet! With this and doushinji of the series, I'll get my show back on air in no time! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned because things are going to get intense! **DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF PRESURE FROM A GOOD NUMBER OF PEOPLE, I WILL BE DRAMATICALLY SHORTENING THE FIGHT BETWEEN AKUMU AND NEJI SO THAT I MAY END THE STORY ARC SOONER AND GET TO THE FLUFF THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASKING ME FOR. I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO MAY BE DISSAPPOINTED BUT THAT IS WHAT I HAVE DECIDED TO DO. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. **Next up, Hinata finishes her fight with Skorge and the fate of Naruto and the others is revealed! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for hopefully the conclusion of the story arc and set up for some long needed fluff!


	31. Ch35:Invasion's End, Naruto Returns

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, video game, and movie references. This is my attempt to wrap up all the action to get to the long needed fluff in the story. There will be two flashback sequences in first person narration which are set off in pauses:

….

….

Enjoy! It's all fluff after this chapter!

Chapter Thirty Five 

RAAM lay in the huge crater he created with his Atomic Drop technique. There were no signs of Naruto or the other ninja. They had escaped the blast. Before RAAM began to regain conscience, a Root Faction Anbu came out of the ground using Earth Style and drew a needled canister which he stuck in RAAM's neck. The Anbu then began to draw blood from the Locust general's neck.

"Danzo was right; the Locusts do have an interest in the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki. I never would have guessed that the Locust general would be here though." The Anbu thought to himself. He was unaware that RAAM had no intention of doing anything to Naruto, at least for now, and that this was all caused by the Akatsuki. "I'd better get out of here and take this to Niles soon. I wonder what his history with the Horde is as well as with Danzo-dono. I have a feeling that this may be something over the head of the entire Root Faction. I just my lord knows what he is doing."

The Anbu withdrew from the crash site and RAAM began to wake up. He brushed the debris off of himself and saw that there were no ninja bits and the Kryll Queens that had returned didn't smell any remaining traces so everyone was able to escape. Damn it! RAAM held his head in pain and in sudden flashbacks of his lost memory. He remembered living somewhere back west with two people, his birth parents, and everyone hating him and them. He was smiling though and laughing as well because they still loved him like Inagojo loved him now. They had named him something for his laughter and cheerfulness but he still couldn't remember what his name was. They had died for some reason and he was alone. The Kryll Queens rested on RAAM's back this time due to the fact that they had carried him so high up.

"I can remember somewhat now who I was before this. But why? Why has just this time I spent with these shinobi changed me so?" RAAM thought to himself. "When I faced Hiashi, none of this happened. What caused this to happen to me now? Why has my character changed so much? Am I, someone else or someone who did know some happiness before all this?"

RAAM picked himself up and began to search for the ninja who escaped his fiery crash. Things were about to come to an end. Chance had been played for everyone and what was about to happen was what was going to fair.

….

"Um, l-leoshi, how exactly is this going to help me better my lessons?" I asked as I pushed my hair out of my face. I had just begun to grow it out and everyone began to tell me that I was starting to look like my mother. "You said that this was going to help me with my vocal lessons but this seems more like a physical exercise."

"I'm trying to relax you Hinata-chan. This is meant to be a mental exercise to make you stronger on the inside. That is the reason for the Tai Chi." Leoshi said. She seemed so strange to me still since she dressed so differently and had such a strange accent. I didn't want to make these feelings apparent to her; she had come a long way from China and I didn't want her to feel unwanted. I really appreciated her being here with me. "You'll come out of this a stronger person. I swear it!"

"I don't know. I mean, I make a lot of mistakes and my family is a really hard on me because of it. I don't think that I'll ever be that good at anything." I said feeling down like I always did. "If only I was more like the person I admire or like my mother then maybe I could actually do something. I'm weak leoshi, I'm sorry but it's true."

"Nonsense! You just need to cheer up and see how strong you really are! You can change Hinata-chan! I'm going to help you do that!" Leoshi said as she put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. "That person you admire will come to notice you after all this, I'm sure of it. Because you will come to see how strong you are."

"Well, I…." I looked away and began to blush. She was talking to me like Naruto did that one time during the Chunin exams. I began to fidget with my fingers and finally a smile broke out.

"See, you can do it!" Leoshi said to me as she patted me on the back and demonstrated the stance she wanted me to take again. "Just think to yourself; 'who is the person I want to be'?"

"If I could be anyone, it would have to be my mother. I've told you about her." I said as I followed her steps better this time. "She was positive, assertive, and so full of life. I wish I could be more like her so that the person I admire the most will hopefully notice me when he comes home."

"He'll notice you for who you are Hinata-chan. You are beautiful as a person; who you are is very pleasant in character." Leoshi told me as she then took a step and I imitated her. "You just haven't realized it because of how hard everyone has been on you. They'll see and so will you. You will be just like my mother. In fact, after everything you told me about her, you are a lot like her now. Don't give up hope Hinata-chan, you will come to love yourself more and discover how great a person you really are."

"T-Thank you leoshi!" I said with a smile while blushing and falling out of sync with her movements. We both laughed and took a break after that. I felt so much better now and so much more positive now.

…..

Hinata shifted her stance to the one she took when training with Naruto yesterday. She now knew that she could win. She remembered the good things that her vocal teacher told her about herself and all the good things Naruto brought out in her. She was going to win to show everyone that she had changed. Hinata could do this, she knew she could.

"I'm not going to lose. Unlike you I have someone precious to me that I have to protect and be here for once he returns." Hinata said as she stared down Skorge who was now taking an offensive stance and readying himself. "I have a boyfriend who will be returning any minute now. He would do the same thing if it was him here to stop you and the other Locusts; he wouldn't give up. I'm not going to either."

"Don't talk like that makes you strong. I have people precious to me too that are depending on me." Skorge said as he thought back to all the fond memories he had with RAAM and Inagojo. "I have my mother, my older brother, the Kantus and the other believers in the Trinity of Worms, and the Locusts hoping that I'll guide them safely depending on me. Those people are precious to me. I have all the reason to be just as determined as you to win. The Horde leaders passed on to me the only power that rivaled Konohagakure's Will of Fire, the Resolve of The Vortex. Like the vortex, I will suck you down and crush you like all obstacles in my way."

Hinata didn't say anything. She wasn't going to waste more time talking with Skorge. She was going to end this and see Naruto again! She took a deep breath as Skorge charged at her while twirling his chainstaff. He then jumped up into the air and brought his chainstaff crashing down on Hinata. Hinata moved out of the way and palm struck Skorge in the chest. Skorge spun his staff around and tried to cut Hinata but pushed it away and spun around Skorge to land another attack. Skorge felt his insides be stabbed with chakra and broke his staff into three pieces to try and catch Hinata off guard. Hinata quickly grabbed his wrists before he could do anything. She had some trouble trying to hold him back; Skorge was physically stronger than Hinata. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and she could see something that she hadn't noticed before as Skorge prepared to scream; he was building up his chakra in his lungs! Hinata let go of Skorge and struck him in the chest but directed at his lungs.

"Ah! You bitch!" Skorge said as the wind was knocked out of him and he coughed up a cloud of chakra.

"I can't waste time!" Hinata said as she began to strike Skorge rapidly while she was up close to him now; she was using her normal Gentle Fist now since Skorge was off guard.

"Damn, she has been holding back this whole time." Skorge thought to himself as he jumped away from Hinata. He then split his chainstaff in half and began to twirl the two pieces. Hinata switched her stance again. "Bleed damn you!"

Hinata switched her stance again and began to flow and move with Skorge's movements to push away and block the chainstaff pieces in his hand. He then thrust one at Hinata but she slid under his arm and elbowed him in the stomach. Skorge began to bleed from the mouth and he kicked at Hinata to get her away. Hinata jumped away and waited for the next move by Skorge.

"I can't get hit by the Juken again! My insides are throbbing!" Skorge thought to himself as he put his chainstaff back together and attached it to a hold on the back of his chest plate. He was now going to resort to the last weapon he had and the one that was almost out of ammo, his gorgon pistol. Skorge drew his gun and pointed it at Hinata who now was frightened and unsure of what to do. "DIE!"

Hinata ran away from the fire and Skorge chased after her. He then drew his gun and acted like he was going to fire to get Hinata to flinch. Once she did, Skorge straight punched her knocking her down onto her back. He then stomped down on Hinata's chest, pinning her down and leaving her in point blank fire range. Hinata then raised her hand and prepared to use the technique that Naruto helped her perfect.

"Dangan: Bullet!" Hinata shouted as she aimed right for Skorge's head. Skorge moved out of the way of fire quickly and pointed his gun at Hinata again.

"Sayonara Hinata!" Skorge shouted as he shot Hinata in the chest with the rapid fire of his gorgon pistol.

"No! Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she held her bloody chest in pain. She began to breath slower and her eyes began to close. Hinata was dying!

Back with Neji, the fight had done a number on him. Neji had assumed that the fight would be like fighting Lee but it was far from it. Akumu had put Neji through several holds and had damaged Neji's joints severely which was hindering his speed. Neji had spent at least thirty minutes trying to hit Akumu's right side which had live Tenketsu in him. In his attempt to use his Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms technique, Neji had been swallowed in a mound of dead flesh from Akumu which spat him out and turned itself into a clone of Neji. Neji spent the rest of the time fighting his clone and Akumu shot him through the clone and hit Neji in his shoulders which were now hindering his ability to lift his arms. Neji soon discovered that Akumu's left side, except for the left side of his head, had come to life from the undead flesh leaving him. Neji managed to make it past the clone and struck Akumu in the heart which caused the flesh to return to him and become a part of him again. The end was near and now both fighters were becoming desperate.

"Damn, he's pretty talented for a Cadet Branch member. Then again, so was that one Cadet Branch teme from all those years ago." Akumu thought to himself as he held his now throbbing heart in pain. This was the only significant damage that Neji had done to him. "I Need to end this now!"

"No more tricks up your sleeve? What will you do now?" Neji asked with a cocky grin. He thought that he had this fight down but things were about to change.

"I have one last ace in the whole. It's a gamble but I think that you deserve to see it." Akumu said as he stood up and his left eye began to spin like a roulette wheel. This was strange and Neji couldn't think of what was going to happen. He would soon find out. "Eat this! Roulette!!"

Neji tried to run but his body was too injured and his knee joints felt like they were going to pop soon. Neji could only stand and wobble as Akumu's eye began to slow down. It stopped and Akumu's normal eye was gone! It had changed into… Mangekyo Sharingan!?!?

"Roulette Ace Fire: Amaterasu!!" Akumu shouted as a stream of black fire shot out of his left eye like a flamethrower at Neji. Neji jumped out of the way and ran as fast as he could away from Akumu who was slowly turning towards him. The Amaterasu was hard for him to control since he was not of the Uchiha clan. "Die! Die! Die! Die for what your clan did to Miyuki!!!"

Akumu stopped firing and black fire ate away the trees and ground where the flame had hit. Even the left side of Akumu's mask caught fire and began to burn away. However, the flames went out without Akumu's will; his Amaterasu was not as stable as the Uchiha clan.

"How could he possibly be able to do that!? Not even Kakashi can do that with his Sharingan! And why is his Amaterasu so short? Amaterasu isn't supposed to end until the user wills it. Akumu, he's something else!" Neji thought to himself as he struggled to get back up. He soon stayed on his knees as the fire burning away the left side of Akumu's mask went out and Neji saw Akumu's face. It was by far the last thing that he would expect Akumu to hide beneath it and it was hideous; the left side of Akumu's face was nothing but third degree burns! He had no ear, no hair, his cheek had been so burned that the muscles and tendons were exposed and Neji could see Akumu's teeth through the spacing of them! Akumu's lips were gone, his teeth and gums were exposed, he had no eye lid, and his skin was burnt that it almost seemed like it was going to flake off! Neji shouted out in shock and horror. "What the hell are you!?!?!"

"After my father died, I started to become a bit bipolar which almost seemed to split my personality in two. There were times that my luck would either save everyone or get my entire squad slaughtered. When I was a ninja attorney before the war started I was investigating internal affairs to try and find anyone within the leadership of the Whirlpool Village that might be involved in a conspiracy to destroy it; this brought out a very ugly side of me and everyone thought that I had a split personality. All of these things seemed to encourage and appropriate the nickname given to me. But it fitted me perfectly after this." Akumu said as he pointed to his burnt face. "During the war against the Five Great Nations I got in a fight with an Uchiha ninja. He tried to kill me with his Amaterasu technique. My Kekkei Genkai allowed me to absorb the elements I came in contact with but the black fire of Amaterasu wasn't a common element."

"You absorbed Amaterasu!?" Neji asked in disbelief. How could something like that even be possible? Neji knew the power of the Uchiha clan and he still held his respect for it despite Sasuke's actions years ago. There was no power on earth that could be strong enough to absorb the power of Uchiha. This was more than defying phenomena; this was anarchy in all the realm of all things sacred and divine.

"Yes, and I was forever known by my nickname." Akumu said as he walked towards Neji with the nose of his mask coming off. Akumu ripped it off so that it wouldn't get in the way. To Neji's surprise, the other small side of Akumu's face that had been exposed wasn't burnt like the other side; Akumu actually seemed quite handsome with the little Neji could see of his mouth and the right side of his nose. It was as if Akumu had two faces. "Two-Face, that's what everyone called me. That's who I am now and who you people made me into."

"Two-Face? I never would have guessed had you not removed the other portion of that cheesy mask of yours." Neji said as he quickly tried to get onto his feet. He took a fighting stance and Akumu ran up and kneed him in the chest. Neji coughed up blood, Akumu grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground.

"Shut up!" Akumu shouted as he held the injured Neji down and glared at him with his left eye which began to spin again. Akumu was going to burn Neji at point blank! Neji had nowhere to run and he couldn't escape being as injured as he was! Neji was doomed! "I've wanted to kill a Hyuga ever since the war ended! I'll kill every last one of you temes for killing my bride Miyuki! Roulette!!"

Back with Naruto and the others, Naruto and his teammates came out from hiding from the blast that RAAM had created and found Kakuzu who had been waiting for them. Naruto stood in front of everyone and made two doppelgangers of himself.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as two doppelgangers of himself appeared.

"Mass shadow doppelgangers? I see. So you are the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki." Kakuzu said as he stared Naruto down feeling excited to get the chance of taking his heart. "Your heart will be-"

Before Kakuzu could finish, a bullet zipped pat his face with a bang. Everyone looked over to the side where it had come and to their surprise, it was RAAM! He had fired his pistol at Kakuzu and was still alive from that fall!

"His heart? I'll have you receive my execution before you take his heart Kakuzu!" RAAM shouted while catching his breath. "If anyone is going to take the lives of Konoha's renowned shinobi and Jinchuriki, it will be me!!"

"DAMN YOU RAAM-RIKUGUNSHOKAN! DIE ALREADY!! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO BOTHER ME!?" Kakuzu shouted in frustration. He no longer cared about the man's heart. He was too much of a nuisance and he was getting in his way. "No man can survive a fall like that let alone use a technique like that! You are an abomination amongst men! Your Kryll, your life force, everything about you is not normal!"

"Who is this man here?" Yamato asked Kakashi who was just as awestruck as Kakuzu. "He dresses like a Locust."

"That's because he is the Locust general. General RAAM. If anything, he's been a bigger threat than the Akatsuki we're facing now." Kakashi answered. He was worried about what this would mean for them. "He can summon four Kryll which he calls the Kryll Queens in the day time and use them as weapons and to fly. Everything else we know from Hiashi and this man has been nothing but full of surprises."

"How so?" Yamato asked. He was worried about what was going to happen with a Locust sub leader here.

"His personality has changed from what Hiashi had described and he thanked us for doing that for him. He says that he only came because his younger brother was hurt by the one that Shikamaru is taking care of right now but he has stayed in the fight to take on the one named Kakuzu here. He healed my arm earlier. And he has been coming in and out of the battle; either sitting back and watching or charging into the battle to fight him and me."

"The Horde leaders certainly have made an impression on him." Yamato said while thinking of how odd Nazo was the time he invaded and the Horde's intimidation tactic the night RAAM first invaded. They were all weird in his opinion.

"I can hear what you're saying through my Kryll Queens. If you must know, I don't intend to fight after taking that fall." RAAM said as he leaned himself against a tree to rest. "You can finish this."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he had his doppelgangers go after Kakuzu who took them out. Naruto quickly learned how to deal with him from the information he received from them and made three doppelgangers that began to spin, stabilize, and add wind element to the chakra in Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't care about RAAM; he only cared about avenging Asuma and getting back to Hinata. If RAAM got in his way then he'd take care of him too. The technique was complete and RAAM stepped back to be safe from the wind that had picked up from the new technique that had appeared in Naruto's hand. "Fuuton, Rasen-Shuriken!!"

"He'll blow him to hell and back with that thing. This will be interesting." RAAM thought to himself as Naruto began to charge at Kakuzu with his doppelgangers. The three doppelgangers attacked first and distracted Kakuzu while Naruto charged in with his Rasen-Shuriken. RAAM anticipated a huge blast but the spiraling sphere faded away before it hit Kakuzu. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Kakuzu took this moment to catch Naruto with his tentacles. His eyes grew wide with joy; he would soon have a new heart and the Nine Tailed Biju!

"Your heart is mine!!" Kakuzu shouted as he began to drag Naruto towards him. Kakashi and Yamato were about to help him but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve.

"Err, fat chance!!" Naruto shouted as he began to twist his body until he spun and chakra shot up his body like a cyclone. Naruto fell back and escaped Kakuzu's tentacles. Despite his success while training with Hinata, Naruto apparently wasn't ready to use his new Rasen-Whirlwind technique and whatever it was that he did wrong, it created something completely different from the first time he succeed. Naruto would have to work on this some other time. "Crap, I thought I was dead."

"Where did you learn that technique Naruto? I never went over anything like that with you." Kakashi asked.

"That's why I had doppelgangers training with you and Yamato sensei so often; I was trying to invent another new technique on my own." Naruto lied. He couldn't risk getting Hinata in trouble by telling Kakashi that she had taught him the basics to her clan's Rotation technique. "I was inspired by Sasuke's new Chidori technique that covered his entire body so I wanted to try and create a new technique which allowed me to cover my body with my Rasengan."

Kakashi had a feeling that Naruto was lying, but for a good reason. Kakashi didn't ask any more questions and neither did Yamato. Ino teased Naruto a bit about messing up and Naruto barked at her saying that his new technique would be sweet if it would land. Choji ignored the two of them and looked at RAAM. He had one hand on his knife and his other pointing at Naruto.

"I think he's up to something." Choji said as he looked at RAAM who was still pointing at Naruto. Naruto made eye contact with him and RAAM moved his pointing finger away from Naruto and moved it towards Kakuzu while still looking at Naruto. There was some sort of look in Naruto's eye that Choji didn't exactly like yet somehow he felt comfortable with it. Something was going to happen. "Naruto be careful around that guy. He nearly killed us all earlier."

"I'm aware of that. Just let me try this again." Naruto said as he stood back up. He was going to get Kakuzu this time.

"Wait Naruto! There are five of us here; we should work together so you can hit him." Ino said. She didn't like how reckless Naruto was. "This is the Akatsuki your up against."

"She has a point." Kakashi said.

"He'll know that you're trying to distract him. We need to work together now." Choji said. He could still sense Naruto about to pull something off that was going to be extremely reckless.

"Sensei, you told me that I would be the one to surpass the Fourth Hokage. I know the importance of team work, I know this is a dangerous bridge to cross, but this is something I need to do on my own if I want to grow up." Naruto said as he stared Kakuzu down with the determination that he had used to defeat all his enemies in the past. Naruto was going to make it out of this alive; only then would he be strong enough to protect the one most precious to him, Hinata. Naruto created three more doppelgangers and prepared to create another Rasen-Shuriken. "There is someone I need to be strong for. I promised to return back alive after defeating the Akatsuki. I will and can do this alone. I just found something that I can take advantage of. And I'm more than sure that it will work. Please don't burn this bridge yet."

Yamato was sure of Naruto as was Kakashi. Naruto began to create another Rasen-Shuriken and Kakuzu changed his body again. This time he brought in his extended arms and shoulders which caused more tentacles to pour out of him. Now he could attack from a longer range. Naruto saw this but he didn't lose hope. He was going to finish Kakuzu and come home to Hinata. He had faith that she would stop the Locus Horde and he knew that she had faith in him to stop the Akatsuki. Naruto glanced at RAAM who now had his hand behind his back like he was going to do something. His turret gun and boomer shot were still intact but low on ammo. Everyone but the three fighters was nervous.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted as he and his doppelgangers charged at Kakuzu who did the same thing. Kakuzu was ready to jump but suddenly RAAM intervened.

"Eat lead assholes!!!" RAAM shouted as he drew his turret gun and shot down Naruto and his doppelgangers with his turret gun. The doppelgangers disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground a bloody half dead mess from the armor piercing rounds that had ripped through him. Naruto was dying!

"You stole my kill, but at-"Before Kakuzu could finish, the Kryll Queens came out at him.

"Naruto!!!!" Choji shouted as he tried to run out and help him but Kakashi called him back.

"Don't go Choji! He could still have ammo on him and if you get shot then you're dead!" Kakashi said. He was just as worried as everyone else but with the Kryll Queens out and RAAM still having ammo on him; there was nothing they could do.

"You're next RAAM! You may be drained but I'm not!" Kakuzu shouted in mid air as he jumped away from the Kryll Queens who began to cut through his tentacles. "Damn you! You will rot in hell along with the other grubs! I'll never let you be the death of me!"

"H-Ha, who said that he was?" Naruto grunted at Kakuzu with a smile. His right arm looked like it was about to come off, his body was a bloody mess and his legs were nearly gone from the piercing of the bullets. How was Naruto still alive!?

"What are you babbling about you little snot?" Kakuzu asked as he jumped off the back of a Kryll Queen and dodged the others. Suddenly the Kryll Queens flew away as fast as they could as if escaping something. But the surprise wasn't over yet; after being shot down, Naruto disappeared! It was a shadow doppelganger!!!! "WHAT!? He mixed himself in with the doppelgangers and the grub made it look like he was dead!?"

"Get'em blondey!!!" RAAM shouted as Naruto and three doppelgangers appeared in the air above Kakuzu and began to fall towards him with Rasen-Shuriken. RAAM and Naruto had actually worked together! Naruto had taken advantage of RAAM's hate for the Akatsuki!

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Skorge received an equal surprise; Hinata's body disappeared with a substitution! Skorge then felt two shots go into the back of his legs bringing him down. He turned around and saw Hinata alive! She had tricked him so she could hinder his movements!

"Damn you Hinata Hyuga!" Skorge shouted as he tried to shift himself back towards Hinata but couldn't from the pain in his legs. Hinata kicked away his chainstaff before he could activate it and jumped away from him. Hinata then took a forward stance while firmly holding her feet to the ground. She then held her footing more tightly as she focused her chakra into her feet. She then put her right palm out and placed her left hand on top of her right. Hinata had one final technique!

"Sorry this is taking so long. Naruto didn't get a chance to perfect this with me and he's not here to hold me in place." Hinata said as she took aim at Skorge who still couldn't move. "I'm naming this technique off the top of my head since I didn't train long enough to actually name it."

"What are you doing!?" Skorge asked as he watched Hinata lower her head in protection. She was about to hit Skorge with something big!

"Nagareboshi Dangan: Shooting Star Bullet!" Hinata shouted as a blast of chakra escaped her hand and blew through Skorge's armor like a shotgun blast. Skorge's chest plate was blown open and his insides were now on fire because of the chakra that had now gone into his body from the blast. "Gomenasai, I didn't want to be brutal either but I was desperate just like you were with that Three God technique earlier!"

Skorge didn't answer as he fell back with his chest bleeding, his insides throbbing and bleeding too, and with his life on the verge of death. Hinata fell to her knees in exhaustion and deactivated her Byakugan. She then watched Skorge as he began to chant. Hinata would have gotten up to stop him but she had a feeling that Skorge wasn't going to fight back by doing what he was doing now.

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha!" Skorge chanted as he began to throw up blood. "Nutritor Vermis Annapurnae Return: Feeding Worms of Annapurna Return!!!"

Back in the woods, Neji watched Akumu's eye slow down, expecting to be burned alive when pure luck saved him; Akumu's eye landed on his normal eye!!

"Damn it!" Akumu shouted as Neji took hold of him and held him close. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I realized something during the time you kept on shielding yourself with the left side of your body." Neji said as he began to pour all of remaining chakra out of his body and into Akumu's. "Every time I hit you your left side came to life! But if I pour out this much chakra, you'll be hurt by it!"

Akumu shouted out in pain as he felt his body grow warm with chakra and his insides begin to burn as they were brought back to life. Akumu punched Neji in the face and got back up. His body was still alive and he charged at Neji who had one final trick up his sleeve. Neji opened his inner gates but at a much quicker pace than Hinata.

"Grand Rotation!" Neji shouted as a huge, wide, and red Rotation burned Akumu's revived body and blew him away. Neji fell to the ground due to the toll taken on his joints. Akumu lied squirming on the ground as his body burned from the outside as well as the inside. "If I go down, you're going down with me!"

Now the grandest moment of the heaven shaking event began to take place. Naruto landed his Rasen-Shuriken successfully on Kakuzu who was soon blown away by the blast and caught in a huge storm of chakra and wind. Everyone, even RAAM, watched in amazement. Naruto fell to the ground with his arm broken and parts of body bleeding. Naruto had taken a bit of a blow back; but other than that he had won! Naruto lifted his head and gave his teammates a thumb up. RAAM then clapped to applaud his enemy's victory.

"I couldn't even count the number of blows from that with my Sharingan. This is quite a technique." Kakashi said. He then looked at Naruto who seemed exhausted now. "You said that you were going to do this on your own Naruto. You got help from RAAM. Why?"

"He did it on his own; he just did it in a way that I would get the satisfaction of killing him and in a way that I could get one last shot at the dirty teme." RAAM said as he walked past Naruto and began to walk towards the crater Kakuzu's body had fallen into. "He won without me directly helping him."

"I just got a feeling that you were going to do something and I went with it." Naruto said as he looked up at RAAM who continued forward. "We just had a common enemy, that's all. I didn't ask, you didn't offer, so we just did something that would make both of us happy without having to do or say anything to each other."

"Are you learning to become compulsive? You are far from being truly compulsive like Nazo." RAAM said as Kakashi approached him and tried to thank him. RAAM blew Kakashi away into a tree with the back of his hand and moved on. Everyone gasped in shock like they were expecting something else; why was RAAM doing this after helping them? "We're far from being allies too. I only came to punish those who picked on my brother. I had no intention to help you and I won't do it again. We only shared a common enemy so I fought in a way that would be advantageous for us all. We're still enemies and don't forget that."

Ino rushed to check on Naruto and Choji and Yamato went to help Kakashi. Once Kakashi was on his feet again, they went to see what RAAM was doing. He stood a few feet away from Kakuzu who now began to shift his body. Kakuzu was still alive!

"Aaahhh, errrr…." Kakuzu moaned. He lifted his head and watched RAAM walk towards him. He pointed at Kakuzu as he approached. He then drew his knife and picked Kakuzu up by the throat. "No."

"What's wrong? Do you want to beg? Do you want to cry?" RAAM asked Kakuzu as he stared deep into his eyes. Kakuzu then looked at RAAM's knife; the black double edged blade, the zigzag shape, and the huge hilt. It was truly meant for execution. "Any last words? I don't usually offer this to people."

"I'm too proud to lower myself by begging to you for my life." Kakuzu said weakly. RAAM then drew his knife far back and stabbed Kakuzu in the stomach, impaling him on the blade. RAAM brought Kakuzu's face close up to his and looked deeper into his eyes as the remaining tentacles in his mouth fell out. Kakuzu coughed up a small bit of blood as he looked into the eyes of his killer for the last time. "May hell swallow you and the rest of the Locust Horde RAAM-rikugunshokan. I'll be waiting for you there… you… damned…."

"Now what? Do you intend to kill all of us now?" Kakashi asked as he and the others with got ready to defend themselves. RAAM threw Kakuzu's body off to the side and had the Kryll Queens cut open an emergence hole for him before returning to into his body. RAAM then looked over at the ninja who were still nervous about what he was going to do. "Answer me!"

"I did what I needed to do and that is all." RAAM said. "I have no intention of fighting any of you now. I'm exhausted and so are you by the looks of it. I'd worry about the blonde kid now. He'd better find a medical ninja soon or else, who knows for sure, he may die. And I don't think that you want that."

Choji and Yamato went to check on Naruto who wasn't looking very good. Yamato used his wood style to create a stretcher to carry Naruto on while Choji and Ino helped him onto it.

"I'd take him to a different village or town instead of your own." RAAM said as he jumped into the emergence hole. "Because it's either half way gone now or is completely gone by now. Akumu and Skorge probably finished the village by now."

"What is he talking about?" Kakashi asked as RAAM sealed his emergence hole and began to head back to the Hollow.

"Before we left sempai, there was an explosion in the village. It was the Locust Horde." Yamato said. He wished he would have said something earlier. "I don't know what happened after we left."

"You should have stayed to fight! Who knows what has happened to Konoha by now!" Kakashi said. When he heard the name Akumu, he knew that all hell would break loose with him, a Horde leader, there to oversee the destruction of the village and any prestigious ninja clans there too.

"It's fine sensei. Hinata probably took care of it by now." Naruto said with a smile. He would soon see her again. "She's a lot stronger than people make her out to be. She can stop Akumu and whoever else is thrown at her. I know she can."

"Those two got back together so soon?" Ino thought to herself. She wondered how Sakura would react to this once they got back. As the party got ready to leave, Shikamaru caught up and was shocked to see the destruction in the area as well as Naruto being so injured.

"What the hell happened here while I was gone? I saw RAAM up in the air earlier and now this." Shikamaru asked as he looked at Naruto who was lying on the stretcher Yamato made and looking bad. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." Naruto said as he forced himself to stay alive. He wasn't going to let himself die here. Kakashi took the other end of the stretcher and the party hurried back to the village hoping that there was still a village to return to. Naruto thought to himself as he panted out of exhaustion. "I'm coming home Hinata. Wait for me."

Back in the village, Jiraiya had finally managed to kill the Brumak after struggling to kill the Corpser. Gamabunta returned to his home at Mount Myoboku as Jiraiya jumped off his back. Jiraiya had heard something near the Hyuga Estate and became concerned; he cared about his pupil's girlfriend, and possibly his future lover, too and not for perverted reasons like he usually would.

"You'd better be alive Hinata. Naruto put his life on the line today like you and I know he'll be back for you. Don't disappoint him by dying." Jiraiya thought to himself as he rushed to see what had happened. "Here I come. I just hope I'm not too late."

Suddenly all around the village where the worms of Annapurna were, they began to die while exhaling a white mist. They died after healing all nearby Locusts first and then began to combine the mist they were exhaling. The mist traveled to Skorge who sucked it in and healed his insides and a bit of his outer wound from Hinata's technique. He was still injured though and he couldn't go on fighting. He looked at Hinata while panting for breath just as hard as she was.

"Thank you Hinata Hyuga for being so formal after that attack. I don't like being cruel either but my duty cannot be abandoned for any reason; that is why I fight the way I do and why I try hard to be fair like Akumu is. You've won heiress of the Hyuga clan; savor this moment." Skorge said as he stood up and limped over to where his chainstaff was and picked it up. He wasn't going to fight Hinata but he needed it to leave and to make it to Akumu faster. He had a feeling that his leader was in need. "Surprisingly, despite what your clan did to Akumu and what your village and the other top villages did to my mother, I don't hate you for some reason; you remind me of Inagojo somehow. That is why I don't hate you."

"Is that so?" Hinata asked. She wasn't sure how to feel right now; she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Skorge after the whole fight. The Horde just kept weirder and weirder. "Now what will you do?"

Skorge stood up, spread his legs apart, stretched out his arms while holding his chainstaff and began to scream something out in the strange Trinity language.

"HYDRA!! Reverto quod veho!" Skorge shouted at the top of his lungs. Hinata felt the ground shake and looked behind her and saw the earth crack open as a huge beast burst out of it. It was a mutated Reaver! The beast, the Hydra, had a body that was the size of an elephant; it had eight long legs that were like a normal Reaver's except bigger, it had a huge gapping mouth lined with sharp teeth, there were four pincer like mandibles around its mouth, it had two long tentacle like arms with crab like pincers at the end of them, and there was a huge gun mount on its back for a rider. This was Skorge's mighty stead. Skorge let the Hydra put him on its mount and put his chainstaff in some sort of compartment that turned it into a lever which activated some sort of rein like objects come out of a glove box like compartment which allowed Skorge to control its movements. Skorge then looked at Hinata who watched awe struck by the beast. "Remember that we are still enemies Hinata Hyuga. I won't waste my strength fighting common ninja next time and save my strength to fight you again. When that day comes, prepare to witness the true power of the Trinity of Worms and to fall to your knees in repentance!"

Skorge flew off as the Locusts began to flee the village through the remaining emergence holes and began to search for Akumu. Akumu lie on the ground in pain as he felt the left side of his body burn with life. Akumu looked over at the memorial in the forest where he and Neji had fought. Surprisingly it was the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the battle.

"You think that the one of this village's physical symbols of its Will of Fire would be gone after our little fight? The Leaf Village is stronger than the Locust Horde, you'll never win." Neji said as he felt his body throb in pain. He yelped as he felt his knees begin to swell.

"Then we'll come back and try again." Akumu said as he sat up holding his left arm. More of his mask was gone and now the right side of his mouth could be seen. Akumu was actually good looking. "You and the other Elemental Nations may have destroyed the Hidden Whirlpool Village, but you didn't take away our Resolve of the Vortex; we will stand strong and suck down this obstacle until we've won. Fire shall meet water and you will fall. I'm gonna play the chances on you again kid and then we'll see if you get so lucky again next time."

Akumu flipped his coin and caught it. It landed on heads, he would meet Neji again. Suddenly a huge flying beast flew down and picked up Akumu. It placed him on its back next to a man with a deformed face and flew off. Neji watched it fly away and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Was it from using so much chakra? Neji closed his eyes and began to relax his body for a moment. He didn't think that he'd die but he wanted to be calm for just a moment.

"Are you sure this is where Neji is?" Tenten asked Chishiki who had come with her and another Jonin in search of Neji.

"This is where Lady Tsunade was when the Horde captured her. He should still be here." Chishiki said as he spotted Neji on the ground all bloody and hurt. "There he is but I'm more than certain that he isn't feeling well!"

"Neji!? Neji! Hold on! I'm coming!" Tenten shouted as she ran up to where he lay and got on her knees to hold him up. Tears were streaming down her face and she feared for his life. Tenten cared a lot about Neji, maybe even more than she'd like to admit. "What happened!? What did Akumu do to you!? Neji please answer me!!!"

"I-I beat him and he escaped with his partner." Neji said as he struggled to turn his neck and look at Tenten who was now beginning to sob for him. It hurt Tenten to see Neji like this. "I'm fine Tenten, really. He just really messed up my joints and shot me in a few none vital spots. Err, but I still feel really hurt."

"Why didn't you come and get me before you left to fight him!? Don't ever do this sort of thing alone ever again Neji!!" Tenten cried as she held him tight and bailed out in tears. She was so happy that he was alive. Two medical ninjas scouting the area heard Tenten's crying and went to see what was happening. They waited until she was done embracing him before they began treating his injuries.

"Tenten…." Neji thought to himself feeling very flattered, surprised, and grateful that she felt this way for him.

….

I was sitting at home after being bullied by that boy Kouga. Suddenly my father stormed into the room I was in looking very angry.

"What did you tell Hitomi about the boy Kouga Hiashi!?" He shouted.

"I only told her that he was giving me a hard time. Why?" I asked.

"She came home beaten and he was sent to the hospital because she beat him for bullying you!" My father shouted. Hitomi walked in with a bruise on her face and a cut lip. "The entire Cadet Branch is mad at you now! Look at what you've done!"

"Really, it's okay! Please, just let me talk to Hiashi for a moment." Hitomi said with a smile as she looked at my uncle who stormed out to confront the angry Cadet Branch members. Hitomi closed the door and looked at me. "Hi Hiashi. You won't have to worry about that Kouga boy ever again."

"But why Hitomi? Why would you do something like this for me?" I asked. Hitomi was far from tomboyish and she was very sweet. Why would she fight someone for me? This just didn't seem like her.

"Well, I…" Hitomi began to blush and fidget with her fingers like she would during the occasions when she got shy about something. "You mean a lot to me and I wanted you to be happy. I don't care if we're from different branches. Please Hiashi; don't let people be like this to you. You're a good person; you just haven't realized it."

I began to blush too. I never thought that I would hear something like this from her. She meant a lot to me too. Somehow, I felt that if I stayed with her, I would never have to be lonely ever again.

…

Hiashi sat in the hospital as he waited for Hanabi's wounds to be treated. She had been hurt too and he was worried about her as well as Hinata. Hanabi came out of the room where the doctor sat treating those who had minor wounds. Hanabi sat next to her father waiting for someone to come with news about Hinata. Suddenly someone walked in carrying Hinata; it was Jiraiya who had arrived at the scene after Skorge had left along with Akumu and the other Locusts. Hiashi stood up with wide eyes fearing what had happened to Hinata. Jiraiya placed her on her feet and she walked up to her father who ran up to her along with her sister. Hiashi threw his arms around Hinata and Hanabi did too; they were so scarred that Hinata could be dead from fighting Skorge.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Hiashi cried as he held his eldest daughter close and Hanabi began to cry tears of joy. "Jiraiya, thank you for saving her!"

"Actually, I came when the fight had ended." Jiraiya said with a smile. He couldn't believe that Hinata did it, but she did it. She was definitely her mother's daughter. "Hinata defeated that grub monk and he ran away. It was all her doing."

"Is this true? How? Hinata, why?" Hiashi asked in disbelief. He still considered Hinata fragile and even her other clan members still considered her weak. Hinata had exceeded everyone's expectations by doing this. "Why did you fight that man all alone? You could have been killed. I prayed that someone would come to you soon."

"Well, I…" Hinata began to get shy. She wasn't the type to brag and this felt like bragging to her. She knew that Naruto would be talking about something like this nonstop but she couldn't bring herself to do talk too much about this fight. "When Skorge attacked you and Hanabi, I just felt something snap in me. I didn't want him to hurt you or Hanabi, my only remaining family. Father, I know we've had some disagreements in the past, but I still love you."

"Hinata…" Hiashi said in awe. He couldn't believe it, but Hinata had become so much like her mother now. She had grown up to be a powerful, strong, and beautiful kunoichi. Hinata flinched when her father put his hand on her shoulder. She was still hurt and needed to be treated. "Please, get yourself healed. Then I want to talk to you about something."

"I will." Hinata said softly. She was in a great amount of pain but she could still manage. Nurses lead her to a room where she would be showered to wash the dirt, blood, and worm throat mucus off of her. Hinata had a feeling that her father wanted to talk to her about Naruto again and she had a feeling that it wasn't good. She thought to herself. "I don't care if he disowns me, I love him. And I know he'll return soon."

In another room, despite everyone's grim predictions and how late the medics got to them, Sakura and her team were alive! Sakura soon began to wake as the blood transfusion going into her began to come to an end. She sat up and pulled the cords out of herself. She then looked to see that Sai and Kiba were okay too. Sai's sword managed to get between him and the chainstaff so his insides were not as terribly cut as everyone had thought. Kiba's wounds weren't deep, but the shock knocked him out as the saw blades had cut him. Although, he wouldn't be able to move much or walk to far with his back being the way it was from the cuts for a while. Sakura got dressed thinking that she should probably start helping out too.

"I can't believe we were saved in time." Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly she heard some of the other ninjas and medics talking outside the room. She went to see what was going on. "What is going on?"

"Sakura! You're awake! Good, because we need your help until Tsunade and Shizune recover from their wounds inflicted by Akumu." One nurse said to her with a smile of excitement caused by her awakening and from the news she just heard. "You won't believe this, but Hinata Hyuga, the girl that's so shy and is said to not be as strong as the other Hyuga clan members, beat Skorge!"

"What!?" Sakura said in disbelief. She thought about when she and Hinata were younger and even how she was after she broke up with Naruto. How could Hinata find the strength to fight after that heart break that she had brought on her? She was able to defeat Skorge? The crazed Kantus monk? Sakura couldn't even beat him with her team; there was no way to beat him single handedly. Unless, her inner strength was from…. Sakura looked down in gloom about what this meant.

"It's true! She did it all on her own!" The nurse said. "She was even able to block this one technique he used where he summoned three gods to increase the power of his one weird staff! She's amazing! I can't believe she was hiding all this power from everyone all this time! She's probably the strongest kunoichi in the village now after doing something like that!"

Sakura didn't say anything. She was now more than sure that she would never be worthy of Naruto if Hinata was this strong. Hinata beat Skorge when he summoned three gods, Sakura and her team couldn't beat him when he summoned one. Naruto needed someone strong to walk with him, not a medical ninja who wasn't even meant to fight. Sakura had mixed feelings; she was happy that now Naruto had a reason to return to Hinata but she was sad that it meant that she would be alone again. How was she going to break the news to him that she was going to break up with him nicely? How would he know to go back to Hinata? Sakura was completely unaware that Naruto and Hinata got back together long before all this fighting started. Sakura went to help the other doctors and left without saying a word. She just hoped that Naruto would come home soon so she could tell him.

About a half hour later, Hinata had all of her wounds dressed and her injuries healed. Hinata walked out into the hallway of the hospital where she saw Tenten standing while waiting to hear the news on Neji's recovery. Luckily he was not fatally wounded, but he still had major damage done on his joints from Akumu's grappling moves and techniques. Hinata approached her.

"Konnichi wa, Tenten." Hinata said trying to be cheerful when everyone in the village needed it.

"Hi Hinata." Tenten said a bit gloomily. She was happy that Neji wasn't hurt too badly but she was still hurt on the inside by what had happened to him. She was also thinking about why she reacted the way she did when she found him like that. Tenten began to question her feelings towards Neji. "I'm glad you made it out of that fight in one piece."

"Um, yeah, thanks." Hinata said as she looked down and began to fidget with her fingers like she would when she felt shy. Hinata just couldn't brag about herself. "I wanted to say something to you about that weapon you sold me a few years ago."

"I my God I am so sorry!" Tenten said. She told Hinata years ago that the weapon she had sold her was an expensive custom weapon made for the Anbu Black OPS but it was really a weapon she had tried to invent and perfect which she hadn't. Tenten was in desperate need of money three years ago and she sold it to Hinata for half her savings! Now three years later she had used it only to be let down and almost killed by some filthy grub!

"I was going to thank you for selling me such a useful weapon. I never would have beat Skorge's worm without it." Hinata said. She was confused about why Tenten was freaking out and apologizing. "What are you so sorry for?"

"Oh, um, for, uh, for how badly you were injured by that monk!" Tenten burst out so that she wouldn't seem suspicious. But Hinata could already tell that Tenten was hiding something. "I mean, after all, it's not easy fighting three gods all at once and with giant worms coming after you too!"

"Who made that weapon Tenten?" Hinata asked. She could tell that Tenten had scammed her somehow.

"It was a custom weapon for the Anbu! I told you that!" Tenten said with a smile. She couldn't lie under pressure. Hinata let out a sigh because of how bad of a liar Tenten was. She looked at Tenten like "don't kid yourself." Tenten finally came clean. "Even if it was made by me as a failed project. I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Thanks Tenten." Hinata said as she walked out to head home to see her father. Tenten was looking down in embarrassment while feeling terrible and stupid for tricking Hinata like that. Hinata saw Hanabi walking towards the hospital while looking upset. Hinata went to see what was wrong. "Hanabi, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair; it's just not fair onesan!" Hanabi shouted. She was mad and sad. "Father told me when he thought he was going to die to tell you that you were free to see Naruto. Now he's changed his mind because he's alive! He won't listen to me when I tell him to leave him alone! He wants to talk to you about it but I know that he won't listen! It's not fair! I know he's a good person too and I don't care about him keeping that secret from you anymore! What will it take to make him understand!?"

"I'm going to make him understand Hanabi-imoto. I'm going to tell him that I love him no matter what and I don't even care if he disowns me." Hinata said as she wiped an angry tear off Hanabi's face. "I'll tell him that Naruto and I have gotten back together and that nothing will take away the love I have for him."

"When did you get back together?" Hanabi asked in shock and happiness as a smile that her sister had gotten back together with Naruto.

"This morning, before the invasion, I saw him and told him that I wanted him back." Hinata said with a smile. She would soon be able to be with Naruto again and share that love with him again. "I dreamt of him the night before and I realized that he wasn't a monster. I told him that and we were both able to let out the tears we were holding back for so long. He's the reason I was able to fight that monk Skorge to the end."

Hinata rushed home as fast as she could into the setting sun and Hanabi smiled as she watched. She knew that her sister would win this fight with her father once and for all. Just as Hinata had left, Naruto and his party had just returned and rushed him to the hospital. He wasn't doing good. Tsunade had finally been healed from the injuries Akumu had inflicted on her and was now able to operate again. With Shizune and Sakura's help this would be easier. Naruto was laid in the operating room to have his injuries inspected and so Tsunade could heal any minor injuries. Sakura was in the room looking at Naruto. She wanted to break up with him now but she didn't know how when he was already under so much stress. She approached him quietly.

"Um, Naruto, there is something I want to say to you." Sakura said softly.

"Bite me Sakura, we're through." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura in an almost glaring way. "I know that you don't really love me and that you're using me as your crutch until you find Sasuke. I don't need any of that; Hinata loves me for who I am and she is the one I love. We got back together this morning and I'm going to be with her again after this. There's nothing you can do or say that will change that, and if you try to hurt her in any way or form, I swear, I'll kill you."

Sakura didn't say anything. She was going to break up with Naruto, but he did it on his own. Sakura wanted him to get back with Hinata, but Naruto didn't have to be so harsh! Sakura ran out of the hospital in tears and ran home. Tsunade watched her; she would have to agree that Naruto was a bit harsh but it served Sakura right after what she did to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto grunted in pain as Tsunade and the other medics began to operate on him.

Hinata arrived at home where she was greeted by Moe, Kou, and all the other Main Branch members who lived with her and her family. They were all happy to see her alive after hearing about her fight with Skorge. Hinata was happy to see them too; out of pure luck, none of the Main Branch members were killed during the invasion or when the Horde tried to corner the Main Branch in the clan's safe house. Hinata was then lead to where her father was waiting for her. All who supported Hinata backed her up in her desire to be with Naruto as she walked into the room where Hiashi was; they weren't going to let Hiashi keep the two apart. Hinata closed the door and sat behind her father. They were in the room where Hiashi kept the photo of Hitomi. He had been deep in thought and what he was about to tell Hinata was what he felt was right for now.

"Father, I love Naruto Uzamaki and nothing you can say or do will change that. I don't care if you disown me, I'll still love him and he'll still love me." Hinata said firmly to show that she wasn't going to stand down in her conviction to be with Naruto. "You can't tell me that mother hated him because I know that she didn't; if anything she would have been overjoyed to see me with him. Gomenasai for dishonoring the clan but I have to follow my heart on this. I won't leave him to be all alone again and he doesn't want me to be all alone anymore either."

"You're free to see him." Hiashi said. Hinata gasped in shock when she heard him.

"F-Father? You actually mean that?" Hinata asked in disbelief in her father's words.

"You're free to see him, just don't bring him here or come into my sight together." Hiashi said. He wanted Hinata to be happy even though he still hated Naruto. "That's all I'm going to say."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!!" Hinata said as she ran up and threw her arms around Hiashi and kissed his cheek. Hiashi didn't return the affection because he wasn't completely satisfied with this decision. He was torturing himself by letting Hinata see Naruto, the demon he would hate for eternity. "Dad, you don't know how much this means to me! I love you so much! Thank you!"

Moe and the others who supported Hinata began to cry tears of joy when they overheard Hiashi. At long last the couple could be together or at least not have to worry about Hiashi interfering anymore! Nothing could keep the two apart now! All was good until Hanabi came rushing home gasping for breath and with tears running down her face. She called for Hinata who came running out of the room to see what was wrong.

"Hinata! Naruto's come back but he's hurt really bad!!" Hinata cried. She cared about Naruto too and she didn't want anyone or anything to take him away from her sister. "I don't know the whole story, but it looks bad! He was bleeding!! Please Hinata! You need to see him!!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she rushed back to the hospital in tears. Her beloved Naruto had returned in such bad condition when she had so much good news for him. What if Naruto died!? Hinata had to see him now!! Hinata arrived but there were nurses keeping everyone out.

"PLEASE!!! Let me see him! I need to see him! I can't let him die all alone!!!" Hinata cried with her tears pouring down her face. "NARUTO! Can you hear me!? I'm here! Don't die! Please don't die! NARUTO!!!!!!"

"Hinata, please calm down!" One nurse said as she held Hinata back. "We understand that you're worried but Naruto needs to be treated now or else he could actually die!"

Hinata sat down on one of the remaining seats in the hospital. She listened to the nurse and waited to see what would happen to Naruto. Hinata had never been so scarred before in her life; she sat praying that Naruto would be alright. The suspense and fear had brought her to tears. About one hour later, Tsunade walked out and looked at Hinata who had calmed down only ten minutes earlier.

"Is he…okay?" Hinata said weakly. She was afraid of the answer. Tsunade let out a sigh and looked down. She wasn't sure of how Hinata would react to the news. Hinata's heart began to race from Tsunade's body language; what happened to Naruto!?!?

"Naruto is fine. He made it out with just a broken arm." Tsunade said with a smile. Before Tsunade could say anything else, Hinata rushed into the operating room. Tsunade wanted to tell her that he needed to rest but it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon. How was she going to get Hinata to leave now? Tsunade called out the other doctors so Hinata and Naruto could have a long needed moment. "Everyone out. These two need to be alone without any interruptions."

Hinata slowed down and found Naruto lying on a bed with bandages where the aftershock of his new technique cut him and with his right arm in a caste. The two were alone now.

"I'm back Hin-!" Before Naruto could finish, Hinata ran up and kissed oh so tenderly on the lips. He was alive and here now. Hinata was so overjoyed that she began to cry. She held Naruto tight as she wept tears of joy. She was so happy to have him with her now and to know that he was alive. "Hinata…."

"Naruto! What did you do to yourself!?" Hinata cried as she kissed him again to quench her thirst for his affection and to let him know how much he meant to her. He didn't know how worried she was about him. "You said that you'd come home in one piece and look at you! Don't you know how worried I was about you!?"

"Hinata, please, don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this." Naruto said as he initiated a kiss this time with a tear of joy in eye knowing that she was alright. "I was worried about you too and I'm glad to see that you made it out of this in better shape than me."

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata said as she held him tenderly and smiled. Her beloved was finally with her again.

"Tell you what, tomorrow when I get out of here, I'll make it all up to you." Naruto said as Hinata laid him back down and he stroked her beautiful face. "It will just be the two of us on a date all day tomorrow. What do you say? Hinata-chan?"

"Certainly." Hinata answered as she laid her head against Naruto's chest and heard his strong beating heart. It felt so good to hear that heart again. "You promise to make it a good date? We won't have to worry about my father anymore, he Okayed me being with you so long you don't come over and he doesn't see us."

"That perfect because I told Sakura to get lost. She'll never bother us again. I made sure of that." Naruto said as he wrapped his good arm around Hinata. He then ran his fingers through her hair and felt a great relief doing so. There was a strange scent emitting from it when he did. "Um, Hinata, did you put something in your hair? It smells strange, almost like worms."

"Um, don't ask." Hinata said with a small fake laugh. She was going to have to shower again to get the stench of worms off of her. She then thought about Sakura today and how she seemed to show some remorse for what had happened when she took Naruto away. Hinata had to fix one last thing before she called it a day. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Count on it! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. It will be a day to remember without any surprises." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata good bye for now. He then began to slowly fall asleep from exhaustion. Hinata left the hospital and went to Sakura's house. She had a feeling that Naruto may have been a bit harsh on her to make sure that she left him alone. As she walked there, the night sky was filled with stars and a bright full moon; it was as if the heavens themselves were rejoicing in all the good that had happened today. Hinata approached Sakura's house and she knocked on the door. Sakura answered and looked at her like she was angry.

"Gomenasai for what I did to you yesterday and if Naruto was a bit harsh with what he said." Hinata said. She wanted to make amends with Sakura. Thinking back on everything before her jealous rage, Sakura had been a good friend. Hinata wanted to know what set this off and to be at peace with her. "We got back together this morning, behind your back. I'm sorry for that too."

"You'll be sorrier!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Hinata trying to punch her. Sakura couldn't use her full strength because of how she had exhausted her chakra healing everyone and because of the emotional stress she was under. Hinata caught her wrists and tried to stop her. Sakura began to cry.

"No Sakura! I'm not here to fight! I want to talk about this!" Hinata said as she finally stopped Sakura and looked her in the eyes. She was glaring at Hinata but she wasn't sure if she was really still angry at her. "Come on Sakura, this whole thing came out of nowhere. I remember speaking to you after Naruto left the village. You and I talked to each other like we were friends and were for three years until you found out that Naruto and I were together. What happened? I need to know so we can end this."

Sakura stopped glaring and struggling and she fell to her knees while bailing her eyes out in the joy that Hinata actually wanted to forgive her. Hinata got down so that she could listen to her and comfort her.

"Gomenasai Hinata! I-I just was thinking." Sakura sobbed. "I know that we got along great together while Naruto was gone, but when I found out that he found love after returning, something just snapped in me. I felt alone, left out, and like I was going to be left behind while everyone else was finding love when I lost it! I-I got scarred, and I tried to take the person who had some sort of relationship with me first; I thought that I could get Naruto's crush back but I couldn't. You were too good to him and now I can actually be happy for you two now; after Tsunade lectured me on all this, I realized that I had hurt both of my friends."

"Sakura…" Hinata said feeling a sense of relief and comfort knowing that Sakura had changed.

"I'm just so scared of being alone while Sasuke is gone! I love him but he's not here and who knows what could be happening to him now!" Sakura cried. "Please forgive me! I-I just didn't know what to do! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!"

"It's okay Sakura, I forgive you. Don't give up hope on Sasuke yet, you will find him. I'm sure of it." Hinata said as she put her arms around her to comfort her. Sakura stopped crying and felt shocked that Hinata was trying so hard to help her after everything she did to her and Naruto. "I used to think that I would never be with Naruto, but I didn't lose faith and I kept on building up the courage to try. And now I am with him and I'm happy. Keep your faith in finding Sasuke strong and you will find him. I know you will eventually."

Sakura returned the comfort as she stopped crying. The war between the two women had ended; Hinata won it and ended it peacefully.

Back in Nexus, things were a bit hectic with the returning Locusts. Luckily, many had already had their wounds treated by Skorge's worms before returning. People were still rushing to treat the others who were still hurt. Skorge and Akumu were the ones in the greatest need of healing. The casualties were smaller in comparison to the first invasion just as the ninjas had fewer casualties too. Had Skorge not summoned those healing worms, the casualties would have been much worse. While there was much rejoicing for the survivors and mourning for the fallen, Nazo was absorbing the chaos that had erupted in Nexus from a balcony over the Imulsion Lake. While doing so, he was pouring out the chaos chakra into a strange ninjutsu device on a pedestal that had runes similar to the ones the Trinity of Worms used traveling down it to the lake of Imulsion that had appeared below the stilted and hanging city. Nazo was pouring and mixing his chaos chakra in the Imulsion. Once Nazo was finished, he began to gasp for breath. It was not out of exhaustion but from a strange curse mark that had crept around his neck. Nazo took off his mask to breathe easier. During that time, Inagojo appeared and took off her mask as well.

"Well, we got one source in the Imulsion, now we need the other two." Nazo said with a smile to show play interest in Inagojo. She hated that so much. "What's gonna be the next little game we play on those surface dwelling schemers queeney?"

"We don't make another move. We still don't have nearly enough Imulsion for the perfect Lambent creation. I have an idea of how to get the Imulsion faster." Inagojo said as she glared at Nazo who stopped acting like he was interested in her. "And don't call me that. We're friends but you could still show some respect to me."

"You haven't changed since we were kids! And surprisingly I like that." Nazo laughed. That was when RAAM came to the balcony too with some bandages on his side from the wound Kakuzu inflicted on him. He looked excited; something that Inagojo and Nazo thought that they would never see.

"Nazo, my queen, I-"Before RAAM could finish Nazo interrupted him.

"No! It's just the three of us here! You can and will call her mom now!" Nazo said. RAAM's uptightness came from Inagojo, his foster mother. RAAM let out a sigh before starting over. It wasn't so much that he was embarrassed by calling Inagojo mom but rather he didn't want to disrespect her.

"Alright. MOM, Nazo, I have good news." RAAM said. Inagojo smiled when she heard RAAM call her mom. It always warmed her heart and made her ease up faster.

"You beat the Akatsuki and made things better for the Big Guy?" Nazo asked.

"That and better." RAAM said with a smile. "I don't know how, but I got a sense of humor today! When I was fighting the Akatsuki it just appeared when the Leaf ninja got involved too! I feel great! And some of my lost memory feels like it's come back too!"

"Ha ha! There is a higher power in this world! Congratulations kid!" Nazo said as he patted RAAM's back and Inagojo hugged him. They were like a family. RAAM went on telling them about everything that happened and how he ripped on Kakuzu which Nazo thought was funny. Nazo then asked RAAM about who was there for it. "So who were the Leaf heads there who got caught up in the whole shenanigan?"

"The Nine Tailed kid showed up with the First Hokage's clone, the new generation Ino-Shika-Chou Trio was there, and Sharingan Kakashi." RAAM answered.

"Oh, you, fought Kakashi?" Inagojo said while blushing. She folded her hands together and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed; despite the fact that they were enemies, Inagojo had a bit of a crush on him. She was blushing like a love struck teenager now. "Did you, um, well; did you go rough on him?"

"Oh ho, queeney has a crush on the man of mystery." Nazo snickered.

"No I don't! Shut up Nazo!" Inagojo laughed. She began to feel like she was sixteen again. "Look at what you're doing to me now! Now I can't be serious when I need to be! Why do you always have to make me get all bubbly at the worst times!?"

"Mom, just loosen up!" RAAM said. He was taking Nazo's side for the first time in one of these situations. "I have a sense of humor now so I can now tell when you are being too serious. Just let it go."

"Alright, I'll try." Inagojo said. She would occasionally listen to the advice her sons had to give her when she felt that they had a point; they were grown adult men now anyways. "Where is your brother Skorge?"

"I'm here and hurting." Skorge said as he walked onto the balcony on a pair of crutches and covered with bandages. Inagojo brought her hands to her mouth in shock to see her youngest son in so much pain. She knew that he did go to the invasion willingly but it still hurt her to see him and RAAM like this after fighting; Inagojo was a good and loving mother. "That Hyuga heiress did a number on me. I feel burned on the inside from her technique."

"Skorge what happened to you!? I thought that you would be fine fighting! You're half dead like your brother was when he fought the Leaf Village!" Inagojo said as she ran up to help him sit down on a bench that was built into the balcony. She put her hand on his hideous face as she looked him in the eyes; she wasn't afraid of her adopted son's face like so many were. "Skorge, I told you not to overdo it while fighting. Look at you. Don't you know how much it worries me to watch you and your brother run out to fight?"

"Ma, I-I…" Skorge didn't know what to say. He was beginning to feel everyone's concern and it hurt him because it made him feel like he was hurting them when he didn't want to. Skorge was beginning to feel attacked by his feelings again.

"Skorge, I don't want you to always be this hurt. It hurts my heart to see you in this sort of pain." Inagojo said as tears began to build up in her eyes. She loved Skorge and RAAM like any good mother would her sons. Despite what she was doing to the world, Inagojo used to be a very kind and gentle woman. But that part of her had been lost long ago. "Skorge, please try to be careful. Do you think that I want to see you, my boy, go through this much pain and be so unhappy?"

"Ah ma, why do you have to put it like that!?" Skorge cried. He had become filled with chaos as he felt the pain of Inagojo's concern and blamed himself for making her feel like this. Skorge hated this. "I can't stand seeing you worry about me like this! It hurts me to know that I hurt you! You know, I try to make you happy, but somehow I manage to make you worry! I don't want you to feel that way ma! I hate myself so much for making you suffer so much because of how stupid I can be! Ah, ah, ah, ah…."

Nazo grabbed Skorge's head and quickly sucked the chaos out of him. Skorge calmed down after that and simply welcomed his mother's embrace. RAAM put his hand on Skorge's shoulder and he felt better.

"I'm your mother Skorge; I can't help but worry about you." Inagojo said as she pushed Skorge's long unbraided red hair off his forehead. She then saw his caste mark on his forehead and felt proud to be the mother of a warrior caste son. She then kissed his forehead and Skorge felt at peace with himself. "I'm going to see Akumu now. RAAM will help you back to the medical center. The old doctors from the former Whirlpool Village will help you."

Nazo went with Inagojo; he had heard that Akumu had gotten in a fight with one of the Cadet Branch Hyuga clan members that he hated so much. The two didn't bother putting their masks back on. RAAM then smiled at Skorge once the two left. Skorge looked at him not liking the look.

"What are you smiling about?" Skorge asked.

"She likes you best because you're the youngest." RAAM laughed.

"That is not true!" Skorge barked and RAAM continued to laugh at him. "When did you become so upbeat!? Has Nazo finally gotten to you?"

While RAAM was telling his younger brother about what had happened during his fight with the Akatsuki, Nazo and Inagojo walked into the medical center to find Akumu sitting in a chair with blood transfusion cords and monitors on his wrists. He had taken a number form Neji and his body needed time to die back down.

"What were the chances that I would get so messed up?" Akumu asked as he pulled off the last remaining part of his mash and looked at Inagojo and Nazo. Inagojo let her long, beautiful white hair fall down as she and Nazo looked at him feeling glad that he was still alive. They were now looking at their long time friend Two-Face. "I'm going to have to make a new mask. Any suggestions?"

"I suggest you heal up before you do anything about a new mask." Nazo said. "I've been known to be a screwy, crazy SOB but you are a reckless gambler Two-Face. You always make a leap of faith no matter what the odds are and you end up messed up more, if not as equally, as me."

"He has a point Akumu. Nazo is the one who's body can absorb the most pain through Chaos, but you take too much of a gamble when you fight such strong enemies with only one half of your body being dead and oblivious to pain." Inagojo said. They were all feeling well being together again. This happiness would soon end. "Who did you fight?"

"Some Cadet Branch member named Neji. I'm surprised he put up so much of a fight. He was a lot like that teme Hizashi from the war; he even looked a lot like him too." Akumu said. Nazo and Inagojo's smile faded when they heard that name. Akumu didn't know who he lost to and the news was about to devastate him. "Why are you two so silent now?"

"Harvi, there is a reason he looked like him." Nazo said looking gloomy. He wished he would have told him this sooner. Nazo only called Akumu by his old, real name when he was being very serious with him. "Harvi, I hate to tell you this so late, but, that was Hizashi Hyuga's son that you fought."

Akumu's eyes grew wide with rage and he got up from his seat and tried to run out of the medical building. Akumu wasn't going to let Neji live now that he knew who he was!

"Get off of me! I have to go back and kill him!!!" Akumu shouted as Nazo and Inagojo held him back. The medics in the building overheard the shouting and ran to see what was wrong. Akumu was enraged by the fact that he let Neji live like that! He wasn't going to let the last trace of Hizashi Hyuga remain in this world! He was going to make things fair! "No! Damn it! I had him! I could have finished it all! Ah! Miyuki! Miyuki!!!"

Akumu fell to his knees in tears. He let the son of the man who killed his bride get away. Everyone felt sorry for him. Inagojo now felt a stronger obligation to punish the Five Great Nations because of this. After what happened to those who shared her faith, after what happened to her home, what happened to her mother, and what her friends now had to go through, Inagojo felt like she was reliving all of the hard memories in her life. Once Inagojo had finished the summon she was working on, she would see to it that Tsunade's fate was sealed and that Hyuga clan was punished too.

Translation 

"Hydra!! Reverto quod veho!"- Hydra!! Return and carry!

"Leoshi"- Chinese for teacher.

Profile Omakes 

(At dragonbeast99's profile living room.)

DB99: (Holding the camcorder up to his face.) Hello again my dear readers. I'm still working on making the money to renew the After Show. Right now, (shows characters from the story sitting in front of a TV with a Nintendo Wii set up) we are waiting for someone to show up with the new Naruto: Clash of Colliding Worlds Revolution so we can test it out.

Kiba: (Bursts into the profile carrying a copy of Naruto: Clash of Colliding Worlds Revolution.) I got a copy! These things have been selling like hotcakes! You won't believe how hard it was to find this!

Naruto: (Puts down the doushinji of the story down to see along with everyone else.) Alright! I call first player!

Hinata: I want to be second!

Nazo: Make RAAM third!

RAAM: No! I don't want to play until I know for sure that I'm one of the starting characters in the game!

Inagojo: Then I'll go!

Shino: I don't usually get excited for games but I have to play this!

Kiba: (Walks up to the TV and puts in the game.) Alright! Hold on! I need to put it in. (Game loads and the opening video is played. Naruto starts the game.)

Naruto: We just unlocked something for buying one of the first copies! (Unlockable shows up on the screen for a new character.) A new character already! This is gonna be cool!

DB99: (Points camera at TV.) Who is it? (Unlockable window shows the picture of an adolescent Hispanic male with horns, teeth, and scales like a dragon's, the eye's and hair of a beast, wearing a Godzilla t-shirt and shorts, and holding a book labeled "story notes".) You gotta be kidding me.

Hinata: It's you dragonbeast99!

DB99: No!! Now I have to watch all of you beat me up!? That's not fair! I'm the writer of this story! I should be shown some respect!

Nazo: Forget about it! You're in and that's all there is to it! Now start the game already!

Naruto: Alright! Hold on! (Scrolls down to "Versus Mode". Selects "4-Players" and starts the game. Character selection screen pops up.) Alright, (looks at the broken sections on the screen) we have the Konohagakure World Section, the Horde World Section, the Sunagakure World Section, the Akatsuki World Section, the Sound Ninja Section, and the Special World Section that right now only consists of dragonbeast99. (Looks at the Konoha Section and sees that Hinata is one of the starting characters. Begins to blush.) Um, I, I think I'll go with the star of the story. (Selects Hinata.)

Hinata: (Smiles at Naruto.) The story isn't complete without its hero. (Hinata picks Naruto and Naruto begins to rub the back of head feeling passive from Hinata.)

Inagojo: Typical. Here, I'll show what the story really needs. (Inagojo picks herself as her player.) Just you wait until my story arc Hinata, I'll be sure to show you a thing or two for what you did to Skorge.

DB99: Hey! None of that talk! There is going to be all fluff after this chapter! You're not going to be up for a while Inagojo!

Shino: Um, okay. (Feels obligated to pick someone from his own village but since he's on Inagojo's team he's afraid that a bad character match up might cost him the fight. Picks Nazo.) Now there is a balance in heroes and villains.

Hinata: Shino, how could you?

Shino: I've played too many of these games to know that character match ups are important.

DB99: Just hurry up and play so we can end this! (Naruto selects the Leaf Village square in the "Stage Select" menu. Game and match starts. Team vs. characters are shown and stage is shown briefly before the fight.) Okay, here it is!

Wii Naruto: (Holding Hinata's hand.) We won't lose when we're together! (Let's go and the two take their fighting stances.)

Wii Nazo: (Pulls out knife and Inagojo unleashes her tentacles.) Let's put a smile on those faces Inagojo!

Wii Inagojo: With pleasure.

(Fight starts out in Naruto and Hinata's favor but Shino and Inagojo catch on with the controls and start beating Naruto and Hinata. First round is won by Shino and Inagojo. Second round and the four are on equal ground.)

Hinata: (Manages to take out Nazo.) One down, one left to go!

Shino: No way! I'm not losing here! (Takes out Naruto and a button tap indicator appears for Naruto's controller.)

Naruto: Eat this! (Begins to tap "A" button and game freezes to show a picture of Hinata next to Naruto in the game.)

Wii Hinata: Naruto!

Wii Naruto: Hinata!! RRAAAGHH!! (Turns Two Tails temporarily. Hinata begins controlling Two Tailed Naruto and game resumes.)

Hinata: I'm going to get you for that Shino!

Shino: No you're not! (Presses up on the Wii remote and down on the numchuck.) Time for a special technique.

Wii Inagojo: Feel the wrath of the Trinity! (Crosses two of her tentacles and points the bladed ends at Naruto who is charging at her.) Trinity Style: Plasma Burn!! (Naruto is taken out and Shino and Inagojo win the match.)

Game Announcer: The winners are, Nazo! Inagojo!

Wii Nazo: Nice job queeney!

Wii Inagojo: I'd really prefer it if you didn't call me that.

Naruto: What!? The villains won!?

DB99: I'm afraid so. Looks like you two better start training harder if you want to beat them. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter is gonna be all fluff so I hope you're hungry for it because there is gonna be a lot! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! **ALSO, THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. BE SURE TO ANSWER IT BECAUSE IT HAS TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENS LATER AFTER THE FLUFF CHAPTERS THAT WILL BE COMING UP. IT DEALS WITH MUSIC. EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE SONGS BE SURE TO VOTE. VOTE FOR THE ONE SONG THAT SOUNDS MOST INTRESTING! **Thanks for reading!


	32. Ch36 to 38: A Time For Us

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. Okay, here it is the fluff you have been waiting for! There is more than one chapter in this update because I couldn't think of an extensive fluff chapter so I put three fluff chapters together. I would like to thank Rose Tiger for helping me dress Hinata for this very special occasion in the first chapter and for helping me come up with the fluff. I dressed Naruto myself; sorry if it seems nerdy or dumb but I'm not good at this sort of thing. Also, there will be a fantasy moment that is set off in pauses like this:

…

…

There is also two different dream sequences that will eventually be combined into one. They are set off in numbers:

1

2

3

Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Thirty Six: The Date 

The next morning, the village was underway in making repairs. Luckily there was some preparation for the attack for a handful of individuals had put sand bags in the roofs of the buildings in the village which resulted in the explosives that hit them to not do as much damage because of the sand absorbing the blow. The village was in better condition than it was from the first invasion. It was already more than half way repaired thanks to the work of those who still had the strength to worm and from Yamato who had hardly used any chakra from the battle with the Akatsuki. Things were surprisingly looking well for the village.

Hinata had attended a brief funeral for those members of the Hyuga clan who had died. After that, it was all preparation for her date with Naruto. She had showered several times last night to rid her hair and body of the stench of worms from her fight with Skorge. With the help of Moe, she was able to piece together something to wear. Moe had helped her put some curls in her hair the night before and had an idea of what to do with her hair like this now.

"Are you sure Naruto will like this? I've never really gotten too dressed up for him." Hinata asked as she and Moe went into her room.

"Trust me, he'll love it!" Moe said as she tied Hinata's curled hair back into a ponytail with her now curled hair sticking out back. Hinata then slid on a white hair band to keep her hair straight. 'Perfect!"

Hinata then got out the necklace Naruto bought her. She put it on and looked at it; she really did feel like she had Naruto's heart with her. She knew that he would never leave her because of it. Hinata then stopped thinking about romance so she could focus on the romance coming up. She then opened a box she kept in her room where she kept a pair of pearl earrings; she had gotten her ears pierced a year ago and the earrings were a present from her aunt.

"Beautiful! Now you need something nice to wear." Moe said as she went through Hinata's closet. Hinata smiled; she was so excited to be going on a real date with Naruto. "I'm glad you asked me to help. I'm just as excited as you are for this!"

"I really appreciate it Moe! I really do." Hinata said with a smile. "I really appreciate how you helped me pick out the cloths."

"Anytime!" Moe said as she pulled out a white blouse shirt and a black skirt. Hinata changed out of her funeral cloths and put on the cloths that Moe had pulled out of Hinata's wardrobe. Hinata put on her shirt and then slid on her skirt; it was slightly above her knees but not so short that she would seem like she was putting herself out as some sort of tramp. "What about your shoes?"

"I have them." Hinata said as she pulled a pair of black heeled sandals like Tsunade's out of her closet and began to head out. "Thanks for everything! I'll tell you all about it afterwards!"

"Wait! Don't leave just yet." Moe said as she stopped Hinata and pulled out some lip gloss that she had been carrying. "Here, just to add on a bit."

Hinata held still as Moe quickly applied some lip gloss to Hinata. She looked stunningly beautiful now. Hinata now looked like an angel. Hinata thanked Moe and picked up her black purse as she headed out of her room to leave. When Hinata got to the exit of her home and put on her heels, Hanabi came to see her before what was sure to be a day to remember.

"I can't believe father is really going to let you see him onesan!" Hanabi said feeling excited. She was happy for her sister.

"I know! This is going to be great! I can feel it!" Hinata said with a smile. She was unaware that her father was watching. "I'll tell you and Moe all about it."

"I'm sure it will be fun." Hanabi said. Hiashi couldn't believe that Hanabi was still so supportive of her sister being with Naruto after what she had discovered about him. "Well, have a good time! I don't want to hold you up here!"

"I will! Thanks!" Hinata said as she headed out. Hiashi watched and felt a mix of emotions; he was still filled with chaos. Hiashi watched Hinata leave dressed the way she was and began to think about how grown up she was now. As a parent, it hurt to see his little girl grow up so fast; it hurt even more letting her go to see someone that he still hated. Hiashi tried to think of an excuse to keep Hinata home and began to walk toward the house exit on the cane he had to balance himself on while he was still recovering from his gun shots.

"Hi-"Before Hiashi could finish, Hanabi came and stopped him and a good number of servants in the house came to her side. They were all glaring at him for trying to stop Hinata.

"Father, leave Hinata-onesan alone! You ruined her other date with Naruto, you won't ruin this one too!" Hanabi said.

"Hiashi-dono, with all due respect, it is very low of yourself to try and break the two apart." Moe said. She hated him when he first broke them up, she wouldn't tolerate a second time. "Do you really want to be known for doing such an awful thing twice? If you do, then all of us here now will lose all respect for you."

"Moe, I…" Hiashi couldn't think of what to say. He was outnumbered and he felt terrible with everyone glaring at him.

"Permission to speak freely my lord?" Kou asked as he gathered all of his courage and looked Hiashi in the eyes. He was about to speak his mind.

"Granted." Hiashi said. He braced himself for what Kou was about to say. Kou had never spoke up to him before and it wasn't in his nature to, but he had to say this.

"Hiashi-dono, you have made an ass of yourself ever since you tried to tear Hinata and Naruto apart! The more you hated him, the more of a negative image it reflected on you! It portrays you as a poor parent, makes you appear to be selfish, and just makes you seem like a complete… Asshole!!!" Kou managed to get out. He couldn't believe that he had just said all that to Hiashi and Hiashi couldn't believe that he said all that either. "There! I said it!"

Hiashi backed off and didn't say a thing. He was now afraid to do or say anything to Hinata after all of this.

Back at Naruto's house, Naruto was about to leave for his date. He was dressed in the cloths he always wore on a mission since it was what he left the hospital in and because it was the only thing he had to wear. Naruto opened the door to his home and right when he was about to walk out, someone put their hand on his face and pushed him back inside. It was Jiraiya!

"Master Jiraiya, what the hell!?" Naruto shouted as he looked back at his master who was carrying a bag with him. He looked serious so there must have been a good reason for him pushing him back inside.

"You are not going out on your first date dressed like that!" Jiraiya said as he threw the bag he was carrying on Naruto's bed as he walked in. "If you are truly my pupil then you will know how to properly go on a date with one of the most beautiful women in all of Konoha!"

"This isn't my first date! This is my second! Third if you count the day I went out with Hinata for my birthday." Naruto said as he walked in and followed his master. "Why are you so concerned?"

"I heard about the break up and the reunion and I want to make sure that you don't screw up after all that." Jiraiya said. He did care about Naruto; he was a lot like his last pupil Minato. Jiraiya could recall having to have the same discussion and having to ready Minato for his first date like he was now with Naruto. Had he not, Minato's first date with Kushina would have been a disaster. "Now let me help you out of that dirty outfit and get you in to something more presentable. You don't want to look like a slob with Hinata."

Jiraiya pulled out the cloths he brought with him and began to help Naruto get his broken arm out of its sling and undress him. He then helped Naruto get into a blue polo shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of dress shoes. He looked much more presentable and in Jiraiya's opinion, his charm came out in it. Naruto wasn't sure; he was nervous now after what Jiraiya told him.

"There, now you can go and show her that you have some class." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Class is something that is hard to come by these days; Hinata doesn't want to see someone whose gonna look like the greasy scum that has been lusting for her all these years."

"I'm nervous now after all of this. What if Hinata doesn't like how I come off? She's a wealthy, noble shinobi of the Hyuga clan. I feel like scum sometimes thinking about it." Naruto said. Naruto knew that Jiraiya was trying to help him but now that he had come in saying that he needed to be presentable and seem high class, he became nervous. Naruto was beginning to worry that maybe he wouldn't be good enough for Hinata now.

"Don't think like that! No! I'm not trying to get you all worked up on your date!" Jiraiya said. He felt bad for making Naruto feel this way. "You're fine Naruto! What I was trying to tell you is to not seem like a jerk on your date by looking like someone who doesn't give a damn how he presents himself. People might think that you're an ass if you go and look like a pig around Hinata, that's all."

"All right, all right, I get it." Naruto said feeling a bit more calm. "What should I do? What should I say? I-I don't know what to do."

"Naruto, you've known this girl for a while now. There is nothing you need to prepare for. Just go have fun." Jiraiya said with a smile as he patted Naruto's good shoulder and handed him some cash. "I heard about your low funds so here is a free loan. I want you to have a good time and show that princess the time of her life. And if you're lucky, you'll be just as great an expert womanizer as me!"

"Ha! Like I'd ever be a pervert like you!" Naruto said as he took the money. He smiled feeling glad that his master had his back. "Thanks master Jiraiya. I'm sure that this will be a day to remember."

"I'm sure it will too. Have a good time!" Jiraiya said with a cunning look on his face. "And be sure to give me all the details on how it went."

"Why?" Naruto asked. He could tell that Jiraiya was up to something.

"Well, you see I need inspiration for my next book and right now there hasn't been much success in my research." Jiraiya said. Naruto knew exactly where this was going as a smile broke out on Jiraiya's face. "And, well, you are the closest person I can turn to for inspiration. If you tell me how it went then I'll definitely be able to come up with something. After all, you are dating the princess of the Hyuga clan, Hinata-hime!"

"You would use me for something like that you no good pervy sage!" Naruto shouted angrily. There were no bonds to Jiraiya's perversion. Naruto left before Jiraiya could ask for more perverted requests.

Naruto was on his way to Hinata's house when he saw her walking towards his house. Naruto's eyes became wide in awe when he saw Hinata; he almost didn't recognize her from how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail in curls with a white hair band on her head, she wore a white blouse shirt, a black skirt that was slightly above her knees, pearl earrings, the necklace he bought her, she wore black sandaled heels like Tsunade, and carried a black purse. Naruto was glad that Jiraiya stopped him earlier; if he hadn't then he really would have been under dressed for the occasion. Naruto kept cool though, he didn't want to make a scene.

"Konnichi wa Naruto!" Hinata said with a smile. She was just as surprised to see Naruto dressed up too. He looked so handsome. "You're looking great today!"

"Y-You are too Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata looked so beautiful that Naruto was almost breath taken. "I thought that today we could do whatever you wanted to do."

"You are too sweet! I know exactly where I want to go with you today." Hinata said as she walked up to Naruto and took hold of his hand. She then kissed his cheek and they both blushed a bit. "Luckily the village wasn't as badly destroyed as it seemed and almost everything is repaired. I thought that maybe we could go to the entertainment district in the village. That was the only spot of the village that wasn't hit."

"Sounds like fun." Naruto said as he leaned his head over and kissed Hinata on the neck and she jumped away giggling.

"Eeek! My neck is really ticklish Naruto!" Hinata laughed as she walked back to Naruto's side and took hold of his hand.

"Every part of you is ticklish Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I can't help it! And you always seem to get me somehow." Hinata laughed as Naruto this time kissed her cheek. The two walked on towards their destination. This was a time for happiness, joy, and fun. It was a time for them and no one else.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the entertainment district where, though they ignored them, were met with hundreds of eyes looking at them. Men looked awe struck that Naruto was with Hinata and turned away in bitter envy. Women looked in shock that such a noble kunoichi was dating the village's hated Jinchuriki; this was unheard of. Naruto and Hinata spent at least three hours walking through shops, looking at music tapes on sale, checking out manga, and simply having fun. Naruto noticed a photo booth and he and Hinata decided to get a couple of photos together.

"There are five in a purchase." Naruto said as he held Hinata close and looked at the camera. "Say 'cheese'!"

Naruto and Hinata smiled for the camera for their first photo. The second was about to be taken.

"Hold still Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and the camera shot her kissing him while blushing. She was still getting used to showing her love for him in public; after all the fuss over her being together with him in the past it was a little hard to show it.

The third photo was about to be taken and Naruto and Hinata made funny faces for the camera. Hinata winked her left eye, pulled down her right eye lid, and stuck her tongue out at the camera while Naruto puffed up his cheeks and gave himself bunny ears. The fourth photo was about to be taken.

"Let me return the kiss." Naruto said as he leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek. The camera shot Hinata blushing and Naruto blushing even brighter. He was also getting used to expressing his love for Hinata so freely. "Final photo is coming up. I have an idea for it."

"What is it?" Hinata asked as the camera got ready. Naruto kissed Hinata on the neck again and she jumped up laughing while giving Naruto a small push. The camera shot Hinata laughing while Naruto kissed her neck. "He he, you're terrible. But that's why you're so fun."

Hinata hugged Naruto's head and Naruto laughed to her playfulness. Hinata picked up the photos and put them in her purse. It was 3:30 already, and the couple decided that now would be a great time to get lunch. There weren't any ramen restaurants but there was a decent curry restaurant nearby. Naruto and Hinata ordered there food then sat down and ate with each other.

"How is your family doing? I heard about what the Horde did while I was gone." Naruto said. He was concerned about Hinata's family; he wasn't going to exclude them from his relationship with her because of what had happened between him and Hiashi. "I'm sorry about what happened. Can you think of any reason why they would go to such lengths to hurt your clan?"

"They're fine thank you. I had to go to a quick funeral for all those who did die this morning." Hinata said. She was glad that Naruto was so considerate. He was so much sweeter than the other pigs in the village. "I don't know why. Neji was hurt pretty badly the Horde leader responsible for the attack. It was some man named Akumu Two-Face. I hope that he feels better soon."

"So do I." Naruto said as he took a bite of his food. "Oh yeah, Hinata, since your dad is letting me see you again, is it possible that I can see him? I want to try talking to him again."

"I'm sorry but you can't Naruto." Hinata said looking down in a bit of despair. She wished that her father would just accept him already. She was happy that he was allowing her to see him but she still wished that her father would see Naruto for who he really was. "He said that I'm allowed to see you but I can't take you home with me or allow myself to be caught seen with you by him in public; I wish he would stop this."

"I'm sure he will. Just be patient." Naruto said as he smiled at her to raise her spirits. He didn't want her to feel this way. "Don't worry; I won't try to get you in trouble with him. If he doesn't want to see me then that's fine."

Hinata felt better. Naruto was watching after her. She knew that he would always be there for her when she needed him. Naruto and Hinata finished eating and continued on. The two had been almost everywhere and they were having a little bit of a hard time finding something to do when they walked past the movie theater. There was a huge poster up for a new movie that had come out called "Beauty and The Beast".

"This sounds neat." Naruto said as he looked at the poster that showed a beautiful girl dressed like a princess holding the hand of a beast man dressed like a prince who was looking lovingly into her eyes with what seemed to be the villain, who appeared to have a very big and wicked smile, gazing on the two in the background in the shadows. "It's directed by Makino, the man I worked as a body guard for his lead actress Yukie Fujikaze in the Land of Snow. If it's by him then it's definitely good."

"Let's see it then!" Hinata said. She was excited; she didn't get to see many movies and she could be picky about them. But she could tell it was a good love story just by the title and the poster. "Besides, we're already living the story of the movie!"

Naruto looked down a bit. He knew that Hinata was playing, but the fact still hurt him. He was still a Jinchuriki and was a beast. He felt like a person with Hinata, but… It was hard for him to explain. Hinata noticed and became concerned.

"Wait Naruto, I didn't mean it that way." Hinata said as she lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes. She never wanted Naruto to feel like a monster again, not after that one night where she almost lost him. "Naruto, please, don't feel that way. Gomenasai, I was only playing. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he put his good arm around Hinata and felt better. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. The brightness in her eyes made him feel like a human being. "Let's hurry before they sell out of tickets."

Naruto and Hinata approached the admission ticket salesman while holding hands; the salesman could tell that they were a couple. And quite a sweet looking one too.

"Hi, we were wondering what the cost for movie tickets were." Naruto said to the salesman. "We wanted to see the new movie by Makino, 'Beauty and The Beast'."

"So you want to see the new romance movie out eh?" The salesman said with a smile. He liked who Naruto and Hinata came off to him; they seemed like such a close and cute couple. "You're in luck! This is the opening of the new movie and the theater is letting cute couples in for free."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"I am princess! I like you and your boyfriend. You can get in for free!" The salesmen said with a smile. He saw Naruto and Hinata's eyes light up with gratitude and excitement. He handed them the tickets and they both thanked him with warm gratitude.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata said with a smile.

"This means a lot! Thanks so much!" Naruto said with a smile. He and Hinata walked into the theater and immediately headed for the show room.

Inside the room where the movie was being played, there were many couples also there to see the movie. Naruto and Hinata took their seats in one of the center rows to get as close as they could to see. The front row seats had been filled.

"I can't wait! What do you think will happen?" Hinata asked Naruto as she looked over at him. Before Naruto could answer, the movie started and a message from Makino appeared on the screen. It said "Inspired by stories I heard about an old friend of mine", Naruto had a feeling that he was talking about him. "I guess we'll find out."

The movie started with a prologue with artwork depicting what the narrator was saying.

"Long ago, there was a great beat that savaged the lands and the people of the forest." The narrator began. "It was slain by the strongest warriors but its spirit still haunted the people. It had its destructive spirit sealed in an orphan boy who from that day foreword was cursed to be a beast. He grew up to be a very lonely and hated man. This is his story."

Everyone in the theater was moved, especially Naruto and Hinata who understood the main character's pain. The movie started with a family ridding a carriage with supplies for their store through the woods. Soon the family was attacked by bandits who began to raid the defenseless carriage. The bandits were hurrying in their crime in fear of the beast that was rumored to live in the forest.

"Oh no, I hope someone saves them." Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata's prayer had been answered very quickly as a beast that looked like some sort of fox crossed with a maybe a wolf came out and scared off the bandits. Everyone in the theater was frightened by the creature except Naruto and Hinata; they knew that this beast was the man mentioned in the prologue just by looking at him, and he was lonely by the look in his eyes. The bandits ran off and the carriage had been flipped over with the horses pulling it gone. The beast then flipped the carriage back up correctly. The father of the family crept over to the side of the carriage where the beast was and found the beast gone and a man standing there.

"No way." Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the man who was also the beast. The man had hair like Naruto's only brunette and without the birth marks that Naruto had on his face. The man did have a scar running down the side of his face between his eyes and one running across his face like Iruka's. "He actually based the beast in the story after me."

The man tried to talk to the family but was attacked by the father of the family and chased off. Naruto felt like he was watching himself be chased away. It hurt him deeply to see this character be treated like the way he was. The scene changed to a town during the morning. There was a girl walking through the market, the camera was following her from behind. Hinata noticed that her hair was the exact same length as hers.

"Wait a minute, did he…" Hinata thought to herself in disbelief. Suddenly children in the town began calling the girl by her name, Suzu, and the girl turned around. Her bangs were the same as Hinata's too! Makino based the girl in the story off of her! "Did he base everything in this movie off of the two of us!?"

The children began telling her about the carriage rescued last night and about the circus coming to town. The girl, Suzu, responded softly. She was even shy like Hinata was! Suzu was out shopping for her father who was finishing his presentation for the council in the city that presided over the town. The children ran off to get ready for the circus coming and Suzu returned home to meet her father who looked like Hiashi with grey hair. Makino had not been very original with his characters.

"I think I know who he based the characters of this movie off of." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I can't believe he based the characters off of us." Hinata whispered back. She couldn't think of how Makino could have been able to hear about the two of them but it was sort of sweet. "Oh well, at least we inspired a movie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said. Suddenly Hinata curled her legs up into her seat and laid her head against his chest. She lay sideways so that she could still see the movie. She then took Naruto's good arm and made him put it around her. She took hold of his hand. Naruto was touched and a bit surprised; Hinata was getting very touchy with him. "H-Hinata?"

"It's getting a bit cold in here. I need some of your body heat." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto who looked awe struck; he wasn't used to being held so lovingly so often and he liked it a lot. "I like the warm feeling coming from you Naruto; it's so gentle and feels so right."

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he buried his face in her hair for a bit to feel her warmth as well. It felt so soothing and caring; the two were slowly but surely becoming in sync with each other. Naruto and Hinata turned their attention back to the screen as the next scene came on.

It was a rather dark scene where a circus group was moving along through a town. This must have been the circus the children in the movie were talking about. The ring leader's face was darkened out so that no one could see it; he didn't seem very nice for some reason. There was an eerie feeling to him. As the circus stopped for the night in the town, the ring leader went exploring. On his way through the dark allies of the town, he was captured by some thugs and taken to a warehouse where he was beaten. The ring leader didn't have anything of value on him so the thugs then threw him into a pool of chemicals that they had prepared for anyone unlucky enough to come by them. The ring master cried out in agony and the girls in the audience began to cuddle their boyfriends for comfort as they watched the brutality.

"How could Makino come up with such a horrible thing!?" Hinata thought to herself as she pressed herself against Naruto in need of comfort. Suddenly the ring leader rose from the chemicals looking down. "What happened to him!?"

The camera moved to the thugs who watched in horror as the ring leader approached them. They then screamed out in pain as they were killed. The camera had blacked out before the way the thugs died could be determined. The girls in the audience began to cuddle their boyfriends even tighter now. Hinata looked at the screen in terror as the ring leader went back to the circus group who were beginning to worry about him. The ring leader stood partially in the shadows as the other circus members looked at him in shock and horror; he wasn't the same man anymore! He was something else!

"Naruto I'm scared." Hinata said as she held Naruto tighter.

"It's okay Hinata. It's only a movie." Naruto said. He was a frightened himself. What was this man now?

The ring leader stepped partially into the light revealing his face to be white like it had been painted with dokeshi, clown, paint. His lips were red with a freakishly big smile that inspired fear in the hearts of the audience. It all got worse as the ring leader let out a wicked, hysterical laughter that sounded like Nazo's! Makino had made a villain based off of Nazo! Hinata held Naruto tighter and closed her eyes; she couldn't stand anything like Nazo not even a fictional movie villain!

"Naruto!" Hinata said as she held on to Naruto for dear life. It was as if Nazo was in the theater with her, hiding in the darkness, waiting to grab her and take her away to do something awful to her! Just the sound of the laughter in the movie horrified Hinata. She and all the other girls swore that they could feel his deadly fingers brushing against them as the movie villain continued on with his hysterical laughter. "It's Nazo Naruto! He's here! I know it!"

"It's okay Hinata! It's almost over." Naruto said as he held her head and watched in terror as the circus began to transform into something else too. Naruto had to admit that even he was scared to death by this scene; he also had a slight fear of Nazo that remained from his encounter with him and when he saw his hideous scars and listened to his wicked laughter when he threw Hinata out of a window that one night. Makino had created one of the scariest villains ever seen. The scene ended and everyone felt relieved. Naruto let out a sigh of relief with Hinata. The Nazo like character was gone. Most of the boys in the theater began to brag about their manliness in protecting their girlfriends from the dokeshi villain. But Naruto acted differently, he kissed Hinata and made sure that she was alright. "It's over Hinata. It's okay, I was scared too."

The next scene came on with Suzu out in the market worrying about her father who had just left to the council to give his presentation. Suddenly there was an up roar in the town, the circus had arrived! Everyone in the theater knew that this wasn't good because of what had happened in the last scene. Suzu went to see what was happening and saw that the ring leader was fooling with the townspeople. He wore a green suit, had purple hair and his face was still white like a dokeshi's.

"Oh he wouldn't." Naruto said as he looked at the villain in mixed feeling of being unsurprised yet surprised, disbelief and as if he was reliving something. The villain was acting and talking like Nazo would if he were around normal people and he even called Suzu princess like Nazo called Hinata princess that one time at the Hyuga party.

"Maybe he'll make a series of movies based off us if we continue to fight the Horde." Hinata said. She had the same feeling as Naruto; the movie didn't seem creative now.

The scene was a bit eerie and everyone hated the villain for hitting on Suzu. What was going to happen with an evil circus in town? This was soon let go as the next scene came on with Suzu's father walking on his way to the city that presided over his town. He was reading his presentation on how to keep things exclusive for the whole land until suddenly he was attacked by the same bandits from the other night. After being mugged, he was thrown down in a ditch beaten. The audience began to worry about Suzu's father until the beast showed up again and saved him. After getting Suzu's father back on his feet, he reverted back and began to leave without even asking for thanks. Suzu's father stopped the beast and thanked him. He then asked the beast his name. The beast answered "Kitsune", "fox". Suzu's father then threw away his presentation and invited Kitsune back to his home. He didn't care about Kitsune being a beast; he saw him as a person, not a monster.

"They gave him a nice name." Hinata whispered to Naruto. Naruto picked up what she was talking about and smiled; he didn't get that feeling that he had earlier. "I like where this is going."

"So do I." Naruto whispered back.

The next scene consisted of Suzu being introduced to Kitsune and for the next few scenes it showed her getting closer to him. This touched everyone in the audience, especially Naruto and Hinata. In the mean time, the villain who was setting up his circus was becoming jealous of the couple and plotting something horrible. Everyone worried about what the villain would do but this changed as Kitsune and Suzu got closer. The movie reached its midpoint when Suzu's father asked the council to start allowing people like Kitsune to live amongst the other people. To celebrate the council's decision of allowing Kitsune to stay, a party was thrown at the city castle. It was a glamorous party with a lot of people. Naruto and Hinata wanted to think that this was a scene based off of when Nazo attacked the Hyuga party, but it soon turned out to be something else.

"How cute." Hinata said as she watched Kitsune and Suzu come together to dance; they were dressed like they were on the poster Naruto and Hinata saw outside of the theater. Kitsune wore blue cloths that seemed fit for a prince and Suzu wore a yellow dress that made her look like a princess. "It really is like a fairytale isn't it? Makino did an excellent job on this."

"Yeah, it really is." Naruto said as he watched the two take each other's hands and began to dance. Naruto enjoyed this scene very much; it made him think about Hinata. He then tried to imagine, what it would be like, if he and Hinata could have a moment like in the movie.

…

Naruto took Hinata's hand and looked deep into her eyes as she smiled at him. She was the most angelic girl in the ballroom. He took small strides with her as they danced in the middle of the ballroom. Off to the side sat Sakura and Sasuke who watched them with a friendly happiness; they were glad that Naruto and Hinata were together.

"Very good, now try to keep up with me." Hinata said to Naruto as she corrected a small step of his.

"R-Right." Naruto said as he matched his pace back up with Hinata's. He then saw Shikamaru and Temari dancing and noticed that Shikamaru was doing something different from him. Naruto tried to imitate it and fell out of place with Hinata again. "Ah, gomenasai Hinata."

"It's alright Naruto, just stick with me." Hinata said. Naruto got back in place with Hinata and now the two of them were dancing together perfectly. They were so beautiful together, like two celestial beings dancing to the love that had grown between them. Neji and Tenten even stopped to admire the two. Naruto and Hinata stopped as the music playing in the ballroom began to come to a close. "Beautiful."

Naruto didn't say anything. He was speechless. He then placed his right hand on Hinata's face and gazed deeply into her eyes as he began to bring his face closer to hers and she did the same.

…

"Naruto, are you alright? You look like you're starring off into space." Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Naruto answered as he turned his attention back to the movie. The movie was about to have a twist. Kitsune was called out of the ballroom for a moment by some of the circus people; they wanted to talk to him. Meanwhile, a package was sent to Suzu and was delivered to her by one of the servants at the party; it was a small gas mask. Suddenly, gas filled the ballroom and everyone was being knocked out by it. Suzu quickly put on the gas mask that she had received and saved herself. The only ones left standing were Suzu and the circus ring leader that had entered the ballroom followed by two thug sized clowns. He began to make a move on Suzu and the women in the audience became filled with disgust.

"Leave her alone you dokeshi teme." Hinata thought to herself. The villain was so much like Nazo that she couldn't stand it! "Kitsune is kind and loving; you're a psychopath that doesn't deserve her!"

The villain sat down at a table with Suzu talking about taking her away as his bride with him to bring chaos and destruction into the world so that there would be more excitement and just because they could do it. Meanwhile Kitsune was being offered a place in the circus as a creature on display with a high pay and to be loved by millions if he will give up Suzu.

"No! Don't do it Kitsune! Can't you see that she loves you!?" Naruto thought as he watched Kitsune struggle with the decision. "Don't give in!!!"

Suzu immediately refused the offer from the ring leader and Kitsune refused to give up Suzu for anything. Naruto and Hinata silently cheered when the two lovers stuck together. But this joy was soon sort lived because the ring leader was now attempting to take Suzu away by force! Kitsune heard her screams and turned into a beast to protect her and charged back into the ballroom to fend off the dokeshi thugs. However, the villain had something else in mind when this happened; once Kitsune turned into a beast, the other people in the room began to wake up. The ring leader set things up so that it would look like Kitsune was attacking Suzu!

"No! He's not the monster!" Hinata wanted to shout but couldn't because she was in the theater. Kitsune was chased out of the city and forced into exile by all of the people. Kitsune hid in a cave after being chased out and sat in a damp corner; a tear rolled down his beastly cheek and Hinata felt Naruto hold her tight. He looked touched yet upset. She asked what was wrong. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"It's just some hard memories." Naruto said softly. This scene reminded him of his own childhood when people would chase him away from places for being a Jinchuriki. Makino hit the nail of Naruto's feelings, memories, and hardships on the head. Things got worse in the movie when the circus took over the city in the night of its performance and the villain took Suzu for himself. Naruto's heart ached; this was so unfair for Kitsune. "This movie just reminds me of some hard things in my life."

All hope seemed lost but, Suzu's father escaped and encouraged Kitsune to save her and the other people taken by the villain and his evil circus. Other survivors apologized for their actions and encouraged Kitsune too; the movie was at its climax! After a few more scenes, an epic battle took place between Kitsune and the dokeshi villain on top of the city castle. The villain tried to drag Suzu down with him as he was thrown off the top of the castle by Kitsune, but Kitsune dove after Suzu and saved her from the fall. However, at the bottom of the castle lay not the corpse of the villain, but some sort of laughing puppet that had taken his place. What happened to him? No one was sure.

"I think the ending is coming up." Naruto whispered to Hinata. The watched the beast carry the beauty to the bottom where there was a mix of reactions. Some were about to thank Kitsune while other backed away because of his beast form. Kitsune fell into despair as the rain poured down on him, but a heartwarming miracle was now about to happen as Suzu took Kitsune's hand and looked him in the eyes to tell him that she loved him. Suzu told him that he wasn't a monster, he never was, he was the most human person she knew, and that beneath the beast in him was the heart of the man she loved. With a kiss, Kitsune reverted back to his human form. "Ah, that's so sweet. Don't you think so too Naru-"

Before Hinata could finish, she felt Naruto hold her tight as he silently sobbed to the happy ending; Naruto was deeply touched by the ending that it brought him to tears. Hinata had only seen an emotional side to Naruto only a few times and each time she was surprised to see it. Naruto had always had an emotional side that he wanted so badly to let out, and now with Hinata he could at long last. She would understand his feelings and still accept him for expressing his deepest feelings.

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she held onto him more tightly. She liked seeing this side of Naruto; it showed how much he trusted her with showing her his concealed character and it showed how beautiful he was on the inside. Naruto was so warm and full of life, a true gentleman. The movie ended with Kitsune and Suzu getting married and with a kiss that was more passionate than the first. Everyone in the theater stood up and applauded the movie; it had been one of the greatest love stories ever made. Naruto's eyes dried and Hinata applauded for herself and him. It had been a movie to remember. "Bravo!"

The movie ended and everyone walked out of the theater into the cool night. Everyone was about to return home.

"That movie was great!" Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand as he walked her half way home.

"It was! I loved every minute of it even though Makino wasn't very original." Naruto said as smiled at Hinata and stopped about a block away from her home; they didn't want her father attacking them again. "I really liked the romance in it. It was… touching, to me."

"I liked the romance too." Hinata said. She could tell why Naruto liked it; he could relate so much to the main character. Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and put her hands on his face as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Today was really fun Naruto. Thank you. Sayonara for now."

"Sayonara for now, Hinata." Naruto said to her as he kissed his beloved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Hinata said with a smile as she and Naruto parted for the time being and headed home. Today had been a good day and the days would only get better from here on out.

Hinata returned home with a smile; this comforted everyone who supported her in her relationship with Naruto. Hinata let down her hair as she went to find Moe and Hanabi who were in the living room waiting for her. She found them and sat down with them to tell them all about what happened.

"How was it? Was he nervous?" Moe asked.

"We were both a little bit nervous at first but we were fine for the rest of the day." Hinata answered. Today had been one of the best days of Hinata's life. "You should of seen how well dressed he was today; he looked so handsome!"

"Ah, I wish I could have been there to see." Hanabi said. She was happy for her sister. "What did you do today with him?"

"We explored the entertainment district today. It was really fun." Hinata said as she pulled the photos she and Naruto took there. "We stopped by one of those photo booths and got a few photos of ourselves together."

All three women laughed to the images on the photos; Hinata's blushing, Naruto's blushing, the funny photo the two took and Naruto kissing Hinata's neck were just adorable. In the other room Hiashi was ease dropping on them; he didn't want to join the conversation for obvious reasons. As he heard Hinata talk about everything that happened and sound so happy, he felt touched; he was glad that she was so happy after so long. But why did it have to be happiness from the boy he hated? How could a demon make her so happy? Was Naruto actually a person? Maybe he wasn't so bad or evil after all. Hiashi thought about all of this and became confused about how he should feel towards Naruto now. Hinata continued on about her date and told them about the movie. Today had been an excellent time for Naruto and Hinata.

Back with Naruto, Naruto was almost home when he met Jiraiya waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine and that's all I'm going to tell you." Naruto said. He knew where Jiraiya was going with this. "Like I'm gonna trust you with the story of my date with you pervy sage! Hinata is not going to be the next porn star in your dirty novel!"

"I was kidding about that earlier! Don't worry!" Jiraiya laughed as he looked at Naruto looking at him skeptically. "Really, tell me everything. I would never put an angel like Hinata in some exotic fantasy; she's too sweet for something like that."

"Damn right she is; I would never forgive you if you put Hinata in some dirty scene in your story." Naruto said. He liked Hinata just the way she was; he didn't want to imagine her as some sort of mistress. Naruto then began to tell Jiraiya about what had happened today and smiled in the thought of everything that had happened. Today had been a great day.

While things had been wonderful and sweet in Konoha, things were about to be like a living nightmare several miles beneath the earth's surface as Inagojo and her Kantus monks were busy conducting some sort of awakening sermon in a cavern far beneath the ocean. Inagojo sat at the in the middle of a huge Trinity of Worms pinnacle as eleven high monks sat around her in the corners of the pinnacle chanting the same chant that Skorge, who was also present, used in his techniques.

"Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha." Inagojo and the Kantus monks chanted until the cavern lit up with runes used in the religion. Their sermon was complete.

"He's awake now Skorge. Talk to your new pet." Inagojo said to her youngest son. She knew this being that had been awakened was demigod, but it still didn't have much significance to the Trinity believers as the other gods and avatars; this being was really like a pet in comparison to the other deities because it obeyed even mortals. "Be sure to have him carry us back to Nexus so that we don't drown after this."

"Nome est tibi Et Horde." Skorge said as he walked forward to what seemed to be a bottomless pit. He had his hands clamped together and was wearing noble robes which symbolized his class while kneeling on a prayer mat. He had to show respect to the deity.

"Use the vernacular; my skills and knowledge in the ancient language have left me in my old age and from having listened to the language of the surface dwellers for so long." A great deep voice boomed from what seemed to be out of nowhere. "What is it that you want from me those who have followed the path laid out by the Three Lords?"

"My name is The Horde." Skorge said as he bowed forward on his prayer mat to show respect to the deity. "I call in need of your power, might, and knowledge of the earth and for you to save us from a man who now as we speak continues to torture the innocent in his devil work and to plague our homes with his warped mind."

"How will you stop this cancer from growing then? If he is still at work and you can't approach him then what can I do?" The voice asked.

"We must first destroy his puppets that have done his dirty work behind the scenes. We need your help in destroying the Five Great Nations." Skorge answered.

"So be it." The voice answered as the cavern rumbled and the runes disappeared as a huge mouth appeared in the bottomless pit. It opened wide and revealing a row of large, sharp teeth used to shred and another row behind it used to crush whatever was eaten to tiny bits. This pattern repeated for at least two more rows. "Your reasons appear just to me so I will help you. Quickly, climb into my mouth and take me to where we shall begin this crusade. I shall lend you my powers, any your enemy shall fall."

"Thank you master Rift. Your kindness in lending us your power is greatly appreciated." Skorge said with a bow of gratitude as he stood up and jumped into the giant mouth below. Inagojo and the others followed and the mouth closed shut tightly and the Trinity of Worms believers took cover in safe part of the mouth where they would be safe during the journey back to Nexus. "Go to the lake beneath the ancient city beneath the earth's surface, Nexus. Soon, we will be able to reward you with the power that will crush any sort of immortal or god. You will receive it when the Three Keys come into our grasp and the Imulsion Lake is filled. Now go!"

Back up on the surface on the ocean to the east, a ship was passing by what was known as the Floating Mountain; it was a large outcrop of rock that looked like a mountain but just sat in the ocean with no shore or any way of landing on it. As the ship sailed around it, a sailor approached the captain of the ship to ask him about the strange natural wonder.

"Captain, how did that outcrop get there in the first place?" The sailor asked.

"No one knows really. Some say that it was created in some volcanic eruption that happened millions of years ago and the all that was left was the hardened rock from the blast which we see right now; it is standing on top of the volcano below." The captain answered. "Some say it was divine influence. I believe the darker tale about it."

"What is the darker origin of the Floating Mountain?" The sailor asked. He was now very intrigued by his captain's story.

"I've heard that this rock here is not like any rock found in nature or made by man." The captain said as he looked at the young sailor with a creepy face in attempt to scare him. "They say that the mountain is not from this world. They that it is really a small body part of a giant buried beneath the earth's surface that to this day still sleeps until he will one day be awakened!"

"No way captain! Why would a giant be buried beneath the ocean? Giant's can't swim unless they are sea monsters!" The sailor said with a forced laugh in attempt to ease his fears from the story. "Why would earth monster be all the way out here?"

Suddenly the ocean began to rumble and the water became choppy; the Floating Mountain was shaking as if something was pulling it down to the bottom of the sea. The outcrop was sinking! Everyone aboard the ship began to take safety precautions as the ship rocked with the ocean and the Floating Mountain began to move slowly downward in some sort of movement that was hard to read. Everyone aboard the ship watched in awe as the giant rock disappeared. Something had happened that night far out at sea. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural.

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Miracle 

The next day, everyone was back to business with the village being repaired finally. Hinata left her squad for the day to visit Naruto. She and his squad were now at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar getting breakfast. Yamato was there feeling very out of place; not because he was the only adult there but because he was the only one that wasn't injured like the others. Naruto had his arm in a caste; Hinata had bandages beneath her clothing and a small one on her neck from the chainsaw cuts she received from Skorge, Sakura had the same thing and bandages on her arms from the grappler worms, and Sai had bandages on his stomach for his stab wound he received from Skorge. Yamato couldn't help but feel sorry for them as well as feel awful for being the only one not hurt in the invasion.

"How much longer will you be in that caste Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Naruto answered. Sakura was sitting on the right side of him and he didn't like this because of what had happened in the past between the two of them. Hinata assured Naruto that she and Sakura made peace with each other but Naruto was still skeptical about it. It would take some time before Sakura regained Naruto's trust. "How are you feeling? You're the one that took on that crazed monk I've been hearing about."

Yamato then remembered something that he needed to tell Naruto after what Tsunade told him in the hospital the night he returned almost dead from the fight with the Akatsuki. It turned out that Naruto's new Rasenshuriken technique was too dangerous to use and if he took another blow from it, he wouldn't even be able to use chakra again. Yamato didn't know how to tell Naruto this because he knew that Naruto worked very hard in inventing it and he knew that he liked this technique very much.

"Um, Naruto, there is something that I need to tell you." Yamato started. He had to get this over with so that Naruto wouldn't hurt himself again. "It has to do with what happened after you used your Rasenshuriken technique. This is just what Tsunade told me."

"Yamato-sensei, I know how my body works; I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." Naruto said. He could already tell that it had to do with his new technique.

As the group was about to finish lunch, Konohamaru came running up to the party as they left. He had something to show Naruto. He was completely oblivious to how bad of a time this was.

"Hey Naruto! I got this new technique that I need to show you!" Konohamaru said as he created a shadow doppelganger of himself. "It's an add on to that Ninja-Center-Fold technique you taught me!"

"We don't want to see it you little pervert!" Sakura shouted at Konohamaru. Naruto didn't like where this was going with Hinata around to watch.

"Not now Konohamaru. Go find someone else to show it too." Naruto said nicely.

"But you'll love it Naruto!" Konohamaru said as he got close with his doppelganger and transformed. "Here it is my Yuri technique!"

Naruto and the others watched as Konohamaru turned himself and his doppelganger into two naked girls cuddling each other. Everyone looked at him with disgust because of his indecency around the women present; even Naruto didn't like it even though he had a bit of a hard time trying to stay mature with Konohamaru's "distraction".

"Konohamaru, this is really a bad time for that." Naruto said trying to be mature. He had given all of this from being with Hinata; there was no point to it anymore.

"Aw come on Naruto." Konohamaru said with a now feminine voice from his transformation. "Here, let me make it more exciting for you!"

Konohamaru turned himself into Hinata naked and his doppelganger turned into Sakura naked! He had used the two of them for his Yuri technique! Naruto's pants grew tight and he fell down flat on his back as blood jetted out of his nose in sexual frustration. Hinata and Sakura then ran up and beat Konohamaru over the head for putting the two of them into his perverted technique.

"That is sick Konohamaru!" Sakura said as she punched him in the face. Naruto got back up and watched. He felt so embarrassed right now.

"Keep me out of your fantasies! What the hell are you thinking doing something like that when Sakura and I are right here watching!?" Hinata shouted as she hit over the head. This was the first time that Hinata had ever reacted to something like this in such an assertive way. She could understand Naruto's embarrassment and would forgive him for his moment earlier.

"Wait! Wait! I have more! This one you'll love!" Konohamaru said as he jumped back and created two doppelgangers of himself. "Here it is my Yaoi Threesome technique!!"

Hinata and Sakura stood in awe and praise as Konohamaru created an excellent Yaoi fantasy. Naruto, naked, was holding a naked Sasuke back in a loving way as Sasuke brushed his fingers across Naruto's face as a naked Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and laid his head against his back.

"I'm with Naruto-kun as well as Sasuke-kun." Sai thought to himself as he watched the three naked clones cuddle close. "Is this what people call 'exotic' fantasies?"

"GENEIUS!!!" Sakura and Hinata shouted in praise as they watched the yaoi action get more intense. Naruto watched in disgust as his lips got closer to Sasuke's and as Sai got his mouth closer to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then ran up and kicked Konohamaru in the groin before he could do anything extreme with the transformed clones.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU LEARN THIS CRAP!!?!??!! Keep me out of these sick yaoi scenes you come up with you little sick-o!!!!!" Naruto said as he kicked Konohamaru in the groin again to punish him. He then turned and faced Hinata who he couldn't believe was praising Konohamaru for his technique. What kind of things was Hinata keeping in her imagination? Naruto was afraid to think about it now let alone ask. "Um, H-Hinata? What was that all about?"

"Um, well, I, it's, well…" Hinata looked down and began to fidget with her fingers like she would when she was shy. She had been put in an awkward moment and she couldn't quite explain why she felt so excited by Konohamaru's technique. "Well, it's not like I'm some sort of pervert or anything! No! I'm not one!"

Sakura began to plead the same thing to Yamato, Sai and Naruto. She couldn't believe that her own secret imagination had been revealed during this whole event. Konohamaru stood back up with his hands on his groin from Naruto's kicks with a smile.

"Ha, birds of a feather flock together." Konohamaru thought to himself. He was now sure that deep down; there was a much bigger personality inside Hinata that was dying to get out. The group went their separate ways for the day, but Naruto stuck with Hinata.

Naruto went with Hinata to train for the day. He couldn't do much with one arm in a caste. He was busy practicing throwing kunai with his left hand in attempt to make his left arm as good at throwing as his right. Hinata then went to check on him. She was tired of just normal training and wanted to play a bit with Naruto; he still felt a little down about being injured and not being able to do anything useful.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata asked cheerfully. He was busy concentrating on his pointless training; none of the kunai he was throwing were hitting the tree he was aiming for.

"I'm trying to practice my throwing skills with my left arm." Naruto answered as he threw another kunai and missed. "Why?"

"Why don't you train with me?" Hinata asked.

"What can I do with my arm in a caste?" Naruto asked. He thought that Hinata was being serious. "I can't spare or anything. What could I possibly do for you?"

"You can try to put up a fight!" Hinata said. She knew exactly how she was going to get to him. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but she wanted to try and get Naruto to feel more positive right now. "Come on!"

"No way! I'm not going to be beaten by you when I'm handicapped!" Naruto said.

"Then I'll make you! I can't stand seeing you just stand there looking all depressed like there is nothing you can do now that you're injured." Hinata said. She for the first time ever, Hinata was the one feeling positive while Naruto felt down; it was Hinata's turn to brighten Naruto this time after all the times he raised her spirit in the past. "Come on Naruto, let's have some fun! You're not yourself."

"There's nothing in the world that could make me want to fight you Hinata." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" Hinata said as she slipped behind Naruto and stole Tsunade's necklace from him. "What if I took this?"

"Don't Hinata! That necklace is more important than you think!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her trying to grab it. Hinata was playing with Naruto the way her mother used to play with her father years ago when they were their age. "Hinata I need that to restrain myself!"

"Then fight me for it if it's so important!" Hinata laughed. She was now just like Hitomi was.

"Why you little-! I'll get you for this!" Naruto said as he threw a roundhouse kick at Hinata who dodged him easily. Naruto was like Hiashi was when he was young; he couldn't quite tell when people were playing with him. "Give it back!"

"Naruto I'm just playing! You don't need to get upset." Hinata said as she began to slow down and let Naruto get closer. "Come on Naruto. Just have fun with this; I'll give it back if this is too much."

Naruto didn't know that Hinata was playing with him and felt bad for ruining her fun. He just wasn't able to tell play teasing from bully teasing. He had grown up being treated badly so he always assumed that if someone was teasing him it was because they wanted to bully him, not play.

"Gomenasai Naruto, I just wanted to try and lighten the mood of everything. You seemed down and I thought that maybe if I played with you a little bit you would feel better." Hinata said. She wondered why Naruto was unable to tell the difference between playful teasing and bullying teasing until she thought about it for a moment and realized why.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I just didn't realize right away that you were playing with me. I just haven't had good memories with teasing, that's all." Naruto said. He didn't want to seem negative with Hinata. "I just thought that maybe you weren't being nice and I started to act that way. Gomenasai for ruining the fun."

"It's okay Naruto, I understand." Hinata said as she walked towards him. There was a rock in the ground that Hinata didn't see and she tripped. "Ah!"

"Hold on Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran forward to catch her. He put out his left arm and his right went out by reflex and he caught Hinata. He caught Hinata with both arms and then began to feel in his right arm again like it was healed. "Wait a minute, could it be?"

Naruto helped Hinata back up and then he tried to move his fingers in his right hand; he could and he could feel them. Naruto undid his caste and began to rotate his wrist and move his arm. It was healed already like some sort of miracle!

"Alright Naruto!" Hinata said feeling happy that he had been healed.

"I can't believe it! It must have been the –"Naruto stopped before he said the word. He didn't want to scare Hinata again with the Kyubi.

"If it came from the Kyubi I don't care Naruto. You are still you no matter what." Hinata said. She wanted Naruto to know that she accepted him for being a Jinchuriki. "I'm not afraid anymore. Because I know that you will always be you."

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. Things were so much better now that he and Hinata were back together. Naruto was now feeling better and was going to play along with Hinata now. "Well, this makes getting that necklace back a lot easier!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Hinata said as she jumped away and ran off with Naruto chasing her.

"You're in for it when I catch you!" Naruto said with a smile as he dove at Hinata who jumped away in to a tree were she dangled Tsunade's necklace in front of Naruto. "Here I come!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you get me that easily!" Hinata said as she jumped to another tree and Naruto followed. Naruto continued to chase her until his foot slipped on a branch and he fell to the ground. "Oh no! Naruto! Are you alright!?"

"BOO!" Naruto shouted as he appeared behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around Hinata. He had faked falling and caught himself beneath the branch by focusing his chakra to the bottom of his feet to walk underneath the branch and sneak up on Hinata. "I caught you fair and square."

"You were supposed to get the necklace, not me!" Hinata laughed.

"But you're prettier than the necklace so I couldn't resist." Naruto said as kissed Hinata on the cheek. She giggled to his playfulness and his compliment then put Tsunade's necklace back around his neck. Naruto then picked up Hinata and jumped down from the tree with her. Naruto then threw her onto his back to carry her by piggyback. "Let's celebrate, what do you say?"

"Where are we gonna go?" Hinata asked as Naruto ran with her on his back.

"What do you say we go get some ramen for lunch?" Naruto said as he neared the village.

"We had ramen for breakfast though." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Another bowl won't hurt you! Come on! It will be my treat!" Naruto said as he neared the ramen bar.

Naruto and Hinata bought lunch and sat next to each other. The ramen bar people were so happy to see them together again. The two spent their time talking about the past and everything that they had gone through and today so far. There wasn't a happier couple in the whole village.

"You know how to have a good time you know that?" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto didn't answer right away; he was looking at Hinata and admiring everything about her. Her character, her little traits, her hair, her eyes, and everything else that made her being. Naruto couldn't believe that this great of a person had been waiting for him for all these years. "Are you day dreaming about me? You're looking at me like it's the first time you've ever seen me."

"I wish I could have gotten to know you so much earlier." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata began to blush when she heard him say this. "You are such a great person Hinata. I never would have known that you of all people would have such a loving character beneath your shyness."

"Oh, well, I, I always wanted to tell you how I felt but I was too shy and nervous to tell you." Hinata said now feeling shy. She loved Naruto and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to be with her earlier if he could! He did have some feelings for her when he was younger! "If I had the courage to tell you, then I-I would have told you earlier."

"Actually, Hinata, I wanted to try approaching you a couple of times." Naruto said. He wasn't lying about it; he would have met Hinata earlier if he could.

"Y-You did?" Hinata asked in disbelief. Naruto had always been interested in Sakura when he was younger. How could he have had any interest in her back then?

"I wanted to talk to you every now and then but when I walked towards you, you looked away." Naruto said. He wasn't lying. "I always thought that you did that because you thought that you were better than me or something so I gave up eventually; I didn't know that it was because you were shy. Despite how I used to feel about Sakura, I always had a special regard for you. You were always the cute one amongst the other girls and you always came off as a nice person. Because of that, I always thought of you as a good person and that maybe one day I could approach you again and you'd acknowledge me."

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she took his hand and felt touched. She was so glad to have fallen in love with him and Naruto was glad to have fallen in love with her. Hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto tenderly on his warm lips. What he said meant so much to her. "Thank you, for always keeping that regard for me. If you hadn't I don't think we'd ever be where we are now."

Naruto and Hinata finished eating and spent the rest of the day together. They were so good together and just the sight of them warmed the hearts of whomever lay eyes on them. A time for them was a time to feel at peace and know that there were good people like them in the world who were capable of so much compassion.

Meanwhile, while romance was aflame in the Hidden Leaf Village, things in Nexus were getting intense. Inagojo was hearing a lot of things on the surface thanks to Musso's well placed sources; the mob was now working with the Horde more in hope that this would end the violence sooner and so that there would be no more vicious fighting. Inagojo was now making use of a special man power that the mob had hired for her, rogue ninjas.

"I hope you like this. It's a very special batch that we've come up with here in Nexus and if you bring back the people we need for the completion of this ritual sooner than expected, then maybe we can give you something extra for your hard work." Inagojo said to the three rogue ninja who were dressed like the Horde leaders and were chugging down a gallon of Imulsion each. They weren't completely paying attention to Inagojo because they were enjoying too much of the power that they were getting from the hot liquid; they soon began to glow from it. "Are you listening to me?"

"Aaahhh, juice man, juice." The middle sibling of the three rogue ninjas said as he finished the hot Imulsion. "That was better than sex."

"Ignore Shinji, he's just an annoyance." Said the oldest sibling who had finished his Imulsion first and was now going to further discuss business with Inagojo. "You put your money in the right place in hiring me and my brothers to do your dirty work. Now what exactly will you be giving us to fulfill this invasion? I understand that you'll be loaning us firearms to keep afterwards correct?"

"That and you will be given an army of Lambent Locusts to do your bidding as well as some of our finest soldiers." Inagojo answered. She didn't like the manners of the rogues, but at least she would be able kill two birds with one stone by doing this. "Don't fail me. I will not tolerate defeat while I am gone attending more important matters."

"I don't know about my older brothers but don't mess around my lady." The youngest sibling said.

"You really need to get that stick out of your ass Yama. You are like a frickin' robot; your always business, business, and more business and you always talk like me'n Kite are the lazy humps who don't do jack shit." Shinji said with a sneer at his younger brother.

"Let it go Shinji. And Yama, remember your place." Kite said as he looked back at his younger brothers. "We will leave for Konohagakure immediately my lady. Where will you be so that we know where to return to?"

"I'll be in Sunagakure; there is an Imulsion mine there that I need to attend to." Inagojo answered. She could tell that the rogues she hired were your typical money grubbing fools but they seemed worse than that; just like the Locusts she had now let join the Horde who weren't from Uzamakigakure, the ones who were low life criminals that had no respect for people and that the other Horde leaders were skeptical about allowing to join. "Be sure to bring Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga back here alive. Do with the Leaf Village whatever you please."

"Of course my lady." Kite said. "The Shindo Brothers won't let you down."

"No, you've been granted some of the Horde's power now. You are to call yourself the Lambent Brothers." Inagojo said.

"Works for me. Sounds bad A enough." Shinji said. He was eager to sick house on the Leaf Village.

"If at all possible, no, you have to, when you go to Konohagakure seal Tsunade's fate!" Inagojo said with rage in her voice. "She is one of the few remaining articles of the Third Hokage Sarutobi; the last man to sign the agreement to have the remaining people of the Whirlpool Village be sent off to be lad rats for that pig Niles!! After her, I'll kill Jiraiya and Orochimaru too! That man will never be forgiven for sending so many innocent lives to their doom!"

"Sounds like you want to be alone from the way you're talking, so we'll get going now." Shinji said as he and his brothers went to pick up the equipment that the Horde was giving them. Shinji cackled on his way to the armory. "Someone bout' ta get their teethes kicked in."

Around the time that the Lambent Bros left, Nazo came to Inagojo. He and Akumu were concerned about her.

"Ummm, hiiiii. I see that you hired some more shady men." Nazo said. Nazo was not one to follow rules, codes, or any sort of established orders but he did believe in standards. And from his standards, a better class of criminal came from people who weren't sick minded as these rogue ninjas appeared to be. "I also understand that you turned all of those guys who loved our mistake at the Hidden Grass Village Lambent too."

"You're point Nazo?" Inagojo asked. She had become very cold hearted over the years; Nazo even thought that she had suffered more than him in life and that this was the cause of it. Niles had taken a huge toll on her being.

"I don't plan things and I don't see what you're doing as a plan, but just know what you're doing okay." Nazo said as he walked off. Nazo had a good sense of prediction and he had a prediction that this wasn't going to go as he and the other Horde leaders would want it to. Inagojo ignored him. She had been blinded by what Niles had made her believe she was, all the Horde leaders had become what Niles said they were. An invasion was building up in Nexus. One could only hope that Naruto and Hinata were ready for when it hit.

Chapter Thirty Eight: Bumps in the Road and Good Hearts 

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure. The village was lively and the most adored couple in the village was about to get together. But there was something that both of them weren't quite prepared for that was coming. Thankfully there were two good souls in the village that were determined to help them no matter what.

Kurenai heard a knock at her door. It was too early for the doctors to come and check on her. She opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. It was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-dono, why are you here?" Kurenai asked. She could tell that there was something serious by the look on his face. "I can tell that this isn't for your 'research'."

"It's about your pupil and mine." Jiraiya said. He didn't know what was going on with Naruto and Hinata right now but he had a good feeling that there was going to be something bad due to the talk of the village. "I need to know how well Hinata reacts to bad situations."

"Why is that?" Kurenai asked. For once Jiraiya was being serious with her instead of asking her for "help". "In missions she used to make a lot of mistakes but she's gotten better now."

"I'm talking about personal situations." Jiraiya said.

"I know that she slapped Naruto across the face the day after Naruto told her that he was a Jinchuriki. Why?" Kurenai asked. She had a bad feeling about where Jiraiya was going with this.

"Naruto has grown up a lot since he's been with me and since he's been with Hinata; he had to if he wanted to stay with her. But one problem that he still seems to struggle with is his ego." Jiraiya said. "Word in the village now is that Hinata is stronger than him and that he needs her to protect him from the Akatsuki. I know him too well to know that he'll react to this."

"Has anything happened yet?" Kurenai asked in a concerned tone. She didn't want to see anything happen between Hinata and Naruto again. She couldn't stand the thought of it.

"No, but I need you to almost spy with me so that if something should happen we can prevent things from being blown out of proportion like last time." Jiraiya said. He had faith in the two that they wouldn't leave each other, but he was still afraid of what could happen if they stayed mad at each other over something small for an extended period of time. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Naruto or Hinata; he didn't want to see something like the first incident to happen again.

"I'm in." Kurenai said. She felt the same way as Jiraiya. The two left quietly and tried to find the young couple.

Naruto was on his way to meet Hinata. He intended to train with her for a bit and then do something else later. As he was on his way to find Hinata, he stopped when he overheard his name mentioned in a conversation.

"Damn, that kid doesn't know how lucky he has it. The Akatsuki won't come near him now with that girl around him." One man said to his friend. "Though you have to feel kind of sorry for him; a guy who needs his girlfriend to protect him, now THAT is a huge lack of balls."

"Well she beat that monk senseless so he's got nothing to worry about!" The second man said. "He's just gotta hide behind her and she'll take care of the bad guys for him."

"I always thought he was a pussey, but I also thought that he had some dignity in him. At least enough to not be in the shadow of a girl." The first man said. Naruto moved on and changed his plans for the day. He had to work his way out of Hinata's shadow now; he felt that his repetition was on the line now. Naruto had been known for a lot of bad things but he didn't want to be known as a weakling. Things were about to get ugly.

Naruto met Hinata and kissed her. He was happy to see her but his happiness wasn't pure.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" Naruto said as he put his arms around Hinata. He thought that maybe this would make his sweet talking later be easier if he got touchy right away.

"Fine, thank you." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "Where too first?"

"I need to get back into training now that my arm is healed. Want to come along?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to force her or else she would read through him.

"Of course, who else would besides me?" Hinata said with a smile as she and Naruto headed off to the woods to spare. Hinata couldn't help but feel that Naruto was acting weird. The two were unaware that Jiraiya and Kurenai were watching them and they could already see where this was going.

"You were right, we better watch them." Kurenai said as she and Jiraiya began to follow the couple.

"Oh God, this isn't going to be good." Jiraiya thought to himself.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training grounds in the woods and began to spare for about a half of an hour. Jiraiya and Kurenai remained hidden. When the two stopped to catch their breath, Naruto made his move. This wasn't going to be good.

"Um, Hinata, could I ask you for a favor?" Naruto asked with a grin. He couldn't keep a straight face with what he was about to ask.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. She could tell that Naruto was up to something.

"I was wondering if you could show me how to use some more of your techniques." Naruto said. "I'll teach you how to use my Rasengan if you do."

"I don't understand why you would need to know more of my techniques." Hinata said.

"Just for back up." Naruto lied. Hinata could tell that he was lying; Naruto couldn't lie to her.

"Naruto, what is this really about?" Hinata asked. She now had an angry look on her face; she didn't like Naruto keeping things from her.

"Well, I, um, it's like this okay." Naruto said. He was worried were this was going to go and he tried to put this in as nice a way as he could. "Everyone in the village thinks that you're stronger than me now and that I have to depend on you to protect me. I just didn't want to be in your shadow."

Hinata had never felt so insulted in her life. She had never heard such a selfish request before in her life. She couldn't believe that Naruto would be so self centered that he would use her to boost his own ego. She then unleashed her anger on Naruto without mercy.

"So that's it!? I'm just a tool for you and your ego!?" Hinata shouted at Naruto.

"No! It's just that I don't want to seem weaker than you. That's all." Naruto said trying to keep her calm.

"So it's all about you! That's all it's about!? You have to look good no matter what!" Hinata shouted back at Naruto. She had blown the whole thing out of proportion; she had plenty to be mad about but this was going too far. "I'm leaving! If you have to be so high above me and everyone else then I'm gone!"

"Hinata I just don't want to be looked down on by anyone anymore than I am now! It's not even that big of a favor! Come on! Don't be like that." Naruto said as he caught up with Hinata and tried to put his arms around her. Hinata then pushed him away.

"No! Get lost Naruto! Come back when you've grown up!" Hinata shouted as she stomped off.

"Fine!" Naruto shouted back as he stomped off in the opposite direction. Jiraiya and Kurenai saw the whole thing. They were definitely going to have to help the two of them before this became worse.

"Doe she always act like that?" Jiraiya asked. She wasn't as bad as Tsunade but still though, Hinata took this as something personal when it really wasn't.

"Naruto is too full of himself to tell when to leave things alone and not make himself look so high above everyone else." Kurenai said. She didn't like how he used Hinata; there was no reason he had to make himself look better than Hinata.

"Well I think we both know what to talk to them about." Jiraiya said as he began to head in Naruto's direction. "I know how to handle Naruto in this sort of situation. Can you handle Hinata alone?"

"She's had moments with Kiba and Shino before, I can handle her." Kurenai said. She then began to head in Hinata's direction. "She can take things too personally sometimes; I know what to say to her."

The two parted and went to find their pupils. They had to make things better or else they would stay mad at each other longer than they needed to be.

Later that day, Kurenai found Hinata sitting by herself in the park thinking angrily about Naruto. She then sat down next to her so she could talk to Hinata.

"Hi sensei." Hinata said. She wasn't looking at Kurenai.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked. She didn't like how Hinata was.

"I got in a fight with Naruto. It's nothing big." Hinata answered.

"If you're acting like this then it is something big." Kurenai said. "Tell me what happened. I want to know."

"Naruto thinks that he has to be above me and everyone else so he asked me to teach him all of my techniques so he can boost that ego of his! Agh! I hate him!" Hinata said thinking about it.

"You don't mean that Hinata and you know it." Kurenai said. She had known Hinata so long now that she was practically like a second mother to her. "You have plenty to be mad at him about but this is nothing to take to the extreme. You're making this to personal."

"What was I supposed to tell him!?" Hinata shouted. "Was I supposed to give him everything that he needs to be the talk of the village!? I wouldn't be surprised if he went around bragging about me being his girlfriend that way he can look cool!"

"Naruto isn't like that Hinata! You know that. He's not perfect, no one is. Just because he acted or did something selfish once doesn't mean that he is a selfish person in whole." Kurenai said calmly. Hinata was overly upset. "If you can't be mature about how to react to the little mishaps you have in your relationship then things will always seem negative and you don't want that."

"I need to go." Hinata lied. She wanted to be alone.

"Hinata listen to me." Kurenai said as she stood up. She was angry with Hinata now but she wasn't going to let it out on her; she didn't want to fuel Hinata. "Just think about what I said. You don't want to stay angry at the person you care about; it hurts too much. You know in your heart that you don't want to stay mad at Naruto. Think about all the good times you've had with him. Do you really want to throw all of those good memories away and more potential moments like those to a little argument like today? Just think about."

Hinata didn't say anything as she left. But she did try to think about what Kurenai had told her as she continued to think angry thoughts about Naruto.

Back with Naruto, he was walking through the village until he ran into Jiraiya. Jiraiya stopped him to talk to him about what happened.

"What's this I heard about you having a fight with Hinata?" Jiraiya asked.

"That got out too? Ha, I don't care. Hinata doesn't care about her boyfriend becoming the laughingstock of the village so she can act however she wants." Naruto answered.

"What did you expect Naruto? Does everything have to revolve around your reputation? You made her feel like a tool." Jiraiya said. "One can't hold all the crowns. Hinata should be enough for you."

"Yeah, well she didn't have to act like the way she did!" Naruto shouted.

"That's something else, but let's focus on your end. Ask yourself what she means to you." Jiraiya said.

"She means a lot to me! She's my girlfriend and I care a lot about her!" Naruto answered.

"Well putting such a menial thing before her is something else proves otherwise. If she's that important to you then treat her like it; don't worry about your own little needs." Jiraiya said. "Do you want to hurt Hinata?"

"No! Never!" Naruto said. He was beginning to feel like an ass. "I, well, I just wasn't thinking about that then."

"Well then start thinking about these things more often." Jiraiya said. "A man should always put the woman who is most precious to him before himself. Hinata had done and meant a lot to you; you should act grateful to her and return the love she deserves. I'd start by apologizing about today."

"I will the day Hinata learns to stop acting like such a bitch." Naruto said as he began to walk home.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. He did not like Naruto's comment on Hinata one bit. "That is no way to talk about Hinata and you know better!"

"Forget it! She can stay mad at me for as long she wants. See what I care." Naruto said.

"Think about what you're saying Naruto. That's the girl that gave you some meaning in life and actually treats you nicely. Do you really want to lose all of that?" Jiraiya said. "She's a sweet girl and you know it. Don't talk or be that way. I'd really hate to see you hurt yourself by hurting her Naruto. Just think about what I said. Whatever happens, don't stay mad at her."

Naruto went home. He was too angry to think about what Jiraiya had said right away.

That night, Naruto and Hinata lay in bed thinking about what their masters had told them. Naruto thought about how much Hinata meant to him and how selfish he was today. He began to see things from her point of view but it was too late to apologize to her. Naruto was such a baka; he should have treated Hinata better.

Hinata lie in her bed thinking about what Kurenai had told her and what she had said to Naruto today. Naruto remained calm until the end when she pushed him away; maybe he wasn't trying to be selfish after all. Maybe he just wasn't thinking about it. Hinata had been too harsh on him like when she found out about him being a Jinchuriki. Naruto was in bed now and there was no way Hinata could go apologize to him. She wished she could have been different.

The two fell asleep with their heads full. A small bit of chaos had begun to build in them. Someone worry here, but a third good soul had appeared to help them. They were both having nightmares right now and they both needed to be seen.

1

Hinata was dreaming that she was on a mission with Naruto and the trail they were taking to their destination was through a field of wild flowers. As night began to fall and the clouds rolled in, Hinata looked back to see where Naruto was, but he had disappeared. Hinata looked frantically for him but he was nowhere to be found. For some reason she couldn't activate her Byakugan and she fell into a panic. Hinata called out his name but there was no response. She then began to run off course to find him.

2

Naruto dreamed that he was walking to Hinata's house when he came to discover that it was gone. He turned around and half of the village was gone with nothing but a barren waste land. Naruto was alone in the middle of nowhere. He called for Hinata but couldn't find her. He walked through the waste land until he was tired and sat down on the dry, dead, cold ground; he had lost all hope in finding her. Suddenly a breeze came in and something landed in Naruto's hand. It was a lock of Hinata's hair; she was gone. Naruto lie down and began to feel himself sink. He closed his eyes and then opened them backup; he was now in the water that appeared whenever he was about to be consumed by the Kyubi. Only, the Kyubi wasn't here. Naruto was all alone inside his head now.

1

"Naruto! Where are you!?" Hinata shouted. She was worried about what could have happened to him. The flower filed was gone and now there was nothing but a cold barren waste land that was filled with a dusty grey fog. Hinata was scared; what happened to Naruto!? She held the necklace that Naruto had given her and renewed her faith that he was still here looking for her. "Naruto… Wait for me. I'll find you."

2

"Now you're all alone. Great job baka." Naruto said to himself as he floated in the lonely sea of his mind. He ruined his relationship with Hinata; this was all his fault. Why couldn't he have been better for Hinata? Naruto was scared of how she would be without someone to be there for her. He didn't want her to be alone again. "Oh Hinata, gomenasai, for being such a jerk. You deserve better than me."

"There is no one better than you Naruto. No one can love Hinata the way you do." A woman's voice said. Naruto recognized the voice. "Hold on for just a little bit longer. She'll find you, I promise."

3

Hinata looked through the fog and saw Naruto lying flat on his back out on the waste land. Her heart began to race with joy to know that he was here but also in fear of him being hurt. She ran to him, through the thick fog and found… nothing. Naruto had disappeared when the fog that had come in front of Hinata appeared. The only thing there now was Naruto's jacket. Hinata fell to her knees and picked it up. Tears then began to well up in her eyes; she had lost Naruto.

"I really did over react didn't I? You're gone now because I blew something out of proportion again." Hinata silently sobbed. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far."

Hinata then held Naruto's jacket close as she began to cry for the mistake she made. In Naruto's nightmare, he was also lightly crying to his own mistake. They were both hurt by what they had done to each other.

"Naruto, please come back. I'm sorry." Hinata cried.

"He never left Hinata, he's still here looking for you." A woman's voice said. Hinata was too hurt to recognize the voice. "He cares a lot about you and would never leave you."

"How would you know?" Hinata sobbed. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes were filled with joyous shock.

"Because I'm your mother." The woman said. It was Hitomi again! She then got down and placed her hands on Hinata's. Now she too was touching Naruto's jacket and was now in sync with his dream as well. "I had a feeling that this might happen sooner or later."

2

Naruto was looking down in guilt with tears in his eyes for what he had done to Hinata. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up and at first thought it was Hinata, but it was really Hitomi! She had returned like she said she would!

"You and Hinata truly are well connected to each other if you can see each other in your dreams." Hitomi said with a smile as she wiped a tear off of Naruto's right eye. "That's a rare gift and sign in the world of ninjas. It's because of that; I can see you through my daughter."

"We're not well connected. I broke that connection today." Naruto said as he looked back down. "I was too much of a selfish teme to give her the respect she deserves; I even called her a bitch."

"Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself." Hitomi said with concern in her voice. She sounded so much like Hinata. "Sometimes you can be worse than Hinata when it comes to beating yourself up. Please stop, it hurts me and it definitely hurts Hinata too. You're a better person than that; you've always been able to keep your head up high in hard times. Don't lose that power now after one little argument."

"It was more than a small argument." Naruto said.

"I've been married once and I can tell you that this is nothing compared to the fights that Hiashi and I got into." Hitomi said. "But we were always able to make up with each other and move on because we knew that the bond we shared was more important than whatever it was that we fought about. Don't lose hope Naruto; no matter what happens, you and Hinata will always find a way through, together."

Before Naruto could say anything, Hitomi disappeared. Soon the water began to disappear as a bright light shined above Naruto. He closed his eyes as the light shined down on him.

3

"Mom, I hurt Naruto. I even said that I hated him. He won't come back after that." Hinata said as her eyes began to dry a bit. Her mother's comfort helped her a lot. "He must hate me for the way I reacted. Agh! I can be so stupid sometimes! It's just like when we broke up because I didn't listen to the whole story about him being a Jinchuriki!"

"Hinata, you need to forgive yourself. Everyone makes mistakes; Naruto wouldn't leave you for something little like this." Hitomi said as she put her arms around Hinata. "Don't let something like this be the end of your relationship with Naruto."

"But what if we fight again and we stay mad at each other?" Hinata asked. She was worried about the future of her relationship now.

"All couples fight sometimes. No one is perfect; if you get in a fight then so be it." Hitomi asked as she looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled. Hinata smiled back feeling so much better. "Never lose faith in the person precious to you, and they in turn will always have faith in you; if believe that Naruto wants to amend for what has happened, then he will and he will know that you want to amend for the fault on your end too."

"But how can I keep this faith?" Hinata asked. Hitomi put Naruto's jacket into Hinata's arms and stood back up as a light began to shine through the clouds.

"Just think of it this way. No matter what bad or sad things happen, always belief that there will be something equally good or better after it all. Like this." Hitomi said as the clouds broke open, the waste land turned into a huge blooming field of flowers. A slight breeze came through the field and flower petals filled the air. Hitomi then slowly began to fade into the light with a smile. Hinata smiled back; she felt more of her mother's strength pass on to her. "The good in you and Naruto will always bloom into a flower field; I'm sure of it. The faith you have in each other is strong and always will be. You two were meant for each other."

2

Naruto closed his eyes as he went further into the light. As he slowly reopened them, he could smell flowers in the air and he could feel Hinata too. When his vision came back, his eyes grew wide in joy.

3

Hinata watched in awe as the flowers filled the air and the beauty of the moment synced with her senses.

"Naruto, if only you were here to see this." Hinata thought to herself as she felt something heavy appear in her lap. She looked down and eyes grew wide in joy as she looked to where Naruto's jacket once lie. Naruto was there now! He had come back! "Naruto!!"

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said in disbelief as he reached to touch her beautiful, angelic face. He placed his hand on her cheek; it was her! She had come back to him! "Hinata!"

Hinata woke up feeling well rested and exhilarated. She had had a wonderful dream and it felt so real. Hinata thought about yesterday and what had happened. She knew what she had to do today. She got went through her morning routine and went out to find Naruto.

Hinata walked through the village until she saw Naruto standing alone in the streets. He was in deep thought about yesterday and about last night. Hinata approached him gently.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said shyly due to her guilt from yesterday.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he walked up to her and looked at her with the sorriest eyes ever seen. He felt so bad about yesterday. Before either he or Hinata could think of something else to say, they both wrapped their arms around each other in remorse; they were both so sorry for what happened yesterday. "Gomenasai."

Meanwhile, Kiba was rushing to find Hinata. He had been training with Akamaru in the woods the yesterday and he overheard the argument that Naruto and Hinata had. This was his chance to take Hinata! Shino chased after him and Akamaru as they rushed to find Hinata.

"Kiba you are an asshole! Leave Hinata alone!" Shino shouted as he raced after his wild friend and his pet dog. "One fight doesn't mean that they broke up! If you dare take Hinata away from Naruto, I will lose all respect for you!"

"Loosen up Shino! Naruto doesn't deserve a babe like Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he picked up Hinata's scent and followed it. Hinata was close by! "She's just up ahead! She is gonna feel so much better now that I'm-!"

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hinata holding Naruto close. They had made up! Hinata was forever out of his reach! Kiba gloomed in despair; was he doomed to be a desperate virgin for life?

"Gomenasai Hinata; I just wasn't thinking." Naruto said as he held Hinata tight and pressed his face against Hinata's head. He could smell the sweetness of her being in her hair. "Please forgive me for being such a baka yesterday. You deserve better than that."

"It's not all your fault Naruto; I'm sorry too." Hinata said as she held him tighter and felt his heart beating strong. She loved the feeling of that strong, loving heart so much. "I over reacted. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I know I'm not perfect, but could you please forgive me?"

"I could never stay mad at you Hinata." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead and took hold of her hands. He smiled at her as he gazed into her beautiful white eyes. "I'll forgive you, no matter what may happen."

"Good, because I'm gonna do the same thing." Hinata said as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto tenderly on the lips. "How could I stay angry at the person who apologized to sincerely?"

"I can't believe it…" Kiba said as he watched Naruto and Hinata walk off together.

"Give it up man; she's not leaving him for anything." Shino said. Unlike Kiba, though he was glad to see Hinata happy for a change, Shino was glad that Hinata was with Hinata. He smiled as he watched the two walk off together. They were so good together that Shino, now caught in the romantic atmosphere, was tempted to cry but wouldn't so he that he would be spared from Kiba's taunting. As the young couple walked by, the two men from before began talking about them again.

"There they go. Kid is holding on to his big strong girlfriend." The first man laughed.

"I wouldn't look down on him if I were you." A third man said as he joined the conversation.

"Why's that?" The second man asked.

"I hear that that Naruto kid beat an Akatsuki member on his own with this new killer technique." The third man said. "If anything, Naruto and Hinata are equals. And I think that they always will be, no matter what."

Author's note 

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope the movie in this chapter didn't seem too corny; I made it up along the way. I didn't think it out. But, if anyone can guess what two movies I combined in the movie and what the inspiration for Naruto and Hinata's dream is, you may get a surprise. Anyways, here is the new season of the After Show. I am interviewing my friend here on the site and in real life, Lord Vader0100.

After Show Messages 

DB99: At long last, I've come up with the money for another season! (Camera zooms out and shows that the entire set has been redone and updated.) The set is in better shape than before and I am 60% sure that it now OC villain proof.

Assistant: (Places a package on dragonbeast99's desk.) There is a package for you sir. It's from Nazo.

DB99: *Sighs. Can't this wait until after I interview our special guest for the new season? (Goes to open the package.)

Lord Vader0100: (Runs onto set and draws light saber.) It's a trap!! (Cuts the package and desk in half and kills a poisonous spider inside.)

DB99: Speak of the devil! Here he is! One of my few readers that I know in real life, Lord Vader0100! (Audience applauds and Lord Vader0100 takes a bow before taking a seat.)

Nazo: (runs onto the set.) Vader! How's my favorite Sith!? (Lord Vader0100 Force chokes Nazo and throws him off set.)

DB99: Thank you so much for taking care of him and preventing his shenanigans! Now I have to ask you, when did you first get into anime?

Lord Vader0100: I am not really a big anime fan. I enjoy going to the conventions and reading manga every now and then but I never really got into anime. There are just not to many interesting things in the shows that interest me. I enjoy the huge amount of violence in a lot of them and I think that it is amusing that most anime females have HUGE breasts (Tsunade glares at him off set) but that really isn't enough for me.

Tsunade: (Off set.) You jerk.

DB99: Well we can't all be otaku. I'm sure that there are plenty of readers out there who are all in it for the Batman and Gears of War references. So tell me how you first found out about this site.

Lord Vader0100: That's a dumbass question to ask. You were the one who told me about this site in the first place. If it weren't for you I never would have found this site.

DB99: It's a reflex question; I ask everyone that so that people know. You are working on your own story now. How is that going?

Lord Vader0100: The story is going well, sort of. It is going slow right now because I am doing some research for a chapter I will be working on next. I am trying to find better ways to work my own touch into the Runescape world. I also need to get better at my magic skill so I can get into the mage arena. The next part of the story will have references to it.

DB99: I understand. I am in my spare time doing some research for a story that I will be working on after this one before the sequel. What attracted you to this story?

Lord Vader0100: Despite the copious amounts of romance crap (audience, especially the women in the crowd, boo Lord Vader), the story is amazing. I have only played Gears of War once, but it was great so I love the references to the game in this story. I also think that it would be a great idea to put Delta Squad into the story at a later date. The Dark Knight scenes woven in are also a stroke of genius. You also keep slipping in Robot Chicken jokes which make the whole thing funny.

Akumu: (Walks on set upset.) Hey! Don't be complaining about the romance! Remember what a whiney bitch you were for Panamamae or Panda Bear or whatever the hell her name is!? (Lord Vader0100 Force chokes Akumu's balls and he falls to the ground riling in pain until a stretcher comes and carries him away.)

DB99: A bit cruel right there Lord Vader. As far as Delta Squad goes, I may put them in the sequel along with some other characters from Gears but I'm not sure yet. I will definitely have more references though. So tell me what your favorite chapter was. What was your least favorite?

Lord Vader0100: I don't really have a favorite chapter but I like the ones where Nazo first invades Konoha to "Disasterpiece", and the one where Hinata fights Skorge.

DB99: That was pretty metal if I do say so myself. Hinata certainly stepped up her game in the fight against Skorge and I'm glad to say that she won that fight. What was your favorite moment? It can be action or romance.

Lord Vader0100: It may seem odd, but I loved the part during Nazo's invasion where the spires come up out of the ground and Nazo starts the "concert". I also liked part during the After Show where the health inspector comes and tries to cancel the After Show.

DB99: Yes, we won't be worrying about the health inspector ever again. (Camera flashes to a drain where his body has been cut up and flushed down into the plumbing of the studio.) I have to hear this from you, what was the most metal moment in the story?

Lord Vader0100: Once again, the concert during Nazo's invasion.

DB99: I'm pretty sure that is the most metal moment. I'm trying to come up with a more metal moment in the story now. Any hopes or expectations for the story? What do you think the villains will do after the fluff?

Lord Vader0100: After the love CRAP (audience riots and throws stuff at Lord Vader who catches it all with the Force and orders Storm Troopers to shoot it down for him), I hope that we'll get to see a little bit of Inagojo. I like the Locust Queen from Gears of War and I want to see how her invasion arc will work out and I want to see her in a fight. The previous invasions were all executed in a very sloppy manner by the villains. They have made plans that have nothing to fall back on if they should fail. All evil "plots" should have some kind of fail-safe to pull the "if I can't win, no one will" card.

DB99: Well, if it were up to Inagojo, everything would be a plan; she's like that. Nazo is just dangerously compulsive and just does things so he just invaded without thinking about it. Akumu is trying to make things fair so had he flipped his coin and it landed tails the whole Leaf Village would have been blown sky high. But who knows, maybe Inagojo will do something completely different. Who are your favorite characters so far?

Inagojo: (Walks onto set with hands shyly folded together.) Before you answer that question, Lord Vader-sama, what is it that you like about me? (Starts blushing beneath mask.)

DB99: He doesn't want to flirt with you Inagojo. Now let me finish this so that the story can at long last be updated.

Inagojo: I was not flirting with him! (Tentacle comes out of her back and slaps dragonbeast99 across the face.)

Lord Vader0100: Let her stay.

DB99: No way! I have enough bad things happen on her because of Nazo and Akumu! What makes you think that she won't try something!?

Lord Vader0100: (Puts his hand forth and uses the Force to mind control dragonbeast99.) You will let her stay, sit with me, and admit how much you suck at Halo 3 to everyone.

DB99: (Under mind control.) Inagojo you can stay. Everyone, I must let you know that Lord Vader0100 is much better at Halo 3 than me and that I suck terribly at it. (Falls out of mind control.) What just happened?

Lord Vader0100: I was just about to answer your question. (Inagojo sits down next to Lord Vader0100 and he puts his arm around her. She begins to blush brighter and it can be seen through her mask. Storm Troopers on the other side of the set start taking photos on their cell phones.) I like Nazo, Hinata, Skorge, RAAM, and Inagojo. (Inagojo smiles beneath mask. Tempted to take it off now and reveal her face.) Hinata because, in the right circumstances, she can really kick ass.

DB99: Well, Hinata has become tougher ever since she confessed her feelings to Naruto. I guess being able to express this has allowed her to express more of herself and show the world that she is a lot tougher on the inside than what everyone thinks. I'll have to ask her. If you could change anything in the story, what would it be?

Lord Vader0100: Less romance and a little more action. While I do believe a little romance can really help a story, too much of it can really piss me off. The story is still great either way.

DB99: Well I have to give my readers some fan service. And I like the romance in this story a lot. Unfortunately Lord Vader0100 that is what the next chapter will be. Now since you are a Sith lord I must ask you this. This doesn't have to do with the story, but how many lives were lost in the destruction of the Death Star Lord Vader?

Lord Vader0100: [This is ALL accurate.] The first Death Star was a mistake of epic proportions. The empire may as well have painted a huge "destroy me this way" sign right on the trench. The second Death Star would have completely worked if the damn ewoks wouldn't have weaseled in. How could a battle station armed with a FUNCTIONAL concave dish composite super laser, 7500 laser cannons, and 5000 ion cannons, complete with a MASSIVE star destroyer fleet orbiting the planet with 334423 TIE fighter, bombers, and interceptor craft be destroyed by a small group of rebels? Back to your original question however, 1411243 imperial lives were lost in the destruction of the second Death Star. The rebels lost only 123071 lives in the firing of the super laser, and the fight against the star destroyers and fighters. I would have fought but my TIE X1 prototype fighter was destroyed in the first Death Star explosion and my new one was not finished in time.

DB99: Sounds like the empire got its ass handed to it on a silver platter. What do you think that the author of Naruto would think if he read this story?

Lord Vader0100: I think that Masashi Kishimoto would be very surprised that a fan would take inspiration from his work and create something this good. He would be very proud.

DB99: I'm glad you think that. Maybe this will encourage him to get Naruto and Hinata together in the real manga. And maybe someone will hopefully approach me and ask to make a real doushinji of this story. Alright, (begins to sweat nervously) I'm afraid to ask you this but would you have me live or die on the After Show?

Lord Vader0100: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. (Pretends to think for a long time.) I'm going to have you killed. (Pulls out light saber and swings it in a low chop that cuts both of dragonbeast99's legs off at the knees. Pulls light saber back and impales dragonbeast99 in the lower abdomen. Deactivates light saber and hooks it back to his belt.) The saber blade should cauterize those wounds so they won't kill you. (Uses the Force to knock over dragonbeast99's chair.) But what can I say? That's what you get for making friends with a Sith.

Inagojo: (Stands back up.) Thank you Lord Vader-sama for coming here tonight. (Bows to him shyly.)

Lord Vader0100: Any time babe. (Walks off set and gropes Inagojo on the way out. Inagojo jumps up in shock and brings her hands to her face.)

DB99: (Lying on the floor now.) Ow. This hurts a lot. (Medics come and pick up his legs. While Sakura and Tsunade try to treat his light saber wounds.) Well thanks for reading. (Grits in pain.) Stay tuned because despite the events relating to the story in the first two chapters, there is going to be more fluff! It's gonna be sweet! So sweet that I can't give it away! If you liked it here, you'll love it in the next chapter! Before I call it quits for tonight, I must tell you that there is a very special poll on my profile. Please vote if you can. It is for a very special event on the After Show as we kick off the new season so please vote if you can. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned. (Looks down at his severed legs.) How bad does it look?

Sakura: What do you think?

DB99: Damn you Lord Vader0100!!!


	33. Ch 39 to 40: More Us Time

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references. More fluff in this chapter. I hope you like it. I would like to thank Rose Tiger and Hinata Uzamaki-sama for helping me come up with some ideas for what Hinata will be wearing in this very special occasion which you will read about. Also, there will be a song sung by Naruto in the second chapter of this line of chapters called "Je n'ai pas de Mot" by Vic Mignogna. I disclaim ownership of this song. Hinata will also be singing "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss. I disclaim ownership of this song too.

_Song lyrics will be in italics. _

Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Nine: Back to Work 

It was another beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto and Hinata had been training for a while in the woods and now were taking their time enjoying each other's presence. Naruto and Hinata sat on the log they always sat at together. Naruto put his arm around Hinata and Hinata snuggled up close to him.

"Nothing is going on today again, anything in particular that you would like to do?" Naruto asked as he kissed Hinata on the head.

"What haven't we done?" Hinata asked. She and Naruto had been hanging out a lot with the free time they had.

"You haven't done anything serious." Jiraiya said as he walked in on the couple. "You've been training together but nothing quite too serious. But I'll fix that; Naruto, what would you say to learning a new and very special technique?"

"Naruto will love this." Hinata thought to herself. "Wonder what this technique will be."

"Maybe some other time master Jiraiya. I'm with Hinata today." Naruto answered. Hinata looked at him with a bit of surprise. Naruto was always eager to learn new techniques and get stronger but now he was focused on Hinata; she felt touched by this. He had learned something from their fight the other day. Hinata held him a bit tighter now knowing that she meant more to him now. He was going to put Hinata before himself now.

"As much as I'd like to say okay to that, I'm afraid that I'm not giving you an option." Jiraiya said. He was happy that Naruto and Hinata were together but there were consequences to this. Naruto was a Jinchuriki dating the heiress of the Hyuga clan's Main Branch; the two were perfect targets and bait for each other. The Akatsuki could use Hinata as bait to capture Naruto and anyone who had anything against the Main Branch would use him as bait to lure out Hinata. They were both going to have to be strong. "This technique is fairly simple. There are no complex hand signs, it requires only chakra with little concentration, and is perfect for you. I could never master it but maybe you could."

"It's alright Naruto, you can try." Hinata said. She wanted to see what this technique was; it was beginning to sound exciting. "I know you can do it. Go for it!"

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto said as he stood up and faced his master. "What is it that you want to teach me?"

"Naruto, are you familiar with a ninja called the Yellow Flash?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I am. That was one of the titles of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto answered. He always liked that title; it sounded so powerful.

"He got this nickname from a technique he used which allowed him to teleport from place to place and through enemy lines in a flash." Jiraiya said.

"So this is that technique?" Naruto asked with interest.

"It is. This is why it is so simple; it is like a substitution but without the substitute." Jiraiya answered. Naruto smiled thinking about what this technique would be like. "Now here is what we are going to do; I am going to hit you and you must use a substitution without using a log or anything else as the substitute."

"Okay, I'm ready." Naruto said.

"You can do it Naruto!" Hinata cheered him on as she watched.

"Alright, take one." Jiraiya said as he punched Naruto in the face and a log appeared in mid air. Naruto then appeared behind Jiraiya. "You aren't supposed to use a substitute I said!"

"Sorry! But it just becomes a reflex after so long!" Naruto said. He then got ready for a second time. "Okay, hit me again."

"Focus on movement, not the substitution." Jiraiya said as he readied his fist. "Take two. Don't look for a substitute this time."

Naruto's body blurred a bit but Jiraiya punched him straight in the face giving him a black eye. Hinata gasped at what had happened; how hard was Jiraiya hitting him? Hinata didn't like this. Naruto got back up.

"Close, but not quite there yet." Jiraiya said as he readied another fist. "Take three."

Naruto's body blurred a bit more but Jiraiya again hit him in the face. Naruto fell back and held a swollen cheek and got ready for another hit.

"You're almost there." Jiraiya said. He noticed that Hinata was getting concerned. Maybe he should have chosen another time where she wasn't watching. He had put Naruto through worse training but to go all out would definitely upset Hinata. He only hoped that Naruto got it this time. "Take four and let's try to get this right this time."

"I'm trying." Naruto said. He readied himself and his entire body became a blur, but he was punched again in the face by Jiraiya and was sent back onto the ground with his face bleeding now at the mouth. "Ah, damn."

"Jiraiya-dono that is enough!" Hinata said as she ran over to help Naruto. She couldn't take any more of this. "Naruto has taken enough punishment for one day. Let him be!"

"Alright, I'll stop." Jiraiya said. He could tell that Hinata didn't like him doing this to Naruto. Good thing that she didn't come with him when he was seriously training Naruto; she would have had several heart attacks watching what he did to him. "You almost had it Naruto. You just need to keep practicing."

"He will later! Just leave him alone for the day lord Jiraiya!" Hinata said. She then looked at Naruto's face to see how bad the damage was. "Naruto, you're bleeding and you're still swelling."

"Take care Naruto." Jiraiya said as he left. He wished that he could have some time alone with Naruto so that he could discuss this issue with him; he was afraid of what the future held for the two of them and what the Horde could be plotting away right now. If Nazo and Akumu failed, then he had every right to suspect that Inagojo was waiting to make her move next. "And be safe."

"Naruto, we should get that looked at." Hinata said as she helped Naruto back up.

"No, I'll be fine Hinata. Don't worry about it." Naruto said as Hinata looked at him and saw his face begin to shrink back and his bruise slowly disappear. It was the Kyubi healing him again. "Jiraiya has put me through worse. This is nothing. You don't have to worry."

Hinata felt better now knowing that Naruto was okay. The two then walked hand in hand back to the village. They were just about to find something to do for the day when Kakashi approached them.

"Konnichi wa Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said trying to be cheerful. He had news from Tsunade and he wasn't sure if they would like it. She had a mission for them and he wasn't sure if they would want to get back to work so soon. "I have news for you from Tsunade."

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Tsunade thinks that the two of you have had enough off time together and that now would be a good time for you two to get back to work." Kakashi said. He was a bit nervous about what their reaction would be. "Gomenasai, I didn't want to seem like the bearer of bad news but that is what she wants."

"That's fine Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said with a smile. She and Naruto were now glad that they now had something to do. "We'll go right away."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Kakashi said. He was smiling beneath his mask for Naruto and Hinata; he didn't want to admit it, but Yamato was right about the two of them being good together. They had helped each other grow so much. He was happy for the two of them.

Naruto and Hinata left for Tsunade's office where they would be given their mission for the day. Tsunade sat at her desk with a paper on the details of the mission. It was D-ranked mission so it wouldn't be hard for them.

"What can we do for you grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You two have taken off too much time. Naruto, your arm is healed so you are perfectly capable of doing a mission. Hinata, you have been skipping out on your squad's missions to be with him so you need to catch back up too." Tsunade said. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything but she did need them to get back to work. She thought that the mission she had assigned them would be something that would turn out good for them. "It's simple. All I need you to do is deliver some salts and herbs for a hot spring resort past the mountains. It is only a few miles away and if you can make it before the rain fall that is supposed to hit today, you should be back before night fall. That is all."

"That will be fine Lady Tsunade." Hinata said. Naruto agreed with her. He had only one wish though; that he could stay at the hot springs with Hinata for a moment. That was the only thing they hadn't done together yet. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Naruto and Hinata went to get the luggage as Shizune walked into the office with tea for her and Tsunade. She was still a bit shaken after the incident with Akumu but she was doing better.

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think that you could have waited another day to have those two get back to work?" Shizune asked as she took a seat across from Tsunade. "You still owe Naruto an apology for what you said to him that one night, even if you weren't aware of what Sakura had done at the time."

"I don't want to sound like the psychopath that almost killed us but I think that chance has an opportunity for those two to bond if they go on a mission together today." Tsunade answered. She just had a gut feeling that today was an opportunity for Naruto and Hinata. "I think that if they go on a mission together it will be good for them. As for an apology, I'm pretty sure that Naruto knows by now that I didn't know about Sakura at that time so I think that I can just let it slide by."

"To think that this all started when we tried to get rid of all of the complaints from civilians that we weren't doing anything to fix their problems with criminals at their level." Shizune said as she looked at her tea. "With everything that has happened, I'm beginning to wonder if the mob still has any say in any of this. And I still say that you should apologize."

"I don't think that this has anything to do with civil criminals anymore. I think this got out of hand the moment the Horde first invaded." Tsunade said as she sipped her tea. "But I don't want to think that they are out of the loop just yet. And if it makes you better then I'll say something to Naruto when he returns."

Tsunade and Shizune weren't aware of this but someone working in the Hokage's residency had been ease dropping on them. The person who had been listening to them was now leaving to a private headquarters he had made. Something was going on within the government of Konohagakure.

Naruto and Hinata were already half way to their destination. Naruto had taken some of Hinata's luggage to carry in his right arm in attempt to strengthen it faster and so that it was stronger than his left arm to undo the imbalance he had come across when his arm was broken. Naruto began to wobble as he struggled to keep two wooden crates beneath his right arm.

"Naruto, are you sure you can handle all of that on your own?" Hinata asked as she held a crate of salts in one arm and a bag full of herbs in the other.

"Yes, I can handle this." Naruto said as he began to walk with his side leaning over in an awkward position. Naruto stumbled a bit. "Seriously, I got this."

"Be careful Naruto." Hinata said. The moment she spoke Naruto stubbed his foot in the road and fell dropping everything he was carrying. Hinata giggled at him and Naruto laughed at himself. "You still want to carry all of that? It's too easy carrying just these two things I have."

"Alright, I'll let you carry some of this." Naruto laughed as he began to pick up what he dropped and handed back the portion he took from Hinata. Walking there was a lot easier now.

About a half hour later, Naruto and Hinata arrived at their destination. Storm clouds began to roll in as they came closer. They then began to run to the entrance of the resort and made it inside before the rain started to fall. They then approached the owner of the resort and gave him the salts and herbs he requested. The owner then signed the release saying that Naruto and Hinata completed their mission successfully.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here." The owner said with a smile. He was very grateful for what Naruto and Hinata had done. "I'm sorry you had to come here in such bad weather."

"It's alright." Naruto said. "Once the rain passes we can leave."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." A man said as he walked into the resort soaking wet. "There has been a minor mudslide and now the road has been blocked. It will be a while before everything has been cleared up. Everyone on the other side of the mudslide has been asked to turn around so they don't get caught in another possible mudslide. I'm afraid you two will have to wait until the road has been cleared."

"You said that everyone on the other side has to turn around?" The owner asked. "There was a party that was supposed to be coming here. There is a spring ready for them. Now it's vacant."

"That hot spring is now vacant from the absent party?" Hinata asked. The resort owner knew where Hinata was taking this and he didn't mind. Why waste a perfectly good reservation?

"You don't have to ask. Go ahead and take it!" The resort owner said with a smile. Naruto and Hinata were overjoyed. They both thanked him and were lead to the hot spring that they were now allowed to use. Tsunade's gut feeling was right; today's mission was an opportunity for them.

Naruto and Hinata sat together in the hot spring completely relaxed. The water had special herbs and salts mixed into it making it more enjoyable. It was heavenly; Naruto and Hinata couldn't have asked for anything better. Naruto began to move closer to Hinata.

"Hold still for a moment." Naruto said as he got behind Hinata and put his hands on her shoulders. He was smiling and blushing a bit. He wasn't going to do something bad but he was just beginning to feel shy; it was the affect that Hinata had on him kicking in.

"What are you doing?"Hinata asked with a giggle. She felt excited; the affect that Naruto had on her was beginning to take over too.

"It must have been hard carrying that load, let me help ease up your shoulders a bit." Naruto said as he began to rub Hinata's shoulders in a circular pattern; he was giving her back and shoulders a massage.

"You are so sweet." Hinata said as she let out a sigh of relief as Naruto started on her shoulders and moved on towards the back of her neck. Naruto was so thoughtful; Hinata couldn't be happier with him. She exhaled in relaxation as Naruto worked down the center of her back. He then worked back up to cover her body again. Once he was done, Hinata turned around and kissed him. "Perfect."

"W-Was it really?" Naruto asked. He was touched by her compliment. He began to feel warm on the inside. Having Hinata like him for who he was and for what he could do for her made him feel like he had a role in her life; like he was meant to belong with her. "I-I'm glad you liked it."

"You're starting to act shy like I usually do." Hinata said as she put her arms around Naruto and laid her head against his chest. "Why do you think this is? Don't you miss being the one who always smiles? What's it like being shy for a change?"

"I think this all just shows that we are meant to be together. I told you before that I like this feeling." Naruto said as he put his arms around Hinata. "It feels nice to lay back and not have to put yourself forward all the time. To be shy is really a nice thing every now and then. I always liked that bit about you Hinata, even before we became this close; I always thought that it showed that you were content with who you are and didn't need to be out to front by being shy. Does it feel this way to you?"

"I was shy because I didn't have much self confidence until I got to know you. Now I'm just shy because, that's me." Hinata answered. "I really like being able to be assertive like you. To feel like I'm enjoying life and living in the moment. It feels like every day is a dream and that I can like myself no matter what may happen. To always be the optimist and raise the spirits of others and myself, to be the person I can be proud of, this is all so wonderful."

"Well, I guess opposites attract then." Naruto said as he held Hinata a bit closer and the two nose kissed. They were both silent, enjoying each other's presence. It felt so right; Naruto and Hinata didn't want to be anywhere else than with each other. However, their moment was interrupted when the man who had informed them about the mudslide came in on them. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily." The man said. He hated to have to tell the two of them this. "The rain has past and the road is clear so you can leave now when you are ready. The only real bad news is that the party that was supposed to have the hot spring you two are using now is on its way back and they weren't too happy when they found out that it was given away."

"We understand; we'll finish up here soon." Hinata said. She let out a sigh of displeasure when the man who had cleared the road left. She and Naruto were having such a good time together and now it was about to end soon. Also, the hot spring was so relaxing and soothing that Hinata hated to have to leave when she didn't feel fully rejuvenated yet. "Oh, why did this have to happen now? We were having such a good time and I'm not even ready to leave yet."

"It's alright Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he put his arms around her. "We can always go to the hot spring back in the village."

"I know." Hinata said. "But it still would have felt a lot better if I could have been able to walk back without my feet feeling tired. Another half hour in here and the lower half of my body would have been rejuvenated."

"I-I can fix that." Naruto said as he began to blush. He then moved back a bit and put Hinata's legs in his lap. Naruto didn't know why he felt this way when he did this for Hinata but for some reason he liked it.

"Now what are you doing?" Hinata giggled as Naruto rubbed the toes of her right foot between his fingers before placing his thumbs on the sole of her foot.

"Well, you told me how much you liked it in the past, so, um; I can still, if you want me to, massage your feet before we leave." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto was looking very red now.

"Naruto you are too sweet!" Hinata said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He was so good to her. "There is never going to be anyone who has treated me better than you."

Naruto massaged his dear Hinata-chan's tired feet and the two finished their bath together. After the two got dressed, they ignored the angry party as they left the resort. It had been a good time for the two of them and that's all that mattered.

"Ah! I feel so alive now!" Hinata said cheerfully. She then ran ahead of Naruto. "Let's go!"

"Wait for me!" Naruto laughed as he chased after Hinata.

"Catch me if you can!" Hinata shouted back with a smile as she began to run faster towards the village. The two were now using their renewed energy to play a small game of chase back to the village.

It was sunset when Naruto made it to the village. He lost sight of Hinata a while back and now stood at the village entrance wondering where she went.

"Where did Hinata go?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked around. Suddenly someone jumped on his back. It was Hinata.

"Looking for me!?" Hinata laughed as she jumped on to Naruto's back. She was then slid up Naruto's back and placed on his shoulders. He held her in place by holding her shins.

"No one else in the world." Naruto answered. He then began to carry her on his shoulders back to Tsunade's office. "How did you beat me here?"

"I was so refreshed that I felt as light as a feather running here." Hinata answered.

"That's only because I gave you that foot massage. If I hadn't you would have been too tired to run." Naruto said with a playful smile. "I'll remember that so that I can beat you here next time."

"If anything, you owed me that." Hinata said as she put her hands in Naruto's hair and ran her fingers through it. "If it weren't for me, Jiraiya would have beaten you to a bloody pulp earlier today."

"I could have handled that pervy sage on my own had I gotten that technique down." Naruto said.

"Well its good practice for you Naruto. What are you going to do when you have a wife?" Hinata asked as she rubbed his head. Naruto felt a mixed feeling of being touched, embarrassed, and confusion. Was Hinata taking this somewhere? "It's not fun having to cook and clean you know; being on your feet all day is tiring. Your wife will deserve a good massage for everything that she does for you. Along with the proper returned affection of course; love comes first."

"I, um…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked down blushing and remained silent for the rest of the way. He then began to notice the married couples with children in the village. Some were upset and arguing and others were happy. The arguing ones were just like the happy ones, just upset over something small and brief right now like He and Hinata were that one day; it was just something that would happen occasionally. Hinata didn't mean to make him think like this, but could Naruto one day be a husband like the other adult men in the village?

Naruto arrived at the front of the Hokage's residency and let Hinata get down from his shoulders. The two walked in and showed the signed flier to Tsunade showing that they had completed their mission. Before Tsunade paid them, she gave a formal apology to Naruto, just as Shizune had asked her to, about the incident with Sakura; she didn't know that Sakura had did all of that to him and Hinata. Naruto said that it was all in the past and that she didn't need to apologize. Tsunade was glad to hear that he and Hinata were feeling better already and that they had already forgiven her for what had happened. The two accepted their pay and left.

"Today was really an adventure, wouldn't you say so?" Hinata asked with a smile as she stood outside the Hokage's residency with Naruto.

"It was." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a parting kiss until they met again. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow. It's going to be a very special day."

"You remembered!" Hinata said referring to her birthday; she would be turning sixteen tomorrow. She had heard from several women how men would always forget the days that mattered but Naruto actually remembered something important; he cared enough about Hinata to remember. "Oh, but my family and clan are doing something for me tomorrow. Gomenasai for not saying anything sooner. I don't know if I can see you tomorrow."

"Well we can always try. Who knows, maybe your father will let you see me for a birthday gift." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm heading home. Tell your family that I said hello."

"I will." Hinata said with a smile as she and Naruto went their separate ways for the time being. "I'm going over to Kurenai-sensei's house for a bit first. Sayonara for now Naruto."

"Tell her that I say hi too." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to his dear Hinata. "Sayonara for now."

Back at Hinata's house, Hiashi was sitting in the room where he kept the memorial of his deceased wife Hitomi. He was deep in thought. He was more than happy to know that Hinata was happy for once in her life but for some reason he still couldn't make himself accept Naruto. Why was it that he still couldn't over look the fact that Naruto was a Jinchuriki? Hiashi wanted to accept him but something was holding him back. Hiashi didn't know what to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the sliding door to the room.

"Enter." Hiashi said. He thought that maybe talking to someone for a change would help him think about something else. When Hiashi turned around, he discovered that it was the last person he wanted to speak to.

"Good evening, lord Hiashi." The man said. He wore traditional Hyuga robes, his hair was brown and grew fairly wild yet well kept, and he was tall. He was what even Hiashi had to admit was the scum of the Main Branch, Kizu Hyuga. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I came to say hello to Hinata since it is only a day shy away from her birthday."

Kizu was a very flawed man; he was greedy, self centered, and had an unhealthy hunger for status. He had been lusting after both of Hiashi's daughters in hope of one day running the Main Branch. He now had his eyes fixed on Hinata as his way to earning the title of being head of the Main Branch but he was more than willing to drop her if Hanabi were to become the next head of the Hyuga clan as Hiashi had originally intended. Kizu was low and he was up to something.

"I haven't forgotten." Hiashi said trying hard to hide his displeasure of seeing Kizu. "I'm afraid that Hinata isn't home yet."

"I see. Well give her my regards Hiashi-dono." Kizu said as he left with a smile. It was to hide his disappointment. "You know, you should really keep a closer eye on her. You don't want anything to happen to her now do you?"

Hiashi didn't answer. He was disgusted by Kizu and he hated the idea of seeing him with either of his daughters. Kizu saw what he needed to see; he didn't have to ask Hiashi, but he could tell that he was still struggling with the fact that Hinata was in love with the Jinchuriki that killed his wife. Kizu just had to find a way to make Hiashi hate Naruto again. Then Hinata would be all his for the taking.

Back at Kurenai's home, things were much brighter as Hinata spoke with her sensei about her day with Naruto.

"You are so lucky to have met a boy like him Hinata!" Kurenai said as she held her stomach. A small bulge had begun to form from the baby.

"I know, Naruto is so sweet!" Hinata said with a smile thinking about today. "On top of all that, he even gave me foot massage before we left."

"Oh my God! Asuma did the same thing for me!" Kurenai said as she paused for a moment to remember the good times she had with the man she loved. Hinata was worried for a moment but Kurenai was fine and cheered up quickly. "He'd always massage my feet when I came over to his house after a date or mission. Oh, that just really sets the mood."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty romantic too." Hinata said. She didn't know where her sensei was going with this and Kurenai wasn't aware that she was taking this in the wrong direction.

"I know." Kurenai said as she clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and began to fantasize. "A foot massage with a book of sonnets along with rose petals and scented candles just makes me-"

"Um, sensei, where is this leading?" Hinata asked as she backed off. She was a bit scared by what was going on in Kurenai's mind.

"Oh, well, I…" Kurenai began to blush in embarrassment thinking about where she was heading in the conversation. "It's nothing that you need to worry about yet."

The two laughed and had a marry time talking with each other. Times were good with Naruto and Hinata; and this joy was spreading to others. Things were so much better now that they were back together and the happiness they shared could be felt by everyone who saw them.

Back at Naruto's house, Naruto lie in bed thinking to himself. He now had a lot on his mind after Hinata talked about him having a wife one day. Did she see him as suitable husband or was she asking him to marry her in a way?

"Hinata, could you really see me as your husband some day?" Naruto thought to himself. He was happy with Hinata now and he knew that there wouldn't be any others. Naruto then began to picture himself older and married to Hinata who would look so much like her mother. He then imagined what it would be like to have a couple of little girls that looked just like her and smiled. "Yeah, that would be beautiful."

Naruto then took a radical step in his life that night; he switched his goals and priorities after thinking about all this. There was something that Naruto wanted to do before he became Hokage; he wanted to be a faithful, loving, and caring husband one day and father. He prayed that his wife would one day be Hinata and that their relationship would continue to flourish so that it would one day be a reality.

All was well in the Hidden Leaf Village with joy and romance filling the air, but outside the village things were not well. Something was going on. A team of Anbu black OPS were returning to Konoha when one heard something back in the woods.

"Hold on, I heard something." The first Anbu said as he stopped his teammates.

"What is it?" The third Anbu asked.

"I heard someone talking back in the woods." The first answered while turning back towards the woods where he thought he heard the sound of people talking.

"Someone is out this late at night? It must be some sort of secret mission if the person you heard is a ninja." The second Anbu said as she readied a kunai just in case of emergency.

"Let's go." The first Anbu said as he led his team back to where he heard the noise. They hid in the trees and looked down at a secret passage way with ten men standing below around a huge rectangular metal crate. They were Locusts! "We got grubs!"

"Don't alarm them. Let's see what they are doing first." The third Anbu said as he and the rest of his team ease dropped on the grubs that were resting from carrying whatever it was in the crate.

"Damn, I can't believe we got out of there in one piece." The fifth, grub that looked like a Drone, said as he wiped away blood and sweat that was running down his head from the corner of his forehead. "Let alone not get caught by that teme; we have to tell Nazo and the others that 'he's' back."

"Man, it just sickens me what he did to this poor girl." The eighth Locust, who was the same size as the fifth, said as he looked at the crate. "Well, she'll make a good contribution to the Locust Horde."

"Let's get out of here before she wakes up. We pissed her off once and let's not do it again." The first Locust who looked big enough to be a Boomer said as he took hold of the handle up front and the Locust next to him took hold of the same one. They were moving again.

"She's a very special girl. I hope the queen and the others like her." The tenth Locust who was Boomer size said as he and the others carried the crate into the entrance to an underground route to Nexus. The Anbu watching caught every last word of this; something was going on with the Horde now.

"Do you think that girl or woman they have in that crate is some sort of hostage?" The second Anbu asked her teammates as she put away her kunai. "It was awfully big; maybe it's to restrain her or something."

"Perhaps it's the Mizukage. I heard that Tsunade wasn't the only Kage threatened by the Horde and the Mizukage is the only other female Kage in the world." The third Anbu said.

"No, it's too far from the Land of Water from here and lower ranking Locusts like the ones we saw could never take on a Kage. And I highly doubt that it's Tsunade they have in there." The first Anbu said. Suddenly he began to hear coughing in the trees. "It looks like we're not the only ones ease dropping here."

The Anbu followed the noises and found two wounded Jonin from Sunagakure in a tree. They had several gunshot wounds on them but it looked like they were suffering from something worse.

"We're from Hidden Sand Village. We need to report this back to the Kazekage before the Horde unleashes whoever it is in that crate on our village." One Jonin said as he struggled to help his partner back up. They were both coughing and hacking. "Please, you need to help us."

"What's wrong with you two?" The first Anbu asked. Suddenly the first Jonin began to cough harder and blood poured out of his mouth. He and his partner were suffering from sort of poison or disease. "You two can't make it back to your village like this. You're coming with us."

The Anbu carried the dying Jonin back to their village. There was something going on during the Horde's absence from destruction after Akumu's invasion.

Chapter Forty: Hinata's Birthday 

Hinata lay in bed having the weirdest feeling. It felt like someone was tickling her neck but who would be doing that this early in the morning? Hinata just ignored the feeling. It began to last longer and she began to giggle.

"Wake up." A voice whispered as Hinata felt the same feeling on her neck like someone was kissing it.

"Alright, who is it?" Hinata asked quietly as she turned around and sat up in shock. It was Naruto!

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto whispered with a smile as he sat next to Hinata.

"Naruto you can't be here!" Hinata whispered back. "My dad said that he wouldn't let us be together if he saw you here in the house with me!"

"But what if it's not really me?" Naruto asked with a smile. He was completely calm with the situation. "I'm just a doppelganger. Look for the real me today. I have something for your birthday."

The doppelganger disappeared with a poof of smoke and Hinata was alone in her room. Suddenly Hinata heard someone walking towards her room. The person opened the door; it was Moe.

"Are you alright Hinata? I thought I heard you talking to someone up here." Moe said as she looked around to see if there was anyone hiding in Hinata's room. Moe was about to leave when she noticed something different about Hinata. "Hinata those are lovely earrings. Where did you get them?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as she reached for her left ear and felt something hanging from it. Hinata lifted what she felt up to her face and found a silver earring on it. There was another one just like it on her right ear too. They were silver dove wings attached together by a ring in between them; one was larger than the other and both were lined with false gems. One who didn't know how to appreciate a gift might say that they were cheap and worthless but to Hinata, and those who knew how to appreciate gifts, they were beautiful and very nice. Hinata liked them. "Oh, these? I'm not sure where they came from."

"I think I know who they came from." Moe said with a smile as she noticed the open window in Hinata's room. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks Moe." Hinata said as she got out of bed. She then noticed something sticking out her pillow. She kneeled down and picked the object up; it was an envelope. Hinata smiled as she opened it. "Naruto really does to intend to make this a special day for me."

Hinata opened the envelope and read the card inside. It was from Naruto, of course, and it began to explain a game that Naruto was playing with her.

**Happy birthday Hinata-chan! 3 **

**I hope you liked the first part of your surprise birthday gift. You'll get your final gift once you find the real me. Here's the hint to your next clue to finding me: Where we discovered the other parts of us that we never knew we had. Good luck! ;3**

Hinata was excited about what Naruto was doing for her; this was going to be fun. Her only concern was how was she going to play this game with him without her father finding out? Her father would probably want her to stay home for the arrival of the other members of the Main Branch (something that she dreaded to even think about). Hinata got dressed, ate, groomed herself, and left to find Naruto hopefully before her father told her otherwise.

As Hinata was searching for a doppelganger Naruto, the real Naruto was talking to Jiraiya about what he was going to do for Hinata's birthday. He was very excited and had a feeling that she would love it.

"Thanks for lending me all that cash from my last date with Hinata pervy sage! I had just enough left over to do something really special for Hinata's birthday because of it!" Naruto said with a smile. "I just know that Hinata is going to love this!"

"I have to congratulate you on remembering all the important spots in your relationship with Hinata so far and leaving a small gift for her at each." Jiraiya said. "It's important that you remember things like that, trust me I know."

"Those are things that I'll never forget." Naruto said. He meant that; he and Hinata had already gone through so much together and Naruto wanted to remember every moment of it. "I can't wait to give her final gift! She's gonna love where I'm taking her! Thanks again for lending me the clothes for the occasion. Who did you say they belonged to again?"

"They belonged to a former pupil of mine." Jiraiya said. He was referring to Minato. "Yeah, good luck with that final gift."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto asked. It began to seem like Jiraiya was trying to ruin his mood and idea. "It's a nice restaurant and club! It's better than going to the Ramen Bar all the time! What's wrong with it?"

"I'm just worried about you Naruto. You are going to be with upper class like Hinata and the rest of the Hyuga clan." Jiraiya said. He wasn't trying to bring Naruto down but it was something that Naruto needed to be aware of. "These people can smell outsiders like shit on a grill. When they realize that you aren't high class like Hinata, be prepared to receive some dirty looks from the other couples there."

"R-Right, I will." Naruto said. He was now feeling nervous. This was something that Naruto didn't think much about, being beneath Hinata in class and he didn't think that it mattered; he thought that everyone would over look it like he and Hinata did and just accept their relationship. Naruto had yet another challenge in his relationship with Hinata.

Hiashi began to prepare for the guests arrival. He didn't know why he couldn't just keep the party within the household family instead of HAVING to invite the sleazy extended members of the clan to events like birthdays. Whenever Hiashi tried to say no, they would either come up with some excuse that would make the elders, including his father, make him invite them or they would throw a party for Hinata or Hanabi, depending on whose birthday it was, for them. The worst part was that Hiashi would be forced to marry off both of his daughters to one of these low lives! Hiashi dreaded every part of the thought and hated the idea of having to put both Hinata and Hanabi through this! Hiashi wished that there was something that he could do.

"Are you alright Hiashi-dono?" A servant asked as he walked past Hiashi with supplies for the party.

"I just had a very scary thought, that's all." Hiashi said. The servant understood and thought the same way about all of this. This wasn't a birthday party; it was just an occasion for Kizu and the other scumbag members of the Main Branch to use Hiashi's daughters as eye candy. "What, what time will the guests be arriving?"

"Around six o'clock." The servant answered. Hiashi looked down thinking of how humiliating this was going to be for both him and his daughters. He knew that once the first guest got here, most likely Kizu, he would come and grope which ever daughter was closest by and then once the others showed up they would begin to talk to Hiashi about how he was doing running the clan when really they were looking for any sign of weakness that they could take advantage of. What was Hiashi going to do?

Hinata walked through the woods to the spot where she and Naruto first began training to teach Naruto the basics for the Rotation technique. Hinata took a moment to remember the pleasant times here until she noticed Naruto standing in the middle of the open area where they started training.

"There you are." Hinata said as she walked up to her dear Naruto who was carrying a present for her with a card on it. "So is this the grand finale?"

"Far from it, you still have a lot of places to go." Naruto said as he handed the gift to Hinata and disappeared in a poof of smoke. It was only a shadow doppelganger. Hinata was begging to feel more excited and opened the gift; it was a box of her favorite chocolates. Hinata then opened the card and read her next clue.

**When we first decided that we would be together without fear of what people would say or think about us before sad things happened. **

Hinata thought for a moment and remembered where it was and what Naruto was talking about. Hinata then went to the village center where she and Naruto decided to take their relationship closer after the first Horde invasion.

Hiashi was worried sick about what he was going to do with all the scumbags who would soon be here at his house. How could he save Hinata and Hanabi from the lusting of Kizu and the others? Suddenly Hiashi thought of something that he didn't want to do. He had one rule in his life and he would never break it but now he would have to just to keep Hinata away from Kizu. No! He would have to find a way to work around it! Hiashi thought in a panic trying to find the best solution when it hit him about how he could work around his one rule. Then it hit him; he knew what to do now. But first he had to find Hinata.

Hinata walked to the village center where she met Naruto the day before the festival. There another doppelganger stood waiting for her with another gift in his hand. Hinata approached him and he put his arms around her before handing her the gift.

"Are you going to go through all of the special spots we share together?" Hinata asked with a smile as she looked into the doppelganger's eyes.

"I'll go through enough of them. I don't want to keep you too long before the grand finale gift." The doppelganger said as he nose-kissed Hinata and disappeared. A small package dropped into Hinata's hands and she opened it. It was a beautiful blue ribbon to tie her hair back with. Hinata liked it very much. She then decided to tie her hair back with it. Once her hair was in a ponytail, Hinata read the next clue.

**This is a sad place where we both said some awful things to each other on a night that was supposed to be special. **

Hinata didn't even have to think about this clue. She then went to the spot where she and Naruto broke up because of her father and Sakura. This was a sad spot and it hurt Hinata to go back to it. Hinata saw the log she and Naruto sat at that one night when they were watching the fireworks and they almost lost everything. Hinata saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on the log for her. Hinata picked them up and smelled the many different flowers in the bouquet; they were beautiful. When she turned around, there was another doppelganger.

"I love the flowers. Where is the next clue?" Hinata asked as the doppelganger came up and took hold of her hand and began to walk with her.

"I'm going to take you to it." The doppelganger said. He felt like Naruto, but Hinata could tell that he wasn't. Hinata wanted to see the real Naruto so badly now after everything that he was doing for her. "I'm going to walk you past the next two places that I believe really set everything in motion for us."

Hinata walked hand in hand with the doppelganger to the tree where Naruto met Kiba and Shino again after being gone for three years. That was where Hinata fainted and almost lost her chance with Naruto. But she stayed strong and spoke to him.

"Had you not made that first move all that time ago, I don't think I ever would have gotten to know who you really are Hinata." The doppelganger said. "I was shocked to see how much you had changed over the past three years."

"I was too." Hinata said with a smile as she held on close to the doppelganger. "You were much taller than me, your hair was slightly longer, and your voice was deep. I was half expecting the same Naruto from three years ago."

"Well, I still am. Just a little bit older, wiser, and better looking." The doppelganger joked. Hinata laughed a bit to it. "But there is one thing that I have to get off of my chest though about when I first saw you."

"What would that be?" Hinata asked.

"Please forgive me, but I couldn't help but think in an 'explicit way' with you when I saw you after all these years." The doppelganger said blushing. He was embarrassed to admit all of this and was slightly worried that this would ruin the moment.

"I forgive you. I can't blame you for thinking like all the other boys do about me." Hinata said. She now found an opportunity to play with Naruto a bit. "After all, I couldn't help but think in an 'explicit way' about you either when I first saw you."

"Are you serious?" The doppelganger asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm not that shy on the inside Naruto, you should know that by now." Hinata said with a mischievous smile. She was beginning to be like Hitomi again. "I always imagined that you would come back with abs of steel, bursting triceps, and everything else in a perfect fanta-"

"Ah, I don't want to hear the rest!" The doppelganger said as he jumped away from Hinata in fear that Hinata was lusting after him and would do something awful to him.

"I'm just playing with you!" Hinata laughed. "You're a lot like my dad you know that? You can't tell when people are joking!"

"And you are turning into a tease Hinata!!" The doppelganger shouted as Hinata came back up and took hold of his hand. They then began to continue on their way to where Hinata would receive her final clue to finding the real Naruto. "We're almost there. This is a very special place where I think we really started to get to know each other."

The doppelganger led Hinata to where she and a maybe a different doppelganger met and talked to each other. This was where Hinata told him about her painful past and the loss of her mother. The two sat down with each other still holding hands.

"I'm so sorry for who you lost Hinata. Your mother was the closest person to you and even though I never knew the love of parents, I know what it's like to feel all alone thinking that no one loves you." The doppelganger said. He said it as the real Naruto would say it and he meant it. "I don't want you to feel like that anymore Hinata."

"Thanks Naruto." Hinata said as she held the doppelganger's hand tighter and leaned against him.

"I mean it Hinata. I want to be the shoulder you can cry on, the one you can turn to, and the one who wipes away your tears because believe me you have done that and more for me." The doppelganger said.

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly feeling touched by the doppelganger's words. Even though it wasn't really Naruto with her, she knew that this was what Naruto would say to her. She tried to kiss the doppelganger but he stopped her.

"Save it for when you find the real me." The doppelganger said as he handed Hinata the final clue. "Before you open it, find something nice to wear and meet the real me at this location. When you are ready, open it before you leave home."

"But Naruto, my father and everyone else is throwing a birthday party for me." Hinata said as she took the card. "I can't just leave."

"Just do what you can." The doppelganger said as he disappeared. Hinata felt excited, yet scared at the same time. What would her father say? Hinata just did as the doppelganger asked and left for home before the party started.

Hinata arrived at home where her father was waiting for her outside. He then noticed the gifts she was carrying. He wasn't upset but Hinata began to explain so that he would know and not think anything bad about Naruto.

"Hello father, these gifts are from Naruto, for my birthday." Hinata said.

"They are very nice." Hiashi said trying to appear indifferent to Naruto. "There is something I need to tell you."

"I'll won't do or say anything to upset the guests tonight, I promise." Hinata said. She assumed that this was what he wanted to tell her but it wasn't.

"No, it's not about the guests; it's about your birthday gift from me." Hiashi said. He let out a sigh and swallowed his pride; this was the only way he could ever work around his one rule of never turning to Naruto for help. "For your birthday you are free to go and do as you please tonight away from Kizu and those other scumbags; your sister is allowed to too. I know what they do every year to you and Hanabi and I don't want to see the two of you go through it again. You can make plans with your friends or go see Naruto tonight. The choice is yours."

"Oh thank you father!" Hinata said as she ran up and threw her arms around her father. Hiashi embraced her back feeling her love. He was happy and disgusted at the same time; he just didn't know how he would ever come to accept Naruto. How could he let go of everything that the Kyubi did to his family? "You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you so much!"

Hinata ran inside and put away her gifts. She then began to shower and get ready for her surprise from Naruto. She then assembled the quickest, nicest thing that she could wear for the occasion that Naruto had set up for her. She pulled out a lavender dress from her wardrobe and slipped into it quickly. Once her hair was dry, Hinata put her hair back into a ponytail with the ribbon that Naruto got for her. She then put in her new dove wing earrings and put on a pearl necklace that she had bought a year ago and meant to wear for an occasion like this. She wanted to wear the necklace that Naruto bought her but she thought that maybe a something different would be better for a change. Hinata was almost ready.

"Do I really want to wear the same heels again?" Hinata thought to herself as she searched her closet. She then picked out a pair of white sandals that looked similar to the ones that she usually wore except the straps where smaller and went beneath her ankles instead of on above. "I guess these will do."

It was getting late and the guests for Hinata's birthday would be arriving soon. Hinata walked outside the house and put her sandals on. She then walked out front and opened the card that held the final clue to where Naruto really was.

**Our first kiss. **

Hinata read the card and looked over to her left. There Naruto was, dressed in a nice black suit and looking like a gentleman. Though his hair looked the same, she could tell that he had groomed it and she could smell some cologne coming off him in a short breeze that had passed through; Naruto looked so handsome tonight.

"Is this the real you?" Hinata asked with a smile as she walked up to Naruto.

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto said as Hinata placed her right hand on Naruto's precious face. Naruto put his left hand on Hinata's face and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. This was the real Naruto. "Is it the real me?"

"Yes, it is you, Naruto." Hinata said as she brought her face closer to Naruto's and Naruto did the same. They then kissed each other tenderly on the lips and closed their eyes to feel and taste the sensation even more; they needed only each other. "You're my one and only Naruto."

Hiashi watched with his Byakugan with tears in his eyes. Hinata looked so beautiful and happy with Naruto, and Naruto looked so devoted to Hinata; he really did love her. This began to ease Hiashi even more about Naruto; maybe he wasn't the monster that Hiashi thought he was. Hiashi began to believe that he would eventually accept Naruto and he liked the feeling this belief gave him. He began to dry his tears as he watched Hinata and Naruto bring their kiss to an end. Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and silently sobbed for a brief moment to what he had seen; his daughter happy and in love.

"So a date with you is the grand finale?" Hinata asked with a smile as she looked up at Naruto. "This should be fun."

"It will be at the Twilight Serenity Club so I'm hoping that it will be fun." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God! You got a reservation there? How did you come up with the money?" Hinata asked as she hugged Naruto and the two began to walk there together.

"Let's just say that someone really nice loaned it to me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're not getting yourself into trouble for me now are you?" Hinata asked. "You could pass off as a gangster with that outfit. I'd never imagine that I'd be dating someone in the mob."

"No! It was Jiraiya. I wouldn't last a day in the mob." Naruto said. The two laughed to Hinata's joke and walked on to the club.

The two arrived at a fairly large building that had a huge glass side to it so that the people there could look out at the beautiful night sky. Naruto went up to the bouncer and was let in once he gave his name. He and Hinata were then let in and a waiter took them to their seats.

"This is great Naruto. I love it." Hinata said as she sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm glad you like it. After all, it's your birthday. Your sweet sixteen birthday." Naruto said with a smile. At that time the waiter returned to take Naruto and Hinata's order.

"Good evening. What can I get for you and your," the waiter looked at Naruto with a sign of disgust, "date?"

Naruto didn't like the look the waiter gave him and he noticed that there were other people there who were also picking up that he wasn't high class. Naruto didn't know how they knew this but they knew it just by looking at him. Naruto tried his best to ignore all of this; he wasn't going to let anyone spoil Hinata's night out.

Hinata ordered first and helped Naruto pick something out because he was unfamiliar with the menu. The waiter was expecting this to be a disaster but he and everyone else who wouldn't leave Naruto and Hinata alone would soon see that the tonight would be one of their best nights together. Naruto and Hinata talked of memories past and other things that are involved in the language of love until their dinner arrived.

"Why did your father let you go out with me tonight?" Naruto asked as his plate of food was put in front of him.

"He said it was his gift to me and that he didn't want me around the scum of the Main Branch." Hinata answered as her food was placed in front of her.

"Who is he talking about?" Naruto asked. He was concerned because he could tell that Hinata didn't like whoever it was that her father was talking about either.

"It's these other men who have positions in the Main Branch; they're a couple of perverts who always give me and my sister a hard time and are constantly lusting for us." Hinata said as she looked down and thought about the worst part. "What I really hate is that some day, I'll have to….."

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. He didn't like how Hinata seemed depressed all of a sudden. Was this his fault?

"It's nothing." Hinata said as she looked back and smiled at Naruto. She didn't want to get him caught up in the problem that she would eventually have to marry one of the sick perverts who were at her house now wondering where she and Hanabi were right now. Hinata cheered up knowing that Naruto wasn't like any of them; no, he wasn't like any of the other men in the village. He was unique. "Try the dish you ordered; it's delicious."

After the two ate, a group of waiters came to their table with a small cake dessert for Hinata and began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Hinata and everyone in the restaurant clapped for her. Hinata felt shy and blushed as everyone looked at her. She then thanked the waiters and Naruto for everything. She cut the cake in half with Naruto and shared it with him; she didn't like eating nice things like cake in front of others for fear they might be jealous. Naruto and Hinata finished the cake and their bill arrived. But they were not about to leave just yet; for the greatest moments of the night were about to come.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner because now the fun begins." Naruto said as music began to play, the lights dimmed as colored lights moved over the center dance floor. Now the club part of the restaurant had started. Naruto noticed that some of the couples who were glaring at him earlier were on the ballroom floor. Naruto was a bit nervous, but he wasn't going to not dance with Hinata just because of them. "Let's dance."

"Do you know how to ballroom dance?" Hinata asked as she watched the other couples begin to dance that way.

"Um…. No." Naruto said looking disheartened. What was he going to do? "Well, it can't hurt to try and learn now could it?"

"No, it couldn't." Hinata said with a smile as she and Naruto went out onto the middle of the ballroom floor. Naruto felt better from Hinata's smile and his confidence returned and went into Hinata. "Yes, let's dance."

Hinata took Naruto's right hand and put it on her waist, and held his left hand. She then put her right hand on his shoulder and the two began to dance a bit like they did at the festival only with shorter strides and more steps. Naruto had it at first but he stumbled a bit when Hinata tried to step backwards; they hadn't tried that before so it caught Naruto off balance. They ignored it and tried again; they were having fun and that was all that mattered that night. Naruto held Hinata the same way and the two began to make the same moves again. Hinata tried to push herself from Naruto while holding his hand to try and set up a twirl but Naruto didn't hold on his ground well and went with Hinata.

"Gomenasai Hinata for screwing everything up." Naruto said as he took hold of Hinata to try again.

"It's okay Naruto; I'm having some trouble too." Hinata said with a smile. She then began to dance again with Naruto this time in a better, smoother fashion. It was all well until the two bumped into another couple.

"Hey, if you and your loser boyfriend don't know how to dance then get out of here." The girls said as she got back into place with her boyfriend.

"Piss off." Naruto said as he and Hinata glared at the snotty couple.

"I don't recall you owning the place." Hinata said. She didn't like these people. "We can stay as long as we please."

Naruto and Hinata got away from the couple and now got ready to dance with perfection. Neither of them knew how to dance but the mood of the moment made them feel like they could do anything. Naruto held Hinata's right hand with the opposite hand at a distance. They then took a step behind each other in opposite directions and stepped back. They did this twice before Naruto stepped forward and twirled Hinata around so that their backs were facing each other. They then slid in opposite directions, spun around to face each other and slid past each other facing one another and did one more back to back slide which Naruto used to catch Hinata's hand. The two then faced each other and Hinata spun towards Naruto who caught her and bounced her back away. Hinata did the same thing again and after Naruto bounced her she stepped forward and took the position she had with Naruto in the beginning. Naruto and Hinata were now dancing perfectly in sync with each other. They now both looked like dancing angels; they were so beautiful, in sync, and happy together it was like watching two celestial beings dancing the night away. The two stopped in the middle of the dance floor with the lights now shining in bright colors. The moon shined down on them from the huge glass window side of the club adding an essence of serenity to the couple. The music stopped and the two kissed. There was still more to come.

"We hope that you liked music because now you have a chance at making it." One of the club employees said as a karaoke machine was brought out. "Karaoke is tonight, anyone is free to try including staff."

"I'm gonna go for it Naruto!" Hinata said as she began to walk towards the karaoke machine until Naruto stopped her.

"Before you go Hinata, let me give you one last verbal gift." Naruto said with a smile. He then walked forward.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Let me sing for you this time." Naruto said with a smile as he continued on.

"Naruto that's so sweet of you!" Hinata said as she watched Naruto walk forward and take the mic. Hinata couldn't believe that her boyfriend was going to sing for her. Hinata loved him even more; Naruto wanted to show how much he loved her in every way he could.

"This is for someone precious to me." Naruto said as he took the mic and looked out at the crowd. Most of the people there were looking at Naruto with annoyance thinking that this would be an awful performance. But Naruto didn't care; Hinata's smile was all he needed to stay confident. "If it weren't for her, I would have been alone forever and my life wouldn't have as much meaning as it does now."

_Come near and stand by me, baby_._ Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_ _All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,  
I fumbled try but I stumbled,  
Over all my heart wants to say now,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,_

Naruto swore to be with Hinata forever after their first kiss and he intended to keep it forever. The way she moved him, and filled him with a rush of joy could never be replaced by anything.

_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots. _

Naruto knew that this was real and he didn't have to speak to know that this was real; his relationship with Hinata would soar and slowly but surely, they would be even more deeply in love.

_Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,  
Oh god how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote ,_

Naruto couldn't thank Hinata enough from saving him from the lonely pit he had been trapped in for so long thinking that he was a monster. But she read through him and saw the good in him like no one else could.

_Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me, _

Hinata was a goddess of love to Naruto, she was love. She could love even a Jinchuriki despite her family's bad history with the Kyubi. She had given him so much more than he could ever ask for in life.

_Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
Je n'ai pas de mots, _

_Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots. _

Hinata applauded the loudest as Naruto walked back. Some still looked at Naruto with annoyance but many now were applauding him surprised by how well he did. He went back and hugged Hinata was so thrilled by his performance.

"How did you like it?" Naruto asked blushing. He couldn't believe he was able to sing in front of all those people.

"You did great!" Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the face. She was so happy for him and touched by what he said to her in song. "But, not to rain on your parade or anything, but you were a little off note at the end."

"Well, it was my first time." Naruto said still blushing. He kissed Hinata on the cheek and she went up to sing next. "Where are you going?"

"I need to respond to that song." Hinata said with a smile as she took the mic next. "I would like to sing in response to my dearest's song."

Everyone applauded as Hinata got ready to sing. She now felt so loved by Naruto. She was falling deeper and deeper into love with him. Her song best described how she felt about Naruto right now.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. _

Naruto spoke right to Hinata's heart in everything he did and said; he could never lie to her and he never would because of how dear she was to him.

_Without a word, you can light up the dark. _

Naruto had always lightened the dark for her with his smile. He was her motivation and her inspiration since they were young and now she was finally with him.

_Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing. _

Hinata couldn't say in words what her heart felt from Naruto when he was just himself.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. _

Hinata knew that Naruto needed someone in his life the first moment she laid eyes on him. And now when he smiled at her, she could tell that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. _

Hinata could tell just by looking into Naruto's blue eyes that he would never leave her for anyone.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall._

Hinata would always fall like a crybaby when she was young but now with Naruto she felt strong and she would never have to fear falling again because of him being there to catch her through it all.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all. _

Naruto didn't have to speak for Hinata to know all this; by saying nothing he said so much more.

_All day long I can hear the people talking out loud. _

Hinata was given a lot of criticism about becoming the next head of the Main Branch and how she wasn't as assertive as her mother was and would most likely have to give up her position to Hanabi.

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. _

But with Naruto, Hinata could forget about everything that people said about her.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine. _

No one, not even the world's greatest scholar, could define what Naruto and Hinata felt between each other. They were a very unique couple with a unique love for each other.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._ [x2]

Naruto applauded with tears in his eyes. Hinata had sung that song so beautifully and Naruto could feel what she meant in it. He loved her so much. The crowd applauded and Hinata walked back to Naruto who threw his arms around her and held her tight. Hinata closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat so fast from her warm embrace. If this was heaven, then Naruto and Hinata were in it right now.

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he held Hinata close and let her scent fill his nostrils. She was and always would be his angel, his guardian angel. "Thank you. That song was beautiful and I could feel it. You have said and done so much for me in one song."

"It may be my birthday, but that doesn't mean that I can't give anything back." Hinata giggled as she stroked the back of Naruto's head and looked deep into his eyes. The two then kissed each other so tenderly on the lips that they felt their circulation rush with warmth. Hinata then looked past Naruto for a moment and saw someone glaring at her and Naruto; it was someone she didn't expect to see tonight but he was here watching them. It was Kizu!! Hinata stayed calm and looked back at Naruto. "It's getting late, I'm ready to leave."

"Whatever you say Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he put his face closer to Hinata's and the two nose-kissed. They then began to walk towards the exit. "It's your night so we'll do what you want Hinata-hime."

"Um, could you not call me princess?" Hinata asked as she got a chill thinking about the one person who always called her princess.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Naruto said feeling bad remembering that Nazo was the one who always called Hinata princess.

"It's alright." Hinata giggled. She held Naruto's hand tight as they exited the club. Kizu followed them still glaring bitterly at the young couple.

Naruto arrived at Hinata's house but at a safer distance than their first kiss so that her father, if he was watching, wouldn't attack them again. They then looked at each other for the last time tonight and gave each other the most passionate kiss of the night. They felt so much closer tonight and nothing would change that. The two said sayonara, for now, to each other and went home. Everyone in Hinata's house was asleep except her father who had watched Hinata kiss Naruto again with a bit more comfort; he accepted Naruto just a little more that night. Hiashi along with Naruto and Hinata went to sleep. Naruto and Hinata were able to sleep soundly that night after the time they shared together tonight; the sweetest dreams filled their heads that night. All was well except for one twisted man who sat in a tree spying on the couple with his Byakugan, Kizu Hyuga.

"Damn brat thinks he can take my bride?" Kizu said to himself. "I'll change that really soon. All I need is a plan, an opportunity, and the best excuse for Hiashi to hate Naruto again. And then Hinata will be all mine."

Kizu went off into the night planning the worst things in his head. He was a terrible, terrible schemer.

Back down in the Hollow, there was much thinking going on with Nazo and RAAM within the city of Nexus.

"What do you remember RAAM?" Nazo asked as he sat awkwardly in a chair overlooking the lake of Imulsion below Nexus. He sat low in the seat until his lower back lay on the seat and his shoulders were against the back of the seat while he crossed his right leg on top of his left. He had a lot on his mind tonight.

"I remember, two people, smiling, and holding me. I am a child." RAAM said as he began to think about the memories he regained during his fight with Kakashi and the Akatsuki. "But, they've died and I'm alone. But there are people who are like the people here talking to me and they are smiling too. I'm laughing until these other people take me to see this one man whose face I can't see; my memory hasn't recovered enough. I can't remember my name yet either. Just this and going onto that ship you and the others found me on."

"Good, good, you're getting there." Nazo said.

"What are you thinking about right now?" RAAM asked as he looked at Nazo who still sitting awkwardly removed his mask. Nazo let out a sigh.

"The one thing that I still don't understand." Nazo answered. "Where did this all begin?"

Author's note 

Sorry if the songs got a bit confusing. I usually write all of them with story parts relating to the lyrics but Naruto's song was a bit hard to write for. Please forgive me. In this episode of the After Show, I am showing you the couple in my own original story that I am working on. **You may not take any references of them and you may not steal anything from them which is why I am being vague about them. If you have any questions ask me and I will try to answer the best I can about them. **

After Show Messages 

Camera Man: Show'em the scars!

DB99: *Sighs. Alright. (Turns toward the camera and rolls up his pant legs showing that he has had his legs sown back on. The audience applauds.) Thanks to the magic of Tsunade and Sakura combined, I am able to walk on two feet again. Now can we get on with the show?

Camera Man: Alright, I just had to show everyone that. (Dragonbeast99 rolls his pant legs back down.)

DB99: Ah, another good fluff moment. After everything that has happened in on the show and in the story, I think it's time for this interview. (Camera zooms out showing Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other on one guest couch. The other one is empty.) Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga, the couple who have made this story such a success. (Crowd applauds for them.)

Naruto: (Rubbing the back of his head like when he gets shy. Affect Hinata has on him taking over.) Konnichi wa. It's a pleasure to be here like this for the first time.

Hinata: (Has become upbeat like she does around Naruto. Affect Naruto has on her taking over.) Thanks so much for having us! I'm glad that we can finally talk about everything that we've gone through so far!

DB99: Naruto, I've noticed that Hinata has made herself at home here tonight. (Notices that Naruto is sitting normally while Hinata had hung her jacket on the arm of the couch and has taken off her sandals and is sitting cross-legged on the couch.) But you seem to be a little nervous and uptight tonight, why is that?

Naruto: It's the personality switch I get around Hinata. It happens and it's a little more dominant in me tonight with the cameras and all. (Camera zooms in to see him blushing.)

Hinata: I'm feeling the same way but we can still answer your questions tonight.

DB99: Actually, you'll be answering these questions with another couple who will be joining us tonight. They are the couple I have made up on my own.(Looks around for the third guest.) Where is Pedro?

Pedro: (Tall, tan-skinned Uruguayan man walks on to the set dressed in nice suit.) Sorry I'm late. (All single women in the Naruto series run onto the set love struck by Pedro's looks. Hinata feeling guilty for feeling attracted too but Naruto doesn't blame her; he admits that Pedro is very handsome.) I was waiting in the studio and lost track of time.

Naruto: I feel underdressed now.

Hinata: Me too.

Pedro: You're not. Me and the person who will be with me just wanted to wear something nice to this occasion; dragonbeast99 didn't tell us to dress up or anything.

DB99: You're not late at all Pedro. (Pedro takes seat on the other couch.) Now all we need to wait for is Nina.

Nina: (Shorter, slightly less tan-skinned Columbian woman walks onto the set dressed in red dress and heels.) You always worry about being late and show up too early. (All single men in the Naruto series run onto the set love struck by Nina's looks. Naruto feels guilty for feeling attracted too but Hinata doesn't blame him; she admits that Nina is very beautiful) I told you that you wouldn't have to rush here. (Sits next to Pedro who puts his arm around her. Single Naruto characters get nervous.) Gracias dragonbeast99, it's great to be able to be here tonight.

DB99: I'm glad you made it chica.

Nina: Dragonbeast99, I know that fan fiction writing it is fun but couldn't you work and our story sometime? Pedro and I would like to get married soon.

Kakashi: (Runs out from crowd of men on set.) What!?

Jiraiya: (In the front of the crowd of men.) What did you just say!? Marriage!?!?

Pedro: Yes, Nina is my fiancée. We will be getting married eventually. (Nina smiles as she shows everyone the engagement ring. All the single Naruto characters gloom in despair that they have no chance in taking Pedro and Nina. All leave the set; the desperate ones begin to pray for a break up.) So what would you like to ask us?

DB99: Naruto, Hinata, let's start with you. How was it in the beginning when you two were still just beginning to get to know each other?

Naruto: Well, it was a little awkward because all that I had been focused on in the past was winning Sakura but once I got to see Hinata more, I began to realize that I had missed out on getting to know a really great person.

Hinata: Yeah, I was still a little shy but when I saw how much Naruto had matured, I became less nervous. He's even greater than I'd imagine he'd be!

Nina: Aw, I'm really happy for you two. My best friend is a really big fan of the NaruHina pairing and I like seeing you two together too. You're such a cute couple.

Hinata: Thanks!

DB99: Pedro, Nina, how was it for you?

Pedro: It was a dream come true. I never thought that I would meet such a person in my life that would treat me so much better than everyone else had. It felt so good to know Nina.

Nina: It was the same for me. I felt a close connection with Pedro and I wanted to get closer to him. I'm so glad that I met him so young because down the road, Pedro treated me better than a lot of people did. I was taken advantage of a lot of times but Pedro was always loyal to me and there for me when I needed him. (Pedro and Nina hold hands.)

Naruto: (Thinking to self.) They're a lot like Hinata and me.

DB99: You two will have a very good relationship, I can guarantee that. Alright, back to Naruto and Hinata. Is there anything that you two do for each other that really expresses your love for each other that we don't see in the fanfic?

Naruto: All I need is for Hinata to be herself and that's all I need. Though, she has cooked for me a few times and I love to hear her sing occasionally.

Hinata: I'm not gonna lie, Naruto spoils me!

Naruto: I'm just trying to be good to you Hinata, and I don't think that I spoil you.

Hinata: I didn't mean it in a bad way and you do spoil me! Naruto doesn't buy me things 24/7 or anything like that would sound like being spoiled in that sense but he does do a lot of little things that just really touch me and make me feel spoiled in a way. He's always there to brush my hair in the mornings where I'm up early and have to be somewhere, he carries me on his back and shoulders for fun like you've seen in a few chapters, and occasionally, which you've seen in this chapter and what I really love from him, he gives really good back and foot massages. (Kisses Naruto's cheek and Naruto smiles.)

Nina: Aw, you're so lucky Hinata-chan. Pedro is good at giving massages too; he does it for me when I ask. (Pedro starts blushing.) Pedro likes to pamper me too, one of the many reasons why I love him.

Pedro: (Still blushing.) Nina is just a sweet heart; I don't need much from her besides her being herself. She is a really good cook and I wish that we could invite you over for a family dinner sometime. Nina does a lot of things with me too and that's why I've always gotten along with her. Swimming, gardening, dancing on the occasion and other things have really been good bonding moments for us.

DB99: All four of you are just so good together you know that? My next question is this; how is it being with someone who is considered different in some way?

Hinata: It was hard what my father put me through causing that break up which I still won't forgive you for writing. But looking past that, I've come to realize that Naruto has become a good person despite all of it. I don't care that Naruto is a Jinchuriki and I'm happy to be with him. If I had focused on all that, I would have missed out on being with such a wonderful person. (Uncrosses legs and holds Naruto's hand as she moves closer to him.)

Naruto: (Touched by Hinata's words.) Everyone thought that Hinata was shy and weak but really that's all false after I got to know her. She's not as shy anymore, certainly not with me, and she is strong. I'm not talking just about as her as a kunoichi but also a person; she does have a lot of qualities like her mother that she's been trying to let out but just hasn't been able to because she didn't know how and wasn't able to with everyone putting her down. Hinata is a strong and beautiful person and there is no one that I would rather be with.

Pedro: (He and Nina are touched by Naruto and Hinata's feelings for each other.) I'm so happy for your feelings for each other.

Naruto: Can I ask the two of you something?

Pedro: Si.

Naruto: I'm sorry what?

Nina: It's Spanish for "yes". I guess we should have warned you ahead of time; we're Latin American so we speak Spanish.

Naruto: Okay, how exactly are the two of you "different"? I just want to know so I can better understand the response to dragonbeast99's question from the two of you.

Pedro: Um… *Begins to talking with Nina in Spanish*. Can we really tell them this? What if the readers steal the idea for our story from dragonbeast99?

Nina: *Speaking in Spanish*. I don't think that telling them that you're a Lycan would hurt.

Pedro: *Speaking in Spanish*. But I'm not a werewolf like the name implies, I'm something else.

Nina: *Speaking in Spanish*. True, I guess we better not tell them; it would be confusing to explain anyways. What about telling them about me?

Pedro: *Speaking in Spanish*. I don't think that they need to know that you're a Reincarnation. That would be long and hard to explain too.

Nina: *Speaking in Spanish*. You're right.

Naruto: Excuse me; are you going to answer my question?

Pedro: *Speaking in the agreed vernacular for the interview*. Sorry, I just needed to discuss how to make this simple for everyone to understand without anyone stealing from our story. I'll just say this. Something that my half brother did went terribly wrong and now I'm the way I am. But Nina had looked past that and she can relate to it in a way. Because of that, we have shared many, long, and happy years together and nothing will ever change that. She's not a tool like so many have treated her as. She is a very strong, loving, gentle, caring and compassionate woman.

Nina: *Speaking in agreed vernacular for the interview*. I'm just going to say that my madre and padre were special so I was born special. Pedro was able to look past these things about me too and he didn't use me. Pedro isn't a monster like so many have treated him as and have tried to make him believe about himself. He's a very gentle, warmhearted, loving, and caring man. I'm glad to have him as my fiancé and I'm glad he chose me to be his wife; I love him a lot.

DB99: Man, anymore of this and I'm gonna cry. Okay, final question. After getting to know each other, is there anything you two couples would like to say to each other?

Naruto: Yes. Pedro, I'm glad to have met you and to know that there is someone else out there who knows the hardship of being alone and being treated like a monster like me. I'm glad that you found yourself a beautiful and loving wife to be and I hope that you and Nina have many happy years together.

Hinata: I want to tell Nina that I'm glad that she was able to find a good man like Pedro and that she is happy with him. I hope that you have many happy years together and I'm glad that you picked someone who is there for you and loves you for who you are. If your story gets published soon, please send me some photos of the wedding.

Pedro: Thank both of you. Naruto, I'm glad that you found Hinata and I know from experience that you will have a happy life with Hinata. There is no one better for you than her and I can see a bright future for the two of you ahead.

Nina: Gracias Hinata-chan. I will when I get the chance. Stick with Naruto because what may seem like a series of hardships at first will soon blossom into a very fruitful relationship that you will treasure for the rest of your life. I'm glad to have met you in person. I hope there will be a happy end for you and Naruto at the end of this fanfic and I hope that you two become even closer at the end.

DB99: Thank all of you for coming. (Shakes hands with all of his guests.) Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned because in the next chapter we explore the past of the Horde Leaders and discover why they have such a bitter relationship the Five Great Nations and the world. Because there is so much to cover in the next chapter, there will not be an After Show. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


	34. Ch41: Origins of The Horde Leaders

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. For the sake of story coverage there will be no Omake in this chapter. And in response to tiger, I read your story idea. It sounds interesting but I can't write it right now because I am busy with this story and there is another story that I am going to be working on after this. If I consider writing it, I'll put something up in my next chapter. In this chapter, the timeline and story will appear as follows:

**Date of time **

Story

I hope this doesn't get confusing. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty One 

**Many years ago. Birth of The Agent of Chaos. **

It was late at night in an old sanctuary just outside the boundaries of the newly formed Whirlpool Village. The Five Great Nations had given funds to the rejects of their villages to form their own country and Uzamakigakure was the result. But the young nation was missing one thing that the other nations had, a Biju. The Tailed Beasts had been distributed equally amongst the other nations but the new village had no ultimate weapon like the others. In response, the Hidden Whirlpool Village would do something radical to out match the Five Great Nations and the other villages that had Biju and Jinchuriki; they were going to resurrect the being that created the Biju and filled the world with destruction 5000 years ago. They would create a new Agent of Chaos.

Inside the sanctuary, high priests and magic experts from every known religion in the World of Ninja had gathered around a newborn baby boy. They had set up the seals, they had put him in the middle of the ceremony circle, and they had all the proper sacrifices to create chaos. A thousand innocents, a thousand maniacs, a thousand criminals, a thousand sickly, a thousand elderly, a thousand ripe youths, a thousand of the best warriors, a thousand heretics, and a thousand holy men. All these souls thrown in to a melancholy collage would create the mere seed of chaos. Once inside the chosen and suitable host, chaos would engulf the child being the cesspool, carrier, and creator of chaos. He would be the one to absorb the chaos that threatened the village and the one who absorbed the chaos of the world.

The priests began their sermon, the magic experts readied the sacrifices, and the creation of the Agent of Chaos began. The victims of the mad ritual screamed out as their souls were ripped from their bodies and sealed within the boy. Their flesh became particles that became one with the host's adding on to the chaos. White and black lights filled the room as the moans of the two opposite but equal forces filled the host. The host rose up into the air and a grey light shined off of him as the two forces combined and became chaos. The host was then lowered slowly down into the center of the ceremony circle with a huge amount of chakra which would have filled the sky over the village had the ceremony been held outside crept inside of the host. The Agent of Chaos had been successfully created.

"I can't believe it, we did it!" The leader of the Whirlpool Village, Arashi Uzamaki, said with a smile as he looked at the baby boy who lay on the floor crying. "In just a few years from now, he'll be the greatest living weapon to walk the earth. Not even the Uchiha clan or the Kyubi will stand a chance against him!"

"That is all fine and wonderful my lord but what are we to do with him now?" Asked one of the priests.

"He'll be returned to his parents to be taken care of along with a nanny to make sure that he survives infancy." The Arashi said as a woman came and picked up the boy. "Once he's old enough, he'll become an excellent and deadly shinobi."

"But my lord, it is my understanding that the child's parents are not shinobi; they are nothing more than common civilians." Said one magic expert. "They are low lives too; sick and abusive people. What makes you think that the child will be any good to us if he's to unwell to be a shinobi?"

"He needs to have the chaos build in him. He needs to suffer so that his power can grow and so that his thirst for blood will intensify and become unquenchable." Said Arashi as the nanny took the baby boy outside back to his waiting parents. "He's a monster now; he doesn't deserve or need love or any other sort of embrace."

The nanny took the boy to his parents outside. They were dressed like slobs and looked like scum. The father took a stood there taking another huge swig of alcohol while his wife watched with a cigarette in her mouth. The nanny could tell why the leader of the Whirlpool Village asked her to watch the Agent of Chaos for the next three years; there was no way that he would survive with these people.

"You done already?" The boy's father said with the stench of alcohol on his breath. "That was easy."

"I'm to stay with you and him for the next three years to make sure that the Agent of Chaos survives past infancy." The nanny said. "You will be given a monthly pay to make sure that he is taken care of and there will be enough for your needs too."

"About damn time. The government should have been sending this check a long time ago." The boy's mother said as she left out a puff of smoke. Neither she nor her husband worked and they were always looking for handouts. They were considered the trash of the village. "Give him to us so we can go home."

"Haven't you come up with a name for him yet? He is your son after all." The nanny asked as she held onto the infant. She was afraid of what would happen to the infant if she let the mother hold it.

"I'll come up with a name for him when I'm sober." The boy's father said as he took another swig of alcohol. The parents and the nanny assigned by Arashi left. The Agent of Chaos needed to rest now. His life would soon turn out to be an unhappy one.

**Three Years later **

It was a fine day in Uzamakigakure. A young blonde haired boy was walking through the village with his father through the market to buy the needed groceries for the week. The blonde boy had wandered away from his father when he spotted a boy with a green hair and a long sleeve shirt laughing to himself about something. He then went to see what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" The blonde haired boy asked the green haired one.

"It's the best joke I've heard yet! You gotta hear this." The green haired said as he stopped laughing for a moment to tell the blonde haired boy the joke he heard. "Alright, there's this guy who has a tape worm in him right? Well, the he wants the doctor to give him the cheapest treatment for the worm and the doctor tells him to go see this farmer. The guy goes to the farmer and the farmer tells him to bring a hardboiled egg and cookie tomorrow. The guy does just that and farmer sticks it up the guy's butt. The farmer say to come and keep doing this for three weeks. On the third week, the farmer tells him to come back with a hardboiled egg and a hammer. The guy does that and after the farmer stuck the egg up the guy's butt the worm crawls out and asks, 'where's my cookie?' and the farmer beats the worm over the head with the hammer curing the man of his tape worm problem!"

"Oh my God that is funny!" The blonde haired boy said as he started laughing with the green haired boy. "My name is Harvi Hekomi by the way. What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you but unfortunately I can't give you my name because I don't know what it is." The green haired boy answered. "You can just call me Kid or Boy, whichever one you prefer."

"Um, okay Kid." Harvi said. It was kind of awkward but Harvi liked Kid. It wasn't long until his father arrived. "Hi dad, this is my new friend."

"Good morning. And what would your name be?" Harvi's father asked with a smile. Kid was looked happy to be greeted so kindly by Harvi's father. It was as if this was something new to him.

"Just call me Kid or Boy, whichever one you prefer." Kid said with a smile. He seemed so happy to be with Harvi and his father. "I don't know my name so call me whatever."

"How is it that you don't know your own name?" Harvi's father asked. This didn't seem right and the whole thing of this child not knowing his own name reeked of wrong. Suddenly Kid's father approached. He didn't seem very friendly just by the look on his face and he had a terrible stench of booze coming off of him.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Kid's father asked as he put his hand on Kid's shoulder and stood next to him. Kid looked scared. "He is a trouble maker after all."

"No, not at all." Harvi's father said. He didn't like Kid's father. Kid's father began to squeeze his shoulder and took him away. "Where are you going?"

"The brat ran away from me when I said that it was time to go home and now we are going to go home." Kid's father said as he took him away. Kid didn't look happy and he didn't seem safe around his father. Once the two were far enough away, Kid's father whispered to him. "You'd better not have said something that would have gotten me in trouble you little shit!"

Kid's father took him into an alley were be began to kick and beat Kid until he was bleeding. Kid's father then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and rolled up his shirt sleeves revealing several cuts, bruises, and deep wounds which had been reopened repeatedly to prevent proper healing. Kid's father then put his face in Kid's.

"You better not have shown these to those two jack offs back there!"Kid's father said through his teeth.

"No sir! No! Not a word!" Kid said in fear for his life. He didn't want to suffer the wrath of his drunken father again. He already had his mother's beating to look forward to; he didn't want to suffer more than he needed to in one day. "They didn't see! They don't know!"

"Good." Kid's father said as he threw him into a wall and kicked him in the stomach for a final time. "Keep it that way."

Kid scurried behind his father on the way home. He didn't want to upset him anymore. This was one of the many beatings he would suffer from his parents during his miserable life.

**One Year after meeting Harvi. **

"Did you hear about all the people who left the Hidden Stone Village? I hear that some of them moved here." Harvi said to Kid who was walking with him into town. "I hear that some really pretty lady came here with her daughter. I bet she is super, ultra, mega hot if her mom is as good as they say she is!"

"He-he, maybe I can get some of that." Kid said with his normal mischievous smile. Somehow, smiling made him forget about his abusive parents. "I deserve a princess. I could become a king with her and she would be my queen!"

Suddenly a scream was heard in town. Kid and Harvi rushed to see what it was. There was a pretty girl their age with white hair knocked over on the ground by a man who looked angry about something. The girl was crying and she didn't look like she did anything wrong. Was the man bullying the little girl?

"Don't you ever come towards my market place again you little heathen!" The man who owned the market stand shouted at the little girl as she got to her knees and started to dry her eyes. "Your religion has no place here or anywhere else!"

"My mother and I only want to live here in this village in peace." The little girl said with tears still filling her eyes. "We don't hold anything against the Buddhists or the Shinto worshipers. We're all equal through Brahman; we're all a part of one thing, we shouldn't be fighting."

"Don't compare me to you! You filthy little worm worshiper!!" The man shouted as he charged at the girl with his fist ready to beat her again. The girl put her arms up to protect herself and flinched as the man came closer. When she opened her eyes, Kid had taken the blow for her and Harvi helped her back to her feet. "You wanna take her beating for her you little turd!? You're that freak kid! You deserve this just as much as she does!"

"Give me your worst! Let's see you do something that my parents haven't done to me yet!" Kid said as the man punched him the face and then started to kick him while he was on the ground. Kid didn't understand why people called him a freak; people treated him like an outcast and he never knew why.

"Leave him alone!" The girl cried out. She didn't want anyone to get hurt for her sake. She tried to run to him but Harvi held her back. "We need to do something! He could kill him!"

"Kid has gone through worse than this. Trust me, he'll survive." Harvi said as he heard a rib crack inside Kid. Harvi began to panic.

"That's enough!" A woman shouted as she ran and helped Kid back up. She was very beautiful with grayish hair even though she looked like she was only in her late twenties or early thirties. Her face was gentle like the girl's and she had dark, black eyes like her too. Her spring dress was tan-clay brown with beautiful patterns that looked like worms on them, she wore geta sandals and her hair was tied up in a tall bun. "This boy doesn't need to be the punching bag for your intolerance."

"Myrrah, you were told by everyone the day you arrived in this village that you are not welcome here in public when normal people are attending to their own business. If you really need to something, then go shopping in the slums with other Trinity of Worms believers!" The man shouted as several people in the market gathered behind him and took his side. They all hated Myrrah for her faith, her daughter, and for bringing the filth of her religion with her.

"Fine, we'll do just that." Myrrah said as she then walked over and took her daughter's hand. "Let's go Inagojo, we're not wanted here."

"So your name is Inagojo eh?" Kid said as he and Harvi followed her. "You can just call me Boy or Kid, I don't know my real name. My parents never call me by it."

"I'm Harvi, it's nice to meet you." Harvi said with a smile. He and Kid wanted to be friends with Inagojo after all that; they could tell just by the feel she gave off that she was a very nice girl. She was just as nice as she was pretty.

"It's nice to meet both of you Harvi-kun and Kid-kun." Inagojo said with a smile. She was feeling better with the two of them here with her. Her mother smiled when she saw that her daughter was finally making friends.

"No need for the honorifics queeney, we're gonna be your good friends and you don't need honorifics for your friends." Kid said with a huge smile. He was happy to know that there was a third person he could consider his friend now.

"Queeney? Why are you calling me that?" Inagojo asked. She was a bit shy around the two boys but she was glad to have met them.

"You have 'jo' in your name meaning 'queen'." Kid said. "Are you a princess about to turn queen? Is that why you have such a noble character in your name?"

"N-no. It's not like that at all." Inagojo said. She let go of her mother's hand to fold her hands together in shy manner while looking down. This was how she acted when she met new people who liked her in some way. This made Myrrah smile; Inagojo always looked so cute this way. "My name means 'Locust Queen', I-I'm named after a goddess from my religion."

"So you're divine too. Maybe such lowly beings such as us shouldn't be around you your divine majesty." Kid playfully teased.

"No!!" Inagojo said not sure what to think right now with all of Kid's teasing.

"He's just playing, don't worry." Harvi said with a smile that helped Inagojo ease up.

Myrrah smiled as she saw her daughter make two friends from outside the community of the Trinity of Worms believers. The group arrived in the slums and Myrrah was able to find a small store where she could buy the food she needed. Inagojo sat outside talking to her newly made friends telling them about the Trinity of Worms.

"So you guys really venerate worms? That's a first." Harvi said.

"Worms are what the Three Great Lords took the form of when they reached out into the world and showed us the paths to salvation. They are the ones who are always connected to Brahman and are the ones who know it best." Inagojo said explaining her, what most people would consider odd, religion. "Because of that, all believers venerate worms. We don't use worms to fish, we save worms dying in the rain, we use them in certain ceremonies, and we offer them our prayers. Because of this, the Shinto worshipers think that we're heathens worshipping some sort of Netherworld god or some other dark deity."

"If the Shinto believers hate you for that, then why do the Buddhists hate you?" Kid asked.

"You know how the Buddha, Siddhartha Gautama, was originally a Trinity of Worms's believer right? And how his religion was an off branch of it right?" Inagojo asked.

"I've heard a few things like that, yeah." Kid answered.

"Well, the Trinity of Worms believers didn't like his changing of cannon beliefs and traditions of the religion and there was a lot of bitterness between the two religions." Inagojo said. "The Buddha died of food poisoning and he passed onto what the Buddhists call Nirvana. However, the other monks of the religion at that time didn't think that it was merely an accident. They believed that we the Trinity of Worms believers killed him. So we have been at conflict with each other since then."

"Sounds intense." Kid said.

"You don't know the half of it." Inagojo said looking down thinking about everything that had happened to her people over the years. "My mother is skilled in the ancient medicine so we've been given a place to live outside the village so that we won't be put through the harsh conditions of the slums. She is too valuable to the village to be lost yet they don't see us fit to live amongst the other villagers. We are separated from our brethren living outside the slums, but we always come here to support the other believers. My grandparents lived through the Second Diaspora and they faced a lot of prejudice in the Iwagakure. It was that prejudice that took my father's life before I was born. I believe in karma, but I don't think that this is something that we the believers in the Trinity of Worms deserve; there is no way that we all could have done this much evil in a previous life that we must endure all of this."

"I think that this is a little deep for the two of us to think about Inagojo." Harvi said. Myrrah walked out of the store carrying with her three pieces of candy, one piece for each child.

"Inagojo, you've gone through a very frightening moment today. Here's something to make you feel better." Myrrah said with a smile as she handed a piece of candy to Inagojo. She then handed a piece to Harvi and Kid. "I owe you two thanks for standing up for her back there. Its good karma to help others who you don't know; I think that there will be a bright future for the three of you together."

"T-Thank you Myrrah-san!" Kid said in joy as he ate his candy. This was the first time he had been treated kindly by a woman. He wondered, was this what a real mother was like?

"Thanks." Harvi said. He then looked around and his smile faded when he saw the last person he wanted to see coming, Kid's mother. "Um, Kid, your mom is here."

"Oh…" Kid said. He knew that things weren't well by the look on her face. He then began to walk towards his mother. He didn't want the others to see whatever it was that she was about to do to him. "I'll see you guys later…"

"This is where you've been you little shit!" Kid's mother shouted as she spat out her cigarette and grabbed him by the hair and looked at Myrrah and Inagojo with eyes filled with disgust. "So you're hanging with slum dogs? Suits you well for being the garbage you are! Now come with me! I don't need to deal with this scum today too! You're drunk off his ass father is enough!"

Myrrah watched with concern; this didn't seem like a safe environment for Kid to be in. She didn't like his mother, she wasn't a real mother at all. To treat her flesh and blood child like this was criminal.

Kid was taken out into the woods where his mother began to beat him like his father would when he was around. He tried to run away but she would throw rocks at the back of his head to knock him down then kick him the side. Kid lie on the ground crying with blood dripping out of his mouth. He tried to look away from his mother who had a sick look of joy on her face when she beat him, just like his father did. She then got down on one knee, stuck her newly lit cigarette in her mouth, grabbed him by the head and tried to make Kid look at her in the eyes.

"Look at me." Kid's mother said as she grabbed hold of his head with both hands. Kid tried to look away but then she squeezed his head and made him look at her. "LOOK-AT-ME!!! I've got enough to deal with already with you and that jackass father of yours! If you dare tell any of those worm heathens about me, what happens to you, and my drugs then I'll beat your head in with a hammer! Now go home and stay the fuck away from me!! I'm gonna give your father worse when I get home; if he stole my heroine money then I'm gonna smash open his head!"

Kid's mother took out her cigarette and gave one final suck on it before putting it out beneath Kid's right eye. Kid squirmed in pain as he felt the hot ash burn his face. Kid's mother threw him back onto the ground and gave him one final kick to the stomach. Kid got up and followed his mother home. If only they were dead, he would be free from all this abuse. Kid didn't know that his wish would be coming true soon along with his wish for a name.

**One year later, Rise of The Agent of Chaos. **

Kid was heading home late that night. He was five years old now and he would soon be going to the Ninja Academy like the leader of Uzamakigakure wanted him too. He would be going with Harvi and Inagojo so at least he would have two friends there. Kid walked into his home and he heard a glass break and his parents fighting. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his mother's red drugged eyes, she was had gotten high that night. His father was walking towards her with cheap whiskey on his breath, he was very drunk and going off crazier than usual. This wasn't good.

"Stay away from me you son of a bitch!" Kid's mother shouted as she grabbed the kitchen knife to defend herself. Kid's father didn't like that. Not…one…bit.

"What are you gonna do with that whore?" Kid's father asked with a sick grin on his face.

Kid began to whimper in fear. What was going to happen now. He watched in total fear. Kid's father saw him watching and his grin widened to a point that Kid didn't even know existed on his face. Kid's father grabbed the knife out of Kid's mother's hands and stabbed her in the stomach with the knife, laughing while he did it. Kid's eyes grew wide in terror as his father approached him with the knife and let his mother drop dead on the floor. He then got down on one knee and stuck the blade in Kid's mouth.

"I… Uh, uh, uh….Mmm…" Kid whimpered as he felt the blade press against his cheek.

"Why so serious!?" Kid's father asked as he looked deep into kid's frightened eyes. He asked him again. "Why so serious!?"

Kid didn't answer as he felt the blade press against the inside of his cheek.

"Well then," Kid's father said as he grinned even wider, "Let's put a smile on that face!!"

Kid began to whimper in pain and fear as he felt the blade run against the inside of his cheeks in a smile pattern. He was cutting shallow and working his way deeper each time. Up heaved marks appeared on Kid's face as the knife came closer and closer to breaking through his cheeks. Just when Kid thought that his cheeks would be slashed open, his mother popped back up alive and pissed off! She grabbed another knife and stabbed Kid's father in the back. The two were now about to kill each other!

"You wanna do it that way huh!? Okay! Die then!" Kid's mother shouted as she stabbed him a second time and he turned around and cut her across the face. "Eat shit and die! Eat shit and die! Bleed you son of a bitch!!!"

"Fuck you bitch!!!!" Kid's father shouted as he slashed open the throat of Kid's mother. He cut too late for Kid's mother had already plunged her knife deep into his heart. The two dropped dead on each other, Kid was at long last free from them.

"T-T-T-They're d-d-d-dead…." Kid said as mixed feelings of joy, sadness, pain, and relief filled him; chaos brewed in him. He was finally free from their abuse, but now there was no one to take care of him and now he was truly alone with no parents. He didn't even know his name, he was nobody now. Kid had friends but there was nothing they could do for him after this. He ran out of his house crying in madness. "THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!"

Kid ran out into the night streets of the village pleading for help but people ran away from him in fear calling him a freak and a demon. Kid didn't understand what was going on, why was everyone avoiding him? What was wrong with him that people would be calling him a freak? Kid called out again for help but no one answered.

"Why is everyone calling and treating me like a freak!?!?!?!?" Kid shouted as he tripped and fell into a puddle. He looked into the moon lit puddle and he became shocked by what he was seeing. "What is this?"

Kid looked at his reflection and saw that his eyes were now yellow and looked like clouds of fog were moving inside his pupils. Everything, even his irises were a polluted yellow. It was some sort of Kekkei Genkai, he had some sort of hidden power with in him. It was the power of myth, the legendary Hakaigan; the Destruction Eye.

"W-What am I?" Kid asked as he looked into his reflection and looked up when he saw a man in the puddle's reflection standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Come with me. You can't stay here, Agent of Chaos." The man said as he grabbed Kid's hand and began to walk him somewhere.

"What did you call me?" Kid asked even more confused.

"I called you by what you are. You are the one the village singled out to gather the chaos of this village and the world for our safety." The man answered. "You are the one who created the Nine Biju, the one who killed the Sage of The Six Paths, the one who almost destroyed the world many times, The Agent of Chaos. You are a not demon, but a devil. That is why you are hated so, you are the messenger of the god of chaos. You are his puppet."

Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was some sort of monster and no one told him. He was taken to the village orphanage where the man submitted him in as a new resident. The people there accepted him reluctantly because they too knew of Kid's awful origin. He was then sent to bed without a single word of comfort or sympathy. Kid was put in a room separate from the "normal" children; the people in charge and the man who had brought him didn't think it would be wise to spread more chaos. Kid hid outside the room where the two women who added him in were speaking as they gathered info on him. Maybe they would know his name. Kid listened praying that he heard what he wanted to hear.

"So that brat is The Agent of Chaos huh? Serves him right what happened tonight." One woman said as she looked through the paper work on Kid. "He's no different than those scumbag parents of his; he'll probably grow up to be like them or worse."

"What the hell is the kid's name? That's all that people ever call him or some sort of insult." The second woman asked.

"No one knows. He's just a mystery, a nazo." The first woman answered.

Kid heard this in despair. He was nothing more than a mystery. At least he could give himself a name now; at least he could try to make something of himself now that he had a name for himself.

The next morning, Harvi and Inagojo ran to the orphanage to see if they could find kid. He was standing outside with his head hanging low in depression. He didn't know who he was; not like he ever knew but now he wasn't sure at all anymore.

"Kid! What happened!?" Harvi asked with concern. He was worried about his friend.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that your family was that abusive to you!? We could have helped!!" Inagojo said practically in tears.

"There was nothing that you could do. They would have killed me if I had told anyone about them." Kid said looking down hiding his eyes beneath his hair. "As far as I'm concerned, those two temes weren't my parents. They didn't even have a name for me. Now I'm free and alone. Serves me right."

"Please don't say that about yourself Kid! You'll only make the pain worse." Inagojo said.

"It does, because I found out what I really am." Kid said as he looked up at his friends with cloudy yellow eyes. "The reason everyone in the village despises me is because I'm what's called The Agent of Chaos. I was created to absorb chaos as power so that I could protect the village and the world from it. I'm like what the other villages call their Biju hosts, a Jinchuriki only worse."

"Kid…I…" Harvi didn't know what to say. This was all too sudden. What did this mean for him and Inagojo?

"I can feel it now; you two are beginning to feel chaos inside you." Kid said as he looked at them with the saddest eyes seen on his face. "Your sad because your friend is hurt, but you're also scared because he's something that you don't understand; you're confused about what this means to you and how it will affect you, you don't know what to do and it's frustrating. You don't know if you're really my friend anymore."

"No Kid! We've been friends for a long time! We would never leave you now when you need us the most!!" Inagojo shouted. She didn't want him to be this way. It hurt her and Harvi too much.

"I want you two to know that if there is anything that happens to you in life because of me, I'm sorry in advance." Kid said as he deactivated his Hakaigan. "My chaos may have the tendency to leak out and hurt you with tragedy but I want you to know that it's my fault and that I didn't intend for it to happen. You two are my best friends and I never want to harm you for any reason."

"That's enough Kid! Stop talking about yourself like your some sort of monster!" Harvi shouted.

"And you can stop calling me that now; I have a name for myself now." Kid said with a smile. He seemed a little happier as he lifted his head. "I'm a mystery to the village so no one knows what my name is. So that's the name I've given myself, Mystery."

"Nazo? You named yourself Nazo?" Harvi asked in confusion of why his friend would do such a thing.

"Why not? I'm a mystery so let's just call me Mystery." Nazo said with a smile as he began to laugh a bit. "It's kind of ironic. I was unknown so now my name is for something unknown. Even after the death of my parents I don't know who I am."

"Nazo…" Inagojo said not sure what to say to him about this. This didn't seem to be a laughing matter. Inagojo didn't understand that humor and laughter would be Nazo's only defense against all the abuse, pain, agony, and darkness to come.

**Academy years part one. **

Nazo sat next to Harvi in the academy. His hair had now grown longer and the up heaved marks from his father had now healed into scars that had a smile pattern on them. Harvi hadn't changed much except that he had gotten taller. Inagojo sat next to Harvi; she too had changed little except for her hair growing longer. The three were now as tight as glue and they now had each other's backs. This was good considering the hard times that the village was going through. The people of the village were now having a harder time getting along; they were having difficulty putting behind their past lives as being members of enemy villages and that now they were living amongst each other as equals and that they were now one people in Uzamakigakure. Now the law of the village's government had created several laws and punishments that they believed would force the villagers to get along. Only two people at the time really questioned what the government was doing; Harvi's father and Nazo. Harvi's father was infamous for trying to make things fair and he didn't like how court system often let go of people dangerous to the village; with the increased crime rates in the village, there was a clear fact that there needed to be more people behind bars and away from the public. The law seemed to pick sides rather than being neutral and interpretive of the case that way not to be prejudice. This bothered Harvi's father. Nazo's problem came from his new found problem with authority; ever since his parents died, Nazo didn't like any sort of restrictions that held back the freedoms of him or anyone else. This would prove to be a strength and weakness for him later in life.

"Alright class, now who can tell me how exactly the substitution technique works and when it is appropriate to use it?" The teacher asked as he looked through the crowd to see who would have the hardest time answering; the teacher was not a nice man. He then picked the new boy in the village who moved in only three months ago. Nazo and the others fairly knew him. "Kira Wani, you answer."

"Y-Yes Toshi-sensei." Kira said in a nervous tremble as the almost everyone in the class turned their eyes to him. He was a quite a rare site after all; he was a deformed boy with green scaly skin, claw like hands and a bald head. He was born in Kirigakure when a plague hit and infected both his parents causing him to be born with a mutation from the plague and a deformity that was still growing on him. He was beginning to look like a crocodile because of it with sharp teeth, a lizard like face and claws. "You would use the technique when under attack from an enemy or when you need to escape a bad situation."

"But how does it work?" Toshi asked Kira. He was putting pressure on Kira.

"Well, in the technique, you switch yourself out for something in the environment like a log." Kira answered as he began to get more nervous from the pressure of his teacher.

"Okay but what sign do you use to activate it?" Toshi asked. He was trying to stump Kira so that he could make fun of him.

"Um, it's the sign for the rat right?" Kira asked. He was finally stumped.

"Wrong you little dumbass!" Toshi shouted as he threw a chalk eraser at Kira and hit him in the head causing everyone but Nazo, Harvi, and Inagojo to laugh at him. Nazo looked gloomily at him in sympathy. Nazo had a hard time smiling now and days ever since his parents died and he found out that he was The Agent of Chaos. Toshi continued to taunt Kira. "Try using the hand sign for the rat now! Is it working!?"

Kira backed away and the class was dismissed. Nazo wanted to say something to him but Toshi called him over. Because of Nazo's problems with authority and his gloomy character that had appeared in him, Nazo was being taught a lesson in manners by working with the academy staff after class.

"What is it?" Nazo asked. He then looked back at Harvi and Inagojo. "You two go ahead of me and say something to Kira for me. This is gonna be a while."

"Don't look at me like that you creepy little fuck!" Toshi said as he grabbed Nazo by the head and slammed it into the wall of the room. "You're supposed to have a great sense of humor so smile and be happy! I get tired of your gloomy ass ruining my happy atmosphere! Now listen up, you're gonna cheer up whether you like it or not!"

"Why is this any of your business?" Nazo asked with disgust. He hated Toshi and having to do this for so long here at the academy. But today Toshi was acting weirder than usual. He was able to put up with Nazo for the first two months at the academy but today something terrible was on his mind."I'll smile when I feel like it!"

Toshi then lost it as he grabbed Nazo by the throat and picked him up. He then threw Nazo into a nearby closet and grabbed him by the arms while he lay on his stomach. He then pressed his foot down and pulled Nazo's arms out of their sockets. He then drew a kunai and pressed it against Nazo's cheeks as if he was about to slash them like Nazo's father failed to do a year ago. Toshi had lost it! He was going to slash Nazo's cheeks for his own sick pleasure!

"You need to learn to respect your elders you little prick." Toshi said as he attempted to cut open Nazo's right cheek. Nazo threw his head back and the blade came out of his mouth and ran up the up heaved marks his father left on his face a year ago. Toshi tried again on Nazo's left cheek and Nazo threw him off again. "You still haven't learned your lesson brat! Hold still!"

Nazo felt a mix of feelings. He was angry, but he also felt the twisted feelings coming out of Toshi and they began to fill Nazo, giving him some weird power. Nazo's arms snapped back into place as he focused on this power. His Hakaigan activated and he got back up throwing Toshi off of his back. Nazo then stood up and glared deep into Toshi's eyes with his Hakaigan. Toshi in fear threw the kunai in Nazo's face causing him to flinch.

"I'll kill you!" Nazo shouted as he turned around and flinched. He hated the academy ever since he joined; but this was too much. There were rules about harassment and they applied to what Nazo was going through right now. Why wasn't there anyone here now to enforce them? Toshi quickly grabbed Nazo's head and beat it against a shelf causing him to deactivate his Hakaigan. Toshi then threw him back onto the floor and this time got ready for something even sicker as he unzipped his pants, pulled down Nazo's and began to laugh in a disturbing way. Toshi had lost his mind! He was going to rape Nazo! "Teme!!"

"Shut up and take your punishment!" Toshi said quite enough that people wouldn't hear what he was doing. "Here, take it, take it like the tool you are!"

Nazo stopped with his breath taken away by what Toshi was doing. He felt himself be violated by the sick, perverted freak orgasimed to the rape he performed without shame. Nazo grunted out not in pain, but in anger as he felt Toshi violate him. Nazo pushed himself up and threw Toshi off of him. After that there were only screams heard from Toshi throughout the empty academy.

Back with Harvi and Inagojo, the two had gone to find Kira to offer him their sympathy. He was at home in his room. The two knocked at the front door of Kira's house and an old woman and a woman about forty years old holding a beer bottle answered; it was his grandmother and his aunt. Kira's grandmother seemed to be in her eighties and her body was thin and covered with wrinkles. Hia aunt was about in her forities, dressed sloppy, and reeked of alchool like Nazo's father did. They looked annoyed by the children being here. Harvi and Inagojo could tell that they weren't nice women.

"What do you want?" Kira's grandmother asked with an unfriendly tone.

"I-Is Kira-kun here?" Inagojo asked politely. She was a very good girl and wouldn't disrespect her elders for any reason.

"You mean that retard grandson of mine?" Kira's grandmother asked.

"The little shit was worth more to us when he was still a circus freak. At least then he could bring money home." Kira's aunt said as she took a huge swig of beer. "Now we have to treat him like he's human; giving him medicine to try and slow down the plague on him, sending him to that worthless ninja academy that he doesn't even have the intellgince for, and having to call him by his real name.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Kira. What would his parents think if they heard you say that?" Harvi asked the old woman. She seemed a lot like Nazo's parents; she was mean and clearly abusive too.

"They're dead from the plague that mutated the little freak inside." Kira's grandmother answered. "I'm in charge of him and it's a royal pain in the ass when you got a god damn freak living with you."

"Yeah, my sister was a moron to marry that fool in the Wani clan. She thought that she would live happily ever after with a beautiful child and instead she drops an animal behind for me to watch and let rot." Kira's aunt said as she hiccuped with drunkeness. "Serves her right; I hated that bitch being the angel, the good girl, and the one who everyone loved. She can burn in hell for all I care."

"I think that Kira-kun is merely misunderstood. You are being awfully harsh on him don't you think?" Inagojo said. She didn't like this woman at all. "You're calling him an animal when he has the intelligence and feelings of a human being. He's not a monster."

"Yeah, well who are you to say you little heathen!?" Kira's aunt shouted as she stepped outside and pointed her bottle at Inagojo who backed off in fear. "You're a filthy little worm worshipping freak so maybe you can make him your boyfriend! You can be the village freak couple! This place is infested with your kind and little monsters like the one we have here!"

"Granny, aunty, please leave them alone." Kira said as he walked out from his room to see what was going on. Kira looked at them with a sad face. "Come back another time. Now isn't a good time. I'm going to be taking my medicine soon and I can't be around anyone when I do."

Harvi and Inagojo left in respect for Kira's wishes. They looked back and Kira's grandmother who seemed to be shouting at Kira about something. His aunt then shoved him into a corner and threw her bottle of beer agianst the wall. They let it go so that Kira wouldn't get in trouble. They then began to head back to the academy to find Nazo.

"I wonder if Nazo is done yet." Inagojo said as she took one last final look at Kira's house. He and his grandmother had gone inside.

"I'm right here." Nazo said as he approached Harvi and Inagojo. He looked angry, his face had been cut, and his hands looked bloody as if he had been cutting something big. What happened? "The rules about harassment at the academy are crap; they don't even work when you need them!"

"What are you talking about Nazo?" Harvi asked. He was scared of what happened to Nazo while everyone was gone.

"It's nothing. I just know now that authority doesn't do a damn thing for the people who need it; it's just to make the people who made them feel good about themselves."

Harvi and Inagojo didn't say anything after that. They and Nazo walked with each other for a while then went home. Harvi and Inagojo couldn't help but notice that there was some blood on the back of Nazo's pants and they could tell that it wasn't from sitting in blood. Nazo was bleeding rectally but the question was why?

The next day at the academy, Nazo sat there looking more gloomy than usual with a mix of anger. His cheeks had healed and now two scars ran up them. There wasn't much flesh holding Nazo's cheeks together now and they could easily come apart if he wasn't careful. Harvi and Inagojo still didn't understand why their friend was this way. Their biggest clue to why was about to come.

"We have some bad news." A Chunin teacher said as he walked into the class room. "Your dear Toshi sensei is dead. His body hasn't been found yet but there is evidence that someone may have cut him to pieces to hide the body. The investigation is still going to find out who is responsible."

"Serves him right." Nazo whispered to Harvi and Inagojo. Harvi stopped thinking for a moment to analyze what he had just heard and what he saw yesterday with Nazo. He didn't say anything because it was obvious now what had happened. He knew that Nazo was the one who killed Toshi and he could tell that it was for whatever Toshi had done to him that would cause rectal bleeding.

**Academy years part two. One week later after the incident. **

It had been a week after Toshi's death and Nazo was feeling better. He now seemed to act like himself and he hadn't gone off into his dark state the whole week. It was good now but there were more important things to think about right now at the academy. It was the sparring period and Harvi was up first. Harvi was pitted against one of the best students in the academy so that his talent would be matched. The teacher gave the sign to begin and Harvi took a fighting stance. He could tell that his opponent was about to do something big with the hand signs he had made.

"Katon, Fireball Technique!" The student shouted as he let out a spew of flames at Harvi who put his hands out as if trying to catch the fire and began to suck it in through his mouth. The other student watched in amazement as Harvi sucked in all the flames.

"Eat this!" Harvi shouted as he repeated the hand signs and let out the same technique with the fire he absorbed added on to it making a bigger fireball. "Katon, Fireball Technique!"

The other student barely managed to escape but the singe to his back made the match his loss and Harvi the winner. The teacher called Harvi's win and Nazo was up next. He was put up against one of the bigger students. The teacher did this because he hoped that Nazo would get hurt this way. Somehow, he had become a thresh hold for pain and he seemed to have the greatest amount of endurance in the class both physically and chakra wise. The teacher started the match and Nazo stood there smiling at his opponent.

"I'm gonna beat your head in!" The large boy shouted at Nazo as he cracked his knuckles.

"There is a new category for obesity and that is you." Nazo said making fun of the boy's weight. The boy lost his temper and charged at Nazo punching him in the face. Nazo went flying backwards laughing. The boy then got on top of Nazo and continued to beat his face in. Nazo only continued to laugh at him feeling almost nothing from the laughter. "I didn't know that cows could stand!"

"Shut up you little freak!!" The shouted as he continued to punch Nazo's face. Nazo was still laughing at his opponent making a fool of him. He continued to take the abuse until the boy was out of breath. Nazo then grabbed the boy by the head and began to squeeze. "Ah! Let go! It hurts! What are you doing!?"

"What's wrong? Why ya so serious all of a sudden?" Nazo asked as he got back up and brought the boy to his knees. Nazo was strong through the power of chaos. This was a bit of a surprise considering his size. "Come on, it doesn't hurt that much does it?"

"That's enough Nazo!" The teacher said as he ran up and ripped his hand off of the boy's head. He was then taken away on a stretcher for the injury he had suffered from Nazo; Nazo had given the boy a concussion. "Alright, who's next?"

The teacher then looked at Inagojo who had moved away from the crowd shyly and Kira who was just standing there minding his own business. The teacher didn't like either one of them but he thought it would be fun to watch two freaks fight. He then called forth Inagojo and Kira.

"Alright, you two freaks are next! Get in there!" The teacher shouted. Though he didn't like either of them, the teacher was hoping that Kira would be the one to beat Inagojo; he didn't care who it was, he just wanted someone to beat the Trinity of Worms girl. "Go! Kill her Kira!"

"I'll go easy on you Inagojo." Kira said trying to smile. He didn't know how to act in this situation. He felt encouraged for the first time but he was also being pitted against one of his good and only friends. He took a defensive stance. "I'll let you make the first move."

"I-I don't think that is a good idea Kira-kun." Inagojo said as she folded her hand together and looked away. She didn't want to have to use her powers in front of everyone; it always scared everyone when she did. "Please, let's just fail this class for today. I don't want you to see."

"It's fine Inagojo. I'm not scared and your techniques can't be any scarier than my face or techniques." Kira said. He wished that Inagojo would stop speaking to him so formally. "And please stop using the honorifics. We're friends right?"

"Okay Kira, here it goes." Inagojo said as she closed her eyes and focused chakra to a hidden part of her body on her back causing the unimaginable to happen. Two long, metal looking tentacles with thin ends to them. They appeared good for grappling. Suddenly the thin ends expanded into wide paddle shapes. Kira couldn't tell if they were sharp or not. "This is my family's Kekkei Genkai. This is our reward for being ever faithful to the goddess Inagojo."

All of the students except Harvi, Nazo and Kira began to scream at site of Inagojo's tentacles. They were so unnatural to them and the fact that they had a metal color to them made it look like something from a machine. The class began to run for the exit as the fight began and ended quickly. Inagojo swatted Kira away with her tentacles and the teacher declared her victory in disgust while the students ran outside away from the monstrosity. Inagojo looked down and let her tentacles hang. She was sad.

"Ah, don't worry about them queeney. We're always gonna think that these are cool." Nazo said as he picked up one tentacle and began to look at it. He loved how Inagojo had something odd about her.

"I know, but, what about when I try to meet other people?" Inagojo asked as tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked at the unconscious Kira. "I love having the two of you as friends but what about when I try to be with people outside the Trinity of Worms community? What if I try to do something for someone and I'm rejected for this power? Even some of the other Trinity of Worms believers don't like me."

Inagojo began to whimper as tears rolled down her cheeks. Seeing her cry, to those who looked beyond the things others were prejudice about, was like watching a little angel cry. It was heart breaking. Harvi and Nazo then comforted her.

"Hey, come on now shimai, we're here for you." Nazo said with a smile as Inagojo withdrew her tentacles.

"Why are you calling me sister?" Inagojo asked as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Because that's what you're like to us Inagojo." Harvi said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "No one likes any of us so we need to stick together like family."

"You are like a sister to me Inagojo and your mother is like a true mother to me." Nazo said as he looked at her and Harvi. This was something that he wanted both of them to know; they were his true family and the ones who put some actual meaning in his life. "Just like Harvi is like a brother to me and his father is like a true father to me. You're my shimai and Harvi is my kyodai. You two are the only family I'll ever have."

"Nazo…" Harvi said feeling touched by his friend's words. Inagojo felt the same way. It was true and Nazo meant it.

"Come on; don't get all serious on me now. Here, how about a joke?" Nazo asked with a smile. Nazo could recognize serious times but he also liked to keep things cheerful in those times. He was an ever present dokeshi. "A man is on trial and his neighbor is called to the stand for his defense. The defendant is told that the accused man is responsible for killing one man with a shovel, a child with a hammer, an old woman with an ice pick, and two women with hoe. The defendant goes ballistic on the accused man with curses and harsh words until the judge finally tells him to calm down. The judge asks the defendant why he is acting this way and the defendant says 'I'm sorry, but every time I went to borrow hardware tools from this SOB he said that he didn't have any'!"

The three friends laughed and woke up Kira. It was time to go practice throwing projectile weapons.

Out on the throwing grounds, Inagojo finished her throwing in perfection and now she was taking her time to oversee how her friends and everyone else was doing. In the time she spent with Harvi and Nazo, she was able to stop being quite at times and assert herself as a leader to them. She had a 'queen bee' attitude like her mother and now did everything in her power to make sure that everything went well for Harvi and Nazo, even if it wasn't her business. Inagojo then approached Harvi who was having trouble hitting the target in front of him.

"Harvi, you're missing the target. What is wrong?" Inagojo asked.

"I got carried away and began to think about something that my dad has been talking to me for a while about." Harvi said as he picked up another shuriken and threw it outside the bull's-eye part of the target board. "It has to do with the amount of crime going on in the village and how he wants to change that."

"What does he want to do that?" Inagojo asked with interest.

"He's planning on quitting his work as a Jonin and taking lessons in law for both civilians and ninjas. He wants to become an attorney to make things fair in this justice system they've tried to set up in this village." Harvi answered. "People are giving my dad a hard time about it, saying that he's a hopeless idealist that is lost in the idea of purism and just doing things for the good of it without high reward. I believe in him and his thinking of making things fair for a change. That is why so many people don't like me and my dad; they think that we're gonna be the death of this village because of our beliefs. But I think that chance will make the right choice based on our luck."

"What is it with you and chance and luck?" Inagojo asked. Harvi was always talking about these things.

"That's what my dad and I have always based things on; our whole family has." Harvi said as he threw a kunai this time and landed perfectly on the dot. "See? Chances of me landing a bull's-eye this time were right on the dot."

"I'll never understand your two sided ways Harvi." Inagojo said with a sigh. She then began to look around for Nazo. "Where is Nazo?"

"He said that he went to relax." Harvi answered as he began to hit perfect bull's-eyes with his kunai. "Don't give him a hard time okay Inagojo?"

"I just want to make sure that he isn't goofing off." Inagojo said. She knew that it was none of her business but Inagojo was like that; she felt like she had to keep Nazo and Harvi in line.

Nazo was lying in a tree thinking about a barrage of things but what mostly filled his mind were the things that Harvi was thinking about. He was thinking how notorious criminals had become in the village and how much wealthy they had accumulated doing the awful things they did. This all seemed pointless because they were doomed to imprisonment after it all and their accomplishments would then be pointless. It was stupid, just like how the people in charge said they would do something to deal with it and did nothing. The idealists, religious preachers, and philosophers had blamed the world's problems on these things too yet they didn't do anything either; they just blamed others for the problems and didn't find any motivation to help the world. That's what the world needed, motivation. As Nazo began to think about this, Inagojo approached him.

"Nazo, you know that the academy is going to be testing our projectile skills soon right?" Inagojo asked.

"Yeah, I know. Go practice then." Nazo said as he continued to lie there. "I'll practice some other time. I have a few days to get ready so it's nothing to worry about."

"But Nazo, you could just practice now and get it out of the way." Inagojo said. The idea of putting something of to the side to deal with later when it could be finished now just bugged Inagojo; even if it wasn't her problem she hated to see anyone act so lazy. "You should plan ahead and get ready for the test coming up."

"You always want to plan things queeney; it's not good for you. You should relax and let things go; take care of it when the situation and the opportunity arrive." Nazo said with a smile. He wasn't being lazy, he was just didn't want to have to worry about something that he could pass easily on. He was already a good shot. "Keep on practicing yourself and let it go."

"Alright then, I'll do that. Have fun Nazo." Inagojo said as she walked away and went to pick up some more kunai and shuriken to practice with. She then thought about what Nazo was doing again and lost it; she couldn't just stand there like what he was doing wasn't a waste. Inagojo put down the projectiles she picked up and picked up a nearby rock. She then threw it at Nazo knocking him out of the tree that way. "Nazo come on! You can't just lie there thinking that you'll be fine without practice!"

"Alright! Alright! Here I come queeney!" Nazo laughed as he got back up and Inagojo grabbed him the hair dragging him to a target board. Nazo always thought it was funny how Inagojo felt obligated to take control of things when they didn't go her way. "What are you? My mother?"

"Ha! I am the only girl in the village that talks to you! I trump your mother!" Inagojo said with a tone of authority. After knowing Nazo for so long she could stop acting so shy and assert herself like she was in charge. She then made Nazo practice with shuriken and stayed with him until he finished. She would continue to be the authority of Nazo and Harvi for years to come.

Later that day, when school was over and everyone was heading home, there was a crowd surrounding a scene in the village. It wasn't a murder or a robbery; it was the scene of an attempted suicide. Nazo and his friends walked to see what had happened up front and to their surprise it was the last person they would expect to commit suicide after they had become friends with him and made him feel better about himself, Kira Wani.

"Someone drove the kid into extreme depression and he tried to kill himself." One Jonin observing the crime scene said as two medical ninja came to put Kira on a stretcher. There had been a piece of glass shoved through his heart and he was crying. "Apparently it was that one thief that has been going through the village, Yu the Lock Break Master. He bumped into the kid and started hassling him about his looks. I guess he got to him to the point that he would kill himself."

"Kira!" Inagojo shouted as she and the other ran up to see how he was doing. The medics stopped them and a new group of people came to deal with the situation. The children recognized the two new Jonin added to the group as a part of the village police force, but the others men with them weren't from the village; they weren't even from the Ninja World at all, they were western. "Who are you?"

"We caught Yu and he's going to be put away." One police Jonin said as he approached the medics and ignored Inagojo and the others. "He took pride in what he stole and what he did to this kid but now he's going to be behind bars till he rots away."

"Teme." Nazo thought to himself. Yu took so much pride in what he stole when it would all be taken from him when he eventually got caught. He even took pride in driving Kira to the point of suicide. That was low, a new low to Nazo; Yu could have had some class and just stuck with stealing but he crossed the line and shamelessly put a person into a mental break down. That's when it hit Nazo, how the world could change.

"You are the medics here correct?" The first western men asked the medical ninja in fluent Japanese. "We are with a research company from the Great Western Continent called New Hope Research. We've just recently met with your village's leader and our company has decided to begin doing business in this part of your world. It has people from every Elemental Nation and village here; it's a melting pot much like our home land."

"You're point?" One medical ninja asked. He was skeptical about what the two western men wanted. "We need to treat this boy right away or else he could die."

"We can help with that." The second western man answered. "We want to show our appreciation for the new bond we've made here out east by helping you in a little way. We even know how to treat this boy of the plague that has so hideously deformed him."

"Alright then, where do you want him?" The second medical ninja asked. Kira whimpered in emotional and physical pain.

"Take him to the hospital first to heal his wounds then we'll help you understand what exactly we will be doing to help this child." The first western man said as he and his partner walked off with the medics. They seemed happy to help but Nazo and his friends didn't like them; it seemed like they were up to something. The crowd left and the scene was over.

After the whole incident, Nazo, Harvi and Inagojo went to the park to be alone and talk about what had happened to their friend. Nazo seemed the most upset. It wasn't just because Kira was a good friend and because he had been hurt so badly, it was because Nazo blamed himself for Kira's near death experience. Nazo was the Agent of Chaos; chaos had come out of him and took the right opportunity to make Kira's life worse than it already was.

"It's not fair! Kira didn't do anything to deserve what happened to him back there!" Harvi shouted in ager. He hated how things were going in this village. "Why is it that no one does anything to make sure that the people of this village are safe!? It's not fair! It's not fair at all! Someone needs to change this right now!"

"Harvi, I know that you really want to see things change but we're too young to do anything now. No one will listen to us; they won't listen to you or your father for your ideas, no one wants to see this village bettered by the Trinity of Worms community for the sake of pride, and Nazo is The Agent of Chaos so no one will take him seriously about the subject." Inagojo said in despair. She prayed for Kira's well being. "There's nothing to help this village, there never will be."

"Actually, I have an idea." Nazo said looking up at his friends with a serious face. He wasn't kidding about what he was about to say. "It's low class what happened to Kira back there and if the supposedly high class people had any dignity to work out this problem they would do something. They have no motivation so they don't do anything. I think what the village, the world, in brutal honesty, needs for change is a better class of criminal."

"Nazo that's crazy talk. What would that do?" Harvi asked. He never heard something so absurd from his friend before in his life.

"Think about it for a moment. If criminals stopped worrying about fame and fortune and making plans to make big achievements in their crimes and just did their crimes just because they are crimes then people would begin to panic." Nazo said as he carefully laid down what he was saying to his friends. "Criminals wouldn't be petty anymore; they would be dangerous and if people didn't start taking the time to stop them then they would be doomed to die and lose everything. They would have to take the situation seriously to be safe. They would be forced to solve the problem. The world would have motivation."

"Nazo, that's, that's…." Inagojo didn't know what to say. This was all too much for her to have thought of and come up with in such a short period of time. It was as if some compulsive force came and took control of Nazo's head.

"Maybe it doesn't make sense and maybe it isn't right, but at least it's an idea. I won't be surprised if it's wrong. I am The Agent of Chaos after all." Nazo said.

The three went their separate ways for the day while Kira was looked after by the medics. They would never see him again for he had been taken somewhere to be "helped" by the westerners. Something new had come into the village which would bring it great pride and great misfortune at the same time.

**Three years later. The arrival of New Hope Research and foreign weaponry. **

Three years ago, the Hidden Whirlpool Village made history in the World of Ninja. They were the first village to establish a solid contact with the west. Through New Hope Research they were able to make good trade with the west and enjoy their goods; some westerners even moved to the World of Ninja because of it. What the village talked mostly about wasn't the great and various magic users that roamed the Great Western Continent, but their weapons. Rumor was that the west could us projectiles that were hand held and could fire small but powerful projectiles. These weapons were supposed to be more powerful than shuriken and kunai and could be used from a further distance. Today there would be a meeting with the village leader and his councilmen along with the head of New Hope Research. Things were expected to go well.

After three years, the future Horde leaders had grown up a bit and began to take the appearance of what they would look like as Genin. Nazo now wore long pants, one side purple the other dark red, protective but flexible boots, he wore sleeveless chainmail underneath a black sleeveless shirt, and he now wore black face paint around his eyes to cover up the burn scars from when his mother put her cigarettes out on his face. Harvi still wore the sandals worn by all ninja, he had shin guards that ran up to his knees to protect him and keep him comfortable in tall grass, his pants covered his knees and he wore chainmail underneath them, he had heavy armor covering his heart and the left side of his body while the right side of his body was chainmail meant to make his armor lighter to not slow him down, and he wore gauntlets. Inagojo now wore a kunoichi dress similar to, though she had not been born yet, Sakura Haruno's except it was bronze color with a Trinity of Worms emblem on it, she wore sandals with open heels, and her hair now hung down to her shoulders. They were all eight years old now and were near graduating from the academy.

"Did you hear about the big meeting in the village today? They say that the village leader Arashi Uzamaki is finally gonna meet in person with the man in charge of New Hope Research." Harvi said as he and his friends walked around the village after completing their morning classes and were allowed a free period. "I hear that the west is considering trading us some new weapon technology."

"By New Hope Research, do you mean the one group that took Kira away three years ago?" Nazo asked. He was skeptical about the west ever since they arrived. He had a bad feeling about today.

"Yeah, it's the same group. I wonder if Kira is alright after all these years with New Hope." Harvi answered. He didn't think too much about the west but he was curious about what happened all those years ago.

"Don't worry about it you two; I'm sure things will be alright." Inagojo said. She didn't think that New Hope had anything to do with Kira's disappearance but she did want to know why they were so interested in Uzamakigakure. Suddenly Inagojo heard two people calling her name from a distance.

"Ina-chan! Wait up! We have bad news!" A girl with long blonde hair and henna tattoos on her wrists shouted as she and tan skinned girl with longer black hair wearing a veil and some sort of mark on her forehead ran up to her.

"Usagi, Lakti, why are you here?" Inagojo asked. She knew these two girls from the slums. They were both Trinity of Worms believers. They were also her best friends from the slums; Inagojo loved the two of them like sisters. "What is happening?"

"Some strange people are moving large equipment through the slums! They say that they're going to build something in the village really big!" Usagi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"They say that the Trinity of Worms believers will have to start working there soon along with the other villagers." Lakti said with a frightened look on her face. She didn't like what was going on. "I don't know what it is, but I think that the village is going to make the Trinity of Worms community start doing dangerous work now involving whatever it is that they are building here."

"This sounds terrible." Inagojo said now concerned about what was happening.

"What time do we need to get back to the academy?" Nazo asked. He looked like he was about to do something and it wasn't going to be good.

"We half forty five minutes before we need to head back." Harvi answered. He didn't like whatever it was that Nazo was thinking about doing.

"I'll see you guys later. There is someone I need to see." Nazo said. He left his friends to go see Arashi and New Hope Research; he didn't think about it, he just decided to go the moment he heard about the Trinity of Worms getting into trouble.

At the council building where Arashi and his staff went to discuss the being of the village, the meeting was beginning and the man in charge of New Hope Research was on his way into the building. Everyone was excited as they sat patiently at the round table for the meeting. Soon the village would be ahead of the Five Great Nations in power and they could then declare themselves an independent nation that no longer need their funds to stay afloat. Arashi smiled as the doors opened and the man in charge of New Hope Research walked in.

"Konnichi wa and welcome to Uzamakigakure." Arashi said with a smile. The western man smiled back at him. He was an older man with a bald spot on his head and he wore large glasses on his face. He seemed like a very organized and intelligent man. "My name is Arashi Uzamaki the leader of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, Uzamakigakure."

"Greetings, my name is Niles Samson." The western man said as he took a seat and another western man appeared with him carrying one of the weapons that were rumored to be used out west. It was a strange weapon that had a barrel shaped end with an open hole, a handle below it, and a small lever in between the barrel and the handle. "It's been good trading with you for these last three years. Your country is filled with a great collaboration of magic from the various countries in this land. Ninjutsu is a rarity back at The Great Western Continent in comparison to the other magic users and to be able to experiment here with is has been very beneficial to New Hope and the west in general."

"I am glad to hear that and to know that we have been of help to you." Arashi said. He could tell that he could ask this man for anything if he was this pleased. "I'm sure that you have heard our requests for some form of the weapon technology from your world."

"I have and I am more than willing to give you something to start off with." Niles said. He then had the man with him take aim at a vase in the room while a ninja in the room readied a kunai to be thrown at another vase. "These aren't the most advanced firearms out but it's a good start for you to try out."

The ninja threw his kunai at the second vase and before it even hit, a loud bang sound filled the room as a small, round lead projectile hit the first vase. All of the eastern people in the room jumped at the noise, but they were amazed by the speed of the weapon.

"These firearms as we call them have another name back west. They are called guns." Niles said as the gunman took what looked like a clip out of the bottom of the gun and pulled out a projectile from it. It was what the gun fired. "The actual weapon and projectile used by guns are their ammunition called bullets. To create all these things, a large work space is needed to mass produce them."

"How can we mass produce them?" Arashi asked as his councilmen still looked at the small hand gun in awe.

"You have some factories out here correct? You'll need factory workers and people to manage machines while the rest is all done by machine." Niles answered. "A factory can assemble hundreds of interchangeable parts with a day and then those parts can be assembled into a gun like the one you see here."

"Alright then, I'll order the needed material to build a factory and begin the set up today." Arashi said.

"That won't be necessary. I've already had a crew bring the needed materials. You should have your first factory up in a matter of weeks." Niles said. Everyone in the room looked at him in amazement for what he had organized so soon before they had even officially agreed to start the production and trade of firearms.

"That's amazing!" Arashi said. He was happy with what Niles had done for him.

"May I ask what it is your company does research on?" One councilman asked. "Does it include the production of firearms?"

"We don't have much research there. Mostly research on people, the human body, and biology." Niles said with a smile. He was expressing his love for what his organization was doing. No one suspected anything sinister. "We are all about the promotion and advancement of science at New Hope. For without science we'd be savages, filthy savages."

"But are you going to be the actual distributer of these weapons?" A second councilman asked.

"No, but I can find you a suitable company that can continue the trade and selling of supplies needed to keep these weapons in production here." Niles answered. "I can give you the supplies needed for your own experiments on these weapons."

"That is perfect Niles! Thank you so much!" Arashi said as he went up and shook his hand. His village was finally moving up in the World of Ninja. "With this our village will finally get the recognition it deserves and the people here will finally have something to be proud of!"

Suddenly a very sarcastic laughter filled the hallway outside as a small green haired boy walked into the meeting room. It was Nazo. All the adults except Niles and the gunman with him looked at Nazo with disgust.

"And that's all it takes to get the village leaders to wag their tails. Some sweet words and new toys." Nazo said. He then looked at Niles. He didn't like him, the look in his eyes were sinister. He actually scared Nazo, Nazo wasn't afraid of anything after his parents died but this man seemed a lot like them only worse.

"Why is this child here!?" Arashi shouted in anger. He didn't want Nazo to ruin this. He didn't want his plan of being the first nation to own firearms to fall apart because some rude monstrosity insulted the man who was about to sell him the everything needed to make guns.

"I'm sorry; let me open up with a joke." Nazo said as he pulled a pencil out if his pocket. "How did the mathematician solve his constipation?"

"Get him out of here." Arashi said as he pointed and glared at Nazo. He was about to ruin his plan! A guard in the room went to grab Nazo but Nazo slipped behind the guard and stabbed the pencil into the guard's buttock. The guard then fell to the ground screaming in pain as he tried to pull the pencil out.

"With his pencil!" Nazo said with a smile. He then looked back at Arashi. "Now that everyone has gotten the laughs out let's talk business."

"This isn't a game Nazo! Get lost!" A third councilman said. "We don't need you insulting a very important guest here! I am so sorry N-N-"

"It's Niles." Niles said to the councilman who was struggling to pronounce his name. His name wasn't perfectly pronounceable by everyone out east. "It's fine. I want to hear this boy speak. He seems like a very interesting subject."

"Let's wind the clocks back to when this village was made. The Five Great Nations gave you the money to make your own country out of the rejects of the Five Great Elemental Villages and to repay your debt to this day, you're supposed to share everything you have in this village including ninja, jutsu, and resources should any village need back up for a war. We're basically a tool bin." Nazo began. He didn't have to think about what he was saying. It was all just coming to him with the moment and he knew what it was that he wanted to say to the men in the room right now. "If you break off your connection to the other villages now after making a deal with this creeper here, then they're gonna think that you are doing this in order to prepare for a war. They're too paranoid of their own power to watch something like this slide by. Also, it's kinda of, no I take that back, it IS low of you to use your minority as the work force in these factories that you're about to build."

"Mind your own business brat!" The first councilman shouted. "You are not one of those heathens so why do you care what happens to them!? Everyone in this village will be working to make these weapons in the village."

"Yeah, well then whose gonna get the dirty jobs in them?" Nazo asked. He knew the scumbags in charge of the village too well. "You mistreat the Trinity of Worms believers when you know damn well that you wouldn't last without them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arashi asked.

"Sure you have your so called 'slum dogs' living here but a good number of Trinity believers are in your medical field and some of them surpass the skills of that one slug witch from Konoha that everyone is talking about. One of them being Myrrah, the dear mother of my good friend Inagojo." Nazo answered. "You have a good number of ninjas that are believers in the Trinity of Worms so you'd be killing off a good number in your work force. You are better off keeping a good, reliable work force instead of a new raw deal."

"Are you referring to what I'm offering this village?" Niles asked Nazo. Nazo shuddered a bit.

"We don't chose our gun dealer; you're the one choosing it. That's suspicious enough to anyone with common sense and anyone who knows how you schemers work." Nazo said to Niles looking him deep in the eyes. "You're gonna find someone that should anything happen, you can back out and make it look like you didn't have anything to do with the accident that happens in this village when it does happen. Once were gone, you can just find a new group of control freaks like Arashi here and do it all over again."

"So what are you suggesting that your village do then?" Niles asked.

"We should find a real gun dealer if we're really that desperate. Not having some random person find one for us." Nazo said.

"Get lost now Nazo. You don't know what you are talking about." The second councilman said.

"I do, yes I do." Nazo said looking at the councilman now. He didn't want to look at Niles anymore.

"The hope of our village lies in the hands of this man now. We need to trust him." Arashi said. He was hoping that Niles would like this and still want to do this gun deal for him.

"'The hope of our village lies in the hands of this man now.'" Nazo said mocking Arashi. "Damn, what a hand job."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR ANTICS!!!" Arashi said as he charged at Nazo.

"It's fine Arashi. I find this amusing." Niles said as he gazed at Nazo with curiosity. He liked this boy for how unique he was and he had very sinister things running through his head about him. "I still intend to work with you despite how rude our guest has been. Nazo, you are free to go now. I hope to meet you and your friends soon. I'm sure that they are unique like you."

"Just think about what I said. And don't regret what happens down the road because it will happen." Nazo said as he left the office. He looked over his shoulder and watched Niles smile at him as he left. He didn't like the man at all. As Nazo walked out, a girl younger than him walked towards the room. It was Arashi's daughter Kushina.

"Father, what is going on in here? I heard shouting." Kushina asked as she walked in and looked at Niles. She felt frightened by him. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry Kushina; everything has been taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing." Arashi said. He didn't want anything else to go wrong and he was more than willing to kick her out for the sake of keeping Niles with him.

"So this is your daughter Arashi. I'm glad to meet you." Niles said as he walked up to Kushina who was now frozen with fear. Niles just reeked of wrong. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box with a gift inside for her. "Here, since your father and I have just made an agreement to have guns here in the village, I found a very special and custom one for you."

Kushina took the box and held with both hands; it was surprisingly heavy and she could tell that it was special. Kushina opened the lid on the box and saw inside a hand gun with a rather long barrel on it parts in between the barrel that looked like they would spin once the gun fired. She wouldn't be able to use this until she was older and able to hold up the gun. There were also three different colored bullets inside, three of each color; red, yellow, and white.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

"That is a very special gun used out west by the top gunmen and magic users like the ninja here. Those are very special shells that are fired by this gun." Niles answered. He then stroked the back of Kushina's head. Kushina didn't like that.

"Um, ah, t-thank you." Kushina said.

"You're very welcome and I hope you make good use of that gun when you are older." Niles said as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "We aim to please at New Hope Research. Yes, we do."

Nazo was greeted by his friends waiting outside. They had ten minutes to get back to class. Nazo seemed angry but also shaken by what had happened.

"What are they going to do to all the Trinity of Worms believers!?" Lakti asked with eyes wide in a panic. Usagi was just as panic stricken. "Are they really going to put us into forced labor!?"

"No, I don't think so." Nazo answered.

"Oh thank the gods! Our people aren't about to punished!!" Usagi said as she fell to her knees in relief.

"Don't praise what Nazo did!" Inagojo said to her two friends. She was the one who kept them in line after she went through her shy stage with them and got comfortable around them; Inagojo was a natural leader like a queen and the academy was expecting a lot out of her as a Genin. "What were you thinking when you went in there like that!?"

"I didn't think about it, I just did it." Nazo answered calmly. He didn't see anything wrong with his actions and he liked how he was able to just do something without having to think about it. "I guess I just acted on impulse."

"Great, you're a handful already and now you're learning to get impulsive. Just don't cross the line Nazo." Harvi said smiling. Nazo was just too much of riot; he would never cease to amaze Harvi. He would soon see that Nazo's life would be run by impulse for the rest of his life. While the group was still talking, Kushina walked out to see what was going on. "Who are you?"

"Konnichi wa! I'm Kushina Uzamaki!" Kushina said feeling better now that she was away from that creep Niles. "I'm the daughter of Arashi Uzamaki."

"Oh, please forgive Harvi for being so rude Kushina-sama." Inagojo said as she slipped into her shy state meeting Kushina for the first time. She was really shy for this first meeting because Kushina was so high in class and was nobility being the daughter of the head of the village. "My name is Inagojo. And this is Nazo here, the green haired boy."

"You don't have to use such a high honorific; in fact don't use one at all. I just want to be a friend to you." Kushina said. Everyone was unaware of the time and the whole group was soon late for returning to class. Nazo and the others didn't mind; they had found a new, younger friend, and that was all they need to worry about. This joy would soon come with great sorrow.

As time went on, the factories were built and a great number of ninja and civilians were now working in them and the lab made for gun and explosive experiments. This cost the lives of many unfortunate enough to get caught in the accidents and it even stole the life of Harvi's father who was only a day short of becoming an attorney. Harvi was now an orphan living with Nazo in the same room as him. Nazo was now guilt ridden; his power as The Agent of Chaos had hurt his friend who was now alone like him. This wouldn't be the last time that Nazo felt like this. For soon, Inagojo would be also at loss and trapped in a world of hurt alone.

**One Year Later, the Inquisition and the falling of Inagojo's life. **

One year after the arrival of firearms, things would seem better to most. The people of Uzamakigakure now had something to be proud of and they could now co-exist with each other despite their backgrounds and being former members of enemy villages. But this new found unity did not extend to the Trinity of Worms. The prejudice against the religion continued and was getting worse around the world. It wasn't long until a group of Buddhists got together and formed a council that appealed to the Five Great Nations calling for a worldwide cleansing of the hated religion. They began to blame the Trinity of Worms for the problems the Five Great Nations faced during the war they were now wagging in Amagakure, the Hidden Rain Village. There were several members of the religion that had converted to escape persecution but this hateful group didn't want even those who converted to get away; they wanted to disguise the coming massacre as best as possible. They called for an Inquisition to try and find the members of the Trinity of Worms who had converted to another faith but continued to live in the life style of their former faith so they could be killed for heresy. Those who were already members would be marked for a later time. Right now, this new radical group wanted as many members of the Trinity of Worms dead as possible.

Back in Uzamakigakure, the terrible effects of the Inquisition had already taken hold. Many converts to Buddhism and Shintoism who were former Trinity believers were wrongfully accused of being heretics that lived in the old life style of their former religion and were tortured and killed. No one could have ever imagined that something so horrible could sweep through the village. There were still a great number of those who remained faithful to the Trinity of Worms despite the hard times; this included Myrrah and Inagojo. Those who were found innocent were allowed to live for the time being until the next wave of terror hit from the group that had played on the prejudices of the Five Great Nations. The innocent usually didn't leave without the scars of torture somewhere on them. The horror of what was going on was about to be witnessed by the bystanders.

Nazo had been looking for Inagojo all day. He couldn't find her and he was worried about her with all that was going on. Nazo went to the only person who he could trust in searching for Inagojo, Harvi. Nazo found Harvi in the park, alone, looking down at the ground with a very blank yet sad expression. He was still mourning the loss of his father. Nazo approached him to see if he would talk.

"Hey, Harvi, have-"Nazo was cut off before he could finish.

"What do you want!?" Harvi barked as he looked up at Nazo with an angry face. "I was only minding my own business so what is that you want that you have to disturb it!?"

"I was looking for Inagojo. I need help finding her." Nazo said calmly. He was used to these bipolar break outs that Harvi started having after his father's death. "I'm worried with this Inquisition that something might happen to her. I haven't seen her too often and she's been missing out of class all this week. I'm worried."

"Oh, I see, you're right, we should find her." Harvi said calming down into a normal state. He got up and began to walk with Nazo. "I hope they didn't do anything to her, the Inquisition people."

Nazo hoped the same thing, but if what he heard about what they did to the people the Inquisitionist found innocent was true, then maybe it would be better if Inagojo was dead. The boys searched until dusk when they stopped by a house in the slums. It was the home of Usagi but no one was there; her parents weren't home like they usually were at this hour. Something was wrong.

"You don't think that they were convicted do you?" Harvi asked Nazo now beginning to feel worried for Usagi's family as well as for Usagi herself. "What about Lakti? Do you think that anything happened to her family too?"

Before Nazo could answer, he and Harvi heard crying around the corner. It was Inagojo; they had heard her cry before when she was in pain from bullying. They ran around the corner and found her crying her eyes out with her hands on her shoulders as if trying to add pressure to wounds, and with Kushina there trying to comfort her. Nazo looked at Inagojo with the greatest amount of sympathy; the girl who was like his sister was crying harder than she ever had before.

"Inagojo… what happened?" Harvi asked as he approached her and tried to put his hand on Inagojo's right shoulder. Inagojo swatted his hand away.

"Stay away from me!" Inagojo shouted as she took her right hand off of her shoulder in pain. Nazo and Harvi stood back in shock and horror; Inagojo had had hot wax poured down her bare shoulders and now they were covered in second degree burns!! "The I-I-I-I-Inq-q-quisition-nist f-found me innocent. But n-n-not t-till after, I, I, I, testified after being tortured."

"Oh thank God you're alive Inagojo!" Nazo said feeling tempted to cry for joy knowing that Inagojo was safe. Nazo hadn't cried in a long time; he had learned from his parents that it didn't do anything and they would always beat him harder if he did. Nazo was afraid to cry. "Now where are Usagi's parents and Lakti's? We need to make sure that they're okay too."

"They're fine. Just don't talk about them." Kushina said as tears began to run down her face. "It's too painful to talk about them and what they had to go through."

"If they're parents were determined as innocent then Usagi and Lakti should be innocent too." Harvi said looking worried and afraid of the answer. "Right?"

"No they're not. Just let it go." Inagojo said trying to hold back her tears as she squinted her eyes in pain as she looked down at the ground.

"C-C-Come on Inagojo, they couldn't have gone through anything worse than you, r-r-right?" Harvi asked now wishing he hadn't said anything. Tears began to well up in his eyes as well.

"THEY KILLED USAGI AND LAKTI!!!!!!!!" Inagojo screamed as she looked back up at Harvi and Nazo. Kushina threw her arms around her as she began to bail out in tears. Kushina began to sob softly with her. Harvi's eyes watered faster and he began to softly cry too; even though he didn't know Usagi and Lakti as well as Inagojo, it still hurt him.

Nazo watched and felt even more guilt ridden; why did his friends and everyone close to him have to suffer so much? Why couldn't he be the one to suffer in their places? They didn't deserve it, he did; he was The Agent of Chaos. Nazo only suffered from abusive parents, abusive and hateful villagers, and loneliness. Harvi and Inagojo had so much more to begin with and they were slowly losing it to the time they spent with him, absorbing his chaos. Nazo hated himself, the world, and the sick temes who would do this to such a sweet girl who hadn't hurt a soul in the world. Nazo wished that none of this was real, he wished that he wasn't The Agent of Chaos, he wished that his friends could be happy at the extent that he suffered for them, Nazo wanted to suffer in place of his friends.

Eight months after the Inquisition, the Five Great Nations called for an end of the Inquisition. New feudal lords and nobles had come to power and they saw the whole Inquisition as inhuman and a sick form of discrimination. This was a relief to the many who survived, but it still didn't change the fact that thousands were killed in the name of religion. A tragedy that didn't have to happen, but through the twisted nature of human psychology and mankind's need to hate and destroy, had almost wiped out an entire people. And it was about to make one final kill.

Inagojo was heading home to tell her mother the good news; the Inquisition was over and she was free to come outside again. Inagojo smiled thinking about how happy her mother would be when suddenly she ran into three monks from the village temple.

"Why are you here?" Inagojo asked in complete innocence. Despite what had happened, she didn't hold anything against the Buddhist monks; it was a group of sick individuals that started the Inquisition, not the Buddhist community as a whole.

"Damn brat, it was a mistake that the Five Great Nations called off the Inquisition." One monk said as he looked deep into Inagojo's eyes with hate. He then kicked her off to the side and the other monks followed him. "We should have waited longer for the fire. We could have cleaned up another heathen."

"What are you-"Before Inagojo could finish, she smelled smoke coming from the direction of her house. She got back up and began to run towards it. "Oh no! Mother hold on!"

Inagojo arrived at her house, it was half way up in flames and all the doors and windows on it had been barricaded so no one could get out. The monks had set Inagojo's home on fire with her mother trapped inside!!

"No! Mom! Hold on!" Inagojo cried as she had her tentacles come out of her back and rip down the front barricade so she could get in. The whole inside was on fire and there was nothing that Inagojo could do to stop it. She searched the inside and found her mother pinned beneath a large piece of ceiling that had come down on her back. She was already terrible beaten and he own tentacles weren't acting like they should; the monks had drugged her so that she couldn't use her Kekkei Genkai to escape. Inagojo ran and used all of her strength along with her tentacles to lift up the board. "Mom hold on! I'm going to get you out of here! I swear it!"

"No Inagojo, run, run and save yourself." Myrrah said weakly. She looked up at her daughter, so beautiful and so grown up, with blood running down her mouth. Myrrah yelped as she felt hot, sharp wood penetrate her side and Inagojo began to try to lift even harder. "Inagojo run! The house won't stand much longer!"

"No! Not without you!" Inagojo cried as she got down on her knees to see her mother. She was dying and there was nothing that Inagojo could do. "Please don't give up! Don't die mother! I don't want to be all alone!"

"You'll never be alone Inagojo, and don't talk like this life really matters." Myrrah said as she kissed her daughter one last time on the forehead. Myrrah couldn't be any more proud than to have Inagojo as a daughter. "When this is over, hopefully, if I served my duty well in this life, I will reach Moksha and I'll become one with Brahman like the Three Lords. Sayonara, Inagojo, my one, only, and dearest daughter. You'll always be in my heart, and I'll always be a part of you."

Before Inagojo could say anything, Myrrah summoned as much strength as she could into her five tentacles and threw Inagojo out of the collapsing house. Inagojo watched in horror as the house went up in flames and her mother was buried alive beneath the raging fire. Inagojo wailed out in misery, loss, pain, and loneliness before running back to the village in a craze. She had lost everything.

A funeral was soon held and Inagojo was comforted by the entire community of Trinity of Worms believers for her loss; Myrrah was dear to them all. Nazo and Harvi were there and they were both extremely hurt. The remains had been searched and no body was found beneath the ash and rubble. Myrrah was presumed to be cremated by the fire. It was all very peaceful and much respect was given, but there was one thing that bothered Inagojo and her friends about the funeral; Niles had attended it and it wasn't the fact that he appeared unmoved by what had happened, it was the fact that he seemed like he was hiding something.

Inagojo was admitted to the orphanage and put with Nazo and Harvi. They were now The Three Freaks of the orphanage and they had only each other now to look after. They were now their own pathetic excuse of a family.

**Four years later, graduation from the academy and becoming Genin. **

Four years had passed after so much tragedy and now Nazo, Harvi, and Inagojo were about to become Genin. After passing the test, the three were rewarded with their own head bands. However, things soon became bad for Nazo; he had overheard the academy people talking about knowing his real name and Nazo went on a rampage killing almost all the other students and every last teacher and staff member in the school. At the end of the day, Nazo walked out of the academy to see Harvi and Inagojo; they were both shocked by what had happened. Nazo had slashed his own cheeks into a smile shape. Nazo did this saying that it was to make sure that he always smiled to laugh at the world. Nazo had lost a good amount of his sanity that day.

The next day, Nazo went back to the academy with Harvi and Inagojo with his cheeks sown back together. Nazo and everyone else was well aware that he would have terrible scars for the rest of his life after the stitches were removed. Harvi and Inagojo were surprised that Nazo even came back to the academy; the village would most likely label him a threat and have him marked down for death. But Arashi said that Nazo was only doing what he was supposed to do and let Nazo become a Genin.

The three friends sat together waiting to meet their new Jonin instructor. Since the three were already outcasts, they were given an outcast Jonin; he was a young man no older than eighteen and was exceptionally powerful amongst the other Jonin. What bothered the villagers though was this man was a rebel and had a strong belief in bringing down all orderly governments and starting a worldwide revolution. For his rebellious character and nature, he was given an appropriate nickname, Anarky.

"So you guys are the gonna be my new squad. I'm looking forward to this!" Anarchy said as he took a seat in front of the new Genin. Anarky dressed like a normal Jonin but most of his cloths were red, he had a huge circle-A on the front of his jacket, he wore a red hood to cover his head, and he carried strange baton by his side along with other odd equipment attached to his belt such as flares and wick explosives. "So tell me about yourselves. Because by the time I'm done with you, you guys will be ready to change the world!"

"I'm Nazo. Well, that's kinda hard for me." Nazo said. He didn't know what to say about himself but he could tell that he could play with Anarky. "Let's just put it this way, I'm like a dog chasing carts, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! I just do things! I learned to be like this over time and I'm loving it!"

"Sounds great! I love someone who is compulsive!" Anarky said with a smile. He could tell just by looking at Nazo that he had a great personality and that he had a problem with authority; Anarky liked that. "You, girlie over there, you're next! Tell me about yourself!"

'Well, my name is Inagojo and I'm a proud and faithful believer in the Trinity of Worms." Inagojo said shyly. "I don't have much to say right now. I'm shy around new people."

"Come on! Assert yourself! You're supposed to be like a queen if you have the character 'jo' in your name! Once the world goes to hell you can be the one who watched over the survivors!" Anarky said. He would have to work on getting Inagojo to assert herself better. "Okay, you next blonde haired pretty boy."

"My name is Harvi Hekomi and my only goal in life is to make things fair for everyone." Harvi said. He was taking this more seriously than Nazo and he wasn't nervous like Inagojo.

"You sound like you want to change this shit hole of a world. Great! I've got everyone I need to finally start the revolution!" Anarky said with excitement. Nazo loved his new sensei already and he would soon find all of his inspiration and teachings in him too. "Alright then, now that we're all acquainted, let's take your test and see if you're really worthy of being Genin!"

"But sensei, that's not supposed to be till tomorrow." Inagojo said. She wasn't used to being around another Nazo; Anarky was like a big double Nazo. "Why would we take it now?"

"Because you guys need to be ready for the world's end today! Anarchy isn't going to wait and we're not just gonna sit by and wait for the man to make more rules controlling us! We need to get you guys ready now! Keep you ahead of the game!" Anarky said as he made his students get up and head to the woods near the sea to begin their test.

"Isn't staying ahead sort of like planning though?" Nazo asked. "I don't do plans. Those are for schemers; schemers who try to control this little world."

"Nazo, I think you are the world's messiah; you already know the true face of authority." Anarky said with a smile. He liked his new student and Nazo liked him.

"Maybe I am." Nazo said. "I am The Agent of Chaos after all."

There was much talk on the way there and Anarky was already falling in love with his students. After testing them, he passed them and took them to the one place where they would be working part time; the gun factory. The one place that the kids hated.

"Get a good look at it while it lasts. Soon after the world ends, people will be living in these places." Anarky said as he walked to kids to the office where they would sign the legal paper work and become workers there. It seemed inhumane, but because of the amount of fatalities in the labs, Genin were now asked to help work in the factories. "Don't worry, the kids aren't asked to do anything dangerous so you'll be okay."

As the squad walked on towards the office, a tall, strange looking man walked out from a lab office. He was a western man with short brown hair and he looked very weird as he laughed to himself walking out of the office. Nazo only noticed his name tag, Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"What's wrong with you?" Nazo asked the man who looked at him still in his weird state.

"This village has turned me down along with my research." The strange doctor, Jonathan Crane, said as he stopped to look at the new squad. "Apparently firearms are more important than genjutsu and phobias. So I've been fired."

"Sucks to be you." Nazo said.

"Not to worry though, I still have other ways of continuing my research and bettering my scare tactics." Jonathan said as he gave one last look at the squad and left. "I don't need this village to do my work. I don't need any village. I just need some guinea pigs and just enough funds to create my masterpieces."

The team moved on to begin their new way of life. But this life would soon fall apart like everything else and they would be powerless to stop it.

**Three years later, the war against Uzamakigakure begins. **

After three years, Nazo and his squad had grown up to be excellent Chunin. Nazo was now taller, his hair longer, and he now wore red face paint to cover up the scars on his cheeks along with the same black face paint on his eyes. He now wore a long sleeve jacket with various weapons hidden inside it along with all over his body. Nazo had excelled in chemistry and engineering thanks to his work in the gun factories and labs. Though he was still considered a madman like his sensei. He was much more compulsive and his humor now played a very dominant role in his personality where almost everything seemed to be able to be turned around into a joke. What was frightening to the other villagers though was the fact that his powers as The Agent of Chaos had grown and developed marvelously and dangerously.

Harvi was the tallest amongst the three. Harvi now dressed the same as he did as a Genin only now he wore protective boots like Nazo and his armor was now more balanced out on his body rather than leaning towards more protective on one side and light on the other. He hadn't changed much and he had followed in his father's footsteps and was on his way to becoming an attorney and quitting the shinobi lifestyle. He was handsome and now had a young lover named Miyuki on his arm. She was a very beautiful girl with long brown hair. The two were a very happy couple.

Inagojo was nearly identical to her mother and was the heart throb of the village. She was the one whose clothing had considerably changed. She now wore a short sleeve protective jacket with chainmail the same length underneath, she now had henna tattoos on her right arm, her hair was much longer now and she had tied it back into a bun with just enough hanging out that it ran down to her shoulders, she wore black pants that ran down to her knees, she wore sandals like, though she had not been born yet, Hinata Hyuga and carried with her a Trinity of Worms mandala medallion for when she prayed on a mission. She was much more assertive now and didn't often go into her shy state around new people except for men she was attracted to. Inagojo was the leader of the squad and her queen bee mentality had taken over the assertive part of her making her a suitable leader.

While things were good for the three of them, things were not good for Uzamakigakure as a whole. The Five Great Nations had just barely finished their war in Amagakure and now they were turning their focus on the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Uzamakigakure had not shared its western merchandise with the Five Great Nations and this seemed like a violation of the contracts set on the village. Because Uzamakigakure wouldn't share its firearms, it was considered hostile. It all went wrong when supposedly a Jonin from the Whirlpool Village shot down an Anbu from Konoha; that was when the Five Great Nations found the excuse they needed to go to war with the Hidden Whirlpool Village. The war began and everything slowly went down the drain.

After one month of fighting, Nazo and his squad returned to their home Uzamakigakure. They were short one person, Anarky who had died in the fighting. To the village it was good riddance, but to Nazo and the others it was a terrible loss.

"And now the shit has hit the fan; we're finally at war with the Five Great Nations and this of course is going to be a major blood bath in order for the Five Great Nations to hold their power." Nazo said as he sat on broken down bench with Harvi and Inagojo while watching the ninja in the village go by. "And of course Niles went missing the moment things got hot and now Arashi and the other scumbags are thinking to themselves 'the freak was right all those years ago'. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Now we go and do our own thing now. Go where the business is and where the power is heading." A short, obese young man said. He was the same age as Nazo and the others and he was western with black hair. "I'm tired of all this shinobi crap and physical labor; if I'm gonna be elite in high society then I can't stay here."

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, I'd never thought I'd see you alive again." Harvi said. He didn't like Oswald, no one did. Back at the academy and even today he was notorious for making others do his dirty work. As a ninja, he was decently lethal and he was able to become a Chunin like Nazo and the others but he still continued to act like he was above others and was still convinced that he belonged in high society. Oswald was the one western person that the village could do without. "Let me guess, you made your whole squad die for your sake. Are that much more important than anyone else?"

"Please Harvi; I wouldn't do anything like that." Oswald said with a smile. "They are here and alive but I have no intention of staying around to fight for a lost cause. You should be well aware that this village is about to fall and that nothing can prevent it."

"Go ahead and leave to another village. Like anyone here is gonna miss you. You're not even worth being a missing-nin." Inagojo said with disgust. Oswald had always lusted after her and the other women he found beautiful in the village.

"I'm not even going to move to another village. I need something more suiting, more elite, more money involved, and with everything else needed for truly high class elite." Oswald said as he walked on towards the village exit. He was doing just as he said. "I've considered heading back home to the Great Western Continent but I think there may just be something worth sticking around for here in The World of Ninja."

Nazo and the others watched Oswald leave. He was never heard of again. No one knows where he went or what happened to him or if he ever realized his selfish and greedy dream of being a high class elite in society with mountains of wealth. There was no time to think about this for the war was still raging on.

**Two years later, the fall of Uzamakigakure the Hidden Whirlpool Village. **

In just two years, the entire village of Uzamakigakure had become a living hell; the ever present and surrounding enemies around the village and the depleting resources of the village were quickly causing mayhem in the village. Ninjas and civilians alike were stealing from each other and killing each other just to survive and this was taking a toll on the village itself. There was nothing that the village could do to help itself, it had fallen into anarchy and only three newly affirmed Jonin were ready for this; Nazo, Harvi and Inagojo had been warned by their master and by Oswald that this would happen but they stayed not out of loyalty, but to save as many people as they could from the coming fire.

Inagojo stood in tears as she watched the old orphanage burn to the ground with dead children lying inside; she had come too late to save them. Inagojo hated the Five Great Nations; they were the ones who started the Inquisition, this war, and the ones who turned the people of Uzamakigakure on each other. She turned around, about to leave the dead to rest when she saw someone who she hadn't seen in so long, Kushina Uzamaki.

"Kushina, why are you still here in this God forsaken place?" Inagojo asked as she wiped away her tears. She noticed that Kushina was carrying something with her; it was the box with the specialized gun that Niles gave her long ago.

"Inagojo, I need to tell you this." Kushina said looking Inagojo in the eyes. She was about to say her final goodbye to her long time friend. "I'm running away and moving to Konoha. I'm not going to stay here. But before I leave, I want you to have this. Niles gave it to me but I don't need, I don't want to be reminded of how that teme set up this village for this."

"Kushina, no, I can't accept this." Inagojo said as she looked back at her childhood friend. Suddenly shuriken came raining down and the two kunoichi prepared to fight. "No! Run Kushina! I'll take care of this!"

"Don't die Inagojo! I'll be waiting for you! Somehow, someday, I will see you again!" Kushina shouted as she ran off into the woods with the village and everything else that she knew burning behind her. Kushina was in tears; everything that she held dear was now gone.

Inagojo was now up against five ninja from Iwagakure. She summoned forth five tentacles on her back; she had one for each ninja. When she had pinned down the five ninja and prepared to kill them, a sixth ninja from the Hidden Stone Village appeared and struck her with an earth style technique that gravely injured her back and spine. A large locust looking creature came out of her back flailing the tentacles coming out of her back. This must have been the source of Inagojo's power. The ninjas wanted to do more to her since she was a Trinity of Worms believer but they had other things to take care of. Inagojo lie there, bleeding, dying, and watching her life flash before her eyes.

Things with Harvi weren't going well either. He had just gotten done fighting off a Hyuga ninja named Hizashi and was now on his way to find Miyuki when a kunai flew by his face. Harvi stopped to see who it was that threw the kunai and to his surprise it was a member of the most prestigious clan in Konoha; it was an Uchiha ninja. He had his Sharingan activated but this one was different, it had three prongs instead of two.

"I'm Gin Uchiha." The ninja said with angry tears in his eyes. "I put my older brother out of misery to gain these eyes. Now I'm gonna use them to destroy this damned village!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Harvi shouted as he shoved his hand through the ground and a huge stone spire shot out through the ground at Gin. "There was never a Konoha Anbu scouting this village! You started this war! Not us! You're village and the other Great Nations just didn't want this village to gain enough power to be as strong as the others! You wanted to keep us down!"

"That doesn't change the fact that every damn person in this village is a threat to humanity! You guys were going to destroy the world! Now eat this!" Gin shouted as he dodged the spire and focused his gaze on Harvi. His eyes prongs pulled together and a black flame shot out at Harvi. "Amaterasu!!!"

Harvi tried to dodge the fire but the black flames caught hold of his face and lit it on fire. The fire soon began to spread down Harvi's left side. Harvi fell to the ground rolling pain as Gin stood up trying to catch his breath from the technique. Suddenly, a bullet passed through the back of his head and Gin was dead. Nazo had shot him and he ran to Harvi's aid. There was nothing that Nazo could do to put out the fire, it wasn't natural. He had to do something or else Harvi might die. He then thought until he realized what he had to do; he would have to use his powers as The Agent of Chaos to put out this unholy fire. Nazo activated his Hakaigan, pulled out a kunai and cut his hand letting blood pour down onto Harvi's face and body. The fire was put out but Harvi's Kekkei Genkai was still trying to merge with the element burning his face. Harvi's body absorbed the dying flames as Nazo's blood cooled it and put it out. Now a horrible third degree burn covered Harvi's face showing the muscles and tendons beneath the skin, his teeth, and his left eye was now completely uncovered. Harvi was alive but unconscious. Nazo carried his friend out of the woods with great sorrow; he was too late to save his friend from hell's fire.

Nazo arrived at a camp where he was informed that Miyuki was dead and after having Harvi tested, that Harvi's Kekkei Genkai had been lost from absorbing Amaterasu. If things weren't bad enough, he found Inagojo lying on a bed about to die. Nazo then did what he for Harvi, he cut himself open again and let the chaos pour into Inagojo. Inagojo was healed but then a sixth tentacle shot out of her back. Nazo's heart felt the heaviest that day; he couldn't save his friends without turning them into monsters. Nazo was a demon, that's all there was to it. Nazo hated himself that day and he would for a long time.

**Four Years later, aftermath of the war. **

Nazo and the other survivors of Uzamakigakure had been dispersed throughout the World of Ninja with nowhere to call home. They had no desire for revenge because it would be pointless since there was nothing to avenge, they couldn't rebuild because there was nothing left in the former country to build on, and all of the survivors were at the mercy of the lands they moved to; the Five Great Nations still beat down the survivors with unfair living conditions and there was no forgiveness. The Five Great Nations were blaming the poor, lonely, and empty survivors for the war that they started and used to obliterate an innocent country. Many, including Harvi and Inagojo, were put in prison for having to resort to a life of crime to survive. And a great number, including Nazo, had to be put in asylums for the mass amount of shellshock after the fighting.

But the suffering didn't end there. New Hope Research came back after the war offering a solution to the "problem" the Five Great Nations had with the survivors of the Whirlpool Country. Niles assured the Five Kages that this would be the best solution and that it would make the entire World of Ninja forget about the incident with the removal of the people from Uzamakigakure and the putting them into what Niles said would be "productive" use. A treaty was made by the feudal lords of the Five Great Nations and all that was left was the signing of the Five Kages approval to send them off. Konoha was the last village needed for the approval. The Third Hokage Sarutobi was in doubt of this and he didn't like the sound of what Niles wanted to do. This was a hope for many survivors of Uzamakigakure, but it soon died for Sarutobi ultimately signed the treaty. No one could have imagined what would happen to the survivors. The only one spared from the tragedy and left in the dark about what happened was Kushina Uzamaki.

**Entering the prison of New Hope Research. **

Nazo had been found along with a thousand other survivors of Uzamakigakure and was brought in to be experimented on by Niles Samson. The first day Nazo arrived, he was greeted by Niles.

"Its Mr. Son of a bitch-wait till Uzamakigakure falls-and torture the survivors." Nazo said angrily as he looked deep into Niles's eyes. When Nazo did this, he saw both of his parents ready to beat him. He hated Niles for this. "So this is what you were planning on doing this whole time huh? You pig."

"You will be my pet experiment. I've been dying to get my hands on The Agent of Chaos for years." Niles said as he looked Nazo straight in the eyes. "I will find perfection, I will create perfection, and I will become a god through my research. Unlike the people here who are lost in their belief of shinobi honor, I will go to any means to find perfection."

"Ha, there are no morals or codes in this world." Nazo said. "They were all dropped so that the Five Great Nations could destroy whoever and whatever they damn well pleased."

Nazo had several ounces of blood and chakra taken from him each day for Niles's experiments in his secret asylum out by Kirigakure. Nazo endured painful live dissections, reverse psychology from Niles, and the testing of drugs and other harmful chemicals on him. Nazo was beginning to hate not just himself and Niles, but also the world. Why were there such cruel people in it that did such awful things with no shame? Why did others let these people get away? Nazo was beginning to lose his humanity until one fateful day when the most unlikely person came into his life.

After going through his usual tortures, Nazo was put in a room behind a thick glass so his new psychiatrist could analyze him. It was mostly for the Five Great Nations to know that Niles was doing as he said he would and treat the survivors, but really it was to cover up his wrong doing. The psychiatrist that Niles had chosen for Nazo was someone he himself had chosen back west for this situation. Nazo sat in the seat waiting for psychiatrist to show up; he was expecting another windbag doctor who didn't understand him or was only trying to mess with him but the exact opposite happened. As Nazo looked through the glass window cutting him off from the psychiatrist, he saw a western girl just a few years younger than him with blonde hair come in and take a seat in front of the sound board the window and pressed the speak button.

"Um, how do you say hello again?" The girl asked as she thought to herself about the Japanese she learned before coming here. "Oh yeah, that's right. Konnichi wa, my name is Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley."

"Hey there Harley." Nazo said feeling like his old self again mysteriously. Something about this girl made him forget all about everything that he had gone through. "My name is Nazo. I'm only here because I'm so good looking and the Five Great Nations were jealous."

"With that hair and face you're definitely going places." Harley laughed. She had a great sense of humor and she actually like Nazo's scars. She was an odd girl but that was what Nazo liked about her. "So tell me, what was life like for you?"

Nazo spent a lot of time with Harley and each time he did he was able to forget his pain even more. After a year of seeing her, Niles began to take action in limiting this meeting and eventually removed Harley when he looked at her latest notes on Nazo's condition. She had drawn a chibi version of herself and Nazo together with the following heart cloud above the two of them:

_Nazo X Harley 4Ever _

**One year later, arrival of Akumu and Inagojo **

Nazo had spent a year of torture under Niles and without Harley around it was so much harder to endure. Nazo didn't want to lose his humanity because of Harley; he wanted to stay who he wanted to be so that he could be a normal person with Harley. But this was hard for him to grasp too; Nazo had never had to care about someone like this and he never had anyone show him these feelings before either. Nazo wasn't sure of what he was going to do with himself.

Soon Harvi, now called Akumu for his nightmarish face, and Inagojo were brought to the asylum by Kirigakure and they too were put through painful experiments just like their friend and underwent terrible reverse psychology till the point that Akumu became a firm believer in duality and extremely violent and Inagojo now had a split personality due to Niles making her believe that she was a bad person and that everything that had happened to her was a result of her evil doing. They all had their powers improved on from Niles experiments; Niles intended to make them his first weapons of mass destruction and use them as the starters for his goal of creating perfection. To keep Harley out of this, he began to put her in training for a personal guard that he was building. Niles now wanted Harley to himself.

After six months of experimenting, Niles was able to make Inagojo able to remove her tentacles and give them their own individual life so they wouldn't have to depend so much on her chakra for their elemental power. Akumu was now able to control the power of the dead flesh that occupied his body from Amaterasu and even managed to get a Sharingan eye. Nazo had little change except better control over his chaos chakra and his apparent equivalent to a Jinchuriki's four tailed state had been colored. Despite all this, they were all still completely warped by what Niles had done to them and they were still in a great amount of pain both physically and mentally. Harley finally confronted Niles on this and was then punished physically for this. Nazo was hurt by this and blamed himself for dragging Harley into his world of hurt.

Three weeks later, after her injuries had healed, Harley went to see Nazo in his cell. He was sitting alone in a corner and he stood up looking ever so sadly at her. He wasn't prepared or expected what was about to happen.

"Gomenasai for dragging you into this mess." Nazo said. He wished he wasn't still afraid to cry, it would make everything feel so much better. "I'm The Agent of Chaos; this is all I do to people."

"This isn't your fault Nazo." Harley said as she looked him in the eyes seeming very hurt by the fact that Nazo blamed himself for this. "I came to tell you about your new treatment."

"What hasn't that teme done to me yet?" Nazo asked.

"This isn't from Niles, it's from me." Harley said as she walked up closer to Nazo and put her hands on his arms while looking deep into his eyes. "It doesn't involve medication, tools, chemicals, or anything else like that. This is what you really need to heal and deserve Nazo."

"What are you talking about?" Nazo asked as he backed away and Harley got closer to him. He was scared.

"Love." Harley said as she pressed her warm, beautiful, lips against his and closed her eyes in joy as she finally kissed the man she loved. "That's all you ever really needed and what I've always wanted to tell you; I love you Nazo."

"H-H-Harley…" Nazo stuttered in shock. Tears ran down his face for the first time after so many years of abuse as he kissed her again feeling so relieved as he felt the sweetness of her breath fill him and melt his frozen heart. Nazo never believed in love, but this girl had shown him that it did exist and even he could feel it. "Oh Harley…."

**Three days later. The escape from New Hope Research **

Nazo lie in his cold, hard asylum bed thinking about everything Harley had given him three days ago. He only wished he could and knew how to properly return the love she had given him and show her that she meant something to him. That night, Harley returned to him and whispered to him.

"I'm not going to let you stay here. I won't let Niles torture you, your friends, or the other people here anymore." Harley whispered as quietly as possible to Nazo. "I'll kill the power so the lab people are distracted. But then it's gonna be up to you and the others to escape."

"Harley, why? Why are you doing this?" Nazo asked in confusion.

"You think that after we kissed I was just gonna stop there? No way! I'm gonna save you from this place!" Harley answered. "You still don't understand love do you?"

"I guess not." Nazo answered. "I guess not."

The next night, Harley did just as she said she would. She went to the power plant in the asylum and killed all power in it. The scientists were thrown into a panic and Niles was struggling to handle the situation. During that moment, Nazo broke out with Akumu and Inagojo along with all the other inmates they could set free. They all ran into the raining night as far away from the asylum as they could get. Harley watched from a window from the highest part of the building wondering if she would ever see Nazo again. Her fate was unknown, even to Nazo.

"What's the plan now?" Inagojo asked as she ran beside Nazo and Akumu.

"There is no plan. We're just going to survive and stay the hell away from Niles for now." Nazo answered as he gritted his teeth in emotional pain after leaving Harley. "But we're not gonna let the Five Great Nations and Niles get away with this or do it again. The world deserves a better class of criminal and we're gonna give it to them!"

Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo got away and gathered as many of the survivors of the Hidden Whirlpool Village as they could and formed their own organization, the Locust Horde. They would not be widely known for another ten years.

**Present Day. **

A Root faction Anbu arrived at an abandoned old home where the man who requested help from his lord Danzo was waiting. The Anbu handed a canister filled with the blood of RAAM to the man. He was western with a bald spot and with big glasses.

"Thank you." The man said as he smiled as he looked at canister with joy that he could now undergo his next experiment. "Your lord has been very helpful to me. Please send him my regards."

"Danzo-dono sends his regards to you and he thanks you too N-N-, I'm sorry I can't pronounce your name." The Anbu said looking down in shame.

"It's alright, my name isn't commonly heard out here so it's understandable." The man said. "It's Niles Samson; I'll be working on a new name for myself for your pronunciation."

As the Anbu left, Niles went back inside where there were two other men waiting for him. One wore a mask with a single eye hole and the other was covered with piercings, had orange hair, and had Rinnegan eyes. They were both Akatsuki members.

"What is it that you want?" The masked one asked Niles. He was skeptical about this but he didn't want to lose his chance of gaining a strong alliance with someone who was good at manipulating entire countries. "I don't have much time so tell me what it is that you can offer me in response to the problem with the Horde."

"I can offer you much more than that." Niles answered. He already knew what these men were like and he knew how he could use them for his ultimate goal. He knew just how to get through to them. "Your desire for the Biju and everything else can be fulfilled by me."

"What is it that you can do that could help us?" The one with the Rinnegan asked.

"I can't help you directly yet, but soon over time I can." Niles said as he looked at the Rinnegan eyed Akatsuki who seemed the most interested in what he had to say. "You see me now a mortal being, but in due time, I will obtain perfection and become a god."

Author's note 

That was a long chapter I know, but there are a few things that you need to know on the side. If you recall the Trinity of Worms being a mixture of several religions then you'll better understand the explanation Inagojo gave in this chapter. As you know, the Trinity of Worms has some Hindu elements and Buddhism was originally an off branch of Hinduism; in this story Buddhism is a branch off of the Hindu like religion the Trinity of Worms. Also, the Inquisition in this story was a mix of the history between Jews and Christians during the Spanish Inquisition; the discrimination of the Trinity of Worms is like that of Christianity towards Judaism. Please don't take offense to this; I am very sensitive to insulting people that way and I don't mean to. It's back to the story after this chapter. Stay tuned because it's gonna be intense!

Also, there were some foreshadows of the sequel to this story. Can you guess which Batman villains appeared in this chapter?


	35. Ch42: The Lambent Brothers

Author's Note 

I disclaim all anime, movie and video game references. Okay, it's back to the story and this time the chapter will not be as long and the After Show will return too. In what I have named Inagojo and The Lambent story arc there will three very cruel OC temporary villains. **TO MY FEMALE AUDIENCE: BE WARNED, THESE OC CHARACTERS ARE VERY RUDE AND COULD BE CONSIDERED SEXIST SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFFENSE AT ME, HATE THE VILLAINS INSTEAD. I DO NOT APPROVE OF THEIR LANGUAGE AND OR THEIR TREATMENT OF WOMEN. **

There will be a flashback for Tsunade in this chapter set off in pauses like this:

…

…

Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Two 

…

I hid outside my master's office as I heard him argue with his long time rival Danzo over what should be done about the people from Uzamakigakure. Apparently there was someone who could deal with the problem for the Five Great Nations. I was scared about what this meant for Kushina.

"Sarutobi if we don't deal with this now then who knows what these people will do later!" Danzo shouted in anger. "The survivors from the Hidden Whirlpool Village are dangerous and you know it!"

"Are we really going to beat these people more while they are already down? They have nothing and they are already going through enough discrimination as it is." Sarutobi-sensei said to Danzo who was frustrated with his hesitation. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this was something awful. New Hope Research is too unknown to us all; to just trust this western group without any sort of background check could be dangerous. That and this group was supposedly the group that got Uzamakigakure in trouble in the first place. It's too dangerous."

"If you don't go through with this Sarutobi then the other villages will look at you as the one being responsible for a later outbreak caused by the survivors. Also, by not signing this you look like you may be secretly supporting the survivors which could cause other villages to attack this one in fear of an uprising to start here." Danzo said to Sarutobi-sensei in attempt to bring him over to his side. "The blood will be on your hands if these people do anything to Konoha or any other village Sarutobi. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you let millions die because of your hesitation? Could you really stand bye as the survivors of that damned village regrouped and tried to over throw the Five Great Nations killing every last man, woman and child?"

I heard my master sigh in indecision as he thought about what Danzo said to him. I was worried about him, our village, and what this might mean to the world. Would there really be peace after this? Or would we only be setting up a problem for the next generation to inherit? Nothing was certain that day, at least not for me.

…

Tsunade began to observe the Sunagakure ninja who had been brought in the other day. They were bleeding internally from the lungs and it didn't seem like they would make it through it. She was worried about contaminating the village and if there was nothing she could do. She had tried to heal up the lungs of the two Suna ninjas but their lungs were too decayed and crumbled apart on the inside. They were vomiting blood and brown mucus and she had no idea how to deal with this. She looked at the two ninjas in despair. Things only got worse when Shizune came in.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, there is something you need to see." Shizune said feeling just as bad as Tsunade did about the two dying Suna ninjas.

"Can't it wait Shizune? I need to deal with these two right now." Tsunade said. She then watched the two ninjas start hacking again.

"It has to do with the condition these two are in. Someone came with info about what these two are suffering from and what to do." Shizune said as she handed Tsunade an envelope with a packet of papers explaining what she was dealing with the two dying victims behind her. "This was also sent to Danzo but apparently the source wanted you to know too."

"Who's the source?" Tsunade asked now concerned if Danzo was involved in this too.

"Well, it's… shady. I don't know much about the source and neither does anyone else." Shizune said feeling uncomfortable thinking about what it could be.

"What's the name of the source Shizune and who is it? I can't just let this slide by with Danzo involved." Tsunade said as she stopped looking at the paper work for a moment to focus on Shizune.

"I honestly don't know Lady Tsunade." Shizune answered.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted in anger and frustration that Shizune wouldn't answer.

"Alright, we do have a name." Shizune said thinking about it and the strange people who had given her the envelope. "I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it Shizune. Tell me now." Tsunade said as she calmed down.

"Are you familiar with New Hope Research at all?" Shizune asked. As optimistic as the name sounded, Shizune didn't like the name at all; it was too eerie and the fact that it was supposedly the group that mysteriously appeared after the war with Uzamakigakure made Shizune worry about the intentions of the group.

"New Hope Research? I haven't heard that name since the war with the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Tsunade said. She now understood why Shizune was acting so weird about telling her about the source. It was the same creepy sounding group from long ago that had appeared at the end of the war out of nowhere saying that it could help the Five Great Nations. "Why are they here all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. They had recorded the condition that these two ninjas from Sunagakure have been inflicted with and they wanted to help. Or at least that's what the man who came to the office today said." Shizune said. She didn't like this group any more than Tsunade did. "Apparently these two have what's called rust-lung, it's a sickness caused by Imulsion, the substance that apparently the Horde is mining."

"So the Horde must be in Sunagakure now." Tsunade thought to herself as she read the paper work explaining the disease. She then stepped back as one of the ninja began to cough towards her and Shizune.

"Um, is this disease contagious?" Shizune asked as she stepped back.

"The info here says that it's not, but I'd keep my distance." Tsunade said as she stepped back a ways too. "I don't trust everything that has been presented to me and I don't trust New Hope Research either. If there is ever another message from them, tell them to shove off."

"You will do no such thing Tsunade." Koharu said as she walked into the hospital room with Homura. "New Hope Research could be our only chance of stopping the Locust Horde and maybe even the Akatsuki. You are to keep a solid contact with this organization at all costs."

"But the man who came this morning didn't leave anything to make contact with. There is no way to contact them at all." Shizune said. Koharu and Homura seemed really desperate to stay with New Hope.

"What makes you think that New Hope Research is so reliable?" Tsunade asked the two council members who were again in conflict with her. Koharu and Homura were silent for a long time. They were hiding something. "What is it about New Hope that you want to trust?"

"Just don't lose this valuable opportunity Tsunade. We need all the help we can get." Homura said. There was something that he and Koharu were hiding. Whatever it was, Tsunade had a feeling that it was worse than whatever Danzo was hiding about New Hope Research.

Meanwhile, outside the village, three men were making their way to Konoha. They were all wearing orange prison jumpsuits and were wearing frightening masks. One man wore a very plan mask with a knotted back, an open top showing his short brown hair, and wide open mouth and eye holes. The second man was taller with a white clown like mask which had black lips, red circles around the eyes with four pointed ends, and long curls at the end of the lips which connected the eyes to the lips. The third man was fat and was walking strangely with a brown cloak covering his body so that his body couldn't be seen. He wore a black mask with long nails coming out of the head of it and with a zipper sealing the mouth of it but far away from his mouth that he could still speak. They were very sick and flawed men and they were telling each other jokes as they walked along to the check point near Konoha.

"Alright, so there is this foreign guy who comes here and he doesn't know good Japanese right?" The first man said as he restrained his obnoxious laughter to tell his joke. "So he goes to a store and buys gum which he pronounces 'bum', he goes to a hardware store where he buys a bucket which he pronounces 'fucket', and then he goes to a pet store where he buys a cocker spaniel which he pronounces 'cock-and-spank-it'. While walking his dog, he loses hold of the leash while carrying everything else he bought. He then goes up to someone and asks the person, 'excuse me, could you my bum and fucket while I grab my cock-and-spank-it?'"

The man began to laugh at his own joke while the other men just stared at him with annoyance.

"Shinji would it kill you to shut up?" The man in the back asked as he stopped and regained his balance for his weird walking. "Babble always comes out of your mouth whenever you are about to do a job."

"He has a point Shinji." The tall man said.

"Since when did you start taking Yama's side on things Kite?" Shinji asked in annoyance of his siblings complaints. "As for a job, I'll let you know that I could pull this off in my goddamn sleep."

The three men neared the check point and the Jonin watching it broke into a panic and charged at the men thinking that they were the Horde leaders.

"It's the Horde! Kill them!" One Jonin said as he drew a kunai and prepared to stab Kite.

"Whoa, hold on! We're not with the Horde!" Kite said as he put his hands up in surrender causing the Jonin to stop in their tracks. "We're just cosplaying for a convention in The Land of Fire, that's all."

"You guys have a sick sense of humor dressing like that for a convention!" A second Jonin said as he stopped next to the first. "Now show us some I.D and clarification of where you are from."

"You mean that we can't just pay tribute and move on through?" Shinji asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"If you can't identify yourselves then please leave." The first Jonin said. He didn't like the looks of the men.

"I think that you should identify yourself." Yama said as he looked at the first Jonin.

"Why would I do that?" The first Jonin asked feeling insulted.

"So we know what to put on your tombstone." Yama said as a sniper shot zipped through the air and blew the Jonin's head off. The other Jonin stood there shocked and frightened by what had happened as he looked at the three men with terror.

"Dude looks a little queasy. I think he needs a nap." Shinji said with a sick smile.

"Agreed." Kite said as he snapped his fingers and a Nemacyst came crashing down on the second Jonin killing him and blowing up the check point. A Seeder then came out of the woods after that and emergence holes began to appear around the check point. Locusts with glowing skin crawled out of them and took the front of the battle line lead by the three men. They were all blood thirsty and ready to kill. The normal Locusts would be the ones to throw the village ahead into chaos while the glowing Locusts took out the front and destroyed all that was in their way. "And now the show begins with a beautiful pay check at the end."

"Dude, Kite, these morons can't even handle a few surprise shots. Are you sure you wanna go through with this shit?" Shinji asked as he pulled out two SMGs from behind his back.

"We're no longer just the Shindo brothers; we're the Lambent brothers now. We are now beyond anything that any human shinobi could ever hope to become." Kite said as he pulled out a saw-off barrel shotgun from his back and cocked it. "Now the world is our slaughter house and not even some old has been Kage can get in our way."

"Whatever." Yama said as he regained his balance again. While doing that Shinji turned around to face the crowd that had appeared around them.

"Alright maggots! The rules are simple! You make the kill you drink the spill!" Shinji shouted. "Take the Jinchuriki and the Hyuga be-atch alive but feel free to blow off a limb or two if you see 'em! As for Tsunade, don't stop until she's DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

The Lambent bros. and their new army of Lambent Locusts marched onto Konoha with the intent to kill every last man, woman and child in the village.

As the army marched forward, emergence holes popped out of key parts of the village and Locusts surfaced shooting down as many ninja as they could. The first ones to respond to this crisis were the KSTF. The shinobi police began to gear up for war and were expecting something huge like Akumu's invasion.

"Shit, we just finished repairing the village after the last invasion and now there's a new one here right now." One officer said as he put on his over armor and belt filled with kunai and other projectiles. "If only Saiban were still here, he always did stay optimistic about the outcome."

"You mind taking me out to die too?" Hao asked from his cell. He hadn't spoken in a long time. "You know that the only reason I'm still here and why those criminals you caught a while back is because the feudal lord tolerates these invasions based on the fact that you guys always manage to keep the village intact. But this time you won't be so lucky; the Horde is coming for all of us, you're better off giving up now while you have the chance."

"Shut up you big baby!" One officer shouted. "We've dealed with them once; we can deal with them again!"

As the KSTF officers ran outside, they were confronted by a group of Anbu who had come to assist them. Among them was the one strange Anbu from Akumu's invasion. He seemed awkward as usual but for some reason the other KSTF officers felt like they knew him already. These feelings were put aside for now; there were much more important things to worry about and they needed to act fast.

While things were about to get rough for the village, Naruto and Hinata were walking together outside the village in a nearby forest on a small date. Hinata walked in front of Naruto with Naruto wrapping his arms around her. They were enjoying each other's presence and were now at the end of the forest looking out on top of a cliff at the beautiful scenery ahead with the tree tops, birds flying by and a lake in the distance. It was very romantic and Hinata had to look up and kiss Naruto for bringing her here.

"You always take me to such fabulous places you know that?" Hinata said with a smile as she lifted her arms up, grabbed Naruto's head and brought it close so she could kiss him.

"Well, when I was younger I had the free time to find places like this." Naruto said as he snuggled close to Hinata.

"So where are we going next?" Hinata asked with a smile as she turned around and held Naruto close.

"Well, I-"Before Naruto could finish, a huge explosion could be heard behind him and Hinata. There was a huge cloud of smoke back where the village was and Hinata could see Reavers in the sky flying towards Konoha. The village was under attack again!

"You know what, why don't we go back to the village to see why there are explosions going off and Horde monsters flying in the sky?" Naruto said as he turned around and held Hinata close to protect her from any threat that may come by.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Hinata said as she let go of Naruto and the two of them began to run toward the village to see what was happening. They could tell that it wasn't good and that the Locust Horde was involved.

Back in Konoha, emergence holes had popped out of the ground and normal Locusts were taking down the shinobi that had gathered. They knew what they had to do but they were worried about the Locusts who had turned Lambent; they had gained a superiority complex in which they felt they were free to do as they damn well pleased and this could be problematic. The Locusts that were usually not from Uzamakigakure were usually asylum or prison people who sympathized with Nazo and Akumu, but the Lambent were random criminals that Inagojo had pulled off the streets in desperation of restocking the Horde's numbers. These men were pretty sick and seemed to be out for their own goals but the Locusts had to trust that the queen wasn't losing it.

As the normal Locusts were busy hunting down Naruto and Hinata, the Lambent had made their way into the village and were killing civilians and shinobi alike. They were also looting the homes of anything valuable. They weren't bothering with their objective or the invasion. Inagojo would not like this at all. Shinji walked through the mayhem and stopped in an empty street looking for a fight.

"Damn, no one is here in this ramshackle village that's worth fighting." Shinji said as he put one SMG on his shoulder. Suddenly Konoha shinobi came out from cover and came pouring down on Shinji ready to use their jutsu and with projectiles ready, but Shinji shot them down. "Up top!"

As the ninja fell from the sky dead, another Jonin popped out of the ground ready to strike Shinji. It was Kakashi with a Raikiri ready to slash him open. Shinji jumped back and shot Kakashi who fell to the ground in pain.

"Down, down, down maggot!!" Shinji shouted as he got ready to shoot Kakashi again until Iruka and Guy came rushing in at Shinji's side and Kakashi disappeared in smoke revealing that he was only a doppelganger. Shinji then crossed his arms and shot down Iruka and Guy. "Left, right, left, right! Put up a goddamn fight you pussies!"

"That can be arranged!" Anko shouted as she stabbed a kunai through the back of Shinji's head. "All talk, figures."

As Shinji fell to the ground, a wooden log fell to the ground with Anko's kunai in it! Shinji was a shinobi! Anko and the others looked up and saw Shinji coming down on them with his SMGs ready to fire.

"Ninjas equal bad." Shinji said as he reloaded his guns. "Ninjas with guns equal badass!!!"

"Not while I'm here!" Kakashi said as he rejoined the fight and kicked Shinji away in midair. "To think that the Horde would be keeping you guys back all this time. They must be getting desperate."

"I don't know shit about the grubs, I'm just a hired man for that homicidal queen of theirs." Shinji said as he aimed his guns at Kakashi and the others who had gotten up to take his side. Guy and Iruka luckily weren't fatally shot but the wounds to their limbs were slowing them down. "I'm here for only four reasons; to make a nice mess with these bad boys, money, to get my fuck on any bitches here, and to find the Jinchuriki and the Hyuga be-atch for the Horde."

"So you're just a rogue ninja." Kakashi said as he drew a kunai and got ready to fight again. "The Horde just reached a new low."

"Yep, I'm just a rogue like my bros but unlike them I happen to be a ladies' man." Shinji said as he looked at Anko and winked. "Name's Shinji in case you were curious."

"Brothers? Shinji?" Guy asked as he began to think about why this sounded familiar. Suddenly it hit him. "You're Shinji Shindo of the Shindo brothers! The most infamous rogue ninjas in The Land of Fire!"

"Bingo." Shinji said as he put away one of his guns and pulled out an ink grenade. He then threw it at the Konoha shinobi and made his escape. "Gotta fly! I got things to do with my brother Kite!"

Shinji ran away and found his brother on top of a building in the center of the village. Kite had a bunch of Lambent Locusts with him that were armed with mortars. Kite pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. He then began to make a series of hand signs that Inagojo had taught him. He then finished the signs and pressed his right hand down on the scroll while the mortars aimed their cannons out around the village in different directions. At that moment, a large stone pillar came out of the ground behind the building he was standing on. Suddenly a small rock with speaker holes in it appeared on top of the scroll. Before Kite could pick it up, Shinji appeared and snatched it off the scroll and shouted into it.

"Ladies lift your shirts for the Shindo brothers!" Shinji shouted into the smaller gossip stone as his voice carried on through the large gossip stone behind him as the mortars broke into pieces and came showering down in several smaller explosives on the ninjas below. As the mortar shells went off the Reavers landed in the village and began to attack. "We's liked ta give out a shout to the Hyuga clan and the queen bitch herself, Tsunade!! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Shindo brothers! We're coming to kill you…. By the end of the day, Konoha will be nothing but a pile of shit. In this worst case scenario, the most appropriate procedure to take is to piss yourself for your impotent God has abandoned you. But hey, there is always time to just be a man, suck it up, and bite the bullet and…. KILL YOURSELF!!!! FUCK YOU ALL PIGS!!!!! SSSUUUUEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great way of letting the whole damn village knowing we're here! Now we're gonna have to deal with a whole horde of Konoha dogs coming after us!" Kite said as he snatched the hand held gossip stone out of his hand and shot the larger stone with his shotgun. He then picked up the chunk that came off of the large pillar and threw it to Shinji. "Yama picked one up in advance so he'll be fine. All we need to do is find the two people were looking for and then we're done."

"Since when are you all business?" Shinji asked as he noticed ninja on their way to the roof they were standing on.

"I'm not being all business. Kill as many people as you want just make sure that you bring back both people in good enough shape that we can get paid for this job." Kite said as he jumped down from the roof and began to fight off the coming shinobi. "I'll find the Hyuga girl, you can take care of Tsunade, and I'm sure that Yama can take care of the Jinchuriki with his new toy and powers."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll do it!" Shinji said as he got down and began to fire away at the ninja below. "Fuck you all! Eat lead and die!"

The two Shindo brothers were unaware that someone was ease dropping on them and it wasn't for the good of Naruto and Hinata, it was the exact opposite and the man who heard this was going to take advantage of this situation. It was Kizu Hyuga.

"So they want the Jinchuriki? If they can take him and I manage to save Hinata then I'll look like a hero and have her all to myself." Kizu thought to himself as he began to scheme away with what he could do. "But what if they take Hinata first? That Naruto kid will try to save her and if I join in he'll expect me to work with him, damn. But if he was to go into his rumored cloak state and I was to defeat him after he defeated the men attacking the village then it will appear like I saved Hinata from that monster! Perfect!"

Kizu then set up his plan. He then began to search for a suitable hiding spot as he waited for the fighting to get worse. He was going to make Naruto look like a monster again and make himself look like a hero.

Meanwhile as Naruto and Hinata began to race back to the village, a bullet whizzed past the two of them making them split apart for a moment for a moment before they confronted the gunman who fired at them. He was a large man wearing brown cloak over his body and a gun barrel sticking out of it and he wore a strange black mask with long black nails coming out of it. It was like what the Horde leaders wore but he obviously wasn't one of them. He laughed as Naruto and Hinata confronted him.

"I'll be damned, I found the two people I was looking for so soon. I guess that chakra reading I was getting out here wasn't a fake after all. I'm sorry; I was late to introduce myself. I'm Yama Shindo, the youngest of the Shindo brothers." The man said. He then turned towards Hinata and grinned in a perverted way at her. "Let's get acquainted after this, what do ya say?"

"Get lost pal! I'm not letting you get near Hinata!" Naruto shouted as Hinata got behind him.

'Shout all you want, it's not gonna make you any bigger than me if you know what I mean." Yama said as he ripped off his cloak revealing a strange two wheeled pedestal that had two wheels on it that looked similar to the chain belt on a chainsaw. There was a huge engine beneath the pedestal and there was a chain gun turret on it. There was a lever next to the chain gun, perhaps the method of making it move, and there was a pivot on it so it could turn at 180 degrees. "This is Nazo's creation, good thing he decided to hold on to it. This is called the Boar Turret, it's made with two powerful engines; one to power the wheels to dig through tough surfaces and another to power the gun."

"An engine powered piece of transportation attached to a gun?" Naruto said in disbelief. He couldn't believe the Horde came up with something like this so soon. "How did he come up with this?"

"Amazing what holding on to some sketches and blueprints from the west can do for you when you have a bunch of resources lying around." Yama said as he aimed the gun and got ready to fight. "Now you can die fighting or you can leave with a fair compromise."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked as he glared at Yama. He was looking at Hinata again with the same sick look in his eye.

"Tell your little girlfriend to come over here." Yama said as he put his right hand over his groin and started smiling. "And make her suck my wiener!"

"You pig! Liked I'd ever do sick favors like that for you!" Hinata shouted as she threw a kunai at Yama which he shot down. The fight had started. "Stay away from him Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto shouted as he tried to use the new teleportation technique that Jiraiya tried to teach him. Naruto failed and the only thing that he succeeded in doing was creating a flash as he evaded the gun fire. "Damn! I still can't use that technique!"

"I don't think that now is a good time to try perfecting it Naruto!" Hinata said as she took cover behind a tree. Yama pulled the lever next to the gun and the wheels on the Boar Turret began to move. Yama then began to direct the strange vehicle with the turret. This was a work of genius. "He's moving now! What are we going to do!?"

"We need to get him off that thing fast! That's what we're going to do!" Naruto said as he jumped out from a tree and threw a barrage of shuriken at Yama who then turned the gun around to fire at Naruto. Naruto then unleashed the technique that Hinata helped him master. He was able to use it successfully in the air. "RasenWhirlWind!"

Bullets were chopped to pieces and Yama stood there confused about what had happened. As he was busy pondering what had happened, Hinata charged at him with a palm fist ready to strike. Yama caught her hand and pulled Hinata close to his face.

"Now you can take this willingly or I can force it on you." Yama said as he looked deep into Hinata's frightened eyes.

"Get the hell away from her!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed a kunai through Yama's back making him let her go. Yama almost fell off of his strange vehicle but he managed to get his balance back and turn the Boar Turret back to fire at Naruto. His aim was off due to his distraction from the pain. Hinata took the time to get away and he grunted in displeasure that his victim got away. "Hinata stay back! We need to work together to stop him!"

"You little shit! Get back here and I'll make you eat lead!!" Yama shouted as he fired off randomly into the forest. Naruto and Hinata got a safe distance away from him and began to think of a strategy. "Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!!"

"He's a sick teme, that's for sure." Naruto said as he watched Yama with Hinata from the trees. "I'm not gonna let him touch you again Hinata. I'll come up with a way to keep him far away so that you can finish him and you don't have to fight him close up with him able to defend himself."

"No, that wouldn't work Naruto." Hinata said. She didn't want Naruto to think that he would always have to put himself in danger for her sake and she didn't want him to take a gunshot from that thing for her either, it would pin him down in a second. "I don't have any techniques that would be suitable to take him off of that thing. Even my Juho Soshiken wouldn't kill him. I felt something strange emitting from his body when he pulled me close so we need something that won't hit on the inside."

"What do you suggest then?" Naruto asked. He was afraid of what this man might to do if he got his hands on Hinata again.

"If you can distract him with your doppelgangers then I can blow out one of his arms so that he can't use that gun properly and then you finish him with your Rasengan." Hinata said. She was sure that this would work. "So long as he has that strange power emitting off of him, my Gentle Fist won't work properly on him."

"Hinata, no, I can't risk you getting hurt." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I won a fight against Skorge; I think that I can handle a punk like this Yama." Hinata said. She wasn't going to let her skills go to waste like she used to let them before she got close with Naruto. "If it weren't for you, I never would have found the strength to fight him till the end. Naruto, I can do this."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was determined to do this. Hinata had changed after her fight with Skorge, she was stronger now.

"Alright, but promise me that you won't let him grab you like that again."Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand worried that this might be the last time, it wouldn't be. "I don't anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will Naruto, not as long as I have you." Hinata said as she kissed him good luck and Naruto created four doppelgangers of himself and had them charge down on Yama who began to fire like a mad man. Hinata then got down from the tree and hid herself waiting for a moment to strike when Yama's back was turned. "We can do this Naruto."

One doppelganger managed to get behind Yama before getting shot down. The doppelganger saw something vital to Yama's control over the Boar Turret; he was using a brake release pedal to allow the vehicle to move when he wanted it to and when he wanted allow the turret to direct it. Naruto gathered this information the moment the doppelganger dispersed.

"Hinata, aim for the back of his leg! He can't make that thing move without first releasing a brake on it to allow it to move with the turret!" Naruto shouted to Hinata who ran out from behind Yama and readied her Dangan technique.

"Got it!" Hinata answered as she took aim.

"What!?!" Yama shouted in disbelief that his weapon had been figured out so soon. It was too late for him to react; Hinata had already gotten her aim down.

"Dangan!" Hinata shouted as a stream of chakra fired out her palm and hit Yama in the back of the leg. Yama got down on one knee and left the turret in park. He tried to get back up and regain control of the turret, but he turned around to see that Naruto had readied a Rasengan to take him out. "Get him Naruto!"

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto shouted as he hit Yama in the chest ripping off the front of his jumpsuit and shredding his mask off from the wind coming off of the technique. Yama's face had fat cheeks, black eyes, and he had messy red hair. As Yama was blown off the turret, he began to vomit a yellow liquid which left an awful odor and disgusted both Naruto and Hinata. He was blown out of the woods and into an open field of grass with the vomit trailing behind him. Naruto and Hinata followed to make sure that he was dead. "That's a first, someone vomited because I hit them with Rasengan."

"Perfect, this is just enough Imulsion for my technique!" Yama shouted as he sat back up and unrolled a scroll onto the tail of vomit. Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe he was alive let alone still be able to fight. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Lambent Summoning!!!!"

Suddenly a worm like the one that Skorge used crawled out of the rail of vomit and Naruto and Hinata jumped away to avoid the beast. The summoning didn't stop there though, the worm began to absorb the vomit and he began to mutate into a monster with six mantis like claws, eight legs made for tunneling and two pincers around its jaws. This wasn't the same worm anymore.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Yama said as four other arms popped out his side and his neck stretched like a giraffe's with long glowing vein running down it. Yama then crawled onto the back of the worm with the help of his new limbs. He then placed himself on top of the worm's head and was absorbed waist deep into the worm. "I never had this power to begin with. I was originally just a summons expert. But now that I've gone Lambent, I've become something stronger than what any human could ever hope to become!!"

"I don't think that he's going to let us just blow him off that worm like we did to him earlier." Naruto said as he watched Yama's body grow thin and his arms reach abnormal lengths. "Whatever this power is that he received, it isn't something we can take lightly."

"We're going to have to get him off of that worm somehow." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and saw that Yama's body had become one with the worm's unlike what Skorge did during his fight with her. "I wish I had more weapons like the one Tenten sold me, it could cut the worm in half and then we could just focus on him."

"Don't worry, if we can distract him, maybe it will disrupt the worm's thinking." Naruto said assuming that Yama was the control of the worm's actions.

"You think that I would leave everything up to me? Ha! Don't compare me to my brothers who would mess things up by biting off more than they can chew!" Yama said as the worm began to burrow. "The worm has independent thought! I just attached myself to it so that I could increase my own power!"

Yama disappeared below the ground's surface. Naruto stood there alertly waiting for Yama's strike while Hinata searched for him with her Byakugan. Suddenly a large mantis like claw popped out of the ground and began to charge at Naruto and Hinata like a shark fin. Before Naruto and Hinata could react, another mantis claw burst from the surface and began to charge at them but closer.

"Oh no, he's using the worm to lure us towards something!" Hinata shouted as she watched something grow beneath the ground. Was it chakra for some technique? "We need to get away from whatever it is that he's about to do!"

"There's no escape!" Naruto said as the other mantis claws pooped out of the ground and surrounded him and Hinata. They were then stuck between the six charging claws and something began to head to the surface between them. Whatever it was, they couldn't get hit by it if they wanted to live. "Jump Hinata! I'll take care of this!"

Hinata did just that and jumped up out of the reach of the claws as Naruto used his RasenWhirlWind technique to shoo them away. He had gotten this time too thanks to remembering what he had done correctly in the air earlier. The only flaw was he didn't stop facing the direction that he originally started in. As the claws went away, the huge gapping mouth of the worm burst through the surface and tried to swallow Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air before the worm could eat him and he safely landed on the lower jaw of the beast.

"I'm still here!" Yama shouted as four hands went after Naruto. Naruto caught the first two but the other two were still coming at him.

Before the arms got to Naruto, Hinata came down and kicked Yama in the face causing his arms to stop. Hinata then grabbed the third and fourth arm by the wrists and pulled them back as she jumped behind Yama.

"Stay away from him you freak of nature!" Hinata shouted as she pulled on Yama's arms in attempt to rip them out of their sockets. Naruto did the same thing. Naruto and Hinata focused their chakra to the bottoms of their feet and began to walk down the worm's back and belly as it continued to climb upward into the air with Yama shouting in pain as his arms were pulled.

"I got two others you little brats!" Yama shouted as the fifth and sixth arm went in opposite directions to hit Yama's attackers. Both hands had their fingers pointed straight as they came closer to Naruto and Hinata's face ready to stab them in the face with their sharp nails. "Say your prayers!!!"

Naruto and Hinata let go of Yama's arms and they got away from the two hands. As Naruto began to fall towards the ground, he created shadow doppelgangers to cling on to the worm. The doppelgangers dug kunai into the worm's skin and held on as it burrowed back into the ground.

"What have you learned from your doppelgangers?" Hinata asked as she got beside Naruto and readied for another surfacing.

"Nothing yet." Naruto answered. Suddenly one dispersed as the worm tried to shake it off. The others were still trying to crawl up the beast. "Apparently it has a very stiff body so it can only surface in a single direction without turning in any way. Also, its skin is too rough to be penetrated by projectiles."

"So what do we do then?" Hinata asked as she followed the worm with her Byakugan.

"I'll let my doppelgangers figure that out." Naruto said as the worm surfaced again this time charging headfirst out of the ground at an angle so that it could at Naruto and Hinata like a train. The doppelgangers dispersed when they were caught on the rocks of the surface.

"Those two actually make a good team. No wonder the Horde values them." Yama thought as he watched the couple try to escape. "But if I can catch them in the belly of the worm then they're all mine and ready to be delivered!"

Naruto and Hinata jumped out of the way and Naruto tried to use the teleportation technique again. He barely moved six inches with it and he began to get frustrated. Naruto watched as the worm turned around slowly and began to crawl towards him on land.

"Naruto look out!" Hinata shouted as the worm came at Naruto at full speed. Naruto only created shadow doppelgangers and didn't bother to run. "Naruto what are you doing!?"

"I'm testing something!" Naruto shouted. He had created two doppelgangers and they were now creating a Rasengan. Naruto ran away as the doppelgangers stayed to face the worm head on. "If we can't hurt it on the outside then let's try hitting on the inside!"

The doppelganger charged at the worm and jumped into the worm's open mouth. The doppelganger was swallowed but the worm stopped and began to flail its head around in pain as a yellow blood began to come out of its mouth. The Rasengan had blasted through the soft and tender flesh of the inside and injured the worm. Naruto and Hinata now had an idea of how to beat this monstrosity. The only problem was how to do it without getting caught by Yama who was now making hand signs for some sort of technique. Suddenly holes opened up in his neck and two of his arms split open at the elbows revealing hose like bones coming out.

"Whatever it is you two little shits are planning it isn't gonna work when I use this crap on you!" Yama shouted as he pointed one arm out at Hinata who was working her way around the worm while Naruto created nine doppelgangers of himself. Yama then faced Naruto and pointed one of his open arms at him. "Lambent Style: Imulsion Waste Shower!!!"

Hot yellow acid rained out of Yama's neck and it shot out of his arms like a fire hose. Hinata narrowly escaped the hose of acid but she had to run away from Yama to escape the rain of acid. Naruto's doppelgangers did the same thing but not without first throwing paper kunai bombs at the mouth and head of the worm near Yama. Meanwhile the other doppelgangers began to help Naruto and one other doppelganger prepare a giant Rasengan. The paper bombs exploded and the worm stopped in place to agonize over its bleeding lips while Yama was dazed by the blast he was caught in.

"Ah! You dick! You blew Lambent blood in my face!" Yama shouted as he began to use his arms to wipe off the yellow blood that had gotten on him. Suddenly he felt someone grab two of his arms from behind and pull them back. It was Hinata! "You little bitch! If you wanted it willingly then you should have said so and not wasted my time going through all this!"

"I'm not going to let you use that technique again!" Hinata said as two more arms came out at her. She locked the two she had already grabbed beneath her arms and grabbed the next two by the wrists. Yama then got his final two arms to pull out two scrolls from his pockets inside the worm's head. He then threw the two scrolls to the ground and they dissolved like acid once they hit. "What was that you just did?"

"My ace in the whole bitch!" Yama shouted as he then grabbed Hinata by the throat with his last two arms and began to strangle her to make her release his other arms.

"Naruto hurry!" Hinata shouted the best she could as Yama tightened his grip. Hinata began to panic.

'Hold on!!!" Naruto shouted as he went into his first tail state along with his doppelganger. The two were carrying a giant Rasengan which they had prepared for the worm who was now laying its head down to rest from its wounds with its mouth wide open. Naruto and the doppelganger charged at full speed down the throat of the worm and the two unleashed their technique. "Odama Rasengan!!!!!"

The worm's head blew off in a gory mess and Yama released Hinata as he was blown into the air along with the worm's head. Hinata fell to the ground but Naruto caught her and placed her back down on her feet.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked as he held Hinata tight in gratitude that she was alive and in one piece.

"Yes I'm fine." Hinata answered as she returned the same affection to Naruto. She couldn't believe that he would do something so reckless. "What about you?"

"Nothing hit me so I'm fine." Naruto said as he let go of Hinata a bit to look her in the eyes. She was fine. The two then looked back at Yama who had barely managed to detach himself from the worm in time to save his limbs. He now crawled with one bloody and measly arm. "We need to find out what is going with this guy here though."

Yama watched as the young couple approached him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. He shoved it into his side and injected poison into himself. Naruto filliped him over and made him face him and Hinata.

"What are you doing here and what do you mean by you're the youngest of the Shindo brothers?" Naruto asked. He wasn't the best interrogator but he had to find out what was going on.

'What were those two scrolls you threw out and why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"That homicidal bitch of a queen hired me and my rogue ninja brothers to finish off this village." Yama said as he began to die slowly from the poison he had injected in himself. "Thanks to that homicidal bitch though, she made me Lambent and taught me how to summon worms. Those two scrolls will make four Lambent worms similar to the one you two just killed appear in Konoha which now as we speak is being shitted on by Reavers, my brothers, and the other Locusts the Horde loaned us."

"Oh no." Naruto said as he thought about what must have happened by now.

"Ha! I may die of poisoning myself, but at least I'll still go down in history as one of the men who melted one of the Five Great Ninja Villages!" Yama said as he slowly died. "You guys are too late to do anything. Those worms are going to wreck everything. You don't… have… a… hope…. In…. hell."

Yama died right then with a sick smile on his face as his body reverted back into a more normal state with his neck back to being human but there were still six arms sticking out of him and he was bleeding yellow blood out of his wounds.

"Naruto if the Horde is involved then my family could be in danger." Hinata said now worried about her sister, her father, Neji, and the rest of her clan.

"I'm aware of that. We need to go." Naruto said as he and Hinata began to race back to the village. They were heading towards a disaster in the making.

Back in Konoha, things were already getting worse. The new Lambent Locusts were not going down easy like the normal Locusts and they were doing "excess" damage rather than the damage that the Horde leaders would want them to do. They were still looting the village and now they were doing sick acts on the villagers. They were now violating the women, curb stomping the heads of downed ninjas and civilians and torturing children in any way possible.

"Now here's what were gonna do." One Lambent Drone said as he handed Shinnosuke Hosoku a pistol. Shin was pinned down at the knees and one other Lambent Drone was holding him down. A third Lambent drone had his little sister Hoshi down on her stomach with her right hand out. The Lambent Drone had a knife on her index finger; they were going to torture her and her brother. "You have ten chances to kill yourself to save your sister. Every chance you don't take, we cut off one of her fingers. You got that!?"

"You sick teme get off of her!" Shouted a normal Locust Drone who ran up to the one Lambent Drone with the knife and kicked him away from Hoshi. "What kind of operation do you think we're running here!? You think we're gonna go to the level Niles and the Five Great Nations went to break people!?"

"I thought there were no rules in the Horde?" The Lambent said as he pointed his knife at the normal Drone.

"This isn't about rules this is about what we are telling the world!" The Drone said. "We were given hell after the war like we were the ones who started it and then the Five Great Nations kicked us while we were down! Well we're gonna show that we're better than them even if we are stuck in a life of crime! We're gonna be the better class of criminal and show them that we have more dignity than them, the civilized people! We're gonna change the world with honor and aggression!"

The Lambent Drone then shot the normal Drone in the head with a spare pistol and the normal Drone dropped dead.

"Like I need to hear any of that." The Lambent Drone said as he put away his spare pistol and got out his knife again. "Fame, fortune, and wealth are all that matters in this world in a life of crime. I hate people who are up their own asses with messages thinking that they can change to world. Why should the world change when there are so many sheep to be fleeced by us wolves?"

As the Lambent were getting ready to torture Hoshi and Shin again until a rain of needles came down on them killing them instantly. The silent Anbu had arrived with a whole squad of other Anbu with him. He then helped Hoshi up while Shin picked himself up relieved to know that help had arrived.

"Thank you so much!" Hoshi said with tears in her eyes. She was so scared that her fingers would actually get cut off. Hoshi ran to her brothers arms and he held her tight. "Shin-oniisan! Thank God you're alright!"

"It's okay Hoshi-imoto, we made it out here alive and soon the village will be saved." Shin said to her as she started to cry in dear of what was going to happen. The masked Anbu watched feeling touched by the sibling fluff. "Konohamaru told me that since Naruto is here, the village will be saved sooner this time. He said that Naruto can stop anything."

"But Naruto is one person. He couldn't possibly handle all this on his own." Hoshi said as she looked down in despair. "If only papa was still alive, he could figure out what to do."

"Dad isn't dead Hoshi, I'm sure of it." Shin said. The silent Anbu looked nervous all of a sudden and moved on with his squad.

"You didn't tell him anything did you!?" One Anbu whispered to the silent one who shook his head no. "He'd better not find out just yet."

The Anbu moved on to save the village from total destruction. Little did they know that this situation would only get worse. Shin was right; what the village needed right now was Naruto and Hinata.

Back towards the Hokage's office, Shinji was making his way there to kill Tsunade and anyone who got in his way. Shinji had a group of regular Locusts with him and two Reavers scouting around him to make sure that no one tried anything funny.

"Little Tsunade bitchy, we're comin' ta get you!" Shinji said with a sick smile on his face. "Come on out n' play little Tsunade. We just want ta do the works, ya know; just gonna torture you, kill you, maybe skull fuck yer corpse a couple of times, burn down the house, go home and masturbate kay?"

"Sir I think that you are taking it too far." One Drone said as he followed behind Shinji. "I think killing her would be sufficient."

"Are you in charge!?" Shinji asked the Drone as he stopped and turned around to face him.

"N-No sir." The Drone said afraid of the man he was with.

"Then shut the fuck up!!" Shinji said as he back hand slapped the Drone across the face. "Teach you man bitches to listen to me."

Suddenly threads came out of nowhere and sliced open the Locusts. Shinji stood there in amazement and gratitude that he didn't have to listen to the Locusts any more. He then looked to see who the one responsible was and saw an old man wearing black gloves in front of him behind the pile of corpses. It was Chishiki ready to fight.

"You are in great need of a lesson in manners." Chishiki said as he readied his wires again.

"You senile old sun bitch, I'm gonna-"Before Shinji could finish, he heard someone come up behind him. It was Shizune ready to use one of her techniques on him.

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!!" Shizune shouted as a purple gas came out of her mouth and shot out at Shinji who jumped away from the cloud of poison. Shinji then looked at Shizune and smiled.

"Well hello, legs, breasts, ass, and keeper." Shinji said as he blew a kiss at Shizune who looked at him sickened by him and his attitude. "Wanna give me your name so I know who I'm having fun with tonight?"

"You pig!!!" A voice shouted from above. Shinji looked up and saw Tsunade coming down on him with her heel. He then jumped away again and watched the ground break where her heel drop had landed. She then stood up and faced him. "You need a really good lesson in respect too!"

"Well that saves me the trouble of having to find you oh great queen bitch of Konoha." Shinji said as he reloaded his guns and got ready to fight. "I figured you wouldn't come out and fight after the scare the Horde did on you and your lovely little gal pal over there."

"You guessed wrong." Tsunade said as Chishiki threw his wires out and grabbed Shinji by the head. "And I'm not fighting alone either."

Chishiki ripped through Shinji's mask and then sliced his head off. But when he did, hot acid poured out onto the ground. Shinji had used some sort of doppelganger to escape. Shinji reappeared on top of a building. He tore off his mask and revealed himself as a young man with short messy purple hair, two ring piercings in his lip, one stud in his nose, and three rings in his right eyebrow. Shinji began to laugh at the people below watching him.

"Well this is just fucking great." Shinji said as he snapped his fingers and three Reavers landed in the area along with more Lambent Locusts. He then jumped down in front of Tsunade and aimed point blank at her head. "I have to admit; just plowing through you people was really starting to bore the fuck out of me!!"

Tsunade ducked out of the way and grabbed Shinji's arm. She then threw him towards a wall but Shinji flexed his body like a rubber band and landed on his feet. He then pointed his guns at Tsunade again.

"Thanks to that Imulsion shit their collecting, I'm super human now!" Shinji shouted at Tsunade as he licked the barrel of his gun. "That rubber band body technique you just saw never used to be that fast or flexible. But now it's better than ever and I'm gonna kick yours teethes in nows because of its!"

Tsunade ran up and attempted to straight punch but Shinji turned his body away smashed his head into Tsunade's knocking her down. Chishiki was busy being shot at by the Reavers as well as dodging their sharp limbs. Shizune was caught in a mash pit of Locusts and couldn't do much with their gun fire pushing her around. Things were grim for Tsunade and her group. They we're going to need a miracle to get out of this.

Meanwhile, as Shinji was terrorizing the Hokage and her party, Kite was making his way to Hinata's home to find her. He had brought two Maulers and two Grinders with him for back up but the men he was really looking forward to unleashing were the Lambent; they were so powerful and sick minded like him. The Maulers and Grinders didn't like this; they didn't think that Kite and the others would stay true to their word about just taking Naruto and Hinata and just leaving it at that.

"Lord Hiashi-dono, I need to have a word with you." Kite shouted into the halls as he walked inside Hinata's home. "I need to know where your daughter is so that I can get paid. If you tell me I'll kill you quickly and won't mess with your body in any way afterwards like maybe write on your face that you're an ass dwelling, cock sucking, mother-"

Before Kite could finish, two guards came out and attacked him. Kite jumped back and threw his arms out. To the surprise of the guards, Kite's arms broke off and flew out at the guards. A yellow substance dripped off the ends of the arms as they grabbed the throats of the guards and began to harden.

"Those arms will harden like stone and snap your necks before you're strangled to death." Kite said as his arms grew back still clothed in the sleeves of the orange prison jumpsuit. "Now where are those skank daughters of Hiashi's?"

"Don't you dare talk ill of Hinata or Hanabi!" Moe shouted as she came out to defend the house along with the other guards and servants. Right when they arrived, the Lambent began to fire on them forcing them back. The bigger Locusts began to tear through the walls and doors of the house in search of Hinata. Moe called out to her lord to warn him. "Lord Hiashi run! They're going to kill you!"

Bullets ripped the building to pieces and the explosive flails of the Maulers blew walls to pieces. There was no sign of Hinata anywhere. Kite was beginning to get impatient. He then fired his own gun into the air to scare out any people hiding. Hiashi ran out and palm struck Kite's chest; he was going to kill the people who had disturbed the peace of his home, threatened him and his girls, and who were now on a mission to destroy the village. Hiashi struck Kite but his chest turned into a yellow slime that burned his hand. Hiashi pulled his hand away in pain.

"What in God's name are you!?" Hiashi asked as he was kicked back by Kite who then drew a snub pistol and shot Hiashi in the back of his legs. Hiashi yelped in pain as he looked back to see that Kite now had his saw off barrel shout gun out and pointed at his head.

"I was once just the eldest of the Shindo brothers but now I'm the oldest of the Lambent brothers." Kite said as he kicked a piece of broken wall debris in Hiashi's face. "How's that for an answer you lousy fuck?"

As Kite readied to kill Hiashi with everyone trying to get to him, a voice rang out through the madness. It was a girl; things couldn't be any worse now, it was Hanabi.

"Father! No!" Hanabi shouted as she ran towards the house to try and save her father. She had just returned home from a mission, she wore her sister's old jacket and the same pants her sister wore when she was a Genin.

Kite heard this and left Hiashi alone. He then charged through the crowd of fighting people and grabbed Hanabi by the throat. He wasn't aware of who Hanabi was at the moment.

"There you are my dear princess." Kite said with a grin as he broke his arms off again on Hanabi. They then coiled around her body and hardened; Hanabi was now caught. She then began to kick at Kite who caught her legs and held them still. "Now be a lady and don't move so that I can take you away without any fuss."

"Leave Hanabi alone you teme!!" Moe shouted as she ran to her rescue but was shot down by one of the Lambent Locusts.

"MOE!!!" Hanabi shouted in fear for Moe's life. Kite then looked at Hanabi in realization.

"Hanabi? So you're the little princess in the Main Branch." Kite said with a smile. His arms detached again but this time they coiled around Hanabi's ankles trapping her legs. Hanabi couldn't even struggle to free herself now. "Great! This is just what I need to find the big princess!"

"Let me go! You-!" Before Hanabi could finish, Kite pressed his hand against her mouth and broke it off. Kite's hand then hardened and Hanabi was gagged. Tears began to roll down her cheeks in fear of what was going to happen to her.

"Hush. I need you to be quite for now." Kite said with a smile of sick intentions. He then picked up Hanabi and swung her over his shoulder. She then began to scream muffled screams for help. Kite turned around and faced the Locusts who were remaining from the fighting. None of the Lambent had survived, this was disappointing. "You guys finish your kills then come catch up with me. We got things to do now that we have Hiashi's youngest daughter."

"Leave my daughter alone! Give her back you teme!!!" Hiashi shouted out as he watched Kite flick him off then get away with Hanabi. "NO! NOT MY LITTLE GIRL! NOT MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE!"

The Maulers and Grinders were all that were left. They looked at how many were injured and how many were dead; there was no reason to continue to kill them if they were already half dead and unable to give a fair fight. Yes, leaving them to die was more suiting for them. They would watch one of Hiashi's beloved girls be taken away and not be able to do a thing about it.

"You can all lie here and suck on that!" One Mauler said as he looked Hiashi in the eyes and saw his despair. "You want her, come get her if you can!"

The Locusts left and Hiashi began to cry, his youngest daughter had been taken and there was nothing he could do to save her. Moe crawled over dragging her leg and holding her side from gunshot wounds and tried to help him. It was no use; nothing could help him heal from what had happened.

As Kite was running off with Hanabi, someone was following him but not with the intention of rescuing Hanabi. It was Kizu who now had a perfect plan for the situation. He was going to let Hanabi be kidnapped and then make himself look like a hero once Naruto arrived and screwed things up.

"Perfect, now all I need is for the Jinchuriki to arrive." Kizu thought to himself as he followed Kite. He smiled with sick pleasures filling his head once he possessed Hinata. "I'll slay the villains and the Jinchuriki once he arrives making myself look like the one who saved the beautiful daughters of Hiashi from a two tailed beast and rogue ninjas."

Kite arrived at the Chunin Exam Stadium and put Hanabi in the seat where the Kages would sit during the exams. This was the perfect spot to catch the people he was looking for and it would be out of the reach of the worms that would be arriving soon. Kite then smashed his body against the stone seat and his upper body went through the seat. Kite looked down at Hanabi who was still crying in fear of what was going to happen. Kite then grabbed Hanabi's knees with one hand coming through the seat and held them down and held her chest back into the seat with the other hand. Kite then withdrew his body from the seat leaving a stone statue of himself to hold Hanabi in place. His plan was going smoothly.

"Okay, now I need a little favor from you sweet cheeks." Kite said as he melted the gag on Hanabi's mouth. He then pulled out the gossip stone from his pocket and began to channel chakra through it. "There's a little message I need you to tell your dear big sis for me. Let her know where you are and to bring the Jinchuriki with her. Just talk into here and the big gossip stone in the village will carry the message."

"Let me go you bully!" Hanabi cried as she struggled to free herself from the stone bindings on her body and ankles. "And leave Hinata-onesan alone too! I won't let you hurt her or anyone else!"

"Fine have it your way. We'll just destroy the village, find another Hyuga to use, find a different Jinchuriki and take you along as a prize." Kite said with a smile. He then looked out at the view as explosions went off and Reavers tear the village apart. Seeders were unleashing Nemacysts which blew apart homes and people. This destruction was worse than Akumu's invasion. "Ahhh, what a beautiful massacre."

"What do you mean I'm your prize?" Hanabi asked afraid of the answer.

"Don't you know what kind of price a pretty young virgin like you will fetch?" Kite asked as he ran up and pressed his face against Hanabi's looking her deep in the eyes. He then licked his lips beneath his mask. "We're not gonna let that slip by! We could use the extra money!"

"What are you going to do to me!?" Hanabi asked now frightened of her capture's intentions.

"Once the village is gone, we're gonna take you with us and sell you to the nearest brothel or pervert nearby that will pay me and my brothers a decent price for your body." Kite said with a sick perverted smile on his face. Tears began to pour down Hanabi's face as Kite grabbed her in her crotch area. "If we don't find anyone that will pay big enough for you then, my brothers and I, are going to violate you."

Hanabi began to sob in fear as Kite began to laugh. Hanabi got ready to scream and Kite quickly put the gossip stone next to her mouth. Kizu watched in preparation for the rescue he would screw up. He was more than willing to let Hanabi be raped for it.

"**NARUTO!!! HINATA!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!"** Hanabi screamed with tears running down her face. "**THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!!" **

**Author's note **

Okay, again, please don't flame me. Hate the OC villains for what they are doing. Again I don't approve of this. After Show is back and this time it's another fake video game sample of the story. Try to guess which game it is and maybe I'll give you an early Christmas gift! XD

Here's your hint; it comes out August 23, 2009.

**After Show Messages **

DB99: Sorry for the late up date everyone and for not having an After Show in the last chapter. I was busy on Kage Biju's Omake to teach lessons on how to defend yourself against zombies armed with produce and cougars.

Naruto: (Walks onto set from left.) Seriously, where do you come up with these things? Why would someone attack you with fruit?

Nazo: (Walks onto set from right.) He's trying to make you alert. The world needs more lerts.

Naruto: What's that supposed to mean!?

DB99: *Sighs. Naruto, after all this time in this story and on the After Show I would think that your wit would be educated by now.

Inagojo: (Comes in on right and throws Naruto and Nazo off set with her tentacles.) Maybe it means that you two should get lost and let the person who rightfully deserves an appearance on this little farce. (Turns around and faces dragonbeast99.) Now I think that you should have some sort of an interview for me ready. After all, I am the next Horde leader to make a move.

DB99: Sorry Inagojo, but I haven't prepared anything since you haven't really gotten ready or set up an appearance yet.

Inagojo: What!? You'll give those two bakas Nazo and Akumu talk time on here but you have nothing for me!?

DB99: I haven't come up with anything yet! Be patient!

Inagojo: No! I have waited too long for this and I deserve an appearance! You will have me say something to all the readers!

DB99: Damn you and your superiority complex! Who do you think you are telling me what to do!? My mother!?

Inagojo: (Points her finger in dragonbeast99's face.) Ha! I am the mother of two, a leader of a terrorist organization and survived years of abuse! I trump your mother!

(Screen drops down above the set. Kakashi and Yamato appear on it holding Wii controllers.)

Kakashi: (Looks at dragonbeast99.) Hey dragonbeast99, we just got all the unlockables on Naruto: Clash of Colliding Worlds Revolution.

Inagojo: (Begins blushing beneath mask.) Oh, K-Kakashi-sama. What is it that you unlocked?

DB99: (Thinking to self.) Damn, when did this all start with her liking Kakashi?

Kakashi: Well, we did unlock all available characters including one hidden character, Nathan Explosion. Not sure why he is in there.

DB99: (Thinking to self.) Oh you'll find out once I put up my next story.

Yamato: (Picks Skorge on character selection to fight Hidan on CPU. Kakashi picks RAAM and puts Kakuzu on CPU.) There are some pretty cool techniques for the Horde characters; I have to admit that Skorge has easily become my favorite. (Game starts game and begins to fight. Takes Skorge's health down to set up for a special technique.) Now watch this. (Yamato has Skorge land a special technique strike and follows the given Wii remote steps.) Now Kakashi can add on to the technique.

Kakashi: (Presses down on the control pad of the Wii remote and activates his special technique.) This is one of the stronger special combinations we found on the game. (Skorge begins to activate his Three Gods Technique while RAAM has his wind Kryll Queen shred everything apart on Skorge's chainstaff which turns it into a huge storm.) And this is where everything goes to hell. (Skorge throws his chainstaff and a huge storm of wind, lightening, and rock hits Hidan and Kakuzu instantly taking them out making RAAM and Skorge the winners.)

DB99: Looks sweet, I guess you guys are pretty much gamed out then.

Yamato: (Plops down on chair in the room he and Kakashi are in.) Yeah, thankfully though we're done and can get some rest now.

Kakashi: Actually, there is a new game out that we would love to show you that will be coming out for the PS3. (Kakashi has the TV with the Wii hooked to it wheeled out and a PS3 comes in with a new TV.) Since the first fighting game was a success, there will now be another game which has been named Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Law.

Inagojo: (Folds her hands together shyly.) Oh, so this is going to be an Ultimate Ninja adaption of the story Kakashi-sama?

Kakashi: Yes, more like Ultimate Ninja 4 with the campaign story mode as well as the one on one fighting style. (Opens the game case revealing two discs.) There will be one disc for the one on one play and another for the campaign and challenge mode. (Throws a control to Yamato.) Here Yamato, you can show them the game play of the campaign and challenge mode.

Yamato: (Catches controller.) But sempai I'm exhausted. Why can't you show them?

Kakashi: (Frustrated from lack of sleep.)Because I played your gaming hours so that you could get some sleep! Do you know how hard it was to beat all three Horde leaders without special techniques and substitution!?

Yamato: Okay! Okay! (Starts challenge mode on the second disc and selects the first challenge.)

DB99: (Thinking to self.) Damn, I never knew that Kakashi and Yamato were such hard core gamers.

Kakashi: The story of the game follows up to the Akumu's Invasion story arc but then it takes a turn when Nazo begins to head for an old abandoned asylum filled with monsters and other hidden gadgets for destruction. It's up to Naruto to stop Nazo and the recruited asylum maniacs from breaking out to wreak havoc on Konoha.

Yamato: (Looks at camera feeling tired.) Here it is the first challenge in the asylum.

(Camera goes to the TV to show the image of the game close up for everyone to see. Shows Naruto standing in a large hall of asylum cells wearing a black long coat with jagged ends resembling bat wings.)

Game Nazo: Hey kiddies it's uncle N here! (Shows Naruto getting ready to fight as inmates come out to fight him. A barrier jutsu traps Naruto in the hall with the inmates ready to fight him.) I've got a special game to play! Let's find out which one of you gentlemen can kill the Foxman. The winner gets a fabulous prize. A night out with Inagojo! Round one go!!

Kakashi: The challenge and campaign mode is very free play which the player uses Naruto to beat down Nazo's goons. (Yamato initiates Kage Bushin no Jutsu on the game. Doppelgangers of Naruto begin to independently take on the inmates.) As you can see, this makes easy work of the lower men but on Locusts this can be hard and on boss levels this jutsu probably wouldn't work too well. (Yamato defeats the inmates, round one ends showing Naruto standing still stretching barely hurt.)

Game Nazo: I'm just warming you up Fox! (Goes back to the hall with more inmates ready to kill Naruto.) Round two!

Kakashi: As you can see, some of the enemies here are bigger and taking them on physically can be a handful. (Yamato creates doppelgangers and one begins to create a Rasengan.) So that is why you are able to access Naruto's other techniques to take out enemies. (Yamato finishes round two.)

Game Nazo: Come on boys! He's just one kid! One kid armed to the teeth and dressed like a lunatic. *Laughs hysterically*. Go get'em!! (Round three starts and now there are even more enemies.) Round three!

Kakashi: As you can see, there are more enemies than you can handle and creating doppelgangers just won't cut it. (Yamato presses button that makes Naruto swing long coat cape.) That is why you can now use what is called the Dark Dragoon's cape to stun your enemies when under heavy attack. (Yamato stuns his enemies and finishes the round.)

Game Nazo: Note to self, order more henchmen. Good ones this time! (More inmates come out but this time armed and Locusts come out too.) Round four! Let's see what you can do now Foxman!

Kakashi: Now this is where we had most of our trouble, getting past the horde of inmates and Locusts with just doppelgangers and various sizes of Rasengan. (Game slows down as an inmate prepares to hit Naruto over the heads with a pipe. Yamato quickly presses the counter button.) Luckily we managed to learn how to time the counter button just right. (Yamato counters. Naruto catches the pipe, pulls it out of the inmate's hands, beats him with it and throws it to take out another enemy.) Doppelgangers can do the same thing but this requires a lot of timing mastery of the controls. (Round four ends. Goes to a checkpoint to see how much Yamato has scored so far and how much health and chakra he has lost. Bonus points restore both before final round.)

Game Nazo: Don't get to full of yourself Fox! (More inmates appear with bigger Locusts such as Boomers and Grinders.) Round five! Let's get this show on the road!!

Kakashi: And that's about it so far. Rumor is that there will be more villains in this game such as Killer Moth, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Mr. Zsasz, Maxie Zeus, Mad Hatter, and many more! (Yamato completes the challenge.)

Game Nazo: Don't jump for joy yet Fox. This is only getting started. Just think of it as a taste of things to come!

(Camera zooms out and goes back to the set of the After Show.)

DB99: Looks like an awesome game Kakashi! Any idea when it will come out?

Yamato: It's scheduled to be released in the Land of Fire in December 2009.

Inagojo: I can't wait to play it Kakashi-sama.

Kakashi: (Oblivious to the fact that Inagojo likes him.) I'm sure you'll like it. (Screen withdraws from the set.)

DB99: Another game in the making. Can't wait. Any ways, that's all we have time for tonight. Thanks for reading! Get ready for another action packed chapter because next chapter its Naruto and Hinata against the two remaining Lambent brothers. I must warn you, this upcoming fight is going to be one of the worst beatings given to Naruto so be sure to brace yourself. Thanks for reading and before I say good night, I have to ask that you please encourage me to keep going in the reviews. Salee was the only person who seemed in suspense to keep going and that was my prime motivation. Thank you Salee and please everyone try to help me make it through this story. Thanks again and stay tuned for more!


	36. Ch43: The Worst of Situations

Author's note 

I disclaim all anime, movie, and video game references in this story. Okay, the OC villains are still here and as nasty as ever. Again, don't get mad at me for their behavior. This chapter will be the fight between Naruto and the two remaining Lambent bros. The ending of this chapter might cause some of you to freak out so let me say this: **READ THIS CHAPTER ALL THE WAY TO THE END AND READ THE NOTE BEFORE THE AFTER SHOW! THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY NASTY CLIFFAHNGER THAT MANY OF YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE WITHOUT WARNING!!! **

Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Three 

Danzo hid in his underground sanctuary away from the madness above. But he was not alone; Koharu and Homura were with him to discuss urgent business. Things had not gone according to plan with New Hope Research appearing again. This wasn't good at all.

"How long have you been in contact with New Hope Research Danzo!?" Koharu barked. She wanted answers for her fate as council member was on the line here with New Hope Research appearing again. "Niles said that he would never come out until his research was finished!"

"I've been contact with him as long as you and the elders from all five of the Five Great Nations have." Danzo answered calmly. "He says that his work requires that we capture the Horde leaders and as many of their Locusts alive for his experiments."

"He came and left a message for Tsunade! Do you know what that means for us!?" Homura shouted. He could hardly imagine what was going through the Hokage's head right now with the knowledge of New Hope still being in the east. "If any of the five Kages were to find out about what the elders of this village and the others did all those years ago and that we have been secretly funding his research here in the World of Ninja then we could face the death sentence for what we have done! We tried to cover up this shock appearance as an opportunity for the village to Tsunade! What if she finds out!?"

"Tsunade is a fool like her master; she won't realize what has been going on in a day." Danzo answered still sure of himself. "So long as the feudal lords don't know that we have been funding New Hope Research for the last sixteen years then we are safe."

"I still don't like how he has chosen you as his closest business partner." Koharu said. "We were the ones who first confronted him. We should be the ones to negotiate business with him. That is why we encouraged Tsunade to make contact with him, so that we can monitor what he is doing."

"So long as the Horde leaders continue to believe that it was the five Kages who sent them and the rest of the people of Uzamakigakure to their doom then things will go according to plan." Danzo said. "There is no need to use Tsunade to make contact with Niles; she wouldn't even fall for that trick anyways. It's probably better if we try to stay away from him and New Hope for now. We can't afford to be seen because of out bursts like the ones you two showed earlier today. We agreed that after Tsunade's death I would be the one to take her place as Hokage. When she is eventually assassinated by the Horde I will become Hokage and New Hope Research's work will prosper here in the Land of Fire."

"Or so we hope it will." Homura said. He was still skeptical about what Niles wanted from the Five Great Nations and the entire World of Ninja. "I still say that what Niles is doing won't entirely benefit this village or the World of Ninja."

"I have a good connection with him. He will trust me." Danzo said. He didn't want to think that his plan would go wrong. "Once he creates a utopia here in this land in the far east, I will be the one who serves at his right side. I will lead something greater than a village and I will be something greater than a Kage. Soon there will be perfection."

Koharu and Homura admired Danzo's optimism but they didn't exactly like where things were going with New Hope Research. They thought that they were doing the village and the World of Ninja a favor, but now they were beginning to have their doubts as well as fear of what was to come. What did Niles need from the Horde and what did he really want to do?

Meanwhile, back in the village, things were already getting worse. The Lambent were still looting and doing committing the most horrid and degrading of crimes. As some Lambent stole any valuables in the wreckage of homes, others were beginning to turn to the people of Konoha to fulfill their sick pleasures. Many were now torturing the people with sick games of life and death and others were beginning to rape the women of Konoha!

"Come here you little bitch!" One Lambent Drone said as he pinned down Ayame with one hand holding her wrists down above her head on the ground and another hand undoing his belt buckle.

"Get off of me you fiend!" Ayame screamed with hot tears running down her face as the Lambent Drone got his pants further off and began to grin an evil perverted grin. "NNNOOOOOO!!!"

"NOW TAKE IT LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!!!" The Lambent Drone said as he got his pants off and began to pull Ayame's off until a kunai went flying into the Drone's head killing him. Ayame was saved!

"Are you alright miss?" The Anbu who had killed the Lambent Drone that was inches away from stealing Ayame's virginity. The Anbu then helped Ayame back up as she pulled up her pants and began to cry tears of relief. "You need to evacuate the village along with everyone else. We don't know what these enemies are going to do. We need to evacuate all remaining non-nin from the village before anything worse happens."

"What about my father? He's the man who owns the ramen bar in the village." Ayame sobbed as she wiped away her tears. "Did he make it out alive?"

"He's safe miss. Right now we need to-!" Before the Anbu could finish, what felt like an earthquake began to happen. Suddenly a giant yellow worm with six sharp legs and mouth full of sharp teeth burst out of the ground screeching. Similar things happened in other parts of the village. The worms Yama summoned earlier had arrived!

Ayame screamed as the Anbu picked her up and took her away from the worm as it smashed its head down on them. It then began to spit acid at the people and buildings below. Mass destruction was happening now.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" The Anbu said as he jumped away with Ayame in his arms. More Anbu arrived and began to attack the worm with every projectile and technique they could muster. One Anbu came out from the crowd of new comers and hit the worm with a storm of poison needles; it was the one silent Anbu from before. The newcomers then approached the Anbu carrying Ayame. "Thank God you're here. This thing just came out of nowhere."

"The Seeders are all dead so radio communications are back." One of the new Anbu said. "We got signal that three other worms like this one appeared in different parts of the village. Apparently they can all spew acid and are using it to melt the village."

"Great, just what we need, acid spewing monsters to do us all in." The first Anbu said as he handed Ayame over to another Anbu to take her to safety. "Alert the Hokage and let her know what is going on. We need to make killing these worms our top priority."

"She already knows and is fighting one right now as we speak as well as one of the Shindo brothers." A second new coming Anbu said. "We left a squad to help her and the others fighting but we need to regroup our numbers to make a more effective stand against those things."

As the Anbu began to talk about their objectives, the worm lunged out at them with its razor sharp teeth. The Anbu dodged and watched as a house went down in smoke from its head. Things were bad and only getting worse.

Tsunade was now facing one of the Lambent worms with Chishiki, Shizune, and three Anbu at her side ready to fight Shinji who was now standing on the head of the beast. Shinji laughed as he looked for the most likely spot he could find his brother.

"Look grandma, it's been fun but I got things to do. I'll let the worm here do you in." Shinji said as he noticed the Chunin Exam Stadium in the distance. He smiled as he made the assumption that that was where Kite was. "I'm gonna go see what big bra Shindo is doin'! Sniff you dicks later!"

"Get back here!" Tsunade shouted as Chishiki launched out his threads but missed Shinji by inches. Shinji laughed at their failed attempt at capture and flicked them off as he got away. "Damn!"

The worm then turned its attention to Tsunade and the others below. The final fight for the village's safety had begun.

Shinji got back to Kite and landed next to Hanabi as he jumped down from the roof of one of the stadium walls. He then grabbed Hanabi's face and looked into her frightened eyes. He liked seeing an inflicting pain on girls worth raping; it turned him on, the sick teme.

"Hey Kite, we got any dildos or something to use on this little doll here?" Shinji asked as he got closer and pressed his face against Hanabi's. Hanabi began to cry hot tears of terror. "Oh yeah, cry, cry like a little bitch. Ah, God, I am so fucking hard now from all this."

"Cool your cock Shinji; we need to wait for the older one to arrive with the Jinchuriki." Kite said as he began to think about some of the ideas Shinji had for Hanabi and actually began to consider raping her right here and now for Hinata and Naruto to watch. "Feel free to touch her in the mean time though."

"No, I'd rather wait so dear 'Hinata-onesan' can watch." Shinji said as he grabbed Hanabi by the hair and began to sniff her. "Mmmm, smells good."

"Get off of me!" Hanabi shouted as she threw her head against Shinji's face and bit his chin. Shinji let her go and withdrew his face to feel his face bleeding yellow blood. He then glared in rage at Hanabi and smacked her across the face with the back of hand.

"Fuck you bitch!" Shinji shouted as he struck Hanabi a second time causing her face to bruise, her nose to bleed and causing her to cry. "I'll pimp slap your ass!"

Kizu watched from some tree tops with his Byakugan waiting for the right moment to strike. He needed the two invaders to weaken down in a fight then he could take them on and save the day. He would make Naruto look useless this way and he would have something to use in convincing Hiashi to allow him to take Hinata as his bride.

Shinji was getting impatient. He wanted Hinata to show up now so he could mess with her and her sister more. He wondered if she even heard the first warning. Shinji got out his gossip stone and began to talk into it while channeling chakra into it so that the big gossip stone in the village could broadcast his message. He had the best idea to speed things up.

"Attention douche bags and douche bag-ets, we need Naruto and Hinata to hurry up here so I can get this job done, get paid, and find myself a kitty house afterwards so I can get my fuck on." Shinji shouted into the gossip stone. "I am not at liberty to reveal the location of the younger Hyuga be-atch so I will let her tell you so things can hurry the fuck up!"

"I'm not going to say anything." Hanabi said. She turned away from Shinji. "I'm not going to let you hurt Hinata-onesan or Naruto-kun."

"Do you want us to rape you little bitch!?" Shinji shouted in anger.

"I'd rather suffer than let my sister be put through whatever it is that you have planned for her!" Hanabi said trying hard to stay strong in the situation she was in.

"Do you want the whole damn village to send reinforcements to stop us you asshole!?" Kite shouted at Shinji was now holding Hanabi's face tightly and about to crush her jaw with his grasp.

"Shut up Kite. With the worms here, no one besides those two will be able to make it here." Shinji said as he let go of Hanabi and began to smile as he prepared to make Hanabi talk. He got out the pocket gossip stone and began to talk. "It seems our little princess is shy so I'll make her talk for us!"

Shinji thrust his hand on Hanabi's chest and began to rip at her jacket. He was going to stripe her!

"Let's see now, has she hit puberty yet?" Shinji said into the gossip stone over Hanabi's screams of terror and agony. He felt her chest and to his disappointment he couldn't feel what he wanted to feel. "Nope, guess not! Let's check the drawers shall we!?"

"Get your hands off of me you pervert!!!" Hanabi shouted as she tried to twist her body free but couldn't with the stone bindings on her body. "Someone please help me!!!!"

"Okay, feelin' for somethin' nice here, and what do we have here!?" Shinji said as he pulled out Hanabi's underwear. He then felt them between his fingers. He then let go and pulled her pants down further. "Wow, I guessed right, they're white! Now let's look at the sweet spot now, shall-"

"**HINATA!! NARUTO!!! I'M AT THE CHUNIN EXAM STADIUM!! PLEEEEASSSE!!! PLEEAASSE HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE VIOLATED!!!!!!!"** Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs into the gossip stone with Kizu still watching and waiting for Naruto and Hinata to show up. He was grateful for Hanabi's big, loud mouth which most likely alerted Naruto and Hinata. He was right and so was Shinji; Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who could save her right now with all the worms in the village.

Back with Naruto and Hinata who had just gotten back to the village, Hinata was in a panic. She heard Hanabi's first scream but the second one put her into a panic. Hinata ran through the rubble filled streets of Konoha ignoring all gun fire on her and Naruto. She had to save her sister!

"Hinata wait! What if this is some sort of a trap!?" Naruto shouted as he struggled to keep up with Hinata with snipers, Grenadiers, and remaining Reavers firing at him. "For all we know, the stadium has been rigged to blow when we get there!"

"I can't wait here when my sister is about to be raped Naruto!!" Hinata shouted with angry tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to let the Shindo brothers have their way with Hanabi! "We need to hurry or else they might actually do it!!!"

"Hinata hold up!" Naruto shouted as he dodged a missile from a Reaver and was blown towards Hinata. "Crap! This isn't good with all these monsters here! And it looks like the worms that Yama guy was talking about has arrived too!"

Hinata didn't say anything. She was too panic stricken, too scared, too worried about Hanabi, and too mad to stop now as her sister was being held hostage. Naruto caught up with her and ran beside her as she led the way to the Chunin Exam Stadium. Little did they know that their relationship would be put through a hard test of how far Naruto would go to protect Hinata.

As the young couple was heading for the stadium, someone else from the Hokage's residence was heading for the KSTF station. He was the man who had been spying on Tsunade and Shizune the day before when Tsunade had sent Naruto and Hinata to the hot springs. The man checked the corners for Locusts and ninjas before heading into the building. He then found the keys to the holding cell where Hao was kept. The man then approached Hao who was sitting there in gloom and despair that his life had not ended yet. He then looked up at the man who was about to let him go.

"You're coming with me." The man said as he got the key out. Suddenly people came down on him, grabbed the keys and put him into a submission hold. It was Inoichi and Shikaku.

"No, you're coming with us and you're going to explain why you're here when the village is under attack." Shikaku said as he dragged the man out of the KSTF station and Inoichi took the keys away.

"There something special about Hao that you want to tell us?" Inoichi asked as the man began to struggle to free himself from Shikaku. "Why are you here when all hell has broken loose?"

"I'm not telling you shit! Let me go! Shit! Why did this have to happen!?" The man shouted in a panic of what would happen to him. From the looks of it, he wasn't with the Horde and he was with another party but the question was who.

During the chaos, in a corner of the village where one of the Lambent worms had appeared, a group of ninjas were fighting against the beast. Amongst them were Sakura, Kakashi, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato, and Sai. The fight was going successfully because of their combined efforts. As the worm spat another stream of acid, Yamato was preparing for a technique to hopefully stop the beast.

"Don't let him spit acid! I need to be able to hold it still without it burning away the wood!" Yamato shouted as he finished his hand signs. "Sai! I need a distraction now!"

"Right!" Sai said as he drew a pack of lions that he brought to life and unleashed on the beasts on the worm. "Art of The Cartoon Mimicry!"

The worm soon lunged forward at Sai who was now to fear stricken to move. Kakashi jumped out and pulled him away before the worm ate both of them. Yamato then made his move.

"I got him!" Yamato shouted as he pressed his right hand down on the ground and large roots came out of the ground to hold the worm down and hold its mouth shut. The worm then began to use its sharp legs to pick the wood off of its body. "Get it now Sakura!"

"Right!" Sakura shouted as she came crashing down on the beast's head with her fist. The worm stopped moving and appeared to be dead. Sakura started panting for breath, she had been fighting nonstop today with the invasion. "I don't think it's gonna get back up."

Suddenly the worm started moving again and threw Sakura off of its head. She and the other shinobi there got ready to take it down. This was going to be harder than they had originally expected. Kotetsu was growing impatient with the fight. He wished there was another way to end this fight. His prayers were soon answered when he saw the corpse of a dead Reaver lying by.

"Hey Izumo! Fuck this shit and get over here!" Kotetsu shouted to Izumo. "I got an idea to kill this thing here and now!"

"And what would that be?" Izumo asked as he threw shuriken at the worm that was now going after Kakashi. The worm ignored the small projectiles and Izumo turned around to see what Kotetsu was talking about. His eyes grew wide with shock as Kotetsu flipped the Reaver back up and took hold of the mounted gun on its back. "No way, no, I'm not doing what you're thinking of doing!"

"It'll work! Trust me!" Kotetsu said as he took aim. "There is another gun here in the back! I think it fires explosives! Use it!"

Izumo reluctantly took hold of the mounted gun and took aim along with Kotetsu. They were going to use the Horde's weapons against one of their own monsters.

"Die you son of a bitch!!" Kotetsu shouted as he closed his eyes and fired the machine gun turret. There was some vibration on the handles of the gun as he fired which started him and made him face an inch away from the worm before he got back on track. "Izumo! Am I hitting it!?"

"We got it! Just hold on!" Izumo said as he fired a shell at the worm blowing its head off. Izumo let go of the shell launcher the moment he felt the gun get forced back by its firing. "I can't believe we just did that!"

The group went to inspect the body for a moment. It had yellow blood pouring out of it like the glowing Locusts. Something wasn't right about this, the worms from Akumu's invasion had red blood like any other creature but this worm was different.

"What do you think it is sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi as she looked at the worm's head lying in a pile of rubble. She was too afraid to touch it.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that this isn't natural." Kakashi said as he looked at the worm's corpse. "Let's go, we need to kill those other worms."

"But what about Hanabi? We just heard that message of where she's at over that giant speaker that appeared in the village." Sakura said. She heard Hanabi's first scream and she didn't like the situation she was in.

"Someone will rescue her but right now we need to focus on these worms." Yamato said. He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw guilt; she was still feeling bad for what she did to Naruto and Hinata. "Let's go! There is one last worm we need to kill."

Sakura followed Yamato and the others to where the next worm was said to be. She began to think about how she made amends with Hinata after all the terrible things she said and did to her and how they all seem meaningless. She made Hinata cry, she made Hinata abandon her character to almost kill her, she caused Naruto so much unnecessary pain, and now she was acting like words alone would make up for all of this. Sakura's conscious told her that she needed to do more than just say she was sorry; she had to do something to make up for what she did. Sakura fell behind the group heading for the next worm and began to head for the Chunin Exam Stadium. Sakura followed her heart but her heart was going in a direction that led to a situation that called for more than just feelings of repentance.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Chunin Exam Stadium. They walked to the center of the stadium ground and looked up at where Hanabi was being held hostage. Kizu watched with his Byakugan from a safe distance. His plan was falling into place.

"Yes, now all I must do is wait for the situation to get bad, wait for the Jinchuriki to use his powers and then come in as the hero to save the day and the girl from the beast and bad guys." Kizu thought as he grinned with his twisted thoughts of having Hinata. "This is where it ends for you Jinchuriki."

"Looky here! They made it!" Shinji said as he walked up to Hanabi, grabbed her face and licked her cheek. Hanabi began to cry again. "Looks like the bait worked. Amazing what people do for their families!"

"Let Hanabi-imoto go you teme!!" Hinata screamed as she watched Shinji start licking her more.

"We might let her go." Kite said as he began to take off his mask revealing a man with short black hair and a go-tee on his face. He then looked at Hinata who was glaring at him for what he did to Hanabi. Kite then pounced on Hinata with his saw off barrel shotgun pointed at her head. Hinata froze when she saw that she was at point blank. "If you and your guy pal here come with us quietly."

Hinata quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of the blast but as she got back up, Kite ran up and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran to help her. As he neared Kite, Shinji pounced on him and kicked him the head sending him skidding across the ground.

"I'm all yours pal! Now forget the girl and come get some!" Shinji shouted as he pulled out his SMGs and fired at Naruto who got up and rolled out of the way. Naruto tried to use the teleportation technique that Jiraiya tried to teach him but it still didn't work right. "Someone is fixin' ta gets their teeths kicked in!"

Hanabi watched the horror below as Kite nearly blasted Hinata's head off again with his shotgun. Hinata ducked and palm fisted Kite's chest but she withdrew her hand the moment Kite's chest turned into a yellow goo. Kite then threw a round house kick at Hinata which knocked her down again. Kite then got Hinata between his legs and aimed for her head. Hinata reacted quickly to get him away from her.

"Dangan: Bullet!" Hinata shouted as a stream of chakra shot through her hands and made Kite jump away from her. He continued to do so as Hinata shot more streams of chakra at him. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a fighting stance. This wasn't going to be easy. "You'll pay for what you did to my sister!"

Naruto was already against the ropes while fighting Shinji; his stretchy limbs wouldn't even allow Naruto get close to him. Naruto dodged one arm but was with an uppercut from Shinji's other arm. As Naruto went up into the air, Shinji thrust kicked Naruto and sent him a good distance with his stretched out leg. Naruto was now a good distance that Shinji could fire at him without a problem.

"Eat lead asshole!" Shinji shouted as he fired at Naruto was now running for dear life as the bullets trailed behind him. "Chicken shit!"

The moment Shinji spoke, six doppelgangers appeared behind him and pounced on him. Shinji turned around and shot down the doppelgangers but as he did, two more appeared at his sides with kunai drawn. Shinji was too late to do anything and both doppelgangers stabbed him in his hands causing him to drop his guns. Shinji grabbed the two doppelgangers and smashed their heads together causing them to disappear. Shinji looked forward and the real Naruto was there with a fist ready. Shinji took a straight punch to the face sending him back onto the ground. Naruto had two doppelgangers disassemble the guns as he charged after Shinji. Shinji kangaroo kicked Naruto while he was on the ground and threw Naruto behind him. Before Naruto hit the ground, Shinji grabbed him by the ankle and began to whip him onto the ground like a rag doll before throwing him away.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted in fear of what happened to him. Suddenly she heard something behind her. With her Byakugan she could see emergence holes appearing in the stadium. Locusts were now going to join the fight! Before she could do anything, Hinata was given a right hook to the face in the time she was distracted. Hinata fell back towards one of the emergence holes and Locusts seized her the moment they popped out of the ground. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Keep the big princess in place. We got something special for her." Kite said to the two Drones who now had her on her knees and held her hands behind her back. A third grabbed her head to make her watch the fight and a fourth tossed Kite his Hammerburst gun. "Now sit back and watch as we go fox hunting!"

Naruto got back up he quickly ran away from where he was standing. Two Maulers had appeared in the second hole and now they were coming after him. Naruto dodged one explosive flail and was then hit in the face by Shinji who jumped up over the one Mauler and punched Naruto. Naruto in his brief moment of daze was then hit with the second Mauler's shield. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt the spikes in the shield dig deep into his body. He looked up and saw Kite who was now above him with his shotgun pointed down on him. Naruto jumped to the side and tried to use the teleportation technique again but still nothing happened. Naruto was now had the Shindo brothers and the Maulers coming out at him at the same time. They were going to all attack him at once!

"Naruto use your RasenWhirlWind technique now!" Hinata shouted. The Locust holding her head then put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from helping Naruto verbally.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted as he readied his technique. He thought back to when he was training with Hinata and how he mastered the technique. He pictured a spinning top combined with wind and spun the moment his enemies began to attack him. "RasenWhirlWind!"

A large white Rotation with four blades of wind coming off of it spun around and hit Naruto's attackers. Kite got both of his legs chopped off, Shinji his left arm, and the Maulers were both blown away with their shields destroyed. Naruto landed facing a different direction but he landed well and standing. Hinata cheered for Naruto in her head but she soon began to scream muffled screams to Naruto as one of the Maulers came at him swinging his flail like a madman. Naruto jumped out of the way and made doppelgangers of himself. While the Mauler was distracted by the doppelgangers, Naruto came rushing in with Rasengan killing him.

"You are gonna pay for that!" Kite shouted as his legs grew back in a yellow ooze. Naruto watched in amazement Kite then stomped his right foot making a switch blade come out of his boot. He then kicked off his right leg and another leg with a switch blade boot came out of where is original leg broke off. "Try this! My Break off Buzz Saw!!"

Naruto tried to dodge but the double leg turned in midair to hit his neck. Naruto fell to his knees holding a cut artery in his neck. Hinata's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Pay back is a bitch isn't it?" Shinji said as he held his cut off arm. He then turned to Kite. "Fix me up bra!"

"No problem." Kite said as he broke off his left arm and had it attack to where Shinji's left arm used to be. It then hardened and grew back into a new arm. Kite then tossed Shinji the Hammerburst rifle and turned towards Hinata with a sick grin. He was going to make Naruto suffer. "Pump'em fulla lead Shinji!'

"With Pleasure!" Shinji said as he drew the gun and Naruto got back to his feet.

"Little punk ass brat." Kite said as Shinji fired the Hammerburst he had received and shot Naruto in the shoulder, leg and side. Naruto yelped as he felt the hot lead projectiles lodge themselves into his flesh. Hinata began to struggle to free her mouth and head when Naruto was shot. She was beginning to panic now.

"Hold still you little-!" The Drone holding Hinata's head let her go and yelped when he felt his middle finger get bitten by her. "I ought to-!"

"Let her be." The fourth Drone who had given his gun to Shinji said. "It doesn't matter what she says, the Shindo brothers will finish him all the same."

Hanabi watched from her seat in just as much horror as Hinata. She was worried about what was going to happen now to him with gunshot wounds and the two brothers who were now teaming up on his when he was wounded. Things weren't good for Naruto and the Shindo brothers had no intention of fighting fair.

"Naruto, please don't die." Hinata prayed. She was worried as she watched the brothers throw hit after hit at Naruto who was struggling to dodge because of his injuries. The Kyubi's chakra would heal him, but even that would take time before it could remove the bullets from his body and seal the wounds. "Naruto…"

The Drone holding Hinata's head began to loosen his grip and so did the ones holding her arms. Hinata was too focused on Naruto to notice, but the Drones were disturbed by how the Shindo brothers were beating on Naruto; all four began to feel a slight bit of shellshock return to their memories.

"Gotcha now!" Shinji shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the back of the head and held him in place as he punched him over and over again until his face was bloody and bruised. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

'Don't hog him to yourself! I want a piece!" Kite shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. He then kicked Naruto in the stomach and pulled out a snub pistol as Naruto tried to crawl away. "Suck on this!"

"Stop! You're killing him!" Hinata shouted. It was no good, the Shindo brothers didn't care if Naruto lived or died, they just wanted to have the sick pleasure of beating him to a pulp. Kite then shot Naruto in the back of the lungs and he collapsed to the ground. "NOOOO!!!!"

Suddenly a wooden log appeared where Naruto fell. It was a substitution! Naruto reappeared at a safe distance and threw kunai at the brothers who took the hits and acted like it was nothing. After removing the kunai, the brothers went at Naruto again. This time Shinji threw away his gun on his back and went at Naruto at full speed. He was planning something.

"We's gonna wreck yours shit!" Shinji said as he slipped on his knees through Naruto's legs almost lying flat down on his back. Once he slipped past Naruto, he grabbed his ankles and threw him high into the air with his stretching arms. He then began to pull Naruto back down to the ground as hard as he could while holding his ankles. "YOU-ARE-FUCKED-HERE-AND-NOW!!!!"

Naruto shouted out in agony as he felt his body smack down onto the ground. Tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes as well as Hanabi's. The Shindo brothers were killing Naruto!!

"Stop! Please stop!!" Hinata screamed unable to take any more of the brutality. Shinji then smirked at her as he lifted Naruto up again and hurled him at Kite who then began to prepare for some sort of technique. "Naruto!!!!"

"I love this part." Kite said as he finished making his hand signs and pointed his arms toward Naruto. Suddenly Kite's arms turned into two long, hot, flat hot rocks. Naruto's back hit them both and he screamed out again as he felt the combination of acid burns with the burns of hot rocks pressed against his back. "Lambent Style: Acid Grill!!"

Naruto fell to the ground aching in pain. He then felt Kite grab him by the back of the neck and throw him towards Shinji who began to kick Naruto while he was down. Shinji then picked Naruto back up and made him face Kite who had his shotgun ready to fire.

"What's wrong? You want to cry?" Kite asked as Naruto looked at him with just a scowl on his face. Before Naruto could say anything, Kite shot him in the chest and Naruto stood straight up wide eyed and shocked by the amount of pain he was in before falling to his knees and then flat on his face. "Sorry, not enough time."

"NARUTO!!!!" Hinata screamed with tears pouring down her face. Suddenly the Locusts let her go. They couldn't take what they were seeing any longer, it was too much like watching the ninjas from the Five Great Nations torturing the people of Uzamakigakure all over again. Hinata blind fired her Dangan technique to kill the Locusts holding her arms and palm fisted the one who was holding her head in the heart killing him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

The fourth Drone then came at Hinata who was more than ready to fight after what had happened. But as the Drone came at her, a bullet flew through his head. He had gotten in the way of Shinji's pistol fire and took the blow of the bullet meant for her, or at least it seemed that way.

"Will you shut up already you little bitch? We've heard nothing but screams from you all day, and not the sexy kinds." Shinji said as Hinata charged at him with the intent to kill until Kite pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. He had his waist above Hinata's and he held her hands back above her head. He then began to break his body off to hold Hinata to ground. "Kite, keep her in place."

"Now be a good girl and stay out of our way." Kite said as he stood back up with Hinata pinned to the ground. He then turned to Naruto was now trying to rise up to help Hinata. Before he could do anything, the remaining Mauler came up and stepped on Naruto's back to keep him down. "What are you doing?"

"The queen asked you to bring these two back alive, not to kill them." The Mauler said. It was his way of trying to save Naruto and Hinata from anymore unnecessary pain. He looked down and saw that Naruto was turning into his first tale state. "He is going to transform soon, we can't have him do that if we want to take him."

"Ya know what? I'm tired of you people telling us what to do. It's our job; we'll do it our way." Shinji said as Kite took out his shot gun and shot the Mauler in the face killing him and leaving a heavy load on Naruto's back. Kizu watched from his safe spot with a grin. His time to shine would be soon. "Now where were we?"

"Just leave her alone. The Horde wants me." Naruto grunted in pain as he felt his head get light. "Take me but leave Hinata alone."

"No Naruto! Don't do it!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"What is it with you two any ways? All you ever do is shout out each other's names like your really that important to each other." Kite said as he walked towards Hinata and looked down on her.

"If you touch her, I'll do to you what I did to your jerkass brother!" Naruto shouted.

"So you killed Yama? Damn, never saw that coming." Shinji said as he seemed unmoved by his brother's death. Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe that he and Kite didn't care about their own brother. "Oh well, that means more money for me and Kite."

"Don't think that we're like other families. We don't care about each other, just the money involved along with the anything else that will strike fear into the hearts of others." Kite said as he looked at Shinji with disgust. "We only work together because it makes the job easier."

"So are you gonna answer my question or not?" Shinji asked as he turned towards Hinata. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone came crashing down on Shinji, locked his arm behind his head and pinned him to the ground. It was Sakura! "Get off me bitch! I'm supposed to be on top!"

"I guess I arrived in time!" Sakura said as she looked at Kite who was unmoved by Sakura's act of heroism, he was annoyed by it. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you two out of here!"

"Sakura, why? Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked as she looked up as best she could at her. "Why did you come here all alone when there are so many other things happening in the village that need to be taken care of?"

Sakura looked down and thought about everything before all this. The bad times in the academy, the good times she shared with Hinata when they became Genin and before Naruto came back home, the other bad times when she stole Naruto away from Hinata selfishly, and how she did almost nothing to amend for the pain she put Hinata through. Sakura then began to speak from her heart.

"Hinata, I'll never be able to truly forgive myself for what I did to you." Sakura said almost in tears. "I took away the one precious person in your life and tried to make him belong to me. I got caught up in all my own suffering that I didn't see that you needed Naruto's love more than I did. That's why I'm here to help you save your sister, to amend for all the things I did to you and Naruto!"

"Sakura! Now is not the time to be thinking about these things!" Naruto shouted as he began to cough up blood. "You should have brought more people with you! These guys are insanely strong! Their mutated or something! You can't take them on alone! You need to get help!"

"So that's how it works huh?" Shinji said with a grin. Suddenly his body turned into a pile of yellow ooze and he slid out from beneath Sakura. "Now we can turn this into a fuckin party!"

While Sakura was still on her knees, Kite quickly grabbed her by her wrist and held her hands above her head. He quickly jumped behind Sakura and broke off his legs once he stomped down on the back of them. Sakura yelped out in pain as she felt her legs throb. Kite's legs then began to coil around Sakura's ankles and she was pinned to the ground the same way Hinata was. Kite then broke off his arm and trapped Sakura's arms. She was now trapped like Naruto and Hinata.

"So the pink haired slut here feels guilty for messing with you two because you two are together!" Shinji laughed as he looked at Naruto with a wicked intent in his eye. "But you two see her as a friend still despite it all! Now it makes since why the Horde asked us to bring the Hyuga girl along with the Jinchuriki; you two would have followed each other to the bitter end! But now you're all trapped here and you're screwed because now there is no one here to get in our way of things!"

"What are you talking about!? Leave them alone you temes!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you going to do now Jinchuriki? Your good friend and your dear little girlfriend are now caught here with us and you're just as helpless as they are." Kite said as he broke his hand off on Sakura's mouth gagging her. Sakura tried to rip off the hardened stone like material on her but something in the material was blocking her chakra.

"Help! Someone please help us!" Hanabi screamed hoping that someone would come to their rescue. Kizu continued to watch but he had intent to save them yet. He still wanted to see if Naruto would go into his two tailed state.

"Let's have some fun now." Shinji said as he walked over to Hinata, got down on his hands and knees on top of her and turned around to face Kite and Naruto. "You're gonna love this kid!"

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked in terror as he saw the wicked intent in Shinji's eye grow. Sakura began to cry with muffled screams as Kite looked into her eyes with the same wicked intent. "What are you doing!?!?"

"Kite, do whatever you want to the pink haired one." Shinji said as he looked down at Hinata with a sick grin on his face. "**I'M GONNA RAPE THE HYUGA GIRL!!!!!" **

**"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" **Hinata screamed as she began to thrash and struggle to free herself as Shinji began to unzip her coat. He then threw it off to the side and ran his tongue down her neck. Hinata cried hot tears of fear; she was going to be raped! "**NOOOOO!!! HELP!!!! NARUTO HELP!!!!!!!" **

**"**The same goes for you pinky!" Kite said as he began to rip off Sakura's cloths. Sakura began to scream muffled screams with tears pouring down her face. There was nothing she could do.

**"NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" **Naruto shouted as he struggled to get up from the ground. He was too injured and the Mauler's corpse was keeping him down. Naruto was trapped! "**LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" **

**"GET OFF ME!!! NARUTO PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" **Hinata screamed as Shinji began to unzip his pants. He was almost ready! Hinata began to thrash and scream harder. Her tears also began to pour harder. "**LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" **

Hinata kicked Shinji in the groin but he then in turn smacked Hinata across the face causing her nose to bleed. Hinata stopped struggling when he hit her again.

"Stupid bitch! Do as I say!!" Shinji shouted as he got his pants completely off and began to laugh at the evil deed he was about to perform. Kizu watched but he didn't do anything. Things were bad, very bad.

"**NOOO!!! HINATA!!! I WON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!!!!" **Naruto shouted as his eyes began to turn red. He had to do something! He had to stop the Shindo brothers from raping Hinata and Sakura!!

Author's note 

**DO NOT FREAK OUT!!! HINATA WILL NOT BE RAPED! HINATA WILL NOT BE RAPED!! HINATA WILL NOT BE RAPED!!! HINATA-WILL-NOT-BE-RAPED!!!! NARUTO IS GOING TO SAVE HER! NARUTO IS GOING TO SAVE HER!! NARUTO IS GOING TO SAVE HER!!! NARUTO-IS-GOING-TO SAVE-HER!!!! I WOULD NEVER LET SOMETHING SO TERRIBELE HAPPEN TO HER!!! **

After Show Messages 

DB99: Wow, quite a suspenseful chapter there! Well, since she complained to me about it, we will be having an interview with the next Horde leader to make a move though it won't be on Konoha. Everyone, please welcome the Locust Queen, Inagojo! (Crowd applauds as she walks on.)

Inagojo: Finally, after what those two bakas Nazo and Akumu did, it's about time that I did something that is going to have an impact.

DB99: I'm sure you will leave a mark on the Five Great Nations, Naruto and company and the readers. So please tell us some things about yourself that we didn't see in the origins chapter. Like-(Inagojo stops him before he asks his question.)

Inagojo: I will tell the readers what I want them to know about me! I don't need you to go and force information out of me! (Uses her tentacles to throw dragonbeast99 off set and make the camera focus on her.)

DB99: (Speaking off set.) Okay, you run the show tonight.

Inagojo: Very well. (Screen drops down behind her showing images of Nexus.) I was the one to find Nexus after escaping from Niles. In the myths of my faith, I was told of an ancient city below the earth's surface that was said to be built by the gods for the Trinity of Worms believers in desperate times. It's one of the stories I remember my mother telling me as a child. (Inagojo seems to be moved by the thoughts of her mother.)

DB99: (Thinking.) She's gonna start getting emotional over the memories of her mother.

Inagojo: After finding Nexus, it was all up to Nazo and Akumu to start setting up the place for our work. Since then, Nexus has been quite a merry home for us, the Locusts, and our family. (Image on screen changes to Inagojo holding RAAM when he was younger.) By family, I mean my two adopted sons RAAM and Skorge. RAAM I found in a beached ship wreck the morning after I escaped from Niles along with the others. RAAM was only a boy, he couldn't speak our language, he was alone without any parents and there was no one there to take care of him. Just by looking into his eyes I felt that there was a reason for him to be here and I fell in love with him. He is such a good son (image changes to RAAM giving his mother flowers for mother's day) even though he can be reckless at times (image changes to RAAM after his fight with Hiashi.)

DB99: (Thinking.) She's not so bad after all.

Inagojo: (Image on the screen changes to her with her arms around an adolescent Skorge.) Skorge is my youngest son and the one who shares my faith (image changes to her and Skorge meditating). When he was an adolescent, he ran away from the Fire Temple leaving behind Chiriku and the other Buddhists monks who persecuted him. I found him in the streets begging for food when I went to the surface in search of supplies for Nexus. It is good karma to be generous to the needy but when I saw him, despite his face, I could see that there was something special about him and I took him home with me. Skorge can be cold at times (image changes to one of Inagojo with Skorge but they are a bit distant) because he is still a bit new to being loved for once. (Image changes to Skorge blushing as Inagojo kisses him. Her face is blurred out to not give away her true face beneath her mask.) But deep down, he loves me just as much as I love him.

DB99: (Thinking.) Is this woman really a villain?

Inagojo: (Image changes to her in a fighting stance while holding a Chinese blade in one hand and a fencing saber in the other. Inagojo's personality changes completely.) I am also a master of the Fist of The Devote Path but I am more suited to using swords rather than staffs. I can dual wield but I prefer single swords because they are easier to use when I must punish those who are wicked.

DB99: (Thinking.) Okay, she's a psychopath like the others.

Inagojo: My tentacles are my family's Kekkei Genkai for our devotion to the goddess Inagojo, the goddess I am named after. (Image shows Inagojo in a battle dress with her tentacles out.) This Kekkei Genkai more specifically comes from what is called the Core in Trinity belief. (Image of the Trinity of Worms emblem appears.) In the center of this emblem is Brahman or the Core, the mystical force by which all reality is tied to and made accessible by thanks to the Three Lords and the gods; Inagojo has a good connection to the Core because she is one of the oldest gods. Since the Trinity of Worms is rooted in monism, all my powers relate to this belief; I am able to turn my abilities into one thing. But I'm not going to give away what that means.

DB99: (Walks slowly back onto the set.) Um, could I ask you two questions before we call it a night without being thrown out again?

Inagojo: *sighs*, Fine, what is it?

DB99: Good! Okay, Nazo is an anarchist, Akumu a believer in duality, so what would you say that you are or who or what is your idol besides your faith?

Inagojo: (Character changes.) Oh, well, (image of Inagojo when she was young with her mother Myrrah appears on screen) that would be my mother. She was a kind woman, my mother was. She was always looking after me and others despite any prejudices that they may hold against her. She taught me everything I know and she is the one I take after. As a child and even now, I hope to be like her. (Inagojo looks away to wipe away a tear.)

DB99: Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree so I'm sure you will be like her someday.

Inagojo: Thank you! That's the first time someone besides Nazo and Akumu told me that.

DB99: Okay, now we need to know, is there anyone you like?

Inagojo: (Looks down and folds her hands shyly.) Oh dear, I'm caught between two men. Kakashi-sama and Lord Vader0100-sama. I don't know who I like more.

DB99: Well good luck with your love life Inagojo. Anyways, tha-(Inagojo shoves dragonbeast99 off set with her tentacles again.)

Inagojo: (Character changes again.) You said that I could run the After Show tonight so I'll be the one to give the readers the parting message! Thank you very much respected readers of this story. You have contributed well to the success of this story with your love, your reviews, and continuing to read this story and we are all extremely grateful for that. Be sure to read the next chapter because the fate of Hinata Hyuga shall be revealed and there will be other surprises no one will see coming. Thank you everyone and please stay tuned to see how Naruto will save Hinata and see what it is that I will be doing. Thanks again and be sure to catch the next chapter. Good night everyone. (Character changes.) Oh, one last thing. (Camera zooms in on Inagojo's face as she blushes beneath her mask.) Lord Vader0100-sam, could you please leave a comment soon? I promise to appear really soon and to make it worth your while.


	37. Ch44: Her Guardian Demon

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. I'm sure you're eager to see what happens in this chapter after that nasty cliffhanger so I'm not gonna say much. There will be some fluff at the end of this chapter to make up for everything that has happened and it will include a song by Hinata. The song is "I Will Take Care of You" by The Bangles.

_Song lyrics will appear in italics._

Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Four 

Shinji had just gotten his pants down far enough that his could pull out his man tool. Kite had stripped Sakura down to practically her underclothing and he had pulled his pants down low enough for his dirty deed. The girls were about to be raped!!

"Where should I stick it in first? Should we just fuck or how bout ya suck me up to get started?" Shinji said with a wicked laugh as he began to reach for Hinata's pants and Hinata continued to cry. She was about to robbed of her virginity! "Oh yeah, you dirty bitch, get ready to-!"

Suddenly Shinji sat up with his face looking up like someone was pulling his head up. Kite began to act the same way. They both began to choke as something began to glow on their chests and their throats appeared to be squeezed. Some mysterious force had come to save Hinata and Sakura!

Back down in Nexus, things didn't feel right for Inagojo. Thanks to her sixth tentacle, she could tell when there was chaos chakra being used. She followed this feeling to a room in one of the towers in Nexus and found Nazo in it. He had his Hakaigan activated and had an eerie purple light glowing from his hands. There was a character for knot in each of his palms and he was squeezing them; this meant that Nazo was choking two people he marked somewhere in the world.

"Nazo, what the hell are you doing?" Inagojo asked demanding an explanation. "You're using your Slipknot technique on two people! What is the meaning of this!?"

"I'm gonna squeeze the life out of those rogue ninjas you hired!" Nazo said with a hint of anger in his voice. "They got the kids but I don't like what they are doing."

'If they found Naruto and Hinata then let them go! We need them to bring both of them here!" Inagojo shouted. She hated how Nazo got in the way of things she did. "Let them go Nazo!"

"They're gonna rape Hinata and another girl! You didn't hire them for that!" Nazo shouted as he turned around and showed anger on his unmasked face. He then began to squeeze harder. "This is the problem with criminals today; they got no manners in crime and abuse their roles! If I had known these men were so low I never would have let you hire them!"

Inagojo could only stand and watch as Nazo used his power as the Agent of Chaos. He couldn't be touched during this technique and for Hinata and Sakura, this was a good thing. Back in Konoha, the Shindo brothers were still being choked.

"What the FUCK!?!!?" Shinji shouted as he reached for his throat and felt it being squeezed. During this time, Kizu was about to make his move but he stopped when he got on top of the stadium walls. He didn't understand what was happening and he didn't want to get involved. "Wait a minute, that fucker must be controlling this! Fuck! I knew we should have stayed away from him before we left!"

"Can ya hear me now?" Nazo's voice said in Shinji's head. Shinji's eyes grew wide in shock that Nazo had this much power over him. "I can hear everything you say and know everything that is in your head right now."

"Shit." Kite thought as he heard the exact same thing as Shinji did in his head. "So what is this for!? Can't you let a couple of guys get their fuck on and have some fun!?"

"You two are a disgrace to criminals everywhere! To use your positions to abuse the chastity of two young innocent girls shows a complete lack in class!" Nazo's voice said. "The innocent only die and get hurt in war and in the name of crime! You two hurt people for fun and for money, a truly good criminal would commit his crimes because he knows that it is his respected role and occupation in this world!"

Naruto noticed this and he immediately began to make his move to rescue Hinata and Sakura. He didn't like the idea, but he didn't have any other option. He needed to heal right away, he needed power to stop these two, and he needed it fast. Naruto had to turn to the Kyubi for help!! Naruto closed his eyes and went to the back of his head; he was going to confront the Nine Tailed Fox for power!

"Long time no see, kid." The Kyubi chuckled as he looked down at Naruto from his cage before leaking through it to see him. "Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"I need…… your power." Naruto said reluctantly. "I only need the power of your cloak though, nothing more than that. I need it to save Hinata. Give it to me!"

"Who do you think you are telling me how many tails to give you?" The Kyubi asked as he glared at Naruto and crept closer. "What gives you the right to order me around?"

"**DO AS I SAY!!!"** Naruto shouted at the Kyubi as he grabbed him by the nose and squeezed it. The Nine Tailed Fox stopped where he was in sheer amazement. There was a strange, new inner strength coming off of Naruto that was restraining him. The new power was ripping like the wind, burning like his Will of Fire, and devouring like a vortex. "Give me your cloak and help me save the person most precious to me."

"Oh ho, I'm impressed kid. You actually gained some power after the time you spent away from me." The Kyubi chuckled. He couldn't believe that Naruto found a way to restrain him. "Very well, here you go."

A piece of the Kyubi's melted body broke off and began to cover Naruto. Naruto had gained the power of his two tailed state! Naruto turned back to reality and looked ahead at Shinji who was now struggling to break free from whatever power had caught him and his brother. Suddenly red bubbles began to form around Naruto's face. He was about to unleash the Kyubi!!

"What is this!?" Kizu thought to himself as he looked down at the situation and noticed the red bubbles appearing around Naruto. Was this the power he had heard about? "Is he going Kyubi form? Maybe my plan can still work out and I can slay the demon and make myself look like twice the hero!"

"Hinata!!" Naruto shouted as he looked over at Hinata who looked past Shinji with her tear filled eyes. Her eyes became wide as Naruto's teeth sharpened, his lips turned black, his eyes turned red like some sort of animal's, and he began to grow claws! Naruto was turning into something! His wounds healed instantly and he threw the Mauler's corpse off of himself and let out a scream as the red bubbling around him began to take hold of his body. "**HINATA!!!!!!!" **

A loud boom was heard all across the village as the last Lambent worm was killed. Everyone looked stopped what they were doing to ponder what had happened. Hiashi who was being healed along with his servants were now worried more than ever about Hanabi and Hinata's safety and Tsunade was worried that another Horde creature had broke loose on the surface. It was neither for only Yamato could tell.

"Oh shit! It's Naruto!" Yamato said as he took cover behind a large piece of rubble with Kakashi while looking at his right palm which now had the number two glowing on it. "Naruto has broken into his second tail state! I need to seal him quickly!"

"Fine, but what about Sakura? She went missing almost an hour ago." Sai said as he came in and took out the Locusts attacking his superiors. "Do you think that maybe she's tied to this, Naruto turning two tailed?"

"Maybe, but we need to hurry and do something before Naruto hurts someone!" Yamato said. Suddenly the last worm that had been impaled on one Jonin's stone outcrop technique began to move. It was still alive! "Great! This is the last thing we need!"

Suddenly something lit up and blew the worm's head off. It was Jiraiya! He had arrived and used Rasengan to stop the worm just in time. He then landed in front of the pinned down group.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw monsters flying toward the village and I ran here as fast as I could." Jiraiya said as he began to catch his breath. "Let me come with you to take care of Naruto. There is something that I need to see."

"Bring me along too." Hiashi said as he appeared with his servants Moe, Kou, and his nephew Neji. Hiashi was barely standing after just having the back of his legs healed. "If Naruto is involved in something then without a doubt my daughters are there with him."

"We need to hurry though lord Hiashi. Things could get ugly." Jiraiya said. He didn't think that Naruto would hurt Hinata but he wanted to be safe. "Let's go!"

The party ran through the gunfire of Lambent Locusts all the way to the stadium, none of the normal Locusts were left for they had abandoned the invasion the moment the Lambent got out of hand. About half way to the stadium Hiashi fell due to his injures still hurting. Neji caught him.

"Damn, the backs of my legs still hurt." Hiashi grunted as he began to think about his daughters right now. Oh how he prayed that they were safe. "Everyone go on ahead of me! I'll catch up! Save my daughters!"

"We will Hiashi-dono." Kakashi said as he and the others continued on. He had a bad yet good feeling about all of this. Somehow he felt that everything would be alright. "Do what you need to do Naruto. I know that you're not the monster people make you out to be and that this outbreak is no accident. Just don't lose sight of who you are."

Back at the stadium, the Shindo brothers had been released from the bonds Nazo put on them. Kite was blown away from Sakura from the outburst of chakra and the outburst broke the bonds on Sakura freeing her. Kite quickly got away as he stood there awestruck by Naruto who was now covered in a red coating of chakra that had two fox like tails coming out of the back of him. Naruto was on all fours with an angry face glaring at Shinji who had been released from Nazo's grasp but still on Hinata. Sakura sat there in complete terror.

"Oh no, it's just like last time!" Sakura thought to herself as she thought back to when she, Naruto and Sai attempted to rescue Sasuke. "What if he goes four tails!? Yamato-sensei isn't here!!"

Kizu stood there in shock. This was not what he expected. His Byakugan couldn't see any Tenketsu let alone Keirakukei on Naruto; what was he? Kizu could only see the Kyubi looking straight at him in the form of Naruto's chakra. He was scared and he was too much of a coward to fight.

"What!? This brat has this much power from the beast!? How am I supposed to fight that!?" Kizu thought to himself as he prepared to attack. "Maybe, if I could-!"

"Kizu, what is-!?" Moe asked as she and Kou arrived with Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Jiraiya. She stopped in midsentence as she looked at Naruto and Hinata and brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God."

"Come on, let's go get him!" Kizu said trying to hide his fear. He was going to try and work around his plan even if it meant that he wouldn't be the lone hero.

"No Kizu, let things be." Jiraiya said as he held back Yamato who wanted to seal Naruto right away. None of the people below were aware of the presence of Jiraiya and the others. "Naruto can handle this, I'm sure of it."

"But I've been watching this fight for the entire time and-!" Kizu had just given himself away.

"So you thought that if you were to wait for the situation to get as bad as possible you could make yourself look like a hero by saving Hinata?" Kou said as he looked at Kizu with disgust. This was exactly the sort of thing that he would do. "You disgust me Kizu. You are so caught up in your own ego that you allow things like this to happen!"

Kizu scowled at Kou and turned back toward the stadium. The final fight was about to begin.

"Argh! Now I can get my fuck on!" Shinji said as he turned back to Hinata ignoring Naruto. "I'm just gonna do this quick so hold still!"

"**NNNNOOOOO!!!!"** Naruto shouted as he charged at Shinji knocking him off of Hinata. He quickly broke Hinata's bonds, picked her up and took her to the far end of the stadium in a flash. He was faster now. Naruto stood there holding his dear Hinata in his arms, he was glad she was safe, sad that she had to see him like this, and worried about their future together now.

Sakura remembered what happened to her when Naruto scratched her in his four tails state, the burns were like poison! Naruto was going to hurt Hinata this way if he held her!

"Naruto don't! You'll burn-!?" Sakura stopped in midsentence as she looked at where Naruto was holding Hinata's back up; there was a blue chakra coming off of where the fox's cloak was. The same thing was happening where Naruto was holding Hinata's legs; she was safe from his chakra! "Oh my God, she's actually safe from him."

"Gomenasai, Hinata. I was hoping that you would never have to see me like this." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with sad red eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said as he placed her hand on his cheek. The same blue chakra appeared where she touched him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was in pain. It wasn't like the first time when she saw his eyes like this and she could see Nazo in him. This was still Naruto holding her! She could see him behind the red eyes! Naruto was still the same person!

"This is my power as a Jinchuriki, this is the fox's cloak, and my two tailed state." Naruto said still looking sadly at her. He was worried that she might be frightened now. "Forgive me for not telling you sooner or showing you. You must be frightened now."

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. She could tell that Naruto was in a lot of inner turmoil right now. "I'm not frightened at all."

"Come on! We need to stop him before he-!" Yamato was stopped in midsentence by Jiraiya.

"Wait! I think Hinata can handle this!" Jiraiya said. He had heard of people with deep connections to Jinchuriki being able to control them and he wanted to see if it was true and if Hinata could really help Naruto control the Kyubi. This was his only chance to see and ensure that Naruto wouldn't lose control of the beast. "She's Naruto's girlfriend, she wouldn't let Naruto turn into a monster."

Hiashi arrived with Neji and they both stood there awestruck by what was happening. Hiashi was the most concerned. How could Hinata stand being with someone like that!? How was she not frightened by what Naruto was right now in front of her!?

"Damn that Jinchuriki!" Hiashi thought to himself. Hiashi couldn't believe that he had actually started to trust Naruto, this proved to him right now that he was still a monster! Hiashi only hoped that Hinata wouldn't get hurt now because of him. "Hinata, please be safe!"

Naruto then looked back at the Shindo brothers who looked angry that their sexual prey had gotten away. Naruto was ready to end this.

"But thanks to you," Naruto said to Hinata as he placed her back on the ground and got ready to fight, "I think I can control it now!!"

"Let's see you control this mother fucker!!!" Shinji shouted as he pulled out a scroll with the character for gun on it. He released it and two SMGs came out of it. "Time to go fox hunting!!!"

Shinji laughed hysterically, in an obnoxious way, as he fired away at Naruto who shielded Hinata from the gun fire. Bullets ripped through the air and Naruto took them as they came. Hinata held Naruto tight as he shielded her from the gunfire. Shinji fired until his clips were empty and only blanks could be heard bring fired. Naruto looked up at him with rage in his eyes; he wasn't going to let scum like the Shindo brothers live for what they had done!

"Ah shi-!" Before Shinji could finish Naruto had already run up and punched him in the face sending him flying. Shinji went crashing into one of the walls of the stadium with a crack. The impact of his crash broke the wall! "FUCK! The little SOB is tough now!"

"Let's see how he likes this!" Kite shouted as he ran up and stuck his shotgun point blank in Naruto's face and fired. "Eat shit and die!"

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked as he wiped the shells out of his face; Naruto was bullet proof! Kite stood there awestruck before Naruto grabbed him with the cloak's hand and dragged him across the ground before throwing him into Shinji. "Not so tough now when your toys don't work!"

"Okay, now yous definitely fixin ta gets yours teeths kicked in ya little punk!!" Shinji shouted as he and his brother got back up and grabbed each other's arm. "Now we are gonna wreck your shit!!"

Suddenly Kite's body opened up and Shinji crawled inside of him. Suddenly their features began to combine and they became one being with a bold head with yellow veins running up to its brain. Kite and Shinji had become some sort of monster!

"We've become stronger than what anything you could hope to become as a Jinchuriki!" The creature shouted out in a voice that sounded like a combination of Kite and Shinji speaking in sync with each other. "This is what it means to be Lambent! We're not fighting as the Shindo brothers anymore! Now we're gonna fight you as the Lambent brothers!"

Sakura ran and took cover before the fight began. This was going to get ugly. She watched in terror as Naruto charged at the Lambent beast and sliced its face open with his claws. Naruto then picked it up and threw it off into one of the walls and began to beat it. The Lambent beast was too slow.

"Fuck you!" The Lambent beast shouted as it thrust its fist into Naruto's stomach and sent him back as its arm stretched out like Shinji's limbs would. "We're not gonna let you win that easily!"

The Lambent beast then began to stretch its arms and legs out pushed itself high into the air. It then began to spew a hot acid down on Naruto who ran out of the way with incredible speed.

"You're gonna have to better than that!" Naruto shouted as he got above the Lambent beast and stomped down on its back causing it to hit the ground and holler out in pain.

"Naruto, are you really…. A demon now?" Sakura thought as she watched the fight continue. Only Hinata remained calm as the fight went on. "Hinata, how do you feel now?"

As the fighting continued, more people arrived to see what was going on. Genin, Chunin, and Jonin alike were arriving at the top of the stadium walls to watch the two monsters fight. Everyone in Konoha was in shock of what Naruto was doing; he was using the power of the Kyubi with complete, stable control. Despite this though, everyone was afraid of him now more than ever.

"Damn you Jinchuriki!!!" The Lambent beast said as it was now put into a hand lock with Naruto. It tried to overpower him, but Naruto's stance was too strong and he was physically stronger than the creature. "We were gonna get paid good money for this job! But now it's already begging to look like a raw deal!!"

"GO TO HELL!!!!" Naruto shouted as he broke the arms of the Lambent beast and threw it against a wall. It then broke off its arms and grew a new pair like Kite. Naruto then began to claw at the Lambent beast while it was against the wall. "This is for almost raping Hinata and Sakura!!!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Moe said as she watched in awe of Naruto's power and in shock that Hinata was still safe from the cross fire. She then looked towards Hanabi who was also watching in awe. "Naruto is using his powers over the Kyubi with complete control to protect Hinata!"

"You can marvel at it all later Moe! We need to rescue Hanabi now before she gets caught in the cross fire!" Kou said as he began to head that way with Hiashi. Neji stood there to awestruck to move.

"Right!" Moe said while following. Kizu stood there glaring at her and everyone who had arrived. His plan had been foiled at the last minute!

"Naruto, is this, really, what you are?" Neji thought to himself as he watched the fight continue. He then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, how is it that you have the inner strength to stand by someone like this?"

"Don't lose sight of him Hinata." Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched Hinata run away from the Naruto and the Lambent beast as they began to head her way. Jiraiya had faith that Naruto would win, but if he stayed in his two tailed state for too long, he could lose control of himself. "Once he's done fighting that thing, you need to get him out of that cloak."

"Here I come Hanabi! Don't worry; I won't let Naruto hurt you!" Hiashi said as he jumped down with Kou and Moe to break the stone like bonds on her. Passing chakra through the bonds on Hanabi made them melt away. 'Let's go! I don't want anything else to happen to you today!"

"Father!! I was so scared!!" Hanabi cried as she held Hiashi close and cried her eyes out. She was so scared that she was actually going to be raped by Shinji and Kite. Hiashi held her close and kissed her head. Moe began to cry tears of joy as well seeing that Hanabi was safe. Hanabi then looked back down at Naruto who had now the Lambent beast by the ankles and was whipping it around like a rag doll. "Naruto won't hurt any of us so long as Hinata-onesan is there! I'm sure of it!"

"Hanabi, Naruto is a demon. We can't trust him like this." Hiashi said to her. He didn't like how Hanabi could just accept what she was seeing right now.

"Lord Hiashi, we can debate this later! Let's get out of here before something actually does happen!" Kou said as he led him and Hanabi away from the area they were at. The Lambent beast had used Kite's Acid Grill technique with the added power of Shinji's limb extension technique. The side of the stadium shook as the long pillars of hot flesh hit the wall. Kou then shouted to Naruto not sure if he could hear or understand him now in his demon form. "Naruto finish this up!"

Naruto then ducked away from the second arm of hot flesh and charged at the Lambent beast. He then delivered an uppercut to the beast and sent it flying towards the exit. Naruto was going to finish the fight!

"Ah! Fuck it all!" The beast shouted as Naruto began to ready some sort of finishing technique. A purple orb began to form in his right hand and suddenly a spiraling sphere of red chakra appeared. Naruto was going to use his Kyubi Rasengan! "Shit! This is how it ends!? And we didn't even get paid yet!! Damn it!!"

Suddenly the right side of the beast began to detach. Shinji broke free from the right side and began to fall towards the ground. He then looked back at his brother who had returned to normal after he had broken apart the transformation.

"Sorry bra, but you can die. I still want to live!" Shinji laughed as the Kyubi Rasengan hit Kite straight in the chest. "I'll be seein ya in hell!"

"Damn you Shinji! We're supposed to be partners in crime!!" Kite screamed as he turned to face death in the eye.

"You're the one who said that money comes first! So don't bitch to me about the whole partner thing!!" Shinji laughed as he continued to plummet toward the ground.

"**RASENGAN!!**" Naruto shouted with rage in voice as he unleashed his technique on Kite who screamed in terror and pain as he felt the hot chakra rip through him. Shinji got away in time, but his right arm got caught in the blast and it was blown off as Kite was shredded to a million pieces and burnt till not even his ashes remained. "**DIE ALREADY!!!!" **

As Kite was blown away, so was the entire wall of the Chunin Exam Stadium behind him. The ninjas who had arrived to see what was happening had gotten out of the way before they got caught in the blast. Naruto stood there catching his breath, he was at his limit.

"Ha, all that energy for nothing. I'll be seein ya later punk!" Shinji said as he began to get up to run away. Suddenly he felt needles fly into his flesh and he landed on his stomach as he felt his limbs and back go numb. He was trapped now. "Oh fuck me. Why do I always have to jinx things at the end?"

"You won't be going anywhere; those needles are made to stun whoever gets hit with them." The person who threw the needles said. It was Tsunade along with Shizune and Chishiki. "Now how about you tell me a few things that I don't know about the Horde?"

"I would but you still got a fox problem." Shinji said with a cruel laugh as he looked back at Naruto who was now facing Sakura. Tsunade and the others were too frightened to get near him like this. Was he still himself? "The hero turned out to be the bad guy in the end! Suck on that Konoha!!"

Naruto glared at Sakura with his red Kyubi eyes. He wasn't the same person in her eyes, she was afraid of him. Sakura began to crawl backwards with tears running down her face in terror. Naruto was going to kill her!!

"No! Stay back!!" Sakura screamed as she fell down and watched Naruto get closer. Hinata saw him and ran to save him from himself. Sakura watched her and shouted out to her. "Don't get close Hinata! He's not the same person anymore!!"

"I need to get down there now!" Yamato said as Jiraiya held him back. "If I don't do anything then Naruto will kill Sakura and everyone else down there!"

"Hold on Yamato! Hinata can handle this! I know she can!" Jiraiya said as he held Yamato in place.

"What sort of test are you performing on my daughter Jiraiya!?" Hiashi shouted in ager. The last thing he wanted was Hinata to be around Naruto when he was like this.

"You'll see." Jiraiya said as he looked at Hinata who was running to Naruto. "Hinata is probably the only one who can control Naruto."

"Hold on Naruto! I won't let you turn into a monster!" Hinata thought to herself as she ran up to him and called his name. "Naruto! Naruto wait!"

Naruto stood still and turned back and faced Hinata with his red eyes. Hinata could still see him beneath it all though, Naruto wasn't going to give up on her for the Kyubi. Naruto then faced Hinata with the same beastly eyes and cloak, but Hinata wasn't afraid. She knew that it was Naruto that was there in front of her.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted to him as she grabbed hold of his right hand. Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned blue again and the chakra around his hand turned blue too as it touched Hinata's. "Naruto, it's me, you can stop now."

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked deep into her eyes and took a step towards her. Suddenly the red chakra covering him turned blue then disappeared; his claws went away and his fangs went away too. Naruto was back to normal! "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't, you could never hurt me Naruto." Hinata said as she threw her arms around him and cried tears of joy that they were both alright. Naruto began to cry too; he couldn't believe that Hinata was almost raped! "Oh thank God you're alright!"

"I'm fine Hinata but what about you? I thought that they were really going to rape you back there!" Naruto asked as he held her tighter than he ever had before. He was so happy to see her alive and well right now. "God! I was so scared of what was going to happen to you!"

"I'm fine, that Shinji didn't touch me." Hinata said as she began to calm down a bit. She then looked up at Naruto and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She needed this kiss now more than ever and so did Naruto.

Sakura watched the two kiss and so did the people who had arrived at the scene. Sakura thought back to how she reacted to the first time she saw the two of them kiss and then looked at it now after she had made amends with her. Sakura smiled feeling happy for both Naruto and Hinata; they really were meant to be together. But one person was disgusted at the very site of this. Kizu jumped down and charged at the young couple. He was not about to lose Hinata to some punk Jinchuriki!!

"Monster! Get your hands off of Hinata!!!" Kizu shouted as he charged at them at full speed. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Stop it Kizu!!" Moe shouted as she and Kou appeared to shield Naruto and Hinata from him. Hiashi also arrived with Hanabi to see what was happening. Moe then turned to Hiashi who for a moment was looking at Naruto with a scowl on his face; he was beginning to lose his trust in Naruto and was starting to hate him like he did before. "Lord Hiashi, Naruto saved Hinata! If he hadn't used that power we all just saw right now then she would have been raped!!"

"Hiashi-dono, I have known you for a long time and I have always had the same opinion as you have on things." Kizu said as he pointed at Naruto. "This creature almost ripped your daughter to shreds with that power! It's dumb luck that he stopped his rage before hurting her! I was the first one here who was going to rescue her!"

"Don't lie to Hiashi-dono Kizu! We know that this was just your attempt to make yourself look worthy of Hinata's hand in marriage!" Kou shouted at Kizu. "You gave away your plan the moment I arrived with Moe! You wanted to wait until the situation got so bad that you would have to be the one to save the day!"

"Lord Hiashi I would never do such a thing!!" Kizu lied. "These two here are just as delusional as Hinata if they think that a demon like Naruto Uzamaki is human!!"

Hiashi looked down not sure what to think or do. He wanted to believe Kou and Moe right now but what Kizu said about Naruto didn't seem false right now. But Hinata was the one who calmed the beast in Naruto wasn't it? Hiashi didn't know what to do, believe or say right now.

"We can debate this later." Hiashi said as he let Hanabi go so she could go see her beloved older sister. "Right now, everyone is feeling very emotional and I think that it would be best if we let some of those feelings out right now."

"Hinata-onesan!" Hanabi cried as she ran into her sister's arms with tears running down her face. "Oh thank God! Thank God you're alright!"

"Hanabi-imoto it's alright, I'm fine." Hinata said with tears running down her face too. She was so glad that nothing happened to her sister. "My God, what did they do to you? I was so worried when they took you!"

"They kidnapped me and brought me here! The one named Kite said that he and his brothers were gonna rape me after this invasion was finished!" Hanabi said as she continued to cry. Moe and Kou came and put their arms around Hanabi too; it meant so much to them to see her alive and well. "He said that he would sell me to a brothel or some pervert if he could after he took me away! I was so scared!!"

"Oh Hanabi." Moe said as she held her tight along with Hinata and Kou. She then looked up at Naruto with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you so much Naruto! You don't know how much this means to see Hanabi here and unharmed! Bless you Naruto! Bless you!"

Naruto smiled and felt a little better about what had happened. Tsunade and the other villagers who had arrived noticed this and felt at ease too. The villagers who had arrived had begun to see Naruto a little differently now; he couldn't be a monster if he had enough of a heart to save the Hyuga sisters with his powers as a Jinchuriki. He didn't harm them and he stopped when Hinata told him too.

"It was nothing." Naruto said as he then turned toward Hiashi who just looked at him with no certain emotion on his face. The two didn't say anything to each other and they showed no ill feelings toward each other. They were neutral at the moment. Kizu was determined to break this as soon as possible.

"Oh boo hoo and yippee-yahoo, the little bitch made it out of this in one piece." Shinji said with a sickened look on his face. He hated moments like this.

"It appears your little attack has failed." Chishiki said as he approached Shinji along with Tsunade and everyone else in the stadium. They were all angry and disgusted with what he and his brothers had done.

"Then go ahead and kill me dick." Shinji said with a smile. That was what he wanted not to be put out of his misery but because he wanted to see how big Chishiki's balls were.

"Not until you tell me who put you up to this." Chishiki said as he readied his wires. "Then I'll put you out of your misery."

"You would do that you fucking pussey." Shinji said as Tsunade then approached him. He then smiled and said the most smartass thing he could come up with at the moment. "What up bitch?"

Tsunade then kicked Shinji in the stomach and beat him around for a minute or so to unleash her frustration over what he had done. Shinji then tried to sit up as Tsunade stood in front of him.

"Who sent you to do this!? What is the Horde planning to do!?" Tsunade shouted as Shinji just sat there looking at her like she was wasting her time. He then drifted his eyes like this was boring and Tsunade punched him in the face. "Answer me!!!!"

"What does it even matter bitch? You know the Horde sent me so what else do you need to know?" Shinji said as he picked himself up with his one arm and licked away some of the yellow blood going down his face. He was still woozy from the needles in him.

"Is this another one of Nazo's invasions or is it another Horde leader who sent you!?" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed Shinji by the collar and glared into his eyes. "Tell me or I swear I'll have you tortured until you talk!"

"Inagojo hired me and my brothers to do her dirty work! She's miles away from here right now doing something else more important right now. She also the one who turned my brothers and I Lambent." Shinji said as Tsunade threw him back and Shinji struggled to stand up from the drugged needles in him. Suddenly a purple light started to glow on his chest. "Nazo marked us before we left for this dump of a village. He can hear us talking right now. Every last goddamn word being said now is being sent to him and his pals."

"Tells us whatever else you know now!" Tsunade shouted. She could tell that Shinji was about to die. Hinata then held Naruto's hand as she watched Shinji glow. Hanabi then clung to her father as she watched. This wasn't good.

"You think that dokeshi teme is going to let me live when he knows I'm all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything!?" Shinji shouted as he ripped off the front of his cloths and revealed a slipknot like carving on his chest. He then began bleed out of it and his body began to light up as if he were going to explode. Nazo was going to kill him from where he was. Shinji then began to scream in pain as he felt his insides burn. "AHHH! SHIT! Now I'm fucked! But hey! I got nothin to lose so I'll piss a little wisdom on you dipshits! You can take this clue and shove it up your ass! The end is near! Beware… The…. Rift-!"

Before Shinji could finish, his body exploded and yellow blood was everywhere. The only thing left was his left hand giving the middle finger to Tsunade and everyone else. Hinata had shielded her eyes on Naruto's shoulder so she wouldn't have to watch the horrid scene. Hanabi had done the same thing with Hiashi and Sakura had to look away. It was too terrible for many to watch. Everyone there began to fear for whatever it was that Shinji had said. What was he talking about?

"Rift huh? Sounds threatening." Shizune said as she went to examine the remains of Shinji.

"Don't touch it Shizune!" Tsunade shouted as Shizune jumped back in fear of whatever it was that Tsunade didn't want her to get near. "For all we know you could get rust lung from that blood. Stay away from it, it looks infected."

"Good call." Shizune said as she thought about what Tsunade said about it being infected. She noticed that there were fumes coming off of the blood and that it was glowing too. Whatever it was that Shinji had become, it wasn't natural. "Now what?"

"Now we're going to have to contact the feudal lord about this. The damage to the village is at its worst yet." Tsunade said. Suddenly Inoichi and Shikaku appeared with the man they captured invading the KSTF. "Inoichi, Shikaku, who is this you brought here?"

"We were going to take him to your residency until all hell broke loose." Inoichi said as he tightened his grip on the man. "We found him trying to free Hao from the KSTF holding cell. Since you were out we figured that we should just bring him to you."

"Trying to free Hao? I thought that everyone would have forgotten about him by now." Tsunade said as she grabbed the man by the throat and picked him up. Inoichi released him. "What are you doing here and why are you trying to release Hao now? The feudal lords and nobles of the Five Great Nations said a long time ago that they would hold on to all of those criminals that were arrested when it seemed like the Horde wasn't working for them anymore. Answer me!"

"The mob isn't out of the game yet! They want Hao back for ripping off Musso and the others so long ago!" The man answered without a fight. He didn't want to be hurt by Tsunade. "The Horde said that they would bring back Hao and quite this invasion! They said that they would do it their way though and that if the remaining crime lords ever wanted to see the light of day again they would have to do as they say! I was just trying to get him back since the village was in chaos! I've been working in your office area for a while now for that reason! There are a bunch of remaining thugs that belong to the mob working undercover to get that teme back!"

"Then why the hell didn't you just come and tell us and we would have given you to him?!" Tsunade asked feeling very angry at the moment with everything that had happened and now knowing that this could have been prevented if she had just handed over Hao.

"Because the Horde won't accept surrender from the Five Great Nations! They want to see them fight to the bitter end while we try to take him during the chaos!" The man said now about to cry. "Please don't hurt me!"

"So you have been leaking out information to the Horde!?!?" Tsunade shouted now even more infuriated by what she was hearing. The people watching were now scared too.

"For the invasions and other stuff that we don't understand! I'm just one of Musso's henchmen, I'm just following orders! That's it! That's all I know! Please don't hurt me!!"

Tsunade let go of the man and Shikaku picked him up. Tsunade was having a hard time taking what she just heard. Everyone there began to get to cleaning up the mess. Kizu watched bitterly as Naruto walked away with Hinata. He also noticed that Neji was approaching him.

"Naruto, could I talk to you in private?" Neji asked as he pulled Naruto to the side.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked.

"What I saw today from you is different from what I saw three years ago at the Chunin exams and I don't really have an opinion on what just happened now." Neji said as he watched Naruto gloom. Naruto was beginning to feel like he did a bad thing saving Hinata until Neji patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "But I will say this, take good care of my younger cousin!"

"Thanks Neji." Naruto said with a smile. He was feeling a little better but he was still questioning himself over whether what he did to save Hinata was correct or not, using the power of the Kyubi. Kizu watched this and was disgusted; why was everyone starting to like and trust Naruto!? How could he get Hiashi and everyone else hate him again!? Kizu noticed that Hiashi was the one most unsure about what had happened today, Kizu would have to focus on him if he wanted to get Hinata. Kizu left, planning of a way to make Hiashi snap.

Back down in Nexus things were in an uproar. Inagojo had taken time off of creating more Lambent Locusts to chew out Nazo for what he had done on one of the balconies of the main castle. The returning Locusts could hear her screams of fury throughout Nexus. Akumu was the only one there to take Nazo's side on what had happened.

"Gods damn it Nazo! We could have had both of those brats here and now if you hadn't interfered with the Shindo brothers!! What the hell were you thinking!?" Inagojo shouted. She and the other Horde leaders had removed their masks to debate the issue without having their breath impaired. They were all expecting a lot of shouting from each other. "We need both of them if we want to complete the power of the Imulsion lake! We can't do that now because of what you did!!"

"I have no regard for rules, honor, codes, or any of the other bullshit that people make up to make themselves feel better, but I do have some regards for dignity." Nazo said calmly trying to explain himself. He then burst out in anger like Inagojo. "That girl deserves to die in the most suiting way! But she does not deserve to be rapped! I couldn't just sit here knowing what those two shit heads were doing and not do something about it!!"

"You and your idea of a better class of criminal, it's ridiculous Nazo!" Inagojo shouted. "You follow that idea to strongly! It won't do anything for you Nazo!"

"This coming from the Trinity zealot! You are one to talk Inagojo! You're the one who wants to kill in the name of your faith!!" Akumu shouted at Inagojo. He was taking Nazo's side on this. "I can tell when things are not fair and I know that what those two shit heads back in the village were doing was unfair for the kids and the victims! If they are going to die then they are going to die in a way that is fair to the killers and the victims!"

"Don't get caught up in this nonsense too Akumu! You already know that the world isn't fair! Why would you try to make things fair in what we are doing!?" Inagojo shouted about ready to kill both Nazo and Akumu. "As for killing in the name of the Trinity of Worms, that's no different than what those gods damn Inquisition people did! It's karma, for killing so many innocents in the name of their god, I'll do the same to their people! This is what the new generation inherits from the last, the rage of the victims their parents and everyone else who came before them created!"

"Inagojo that is just senseless revenge! You weren't angry at those people before! It was just the people who caused that to happen! Why drag others into it!?" Nazo shouted back.

"It's what I do. It's what I was born in this world for. To make people suffer!" Inagojo shouted. She truly believed that she was meant to destroy, thanks to Niles. "What makes my actions different from yours!? You're trying to get revenge too aren't you!?!?"

"I don't want revenge! This whole thing never had anything to do with revenge!!" Nazo answered. "What would the point be!? It won't bring back our master, it won't bring back the Whirlpool Village, and it sure as hell won't make up for all the pain I endured in that goddamn village, goddamn orphanage, goddamn asylum, goddamn lab of Niles, and at the hands of my **GODDAMN PARENTS!!!** I'm trying to make a point here that maybe you're too simple minded to catch! I'm gonna make those temes on the surface take responsibility for the world they created one way or another. It's time for anarchy in this world and for man to rebuild everything from scratch."

"My wanting to kill Neji Hyuga has nothing to do with revenge it's about WHAT'S FAIR WHEN HIS FATHER WIPED EVERY TRACE OF MIYUKI OFF THIS EARTH!!" Akumu shouted. "With Neji Hyuga walking the earth, there is still a part of Hizashi Hyuga left in the world! Once he is dead then Hizashi Hyuga will cease to exist and things will be fair. I only tried to kill off his little clan so that he could feel the same fear I had of losing everything. Once things are fair, should his clan want revenge, then they can have it if it's fair that I cease to exist too. I have nothing to live for."

"You can do whatever the hell you want but I am sticking to what I know!" Inagojo said as she thought back to all of the painful memories and what Niles did to her. Everything he told her made sense through her religion, if karma was the consequence of her actions to others in this life and the previous then obviously she had to be a bad person because of all of it; there couldn't be any good in her if these happened. "It's my duty that I cleanse the surface of these rats that call themselves people. I'm wicked through and through so I can do this."

"Inagojo why are you still holding onto all that horse shit that Niles told you?" Nazo asked. "Harvi and I still hold onto some of the mental and physical scars of it, but still, I'm not gonna let that teme tell me who or what I am."

"Inagojo, please, stop treating yourself this way." Harvi said. He had long ago managed to rid himself of most of the bipolar sides of him, the only good from Niles, but what he saw in Inagojo was worse. She had developed this split personality where she cast out all that was good in her to become heartless. She was never like this. "Inagojo, this isn't-"

"Don't tell me who I am. I'm not going to debate that again." Inagojo said almost in tears as she thought of what happened to her when she questioned Niles. "I've accepted being a queen of filth. Niles made that clear to me. I was that shy, quiet, sweet girl back then but that was all doomed to this. No one can endure the pain of loneliness and loss and surface out of it as the person I was back then."

Nazo and Harvi didn't say anything. They didn't want to make things harder for Inagojo. Nazo was able to hold onto that small sliver of humanity thanks to Harley and Harvi was able to hold onto his because of his memories of Miyuki and his father's teachings of equality. But Inagojo had nothing, she was defenseless against the mind tricks of Niles and now she had nothing but bitterness in her. The Inagojo that Nazo and Harvi used to know now seemed like the split personality that Inagojo would show every now and then. RAAM stood leaning against a wall and waited for his mother. He had heard everything.

"Skorge has made it through Amagakure and is heading this way." RAAM said calmly. He knew that his mother was not feeling well at the moment and he didn't want to make things worse. "He will be heading to Suna soon, we need to open a path for him to lead his new pet through to connect the Imulsion spring to here."

"Then I'm going to need your help for that." Inagojo said as she put her hand on her son's arm and looked into his eyes. He meant so much to her. "RAAM, come with me. Besides, you need some more bonding time with your mother."

Nazo watched her and wondered if she was even aware of how much her children loved her. It hurt RAAM and Skorge to see their mother like this but they never dared to speak to her about this. Nazo worried about Inagojo; unlike him and Harvi she had something to lose in all of this.

"Nazo, you come with me too to Sunagakure. I may need your help should be invaded like last time." Inagojo said as she turned around to face him and put her mask back on. "Also, bring that one young woman we found in that hidden New Hope outpost we found a few days ago. She could be of use."

"Ummm, you surrre that's a good idea? She's still growing from whatever it was that Niles put into her and its making her pretty hormonal." Nazo said as he put his own mask back on and so did Akumu. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's the size of a house when we get there. I'd keep a short leash on her while we have her for the safety of the other guys here. I'd let the Lambent handle her."

"Nazo don't start this again." Inagojo said with a sigh. She was tired of arguing for the night. "What? You think your tactics of taking asylum people and Akumu's tactics of taking people who have been cheated like him from prison is going to keep the numbers of this organization stable? No, it won't. Common criminals are high in number and they can at least use a gun. There aren't that many Whirlpool Village members left Nazo and the people who you and Akumu bring in are all caught up in your delusions as well as Akumu's. The ones who didn't join the Horde sixteen years ago won't join now and they never will; they'll all just sit in the abandoned village trying to rebuild it."

"Well the villagers have come to respect all three of us now after what has happened and the people who Akumu and I pick up get the message easier." Nazo said. "People who have something in common have an easier time getting along."

Inagojo said nothing more. She was done fighting and she had to get ready for her departure back to Sunagakure. Things were about to get ugly and both sides were in need of a miracle. Sunagakure needed help in stopping the Locusts and the Horde needed something or someone to change Inagojo. To lose her to what Niles had done would take the humanity completely away from Nazo and Akumu. These wishes had now thrown to chance and chaos was now throwing them into a blender to see what the outcome would be. The future was uncertain.

Back in Konoha, the villagers were busy cleaning up everything that had been destroyed. Rebuilding wouldn't happen until tomorrow. There were too many injured and too much had been destroyed. Naruto sat on a pile of timber looking down at the ground feeling a mixture of feelings. The other villagers who had seen him when he was fighting to protect Hinata let go of what they saw because of her and because the Lambent brothers were the only ones hurt. But Naruto wasn't sure of what Hinata would think now. He would have to explain this to her, and though he dreaded the thought of it, he would soon have to explain his fourth tail state to her which he prayed that she would never have to see. Naruto was a wreck until Hanabi approached him.

"Konnichi wa Naruto-kun!" Hanabi said with a smile. She wanted to cheer him up before his sister arrived. He needed to get out of this gloom, Naruto did a good thing and he needed to realize it. "I wanted to thank you for saving me today!"

"Oh, you're welcome Hanabi." Naruto said as he looked up at her and tried to smile. "No need for honorifics, I'm your sister's boyfriend so you are as close to me as she is."

"Then let me do this for you." Hanabi said with a smile as she grabbed Naruto's head and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto began to blush and panic. What if someone saw and began to think that he was having an affair with an underage girl!?

"Hanabi what the hell!?" Naruto said as Hanabi jumped away from him before he could grab her. She smiled and laughed at him. Naruto didn't like it. "What if someone saw that!? You're sister would kill me and you! Your father doesn't trust me as it is so he finds out then I could lose Hinata!!"

"I was just trying to get you to cheer up before Hinata arrives! You need to cheer up and realize that there is nothing wrong with what you did." Hanabi said to Naruto who calmed down. "Just tell her and I won't tell anyone! Now get ready, she should be coming soon. She's been looking for you."

Naruto looked back down as Hanabi left feeling a little better. But he was still scared of what Hinata would think. What if she saw him as a monster now? What would he do and say? Naruto didn't want to go this far, but he wondered how Nazo could handle it. Nazo was hated by all of the Elemental Countries and ninja villages yet he could take it with a smile. Naruto could only half hearted smile at the pain in his life as he endured it while Nazo could take being hated by everyone and treat it like it was nothing. How would Nazo approach someone who had found out that he was a monster. While Naruto pondered on this, Hinata arrived.

"There you are Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto stood up and turned around to face her. "You seemed troubled."

"Hinata, look, I wanted to tell you about all of this but I didn't know when! Please you have to understand that being a Jinchuriki isn't an easy subject for me!" Naruto said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with fear of how she felt and sadness that she would now have to carry the burden of his condition on her shoulders. "I'm not a monster Hinata and I won't become one. I would never let something like that happen or hurt you in any way. Please believe me and please forgive me."

"Naruto." Hinata said with a smile as she put her hand on his cheek. She then pinched his cheek slightly and Naruto reacted.

"Ah, Hinata, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he gently tried to pull away. Hinata giggled at him. "Hinata seriously that hurts. What are you doing?"

"You're still the same goofball." Hinata said with a smile as she let go of Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. "When you looked at me with those red eyes, I could see that you were in pain because you were showing that side of you to me. I could still see you in that state Naruto, you weren't a different person."

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he looked into her eyes with comfort and relief. He couldn't believe that she was fine with this. She was frightened before but now she had accepted him despite the fact he was a Jinchuriki.

"You'll always be you Naruto and no one else. I'm more than sure of it, I know it. I don't care if your Jinchuriki, I'll always know that it's you behind that red cloak." Hinata said to Naruto who looked so moved by her words. Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata kissed him tenderly on the lips and melted the pain and turmoil inside away. They both felt so much better now after it all.

"Hinata, I think we ought to celebrate tonight." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with a smile. He felt so much better because of her and he wanted to do something to lighten the mood a little more.

"But there aren't any restaurants open Naruto. And there is going to be food passed out soon." Hinata said. She couldn't think of what Naruto had in mind.

"I was thinking something else." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata and got ready to leave. "Meet me at the village pond and be sure to have your bathing suit with you."

Hinata smiled and felt excited. Naruto was going to go for a late night swim with her! Hinata hurried home to get her bathing suit and towel. This was going to be fun!

The moon shined brightly over the village pond and the stars illuminated the sky. Naruto ran off the dock and jumped in wearing his swim trunks. He surface and looked at Hinata who stood at the end of the dock in her one piece swimsuit.

"Come on Hinata! The water's great!" Naruto said with a smile as Hinata looked over the edge in a bit of a skeptical way.

"It isn't cold is it? And there aren't any weeds are there?" Hinata asked as she tried to look through the water. Hinata was excited to do this but she did have a slight fear of dark water. "I just hate to be in dark water with weeds brushing against my legs, it feels like something is going to grab me."

"You're such a girl." Naruto said with smile. Hinata smiled back. She wasn't going to let him get away with that.

'I'll make you take that back!" Hinata said as she dived in after Naruto. Naruto didn't swim away in time and she climbed onto his back. "I got you now!"

"What are you going to do? Attack me with feminine charm?" Naruto laughed.

"Worse! This is for all those times you tickled me whether it was an accident or not!" Hinata laughed as she got her hands beneath Naruto's arm pits and began to wiggle her fingers in a ticklish way.

"Ah! No fair! No forewarning!" Naruto laughed as he tried to throw Hinata off of his back.

"You never forewarned me any of those times! And you even tickled me in my sleep that one time!" Hinata laughed back. Naruto then lifted his arms up and spun around to face Hinata. He then held her close and kissed her. Hinata smiled. "You never forewarned your kisses either."

The two then began to swim together in a dance like pattern. They held hands as they both gently treaded water. If one were to watch the two, it would be like watching two celestial beings dancing to the moon's blessing on their relationship. Naruto twirled Hinata a bit and dove under water with her. The two held hands while looking deep into each other's eyes. They were now in what seemed like a dream realm under water as they continued their dance. Hinata pulled Naruto close and stroked his cheek as she and him surfaced for air. Naruto floated on his back as Hinata lay on his chest.

"You're as romantic in water as you are on land." Hinata said as she nose-kissed Naruto.

"I try my best." Naruto said with a smile.

The two then began to play a bit with Hinata jumping off of Naruto's shoulders and short, little games of tag. This was by far the most fun they had had together since their first real date. Hinata then got behind Naruto and placed her feet on his shoulders. Naruto treaded water as Hinata stood up on his shoulders.

"This is gonna be my perfect dive!" Hinata said as she leaped off of Naruto and dived straight down. Naruto went under after she did. When Hinata surfaced, she noticed that Naruto was gone. She smiled and called out to him. "Naruto, did you see it? That dive was a perfect ten! Where are you?"

Naruto popped up behind Hinata with some seaweed on his head and shoulders. Hinata laughed as he threw his arms around her. He was about to start a small game of pretend with Hinata. The fun was only getting better for both of them.

"I'm afraid that you're Naruto isn't here Hinata-chan. He left because he knew that the pond belonged to me, the Pond Biju!" Naruto said with a smile. "You're mine now."

"You better let me go Pond Biju!" Hinata laughed playing along. She felt like a kid again and so did Naruto. "My Naruto will get you if you do anything to me!"

"I told you he's gone and that I have you all to myself now." The Pond Biju said with a smile. "You're swimming here without my permission so you'll have to be punished."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hinata said with a laugh as she slipped away from the Pond Biju. The Pond Biju chased after her. "I have to find my Naruto! When I do he'll get you!"

Hinata swam as fast as she could away from the dreaded Pond Biju. As he got closer, Hinata dived under water to escape from him. The Pond Biju followed and threw his arms out at Hinata. Hinata slipped past his reach and got behind him. She wasn't going to let him have her that easily.

"Wonder if this Biju is ticklish." Hinata thought as she ran her fingers against the Pond Biju's sides and stomach. He then began to squirm as she tickled him. The two surfaced then. "I guessed right."

"I'll get you for that Hinata-chan! You won't get away this time!" The Pond Biju said with a smile.

"What's wrong? Ticklish?" Hinata teased as the Pond Biju charged after her. The creature then began to grab at Hinata's legs as he got near to her. Hinata giggled as she felt the Pond Biju's hand brush against her thigh as she pulled her legs away. "You'll can't catch me Pond Biju! I'm too fast for you!"

"You have such soft, beautiful and slender legs Hinata-chan." The Pond Biju said as he reached for shin and missed. He then reached for Hinata's ankle but she had gotten out of his reach. "Your Naruto is very lucky to have a beauty like you!"

"You'd better not touch my legs!" Hinata laughed as she quickly pulled her leg away before the Pond Biju could grab her ankle. "Naruto wouldn't like it if you did. He's the only one allowed to touch them."

"Says who?" The Pond Biju asked as he swam faster after Hinata.

"Says me!" Hinata said as she dived under water to get away from the charging beast. The chase was now going under water.

Hinata dived under and the Pond Biju followed. He charged at her and grabbed at her. Hinata smiled at his attempts in a teasing way and began to slip past him. The Pond Biju wasn't going to fall for that trick again and turned around with her. Hinata then dived down deeper to escape his sight. The Pond Biju didn't know where she was now. Hinata stayed low and thought of a way to really frustrate the Pond Biju above. She then crept slowly back up to where he was behind his back. Hinata then swam as fast as she could and got on the Pond Biju's shoulders. The water dwelling creature was not expecting this and watched Hinata push off of his shoulders to the surface.

"I got you now!" The Pond Biju thought with a smile as he reached for Hinata as quickly as he could. He soon felt another bitter defeat as Hinata's foot slipped through his hand and she escaped to the surface.

"Close but no cigar Pond Biju!" Hinata giggled as she looked down and tried to find him in the dark water. "Have you given up already?"

The Pond Biju began to think of how he could catch such an agile girl who kept slipping past him. He then noticed that there was an air bubble in the pocket of his swim trunks came up with an idea. The Pond Biju swam behind Hinata from below and let the air out. Hinata then saw the air bubbles on the surface.

"You give yourself away too easily you know that?" Hinata said with a smile as she heard the bubbles surface and she backed away from them expecting the Pond Biju to surface at the same spot. Suddenly Hinata felt something grab her ankle. The Pond Biju had her now!

"Oh no you caught me!" Hinata laughed as she struggled to pull her leg free. She then turned around to face the Pond Biju who was smiling as he surfaced while holding her ankle with both hands. "What will you do to me now? What horrible punishment do you have in store for me?"

"You're Naruto told me how ticklish you are Hinata-chan." The Pond Biju said as he put Hinata's ankle in his left hand and his right against the bottom of her foot. "So I have the perfect punishment for you now!"

Hinata giggled as she tried to free her leg again. She knew where this was going and she braced herself. She then smiled at the Pond Biju who smiled back.

"I hope you're ready Hinata-chan!" The Pond Biju said as he began to brush, stroke, and tickle the bottom of Hinata's foot with his fingers. Hinata then screamed out in laughter it tickled so much. "This is gonna be the most anyone has ever tickled you!"

"Oh have mercy! I'm very ticklish!" Hinata laughed out loud as she thrashed her free limbs in attempt to escape. The Pond Biju only continued to tickle her and held on tighter to make sure that she couldn't get away. Hinata wailed in laughter and tried as hard as she could to free herself from the tickling torture, but loved every minute of it. This was the most fun she had had in ages. "No! You're terrible! Ah! No! Ha-ha! Let me go! Ha-ha!"

"You don't seemed that bothered by it! You need to convince me to let you go!" The Pond Biju said with a smile as he began to feel some amusement in what he was doing. He was enjoying this. Hinata began to laugh harder as Naruto began to tickle her harder. Tears of laughter then welled up in Hinata's eyes.

"Okay Naruto, seriously stop! I can't breathe!" Hinata said while stepping out of the game that she and Naruto were playing. Naruto stopped tickling Hinata but he still held onto her ankle. They looked at each other and they both started laughing, they were having so much fun that everything that had happened today with the Lambent brothers, the invasion, and Hanabi being captured seemed like something in the distant past. Hinata then stepped back into the game and looked at Naruto who resumed his role as the Pond Biju. "What do I have to do to make you let me go Pond Biju-kun? I've been punished so please let me go."

"I told you, you need to convince me." The Pond Biju said.

"Please let me go, I need to see my dear Naruto." Hinata said as she floated on her side and looked away like she was vulnerable.

"Why do you need to see him so badly?" The Pond Biju asked as Hinata swam up to him and he let go of her ankle. He then held Hinata close as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Because," Hinata said as she pushed the seaweed off of Naruto's face, put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, "he needs to know how grateful I am for him and how much I love him."

Naruto and Hinata then kissed each other passionately on the lips. They meant so much to each other and they were slowly becoming more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Naruto and Hinata got out of the pond and dried off. There cloths were under a tree along with their towels. Hinata lay on Naruto's chest with his coat on her like a blanket. They watched the beautiful night sky which seemed so much more illuminated tonight. They were in heaven right now with each other. Hinata then turned her head and faced Naruto as she moved up closer to him.

"Naruto, there is something I need to do." Hinata said softly.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, please, let me sing to you right now." Hinata said. She had so much she wanted to say to him right now but she was growing tired as was Naruto. This would be her lullaby for him and her expression of how dear he was to her. "You've done so much for me and I want you to know that I'm here to do the same for you."

Hinata let out a relaxed sigh as she lay her head against Naruto's chest and softly began to sing to him with her eyes closed.

_When the day light disappears, when you're haunted, I'll be near. When the shadows come to call and when you're too scared to stand tall you can stand tall. Dream and let your dreams go. It's your turn to fly. As long as I'm standing by, you can close your eyes. I will take care of you, long as you want me to. Whatever else I do, I will take care of you. _

_Don't you worry while you sleep. All my love is yours to keep. All you wish for, all you know, will be yours when you let go. You can let go. Smile, if you can now. Smile through your tears. Here where your fears are known, and know you're safe at home. I will take care of you, long as you want me to. Whatever else I do, I will take care of you. _

_All you have to do is say goodnight and close your eyes and fly into the light. I will take care of you, long as you want me to. Whatever else I do, I will take care of you. _

Naruto was deeply touched by Hinata's song. As he looked up to speak to her and thank her, he saw that she was fast asleep after finishing her song. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata on the head goodnight. He then pulled his jacket up closer onto her to keep her warm and fell asleep with a smile. After everything that had happened, the day was able to have a happy ending with the beautiful young couple falling asleep in each other's arms.

Author's note 

Just so people know, THAT WAS NOT A LEMON ENDING! I DON"T WRITE LEMONS! I respect the chastity of the characters in this story so nothing else happened after the two fell asleep.

Sorry if the song fic was a disappointment but I've been dying to finish this chapter so I just put in the song to save time and I'm sure that you guys were eager to see what would happen so I skipped the romantic details I usually put in song fics to end this chapter sooner.

A message to my dear reader tiger, I'm sorry that I didn't put a response to your question if I was considering your story, I forgot to in the last chapter. As far as considering your story goes, I need to read your ideas and think about them for a while about how the story will flow so I'm not sure yet and I am also working on another story that will come after this one so please forgive me if I don't write it. Also, could you, nazo, and hotspring spy please get accounts soon so that I may more properly thank you for your reviews and answer your questions more directly? Thanks.

Also, hotspring spy if you are reading this, are you feeling better? I wish you a speedy recovery if you are still hurt. Get well soon and thanks for your support.

After Show Messages 

DB99:  Sorry for the late update everyone. I was busy with friends and family since my summer vacation is coming to a close soon. So in the future, expect updates to be slower because I'll be starting school. (Audience glooms.) But not to worry! I'll update ASAP and you can either rejoice or gloom over this but the story is working towards its ending! (Audience cheers.)

Inagojo: Are you actually doing a serious episode this time? What's the occasion?

DB99: Because I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do what I need to do so this episode is more a news update with what is happening and how it will affect the story.

Naruto: Since the story is coming to a close, is there anything we should be aware of?

Hinata: Like will there be more fluff? After what had happened, Naruto and I really needed what happened at the end of this chapter and knowing you there is probably some sort of twist coming. Please don't take away our bonding time.

DB99: I don't give spoilers, I only tell you what will be happening in the next chapter. I'm afraid I can't give anything away to you Hinata. But I will tell you this, at some point the After Show may have to take another break to make it to make it through the story faster.

Nazo: (Runs onto the set.) What!? You mean no more gags, comic relief and insanity!? What will we do without it!? I've been keeping a bunch of things in the back of my head of what would be quite nasty to do so what is going to happen when people begin to feel gloomy because of all the chaos that will break out in the story?

DB99: I didn't say that I would take a break in the next chapter! But it's hard to keep on coming up with ideas for this show when I have just gotten done with long and thought out chapters. So enjoy it while it's here, I'll say when it's time for a break.

Nazo: Oh, you take the fun out of everything! This is the only place where my work of genius compulsiveness is appreciated!

DB99: Don't worry Nazo, you'll be able to have more fun and create more chaos soon because now we head for the next part of the story arc; Inagojo and the Sunagakure Imulsion mine!

Naruto: So soon!?

Hinata: But dragonbeast99, we just went through that horrific experience with the Lambent brothers! How can you just move on with the action!?

DB99:  Don't worry Hinata! There is gonna be plenty of fluff as our next chapter is preparation for the mission of saving Sunagakure from the Horde! Get ready as not only Naruto and Hinata bond during their travel to Suna, but also some other couples in the making which won't be totally focused on till the sequel! (Realizes that he just spilled the beans.) Ah crap!

Naruto: (Excited by the news like everyone else on set.) There's gonna be a sequel!? What's gonna happen!? Who is in it!?

Hinata: (Excited like Naruto and the others.) What will happen to Naruto and me!? What are you going to have happen with the other couples!?

DB99: Calm down! I haven't put any serious thought into it yet! I'm working on another story that is unrelated to this one that I'll be writing next! (Audience and people on set gloom.) *Sighs. Well thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned because the story is going places you never imagined would in the next chapter and all chapters to come in this story arc! Thanks for reading!


	38. Ch45: More Than One Bond

Author's note 

I disclaim all references in this story. Here it is the next chapter! In this chapter, Naruto woos Hinata with more poetry. There is a poem in this chapter by Courtney Kuchta which I do not know the title of or own; I disclaim ownership of the poem. **There is one fluff moment in this chapter that in order to get the full feeling of it, you must go to my profile and open up a separate tab to listen to the song I have posted.** I will let you know when to play the song when I have this note:

[Play song]

You can skip this if you want but please do try. I hope you like the song I picked. In this chapter there will be plenty of fluff and some foreshadows to couples in the sequel. Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Five 

Far away in a hidden lair somewhere near the Land of Wind a man sat in a room with several sheets of paper, a pen, and a cup of tea to keep him awake. He was a very flawed man and one of the World of Ninja's most wanted criminals. He was the third Sanin and former member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hadn't slept in days; he had been up for several nights trying to come up with a plan to stop the Locust Horde. Ever since they had supposedly awakened that giant at sea, he was afraid of what this would mean for his plans. The Horde was slowly destroying the world and this meant that whatever jutsu was held in the lands destroyed by the Horde would be lost with them. Also, the amount of people in the Locust Horde was enough to crush him and his number of followers. Orochimaru was for the first time in his life was forced into a corner.

"Maybe if I, no, that wouldn't work." Orochimaru said to himself as he tossed away another written plan and got out another sheet of paper to write on. "There are three Horde leaders so maybe if I were to-"

Orochimaru accidently spilled his tea over his work space and got everything wet.

"FUCK!!!!" Orochimaru shouted as he picked up his cup and threw it against a wall shattering it. He was frustrated beyond belief with how he would stop the Locust Horde. He had never been faced with a problem worse than Akatsuki before. "How hell can I stop these people when everything they do just defies logic and planning!?!?"

"Frustrated my lord?" Kabuto asked as he walked into the room. Orochimaru glared at him. "The Horde is a problem for everyone. I heard that even the Akatsuki suffered the loss of two of their members at their hands."

"I'm more than aware of that! This isn't helping me come up with a plan to stop them!" Orochimaru said to Kabuto as he slammed his fist down on the desk he was sitting at. "Damn that Nazo, damn that Akumu, and damn that Inagojo! I don't know where they came from but unless something is done then they will ruin everything I have had planned! There must be some way to break them."

"If you can't approach them or attack them from the front then attack them from the inside." Said Orochimaru's pupil, Sasuke Uchiha, as he leaned against the door way. He had heard his master's shouting and complaining for almost a week now and it was annoying him. "The Horde obviously doesn't make plans but there has to be a weak link inside of it that has ideas similar to plans."

"What are you getting at Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. He could tell that Sasuke was up to something.

"I'm saying that you're wasting your time working on how to turn your forces on the Horde when you could just try to turn the Horde on itself." Sasuke answered as he left the room.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Kabuto asked. He didn't like how disobedient he was. "Lord Orochimaru never told you to do anything."

"I'm going to Sunagakure. Something is going on there." Sasuke said as he continued on.

"Sasuke wait!" Kabuto shouted.

"Let him be Kabuto. I trust that Sasuke knows what he is doing." Orochimaru said with a sick grin. He had trained Sasuke well and he was already a beautiful, destructive host. He liked how Sasuke was mysterious like him and twisted too. He could tell that whatever it was that Sasuke was doing, it was something that would end his problems with the Horde.

Back in Konoha, morning had risen and everyone was about to get ready to repair the half destroyed village. Kou had gone to find Hinata who had not returned last night. He had been told that she was with Naruto last and that they had gone to the village pond to swim. He decided to look there first because he had the feeling that they would be there. His feeling was correct but his thinking would not be.

Kou arrived and stopped dead in his tracks when he found Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was sleeping on top of Naruto's chest, Naruto only had his trunks on, and the rest of their cloths were scattered beneath a tree. Did Naruto and Hinata have sex in public!?!?!?

"Wait, no, I can't jump to conclusions." Kou thought to himself as he hid behind a tree. "I'll just stay here, wait for them to wake up and then I'll ask them just what happened."

Hinata was the first to wake up. She stretched her arms and then kissed Naruto good morning on the lips. Naruto woke up with a smile as he looked into the eyes of his dear Hinata.

"Good morning." Hinata said as she nose-kissed Naruto. "Did you have sweet dreams last night?"

"They were all about you." Naruto said as he sat up. "And they all came true with you here."

"Okay, they didn't do anything extreme last night." Kou thought to himself as he stayed low. He was about to have a huge misunderstanding. "Maybe I should come out now."

"You're so rough." Hinata said to Naruto referring to how his body felt while she was sleeping on top of him last night. Kou heard this and his heart stopped. He completely misunderstood Hinata. "You're almost like a rock."

"That's because I'm built like one." Naruto joked as he rubbed the back of his head. What he said next blew Kou's mind; he was talking about how Hinata felt but it didn't come out right. "You were pretty soft last night. I felt like was sleeping with a doll."

Kou covered his mouth as he gasped in shock. Naruto and Hinata had sex last night!

"I may have become more assertive now with you but I'm still that same sweetheart Naruto." Hinata said as she cuddled up close to him.

"That's why I love you; you're so good to me in so many ways." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata. Kou heard this and he almost felt like fainting. Naruto was taking advantage of Hinata!

"So are you." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Kou then felt even more shock; Hinata had turned Naruto into her own personal slave! What else were they hiding from everyone!? Kou burst out of hiding in shock and rage.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO!! You saved Hinata from being rapped and you think that gives you the right to take her virginity if you haven't already!?!?" Kou shouted as he pointed at Naruto in disgust and charged at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Kou wait!!!" Hinata shouted as Kou ran up, grabbed Naruto by the throat, picked him up and pinned him against a tree while choking him. "What are you talking about!?!?!"

"I heard it all! You two had sex last night! I heard all of your sick talk with how rough and soft you are to each other!" Kou said as he looked back at Hinata almost in tears. Hinata was such a sweet girl, how could she have done something like this!? "I've been on your side until now but this I can't keep from your father! Why Hinata!? How could you make love to someone in public!?"

"WHAT!?!?" Hinata shouted as she began to laugh. She couldn't believe what Kou was thinking.

"How is this funny to you!?" Kou shouted. "What if he knocked you up!?"

"NO! It's not like that!" Hinata said as she calmed down a bit from her laughter and Kou eased up on his grip on Naruto. She couldn't believe that Kou had assumed that she and Naruto did it last night. "We didn't have sex!"

"Yeah! Listen to her! We're clean! I swear it!" Naruto said in a panic that Kou was actually going to kill him. "We didn't have sex! I'm not that crazy! Just put me down! I don't want to die!"

"You DID NOT have sex?" Kou asked Hinata making sure that neither she nor Naruto was lying.

"No we did not. We were only sleeping together last night." Hinata said with a straight face. Kou could tell that she was telling the truth. "I trust Naruto but I don't trust him that much."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto asked feeling insulted.

"You trained for three years under Jiraiya; I can only imagine how perverted you've become from him and what kind of sick fantasies he's taught you!" Hinata laughed. She was teasing Naruto but he couldn't tell that she was.

"Hinata how could you think that way of me!?" Naruto asked feeling heartbroken now. Kou let him go so that he could gloom on his knees. Kou now felt sorry for Naruto. "And to think that I saved you from two perverts yesterday. Now you accuse me of being one. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Naruto I'm only playing with you." Hinata said as she kneeled down next to him and kissed his cheek. Naruto felt stupid for not getting her teasing but he felt better now that she had explained herself. "I know you're not a pervert at least not around me. I still can't believe that you haven't caught on to my teasing yet when I'm still learning how!"

"Hinata…" Naruto said feeling better. Kou felt that he was interrupting their moment so he began to leave.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Kou said now feeling like he was in the way of a moment and like he ruined things for accusing the couple of making love last night in public. "Gomenasai for making things, um, awkward and for the accusation. I'm gonna let you two have your moment."

When Kou left, Naruto and Hinata got back up and put on the cloths they brought with them. Naruto put on a t-shirt and a pair of slid on sandals he wore to the pond. Hinata gave Naruto back his jacket and put on a t-shirt and pair of shorts she brought along. Hinata then put on her flip flops and walked hand in hand with Naruto back home to eat, get dressed and ready for the day.

"We'll have to do this again some time." Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand and smiled at him. "That was fun!"

"It was." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was getting that passive feeling he always got with Hinata right now. "That would be something to do again."

As Naruto and Hinata returned home, the entire village was at work. The funds from the feudal lord had helped pay for the repairs along with missions but things were moving slow. The work force was low in numbers because of how many people were injured and the holes from where the worms had tunneled had to be filled. Things were not easy and many feared another attack while the village was in such bad shape.

While the villagers were repairing the village, Tsunade and Shizune sat in her office exhausted by the amount of paper work that had to be done. A huge stack lie on Tsunade's desk and three other tall stacks sat next to it. The documentation for the repairs and the invasion was by far the most work that Tsunade had ever had to do.

"Goddamn the Horde. They try to kill us and leave us not only exhausted but with a mountain of work to do afterwards." Tsunade said as she panted in exhaustion from signing and writing. She and Shizune had been up late last night doing this work. Tsunade looked over at Shizune who lay against the wall feeling the same way. "How's your back holding up Shizune?"

"If I have to carry anymore stacks of paper then my back is going to break! They're starting to feel like they weigh a ton!" Shizune said as she struggled to stand back up. "I wonder if the other villages have had the same problem as us with these attacks."

As the two women struggled to get back to work, a secretary, one that Tsunade knew was not a spy, came in with a report. Tsunade and Shizune both groaned as she came in thinking that it was more work.

"Lady Tsunade I have something for you." The secretary said as she put the envelope containing the report in it on Tsunade's desk.

"What haven't I seen today? Is it about that spy we captured?" Tsunade asked as she lifted her head up.

"No it is not. He hasn't talked yet." The secretary said. Tsunade let out a sigh feeling that her attempts to find and stop the Horde was fruitless with on leads or ways of infiltrating it. "It's about Sunagakure, the Anbu you sent to see what was happing in the village returned with this report."

Tsunade woke up immediately when she heard this and so did Shizune. Tsunade had wanted to know what had happened in the Land of Wind ever since her Anbu brought back the Suna ninja with rustlung. She then opened the file packet and found a written report along with photos of the site, it was another Imulsion mine. Tsunade looked at one photo showing Brumaks pulling huge crates of ore on crates being dragged behind them.

"Apparently the Horde is mining more of the substance called Imulsion in the Land of Wind." The secretary said. "It's a strip mine. The Horde couldn't tunnel underground to get it or else they would have been cooked alive by it. The strip mine is apparently what gave those ninjas from Sunagakure rustlung."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"That one report we received from that source called New Hope Research said that rustlung is a sickness caused by Imulsion fumes. The strip mine has been polluting the air in the Land of Wind and the fumes have been carried over to Sunagakure making everyone sick." The secretary said as Tsunade pulled out another photo and saw a wide range view of the mine. It was very large and deep. The Horde must have had to use its monsters to dig it so big and so quickly. "They seem to be draining the mine of Imulsion but it doesn't look like they are trying to drain the resource. It seems to be like they are trying to get it to flow somewhere."

Tsunade looked at a photo of a river of Imulsion flowing to some sort of cavern with giant pipes and bucket like cranes draining the river from a distance. The Anbu who tried to sneak into the mine obviously had a hard time getting in if they had to take the photos from a distance. Tsunade was concerned; why was the Horde working so hard to gather this substance?

"There are three important members of the Horde that have been spotted in the mine my lady." The secretary said as Tsunade flipped through the photos and saw a photo of, judging by the body figure, a woman in an orange prison jumpsuit, heeled boots, a mask with hair running down the right side of its face, and with what appeared to be a Trinity of Worms medallion attached to her waist. It had to be Inagojo. "The woman in the one picture is assumed to be Inagojo with the Trinity of Worms medallion and because she dresses similar to the other Horde leaders we've encountered."

Shizune then took the pile of photos and began to shuffle through them. There was a photo of Nazo, she could tell by the monocle that was in his eye, and a picture of RAAM based on what she had been told on what he looked like.

"Nazo and RAAM have been spotted in Sunagakure too. Why they are there is unknown but whatever it is it can't be good if it requires two leaders and one of the Locust higher ups." The secretary said. Tsunade agreed; she didn't like the sound of what was happening.

"What the-!?" Shizune stopped in midsentence when she saw one photo of the Locusts playing air guitar, banging their heads and one giving the rocker sign. This was very odd.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the photo Shizune had. The Horde didn't seem very threatening now with their henchmen acting like a couple of kids. "It looks like they're having a party."

"Um, the Locusts often play music like we heard during Nazo's invasion." The secretary said feeling just as weirded out by the photo. Why the Anbu took it was beyond all of them. "It's a form of rock that is becoming more popular today called 'death metal'. The Horde is always playing it in the mine."

"So now what? What can we do now with this information?" Tsunade asked.

"You're the Hokage so you tell me. This stuff is all beyond me." The secretary said.

"No! I was asking Shizune!" Tsunade said correcting the secretary.

"Oh, gomenasai." The secretary said as she blushed with embarrassment before walking out.

"Well, we can't send out anymore Anbu with the village the way it is right now." Shizune said trying to help Tsunade come up with an idea of what action to take with everything that had happened and with what they had learned. "Lady Tsunade you aren't seriously considering sending a team into check the mine are you?"

"I would but I don't know who is suited for it let alone able now with everyone working on repairing the village." Tsunade said. This was frustrating with already having so much to worry about. "That and who is even willing to up against the Horde by going into their territory?"

"I think you know exactly who would Tsunade." Someone said outside her office. It was Jiraiya who then entered. "Naruto is ready for it and I think it would be a good idea for him to take care of Nazo. I don't know why, but I feel like there is some sort of connection growing between the two."

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Opposites attract." Jiraiya answered. It was a vague answer but Jiraiya couldn't explain it either why he felt that way between Naruto and Nazo. He had noticed that Naruto wasn't exactly mad or exactly happy when he heard news about Nazo. He seemed neutral or like there was something else on his mind when his name was mentioned. Naruto even admitted that he was beginning to think about the man more. Something was going on.

"Not a very straight answer Jiraiya but I like your thinking." Tsunade said. "I'll recruit Team Kakashi right away with Team Guy as back up. I don't like the idea of sending a pack into the mines for infiltration, but maybe we could assassinate a Horde leader or at least find out what the group is doing."

"Send one more group to back up Naruto's." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at him and could tell where he was going with this. "You already know who it is that needs to go with him to that mine."

"Why should I send Hinata Hyuga with him? Jiraiya this is infiltration mission; if I send any more people then the party will be discovered more easily." Tsunade said. She was happy for Naruto and his relationship with Hinata but she didn't want to put more people in harm's way than necessary for this mission she was about to set up.

"Tsunade, you saw what happened yesterday between those two. Hinata can help Naruto control the Nine Tailed Fox." Jiraiya said. "This is for the good of Naruto and everyone else; he can't fight this inner battle on his own and should he go into his four tailed state without gaining any sort of control over the Kyubi when Yamato isn't around then it could be the end for us all."

"Jiraiya, do you really think that one girl could really overpower the control of a Biju on a Jinchuriki?" Tsunade asked. "I know what I saw yesterday and I know that it was Hinata who stopped the Kyubi but what if it doesn't work again?"

"It will Tsunade. I know Naruto well enough to know that he wouldn't become a monster." Jiraiya said. He had faith in both Naruto and Hinata that things would work out so long as they stuck together. "Besides, if it's a strip mine that you're going to try and infiltrate then you're going to need a lot more people than just one team."

"What's this I hear about an infiltration mission?" Shikamaru said as he and his team walked into Tsunade's office. He was originally going to ask if there was a mission that his team could do today but now that he heard that the Horde was involved in something, he wanted in and so did his squad mates. "My team and I have done well with those ever since we became Chunin. I think we can handle it and give Naruto the help he needs too."

Tsunade smiled. She could tell that everyone was with Naruto on this, even if he hadn't heard or agreed to the mission yet. Tsunade now had a rise in confidence for the team that she would send out.

"You really want in this?" Tsunade asked. She could tell that Shikamaru wasn't going to back down on this. "You're going up against a shit load of grubs you know that right?"

"I still have things to say to Nazo after he tried to kill my ma a while back." Shikamaru said. His mother was still upset about it and his family had wanted to give Nazo some pay back. "Besides, knowing Naruto, he'd mess up without someone to help him."

"It's decided then, bring him and his squad and bring Team 8 too." Tsunade said. She liked the enthusiasm and had a feeling that it would make the mission a success. Jiraiya smiled thinking the same thing. "I'll alert Team Guy too and find someone to take Kurenai's place for Team 8 and for your team as well. We're going to need a lot of people for this mission now that I've thought of it."

"Alert as many people as you need. We all want to stop the Locust Horde if it means that they're doing what they did to us in our ally's homeland." Chouji said feeling psyched up for the mission.

"We won't let you down Lady Tsunade, we promise." Ino said with a smile. She was confident of the outcome too.

Shikamaru left to do as he and his team went to find Naruto and the others. Tsunade then sent Shizune to alert Team Guy and to tell Hiashi what was going on; she figured that Kou or someone would be helpful in this mission and that he or someone else in the Hyuga clan would be a good pick to watch over Hinata and make sure that she didn't do anything too reckless for Naruto. She never would have guessed that this would be the biggest mistake of her life.

Shizune informed Hiashi who was still deep in thought after what had happened yesterday. He liked the idea of sending someone to watch over Hinata especially since he had begun to doubt Naruto again. But his choosing would not be the best for someone had arrived to take advantage of the situation, it was Kizu.

"Hiashi-dono, I would be more than willing to accompany Hinata in this mission for you." Kou said. He still trusted Naruto, despite his major misunderstanding this morning, and he did from the beginning. He hadn't told Hiashi about this morning and he had no intention to with Hiashi the way he was now. "I will watch over her with my life as I always have. You can trust me."

"Please lord Hiashi, listen to Kou. He has always been loyal to you." Moe said. She wanted him to pick Kou before Kizu or anyone else came and tried to butt in and take advantage of this. Unfortunately that was what was about to happen. "You can send him and me to watch Hinata, she means as much to us as she does to you."

"Thank both of you. Gomenasai, I'm still feeling s bit, moved, over the last few events." Hiashi said as he thought about that red aurora that had swallowed Naruto and was touching Hinata yesterday. "Kou, please watch over Hinata well."

"Is there room for another in this mission?" Someone asked as they walked into Hiashi's home. It was Kizu looking bothered; he was acting this way to win Hiashi's favor like he always did. "Gomenasai for what I said about your daughter's dear boyfriend yesterday. I must have caused you have a lot of doubts in him because of it. Please forgive me for doing such a thing."

"Believe me Kizu, you aren't the cause." Hiashi said. He was falling for Kizu's act but Kou and Moe weren't fooled, they knew he was up to something. "I've decided to have Kou go with Hinata but I do want a second person to watch her."

"Please, allow me lord Hiashi-dono. Let me do this as a way to amend what I did yesterday to put in this, frustrated, state you are in now." Kizu said with eyes filled with remorse. Hiashi was the only one who fell for it.

"Don't fall for it lord Hiashi! He's trying to trick you again!" Moe said as she glared at Kizu who still put on his act. She then walked up to him and looked him in his deceptive eyes. "I know what this is about! You're trying to take Hinata again aren't you!? This is to get close to her and Naruto so you can take advantage of another opportunity when things are bad just like last time!"

"Moe I am sincerely sorry for what I have done. That is all and nothing more; I have no desire to harm those two at all." Kizu said as he stepped back and continued to look innocent. Hiashi was falling for it. "Please believe me lord Hiashi-dono; I feel a strong need to make up for this."

Hiashi knew that Kizu was a very flawed and corrupt man, but he was dependable and he always did make up for whatever it was that he did wrong. Hiashi trusted him for this reason. He then said what would be the biggest mistake in his life and what would cause pain for not just Naruto and Hinata but also for the people around them.

"Kizu, you have been dependable when I needed you the most and you have never gone back on your word to me." Hiashi said. He had fallen for Kizu's trick! "You will go with Kou to watch over Hinata. I trust you enough to do this."

"Thank you lord Hiashi-dono. I won't fail you." Kizu said with a sincere face to look like he was sorry. He was really jumping for joy on the inside because now he could find the dirt he needed on Naruto or at least come up with a good lie about the mission now since he was going to be watching everything that was happening. Kizu walked out with Kou who felt like he was being sent on a suicide because he was now forced to work with Kizu. Moe then barked at Hiashi for what he had done.

"Hiashi you know that Kizu is scum! You know that how he is around your daughters! How could you trust him!?" Moe shouted. She didn't bother with honorifics she was so angry with him right now. "He's using you again! He's only acting this way so that he can get what he wants! Why isn't that you don't see this!?"

"I admit that Kizu is the last person I want around Hinata and that he is by far the worst scum of the Main Branch but he has done some good for me." Hiashi said. He had fallen for Kizu's trick and there was no stopping him now, he had made up his mind and that was that. "Kizu was sincere, he won't do anything wrong."

"You don't realize what he's doing until the last minute after a disaster has happened! Hiashi he's done this to you before but you just won't see it because the last times he did this to you let the outcomes go because they weren't terrible disasters!" Moe shouted at Hiashi who still refused to listen. He was too convinced that Kizu could be trusted in a time like this. "Lord Hiashi, if anything happens to Hinata, it will be your own fault because you trusted Kizu!"

Meanwhile, as Naruto with his team along with Hinata's were helping with the repairs to the village, Shikamaru approached them with his team. Everyone stopped to hear what Shikamaru had to say.

"How are you today Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on a pile of wood for building.

"We got a mission from Tsunade involving the Horde and your team has been asked to join as well as Hinata's and Team Guy." Shikamaru said.

"What!? We just got done fighting a couple of rogue ninjas sent by the grubs and now we're gonna go after them again!?" Kiba shouted in disbelief. He didn't want to have to go on a mission after what had happened yesterday; it was too soon for him to be working. "I'm out on this one. Sorry Hinata and Shino, but if you want to go on this count me out."

"Come on Kiba, it's not going to be that bad. Is it?" Sakura asked.

"We just overheard about it and volunteered to come on it." Ino said. She had heard about how Hinata beat the head of the Kantus monks and now she wanted to use this as her chance to step up and come out of Hinata's shadow. She had gotten a lot stronger now ever since she became Naruto's girlfriend. "Tsunade already sent for Team Guy and for another Jonin to join the party."

"Let's go Naruto. After what happened to my sister yesterday, I'm not going to let Nazo or any of the other Horde leaders to hurt people like they almost hurt her." Hinata said. She couldn't believe that Hanabi was almost raped yesterday.

"I'm in. Let's go!" Naruto said feeling confident about the mission. He wanted to stop the Horde now more than ever after what had happened yesterday. The three teams left for Tsunade's office. No one could predict how this would go and the eventual outcome would have a long lasting effect on them all.

At Tsunade's office, Naruto and the others met Kakashi, Yamato, Team Guy, and Hinata's assigned guardians. Hinata saw Kizu and immediately began to feel uncomfortable, she knew how corrupt he was and she didn't like what he said about Naruto yesterday.

"Kizu, why are you here?" Hinata asked as she got behind Naruto who was glaring at Kizu. Naruto didn't like him and Kou could tell that by the look on his face; Kou couldn't agree more with Naruto, Kizu was scum.

"Gomenasai for yesterday Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. I overreacted by calling you a monster after you saved Hinata. You just frightened me and everyone else, that's all." Kizu said looking very sincere about what he was saying. He was trying to pull the same trick he had pulled on Hiashi with the kids. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I didn't mean you any harm."

Sai looked in Kizu's eyes and he could tell that he was lying through his teeth. But there was a frightening air to him as if he would kill anyone who got in his way; Kizu was a mad man. Sai remained silent because of this feeling he got from Kizu. He was afraid that Kizu would kill him.

"Your father asked that we come with you on this mission after yesterdays, 'events', so that we know that nothing bad will happen." Kou said as he looked at Kizu who was still acting innocent, the rat teme. Kou also feared that Kizu would kill him if he interfered with whatever he was planning now; Kou had to stay clear of him for now. "Also, we were told that this mission would need a good amount of Jonin."

"I understand." Hinata said as she came out from behind Naruto. She didn't trust Kizu and she wasn't falling for his trick but she had a feeling that she was safe so long as she was around a group of people. "So what is our mission Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm glad you asked. This mission is our only solid lead to the Locust Horde and what they are doing. You will be going to Sunagakure to infiltrate the Imulsion mine they are digging there." Tsunade answered.

"We went through one of those mines a while back before Akumu invaded Konoha." Shino said as he remembered all the frightening things in the mine. "They had monsters and a lot of heavy guns on them. It wasn't easy getting out."

"I know, I remember from your team's report what happened in there which is why I'm sending so many people to Sunagakure." Tsunade said. "This mine is much larger so it will take a large number of people to cover it. Also there are many Horde higher ups in the Mine so be careful."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. He didn't want to think of what it would mean if he had to fight RAAM again along with any Horde leaders. Unfortunately that was what he was putting up against in this mission.

"We've spotted who we are assuming is Inagojo, Nazo and RAAM." Tsunade answered. Kakashi sighed as he thought about how his last fight with the man almost cost him his life and that technique he used that took out half of the dead forest. "Be careful, we barely found out what Nazo is capable of, we know nothing about Inagojo, and RAAM we know is a force to be reckoned with. If at all possible, don't fight them or get caught by them. I was originally going to request an assassination on one of the Horde leaders but I don't think that is possible and we don't want to give the Horde a reason to come after us."

"Nazo, right." Naruto said as he looked down and started to think about the nightmares he had about him and the lonely look he saw in Nazo's eyes when they first fought. Naruto was beginning to get that strange feeling from thinking about Nazo again and this concerned Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade, what exactly are we looking for in this mine? Just going in and spying on them doesn't seem like something that would be beneficial for us." Guy said. He usually didn't question Tsunade but this seemed suicidal for him and his team to just go into a grub infested mine with no certain priority.

"I just want to find out whatever we can about the Horde and what their next move will be. I don't even know what to look for in the mine, just answers I guess." Tsunade answered. She was confident about this mission but what exactly needed to be accomplished in it was beyond her, she didn't know what to expect in a mine dug by the Horde. "There is one thing you need to stay alert for. Keep an eye out for a young woman who may have been taken hostage by the Horde. The Anbu reported that they overheard the Horde talking about some girl they captured. I don't know if she'll be there, but if she is then she may have some answers to what the Horde is doing."

"We'll be sure to do that Lady Tsunade." Yamato said.

"Good luck to you all. This isn't going to be an easy mission and for many of you it will probably be your most dangerous mission." Tsunade said with a smile of confidence. The party assembled for the mission left Tsunade's office and they were off.

"We'll be sure to find out what it is they are doing grandma Tsunade." Naruto said as he walked out of her office.

"Naruto, wait." Hinata said as she stopped him. She was still concerned about that look on his face when Nazo was mentioned.

"Hinata we need to go." Kiba said as everyone else began to walk on.

"We'll catch up. I need to talk to Hinata." Naruto said to him. Kiba moved on and Naruto turned around to look at Hinata. "What is it?"

"Lately when people talk about Nazo you get that weird look on your face and you seemed bothered." Hinata said. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"It's hard to explain." Naruto said as he looked down.

"Please tell me." Hinata said as she took hold of his hand. "Naruto, you can trust me with whatever it is that is on your mind. I want to know what is bothering you."

"It's like this, I don't hate Nazo but I also don't like him." Naruto began. "For some reason, as crazy as it sounds, I feel, connected, to him somehow."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked. She didn't like where this was going. Why would Naruto feel connected to Nazo? "You two are nothing alike; there is no reason for you to feel connected."

"That's just it; Nazo is everything I'm not." Naruto said. "He is destructive, murderous, and a psychopath but he does all of this with no real goal or motive like anyone else I've ever fought. When he does all these bad things, when he is being who he is, he motivates me for some reason. When he does what he does, I feel inspired to do so much good to make up for the damage he has done."

"Naruto…" Hinata didn't know what to say to him. She didn't understand this feeling of his and neither did Naruto. The two then caught up with the others and headed out for their mission. This mission would shape all of them in some way.

As the party was heading towards a checkpoint and inn near Sunagakure, someone was already leaving it. It was Sasuke.

"What have you heard about the Locust Horde recently in Sunagakure?" Sasuke asked the inn keeper who didn't know who he was.

"No one talks about the Horde around here. They're too afraid to and the thought of them is more mood wrecking than the Akatsuki." The inn keeper answered as Sasuke paid for his stay. "But I have heard about some sort of fumes that are polluting the sky in the Land of Wind."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. He was curious now.

"People say that there is a mine or something there now and the fumes of the oil like substance from the mine are polluting the air." The inn keeper answered. "I'd stay away from it if I were you."

"I think I'll check it out." Sasuke said as he began to head out.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. If you catch the disease that is going around the Land of Wind then it will be your own fault." The inn keeper said as Sasuke left. He didn't like whatever it was that Sasuke was intending to do.

Back with Naruto and the others, Naruto and Hinata were walking ahead of everyone talking to each other about the things that all good couples talk about, memories past, today, about each other, and how they were better than they were yesterday in some way. Kizu glared at the couple with bitter envy; he had the perfect plan to get Hiashi to hate Naruto again and to take Hinata for himself. Kou watched him with great diligence; he wasn't going to let Kizu make a move on Hinata. What Kou wasn't aware of, and maybe even the other adults, but the other young ninjas were beginning to feel the bond between the two and it was beginning to inspire them to feel bonds between each other as well.

"Are you jealous Neji?" Tenten asked as she noticed that Neji was watching his cousin flirt with her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked not sure what Tenten was getting at.

"You're shy little cousin got a boyfriend before you got a girlfriend! That's pretty unexpected to me." Tenten said. Neji scowled at her teasing. "Come on Neji, what are you giving me that look for?"

"Do you have to insult me like that? It's not like I'm not open." Neji said. He didn't like when people talked about his personal life. "I've put myself out and gone after some but I just haven't found anyone yet."

"You take things too personally Neji. I wasn't saying anything like that." Tenten said. Neji was too serious, but she had always liked that about him. It was what made him unique in her opinion. "If you haven't found anyone, then let someone come to you."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. Tenten was always there to encourage him and brighten his mood and he liked that, he always appreciated that from her.

"Well, I think that, someone would eventually come after you for affection." Tenten said trying not to blush.

"What makes you say that?" Neji asked feeling very complimented by Tenten.

"Well, I, um…" Tenten was beginning to feel embarrassed. "You are a very unique person, and you, well, at least in my opinion; you can be really caring and kind. You're a good person Neji."

"Tenten, I…." Neji didn't know what to say. Tenten had never said anything so sweet like this to him before. The two looked away blushing. Neji couldn't help but think of how cute Tenten looked when she blushed, it lit up her face and it made her prettiness come out. Back with Ino and Chouji, similar things were happening.

"I envy Hinata; she got a boyfriend before anyone else in our class." Ino said as she watched her and Naruto kiss up ahead. She wished that that could be her with someone who cared about her and then would one day truly love her. "She and Naruto are so good together and they're always so happy together. I wish that could be me."

"It will be someday Ino, I'm sure of it." Chouji said. He didn't know why no one noticed Ino but him, she was a really nice girl and she was beautiful. "There is someone out there for you, I know there is."

"You really think so Chouji?" Ino asked. He was always there to keep her strong.

"Yeah, I really do. You're pretty, you're fun to be with, you have a great sense of humor, and you're really nice. I've always noticed that about you and if anyone would ever be with you, I think that they would always admire that about you."

"Chouji that's so sweet! Thank you!" Ino said with a smile. She noticed that Chouji was blushing a bit. Ino always appreciated him and after the last three years she had begun to care about him more. He was always so good to her and she was grateful for that. "Well hopefully Sasuke will think the same way when he gets back."

"Yeah, Sasuke, right." Chouji said feeling a bit down now. Ino noticed this whenever she talked about being with Sasuke. Ino noticed this and looked away for a bit. Chouji then began to think about all the things that he would like to say to Ino but couldn't bring himself to say. "Ino, I know you still care about Sasuke, but what about the people who care about you now? I've always been there for you just like you've been there for me for these last three years. You've come to mean so much more to me now. Couldn't you at least acknowledge that? Couldn't you notice that I like you?"

"Chouji, you've begun to mean a lot to me, but I don't know what to do with Sasuke still out there and still hoping that I can be with him." Ino thought to herself as she looked away. She didn't like how this hurt Chouji, whenever she talked about Sasuke; it hurt her to know that she hurt him in some way. But when she thought about Chouji instead, she felt better. Chouji had always been there as a shoulder to cry on and to shelter her from the storms in her life. Was Chouji really a better option than Sasuke? Could she find happiness now with him? "Chouji, you do mean more to me now than you ever did before. But what about my plans? What about my fairytale ending with Sasuke? I wanted that more than ever but that plan doesn't seem possible anymore and you just seem to be right there ready for me. Chouji, if I can't have Sasuke, if I ever really need happiness, would you be there for me? I trust you, and I like you for who you are. And for some reason, I truly believe that, after all that has happened in these last few years, maybe, just maybe, I could be happier with you than anyone else."

For those people who didn't have anyone beside them that would cause romantic thoughts, they were busy thinking about their own connections with distant people or who they thought were distant at the moment.

"Temari, I wonder if she's okay." Shikamaru thought to himself. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about her at a time like this but after the last few years, he had begun to think about her more often. She had grown to be a nice girl and he enjoyed talking to her when he got the chance. Shikamaru was even beginning to admit that Temari was pretty, at least in his opinion she was. "I hope nothing happened to her when the Horde struck her village and homeland. Oh God, I don't want to think about could have happened to her with what those goddamn grubs do. If anything were to happen to her, I'd…. I don't understand this. Why am I so worried about a girl miles away from me who is two ranks higher than me and with her younger brother as Kazekage. Nothing would happen to her right? I mean, Temari is someone worth staying with right? No one would let anything happen to her would they? I need to find out when I get there after all this."

"Hmm, they look so happy together." Sakura thought as she watched Naruto and Hinata walk hand in hand. She then tried to imagine herself walking that way with Sasuke. Would he ever be like that with her? Always by her side? Sakura wasn't about to lose hope, but she was still lonely. "Sasuke, I know you're out there. Have you really abandoned me and Naruto and everyone else who held you dear? You looked so lonely when I last saw you behind it all. You didn't look like you wanted to be alone anymore. Sasuke, why won't you come home? Why won't you let me take the pain away? You're in need of affection, I can feel it. I could hear it in your voice when we saw each other. I could see it in your eyes when I looked at you. Sasuke, stop hurting yourself and come back to me."

"Guy sensei; is it just me or does it seem like everyone has something else on their mind besides the mission?" Lee asked his sensei as they walked together. He noticed that Neji and Tenten were walking awfully close to each other and so were Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru and Sakura were busy thinking about something and of course Naruto and Hinata were walking together. "It seems like everyone is thinking about something that's important."

"I think you know what they're thinking about Lee." Guy said with a smile. He could tell when love was brewing between young people. "You just need to find someone of your own to care for."

Lee then looked at Sakura but he didn't have any idea of how to woo her. He then joined Kiba, Shino, and Sai who also seemed doomed to not finding love. The other adults just watched as the hormones ragged amongst the teenaged ninjas. As new likely couples emerged, Naruto and Hinata were still enjoying each other's company.

"It's such a nice day out." Hinata said as she admired some of the scenery on the road to the inn with the sun shining and with the warm weather bringing everything to life. "I wish everyday could be like this."

"You wanna know what I wish?" Naruto asked with a smile. He had something in mind.

"What do you wish?" Hinata asked as she took hold of his hand and got up close to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine." Naruto said as he began to blush from the poem he was reciting for Hinata. "Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you."

"You recited that from somewhere didn't you!?" Hinata laughed as she gave Naruto a playful push. He then blushed brighter, he couldn't hide anything from Hinata and she was right. "It's still sweet though, like you. Thanks."

"I mean it; I wouldn't want to be with anyone other than you." Naruto said with a smile as he held Hinata close.

"I know you wouldn't want to be anyone else." Hinata said.

"I really mean it Hinata, you mean a lot to me and I do want to be with you." Naruto said looking a little more serious when he said it. He wanted to explain more to her about what he meant in saying that but he felt like he was talking to fast and that it was too soon to say things like this. Naruto stopped while he was ahead.

"Naruto…I…" Hinata began to blush and look away. She didn't know what to say after all that. Before either of them could say anything, the party had arrived at the inn and everyone was ready to check in. Sai watched Naruto and Hinata and he began to wonder if there was something deeper coming between them. He then looked at Ino with Chouji, Neji with Tenten, and Sakura and Shikamaru who appeared to be deep in thought and compared all of them to Naruto and Hinata.

"Is this the sign of love between these people who are standing close together right now? And what about Sakura and Shikamaru who are so deep in thought right now?" Sai thought to himself. This was all so new to him but he was starting to like seeing these things unfold. "Hmm, people are interesting. I can't believe that they really go through all of this for the sake of sharing feelings with someone else. I really need to hurry up and learn more about affection, this seems fun in a way; to have these things to think about."

The party checked in and went to their room. It was late in the day and everyone was ready for a hot spring bath before dinner. As Sakura walked into the suit ordered to fit the first half of the party, she stopped and looked around. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt Sasuke's presence in the room, as if he had been here. She couldn't explain why but she did.

The party then split up for the baths. The men went to their baths and the women theirs. Things were well and everyone was enjoying themselves but the conversations were being controlled by the younger ninjas. It was all about relations and the conversations were starting up feelings for everyone. The whole ordeal started in the women's bath with everyone asking Hinata about Naruto.

"Hinata, I need to know this." Ino said. She still couldn't believe that the shy girl from her class back in the academy was the first to get a boyfriend. She really couldn't believe that she had picked the village baka out of all people. "How did you finally get the courage to say something to Naruto? And why him of all people!? He's still nothing compared to Sasuke."

"Naruto was always my inspiration to never give up when I was young and he still is today." Hinata answered as she began to feel bubbly talking about Naruto. The switch in personalities had begun. "He's really sweet when you get to know him! There's no one better in my opinion!"

"What makes him so sweet?" Tenten asked.

"Everything about him! He's become really open to me about everything when we talk, he's really touchy so we're always holding each other, he's really playful and just being who he is feels so right! He's almost like a pet; he's close by and always there to give and beg for affection! He's cute that way!"

"Sounds like he treats you good." Sakura said. She was happy to know that Naruto could show and express more of who he really was.

"He does! He brought me breakfast one morning through my window." Hinata began. Ino interrupted her.

"Was it ramen?" Ino asked teasingly. She didn't expect much from Naruto.

"No! He actually made a decent breakfast for me the day before that attack yesterday. If you can't believe that then you won't believe what else he has done for me." Hinata said a slightly defensive tone. She wasn't going to let anyone push Naruto around. "He recited poetry to me like on the way here, he took me swimming last night, he got up and sang a love song for me on my birthday at the Twilight Serenity Club,-"

"He actually took you there!?" Tenten asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Naruto would spend that kind of money on Hinata and that he had the balls to walk into such a high class restaurant with the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

"Yes he did!" Hinata answered with a smile. "There are a couple of things that only I can count on him for and that's one of the things makes him so sweet."

"Like what?" Ino asked. She couldn't imagine what else could make Naruto more wonderful than he already was. Ino was beginning to feel jealous that Hinata had found someone so good to her when she was still waiting for Sasuke.

"He rubs my back and shoulders after training every day." Hinata answered. She watched Ino's eyes grow wide in disbelief and playful envy. Hinata knew that what she would say next would send Ino screaming. "And when I'm really tired or when we've been walking a lot for the day, he massages my feet."

"No fair Hinata! You found the perfect boyfriend before any of us!" Ino shouted as she imagined how good it must feel to have a boyfriend like Naruto. "Ugh! I would kill to find a man that would give me that kind of treatment! I can't believe that he actually massages your feet when you ask him! That's service from your boyfriend at its best!"

Sakura laughed at bit at Ino and felt some joy that Hinata had such a good relationship with him after everything that he had gone through. Sakura only wished that she could feel these same things with Sasuke. Little did she know that she was being thought about someone not too far away.

Naruto sat in the hot spring with everyone sitting close to him. All of his peers had the same question for him; how do you get a girl like Hinata?

"Come on man, you have to tell us how you got her." Kiba said still feeling some slight jealously that Naruto had won the heart of the Hyuga clan angel. "What's your secret? I need to know! I don't want to spend the rest of my life a virgin!"

"She came to me really. She got me." Naruto said as he looked down at the water and began to rub the back of his head. He was beginning to feel the passive feeling he got when he talked about Hinata kicking in. He had switched personalities. "She's a really nice girl, well, at least she can be when she shows her true colors. When she doesn't feel shy she can be by far the nicest girl I've ever known. She's, um, I, I can't really think of how else I can put this, she's just, she's just an angel."

'What's up with you feeling so laid back all of a sudden? I figured you'd be jumping up and down about being with her." Shikamaru said.

"This happens when I think about her or talk about her. This other side of me comes out and I become almost shy." Naruto answered. He began to blush thinking about how good Hinata was to him. "I, I kind of like it though. It gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside."

"You're such a pussey now." Kiba said. He didn't believe in all the mushy things in relationships and he wasn't about to give up his masculinity for a girl. "Damn, you like the 'warm, fuzzy feeling' stuff now. Pretty soon you're gonna turn gay with all that crap."

"Piss off Kiba; you don't turn gay from appreciating a girl." Neji said. "You do appreciate my cousin don't you?"

"She means a lot to me."Naruto said as he continued to rub the back of his head. He began to blush as he thought about all the things he did for Hinata because of how much he loved her. "I treat her good and she deserves it. She's had a strong impact on my life."

"We can tell; you blush like nothing else when we talk about her and you're not bouncing off the walls like you usually do." Shikamaru said. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you actually grew up!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. He still didn't want to admit that he was immature before getting together with Hinata.

"But seriously Naruto, what do you do to make such a babe like you so much?" Chouji asked. He didn't want to be in Naruto's shadow when it came to romance. Personally, he thought that everyone else had a better chance of finding someone than him and he wanted to stay with the group. "I need to know, what is it that girls really like from a guy?"

"I've just been myself and Hinata loves me for who I am." Naruto answered as he began to blush again. "If you want to do something that will touch them, then feed'em poetry; Hinata loves that. I also do whatever I can to be friendly and pamper her a bit. It's really not that hard when this is someone who means something to you."

"Someone who means something to you huh?" Lee said. He wondered if Sakura really meant something to him. Lee began to think about this more deeply.

"Dude, seriously, you're such a wimp now because of all this romance crap." Kiba said. He thought that he was going to be sick.

"It's just a sign of your maturity Kiba. Remember that." Yamato said in attempt to get Kiba to back off.

It was all fun and games in both baths with everyone enjoying each other's company and everyone talking and thinking about relationships. The only one with sinister intention was Kizu who watched Naruto with the deepest hatred; he was not going to let that beast take Hinata away from him and he was not about to watch his relationship with her get any closer. It was bad enough that he was already Hinata's boyfriend but if they were to fall any deeper in love then he risked Hiashi actually beginning to accept Naruto more. Kizu kept to himself, he couldn't act or make any plans yet.

After a long bath, the team was now ready for dinner which was very filling for everyone. Lee and Kiba lay on the floor stuffed from dinner and ready for bed, Sai decided to take his time and try drawing something and Shino had a bit of food poisoning and was now in the second bathroom taking medication for the sickness. The other young ninjas left the room for some personal time.

"Where did everyone go?" Kakashi asked as he returned from the bathroom noticing that all of the young ninjas were gone except for Lee and Kiba.

"They're doing what they should be doing." Guy said with a smile. He only wished that Lee could be with the others right now. "They're enjoying one of the golden moments of their youth."

[Play song]

It was a rather luminous night outside; the moon was full, there were many stars out, and the air was cool. Everyone was in their pajamas and was feeling the embrace of the night. It was a romantic evening for not only Naruto and Hinata, but also for those people who were now beginning to think about their own love lives and begin to notice others around them in a different way.

Naruto sat on a bench with his arm around Hinata. She laid her head against him and curled up close to him. The two sat there and watched fireflies go by. Naruto sat with his bare feet in the wet grass and felt a great peace within him as he felt Hinata's embrace. He then looked at her and smiled.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hinata said with her legs curled up on the bench. She then took hold of Naruto's hand.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said with a smile. "It's even more beautiful with you here."

Hinata giggled and moved up closer. Naruto then began to stroke Hinata's leg with his free hand. He was feeling chipper and a bit playful at the moment and he wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest with Hinata.

"You have such soft, slender and beautiful legs, you know that?" Naruto asked as he stroked Hinata's lower leg, careful not to accidently move his hand up her night gown (if Kou or Kizu were watching then it would mean disaster).

"Someone else told me that once. He caught me while swimming last night." Hinata said now feeling a bit playful herself. "Did you talk to that person?"

"Maybe I did." Naruto said as he began to gently squeeze on Hinata's lower leg. "It's the truth though; your skin is like silk."

"What happened that night?" Hinata asked as she put her other hand on Naruto's. "You seem to know a lot about what happened."

"I don't know. I just blacked out and a voice asked all about you, what I thought about you and weather you were ticklish or not." Naruto said with a laugh. Last night was one of his best moments with Hinata and he wanted to have more time like that with her. He was beginning to want to have these moments forever. "When I woke up, we were kissing. The voice told me how nice your legs feel and that I'm the only one allowed to touch them."

"You are a terrible liar." Hinata laughed.

"What do you mean? I wasn't there last night, honest." Naruto played with Hinata. "The voice was right though. You only let me touch you like now."

"Well now you'll have to ask permission." Hinata said with a smile as she moved away from Naruto and put her feet on the ground. "Do you want to get close with me Naruto? Do you need to cuddle with me so? Am I so necessary for you?"

"Please, Hinata-chan? I can't do anything without being or sensing you." Naruto said as he moved up close and laid his head on her shoulder and filled his senses with her being. He could feel her hair on his face like a nurturing blanket, he smell a faithful love on her, and the air around her tasted like the gentle beat of an angel's wings. "I'll make it worth your while. And I can't get enough of you."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Hinata said as she turned around, stroked the back of Naruto's head, lied back and put her feet in his lap, "and because I can't get enough of that warm, hearth like feeling in your hands, go ahead."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a laugh as he ran his hand on Hinata's right shin on up.

"No. Thank you, I can't get enough of you either." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto's hands felt so warm, and his skin felt so embracing. Whenever she touched him, Hinata felt like she could fly free and be strong.

"It's like stroking your face your legs are so soft." Naruto said with a smile. He was goofing off a bit here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata laughed.

"I always need to cuddle close to your face because it feels so good." Naruto said as he lifted up Hinata's right leg and rested her foot on his shoulder so he could better stroke Hinata's leg. Hinata began to giggle in a ticklish way. "Your face is like a cloth of silk to brush up against, your arms are like sheets of silk to wrap up in, but you have such long, beautiful legs that it's like having a silk blanket to cuddle with."

"Naruto." Hinata laughed. He was being funny with her and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're starting to sound goofy."

"But I mean it Hinata." Naruto said as he began to rub his face against Hinata's lower leg. Hinata began to giggle more. "I could do this all night if I could. You're just so soft and comfortable I can't help it."

"So what am I then? You're personal pillar of silk then?" Hinata laughed. This got Naruto who then began to worry that she thought that he only saw her as some sort of tool.

"No, you're than just that to me." Naruto said as he stopped and looked at Hinata with a serious and concerned face.

"When are you going to learn to tell when I'm teasing you?" Hinata said as Naruto then looked down in gloom that he still couldn't read Hinata that way. It made him feel like he didn't know her. Hinata realized that he was feeling this way and said something to cheer him up. "Don't look like that Naruto, its cute when you get that way. Come on, that felt good what you were doing. Keep going."

"Hinata…" Naruto said feeling much better knowing that she could take his every flaw and turn it into something beautiful. Naruto began to slowly stroke Hinata's leg again and she began to giggle again from how ticklish she was. "You're legs feel so good that, I could, I could kiss them like I kiss your face they're just so soft."

"You can't really mean that." Hinata said with a smile.

"You want to see?" Naruto said as he lifted Hinata's leg up a little higher and kissed her lower leg.

"Ah! That tickles too much!" Hinata said as she gently pushed Naruto away her left leg. They both laughed as Hinata pushed Naruto's face a bit with her right foot. "You're so goofy! But that's one of the reasons I love you."

Naruto just put his hands on Hinata's shins then and looked her deeply in the eyes. He was too enchanted by her being to say anything right now so was Hinata with him. Hinata then put her hand on Naruto's right hand.

"You know, you've really made things feel like a fairytale for me." Hinata said with a warm smile that made Naruto's heart feel relieved and comforted.

"And you're a dream come true to me." Naruto said returning a smile that was just as warm to Hinata.

"You deserve it Naruto, someone like you shouldn't have to suffer so much." Hinata said as she put both of her hands on Naruto's. "Do you think that you could always smile like you do for me? It warms my heart when you do and I sense that others feel the same way; I think being with you has made more than just the two of us happy."

"I can do that." Naruto said as he nose-kissed Hinata. "I would never want to make an angel like you cry."

"You're a real sweetheart." Hinata said as she moved up closer and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Here's your payment for being so good to me."

"And here's your change." Naruto said with a smile as he tenderly kissed Hinata on the lips. The two felt so good together and they both could tell that this relationship would go much further. Naruto and Hinata were meant for each other; they just need the right moment, the right amount of time, and the perfect setting to know and tell each other that they truly loved each other. They were beginning to feel it, time would make it happen.

As Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their moment, Neji and Tenten were sitting together in a tree watching the night sky. Neji seemed a bit cold at the moment by not talking to Tenten but she changed that quickly.

"It's a really nice night out huh Neji?" Tenten asked with a smile as she swayed her legs back and forth on the tree branch.

"Oh, yeah, it is, it is a nice night out." Neji said as he looked at Tenten. This was one of the few times that he saw her with her hair down without the buns she usually had. Tenten looked so beautiful right now but Neji was too nervous say anything to her. Would she then start to think that he liked her more than a teammate? How would that affect the mission and what people thought of them? "You really like this sort of setting don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Tenten said with a smile. It felt so warm and comforting to Neji and he never wanted to see such a smile go away. She looked at Neji and felt that he was trying to make himself distant from her. Tenten then made an attempt to change that. "Neji, is there something on your mind?"

"No, not really." Neji lied. "Why?"

"Neji, please, I want to know what's on your mind. You've always made yourself distant and it hurts me when you do that with me." Tenten said as she moved closer to him. Neji began to blush a bit. "Ever since we joined the same team and became Genin, you've always tried to be alone. Yet you come out as someone who is in desperate need of attention. I'm here for you."

"I'm just thinking about the mission." Neji said telling only half of the truth. He wanted to say that he was worried about the outcome and what would happen to everyone. He was especially worried about Tenten but he was afraid to tell her that. "We're going up against the Horde like never before. We won't have that much back up and there will be a whole army of Locusts there in the mine."

"You're always business as usual." Tenten said feeling a bit disappointed that wouldn't open up. She then looked down feeling a new bit of concern now that she thought about where they were heading. "Actually, Neji, there is something that I want to talk about involving the mission we're on."

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"During the invasion involving the Horde leader Akumu, you were hurt really badly. Worse than that time when you tried to rescue Sasuke." Tenten said as she put her hand on Neji's. Neji began to blush more. "Neji, I do worry about you and it hurts me to see you endure so much pain on your own. Please, promise me, promise me that you won't go anywhere without me on this. I want to be by your side."

"Tenten, I…" Neji was speechless. He didn't know what to say and he was afraid to return the affection to her. He then looked at her and slowly smiled at her. He managed to find some affection for her; he did like Tenten a lot and she was starting to mean more to him. "I promise I will. I don't anything to happen to you either."

"Oh, Neji, t-thank you." Tenten said while blushing. She was beginning to feel a bond between her and Neji growing. She only hopped that it would last and that Neji was feeling the same thing. He was, he just didn't know how to show it.

As Neji and Tenten were together, Chouji sat alone on a rock thinking to himself. He wanted to have a relationship with someone, Ino if at all possible, but he didn't know how to start one. He had been watching others growing up, meting people, and finding a happiness that they could share with one another. Chouji wanted to be able to do that, he wanted to be able to give himself to someone else, he wanted to be able to do something so selflessly that he would be acknowledged for it. Really, Chouji felt lonely and he wanted to find someone who could stop this lonely feeling growing in him; he would then reward that person by giving himself to them.

"What are you doing sitting out here all alone?" Ino asked as she walked up behind Chouji. She began to worry about him more when he spent so much time alone; she didn't want him to feel alone like he seemed to now and days. "You're isolating yourself from everyone again Chouji. I really hate it when you do that."

"Oh Ino, it's nothing." Chouji said as he looked back at her. He didn't want her to worry about him, even though he appreciated her concern. "I'm fine really."

"Chouji, you run off whenever you have something on your mind." Ino said as she got closer to him. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I…" Chouji didn't know what to say. He didn't want to reveal too much to Ino that would show that he was beginning to have feelings of attachment to her. "I was just thinking about how, alone, I can feel at times. I mean, I do have friends and all but I just have this feeling that I'm ready for something more."

"If that's all then you should have told me sooner." Ino said feeling a bit sad for Chouji. He was a great guy in her opinion and for anyone to not notice that seemed unfair to her. Ino couldn't explain why, but she felt such a strong urge to comfort him. It bothered her to see him like this for some reason. Ino then wrapped her arms around Chouji and embraced him for the moment. She liked this feeling just as much as he did. "You'll find someone out there Chouji, I know you will. Someone like you is the kind of person that anyone would want to be with. You don't have to feel lonely Chouji, I have your back."

"Ino…" Chouji never thought that Ino would ever show this much affection to him. He didn't know what to say but he was still very touched by how much Ino cared about him. "T-Thanks."

"We've been together for a long time so it's nothing." Ino said as she took a moment to feel how warm Chouji was. She then moved up to sit next to him. "You mind if I sit with you?"

"N-No, not at all." Chouji said beginning to feel as if Ino was making a move on him. Unconsciously she was; she just didn't realize that she was opening her heart to him and becoming closer to him. She wasn't aware that she was slowly falling in love with the boy she had known since the academy years and since she became a Genin.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?" Ino said as she rolled up her pajama legs to feel the coolness of the air on her legs while looking up at the night sky with Chouji.

"Yeah, it almost feels like, um, I can't think of the word." Chouji was attempting to be a bit romantic to see if Ino was interested in him at all but right now he was failing.

"It feels like a fairytale." Ino said. She then looked at Chouji and the two began to blush a bit. Ino felt like she had put the wrong idea in Chouji's head; she did in the sense that she made it seem like tonight was romantic, but not in the sense that deep down this was what the two wanted to feel tonight. Ino looked away and tried to change the subject. She only fueled the fire of love. "Um, Chouji, could I barrow your arm? It's kind of cold out."

"Sure Ino, if it, well if you ever need to, I'll help you with anything." Chouji said while still blushing.

"Thanks." Ino said with a smile as she moved onto Chouji's lap and Chouji put his right arm around her to keep her warm. Chouji began to blush brighter while Ino continued to pretend that she wasn't feeling at the moment. "You're a good friend Chouji and I admire that."

Ino looked down while softly holding Chouji's hand. She couldn't help but think that there was an opportunity for her with Chouji. She had always dreamed of being with Sasuke, but she was really tempted to give up on that to be with someone who was with her now. She couldn't help but feel tempted to be with Chouji.

Meanwhile, away from the others, Shikamaru stood underneath a tree thinking to himself about Temari and how she must be right now with the Horde invading her village. Shikamaru didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was really worried about her now.

"God, please don't let anything bad happen to Temari. I know I don't see her that often, but, when I'm with her, I can't stop thinking about her." Shikamaru thought to himself. "I know she's a lot like my mom and all, but that's actually something that I like about her. I mean, if anything were to happen to her, if she were to be any sort of pain, I'd…"

Suddenly Shikamaru felt something run down his cheek. He touched it, and felt something wet; he was so worried about Temari that he was crying about her.

"W-What the hell? I'm crying?" Shikamaru said to himself in awe. How did he get this to happen? "I was just thinking about Temari then all of a sudden this happened. What's going on? I mean, Temari does mean something to me but why am I crying about how she is right now?"

Shikamaru tried to let it go but he couldn't; he had learned something about himself that he would not forget soon. He had feelings for a girl that was so important to him that he could cry thinking about her suffering.

Sakura sat out on a hill just a small ways away from the inn thinking about Sasuke. If only she knew what he was thinking right now and where he was. Sakura wondered if he still had any emotions left in him at all.

"Sasuke, where are you? How long will you keep running away from me and Naruto?" Sakura thought to herself looking out at the night sky feeling very lonely. "Sasuke, come home please. You have to be hurting after all these years."

Sakura was not to wrong in her thinking for miles away, closer to the Imulsion mine than the party was, Sasuke sat in a tree looking out and thinking about what he had left behind. He was mostly thinking about Sakura. The way she cried and pleaded to him to stay, how hurt she looked and sounded when he did leave, and how beautiful she looked when he saw her again. Sasuke said that he had broken his bonds with her and Naruto to focus on revenge, but really he wanted to keep them away from the path he was taking. He didn't know what darkness lay ahead of him and what would happen to him, but at least Sakura was safe this way.

"Sakura, please, for your own good, stop worrying about me. I don't know who I'm going to become after I get my revenge and I don't want you to get hurt because of it." Sasuke thought to himself wishing that he could say this to Sakura's face. Sasuke did care about her; she was the only one who ever really truly cared about him. She expressed more than a crush to him when he was still in the village and he really appreciated that. "Though, after all these years, I really wish that I had someone like you beside me. Are you lonely or have you found someone else? If I can, if at all possible, I want to return to you, and say gomenasai for all these years."

Sasuke thought to himself and all that he had lost in exchange for going to Orochimaru to get revenge and how he could be with Sakura now had he not gone. But this was what he had worked all his life for, to kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan. Sasuke swore that once it was all over, he would go home if he had not lost sight of who he was by then.

Back at the inn, everyone had been called back to discuss the upcoming infiltration of the Imulsion mine. Everyone sat around the table at in the room and got ready for some serious thinking and planning. This would be the mission that would test the young ninja in every way. Sai was the only one who wasn't being as serious as he usually was because of his latest piece of art.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think of my newest work? I think I finally made something that captures feelings." Sai said as he showed Kakashi his artwork. It was a portrait that had captured everyone outside captured in the romantic atmosphere. Sai really liked it and he felt like he had come to understand feelings better because he drew it. "I think this has bettered my understanding of people and that I may be able to connect with others better because of it."

"It's nice Sai but we have other things to worry about right now." Kakashi said while not even bothering to look at Sai's work. Sai for the first time in his life, at least from what he could remember, felt disappointment. "This mission is vital to the village and maybe even the World of Ninja itself."

"Alright, we know that the mine is heavily guarded and that access won't be easy." Guy said as he started the discussion.

"But the mine is also expansive so traveling in one large group would be suicidal." Yamato said. "That's why Jiraiya suggested to Tsunade that all of us go there so that we can cover more ground."

"Then perhaps we should divide our numbers up as evenly as possible." Kizu said. He was going to try and make it so that he could follow Naruto and Hinata in the mine; he didn't give a damn about the Horde or this mission, he just wanted to be able to steal Hinata after it all. "There are seventeen of us and obviously one of us will have to stay back while the other Jonin lead the younger ones here."

"I'm a Jonin too Kizu, I think I can lead my party well enough on my own that you could stay with Guy-sensei." Neji said. He wasn't aware of Kizu's evil scheme but he didn't want him doing anything just because he hated the man for his very flawed being. "Actually, everyone, except for Naruto, is a Chunin so we could go ahead without any of you. That would allow us to cover more ground that way."

"I agree." Hinata said. She noticed that Naruto got upset over Neji saying that he was still a Genin. "It would be best to cover as much ground as possible to by splitting up more."

Kizu didn't show it, but he was angry that Hinata was trying to foil his plan. He would make her obedient to the core once he made Hiashi give her away to him. He would make her his obedient little mistress that would do as he said in public, at home, and in bed. She would never disobey or go against him.

"Yes but there are two Horde leaders and one Locust higher up so we are going to have to use all of our skills to our advantage and keep as many people close by for if we do run into one of them." Yamato said completely unaware that he was helping Kizu this way.

"Just speaking from experience here, but maybe a plan isn't what we need to make for getting in." Shikamaru said. This got everyone's attention; Shikamaru never left things to chance and for him to say this would either mean that he was stumped and had given up or he had gone insane. "Every time we try to plan an attack on these people they go and throw it back in our faces. I think we should just think about how to split up, where to look first, and prepare for the worst."

"Now that I think about it, what is our objective in this mission?" Naruto asked. "I mean I know we're going after the Horde but what is that we're really trying to do here? Just going and seeing what they're doing doesn't seem very helpful to us or anyone else."

Everyone fell silent thinking about what Naruto said. This was going to be hard; going into enemy territory with no real objective seemed pointless to their thinking and understanding that was so used to logic and planning. This mission was beginning to seem suicidal. Everyone made a few more quick comments on the mission and then went to sleep; tomorrow was a big day.

The next morning, Hinata walked into the room dressed and ready when she noticed that everyone was sitting down looking like they were about to discuss something.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as she sat down and everyone directed their attention to Kakashi who had a very disturbing look in his eye. Something wasn't right.

"Not all of you are prepared for worst case scenarios such as when someone important gets caught or dies." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. "Not being able to coop with loss can be detrimental to everything we've planned."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked now as concerned as Hinata.

"You don't know what it means to hurt people by not being there Naruto." Sakura said.

"That could be very bad for Hinata who holds you so dear." Neji said as he put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. His grip was rather tight and Hinata didn't like it.

"So now we are going to see how you two react to disaster." Kizu said with a sick grin.

"What are you talking about!? What is that you are going to do to us!?" Hinata asked as Neji's grip tightened. "What is this all about!?"

"Just what you think it's about princess." Said not Neji holding Hinata's shoulder but Nazo! Neji had turned into Nazo, Sakura had turned into Shinji of the Lambent Bros. with his other siblings, Akumu was there, RAAM, Skorge, and other Locusts had taken the place of everyone in the room! Naruto and Hinata were trapped with them! "Now let's get this party started!"

Nazo then picked up Hinata and threw her out of the room while slamming the sliding door shut behind him. Naruto had been pinned down by the other Locusts and they were already taking turns beating him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Hinata cried as she tried to open the door and save Naruto. The door was stuck and she couldn't break it down. Naruto was doomed! "NARUTO!!!"

"ARGH! AHHH!!" Naruto shouted out in pain as the Locusts continued to beat him mercilessly. Hinata fell to her knees banging on the door in tears. There was nothing she could do. "Hina-!!"

Before Naruto could shout out, he was silenced by a gunshot to the head. Blood splattered on the paper door. Hinata screamed in terror, agony, and loss. Naruto was dead!!

"**NARUTOOOO!!!!!" **Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs with tears running down her face.

Hinata woke up gasping for breath. It had all been a nightmare. She quitted herself down so that she wouldn't wake everyone up. She laid her head back down and tried to close her eyes but every time she did she saw all the terrible things that could happen to Naruto. She couldn't sleep now.

"Naruto…" Hinata thought to herself as she lay there. She then got up and quietly got out of her bed to go see Naruto. She couldn't let this feeling go that something was going to happen. "I can't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto lay in his bed looking at the wall. He couldn't sleep either. He couldn't stop worrying that Hinata might be put in a situation like the Lambent Bros. again and that he may lose himself to the power of the Kyubi. Naruto lay there worrying when suddenly he heard someone walk into the room, get into his bed with him and place their hands on his shoulders. He knew who it was.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Naruto whispered to Hinata who lay next to him.

"No, I can't sleep when there is so much ahead of us tomorrow." Hinata said as she put her head against Naruto's back. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried about you too." Naruto said as he looked down feeling a great sense of under preparation. "I don't another situation like yesterday to happen to you Hinata. I don't want anyone to hurt you like that ever."

"But Naruto they always go after you first. They always use me as bait then you try to help they beat you to a bloody pulp." Hinata said as she began to feel tears well up in her eyes. She remembered all the pain Naruto went through when he tried to save her and her sister; she couldn't stand the sight of his injuries, not like the ones he got from the Lambent Bros. guns. "What if you actually die this time? What if you can't withstand the pain?"

"I can take it Hinata; you don't have to worry about me." Naruto said as he tried to look over his shoulder at her. "You are my only concern. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Naruto, I'm scared. I don't want you to take a shotgun blast for me ever again. I can't stand to see it when people are so cruel to you. I'm really scared that you may actually die." Hinata said as she began whimper and quietly cry. "What if no is there to help us? What if you take a shot to the head? What if there are more creeps like the Lambent Bros. there? What if I can't save you? What if…."

"Hinata, please, don't cry." Naruto said as he turned around and put his hand on her face. He looked deeply into her eyes with the deepest concern. It broke his heart when Hinata cried; it was like watching an angel cry. He then wiped away her tears and spoke to her. "I'm going to be there for you tomorrow and I'll be careful not to get hurt and to protect you."

"You really promise that?" Hinata asked as she began to calm down.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when I'm the one responsible for making you cry." Naruto said with a smile. He then put his forehead against Hinata's and stroked her cheek. "When I'm with you, I feel so much more purpose in my life. I feel like I have a stronger will because I have you there at the end for me. I was even able to overcome the power of the Kyubi because of you. I'll survive and make it through for you because I know that if I didn't, it would make you cry."

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed him tenderly on the lips and dried her eyes. "Thank you. I won't cry. I'll be strong for you, for both of us."

Hinata then snuggled up close and smiled. She felt so at ease in Naruto's arms and she could now sleep peacefully with him. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and felt at ease too; to know that there was someone in this storm of hurt that was his life that cared about him. Naruto fell asleep with Hinata; it felt so right being with her like this. Naruto and Hinata could tell that their relationship now would go somewhere wonderful in given time. Little did they know that someone was watching, planning to ruin this relationship before it grew.

"Perfect!" Kizu thought to himself as he watched the young couple sleep soundly in each other's arms. Kizu now had the perfect lie in his head now seeing this. He then reached into his pocket for the one thing that would fill Hiashi's heart with cold hatred for Naruto again. He pulled out a condom wrapper. "Lord Hiashi won't like it when he finds out that a demon has stolen the virginity of his dear daughter Hinata. He will hate you again for your wicked deeds!"

Kizu went back to bed with wretched thoughts filling his head of how he would take Hinata from Naruto and how much he would enjoy seeing him in pain. Terrible things lay ahead for Hinata and Naruto. One could only pray that they would survive it.

Author's note: Updates 

Sorry for the late update everyone but I have a bit of a problem now. I am back in school so updates will take a while now. Please be patient with me and I'll try to update ASAP but with school this will be difficult. That is why I'm late updating this chapter along with work, addicting birthday gifts, working on my next story, distraction by writing shorts, and simply not having any time.

Tiger, if you are reading this, I have some good news for you. I have put your story into consideration but I will add a few tweaks, kicks, twists, edits, changes, and possibly Latin American mythology to it if I do write it. However, there are a few other stories that I want to write first before I put it into serious thought.

In this episode of the After Show, I am interviewing an OC character from Kage Biju's story Naruto: Terror of the Einst. I disclaim all references mentioned from his story in this interview and I disclaim ownership of this character. Please check out his story when you get the chance.

Also, Kage Biju, not to start a war or anything, but consider this pay back for what you did to on the Hinata Hour when you read what happens. I disclaim ownership of the X-Men, it rightfully belongs to Marvel Comics. If you're wondering what this means for you, then read and find out.

After Show Messages 

DB99: Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm back in school and I gotta pass my classes.

Inagojo:  Good luck translating the Aeneid, you are going to be beating your head against the wall trying to figure out what the words mean.

Akumu: (Flips coin.) I'd like to take the chances that he won't update for another three weeks because he's gonna be studying a dead language.

Nazo: Hey, come on guys, give the poor teme some slack. Skorge was speaking Latin in his chapters so we can't be insulting it. (Thinks for a moment.) Ah hell, what do I care? Go ahead and give him your worst.

DB99: Oh hell, all three of you are here? It can't be good if all three of you have antics you want to unleash here! What are you going to do to the show and more importantly what are you going to do to me!?

Nazo: You are an egotistic, self-centered, baka who thinks of nothing but yourself. We're not here for you! We're here for the guest.

DB99: What guest?

Inagojo: The one from Kage Biju's story that you invited baka! (Slaps dragonbeast99 across the face with one of her tentacles.)

DB99: Ow! Oh yeah, that's right. (Everyone looks at him like he's an idiot. Takes his seat back at the interview desk while the villains take seats on one of the couches.) Everyone please welcome one of the OCs from Kage Biju's story Naruto: Terror of the Einst, Reiko Zonbolt! (Audience applauds as a thirteen year old girl walks onto the set and takes a seat on the other couch far away from the villains.) Thanks Reiko for making it all this way Reiko. I trust that you won't cause a fight like Kurenji did when he came onto the show.

Reiko: Don't worry, I won't. (Looks at Nazo who begins to stare at her menacingly and moves back more.) Um, am I safe here with these people?

Nazo: Well hello pretty young thing! I bet you're the star of Kage Biju's story with a face like that! (Pulls out his knife and unzips his mask showing his scars to her. Reiko begins to panic.) You wanna know how I got these scars?

Akumu: (Joins in.) What do you think the chances are that something special will happen to you tonight? (Pulls out coin and readies to flip it. Reiko is now terrified.)

Reiko: Someone help me!!

Inagojo: (Beats both Nazo and Akumu over the head. Leaves her villainous character for the interview.) Leave her alone! I swear, if it weren't for me you two would never know how to keep your manners! (Looks to Reiko in a comforting way and talks calmly.) Please forgive my comrades, they aren't the most mature people down in the Hollow. Please, let's hear about you Reiko-chan.

Reiko: (Feeling better.) T-Thank you Inagojo-san.

DB99: (Thinking to self.) Damn, what's it gonna take to get her to stay this nice? (Begins interview.) So Reiko, What's it like in Kage Biju's story?

Reiko: It is very good to be in Naruto: Terror of the Einst and it's really fun to be in the Hinata Hour and I finally got revenge against Nyu.

Nazo: What did you do? Shove dynamite down her pants? Throw her down a staircase with a blanket of nails wrapped around her?

Reiko: No! I was mad at her for leaving me trapped in that playroom but I didn't want to kill her because of it!

Nazo: You're boring!

DB99: Nazo, for once, could you leave the poor people who happen to run into you alone? Are you based off of anyone Reiko?

Reiko: I'm actually based off of two people. One of them being Hinata Hyuga and the other Zenger Zonbolt from the Super Robot War Series.

Akumu: Can you guess who were based off of? I bet you couldn't figure it out in a thou-(cut off by Reiko.)

Reiko: I've read the Batman comics, I know who and Nazo are; Joker and Two-Face. (Nazo and Akumu feel defeated.) Sorry Inagojo-san, I don't know who you are based off of.

Inagojo: its okay Reiko-chan, you'll find out soon and maybe if you get the chance to play Gears of War 2 you can find out sooner.

DB99: Moving on, how did Kage Biju pick you for his story?

Reiko: Well, he picked me for the story at first as a villain that was going to steal Naruto away from Hinata before eventually falling in love with Kiba-kun. But he changed his mind and made Reiko Zonbolt who you all know as the shy sword wielding girl with a Hinata like crush on somebody.

Inagojo: That's great to hear Reiko-chan. You're more suited for being a hero anyways.

Reiko: Thank you Inagojo-san! You are very kind for a villain you know that?

Inagojo: (Almost shocked by the comment and feeling touched.) Oh, well, thank you Reiko-chan. You remind me a lot of my childhood self being the shy girl. Don't worry, you'll become more assertive over time. I'm sure of it.

Reiko: Thank you Inagojo-san! You're so nice!

Inagojo: (Feeling more touched and struggling to suppress the memories of Niles' treatment of her and what he did to her for her kind nature.) T-T-That really means a lot to me Reiko-chan. Please, just call me Inagojo, you don't need to use an honorific when talking to me.

Nazo: (Stands up with Akumu in shock.) What!?!? You never let random people address you without an honorific! You always make people use honorifics when addressing you to boost that queen bee mentality of yours!

Inagojo: Well Reiko's an exception. She's a nice girl and she actually has some decency unlike you two!

Reiko: Thank you Inagojo! (Smiles at her and Inagojo smiles back through her mask.)

DB99: Not to ruin the moment but we need to move on so we can update. You asked to be in one of my stories Reiko, why is that?

Reiko: Well I actually want to know how it feels being a villain and feeling out the role of Catwoman seemed like a good chance at the time but only if you allow it to happen dragonbeast99-san.

DB99: Don't worry Reiko, you're on board for the sequel as Catwoman but I think it would have been nice had you not given away that little spoiler of who is going to be in the sequel.

Reiko: Sorry… (Glooms.)

Inagojo: Leave her alone! You aren't even thinking about it right now so a spoiler or two is fine!

Nazo: Ummmm, db, IIIIIII gotta ask you something about the sequel. Are you by any chance going to let um, you know, (mumbles the name of a girl to dragonbeast99).

DB99: (Doesn't understand Nazo.) We can talk about the sequel when it comes Nazo. Right now I need to focus on this one and prepare my next story with Rose Tiger. Everyone will see who's gonna be in it in good time.

Nazo: (Glooms and mumbles to himself about the sequel.) Oh Harley, please come back to me.

DB99: How do you like this story Reiko?

Reiko: Your story is excellent and I'm loving every single bit of it! And I was glad that you got rid of those cruel and disgusting Lambent Brothers!

Inagojo: (Still mad about it but restraining anger for the interview.) Reiko, I did need them to do something very important for me and I need them alive no matter what they did to either Naruto or Hinata.

Reiko: But Hinata-chan is my friend Inagojo, please try to understand.

Inagojo: I do.

DB99: Don't worry Inagojo-san, you'll get to let out your frustration really soon. (Thinking.) And not to mention get into one of the most emotional and epic fights in the story. (Back to interview.) What is happening in Kage Biju's story now? Can you give us a taste of  
what is to come?

Reiko:  What is happening in the story now is a fluff filled arc. But the arc after it will be having Team ATX going to an abandoned lab and finding many shocking secrets of the Five Elemental Countries and also facing psychopathic clones known as Machine Children, multiple B. and a Sentient B.O.W that won't know the meaning of death.

Akumu: I'd like to play the chances that you or someone else goes through something life changing or something that will horrify the readers.

Reiko: I'm gonna keep your word to that. Kage Biju is a master of suspense.

DB99: Any hopes or fears of the upcoming chapters in your story?

Reiko: There will be some hope for most of the Team ATX members starting to bond more and becoming more than just teammates and friends. Well, the Einst starting to cause more havoc and there will be some light shed on Yukina and Arashi.

DB99: I'm looking forward to it. I've been dying to find out as I'm sure all his other readers are to. Like any characters in my story? Is there anything that you would like to say to the cast or anyone in the story?

Reiko: My friend Hinata Hyuga. I like her and I hope she proves her love for Naruto in more ways than anything possible. And I got one thing to say to Kizu; if you try to break Naruto and Hinata-chan's relationship then your manhood will meet my Zankantou blades you low life of the male species! You were willing to let Hanabi-chan get raped you sick, vile, disgusting man! I hope Naruto and Hinata kill you!

Nazo: Kizu, sounds like a problem and a real prick. (Gets wicked grin.) Maybe I should step in on this and maybe I can take advantage of it too! (Chuckles wickedly.)

DB99: Nazo, there is not predicting you. My last quest for the night is this Reiko; what is your love life like? Anyone special for you?

Reiko: (Blushing while answering.) I'm starting to get closer to Kiba-kun thanks to the help of Hinata-chan and I hope we become more than just friends but something else entirely. And before I go, there is something I would like to say to you dragonbeast99-san.

Kage Biju: (Watching off set with a pile of papers in his hands.) Common Reiko! We need to get out f here fast if we want to get away with the spoilers to dragonbeast99 and Rose Tiger's next story!

DB99: (Unaware of Kage Biju and Reiko isn't on what he's doing either.) What is that Reiko?

Reiko: I apologize for yelling at you in the Hinata Hour that one time.

DB99: That's okay Reiko. I never held it against you.

Reiko: I'm so happy that you don't hold it against me and that you're alright!

Inagojo: (Stands up and bows in respect for Reiko coming.) Thank you very much for coming tonight Reiko. I'm glad to have met you.

Reiko: I'm glad to have met you too Inagojo.

DB99: Well thank you-!

Kage Biju: (Bursts onto set with papers.) No time to talk Reiko! We need to go now if we want to read the spoilers to dragonbeast99's next story!

Reiko: What!? You used me just so you could steal dragonbeast99's story!?

DB99: No! It's not ready yet!

Kage Biju: You'll have to catch me first! I'm not giving up these story pages and notes without a fight! (Runs off set through the back.)

DB99: After him! (Dragonbeast99 with security and everyone on set with him run after Kage Biju who blows up the exit with Pandora trapping dragonbeast99 and everyone else inside.) NO!! NOT MY WORK!!

Kage Biju: (Outside.) Yes! Now let's see what is going to happen in the next story! (Peeks at a page when suddenly all the paper starts to fly out of his hands and into the air in a whirlwind.) What is this!? No! The spoilers are flying away! (Unaware that Gambit from the X-Men is charging up behind him with his staff and the one controlling the papers.)

Gambit: POW! (Smashes Kage Biju in the back with his staff sending him flying through the air.) Gotcha bitch! Yeah, I just fucked you up with ma pimp cane right there!

DB99: (Makes it outside with everyone else. Gambit returns to the paper to order.) Yes! My new X-Men security is a success! Thank you Gambit for saving my work! (Reaches for it but then Gambit pulls it away.)

Gambit: Yeah, I helped you out now where's my 50 bucks mother fucker? You know you owe me for the last time I helped your dumb ass.

DB99: 50 bucks!? I don't owe you anything! I custom made the suit you're wearing right now! (Grabs his paper work back and then turns around to Reiko.) Anyways, thanks for coming Reiko. It has been an honor to have you here tonight.

Reiko: (Shaking hands with dragonbeast99.) You're welcome. Um, sorry about Kage Biju trying to get spoilers from you.

DB99: Not a problem! (Turns to face the camera outside at the moment.) Thanks for reading everyone and for being patient with me on this update! I really hope you enjoyed this fluff chapter and the extra couples I added in!

Nazo: Oh boy, more hormonal, bitchy, cry baby, and pain in the ass teenagers to deal with. Tell you what, if you just let me kill off one of them now so there's not so much drama, I promise I won't leave you in plastic in the gutter somewhere.

DB99: Shut up Nazo! I got more important things to talk about right now to the readers right now.

Akumu: Like what?

DB99: **BEFORE I TALK ABOU THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE THAT I MUST GET OUT TO EVERYONE READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL STORY TO THIS ONE BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL AFTER I COMPLETE MY NEXT STORY WITH MY GOOD FRIEND ROSE TIGER. HOWEVER, I NEED THE HELP OF ALL OF YOU READING THIS CHAPTER NOW TO PUT SOME THOUGHTS IN ABOUT THE SEQUEL! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE A SEQUEL, IF YOU ARE A TRUE FAN OF THIS STORY, THEN YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! THERE IS A SUPER IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE NOW THAT YOU ALL MUST VOTE ON AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER! YOU MUST PICK FOUR CHOICES EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE IN THE POLL!! IT IS ABOUT VILLAINS AND WITH OUT AN IDEA ON THIS THE SEQUEL WILL NOT COME SOON!! PLEASE GO AND VOTE NOW AFTER READING AND I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED WITH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!! **

Inagojo: Alright, but what about now with me!? I still haven't made a real appearance yet! I demand to know what happens next!

DB99: Good timing Inagojo! Next chapter is the beginning of the infiltration of the Imulsion mine and there is going to be plenty of chaos underway!

Inagojo: How so?

DB99: For the few of you who remember, there was a poll on what sort of song fic I should do for the Imulsion mine. You voted and I am proud to announce this next song fic to you. **MY FELLOW MAGGOTS, YOU VOTED AND NOW I AM PROUD TO SAY… IN THE IMULUSION MINE… WE… ARE… TAKING… THE CRAZY TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Thanks for reading and stay tuned everyone because we are gonna see how crazy Naruto and Hinata are! Thanks again and for your patience and support in all of this! Stay tuned!


	39. Ch46: The Crazy Test!

Before Show: Fan Service 

(At dragonbeast99's profile)

DB99: (Hears a knock at the door and answers.) Hello? (Sees Rose Tiger, Toa Naruto, Hinata Uzamaki-sama and Chewie Cookies at the door.) Is there something wrong?

Rose Tiger: Is Kizu here?

DB99: Um, why?

Hinata Uzamaki-sama: Just tells us where he is! (Draws katana from sheath while Toa Naruto gets out a broom.)

DB99: (Reluctantly answers.) Um, he's here getting ready for the next chapter. He should be down in the base-

Chewie Cookies:  That's all we need to know! (He and the others run into dragonbeast99's profile to find Kizu.)

DB99: Wait! I have a chapter to write! I need him here!

(In the basement)

Kizu: (Getting his stuff ready for the next chapter.) Okay, nows another chance to take my dear Hinata back! I'll kill Naruto if I have to! She's mine! (Hears someone coming downstairs, looks over shoulder and sees Rose Tiger and the others.) Who the hell are you?

Chewie Cookies: (Dashes up and castrates Kizu.) Take this for trying to steal Hinata from Naruto you teme!

Kizu: (Looking down at his cut off manhood.) NNNNOOOOOO!!! (Hinata Uzamaki-sama cuts off his arms and kicks him down.)

Hinata Uzamaki-sama: You think you can take Hinata and get away with it!? Well think again! (Begins beating him while he's on the ground with Rose Tiger.)

Toa Naruto: (Gets behind Kizu.) I've been waiting to do this for a long time! Take this you sick bastard! I'll never let you break Naruto and Hinata apart! (Shoves broom up Kizu's ass.)

Kizu: AHHHHHHHH!!!! NNNNOOOO!!! OH GOD THE AGONY!! THE AG-! (Rose Tiger kicks him in the mouth before everyone else starts beating him again.)

DB99: (Comes downstairs to see what is happening.) NO! I need him for the next few chapters! Kizu!

Rose Tiger: He had it coming to him! For all the crap he put Naruto and Hinata through, he deserved it!

Author's note 

I hope you liked that Before Show everyone who hates the demonic bastard that is Kizu. I disclaim all references in this story. Okay, you voted back when and now it's here; **WE ARE TAKING THE CRAZY TEST!! **The song fic in this chapter is the song "Spit It Out" by Slipknot; I disclaim ownership of the song. For the song fic, it will go as follows:

_Song lyrics [times a verse is repeated] _

Story

There will be a break in the song when Nazo gives the sign for the crazy test. Here is when you know the time is ready:

**Instructions for the Crazy Test **

Also, there will be a break in first person narration by Nazo which will appear as follows:

….

….

Warning: This song has **VERY **strong language so those people who don't like swearing be warned.

Okay, now that that's all cleared up, let's get this chapter started! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Six 

...

Plans, plans, plans, they all have their plans. That's the one thing the "orderly" worship in their frightened little world. The problem with their plans is that when you take an insane person to the mad house, you're only taking him home. The very place he knows best! I'm home but there's room for plenty more freaks like me here in this hell hole that I've opened up here in the Land of Wind. He's coming, the other insane person, I know he is. I can't turn him down when he's so like me and ready to be unleashed. I'll make him into what he truly is. Bird's of a feather flock together, there's no denying who and what he is. I'm here waiting, my sworn enemy, my rival, my counter-part, my inspiration, my brother in arms. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…… HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

While Naruto and his comrades slept soundly back in the inn, Nazo gazed out from one of the watch towers in the Imulsion mine. He was eager and he had a sense that there was someone he wanted coming to the mine. He just knew it in his bones; Naruto was coming to the mine, he could feel it.

"Just you wait Fox; I'll be ready for you. You goody-goody you, I'm gonna put a smile on that fake face of yours. I'm gonna bring out your true colors." Nazo thought to himself as he pictured Naruto arriving at the mine ready to fight and with all his friends by his side thinking that good would conquer evil and that their plans would work. Nazo invited this challenge openly, he wanted to fight Naruto. He needed to; it was the only way he could define himself, through his rivalry with Naruto.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Inagojo asked as she came to see what Nazo was doing. She removed her mask and let her hair down. Nazo then took off his mask. "It's late and this place is guarded to the teeth. No one is getting in or out of here."

"Maybe anyone normal would get trapped here, but a certain orange Fox would get here without a problem." Nazo said with his ominous laugh. He was looking forward to tomorrow. "The Foxman is on his way, I know he is."

"What is your obsession with that boy? All we need is him and his girlfriend for the completion of my ritual." Inagojo said. She couldn't understand Nazo at all about his new obsession with Naruto; that's all he ever talked about anymore. What Naruto did recently, who he helped, and whatever else put him the lime light; that's what Nazo cared about now. "We have more important things to worry about."

"I've found the yin to my yang queeney. I just have to do something for the young man who knows how to make me hate this filthy little world even more!" Nazo said as he clutched his fist. Every time he heard about what Naruto did to help people, his compulsiveness ran wild and he had to destroy something to make up for all the goody-goody things that Naruto did; Nazo felt antagonized by these good deeds and he felt an obligation to challenge Naruto and his beliefs. He needed Naruto to motivate his crimes, Naruto was the reason Nazo did the things he did now, that was why he had to do so much to Konoha, he needed Naruto's challenge to make his day. "It's about time he learned what true madness is. He needs to learn his true nature. He needs to know how to be a freak."

"Nazo…" Inagojo didn't know why Nazo felt this way about Naruto. What was it that made Nazo so obsessed with Naruto? She didn't know what to say to this. Little did she know that Nazo's inspiration felt the same way about him. "Anyways, we need to talk about that girl we brought here."

"What about her?" Nazo asked as he looked out from the tower.

"She's done mutating and it's not pretty. Luckily she can't hear or see but whatever Niles did to her, she's not changing back." Inagojo said feeling some sympathy for the victim of the madman. "We're still trying to find a lead to him. Once this is over we can correct the mistake the Whirlpool Village made a long time ago and no more people will have to go through any that ever again."

"Yes, and then anarchy will set in and everyone's true nature will be revealed." Nazo said as he thought of the glorious day when everyone realized how pointless their rules were and to start thinking. There would be a better class of criminal that would teach people to appreciate what they had and then people would know what they had to do to survive. "But before we do that, there are a couple of things I want to do before I die."

"You don't really believe that prophecy do you Nazo?" Inagojo asked. She didn't like it when Nazo talked about this subject. "You may be The Agent of Chaos but that doesn't mean that you'll really die like the others did."

Long ago, Nazo was told that as The Agent of Chaos he would either die saving the world or destroying it. It would all be up to him. He would have to decide on what the world was worth before dying in its rebirth or its destruction. It seemed to be the latter with how he saw humanity now; giggling in a corner and bleeding.

"I got nothing to lose, what's wrong with dying?" Nazo asked laughing. He had no value of his life but this was one of the many things that made up the hint of sadness in his eyes. "Besides, there's no better way for me to die. I don't mind if someone else does me in but I would really like to see it be done at the hands of someone who would make the experience worthwhile."

"You told me that you didn't believe in reincarnation." Inagojo said.

"I only believe in anarchy, and the world's true colors coming out." Nazo said. He had no rules, no God, no love, and no respect for authority. But he really wished that he knew love; if only he hadn't lost Harley. "You once told me that we are reborn according to how we lived our previous lives. Maybe I'm just the same Agent of Chaos but in a different body. I can't do anything else."

"It's your duty, unfortunately." Inagojo said. She knew, or at least Niles made her believe this about herself, that she was supposed to do evil; it was the only way to justify the pain she went through in life. She didn't like this duty so she could relate to Nazo.

"Correct, it's MY duty." Nazo said looking back at Inagojo. "You were never asked to be a part of this."

"Don't start this Nazo. I'm not going back to my old, foolish, naïve, young self. It's not who I am. I'm just as wicked as you are." Inagojo said almost angry. "We're all freaks here."

"Yes, but unlike me or Akumu, you have something to lose." Nazo said referring to her children, RAAM and Skorge. "Even if you are a freak, you're still a mother, remember that."

Inagojo didn't say anything else. She always hated it when Nazo brought that fact up. But there was no denying it; she was a parent and even though her children were grown up, she still had to be there for them like they were for her. Inagojo left putting her mask back on. She wondered if it was possible to suffer at least half of what she went through and still have another role in this world rather than having to hurt people. Fate, destiny, or whatever you want to call it, had something in line for her that would answer this question and it would come to her when she least expected it. Inagojo was about to greeted by an angel.

That same hour in a hidden cavern where only a lantern lit the room, the Akatsuki were meeting to talk about recent events and the organization's future. Things were not well but changes were about to come soon.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are dead." Itachi said as he appeared in the holographic form that all the Akatsuki members appeared in during long distance meetings.

"Let me guess, Kakashi and the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki again?" Zetsu said as he felt a sudden frustration. "As if the Horde wasn't enough of a problem, those two keep getting in the way of our plans!"

"I hear that the Locust general had role in their death." Konan said as she looked at Nagato who seemed very exhilarated at the moment. "RAAM was the one who impaled Kakuzu in the back; he finished him off after the Jinchuriki hit him. Pain, are you alright? You act like you're not even paying attention."

"I'm sorry; I just got done talking with by far the most influential man in my life!" Pain said with a smile, something that was never seen. He had so many new ideas running through his head about perfection, standards, and the need for a modern, scientific society. "He is just so cultured and so god like! He's even appears to be a potential ally for our organization!"

"Who is he?" Deidara asked feeling a bit disturbed seeing the leader of the Akatsuki in such high spirits.

"His name is N-N-N-Nil- I'm sorry, he's western so I can't pronounce his name."Pain said still smiling about the man he had met. "But still though, he's just so amazing!"

"So what does he want with us?" Konan asked. She didn't like where this was going. She had a feeling that something beyond the entire organization of the Akatsuki had crept in and was going to change everything that they had worked for. "If he's so willing to help us then what does he want in return? Is going to take the place of one of our fallen members?"

"No, he is far too busy for something like that but he says that he will once he finds the ones that he considers perfect! Then they will help us and we will find perfection!" Pain said with the same smile on his face. This man had warped his entire being and thinking. No one was sure if this was good or bad. "He says that he needs us to find for him The Agent of Chaos among the Locust Horde. Where is the Horde now?"

"The last I heard was that they were in Sunagakure digging some sort of mine." Kisame said.

"Then we need to go there and find The Agent of Chaos." Pain said now looking more serious for the discussion of business. "I want someone there to find The Agent of Chaos and to hunt him down!"

Itachi was keeping this to himself, but he had heard that Nazo was The Agent of Chaos. He heard that The Agent of Chaos was the one who possessed a powerful ocular Kekkei Genkai called the Hakaigan that was stronger than Sharingan in not ten but a hundred fold. He heard that The Agent of Chaos was the one who was feared by even the Uchiha clan long ago for his very being; The Agent of Chaos was a monster that not even the Biju could destroy, he was a monster. The very thought that some man like Nazo was stronger than him and his clan felt very insulting to Itachi; he would never admit to being weaker to some random lunatic who acted on impulse and did what seemed to be pointless destruction. He wanted to disprove this, he wanted to prove that Uchiha was the best; he wanted to be the one to end the legacy of The Agent of Chaos. Itachi would show everyone that the stories behind The Agent of Chaos were false; someone like Nazo could never be stronger than him.

"Please, lord Pain; let me be the one to hunt down The Agent of Chaos. It would mean the world to me if you did." Itachi said looking very sure of himself and seemed very enthusiastic about finding The Agent of Chaos.

"That's a pretty big step for the two of us." Kisame said as he drew his sword. "I'll cut off his limbs making it an easy catch for you."

"I'd rather go on this alone." Itachi said. "I can handle it and I can take down any opponent. I have the Sharingan and nothing is stronger than it."

"What!? Since when do you work alone!?" Kisame barked feeling insulted. "You've never done anything like this on your own! Why are you going to hog all the fun to yourself!?"

"No Itachi, I have other things for you to do." Pain said. Itachi looked disappointed and he felt very let down. He wanted to fight Nazo, he had to. "This is a mine; we need someone who can cover the wide area of it without being caught. Going inside would be any normal fool's attempt of an infiltration and finding someone. We need someone who can search without being caught from anyone inside."

"Then leave it to me!" Deidara said with a smile on his face. He felt happy to steal an opportunity like this from Itachi. He looked at Itachi who scowled at him for taking this away. "I can fly above the mine, have one of my creations search for me, and we got this guy!"

"Oh boy! I get to go with sempai back to Sunagakure!" Tobi said feeling excited about the trip. "What was it like when you first went with Sasori-sempai!? I can't wait!"

"I'm not taking a runt like you who would only get me caught! You stay here!" Deidara shouted at the now crying Tobi. "Don't worry lord Pain, I won't let you down. If any of those goons is The Agent of Chaos, I'll blow his arms and legs off and bring him back to your new friend in a hand basket! This will be the finest display of my art! I guarantee it!"

The Akatsuki signed out. The meeting was over. Itachi had never felt so bitter before in his life; he had lost the one man he wanted to fight the most! Itachi was determined to bring Nazo down and to uphold the reputation of the Uchiha clan and Sharingan. No dokeshi-teme would steal Sharingan's title with some myth that someone probably made up. Itachi didn't know how wrong he was in his thinking that Hakaigan was weak just as Deidara didn't know how wrong he was in thinking that getting into the mine would be easy. The Akatsuki would soon make one of the biggest mistakes they had ever made.

Back at the inn, everyone was getting ready and preparing for what would be the hardest mission that any of them had ever been on. All were nervous, all were scared of what was to come, all were worried about what await in the mine, and no one knew what to expect. Of course they all had their plans and they still believed that a plan was what they needed; God help all of them as they prepared to go into the Locust madhouse.

"Be sure to expect anything Sakura." Yamato said as he checked how much equipment he had on him. He then looked at her with concern on his face. "Also, should Naruto have another, um, 'incident', be sure to find me. Out of all places, the Locust mine is the last place we want to him to go Four Tails on us."

"R-Right." Sakura said as she just remembered the time it did happen and how terrified she was and how Naruto's personality changed entirely. She had to wonder, did Hinata know yet? This was something that they would eventually have to talk about but Hinata needed to understand the situation of the subject. "Sensei, where is Hinata? I need to talk to her."

"She's still inside. She should be coming out soon." Yamato said. He knew what Sakura was about to talk to her about. "Just be sure not to scare her."

"I won't." Sakura said. She saw Hinata walk out of the inn ready to go. She then approached her feeling nervous about Hinata's reaction to this. "Hinata, could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Sakura. What is it?" Hinata asked as she walked out of the inn.

"Come with me." Sakura said as Hinata followed her to the side of the inn where no one could hear them. "Um, Hinata, I hate bringing this up, but, how much do you know about Naruto being a Jinchuriki?"

Hinata looked down not in despair that she didn't understand the subject, but because it hurt Naruto whenever it came up.

"We're still talking about it." Hinata answered. "It's a hard subject, but he has told me about his birth and about the Two Tailed state he was in the other day."

"Has he mentioned anything about his Fourth Tail?" Sakura asked now scared of what this could mean for Hinata and her.

"No." Hinata said now feeling a bit concerned. She could understand why Naruto hadn't brought it up yet but she didn't like the sound of it. "Why? What is it?"

"I couldn't believe that you were able to stop Naruto's rampage that day. Thanks for doing that Hinata, it really means a lot to me to know that Naruto is still human deep down when he's like that." Sakura said now preparing for the worst. "But you have to make sure that he never goes past three tails. His Four Tailed state, its, he's not the same person when it happens."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked feeling a bit scared now.

"The last time he went Four Tails was when we tried to rescue Sasuke and, the side effects, the thing he became, it was like nothing that I've ever seen." Sakura said looking down now terrified of what Naruto might do the next time he transformed. "He looked like an animal and he couldn't recognize me when I tried to call to him. He even attacked me. Hinata, I don't want you to go through that."

"Sakura, I…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She was worried now. Sakura didn't intend to make her feel this way but Hinata needed to know this.

"If he ever goes past two tails, find Yamato and have him seal him. Naruto can't be reasoned with or talked to when he's in his Four Tailed state." Sakura told her looking back up. "I'm not trying to scare you but you need to know this. When we're going to the mine, I'm just very afraid that it might happen."

"Right, thanks… for warning me that is." Hinata said as she looked back up and saw Naruto come out of the inn looking like he was ready. Hinata looked at him and wondered if he could really be a monster. Could Naruto really forget who he was and go on a killing spree? Hinata thought to herself. "Naruto, deep down, are you really a monster? I don't want to believe it. The look in your eyes and face says otherwise. Even that one day, when I looked into your eyes, it was still you there. Could there really be something worse?"

Hinata went up to Naruto and was warmly greeted by him as expected.

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata said smiling back. She was able to let go of the feelings she had earlier when he kissed her. "I'm assuming you're more than ready for this mission if you're this chipper."

"You bet. I have something that I need to do while on this on mission. And now is the only chance I'll get." Naruto said looking serious. Hinata had a feeling that it had to do with Nazo again.

"It's Nazo isn't it?" Hinata asked now concerned. "It's that feeling you told me about yesterday; how do you intend to confront this feeling."

"I don't want to say just yet." Naruto said looking down. He knew that this mission required that he didn't get caught by the Horde but Naruto had to do this; he had to find Nazo and figure out the root of this feeling. "I'll tell you before we get in to any danger. But I may need you to help me with it."

"Naruto, Hinata, we can talk about our personal lives later; right now we need to go and get into the mine before anything unexpected happens." Kakashi said as he gave sign for everyone to come. "Let's go and hope that Nazo hasn't got something waiting for us when we get there."

The party was off. They went with hopes of stopping the Locust Horde and saving their ally Sunagakure who was in danger now from the mine being opened. Only a few miles ahead of them was Sasuke who also was on a mission to stop the Horde. Things would get ugly soon enough; what would happen in the mine would not be forgotten any time soon and the forces coming now would not be the only ones to know, for another mysterious party had joined in the madness.

Back in Sunagakure, things were a mess. Everyone had to wear masks up protect themselves from the Imulsion fumes and doctors were now working around the clock to find a cure. The real action was in the Kazekage's office where a meeting was being held. Gaara was under a lot of pressure now and he didn't know what to do when he knew that even his power was not strong enough to stop Nazo. He wondered if any Kage had the strength to stop a man like him; a man who could throw any technique he laid eyes on into anarchy.

"Lord Kazekage, we need to do something while the village is still standing!" One of the village elders said to Gaara with a great deal of anger in his voice. He could not stand seeing the village being in such a disgrace by being held hostage by a group of terrorists. "If Nazo is allowed to run rapid then we're done for! Everything the past Kages have worked for will be for nothing!"

"I'm aware of that!" Gaara shouted back in frustration. "But what can I do!? The Horde threatened to blow up the village completely this time if we ask for help from any of the outside villages and they have monitors on who leaves the village! Those Jonin we sent out a while back haven't returned! This is a sign that the Horde knows what we were trying to do!"

"We can't jump to conclusions on this! What if they did find out what the Horde is doing outside the village and got help from Konoha?" Another elder said trying to calm everyone down. "What if they made it past the sand worms guarding the borders of the Land of Wind? There is still a slight chance of hope that we need to hold on to!"

"I…." Gaara didn't know what to say as he placed his hand on his head. This was too much for him. Suddenly he heard running outside the room he was in with everyone else. "Who's here?"

Suddenly and old man with a bony face, large hat to shield himself from the sun, and missing a few of his teeth ran in wearing very ragged cloths and carrying with him a huge bag full of scrolls. It was the Land of Wind's hermit and soothsayer Satoshi.

"Lord Kazekage! Huff-huff, wait! Before you make any decisions on what to do I need to ask you something!" The old man said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Satoshi, if this is about your prediction that the Kazekage would be kidnapped again and how we should have listened to you, then we are just going to throw you out again." One of Gaara's assistants said.

"No! I need to know! Lord Kazekage, the one man who took control of your sand, did you see his eyes!?" Satoshi said as he finally caught his breath and spilled out his scrolls on the council table. Everyone but Gaara got angry at him; Gaara wanted to hear what the old man had to say. "It is very important that I know! The fate of the village, no, the entire World of Ninja depends on it!"

"Why is this important?" Gaara asked as he remembered when he first met Nazo. He had a loneliness in his eyes that was similar to his own but only worse and more twisted. "They were a cloudy yellow; it looked like his eyes had turned into clouds and were beginning to boil into a liquid that would pour out of his eye sockets. That's all I can remember from that one night."

"That's it! We're doomed! The end is near!" Satoshi said as he opened several of his scrolls and began to search for something. He took off his hat and let his head fall on the table when he found what he was looking for. "He's come at last! There's nothing we can do!"

"What are you talking about?" One elder asked. "You're talking like it's the end of the world."

"It IS the end of the world!" Satoshi said as she picked up the scroll and showed it to Gaara and the other people in the room. There was a legend inscribed on it with a rough sketch of the eyes that Gaara saw. "It's The Agent of Chaos! The Child of Burning Time! The one who will destroy the world and all life in it!"

"I don't believe in fairy tales old man. If that's all you came to talk about then leave." Gaara said. He was not in the mood to hear stories and his time was extremely valuable right now. "We have more important things to worry about. Like finding out how the hell to kill those damn worms circling the village and the entire Land of Wind."

"You don't understand; this man is a serious threat to our very existence!" Satoshi said as he undid another scroll showing what looked like the copy of some sort of curse mark. It was shaped like a slipknot and it was drawn on the front of a sketched human being. "The Agent of Chaos is a being born with all of the world's madness locked inside of him! He has appeared every five hundred years or so or when the amount of chaos in the world has reached a pinnacle. He has a very rare Kekkei Genkai which rivals that of the Rinnegan used by The Sage of The Six Paths called the Hakaigan, the Destruction Eye."

"Do you mean to say that the man who almost killed me and everyone in this village is this being of legend?" Gaara asked. He was intrigued now.

"Yes! If he had cloudy yellow eyes then he is The Agent of Chaos!" Satoshi said as he began to draw some sort of a diagram with the characters for love, hate, peace, war, and other conflicting things on it. "His power is generated by not only the darkness of the world but also its light. He carries a horrible burden of being able to carry all the feelings of the world on his shoulders and he suffers mentally from being overloaded with feelings."

"So what is he? Some sort of catalyst for something or some sort sacrifice?" One of the elders asked.

"The Agent of Chaos is who he decides to be; once he chooses to embrace one side more than the other then he will run rampant on the world." Satoshi said as he pulled out another image of The Agent of Chaos with what looked like an unbalanced Yin-Yang. "Once he absorbs enough chaos he will chose what side of the world he favors, he will use it to either save the world from the coming fire or engulf the world in it."

"So are you saying that he could save the world then?" Gaara asked. He thought about the pain in Nazo's eyes when he first saw him and thought that maybe he could change like he did but at a very slow pace. "He could be the one who could solve the World of Ninja's problems."

"I am yet to hear any stories of The Agent of Chaos doing such a thing and I highly doubt that he would!" Satoshi said with anger in his voice. He hated Nazo and he hated all other Agents of Chaos in history. "The Agent of Chaos was the one who killed the Sage of The Six Paths, the one who created the Nine Biju, and the one who destroyed the entire planet in a raging fire millions of years ago! This one is no different!"

"Wait this getting to be too difficult to understand. Tell us the story from the beginning Satoshi." One councilman said. "What is The Agent of Chaos and what is it that he did so long ago? How does it apply to the one we have now?"

"According to legend, back during the time of creation there was nothing until a mighty force called Chaos came and created the universe. When life sprang up, all was good." Satoshi said pulling out another scroll containing the legend. "But when everything was too perfect and people began to compare each other based on how perfect they were, The Agent of Chaos came in. He upset the order of things and everyone started to hate him. They all turned to him as a scapegoat for the other social problems in the world. People were then able to live peacefully because they had only The Agent of Chaos to worry about."

"I don't see how this makes The Agent of Chaos evil." Gaara said. From his point of view right now, it sounded like The Agent of Chaos had saved humanity; everyone hated him but they were able to love each other again because they had focused their hate on one individual instead of each other.

"Are you insane!? He upset the established order! He destroyed the peaceful order that kept people together! He destroyed perfection!" Satoshi shouted in anger. He didn't like how the Kazekage was so liberal thinking and open to such ideas. That was why he was one of the people who did not approve of him becoming Hokage; thinking that a madman had insight would mean that he was supporting anarchy. Gaara wasn't but the old schemers had grown on perfection and began to see it like a god, like so many people did. "Lord Kazekage, perfection is what we all strive for! With it the world would be a better place! You should know that!"

"I don't want to argue opinions now, let's focus on the story." Gaara said as the elders and councilmen looked at him like he was losing his mind saying that The Agent of Chaos did no evil destroying perfection. "Go on. What else is this being responsible for? You said he created the Biju."

"The fiend did. When he had felt that there was no longer a need for him to carry on his power, he tried to get rid of it by ripping out his eyes and throwing them away. Every time he did a Biju was born. The first time he did this, the Biju we all know as Shukaku was born." Satoshi said as he then pinned one scroll to the wall that showed the characters for the Nine Biju on it with an illustration of the Hakaigan in the middle of them. "He pulled his eyes out nine times and every time he did, his eyes gave birth to a new monster. He stopped when he created the Kyubi; that was when he realized that he would never cease to exist and that he would always be there to do evil. His newly created Biju became mere pets of his and spread chaos and confusion through the destruction created by them. Since then, the various ninja villages have been given the burden of dealing with these natural disasters."

Gaara remained silent but thinking about it, this was how the later shinobi governments then balanced their power; they divided up the Biju amongst each other and tried to control them by creating Jinchuriki like Gaara once was. Gaara could blame The Agent of Chaos for creating the beast that filled his life with misery but he did notice something. Order was able to be created when the Biju came in. It was through the need to prevent these beasts from getting loose the Five Great Nations and the other villages were able form as a means of defense against the monsters. It was like the saying "within madness there is reason", people were able to unite within the turmoil. Perhaps the need to survive had taught people that they needed to put their differences aside for the greater good.

"It was the last Agent of Chaos that did the most horrid of acts; it was that Agent of Chaos who killed the Sage of The Six Paths." Satoshi said. Everyone listened with a strong feeling of hate now towards The Agent of Chaos. Gaara could understand and he too could hate The Agent of Chaos now too; the Sage of The Six Paths was a saint who brought ninjutsu to the world as a means of peace but for someone to kill such a man was a crime that could never be redeemed. "When perfection had returned with peace, The Agent of Chaos fought the Sage of The Six Paths for three days and three nights. On the morning of what would be the fourth day of fighting, the Sage of The Six Paths was dead; The Agent of Chaos had killed him saying that it was for the good of the world that there was madness. He believed that it would keep the world sane, safe, and would allow life to go on. He defined himself through his acts of madness just as the Sage of The Six Paths defined his through his good deeds to humanity. Because he is gone and not able to continue his work in making humans perfect again, we now live in a world of hate."

Gaara began to think again about this. Was perfection really a good thing? If everyone was perfect then who would be more perfect than others? Who would be the elite of the elite? The idea of a perfect being seemed unfair, grossly proud, and self destructive; if everything was perfect then everyone would be putting each other down to seem more perfect. This madness made people learn the difference between right and wrong through example; without evil there could be no good and good in itself would seem evil because it would seek to go higher by putting others down. Gaara didn't know why this made sense but it frightened him; was this the way Nazo saw things? He remembered Nazo saying something during his invasion that he would create a better class of criminal; was Nazo going to make people who would do evil as a way of defining themselves and doing it simply because they could? Instead of fame, fortune, and notoriety like the other organized criminal organizations would he seek a way to make people turn to each other in need to survive. Despite how strong these ideas had become in Gaara's head, he didn't want anarchy; he couldn't imagine a world without order. He feared what it would mean for everyone. He was too attached to the order that no one truly appreciated.

"So are you saying that Nazo, assuming that he is The Agent of Chaos, will do something with wide scale destruction like these previous ones?" Gaara asked now more frustrated about what to do. He wasn't sure if he was fueling a fire that would send Nazo off in a rampage, if he would put the village at stake by acting, or if the fate of the world lied in the hands of this man. "If that's the case then we must act cautiously. Satoshi, I'm not sure if we should just yet because of the uncertainty of what we are dealing with, but is there a way to defeat The Agent of Chaos?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that legend. Not even the past soothsayers knew the secret of defeating The Agent of Chaos. That legend is beyond my knowledge." Satoshi said as he began to pack up his belongings. "But the fact remains that we cannot have The Agent of Chaos here in our land any longer if we want our village to be safe."

"Please Satoshi; there must be something that you know." One elder said now worried that nothing could be done without the help of the legends passed down from the soothsayers. "Is there at least someone who has defeated one of The Agents of Chaos in the past? Is there anyone who has succeeded where the Sage of The Six Paths failed?"

"Oh, there was a story of one clan of warriors that defeated The Agent of Chaos but their code has long been disbanded and no one has ever taken up their old mantles." Satoshi said as he thought about what had been asked and tried to remember the legend. "That and the one that would be needed no longer exists."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked. He was now further intrigued and so was the rest of the council and elders. The whole meeting had taken a new direction. "What clan are you talking about? Is it a ninja clan?"

"No something beyond shinobi Ninshu and Bushido the way of the samurai, it was a code of honor that was adapted from another land long ago called chivalry. They were called knights or in our part of the world, they were called dragoons." Satoshi said. "There was one dragoon who was rumored to have defeated The Agent of Chaos despite being mortal and having so many forces against him. He held the dragoon's code of chivalry the highest and had a strong resolve to stop what was evil at the time. Despite how good he was people feared him for being a vigilante that was so selfless and carrying towards humanity despite how corrupt it had become. He was the Dark Dragoon, the Dark Knight."

"Well the Dark Dragoon isn't coming back anytime soon and we can't just send someone claiming to be the Dark Dragoon in to fight Nazo our current Agent of Chaos." One councilman said as he turned his attention back to Gaara along with the other councilman and elders. "Gaara we have information now that could help us stop Nazo, one of the Horde leaders, and rid the village of this problem."

"Lord Kazekage, it is up to you to come up with a decision and you need to let it be one that will save the village from the condition it's in right now." A second councilman said.

"I'm not sure what to do now that it sounds like we're dealing with a near invincible being of myth. How are we going to stop a man who can only be stopped by someone else from myth?" Gaara said. His frustration had reached its peak now. "You all are a part of this council. You're supposed to be helping me come up with an answer for this!"

"Lord Kazekage if we knew what to do we would tell you but we are just as frustrated and lost on the subject as you are!" One elder shouted. "It's your responsibility! You are the one who is supposed to decide on this not us! If you can't do anything then this village is doomed!"

"This meeting is over." Gaara said as he picked up his hat and left the room to return to his office. He was frustrated and couldn't think of what to do under all this pressure. The village was now in chaos with its leaders now turning on each other. Gaara needed someone who would actually help and encourage him in this desperate time of need. Help would come eventually but would it be in time to save Naruto and the others from the coming fire? Only the fates knew what would happen from here on out.

Near the border of the Land of Wind, Naruto and the others were there and ready to begin searching. They would need a lead soon to the mine if they wanted to find it before anything worse happened to Sunagakure. Hinata was still thinking about a possible transformation from Naruto like Sakura warned and wanted to be ready for it; really, there was no way to prepare for the fateful day when she would see the beast within Naruto. She put this aside thought to listen to Kakashi and the other Jonin as they readied to search.

"Alright, let's try and find a lead to the mine." Kakashi said as he turned to Kiba. "Kiba, can you and Akamaru smell any sort of trail to the mine? Any Imulsion fumes or Locusts of any type?"

"No but I'm starting to hear something." Kiba said. The rest of the party began to hear it too coming from the west. It was the music that the Horde listened to, death metal. "It sounds like that music that Nazo played during his invasion. It's that death metal music."

"Ugh, how can those people listen to that crap?" Sakura said as she heard the profanity in the lyrics and all the fast and loud electric instruments. "It may be faint but my ears still want to bleed to it."

"I've got to agree on Sakura on this one." Hinata said. The other girls agreed with her too. "This music is terrible."

"Oh come on girls! Give it a chance! It's decent music if you think about it!" Kiba said. "I mean the dark lyrics are pretty creative and they cover some really deep stuff too like darkness, nihilism, anger, disaffection, love, misanthropy, anarchy, and psychosis."

"Kiba, you are the only one who listens to this garbage. Don't even try to get the rest of us to like it." Ino said with a scowl on her face. She hated anyone who would listen to such music.

"Um, actually, I agree with Kiba, this is decent music." Naruto said almost shyly. All the girls looked at him wide eyed and even some of the adults were surprised. "Looking past the fact that this is the enemy's music, it's good."

"Naruto how could like such a thing!? This music is disgusting!" Hinata said in shock that was near horror; Naruto was actually turning into a metal head!? "Nazo sang about slitting people's throats and about people making noises when they're sick! How could you like anything like that!?"

"I'm with Naruto and Kiba on this one! Death metal is a wonderful form of music!" Lee said with energy.

"Lee! Such lyrics are damaging to your youthful spirit! How could like such self-destructive music!?" Guy said about ready cry knowing that his favorite student was listening to such horrible music.

"You're out of your mind Lee. This crap is going to rot your brain." Neji said looking at him and the other metal heads with disgust.

"At least Neji has some decency!" Tenten said still with the non-metal people (damn them for cursing metal!).

"How can you say that Neji when we listened to it together that one time when we found that tape sitting in the trash near the Hokage's residency!?" Lee asked in shock and tears that Neji would insult such great music (God bless you Lee!). "You loved it Neji! We both did! You said so yourself!"

"Neji why!?" Tenten shouted in disbelief and shock. Neji, one of the most serious people in the village, would actually listen to death metal!? "What could possible appeal to you in music like that!?"

"It helps me deal with frustration okay!" Neji said feeling humiliated because his secret had been revealed. "I'm not proud of it, okay I am proud of it, but death metal helps me let out my pent up feelings!"

"I use it for the same reason!" Chouji said with a smile. He was also a metal head. "Whenever I'm upset I listen to it to let my anger out. It really helps you when you want to hit something really bad but you can't."

"Chouji you're insane like the rest of these psychos! That music is going to turn your brain to mush!" Ino shouted. She then turned to Sai. "At least Sai knows what we're talking about!"

"Actually I've started to like death metal too." Sai said with a smile. "I find it very artistic in the sense that it can elaborately illustrate the darkest things in the world and make them understandable and enjoyable."

"Well we still have Shino! He hasn't been corrupted by this crap!" Tenten said. Shino went silent and looked away.

"Shino, is there something that you want to tell us?" Sakura asked with a scowl on her face. If there was another head banging metal head in the group, she was going to snap.

"Ummmmmm." Shino looked away and tried to hide his blushing face. Hinata pulled the cover down on his face revealing a grin and blushing cheeks. Shino was in to death metal too (another fellow maggot!)! "It's growing on me."

"I guess boys will be boys." Ino said with sigh as the other girls joined her in disbelief. How could this music be so popular? It had to be a difference in gender. "What is the world coming to?"

"We can talk about music later. Now that we know where the source is coming from, we need to follow it to the mine." Yamato said. "Let's go before the speakers-!"

"Hello kiddies! It's your friendly uncle N here! I'm sitting here reading the newest manga in my office and I must say it is very… boring. Come! Come all who dare to enter the madhouse of the Locust Horde! It's just twelve miles west from the north border of The Land of Wind!" A voice said from the speakers in the distance. It was Nazo! He was giving his position away on purpose! "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Anyone who wants to give us a challenge is welcome to come and try! I must tell you that you should do so soon because once this carnival leaves town, well, you can do the math on the body count! The number of victims will be innumerable once this mine is dry! The people of the Land of Wind will know chaos like none other! Unless Konoha's dear Foxman can stop me first! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!"

"Does he know that we're coming!?" Kou shouted in a panic. How could Nazo give away his position like that!? Was he really insane!? Didn't he care about what he had worked for!? "And what does he mean by Foxman!? Is he expecting us!?"

"Kou we can't panic!" Kakashi barked. He didn't like where this was going. It could be a trap that Nazo was setting up. "Let's think about this for a moment."

"He's talking about me." Naruto said to Kakashi looking now even more eager to get to the mine. "By Foxman, he means me, the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuriki. He wants me to come and try and stop him."

"Why would he want that?" Kakashi asked Naruto. This didn't make any sense.

"This is a game of catch me if you can that he's playing. I can feel it." Naruto said feeling as if he actually knew and understood Nazo. "Please, let's just follow his directions sensei. They have to be real."

"Naruto you can't be fooled whatever kind of feelings you have about Nazo! This is obviously a trap!" Hinata said as she ran up to him. She didn't like where this was going; why did Naruto care so much about Nazo? How could two people who never met properly and were so black and white want to see each other? "Naruto, how can we trust him?"

"Oh one last thing, if no one shows up for the last day of the mine carnival, then I blow Sunagakure SKY HIGH!" Nazo said on the loud speakers with hysterical laughter. "It's up to you Fox. I'm waiting and I won't make a move until you arrive. I'm a man of my word."

"He's a man of his word; Nazo wouldn't openly challenge me or anyone else unless he wanted them to show up." Naruto said now looking determined to find and fight Nazo. This was a calling. The Foxman would have to meet the Dokeshi Prince of Crime if he was really this willing to fight. "Sensei, this mission is more to me than just saving our village and Sunagakure, I feel like I'm going to find something about myself here. I need to go to this mine."

"Naruto…" Kakashi didn't know what to say. Kizu listened with a sick smile on his face.

"The brat is falling for the dokeshi teme's taunts. Good! Maybe this will make his chances of dying higher saving me the trouble of having to follow through with my entire plan!" Kizu thought to himself.

"Sempai, we don't have much time." Yamato said now feeling that maybe there was more to this mission than they thought; not only for the sake of the people but for themselves too. Maybe what they were really going to find was not the Horde but themselves. Something about this seemed like it was not an enemy challenge but a personal challenge. Nazo had stirred everyone's inner chaos.

"Then let's go. This madman has something over us that we can't understand if we stay here." Guy said. He was starting to see what Naruto was seeing in this; Nazo wanted to see what they were made of. The party followed the directions that Nazo gave feeling chaos build inside themselves made of fear, anger towards what Nazo intended to do, and an eagerness to see what it was that made them want to stop Nazo. This battle wasn't as simple as just fighting it.

"Naruto, wait for me." Hinata said gently. She was now more concerned than ever about Naruto. "You said that there was something that you may need my help doing something in the mine. What is it?"

"Hinata, I intend to fight Nazo when I get there but before I do, I want, I want to find out about him." Naruto said thinking about everything he had heard about Nazo. That he had been raised by abusive parents, that he had connections to the west, and his various names for his notorious deeds; the Dokeshi, Clown, Prince of Crime, the Harlequin of Hate, and the Ace of Knaves. Naruto needed to know what kind of character held these things. "If you run into him before I do, don't fight him."

"What do you want me to do then?" Hinata asked now afraid of what Naruto wanted.

"Before you do anything, just, look into his eyes and see what you can see." Naruto said. "I think you'll know what it is once you see it. It will be what you see in him that makes me feel whole."

"I will Naruto, for you I will." Hinata said even though she didn't like what she had been asked. She would not have to fear Nazo for there was something else in store for her. As Naruto and the others continued on, Sasuke followed from far behind. Things were about to get ugly.

The forces of Konoha found the back entrance of the mine after a half hour of searching. There were no guards and this scared them. Why wouldn't there be anyone here? Naruto and the others had a bad feeling about this but they had to come up with a plan of action now to be sure that nothing happened. They had again given into what Nazo wanted them to do; they were going to make a plan that he could turn on them. The fools hadn't learned a thing.

"Okay, we're here but we need to come up with a plan for infiltration." Kakashi said as everyone gathered around. "We talked about it last night but we need something that will work and be fail proof."

"Like what?" Kizu asked. He was impatient. He didn't care about the mission, he only wanted to make sure that he could pull up more dirt on Naruto or better yet make sure that he died on this mission. "We just split up and go. It's as simple as that."

"No Kizu, we need to be equally divided with the right skills to help one another in the right situation." Guy said. Kizu was annoyed by this. Guy was in no position to be lecturing a Main Branch Hyuga in his opinion. If anyone else died on this mission, he hoped that it was him and Kou; that would eliminate the annoyance and the threat to his taking of Hinata. "There are you, me, Kou, my team, Kakashi's team including Yamato, Kurenai's team, and the new generation InoShikaChou Trio. We have a good number of people and we can prepare for almost any sort of situation this way."

"Guy's right, we need to make this an equal pairing." Kakashi said. "I can take my team, but with Yamato here along with Kizu and Kou there are more Jonin. Kou, go with Shikamaru and his team, Yamato you can take Hinata and her team, and Kizu, you can accompany me. I may need another set of hands with me and your Byakugan would be very helpful in searching out for Locusts while we're here."

"Very well, I come with you." Kizu said. This was a good opportunity to have Naruto have an unfortunate "accident" on this mission if he could follow the Jinchuriki teme. "If that's the case for pairings then what is our plan of search?"

"We will break up to take on the mid levels, lower levels, and high levels of the mine. Who knows how big it really is so we need to cover as much ground as possible." Kakashi said. He was a very organized and structured leader, an excellent example of a schemer. "Should anything happen, we will rendezvous at the nearest and safest place in the mine and come up with another plan should we find anything."

"Sounds good sempai! It will work without a doubt!" Yamato said now feeling more confident about the mission now that he knew that Kakashi had figured out a fail proof way to accomplish this mission. "Alright, we know what to do! Let's go and make this a success!"

Right when the group was about to scatter, Neji saw something coming down from above with his Byakugan. It was very large man with four huge insects flying around him! He was going to crush them all in his fall!

"Everyone move!" Neji shouted as the man came crashing down and fire shot out of the ground. It was a bald headed man with a large gun and some sort of new weapon on his back. It was RAAM!! He had found the Konoha ninjas!

"Katon: Eruption!" The man shouted as he came crashing down on the party. He wore thick bullet proof armor, carried a huge two handed gun that had a revolving barrel on it for rapid fire, and he had four large insects flying around him. It was the Locust general RAAM! He had come back! "And what will you do when the sky rains hell down your throats and burns your little plan?"

"Hinata, that's-!" Neji was speechless when he saw the man before him. This was the man who almost killed his uncle!

"I know Neji. It's RAAM." Hinata said now a little frightened. RAAM was bigger than Skorge and he seemed more powerful too. If he could almost kill Hiashi, her father and who was considered one of the greatest members of the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan, then there was no way that she could hope to win a fight against him. "I'm guessing since he didn't get my father he wants me and maybe you too as reparation to his loss in the one invasion."

"You know who I am. I'm honored Hinata-sama and Neji-sama. You two are quite the talk amongst the Locusts being who you are with your positions in the clan." RAAM said with a bow. "I'm flattered that you know my name before I can introduce myself."

Everyone began to panic. The plan had fallen apart before it had even started!

"I must congratulate you Hinata-sama for defeating my little brother Skorge a while back." RAAM said as his Kryll Queens landed on his back. "I hate to admit this but he is stronger than me. You're looks are very deceiving Hinata-sama; you look and act so shy, tame, and frail but beneath all of that there is a powerful woman beneath it all. Please accept this as a compliment, but you actually remind me a little bit of my mother."

"What do you want RAAM!? Is this your idea of making amends for failing your last mission!? Killing the heiress of the Main Branch and the heir to Cadet Branch all at once!?" Kakashi said as he took a fighting stance and revealed his Sharingan.

"Fear not, I have no intention of harming the little Hyugas or the big Hyugas present." RAAM said as he readied his gun. "But I do intend to finish off you Kakashi! To get another chance at such a famous ninja would be an honor!"

"Shit! I need back up on this!" Kakashi said as the Kryll Queens began to hiss and Ino hid behind Chouji in fear of the insects. "Guy and Yamato, stay here with me! I'm going to need your help in taking this guy down! He's extremely powerful with those Kryll Queens on his back!"

"Wait but what about the plan!?" Shikamaru shouted. He hated it when he was caught in a situation that had no backup plan. "What will we do now!?"

"Kou! Kizu! Take the kids and run! Just head for the inside of the mine now!" Kakashi shouted as RAAM ominously snickered at the party. "Hurry!"

The others did as Kakashi said and headed for the mine. Things were not going according to plan and everyone was already in a panic because of it. RAAM then fired away at Kakashi who dodged the gunfire and threw a kunai at the Locust general which was blown to pieces. Guy and then made an attempt to attack RAAM.

"The power of youth will never fall to the power of some mere lifeless weapon!" Guy said as he readied a kick to RAAM's head but was blown away by a fist to the stomach.

"Aren't you a little old to be preaching about youth?" RAAM asked unaware that wood was now creeping out of the ground and constricting him in place. "Ah crap, where's the weed killer?"

"My wood style is going to require more than just weed killer!" Yamato shouted as he aimed his arm at Yamato and wood began to grow out towards RAAM with sharpened ends. "Now eat this!"

The Kryll Queens quickly sliced the wood to pieces and charged at Yamato who tried to get away but was only cut by their wings. RAAM then put his gun away and looked at his opponents.

"All of you are well known Jonin of Konohagakure; you deserve better than what I've been doing so far." RAAM said as he reached for a new weapon on his back. It had a hilt to it so it was obviously a sword. But as RAAM drew it and the bandages covering the blade came off, the Jonin were all awestruck by the sight; for it was not a sword that RAAM carried but a huge, katana shaped chainsaw! "Now let's see how you hold up against my new toy."

"Not good." Kakashi thought as RAAM's Kryll Queens picked him up and RAAM started the blade and charged at Kakashi with full speed ready to decapitate him. Kakashi quickly readied a Raikiri. "This isn't going to work!"

"Let's see you copy this Kakashi!" RAAM shouted as he swung and missed Kakashi. He cut down a huge bolder behind Kakashi in the process and Kakashi then charged at RAAM while he still had a chance. "You're fast."

"My Sharingan never-!" Before Kakashi could finish RAAM kicked him away and then readied his blade again. "Damn! How is he so fast!? Such a big and heavy body but he's able to move so nimbly in the air!"

Right then Yamato began to perform hand signs and unleashed a fury of wood at RAAM who then began to rev up the blade on his sword.

"Wanna see something cool?" RAAM asked as he began to channel his chakra through the blade and the chainsaw became red hot. RAAM was using his fire element to heat up his sword! "Let's see you stop this!"

RAAM cut through the wood like it was nothing and caught it on fire. Yamato ran for his life as RAAM charged at him and began to hack away at him. Guy quickly rejoined the fight but was unable to get close to RAAM with his weapon now red hot and spinning faster to decapitate all who got near to him.

"God damn it! Where does the Horde get the material and technology for these things!?" Kakashi shouted as he threw a barrage of shuriken at the Locust general who only blocked them and charge at Kakashi who was unfortunate enough to be cut by the chainsaw sword on his side. Luckily it was not deep; had it been then Kakashi would have been dead. "Ah! It's so hot and fast that the blade doesn't burn the wound shut!"

"Hold on Kakashi-sempai! I'll cool the blade!" Yamato said as he performed a series of hand signs and performed a tidal wave water style jutsu. Guy then took advantage of this. "Guy! Charge in and take him out when his blade is cool!"

"You think I didn't expect this from you people!?" RAAM shouted as he opened a small compartment in the hilt of his sword and put a small capsule into it before closing it again. "Try this on for size! A Trinity of Worms chakra capsule! It will turn whatever the blade touches into one!"

RAAM swung his sword into the water which instead of being put out, the water began to wrap around the blade and turn red. The Kryll Queens then lifted RAAM high into the air with the water still following him. He then came crashing down with his sword going deep into the ground. The Jonin stood in terror of what was to come. Suddenly Kakashi saw the focal point of the chakra underground.

"Oh shit, he's turned it into a fire style technique!" Kakashi said as his Sharingan revealed a large amount of chakra beneath the ground that was ready to come bursting through the ground. "Everyone run! He's up to something!"

"Eat lava!" RAAM shouted as hot lava came shooting out of the ground at the Jonin and began to flow out around RAAM. Kakashi ran up a wall of the mine entrance, Guy jumped down into a crater and Yamato ran through a nearby tunnel in a lower level to escape the coming fire. RAAM looked around and tried to sense out his opponents with the help of the Kryll Queens. "And now I play hide and seek."

Just as RAAM was about to make a move, one of the Kryll Queens began to shriek about something else close by. RAAM listened to the insect; only he could understand the Kryll.

"Someone else has invaded our happy home here too?" RAAM said to the queen talking to him. Sasuke, hiding behind a pile of rocks began to panic. He didn't want to stir up a huge fight by having to fight the general of the Locust Horde. "Above us you say? I can only imagine who that could be."

To Sasuke's relief RAAM flew away to find what it was that was flying above the mine without noticing him. Sasuke then came out of hiding once RAAM was gone. He then looked around for any other Locusts, there were none.

"This makes things easier." Sasuke thought to himself as he headed for the entrance Naruto and the others took. "Now I just need to find a weakness within the Locust Horde. I hope that baka Naruto doesn't go and ruin it for me by alerting the entire Horde."

High up the air, a blonde man with a scope in one eye was flying above on the back of what seemed to be a bird made out of clay to get a bird's eye view of the entire mine. It was none other than the artist within the Akatsuki, Deidara.

"So this is the madhouse for the grubs eh? With that stench and amount of workers here then I guess you could consider it a madhouse." Deidara said to himself. He then smiled as he thought about his mission. "Now, where to find The Agent of Chaos?"

Suddenly Deidara felt something zip past his face. He looked behind his shoulder and saw RAAM firing his giant machine gun at Deidara who began to doge the fire. He cursed as he was cornered with nowhere to take cover at. He was in open air and the Kryll Queens were faster than his art.

"Great, just what I need, more of you Akatsuki temes coming in and getting in my way." RAAM said as he began to fire again. "At least put up a fight! The last Akatsuki I ran into were nothing!"

"I'll assure you that I'm nothing like Hidan and Kakuzu." Deidara said with a smile as the mouths in his hands began to chew up something. The mouths then spat out dragonflies that flew at RAAM at high speed. "I may not have all the weapons that you have or a living source of flight, but at least I can create something to break my fall!"

The dragonflies attached themselves to the backs of the Kryll Queens and exploded. The insects hollered in pain as RAAM plummeted to the earth.

"Have a nice fall dumbass!" Deidara shouted as he continued on his way. RAAM was tumbling in the air and the Kryll Queens were struggling to get themselves coordinated again. RAAM was getting closer to the ground. The queens recovered but only barely broke RAAM's fall. RAAM went crashing through the ground and broke through the ceiling of a mine tunnel. "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to The Agent of Chaos once I find him!"

"Damn that blonde haired, homicidal maniac." RAAM grunted as he struggled to pick himself up. He brushed rubble off his chest and face, cracked his back as he stood up and felt his limbs sting with wood splinters and from cuts on sharp mining tools. "I have to warn the queen. I just hope she's up to fighting; I'm not doing anything special in this condition."

RAAM limped down the tunnel with the Kryll Queens resting on his back. He couldn't fight now but he could still warn everyone of the Akatsuki. Now things had gone from bad to worse; the Akatsuki had joined in the madness of the mine and now it had truly become a madhouse! It was now the arena for a three sided brawl!

Back in the mine, the rest of the party was running to what they hoped was an exit. To their disappointment it was a break in several paths. The party would have to split up to cover all the areas given by these halls.

"Great, now what?" Kiba said in frustration. If their plan had gone accordingly then none of this would be happening. How did the Horde know when to come and interrupt plans so well? "I'm not smelling anything important in any of these halls. But I'm afraid to split up in here."

"Well that's what we will have to do." Kizu said taking charge. Hinata, Neji, and Kou didn't like this. "Alright, Naruto, you can take Hinata. I trust her with you. Sakura, you will need a tracker and some muscle so take Kiba and Lee with you."

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" Sakura said. Akamaru barked at Kizu in agreement before Kiba could argue too.

"You're a medical-nin, we can't afford to lose you and with these two with you, you can have a way to search for the enemy and have back up." Kizu said with an angry look on his face. Really he was angry about how he couldn't watch Naruto as he hoped he could; he didn't care about the mission. "Shikamaru, you take your regular team. Shino, you can take Sai since your other team mates are paired up differently as are Sai's teammates. Neji, you and Tenten will be fine on your own. I'll stay with Kou. Now let's go before anymore Locust higher ups show up!"

The kids broke up as Kizu ordered but Kizu stayed behind to talk to Kou. This wasn't good and it wasn't for the safety of anyone; it was to help Kizu in his terrible scheme.

"Kou, follow Sakura and the others. I'm going to follow Naruto and Hinata." Kizu said with a sick grin on his face.

"No Kizu, I won't let you harm them." Kou said looking angry. He knew what he was up to. "I won't let you ruin this relationship. You're sick enough as it is. Try anything and I will kill you."

"Kou…" Kizu said with a sigh. Then when Kou's guard was down, he lashed out at his throat and held him above the ground. Kizu then began to squeeze, almost tight enough to snap Kou's neck. He then looked at Kou with a sinister face and look in his eyes. "Do as I say or else I will make sure that you never see the light of day again after we finish this mission. You don't want an 'accident' to happen to you while we're here now do you?"

Kou said nothing and was dropped to the ground. Kizu then kicked him in the stomach and then the head.

"Now get going!" Kizu shouted. Kou obeyed in fear for his life and the lives of everyone else. Kizu couldn't be trusted. He was up to something.

Meanwhile, as the party was searching through the mine, someone was looking over it. It was a woman in orange prison jumpsuit wearing a mask that had long blonde hair covering the right side of her face and wearing a Trinity of Worms medallion on her waist. It was Inagojo, the Locust Queen. She watched with several thoughts and concerns running through her head. She wondered if RAAM would be safer with her here, if she would ever find a lead to the man who made her life and the lives of so many innocent people a living hell, and if her other son could get here in time for her to move on. Inagojo was very serious; she never thought of things other than work or what needed to be done. She was diligent and a strong leader. She was a queen.

"Niles, what do you want with us? Was it really karma that brought such horrible things to me and the others?" Inagojo thought. "Where are you?"

While Inagojo was in her serious mood, Nazo came up with the intention to end that before he talked business.

"I have to say, the photographer we sent to spy on Konoha is really good." Nazo said looking at a snapshot of a certain Konoha ninja that Inagojo had begun to have feelings for ever since she received it. "To think he actually got Kakashi without his mask on. That's a professional job right there."

"What!? Where did you get that!?" Inagojo said as she turned around blushing beneath her mask. She then grabbed at it but Nazo kept it away from her. "Nazo give it back!"

"I wonder if we should send him a picture of you as payment for taking a picture of him behind his back." Nazo said as he held it up and Inagojo finally snatched it away. He then snickered at her in a playfully teasing way. "Oh come on queeney, I'm just trying to get you out of that grim mood of yours."

"Well it didn't work!" Inagojo said as she stuffed the picture away where it would be safe. Really Nazo had succeeded because Inagojo was no longer thinking about serious things like she usually did; she was now thinking about her new crush like a sixteen year old girl would. "If you don't have anything important to say then leave me alone! There are a lot of things that need to be taken care of here!"

"Fine, you wanna be that way then I'll skip my usual joke and tell you what I just heard recently from our dear spies." Nazo said as he began to readjust his mask to feel more comfortable. "We finally found a lead to our guy. He's got ships bringing in something from the west."

"He is? Why? Is it another factory that he's going to trick another village with?" Inagojo asked. She was frightened now thinking about what Niles could be up to now.

"We're not sure yet but our boys said that there were people being forced off of the ship like they were going to be used for something. I doubt that its slave labor but knowing that teme for so long, I know it's no good." Nazo said. He was determined to find the man who made his life and the lives of all the people of Uzamakigakure a living hell and to stop him for good. He would pay for what he did. "I think he's got something big up his sleeve that he's been hiding all these years so I won't be surprised if he does something crazier than me."

"We'll look into it but first we need to gather all the Imulsion we can get." Inagojo said as a worm crawled up to her, crawled up her neck. It then made a very quiet sound that only Inagojo could hear and understand from her years training with worms. "It seems that little speech you gave invited some unwanted guests here. Great going Nazo."

"Ha-ha! I knew it would work! The Foxman is here!" Nazo said with a smile on his face. "Now we just need to search for him and his little girlfriend and we will have gotten everything we need!"

"How do you know that it's him?" Inagojo asked. She didn't trust Nazo's compulsiveness when it came to things like this.

"I just know it is! I have to find him!" Nazo said as he began to grin and rub his hands maliciously. He couldn't wait to go hog wild on Naruto. "And I have just the idea to bring out our Fox and Hyuga princess! Come with me queeney! It's time that we gave our boys something to enjoy for all their hard work!"

"You can't be serious! Akumu isn't here! We can't perform without him!" Inagojo said as Nazo took her hand and ran off with her to what was like a sound studio in the mine controlling the loud speakers in it. "Damn it Nazo! What good will this do us!? Couldn't you remember out master in another, more PRODUCTIVE, way!?"

"Oh come on queeney! You know you like this!" Nazo said as he ran into the loud speaker control room and got out a mic. "I'll go find someone to take good old Harvi's place! We're gonna do what we always do in a new mine!"

"Oh, by the gods what is it with you and this little gimmick?" Inagojo said as she put her face in her hand and felt like she was with a child. Nazo would never find a girlfriend in Inagojo's opinion; who could love a man this compulsive? Luckily he had no romantic feelings toward her and she would never see him as anything more than a brother. "Must I take part in this again?"

"Yes your majesty of worms! You must!" Nazo said with a smile as he set up the loud speaker studio for the performance. "We're doing the Crazy Test! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

Back with Naruto and Hinata, things were going fairly well with nothing to bother them. As they were ready to turn a corner, they stopped when they heard someone coming. It was two Drones on patrol.

"It's two Drones, what should we do?" Hinata whispered as she watched with her Byakugan.

"I have a plan. Let's knock them out and take their places with transformation jutsu." Naruto whispered back. He had come up with this plan very quickly; if only he knew how big a mistake this would be. "If they're still alive then we can take someone else's place when we need to and these two won't be missed."

"Good idea Naruto!" Hinata said with a smile. She was amazed by how much a better strategist her boyfriend had become. "Alright, here they come!"

Naruto and Hinata hid on the ceiling of the tunnel they were in by focusing their chakra to the bottoms of their feet and waited for the Drones to come. When they did, Naruto and Hinata dropped down and knocked them out. Naruto and Hinata then dragged their bodies to a dark corner where they wouldn't be found easily then got ready to disguise themselves.

"Transform!" Naruto and Hinata said as they turned themselves into the Drones dressed in their bullet proof armor, their heavy boots, ammo belts, and mouth piece masks that were meant for safe breathing in the mine. This was good because they didn't have to worry about their facial features being accurate to fool anyone. Naruto then turned to Hinata and spoke to her in a different voice. "Alright, now we just need to head through the mine and see what we can find."

"But what if people ask what we're doing?" Hinata asked in a now masculine voice. Her voice was still slightly soft like a feminine man but it would still fool the grubs.

"We'll just say that we're on patrol. If they say we're not where we're supposed to be then we tell them that we're lost and forgot our orders." Naruto said feeling confident of himself and Hinata. "Don't worry! This plan is fail proof and so long as those two guys back there stay unconscious we're safe!"

"Right!" Hinata said feeling Naruto's confidence. She and Naruto then made their way through the tunnel when they were stopped by a Grenadier Elite. Hinata then spoke with calmness so she wouldn't blow her cover. "Is there something wrong?"

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" The Grenadier Elite asked with his arms crossed.

"We're on patrol sir." Naruto said.

"To where?" The Grenadier Elite asked. He wasn't trying to search out Naruto and Hinata but they were beginning to feel like they were about to be blown out of cover. "We have enough guys in the lower levels. You should be higher up."

"Sorry sir, we just forgot our orders so we-!" Before Hinata could finish the Grenadier Elite got behind them and began to push them somewhere.

"Forget it! You guys don't need to worry about work right now!" The Grenadier Elite said with a smile on his face while giving the two a pal like pat on the back as he took them somewhere. "Now get your asses out of here! We got something better to do!"

"What do you mean!?" Naruto asked now worried. His plan wasn't going as he had wanted it to.

"Don't play stupid! The show is gonna start!" The Grenadier Elite said as he took the two disguised ninjas to a wide open room in the mine with four huge speakers on the walls and what appeared to be the set up for a concert. "This is it! The concert we always have in a newly opened mine!"

"What's he talking about?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. "You said that you went to a mine in Konoha, did this happen when you were there?"

"No, I don't know what is going on." Hinata said as she and Naruto were pushed to the middle of the crowd. "What should we do?"

"Let's just stay calm and see what happens." Naruto said trying to stay calm. Suddenly a voice came on the speakers. It was Nazo! This wasn't good! Something was about to happen! "Shit!"

"Hello? Testing! One-two, fuck you, three-four, up yours, five-six, the Five Kages are pricks, seven-eight, the Tsuchikage takes a pill to masturbate, nine-ten, we're doin this show again!" Nazo shouted over the speakers and all the Locusts cheered. "Unfortunately our dear friend Akumu couldn't make it because of his injuries so we have one our own dear Locusts taking his place for the day! Now usually I open up on a joke, but I'm afraid I need to be serious on this opening. 'He's' back, I don't need to say anything more."

The Locusts all became quite and their eyes filled with terror. Whatever it was that Nazo was talking about, it was something they all hated and something they all feared. It was the man who made them do what they were doing now and the one was using the Five Great Nations, no, the entire World of Ninjas in his horrid scheme. Naruto and Hinata watched with shock at what they were seeing; was there another enemy out there that even the Locust Horde feared?

"That is why…. WE'RE DOIN THIS SONG TO SHOW HIM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!!!!!" Nazo shouted over the loud speakers and the spirit of the Locusts rose with their shouting and cheering. "We've done this in Konoha, we've done this Amegakure, now we're doin it here. I wanna see how fuckin crazy the Locusts here in Sunagakure are!"

"This never happened when I went into the mine back home." Hinata said to Naruto who was now just as afraid as she was about what was going to happen.

"Are you ready for the Crazy Test!?" Nazo shouted as the Locusts began to shout "yeah!" and cheer louder. Nazo asked them again and the Locusts shouted louder. "This song has no restraints, no limits, no holds barred, no authority. For this song, you need to…. SPIT-IT-OOOUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly a guitar started to play and the Locusts began to bounce around restlessly. There was going to be another concert performance by Nazo! Naruto and Hinata struggled to keep their disguises as the Locusts pushed everyone together to get ready for one mega jump together.

_Since you never game a damn in the first place, maybe it's time you had the tables turned. _

No one gave a damn about the Horde leaders or the people of Uzamakigakure so now the Horde was going to turn the tables and make the Five Great Nations the helpless ones. The Locusts sang along with the lyrics in perfect sync. Naruto and Hinata struggled to follow.

'_Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved. _

People were just going to keep on fighting with each other about whose way was right and would look for any reason to hate just as they did the Inquisition. In the interest of all the victims caught in the crossfire of opposing sides, Nazo had solved the problem for the amount of senseless hate in the world, the answer was anarchy. Once people learned what it meant to be without order then they would appreciate it again and rebuild the world together like Nazo's master Anarky said people would in their rediscovered decency. The Locusts kept singing along.

_And the verdict is guilty… _

Niles was guilty of turning people into monsters with no shame while the Five Great Nations were guilty of turning people against each other when they had just put their differences aside to focus on a bigger cause; unity amongst each other to survive in their own nation. The Locusts stopped singing and got ready to start cheering.

… _MAN NEARLY KILLED ME! _

Niles nearly killed Nazo and the others when he had taken them! He wasn't going to get away with it! The Locusts then started jumping up and down waving the rocker and shocker sign in the air and tossing random people in the crowd up into the air. Hinata being one of them!

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she was bounced around in the air along with other Drones.

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted as he tried to chase after her. Suddenly a Locust grabbed her hand and led her in his bouncing direction.

"This is so metal dude!" The Locust shouted as he attempted to give Hinata a high-five in midair but accidently hit her in the face. Luckily Hinata stayed transformed. "Gotta stay alert!"

Naruto finally caught her and put her back on the ground but then a mash pit started knocking both of them around.

_Steppin' where you fear to tread! _

The Horde was going where everyone feared to tread, becoming the enemy of the world. They weren't like Akatsuki who just took Jinchuriki and worked for other villages for cheap, they weren't like the mob that seeked glory in their crimes, and they weren't like Orochimaru who wanted stupid, petty things like immortality; they were going to start the world over and teach people what it meant to have nothing at all.

Naruto fell into one Locust who shoved him back into Hinata who fell backwards and knocked over another Locust.

"Gets some mash pit legs asshole!" The Locust shouted as he tried to pick himself up.

"Shut up! It's my first time!" Hinata shouted. She regretted saying such a thing; she may have just blown her cover!

"Fuck you!" The Locust shouted. He didn't care luckily and the madness continued. Hinata finally managed to find a place to stand and Naruto came to her.

"Let's just stay here until things calm down." Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand. The other Locusts looked at the two in awkwardness; because Naruto and Hinata were disguised as men, they now looked like a gay couple showing affection for each other! Naruto and Hinata both felt embarrassed at the moment. "Oh well, at least they don't know who we really are."

"Yeah, that's all that matters." Hinata said blushing. This was funny in a way but at the same time she hated the idea of people thinking that she was a man in love with another man. Not that she had any ill feelings toward this sort of orientation but still, she was happy with her own gender and orientation and wouldn't want to be anything else.

_Stop drop and roll. _

The Locusts did just that and Naruto and Hinata were again knocked over.

_You were dead from the git-go! _

Nazo was dead from the beginning and technically everyone from the Hidden Whirlpool Village was because that was what the Five Great Nations told everyone who asked them. Since they were already dead and no one missed them then they had nothing to lose; they could do this without fear of the future.

Naruto and Hinata got back up and were again tossed into the madness.

_Big mouthfucker, stupid cocksuker. _

That's what Niles and the Five Great Nations were to the Horde. All profanity used was directed toward them. The Five Great Nations and their big mouths blabbered on about how Uzamakigakure just fell apart to protect their kiddies' ears from the horror stories of what they did and how they were now all in secret helping that stupid cock sucker Niles! They could all burn in hell!

Naruto was separated from Hinata this time and he was hit in the face by a hyperactive Grenadier.

"Ow! Shit that hurt jackass!" Naruto shouted as he punched the Grenadier back in the face.

"Go blow yourself shit head!" The Grenadier shouted as he tried to punch Naruto back but hit another Locust and started a brawl. Naruto took this time to try and find Hinata who was now lost in the crowd.

_And if you're scared of me now, then you're dumber than I thought. _

If the Five Great Nations were scared of the Horde now then they were stupid after all; the Horde was just getting started and they were about to become worse. The leaders had agreed to not harm anymore civilians after the incident in the Hidden Grass Village but they were now in a hurry and what they were about to do would lead to some innocents getting hurt. The Horde had no rules, they stopped hurting innocents out of their own personal feelings and not wanting to be like their tormentors, but they did as life dictated and what they would do next soon would strike fear in the hearts of "sane", "normal" people.

_Always is and never was! _

Nazo was always The Agent of Chaos and never was normal. He would always be the one who would suffer in his own hell not knowing why he was chosen for this role and hating humanity as a whole. He never was loved and he never would be, or at least that's what he thought. Nazo would always be a monster! He would always be a freak!

Inagojo was always a heathen in the eyes of the people of Uzamakigakure and all other people who did not belong to her faith. She was never accepted by anyone outside of the Trinity of Worms' community. But all her suffering would be from karma, that's what Niles made her believe; she would always suffer for what she did in her previous life and she would be forced to always be a villain as her duty in this life dictated. She would never escape being a monster! Inagojo would always be a villain who had to do evil; she would always be trapped in this nightmare of a life!

Akumu aka Harvi was always the reflection of his father in appearance and thought. Because of this the authorities of Uzamakigakure would always keep him down so that he could never bring about change in the village and work towards better unity and peace within it. Harvi was never accepted because of his enthusiasm for doing what was right with the purest motives. He would now always be a two sided man who saw fate and destiny as simple as the flip of a coin. Harvi was never a good person if chance let this happen to him! He would always be the face of duality, Two-Face!

The people of Uzamakigakure were tossed out of their home villages long ago and always thought that if they put their differences aside and made their own village that they would be able to live peacefully amongst their former enemies. But it was never meant to be! They would always be the rejects that would be treated like criminals!

_Foundation made on piss and vinegar! _

The foundation of the Five Great Nations was not made on peace like they liked to proclaim, it was made on the gathering of exclusive and overly proud clans! It was no better than a foundation of piss and vinegar! Uzamakigakure was made by all the rejects of the Five Great Nations; they worked together despite their histories and made something good! That was trued foundation! Now they had their governments that no one appreciated anymore and merely used as a means of fighting with each other. Once anarchy came then there would be one to protect them and they would learn to appreciate what they had and to get along. They would suffer like Uzamakigakure did, lose their leaders and ninjas, and the survivors would return stronger and just; they would know what it truly means to be in chaos and would teach their children for generations to appreciate their order and peace made on sacrifice.

_Step to me, I'll smear ya. _

The Locusts took a huge leap forward and Naruto and Hinata were separated even more. They were able to get in sync this time and move off to the side as if slapped like the other Locusts; they were adapting to the chaos in the crowd. Once this was over they continued to search for each other.

_Think I fear ya? BULLSHIT!! _

If Niles thought that the Horde was afraid to stand up to him then he was very mistaken; the Locust Horde was going to crush him and the Five Great Nations! Fearing him was bullshit!

The Locusts all shouted bullshit when the lyrics came. Hinata was unfortunate enough to be next to one of the many shouting Locusts when this happened and had "BULLSHIT!" shouted in her ear.

_Just another punk chompin' at this tit. _

The five Kages were just a couple of punks who were still chomping on the tits of their predecessors; listening to their lies, falling for their bullshit philosophies on peace, making people out to look bad so they would look good in comparison just as those before them did, and all the other crap that made up the Kages.

Hinata had paused when she heard the profanity here. She couldn't believe that someone would actually sing like this! Naruto, meanwhile, was enjoying the music despite the fact that he had lost Hinata in the concert; he was able to let go of his frustration because of the song lyrics.

_Is there any way to break through the noise? _

Was there any way to break through the noise of the same old thoughts in the World of Ninja and bring in some new ideas? Hate and darkness was limited to only what the Five Great Nations knew but there were worse things in the entire world that the Five Great Nations didn't understand and were now marching towards by supporting Niles in his schemes. How could the Locust Horde break through the noise and get to the people?

_Was it something I said that got you bent? _

Was it something that the Whirlpool Village said that caused the Five Great Nations to turn on it? Was it something that the Trinity of Worms that made the Buddhists come at them and put them through the Inquisition when they and their children had done nothing wrong to them? Was it something that Nazo said that made his parents abuse him the way they did?

_Gotta be that way if you want it. _

The Horde didn't like what they were doing but they knew that without their madness, the world would be incomplete. It was them and the other freaks in the world that allowed good to exist. Without them, Naruto, Tsunade, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the First and even the Second Hokage would have their true colors shown and they would appear as the monsters they really were. They were no different from Nazo and the others; it was only because there were villains for them to defeat that they would appear to be "heroes", "saints", and the other things that people loved so much.

_Sanity, literal profanity hit me! _

Nazo could, in his own way, appear to be sane because he knew this truth; good only existed because of evil and vice versa. He would not abolish this chaos; it was the necessary evil in the world. The heroes that shinobi loved were just plain profanity because they didn't acknowledge what their enemies gave them in their conflicts. If Naruto was going to stop Nazo then he was the literal form of this profanity!

_SPIT! It out!! All you wanna do is drag me down, all I wanna do is stamp you out. (x2) _

"SPIT! It out!!" The Locusts shouted in sync with the lyrics while throwing their fists in the air. Naruto and Hinata were unable to follow along because they were looking for each other. This caught the attention of some of the Locusts.

All the leaders in the Whirlpool Village wanted to do was drag Nazo and the other people there down. All Nazo wanted to do was stamp out the bad memories.

"SPIT! It out!!" Naruto and Hinata shouted in sync this time so that no one would notice that they were different in the crowd again.

All the Five Great Nations wanted to do was drag the Horde down. All the Horde wanted was to stamp out their tormentors who were trying to feed them to Niles again.

_Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumor fodder. _

Maybe if the songs sung by Nazo, Harvi, and Inagojo's master Anarky and his old squad mates would have been the way to spread Anarky's belief of anarchy bringing people back together like Jiraiya hoped to spread his belief of peace through his writing. But the world wasn't taking its problems seriously so Nazo and the others had to get them to take it seriously. The rumor that anarchy would force people to put their differences aside and work together to save each other and the world may work but with the way things, Nazo didn't have a lot of options on how to get people to listen. He had to create a better class of criminal to get the message across.

_Keepin' all your little spies and leaving when you realize. _

Konoha's Root Faction as well as the other little spy groups of the Five Great Nations went and hid all evidence of what they had done with Niles to cover their own tails not giving a damn about how this would affect the next generation who would inherit the problem. Now they realized that they were in trouble and were still trying to hide the truth. No, the people of the Five Great Nations knew and they didn't want to live up to it! They knew it and hid it from the kids so they wouldn't have to see their parents, elders, teachers, and leaders for they really were!

_Step up fairy. _

The Locusts all took a step forward and Naruto was knocked over, this time on the ground. He struggled to get back up as Locusts started to trample on him. Naruto finally got back up but not without a few bruises.

"Damn, I hope Hinata is alright." Naruto thought to himself.

The five Kages and the elders of their villages should step up to and admit to what they had did and take responsibility for their actions but they didn't. They were going to dump it on the younger generation. They had no decency, no respect, and no class. To Nazo, criminals were better people than the Kages and the people who ran the governments of the Five Elemental Nations.

_I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome. _

It was time to bury the Five Great Nations and all its political systems. It was time to bury their asses and seal them with chrome! No more different sides looking for a reason to fight! It was time to end the bullshit!

The Locusts then pretended to dig and bury and Hinata was accidently hit in the face.

"Come on man! Stop running around and join in!" One Locust said to Hinata.

"I'm busy!" Hinata complained.

"Well then get that business stick out of your ass and have some fun!" The same Locust said.

"Not now!" Hinata shouted as she continued to run through the crowd in search of Naruto. Angry thoughts were running through her head. "UGH! This has to be the worst idea that Naruto had ever come up with!"

_Straight to the dome. _

The Locusts then made a dome shape and Naruto and Hinata were again beaten by the crowd. Naruto cursed himself for this. He regretted ever disguising himself to get through the mine. Hinata would not be happy with him about this.

_You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter. _

Nazo wasn't going to stutter and back down on this. He would say all this to Tsunade's face; he was going to make the world a living hell and there wasn't going to be any negotiations. He was just going to do it!

_And if you know what's good, just shut up and beg, brother backstab – don't you know who you're dissin'? _

If the Five Great Nations knew what was good for them, they would shut up and beg to be left alone. They back stabbed Uzamakigakure when they promised to help its people build the village and leave it alone; they began to bad talk it the moment it was built and plotted against it behind its back! They had no idea who they were dissin' when they did, The Agent of Chaos! Nazo was going to get back at them in the worst ways starting today!

_Side swipe, we know the Ass that you're kissin'. _

By simply swiping the Five Great Nations the Locust Horde found out whose ass they were really kissing. It wasn't their leaders but the ass of the sick ass Niles.

Back with the Locusts, the audience had moved sideways in a sweeping motion that Naruto and Hinata were thankfully able to follow along with and save themselves from being knocked down.

_Bigity-biggidy bitch boy, halfway hauser! _

The Kazekage was a nothing more than a bitch boy for falling for the Horde's tricks again. He was only a halfway leader; his age made him so naïve that he needed as many elders and councilmen as he could get to help him make decisions for the Hidden Sand Village. He couldn't he even find people smart enough to tell that the bombs beneath the village were fake! The real ones were beneath the capital of the Land of Wind; if the villagers tried to remove their fake ones then they would blow up the capital!

_Don't hear shit cuz It keeps getting' louder! _

The Horde didn't hear any of the Five Great Nations' shit because the "it", the chaos, in their lives and in their message was getting louder and there was no stopping it.

The Locusts then all shouted as loud as they could. Hinata tried to without giving herself away. Her voice was soft, even when disguised as a man, and this would be bad if anyone found her out.

_Come on, and get a face full 'o tactic! _

Nazo was more than willing to teach the Five Great Nations why their plans of retaliation didn't work; it was their plans in themselves that made them fail. Whatever it was that they planned to do, Nazo could take it and turn it on itself because it was made to go in one way only. All he had to do was think about what the Five Great Nations would most likely do, prepare for it, and leave the rest to impulse. If they were to come to Nazo now and ask, they would get a face full of fail proof tactics. Those tactics weren't plans at all! If only they knew that plans were their weakness then maybe the Five Great Nations could put up a good fight against the Horde!

_Lipping off hard, going home in a basket! _

The Five Great Nations could trash talk the Horde all they wanted knowing that their ninja would march off to their doom to protect their worthless leaders. The Kages, the feudal lords, the nobles, everyone who made up the governments of the Five Elemental Nations could go home in hand baskets because they had millions to take death blows for them. They were the real sick ones in Nazo and the others' opinion.

_You got no pull, no power, no nothin! _

The Five Great Nations had no way to pull themselves out of this; they had left the problem unattended and now the new generation had to inherit it and handle it, they had to amend for their elders' mistakes. The Five Kages had no power to end this; they didn't scare the Horde leaders, the Horde leaders were not going to negotiate, the shinobi following them were all frightened by the Horde creating more chaos for Nazo to feed on, and they couldn't admit the fact that they could not control everything. The Five Great Nations had no nothing; they had never truly experienced not having order, they had never experienced being trapped with nowhere to run, they had never experienced not having a home, they had never experienced not being welcomed, they had never experienced being used, they never experienced the full wrath of the humanity's madness and true cruel nature, they had never experienced nihilism, the not being at all. The World of Ninja had become spoiled with their order after all these years from what the Sage of The Six Paths taught and now the people of the World of Ninja didn't want to have to take care of their world anymore. Once anarchy came into their little world, they would feel and learn these things; they would learn to appreciate what they had and fix the problems in their world.

_Now you start shit? _

Now the Five Great Nations were starting the same shit that Uzamakigakure started with Niles all those years ago? Over the Nazo's dead body and the rest of the Locust Horde!

_Well ain't that something? _

Well ain't that something? The Five Great Nations couldn't learn from the mistakes from their predecessors and not go with the person who played a huge part in starting the war with Uzamakigakure and was mostly responsible for it too. Unknown to the Horde and the Five Great Nations, things were not as they seemed. For something else was being set up behind the scenes by the very someone who was the source of the Horde's vendetta.

_Payoffs don't protect, and you can hide if you want to. _

The mob's money didn't mean anything to the Horde and they no longer cared about what they had been hired for all that time ago. Their money wouldn't save them from the inevitable; they would be stopped, the Five Great Nations would be able to focus on the Horde, and their fame would be for nothing. The Five Great Nations were hypocrites for trying to stop Akatsuki when they had hired them in the past for their dirty work and there were no payoffs for what they had done. They could hide if they wanted to but Nazo and the others would find them.

_But I'll find you, comin' up behind you!! _

Nazo was going to find Tsunade and the other Kages. When they least expected it, he and the others would be coming up behind them!

The Locusts then jumped foreword in attempt to scare the people in front of them. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones scared due to being new to this kind of concert. However, Naruto was able to find Hinata in the crowd and he began to rush towards her.

"Oh thank God I found you Hinata!" Naruto thought to himself as he pushed through the crowd of grubs.

_SPIT! It out!! All you wanna do is drag me down, all I wanna do is stamp you out. (x2) _

"SPIT! It out!!" The Locusts shouted in sync with the lyrics. Naruto didn't follow the crowd this time because he was in a desperate search for Hinata. Hinata ignored this too because she had also seen Naruto in the crowd and was rushing to him.

All Naruto did was drag Nazo down with all his acts of heroism, all Nazo wanted to do was stamp out his rival's put downs.

"SPIT! It out!!" The Locusts shouted again in sync. Naruto finally found Hinata during this shout.

"Naruto! Oh thank God!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around him. "We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"I'm working on that!" Naruto said trying to stay calm.

"NO! We really need to go!" Hinata said in a panic. "Those guys we knocked out are back! The crowd will find out we're fake if we don't go soon!"

"Crap!" Naruto thought as he saw the two men looking for him and Hinata now.

All Nazo did was drag Naruto down with shock and disgust with what he did to people, all Naruto wanted was to stamp the man out.

**"That's fucking awesome Sunagakure! BUT, whether you've done this before, or just heard of it, you know what fucking time it is!" **Nazo said as the guitarist began to play a tune as the song took a pause for Nazo to speak. **"So this is what I need! I need all the crazy mother fuckers, JUST, the crazy mother fuckers, to get down, on the fuckin ground right now, RIGHT now." **

"What's he talking about?" Hinata asked confused about what was going on.

"Will you two just do as the man says!?" One Locust said as he and a friend came up and pushed Naruto and Hinata on the ground before Naruto could say anything. Naruto and Hinata got down, laying on their stomachs and scared out of their minds. What was happening? "You two can't leave here until you take part in the grand finale of this song!"

"Okay, now we're screwed!" Naruto said worrying about what was going to happen. He and Hinata gulped as they imagined what was going to happen. This was not good at all!

**"I don't give a fuck how crazy you think you are, this is the craziest shit going today man!" ** Nazo said over the speakers as he got excited over what was going to happen. One of Inagojo's worms was watching the concert and looking for anyone suspicious. Nazo had a feeling that this would scare Naruto and Hinata out of hiding in a way that they would never forget. **"That's good. Now here's the deal! When I say 'jump the fuck up', what are ya gonna do?" **

"Jump the fuck up!" The Locusts shouted as they all got down on the ground.

**"That's right, but not yet, not yet, not yet. Not until I say, 'jump the fuck up', not until I say, 'jump the fuck up'!" **Nazo shouted over the speakers. **"You hear me you crazy mother fuckers!?!?" **

"Yes!" The Locusts shouted feeling excited for the grand finale and cheering for it to come sooner. Naruto and Hinata shouted yes too, but with no enthusiasm. Naruto was so scared that he was about ready to wet his pants and Hinata was about to cry she was so scared.

**"Alright! Let's get this fuckin thing on!" **Nazo screamed over the speakers causing the crowd to cheer and some tears to finally break out of Hinata.

_Bout time I set this record straight. _

It was time for things to be made right or as Akumu put it, makes things fair. It was time for the Five Great Nations to head straight and settle the score.

_All the needlenose punchin' is making me irate. _

All the little things that the world was punching into Nazo were starting to irate him. He was tired of all their little quarrels and being caught in the crossfire. He was tired of having to listen to same old things from the Five Great Nations.

_Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears. _

Nazo was sick of his master's teachings and his message falling on deaf ears. He was going to get it across clear this time. No more of his bitching falling on deaf ears; he was going to get the message of anarchy across loud and clear this time!

_Where you gonna be in the next five years? _

Where was the Locust Horde going to be years from now? Nowhere!! They had nothing to lose so what the hell!? Why not spend it trying to help the world even if people would hate them for it!?

_The crew with all the fools, and all the politix. _

The Five Great Nations had all their Kages and feudal fools with them along with their messed up politics which were corrupt on both sides. No more! It was time to start over from scratch!

_Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick. _

What the world was about to go through would be hard and sickening but it would be for the best and those who survived would grow up stronger, wiser, and would learn from the past's mistakes. Naruto and Hinata took these lyrics quite literally and began to panic more thinking that something gross was going to happen.

_You got dick when they passed out that good stuff. _

While the Five Great Nations lost a potential threat to their place of power in the World of Ninja, the people of Uzamakigakure got dick; they had no home, no place to go, and were fed to some monster who turned others into monsters for his own pleasure and for his search of perfection. They would pay for this and they would be the ones to get dick in the end.

"Oh God! Why this!?" Hinata thought feeling sick to her stomach. She was taking the lyrics too literally.

_BAM! Are you sick of me? _

BAM! The Five Great Nations would soon get hit with something that they were not prepared for and it was going to wreck everything that they had worked for. If they were sick of Nazo now they were about to become chronically ill with him very soon.

_Good enough, had enough! _**JUMP THE FUCK UP!!!! **

This whole plot was good enough for the Horde and they could have it go longer but the Five Great Nations had had enough. The moment Nazo shouted the signal, the Locusts jumped up and swung their fists in the air to the following lyrics each time they were shouted.

_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies!! (x7) _

"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies!" The Locusts all shouted and cheered as they jumped up and threw their fists into the air. They got down low and did it again. "Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies!!"

"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies!!" Naruto and Hinata shouted feeling very awkward as they did it. The lyrics weren't exactly pleasant. Finally Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began to run for the nearest exit as the Locusts' whose identities were stolen by them almost spotted them in the crowd.

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto shouted as he ran with Hinata out of the concert area. All the other Locusts still fooled began to boo, shout negative comments at them and tried to keep the two in the concert but Naruto and Hinata didn't stop for anything.

"I'm fine with that!" Hinata shouted back as she and Naruto finally made it out of the concert. Once they ran through the tunnel and turned the corner, they turned back to their normal selves. They had to stop and catch their breath after the whole experience.

_SPIT! It out!! All you wanna do is drag me down, all I wanna do is stamp you out. (x2) _

"SPIT! It out!!" The Locusts cheered as they stayed standing this time. They continued this until the end of the song.

_SPIT!! (x4) Spit… it out! _

Nazo wrapped up the song and the Locusts started cheering as loud as they could with whatever breath they had left. The last of the lyrics was sung in silence until the Locusts gave one last shout out for the song at the end.

"Alright and thank you for listening to this very important message! You all pass as crazy mother fuckers!" Nazo shouted over the speakers and the Locusts started cheering again. This had been the most fun they had had out here in Sunagakure. They all left smiling and drenched with sweat from rocking out to the song."Now get your lazy asses back to work! We can't get ghosts to suck this place dry of Imulsion for you! Thank you and enjoy the rest of your time here in the Sunagakure Mine Madhouse!!"

Back with Naruto and Hinata, things were relatively well and there was nothing in particular that they had to worry about. Little did they know that someone had been following them from above thanks to a very small spy in the walls.

"What the hell is wrong with the Locusts!?" Hinata said still gasping for breath. "I thought that music was bad enough but a test to see how crazy people are!? That was insane!"

"I have no idea. But, I won't lie, looking past the fact that we were almost found out back there and crushed to death by a bunch of grubs that was a pretty cool song back there." Naruto said with a smile and while blushing out of the fact that Hinata wouldn't believe him. Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry! I just really like metal!"

"Get out of here." Hinata said looking away. But she had spoken too soon for, ironically, that was happening now! Suddenly a long metallic looking tentacle with a thin end burst out of a ceiling tunnel and coiled around Naruto's ankle. He was then quickly dragged up through the tunnel and taken away from Hinata who was now frightened by what was happening. "Naruto!!"

It was too late though. Naruto was taken away by whatever it was that grabbed him and an explosion went off blocking the tunnel and preventing Hinata from following him. She searched with her Byakugan to see where the tunnel went and it was to an upper room. Maybe Hinata could still save Naruto!

"Hold on Naruto! I won't let that thing hurt you!" Hinata thought to herself in a panic as she ran to find him. She exited the tunnel to an area outside. It was a ledge with a decent drop and above her was nothing but rock wall. Hinata cursed thinking about how she could find another way in. "Damn! How am I going to find him now?"

"Good day, princess." A voice said from behind Hinata. Hinata froze in terror as she slowly looked over her shoulder. There was a man there in an orange prison jumpsuit, a zipped up leather dokeshi mask, and with the mouth portion of it unzipped revealing hideous smile shaped scars on his cheeks. It was Nazo! "Why so serious?"

"Nazo!" Hinata said frightened. This was the last man she wanted to run into. Nazo began to chuckle menacingly at Hinata.

"I set a trap and you sprang it GLOOORIOUSLLY!!!" Nazo said as he threw his arms out and jumped up. He then drew a knife from his sleeve. "Now where did we last leave off? I think I was telling you about these scars until your boyfriend showed up and ruined the moment. How about we pick where we left off and I put a smile on that pretty face of yours that won't go away!?"

Hinata stepped back frightened out of her mind as Nazo laughed ominously at her and took a step forward. She was trapped alone with Nazo. There was no one who could help her.

Author's note 

Okay, if the part of the chapter with Gaara and the others thinking about anarchy got to you, please don't take it as some sort of promotion of anarchy, please don't look at it that way. I was only trying to show Gaara seeing things from Nazo's point of view. I don't want to start any controversy in my story.

Also, please find it in your hearts to forgive me if you were offended by the language in the story. There were some lyrics that I wasn't aware of in this song.

One last thing, I hope that you understand the relationship between Nazo and Naruto. It is supposed to be like that of a famous comic book hero and villain that many of you should know. Now, on to the After Show!

After Show Messages 

DB99: Whoa, that was a long one! But I'm glad to say that I was able to squeeze in an After Show episode at the end!

Inagojo: Yes, that's all sweet and wonderful but why am I here?

DB99: *Sighs* Inagojo, you said that you wanted to be on here more often because Nazo and Akumu took over for a long time on here so here's what you wanted.

Inagojo: Well whatever it is, you don't seem to have put much thought into it. You've grown lazy with your episodes on here. (Dragonbeast99 glooms and the audience boos Inagojo for giving dragonbeast99 a hard time.)

Hitomi: (Solidifies from spirit onto the set.) Please Inagojo, he works really hard to make these chapters and as his OC you should give him more respect.

DB99: (Feeling better.) Thank you Hitomi! At least someone appreciates what I do on here!

Hinata: (Runs to Hitomi overjoyed by her coming.) Mother you're back! (Throws her arms around Hitomi and Hitomi embraces Hinata. The audience awes.) Oh thank God, DB has gone and set up something really scary for the next chapter and I'm nervous.

Hitomi: Don't worry dear; I'm sure that you'll make it through. (Looks at dragonbeast99 almost threateningly.) Right dragonbeast99-kun?

DB99: (Nervous.) Weeellll…..

Nazo: (Walks onto set with mask unzipped.) Don't worry Hitomi-chan; I won't do anything to our dear princess. (Smiles at Hitomi and she moves away with Hinata in front of her to protect her.) Maybe if you do some favors for me then maybe the princess won't have anything too terrible happen to her! You scratch my back and, well, I won't leave you wrapped in plastic in a gutter somewhere.

Hinata: (Takes fighting stance.) Nazo, if you dare hit on my mother again or come near her I will kill you!! (Nazo blows a kiss at Hitomi and Hinata gets angry. Nazo just laughs at her.)

Jiraiya: (Runs onto set.) Wait! Let's not fight about this! We have millions of readers out there who want an After Show, not a blood bath!

Inagojo: You invited that pervert here!? What is going on dragonbeast99!?

DB99: Jiraiya! I'm glad you could finally make it! Because, (screen drops down onto the set), we are going to be evaluating all the fluff that's come up so far!

Hitomi: Oh, this sounds fun!

Inagojo: For the first time ever, I'm going to applaud your idea dragonbeast99.

Jiraiya: Being the author of the best selling Icha-Icha Paradise series, I'm a master at fluff! I can give a proper evaluation of this!

Nazo: You mean a master at lemons you old dirty, toad faced teme. Ah hell, what am I saying? Who doesn't like lemons!?

Hinata: Stop your pervert convention and let's get on with the overview! (First image comes up. It's when Hinata first talked to Naruto in the early part of the story.) I remember this! This was what started it all, when I spoke to Naruto after he had just gotten back from his mission in Sunagakure.

DB99: I know, this was the moment I hoped would get everyone excited for the future and I don't think I did too badly.

Jiraiya: It could have been sexier. (Nazo agrees.)

Inagojo: Don't start Nazo! That goes for you too Jiraiya! (Jiraiya steps back. Inagojo is as scary as Tsunade to him. Nazo is the only one used to it.) Hinata-sama, I'm going to put our differences aside now to say that you did make a very courageous step in talking to Naruto.

Hinata: (Surprised by how nice Inagojo is.) Oh thank you!

Hitomi: You really did it Hinata! You just needed to believe in yourself to win Naruto and you did!

DB99: That moves on to our next slide. (Picture of Naruto and Hinata's first kiss pops up and the audience goes wild.) Your first kiss!

Hinata: That was a dream come true for me!

Nazo: Come on! Add some tongue! You two kids are boring!

Inagojo: Nazo that's disgusting!

Jiraiya: No he's right! Add some more here!

Hitomi: *Sighs* Jiraiya you never change. (Looks at Hinata.) You did so well here dear. You're dreams really came true here and I thought I was watching a fairy tale unfold!

Hinata: (Feeling very empowered.) Thanks mom! (Inagojo feels a warm feeling that she tried to hide. She loves seeing Hinata so close to her mother; it reminds her of her own.)

Inagojo: Yes, you did do good taking the stand here Hinata-sama.

Hinata: You don't need to use honorifics with me Inagojo-san.

Inagojo: Alright, thanks for being so respectful with me.

Nazo: And she reigns as queen here too. Come on Inagojo, you're worse than your mother. I always got a kick out of how she took charge of things when she thought they weren't going as well as they should or not as she wanted it. Do you always have to keep that boss mentality? Can't you let it up for a day?

DB99: Nazo don't start any more arguments! (Next slide shows all the good moments from the festival chapter.) Ahhh, this chapter really touched me with all the warm fluffy moments. It really broke my heart at the end when I had you and Naruto break up Hinata.

Hinata: I'm glad to hear that! Do now much it hurt me and Naruto be apart for that long!?

Hitomi: Oh my God! When I saw this I knew that Naruto was the perfect pick for you Hinata! He reminded me so much of your father in this chapter!

Hinata: Really, I've started to feel a little bit like that too. Like Naruto is a bit like father. How do you see it?

Hitomi: When Naruto, (giggles because of how cute the moment was to her), when Naruto offered to give you a pedicure before the festival it reminded me of a moment I had with your father when we were thirteen. It was a summer festival and I asked him to do the same thing for me and he got so nervous and worked up that he acted just like Naruto did in this chapter!

Hinata: Father was really like that when he was young!?

Hitomi: Yes! Oh, your father was a sweet heart just like Naruto back then! That's why I still have faith that he'll change soon!

DB99: I don't want to give anything away but I will say that Hiashi will learn something really soon that will be beneficial for Naruto and Hinata and it will be for the good of the couple.

Hinata: (Excited along with her mother.) Really!? My father is finally going to accept Naruto!?

DB99: Well, I don't want to give away any spoilers but I will say this. What seems like a chain of horrible events will end in being for the good of a lot of people. (Hinata and Hitomi gloom because of how cryptic dragonbeat99 is being and the crowd boos him for it.) Sorry, but you're just going to have to wait and see.

Inagojo: Speaking of seeing what's next, shouldn't you be updating now?

DB99: (Looks at the word count.) Oh my God! Yeah, I better wrap this up! Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned because we got a lot of chaotic things going on in the mine in the next chapter! In order to speed things up, the After Show will be taking a little break for some double chapter updates! Get ready because Sakura and her team are about to run into one of the most fearsome creatures yet to appear in the story! **ALSO, BE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL ASAP SO I CAN GET READY FOR THE SEQUEL! I NEED AS MANY PEOPLE AS I CAN TO VOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO! IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT, ARE NEW TO THE STORY, OR HAVE AN ACCOUNT BUT ARE RELUCTANT TO, YOU MUST VOTE NOW AFTER READING!!!! **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

Hitomi: Aw, I wanted to look at the other fluff moments.

Nazo: Oh, I'll show you some fluff moments sugar pop! (Moves up to Hitomi fixing mask. Hitomi disgusted.)

DB99: (Steps in between.) Nazo, let's leave Hitomi alone and get on with the story.

Nazo: (Pulls out knife.) Out of my way!

DB99: AH! (Reflexively grabs Hitomi for a human shield.)

Hitomi: What the-! (Is thrown in front of dragonbeast99 and accidently kisses Nazo on the lips once she is pushed forward. Her eyes and Nazo's grow wide while Hinata gasps in shock along with the crowd.)

Nazo: YES!!! I scored with the Hyuga Queen and the Hyuga Princess! I am becoming quite the lady's man on here dragonbeast! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Hinata: (Beats dragonbeast99.) You monster! You made my mother kiss that animal! (Hitomi steps back in shock and hits dragonbeast99 for using her as a shield and causing her to kiss Nazo.)

DB99: No! It was an accident!


	40. Mine Arc Part One

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. As you know there will be no Omake at the end so that we can have two chapters in one. Here it is. Enjoy! Also, I hope that none of you are still mad about the last song fic.

To nazo and tiger: I'm sorry if you're getting bored with the Batman/Dark Knight references but I can't go and change that right now. It has become too strong of an influence in the story and with it coming to an end, I can't add in any other comic book references. Batman will also be a strong influence in the sequel too. I'm sorry but this will not change. Please forgive me. Remember, Gears of War is also a reference in this story too so focus on that also.

There will be a few flashback moments but I don't think I need to explain how those work.

Chapter Forty Seven: Going Berserk 

While things were bad in the mine, Gaara was still in some inner turmoil from the meeting. He wasn't sure what to do and he was under a lot of pressure. He wasn't sure what to do, and the people on his back weren't helping. Gaara was worried that whatever he did would just end up hurting people. Nothing was simple with Nazo; he always had some sort of trick up his sleeve. Gaara let out a sigh of grief until he heard a knock at his office door.

"It's open." Gaara answered. He looked to see who it was. It was a girl who he had begun to take a bit of a liking for, Matsuri. "Oh, Matsuri, it's you."

"Konnichi wa Gaara-dono, how are you?" Matsuri asked a bit shyly, he was the Kazekage after all. "I brought you something."

Gaara saw Matsuri place a vase of flowers on his desk. They were very beautiful, like her. Gaara had begun to really like her ever since he was rescued by Naruto and the others. She had shown so much affection to him that day and Gaara really appreciated that.

"Oh, flowers, thank you." Gaara said.

"Just something to add some life to your office." Matsuri said with a smile. "It's also my thanks for rescuing me during the last invasion."

"Oh, that, that was nothing. I saved everyone during the last invasion." Gaara said. He wanted to be modest with her. He was a bit worried that he might seem uptight or like he thought himself better than everyone because of his position. That might drive Matsuri away. "Really, you don't have to thank me."

"But you saved me first out of everyone else in the village. When the Brumak came, you made sure that I was safe." Matsuri said as she came closer to Gaara. "That means a lot to me and I really appreciate it."

"Well, I did sort of owe you for it." Gaara said looking away a bit. He was nervous.

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked.

"Well, you just showed me so much care after I was rescued from the Akatsuki and that touched me." Gaara said. "You showed me something that no one else in my life ever has and I really appreciate it. You have had an impact on me."

The two looked away blushing. Gaara didn't word things as he wanted to and Matsuri knew what he meant causing her to look away. If Gaara had feelings for her, then was she ready for them? At first it was just a little crush but now, he had begun to notice her more and Matsuri was beginning to like him more. What if Gaara was ahead in his feeling for her? Matsuri wasn't sure what to do or say right now, but she wanted to be here and say more to her. She then moved next to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Gaara, you seem troubled. What is it that's on your mind?" Matsuri asked.

"It's nothing." Gaara answered.

"No, please tell me." Matsuri said.

"The meeting with the council and elders didn't go so well. I don't know what to do when Nazo is holding the village hostage." Gaara said. "I know how dangerous Nazo is and what he is capable of. I'm afraid that if I do anything, I'll only be putting the village in more danger."

"Gaara you can do this. Things like this have never stopped you before." Matsuri said trying to encourage him. "You can do this. I know you can."

"Nazo nearly destroyed the village last time. He made my sand turn on you and everyone else." Gaara said feeling low in spirits. "I don't want to put people in that sort of danger again. I don't want anyone else to die."

"Gaara, please hang in there. We need you now more than ever." Matsuri said now feeling hurt by Gaara's low confidence.

"Matsuri, I don't want anything else to happen. I can't risk losing everything the village has worked for." Gaara said as he let out a sigh. "I can't win."

"Gaara stop! This isn't like you at! You're not being the person I admired." Matsuri said in a hurt tone while turning him around in his chair to face her.

"The person you admired?" Gaara asked in surprise.

"You've gone through so much, people have called you a monster, you've endured so much pain but you came out of it all as a good person." Matsuri said as she put her arms around Gaara. Gaara's eyes grew wide. "I was afraid of you at first in childhood thinking that I couldn't approach you after the way you had become; I wanted to say something to you and let you know that you didn't have to suffer the pain alone anymore and that I could be your friend. When you came back from the Chunin exams as a different person, I felt so inspired by you. And when I saw that you had become Kazekage, my respect for you went way up. Gaara, you're my hero."

Gaara didn't know what to say. This was the most affectionate thing he had ever heard from someone.

"Gaara, please, don't give up. You can do this, I know you can." Matsuri said as she held him tighter. She felt so whole with him and she didn't want to let him go. "We've all been hurt before and we've come through despite it all. Don't give in, do something, I know you know what to do."

"Matsuri…" Gaara said in surprise and shock; for the first time in his life, someone acknowledged him deeply, and it was a girl who did. Gaara stood up and returned the hug warmly to Matsuri. "Thank you."

"Gaara…" Matsuri was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Before she could try to say something, Gaara began to leave his office. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to gather the villagers and capture the sandworms around the village. After that, we're invading the mine and driving the Horde out the Land of Wind." Gaara said with new found confidence. He had found his strength as Kazekage again; he was going to protect the village and everyone in it.

Meanwhile, Naruto's fate was about to be revealed. Naruto was pulled through a long series of tunnels until he finally reached the room where the tentacle came from and was slammed to the ground by a woman wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, high heeled boots, a Trinity of Worms medallion on her waist, and a mask with blonde hair running down the right side of its face. It was Inagojo.

"AAHH! That hurt you cold bitch!" Naruto grunted as he tried to pick himself up but was thrown against a wall.

"Konoha filth! I'll kill you here and now!" Inagojo shouted as she wiped Naruto again. She then picked him up upside down and brought him to her face. "My worms weren't lying; your village did send people here to spy on us."

Naruto spat in Inagojo's face and she wiped him against the wall of the room they were in again. Inagojo then let go if Naruto and the tentacle that had grabbed him then changed. Its end became like a spear head and it pointed at Naruto's heart. Inagojo was going to kill him!

"Now die!" Inagojo shouted as the tentacle head dove straight at Naruto. Naruto was too woozy and beaten to dodge. He had to do something quick!

"I guess now would be a good time to try pervy sage's jutsu again!" Naruto thought to himself as he readied to use a substitution but without anything to take his place for it. "Here it goes!"

Right when the tentacle touched Naruto, he had disappeared into thin air and he reappeared behind Inagojo! Naruto had partially mastered the Fourth Hokage's teleportation technique!

"Sorry but I got things to do!" Naruto said as he jumped away and climbed through another tunnel and got away. "See you later octopus freak!"

"Get back here!" Inagojo shouted as she sent her tentacles out again at Naruto who used his new technique successfully again and created doppelgangers to distract her. "Damn you!"

"Sorry, but Hinata is waiting for me!" Naruto shouted as he got away. Inagojo then realized who it was that got away.

"Hinata? So that must have been Naruto then." Inagojo thought to herself. "Good thing I didn't kill him or else I would be short one source for my special Lambent Imulsion. I'd better inform the mine and tell them not to kill him or any Hyuga clan ninjas they see."

As Naruto was escaping, Hinata was trapped. She had now reached the ledge of the ground she was on and Nazo stopped where he was. He then began to laugh his ominous laugh forewarning that he had something terrible up his sleeve. Hinata couldn't do anything now. She would have to fight.

"This isn't going to be like last time Nazo; I'm not going to let you touch me." Hinata said nervously as she took a fighting stance. "And keep your scar story to yourself. I've heard enough about them."

"Oh, big Hyuga princess wants to fight!" Nazo said in his usual chipper tone. He wasn't going to kill her because he needed her and Naruto alive, but he wasn't going to take her without first giving her a good scare. "Ladies first! Let's see what you're made of toots!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan but she didn't see any Keirakukei in Nazo; she only saw a cloud of grey chakra with what looked like a smiley face inside of him with red eyes and a creepy red smile that was shaped like his scars.

"What are you?" Hinata thought to herself now more frightened. She then turned her attention to Nazo's eyes which seemed to have activated some sort of ocular jutsu. She looked into his eyes and saw a cloudy yellowness in them. "Nazo, what have you been hiding?"

Suddenly Hinata's Byakugan went out of whack and began to run all over the mine and outside area. Her Byakugan wasn't obeying her anymore! Hinata felt dazed as her vision jumped around and she lost track of where she was because of it.

"Stop! What are you doing to me!?" Hinata shouted at Nazo as she tried to deactivate her Byakugan.

"What? Did you really think that those pretty eyes of yours like having to obey you all the time? Hell no!" Nazo said with a smile as he stood there still looking at Hinata. "I've put a little anarchy into them and now they do as they please and as I command them to! And I say your eyes should have some fun! But this is only the midpoint. Let's move on to the grand finale shall we!?"

Suddenly Hinata began to see internal organs and a heart beating fast. Suddenly one eye began to peer into the body parts and organs while another looked at her frightened face. Hinata didn't need to be told what was happening, it was all too horrifyingly obvious. Nazo was making her look at her own insides! Hinata screamed and closed her eyes as she tried to make the horrid images go away. She then covered and pressed down on her eyes to make the horror stop. It finally did and Nazo stood there laughing at the poor frightened girl.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! You should have seen your face!" Nazo laughed at Hinata who scowled at him with frightened tears in her eyes. Nazo then held his knife out. "Now let's stop with the games and get back to where we were!"

Hinata was about to take another fighting stance until she looked into Nazo's eyes again. His Hakaigan had been deactivated but there was something else in them. Hinata then remembered what Naruto had asked her to do if she ran into Nazo. She looked deeply into his normal brown, greenish tinted eyes and saw something that she never expected to see; looking past the madman, Hinata was able to see loneliness in Nazo's eyes that resembled Naruto's before he got to be with her only worse. Hinata then, despite how much she had against Nazo, lowered her guard in sympathy. She then looked at Nazo with no intention of fighting him. She wasn't sure if it would work, but Hinata was going to try and talk to Nazo.

"No, I'm not going to fight." Hinata said firmly to show Nazo that she wasn't going to be intimidated by him. "Nazo, I want to talk."

"So you want to do this verbally eh?" Nazo said as he put away his knife. "Don't bother. I refuse to have a battle of wits against an unarmed person."

"I'm not afraid of you." Hinata lied. She didn't know what Nazo was talking about but it couldn't be good. "I beat Skorge one on one so I can beat you too."

"You fought the head of the Locust monks alone and barely managed to come out alive. You stand tall but alone." Nazo said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Hinata asked in confusion. "Nazo you're not making any sense."

"Wrong answer! Say something back!" Nazo said. "You wanted a battle of wits so use your wit!!"

"What are you talking about!?" Hinata asked losing her fear for the man and now only feeling annoyance. "You're so weird and don't make any sense! Stop whatever sort of game you're playing and listen to me!"

"You have a keen sense of the obvious." Nazo said with the same smile. He tried hard not to laugh at Hinata. He wanted to wait until the right moment when she would get really mad at him.

"Nazo make sense!" Hinata shouted. She was getting frustrated with him now.

"Do you not see how I am insulting you right now?" Nazo asked in bewilderment that Hinata didn't get what he was saying.

"You're insulting me!?" Hinata asked in disgust.

"Never mind! Your wit is as dry as pumice!" Nazo said pointing at Hinata. "Nay, I take that back. Pumice has a greater wit than you!"

"Nazo!" Hinata shouted in anger as the man stood there and laughed hysterically at her. "Nazo stop it! Can't you see that I'm trying to help you!?"

Nazo stopped laughing there when he heard those cursed words, "help you". Nazo's expression changed and he looked at Hinata with a very serious face. He would never trust help again, not after so many people said they would but instead hurt him and all those around him. Nazo looked Hinata in the eyes not as a madman but as a hurt man who would never forgive the world that hurt him.

"Wow, that's a sick sense of humor you got there princess. You got in the personal area. That's not funny, not funny at all." Nazo said looking into Hinata's eyes now seeming more hurt.

"Nazo I mean it, I can help you. J-Just let me talk to you." Hinata said now nervous about what he was about to do. "What is wrong?"

"That's really not a nice joke Hinata; you better stop while you're ahead." Nazo warned Hinata. He was getting angry now as he thought back to all the orphanage people who would say they would help and the sick doctors who worked for Niles that said they would help. He would never accept those words again.

"Nazo, you're hurting." Hinata said as she tried to take a step towards him. Nazo stepped back. "Please, let it out. You're in pain and you need someone to hear you out."

"I'm not, no I'm not." Nazo said as he stepped back further. "Hey, sweetie, whatever it is your village sent you here to do, you'd better do it now before I do something to you. If it's to kill me then you better make a move now."

"No Nazo, I mean it. I can help you. I can see it in you; you're like Naruto and need someone to help you with the loneliness." Hinata said as she put her hand out for him. "Please, I can see Naruto's pain in you. You can be helped."

"NO! I AM NOT TAKING HELP AGAIN!" Nazo shouted out as he swatted away Hinata's hand and she moved away in fear. "NOT FROM YOU! NOT FROM ANYONE!!"

"Nazo just listen to me!" Hinata said as she held her hand after it had been swatted. "I can help you! And so can Naruto! He knows your pain!"

"EEERRRRRR!!! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WANTS HELP TO YOU!?!?!?!" Nazo shouted as he tore off his mask and glared at Hinata. Hinata brought her hands to her face in shock when she saw Nazo's face. She was unaware that a joker card had fallen in front of her. The card then exploded and the ground beneath Hinata began to slide down the side of the ledge to the lower ground. Nazo then put his mask back on breathing heavily in anger. "There, that let out some steam."

"Nazo wait!" Hinata shouted as she looked down. She didn't have to worry about falling to death but Nazo would get away.

"_Run, run, as fast as you can!"_ Nazo sang while smiling as he ran off. "_You can't catch me! I'm the Joker man!" _

"Nazo!" Hinata shouted as the ground she stood on slide down to the bottom ledge. She then got off the chunk of rock that she stood on and watched Nazo get away. Hinata then stopped to think about her situation right now. "Damn, he got away. I need to find Naruto soon. If he's going off on this sort of tantrum, who knows what he'll do next to Naruto and the others."

Nazo got away and went to the room where all the loud speakers in the mine. He then picked up a microphone and prepared for his big announcement. He didn't think about it, it was all off the top of his head along with the rest of his compulsiveness, and it would be an announcement to remember. Nazo smiled as he cleared his throat and said what he wanted to say loud and proud.

"Welcome to the madhouse ladies and gentlemen! Have we got a show today! We have a special guest here who we would very much like to see brought our dear queen. He's come here from the Land of Fire and he brings with him Konoha's angel. He's been a real pain in the ass for us, he's the one that drives the crowd wild, he is none other than the famoussss…. FOXMAN!" Nazo shouted over the loud speakers with joy. His enemy was finally here and he could finally challenge him.

"WHAT!? Did Naruto blow our cover already!?" Sakura thought to herself angrily as she and everyone else in the mine heard Nazo over the loud speakers.

"He's not too hard to find. He's got whisker marks on his friggin' face! Crazy right?" Nazo laughed. Kakashi and the Jonin who barely got away from the fight with RAAM stopped and listened too. "He can be presumed to be jumpsuited and dangerous. Also, there should be a princess close by him! She's the angel of Konoha and the girlfriend of our guest, the sweet Hyuga princess! She should have some other clan members with her for some emergency muscle."

"Oh no, Hinata, please be safe." Neji thought to himself as he and Tenten hid from Locusts on patrol.

"Our dear Locust Queen wants both of them alive so don't screw up! Find and bring only those two!" Nazo shouted pretending to be serious. "Ah what the hell? Bring all the white eyed freaks you can find! Should one of you bakas accidently shoot the princess, we can use the one of her body guards or better yet, the Hyuga prince of the Cadet Branch for our dear queen's work!"

"What the hell is he talking about? Is he going to do something to us?" Kou thought as he continued on through the mine unsure of where he was. "We're not safe here. It was a mistake to bring Hinata and Neji on this mission."

"As for any other Leaf head ninjas you see, the procedure remains the same." Nazo said with a wicked smile curling on his lips. "Due to their origin, they can be expected to be ill with the Will of Fire and heroism. Unfortunately for the poor souls, there is no cure. Best to put them out of their misery! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!! Now, ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! Let round one of the fox hunt begin!!"

"This guy is a nut job! He's gonna try and kill all of us!?" Chouji said in fear of what could happen if they progressed into the mine. "Damn! If only our plan would have worked then maybe we wouldn't be found out so soon!"

"Don't panic Chouji! We can still make it through this. We just need another plan that will work this time." Shikamaru said trying to keep him and Ino calm. He was worried about what would happen from here one but now was not the time to panic. The events to come would be sure to change that. "Let's radio in and see if anyone has found anything yet. I'm sure if we just move on and look for somewhere safe to hide until things die down a bit and we can better analyze the situation and come up with a plan that might actually work."

"The mine's aware of us now so that's probably the best thing we can do right now." Ino said as she heard people coming. She and the rest of her team ran to hide from the coming Locusts. "Damn, these guys are already on the move."

As the InoShikaChou trio hid from their pursuers, someone was standing on the ceiling watching them in the shadows. It was Sasuke. He could tell that now was not the time to go off through the mine on his own; he would have to wait and see what happened down the road. Since Naruto and the others were now the game of the Horde, Shikamaru and the others would be good to use as a means of setting off any traps that came along the way. Sasuke watched as his former comrades, academy class members, and friends moved along in stealth to escape the grubs. Suddenly a Drone in the group began to speak.

"Hey, if we're all looking for the Konoha goons then whose watching the girl in the lower chambers?" The Drone asked. "I thought we weren't supposed to let our eyes go off her for a minute. She's asleep and you know how she gets when she's awakened from her nap. What if the people from Konoha wake her up?"

"There are still guards watching her, it won't happen." The Grenadier Elite said to the grunt Drone. "Now get back to searching for those leaf heads! We can't risk them getting into anything they're not supposed to!"

"Girl? Didn't Tsunade mention something about a hostage here in the mine?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru and Chouji as they all peered over the corner to see what was happening. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Well, we don't have any real objectives right now so it might not be a bad idea." Shikamaru whispered back as he noticed a staircase nearby. It apparently went down and had to lead to wherever the hostage was being kept. "I think I found our way to the lower chambers. Let's just hope that there aren't that many guards with her; we don't need to alert more people than there already are."

Shikamaru lead his team down the stairs with Sasuke following. He didn't really have anywhere to go so he figured that maybe if he followed them that he may find something interesting. As the group and their stalker moved on, Shikamaru radioed into Sakura and her team. He didn't know what was going to happen so he began to formulate a plan; he didn't know how useless a backup plan would be at this point.

"Sakura, are you there?" Shikamaru whispered into his headset as he and his team began to follow a patrol group heading down deeper into the mine.

"We're heading down lower into the mine. Where are you?" Sakura asked in her headset with Lee and Kiba following.

"Good, we're going in the same direction and we think that we may have found the one hostage that Tsunade was talking about." Shikamaru said as he and his team fell back as the patrol group stopped. "She's being kept down in the lower chambers somewhere. We may need back up so stay in radio distance. I'll inform you when I have a plan."

"Alright, we'll try to find you ASAP." Sakura said as she gave Kiba a signal for him and Akamaru to start sniffing Shikamaru out. Things were now about to get ugly.

Shikamaru and his team stopped at the ledge by another staircase and watched as the guards below walked around a huge crate with sealed steel doors. Whoever was inside, they didn't want her to get out. Shikamaru had a bad feeling about this.

"They're acting all quite like they don't want to disturb whoever is inside that thing." Chouji said as he observed the guards taking silent steps, breathing as lightly as possible to not awaken anything, and acting somewhat nervous. Something was off. "I don't like this."

"What if I used my Mind Transfer technique to take control of one of the guards and lead the others away from the crate? Maybe then we could free the girl inside without a problem." Ino said as she noticed a Grenadier Elite who she knew from battle experience was in charge of the lower ranking Locusts. "I can see the lead guy so I'll just take control of him and order the others to leave."

"No, it's too risky and we have nowhere else to hide. If anything bad happens then we'll become target practice for the grubs down here." Shikamaru said as he began to formulate a plan; he still didn't get that making plans was useless against the Horde. He then went into his thinking state. "Maybe…"

Sasuke watched from above and thought of what he could do to get around this without Shikamaru and the others finding out about him. He shifted forward and the unthinkable happened; he knocked a loose piece of rock on the ceiling off! Sasuke froze in panic; he would be discovered if he didn't run now. He turned around and ran before anyone could notice him. Shikamaru looked up and saw the rock come down. He and his teammates held their breath as it came down and made a clap; the hearts of the InoShikaChou Trio sank as the littlest thing gave away their position. Shikamaru and the others had been revealed!

"What the hell!? Whose there!?" A Drone shouted as he looked to where the sound came from and saw a part of Chouji sticking out from behind a corner. "Shit! Hostiles!"

"Damn it!" Shikamaru shouted giving into his frustration; he usually didn't do this but with this situation and with what he was up against, he had to let out his feelings. He and his team then jumped down and ran for cover as the Locusts began to shoot at him and the others. Ino got out her headset and screamed into it over the gunfire.

"Sakura! Where the hell are you!? We're about to be loaded up with lead! Get your ass down here!" Ino screamed over the raging bullets.

"We're coming! What happened!?" Sakura shouted as she and her team began to sprint through the mine in search for the cornered InoShikaChou Trio.

"A rock fell off the ceiling and we were givin away before we could even act on rescuing the hostage!" Shikamaru shouted into his headset taking over for Ino who was now panicking the most out of the group. "Get over here as fast as you can! We can't get past these guys like this!"

"Don't let them get near the girl! Don't let them let her out!" The Grenadier Elite shouted almost in a panic as he looked back to see how the crate was. Nothing happened to it and nothing was going on inside. He then pulled out a grenade and threw it at the hiding ninjas. "Burn in hell!"

Sasuke watched this and despite not having that close of a relationship with Shikamaru and the others, he felt sympathy for them. It must have been some nostalgia from when he still lived in Konoha. He wondered if Sakura was here in the mine too.

"Ah shit, why do these guys have to be here?" Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled out some needles and threw them in the back of the heads of the Drones and the incoming patrol group. "That one's on the house Shikamaru; don't get caught in any more out breaks. I can't start regretting my decisions in life now. I still need to kill Itachi."

"Who hell was that!?" The Grenadier Elite shouted as he looked behind his shoulder to see that his unit had been wiped out. Suddenly he froze in place. He looked down and saw that his shadow had connected to someone else's. Shikamaru had caught him! He and the others survived the grenade blast! "Fuck! No! Don't go near that box!"

"Who's ever in there, we're taking them out!" Chouji said as he ran up and punched the Grenadier Elite in the chest with an enlarged fist. Shikamaru let go of the Locust before Chouji hit him in order to not get pulled with him. Chouji then moved the Locust away. "This thing is pretty tight for one prisoner. Who are you keeping in here?"

"NO! Damn it no! Don't open that crate!" The Grenadier Elite shouted as he got back up and pulled a snub pistol out on Chouji who grabbed him and held him against a wall. "She can't be let out! You can't let her out! Please don't!"

"Why?" Ino asked now frightened by how fear stricken the Grenadier Elite was by the prisoner.

"We can worry about that later Ino." Shikamaru said as he began to unbolt the thick locks on the front of the crate and took off the pad locked chains on it. The Grenadier Elite then threw Chouji off and ran for his life. "Catch him quick! He might get reinforcements!"

"Oh man, we're fucked, we're fucked! I'm getting out of here!!!" The Grenadier Elite shouted as he ran for his life down one of the many halls of the mine. "You can deal with that shit! I want to live!"

Shikamaru became nervous about opening the crate now. What was going to happen once he did open it? Shikamaru pulled open the heavy door and stepped back. Reluctantly he called out to the person inside.

"Ma'am, are you-!" Shikamaru stopped in midsentence when suddenly a huge, dry, scaly, white skinned beast with small yellow eyes, humanoid figure, sharp claws, small round ears on the sides of its head, razor sharp teeth and a loud roar stood up and screamed at Shikamaru at Shikamaru. Shikamaru then dived out of the way as the beast came charging out of its cage and ran down the same hall that the Grenadier Elite ran down. Shikamaru stood up in shock and awe of what he was seeing. That THING was the hostage they thought they were going to rescue? That's what the Horde was hiding in the mine? "W-W-What the hell? H-How, w-why, w-w-who, t-t-t-t-that thing?"

"The Berserker." A dying Locust said as he grabbed Shikamaru's leg after crawling toward him. His enemy deserved to know what he was up against now. "She can smell us, she can feel us."

The Locust dropped dead and Shikamaru and his squad stood there in terror. There was nowhere else to go and they couldn't just let the Berserker run rampant and destroy the mine; it could bury them and the others with them. They would have to find a way to get rid of the monster and stay alive at the same time. Whatever the Berserker was, it was not a creature to be taken lightly. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of getting caught by the beast.

"Hey Sakura, I can hear someone coming this way." Kiba said as he and Akamaru stopped to listen to what was coming down the corner hall. "It smells like a Locust."

"Then get ready to take him-!" Before Sakura could finish the Locust came running and screaming down the hall and a huge white skinned beast came up behind him and ripped him limb from limb. It then eat what remained of his body and charged through another wall knocking rocks down and caving in the hall in front of Sakura in the others preventing them from following. Sakura reached for her headset and shook as she began to speak into her headset to Shikamaru and his team. "S-S-S-S-S-Shikam-maru, did, did you just see t-t-that thing?"

"Yeah, it's called a Berserker according to one of the Locusts here." Shikamaru whispered into his headset worried that the beast might hear him. "That thing was the supposed hostage here in the mine, it's a female and the Horde wanted it for something."

"Shikamaru do not face that thing on your own! There is no way that any weapon we carry will work on that thing's thick hide!" Sakura whispered back. "My end just got buried so it's gonna be up to you guys to take care of it."

"No Sakura! Please don't leave us here to die! Please you have to help us!" Ino shouted into her headset with tears beginning to well up in her eyes; first the Kryll now this, Ino couldn't handle the nightmarish creatures anymore! "It's gonna find us and kill us! We need help! Help us goddamn it! We need-!"

"Ino calm down! Just stop and think about it with Shikamaru!" Kiba said into his headset when he heard Ino begin to cry. "Think about it, what else did the grub tell you about that thing and how can you respond based on what he said? What you need to do is lead it outside somehow then look for a way to kill it without having to get near it. I could smell a scent similar to outside earlier so maybe if you can find some sort of tunnel that goes out, you can get it to fall off a ledge or at least get trapped outside. Its eyes seemed like they were blind so use that to your advantage."

"Thanks Kiba, we'll look into that." Shikamaru said as he regained his cool and began to prepare a plan with his squad mates. Ino had calmed down after Kiba and the others radioed out. "Alright, that Drone said that the Berserker can smell and feel us so let's assume that this means that its senses lie in its touch and scent. If it's weak in the other senesces then we can use this to our advantage like Kiba said."

"But how are we going to get it outside?" Chouji asked.

"We're gonna follow it and see what we can find." Shikamaru said almost reluctantly. He knew that his friends would not like this and neither would he; he was afraid to die in this situation that he had just put himself and his teammates in.

"Are you insane!? What if that thing smells us or senses something else to find us!?" Ino said in fear of what Shikamaru might make her do.

"Ino, don't worry, Shikamaru has always got us out of these kinds of situations alive." Chouji said as he put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her. He then looked at Shikamaru. "What should we do then once we find it?"

"We look for the nearest exit and then figure out how to get its attention." Shikamaru said. He wanted to try and think of an easier way to do this but right now he was under too much pressure to think of anything else that might work. He didn't want to go with impulse but it might be the only thing that worked now against an unpredictable monster. "When we figure that out we'll use the exit we find to get it outside."

Chouji and Ino agreed to this and the party followed the hall and the wake of destruction left by the giant. As they got to the hall that the Berserker had caved in, they noticed a small crease in the hole it made while running through a wall. They could fit through it easily; this had to be where it was now. As the InoShikaChou Trio walked down the charge tunnel created by the Berserker, they came across another room that was now filled with knocked over oil drums, destroyed pillars, minor cave ins, and dead Locusts. The Berserker walked around aimlessly with its giant claw up in front of its face shielding its eyes from the dim light that filled the room and sniffing around for anything still alive in the room. Shikamaru and the others sneaked around it and kept as quiet as possible. They made it past the creature when it had it's back turned and suddenly Chouji felt a breeze come into the room.

"I can feel wind; there must be a way out somewhere." Chouji whispered as he looked around. He saw one with cut off rail tracks. He and the others followed it and saw a huge drop at the end; it dropped down maybe fifty or seventy feet below, almost to the very bottom of the mine. A fall like this would have to kill the Berserker. "I think we found our method of killing the Berserker. Now what?"

"We do this." Shikamaru said as he ran out of the tunnel and picked up a rock. He noticed that the Berserker was still lost in its corner of the room unaware of what was going on. Shikamaru then threw the rock he picked up at a work bench and knocked down a bundle of tools with a loud crash. The Berserker could not hear what was happening. "It's pretty deaf."

"Okay, now get away from it." Ino said now frightened by the risks Shikamaru was taking. Shikamaru didn't move. "What are you doing!? Get the hell away from that thing!"

"Hey dumbass! Over here!" Shikamaru shouted at the beast that turned its head in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru panicked but the beast couldn't see him and it barely heard his shouts. They were no different from the other small noises it heard, nothing unique to them. "What's wrong you scared!? I said over here princess!"

The Berserker still didn't hear Shikamaru and it began to move again trying to find its way in its world of blurs and soft mutters with only its nose the vibrations it felt in the ground and air to guide it. The team got to higher ground on a staircase and watched it walk. They were safe for now.

"Okay, it can't hear a damn thing and it's as blind a bat so we're pretty safe." Chouji said as he drew a kunai and aimed it at the Berserker. "Let's try this!"

"Chouji no!" Ino said but it was too late. Chouji hit the beast in the head and the blade bounced off its thick skin. It then turned towards Chouji and could smell the nervous sweat coming off of him. It then charged towards the stairs and the team broke into a panic. "Great job! Now it knows we're here!"

The team quickly jumped off the stairs and ran far away from the beast as it charged up the stairs and tore apart everything in its path. An oil drum filled with Imulsion spilled as the team got away and the Berserker could smell the fossil fuel back down stairs. It charged back and took a left turn when it felt the pounding of the InoShikaChou Trio's feet in the ground as they ran. It turned towards Ino who quickly dived out of the way as the Berserker began to swat its hands out in front of it trying to grab or break whatever it was that it sensed. Ino ran for dear life and got back with her teammates who took shelter in another corner of the nearly destroyed room.

"Nice job Chouji! We could have been killed by that thing!" Ino whispered in anger. Her heart froze when the beast looked back at her blindly not knowing what it was looking at and began to sniff out the frightened kunoichi. Shikamaru and Chouji grabbed her and pulled her behind a pile of debris in order to hide her scent as best they could. The Berserker lost track as the team's scent got mixed in with the dust in the air behind the debris. "Shikamaru we can't wait too long, this thing will cave in the whole and us in it if we don't act soon."

"I know but, uh, I can't come up with a plan when I don't have the time or safe place to do so when that homicidal bitch could come charging in on us any second." Shikamaru said as he hit the front of his head. He needed a plan and he needed it fast but the Berserker was coming their way again. Shikamaru came up with something but he didn't think about how he would set it up or how to time it. The Berserker charged through the debris and the team quickly got away as it crashed into a wall that it began to pound on in anger and frustration. Shikamaru then gathered Ino and Chouji and told them his uncoordinated plan. For the first time ever in his life, Shikamaru would have to act on impulse; he had abandoned his logic and was now relying on instinct. "Alright, Ino, if you can catch that thing with your Mind Transplant Technique then Chouji can guide you to that exit we found earlier where you will let it go and Chouji will push it off the ledge. I'll stall it with my Shadow Possession Technique and then you grab it."

"But Shikamaru when will you do this and when should I use my technique?" Ino asked. She didn't like how Shikamaru was getting frustrated. This wasn't like him at all. "If I miss then I'll be crushed to death by that thing and if you don't catch it then you'll be ripped to shreds too!"

"I know that it's not well formulated but we need to take care of that thing now!" Shikamaru shouted now upset with the corner he was put in. The Berserker had thrown him completely out of character. "The moment I catch it, you go in and Chouji will follow up on his end. It's as simple as that."

"Shikamaru…" Chouji was worried about how his friend would do on this mission if the situation was able to throw his thinking into this much chaos.

"Now let's go!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped out of hiding and threw a paper kunai bomb at the Berserker that turned around to smell out its attacker it then charged at Shikamaru who sent his shadow forth to catch the beast. It stood trapped in place and slowly began to walk forward as it struggled to escape Shikamaru's grasp. "Now Ino! I can't hold him for much longer! Grab him now!"

"Alright! Here I come!" Ino said as she made the hand sign for her technique and transferred her mind into the Berserker who stood in place as Ino took over. When she became a part of the beast, she immediately felt the weakened senses of it began to panic inside its head. "Oh my God I can't see a thing and my hearing is completely shot! I don't know where to go! Chouji hurry up!"

"Hold on Ino, I got you." Chouji said as he expanded the size of his hands and lead Ino down the hall with the drop off. He slowly took his steps and so did she. She began to feel wind blowing and Chouji stopped her. "Okay Ino, let it go and I'll finish it from here."

Ino returned to her body that Shikamaru was carrying bridal style and she slowly began to regain consciousness as did the Berserker. Before the beast could do anything, Chouji shoved it off the ledge and the monstrosity plummeted to the ground below! The Berserker was no more! Chouji watched as the beast tumbled in the air while screaming until it landed flat on its face on the ground below. The lower mine shook from the beast's weight hitting the ground and a small pool of blood appeared at its mouth. At that time Ino and Shikamaru came to see if it was dead.

"Serves you right you crazy, homicidal, flesh eating bitch!" Ino shouted at the Berserker as she peered over the edge. "Eat dirt and stay dead!!"

"Ino let it go." Shikamaru said now finally able to calm down and return to himself. "We don't need to alert any more Locusts and for God's sake another one of those things!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, that, that thing almost killed us and it just made me feel, ugh." Ino said thinking about how she almost died at the hands of that thing. "You're right, let's go."

As the InoShikaChou Trio moved on through the mine in attempt to find out where they were, things were not going well at the bottom of the mine. Locusts gathered around to see what had happened to the Berserker as it lie there motionless. As a brave young Drone approached it, he quickly jumped back as the fingers of the beast began to twitch. The Berserker was still alive!!!

Back with Sasuke who had broken off from the guidance of his former village comrades, things were going relatively smooth. There were no monsters to worry about and he was safe from the eyes of the Locust Horde. As he continued down the hall of the mine walking on its ceiling, he heard gunfire and shouting. He followed the noise and found Kou who had been cut off from his original path of following Sakura and her team when a patrol group spotted him and began to hunt him down. Sasuke followed to see what would happen. He had no intention of helping Kou but maybe he could learn something.

"Get back here you little white eyed freak!" A Grenadier shouted as he fired a shell at Kou which barely missed him. "Stop or I'll blow your legs off! That includes the third one!!"

"You'll never take me alive you monsters!!" Kou shouted in fear of what would happen to him if he was caught. He looked back with his Byakugan to see how close his enemies were but while he was distracted focusing on one thing, a party of Lambent showed up ahead and shot Kou in the shoulder knocking him down. Kou lie there terrified of what would happen to him when the two parties came together to corner him. "No, p-p-please, you don't have to do this. J-Just let me go for now. I swear I don't have anything you want."

"Sorry pal, but you're going out with bang!" A Lambent Drone said as he pointed his hammerburst rifle at Kou's head. "Tell your clan members in hell I said hi!"

"Don't be stupid! We need him alive like Nazo ordered! Gather him and all the other Hyuga clan members running through the mine!" The normal Grenadier Elite said as he pushed the gun away from Kou who was still too frightened to do anything. "If you need to shoot him then shoot his legs, he won't need him for what Inagojo has intended for him or any other Hyuga she gets her hands on."

"Fuck you! I'm not giving up my kill for some skanky ass queen!" The Lambent Drone barked as he and his party turned their guns toward the normal Locust group. "If you guys want to be goody two shoes then go find your own Hyuga! I shot him first so I'm gonna kill him!"

Right after that the normal Grenadier Elite shot the arrogant Lambent Drone in the head blowing it clear off his shoulders. The two parties then began to fight with each other and Kou took this opportunity to escape. The remaining Locusts blew each other up piece by piece with their weapons and none of them made it out alive. Suddenly the first Locust to die stood up alive and looked at the carnage around him not understanding what had happened. He had been caught and used in Sasuke's genjutsu!

"What the hell? What happened while I was asleep?" The Locust asked himself when suddenly Sasuke came down and slit his throat with his sword. The Locust dropped dead and Sasuke shook the blood off his blade. Sasuke then thought about what he just saw.

"So the Lambent and the normal Locusts don't get along." Sasuke thought to himself. "Now I know how to bring the Horde down without having to fight them."

Sasuke got outside of the tunnels and looked down on Lambent and normal Locusts arguing with each other. A sick grin curled up on Sasuke's face; this was going to be too easy. He began to use his Sharingan to create a genjutsu of two Locusts killing each other and running out of the mine; one of them being Lambent the other normal. This got the attention of the two Locusts arguing and the other Locusts in the area. Soon the Lambent and the normal Locusts began shooting at each other and killing each other. Because of Sasuke's trickery, they now hated each other to the point that they would kill each other. The civil war amongst the Locust Horde had begun.

"And my work is done." Sasuke thought to himself with an arrogant smirk. He didn't think it would be this easy, but at least he got it done. Sasuke then began to search for a way out of the mine. "I don't need Nazo killing Itachi before me. This should keep his hands full and get Orochimaru to trust me more. Once the time is right, I'll make my move on him."

Meanwhile, in the upper part of the mine, RAAM was exiting the tunnel he had fallen through. His Kryll Queens had returned to his body to recover after they had been nearly crushed to death by his own weight. As RAAM exited the tunnel, the sun shined in his eyes and suddenly his head stopped spinning and more of his lost memories returned.

"Wait…" RAAM said as the memories came back to him. He remembered a ritual and sadness from the death of his parents until two people adopted him and made him happy again. But then a strange man took him away from them and put him on the ship that crashed here in the World of Ninja. The ship was sad because of the people on it; they worked for an old man whose name he couldn't remember. He wasn't a nice man and for some reason he felt like Nazo mentioned him before and that he knew the reason behind the Kryll that lived inside him. "That's what happened…. I…. I did have a family. Because of them, I came to love the one I have now very quickly. Who…. Who am I?"

RAAM continued on limping through the mine. He would have to worry about these things later. He had to deal with the intruders and find his mother. She would need his help if things got ugly. RAAM only wished he could make sense of all this sooner.

As things had become more chaotic on the surface, the Jonin had just regrouped and were trying to make sense of what was happening. Their mission was going down the crapper, they didn't know where they were, and worst of all there was no plan to be made. They didn't know what to do without a plan.

"I've found nothing but blood thirsty grubs in the mine." Guy said as he caught his breath after running through the halls. "With that announcement, I'm pretty sure that the Horde has no intention of taking prisoners except for the people that Nazo mentioned."

"In other words, we're screwed." Yamato said now fearing his own death. "We'll never make it out of this mine and we'll die without having completed any real mission except a suicide one."

"Yamato don't panic, we can still make it through this in one piece. We just need to find anything of value in the mine that would help with our understanding of the Horde's intentions." Kakashi said. He would have to try very hard to keep his cool for everyone. He then noticed an elevator that looked like it might take them out of the area and hopefully somewhere safe. "Let's take the elevator and get out of here. If we stay any longer then the grubs will find us."

Yamato and Guy followed Kakashi; they didn't want to get caught in anything that might kill them and they knew that Kakashi would know what to do along the way. As they got in the elevator, they watched Locusts run past the elevator and down the hall. For a while the Jonin thought they were safe but soon things would be heading towards disaster as a screen turned on in the elevator revealing Nazo! He was controlling the elevator! The Jonin turned around in shock and horror of what would happen to them; they were now at the mercy of Harlequin of Hate himself!

"Look at what the cat dragged in, Kakashi and his infamous cronies all ready to spoil my fun!" Nazo said as he began to chuckle at the Jonins' fear emerging. "Have you planned something Kakashi? Will your plans save you and all you hold dear on this mission?"

"Like I'd ever tell you." Kakashi said with a growl of disgust as he looked Nazo in the eyes.

"Let's see you plan a miraculous escape when I can now drop you like a sack of puppies!" Nazo said as the Jonin shuddered at the horrible description. Suddenly the elevator began to speed up and plummet towards the bottom of the mine. The Jonin were lifted off the floor of the elevator and were now free falling. They were going to fall to their deaths! Kakashi and the others began to panic as they heard the zipping noise of a plummeting elevator until the elevator came to a stop and Kakashi and the others landed on their stomachs alive. "But that would be anti-climatical for you and it's no fun for me. I leave the Fates to decide your outcome! Whether it's by my hand, my men, my allies or some other force, that will be your suited outcome. Try not to die too quickly; the game hasn't even begun. Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Kakashi stopped breathing heavy along with the other Jonin. They were alive but with Nazo who knew how long that would be or what he had in store for them. They got off the elevator and found themselves in a room filled with file cabinets and drawn ideas. This had to be the room where the Horde kept all of their, the only thing that Konoha and the others could label, plans. Did Nazo intend for them to land here or was this some sort of set up? Kakashi and the others weren't sure.

"So Nazo actually does think about what he does." Guy said as he pulled out one paper with written ideas of an invasion of Kirigakure and a crude drawing of the Mizukage being thrown in a blender. "Then again this could just be his play area."

"Nazo and the others are completely unpredictable; some of these files are in English." Yamato said as he looked at some of the files in the cabinets along with more of Nazo's crude and disturbing artwork. There was even paper with just the words "ha-ha-ha" written on them going in random directions or to form faces. "Why would they keep writing in English? Are they somehow connected to the west?"

"I don't know, it's possible if what they say about guns originating there being true." Kakashi said as he looked at one paper written in English. He didn't know how to read it but he did some things about the grammar in English. There were two capitalized letters meaning that the words were proper nouns. Kakashi looked at the writing feeling that it might actually be serious information because it was filed so neatly with proper grammar. He got an eerie feeling as he looked at the one sentence:

**The only real lead to Niles Samson being here in the World of Ninja is the trail left behind by what we assume to be one of his old doctors, Jonathan Crane, who apparently has begun to act again while the world is in chaos fighting with us, each other, and the Akatsuki. **

Kakashi didn't know what it meant but it bothered him. "Let's load all of this up and get out of here."

Kakashi and the others began to unload several blank scrolls and began to seal the many papers in them. Yamato grabbed one and looked at it for a brief moment.

"Look at this." Yamato said as the Jonin stopped what they were doing to look at what Yamato found. It was another drawing. "I know there are many of these but doesn't this one look like a village?"

"It does but what makes this one unique compared to the others?" Guy asked.

"Look at what's under it; there is a tunnel beneath it but no troops." Yamato said. "It looks like an attack from below but not like we've seen before."

"Put that into special sealing. We can't afford to lose that one." Kakashi said as he noticed that there was a huge arrow going straight beneath the village doodle and with arrows going down above it. Kakashi saw it too; the Horde had something nasty coming and the childish drawing they had just found showed this. "You will have to protect that with your life Yamato. Lady Hokage must see it. As childish as that drawing may be, I see it too, Nazo has something terrible up his sleeve."

The Jonin finished their work and did what was expected of them; they began to form yet another plan.

"Alright, Nazo has sent the entire Locust army after us and everyone else on this mission. He wants to find us and kill us as quickly as possible." Kakashi said to his comrades as he began to analyze the situation he thought he understood. "He also has some secret agenda with the Hyuga clan members and Naruto. We need to regroup and get out of here. To do that, we should stay in the tunnels as a means to lose the Locusts searching for us. It will be easier to hide in here than outside. Once we can safely make radio contact we can tell everyone where to meet and then make our escape. We don't want to kill more Locusts than necessary to escape. Once that is done, we all run out of here without a trace."

"Sounds perfect." Yamato said feeling confident of their escape now that Kakashi had thought of a plan that prepared for any fire fights that they may run into. "Now-!"

Before Yamato could finish, a huge gift wrapped box dropped down into the room causing the Jonin to jump. They looked at it with fear of an explosion when suddenly it burst open with party streamers and chattering teeth began to bounce around the floor. The Jonin sighed at how absurd and childish their enemy was.

"What does this man expect accomplish with-!" Before Guy could finish, a pair of the chattering teeth jumped off the floor and bit his arm drawing blood and working its way to his bone. The teeth were deathtraps! "ARGH! These things bite like nothing else!"

Guy quickly ripped the teeth off his arm and the Jonin were forced to split up as more teeth came into the room and began to attack the party. Kakashi's plan had been foiled before it even began. As each Jonin stopped in each hall they had taken to secure the scrolls they had filled, more killer party commodities popped out at them. Along with the killer teeth, wind-up walking bombs with joker smiles on them appeared and in parts of the walls explosives went off on the Jonin and spring jack-in-the-box fists with spikes on their knuckles began to pop out of the floor. Nazo had turned the mine into a funhouse of death and Kakashi and the others were caught in the middle of it!

As the Jonin were caught up in Nazo's antics, Sakura's team made it outside after barely taking out a patrol of Drones armed with Tickers. As the team made it outside, they noticed a group of Locusts carrying what looked like a sealed box below them on the lower level.

"What's that?" Lee asked as he tried to get closer to the group and hear what they were saying.

"Why didn't they just finish making this thing before we planted the bombs?" The first Locust said as he looked at the lock on the box.

"These detonators are hard to make when we have such little resources now and days and Nazo and the others never learned how to make them." The second Locust answered. "Hell, the guns they were making back in the Whirlpool Village back during the war sucked compared to what we managed to get our hands on now thanks to that dokeshi's imagination and those stolen schematics."

"Either way, Sunagakure will be soaring with the angels once we light that bomb and blow it along with the mine!" A third Locust acting as an extra guard said with a laugh. "Ha! I'm surprised we didn't do this earlier. Nazo is gonna be laughing his ass off when he presses the button on that."

"Oh shit!" Sakura said as she overheard the conversation too. She and her team tried to follow but there was a patrol behind them, snipers guarding the higher ledges, and more Locusts coming out of the other tunnels armed to the teeth. There was no way to get to them without being noticed by the other Locusts. Sakura and her team hid as they radioed Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Are you there! Where are you!?"

"We're below you." Shikamaru said as he gave a sign to Sakura to show where he was at. "What's wrong?"

"Those grubs with the box have a detonator to a bomb that they will use to blow Sunagakure and this mine from here to kingdom come!" Sakura said in a panic. "They're taking it to Nazo right now! Find them and stop them before we all die!"

"Ah crap, we're on it." Shikamaru said. He was hating how this mission was just one disaster after the next. He spotted the Locusts with the detonator and began to follow them with his team. "Let's get these guys and try to regroup. I got a bad feeling about all this."

If things weren't bad enough, Kizu had just made it outside and had spotted Kou who was now looking for Naruto and Hinata. His eyes filled with rage and he gritted his teeth knowing that the one in his way of taking Hinata was alive.

"You teme, why won't you die?" Kizu thought to himself. He then began to plan something to do now that he had found him after he had failed to keep on track with Naruto and Hinata. Right when Kizu began to draw a kunai it hit him, Kou could be of use if he was still alive. "Wait, if I follow you then I can find my bride and kill that beast. Yes, I'll let you live, for now, Kou."

"Naruto! Hinata!" Kou shouted out in fear of where they were. He knew that shouting threatened his safety and the mission but right now he was more concerned with Hinata's safety. Right then Kizu showed up. "Kizu! Where are Hinata and Naruto?"

"I got thrown off track thanks to the grubs." Kizu said very plainly to not give away any wicked intentions. "This mission is going to hell. Let's stay together for now, grab the kids, Kakashi and the others and get the hell out of this place."

"Sounds like a plan." Kou said. He didn't like Kizu but he wasn't going to argue to him about this; they needed to get out of here. "What happened to you when you were following them?"

"I was following them but the damn kids tried to disguise themselves as Locusts to sneak through some crowd and I lost track of them after that." Kizu said. He knew where Kou was taking this; he was trying to make him look like a fool after he said that he would follow Naruto and Hinata. "I'm just praying that Hinata is safe."

Back with the young Hyuga clan heiress, things were not good. She had just narrowly gotten away from a group of Kantus and Grinders and was now looking for Naruto who was only three levels above her and looking for her too. Hinata stopped to catch her breath as she thought about everything that was happening and what happened with Nazo.

"Naruto, please be okay." Hinata prayed as she leaned against a wall. "Nazo, what was that back there? Why did you act like that and why did you do that to your face? What is all this? What is this craziness?"

As Hinata was moving on, disaster was now slowly coming her way. As she walked on in one direction, Inagojo was walking in the opposite direction towards her! Far off across the huge crater of the mine Kou and Kizu stood watching the horror unravel as the two came closer to each other. They were too far apart and they couldn't jump across the mine, the distance was too great! The two watched with their Byakugans hoping that someone would come in time to stop the Locust Queen.

"I know there is at least one Hyuga in this mine. If those bakas don't hurry up and find them then-!" Inagojo stopped in midsentence as she turned the corner and standing right in front of her was the heiress of the Hyuga clan and the girl who almost killed her son, Hinata! "You!"

"You're the-!" Before Hinata could finish a tentacle burst out from Inagojo's back and struck the ground Hinata stood on. She let out a shriek of terror at what she was seeing and her cries went all the way up the mind to reach Naruto's ears.

"Hinata!?" Naruto shouted looking around for her. He looked down and saw her being attacked by the one woman who dragged him away earlier. Hinata was in danger! "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Hinata spent most of her time dodging the spear headed tentacle coming out of Inagojo's back as it whipped through the air with great force and crashed down in front of her. Another tentacle came out of Inagojo's back and began to attack Hinata. Hinata tried her best to keep up but eventually one tentacle whipped itself into her stomach knocking her down.

"May you be released from this world." Inagojo said as she lifted up one tentacle and prepared to stab Hinata. "And may you be reborn in the worst existence!"

Right when Inagojo's tentacle came down, Naruto appeared using his new teleportation technique and used RasenWhirlWind successfully to throw Inagojo back. Kou and Kizu over at the other end of the mine watched this. Kizu was shocked and amazed that a no talent brat like Naruto could steal a technique from the Hyuga clan but Kou stood there unmoved; Kizu noticed this and smiled as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He had been saving it for something like this.

"Kou, what was that?" Kizu asked as he turned towards him.

"I don't-!" Before Kou could answer, Kizu shoved the syringe into him and injected something into his veins. Kou felt drugged yet cooperative. Kizu had injected him with truth serum!

"Kou, answer me honestly, do you know about that technique that the Nine Tailed brat just used? Did you know that he stole a hidden technique from the Main Branch and do you know the punishment for doing such a thing?" Kizu asked as he held the woozy Kou by the throat as he began to pass out slowly.

…

"Hinata, what have you been teaching Naruto?" I asked as she left Naruto after training with him. I was at first happy to see that she was with him still even though her father had ordered her to never see him again after what happened the night of the festival. But know that I knew this I wasn't sure if their being together was safe for either of them; Hinata had taught Naruto a technique that was to stay in the Main Branch. "I saw you teach Naruto how to use the Rotation. You know that this is not acceptable from any member of the Main Branch. Hinata, I know you want to help Naruto achieve his dream of Hokage but, this, this is too much."

"Kou, please, I'm begging you, don't tell my father or anyone else." Hinata said to me with deep concern on her face and in her eyes. "I know the punishment but still though, it's not truly the Rotation Technique because he added his wind element to it and made it his own unique technique based off of our clan's technique."

"Hinata, I…" I didn't know what to say. I knew where she was coming from and really it was Naruto's own technique looking at it that way, but how could I keep this from Lord Hiashi? I wanted her to be with the one she cared for but could I really lie about something like this for her? "…. I won't tell him. But please, don't teach him anymore techniques like that."

"Oh thank you Kou!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around me and gratefulness and joy. "This means so much to me! Thank you! Thank you so much for not ruining my future with Naruto!"

Oh Hinata, I wish I could have kept that promise. I really wish that more people could understand why you feel this way towards Naruto. But now I've been tricked by the scum of the Main Branch and now I have unintentionally broken my promise. Please forgive me. God, heaven, any sort of higher power please help these young lovers now. I have failed them and I fear what will happen to them now. They need you now more than ever. Hitomi, if only you were alive, you could have softened the hardness in your husband's heart; you could have convinced him to truly stop hating the boy your daughter loves. Now that hate will return. What should I do?

…

"So you saw her teaching Naruto the Rotation and you hid it from our lord?" Kizu asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Y-Yes, I saw her teach it to him and promised not to tell anyone. I knew our lord would not be happy with it and I didn't want him to be angrier with Naruto.." Kou passed out after finishing his sentence. He was not dead, but the amount of truth serum injected into him would cause him to lose memory of all the events that had just happened.

"This is it! I have the perfect lie and the perfect truth to make Lord Hiashi hate Naruto completely again!" Kizu said with a laugh as he looked down on Kou's unconscious body. He then began to laugh harder. "Hinata is all mine! She's all mine! No one, not even that demon can stop me from taking her now! I now have her beauty all to myself now! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!"

Right in the middle of Kizu's hysterical victory laughter, a huge zigzagged blade impaled him on the back and lifted him up into the air. RAAM had arrived and killed him while he was distracted!

"It's not right to kill your own kin." RAAM said as he lifted the bloody Kizu up into the air. For the most part, it now seemed like Naruto and Hinata's problems were over now. RAAM looked at Kou who was still breathing. "Oh, you're still alive. I can take you then to my queen and earn her dear thanks."

Back with Naruto and Hinata, things were getting intense as Hinata got back up and hid behind Naruto who stood ready to protect her from the wretched Locust Queen.

"Hinata, stay back. I'll end this here and now!" Naruto said as he charged at Inagojo who had four more tentacles burst out of her back. "What!?"

"Fool! Don't assume your enemy's limits or else that will become their advantage!" Inagojo said as she whipped Naruto to the wall of the ledge and pinned him down. "You're not even worth executing. I'll just kill you quickly in cold blood like the blood that flows through your veins and the veins of the people of Konoha!"

"Naruto-!" The moment Hinata shouted out to him, Inagojo threw a strange dagger into Hinata's mouth. It didn't hit the back of her throat, it crawled down it! It was a worm! Hinata fell to her knees in disgust as she felt the creature crawl inside her. "W-W-What's h-h-h-happening to m-m-me? What's this f-f-feeling!?"

Hinata vomited the worm out and she held her cramping stomach. She was relieved to know that she was still alive but this was far from good. The worm then crawled up to Inagojo's neck and entered a hole it had created in her. Naruto and Hinata watched in disgust as the worm went inside her and fed her the information it got from Hinata. Inagojo grinned beneath her mask as she looked at Hinata.

"So there are more Hyuga clan members here in the mine." Inagojo said she threw Naruto away and almost down the ledge. "Good, now I can kill you for what you did to my son! I have all the Hyugas I can choose from here in the mine!"

"No! Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he got back up and charged at Inagojo who had knocked her down again and now had shifted the end of one of her tentacles into what seemed like an axe blade and brought it up to cut Hinata in half. "Leave her alone!"

Naruto used his teleportation technique as best as he could to get to Hinata but only made it in time to shield her. He didn't know how to rapidly use this technique yet or cover longer distances. Hinata watched in horror as Inagojo sliced open Naruto's back and felt his warm blood run down onto her face as it dripped from his mouth. Inagojo looked at him and a sick nostalgia filled her eyes as she remembered a woman who would always do the same thing for her in her time of need. Inagojo gritted her teeth in rage, she didn't want to remember those things.

"ERRR! Die for this affection!" Inagojo screamed as she brought her tentacle up and readied to attack Naruto again.

"Naruto what are you doing!? Run!" Hinata cried as tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the pain he was in because of her. "She's going to kill you! Run!"

"I can't Hinata, I never run, I never give up and I could never do that after everything you've done to me." Naruto said with a bloody smile. He gritted his teeth as the blade came down on him again. "I was always alone, no one ever truly cared for me, except for you. And I was too much of a fool to realize it sooner. You've saved me from a world of inner pain and I'm willing to take this sort of pain for you any day so long as it means you're okay and happy. I don't want anything bad to happen to you Hinata."

"Naruto….." Hinata said as tears ran down her face in shock, sadness, and love for Naruto. She and Naruto had kept things as a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship up till now but what Naruto was saying was much deeper than anything he had said before. Was he taking this closer? Was he beginning to take things in the direction she had only dreamed of? "You…."

"I'm not afraid to die for you Hinata. Just get out of here while you can." Naruto said as tears began to well up in his eyes. He never thought he'd die this way before becoming Hokage but at least it was for the person he cherished most. "Gomenasai, for not being able to be with you longer, or being able to fulfill my dream. But you deserve to live, live and be happy."

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF IT!!!" Inagojo screamed as she brought her tentacle up higher and readied for the kill. She saw too much of her mother's pain right now in these two young lovers and it hurt. Not just because it reminded her of the loss but also because it made her believe that she might actually still be that sweet, shy, and gentle girl all those years ago before the suffering. "DDDIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Hinata heard all this and her heart felt heavy with mixed emotions. She loved Naruto so much right now for what he had said but to just have him die right here and now not only seemed selfish, but also made her feel overly responsible for his death; he would die because she was so stupid to wander around the mine alone and get caught by the Locust Queen. Naruto had endured so much pain all his life and now he was taking what seemed to be the pinnacle of it all with his life now dangerously on the line. Hinata wanted to be with Naruto and she was, she wanted to be more like him but she was still not there yet. To let Naruto die here, after he finally acknowledged her, became her boyfriend and brought so much happiness to her life would be just like giving up; the one thing that they both swore to never do. Naruto had suffered enough in his life and Hinata wasn't going to let him take anymore after everything that had happened. Hinata stopped crying, drew a kunai, pushed Naruto out of the way and blocked Inagojo's tentacle. Naruto got up barely able to move and Hinata got up and took a fighting stance.

"No Naruto, my life would not be happy knowing that you died for my mistake." Hinata said as Naruto looked into her eyes and saw a bold courage that was similar if not equal to his own in them. Hinata had a sudden conversion through all this and she was going to release it on Inagojo. "Go find the others and stop Nazo. I will fight Inagojo."

"Hinata… you've…" Naruto couldn't believe how his girlfriend had grown so quickly. She had gone from being a shy girl to a strong young woman who could take charge when the time came; she had become her mother. Naruto smiled in confidence knowing that there was no stopping Hinata and that the girl who defeated Skorge had returned. "Whatever you do, don't give her less than you're all. You can do this Hinata. I know you can."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said with a slight blush. This was the first time Naruto had given her such a compliment before a huge fight ever since the Chunin exams. Inagojo looked at her and felt a shudder run down her spine; it was like looking at herself right now."I'll catch up with you soon. Go find Nazo."

"A princess sees herself fit to fight a queen? Absurd." Inagojo said as she stood there looking like she was royalty as her tentacles readied themselves for an attack. Inagojo was going to fight Hinata like a noble. "You should have waited a few more years before confronting me. You haven't the slightest idea of how to fight someone else of noble lineage. You're nothing more than a mere baby princess."

"Well this is the princess that defeated the head of the Kantus monks." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and readied to fight the Locust Queen. Naruto left and the two were alone now. The fight between the Locust Queen and the Hyuga Princess was about to begin.

Chapter 48: Internal Suffering of the Queen & the Clown 

…

"S-Sensei, I-I'm not getting this instrument." I said holding the guitar given to me by Anarky sensei. I would have preferred to do vocals but he said that Nazo's voice was needed for this kind of music he was teaching us; I was scared. "Why are you teaching us how to play in a band? How will this help us become ninja? What's the relevance?"

"First off, death metal is the voice of anarchy and when my friends and I are gone the next generation will have to pick up where we left off here in our music and our manga we dedicated to our message." Anarky sensei answered as he bent down to look me in the eyes. "People need inspiration in this world and popular media is the fastest way to get it out. I refuse to be beaten by that Toad Sage who says he's gonna change the world through his books and his conformity to the same old peace makers and supporting the continuation of opposing sides. The world needs a good kick in the ass and needs to see humanity's true nature."

"But how does this apply to me?" I asked shyly while clasping my hands together and looking down like used to, and still do now at times.

"It will bring out your assertive side, the side like your mom's when she must take charge." Sensei answered with a smile. "You'll learn to be strong and take control when you need to. You'll always be that sweet little girl but you'll also be the queen who leads others. To put it in a way that you'll understand, it's your duty to be gentle but firm; I'll help you be that good person who understands as being for all for their own good and your own when anarchy hits. You'll be the one they look to for kindness when anarchy takes it away and the world begins to rebuild itself."

I believed my sensei and smiled. I wanted to better myself, I wanted to be stronger, I wanted to prove my worth to the family, I wanted to like myself more, I wanted acknowledgement, I didn't want to be as shy. I made it there but why like this? Why am I here? Is it as she said?....

…………. "Mother, why do bad things happen to people?" I asked as she removed bandages on her back, she had been attacked by anti-Trinitists again. "Why are we hurt when didn't do anything wrong to the people who hurt us?"

"It's karma dear, what we've done to others returns to us." She answered as she put her cloths back on. "It's mostly the prejudice against the Trinity of Worms that is the cause of our mistreatment but our pain also comes from what we did in the previous life."

"But all the Trinity of Worms' believers are hurt! It's been like this for hundreds of years!" I said feeling upset. "We can't all be bad, we couldn't all have had evil previous lives and we didn't kill the Buddha like everyone accuses us of! I'm afraid I'll become a bad person from it all. I'm afraid that I'm treated like a criminal because I'm supposed to be one, I-I-I don't want to be a bad person."

"Inagojo, please, save your tears." My mother said as she kneeled down and wiped my tears and put her hand on my cheek. "I don't know why these things exist, no one does. No one can tell you why the gods chose what happens to us in this world. But I have faith that whatever happens to us is for our own good and the good of others. And you want to know what I think about you?"

"What?" I asked.

"I have faith that no matter what happens to you, no matter how bad things maybe, you'll always be meant to be that sweet affectionate girl who's there to keep others strong and lead them when the time comes." My mother said with her warm, beautiful smile. "And if you lose sight of who you are, there will be someone who comes into your life to remind you of who you are. Just as you father did when I was young and just as you do now."

"Oh mother…" I said as I hugged her tight feeling better and knowing I was loved. Mother, oh how I wish I could believe that. They took you away from me when you did nothing but good for them and the two I called brothers suffered and became like me. All those things that he said and did to me, all this bad karma, all the hate growing up and now, these aren't the rewards of a good person, I'm a monster. That little girl was a lie, I wasn't meant to be that person. Losing you marked that for me. No girl can lose her mother and grow up with what seems like the world putting her down and expect to change. Yet why do I still want to hold on to what you told me? Why do I still want to have faith in a change? Why is it so hard to harden my heart? Why do I want still try to love? Is it because of my children? Mother, if that person you mentioned would have come earlier, no, if that person came now I would understand why I still have faith in your words. But I can't stop; I must complete my duty as a queen of destruction. I pray this person comes soon so I may confirm this role I believe I was given. And that they can in some way understand why I gave up on your words.

Oh Deus , plumbum nos ex unreal ut Verus Deus , plumbum nos ex obscurum ut lux lucis Deus , plumbum nos ex nex ut , Crur , Crur unto Senior Deus omnipotens may illic exsisto pacis in celestial illic exsisto pacis in aequora exsisto herbs exsisto tutus , quod may nemus quod sero addo pacis ut totus utilis res addo pacis ut thy Vedic Lex propago pacis totus per totus res exsisto a radix of pacis ut may thy pacis ipsum , largior pacis in all,and may ut pacis adeo mihi quoque.

....

Inagojo clapped her hands together and began to say a mysterious prayer in the same language that Skorge said his in. Hinata didn't like this. She then asked once Inagojo finished.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"It's hard to do this, but I'm praying for your well being before this fight." Inagojo said as she faced Hinata and adjusted her mask a bit. "I try very hard not to hate my enemies when I fight them because it's my duty to do so and it's nothing personal. But this time it will be personal since it's against you, the little bitch that almost killed my son!"

"Who would that be?" Hinata asked. She couldn't think of anyone who would want Inagojo as a mother; she was cruel, heartless, murderous, angry witch.

"You take so much pride in having defeated him; my son is Skorge the head of the Kantus monks!" Inagojo said angrily. "You almost killed him during Akumu's invasion!"

Hinata remembered that invasion and all the destruction in it. She remembered how her father, her sister, and all her other family members almost died because of Skorge. She remembered how he justified all his killing in the name of his faith and all the disgusting worms he had with him. Inagojo was the same as him and she hated her for it; she hated her for belonging to the faith that almost killed her family and for her disgusting practices. Hinata clutched her fist in anger.

"This is karma for what you did." Inagojo said. She was angry with Hinata but she was trying hard to not be consumed by it and become a slave to killing; it was her duty but that did not mean that she had to hateful in it. "A mother will always protect her children and when someone attacks a mother's child it's her obligation to come and stop the person responsible. So says the teachings of the Trinity of Worms."

"So you're a worm worshiping freak like that ogre you call your son?" Hinata said with rage building up in her. It was the same kind of rage that came over her when she fought Sakura. Hinata then burst out in anger towards the woman she hated for all the right reasons but only fueled the fire of her anger towards the world. "You call this religion!? It's carnage! You think that God gives you the right to go and kill innocents in his name!? If that's your God then I don't want anything to do with him!"

"You…." Inagojo's blood began to boil.

"Worms suit you, your teme son, and your dirty faith; you're as low as they are!" Hinata shouted still feeling the same anger. "Any god that permits these things is no god at all! It's a devil and you're a heathen for worshipping such an evil thing!"

Inagojo screamed in fury as she lunged her tentacles out at Hinata and began to whip them at her while screaming out at her in rage.

"You think your God is above mine then so be it! But you will not tell me that my faith is below yours because I find one thing sacred and you don't! I will not be called a heathen by the monsters that hunted my people for years!" Inagojo screamed as she kept Hinata back and then crossed two of her tentacles. One had the character for fire on it, the other earth. She then plunged the two tentacles into the ground. "Trinity style: Brim Stone!!"

Hinata watched as hot molten rocks shot out of the ground in sharp spires at her. Hinata jumped back and looked at Inagojo in amazement; she was able to combine elements in unthinkable ways. Hinata looked at the ledge she was on and realized that this was not the place to be fighting Inagojo if she could do things like this. Hinata began to search for a wide open area to finish this fight at with her Byakugan; she would have to do this quick if she wanted to live.

"Don't bother looking for a way to escape! I'll kill you here and now!" Inagojo said as she used her tentacles to push herself up to the ledge above Hinata and then crossed her other tentacles. This time the characters for fire and water appeared on them. She was going to cross opposing elements! "Trinity style: Magma Flood!"

Hinata had no choice but to slide down the side of the ledge she was on to escape. Focusing her chakra in her hands and feet she was able to slide down the side of the ledge safely and then quickly jump away from the lava that was now pouring down the side of the mine.

"She can cross over opposing elements like Skorge but at a completely different level!" Hinata thought to herself in amazement and shock as she began to free fall to another part of the mine. "I have to be careful; Skorge was deadly enough with the earth and lightening styles combined but if she can do more than that, then-!"

"Now's not the time to be amazed by one who's about to kill you!" Inagojo said as she appeared above Hinata and thrust her tentacles at her. "Die!"

Hinata pushed herself off of one the tentacles and landed on her feet. Inagojo caught herself on a wall after almost missing the ground Hinata landed on. Hinata still wasn't on large enough ground; she couldn't fight Inagojo when she was still on a higher level in the mine. Hinata then noticed an area below another level that would be wide enough to fight Inagojo. Hinata couldn't jump to it though because it was too far of a drop. She then activated her Byakugan and ran into one of the tunnels nearby. She started searching for the fastest and safest route to the lower mine but Inagojo was not about to let her son's assailant get away. Hinata turned a corner where there were no Locusts but suddenly the mine began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hinata thought when she suddenly felt the wall to her right get hot. "Oh no, what is doing now!?"

"Trinity Style: Plasma Burn!!" Inagojo shouted as hot gas burst out of the wall. Hinata dived out of the way holding her breath and covering her eyes as the gases began to fill the tunnel and Inagojo exited the tunnel she had burned opened. Hinata noticed that this time she had crossed her tentacles with the characters lightening and fire on them. "I may not have the Byakugan but the worms in the mine can tell me where you are!"

"That doesn't mean that you can catch me!" Hinata said as she ran for dear life.

"I won't let you get away!" Inagojo shouted as she chased after Hinata with her tentacles swatting at her. "What happened to the courage you had earlier!? Stand here and fight!"

"Like hell I'd fight you in a condensed place like this!" Hinata said as she took cover behind a cart of tools that Inagojo lifted up and tried to dump on her. "You don't even fight fair!"

"All is fair in love and war! You're going to learn that the hard way just like I did!" Inagojo shouted as her tentacles turned into spear heads and came down on to Hinata. Hinata quickly used a substitution technique to escape and ran outside of the mine. She was at the area she wanted to be; it was wide open, no tracks, nothing around to be used as a weapon, nothing but open sky above, no other Locusts and no way to contact them, and it was out of gun fire range. Not even a sniper could get a good shot from where Hinata was right now. Inagojo burst out of the tunnel sealing the entrance and cutting off any other means of entering the area; this was her fight and she didn't want anyone to get in the way of it. "Do you feel frightened? Are you afraid of dying? Do you feel cornered and helpless as those who came with you are beyond your calling now? If so then you have now just entered the first feeling in the nightmare that was the Inquisition for all believers in the Trinity of Worms."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hinata said as she took a fighting stance and reactivated her Byakugan. "I don't care about your history. All I know is that your people are disgusting."

"Hmph, typical, all the old remnants of that horrid time have kept silent about what they did so that their little ones could go to sleep at night without guilt or shame." Inagojo said with a smirk beneath her mask. She had heard this before from hundreds of people. "They didn't want to know that they were murderers who killed thousands of people for their faith without remorse. It sickens me to think that we're all one of the same thing; me a victim of the prejudice made by you 'normal' people and you just another ignorant child of one of those fiends. I don't how strong your faith is in whatever religion you practice, but you had better pray for forgiveness and whatever form of salvation you believe in. Because I will make you take the punishment your family earned you all those years ago, and I will send you to the worst existence!!!!!"

Inagojo leapt at Hinata with her tentacles ready to break her like a twig. Hinata jumped out of the way. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Back with Nazo at a higher part of the mine, things were relatively okay but he wished that someone would find at least one of the intruders soon so he could mess with them in some way. He didn't get the satisfaction he wanted out of Hinata and he was still bothered by her words. As he stood there waiting, the party with the detonator had arrived.

"Oh goodie-goodie-goodie! It's finally here!" Nazo said as he rubbed his hands together like a maniac ready to hack someone or something to pieces. "I've always wanted one of these, my very own, little hot death button!"

"Yeah, just press the red button and the mine will fall." The Locust said as he opened the case revealing a small hand held device with a red button on the top of it. "We need to evacuate the mine first and get the detonator in line with the bomb so the signal goes through. Once that's done, this place and the surrounding area will cease to exist."

"Oh how I love to chunks, bits, and pieces go flying through the air! It really makes me feel like there is something worth watching in this miserable world." Nazo said with a laugh as he reached for the detonator when suddenly he froze in place. "What the hell? I feel like one of those still model freaks you see in the glass cases and at art shows."

"If losing what's important to you is art then this will be a masterpiece." A voice behind Nazo said. He couldn't turn around to see who it was but he recognized it from what he had heard from others. It was Shikamaru! "Chouji! Ino! Get it now!"

Chouji and Ino came out from behind Shikamaru and killed the Locusts with the detonator and picked it up. They had stopped Nazo from blowing up the mine!

"Ha, not so funny when the jokes on you now is it?" Ino said as she stood in front of the trapped Nazo with her arms crossed and with a cocky grin. Nazo's eyes began to shudder as Ino's attitude and words reminded him of a woman he never wanted to remember, his abusive drug addict mother. "What's your problem freak?"

"Ino, you don't have time to toy with this clown." Shikamaru said as he held Nazo strong in his shadow. "Go with Chouji and get out of here. Now that you have that detonator, find a way to get rid of it!"

"I got it!" Chouji said as he picked up the detonator. "Let's go Ino! Maybe we can throw it off a cliff or something!"

"Right!" Ino said as she and Chouji ran off to find a way to get rid of the detonator. "Shikamaru, we'll be waiting for as we planned! Just get him far away from here and do to him what you did to Hidan!"

"I intend to!" Shikamaru said as he remembered how his mother was almost killed by the dokeshi teme in front of him. As Ino and Chouji ran off, Shikamaru tried to run with Nazo caught in his shadow but he wouldn't budge; Nazo was resisting Shikamaru. "You're pretty tough to be able to withstand my clan's technique, but I had a back up pl-!"

Shikamaru stopped in midsentence when Nazo turned his head at a ninety degree angle and faced him with cloudy yellow eyes. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing and stood there in absolute terror. But Shikamaru was frozen by something else besides fear; something had taken hold of him.

"Why so serious? Haven't you seen a freak off his leash before?" Nazo said as he suddenly turned his body around and fixed his head so he had it facing correctly. Shikamaru couldn't believe it; Nazo was free from his shadow technique! Shikamaru tried to deactivate it but he couldn't, Nazo had taken control of it! "You like to play with shadow puppets? Well how about you let someone else play with them for a while?"

"W-W-What, what are you? H-H-How, how did you do this?" Shikamaru asked in terror as he felt his heart race and Nazo begin to take control of his hands. "What did you do to me!?!?!? Stop!!!"

"It's simple, I introduced anarchy into your shadow and now it is free to do as I say or what it wills on its own." Nazo said as a light began to shine out of the monocle in his eye and he starred down Shikamaru. "From anarchy comes chaos. I'm The Agent of Chaos."

Suddenly the light shining out of Nazo's eye his Shikamaru's chest and his jacket, under armor, and everything else beneath that was burned open leaving Shikamaru standing there with his bare chest exposed. Shikamaru began to panic as Nazo began to move his arms.

"Let's turn that frown upside down deer boy!" Nazo said as he brought his hand up to his face. "Let's pretend to do your favorite thing with the shitheads in your village!"

Nazo held his hand off to the side of his face and Shikamaru did the same because he was trapped in his own technique. Suddenly his tongue pressed against his cheek and Nazo began to make gagging sounds. Nazo continued to make these sounds as he switched his hand back and forth. He then made swallowing sounds as he put his hand in front of his face and acted like he was shoving something down his throat which Shikamaru had to copy because of the jutsu. Shikamaru knew all too disgustingly well what Nazo was doing with his technique; he was making him pretend to give oral sex!!!

"You sick fuck! Let me go and stop it with your perverted fantasies!" Shikamaru shouted as Nazo then drew a rubber kunai from his pocket. Shikamaru drew a real one and now the most sadistic of Nazo's torment was about to begin. "Wait, no, no! You wouldn't!"

"Still not smiling. I know what's wrong! You swallowed all your smiles didn't you?" Nazo said as he unzipped the mouth portion of his mask and began to chew on his fake kunai. Shikamaru's lip began to bleed because he was chewing on a real one. "Now let's let those smile out!"

"What are you talking about you sick, sadistic dokeshi teme?" Shikamaru said as Nazo brought the blade down. "What do you I swallowed my smiles?"

"I can tell you did because your stomach is smiling!!" Nazo said as he stabbed the fake blade into his side and made Shikamaru do the same with his real kunai. Shikamaru hollered out as he felt the blade slowly be dragged deep beneath his flesh and curve up his stomach all the way past his stomach to his chest. Nazo laughed menacingly as he did this. "Feels good, doesn't it, Shika-kun? A nice gut busting smile is all it takes to make it through the day!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! OH GOD!!!!! STTTOOOOPPPPP!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SSSSSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!" Shikamaru screamed with tears of agony and pain running down his face as Nazo prepared to do it again but instead let go of Shikamaru and deactivated his Hakaigan. Shikamaru fell down flat on his back unable to move because of the shock. Nazo looked down on him and he stared up at him with his eyes barely open and in total fear of what would happen next. "W-W-W-W-W-Why? Just, s-s-s-s-stop, leave me alone. I don't want a-a-anymore."

"Oh isn't that cute!? Little Shika's a sleepin'!" Nazo said as he grabbed Shikamaru by the head and smiled at him with his filthy yellow teeth. He then threw Shikamaru's head down and stood back up. "I'll let someone else finish you off."

Shikamaru lie there slowly bleeding out. He couldn't move and he had no way of getting help because Nazo had removed his headset. As Shikamaru watched his tormentor leave and he began to think about his life. Everything began to flash before his eyes and he began to regret everything he said that hurt people and all the things he didn't do. The thing that he regretted the most was that he never got a chance to tell Temari how he felt about her. He wished that she could have known that he did like her and that he wished could have been able to be with her more often. Shikamaru then began to cry in pain, regret, and terror; this was the end for him.

Ino and Chouji continued to run to the top of the mine when suddenly a bullet whizzed past Ino's head. It was Nazo! He had caught up with her and Chouji and he was not about to let them steal his detonator or ruin his fun!

"Hi ya kiddies! Now would you mind giving me back that little detonator before I have to rip your heads off?" Nazo asked with a smile.

"Never in a million years clown!" Chouji shouted as he threw an explosive kunai at Nazo and continued to run up a stair case to another upper level in the mine. Nazo threw a grenade ahead of the young ninjas blocking off the tunnel entrance to another part of the mine that would take them away from him. "Shit! Let's try and go around Ino!"

"See you later dokeshi teme!" Ino shouted as she and Chouji ran around the tunnel to a steep pile of rock and other mine waste material that took them up to another part of the mine but it was not meant to be walked through because there was no ground path. "I am not about to be murdered by that monster!"

"You can't escape me!" Nazo shouted with a laugh as he fired his handgun again and blew up a drum of Imulsion above Ino and Chouji on an actual ledge. Rocks came down but the two got away. Nazo quickly climbed over it but he looked and saw that Chouji and Ino had made another path for themselves at another pile of waste material. "Damn kids! Hold still!"

"Sorry clown, but we got things to do!" Ino teased as she looked down at Nazo from the higher ground she and Chouji were on. She put her two fingers together and blew Nazo a kiss to mock him but she had done something far worse. Nazo's eyes began to tremble again at the memories brought back by this girl.

"What's your problem ya little shit?" The voice of Nazo's mother said in the very back of his head suppressed by all the insanity. "What? You wanna cry? I'll crack open your fucking skull if you do!!!"

Nazo's eyes filled with hate and his Hakaigan activated. The chaos within him grew and now he was going to unleash it. Nazo leapt from where he stood and glared at Chouji and Ino with his sinister eyes.

"Shit Ino! Why did you have to go and piss him off!?" Chouji shouted as he and Ino and jumped away from the lunging lunatic and to another ledge that was not made for use. They were lost now and had no one to turn to for help. Chouji wanted to just throw the detonator away but he didn't want to risk Nazo chasing after it. "Damn! We can't escape!"

As the two began to run across an empty piece of land, Nazo arrived grunting in rage. He watched the little bitch run for her life with her big fat friend beside her. Nazo began to make a series of hand signs as he began chase after them again with a speed similar to the one in Naruto's first tail state.

"You wanna make bad jokes!? I'll show you bad jokes!!! Chaos Style: HUNTING DEVIL SKULL!!!!" Nazo shouted as his right hand turned black and began to glow an eerie green glow. He then threw what started out as a messy blob turned into a giant skull with devil horns, sharp teeth, and red marks on the side of it that gave it a smile image. The skull then charged at Chouji and carried him off in its crushing bite. "You're next bitch!!"

"Chouji!" Ino screamed with tears in her eyes. Chouji threw the detonator to her before he was taken away.

"Get out of her Ino! He's going to kill you!!" Chouji shouted as he felt his ribs crack under the pressure of the skull's teeth.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nazo shouted as he began to make more hand signs while Ino ran for dear life. "Black Card style: Crazy Eight Spades!!"

Nazo's arms turned into what looked like spades from a playing card and he thrust them forward. They dispersed in the air in eight globs of black goo. Some fell on Ino's shoulders and waist, others fell on the ground, but the one that finally stopped her was the glob she stepped on that swallowed her foot up past her ankle. Ino began to frantically tug on her leg in order to free herself.

"No! Let me go you monster!" Ino cried out as she pulled harder on her leg when suddenly the glob on her leg and shoulders crawled up her body and squeezed her throat. The other globs then crawled to her and extended themselves like a rope back to Nazo's hand and attached to it. Nazo pulled back on the rope of goo with such great strength that it pulled Ino right off the ground and into his grasp. Ino began to cry tears of terror as Nazo held her by the throat. "Please, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me."

"You know, you remind me a lot of my mother." Nazo said as he unzipped the mouth portion of his mask and revealed his hideous scars. He then drew his knife and placed it in Ino's mouth. "And when I think about her, I think about how I got these scars."

"NOO!! Please not my face!" Ino screamed as she tried to free herself but only made Nazo choke her harder.

"You see, my mother was a skank like you. Always doing drugs when she could and didn't give a rat's ass about her son." Nazo said as he drew a small amount of blood from Ino's mouth causing her to weep and wail even louder. "And she thought it was fun to see him in pain whether it was by her hand or someone else's."

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T CUT MY FACE!!!" Ino screamed as she felt the blade press harder against her cheek but not hard enough to rip through the flesh yet. "I'M NOT YOU'RE MOTHER!! I'M SORRY IF I REMIND YOU OF HER! JUST LET ME GO!!"

"Yeah, she was sorry for letting me go through all the bullshit she enjoyed! And she never forgot it!" Nazo shouted in Ino's face in the anger of a serious psychotic killer. His eyes began to intensify in hatred and his Hakaigan seemed to glow with more evil as the chaos inside him grew. "You see one day, the local bullies found me and they thought it would be fun to try and fuck up my face along with the rest of my body. I ran to my mother but she locked me out of the house, she wanted to see me get beaten!"

"HELP!!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to kick harder in attempt to make Nazo let her go.

"YEAH!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS SCREAMING WHEN THE LITTLE SHITS GRABBED ME AND STARTED BEATING ME!!! I SHOUTED TO MY MOTHER BUT SHE JUST SAT INSIDE THE HOUSE AND LAUGHED FROM THE WINDOW!!!!" Nazo shouted again at Ino to drown out her screams and to get her to shut up somewhat. "Then they held me down, the fattest one took a knife like the one I got now in your pretty little mouth right now, and they decided to carve my face. I was the village joker so they figured I should always be smiling since I loved to laugh."

"Please, you don't have to do this." Ino whimpered.

"But then I got up madder than a hornet and used that same knife to kill the fat kid. And I strangled the skinny one and beat the third to death with my fists." Nazo said as he prepared the conclusion of his horror story. He took the blade out of Ino's mouth for a moment to lick the blood off it. "When mommy finally let me in, I showed her the mess I had gotten into because of her. I then decided that I shouldn't be the only one to wear these neat little lifelong marks……..SHE SHOULD HAVE TO WEAR THEM TOOO!!!! KNOCK YOURSELF OUT ON THIS BITCH!!!!!"

Ino kicked and wailed as the blade was but back into her mouth and Nazo prepared to cut open her cheeks. Ino's voice was near hoarse now and the veins in her neck were sticking out in from the amount of adrenaline pumping through them. Ino gave out one final plea for help.

"IF YOU LIKE THE SCARS THEN YOU SHOULD WEAR THEM TOO MOMMY!!! WEAR THEM, BLEED, AND FUCKING DIE YOU WHORE!! DIE!! DIE! DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Nazo shouted as he pressed against the blade. Right when the blade was about to rip through the flesh, someone tackled Nazo causing him to drop his knife and let go of Ino. Ino's savior tumbled down the side of the cliff with the homicidal maniac, it was Naruto!! Naruto had arrived in time to save Ino!

Ino sat there in total shock of what had happened and her shouting stopped. She was frozen by terror and paler than a fish's belly. She slowly brought her hand to her face to feel where the blade was. She immediately withdrew it once she felt the blood. She was terrified of what her face looked like now because of Nazo. Did she look like a monster now!? Did she have the same hideous scar as him!?

"Ino, are you, alright?" Chouji asked as he limped back to her. He had escaped Nazo's jutsu and was now trying to help Ino in any way he could. He dropped down beside her on his knees.

"Chouji!" Ino said as she looked at his punctured chest and bloody wounds inflicted by Nazo.

"I'm fine but what about you and the detonator?" Chouji said as he grunted in pain and sat down. Ino looked around and found it on the ground beside her.

"It's right here." Ino said as she picked it up and put her arms on Chouji. "Chouji, look at me. My face, is there anything wrong with my face?"

"Ino…I…" Chouji was bleeding really bad.

"MY FACE!! TELL ME ABOUT MY FACE!!" Ino screamed at him not in anger but in need to know what had happened. "IS IT SCARRED!? IS IT HIDEOUS!? DO I LOOK LIKE THAT SICK FUCKING PSYCHOPATH CLOWN!?!?!?!?!?"

"Your face is beautiful Ino as it always has been." Chouji said as he put his hand on the back of Ino's head and looked in Ino's eyes with comfort. She was all he could ask for right now when he was dying. She made the pain hurt so much less. "I've never seen a girl with a prettier face. You could never look like that dokeshi teme. It feels so good to look at you right now."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing; Chouji had never said something so kind to her before. Chouji fell back and lied on the ground in pain. Ino needed to treat him soon but right now they needed healing in another way; they needed spiritual, mental and emotional healing. Ino rested her head against Chouji's bloody chest and began to cry, cry harder than she ever had before. The pain, the terror, it was all too much for the poor girl. She wished she never would have come to this mine or agreed to this mission. It was all a living hell and she was suffering inside it.

"CHOUJI!? OH CHOUJI!!! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME CHOUJI!!!!" Ino sobbed as she buried her face on him. Words could not describe the pain that filled her heart right now.

Back with Naruto, things were about to getting intense. Nazo picked himself up and so did Naruto; the two faced each other. It was matter versus antimatter, black versus white, sanity versus insanity, right versus wrong, complete opposites facing each other with one thing on each other's mind, fighting. Naruto looked Nazo in the eyes and Nazo looked him in the eyes too. This was their fight, their moment of finding each other.

"You are a sick fuck." Naruto said with anger in his voice. He couldn't believe what Nazo had done to Ino.

"You really know how to ruin a guy's fun." Nazo said as he unzipped eye portions on his mask to allow him to see better. This caused his monocle to fall out. Nazo put it in a zipped pocket. "Why so serious Fox? Don't like my games? Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"It's over Nazo; I'm ending your reign of terror right here and now." Naruto said as he got ready to fight.

"Why my dear delusional Foxman, it hasn't even begun." Nazo said as he unzipped the mouth portion of his mask even further to reveal more of his face and show the full extension of his scars. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Let's put a smile on that face!"

The fight between Naruto and Nazo would soon begin. It would not be their last fight but it would reveal more about them to each other than they ever would have anticipated and it would last for a long time in the memory of each. All forces on earth seemed to turn their attention towards the two fighters; the mine now seemed silent, the two were far away from aid, and no one could get in their way. Now was the time to fight. Now was the time to reveal the true nature of the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki who dreamed of becoming Hokage and The Agent of Chaos who dreamed of a world run and influenced by a better class of criminal. There was no certain outcome but one thing was for sure, only one could prevail in the very end.

Author's note 

Sorry for the late update. I've had several factors holding me back on this chapter. School work, bringing my grades up, club meetings, sports, applying for college, social life, an episode of depression over the latest Naruto manga(which I thank Kage Biju and Rose Tiger from getting me out of) until FINALLY Naruto rejected Sakura(sorry if I spoiled it), and just life in general being busy. Expect another VERY LATE update because I didn't anticipate things becoming so hard in school right now. I'll write when I can and try to get the next chapter in before Christmas.

I'm trying really hard to wrap up this arc to get to some fluff and end the story in general to work on other stories so to warn all of you now **I MAY CUT OUT A LOT OF CHAPTERS I INTENDED TO WRITE. DO NOT WORRY, ITACHI VS NAZO IS STILL IN BUT THERE WILL BE OTHER THINGS CUT BACK AFTER THIS ARC.** I will be working on another story for a contest I entered so that will be a factor in my late updating after this. It's a fanfic contest on deviant art so I may post it here on fan fiction too.

Also to my anonymous reviewer tiger, during the time I was working on this, I was also working on your story a little too. I have some chapter ideas down with some OCs, some of your ideas mixed with mine, and a few other things. You might want to study up on your Latin American mythology because I've decided to put a lot of it in your story along with several Hispanic OCs. Latin America will be playing a big role in it so I hope you don't mind. I've wanted to try and work on something else so if I finally give into the temptation then your story might be it or the story I have been working on with Rose Tiger.

That's all and I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

Translation of Inagojo's prayer 

_Oh God, lead us from the unreal to the Real.  
Oh God, lead us from darkness to light.  
Oh God, lead us from death to immortality.  
Shanti, Shanti, Shanti unto all._

_Oh Lord God almighty, may there be peace in celestial regions.  
May there be peace on earth.  
May the waters be appeasing.  
May herbs be wholesome, and may trees and plants bring peace to all.  
May all beneficent beings bring peace to us.  
May thy Vedic Law propagate peace all through the world.  
May all things be a source of peace to us.  
And may thy peace itself, bestow peace on all,  
and may that peace come to me also. _


	41. Mine Arc Part Two

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. In this chapter there will be a song fic for the fight between Naruto and Nazo. It is the song "Not Falling" by Mudvayne; I disclaim ownership of this song. The song will go as follows:

_**Song Lyrics **_

Story

**STOP!! BEFORE YOU GO ON STOP AND GO TO MY PROFILE AND PULL UP THE SONG TO LISTINE TO IT WHILE YOU READ! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET THE FULL INTENSITY OF THIS FIGHT!!! WHEN YOU SEE THIS MARKING, PLAY THE SONG AND PREPARE TO BE AMAZED! **

[Play Song]

Chapter 49: Naruto vs. Nazo Round 2, Birds of a Feather 

Naruto faced his enemy and a pain came up in his gut. He thought about what he had heard about Nazo having abusive parents and how those memories must have affected him now. Naruto had heard a lot of things about the Clown Prince of Crime but he didn't know what was true about him; this was his first time to face him and ask. Naruto didn't want to talk to Nazo now after what he saw him do to Ino but this was something he had to know. Naruto put forth all of his courage and asked Nazo.

"N-Nazo, may I ask you something?" Naruto asked with a sad look on his face. Naruto almost felt bad for asking.

"Shoot." Nazo said.

"I-Is it true that, your parents, is it true that your parents abused you?" Naruto asked reluctantly. Nazo's eye twitched then he let out a sigh of anger.

"Oh no, my folks and the whole damn village loved me." Nazo said as he unzipped his jumpsuit revealing a slipknot and noose shaped scar carved onto the front of his chest. Naruto didn't need to ask what it was; after seeing his own, Neji's and several other marks in his life he could tell that it was a curse mark on Nazo's chest. "Yeah, all the fuckers take the new born baby boy from the village's scum bag couple, MY parents, and seal inside him a bunch of bullshit he doesn't understand!"

"I…I…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He was speechless in shock from what he was seeing and heard. It only got worse when Nazo dropped the upper half of his suit and showed Naruto his back. "What the hell…!"

"And to show me how much they loved me, my parents pinned my hands down to a table and whipped me! My old man really got a kick out of that!" Nazo shouted as he pointed out the scars, burn marks, and deformed flesh from all the beatings he took. "And my skanky ass ma took the liberty of burning me too! That was the only time they got along! When they were torturing me!!"

"Nazo, I…" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and now he had wished that he had never said anything. Nazo then took off his purple gloves and showed his bare hands. They were covered in puncture scars from a knife going through them.

"I REALLY GOT THE 'I LOVE YOU' MESSAGE WHEN THEY PINNED MY HANDS DOWN WITH A KNIFE EVERYTIME TO DO IT! SEE HOW GREAT IT IS TO HAVE A FAMILY KID!?!?!?!? SEE WHAT A FATHER'S LOVE AND A MOTHER'S LOVE CAN DO FOR YOU!?!?" Nazo shouted at Naruto in a full blown tantrum. He hated the mere thought of his parents and did everything that he could to repress the memories of it all. Nazo zipped himself up again and put his gloves back on. Naruto didn't move out of shock of what he had seen and heard. Nazo didn't want to admit it, but he felt some relief in telling someone the horror he went through with his parents. "And the joke just keeps on getting better."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Was Nazo lying?

"It's the joke of irony; when it seemed like my parents were gonna kill me in the end, they killed each other!" Nazo said with a smile. He could now laugh at the absurdity of his parents and the world he lived in. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And now the comic genius that was embedded in me as a child will rip you to pieces!"

The moment Nazo ran towards Naruto he tripped on his shoe laces. Naruto watched Nazo fall down on his face and felt a sweat drop drip down his head in disbelief of his enemy. Nazo had done something that Naruto would have expected to happen to himself from all the occasions that he tried to rush in and look cool; as humorous as it was, it only fueled the disturbing feeling of Naruto's bond with Nazo. Nazo got back up and tied the shoe lace of his boot.

"Sorry, I thought I double knotted it." Nazo said as he stood back up and got ready to fight. "Now where were we? Oh yes, any witty come backs from you? It's time to get this show on the road!"

"Hmph, I didn't waste my chakra training like last time so I'm gonna go all out." Naruto said with confidence. He wasn't going to lose to some dokeshi. Naruto didn't know how dangerous his enemy was beneath his comical appearance.

"Good! I don't want anything less than your worst!" Nazo said with a smile of joy. Naruto was surprised to see his enemy wanting him to be strong; Nazo wasn't putting him down in some sort of speech like many of his past enemies did. This also bothered Naruto.

"When against me, you don't just face one of me." Naruto said as he made a hand sign for Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A thousand shadow doppelgangers of Naruto appeared. "You can face either one of me to a thousand of me."

"Yawn-a-roonie, you know what the problem with shadow doppelgangers is? They're like knock-knock jokes, hundreds of them but short lived and they aren't funny." Nazo said as he made the same hand sign and created the same amount of shadow doppelgangers as Naruto. Naruto was awe struck. No one, not even Kakashi, could make as many doppelgangers as he could! Nazo was bursting with chakra like him! "I'd use joker doppelgangers but I think I'll wait till things get a little nuttier around here."

Naruto didn't like this. His enemy had as much chakra, maybe more, at his disposal as he did and his character seemed to some reflect his own in an opposite way. Naruto hated to think about it, but he felt like he was similar to Nazo. Naruto pushed the thought aside and charged at Nazo and his army of doppelgangers with his own doppelgangers! The fight was on!

[Play Song]

_**{Instrumental opening and scream} **_

Naruto clones took on the army of Nazo clones and the battleground was soon covered in smoke of defeated doppelgangers leaving only the original creators of them on the battlefield. Naruto realized how useless his doppelgangers would be in this fight and did what he always tried to avoid in fighting, fight one on one. Naruto attacked Nazo who fought back with surprisingly good taijutsu. It was a mixture of taijutsu with Monkey Kung Fu. Nazo was yet again unpredictable.

_**Always, known in, all my time, a little left of center now. **_

Naruto always knew that in his time he would find an opponent that was going to push him to a new limit but he always thought that it would be Sasuke the next time they fought. But instead it was a man with the appearance of a clown and with a sick homicidal sense of humor. Nazo always knew that there would be an antithesis of himself and he was glad that it was Naruto; to him, Naruto was like him yet opposite of him at the same time. The two sent fist after fist at each other until they reached the edge of the cliff they were on and dropped to the center of a ruined mine area. There was little center area with the rock surroundings and the abandoned tools.

_**Reflect as I realize that all I need is to find the middle of pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and just be. **_

Naruto reflected on his current fight situation and thought that maybe if he could continue to take Nazo further down the mine, he could find a middle area or pillar to bury him alive if this part of the mine was not in use. Naruto threw a punch at Nazo and knocked him back.

"You're mine now dokeshi!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Nazo who leap frog jumped over him and made some distance between them. Nazo then stuck his thumbs in his ears and blew a raspberry at Naruto. Naruto couldn't believe how childish Nazo was being! "Take this seriously!"

"Just let it be kid! You think just because you're the star of this little operation that everything has to go your way!?" Nazo said as he ran up, tumbled and while spinning upside down on the ground kicked Naruto. "You can't sit like the sun in the sky and expect everything to revolve around you in battle. There are many things in action while we're trying to kill each other, and it's all forming chaos."

_**Sinners, casting stones at me. **_

Naruto got angry at his enemy's lecturing and tackled Nazo. Naruto began to beat Nazo's face in while he was down but Nazo only laughed at him.

"Admit that it hurts damn it!" Naruto shouted as he continued to beat Nazo's face in.

"It won't work! I'm just gonna laugh at this pain!" Nazo said as used a substitution on Naruto's next strike. Naruto lay on top of a doll that looked like Nazo and looked behind him to see the villain standing there waiting. "That's nothing compared to true abuse!"

Naruto went at Nazo again and they continued to fight each other one on one. Naruto threw a roundhouse kick at Nazo's head but Nazo ducked from the blow and quickly picked up a board he saw lying on the ground when he did so. Nazo took the board and broke it over Naruto's head.

"What the hell!? You use a random board as a weapon!?" Naruto said as he fell back and drew some shuriken. "You have a gun and other weapons! Use them!"

"I'm just being resourceful!" Nazo laughed as Naruto threw three shuriken at him. Nazo picked up four rocks and threw them at the shuriken Naruto threw to block them. The fourth hit Naruto in the head. Nazo picked up a larger one and threw it at Naruto when he was distracted. "We can't all have your gadgets now can we?"

"You…" Naruto looked at Nazo with hate in his eyes and Nazo returned the look but with his same sadistic smile. Naruto felt like he was looking into the eyes of sin; Nazo had so much evil inside him and Naruto just couldn't figure out how such an evil being could exist. "Stop toying with me!!"

_**I…I stand, not crawling, not falling down. **_

Naruto used his new technique to get up close against Nazo and punched him in the face knocking him back but Nazo still stood. Nazo wasn't going to fall down for some punk kid who thought he could become Hokage and make a difference in the world.

_**I…I bleed, the demons, that drag me down. **_

Nazo wiped the away the blood on his lip and attacked Naruto who blocked his attack and series of other blows. Nazo felt nothing; he had bled harder before and took worse hits from others. He bled the demons of his past in each hit; those who tried to drag him down in the past would now be wiped away like the blood that spilled from his body and they would be repressed again like the wounds that healed.

_**I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down. **_

"Let me give you hand for your courage in this kid! Raiton: Zap Tap!" Nazo said as he grabbed Naruto's hand as if he were going to shake it and a strong volt of electricity ran through Naruto's body. It felt like he was being struck with a hand buzzer but only a thousand times worse! "I stand for nothing that is conforming to this little world that you think is so wonderful and worth saving! Don't think that just because you're the hero here to the people who like you and to the people of Sunagakure that makes you right! Just because you stand for something doesn't mean I don't!"

"Well I'm not going to just bow down and crawl like all those other people who you terrorized!" Naruto said within in the shock and stabbed Nazo's arm with a kunai forcing him to let him go. "I'm going to stop you even if it means that I must drag you to the center of hell with me! I'm not falling down for you!!"

_**I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else). **_

"I bleed for no one!" Nazo shouted as he uppercut Naruto and began to take pummel him with a barrage of hits. "The demons, beside myself, will fall in the fire of anarchy! I won't be beat by a fake savior like you!"

Naruto caught Nazo's fist and held it tight. He went into his first tale state and Nazo began to laugh as he activated his Hakaigan. He seemed even more immune to pain now for some reason. His smile stretched out further as he went into some similar first tailed state.

"You're just another punk trying to pull me down. I admit that I'm doing this for the good of other people, but this fight is between you and me! I'm fighting you for me and no one else! You're my enemy and mine alone!"

Nazo laughed hysterically as Naruto threw him back and punched him in the face. Naruto actually acknowledged Nazo!

_**Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad. **_

"Sayonara dokeshi teme!" Naruto said as he quickly created four doppelgangers that kicked Nazo up into the air. Nazo continued to laugh and smile even as Naruto used another doppelganger as a spring board to launch himself into the air with two doppelgangers beside him preparing a Rasengan in each hand. "Try my Neo Naruto Uzamaki Barrage!!!"

Naruto blasted Nazo with one Rasengan blowing him back towards the ground then crushed him with the second. This would be a sad end for any villain who had come so far in their evil plot but Nazo was not about to give up. The moment Naruto hit Nazo, his body exploded! He used a joker doppelganger as a substitute! Naruto was blown up into the air and came down with a hard landing. Naruto stood up looking for his opponent when suddenly Nazo punched him in the face.

_**I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you, or anyone, but me. **_

Nazo grabbed Naruto by his coat and threw him to a shadow doppelganger ducked and sliced Naruto's chest with a knife while another double kicked him in the air.

"I'm over conflicting personalities and ideals kid. This isn't about me; it's about me helping you." A fourth doppelganger said as he caught Naruto, grabbed his arm, and spun him into the elbow of a fifth. "I don't need a hero lecture! I don't need you or anyone else telling me that there's something wrong with me! I'm well aware of it and you need to see the other side of the coin!"

The fourth doppelganger whipped Naruto to a sixth doppelganger who punched him in the face. Naruto fell backwards and a seventh doppelganger slide under him and kicked him like his doppelgangers would if he was going to use his Naruto Uzamaki Barrage. Naruto was dazed and couldn't fight back from all the beatings he took and from the wound on the front of his body distracting him. While Naruto was in the air, the real Nazo jumped up and grabbed him behind the back.

"I'm the only one I need." Nazo lied. He did care about Harvi, Inagojo, and the villagers they rescued but Nazo blamed himself for the horrible things they went through; had he not come into their lives then nothing would have happened to them. Nazo wanted to be alone so that no else would be hurt by the chaos that surrounded him. "Now eat this! Razzle Dazzle Suplex!"

_**I'll just be, living my own life, I feel my glowing center grow, infecting. **_

Nazo slammed Naruto down onto the ground sending a shock of pain down his neck and shoulders from the impact.

"I don't need a bad influence like you in my life. I'll live it my own way." Naruto said as he felt the Kyubi's rage growing inside of himself as he threw Nazo off and kneed him in the stomach. Nazo coughed up blood from the strength of the blow and glared at Naruto as Naruto threw him back and delivered an uppercut to Nazo sending him down yet another drop. "I won't be infected by your lies!"

Naruto didn't notice the Joker card at his feet. Nazo threw it at the last moment and made it explode. Now Naruto was plummeting down with Nazo to another part of the mine. At this rate they would head back to where there would be outside contact.

_**I feel alive and shovel dirt over lime, plan it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be. **_

Nazo caught himself on crane and Naruto did the same on another lift and the two swung themselves at each other. Nazo readied a fist the same time Naruto did but Nazo was the one who struck first. But when he did, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke! It was only a shadow doppelganger! Nazo looked up and saw Naruto there above him. Naruto quickly stomped down on Nazo in mid air knocking him down a mine shaft below. He then quickly threw a paper kunai bomb to seal it burying the homicidal clown beneath the rubble.

"My plan worked." Naruto thought to himself with a smile. Now Nazo could just be a bad seed covered by earth and out of everyone's thoughts and memories. "The jokes on you now clown."

Suddenly Naruto felt a thin thread come over his throat and he quickly grabbed it before it made itself completely around his neck. Naruto looked behind is shoulder to see his attacker and his eyes grew wide with shock. It was Nazo! Nazo had faked being buried alive!

"And now, the chokes on you." Nazo said in a quiet, creepy tone. "I have to admit that I didn't expect you to think of something to do so quickly before actually knowing what was below us. You have a good reaction to impulse. I like that."

_**Sinners, pointing fingers at me. **_

"I don't care what you like. Get the hell off of me!!" Naruto shouted as he flipped Nazo over his back and kicked him in the face as caught his footing and tried to turn around to face Naruto again. "And don't compare me to you!"

"You seem uptight kid; you ought to relax a bit with this fight." Nazo said with a sinister grin as he drew a scroll and brought a SMG out of it. Naruto got ready to dodge but Nazo pointed his gun up at the sky. "How about a magic trick? I'm going to make it rain people."

Unknown to Naruto, Neji and Tenten had met up with Sai and Shino and were now flying on the back of Sai's bird animation. Following Neji's directions, they were now closing in on the fight between Naruto and Nazo and were ready to lend a hand against the maniac.

"He's close; I can see him straight ahead." Neji said with his Byakugan activated. Suddenly a bullet ripped through the air and Sai's creation was destroyed! Nazo saw Neji and the others coming! Neji saw Nazo smile and grin as he and his comrades fell from the sky.

"No! Neji! Tenten! Sai! Shino!" Naruto shouted as he turned around and watched his comrades plummet to their doom. Naruto turned around and pointed at Nazo in anger. "MONSTER!!!!"

Nazo looked back at Naruto with disgust. A Jinchuriki was going to call him a monster? Naruto was a damn hypocrite in Nazo's opinion. He tried to do good and help others but he was denying his true nature, his true purpose, his true aggression. Nazo was going to get Naruto to see himself as the monster he was and see that he was no different from him. He would end that good in Naruto for his own sake; Nazo knew where Naruto's hope would lead him by experience.

_**I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down. **_

Naruto attacked Nazo with all his might but Nazo threw him back with the strength he had gained from the chaos building inside him and the chaos in the world around them. Naruto stood up though and continued to fight. He would stand for the justice the World of Ninja needed and not crawl at the feet of Nazo, not by himself at least. He was not going to fall down; if Nazo took him down then he took everyone beside him with him.

_**I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down. **_

Naruto spat blood out of his mouth and punched Nazo in the face with all his might as he reentered his first tale state. Naruto began to pummel Nazo who only laughed with his Hakaigan activated.

"Shut up! Shut up and bleed!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Nazo by the collar and held him close to his face glaring at him. "I told you this fight is for no one by myself! Now fight me like you mean it! What could possibly be so funny!?!?!?"

_**I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down. **_

"Now isn't the time to be asking these questions." Nazo said as he dropped another joker card and caused the ground beneath him and Naruto to slide down to what would be the final drop of the fight. They landed on a very large portion of land with a cliff that hung right over the center of the mine. "I'll tell you when its most evident."

Nazo grabbed Naruto's throat and picked him up. He then choke slammed Naruto onto the ground and began to stomp on him.

"I told you that I'm fighting you for your own sake! I'm not going to stand for something that is going to give you and everyone else a reason to hate me! The center of the problem is your need to label things and put me on someone's side!" Nazo said as he continued to stomp on Naruto.

_**I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down. **_

"I'm not gonna bleed for a country, for an ideal with an opposite, a race, or anything other than myself!" Nazo shouted as Naruto caught his foot and pushed him back. "The demons that run your village and every other village in this pitiful little world are what drag me down!"

Naruto stood there in rage and he charged in his first tale state. Nazo laughed as he fought back with is Hakaigan activated, his strength increased like Naruto's, and with his lips now curving in with his scars to form a huge sadistic smile.

_**Come play kill. **_

"Let's play!" Nazo said as he jumped on Naruto and began to rip at him like a maniac. "Play kill!!!"

"Shut up clown!" Naruto said as he kicked Nazo off and sliced through Nazo's chest with his claws. Nazo only smiled and kneed Naruto in the face.

_**Refuse my body, refuse my shadow! **_

Naruto then refused a part of his body and entered his second tailed state. He then grabbed Nazo with the enormous claw of chakra on his body and whipped Nazo into a wall. Nazo lie there laughing to himself.

"Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! I refuse to be in your shadow." Nazo said as a grey aura similar to the one on Naruto's body began to engulf his body. There was no tail, but what looked like huge pores opened up on the visible parts of his body releasing the aura. Moans of agony could be heard coming out of them as the souls sealed within Nazo began to shriek as chaos tormented them. Nazo's Hakaigan began to boil and the same yellow color began to run down his eyes like tears which left yellow marks running down his face. Naruto couldn't see this because of Nazo's mask. "Let's give the crowd what they want! A death match between two freaks!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!"

_**Stone cold will. **_

Naruto and Nazo attacked each other with a stone cold will to win. Nazo grabbed Naruto's tails and whipped him around until Naruto grabbed Nazo's wrist and threw him against the edge of a cliff. The rocks above began to shake as the blow knocked them loose. Nazo tackled Naruto and began to beat him with a more dark and demonic laughter. He then picked Naruto up by the throat and began to beat him against the ground causing Naruto to cough up blood despite his protection and leave a crater in the earth.

_**Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow! **_

"I refuse to take the operation! I refuse to be known as some petty crook! I refuse to do this mommy, they're gonna hurt me!!" Nazo said in a possessed voice. The voices of all the people sealed inside him to attract chaos were coming into his head and speaking through him while he barely managed to speak for himself. "I refuse to lead this! I refuse to follow!"

_**Bitter pills. **_

Naruto stomped his feet down and ripped Nazo's grip off of his throat and began to whip him around like a rag doll. As he grabbed Nazo's arm and beat him around, he threw down and down again before taking the dazed maniac and sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"Is this your new medicine doc? Multiple injections?" Nazo said acting as if he were still completely unharmed by the wound. He was too chaotic to feel it and he was too used to abuse to understand the pain. Nazo continued to recite things he said to Niles while being put through Naruto's tantrum. "Make your pills as bitter as you can doc, they won't stop me from being what I am. You can't perfect what you did not create."

_**Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow! **_

Naruto flipped Nazo down onto his back and held him down as he readied to beat his face in. Nazo only smiled at him. Naruto drew his fist back and looked deep into Nazo's eyes where he managed to see a reflection of himself. Naruto stopped and looked at himself inside and out. He thought about Hinata and what she would want. She wouldn't want this! She wouldn't want him to become a monster!

"No! I'm not going to feed your insanity! I'm not going to feed your sick sense of humor!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off of Nazo and returned to his normal self. He swallowed the influence of the Kyubi on him and stood there healed and normal.

_**I'm fueled godless! **_

"You wasted that burst for your girlfriend!? Now that's funny!" Nazo said with a laugh as he got back up and returned to normal. He also healed like Naruto from his inner demons. Nazo looked at Naruto and laughed. "We're so alike yet so different at the same time! I used to be fueled by how godless this world is but now I'm more than sure that there is a higher being like Inagojo says there is or in her case are! Some divine being had a good enough sense of humor to create two freaks like us in totally opposite standings! You're a hero out to do good for good while I'm a villain out to do evil for the sake of anarchy yet we both want the same thing; a change!"

_**Come play, come play. **_

"Stop talking and come play some more!" Naruto said as he charged at Nazo and the two now struck with more inner strength and need to win. The two looked into each other's eyes after each blow seeing more opposing forces inside each other each time. Naruto didn't know how it came out but something in him just made him say it. "I…I need… I need to fight you!"

"YES!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! At long last you admit to enjoying my opposition!!" Nazo laughed hysterically as he blocked a kick and stood there smiling more sinister than ever. "Then come play! I'm more than ready!!!"

_**Kill!!! **_

"Come on! Try to kill me!!" Nazo shouted at Naruto as he drew his knife. "LET OUT YOUR INNER MADNESS AND FILL YOUR NEED TO KILL!!! ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A MONSTER TOO!!!!!!"

_**Just be, just be… **_

"No! I'm not going to be like you! Just let me be!" Naruto shouted as he teleported in front of Nazo and punched him with all his might sending him flying backwards as Nazo was spiraling through the air, Naruto had readied a Rasengan and came charging at Nazo. "Rasengan! Just be a monster on your own! Don't drag me down with you!"

_**(Instrumental) **_

Nazo quickly created a joker doppelganger and had it appear in front of him to take the blow for him. As the doppelganger exploded, Nazo was blown away and so was Naruto. Naruto skid across the ground while Nazo hit the same wall from before that Naruto had beaten him against. Nazo looked up and saw the rocks come tumbling down on him. Nazo sat there and laughed at his fate and was buried.

(Pause in Music. This is optional for those who are listening. It's only to add on to the dramatic affect.)

Naruto looked up and stood on his knees in exhaustion. Nazo had been his hardest enemy yet but at long last Naruto had defeated the Ace of Knaves. The Dokeshi Prince of Crime was done.

"Finally, it's over. Never again, never again will I ever have to see that masked face and hideous laugh." Naruto thought to himself. "It's funny, for a while I was thinking that he might actually be stronger than Sasuke but-!"

Naruto's thoughts stopped in mid track as the pile of rubble before him began to shift. Naruto denied what he was seeing; there was no way it could be true, this couldn't be happening! Nazo crawled out of the pile of rocks ALIVE AND STILL WILLING TO FIGHT!!! Nazo laughed off the pain and looked at Naruto while gasping for breath. Naruto stood up in shock of Nazo's endurance.

"B-B-But h-h-h-how!? How are you still alive after all this fighting!?" Naruto shouted at Nazo.

"You said that you weren't going to give up so neither am I." Nazo laughed as he slowly pulled himself out of the rubble.

Naruto thought back to the days when he was a Genin up till now. Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, Kakuzu, all of his enemies up till now always caved in to his will power and it was always what helped him defeat them. It was his guts to never give up, his nindo, which gave him the strength to stand through it all. But Nazo was different; he had nothing to lose, he had nothing at stake, so he would fight to the bitter end with Naruto. He wasn't going to lose to Naruto just because of his will power, it only made the fight more worthwhile; Nazo wasn't going to give up either and he was going to challenge Naruto to the very end. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but there was no denying it, **NARUTO WAS FACING AN OPPONENT THAT WAS AS STRONG AS HE WAS!!!! **

"I can take it. I can take whatever you throw at me Fox!" Nazo said as he crawled down from the pile and faced Naruto. He laughed at Naruto's speechlessness. "You're afraid that I might actually win! Come on! This round isn't over yet!"

[Play music again.]

_**I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down. **_

"I'm not going to give up!" Naruto shouted. He was going to stand and fight even though now it felt like he stood for nothing when his opponent was as strong as he was. "I said I wasn't going to crawl at your feet like all the other victims you took down and I'm going to stick to what I said!"

"You're a man of your word too, that's another thing we have in common." Nazo laughed. He wasn't about to fall either. "Though I have to ask you, what is that technique you keep on using in attempt to blow me from here to the deepest pit of hell?"

_**I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down. **_

"I usually don't bleed out my secrets for anyone but since you're the first enemy I've ever faced with the same will power as me I'll tell you." Naruto said as a he began to feel a weird form of respect for Nazo now. He then summoned a doppelganger and prepared to make a Rasengan. "My signature technique is called Rasengan. Its created when I mold the air into a sphere in the palm of my hand with chakra."

"That is the most compulsive technique I have ever heard of!" Nazo laughed as he faced the only demon besides himself that was unpredictable. Nazo couldn't allow himself to be dragged down by Naruto when they were so alike. "You really are the Yin to my Yang."

_**I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down. **_

"There's no escape Nazo!" Naruto shouted as he summoned more doppelgangers and got ready to use an Odama Rasengan. He was going to stand strong. "Stop fighting for nothing and run while you can! I will kill you!"

"Silly Fox, I don't want to escape from this! I'm having way too much fun!" Nazo said as he created two joker doppelgangers. He wasn't going to crawl away from the fight of his life like a coward; Naruto was always the center of attention and now Nazo realized why. "You know, that technique you mentioned is soooo compulsive, that, I THINK I'LL TRY IT MYSELF!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted as he watched Nazo begin to create what appeared to be a white and black Rasengan in each hand. He was going for a Double Rasengan! "NO! I AM NOT FALLIND DOWN!! YOU ARE!!! YOU HEAR ME NAZO!?!?!? YOU ARE FALLING DOWN!!!!"

_**I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down (for me and no one else). **_

Naruto charged with one of his doppelgangers carrying the Odama Rasengan. Nazo stood there with his two Rasengans and his face became serious for the first time in the fight. Naruto felt the blood rush to his head from all the thoughts running through it right now. He was going to make Nazo bleed, but Nazo bled for no one.

"The five elements combined with light create the White Trick of this world that we call fate. The five elements combined with darkness create the Black Card that the higher powers play with in their game that is our reality." Nazo said as he looked into the eyes of the demon, besides himself, that was charging at him. Nazo then put one in front of the other and a grey color appeared with a purple aura coming off of it. "Combine the two, and you get….chaossssss."

Naruto thrust his Rasengan at the exact same time as Nazo. They were going to collide!!!

"Odama Rasengan!!!" Naruto and his doppelganger shouted.

"White Trick style and Black Card Style: Double Rasengan Barrage, Heaven and Hell Blast!!!!!" Nazo shouted as he thrust his two Rasengans at Naruto's Odama Rasengan. The power of Naruto's Odama Rasengan was dwarfed by the power of Nazo's, the blast felt like two hurricanes from two separate dimensions had struck Naruto and he was blown away. Naruto had been dragged down in despair; he had failed to defeat Nazo.

"Why? What did I do wrong? What was it that made him so strong? I can't lose here. I can't." Naruto thought to himself as he felt the burn of both Rasengans cover his body and watched the grey chakra formed by them float in front of him. "Hinata, gomenasai, for, for failing to keep my word of defeating Nazo."

Naruto landed on the edge of the cliff he and Nazo were fighting on. Right when Naruto was about to get up, Nazo jumped down on him and pointed a gun at his head. Nazo had brought out another SMG from a scroll he was carrying. Naruto couldn't use his teleportation technique because Nazo was too close to him and his trigger finger was twitching. The bastard.

"Okay, now that we're all nice and cozy, let's talk business." Nazo said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Naruto said as he tried to struggle. Nazo only stepped on him harder.

"Alright, you spent three years with Jiraiya the Sanin, a good man beloved by many, and you are probably more than aware from him that things in the world aren't going good." Nazo said. "Now a guy like me-"

"Dokeshi teme!!" Naruto shouted at Nazo interrupting him.

"A guy like me-!" Nazo was interrupted again.

"Hinata almost died because of you! You killed my friends! You're a homicidal maniac!" Naruto shouted at the masked madman.

"Hey, listen." Nazo said making a clicking noise as if in some way to threaten Naruto. "I know why you want to become Hokage, I know more than a thing or two about what you've grown up with, I know what Jiraiya taught you on your three year vacation, I know that you're a good kid who sees a reality in the world that most don't think about. You know that there is a lot of hate and suffering in the world and you want to make a difference. But because of your, *cough*, 'condition', those old farts running the village council won't allow you to become Hokage. Jiraiya taught you well but you need someone who can give you a boost, someone who knows you pretty well by his own experience, you need someone to help motivate people."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked not understanding what Nazo was getting at. "What are you trying to suggest?"

"It's simple Naruto." Nazo said with a mischievous and sinister smile. "Join me Naruto, join the Locust Horde and work with me by my side as my equal."

Chapter 50: Temptations 

Back with RAAM who had just found a Hyuga to take back to Inagojo, he looked over at Kou who was lying knocked out on the ground.

"Poor teme." RAAM thought. He then looked back to his knife but instead of a dead body on it…..**THERE WAS A LOG! KIZU HAD USED A SUBSTITUION!! KIZU WAS ALIVE!!!!! **"What!? When did he get away!? I swear I impaled him!"

Kizu watched from the shadows his confused enemy. Kizu smirked at the Locust general and his foolish clan member who would be taken to Inagojo for whatever it was that she was doing.

"Sorry Kou, sorry RAAM, but I have an heiress to steal." Kizu said as he walked down a tunnel and threw away the evidence of the truth serum into an oil drum filled with Imulsion. The syringe melted and Kizu walked on. "My plans have come too far; I would never let something like that happen."

Kizu walked on with the same arrogant smirk and with all the knowledge he needed to break Naruto and Hinata apart. Kizu was an expert schemer. He knew that once he was at the key moment in his plan, he would have to be extremely careful. Because in times like these, when plans are so close to being complete, the world becomes your enemy and you must be ready for anything and any force that acts against you. Kizu laughed to himself about how hurt Naruto would be in the end. The future of Naruto and Hinata was looking grim now.

….

"You are the scum of the Five Great Nations and the former Whirlpool Village." I said as I gathered all the inmates of the asylum I had been put in after the war. We were about to be shipped to Niles and we had no idea what was coming. "You're here schizophrenics, her drunks, her drug addicts, her prostitutes, her people with dissociative disorder, her homeless, and her outcasts."

"What's this about clown?" One of the people in the crowd said.

"I don't make plans but I have an idea. An idea that will change the entire World of Ninja where nothing will be set up in advance and we will work on the spot by complete utter compulsiveness making our work unpredictable." I said. "Imagine a world where we are not the ones locked in here, but everyone. Even children of the so called 'orderlies' and those people that are considered heroes by the top five Shinobi Villages. If we get out of here, I will lead you. I will make that change. I show the world that what they need is not a messiah, but a better class of criminal."

I meant what I said that day and I will hold those words. I am a man of my word. Anarky sensei, watch over me now because your dream may come true very soon and the world will become as you imagined it. The only problem is that I've run into someone who has given me both wanted and unwanted opposition……

….. "He's crazy you know." I said as I began to think about another rant that I desperately needed to let out.

"Who? Naruto?" Inagojo asked me. She was the only one who seemed to listen to me when I went off on these episodes.

"No, Santa Claus. Of course Naruto! Always Naruto!" I shouted. I don't know why but that kid just gets under my skin and bugs the crap out of me. I hate him! "I saw it in his eyes the first time we met. Screaming mad stalkers. And dishonest, hiding behind that big heroic smile and headband full of hope and joy when he's a monster inside like me. Well no head bands or fake smiles for me! I have nothing to cover up! I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world! But Naruto…Naruto, he's got them all fooled. He's made them think that he can actually make a difference. That he can actually make things better. And the joke of it all is that they all believe it!"

"Konohagakure?" Inagojo asked. She seemed to worry about this rant and she had every reason to. I could not take any more of Naruto.

"Konohagakure, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Kazekage, everyone who's come across him and become friends with him along with a sudden 'change of heart', the frickin' junior rangers, every last walking sack of meat on the surface of the world we're shunned from!" I shouted in fury. Naruto was really starting to get to me. I had to see him now after all this time waiting for him to come to me. "Listen queeney, Naruto knows we're all on the same funhouse slide into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up in his belfry laughing at us! And the real gag is the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm stuck down here!!"

"Nazo, I think you're taking what Anarky sensei said too seriously." Inagojo said. She was well aware of the story of the Agent of Chaos and she knew everything that I believed about the legend. "You really think that Naruto is going to make the world a worst place than it already is?"

"YES!!!" I shouted now in full fury and finally snapping from the frustration. "You should know from now that he's only going to make us out to be more villainous than we already are to boost his own ego and the ego of all the heroes of the World of Ninja by making it seem like 'everyone will get along and understand each other' when he knows damn well that he only looks good because someone can label people like us as insane making him look like a saint in comparison! Him and everyone else will see why I do things I have to do. They will see that the World of Ninja's true savior, it's real hero, it's real messiah is me."

….

Nazo looked at Naruto and let out a sigh. He then began to unzip more parts of his mask revealing more of his face. Nazo revealed himself to have green hair as it fell out the back of his mask, he unzipped another part of the mask around his cheeks revealing more of his face that was painted white, and he took off the big red nose zipped onto his mask revealing his real nose that was also painted white. Nazo was doing this to gain more trust with Naruto. He admitted that he hated Naruto for what he stood for but he also felt a need for him. He liked his opposition for some mysterious reason that he didn't understand. That was why he had to see if Naruto understood him; he had to know if Naruto who had suffered a pain similar to his own could see the world through his eyes too.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto said ignoring that Nazo was revealing more of his face to him. "No way am I joining a homicidal maniac like you."

"You know what, that came out too fast." Nazo said. There were a few things that he wanted to get off of his chest first with him. Nazo usually could allow people to hate him for what he did but with Naruto, he felt like he had to patch things up with him. "First off, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us kid."

"Oh really." Naruto said in disbelief. He was not about to accept an apology from Nazo. "You sent people to my village and killed a lot of innocent people there. You even sent rogue ninjas that almost raped my girlfriend!"

"That's what I want to talk about." Nazo said calmly. "You see, when Inagojo hired those rogue ninjas and you and the Hyuga princ-!"

"HINATA!!!" Naruto shouted. He was not going to let Nazo call Hinata by his own pet names he had for her.

"Hinata were being abused like that, I was sitting down in Nexus listening to the whole thing. Inagojo hired those guys behind my back. I-I didn't send them out to do that and I wouldn't have hired them had I known they were going to do that." Nazo said. He actually was sorry; something that Nazo hadn't been able to feel in a long time. The small bit of humanity left in him began to feel like it was growing.

"It was still your men and your plan!" Naruto said.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing carts. I wouldn't know what to with one if I caught it! I just do things!" Nazo said while swinging his free hand frantically. "The mob has plans, the Akatsuki have plans, that fink rat Orochimaru has plans, the Five Great Nations have plans, the village elders have plans, Tsunade has plans."

"So what does that make them?" Naruto asked.

"They're schemers, schemers trying to control their little worlds." Nazo said while mashing his fingers in the palm of his free hand as if he was condensing something. "I'm not a schemer. What I'm trying to do is show the schemers just how PATHETIC their attempts to control things really are."

"Yeah, well that still doesn't change the fact that Hinata was almost rapped by those temes and she and her sister were traumatized for life because of it!" Naruto said. He was very upset with Nazo as he was talking to him. This was the man who had made his and many others a living hell. How could Nazo dare to confront him now and try to apologize!?

"Look, kid, I didn't want any of that to happen. I know from experience the kind of abuse you witnessed that day so I feel for ya. So look at me when I say this." Nazo said as he bent over and took Naruto's hand in assurance. Naruto could see remorse and sincerity in his eyes mixed with the pain inside. "When I say that what happened to you and your girlfriend that day was nothing personal, you know I'm telling the truth."

Naruto didn't like this feeling, but he felt that Nazo could be trusted. He wasn't a liar that would kid about what he was saying right now. Nazo realized that Naruto felt this and he was going to let Naruto act on this trust.

"Now if I let you up, will you let me keep talking without a fight?" Nazo asked. Naruto nodded yes and Nazo got off of him and put his gun away. Naruto stood up and Nazo took a few steps backwards. "You see, it was the schemers that put you where you are now. It was the schemers who turned you into a Jinchuriki. They tried to manipulate you for their own gain and they created you just so that they could use you. Now you were a schemer, you had plans, and you were starting to give in to the idea that the villagers actually cared about you but I'm here to save you from that. Besides, look at what your plans almost did your relationship with Hinata, you two almost broke up!"

Naruto was infuriated by this and charged at Nazo. Nazo activated his Hakaigan and stopped Naruto in his tracks. Naruto was knocked down and Nazo put him at gun point again. Nazo couldn't let him up just yet.

You son of a bitch! Don't you be talking about my relationship with Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get Nazo's foot off of his chest. "What makes you think that you're helping me!? How could the awful things you do help anyone!?"

"I'm just doing what I do best. I'm taking everyone's little plan and turning it on itself." Nazo said moving his free hand back and forth to symbolize how easy it was to do what he did. "Like it or not there is a reason I'm doing this and I want you of all people to understand why I'm doing it."

"Why do you want me to know the reason behind your madness?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, you remind me of myself when I was your age and your life is similar to mine. When I see you and your girlfriend together, I feel like there is something else I can believe in." Nazo said with total sincerity. Naruto looked up at Nazo with shock of what he was hearing; Nazo, in whatever nutshell of a heart he had, had some humanity. Nazo looked at Naruto and wondered, could this have been him if he stuck with Harley all those years ago? "And I know from experience where your life is going to head if you stay like this. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did and think that the world is a nice place. I know where this is heading kid and it isn't pretty."

"Then what is it that you want to tell me? What's the reason behind all this?" Naruto asked.

"Before I answer that, you need to tell me something." Nazo said. "What do you think of people who lie to themselves?"

"I…hate people, who lie to themselves." Naruto said feeling like something big was coming his way with what Naruto was talking about.

"Well then, you're quite the hypocrite then." Nazo said.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Naruto asked.

"I see it in your eyes, you're afraid and you're being dishonest with yourself by not admitting it." Nazo said calmly. He knew this would upset Naruto. "Kid, I know why you're afraid. I was afraid about the same things when I was your age and I'm still afraid of them now."

"Shut up! You don't anything about me!" Naruto shouted at Nazo. He would not allow Nazo to lecture him and tell him who he was. "I got a lot of things to be afraid of! But what makes you think that you know what they are!?"

"You're afraid to lose it all, you're afraid for those around you." Nazo said. Naruto calmed down with shock as Nazo read him perfectly. "You know that you're not a normal person and that those around you will suffer some consequence for being with you. You're afraid to lose it all, you're afraid to be alone again and that whatever happens to those around you will be your fault."

Nazo let out a sigh and remembered how his friends dreamed of a better future and how they too were consumed by the chaos that followed him. Nazo would do anything to take it back, to give Harvi his father back, to save Inagojo's mother from falling victim to the Buddhist monks all those years ago, he would do anything to prevent his chaos from spreading out to the people around him. Nazo blamed himself for it all and it hurt no matter how many ways he tried to make it funny. Nazo could see the same thing coming for Naruto.

Naruto looked at himself and he thought about what Nazo said, and he was right. Naruto had been trying to deny this fear for a long time now and it wasn't something he could hide forever. Naruto was afraid for Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and everyone else who he grown attached to. The Akatsuki wanted him and there were still those villagers who didn't like him. What if those people who were close to him were hurt because of him? Naruto didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to be responsible for Hinata's pain or the pain of anyone else. How did Nazo see this so easily? How did he read him better than anyone else? Naruto was somewhat aware of his ability to change the hearts of people, but what he was experiencing through Nazo was different from anything he had felt before in his life. Nazo had the ability to see people for who they really were; Nazo was changing him.

"Now be honest with yourself kid, if you do lose them where will that take you?" Nazo asked now feeling a little more emotional as repressed memories came back into his head. "How will it be any different from where you were to begin with?"

Naruto didn't say anything and he looked at himself again. Nazo was right, he would just be back where he started.

"You have so much to lose yet the loss won't feel like anything new." Nazo said now feeling some pity for his enemy. His humanity was developing and it all was betted on the outcome of this conversation. "Kid, I don't want you to go through what I went through. Let's make this world see itself for what it is together."

"How would we do that?" Naruto asked. He had faced his inner demons but he was not sure if he was ready for what Nazo was about to say next.

"This world is just a sick joke that some god or force of nature shit out a long time ago and it's just rotting away." Nazo said now thinking about his anger and hatred towards the world. "But I admit that there are some decent, good, and worthwhile people in it. And I think that they deserve something for having some class in this sick world."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"For the few decent people in this world, I have found the perfect reward for them." Nazo said. "This world deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to'em."

"That's it!? That's your answer for a better world!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief of how absurd the idea sounded. "What would that accomplish!? What would that change!?"

"EVERYTHING!!!!" Nazo shouted back as he thought back to all the hard memories and felt a strong sense of disgust run through him. "People, people, people don't take things seriously till the last minute. They aren't going to realize the problem with wind bags like that Toad Sage saying that people will one day magically come to understand each other. They need motivation, a symbol, something to make them get off their asses and work on the problem! People who preach peace only make it seem like the problem is already being handled but it's not, not when they think that people like Jiraiya are all working together on some big peace project. No, they need someone to tell them that they're in the shit hole and unless they do something now then we're all fucked."

"What kind of motivation is a better class of criminal going to bring? What would that class be and what would it promote?" Naruto asked. He was now intrigued by what Nazo was saying.

"A better class of criminal starts when criminals stop committing crimes for fame, fortune, notoriety, and cliché things that the Akatsuki want like 'world domination' and just commit crime for the sake of crime! Call it a wicked sense of humor if you want but it simply makes crime an occupation like every other occupation out there! Criminals contribute to the world!" Nazo said with his free hand up high in glory. "Then when people see that there is a problem in the world, they'll try to stop it. They will be forced to get along for a bigger cause and work to fix the problem. And that's when the revolution meets its pinnacle."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's what's promoted when people want to change, the core essence of our being, the madness that no one can deny, the inner monster that everyone wants to let out but is constrained by our society and authorities, anarchy." Nazo said with a smile as he thought of the wonderful existence. "The authorities won't want it because they know that if people try to stop the crimes going on, there will be NOTHING to cover up who they really are and no scapegoat for their wicked deeds. People will revolt and all order in this world will be abolished."

"What will that do then?" Naruto asked. He had to hear all of this. This was completely different from anything that he had ever heard.

"With no order then people will have to resort to their primal ways and the world will fall into chaos just like back in the dog eat dog days. Everyone will turn on each other, the villains will be heroes, heroes will become villains, those that were loved will be hated, criminals will the models for survival, and everyone's true colors will come out." Nazo said as he thought about all the people who hid behind the madness of others. "There will no longer be a border between sane and insane, everyone will fall into madness and return to their true nature."

"You're wrong, people aren't mad like that. They would never hurt each other unless they needed to." Naruto said. He was now beginning to question not only his own sanity, but also the nature of humanity. Were people really as good as Jiraiya said they were or were they really monsters as Nazo said.

"Oh really? Then why do people go to war? Why are others forced to die for their villages?" Nazo asked.

"I…I don't…." Naruto didn't know how to answer this question.

"These 'leaders' as they're called use you and everyone else they can to fight for them. Just so they can see the bloodshed and indirectly fulfill their hunger for destruction. Every sack of flesh roaming this little island of a world hasn't in some in some way not fallen prey to this." Nazo answered for Naruto. "These are the people who are allowed to fulfill their blood thirst because we allow them to through what they see as a good cause. They kill because they want to, not because they need to. It's what they say that covers it up. The authorities cannot be trusted."

Naruto looked back to his travels with Jiraiya and thought about what they talked about. Jiraiya said that he would change the world through his writing and that hope for a better future would eventually lead to a peaceful future where everyone understood each other. But Nazo was saying that it was all a joke, that peace was a lie, that people were monsters beneath it all and there was no escaping madness. Naruto shook the idea out of his head and tried to deny it. There was no way that an honorable village like Konoha, Sunagakure, or any of the other villages would use people like that! Naruto couldn't give up like this!

"No! You're wrong! People aren't like that!" Naruto shouted. "Grandma Tsunade wouldn't use people like that! I know her! She's a good person just like Gaara and the people of Sunagakure! My village would never use me like that!"

"Well if your village is so good then why did they cram into your head since day one of the academy that you're a weapon that should die for your village?" Nazo asked. This question shook Naruto's being, his nindo, everything he believed. He wasn't sure what was true anymore. Chaos had taken him. "To make you easier to control and manipulate. Just like your buddy Asuma who died way back when."

"NO! There were people there mourning his death! He meant something to us all!" Naruto shouted now feeling as if everything he stood for was slipping away.

"Yeah, well then why didn't Tsunade or the others who put him in harm's way seem bothered by it? According to Skorge, no one really felt anything until the shooting started and when he tried to kill her everyone broke into a panic. She was the center of attention, not Asuma." Nazo said. "We're all in the same boat sinking into a sea of chaos kid. You can't deny it."

"I will and I won't go with you." Naruto said trying to stay firm with his dying ideals. "The world needs a real change that will come and happen soon. Not this, not what you're saying, not this insanity."

"You want a quick change huh? Look at what I did to the entire World of Ninja in a few months with just a couple of bullets and few drums of Imulsion." Nazo said as he looked at the world. Naruto fell into despair as he realized that there was no arguing with Nazo, he was right. That was when Nazo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You wanna know what I couldn't help but notice during the war against the Hidden Whirlpool Village and the whole time I've been doing this? Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the plan is horrifying." Nazo said acting a bit frantic to show how people panicked over foiled plans.

"Explain." Naruto said. He wanted to see if Nazo could prove this point. If he did then there was no point in arguing further.

"If tomorrow I tell the press or the Five Great Nations that like an Akatsuki or some random thug will get shot or a full platoon of soldiers doesn't matter if its ninjas or my own men will be blowing up nobody panics. Because it's all part of the 'plan'." Nazo said calmly to emphasize his point to Naruto. He then put up one finger at Naruto. "But when I say that one, little, insignificant, has been, fifty-three year old Hokage will die….well then everyone starts losing their minds!!!!"

Naruto couldn't believe it, he couldn't think any more about the subject, but he couldn't fight it anymore….. **HE BELIEVED NAZO!!! **Nazo got off of Naruto and helped him back up to his feet.

"But then how can we change all this?" Naruto asked now with his new faith in Nazo's words.

"It's simple." Nazo said as he pulled out his handgun; put it in Naruto's hand, cocked it back, and pressed it against his forehead. Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock of what he was being set up to do. "Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaosssss. I'm The Agent of Chaos."  
Naruto didn't know what to do. He could end the terror all right now by shooting Nazo but he wasn't sure if killing Nazo was the right thing to do; Nazo made everything he said seem so convincing! Naruto struggled to fire but stopped himself from pulling the trigger when Nazo spoke.

"Oh, and you know the thing about chaos Naruto?" Nazo asked as he pressed the barrel of the gun hard against his forehead. "It brings out everyone's inner demons, everyone is a Jinchuriki. No one is considered more evil than anyone else, there are no nine Jinchuriki, and everyone is equally evil. And the best part is that no one is alone."

When Naruto heard this, he looked down, frowned, and slowly lowered the gun from Nazo's forehead. Nazo smiled as Naruto did this.

"Glad to know that you're on the same page as me kid." Nazo said with the most sinister smile he had given yet. **NARUTO HAD GIVEN INTO NAZO'S TEMPTATIONS!! NARUTO HAD TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE!!! NARUTO HAD SIDED WITH NAZO!!!!!!!!!!!**

Author's note 

**IS THIS THE END FOR NARUTO!?!?!?!?! HAS HE ABANDONED HINATA AND THE ENTIRE LEAF VILLAGE TO JOIN THE PSYCHOPATHIC CLOWN NAZO!?!?!?!?! HAS HE REALLY TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE FOR GOOD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!!!! **I have been too nice to all you readers warning you about cliff hangers and giving away endings so that you don't panic but not this time! You will have to see what becomes of Naruto! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more because we're getting back to Hinata before we answer this heart pounding question!!


	42. Mine Arc Part Three, Final Part

Author's Note 

Sorry for the wait boys and girls; I've had a little bit of a writer's block during the time after my last chapter and I hope you can forgive me for making you all wait. As always, I disclaim all references. I'll shed some light on Nazo's attempt to corrupt Naruto but first we need to get back to Hinata. There will be a first person flashback in this chapter but you all should know how I do those by now. Here it! Hinata vs. Inagojo and the answer to Nazo's temptation! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty One: Hyuga Princess vs. Locust Queen, a Royal Battle 

….

"Why do bad things happen to people?" Niles, that pig, asked me as he beat his switch in the palm of his hand. "What are you?"

"It's karma, whatever we did to others in the past or in our previous lives comes back unto us." I answered as I struggled to lift myself off the floor. I had been terribly beaten and I would have defended myself had Niles not ripped my tentacles out of my back for his experiments. I glared at him for what he had done to me and all the others in his hell. "But what you are doing is not justified by this! What you're doing is a crime against humanity! You're insane! I'm aware of the things that I did wrong and I'm more than aware of the prejudice others have against my people. But what you are doing is not a result of it! You're just a sick fiend that has chosen me as another victim!"

"Silence! Enough of your venom you vile little heathen! No more you trying to make yourself look like a martyr! This is punishment for who and what you are!" Niles said as he beat me again and kicked me over onto my back. This was only the beginning of his reverse psychology. "This is punishment for who you are! You're a criminal, a monster, and garbage! I'm your doctor and you are what I say you are! Now suffer for your wickedness!!"

I screamed out in agony as men with tazzers came into the room and began to electrocute me. I felt every bit of my sanity leave me as I looked back on my life and all that I had suffered. I remembered what my mother told me and I came to doubt her. Why? Why was this happening to me? What could I have done that was so wrong that I deserved this? What? I got to me knees and started to cry and the men stopped and Niles looked me in the eyes ready to beat me again.

"What are you? What is your purpose? What is your duty as what you are?" Niles asked me. I stopped crying out of fear of another beating. I looked down and answered according to how the world treated me and how this reflected on me as a person.

"I'm……………a monster." I answered. I accepted my duty that day and knew that I had to harden my heart forever; that was what I was called to do, that was who I was. I wasn't that girl from so long ago, I was never meant to become a woman like her. "I'm Inagojo, the monstrosity. This is who I am and who I am supposed to be in this world."

Oh RAAM, Skorge, why? Why can't I just be a mother to the two of you? Why must I live a life like this when I feel so much more happiness being a good person for the two of you? Is it because I lost my mother? Because I was not meant to keep the person dearest to me that I must now be forced to become someone else instead of that kind person? How can anyone lose their mother and endure so much on their own hope to change? Oh gods of the Trinity, please, help me now when I need you the most. Is there someone else out there like me who can help with this? Who else has lost their mother but traveled a different path and found a different duty in this world? Please, I want to know!

…..

Hinata dodged another tentacle as it came crashing down on her. There was no way to reach Inagojo; her tentacles wouldn't allow Hinata to get close enough to fight her.

"She's a long range and mid range fighter, she's able to keep away from me without any sort of a problem of losing a range advantage." Hinata thought as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked at Inagojo who was doing the same; her tentacles did take a lot out of her. "But if she's just as tired as me then she has to give herself an opening eventually."

"She's really gained a lot of confidence since she met that boy. She's a lot tougher than she looks despite the shy personality." Inagojo thought as she got ready to lash out at Hinata again. "But she's at a disadvantage because of my Kekkei Genkai; she can't use her Gentle Fist if she can't get close. I can still win. I just hope that Nazo or one of those other morons have another Hyuga we can use for my ritual, I won't let Hinata-sama get away with what she did to Skorge and what her father did to RAAM."

"You can't keep me away forever Inagojo!" Hinata shouted in attempt to keep her own spirits up in the fight and to hopefully discourage Inagojo a bit. She was having a hard time fighting a distance fighter for the first time, Neji wasn't kidding about the experience he had in this situation being long and tedious. If only she had trained more with Tenten.

"You….." Inagojo said through her teeth in rage. She lashed her tentacles out at Hinata and coiled one around her waist pulling her in close. Hinata began to panic as she saw the other tentacles get behind Inagojo and face her. Hinata was going to be impaled! But the most unlikely happened when Inagojo let go of Hinata and slapped her across the face.

"What?" Hinata asked as she held her face in shock of what had happened.

"How dare you address me without an honorific!? What kind of manners did your mother teach you!?" Inagojo said like some sort of strict, school teacher. Inagojo sounded like she was lecturing Hinata.

"What!? What does my mother have to do with any of this!?" Hinata asked in even more shock. Was this woman really lecturing her during a fight!?

"We're not friends Hinata-sama! You do not have the right to address me without some sort of honorific! Despite being my enemy I still give you enough respect to address you properly!" Inagojo said sounding very upset. She hated it when people did not act well mannered. It was the one thing her mother would never tolerate and what was put into her through all the years she spent with her. "Now return that respect if you have any class!"

"Ugh! You're just like Skorge! We're not supposed to be respectful if we're fighting each other!" Hinata shouted in irritation. She hated being talked to so formerly like she wasn't a normal person and she didn't want to be lectured on being formal by the person who she was fighting right now. The whole thing was absurd to her. "Stop addressing me so formerly and leave my mother out of this! She raised me well and you're nothing compared to her!"

"Ha! I survived persecution, escaped a mad man, mother two sons and lead a strong terrorist organization! I trump your mother!" Inagojo said while pointing her finger at Hinata and now sounding boastful. Inagojo saw herself higher than Hinata for enduring so much and because she held a position of power. It was another quality she had picked up from her own mother and what Nazo and the others still couldn't stand. "If you think ruling the Main Branch is something to be proud of then let's see you try and endure what I endured!"

"My mother was a greater person than you'll ever be! Don't compare your life to hers!" Hinata shouted now angry as she pushed Inagojo's hand away. "My mother was a kind and loving person! You're a homicidal, overzealous worm witch that thinks she has the right to lecture me whenever she pleases!"

Hinata tried to attack Inagojo but she was forced back by Inagojo's tentacles. She was done arguing if it was going to distract her from what she intended to do.

"Ugh! No! You know what; I'm ending this debate now in a stalemate! I've wasted enough time on it!" Inagojo said as she got herself back into a fighting mood. She felt as if she had just been made a fool of by Hinata. "Now get on your knees so I may execute you with at least some dignity! If you continue to struggle, I'll kill you and be sure to defile your corpse in the worst ways imaginable."

Hinata got back into her fighting stance and watched Inagojo carefully. She seemed ready by the look in her eyes, but inside her head there was something else going on. Inagojo couldn't help but wonder what Hinata meant when she said her mother "was". Was she removed from position, crippled, unable to lead, or something else? Inagojo let the thought go away as she lashed out at Hinata again.

"The tentacles are alive." Hinata thought as she saw a unique chakra running through each tentacle with her Byakugan. She struck one and managed to bat it away. It seemed to hurt Inagojo, maybe this could be a key to winning. "If I can damage her tentacles then maybe I can immobilize them."

A tentacle zipped past Hinata with a bladed tip and another charged at her. Hinata ducked, jumped over, and rolled under tentacles to evade the sharp bladed tips of each. This was fairly simple thanks to her Byakugan being able to see at a three hundred and sixty degree angle, but she was only looking at the tentacles that were in front, behind, and above her. As Inagojo attempted to cover all angles of Hinata with her tentacles, Hinata blocked them with her Rotation. Hinata noticed that only five tentacles came at her and before she could do anything, the sixth popped out of the ground and coiled around her ankle. Hinata looked down but she was soon thrown into the air with Inagojo still holding onto her leg. She was going to be slammed into the ground!

"No! I need to use a substitution!" Hinata thought as she prepared the technique. But when she initiated it, she didn't get away and Inagojo slammed her on the ground. Hinata shouted out in pain as she looked up at her enemy. "What? B-But I thought I had set up my substitution perfectly. How did she keep me in her grasp?"

"Tried to escape with a substitution technique didn't you? That's not going to work." Inagojo said with a smirk as she drew a saber fencing sword from her waist. "The chakra in my tentacles prevents chakra from getting in or out so by touching them, your chakra is nullified and you can't use most jutsu where chakra is emitted from the body. Thus your Gentle Fist, Rotation, and Substitution technique won't work so long as I have a hold of you."

Hinata drew a kunai and tried to free her leg but another tentacle came out and grabbed her wrist squeezing it. Hinata couldn't escape.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." Inagojo said as she readied her sword. "I want you to feel the same agony me and all the other believers in the Trinity of Worms had to go through during the Inquisition. Then maybe you won't be so ignorant of the suffering of others."

"Again with your history. I told you I don't care!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to free her hand. Suddenly Inagojo let go of her wrist and began to drag her towards her.

"Let's start by cutting off your ears!!" Inagojo shouted as she raised her sword into the air and pulled Hinata closer by the ankle.

"No!" Hinata shouted in panic as she readied her Dangan technique. She was having a hard time building up chakra because of Inagojo's tentacles but she had to escape! "Dangan: Bullet!"

The chakra escaped Hinata's palm and fired at Inagojo's face. It hit the right side of her face and broke the skin beneath her mask. Because Hinata's chakra was nullified, the technique didn't work like an actual bullet as it usually did and felt like a strong Gentle Fist strike had hit her head. Inagojo let go of Hinata as her tentacles began to flail around and she held her head in pain. Hinata got back up quickly and held her back from the last hit she took. Inagojo felt blood run down over her eye, her wound was getting in the way of her vision and she couldn't see. Inagojo grabbed the hair on her mask and ripped the upper right portion of her mask off revealing a part of her face. As Inagojo turned to face Hinata again, she was already there and close enough to land a hit!

Inagojo backed off as she felt a Gentle Fist hit her stomach and she withdrew her tentacles so they wouldn't get in her way. Hinata could now fight her close up now. Hinata struck at Inagojo again but Inagojo fought back with her sword. Hinata quickly tapped her wrist causing her to drop the blade but Inagojo was still putting up a formidable fight against Hinata. She was also trained in the fighting style of the Fist of The Devote Path.

Inagojo was much faster without her tentacles to worry about. She could move faster than Hinata could and she was much more coordinated than Hinata on her feet. She was able to trip and strike Hinata several times and catch her off guard but Hinata began to catch on to Inagojo's foot work and was able to at least block her attacks now.

"You're quite a skilled young woman Hinata, if I may call you that." Inagojo said as she threw a palm fist uppercut to Hinata and quickly threw in two side kicks. "You were able to pick up how I fought fairly quickly and your own taijutsu is superb. I'm sure your cousin Neji is jealous of you by now."

"I'm fine being addressed by name only." Hinata said as she held her stomach and wiped a drip of blood off of her lip. She looked up at Inagojo while trying to catch her breath. "I see where Skorge gets his manners from."

"And I see why he didn't hold the pain and loss against you. You actually have some class!!" Inagojo shouted as she charged at Hinata and began to throw more attacks at her. "Good, I don't feel angry with you any more, your death will be more proper now."

"If you're not angry anymore then why are we still fighting!?" Hinata shouted as she blocked a roundhouse kick from Inagojo.

"I told you, this is karma." Inagojo said as she threw a punch at Hinata and got her hand caught. Inagojo threw another punch but Hinata caught her other hand too. She was now in a lock between her and Hinata. "And it's my duty as Skorge's mother to kill you for almost killing him!"

Hinata felt Inagojo press against her, but she pushed back and managed to overpower her fairly easy. Inagojo was fast, but physically she was weaker than the other Horde leaders and her strength lay in her tentacles. Hinata saw this to her advantage and tried to close her Tenketsu while she still had her wrists but Inagojo's tentacles came out and pushed Hinata away. As Hinata was thrown off, one tentacle whipped her across the face cutting her cheek and another had its end take the form of a bulge and rammed Hinata in the stomach knocking her down. Inagojo took a few steps forward and looked down at the poor hurt girl feeling a strange bit of nostalgia looking at her.

"Why do you bother trying to stand and fight when it's only going to make you hurt more? Why not give up and admit your loss as it being karma?" Inagojo asked as she watched Hinata get back to her feet. She couldn't believe how strong the girl was. "Killing you slowly would be much more merciful than what I'll do to you if you continue to fight."

"I won't run away like I used to. I'm not going back down that path after all the harassment I took from my father and other clan members." Hinata said as she stood up holding her side. Her rib hurt a bit, but it didn't feel broken yet. She thought about all the things Naruto endured and how he stood his ground through it all not giving up. "I used to be a cry baby but not anymore. I want to become a better person and prove I am worthy of being the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"You want to better yourself?" Inagojo asked. She now knew what the nostalgia was with Hinata, she reminded Inagojo of herself when she was younger. She was a shy girl trying to become more assertive and show how strong she really was. "You'd risk your life to better yourself?"

"I will, I know Naruto would do the same and if I'm really going to be his girlfriend and stand by him then I will follow my shinobi way and not turn back." Hinata said as she got ready to fight again. She wasn't going to stop here. "I'll never give up or go back on my word. That's my nindo, and it's also Naruto's. We will both follow it and we'll be together through it."

"Hmph…." Inagojo couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl was just like she was when she was younger but she was still convinced she could become a better person and prove herself to be a good person. It would never happen, Inagojo knew this from experience and she wasn't going to let Hinata fool her with it. "It will never happen."

"No! You don't know anything! I'm not going to be bullied by people like you again!" Hinata said as she drew shuriken and threw them at Inagojo who blocked them with her tentacles. Suddenly the water and lightening tentacles began to glow.

"Poor naïve young girl, you have much to learn." Inagojo said as she combined the two tentacles for another Trinity style technique. "Little girls who try to stay sweet and innocent all their lives don't live or become better. They DIE! And they get beaten when they say they'll become stronger!!"

Hinata began to run as Inagojo jammed the two twister tentacles into the ground. Inagojo had created some sort of spring but Hinata knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good and she had to get away from it.

"Trinity Style: Acid Bath!!" Inagojo shouted as hot acid shot out of the ground and showered down in a geyser melting everything it touched and made the ground crumble away. Hinata jumped down to another piece of land below and Inagojo followed. "You think that just because you want to become better means that you will!? That is a false hood! You are bound by your dharma and there is no denying it! If your duty is one of despair then accept it!"

"You and your stupid religion again! If that's really what you believe then all of the people who believe in your religion deserve to die!" Hinata shouted as she tried to get close to Inagojo again but again was put at bay by her tentacles. "You think you have the right to decide what my fate is!? You have no control over me or my destiny! I won't be weak like you!"

"You little bitch! You have no idea what I've had to endure!" Inagojo shouted as she combined her water and wind tentacles together. "Trinity Style: Hail Storm! How many more like you are there!? HOW MANY MORE!?!?! All you judge me on is my faith! You know nothing about who I am and you see me inferior to you because I put my faith in something completely different than you!"

Hinata dodged the furry of razor sharp hail that flew at her and then ran away as Inagojo made brimstone shoot out of the ground at her. Inagojo was on a rampage now. She hated Hinata for being another intolerant person who hated her for her faith, but the fact that Hinata reminded her so much of her old self bothered Inagojo. How could someone who was like her still want to have faith in becoming a better person and one that was good and respected? There was no way it could happen! Inagojo refused to believe that there was someone like her who could make a different choice in life.

"Striking Shadow Worms!" Inagojo shouted as worms few out of her sleeve at Hinata who blocked them. She was able to keep her pace up with Inagojo. "I'll show you that there is no other option in life! You're a monster just like me!"

"Don't compare me to you!" Hinata shouted as she threw a kunai paper bomb at Inagojo that struck her tentacle and made her back off. The explosion was fairly close to her face so Hinata hoped that she managed to some damage to her. "You keep-!"

Before Hinata could finish, she looked at Inagojo's face. The other upper half of her mask had been blown off and now only her mouth remained concealed. Hinata was expecting someone hideous beneath it but Inagojo was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face was very gentle looking, it was pale from her not being on the surface often yet it seemed to radiate with a shining beauty like the light of the moon, her hair was a silk white and tied back in a bun, and her eyes were a dark black but looked like Hinata's in a way. If Inagojo could be compared to anyone, it would have to be Hitomi, Hinata's mother. She was so beautiful and had some sort of resemblance to her. Hinata put this away, she couldn't marvel at her enemy if she wanted to live.

"What, surprised that I'm not the witch you called me earlier?" Inagojo asked Hinata as she stuck her tentacles in the ground. "Trinity Style: Worm Uprising! I'll show you what this 'worm witch' can do when she's determined to kill!"

Hinata used her Rotation technique as worms popped out of the ground in large numbers and began to attack her. Hinata fended them off until she began to be out numbered. Hinata felt worms bit into her arms, shoulders, sides, and legs and she struggled to pull them off as she ran away from the growing numbers. Inagojo began to swat at Hinata again with her tentacles in attempt to knock her over and feed her to the worms but Hinata was bound and determined to live past this; she wasn't going to let this end with her becoming worm food. Suddenly one tentacle tried to come in from below but Hinata jumped up and landed on it perfectly balanced on the body of it. Inagojo tried to fling Hinata off but she used the extra boost to launch herself high into the air and away from the worm horde. She landed on a wall and stood on it while focusing her chakra on staying clingged to it and to get any worms that were still on her off.

"She's still coming. There has to be a way to get to her." Hinata thought as she watched Inagojo climb up the wall after her. Hinata threw kunai bombs at her but Inagojo blocked with her tentacles and used the others to scale the wall for her. "Wait, maybe…."

Hinata had an idea but she would have to get to real ground soon. She continued up the wall with Inagojo stabbing at her back and nipping at her ankles. Hinata reached the top of the wall she was climbing and narrowly escaped one of Inagojo's tentacles that had almost caught her leg. Hinata landed on her back as she jumped away and Inagojo jumped on top of her ready to beat her but Hinata kicked the Locust Queen while she was in the air throwing her away. Inagojo landed on her stomach with a thud and she looked up glaring at Hinata who glared back.

"Shouldn't you be looking somewhere else?" Inagojo said with a smirk beneath what remained of her mask. Hinata's expression changed as she reactivated her Byakugan and saw a worm coming at her from her right side. Hinata quickly got up on her knees as a worm jumped out of the ground with Inagojo's sword in its mouth. Hinata moved just in time and the worm cut only her jacket. "Damn!"

"I'm not going to lose. Not you." Hinata said as she got back up, wiped some blood off of her face and took a passive stance. She was going to try and use her Tai Chi style Gentle Fist on Inagojo. "Maybe this is karma. You're going to lose to me because of all the horrible things you've done to people in the name of your filthy god!"

"The things others did to me is far worse than anything I've done." Inagojo said as she readied her tentacles. "I was like you thinking that if I tried, I could change who I was and be the kind of person I wanted to be, but it was a lie."

"What?" Hinata asked. She couldn't believe what Inagojo was saying. She used to be like her? How did she become like this then?

"Dying will be a good and merciful gift for you. It will save you from all the misery you will feel later in life for all these false hopes you have now." Inagojo said. She didn't want to look at Hinata anymore. She didn't want to see someone like her past self again. Yet, she liked knowing that there was someone like Hinata in the world. "Be at peace Hinata, this time I am going to kill you for good."

Inagojo's tentacles lunged out at Hinata who spun past on tentacle and jumped on top of another balancing herself on it like last time.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Inagojo said as she turned one tentacle's head into a blade and swung it down at Hinata. But right when she did, Hinata jumped out of the way and Inagojo cut her own tentacle. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU!!!!"

"I figured that if I couldn't hurt you, then I should try to make you hurt yourself." Hinata said as she got ready for another attack. Inagojo's tentacle began to bleed normal blood surprisingly. "Now come and get me. You said we would fight like nobles, and a noble should see their fight all the way to the end."

"AAAARRRGGHHH!! Don't you lecture me about being a noble!!" Inagojo shouted as she sent her tentacles out at Hinata again. This time Hinata dodged and used one of Inagojo's tentacles to jump behind her and strike the back of her lungs. "D-D-D-Damn! I will break your limbs!"

Inagojo turned around and struck at Hinata with all her might but the Hyuga princess escaped her reach. As a tentacle came out to grab her, Hinata grabbed a hold of it and twisted it. Inagojo hollered out in pain as she felt her tentacle get twisted and she flipped over onto her back in the process. Tentacles flailed about to keep Hinata away and Hinata backed off. She smiled feeling proud of herself. Her plan was working and she was actually going to win!

"Now… I…. punish….you…..you…spoiled….little….BRAT!!!!!" Inagojo screamed as she got back up and her tentacles began to shoot fire, water, sparks, mud, hurl chunks of rock at her and blow gusts of wind. Hinata panicked and began to dodge the many elements being fired at her. She couldn't touch the fire, lightening, or wind tentacles but she managed to jump onto the slippery water tentacle and used it to jump away. Hinata jumped off at an angle and thought she'd be high enough to avoid any more elements and that she'd get far enough away to be safe. But the moment she got into the air, she felt something grab her ankle. She looked to see that it was Inagojo's hand, she had jumped right towards her reach. "NOW DIE!!"

Inagojo whipped Hinata to the ground and she screamed as she felt her body feel a jolt of pain run down it. Hinata lay on the ground to hurt to get back up but Inagojo wasn't done with her yet. Inagojo grabbed Hinata by the hair and pulled her up to her feet and made her look into her eyes. They were filled with rage and hate.

"NOW SUFFER!!!" Inagojo shouted as she punched Hinata in the stomach repeatedly while stilling holding her hair tight. Hinata began to cough up blood Inagojo was hitting her so hard. Inagojo kneed her in the chest and then lifted her head up.

"STOP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Hinata screamed with tears in her eyes from the pain. Inagojo didn't listen and she had the same rage in her eyes that Hinata had the day she beat Sakura. Inagojo then punched Hinata across the face knocking her to the ground. "I SAID STOP!!!!"

"I SAID SUFFER AND DIE!!! KNOW MY PAIN AND FEEL WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE THE WORLD AGAINST YOU!!!" Inagojo screamed as she began to kick and stomp on Hinata. She looked at her, her wounds, her agony, listened to her screams and sobs, and felt like she was watching herself be tortured. Inagojo felt bad, she felt like this wasn't right, but Hinata wasn't her. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE IN AN INQUSITION! NOW YOU CAN FEEL WHAT I FELT AS A LITTLE GIRL AND WITNESS WHAT I DID!!!"

Hinata turned over and caught Inagojo's foot and looked into her eyes with her teary eyes. Hinata could still see the rage in her but there was still something in her that reminded her of her mother. Hinata was scared but she for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate Inagojo right now. For some reason she felt a bond with her. Inagojo pulled her foot away and had one of her tentacles pick Hinata up by the neck. Hinata struggled to free herself but it was no use against Inagojo's tentacles. She watched as another turned into a spear head and pointed towards her. Hinata couldn't escape, this was the end for her.

"Any last words before I send you to the next life?" Inagojo asked as she finally hardened her heart completely. She had to kill Hinata now to end the inner turmoil that she had brought out in her. Hinata stopped struggling and held still with her hands pulling her body up to breath. She smiled and tears ran down her cheeks as she accepted her fate.

"Gomenasai, Naruto, I tried my best but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry I couldn't live long enough to make my father proud, to be there for my sister now as she's growing up, and I'm sorry I couldn't be more like my mom. I guess the Main Branch was right about me all along." Hinata said as she looked up and saw her life flash before her eyes and end with the time she spent with Naruto. "At least I got to confess my love to Naruto, and spend some time with him. That I'm grateful for. With that, I can die without any regrets."

"Very well, sayonara, Hinata Hyuga." Inagojo said as her sharpened tentacle took aim for Hinata's head. "Sileo in pacis!"

"Mom I'll be seeing you in heaven now!" Hinata shouted as she closed her eyes and waited for her death to come.

Back with Naruto, things were not good. He had thought long and hard about what Nazo had said and now he had to choose what he was going to do with his newly gained insight to the world. Would he conform to the order created by the schemers of the Five Great Nations or would he join Nazo and enforce anarchy? Naruto took this to the back of his head and was confronted by the Kyubi about the decision he was about to make.

"So you finally admit to being a monster? You're finally going to embrace my power fully and become one with me to bring about anarchy?" The Kyubi asked Naruto with a twisted grin. He liked what Nazo had done. "This man, this Agent of Chaos has a very twisted chakra to him. One far worse than Mandara Uchiha. I like it. I'm sure you do too."

Naruto didn't respond. He knew that Jiraiya had entrusted him to find real peace, but Jiraiya never said anything like what Nazo said. About authority, how twisted people really were on the inside and how they were all mad and wanting to break free like him. Naruto wanted to become Hokage, but would his rule be just like that of the ones before who brought out the madness in others for their own sick pleasure and gain? Naruto was going to make his decision now.

"I guess….." Naruto looked down and gulped as he was about to make his final decision. "I guess that I…. I'll-!"

Before Naruto could finish, a voice came into his head. It was a girl's voice, calling his name frantically as if she were worried about him. Naruto remembered this voice. It was Hinata's! Then it all came back to him; the memories he had with her, how happy they were together, how they bettered the lives of the villagers and their friends together, how happy people were when the two of them were together, and how he promised to never hurt Hinata. What was Naruto thinking!? **He couldn't accept what Nazo was offering! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!! HE COULD NEVER HURT HINATA AND ALL THOSE PRECIOUS TO HIM BY TURNING TO ANARCHY AND NAZO FOR PEACE!!! THIS WAS NOT THE ANSWER!! NAZO WAS ONLY TRYING TO CORRUPT HIM AND HIS THINKING!!! **

"What's the matter kid?" Nazo asked as Naruto began to tremble with the gun at his side. Suddenly Naruto turned the gun around so that the handle of it was facing outward. "You're not holding that right you know that? If you're gonna be with me you're gonna have to learn how to use a gun."

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"** Naruto shouted as he beat Nazo across the face with the handle of the gun. He had made his decision. **NARUTO WAS NOT GOING TO JOIN NAZO! HE WASN'T GOING TO BE A MONSTER LIKE HIM!! HE WASN'T GOING TO HURT HINATA AND ABANDON HER FOR ANARCHY!! NARUTO CHOSE TO STAY WITH THE ONE HE LOVED AND THE PEOPLE WHO MADE HIS LIFE BETTER!!! ** "I'M NOT GOING TO BE LIKE YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HINATA AND FALL FOR YOUR LIES!!!!"

Hinata opened her eyes and became shocked. **THE BLADE HAD STOPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE!!! SHE WASN'T DEAD!!!! **Hinata looked past the blade in front of her and looked down at Inagojo. She was trembling and hesitating to kill her. Her eyes had lost the rage from before and she looked like she was touched by something. Something had happened with Inagojo but Hinata didn't know what.

"I-Inagojo-s-san?" Hinata asked in confusion. She addressed her properly to not upset her again. "What is….?"

Inagojo threw Hinata off to the side but in a gentle manner that she could catch herself without getting hurt. She then put her tentacles in front of her back to act like some sort of shield but it didn't seem for defense. Hinata wanted to activate her Byakugan and find out what was happening but she felt like it would be inconsiderate of Inagojo's feelings.

Behind the barrier of tentacles, Inagojo was crying. She had cupped her hand over her mouth to hide the sobs but her tears were pouring down her face. When Inagojo heard Hinata cry out for her mother, her heart became overwhelmed with sympathy. She knew all too well what it was like to lose a mother and have to grow up alone without her support. Inagojo had heard all about how Hinata was looked down upon in her clan but to think that she went through all that abuse without a mother to help her see it through broke Inagojo's heart. Inagojo heard that Hinata was loved by her peers and the adults of the village alike for being such a sweet girl, but for her to have to bear the agony of losing her mother and be treated the way she was by her family was too much. A girl like that deserved better. Inagojo saw Hinata now not as someone to hate, but her antithesis; Hinata had endured the loss of her mother, the antagonizing of her clan members, she wanted to better herself, she had come so far and became so successful but life didn't slip away from her like it did for Inagojo. Inagojo wanted to talk to Hinata about this, but she couldn't. Not when she had done and said all those things to her and when her duty was to do the wicked things she did. Inagojo turned around to face Hinata.

Hinata looked in Inagojo's eyes and saw that the anger and hatred she had before had vanished. But why? Why did Inagojo change so suddenly? Hinata now saw a completely different woman in front of her. Inagojo didn't look like a homicidal, overzealous lunatic anymore, but instead someone who reminded her of her mother even more. Hinata now felt bad for hurting this person. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't. Not with the large amount of guilt in her heart. Hinata thought about what Inagojo said about being ignorant of what she had to endure and all the terrible things she called her. If Inagojo was hurting on the inside then why was she like the way she was earlier?

"Come, fight me. You're worth fighting a bit longer." Inagojo said with a calmer voice.

"Why? Why did you let me live, Inagojo-san?" Hinata asked. She was confused by what was happening.

"Please, you don't have to use the honorific when addressing me." Inagojo said. Hinata was now more bewildered. What was going on? "Now come. Fight me if you are really the heiress to the Hyuga clan Main Branch!"

"I-!" Before Hinata could finish she saw what looked like a clay bird flying down towards Inagojo. She could see with her Byakugan that it was made to explode! "Look out!"

Inagojo turned around and shielded herself with her tentacles. She had saved herself but her attacker was not finished. Suddenly a blonde haired man in Akatsuki robes and riding on the back of a huge clay bird landed in front of Inagojo. The Locust Queen glared at the invader for interrupting her fight and almost killing her. It was Deidara.

"Who are you and state your business. I don't have time to bother with a cur like you." Inagojo said as the worm that had her sword from before returned and gave the blade to her.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything important un. I got some business to take care of with the Horde leaders and I've been flying all over this mine in search of one un." Deidara said with a bow. He wanted to appear formal for Inagojo whose slightly revealed beauty had captured him. "You see, I'm looking for someone who is called The Agent of Chaos and I heard that he was with the Locust Horde. Would you be aware of such a person un?"

"I don't know of such an absurd thing. Don't waste my time with fairytales and get out!" Inagojo barked at the homicidal artist.

"I see the heiress of the Main Branch is here. I met your cousin a while back un." Deidara said as a pair of clay dragonflies came out of the mouths in his hands. "Here, let me give you the gift I intended to give to him un!"

As the dragonflies flew at Hinata, Inagojo blocked them with her tentacles. Hinata couldn't believe her enemy was helping her right now. Suddenly the ends of two of her tentacles turned into almost needle thin ends and stuck themselves into the wound of her injured tentacle. Inagojo then had the others do the same for Hinata sticking themselves in her side, neck, and chest. Hinata felt a strange sensation in her body as a light came off of the tentacles healing her wounds. What was Inagojo planning!?

"This fight was between the two of us but now you have gone and ruined it for both of us." Inagojo said as she looked back at Hinata. "My tentacles have used up a lot of chakra and now I'm going to have to rely on my own from here on out. I don't know if that will be enough so I'm going to need you to help me with this one. Let's put our quarrel aside for the time being so we can take care of the bigger threat at hand. Will you help me?"

"I….well…" Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inagojo was supposed to be her enemy wasn't she? Why would she help someone who had just tried to kill her? But if she didn't help her, then wouldn't they both be prey for the Akatsuki in front of them?

"Just say yes!" Inagojo said authoritatively.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Hinata said. Inagojo was very convincing with her tone.

"So I get to fight against royalty eh?" Deidara said as he stuck his tongue out and so did his hands. "This should be interesting un."

Chapter Fifty Two: End of One Disaster, Birth of a New 

Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Shino watched as the ground got closer and closer as they plummeted to the ground. All hope seemed to be gone until suddenly a blanket of sand appeared in front of them and caught them.

"What is this?" Sai asked as he looked at the sand he sat on. He then saw a young man with a gourd on his back. It was Gaara!

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Gaara said as he looked at the frightened Konoha ninja. They couldn't believe they were still alive and were rescued before anything happened to them. "Where's Naruto? I figured that he would be the one who got you in this situation."

"As much of a knucklehead as he is, this was all our fault when we tried to intervene with his fight with Nazo back at the top of this drop." Neji said to the Kazekage. He didn't know Gaara that well but Gaara respected him enough that he didn't have to speak so formally to him. "Are there any other Sand ninja here? We need to get out of here."

"Naruto is fighting that dokeshi teme?" Gaara asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that Naruto would risk his life fighting a mad man like him. "Now I wish he would have fallen down here with you! He can't fight that mad man alone!"

"Gaara, are there any reinforcements here? We really need to know." Tenten said. "We got a radio message from Sakura saying that the Horde intends to blow up this entire mine once they've stripped it clean of Imulsion! We need help finding the others here in the mine quick before that happens!"

"Ugh, this just keeps getting better." Gaara said. He was afraid of what would happen now with so many other Sand ninja in the mine and with the threat of a bomb blowing everyone to hell dangling above their heads. Gaara placed the Leaf ninja on a ledge and joined them. "I've got reinforcements here. We were originally going to invade the mine to drive out the Horde but if there is a bomb threat then we need to get everyone out of here."

Neji activated his Byakugan and everyone followed his lead. This had now become a very dire situation. For things were now taking a turn for the worse with Naruto and Nazo.

Back with Naruto and the Clown Prince of Crime, Naruto was beating Nazo over and over again with the gun he had been handed by Nazo. He was upset over the temptation he had almost fallen for.

"I'm not going to join you and your lost cause of anarchy! That is not peace! Not if it means that the people I care about will be hurt and the people close to them will also be hurt!" Naruto said as he finally calmed down and stopped to look Nazo in the eyes. "I still believe that people will one day understand each other, just like my master said. If I'm going to become Hokage then I can't let order fall apart and let everyone in the village be hurt by chaos."

Nazo flinched in rage. Naruto, the one person he hated yet felt connected to, had rejected his offer. Nazo was infuriated but a small part of him was glad that he rejected.

"Nazo, if you're really searching for peace then give up on what you're doing and try helping the world with a positive difference, not this." Naruto said with a smile. He thought that he could change Nazo if Nazo had come so close to changing him. "You're just a monster being like this. Anarchy won't do anything. The world needs order, peace, and understanding."

Nazo's teeth gritted as he felt his blood boil and the chaos build inside him.

"Let's make this world a better place together. Maybe if you turn yourself in now, you could be forgiven." Naruto said still feeling confident that he could change Nazo. "Maybe you could be taken to an asylum or some sort of mental institute that can help you. I could help you if you want. What do you say?"

Nazo couldn't believe what he was hearing. This disappointment was too great for him. He still had an antithesis but he didn't have someone to relate to. And worst of all, Naruto suggested sending him to another wretched asylum and he said "help you". Nazo reacted in the only way he knew how to react; he broke out into a rage and hit Naruto with an uppercut sending him flying backwards. He then grabbed the gun out of Naruto's hand and beat him to the ground with it. After stomping on him for a good amount of time, he shot Naruto in both of his legs crippling him so he couldn't escape.

"Ah! What the hell-!" Naruto was kicked in the mouth before he could finish and Nazo glared down at him. "Fuck! That hurt God damn it!"

"To think that I actually felt connected to you, I can't believe I actually thought that you would understand me, I can't believe I actually helped your sorry crybaby ass all that time ago." Nazo said with clear disappointment and deep set anger towards Naruto in his tone.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"I remember seeing you and your little girlfriend crying your eyes out over your big break up. You sat in bed helplessly while your girlfriend buried her pretty little face in her pillow, you were both wailing your heads off, and I felt enough sympathy for you two to help clear your heads of all the chaos inside." Nazo said as he thought of all the possibilities he could have accomplished with Naruto, how relieving it would have been to know that there was someone else as hurt as he was and willing to show the world for what it really was.

"You….." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nazo helped him get back together with Hinata? He actually did something good because he felt connected to him? That was enough for him to regain some humanity? "Nazo…..I….."

"I thought that you could see the world as I can see it. Giggling in a corner and bleeding." Nazo said as he gritted his teeth and let rage consume him. The piece of humanity that had begun to grow in Nazo shattered with his hopes with Naruto. He was alone, that's all there was too it. The only speck of humanity he held was that he was reserving for Harley but now he wasn't sure if it was meant to be now that he was alone in this sick, cruel, and absurd world that wouldn't admit its own madness. "I thought that I could make you drop that stereotypical hero's attitude and make you accept the cruel absurdity of this world. But you've denied me everything; I have nothing left to live for."

"Nazo wait!!" Naruto shouted as she struggled to stand up. Nazo walked towards the end of the cliff. He was going to jump! "Don't do it!"

Nazo then reached inside his jacket and pulled out what looked like another detonator.

"What's that? I knocked the detonator out of your hand before this whole fight started." Naruto said in confusion.

"It's the real detonator! Did you really think that I wasn't expecting you to show up and do your whole hero act and try to screw this up?" Nazo laughed. He loved the shocked expression on Naruto's face. "I had those bakas earlier make a fake one to trick everyone! I had the real one this whole time!"

"Then why didn't just blow us up earlier!? Why would you mess with everyone like that!?" Naruto shouted in anger. Nazo kicked him back down this time onto his back.

"Because it was fun! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" Nazo laughed as Naruto's eyes grew wide in terror of what would happen now. Nazo then jumped off the cliff with a wicked smile. He had now become a full blown sociopath, or at least he thought that he had to be one now.

"Nazo! This isn't over! This fight is still on!" Naruto shouted as Nazo jumped off. He wasn't sure if Nazo could hear him.

"No kid, it's over. This round is done." Nazo's voice said. Naruto didn't know where it was coming from but it sounded like it was in his head. Was Nazo speaking telepathically? What was he? "If you want a chance at beating me, then come back when you've come down to my level. The day you realize this world has no place for white knights then you will understand what you must become to defeat me. Farwell Foxman, perhaps we can do this again really soon."

Naruto pounded his fist into the ground thinking that he had lost Nazo. It was bad enough that he had lost the fight to him like that but if Nazo got away that made it all the worse. What really bothered Naruto was that even though he rejected Nazo's offer, he wasn't sure if he should completely forget about what he had been told by Nazo. Anarchy, order, chaos, how people really were, and where the world was heading now all seemed relevant. Maybe Nazo wasn't completely correct but there had to be some sort of insight to what he had said, it was so different from anything he had heard from Jiraiya, Kakashi, or anyone else who had some sort of opinion on the world. He wasn't sunshine and rainbows like everyone else, yet he was able to laugh at it all as if it were nothing or as if it were inevitable.

"Damn, I'll never catch him like this." Naruto said to himself. "And with two holes in my legs I'm not going anywhere."

"Then let us help." A voice said. Naruto turned around to see who it was. It was a Sunagakure medical nin! "I can't believe you took on that made man on your own. He beat lord Kazekage like he was child's play."

"Gaara? He fought Nazo?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He then took his mind off that to focus on the subject at hand. "Wait! What about my friends? I came here with other Leaf ninjas, are they alright? Who else is here?"

"The whole Sand Village is here kid. Lord Kazekage captured the sandworm circling the village and killed it. Then we set off to invade the mine to drive out the Horde." One of the medical nin said as he finished healing Naruto's legs. He then helped Naruto to his feet with the other medical nin. "We need to find your friends and get out of here though. There seems to be some sort of uproar that's been going on before we got here."

Naruto smiled knowing that everything would be okay now. He then left with the Sand ninja to find the others. For all that they knew, they needed him now more than ever with what was going on.

Back with Ino, she was struggling to heal Chouji. He had been punctured deeply by Nazo's technique and the strange chakra left behind by it was making it hard to heal him.

"Damn, if only Sakura or someone else were here right now I could treat Chouji's wounds better." Ino thought to herself in frustration. This wasn't easy and Ino was worried that Nazo or another Horde leader would show up if she didn't hurry. "Chouji, what did that monster do to you?"

"Need help?" A Sand kunoichi with short brown hair said as she arrived with reinforcements. It was Matsuri. "Our tracker nin sensed you and your healing jutsu so we figured something was wrong."

"Yes please, Chouji's wounds aren't healing properly. That dokeshi teme attacked him with some sort of skull jutsu and he punctured his abdomen." Ino said looking very concerned as Chouji struggled to breath. "His lungs were nearly collapsed by the pressure of the bite on him and there's some sort of weird chakra left behind in his wounds, I can't heal over it."

"Then let me help." Matsuri said as she knelt down beside Chouji and poured an anti-chakra substance into the teeth marks on Chouji. The punctured wounds began to heal faster and Chouji began to feel better. Chouji was going to be alright! "Lord Kazekage-sama was infected with similar chakra. Our medics created an ant-chakra solution for what Nazo calls chaos chakra."

"Oh thank God!" Ino said as a tear of joy welled up in her eye. Chouji was coming back to consciousness and he was breathing more steadily. Ino looked back at Matsuri. "Wait, are you blushing?"

"She does whenever Gaara Kazekage-sama is mentioned." One of the other Sand ninjas said.

"Shut up!" Matsuri said feeling embarrassed.

"Wait! Naruto and the others told me about you after they rescued him a while back! You're Matsuri right?" Ino asked. She was in a better mood now that she knew that Chouji would be alright. "So is it true you really do have a crush on Gaara?"

"Why does this even matter!?" Matsuri asked blushing even brighter. She then looked back at her comrades who were smiling at her embarrassment. "Great! Why did you have to bring all this up!?"

Matsuri slammed her fist down in frustration and accidently struck Chouji's stomach causing him to lift himself up in pain.

"Ah! I'm bleeding again!" Chouji said as he held his wounds.

"Eeek! Chouji hold still I'll fix it!" Ino said. Matsuri felt some guilt for hurting Chouji and her comrades laughed at the two girls.

Back with Shikamaru, things were also looking up. Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and felt his wounds heal and blood return to his body. Sakura had arrived to heal him! He looked up and saw the all the Jonin except Kou and Neji standing around him. There were Sand ninja with them too. But the person who stuck out the most in the crowd, it was the girl was right above him and looking down on him. It was Temari!

"You awake yet sleeping beauty?" Temari asked as Shikamaru's vision cleared and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Shikamaru answered. Right when he answered, Temari slapped him across the face. "Ah! What the hell!? I've been lying on the ground bleeding for God knows how long and you slap me!?"

"Baka! You almost got yourself killed going up against that psychopathic clown! What were you thinking!?" Temari shouted. She seemed upset over the whole thing. "If you go off against maniacs like that on your own then shit like this is sure to follow!"

"So? I was aware of how dangerous the guy was. What do you care?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to rub his cheek. It still hurt to move and the medics told him to hold still.

"What do you mean 'so'? Did you ever stop to think about what the people who care about you would feel if you died!?" Temari shouted now seeming even more upset. This surprised Shikamaru. Why was Temari like this all of a sudden? She was always the tough chick so why was she acting like his mom would whenever he got hurt really bad or in really big trouble? "Like it or not Shikamaru, your life has some value to others for who you are. You can't be throwing it away like this and leaving those people behind. It's just really cold to do something like that, especially for those people who don't get to see you that often."

Before Shikamaru could say anything Temari got up and left. Shikamaru's mind in an uproar trying to figure out what had just happened. As she walked away, Kakashi stopped her to find out where she was going.

"Wait Temari, where are you going now?" Kakashi said. Temari didn't look back to face him as she stopped.

"I'm going to go help find the others." Temari said almost chokingly. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Kakashi let her go and Temari ran off. She then stopped somewhere where no one could see or hear her. She then began to quietly cry and wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh thank God you're alive Shikamaru." Temari said as tears of joy ran down her face. She was so worried that she'd lose him when she saw him like that. "Don't go off hunting killer clowns without me. Because God knows what I'd do if you actually died without me seeing you for one last time."

As lives were being saved from certain death, three were on the verge of ending. Inagojo whipped her tentacles out at Deidara whose large clay bird had been destroyed by the Locust Queen's tentacles. He was now using his clay bombs to blow up any worms that came at him. Two centipedes came out of his palms as four worms lunged at him.

"Fuck! You're a dirty little heathen aren't you un?" Deidara said as burnt worm guts filled the air. But the moment he stopped moving, he felt a hard thrust to his abdomen and his insides burn. Hinata struck him while he wasn't looking! "Damn! I forgot about you!"

Hinata struck him again but Deidara used a clay substitution to escape. As Deidara reappeared he charged at Hinata from behind.

"No one hits me and gets away with it un!" Deidara shouted as he got ready to stick a clay spider on Hinata. But suddenly a tentacle came out of the ground and grabbed his arm.

"It's rude to touch a lady without her consent." Inagojo said. She had Deidara where she wanted him. "Sileo in pacis Deidara of the Akatsuki. May you move onto a better life after this one."

"Oh shit." Deidara said as another tentacle grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him up in the air. The other tentacles then grabbed his other limbs and began to pull. Inagojo was going to rip Deidara in two! "This is not a fair attack un! Your Kekkei Genkai won't even let me make a real masterpiece before I go!"

The spider in Deidara's hand jumped onto his face and crawled into his mouth. Deidara swallowed the spider and then his body began to bloat up. Deidara was going to use an explosive doppelganger!

"Damn! Hinata hold still!" Inagojo shouted as she threw Deidara up into the air and made a series of hand signs. "Trinity style: Embrace of Worms!"

Hinata covered her head as giant worms popped out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her and Inagojo. The doppelganger exploded in a huge blast in the sky giving a sign to every ninja, Locust, and creature in the mine where Inagojo and Hinata were. The excitement drew the attention of Naruto who now was in a desperate search for his girlfriend who he could tell was involved in the explosion right now. Naruto and everyone else rushed to the scene. The battle was almost over.

Hinata pushed a worm carcass off of her body and felt to make sure that there were no worm innards on her like last time. She shuddered at the memory of it. Inagojo emerged too looking exhausted. She had used up a great amount of chakra fighting Hinata and Deidara and she couldn't go on much longer.

"He used himself as a suicide bomb." Inagojo said with a smirk. "Patheti-!"

Before she could finish, Deidara reappeared and punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. Inagojo fell down on her back and the bun her hair was in was knocked loose. As she lie there on the ground, Deidara looked down at her smiling menacingly. He was going to end this fight now in a blast.

"Sorry your highness, but a true artist doesn't let himself go down that easily. He goes out with a bang un!" Deidara said as he held Inagojo down with his left hand and the mouth in his right hand began to chew up some sort of explosive. Hinata wanted to help but she was too far away to make it in time to help Inagojo. She was going to die! "You know what they say; art's a blast un!!!"

"No! Don't do it!" Hinata shouted as Deidara's hand got ready to spit out what looked like a caterpillar. The moment Deidara lifted his hand up, a bullet flew through the back of it knocking the clay out of its mouth and injuring Deidara's hand. He couldn't use his right hand for explosives now!

"They also say that artists aren't appreciated until after their dead." Inagojo's savior said as he pointed his pistol at Deidara. It was RAAM, injured, and with Kou flung over his shoulder. "Say your prayers!"

"Damn it! Why didn't you die!?" Deidara shouted as he got off of Inagojo before she could do anything to him and pointed his left hand at RAAM and spat a clay humming birds at him, Inagojo, and Hinata. "No way am I going to die like Kakuzu and be impaled on that knife of yours un!"

Inagojo quickly brought out her tentacles and shielded herself, RAAM, and Hinata as quickly as she could. As the smoke filled the air, Hinata decided to make a move. If she could end this now then there would be much less trouble to deal with getting out of the fight. Deidara stood back trying to see if he could still use his right hand when suddenly he saw Hinata run out from the smoke.

"Just leave us alone already!" Hinata shouted as she put her left hand on top of her right hand and got ready to use the technique she used to defeat Skorge.

"Aw shit!" Deidara said as he got his left hand ready to unleash another clay creation. This caused Hinata to fire her technique early.

"Nagareboshi Dangan: Shooting Star Bullet!" Hinata shouted as chakra exploded out of her palm destroying the clay figure while it was still in Deidara's palm and knocking her back from the blast. Hinata still couldn't control the technique. "Eeek!"

Deidara coughed up blood as he was blown back from the blast and felt his other hand become impaired by the blast. Deidara couldn't make his clay bombs quick now! Deidara landed on his back with holes in his hands and his chest a bloody mess from Hinata's technique. He wasn't close enough to feel what Skorge took when he fought Hinata, but Deidara could still feel the sting of his blasted flesh and the pain of his insides being pounded by chakra. Deidara looked up as the smoke cleared and he saw RAAM and Inagojo standing there ready to fight. Hinata slowly began to pick herself up; she was low on chakra but she was willing to fight longer if she had to.

"No…No! No! No! No! No! No!!" Deidara shouted as he saw that he was outnumbered and without fast sculptures at his disposal. "I'm not going to let it end here! Fuck all of you un! You can die here but I got still things to live for!"

"Come back here!" RAAM shouted as he shot his pistol at Deidara who dived off of a cliff nearby while creating a bird sculpture with his fingers. He then focused his chakra into it and brought the clay to life. RAAM and the others watched as Deidara ran away like a coward. "Damn, I guess I won't be getting him back for knocking me out of the air earlier."

RAAM fell down to his knees from his injury from earlier and pushed Kou off of his shoulder to take off the extra weight. Inagojo's eyes grew wide in concern as she saw her son pain. She quickly ran to him.

"Oh no, RAAM please don't die!" Inagojo shouted as she ran to him. While doing so, her hair came undone and it began to flow in the wind. Hinata looked in awe at how beautiful she looked now. "I'm here RAAM! Please, let me heal you! I won't let you die! Oh RAAM please stay with me!"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inagojo, from what could be seen so far, was a beautiful woman. And now she had gone from a cold, heartless witch to a warm and compassionate mother. How could someone like this being doing such horrible things? Hinata thought about what she had said to her earlier, what Inagojo had said to her, and how none of this made sense. Someone like Inagojo shouldn't be in this sort of mess. Why would Inagojo want to be this way?

"Thanks ma, I got caught up with that Akatsuki teme when our guests from the Leaf Village arrived." RAAM said as his mother finished healing him. He then turned to Hinata with a wicked smile. "Now let's get back to where you left off."

"RAAM let her go." Inagojo said as she stood back up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What? But why?" RAAM asked in confusion.

"And let the other Hyuga go too. We can't take either of them yet. I need to take care of something first." Inagojo said looking down. She wanted to face Hinata but she was afraid to. She didn't want to lose track of where she was now and think that she could turn back. No, she couldn't, not after what had happened and what she did. Inagojo couldn't possible consider abandoning her work to punish the Five Great Nations.

"Yes my queen." RAAM said. He could never disobey his mother.

Meanwhile, back at the bottom of the mine there was a rumble. A large beast burst forth from beneath the earth. It was Skorge mounted on his Hydra. As the head of the Kantus monks flew up to where his older brother and mother were, Nazo stood waiting on a lower level. He jumped onto the beast and rode back to the top with Skorge. When they arrived, Hinata stepped back in fear. Nazo looked infuriated, Skorge was still as ugly as he was before, and if Inagojo were to change her mind on letting her and Kou go then she would surely be dead.

"Skorge, did you set it on the right course?" Inagojo asked as she looked up at her youngest son.

"I did my queen. It will be here shortly and Nazo has the bomb ready." Skorge answered. He glared at Hinata and gritted his teeth in eagerness to tear Hinata apart. "What about the Hyuga heiress?"

"Let her go, we're leaving now. Nazo, let the other Locusts know that its time." Inagojo said as she walked up to the Hydra and got ready to mount it with RAAM and the others.

"I already did. But why are you leaving the frickin' princess here!?!?" Nazo shouted. He glared at Hinata frightening her.

"Nazo just let her go!" Inagojo looked back with a cold look in her eye. "We can take care of her later."

"Inagojo, before you go, I, I want to say something to you." Hinata said looking very sad and remorseful.

"What is it?" Inagojo said with a tone of bitterness. She was pretending to hate Hinata right now.

"Gomenasai, for everything I said about you earlier. You're not a heathen or any of those awful things. I'm sorry, if I hurt you." Hinata said looking Inagojo in the eyes. Inagojo looked surprised and shocked. No one had ever been so kind to her before. "And I want you to know that despite everything that's happened, everything you've done and said, I don't think you're a bad person. I want you to know this and be happy."

Inagojo was speechless. Someone for the first time in her life didn't treat her like an outcast and actually expressed concern for her. Inagojo felt a spark of warmth return to her heart and a full bloom of humanity grew in her. Inagojo didn't say anything and she acted as if she were still bitter about the whole thing but in reality, she was touched more than ever by Hinata's kindness. It was like a blessing to her and Inagojo savored every bit of it as she flew off with Nazo and the others. Hinata watched her leave and felt a bit of pain in her heart. She hated to leave Inagojo, she felt like she was the only person who could relate to her. Just then, Hinata heard someone calling her name. It was Naruto.

"Hinata! Oh my God you're alive!" Naruto said as he threw his arms around her in joy that she was alive. "I knew you could make it! Oh Hinata, I'm glad you survived."

"Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't have done it without your inspiration." Hinata said as she held him back and felt at peace now. She could rest for a moment in his arms now. "What about Nazo? I saw him fly off with Inagojo?"

Naruto was silent. He didn't know how to explain what had happened with Nazo and he still felt some sort of affect from what they had talked about in him.

"I'll just say I'm not ready to defeat him yet. He said that I needed to come down to his level if I wanted to beat him." Naruto said looking depressed and like something had shaken his entire being. This bothered Hinata who held him a bit tighter to try and comfort the pain inside. "I don't know what that means but I'm afraid of what is to come."

Around that time Kakashi, the Sand ninja accompanying him and the others who had heard the explosion had gathered and found the young couple together. Kou had also come back to his senses but he was feeling a loss of memory. They then tried to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto, Hinata, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked. He was glad to see the two of them safe and unharmed. "That explosion could be seen and heard from all over the entire mine."

"It was Deidara from the Akatsuki. He had come on a mission in search for someone called The Agent of Chaos and the Horde leaders chased him off." Hinata answered. She left out the details about Inagojo saving her out of confusion and not understanding what was happening. "They flew off on a Hydra. Skorge is here now."

"Then we should probably get out of here soon." Yamato said. "With Skorge here and the bomb threat still at large there's no telling what could happen."

"Oh crap! That's right!" Naruto said as he finally remembered what had happened with Nazo. "Nazo still has the detonator! The real one! He's going to blow the mine up!"

"You let him get away!?" Sakura shouted in anger. She couldn't believe that Naruto let Nazo get away with something like that. "Baka! If he has the detonator still then we're all dead!"

Suddenly the ground beneath the party began to rumble. Everyone began to panic that it was the bomb going off but instead the earth burst open revealing a tunnel beneath the ground the party stood on. From it came Tenten with the rest of her party members bloody, dirty, and gasping for breath as if they had just escaped something.

"We made it!" Neji said as he fell to his knees gasping for breath. Sai and Shino climbed out behind him. "Oh thank God we made it!"

"Wait a minute, where's Gaara? He should have been with you. He said that he saw your party in trouble and went to rescue you." Temari said with concern in her voice. If Gaara was held up then this wasn't good. "Where is he?"

"He's back down in the tunnel trying to kill-!" Before Shino could finish, sand burst out of the hole that Tenten had created with her explosives and Gaara lay there wounded as if something had beaten him through his protective sand. "Lord Kazekage, did you kill it!?"

"No! Run!" Gaara said as he got to his feet and ran for his life. If something could scare Gaara then it had to be serious.

Suddenly a giant white skinned beast with blind eyes appeared and looked down on the party. It was the Berserker! It was still alive!!

"Oh God damn it! I thought we killed that thing!!!" Ino shouted in fear, shock and annoyance that the beast wouldn't stay dead. The Berserker sensed vibration in the ground from Gaara and the others running away and charged after the party. "NNOO!! Not again! I hate being chased by this thing!!"

The party was chased to an edge and they all jumped down to the ground below. That was when the bombs planted in the mine began to go off and explosions blew debris at the ninjas and the beast behind them. Everyone made their way to the exit of the mine and the Berserker, whose deaf ears could now pick up all the loud sounds in the area, began to follow the sounds of the explosions and the screams of the fleeing ninjas.

Naruto and the others reached the entrance of the exit tunnel. The whole area was flooded with Locusts and Sand Ninjas alike trying to escape the coming fire. The Lambent fired off random shots into the busy crowds while the others pushed and pulled their way out of the crowd. Rocks fell, explosions went off, and the Berserker tore through the crowd killing everything that had come in contact with it. The only one who didn't seemed worried at the moment was Sasuke who was also trying to make his escape but without being seen by anyone. He stopped at a ledge to catch his breath before looking down at the crowd to see his former teammates in a panic.

"Wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she got caught in the crowd. Suddenly a Lambent hit her in the face and Sakura fell to the ground. As she held her lip, suddenly a giant shadow came over her. She looked up and her eyes grew wide with fear. The Berserker was standing right above her! "No! Stay away!"

The Berserker was furious with all the loud noises and Sakura adding onto it only provoked the beast further. The Berserker reached down and grabbed Sakura by the arms and began to pull. It was going to rip her arms off!!

"Sakura! Hold on!" Lee shouted as he and the rest of Sakura's teammates began to push through the crowd to help her. The only one who didn't turn back was Kizu who was desperate to make it out alive. "I'll save you!"

"Let me go you fugly, homicidal bitch!!" Sakura said as she struggled to use her super strength to free herself from the Berserker. She tried to pull her arms free but the Berserker was stronger than her. Sakura tried to kick at it but she was too far away. "Someone help me!!"

Sasuke saw this and began to panic. He couldn't risk showing himself to everyone here but if no one did anything Sakura might die! Sasuke quickly began to make a series of hand signs until suddenly a dark cloud appeared in the sky. Everyone stopped while the Locusts continued to rush out of the mine and began to crawl back down their escape holes. Suddenly, from the heavens came a bright orange light that came crashing down on to the Berserker in the form of a pillar of fire. The Berserker let go of Sakura as the beast felt its flesh and insides burn. Sakura quickly ran away as the fire continued to rain down on the Berserker. This fire wasn't natural by the looks of it. It had to be some sort of jutsu but it was not coming from Sasuke or anyone with Naruto. Everyone's jaw dropped as the Berserker dropped to the ground and crumbled away into ashes. Whatever it was that struck it, it was a power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Back up in the sky, the caster of the great flame was choking. It was Nazo.

"Nazo, are you alright?" Inagojo asked as Nazo struggled to breath. There wasn't quite enough chaos in the environment to use his technique without a reaction.

"Serves you right you crazy, hormonal, homicidal bitch." Nazo sputtered as he held his throat and pulled the detonator back out. "To think that I actually had to use the Hammer of Dawn on you. Oh well, let's blow the rest of this old sink hole back to hell."

Naruto and the others escaped as the mine continued to blow. Everyone, including Kizu and Sasuke, made it out of the mine alive. But there was no time to relax for the earth began to quake as the bombs continued to blow and suddenly the mine collapsed in. Everything, the mine, the tunnels, the Locusts, the Horde leaders, everything was gone and nothing remained except a caved in pile of rock and dust in front of the Konoha ninjas and the Sand ninjas. Everyone was either standing, sitting in exhaustion or lying on the ground shocked by the escape. While this was going on, Sasuke remained hidden in a dying tree far away from the large party. He looked to see Sakura on her knees traumatized by the event and breathing heavily.

Sasuke took this time to admire her for he didn't know how long this would last and if he'd ever see her again. She looked so mature now and her face seemed to shine now. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and she still had all the qualities of her old self that Sasuke still liked. She still had the same flat forehead and pink hair which now with the short cut made her face shine more, her body was still as slender and gentle as before and her eyes were now stronger and more bold than before. Sasuke liked this about her; she wasn't a light girl that needed someone to constantly look after her yet she still had the innocence and gentleness of an angel. Sasuke made his leave. He couldn't stay for much longer and he couldn't forget about what he was fighting for. Little did he know how painful the truth and road ahead would be and how it would all change him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he held Hinata while catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata said with a sigh of relief as she and Naruto both fell back on their backs. Naruto still held her and Hinata felt so at ease right now. Everything seemed okay but it soon fell to disaster.

"Is everyone okay?" Gaara asked his sand ninjas. He then looked at Matsuri who began to blush when he looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay Matsuri?"

"Y-Yes, lord Kazekage-sama, I'm fine." Matsuri answered. She had to be respectful of Gaara right now with half the village around her.

"Lord Kazekage!! Come quick!" A Jonin from the Suna shouted as he and his party reported to their lord. They had been scouting the area outside the mine and they had come across a horrid sight. The Jonin leading the party fell to his knees with tears pouring down his face. "Oh the horror! Those monsters! Oh God the innocents! WHY!?"

"What is going on!?" Gaara shouted now in a panic. Everyone soon rose to their feet and looked at the traumatized party.

"The town near the mine, it's, it's, it's……..IT'S GONE!!!" Another Jonin shouted out in tears. She was just as devastated by the scene. "Please, we need to hurry to save the civilians!"

Everyone got up and followed the party. Everyone stopped when they saw an entire town, with less than half of its civilians alive, caved in and buried beneath the sand. Something had dug the town up from below and sank it.

"Oh, God……" Naruto said with his breath taken away by the sight. Hinata held his hand tight in terror. How could Nazo do such a thing!? What caused this!? "Nazo…..you…..you…..couldn't……"

Everyone pitched in to help the survivors, even Kizu who wanted nothing more than to get back home ASAP to tell Hiashi everything that he had learned. Konoha ninjas and Suna ninjas alike were all questioning the survivors trying to make sense of the incident. It wasn't long until another party arrived with a message saying that the bombs that had been deactivated beneath the Sand Village had triggered explosions beneath the capital of the Land of Wind and killed several nobles before it too sank like the town. This was all too hard for Gaara to take. As the Kazekage put his face in his hand, his siblings and Matsuri came to comfort him. Meanwhile, Hinata was comforting a young boy who couldn't find his parents.

"Quite now, I'm sure there here somewhere." Hinata said as she took the boy and a few other children away from the site to an old corn field.

"Their dead! I just know it! Mommy and daddy are dead!" The boy sobbed as Hinata put her arms around him. Before she could say anything, she noticed the scarecrow in the field. Hinata usually wasn't distracted by these things, but the scarecrow in the field looked so life like and had such an ugly sown up face that it frightened her. Even its eyes looked like real human eyeballs. Hinata was tempted to go and touch the scarecrow until the boy's parents arrived alive and well. "Mommy! Daddy! You're okay!"

Hinata let the boy go to his parents and let them both enjoy a heartfelt reunion while she approached the scarecrow. As she stood in front of it, someone startled her from behind. It was Kakashi.

"We've done everything we can Hinata. Right now we need to get back to the village and report all this to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said. He was afraid of all the things to come, and he was afraid of what Nazo had next up his sleeve. "Come on, we need to travel at twice our normal speed if we want to make it home before sunset."

"R-right." Hinata said still feeling uneasy about the scarecrow.

"Wait Kakashi, let me come along." Temari said as she joined the party from Konoha.

"Why Temari?" Kakashi asked. "Shouldn't you stay here and help your village and with the destruction that has taken place? I'm sure Gaara wouldn't approve of this."

"I got the okay from Gaara to come along as a messenger from the Sand Village to Konoha. I can give a report with you as well as inform your superiors about what Sunagakure has been enduring all this time." Temari answered. This was all true, but the real reason she wanted to go was because Shikamaru hadn't fully recovered from his injuries and she was worried about his well being. She wanted to know if he would be okay. "Please, let me join you on your journey home."

"Your logic is sound. You may come with us." Kakashi said. After Temari joined the party, they left for Konoha while the remaining Sand ninjas took the survivors back to their village. Things were not looking well and everyone had a million thoughts and feelings running through their hearts and minds. Naruto and Hinata had been disturbed the most by this incident.

Meanwhile, once all the survivors and ninjas left, the scarecrow blinked and began to move. It freed itself from its stand and began to speak into a headset buried beneath its raggedy, sack cloth mask. The scarecrow was really a man in disguise.

"They have begun to move at a radical pace lord Niles." The man said in a raspy, whispery voice that came from a result of his mask. "And they still refer to themselves as the creations you have yet to bring upon the world."

"Yes, I understand." Niles Samson, the fiend, said on the other line of the man's headset. "Well done Jonathan. You have proven yourself to be a perfect spy and fear conductor. I have chosen well in picking you."

While things were going smoothly on the surface, things were hectic back down in Nexus. The Lambent didn't return to base and now were attacking the castle. The normal Locusts were now stationed for battle and those who were returning from the mine were now fighting yet again with no time to recover or have wounds treated properly. In the main castle where Inagojo resided, the Horde leaders had gathered unmasked and filled with mixed emotions. The men were not in a pleasant mood.

"So, Neji Hyuga got away again?" Akumu asked as he began to flip his coin with angry thoughts rushing through his head along with bad memories. "So chance has allowed him to live up till now?"

"We could have had the princess, but Inagojo here decided to let her go!" Nazo shouted in anger. His rejection from Naruto had had a huge impact on him and he was now letting it out. "What the hell were you thinking!?!?"

"That was not the right time to take her. We needed a way to bring Naruto with her." Inagojo said calmly. She was still bewildered by her moment with Hinata and now she was in question about everything. "I saw Naruto use a technique that resembled a Hyuga technique. Perhaps we can use this as some sort of black mail."

"Oh don't worry, I already have a rotten idea for those two now that I know all this and I know exactly how I'm gonna get that little shit back. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Nazo laughed as his humanity began to fall apart even faster. "I'll be sure to get plenty of screams out of it and you'll be able to do your thing as well."

"Find a way to bring Neji into this. I'm going to settle the score with him and his father once and for all." Akumu said as he began to feel his humanity deplete too. He and Nazo were now angrier with the world than ever before and Inagojo didn't like where it was going. As they began to lose their humanity, Inagojo was slowly regaining hers. "This time I'll play the odds and we'll know what is truly fair."

"Nazo, before you do anything to Hinata, there is something I have to know." Inagojo said. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle the truth. "Hinata's mother, did anything happen to her? Is she still present in Hinata's life?"

"The Hyuga queen took the dirt nap a long time ago. I thought you knew that." Nazo answered bitterly. "She's grown up without her old woman. What's it to you?"

"Oh my God." Inagojo said as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Hinata had spent all her life without a mother to support her and she was able to become such a good person despite everything? Inagojo couldn't believe it and her heart broke with sympathy for Hinata. "I had no idea."

"What? You feel sorry for her now?" Nazo asked angrily. "What? Now we're gonna drop everything because you feel sorry for the little whore? You're starting to feel all fuzzy on the inside now? HUH!? INAGOJO!?!?!"

"It's not that, it's just…." Inagojo didn't know what to say.

"You started this Inagojo and now you're going to finish it!!" Akumu barked at Inagojo who was struggling to hold back her tears. "We've been saying shit about keeping humanity for ourselves and right when we have every reason to abandon it you decide to recover it!? What is the point of doing this Inagojo if you're not going to go through with it and leave it to us to finish the work all three of us put together!?!?!?!?!?"

"I WILL FINISH IT! I just, I just need some time to rest and calm my mind." Inagojo answered as calmly as possible. "Nazo, let's start up your idea tomorrow so we can move ahead as intended."

Before Nazo could answer, a gunshot was heard inside the castle and Nazo and Akumu ran off to help defend Nexus. The civil war between the Lambent and the Locust Horde had begun.

While the men were off fighting, Inagojo was slowly walking to her room thinking about everything that had happened. She stopped, crouched down, held herself, and leaned against the wall. She then slowly began to cry.

"My queen! The castle of Nexus had been breached!" A palace guard shouted as he began to search frantically for Inagojo. Suddenly he heard sobbing in one of the halls. It was Inagojo. "My queen……?"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I wouldn't have said and done all those horrible things had I known about your mother." Inagojo sobbed. She was so ashamed of herself for hurting Hinata the way she did when Hinata had endured so much on her own. "Oh God, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Oh Hinata, please forgive me. I wouldn't have belittled your mother like that either had I known! You didn't deserve any of that. Oh…. Hinata…..gomenasai."

Back in Konoha, the team had arrived weary and traumatized by the horror that took place in the mine. When the party entered Konoha, Shikamaru collapsed from his sealed wound aching. Sakura had stopped the bleeding but there was something else the matter with him. Shikamaru was quickly rushed to the hospital. Shikamaru had been placed in intensive care because his wound now seemed to radiate some sort of strange chakra burn similar to the burns received from Jinchuriki only much worse and much more complex in regards to treatment. Tsunade had to help Sakura with this injury; one expert medic wasn't going to be enough to remove the chakra radiation from Shikamaru.

"Damn, what did that dokeshi teme do you?" Temari thought to herself as her heart raced in terror of Shikamaru's fate. Everyone was worried and Shikamaru seemed to be getting worse as Sakura and Tsunade tried to extract the chakra from Shikamaru. "I'll kill you if you dare think of dying right now. And then I'll kill Nazo for doing this to you. That murdering psychopath has gone too far doing this to you and sinking that town and the capital city."

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Tsunade said as a mysterious grey chakra began to leak out of Shikamaru's wound as Tsunade drew it out with her medical jutsu. Sakura began to use a medical jutsu that worked like an antidote, different from what she used on Kankuro, to slowly pull the chakra out of Shikamaru and put it in a testing vile to keep for further examination. "This chakra is like a Jinchuriki's chakra, but the intensity and damage is worse than even your burns Naruto."

"It must be chaos chakra. Nazo used this on my brother a while back and it was hard for our medics to treat too." Temari said. She watched in agony as Shikamaru grunted in pain as the wicked chakra of The Agent of Chaos was pulled out of his body. Seeing that with the smile shaped scar that Shikamaru had received from Nazo made it feel like Nazo was in the room laughing at them all for their feeble attempt to stop him and his antics. "We had created an anti-chakra substance for it but its back in Sunagakure. Had I known the same chakra was infecting Shikamaru, I would have brought some back with me."

"It's okay Temari, we're almost-!" Sakura was interrupted by shouting coming from outside the operation room. The shouting had been going on ever since she and Tsunade had started working on Shikamaru but the shouting had now become louder and more violent. It was a woman shouting.

"Please Yoshino, calm down. You can enter the operating room your son's operation is over." A doctor outside said to Yoshino who was now trying to force her way in. "Shikamaru will be fine. We promise."

"Don't give me that 'we promise' bullshit! What did that son of a bitch do to my boy!?" Yoshino shouted outside. Shikamaru could hear this. He was glad to know that his mom cared but he was embarrassed with Temari here now. "First he tries to blow me straight to hell now he goes and tries to kill my only son!? You think I'm just gonna stand by and leave him to his fate!? You let me in and let me see him this instant! I am not leaving him alone to suffer this alone!"

"Who the hell is the loud mouth fan outside?" Temari asked. She was getting annoyed by the shouting.

"That's my mom.-!" Shikamaru answered but then realized he made the wrong choice. He couldn't let his mom meet Temari! Not now! Not when all this was happening! "Wait! No! The operation is messing with my head! That's not my mom! It's another family member! Just forget about it!"

"So your ma showed up to give her big baby some love huh?" Temari said with a devious grin on her face. "This is gonna be fun."

Temari began to walk outside the room. Shikamaru began to struggle to get up but Tsunade and Shikamaru's friends began to hold him down for his own good. However, Naruto and a few others were grinning over the embarrassment Shikamaru was feeling right now. Temari stepped outside; it was too late for Shikamaru to do anything.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yoshino shouted as Temari approached her.

"Oh God damn it, why? Why did this have to happen now?" Shikamaru said as he felt the last of the chaos chakra extracted from his body. He sat up and put his face in his hand thinking of all the horrible things that would come. "My mom is going to rip Temari to pieces and if they do talk then something horrible is going to happen, I just know it."

"Shikamaru, I think you're looking at this too negatively." Kiba said. Kiba had to side with Ino on agreeing that he and Temari made a good couple. He didn't understand why Shikamaru didn't admit his feelings or open up to Temari. "The sooner your mom can meet Temari the better. She'd probably like her."

"You don't know my mom. She's not the type to accept any girl." Shikamaru said. He couldn't stand the silence now. Temari was probably a bloody mess now. "And Temari means nothing to me. Don't get any ideas."

"Then why are you so worried about what your mom will think of her?" Naruto asked to put Shikamaru on the spot. Shikamaru began to sweat.

"Well, she, she's a nice person and I don't want anyone mistreating her. She's a good friend." Shikamaru said. Why was he really worried about Temari? Shikamaru didn't know why he cared so much. He had kept Temari at a distance all this time but now he was beginning to think about her more often. "That's it and nothing else. Besides, what could Temari possibly have to her that's romantically appealing to me?"

"Two out of three men will marry a woman that's like their mother Shikamaru." Ino said with a grin on her face. She knew this would mess with him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Shikamaru shouted. All the girls began to laugh at him and the guys only smiled. They knew Shikamaru well and they knew how he was with his mother. If anything, Temari was a lot like Yoshino and for Shikamaru that was probably the only kind of woman that would suit him. "Tell me! Are you saying that Temari is like my mom!? She's nothing like her! You don't know Temari or my mom! Shut up!"

"So you know Temari then?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru began to overreact even more. Shikamaru now wished that he had died back in the mine.

"RRR!! Naruto I'll kill you if you-!" Before Shikamaru could finish Yoshino walked into the room. Shikamaru began to panic.

"I talked with that girl from the Sand Village." Yoshino said. Before she could say anything else Shikamaru began to shout at her.

"Don't you start anything with Temari mom! She is a nice girl and you have no right to break her down!" Shikamaru shouted thinking that she had torn Temari apart verbally outside. "Whatever problem you have with her keep it to yourself! Don't start telling me all the reasons you hate her!"

"Why would I have a problem with her? I like her." Yoshino asked. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom actually liked Temari! "Temari is a good match for you. She says that she wishes you would try to stay in contact more often. I think she ought to stay for a while. I agreed to have her over for dinner tonight."

"I said not to start anything with her!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari was going to meet his parents now! Shikamaru had no preparation and now it would seem like he and Temari were a couple! This was embarrassing! "She does not need to stay! She only came to report what happened back in Sunagakure!"

"God damn Shikamaru, you're such a workaholic that you can't even take the time to notice a girl that is interested in you." Yoshino said. She was annoyed by this and she hated how Shikamaru was trying to give up a chance at love. This she would not allow. "Temari is staying and you are going to spend every last second of the time she's here getting know her even if I have to force you to."

Shikamaru fell back in his bed wishing he was dead. Everyone laughed at Shikamaru's embarrassment and felt peace internally. They all needed to forget about the events of the mine and laughter that wasn't tainted like Nazo's was the best medication they could ask for.

The teenage shinobi were allowed to leave while the adults reported back to Tsunade. Temari had come along to give her report as well of how the Horde took Sunagakure hostage. It was long and the documents that Kakashi and the others had gathered in the mine were disorganized when they released them from the scrolls containing them.

"This is quite a lot for a compulsive, homicidal maniac. It looks like the freak actually does think about what he wants to do." Tsunade said as she picked up one of the drawings from Nazo. It was him using her corpse to beat the Raikage. "Pity this is all written in English. They must have figured that if someone stole their secrets then the best way to hide them was to make us work to find out what it all means."

"I'll get to work on it as soon as possible my lady." Chishiki said as he began to pile the papers together with Shizune. "It's quite possible they still have a contact with the west. That would explain their knowledge of the language and how they have managed to improve on their weapons so quickly."

Suddenly someone burst into the room. It was Kurenai. She had come to see Tsunade about her pregnancy but when she overheard western contact her heart began to race in fear. It scared her the first time the Horde burned English letters into the towns in the Land of Fire back when Nazo first appeared but the news that the Horde could have contact with the west chilled her bones and frightening memories came back to her.

"Chishiki how soon can you translate that? How sure can you be that the Horde has connections with the west?" Kurenai asked in a panic. She then pulled out a piece of paper that she had stashed in her pocket. It was a note that she had carried with her ever since she became a Genin and only pulled out when anything relating to the dark secret of her past came up. "Can you get names from any of that information from the mine?"

"It will take some time Kurenai. I'll have to work overnight to get most of this translation done." Chishiki answered.

"But can you give me all the names in it?" Kurenai asked with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Kurenai, there is no guarantee that 'he' will be mentioned in there." Tsunade said. She and the other Jonin from Konoha were well aware of Kurenai's secret and her past loss. "He's never coming back, let it go."

"But I need to know!" Kurenai shouted. She was very upset.

"Sensei, is everything alright?" Hinata asked as she entered the room. She had come to talk to Chishiki but she could tell that now was not the time. At that moment, Kizu smiled at her and this frightened Hinata. Kou followed the bastard outside Tsunade's office. Kizu had something on his mind and it wasn't good. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"No you didn't Hinata." Tsunade answered. "This report is over. You are all free to go."

Kakashi and the others left but Kurenai took Hinata's hand and lead her to a part of the hall where they could be alone. She needed to talk with Hinata.

"Sensei, what's wrong with you? You look so upset and it's scaring me." Hinata said. She would have to talk to Chishiki some other time and Hinata preferred it this way. She wanted to ask him about the Inquisition that Inagojo mentioned but she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle the truth yet. "What is it about the west that has you so worked up?"

"Hinata, listen to me. I am about to show you something that is very personal to me. You need to keep a look out for anything relating to it okay?" Kurenai said as she took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back the memories. She then pulled out the note she carried everywhere with her. "I am about to show you the only English name and spelling I know and you have to promise me that whenever you hear or see something relating to it that you tell me right away."

Kurenai unfolded the paper and on it was a name written in kanji and then below it the name in English:

**Jonathan Crane **

"Did you hear this name while you were in the mine or see it anywhere else?" Kurenai asked. She didn't mean to get frantic on Hinata but this was very emotional for her. "Please Hinata! Do you know anything about this name!?"

"No! No Kurenai-sensei, I've never heard or seen it anywhere before and I never heard it anywhere in the mine." Hinata answered. She had never seen Kurenai like this before.

"Oh thank God." Kurenai said as she calmed down, closed her eyes and panted in relief. "He" was gone. Kurenai held her womb as the memories of a man in a lab coat flooded her head along with the memories of a nauseating gas scent and the tapping of syringe fingers. Kurenai thought to herself, wishfully, hoping that this really was the end of her nightmare. "He's gone. He's not going to get my baby, me or anyone else like he got the others. I won't let him. My baby is safe from that madman."

Kurenai then remembered the last words she heard from the man who caused her so much pain in the past and still frightened her to this day.

"_Let madness take you. And at the end of madness, oblivion." _

"Sensei…." Hinata didn't know what to say to Kurenai right now. And she was too afraid to ask what was bothering her. While the two were in the hall, someone approached them. It was Moe and she looked bothered. Hinata didn't like all the negative feelings around her at the moment.

"Oh Kurenai, I'm glad to have found you and Hinata in the same place." Moe said as she revealed a suitcase behind her. "Could Hinata stay with you for the night? There's an emergency at home that needs to be taken care of."

"Moe, what is this all about?" Hinata asked in confusion. What could possibly be wrong at home? "Why can't I go home? What's happening."

"It's Kizu Hinata, I know he's up to something terrible and I can't let him hurt you. I just know that once you go home there will be some sort of awful surprise from him involving your father and I can't let that happen. Kou and the others are watching your father but no one is watching Kizu. We're afraid of what he's up to now." Moe whispered to Hinata. Tears began to form in Moe's eyes. It wasn't fair, why couldn't Hiashi just accept Naruto and Hinata's love? "The other servants and I care too much about you to see Kizu hurt you. Please, just stay with Kurenai for the night until we know for sure what Kizu is up to."

Hinata obeyed and Kurenai agreed. She was well aware of the tension between Naruto and Hiashi and she was more than willing to help Hinata out with her love life. Hinata went to Kurenai's house while disaster broke loose at Hinata's home.

Hiashi was sitting in the living room with a million thoughts and feelings going through his head. After much thought and consideration, he decided that this was the right thing to do; he had to let go of his grudge of the Kyubi and accept Naruto for who he was. Naruto had been too good to Hinata, brought too much happiness into her life, and he had proven himself to be trustworthy and respectful of Hinata. Hiashi had changed his heart on his own.

"Kou, are you still here?" Hiashi called.

"Yes my lord. What is it?" Kou asked as she entered the living room. There were several servants ease dropping and watching the situation unfold. Hanabi overheard the commotion and joined in. Was this the end of her sister's problems with their father?

"Kou, when will Hinata be getting back? I, I need to talk to her but I'm not sure if I can go out and find her myself to tell her this." Hiashi said with a sigh. He was nervous about it all and if this was the right choice. "I know that I've told her to not bring Naruto here and to not have him be seen by me, but I've decided that this ends here and now. I've decided that to accept Naruto and to let him know that he has my approval to be with Hinata."

"My lord she'll be more than happy to hear this!" Kou said in excitement. At long last Hiashi had accepted Naruto! Everyone ease dropping became overwhelmed with joy and some, including Hanabi, cried tears of joy knowing that at long last Hinata and Naruto could be together in peace. "I'll go find her right away and let her know!"

However, this joy was very short lived for Kizu arrived with several of the Hyuga clan's elders. They did not look pleased and Kizu had put on a very serious face to hide his malicious intentions. Kou's smile disappeared along with everyone else's. This was the end.

"That would be just what he wants you to do Hiashi. Naruto wants to gain your trust so he can infiltrate the clan even further." Hiashi's father said looking very displeased. "Kizu told us all and if you allow that boy to be with Hinata any longer, you will be removed from your position and if we have things our way then you'll be disowned from the clan as well."

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked in confusion. He had bought the bait just as Kizu wanted.

"While I was traveling with Hinata, I found this in Naruto's luggage." Kizu said as he pulled out the condom wrapper that he had saved to frame Naruto with. "The demon decided to rob your daughter of her virginity during the trip and tried to hide the evidence. Kou here was too convinced of Naruto's honesty to look for these sorts of things but I knew better. Naruto cannot be trusted."

Hiashi couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Naruto had slept with Hinata behind his back!? Hiashi couldn't believe that he almost trusted Naruto and almost accepted him. Naruto was a demon after all! Right then all the servants watching and Hanabi came running into the room.

"No! Lord Hiashi think about this! Do you really think that Naruto would be that deceitful and that Hinata would be with someone like that who would use her for sexual gain?" One servant asked. She refused to believe any of this. "You were just about to trust him! Do you really want to let all of this go now and break Hinata's heart?"

"Stay out of this!" Another elder shouted. There was no undoing what Kizu had prepared.

"Also, this trust he has gained with your daughter has allowed him to rob the clan of its secrets. Isn't that right, Kou?" Kizu asked as he looked at Kou who was confused and frightened by what Kizu was talking about. "I'm sure you'd like to explain to Hiashi-dono how Naruto was able to learn the clan's Rotation technique."

"How did you know-!" Kou was too late to stop himself and he gave away the secret he promised to keep for Hinata and Naruto. He had no memory of being drugged by Kizu back in the mine making this all come to him as a shock.

"Is this true Kou!? Did Naruto really steal the technique reserved only for the heir to the Main Branch!?" Hiashi shouted. He was infuriated. How could he be so foolish into thinking that Naruto was trust worthy? "Answer me Kou! Is this true!? If you lie to me then you will be punished!"

"My lord….I, it's….." Kou couldn't lie to Hiashi and there was no stopping Kizu's plan now. He admitted to knowing. "It's true, Hinata did teach Naruto some aspects of the Rotation technique to create his own technique. But it was not the Rotation that Naruto learned! It was his own technique based off of it!"

"We both witnessed it in the mine Kou. Even if Naruto did try to make it his own original technique, it was still the Rotation." Kizu said sounding disappointed in Kou's disloyalty. Really he was enjoying Kou's feeble attempt to defend Naruto. There was no redemption for this. "If you can't protect Hinata from a bad influence then you shouldn't be her guardian. Perhaps someone else should take your role."

"We can discuss that later but right now we need to take care of Naruto." One elder said. "He must be taken care of before he completely destroys the Hyuga clan from the inside. He must die."

"For what Naruto has done I'll kill him myself!!" Hiashi shouted. Kizu smiled. Everything had gone according to plan. "Where is he and where is Hinata!? I'm ending this tonight!!"

"Hinata isn't here my lord. She was extremely exhausted from her mission and collapsed on the way home. She's at Kurenai's house right now sleeping." Moe said as she entered the room. She could hear the screaming on her way home and she knew that Kizu was behind all this. "My lord, please, let Hinata be for now. Let's take care of this some other time. We're all exhausted and if you must lecture Hinata on this then at least wait until she is well enough to do so."

"I agree with Moe on this my lord." Kizu said while hiding his arrogance. He had waited this long to make Hiashi hate Naruto again, he could wait longer to make Hinata watch her father murder the boy she loved right before her eyes. "It would be best to show Hinata what happens to those who try to infiltrate the clan."

"Fine, tomorrow I will kill that demon and punish Hinata for bringing this disgrace upon the clan." Hiashi said with his rage concealed. He was set to kill Naruto at all costs, even if it meant losing Hinata in any way. "She ought to witness this. She needs to know why I can never accept scum like Naruto and to show her who he really is, a demon with wicked ambitions."

Everyone left and those who had hoped so much for Naruto and Hinata being together fell into despair. Hanabi had already run to her room crying over the fact that her father was going to kill Naruto. Some of the servants began to cry too over this tragedy. As the elders and Kizu left Hiashi's home, Kizu left to find a place where he could be alone. He stood there laughing wickedly. He had succeeded! Hiashi hated Naruto again! Naruto was going to die! At long last Hinata would be his and his alone! Nothing could stop him now and his plan was now reaching its glorious climax; the death of the demon who thought he could steal Hinata from him. Despair, doom, and sadness filled the night as Kizu basked in the glory of his wicked plan. Naruto and Hinata's relationship seemed doomed to fail but the future was still uncertain. Things had changed but a familiar spirit had reentered the picture, and it was on Hinata's side.

Author's Note 

Sorry for the late update everyone. School work and some personal issues came up and kept me busy until now. I'll be going on vacation soon so my next update won't be for a LONG time now. Please forgive me.

Suspenseful ending isn't it!? But don't panic yet! We still don't know what will happen! Hold on tight for the next chapter! It's gonna be a doozy! But let's focus on the positives right now. In the next chapter, we will be getting some long due, deserved, and needed fluff and the return of the After Show featuring an interview with Bonny Jinchuriki! Sorry Bonny, the chapter was getting long and I couldn't add your interview in. Next chapter though, it will be there along with all the other good stuff!

P.S. Hinata Uzamaki-sama, could you please help me with the fluff in the next chapter now that you've read this and understand the situation of the story now? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!!


	43. Ch53: Naruto vs Hiashi, A Disaster

Author's note 

I disclaim all references. Sorry for the wait, but I've been having a major writer's block and I've been busy with school. Okay, I am now at the midpoint of my story where all the next events will set up the ending that you have been waiting for you. So here is my warning to you now: **SAVOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS THE LAST FLUFF CHAPTER I WILL WRITE UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE THE MOST ROMANTIC.** I tried to make this chapter as romantic as I could so please enjoy it. Thank you Rose Tiger and Hinata Uzamaki-sama for helping out on this chapter, I really appreciate it. There is a flashback for Jiraiya in this chapter and you already know how I do those.

Chapter Fifty Three 

…

"You can't be serious, why would I want to kill a holy man?" I said as the Elder Toad told me my fortune. I could see the part where he said I'd be a pervert all my life coming, but this after telling me I'd write a life changing book and train a pupil who would either save the world or destroy it was too farfetched. "Where would I even meet a prophet and what would I have against him that I would want to kill him?"

"My prediction stands clear. This is what I see coming towards you." The Elder Toad said as he blinked his old eyes. "You will slay a prophet but his teachings will live on in his psalms sung by his three disciples. One of those disciples will be a magnificent being, a Child of Burning time. He will grant your student to power he needs to destroy or save the world. But that is entirely up to that one disciple what he uses his powers for. His view of humanity will ultimately be what decides what he will help your student do."

"This sounds like a lot." I said to the Elder Toad as I tried to think about what this all meant. "Thank you Elder Toad. I should be going."

"Wait; there is one last thing I must say." The Elder Toad said. I stopped to hear him. "In order to approach the prophet's disciple, your student must first take up the mantle of another great being that came before him. Do this, and things will most likely turn for the better."

I didn't really get what the old toad said, but with all the recent events, I can't help but feel that this is why Minato wanted me to save his most secret and precious of belongs. I just hope that I'm giving them to the right person at the right time. Minato, I know you wanted me to wait to give all of this to Naruto, but now seems like the right time. He is fighting someone that only "that" person could defeat. You were the same age when you first took up the mantle and I think he's ready.

….

"This is everything. Thank you for keeping such good care of it." Jiraiya said to Lord Fukasaku as he lifted up a large pack and placed it on his back. "I just can't help but feel that now is the time for Naruto to receive this. Everything that the Elder Toad said all those years back seems to be coming true now."

"You're welcome Jiraiya boy. It's just been collecting dust ever since you hid it here on Mount Myoboku." Fukasaku said as he looked at the small pieces of the armor sticking out of the pack Jiraiya was carrying. He then noticed a sword and specialized kunai attached to the side of the pack. "You're even going to give him his father's sword and kunai? He's probably going to ask about all of this and his parents might be one of those questions. Are you sure about this Jiraiya?"

"I can worry about questions later. Right now I need to get back to Konoha as fast as I can." Jiraiya said as he stepped onto a Reverse Kuchiyose circle and got ready for Gamabunta to teleport him out of the hidden sanctuary on Mt. Myoboku. "There is only one person who can defeat The Agent of Chaos and it needs to be a person who has a lot of guts to take on the mantle. Naruto can become the Dark Dragoon, I'm sure of it."

With that said, Jiraiya was teleported as close to Konoha as he could get. Things at the time seemed peaceful, but soon disaster would strike.

Shikamaru lay in bed feeling somewhat better in the morning. The chaos chakra had been pulled out of his body but his body still ached from the cut wound in the process of healing and he felt his weak. Around that time his mother entered the room and spoke to him.

"Do you feel well enough to stand up or at least walk around the house?" Yoshino asked.

"It might hurt a bit but I think I'll manage." Shikamaru answered. "Why? What could you possibly want me to do while I'm like this?"

"You need to be able to greet your guests when they arrive for your party tonight. And you will attend it and enjoy it." Yoshino said walking out with a smile on her face. She was so glad that her son had survived that death blow from Nazo. "It's not every day you live to tell people that you survived being sliced open by the Clown Prince of Crime."

"What? What do you mean party?" Shikamaru asked. That was when Temari showed up and stood at the entrance of Shikamaru's room. "Why are you still here? I thought you were only staying for dinner then leaving."

"You didn't talk to me much last night so your mother and I have decided to throw a small get well party for you so I can try again and because you are probably the luckiest SOB on the earth for not being killed on the spot by that dokeshi teme." Temari answered. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance at this news. "Hey, you don't see me often and for someone who's trying to keep me away you sure do think about me a lot."

"Who told-!? No I don't!" Shikamaru shouted but soon held his side as he felt his insides throb in pain from moving so suddenly. He almost admitted to Temari that she was on his mind all the time; he didn't feel ready for a relationship and if Nazo came back after him then he might go after Temari then too.

"You're teammates told me. You could have just told me." Temari said. "If you think about me then why don't you write or try to talk to me more when we do see each other?"

"That's my business, not yours." Shikamaru answered. He didn't like how Temari was getting into his business. Maybe Ino was right, maybe Temari was like his mother. "Why would you even care?"

"It means a lot to know that the person I always think about also thinks about me too." Temari answered. Shikamaru looked shocked when he heard her. Temari actually cared about him enough to think about him? "If we both think about each other then why can't we get to know each other more? The party was your mom's idea but I went along with it not only because your surviving is something to celebrate but also because I have an excuse to stay in the village longer. If you don't have the decency to return any sort of feelings or let me know what you think about me then this whole thing has been a waste of my time."

Temari walked out trying hard to not blush while she left. She couldn't believe that she was attempting to start a relationship after so many years of being single, avoiding all the boys, mostly jerks and perverts, that hit on her back in the Sand Village and when so much bad seemed to loom ahead. Shikamaru lay down in bed feeling a unique kind of happiness and his wound didn't hurt as much anymore. Shikamaru smiled knowing that the person that he thought about all the time also thought about him.

Hinata woke up at Kurenai's house feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. After a morning shower and breakfast, Hinata got dressed and was ready to begin the day. Suddenly there was a knock at Kurenai's door. Hinata answered it and a smile came to her face when she saw the person at the door. It was Naruto.

"Good morning beautiful." Naruto said with a smile as he leaned forward and put his arms around Hinata. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept wonderful thank you." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you got the invitation this morning sense you're here instead of home, and I wanted to make sure you did." Naruto said. "Shikamaru's mom throwing a small party in celebration of his recovery from Nazo's wound."

"Sounds like fun, sure, I'll go with you." Hinata answered feeling enchanted in Naruto's arms.

"Well, the thing, the thing is it's a potluck party so everyone has to bring their own dish, and," Naruto blushed being embarrassed to admit this, "well, I can't cook so I was wondering if you'd like to help me."

"What would you do without me? Of course, I'd love to." Hinata said with a smile as Naruto kissed her again in thanks. Hinata grabbed her shoes and called to Kurenai. "Sensei, I'm going out with Naruto. If anyone comes asking for me, tell them where I'm at."

"Certainly Hinata, I'll be sure to do that." Kurenai said feeling very happy for Hinata. Her life had taken a major turn for the better and she couldn't be any happier to see Hinata enjoying her life now. She hoped that one day her child to be would find love like Hinata did. "You two have fun. Hinata, make sure he doesn't burn himself or add something he's not supposed to in the dish. Men can't cook for their lives!"

'Sensei that's sexist!" Naruto said feeling upset. Hinata pulled him out of the doorway.

"She's only kidding! Let's get going!" Hinata laughed. Her sense of humor was much more apparent and she felt like she could enjoy life more now. Thinking back, if she hadn't gotten this close to Naruto she wouldn't be able to laugh like this at all. The memories of the two seemed so much sweeter now after so much had happened. However, forces outside of them were now working to tear them apart.

While Naruto and Hinata were heading out, things were busy back in Tsunade's office as some of Nazo's old notes stolen from the mine had been translated. Tsunade sat at her desk with Shizune and Kakashi by her side. Chishiki arrived with what he had found. Things were about to go in a completely different direction.

"Did you find anything important in those jumbles of paper Chishiki?" Tsunade asked. She was a little afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Mostly bad jokes, ideas for assassination all involving some sort of comic trait, and journals on how the Horde has been doing recently. But those are old and hold no value." Chishiki answered. Tsunade sighed at this thinking that this was all hopeless. "But we did find some interesting facts from the other documents recovered in the mine."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. She was now intrigued by this and so were the people around her.

"Apparently the Locust Horde stole the name of their group from another organization. One that came from the west." Chishiki answered as he looked at the paper work in his hand, reading the findings to Tsunade. "The name comes from some sort of project the group has been monitoring that belongs to the organization that contacted you before the Lambent invasion on the village, New Hope Research."

"New Hope Research? That was the organization that Hiruzen Sarutobi, my sensei, had spoken with after the war with Uzamakigakure." Tsunade said as she just barely managed to remember the name. She still didn't like the sound of the name no matter how optimistic it sounded. "What does New Hope have to do with any of this?"

"Apparently the organization had planned to create something called which they called 'Locust Horde' but it looks like Nazo and his allies found out about it somehow." Chishiki answered.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would Nazo want to monitor an organization that has nothing to do with him?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't aware of Uzamakigakure's history with the organization.

"New Hope Research was the organization that captured all the survivors from the Hidden Whirlpool Village and promised the Five Kages at the time that they would dispose of the village's remnants 'properly'." Chishiki answered. He said "properly" as an indication that whatever happened during that time was probably what sparked the conflict now though he doubted that anyone would understand or agree. Madness definitely was a part of Nazo but Chishiki couldn't help but feel that this man had a reason to want the world to burn. "No one has heard from New Hope Research in a long time and it seems odd that they would come back now."

"But how have they been able to keep track of this organization for so long? What lead could they possibly have to them?" Tsunade asked. She couldn't believe that the Horde was working on something else this whole time she and other five Kages thought that it was all a mob deal gone horribly wrong.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't tell Kurenai this, but apparently there is a western man named Jonathan Crane running around doing work for the New Hope Research undercover for a while now. The Horde has just found this solid lead." Chishiki answered. Shizune came to look at the report and read the other file Chishiki had on Crane. "The only reference that seems to match Crane is an incident that took place a while back; the incident where there was a large amount of kidnappings in the Land of Fire and a violent outbreak of hallucination with those who had gone missing and within a small community that had been overrun by some sort of gas."

"Wait a minute, the dates of these incidents, these were all when Kurenai would have been a Genin. And the day when it all ended, this was when…." Shizune stopped when she read the date. She and all the other Jonin knew the terrible day marked on the report, it was the day Kurenai's parents were murdered. "So the Horde is looking west now? But what does this all mean if they are trying to kill off every renowned ninja clan assuming their deal with the mob is still on?"

"I don't know Lady Shizune." Chishiki answered. He gave Shizune as much respect as Tsunade for her title as the Fifth Hokage's apprentice. "But I'm more than sure that it's some sort of nasty plot that the Clown Prince of Crime has come up with."

"Nazo, what is going on inside your head? What do you really want and what is it that you are trying to do?" Tsunade thought to herself and tried not to shudder as she remembered the sound of his wicked laughter. She wanted to discuss some sort of action the village could take now that Chishiki had pulled this information up but that would only serve to fuel Nazo's chaotic nature of turning plans on themselves. She didn't know that something beyond the Horde and the entire World of Ninjas lay ahead.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, things were going well as they stopped inside the grocery store to buy the ingredients for the cake that she was going to make. Naruto, used to eating ramen all the time, was discovering several new food sections in the local grocery store. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his surprise at what other foods existed in the store and Naruto began to blush in embarrassment from being so unknowledgeable about different food. Naruto helped carry everything that his girlfriend needed for her cake and what he needed for the food he was going to attempt to make.

"It's 15000 ryo total." The cashier, a rather large man, said as he looked at the couple and felt warmth in his heart seeing the couple together. Naruto and Hinata had that effect on people when they were seen together; it was a mysterious power they shared like Naruto's ability to change people's hearts.

"I got this." Naruto said as he reached into his wallet and got out the money they owed.

"Thanks so much for this." Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers like she usually did when she got shy. She felt a bit intimidated by the man for his size.

"I haven't seen you do that in a while. I'm guessing you're intimidated." Naruto said with a smile. "But after fighting that psychopath monk, how could you be intimidated by ordinary people?"

"What? How do know?" Hinata asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"I know you Hinata. You stopped doing that a long time ago." Naruto answered. "You stopped doing that a long time ago after we got back together from that incident with your father. You started that back up whenever something dangerous came up or you got scared."

"Naruto…" Hinata was speechless. Naruto actually knew her from the inside out. She smiled feeling like her new spirited self again. "I guess when I have you there's really nothing to be afraid of."

Hinata thought back to before being with Naruto. How shy she was and how frightened she got so often. But when she was with Naruto, she felt like she could be someone new, someone she was meant to be. Naruto made Hinata stronger in so many ways and she was eternally grateful for it. She didn't want to be anywhere else in the world than by Naruto's side.

"I could say the same about you." Naruto said while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. He was feeling his personality change like he usually did whenever deep romance came up with others around. Naruto didn't feel embarrassed but he wasn't used to sharing his feelings like he did with Hinata to others. "You, you've really changed, how, I feel, about life."

Naruto felt like he didn't have to fear what others thought of him or what would happen in life. He felt like he was fine the way he was now and didn't need to show off anymore for attention or anything else. He was at long last acknowledged and loved, he didn't need anything else.

The couple took their shopping bags and left. The cashier couldn't help but ease drop on the couple when they were talking to each other but he kept it to himself. He could tell that they were getting closer at a slow rate but one thing was for sure: if Naruto and Hinata kept at it, there would definitely be wedding bells in their future. However, two stalkers were dead set on stopping that as they followed the couple while staying hidden.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Naruto's house and put their groceries away for the time being. Hinata grabbed an apron she had brought along and put it on. Knowing that this was Naruto's first time cooking she was expecting a mess.

"I have a great recipe for Japanese strawberry shortcake." Hinata said as she pulled the recipe out of her pocket. "How about you? What are you going to make for the party?"

"I was going to make rice balls since this is my first time cooking." Naruto said with a bit of sweat running down his forehead. He was nervous. This was his first time actually having to cook and he didn't want to mess up with Hinata around; he wanted to seem dependable. "I'm just really nervous about this."

'Don't worry; I'm here to help you." Hinata said as she got out the flour and mixing bowl. "Could you hand me the eggs please? We'll want to get the cake done first since it's probably going to be the easiest thing we make."

"I can handle the eggs." Naruto said as he got an egg out to put in the mixing bowl. His ego was starting to get ahead of him in trying to impress Hinata. Naruto got ready to crack the egg he picked out of the carton. "If I'm going to learn how to cook then I might as well start with something simple like cracking an egg."

Naruto tapped the egg against the kitchen counter softly but the shell didn't crack. He tried harder and the egg splattered all over the counter and dripped on to the floor.

"Ah crap!" Naruto said as he got down to clean the yoke up. "Let me try again! That was just a test!"

"I'm beginning to think that Kurenai-sensei was right about men not being able to cook." Hinata said teasingly as she got down to help Naruto clean up the yoke.

"I can do this! Seriously!" Naruto said as he got back up in a hurry and hit his head on the counter.

Hinata shrieked as the bump from Naruto knocked the bag of flour over and poured onto her head getting in her hair.

"Damn it! Here I'll clean it up and-! Ugh!" Naruto became frustrated with himself as he quickly grabbed the bag of flour before any more spilled out onto Hinata. "Gomenasai Hinata! I didn't mean to make the mess or spill the flour!"

"Naruto its fine! Really!" Hinata laughed as she stood and patted her hair out over the sink. Naruto tried to help her but he almost slipped on the yoke and he caught himself. Now Naruto was laughing too; this whole thing was turning into a disaster but that's what made it fun. They were just being a normal couple, not ninjas or anything else that made them have to put their personal lives behind or be serious. Hinata kissed Naruto, this experience was messy but it was helping them fall deeper in love with each other.

Naruto cleaned up the mess while Hinata washed her hair out in Naruto's shower. When Hinata came back, the flour and eggs were cleaned up and Naruto was ready to start over. Hinata tied her wet hair back and the two began.

"Um, you can start." Naruto said blushing in embarrassment of the last incident and fear that he would make another mess.

"It's fine; I'll show what to do next." Hinata said as she cracked two eggs and put them in the mixing bowl. "Now just beat them. After that I'll show you the next step."

Naruto did as Hinata said the whole time and to his surprise she didn't mess him up with it; she knew exactly what she was doing. Hinata was in her own ways very independent and she was without a doubt very intelligent. Naruto liked this about her. Looking back, he realized that he never thought much of her until he really got to know her. He was surprised when she first made that attempt to speak with him when he returned from his mission in Sunagakure. When she did and he got to see that there was more to her than a shy and pretty girl, Naruto began to respect her more than just an acquaintance and more than just a friend. Naruto began to see a new outlook on her and soon life in general because of her; he had love now and someone to protect who was also strong enough to stand by his side, with that, life was much better for Naruto. Naruto always liked people like Hinata, being the opposite of him, and he always wanted to try and be like that; he wanted to know what it was like to be quite and content with himself and the moments where he and Hinata seemed to switch personalities showed it to him. Naruto was grateful for this and he hoped that there would be plenty more moments like this and even greater, more emotional ones too.

Naruto always sort of considered his power to be a bit freelance since he had nothing else to fight for other than for his friends and his dream. But with Hinata he felt like he could fight for something more and that his strength he found in Hinata had greater meaning. Naruto felt like a better person and he could see it reflected in Hinata who had also become stronger, more assertive and a better person too. Naruto couldn't ask for more from her than what she was already giving him. Naruto was getting ready to truly commit to Hinata but he still didn't feel ready. Not until he gained her father's trust and he could tell that she too was ready.

After an hour or so, Naruto and Hinata had finished baking the cake and making the rice balls during the time it was cooking. They were ready for the party now.

"How does it taste?" Hinata asked as she gave Naruto a small sample of the cake.

"It's sweet." Naruto answered as he tried the cake. He then picked Hinata up and kissed her on the lips. "But not as sweet as you."

"Naruto!" Hinata giggled as Naruto kissed her neck and laid her on his couch. Hinata kissed him back tenderly, not aware that Kizu and Hiashi were nearby watching.

"I found them lord Hiashi-dono. The demon is making his move on your daughter again." Kizu said while watching with his Byakugan and trying to antagonize Naruto even more. "If we don't act soon, I fear that he will violate Hinata-sama even more."

"Let me kill him now as he is enjoying his last moment with her. It will be merciful, more or less." Hiashi said as he watched with his own Byakugan. He clutched his fist tight as they sat up and began to talk to each other more. Lies, it had to be more of Naruto's dirty lies to Hinata. "Even an animal deserves some decency in his death."

"No my lord, this must be excruciatingly painful for both of them." Kizu said as he deactivated his Byakugan and showed Hiashi a kunai with a note attached to it. "Your daughter must learn the consequences of betraying her clan, and Naruto must learn what happens when you try to steal from the Hyuga clan. Make her watch as you slay the demon that has stolen her heart, virginity, and the clan's secrets."

Hiashi thought it was a bit extreme, but he agreed to Kizu's offer. He would be the one to kill Naruto and Kizu would be there to make sure that Hinata didn't interfere. Things would not go smoothly from here and nothing would go according to plan for anyone.

Naruto and Hinata were almost to Shikamaru's house with the food they made. They could hear music and people having a good time. They could hear Kiba cheering his head off for Shikamaru surviving Nazo's wound so they were more than sure that it was a good party.

"We weren't supposed to get dressed up for this were we?" Hinata asked as she checked her coat and pants for any other food stains from cooking. "I hope I look okay."

"It's just a casual party so no one will mind us being in our work cloths." Naruto said with a smile to reassure Hinata. "And you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Before Hinata could say anything, a kunai went flying through the air knocking Hinata's Japanese strawberry shortcake out her hands and breaking the plate holding Naruto's rice balls. Naruto saw a note attached to the kunai. He picked it up thinking that it was some sort of bad prank until he saw the signature:

Naruto, bring my daughter to the training fields. No one is there at this hour and no one will hear you scream as you die slowly and painfully for your crimes against the Hyuga clan. Do not try to escape, there are others watching you now.

-Hiashi

Naruto looked up and saw Kizu looking down at him and Hinata from a tree. He had a sick and twisted grin on his face and an even more twisted look in his eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Hinata, we need to meet your father now." Naruto said looking angry yet determined for something. "I'm ending whatever his problem is tonight."

"Naruto no! We can't go there! I know that this is going to be something terrible!" Hinata said as she tried to pull him back as he turned around to head to the training fields. "He's only setting you up! This is some sort of trap I know it! Please Naruto! You can't meet my father now!"

"Then when Hinata!? When are we going to make him stop this once and for all!?" Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes and held her in place as he spoke. He could tell that Hinata was hurt by this by the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm not going to let him intimidate you or me any longer so that we can't be together. I'm going to end this without fighting. Trust me."

Hinata didn't want to doubt Naruto, but her father was so hard headed and didn't like it when others challenged him. Hinata reluctantly agreed and followed him. Disaster lay just over the horizon.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training field. There Hiashi stood with anger in his eyes, his fist clutched tight in rage, and the intent to kill in the air around him. Naruto only looked him dead straight in the eyes with no fear and the intent to negotiate. Naruto didn't know how meaningless negotiation would be right now when Hiashi had been lied to by Kizu about so much.

"Naruto Uzamaki, it's been a while since we last spoke. And it will be our last." Hiashi said as he removed the robe he wore over his Hyuga clan robe and got ready to fight. "This time I will kill you for what you've done."

"I don't know what you think of me lord-" Naruto was interrupted by Hiashi.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses! Not when you stole one of the Hyuga clan's secret techniques meant only for the Main Branch heir!" Hiashi shouted at Naruto who was now shocked by what Hiashi knew. "You thought you could get away with it? You thought that dating the heiress of the Hyuga clan gave you the right to take whatever you like from it? You will die with the secrets you stole!"

"Dad he didn't steal our clan's technique! I didn't show him an actual Rotation!" Hinata shouted.

"Don't even try to defend this monster Hinata! Kizu told me everything!" Hiashi shouted at Hinata who was beginning to cry over what was happening. "To think that you would turn your back on your own clan for a demon. You have disgraced me and the entire clan for the last time."

"How did-!" Before Hinata could finish, Kizu arrived to tell Hinata his, obviously false, story.

"I really had to hammer it out of him, but Kou finally gave in and told me about you teaching an outsider our clan's techniques and about your sexual relationships with this monstrosity." Kizu said as he appeared behind Hinata looking very serious for the event so to not give himself away. Hinata's eyes grew wide in shock of the lie that Kizu made up. "You appear shocked by my words, then it must be true. You slept with Naruto!"

"Lord Hiashi this is bullshit! I would never use your daughter like that! Kizu is trying to manipulate you!" Naruto shouted pointing back at Kizu who still remained unresponsive to Naruto's words and actions. "I am not going to fight you! I want to discuss all of our problems here and now like rational people! I'm not going to attack my girlfriend's father! I'm not going to attack you over our differences!"

"Then that makes everything easy for me." Hiashi said as he took a fighting stance. There was no talking him out of this. "Now I know that you won't fight back when I'm beating the life out of you."

Naruto looked down and let out a sigh. There was no getting out of this and Hinata was right there watching. He looked up and looked back at Hinata with a sincere smile. He didn't like what he about to do but Naruto had no choice.

"Gomenasai, Hinata, I really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this." Naruto said. Hinata's tears began to pour out now. She knew that Naruto was going to fight her father. "I'll fight him, but I swear that I won't kill him. I'll try not to hurt him too badly, I promise."

Hiashi let out a war cry and charged at Naruto who began to charge at him as well. The grudge match had begun!!

"NO! DON'T-!" Before Hinata could try and interfere, Kizu grabbed her wrist and locked her arm behind her back while holding her place. He looked down at Hinata with the same sick grin as before. "This is all your doing isn't it!?"

"Please Hinata-chan, I was only doing this for your safety." Kizu said with a sick grin as he leaned his head over and licked Hinata's cheek with a drooling and lustful tongue. "Now I'll have you all to myself! You and me! Just the most perfect couple in the whole village!"

"Not even in your dreams you creep!" Hinata said as she struggled to free herself. Kizu tightened his grip and Hinata flinched in pain.

"And to make sure that you don't go and find yourself any more stupid ass boyfriends to get in my way, I'm going to talk to your father about our engagement after this so we can hurry on with the wedding." Kizu said looking angry this time. He didn't like Hinata struggling against him. He would be sure to beat that out of her and to make her completely obedient to him. "I'm going to make you my bride and then I'll be the heir to the Hyuga clan. I'll have all the power, all the wealth, and all the status that I'll ever need with you as my beautiful trophy wife."

"Never! I'll never be your wife!" Hinata shouted as she continued to struggle. Kizu only held her tighter and even hit her to make her stop. "My father would never allow it! No one in the clan would support it!"

"That's why I had to frame you, Naruto, and get a whole bunch of people in trouble to make them support me." Kizu said as Hinata stopped struggling in shock. "That's right, I pulled up all the dirt and lies I needed on our mission to the Sunagakure mine. Now hold still and watch as your dear little fox dies."

Hiashi tried to sweep Naruto but Naruto jumped and attempted to kick Hiashi while he was in the air. Hiashi blocked and pulled Naruto in close to strike his heart but Naruto caught his wrist and countered with an elbow strike to the chin.

"How did you-!?" Hiashi was too speechless to see this.

"You think I forgot everything that happened when I fought Neji back during the Chunin exams?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Not to mention sparing with Hinata taught me a lot of things about how you Gentle Fist fighters make your moves."

Hiashi glared at Naruto then struck his face causing Hinata to scream. Kizu quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from drawing attention or telling her father the truth. But then again, Hiashi wouldn't believe a word she said now thanks to everything he did! Kizu laughed quietly but wickedly, Hinata was his now.

Naruto was spending more time dodging than attack Hiashi. He didn't want to beat him but rather just make as many good hits on him as he could to slow Hiashi down and possibly talk him out of this. But these efforts were fruitless because of Hiashi's anger at the moment. Soon Hiashi began to throw shuriken at Naruto.

"Die you beast!" Hiashi shouted as shuriken zipped past Naruto. While Naruto barely dodged the shuriken, Hiashi struck Naruto's side causing him to cough up blood. "This time you're not getting away!"

Naruto turned to face Hiashi when suddenly he charged in and hit Naruto's stomach causing his innards to bleed more. Naruto stood in place trying to catch his breath but Hiashi wasn't about to let him do that. Hinata screamed as her father palm fisted his face and stabbed him in the back when he spun around.

"DAD DON'T!! DON'T KILL HIM!!!" Hinata screamed with tears pouring down her face. She couldn't stand the sight of the brutality. Her own father was slowly killing the love of her life and the freak making her watch was loving every minute of it. Kizu tried to silence Hinata but she continued to struggle and shout. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!!!!"

Now the brutality reached its fullest as Hiashi grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. He then held Naruto there and began to punch him repeatedly over in the face. Hiashi screamed out in rage as he beat Naruto's face in while remembering all the horrible things that the Kyubi did to him, his family, his clan, and now. Hiashi was ready to go in for the kill now. He drew a kunai high in the air ready to plunge it deep into Naruto's wretched heart.

"THIS-ENDS-NNNNNOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Hiashi shouted as he drove the kunai down as hard as he could straight for Naruto's heart.

"**NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** Hinata screamed louder than she ever had before. Her scream echoed through what seemed to be the entire village. Kou and Moe who had escaped being held captured by the Hyuga clan's higher ups heard Hinata and quickly followed the noise. The people at Shikamaru's party stopped what they were doing and a chill of fear ran down everyone's spine at the thought of what was happening.

Right when Hiashi was about to kill Naruto, Naruto's eyes turned red and he caught Hiashi's hand before he could stab him. He then grabbed Hiashi's other hand that was on his throat and began to squeeze it until Hiashi felt a crack in his hand.

"Damn you, you monster." Hiashi growled as he got back up and stepped away. Right then Naruto began to beat Hiashi. He wasn't going to hold back now.

"I thought we could handle this decency. BUT YOU'VE GONE AND SHOWN ME EXACTLY THE KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE HIASHI!" Naruto shouted as he blew Hiashi away with a right hook to the face and then grabbed his arms and began to knee him continually in the stomach. "YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN CONSCERNED ABOUT YOUR OWN FEELINGS, WAY AND THINKING THAT YOU CAN'T HEAR ANYONE ELSE OUT IN FEAR THAT YOU'LL BE WRONG! YOU CAN'T EVEN LET THE PERSON YOUR DAUGHTER LOVES EXPLAIN HIMSELF BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY REASON TO HATE HIM!!!"

Hiashi was thrown to the ground throwing up as he tumbled across the grass. He held his stomach as he struggled to pick himself up when suddenly Naruto ran up and kicked him in the chest causing him to now cough up blood.

"UUUGGHHH!!!!" Hiashi screamed as he now flopped in the air feeling his body now ache all over. Before he could defend himself, Naruto grabbed his leg and whipped him into a tree. Hiashi barely managed to stand as he glared back at Naruto. "So you're gonna kill me too like you killed my wife demon?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!?" Naruto shouted as he picked up Hiashi's kunai and charged at him.

"DAD! NARUTO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Hinata screamed as Kizu finally cuffed his hand over her mouth to make her stop drawing attention.

Hiashi awaited his death as he felt Naruto stab him in the heart. His eyes widened not in the shock of death that comes to all people who watch themselves die……** but in the shock that he was still alive!** **Naruto had switched the kunai around to have the hilt stab him! Naruto had spared Hiashi! **Hinata finally relaxed as she saw that both her father and her boyfriend were still alive. Kizu scowled at Naruto for being alive still.

"I'm not going to act like the monster you make me out to be and kill you. I'm not going to kill the father and only remaining parent of my girlfriend either." Naruto said as he watched Hiashi drop to his knees. Naruto's eyes went back to being blue and Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan. "It's over Hiashi. I'm not going to fight you anymore. If you want to see me again then come back when you want to actually talk to me, not try to start a war with me."

Naruto threw Hiashi's kunai to the ground and walked away. He then turned his attention to Kizu who he was more than ready to kill for setting up Hiashi for whatever it was he was planning and for manhandling Hinata so roughly. Kizu only tightened his grip as he got ready to fight for Hinata if he had to. But things were only about to get worse.

"You….." Hiashi said as he got back up picking up the kunai Naruto dropped. Naruto didn't realize Hiashi was up. Hiashi then charged at Naruto with all his remaining strength. "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!!"

Everything happened so suddenly then that it felt like only slow motion could capture the whole event. Hiashi was already close to Naruto as he began to turn his head around to face the still lively and blood thirsty parent. Hinata quickly elbowed Kizu with the arm he had let free to silence her with his other hand and escaped. She then dashed for Naruto and spun herself around him and did the unthinkable. Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror at the sight as did Hiashi's, Kizu began to shout in rage at the sight, and Hinata began to bleed. **HINATA TOOK THE BLOW FOR NARUTO! HIASHI HAD STABBED HIS OWN DAUGHTER IN THE BACK OF THE LUNGS!!!!!!**

** "HINATAAAA!!!!" **Naruto and Hiashi shouted at the same time as they both caught her.

"NO! NO GOD DAMN IT NO!" Kizu shouted as the girl he had lusted for so long for was now dying. It was then that Moe and Kou arrived with a few other Jonin who heard the screaming. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"We're here to stop this situation before it gets any worse than you've made it Kizu!" Moe shouted. She was infuriated by what Kizu had done now turning Hiashi against Naruto and making Hinata get hurt. "I swear, if that girl dies, you die too!"

"Get away from her! Look at what you've done!" Hiashi said as he punched Naruto across the face throwing him back away from his daughter.

"What I've done!? You stabbed her! You're the one who couldn't let us be!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Hiashi. The other Jonin who had arrived held Naruto back and they soon took Hiashi away too. "You're the monster here! Not me!!"

"Lord Hiashi you need to stop! We need to get Hinata medical attention immediately!" One Jonin said as he held the head of the Hyuga clan back as he struggled to free himself. Hiashi wanted to kill Naruto now and Naruto wanted to kill him. "You need help too! Stop fighting and let's go!"

Hinata was quickly taken to the hospital as were Naruto and Hiashi. The moment the doctors were done treating them, Naruto and Hiashi were at each other's throats again. The doctors quickly separated them and tried to hear them out on what happened. Kizu was kept out of the discussion because of Moe and Kou who claimed that he had set this whole disaster up to steal Hinata and the position of the next clan leader. Kizu was now defending himself from the authorities. Even the ninja police were involved. Around that time, Naruto's friends arrived to see what was going on. Kiba and Shino were the most concerned.

"Lady Tsunade, what the hell happened here?" Kiba asked worried about his teammate as Tsunade came to confront the group that had appeared at the hospital.

"There was a fight between Naruto and Hiashi." Tsunade answered feeling sorry for the couple. She knew this day would come sooner or later but she never thought now and with things this bad. "Hiashi tried to kill Naruto, Hinata tried to protect him, and….."

"Is Hinata alright!?" Shino asked now worried that his teammate was dead as were the rest of Naruto and Hinata's friends.

"She's fine for now. She was stabbed in the back of the lungs but we were able to assist her in time." Tsunade said. She could see some relief in the crowd but fear still filled them. "She's recovering now, but it's going to be a while for her to recover. I'm just worried about how this is going to effect the tension between Naruto and Hiashi now."

Everyone began to ask Tsunade and the other nearby doctors a million questions at once about the incident, Hiashi and Naruto hating each other, and how the mess started. Outside the Konohamaru and his teammates were watching the chaos inside feeling the same feelings of dread. Along with them was Shin who came when he heard that the Ninja Police were involved. The one strange Anbu was still with the KSTSF and he was suspicious.

"You don't think Naruto is hurt too badly do you?" Moegi asked her teammates and Shin. "What about his girlfriend? You don't think she's gonna die do you?"

"I liked Hinata, she was nice." Udon said feeling the most panicked and upset. "She didn't make fun of me for my drippy nose and she was the one who saved the village from that ugly worm monk! I don't want her to die!"

"Calm down Udon! The KSTF are here! They're gonna find the person who set up Hiashi to do this!" Shin said. He saw Kizu looking at Hinata with a dirty look in his eye and he saw him enter the hospital with the same evil look. He was more than sure that it was him. "If my dad were here, if he were commissioner, none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry about your dad Shin. I know it still hurts that he's gone but you need to trust the new heroes in our village. Like Naruto." Konohamaru said remembering how he felt when his grandfather died. "If anything, Naruto can get himself out of this one just as fast as your dad could have. I know he can and that he will."

"My father isn't dead." Shin said. He still wasn't convinced that his father was dead after that attack at the funeral. But Shin was starting to grow on Naruto. He was beginning to see all the good in him that Konohamaru had talked about and he was beginning to see him as a hero too. "But you're right. Naruto will probably fix all this and, I don't know why, but I think my dad would agree with you about him one day being a great asset to the village."

So much wishful thinking, yet so far from the reality to come. As everyone was dealing with the problems downstairs, Hinata was alone upstairs. Suddenly two mysterious doctors and were lead to Hinata's room by two unfamiliar male nurses. Something was going on.

"You remember the changes to the agreement right? Musso and the rest of the mob only want Hao back. The clan hunting and chaos can stop after that." One nurse said. "How is this going to speed things up?"

"Just leave this to us and be patient. Remember to have your boss meet the Horde leaders at the given location with the money they promised." The first doctor said. "Once this over, everything will be over. The Locust Horde, if we're still called that by then, will begin its final movement and leave its mark on the World of Ninja."

The two strange doctors entered while the nurses left. When they did, they looked down at Hinata who was passed out from blood loss. Suddenly another person came into the room through an opening in the ceiling. The two doctors removed their coats revealing Trinity of Worms robes and bowed to their superior who had entered the room. It was their master……**SKORGE!!! **Skorge had infiltrated the hospital with two of his monks with a horrible plot they were about to set in motion!

"So the young heiress sleeps." Skorge said as he walked over to Hinata and glared down at her. He was still angry about his defeat at her shy, gentle hands and he envied her for her beauty while he was still so ugly. But Skorge had a mission, he couldn't let these feelings get in the way. "Get to work. We don't have much time. RAAM can't keep his forces undercover for too much longer. And we need to make sure the other target buys the bait."

"Yes master." The two monks said in obedience to Skorge. They quickly got to work. One began to use the same technique that all Locust Monks used to heal their comrades quickly, Magnus Magnitudine Orior Anima: Great Magnitude of Risen Spirits. The white fog soon began to flow into Hinata's mouth and nostrils. As Hinata struggled to breath in the mist, her breathing slowly began to quicken and become normal. The mist was healing her wound and lung faster than Tsunade and the other doctors could ever hope to do. "She's coming along nicely."

Hinata slowly regained conscience. She could tell she was in the hospital by the looks of the ceiling but she was still dressed in her normal cloths. She felt the dried blood on her jacket and remembered what had happened and was about to bounce back up in panic of what was happening now but fear kept her down as her vision came back. There in front of her was Skorge and two Kantus monks! Before Hinata could scream one monk quickly slapped a wet rag of chloroform over her mouth knocking her out.

"You need to sleep, it's for your own good." Skorge said as he looked out the hospital window and gave his brother RAAM the signal to come out and get ready. Skorge flung Hinata over his shoulder and got ready to move. "Now all we need to do is get the Nine Tails' attention."

While Skorge and the others were carrying out their wicked deed, Naruto and Hiashi were still fighting verbally with each other.

"You really think I would use Hinata like that!? You actually believe that I would be that deceitful!?" Naruto shouted at Hiashi who was restrained from touching Naruto by Kou. Naruto was being restrained by Kakashi at the time.

"It's more than just that you animal! You stole my clan's technique! You used my daughter to invade my clan!" Hiashi shouted back. "Call it what you want but you still stole the Rotation from Hinata! You stole one of the Hyuga clan's most secret techniques!"

"Lord Hiashi, I know you are upset, and Naruto I know you are too, but you both need to calm down." Kakashi said trying to settle the situation peacefully. His efforts were fruitless. "There is wrong on both your ends but you won't settle anything unless you both talk about what happened."

"Yeah right! Like I would ever listen to whatever this teme has to say after he stabbed Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Hiashi.

"YOU MADE ME DO IT!" Hiashi shouted.

"YOU SON OF A-!?" Before Naruto could finish the sound of breaking glass could be heard upstairs in Hinata's room. Something was wrong. "What the hell?"

Kakashi let go of Naruto and Kou let go of Hiashi. Naruto was the first to reach Hinata's room. He saw shattered glass on the floor and he looked out the window and his eyes grew wide and red in furry. There on a tree branch stood RAAM with Hinata in his arms wearing an evil grin and with his Kryll Queens on his back. Next to him stood Skorge who hissed and screeched at Naruto to intimidate and anger him.

"Sorry Naruto, but we'll be needing Hinata for some time now." RAAM said as he turned his back to him. "We'll be sure to have her write to you when she can."

"It's karma infidel. If you disagree with fate, the gods, and Trinity then come show us otherwise!" Skorge shouted as he and RAAM ran off with Hinata through the trees.

When Hiashi and the others arrived, Naruto had already turned into his Two Tailed State. He was infuriated. Naruto couldn't be any madder.

"Naruto what are you-!?" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto flaring off his chakra in a rage blowing up the hospital room.

"**RRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! RRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA GIVE HINATA BBBBBBBACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" **Naruto screamed as he dashed out the window after the Horde siblings.

Things had gone from bad to worse! HINATA WAS BEING KIDNAPPED!!!!

Author's Note 

Sorry for the wait everyone. School has been a real hassle lately. But I finally managed to update before I leave for Ohayocon this weekend! I hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff I managed to squeeze in this chapter because it's all action after these next few chapters until the very end which you will all love for it will be the most romantic chapter of them all!

Now to kick off a new episode of the After Show with another dear subscriber Bonny Jinchuriki!

After Show Messages 

DB99: Finally! The show is back from the grave for another episode!

Nazo: Yep. For a moment I actually thought you gave up on the whole thing.

DB99: Not quite. This huge speed up in the story took out the room needed for Omakes so I put the show on break and because I was really low on ideas. But first, (shakes Nazo's hand) Nazo I really must congratulate you. Kidnapping the hero's girlfriend to get him to come after you is just a pure classic. Good job.

Nazo: (Audience boos him) Well what can I say? The best joke of all is the joke of love; people make it out to be so wonderful when it really hurts! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Naruto: (Runs onto the set and punches DB99 in the face.) YOU'RE PRAISING HIM FOR LETTING HIM KIDNAP HINATA YOU TEME!?!?!?!?!?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Begins to strangle DB99.)

DB99: Naruto wait! Things will work out in due time! Just let me go! We have a guest!

Naruto: I don't care! After all that's happened why this!? (Security comes and drags Naruto away.)

Nazo: Hey, someone cut Fox baby a break. He's really gone and lost his marbles over his little girlfriend.

DB99: You leave too! I don't need you messing with the guests again like you did with Hitomi last time!

Nazo: You gotta spoil a guy's fun don't you? (Nazo leaves bitterly.)

DB99: Now everyone, please welcome our special guest who has been waiting a long, long time for this interview, one of my newest subscribers and great fan fic writer in the making Bonny Jinchuriki!

BJ: (Audience applauds as BJ enters.) Thanks for having me! I thought this day would never come.

DB99: (Greets BJ.) It's an honor to have you here. I didn't think this day would come either. (Takes seat at desk while BJ takes seat on couch.) My first question is the question I ask all my guests. When did you first find this site?

BJ: I first found this site about a year ago, when I was bored out of my  
mind, having watched and read every chapter of Naruto. I wanted to try  
something new and this was it. The first fanfic I read was For the Love of my  
Friends and that got me absorbed into Fan Fiction. But I just recently joined  
the ranks of new authors.

DB99: I am well aware of your presence as an author here on the website and I'm proud to say that I'm a fan of your work! When did you first get into anime? (Doesn't notice that someone is in the background messing with it.)

BJ: I think it was 2 years ago, and that was when I got hooked on  
Naruto and Bleach, my two main animes right now.

DB99: A newcomer eh? I know what it's like. Not knowing what series to follow or which ones are good. If ever need a good recommendation, see me, Toa Naruto, Kage Biju, Rose Tiger, Hinata Uzamaki-sama, or Chewie Cookies if need to find a new series. Which reminds me, what are your favorite series? (Someone else begins to mess with the background and lights without DB knowing.)

BJ: My favorite series? Well, it's a little hard, but in terms of anime, it's  
Naruto, but in manga Bleach ties with Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...(a wheel cart with a bowl of ramen goes by and BJ picks it up) I love ramen.

DB99: I can tell. (BJ inhales the ramen in one gulp. Naruto looking off set is jealous of BJ for getting ramen when he's having bad day.) We all know that no series is complete without a couple or couples. Who would you say are your favorite couples? (Someone else begins to mess with the studio from below. DB ignores it thinking its construction.)

BJ:  My favorite couple is always, defiantly, forever Naruto and Hinata. Anyone  
that doesn't like it will get his/her ass stuck up Taylor's ____ and have  
themselves _____ and mutilated by the Pyramid Head. Anyway, I'm still stuck with  
ShikaTem and ShikaIno. I don't know which way should I go to, but currently I  
think I'm leaning towards Shikatem. Seems more cute to me.

(whispers)I also like Naruxharem. It's funny how most of them use CRA when  
most of them are set in Konoha, not some shit about Naruto becoming a  
missing-nin or not in Konoha or even his world at all. I hate yaoi/yuri  
pairings and will never read them. I will be looking forward to something that  
does not include the you think of any?

DB99: (Whispers) No I don't. I don't read harem. (Speaks normally.) YOU HAVE TO GO WITH SHIKATEM! (Audience cheers on the pairing.) That is one of my favorite Naruto pairings and I have to say I haven't seen a better match for Shikamaru! As far as my story goes, what was your first reaction to it?

BJ: It was like, WOW! Finally I found a fanfic combining the Batman series with  
Naruto! I just loved it when Nazo was remembering his past. It seemed almost  
parallel to the past of the Joker. The story was spiced up, however, and made it  
more interesting.

Nazo: (Standing on the ceiling.) It's good to know there's a fan out there!

DB99: Piss off! (Nazo disappears.) I am so glad to hear that! Not many people have commented positively about the Batman references or have admitted to being a Batman fan! I'm glad that you liked Nazo's past. I didn't want to create a carbon copy of the Joker for my villain but I wanted to create an origin that would seem to match Joker's insanity with elements to Naruto in it. What was your favorite chapter and why? Least?

BJ: My favorite chapter was one of the latest chapters, where Naruto fights  
Nazo. The ideas for Nazo's 'jutsu', though somewhat unoriginal, was quite  
interesting and I loved the effect of that 'fake Rasengan'. My least favorite  
was also the fight between them arch-enemies. Oh I seriously did not like the way  
Naruto changed sides to Nazo's, though the convincing statements of Nazo was  
quite interesting, and true.

DB99: I really like hearing your opinions in this interview. You say that Nazo's jutsu seemed unoriginal. I'll have to research why you think that by reading more fan fics that seem to be related to the jutsu in my story. But just a minor correction, Nazo's Rasengan was real. I'm glad you liked the fight; as you read on you'll see the relationship of Naruto and Nazo become even more like that of Batman and Joker. I understand why you wouldn't like that suspense chapter. A lot of readers didn't like it for the scare. For Nazo's thoughts on anarchy, I really had to look deep into the darkness of the character and even in that of the real world to come up with that speech. You seem very knowledgeable of the Batman series. What was your earliest memory of it? Do you like any other western graphic novels or comics?

BJ: My first memory that included Batman was that of watching the first  
movie, and the most distinct part was where the Joker'd go crazy, giving out  
Joker money. His white face, green hair, and the fact that he was so out of the  
ordinary made an impact on my life. I can't say which ones but I loved the  
Sandman chronicles by Gaiman and The Killing Joke(I think co-authored by  
Gaiman too).By the way, I also recently got into the Starman comics in the  
archives and have enjoyed the Justice Society of America, another world's  
counterpart to the Justice League of America and significantly less known.

DB99: Yeah, I remember first seeing Joker as a kid too. The face, the laugh, the fact that he was such a unique villain made an impact on me too and I always had a unique respect for him because he was always taking on Batman like it was his job. I also read The Killing Joke, and I must say that too had an impact on me. Not only was it one of Joker's darkest moments, but it was also one of the moments I had the most sympathy for him. That and it also helped me argue my point of Joker actually caring about his henchwoman/girlfriend/partner in crime Harley Quinn. The Sandman Chronicles I'm not familiar with, nor with Starman comics or the Justice Society of America. I am more than familiar with the Justice League though and I'm glad to know there is another DC Comic fan out there reading my story! If you want to read outside DC Comics, check out the series Spawn from Image Comics.

Nazo is an OC based off of the Joker. How true to the Joker did I stay with him in your opinion? Do you like or dislike this portrayal?

BJ: Mr. dragonbeast99,I feel that your portrayal of that super-sane Joker is  
both accurate and inaccurate, being a contradiction. His madness is written  
quite well, though the things he does is somewhat shocking, though I enjoyed  
that Slipknot chapters. But that slip in his mask, that weakness when talking  
and fighting Naruto was, to me, very unlike the Joker. But, overall, your portrayal  
was accurate enough for me. I liked it.

DB99: I'm really glad to hear this from you being another Batman fan and this is a subject I would really like to go into. Like I said before, I didn't want a carbon copy of the Joker because it would be unoriginal and also because I wanted to create a Joker that could do things he normally couldn't do with Batman or in Gotham City. I wanted a Joker that could match up with many of the villains in Naruto's world; a tragic villain that has some sort of story to share that reveals to us a unique pain or suffering that no one could really imagine. I took an origin that seemed to fit Joker's madness and then I added just a hair more sanity to him to show that he does love and appreciate those who actually care about him but at the same time hates humanity and believes that anarchy will save everyone like him.

Another aspect I looked at was the fact that Batman and Joker, despite being such intense rivals, don't talk with each other much. Knowing that Naruto likes to talk to with a lot of his enemies and that he sometimes can change their hearts when doing so, I wanted Naruto to talk to someone who was hurting beyond him or Nagato/Pein. I wanted to allow Joker to tell his story and in a way, as you'll see later on, spread his madness into Naruto and his world by finally being able to tell his story of hate, abuse, and how he has come to see the world and people for what it really is. You may have noticed that about Nazo too, he can see people for who they really are; a power similar yet opposite to Naruto's ability to change the hearts of others. Joker doesn't want peace through destruction or world domination, he wants anarchy which only a few quality villains desire in my opinion. In a way, Nazo has become the grey area between Naruto and Sasuke; having pain similar, but much greater than, to both of them but taking an attitude completely different from both of them. He laughs at the cruel absurdity of the world.

As for the Slipknot elements, I did that as a fan of the band. When I first heard them and saw how they dressed with the masks, I thought to myself that these guys would be really scary villains. I then thought that a Joker like villain would be even more terrifying with one of the masks so I added it in. By the way, if I didn't make it clear in the beginning, I don't claim ownership to anything so even this mentioning of a band I have no ownership over. DO NOT ACCUSE ME! Any expectations or fears for my story?

BJ: Well, it seems your questions are getting harder, Mr. dragonbeast99.(talks in  
the tone of the Agent Smith in The Matrix trilogy).That turn to the so-called  
crazy/anarchic side was quite unexpected, but all the same it attracted many  
people's attention. I personally hope that this story will have a contradictory  
ending, both good and bad. That's the way I am, so please do not harass me about  
why I am like that. All I'm going to say is: Frankly, my dear, I don't give a  
damn(about your question).

DB99: You want a contradicting ending huh? OH HO! Then you are gonna love every minute of this story as it reaches its ending in due time! It will be very contradicting to anything you expect now! I'm glad you like the anarchy element, which is a theme very persistent in the Batman series so I was sure to introduce it to Naruto's world which at the time is in search of peace. It seemed to give everyone something else to think about: is peace true or is anarchy the true peace that everyone desires? But you don't give a damn about my question? (Glooms) Thanks for being honest. You recently started your own story recently. What inspired you and how do you feel about it?

BJ: Well, I must say that AMVs of NaruHina which involved the songs Every time  
you touch and Stalker together with a portrayal of the Joker inspired me. They  
can be found on YouTube, though the Joker has been removed. Personally, I feel  
that it is somewhat hard being an author. The deadlines I have set are  
wearing(me)thin down to the core. I feel that it is the best I'm going to be so  
far, so when it ends, I may write in a totally new direction, but still involving  
Naruto. The chapters I'll try to write more, but hopefully this temp. hiatus due  
to my camp tiring me out will end soon. Although the number of reviews can and  
will determine how long I stop writing.

DB99: Well I'll be there to support you and I'm sure all the readers out there will want to read the story of an author in the making and help a fellow NaruHina fan. (Audience applauds.) What can you tell us about your story?

BJ: All I can say is, just keep reading. You'll see where it goes, though it may  
change sometimes. This is a minor hint: Be prepared for some bloody murder  
scenes or a bloody scene.

Akumu: (Serious at moment) It sounds like a fair bet. (Flips coin.) I'm counting on a good chance of madness. (Coin lands heads.) Yes, that sounds perfect for your story.

DB99: I still have a way to get you off the set like I did Nazo now leave! (Akumu leaves with a smirk that DB99 doesn't see.) Okay, um, this is the scary question of the interview, would you have me live or die on the After Show?

BJ: Seriously, this is an ethical decision. If I can determine whether you live  
or die, I have to factor in an infinite number of factors, most of which I  
cannot comprehend.  
But if I follow what I'm thinking right now, you should die for making Nazo a  
ladies' man (DB99's eyes grow wide in shock and terror).DIE YOU FREAK!!!

DB99: (Berserker reaches out from offset and drags him away tearing him to shreds. Crawls back with barely any flesh or limbs left.) F-f-f-f-f-f-final q-q-q-q-q-q-q-question, any f-final q-questions or c-c-c-comments to m-me or the c-cast?

BJ: The last question? Oh well. I was looking forward to meeting Inagojo and ask  
her how hard it is to worship a buncha fish bait who don't exist in most  
worlds and ask how they can achieve whatever their goal is in life and if the  
Trinity of Fish baits can grant me some cash.

Inagojo: (Storms onto set furiously.) How dare you insult my faith when you know nothing about it! I seek enlightenment. If its cash you want, then work hard, get a good education, always seek to better yourself, and your efforts will be rewarded. As for the Trinity of Worms, money means nothing in this life for it is nothing more than an illusion, once you reach moksha and become one with Brahman you will understand that nothing truly matters in this world for there is something better ahead of us all in the end.

DB99: Well, I hope that answers your question Bonny Jinchuriki. I'm glad to have you here. (Shakes hand with a limp finger.) Well thanks everyone for reading! The story is getting closer to the end so you're not gonna want to miss this! Stay tuned as we learn about Hinata's fate and what course of action the village will take! And better yet….we….will….see….. **NAZO'S TRUE FACE! THE VILLAIN IS AT LONG LAST REVEALED FROM BEHIND THE MASK! PREPARE FOR AWE AND AMAZEMENT AS NARUTO SEES THE FACE OF HIS ENEMEY!!! **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned-!(Everything in the studio collapses burying DB99 and everyone else alive except the villains.)

Inagojo: I think we gave the moment they've all been waiting for.

Akumu: (Personality switches to cheerful.) Well, everything else has happened to DB and his cast here so why not this?

Nazo: Isn't it great to have friends? (Akumu and Inagojo helped Nazo dismantle the studio.)


	44. Ch54 & 55:Beginning of The End

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. I disclaim ownership of the OC Reiko; she is the creation of Kage Biju. Okay, from here on out, it is all action and I am getting back on track with Gears of War and The Dark Knight. So brace yourselves, its gonna be one hell of a ride! I'll try to get in as many Omakes as I can, no guarantee that they will be in every chapter. There will be two chapters in here so get ready!

Chapter Fifty Four: Loss 

Naruto tore through the trees as he chased after the Horde siblings who had kidnapped his girlfriend. As Naruto intensified his glare on RAAM, his skin began to peel as he began to transform into his Four Tailed state. That was when Skorge activated a small radio in his ear.

"He's gaining on us. Pull the trap now." Skorge said as Locusts ahead prepared what seemed to be a giant fold of paper. "When he is right on our tail, seal him!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi and the others, including Kizu, had begun to chase after Naruto. Hiashi was not about to let his daughter be taken from him and he was not about to let any sort of heroic act change things between the two them. Naruto's other teammates followed too. Yamato could sense the Kyubi's chakra growing stronger, Sakura could tell that medical attention would be needed for anyone who got caught in the crossfire of this, and Sai came along thinking that if he was really what Naruto would consider a "friend" then he would help with this situation. Those close to Hinata also came along; Kiba, Shino, and Neji who saw the whole thing happen with his Byakugan. As they hurried after Naruto, the disaster was about to reach its pinnacle.

Naruto was right behind Skorge and RAAM as the skin on his hands was almost completely burned off. He stopped for a moment to ready himself for a pounce. This was his chance to kill both RAAM and Skorge.

"He's here! Do it!" Skorge shouted into his headset. Right when Naruto lunged at the monk and Locust general, a giant piece of paper with strange markings popped up in front of Naruto. Skorge then made a series of hand signs and clapped his hands together. "Seal activate! Cage of Chaos!"

Right when Naruto burst through the paper, his Kyubi chakra disappeared. Naruto began to fall foreword until he quickly flipped in the air and landed on his feet as he continued to chase after RAAM and Skorge. He wasn't as fast now and Locusts were starting to shoot at him as well as the reinforcements coming to help him. Naruto tried to teleport closer to Skorge and RAAM, but it was no use, he still didn't have full control over the Fourth Hokage's technique. Naruto then tried to bring the Kyubi back out.

"Kyubi! KYUBI! Where the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted in the back of his head as he went to the Kyubi's cage. There was no Nine Tailed Fox. Only a white glue-web like substance covering the bars. Suddenly smiles appeared on the webbings. "What's this!?"

"Ah-ha, ah-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha." The smiles began to laugh. The smiles then burst out into laughter. It was Nazo's hysterical laughter! "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in his head as his power was blocked by the murderous psychopath. Naruto then shifted his focus back onto catching RAAM and Skorge who were still far ahead of him. "Give Hinata back!"

After dashing through a few miles of the forest, RAAM and Skorge arrived at an open area where Skorge's Hydra waited for the two on the surface. As the two were about to get mount it, Naruto teleported up to RAAM with a kunai ready to kill the Locust general.

"You're dead!" Naruto shouted as he got ready to kill RAAM until RAAM put Hinata in front of himself to use as a human shield. Naruto stopped and RAAM kicked him away. "Let her go!"

"Let's go!" Skorge said as he helped his older brother onto the back of his stead and summoned more Locusts out of hiding to stop Naruto. Skorge then heard a moan, Hinata was regaining conciseness. "Let's hurry!"

Maulers and Grinders came out against Naruto. Naruto dodged bullets and jumped off the shoulder of one of the Maulers as Skorge took off with Hinata. Luckily Kakashi and the others arrived in time to kill the Locusts that were attacking Naruto, but this meant nothing in comparison to what was about to happen.

"LET HER GO!!!!" Naruto shouted as he teleported as close as he could get to Hinata reaching out for her.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as he head hang over the side of the Hydra. The necklace Naruto bought her for her birthday came out from beneath her jacket.

"HINATA!!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed for Hinata but only caught her necklace and ripped it from her neck as he fell back to the ground. Naruto was too late. He couldn't save Hinata. RAAM and Skorge had gotten away with her. Naruto fell to his knees in despair and everyone else watched. His teammates had the most sympathy for him now.

"We're too late." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto who was holding Hinata's necklace in his hand staring down at it as if it was his only remnant of her now. Sakura wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything and she could only imagine what he felt now.

Naruto looked at the necklace he got Hinata for her birthday. He remembered how he gave it to her early because they had broken up during that time. He remembered the sweetness of their first kiss, how compassionate she was to him, how kind and gentle was, he remembered her smile, her laughter, everything that made her who she was and now it was all gone. Hinata was gone, gone from Naruto's life and there was nothing he could do. Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes as he felt the agony of losing someone close again.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he managed to go into his first tail state and began to punch the ground until his knuckles bled and the ground cracked. "RRRRAAAAHHHH!! FFFUCCCKKKK!!! FFFUUUUUCCCKKKK!! FUCK!!! GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE!?!?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!??!?"

When Naruto punched the ground for the final time, a quake was felt throughout the entire village and Naruto wasn't the cause. People back in the village had to gain their footing to stay in place as the quake became stronger and stronger until it vanished without a trace. The quake was mysterious but all attention was turned to what had happened now and Hiashi was about to start fighting again.

"You….." Hiashi said with fury in his tone as he arrived with Kizu, Moe and Kou after watching with his Byakugan. The drama was about to begin again. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten involved in my daughter's life then none of this would have happened! Now they have taken her hostage for whatever reason or worse!"

"Me!? Had you not hospitalized her then none of this would have happened!" Naruto got up and shouted as he ran up to Hiashi and punched him in the face. The two began to fight each other again until Kakashi and Yamato separated the two. "You couldn't just let us be! You couldn't accept the fact that Hinata loved me and I loved her too! And now she's gone!"

Kizu then joined in bashing Naruto but not as he intended to do it.

"Baka! Had you just died back then and there then none of this would have happened and then Hinata would be m-!" Kizu stopped himself but it was too late. Hiashi and the others heard him.

"What was that Kizu!?" Hiashi shouted in anger. His animosity was now shifted to Kizu for the moment. "What were you going to say!?"

"It was nothing." Kizu lied. Kou and Moe finally spoke and revealed Kizu for what he was really doing.

"That's a lie lord Hiashi! Kizu has been planning on taking Hinata this entire time! He only wanted to make you hate Naruto so that you wouldn't possibly consider anyone else to be Hinata's groom!" Moe shouted in ager. She wasn't going to let Kizu get away this time or let him try and win back Hiashi's trust.

"Why didn't you tell me this!?" Hiashi shouted.

"You weren't listening to anyone other than Kizu the whole time. You fell right into his trick!" Kou said angrily. He didn't care about showing respect to Hiashi right now. For all he cared, Hiashi could go die for letting something like to happen. "I talked with the pharmacy where that condom wrapper came from. Kizu bought the condom inside and used the wrapper to frame Naruto! When the KSTF arrived today to see what happened I had them check it for me! Kizu's fingerprints and his chakra trace was on it not Naruto's!"

Kizu glared at Kou for telling Hiashi this right when he was so close to winning Hiashi's trust. That was when Moe brought up more evidence against him.

"Kou, I know how Kizu found out about that technique that Naruto learned from Hinata that was based off of the Rotation." Moe said as she pulled a bottle out of her pocket. Kizu's eyes grew wide in shock that Moe found the bottle. "Before we went searching for Hinata today after escaping, I searched Kizu's garbage and found this bottle of truth serum! You poisoned Kou didn't you Kizu!? You wanted to pull up dirt on the one of the few members in the clan that actually trusts Naruto so that it would seem like Naruto was turning the clan against Hiashi!"

Hiashi turned to Kizu with rage in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kizu had set all this up in order to take his eldest daughter in marriage.

"Teme! Even if you did manage to win my trust I never would have given Hinata to you! I would have let the Main Branch fall before handing it over to you by marrying Hinata!" Hiashi shouted at Kizu who was now infuriated by what he was hearing.

"Then we have no reason to fight each other then." Naruto said thinking that he could finally be at peace with Hiashi.

"No, this is still your fault no matter what role Kizu played in this." Hiashi said as he turned back to Naruto. Naruto became angry again. "The Horde is taking everyone close to you and my daughter is still a victim of theirs because of you!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Naruto shouted as he began to attack Hiashi again. The hatred between the two was at its pinnacle and it would take a miracle to fix.

"Naruto! Hiashi-dono! Stop!" Sakura finally managed to shout out after witnessing all the tension between the two. "This isn't the time for this!"

"Words mean nothing to those two now Sakura." Neji said as he watched his uncle and Naruto go at each other. It hurt him to see them like this but it hurt Sakura the most. Neji then noticed that Sakura was beginning to cry. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I don't need to be reminded!" Sakura said referring to the day that she watched Sasuke leave and hearing that he was gone for good. Watching Naruto and Hiashi fight each other, Hinata being taken from Naruto, it was all like losing Sasuke all over again only this time the pain was being brought on her friends. Sakura thought back to when she was jealous of Hinata and how much she hurt her back then and even caused the two to break up. She thought of all the pain the two went through and how they managed to stay together until now. Sakura's heart was overrun with grief and sympathy; Naruto and Hinata didn't deserve this, not after they had gone through so much. "I don't want to be reminded of what it's like to lose the person you care about. And I especially don't want to be reminded of it by seeing my friends suffer the same way."

The hearts of the young ninja and everyone else present grew heavy. Seeing such a beautiful couple be torn apart hurt them all. Naruto and Hinata seemed to represent some sort of fairytale like hope in them all; a hope that people could overcome their differences and understand each other, even to the point where two total opposites could attract, fall in love, and change for the better. But now that hope had become a war between father and boyfriend as the girl the war was being fought over was being carried off to God only knew where.

Yamato wanted to say something but he couldn't, not when there was this much tension. Yamato then noticed something, even though at the time it was extremely menial to notice. Yamato knew the woods that everyone was in very well and he couldn't help but notice that one tree didn't seem to belong.

After what seemed to be hour's later but was really only more than a half of an hour, Hinata awoke from her sleep in a bed inside a mysterious cell. She rubbed her head still feeling the effects of the chloroform that she had been drugged with and sat up.

"Where am I?" Hinata thought to herself as she began to unroll the covers on her body. She noticed that the air felt cooler than usual. Hinata looked under the covers and saw that she was naked. "Where are my cloths!? What's going on!?"

Hinata heard a knock at the door of the cell she was in. She held her blankets tight in fear of what was going to happen. She could picture a bunch of sex hungry Locusts behind the door ready to rape her. Hinata began to hyperventilate as her fear began to grow. She heard a creak as if the door were going to open.

"Stay away!" Hinata screamed as she closed her eyes tight bracing herself for something horrible. But to her surprise a small sliding door at the bottom of the cell door opened. On a small wheeled tray, Hinata was given all her clothes and shoes with a napkin sitting on top of her jacket and chainmail armor. "W-What is this?"

"Your clothes have been cleaned for the ceremony. Get dressed and come out." The guard outside said to Hinata. Hinata got out of the bed and calmed down. "Take the vitamin that is on top of your cloths. You'll need it."

Hinata obeyed and picked up the napkin. She unfolded it and found a small blue vitamin which she swallowed whole. Hinata then felt hydrated and her stomach felt full. It was some sort of food pill. After Hinata put on all of her under armor, she put her cloths back on realizing that her necklace was gone. Hinata ignored this for the time being since the guard was getting impatient outside.

Hinata opened the door to her cell and walked out. She was confronted by five Kantus monks. Hinata didn't dare fight them knowing that if she did she would have to fight an entire Locust army that was more than willing to kill her.

"Don't speak and don't struggle." The first monk ordered as he put strange handcuffs on Hinata binding her wrists close together. He then put a strange kind of collar on her which had four leashes attached to it. The leases were tied to four poles that the other monks were carrying. "You cooperate well. Keep this up and maybe we won't kill you."

Hinata was lead down a hall by the monks not making a sound. She was inside her head at the moment trying to deal with all the feelings she had right now. She was feeling, if Nazo had to describe it, chaos. Hinata was scared of what the Horde might do to her but for some reason she was able to stay calm. For some reason she felt like nothing bad would happen to her. Hinata wasn't new to being a damsel in distress but this felt different for some reason; she didn't feel like she was being used for ransom but for bait. She was absolutely right unfortunately. There was a part of Hinata that wanted to cry over the whole thing but that feeling was weak inside her. It didn't feel appropriate here since she had the strange feeling of calmness and also because she couldn't see a reason to cry; after the time she spent with Naruto, Hinata didn't feel like crying much anymore. But that small confidence that she had learned from him didn't change the fact that she needed him now more than ever. Hinata needed Naruto's encouragement now. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it alone.

At the end of the hall the Kantus monks lead Hinata to a circular room where strange designs and characters had been drawn on the floor like some sort of diagram. Hinata began to worry.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Ready to do us the biggest favor we've ever asked of you?" An all too familiar voice said. Hinata looked up and saw Nazo standing there with the other Horde leaders. Nazo had the same mask as before while Inagojo and Akumu had new ones. Inagojo wore what looked like an angry metal hockey mask. Akumu wore a mask that looked almost like a recycled version of his old one, with the long nose now cut open and widened to run from the top of his forehead on down; it appeared to be nailed to the top of his head, there was a similar piece added to the chin of the mask, there were huge bolts on the four corners of the face to hold it together, the mouth was unzipped, and the material was in very poor condition with several creases and wrinkles in the material. Why they would still need to hide their faces was beyond Hinata. It was all meant for the big finale that they intended to do for the end. "Okay boys, set her up!"

The Kantus monks holding the poles stretched them out as far as they could without yanking Hinata. They then placed the poles in holes in the floor and locked them in place. Hinata was standing in the middle of the floor now. Nazo gave Hinata his wicked smile and laughed menacingly at her in order to scare her but Hinata only looked away trying to ignore him. This upset Nazo. Nazo then walked up to Hinata and grabbed her by the face making her look him in the eyes.

"Where the hell do you come off as some shy, sheltered, innocent little thing with that 'good girl' personality when you have the inner strength to look away from me as your way of telling me that you're really not afraid of me?" Nazo asked as he held Hinata's face tighter. Hinata couldn't believe that Nazo actually read that gesture correctly. She was unaware of Nazo's ability to see people for they really were. "You really think that turning away is gonna hide you pretending to be scared? You really think that's not gonna bother me!? How is that you can handle so much when you're so shy!? What makes you so brave and strong when I've made even the Kages piss their pants over the sound of my name!? What makes you better than them or me!? What makes you so great that you can even love that dumbass boyfriend of yours!?"

"Nazo stop! You'll contaminate her if you keep that up." Inagojo said trying to protect Hinata in secret. She was still touched after her fight with Hinata in the mine. Nazo could see this and he didn't like it. He had gone through too much and worked too hard for Inagojo to give up here and now on this. Inagojo had no intention of quitting but Nazo didn't like how she was slowly regaining his sanity as he and Akumu were losing even more of it. Inagojo then looked at Hinata trying hard to not show her feelings. "Alright, let's begin. Paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha, paguwasampha."

Suddenly the handcuffs on Hinata broke came undone and turned out to be two of Inagojo's tentacles. The tentacles formed a circle around Hinata. The leashes and the collar on Hinata also broke off and became the remaining four tentacles. Those tentacles then made a circle that covered the rest of the diagram pouring chakra into whatever spell Inagojo had set up. Inagojo began to make hand signs as she continued to chant. Suddenly a dome of chakra appeared around Hinata trapping her inside. It soon began to close in on Hinata cutting off the her air supply. Hinata became light headed and fainted. But before she hit the floor, she began to float inside what had become a giant sphere of chakra which put Hinata into a form of suspended animation. The four poles in the floor then lashed onto the sphere and began to slowly drain out her chakra in a safe way that wouldn't drain her to death. The chakra then leaked through the diagram and into an opening in the floor that drained into an Imulsion pool inside the castle of Nexus that had Nazo's chaos chakra mixed in it. As Hinata's chakra entered the pool, it became stronger. The Horde was creating some sort of special batch of Imulsion.

After Hinata had been sealed in suspended animation, her spirit awoke in some sort of dream like realm. She was inside an empty castle with no furniture or any sort of decorations. Hinata looked out a window and saw absolutely nothing. It was a realm she could be at peace at until this was all over.

"At least I know I'm still alive." Hinata thought to herself as she felt a bit of despair and loneliness yet no urge to cry despite it all.

Back outside the sphere, Nazo was gazing at the sight along with the other Horde leaders. Inagojo was the only one feeling remorse for what was happening.

"We have chaos chakra and now noble chakra." Nazo said as he looked away to get ready for something else. "Now we just need to wait for the Foxman to arrive and then we'll have Biju chakra to add to the mix for Skorge's new pet."

"Nazo, what are you going to do now?" Inagojo asked as she looked down.

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna go sit outside, meditate, go read a couple of dirty magazines to get myself, the usual." Nazo said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go make this castle burst out of the ground to raise holy hell on the surface! What else is there to do!?"

"I'm going to go help Nazo. Maybe if I'm lucky Neji will see it before Naruto and I'll get another chance at killing him." Akumu said as he flipped his coin betting on the chances of Neji coming to him inside the walls of Nexus. His coin landed heads and Akumu smirked thinking that his luck was beginning to turn. "Get the cesspool ready, by the time the city reaches the surface, it's gonna be hard to keep the Imulsion pumping into it."

Inagojo did just that with all elevators and adjusting equipment beneath the floor Hinata now floated above. After pulling all the right levers and switches for the Imulsion ducts, the cesspool was set as a small rumble went through Nexus. RAAM approached his mother then. He wanted to speak with her before he would have to leave again and help Nazo with his next sinister plot.

"Mom, I didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier with the Lambent problem we're having now, but I've remembered something after my injuries in the mine." RAAM said. He was beginning to worry more about her with everything that was going on and a part of him was worried that he wouldn't be speaking with her much, if ever, again at the end of it all. "When Deidara first knocked me out of the air, I remembered something similar in my past when the ship crashed."

"Did you remember anything else?" Inagojo asked.

"I remember the people who adopted me a bit more but then a strange old man took me away on the ship you found me on. He wasn't friendly and neither were the people he worked with. I'm sure he was western." RAAM said. Inagojo looked concerned and a bit frightened. "I can't remember his name but I feel you and the others mentioned him before and that he knows the secret about my Kryll."

"I'm glad to hear that you are recovering so fast RAAM. But please, don't rush yourself. There are a lot of things coming and you should try to keep your head as clear as possible." Inagojo said looking down feeling weak. It was like she was a little girl again feeling shy and unconfident. "You should get ready soon. Nazo isn't going to want to wait."

"Yes my queen. I'll go immediately." RAAM said looking down on small, beautiful mother. Before RAAM could leave, Inagojo threw her arms around him to feel the emotional comfort and know that she had done some good in her life if she had a son like him. RAAM put his arms around Inagojo thinking about how much she meant to him and how now it seemed like they were growing apart.

Meanwhile, on top of the castle of Nexus, Nazo stood ready to give the world a scare. Locusts turned on reactors, power generators, and Nazo began to focus his chaos chakra into the castle. Soon, giant pillars began to rise out of the lake of Imulsion beneath the city pushing it upward. Large metal lifts that seemed to resemble crab legs began to push up pulling the city beneath it. Nazo absorbed the chaos in the city and on the surface above and poured it into the machines moving the city upward. Nazo could feel his own inner chaos building and powering the city to rise. He laughed hysterically as the castle finally broke through the surface revealing a large city hanging over a lake of Imulsion with pillars holding it up. Scare amounts of ground stood by the castle making the Imulsion lake a mote. As bridges came out to allow Locusts to exit the city, Nazo picked up a mic attached to the giant Gossip Stone speakers on the castle of Nexus and began to shout out what he assumed to be his final speech.

"Greetings Five Great Nations and all other hidden villages that make up this pathetic World of Ninjas! Nexus has risen from the Hollow and you're invited for a final round of fighting here on our home field!" Nazo shouted as he took off his mask to show his face to the world. "Those who can hear this may either come to us for war if they're in for the final stand up at of the night or they can dump off what remains of their prestigious clans by the speakers which have conveniently appeared in your countries to hear this message to sign out!"

People began to panic in the Five Great Nations, riots began to occur, and the Akatsuki immediately began to regroup for what was now an emergency meeting. Nazo could feel it, he could feel the chaos all over the world growing and he took a deep breath in pleasure of it as the madness was absorbed into his being. Nazo smiled wickedly as he began to speak again.

"I've got nothing to lose! Nothing to hold on to! You can all have at me if you want!" Nazo shouted. "Five Kages, if you are who you say you are then come and try to stop me! Send your worst! I'll take it! We can all take it! The abuse and misery we've endured is stronger than anything you can dish out! If you're not listening to this then you're either scared, stupid, or completely naïve in thinking that there is a way out of this! If you want to attempt diplomacy then prepare to be shot down and your villages left to rot!"

The Locusts listening began to cheer on Nazo. At long last they would stop the Five Great Nations and get revenge against Niles for the horrible things he had done to them.

"I own this world now! I own your people! I own your villages! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" Nazo laughed as he built up his inner chaos to a new pinnacle. "You can call me The Agent of Chaos, you can call The Clown Prince of Crime, you can call me the Harlequin of Hate, you can call me the Ace of Knaves but I'm still the Nazo you love to hate! I am cruel irony, I am the smiling sin, I am the man who laughs, I am the one who will kill you with a smile on your face, I am….. THE JOKER!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!"

While Nazo was finishing his speech, Tsunade was dealing with the already crumbling situation in the village. She had to deal with the horrified and panicking Hyuga clan over the kidnapping of Hinata and the elders and other councilors who were now blaming Tsunade for the entire incident.

"Okay! I understand that this is a high emergency situation with the Horde, the heiress of the Hyuga clan gone, and with this new threat that Nazo has broadcasted to the Five Great Nations!" Tsunade shouted to the crowd in her office wanting answers for what was happening. "Nazo is trying to provoke us into war and he is trying to make us turn ourselves against each other by having us turn over our prestigious ninja clans as a decline to his invite to war!"

"That may be so Tsunade but with this imminent danger ahead of us now is not the time to be standing here deciding what we should do!" Koharu shouted at Tsunade. "We need to act now! We need to fight these terrorists and let them know that they cannot continue this behavior!"

Tsunade was losing her patience and temper with everyone in her office now. She finally snapped when Shizune ran into the room with an emergency report.

"Lady Tsunade we have an emergency!" Shizune said as she ran into Tsunade's office gasping for breath looking horrified by what she had heard. "There is a message going out to all Five Great Nations about going to war with the Locust Horde! Everyone is being told to fight now for the Horde's newest attack!"

"What the hell has that dokeshi teme done now that's hasn't happened yet!?" Tsunade shouted over the screaming silencing everyone. "What could possibly be worse than what has happened now!?"

"THE LOCUST HORDE HAS GONE AND SANK TWO MORE CAPITAL CITIES! THERE IS ONE MORE AND THAT IS HERE IN THE LAND OF FIRE!!!" Shizune shouted almost in tears. So many people were dead already but what could have driven Nazo to do this? Shizune finally began to cry in the thought of the destruction. This was all too much to take.

"FUCK!! FUCK!!!" Tsunade screamed as she finally grabbed her desk and threw it out her window in a rage. "GOD DAMN IT NAZO WHAT DO YOU WANT!? WHY IS IT EVERYTHING WORSE THAN THE LAST STUNT!? WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!? WHY IS THIS HARD!?!?!?"

Tsunade stood there catching her breath trying to calm down. She looked out her window to see the shattered glass and desk below and a mysterious ivy growing near the window. Tsunade ignored it thinking that it was something that must have been planted sometime today by someone. Tsunade turned around to face the crowd. She didn't have any other option but this was what she had decided.

"Shizune, alert the feudal lord to evacuate the capital city Goshikku now along with any surrounding towns, villages, and cities near the capital that could potentially sink." Tsunade said with a sigh as she then faced Koharu and Homura. "I'm going to need your approval and verification to the feudal lord that our village is now going to prepare and ship out to war."

"Very well Tsunade." Homura said as he and Koharu left her office thinking that Tsunade for once made a smart decision. "What route will our forces be taking to Nexus?"

"I'm first sending them through the abandoned mines that go beneath the capital. I have a feeling that the Horde is going to make a move there after they strike and hopefully we can stop whatever it is that's sinking cities in the Five Great Nations." Tsunade said as she put her hand against her forehead wondering if this was really the right choice to make. "However, I want a stable number of our shinobi to stay here in the village in case the Horde tries to attack us while our home defenses are weak."

As the two elders left, they were greeted by Danzo who had something to tell them.

"I see Tsunade-hime has a plan of action but I think I have one that will solve our problems with the least amount of bloodshed and will help fix our problem with the Hyuga clan." Danzo said as he walked with the two elders. "Hiashi hasn't kept peace within his clan and he hasn't taken care of it responsibly allowing things like the death of the former Raikage to occur, having an heiress unfit to lead, and allowing that heiress to be kidnapped. I have a plan to let the other villages take care of our grub problem as well."

"Go on, we're listening." Koharu said.

"You know Kizu Hyuga has wanted the seat of the head of the Main Branch for a long time but he needs to marry one of Hiashi's daughters to do this." Danzo began. "And if he can appear to be the savior of the Hyuga clan during all this, the elders in his clan will consider replacing Hiashi with him."

As the three conspirators left the room and everyone got ready to head to the nation's capital, Temari came to speak with Shikamaru for one last time before she would have to leave to help her own village.

"Sorry this didn't turn out as we had hoped." Temari said to Shikamaru as she walked with him to the Hokage's residence where there was a discussion of a plan of action against the Horde. "I guess I should be going soon."

"It's alright, no one could have seen this coming and I should have known that peace wouldn't last long here, not when that psychopath is still alive." Shikamaru said as saw other Jonin gathering. "At least you did something for me; no one has ever done that for me before. I appreciate it."

"Shikamaru, the Horde is after all renowned ninja clans, aren't you worried that Nazo or one of his goons will try harder to kill you because you're a member of the Nara clan?" Temari asked. She was worried for him.

"Well the Akatsuki want Naruto but he has no fear facing them. So why should I have any fear of a group that wants to kill me, my family, and my friends who also come from prestigious clans?" Shikamaru said. He knew all about Naruto's stand against Kakuzu and Nazo and he was impressed by how Naruto had no fear fighting either. Shikamaru wanted to be like that too, he wanted to be able to follow Naruto. "I'm gonna get that dokeshi teme back for what he did to me and for what he did to my mom. Don't worry about it."

"But I am Shikamaru!" Temari said as she impulsively grabbed Shikamaru's hand as he began to enter the Hokage's residence for the discussion. Both Shikamaru stopped in place blushing as they continued to hold hands. Temari continued to speak. "Please, don't get yourself killed. I do think about you a lot and it means a lot to me to know that you think about me too. Please, Shikamaru, don't do anything that I won't be able to help you with or be unable to protect you from."

"You don't need to protect me, you need to go home and protect your village." Shikamaru said as Temari slowly let go of his hand. "I'm not gonna die if that's what you're worried about. I still have some things I need to do in life and……"

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru lied. He wanted to tell her that he intended to confess his love to her in the future but that would only make her worry more and make him worry more about her more. "Head home now before we leave. It will be safer that way and you should be able to find out what your village plans to do next before they leave for war."

"Thanks, I will." Temari said looking down and trying not to get emotional again like she did back in the mine. She didn't want to look weak in front of Shikamaru.

"And promise me you'll be safe." Shikamaru said as he put his arms around Temari. He didn't know how much longer he or Temari had to live with everything that was happening, so he had to give her some sort of affection before he left. "I promise I won't die if you can promise me that you'll see me at the end of this all."

Temari returned the affection and a tear fell down her cheek as she left the man she was slowly falling in love with. Chaos had torn them apart and soon chaos would affect everyone who dared to challenge it.

Back in the conference room of the Hokage's residence, Tsunade was explaining her plan to make it to the abandoned mines near the capital as a means to hopefully flank the Horde's movement and stop the Locusts from sinking another city as they proceeded through their trail of destruction. This would hopefully end the fighting sooner. Tsunade had no idea how wrong she was right now about all of this and what was to come from it.

"Due to our low amount of forces from the previous invasions and the amount of shinobi we need to stay behind to guard the village, the KSTF will be joining the fight as well as any retired shinobi on the village's Lifeboat assistance plan." Tsunade said as a map of the attack route was shown to everyone in the room. Kakashi stood next to the mysterious member of the KSTF that was wearing the Anbu mask and felt a strange bit of nostalgia from him. Kakashi ignored this for now and focused on the plan. "If we travel through the cliff path, the platoons we send out will be safe from any Locust attacks that may be stationed outside of the village expecting us. That way the area will be too crowded for a fire fight and any grubs that think they can emerge ahead of us to gun down our shinobi will be overrun."

"Lady Tsunade, this plan seems a bit flawed in the sense that should for any reason our main platoons going in that direction be cut off, they would have to take the forest route to the abandoned Landown mines which would leave them scattered about and perfect lone targets for any Reavers that might be in the air nearby." One kunoichi said as she raised her hand to make a comment.

"I'm aware of that which is why our second line of platoons will be taking the path nearby should they need support." Tsunade said. She was forgetting that this was Nazo she was dealing with and that there was bound to be some sort of diversion by him. She was too used to being a schemer. "Also, Sai will be following by air so if air support is needed he'll be there to assist."

Not everyone was sure if this would work but it was the best that Tsunade and the others in charge could come up with. Before Tsunade could give her final speech of good luck to the men and women about to put their lives on the line for the village, Naruto burst in madder than a hornet about what was going on.

"Grandma Tsunade, in all due respect, I am more than willing to put my life on the line for the village, and I know for a fact that no one else here has ever truly fought Nazo and lived to tell about it so why the hell am I stationed here when I should be out there putting a clown in his grave!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto now is not the time for this! You are to be posted here as ordered! No questions asked!" Tsunade shouted. She didn't like having to do this, but with Nazo plotting something to obviously make Naruto come after him, she couldn't risk him getting captured. "We'll get Hinata back if this is what this is all about. Don't worry."

"Hinata is my girlfriend! The one that I promised to protect be there for!" Naruto shouted with his eyes now turning red. "I faced that dokeshi teme before and I know how to beat him! You'll lose more lives leaving me here than sending in an army of people who don't even know how to fight the man! If you truly want to save Hinata, this village, and your reputation as Hokage then you need to send me out against that monster!"

Tsunade lost her temper right then and there as Naruto brought up her reputation. Naruto knew all about her issues with Koharu and Homura and that her reign as Hokage depended on this fight. Tsunade threw a kunai at Naruto and Naruto tilted his head away still feeling angry.

"Naruto! I will not have you insult me! I am your superior and your leader! You will do as I say and stay here!" Tsunade shouted as she pounded her fist down on the table she was sitting at. Naruto glared into her eyes as she did too. Naruto left without a word and the meeting continued.

As Naruto walked out to return to where he was supposed to be, he ran into Jiraiya with something on his back. It was a large bag of luggage.

"I heard about your girlfriend. I'm sorry for your loss." Jiraiya said.

"She'd be back here a lot sooner if I could go after her." Naruto scoffed. "I could beat that dokeshi teme now that I know all his tricks."

"You still don't know a thing about him and you still don't have what it takes to beat him." Jiraiya said in brutal honesty. "To go after Nazo would be suicide. You need to be prepared for another round against him and that's why I'm here."

"I don't have time for training you god damn pervy sage! I need to save Hinata now!" Naruto shouted in rage. He wasn't thinking at the moment and his anger got the better of him when he insulted Jiraiya. "Let me face him again and I'll show you that I have what it takes to beat Nazo! The Agent of Chaos or whatever the hell he calls himself!"

"You really think so?" Jiraiya said with a laugh. Naruto was going to screw himself by going after Nazo without the things he brought for him. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Just you wait! I'm gonna capture Nazo and make him spill his guts out about what he knows about Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran off. Jiraiya said nothing. This was a lesson that Naruto would have to learn on his own. He needed to find the darkness on his own to become who he needed to become for this fight. Just like his father years ago.

The night was young and the parties were about to leave. Each battalion was given a code name and group of higher up leaders as the platoons set out for what was sure to become a war. Shikamaru and his party were met up with one of the platoon leaders. It was an older man probably in his sixties with a bulky body and beard. If Shikamaru didn't know any better, he'd say the man was a retired shinobi.

"Welcome to the big game Shikamaru." The man said as he looked at him and the rest of his party consisting of Kakashi, Shino, and Lee. "The names Dizzy. I'll be guiding your guide for this trip along with the KSTF members who generously volunteered for this."

"It's a pleasure having you here Dizzy." Shikamaru said. "You a conscript?"

"I didn't have a choice when my family took the Lifeboat assistance." Dizzy said. "Family got the groceries, grandpa got conscripted. Life's a bitch like that. Let's get ready for Landown."

Kakashi wasn't paying attention to the conversation as he noticed the same mysterious masked KSTF ninja from before. He was talking to a rookie and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what it was they were talking about.

"You got some moves on you pal." The young rookie ninja police officer said as he and the mysterious masked KSTF member got ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go chunk some shuriken and jutsu at those grubs!" Dizzy said as the battalion set off for Landown. Dizzy got ahead of the battalion and made an announcement. "Alright, everyone make sure your radio gear is set and working! We are moving in the battalion that the village was kind of to let me name Betty. When we make it to the cliff pass, beware of any grubs that may be stationed around to stop us."

With this, the battalion was off along with the others spread out. This was going to be a long and hard trail, but if Konoha wanted to live to see the light of another day its ninjas would have to step up for this.

"Alright, Ino, Chouji, can you hear me on radio?" Shikamaru asked as he checked his extended radio signal for the other battalion.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear Shikamaru." Ino said as she traveled alongside Chouji. "Apparently we are traveling in the battalion called Maryland. We'll see you guys at Landown."

"It's go time baby!" Kiba said butting into the conversation. He and Akamaru were ready to show off their skills on this after Naruto had hogged the spotlight for so long. The battalions left not knowing the danger that lay ahead.

Meanwhile at a checkpoint not too far from the battalion that Shikamaru was in, an armored couch came speeding through pulled by four strange animals with mantis like hands.

"Hey! You wait like everyone else pal!" The checkpoint guard said as he approached the man driving it. Before the driver could say anything or the guard, a man wearing an eerie clown mask and prison jumpsuit came out of the side with a shotgun and blew the guard's head off! It was Nazo! He was back to cause more mayhem!

"Let's make this fun shall we?" Nazo said as he unrolled a scroll and summoned what looked like a miniature Hydra. He quickly mounted it with several other Locusts and flew off as the couch made its way towards the battalion. Chaos was about to break loose.

The KSTF leaders leading the group began to take a turn for the cliff path when suddenly they people leading the battalion noticed that there was a huge wall of fire blocking off the path. Someone had come and set fire to block them off.

"Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead." The KSTF rookie leading the battalion alongside the masked KSTF member said into his headset to inform Dizzy and the others that they would have to take the other route now. As the head of the battalion moved, others began to stop in distraction of the fire. "Damn it! All units move on into the forest!"

"We're going into the forest? We'll be like turkeys on a holiday dinner going through there." One Jonin following the two KSTF members said. As the battalion began to follow, things were now taking a turn for the worst.

As the battalion took the only small path within the forest, an armored couch being pulled by four Bloodmounts came rushing in on back of the battalion cutting off the portion that Shikamaru and his party were in.

"Hey Dizzy, we have company." Shikamaru said as he noticed that there were guns coming out of the sides of the couch and shooting at the ninjas nearby. Everyone was now scattered into the trees and broken up out of formation. "Dizzy we have Locusts! Call for back up!"

"Maryland get your ass over here to help!" Dizzy said into his head set as he too began to dodge the bullets coming out of the couch.

"Can't do that now Dizzy! I got pushed off track by a fire so now we're heading into the mountains away from where you are now." The leader of battalion Maryland said. "You best-!? Oh shit!"

Soon Nemacysts were dropping out of the sky onto Maryland scattering its members and making rocks drop down on the defenseless shinobi below. The Locust Horde was going to take out as many ninjas as they could. It was almost in desperation.

Back with Betty, the back of the battalion was being scattered even more as a miniature Hydra with the words "**S**Laughter is the best medicine" came flying in taking out the back of the battalion. Shikamaru was now separated from Shino, Lee, and everyone who was behind him. Kakashi was the only one still with him but the two were now jumping through the trees trying to stay alive. Things got worse when a Reaver came into to keep the two in place from behind. That was when the Hydra flew right beside the two. Shikamaru's heart began to race as he saw Nazo sitting on the far back of the Hydra with an array of guns to use. Nazo first brought out a machine gun mounted on the saddle of the Hydra and began to gun down Shikamaru. Nazo began to fire at the middle of the broken group of ninjas in attempt to hit Shikamaru and Kakashi but to his disappointment, Shikamaru and Kakashi went off in a different direction to avoid his gun shots.

"Dizzy, get the battalion out of here!" Kakashi shouted into his headset as Nazo then began to shoot down the ninjas in the back of the group. Shino and Lee went crashing down out of the trees they were jumping through with no hope of survival. Kakashi and Shikamaru began to panic. "Damn it Dizzy where are you!?"

"Her names Betty and I can't do shit right now! Ask the KSTF guys up front for help!" Dizzy answered on his headset as he began to throw paper bombs at the armored couch. Dizzy sent the message on up but the KSTF was no help.

Nazo then switched the gun and pulled out what looked like a shotgun but again, attached to the saddle for stability. The power of the gun was strong enough to take down tree tops and now taking away Kakashi and Shikamaru's footing.

"Is he targeting us specifically!?" Shikamaru shouted as he watched in terror as tree branches started to come falling down on him and Kakashi.

"Yes I am!" Nazo laughed as he overheard the panicking Shikamaru. Nazo shot and shot again but Kakashi and Shikamaru were now more evasive. Nazo looked closer at Kakashi and saw that he was now using his Sharingan to read the movements of the gun. "Crap."

"How well can you read the gun's pattern?" Shikamaru asked as he ran behind Kakashi on the dirt road. The trees weren't an option if they wanted to read Nazo.

"He's gonna need something a lot bigger if he wants to outsmart my Sharingan." Kakashi said as he watched Nazo let out a sigh and pull out another gun.

The KSTF members leading the group began to slow down to see what Nazo was doing. Their eyes grew wide in terror as they saw what Nazo was doing.

"What is that?" The rookie asked his silent superior officer. Nazo pulled out a giant cannon like gun with a missile coming out of it. He then aimed it at the very front of the party ahead of the KSTF members to shoot the ninjas who were running ahead like cowards. A good number of them were from Konoha's most renowned clans. The rookie could only guess at what the weapon was based on what he heard about firearms. "What is that a bazooka?"

Nazo fired ahead and wiped out the unit ahead in a huge explosion. Body parts, dirt, and casings from the shell went flying through the air and showered back on the ninjas behind.

"I didn't sign up for this!" The rookie cried as he began to see his life flash before his eyes.

Kakashi watched in sheer amazement and terror at the sight of the blast radius of the weapon. Nazo loaded another missile and fired at the people ahead again just barely missing the KSTF members and sending Dizzy tumbling through the air. Shikamaru and Kakashi could tell that this next blast would be the one to kill them. Nazo was about to load another missile when suddenly he saw something ahead. It was a person running fast alongside another person who looked exactly like him. They were carrying a huge ball of chakra that had a whirling wind noise to it. It was Naruto!

"Shikamaru, on my count jump out of the way." Kakashi said as he sensed Naruto ahead with his Sharingan.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see when it comes." Kakashi said trying not to smile. He knew that Naruto wouldn't stay in the village when Hinata had been captured by the Horde.

"Look out! Look out!" The rookie shouted to his superior as they both jumped out of the way of Naruto who came charging through them, barely missing Dizzy, and blasted the armored couch with an Odama Rasengan.

"Now!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto came charging through with the pieces of the armored couch and dead Bloodmounts flying through the air around him. Nazo stopped to admire his enemy's audacity and power.

"Better play to win now before we get out of the forest." Nazo said with his famous laugh. He then began to load his bazooka again with a clear shot at Kakashi and Shikamaru. "Let's see'em stop this one!"

Naruto quickly turned around and went into his One Tail state. He couldn't bring out much of the Kyubi's chakra because of the seal that Nazo put on him earlier. But it was enough to make him fast enough to catch the homicidal clown. Naruto charged at full speed glaring at the Hydra Nazo rode.

As Nazo took aim, he soon lost it when the Hydra began to shake.

"Suck on that you dirty octopus with wings!" Dizzy shouted as he threw another explosive spell tag at the Hydra's belly. He soon ran away when the front seat riders began to gun him down. "We're almost out boys! Just hang on a little longer!"

Nazo took aim again and smiled as he saw Kakashi look him in the eyes. The moment Nazo pulled the trigger, Naruto dived in front of his sensei and Shikamaru with the sign for the rat made.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a thousand doppelgangers came between him and the missile. The explosion blew Naruto away, but he was safe from the blast as were Kakashi and Shikamaru. The blast radius hit the Hydra however and the pilot of the beast died in the explosion. The Hydra went skidding across the ground squealing in pain as it lost its sense of direction from the pilot's absence.

The ninjas still alive began to regroup on the ground and got back into formation as they reached the end of the forest. Kakashi and Shikamaru were safe for the time being.

"Dizzy are we out of here yet!?" Kakashi shouted over his headset hoping that Dizzy was still alive.

"The exits right ahead! We're almost through this!" Dizzy shouted.

Meanwhile, at the edge of a small town, the poorer members were meeting to socialize in the way they could when suddenly the most peculiar thing happened. A blonde teen aged boy came flying through the air and crashed into a pile of trash and thrown out furniture on the side of the street. It was Naruto and he was now officially pissed at Nazo. Naruto got back up still in his One Tail state and charged off through the town.

Nazo got up from his seat and looked at the Locust who was driving the Hydra.

"This is just the way I wanted to go boss, with a bang." The Locust said as he breathed his last breath with a smile.

"Nara, Nara, Nara Shikamaru!" Nazo said as he gave a final good bye to his dead henchman in his head. He then grabbed his body. "Oh, excuse me, I wanna drive!"

Nazo then took the reins of the Hydra and flew off with his only remaining henchman with him.

"_Duh-da-da-da-da!"_ Nazo sang as he lead the Hydra right to the tail of Betty with all its remaining ninjas lined up perfectly to gun down.

"We gonna get out of the forest! We need air support now!" The rookie said as he and his superior lead the battalion out of the forest and into the open outside area. The battalion then scattered to prevent Nazo from gunning them down.

"I like this job! I like it!" Nazo said as he continued to chase the ninjas below who were now trying to fight back.

Back with Naruto, things were getting a bit tough with the people of the town getting in his way. Naruto dashed through the streets, taking down anything or anyone that got in his way, he even blew open a wall with a spell tag to keep moving! Naruto was running like a madman! One man picking his teeth had his hand mirror knocked out his hands while Naruto ran by, late night shoppers dived out of the way as Naruto dashed through the town market, and two local children cheered him on as he used his Rasengan to break down a concrete wall. There was no stopping him!

While Naruto was still catching up, Sai got the message for air support and began to head in Nazo's direction. Also Maryland was out of the mountains and could now support Betty.

"I'm on port ready to give Nazo some of his own medicine." Sai said as he pulled out some grenades he had gathered from the previous invasions. He then began to head in Nazo's direction.

"That's what I'm talking about! Real air cavalry!" The rookie said in admiration of Sai coming in to the rescue.

"Okay rack'em up." Nazo said into a hand radio he brought along alerting the Locusts ahead responsible for taking care of any aerial threats. "Rack'em up! Rack'em up! Rack'em up!"

Two Locusts hiding in between two upcoming cliffs fired long, thick metal wires that lashed to the walls of the cliffs in a crisscross pattern. Sai couldn't see the wire because of the dark night sky. Sai flew ahead of Nazo to take him head on and his ink bird was caught in the wire undoing the animation technique. Sai soon began to spiral through the air.

"That's not good." The rookie said as he watched Sai crash onto the ground shouting in pain. Soon the grenades he was carrying were shot by a nearby sniper setting them off. Sai was caught in the blast! "Okay that's not good!"

"WU-HA-HA! HA-HA!" Nazo laughed in amusement of Sai's death.

Naruto saw this from a distance and began to run faster. He was almost out of the town as he charged through the check point to enter, down the road exiting it, and towards the open area where the battalion was being lead through while being gun downed by Nazo. Nazo laughed quietly to himself as he waited for Naruto or someone else to try and fight back.

Naruto was almost there. He had to cut through the woods to get ahead of Nazo. He quickly created a Rasengan to burst through a large rock in his way, he charged on forward and skidded across the ground and back onto his feet ahead of Nazo who was now flying low to meet Naruto. Naruto stood there glaring while his doppelganger readied another Rasengan.

"Now there's a Foxman." Nazo said with a sinister smile. This was what he wanted. He saw Naruto preparing another Rasengan and watched him charge head on ready to hit the Hydra mouth first with his signature technique. "Uh, you wanna play! Come on!"

Naruto ran at full speed, as fast as his One Tailed state would allow him with his sights dead on the Hydra that was now roaring to take Naruto down.

"Come on!" Nazo shouted to Naruto to encourage his attack. This was fun for him.

Naruto then canceled his Rasengan and skid beneath the Hydra. Nazo and the Locust remaining with him watched in confusion. Why would Naruto fake taking on the Hydra?

"He missed!" The Locust shouted as he and Nazo turned their heads around to watch Naruto. The Locust was sure that Naruto had given up but Nazo knew better. Nazo looked forward and waited for a surprise. Nazo wasn't disappointed as the Naruto that skid beneath the Hydra disappeared revealing himself to be a doppelganger. Nazo looked to the side and saw the real Naruto with a doppelganger carrying an Odama Rasengan. "Oh shit!"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto shouted as he and the doppelganger struck the Hydra with the giant sphere of chakra. The Hydra screeched as the technique ripped it to shreds and the beast was blasted away into the woods by a nearby river. "You're next dokeshi teme!"

The KSTF members stopped and the mysterious masked one ran away to help Naruto along with other Jonin and KSTF ninjas.

"We can't stop here! We're like sitting ducks!" The rookie shouted as he stopped and watched the party run away and the rest of the battalion either run ahead or stop with him.

Nazo crawled out from beneath the dead Hydra and felt his mask get caught on the scrapped metal of the saddle and stationary gun on the beast's back.

"Oh fuck this shit." Nazo said in frustration as he ripped off his mask completely for the now charging Naruto to see. Naruto charged at Nazo with a Rasengan in hand but now with shock, awe, wonder, a slight piece of disappointment as he looked at Nazo's real face beneath the mask. He could see the scars that Nazo had shown him before but now he could see that the man had his entire face painted white with black paint around his eyes and green hair. Naruto was expecting someone uglier or at least not another disguise; Nazo was still hidden behind the face paint.

Nazo walked towards Naruto with a machine gun in his hand and he began to shoot down any of the ninjas that had come to help Naruto. This was their fight, no one else's and Nazo wasn't going to let any KSTF or Jonin ruin this for him. Nazo then put down the gun and stood there perfectly still.

"Come on, come on. I want'cha ta do it, I want'cha ta do it. Come on!" Nazo said as he looked Naruto in the eyes and stood there. Naruto looked him in the eyes and continued to charge. "Come on."

Naruto watched Nazo thinking over in his head what this all was. Why was Nazo doing this? Was it some sort of a trick? Why would he just stand there when he was about to be hit with his Rasengan?

"Come on, come on. I want'cha ta do it, I want'cha ta do it. Come on, hit me." Nazo said as he stood there with Naruto getting closer. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, Nazo wanted him to take him head on! "Come on, hit me. Come on hit me!"

Naruto was only a few feet away and Nazo still wasn't moving! He was crazy! He actually wanted to get hit by his Rasengan! Naruto began to panic; he didn't know what to do! Why would his enemy want to be hit!? Why wasn't he moving or at least trying to shield himself!?

"AAARRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he got closer to Nazo trying to intimidate him and get him to react to the coming danger. Nazo still wasn't moving!! He was going to get hit with the Rasengan!

"HIT ME!!!" Nazo shouted as Naruto was only two feet away from hitting him. Naruto continued to scream as he charged at Nazo but for some strange reason, for some strange compulsion, out of some sort of fear Naruto turned away at the last minute to avoid Nazo. Naruto looked over to his side and saw Nazo looking at him continue to charge looking disappointed that Naruto didn't hit him. Naruto tripped while distracted and he was blasted by his own Rasengan.

Naruto skipped across the ground and finally crashed into a tree knocking him out cold. Nazo ran up and looked down on the unconscious young shinobi. Nazo then began to laugh as he jumped up on top of Naruto and began to laugh like a lunatic.

"WU-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA! BWRUAUAGH!!" Nazo began to shack his head violently while letting his cheeks bounce around to make absurd noises. He then got down on his knees with a knife in his hand and placed the blade in Naruto's mouth getting ready to carve his face. Right when Nazo inserted the blade, someone pointed a kunai at the back of his head. It was the masked member of the KSTF with his party there to save Naruto! "ARRRAAAGGGGHHH!!! Could you please just give me a minute?"

The masked KSTF member knocked Nazo over onto his back while the other with him pointed swords at him. Nazo rolled his eyes in annoyance and expectation as the masked KSTF member finally revealed who he was. It was Lieutenant Saiban Hosoku! He was still alive! He had faked is death this whole time!

"We got you know you son of a bitch." Saiban said as more ninjas arrived. One of the medics woke up Naruto and treated his wounds quickly. Naruto looked at Saiban in complete shock that he was still alive. "Good job, you helped us catch him."

Naruto smiled as he now knew that Nazo was his now. The mood got even better as Kakashi arrived with a safe Shikamaru and injured but alive Lee, Shino, and Sai! They had survived! At long last some luck had come to the Leaf Village and things would change for the better!

"Take Nazo back to the village. We still need to head to Landown." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, so long as you have control over the clown we'll be safe." Lee said with a confident grin. Nazo felt even more annoyed by the typical hero group up; it was just like the cliques he watched growing up as kid picking on him and the other kids they considered freaks. "Before you know it, we'll have Hinata back for you and Nazo will have spilled everything he knows to you!"

"I beg to differ Gai clone!!" Nazo shouted as the KSTF handcuffed him and moved him away. They were going to take him back to the village to be interrogated now.

"I'm gonna make him talk alright." Naruto said with a look of anger on his face. He then looked back at Kakashi and the others as he headed off with the KSTF. "But I'm gonna be the one who saves Hinata. I know that he isn't going to make this easy for anyone. If anyone can save her, it's me and me alone. And I'm gonna make him give up the secret behind where he's keeping her and what he's doing to her!"

Naruto left with the KSTF. He was going to get Hinata back now. As the parties went their separate ways, something was happening on the opposite side of the river hidden in the deep woods. Two people had been spying on the whole incident. On the other side of the river, a strange tree like the one Sakura saw before covered with the ivy that was growing on Tsunade's office window began to hollow out as a person came out of it. A woman with red hair, light green skin with an ivy like pattern on it, bare foot with green eyes wearing only but a small shirt showing off her cleavage came out of the tree. Near her was a mud puddle and a man made of clay rose out of it.

"Interesting." The woman said as she smiled a sinister yet seductive smile as she watched Nazo be taken away. "Niles will want to hear this."

The two left. A third party had now joined the fray and it was about to start something that the other two were not expecting or prepared for.

Chapter Fifty Five: Where Madness Gathers 

Far off in a hidden sanctuary, a group of people were meeting for a very special occasion as they waited for their leader to arrive. Two men had already arrived and were toasting to the one's most recent success in life.

"Cheers to a great success in my campaign." A short obese man with a rather long nose wearing a tuxedo, monocle, top hat, white gloves that fitted his fingers into three slots to give his hands a wing like appearance said. The man's appearance made him look like an emperor penguin. "Within a few months or so, I will be running for mayor in the city that I have been living in for the past few years. The people there trust me more than anyone else thanks to my efforts to keep the Locust Horde out of the area and for keeping the city in relatively good condition despite what is happening now in this little island of a scattered nation."

"Congratulations Oswald, but aren't you worried that someone will catch on to what you have been doing all this time to pay for the city's projects?" The other man asked. He wore a green suit covered in question marks, his hair was short brown, he wore a green top hat with a question mark on it, and he was carrying with him a cane with a question mark shaped on the top of it. "It would think that people would be suspicious that once all your enemies disappear, whenever something priceless is stolen, or some other God awful crime happens your wealth increases."

"No one dares question me on such things and so long as I keep my deeds hidden out the back door I'm safe." Oswald said as he took another sip of wine. Right then two more men walked in. "Jonathan, Victor, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I see you have something to celebrate over. I wish I had something to celebrate but alas I have reached another horrific failure in my research." Jonathan said. He wore rag like cloths, was thin, had a glove with syringe fingers filled with a strange orange liquid, carried some sort of powder gun on his belt, and wore a scarecrow mask with huge glowing orange eyes. Jonathan began to write something on a clipboard he was carrying. "My toxins are still too poisonous and many of my test subjects end dying in the process before I can fully analyze them. That, and the ones I do manage to keep alive end up becoming frail or unresponsive and I end up giving them to Zsasz**.**"

"But they're just zombies Scarecrow, nothing more than zombies that need, liberation." Victor Zsasz said as he began to play with a knife he was carrying with him. Zsasz wore only a pair of shorts for clothing and all over his body was tally marks cut into his skin. "That is why I have been so generous to give them my, 'gift'."

"Dear God Zsasz, it scares me to death when you talk about such things." Oswald said. He didn't trust Zsasz much for his sick pleasures, but Zsasz was reliable. "How do we know that you aren't going to lash out at one of us one of these days?"

"Do not fear my good friend Oswald; I would never kill you or anyone else here." Zsasz said as he gazed deeper into his reflection on the knife. "The only thing that matters in life is the 'mark', and all of you have some sort of mark that you take in your liberation of the zombies. That, and the good doctor Niles has medicine for me if I really must calm down."

"So long as he's on his med we're safe." Edward said. Suddenly a girl hanging on the ceiling dropped down and joined the group. "Reiko? What made you decide to come back here of all places?"

"Nothing much, I just got back from a trip to the Land of Snow and got these!" Reiko said as she revealed a fine necklace and other jewels to the group. "The queen of that country won't know they're gone till next week!"

Reiko was the youngest in the group. She was a teen aged girl no older than Naruto and his friends. She wore a black latex suit with black cowl that had cat ears on it. On her belt she carried a long whip, a bag for stashing whatever she stole, another bag carrying burglary equipment, two holsters that carried grappling guns which she could attach to her belt, and a bag of ninja equipment. Reiko was a certified and literal cat burglar; along with the other cat themed items she posed like her cat claw gloves, she also had two ninja cats with her.

"I got the message to come back so here I am! I just hope that there is some decent pay in this or at least an opportunity to steal something lovely." Reiko said with a seductive meow while looking at Edward. Reiko had lightened the dark mood in the room but this all changed when the same green skinned woman from before came bursting into the room carrying with her a potted plant and looking very angry. "Hey Pammy! How was that mission I heard you went on with Basil Karlo?"

"Before we even talk about that we have much more important things to talk about!" Pamela said as she showed the plant to Reiko. "When you got here your cats watered my plants again! I'm warning you for the last time Reiko! One more time and they're mulch!"

"Hey! Be nice to them! It was a long trip!" Reiko said in defense of her cats with a hiss.

"Ladies, ladies, please, this is supposed to be a heartfelt reunion. Not a fight amongst friends now is it?" Edward said looking at the two beautiful young women. The two glared at him for pretending not to be lusting after them. Before either of them could say anything a loud thumping could be heard and the ground shook as the footsteps got closer. "Wait a minute. Tick, tock, tick, tock, is that a crocodile I hear?"

Suddenly an eleven foot tall monster walked into the room. It looked like a giant crocodile man with green scaly skin, sharp claws and teeth, and the face of a human being. The man or creature wore only a pair of raggedy jeans for clothing and his bare feet showed that his toe nails resembled that of an actual crocodile but with human shape. What was most frightening was the fact that there was blood around the being's mouth signifying that it had just eaten something or someone.

"Kira old boy! How have you been?" Edward said in a friendly tone. Edward was the only one to greet him. The others were indifferent except for Reiko who hid behind Pamela. "Where have you been for these last few months?"

"I've been doing business and business has been lousy." Kira said as he wiped his mouth clean. "I had to take care of some people who couldn't uphold their end of a bargain in Iwagakure."

"This wouldn't happen to involve some other people who went missing in the Stone Village would it?" Edward asked. "The authorities only found mutilated corpses in an old house."

"I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me." Kira said as he pulled a bone fragment out of his teeth.

"So they're dead now. The other body parts were never found." Edward said.

"They should have looked in the sewers." Kira said with a grin.

"You hid them there!?" Reiko said in terror and disgust. She couldn't stand Kira, Zsasz or any of the other psychos who weren't normal.

"Usually takes them about eight hours." Kira answered as he continued on into the room. "So why the hell did I give up a potential job in the Hidden Mist Village to come all the way to this hell hole?"

"Because our time of emergence is soon." A man wearing the cloths of what seemed to resemble a Chinese emperor with broad shoulder covers, a yin-yang symbol on the front of the robe, a huge cowl with long extensions going off to the sides with two balls dangling from them, and a mask covering his mouth. Despite his choice of clothing, the man was western. "We have found Nazo and the rest of my former experiments and our move against the Five Great Nations will be coming."

Beside the man stood a much taller man, eight feet tall exactly, with huge pipes coming out of some sort of generator on his back and going into his arms and head pumping a strange substance into his body. The man's clothing resembled that of a Mexican wrestler and he wore a black mask with a white streak going over its mouth and under its eyes. He was Hispanic by the tone of his skin color.

"You all represent perfection and I will make you show that perfection to the world beginning here." The man said. "I, Niles Samson, have spent the last several years searching for perfection and seeking to create a perfect world with perfect people serving under a perfect god."

The demon of Nazo, Inagojo, and Akumu's past had returned. Things would be taking another turn soon, and it was not going to be a good one. Only time could tell what would happen next. But one thing was for sure, this third party would make everything change.

Author's note 

Sorry for the wait. To an anonymous reviewer named tiger: where are you at? Are you still reading? Did you ever get an account? I have been working on your story a little but I won't be publishing it for a while. Please try to get an account soon.

Can anyone dare to guess who appeared in this last chapter? Those who are familiar with the Batman series will know. I hope you liked this little sneak peak of the villains to come in the sequel and Kage Biju I hope you liked Reiko in this chapter.

As for the After Show, I am still making repairs to the studio after Nazo trashed it. Until then, the rest of the season will not be aired until all repairs have been made. For now, please enjoy this new series that has come to the website from one of the most brilliant minds in Arkham!

Also,Nau no Firefox, sorry but this chapter couldn't wait because of how important the events in it are. I will get to you next time when you manage to answer those interview questions. Sorry again, but I need to get this out there.

The Ed Nigma Show 

Announcer: Coming to you live, from Gotham Studios, it's Ed Nigma!! (Audience applauds.)

Riddler: It's the Eeeeeddd Nnnnniggma Show! Good evening my dear viewers! Ed Nigma, or as most of you know The Riddler, here to tell you about my new show here on the website.

Riddle Girl 1: Eddy here has created a show dedicated to testing your logic and your problem solving skills. (Screen within a question mark ring drops down showing db99 caught on camera taking a break from rebuilding the set.) We'll be watching you right from your computer as we test you!

Riddle Girl 2: Answer correctly and you'll get to live! However, if you don't get it right, (camera shows db99 answering riddle, computer blows up on him) then you won't get as pleasant of a surprise.

Riddler: So there you have it folks! Answer my riddles correctly and you're worth keeping around! Don't answer correctly, then I guess you won't be watching this show anymore. Now on to the first riddle of the season! Watch the preview and answer this riddle: Where is the story going, who is going to be appearing to fix this situation, and what is this scene referencing? This is a scene from the next chapter so brace yourselves and good night!

Preview

"Evening, commissioner." Nazo said as he sat in the darkness of the interrogation room. Saiban took the seat in front of the homicidal maniac.

"RAAM and Skorge kidnapped Hinata earlier today." Saiban said.

"Of course they did." Nazo said. "What have you done with her?" Saiban asked cutting right to the chase. He wasn't going to let Nazo toy with him now.

"Me? I was in Nexus minding my own business." Nazo answered. "Who did you leave her with? Hm? Your people? Assuming that they are still your people and not Muso's people or my people."

Saiban could tell that Nazo was trying to provoke him.

"Does it depress you commissioner, to know just how, alone, you really are?" Nazo asked. Saiban could do nothing but listen to the clown's rant on him. "Does it make you feel responsible for the Hyuga heiress' current predicament?"

"Where is she?" Saiban asked calmly to not give Nazo any emotions to play off of.

"What's the time and day?" Nazo asked. "What difference does that make?" Saiban asked.

"Well, depending on the time and day it is now, she could be in one spot or several." Nazo answered with a smile.


	45. Ch56,57,58:Hero's Rebirth

Author's Note 

I disclaim all references. Okay, I am going to try and get through this story as fast as possible so I am now going to attempt a triple chapter. Please bear with me as I try to speed things up. So please enjoy.

Chapter 56: The Royal Escape 

Hinata wandered around the world she had been sealed in wondering what was going on with her real body. She couldn't help but fear that something was happening to her while she was trapped in this strange castle world. Hinata wandered around wondering what was going on with Naruto and worrying that something might happen to him until she heard a noise.

"Whose there?" Hinata asked as she opened one of the doors in the castle and found Inagojo behind it. "W-Why are you here?"

"Oh, Hinata, I didn't expect to meet you here." Inagojo said calmly without any sense of animosity in her tone. "I guess I should have told you before we put your body into suspended animation, this is my own personal world, a dream realm; a genjutsu I use on myself to escape the outside world when I need to. It's stressful doing what I do."

"I can imagine." Hinata said. She couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with one of the people who kidnapped her. But she liked it; Hinata felt comforted being able to talk to Inagojo. Thinking about this, Hinata decided that now was the time to ask her about the other day. "Um, I-Inagojo, if it's still alright if I call you that, why did you…"

"It's personal. I couldn't bring myself to kill." Inagojo said straight forward. She was hiding the feelings she was feeling now. "All that I will say is this; you remind me a lot of myself when I was young. Though I did get past the shyness by the time I was your age."

"You were like me once?" Hinata asked in shock. Thinking of how shy, weak, and soft she used to be when she was younger, Hinata found it difficult to believe that someone like her could ever become someone like Inagojo. "But how did you, change, into who you are now?"

"It's a long story. I don't like talking about it." Inagojo said as she walked out of the room. Hinata followed her.

"I understand, but maybe if you did talk about it then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." Hinata said. Inagojo was ignoring her. "Please tell me."

"Why would you even want to know?" Inagojo scoffed. She found it absurd that anyone would even care at this point in her life. "What does it mean to you?"

"Inagojo, please, don't be so negative on this. I really do want to hear you out." Hinata said thinking back to the fight they had earlier. There had to be more to why Inagojo didn't kill her. "You talk so much about how much you suffered but you're unwilling to share. Please, I am willing to listen, let me know what it is that's bothering you. You mentioned something called the Inquisition when we first met. What was it and what did this event do to you?"

Inagojo was surprised. She had never heard anyone say this to her before. Not even the doctors that worked for Niles ever wanted to hear her life story. Inagojo braced herself and prepared to tell her story to Hinata.

"Fine, if you must know so badly, I will tell you then." Inagojo said as she stopped in one of the many rooms in the dream realm she had created. "The Trinity of Worms has been persecuted for years. Our faith is very alien to others and the idea of people venerating worms is disgusting to others. The second Diaspora was what caused many to convert to the more acceptable religions that were considered to be 'normal' by social standards."

"Go on." Hinata said.

"When the believers in the Trinity of Worms began to convert, those who were already Buddhist or Shinto did not fully accept them as converts. They were still seen as heathens trying to escape their persecution by blending in with the crowd. That's when the Inquisition came into play." Inagojo said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh thinking about what had happened during that time. "The Five Great Temples, the monasteries for monks that are placed throughout the Five Great Nations, gathered together for a meeting behind the Five Great Nations' backs. They worked together on a proposal to hunt down any converts from the Trinity of Worms under the accusation that they were still practicing their old faith. Hardly any of the converts did such a thing but the monks wanted any reason to persecute the Trinity of Worms believers again."

"What happened then?" Hinata asked. She was afraid of where this was going.

"I was one of the thousands that were caught in the fire of the Inquisition. I was taken in at a young age and questioned about weather I had converted to Buddhism or Shinto and was still practicing any sort of faith or worship with the Trinity of Worms. I denied ever converting and said that I had always been in with the faith but the Inquisitioners weren't convinced; they probably knew very well that I wasn't a convert to any other religion but they didn't want to miss an opportunity to torture anyone who was associated with the Trinity of Worms. So I was tortured." Inagojo said as she unzipped her jumpsuit and showed her bare back to Hinata. Hinata gasped in shock and horror as she saw burn scars running down Inagojo's shoulders and back. "I had hot wax poured down by back and shoulders by the Inquisitioners in order to get me to admit to being a convert still practicing the Trinity of Worms' faith. I still denied it after everything that had happened. When they had proven me innocent, or rather when they had had their fun with me, I was let go. However, many others were not as fortunate and two good friends of mine were killed in the process."

"Oh my God." Hinata said horrified by everything she had heard.

"After some time, the feudal lords of the ninja villages discovered this and found what the monks were doing to be inhumane, cruel, unnecessary, and a heartless slaughter. So the Inquisition ended with thousands dead, no apology, and no amendments made on the Inquisitioners half. A full scale carnage had happened when it didn't have to." Inagojo said as she shuddered to remember the rest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hinata said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh it gets better after that!" Inagojo said with a sarcastic laugh.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked not sure if she could stomach any more of the horror story she was hearing.

"After the Inquisition was over, I went….." Inagojo wasn't sure if she could talk about her mother. That part was what made the story most difficult and she wasn't sure if she wanted Hinata to hear about it. "I went to see someone precious to me the day after the Inquisition ended. When I was heading to that person's house, monks from a nearby Buddhist temple were leaving from it. I started to worry, and I ran to that person's house only to find that the monks had set her home ablaze."

Hinata gasped in even more shock when she heard this. After so much had happened, Inagojo was still being put through so much unnecessary pain.

"I tried to help her, but the person most precious to me threw me out of the fire as fast as she could to save me at the cost of her own life." Inagojo said as a tear ran down her cheek. No words could describe how hurt she was that day.

"Inagojo, I, I, I….." Hinata didn't know what to say.

"What? Was it too graphic, unbelievable, too long, and contradicting to the thought of the wonderful world you live in?" Inagojo asked angrily as she turned around and walked up to Hinata causing her to back away. "Does it make you feel sorry for what you said back in the mine about how sick I am to venerate worms? Do regret having asked to hear it now!?"

"Inagojo I'm sorry! I never would have said all those horrible things had I known!" Hinata said with tears bawling down her face.

"Well now you know and now you have to live with the guilt! What did you gain out of this Hinata!?" Inagojo shouted over Hinata's sobs. "What did you gain!? What has changed now that you know that I was tortured as a child and had almost everyone important to me taken away from me!?"

Hinata didn't say a word and threw her arms around Inagojo. Inagojo stood still in absolute shock. Hinata, someone she barely knew, was holding her in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Inagojo, I truly am. I now know a little bit more about why you're like this." Hinata said as she pressed the side of her head against Inagojo like she would with her mother when she was little. This comforted Inagojo. "When I saw you act so kind to RAAM back in the mine, I realized you couldn't be a bad person if you could be that affectionate to someone. You didn't deserve any of that Inagojo. If you're still hurting because of it, please don't be."

Inagojo just stood there not sure what to say or do. Why was Hinata so affectionate to her? She had tried to kill her family before, she had even tried to kill her, but Hinata was now embracing her in sympathy just because she had found out about her past. Inagojo wanted to say something, but she was too afraid. Inagojo had always wanted a daughter, but at this point in her life, having these sorts of feelings for someone contradicted what she believed to be her calling in life. Inagojo disappeared from the dream realm and left Hinata crying on her knees.

"Oh God, why? Why did such a horrible thing happen?" Hinata asked as she imagined the pain that Inagojo went through. Hinata, despite her low confidence in life and all the bad things that happened in the world around her, had a positive outlook on the world and its people. But now it seemed as if everything she believed was wrong. Why would people do such horrible things to each other? What sort of madness had driven the people responsible for the Inquisition to doing what they did and destroying Inagojo's life? Hinata had taken her first look into the darkness of humanity, something that only a handful of people could see and coop with.

Chapter 57: Confronting Opposites, Breaking the Rules of Life 

Naruto entered the village with the other KSTF members. He saw Hiashi standing on guard outside. The two glared at each other with the bitterest hatred. Hiashi had overheard about Naruto's plan to capture Nazo, but he was in way going to thank him for it; Hinata was still gone and it was still his fault for her being captured. Naruto moved along without saying a word. As he was about to enter the KSTF building with the members that he had returned with, Nazo, and other Locusts who had been captured he was stopped by KSTF members guarding the outside.

"This is police business now. You can't be allowed to pass." One guard said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"The Konoha Special Task Force keeps all information gathered or discovered within police headquarters. No one is allowed to know about, including ninjas who are not Jonin or higher." The other guard answered. "We'll find out about your girlfriend soon. Just go home for now."

Naruto obeyed and left feeling that something wicked was in the air.

Back inside, Nazo had been put in one of the holding cells along with some of his men and other criminals. Nazo sat there completely unmoved by what was happening and looked as if the whole thing was nothing more than an inconvenience to him. His pockets had been cleaned out, his finger prints had been printed, his disgusting yellow teeth had been checked and put in dental records, and his cloths were inspected. About a half hour later, Saiban arrived with Tsunade to give her the info they had gathered on the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Hey you! Back away! I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use!" One KSTF officer shouted at one of the inmates getting close to Nazo. Another officer was laying out all the knifes that were found in Nazo's pockets.

"I can't believe you actually caught him." Tsunade said with a smile feeling as if her luck had come back. "So what do we have?"

"Nothing, the name 'mystery' suits the guy." Saiban answered as he looked at Nazo who sat there idly minding his own business while starring back at him. "His clothing is costumed made, no matching DNA, finger prints, or dental records, no name, no other alias, nothing in his pockets but knifes and lint."

"Well, go home and get some rest Saiban. Your wife and family are going to be glad to know the truth by now. And be sure to sleep well because you're gonna need it." Tsunade said with a smile. "Tomorrow you take the big job!"

"What do you mean? I don't even know if I'm ready for whatever it is you're assigning me." Saiban said in confusion.

"You really don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Saiban Hosoku!" Tsunade said. Soon everyone in the KSTF began to applaud Saiban's accomplishment. At long last his dream of becoming commissioner had come true! Saiban would have been more grateful for this honor had there not been one disturbing thing in the room; Nazo was clapping for him too in an awkward way by swinging his hands out in front of himself.

Saiban returned to his home at long last after so much time had passed when his wife and family thought he was dead. Saiban knocked on the door and his wife Miyuki answered with wide eyes of shock and joy.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't risk your safe-"Before Saiban could finish, Miyuki slapped him across the face before throwing her arms around him. Saiban could tell that she was upset, and he knew what he did was horrible, but to know that his family was safe from any threats that Nazo might have made if he were still alive to his family was all he needed. Saiban returned the embrace his wife gave him and went in to see the rest of his family.

Saiban knelt down next to son's bed and woke him. Shin smiled when he saw him, he knew that his father couldn't be dead.

"Did Naruto save you dad?" Shin asked. He knew that the only possible way that his father could be alive was if Naruto, the rising hero in the village, had something to do with it.

"Actually, I saved him this time." Saiban answered with a smile. It was a precious moment until someone from the KSTF broke in with bad news.

"Commissioner, we have a problem!" The officer said as he approached Saiban. "Nazo won't talk about what he has done with Hinata Hyuga and now he's laughing to himself about some sort of 'surprise' he has for the village while he's being held here!"

"I'll head over immediately. Has he made any demands?" Saiban asked. He was afraid this was going to happen.

"He only asked for the two people who hate each other the most and to meet his two most important targets." The officer answered. Saiban knew right away what Nazo was talking about. "What should we do?"

"Get the two people that Nazo wants." Saiban asked.

"But sir, he asked for the two people who hated each other the most and his two most important targets. Isn't that four people?" The officer asked.

"Think about it, what two people hate each other the most now and who has Nazo been targeting ever since the Horde came into the picture? Get them now!" Saiban said as he ran over to the KSTF as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lying in bed still dressed and unable to sleep until he heard a knock at his door. He answered it and his heart filled with rage and he glared at the man outside.

"YOU!!!" Naruto growled.

"Come with me now and this will all end soon!" The person said with KSTF members around him. Naruto realized that this was important and obeyed.

Back in the KSTF interrogation room, Nazo sat in the dark still unwilling to cooperate even after being beaten, put through genjutsu, and threatened. He was completely unwilling to talk and he had something horrible up his sleeve. Saiban made a daring move as he entered the dark room with Nazo sitting at the interrogation table in a pair of handcuffs.

"Evening, commissioner." Nazo said.

"Hinata Hyuga was kidnapped a while back." Saiban said as he sat down.

"Of course she was." Nazo said.

"What have you done with her?" Saiban asked.

"Me? I was in Nexus the whole time it happened. Who did you leave her with?" Nazo asked as he pointed at Saiban. "Your people? Assuming they are still your people and not Musso's people or my people."

Saiban could tell that Nazo was toying with him.

"Does it depress you commissioner, to know how, alone, you really are?" Nazo asked Saiban with a straight face. He was trying to get into his head. "Does it make you feel responsible for Hinata Hyuga's current predicament?"

"Where's Hinata?" Saiban asked. He wasn't going to give into Nazo's mind games.

'What's the day and time?" Nazo asked.

"What difference does that make?" Saiban asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, depending on the time and what day it is, she could be in one spot or several." Nazo answered with a sick grin. Saiban knew where this was going.

"If we're gonna play games," Saiban said as he took off Nazo's handcuffs, "I'm gonna need a cup of tea."

"Ah, the good cop bad cop routine?" Nazo asked with a smile. He knew that these people were hopeless if they stuck with their rules.

"Not exactly." Saiban said as he left the room and closed the door. "More like the pissed off boyfriend, pissed off parent routine."

Suddenly the buzzer signifying the lights to come on went off and light returned to the room. Nazo sat there completely unaware of who was behind him. Nazo felt his head get slammed into the table and as he looked up he saw Naruto standing in front of looking furious.

"Ugh, never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy." Nazo lectured Naruto on torture. "He can't feel the next-"

Suddenly Nazo felt the table shake and looked over at his hand. Someone had slammed their fist down on it. It was Hiashi looking just as angry. Naruto and Hiashi had managed to put their differences aside long enough for this moment.

"See?" Nazo said. Naruto sat down in front of him and stared him in the eyes.

"You wanted us, here we are." Naruto said as Hiashi stood beside him. They both wanted answers and they weren't going to let Nazo keep anything from them.

"I wanted to see what you two would do and you didn't disappoint." Nazo said to Naruto and Hiashi. He was looking forward to talking to the two of them. "You let a lot of people die for you Hiashi. Naruto has gone through hell this whole time and so has your daughter. But then you went and tried to kill him and broke Hinata's heart. Even to a guy like me that's cold."

"Where is my daughter?" Hiashi asked. He wasn't going to play Nazo's game.

"Those mob fools wanted you and all the other clans gone so they could go back to the way things were. But I know the truth, there's no going back; the Akatsuki threat has changed things and even with you prestigious ninja clans gone the Five Great Nations are still going to fight them." Nazo said. He then turned and faced Naruto. "But you, you especially, have played a role in this. You've changed things forever."

"Then why do you want to kill us?" Naruto asked. He had wanted to speak with Nazo again after their first real fight back in the mines. This was another personal encounter and Naruto wanted to gain everything he could through it. Why was Nazo such a powerful threat against him, why did he hate him so much yet feel a need for him, and why did he want to keep fighting him?

"TAH-HE-HE-HE-I-I don't want to kill you two!" Nazo laughed as if Naruto had said the most absurd thing to him. This disturbed both Naruto and Hiashi. "What would I do without you two? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no."

"Then what do you want from us!?" Hiashi shouted.

"Hiashi you are the most humorless dick I have ever met! If I can't get a laugh or at least a smile out of you before I die then that will be my lifelong regret!" Nazo laughed.

"And what about me?" Naruto asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"You, you complete, meee." Nazo said pressing his hands against himself. Naruto expected this answer. Nazo did have the same feelings as him and he also had the same acknowledgement for him too. This was a unique relationship that Naruto never thought he would make. It wasn't the same rivalry as the one he had with Sasuke; this was something more, something more defining.

"You're garbage that kills for money!" Naruto said to Nazo. As much as he appreciated the acknowledgement, his primary concern was still Hinata.

"Don't talk like you're one of them! You're not! No matter what that headband says, no matter what your friends say, you're not! Even if you'd like to be!" Nazo said. He actually felt insulted by Naruto. "The only difference between us is that you guys kill with rules, I kill without them. You two are equally as murderous as me. And it's about time you two woke up and had a reality check."

"What the hell are you saying!?" Hiashi shouted in Nazo's face. Nazo was unmoved by his shouting and blew it off.

"You and your clan are nothing but tools Hiashi. When the village is done with you, they'll toss you out and replace you. You think that Konoha prides itself on people like you but really you're just floating on your own ego." Nazo said. Hiashi twitched as he tried to restrain his rage. "Ninja clans are only toys that once a village grows bored with it, they'll go and find or buy a new one. The Hyuga clan has no value in comparison to the precious Uchiha clan that split away from the Leaf a long time ago and you guys didn't have any value until they left."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. He didn't like Hiashi, but the Hyuga clan was still Hinata's family and he wasn't about to let Nazo trash talk it.

"And you off all the people here need to wake up!" Nazo said as he turned his attention towards Naruto.

"What are you getting at dokeshi teme?" Naruto growled.

"You see, to them, you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper!" Nazo said. Naruto calmed down in shock as he heard this. Nazo was getting to him again but also he was horrified by his outlook on life. "You see they're morals, they're code, they got their little nindos and shinobi ways. It's a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. Hell, your friends could get away with rape, robbery, and murder and still be as innocent as lambs in comparison to you a Jinchuriki or me The Agent of Chaos. I'll show ya, when the chips are down, these so called 'civilized' people, they'll eat each other."

Naruto sat there in sheer awe and horror. Never before in his life had he heard something so horrible about people or the world. He had heard Gaara's life story, he had heard Haku's life story and countless other sad life stories and how the pain in those people's lives had turned them into the negative beings. But Nazo was by far the most horrid of them all. He had no respect for humanity, he had no hope or faith in people, he showed no remorse for what he had done, he had more pain that anyone he had ever met and he was a monster because of it all. Naruto couldn't even imagine what had turned this man into this sociopathic nightmare, but Naruto wasn't even sure if he would have turned into this if he never found friends. Nazo had friends, but something happened that even those relationships couldn't save his humanity. Naruto felt his gut and heart ache in sympathy, anger, hate, and rage at the world that created him. Naruto had been introduced to a much darker side of the world and he didn't know what to do or say. Nazo had a perspective that was beyond darkness; he lived in a life perspective of chaos, pure chaos. Naruto now understood why he lost his fight with him back in the mine; he didn't have the mental strength, the experience of chaos, or the ideal to stop him. Naruto would have to find a way to change fast, but how? Not even Jiraiya's teachings could clear his head of the madness he had heard.

"You see I'm not a monster." Nazo said as he sat back and spoke sincerely. He truly had not ill will toward either Naruto or Hiashi. He was merely stating the truth of the world no matter how horrible it was. "I'm just ahead of the curve."

"Where is Hinata!?" Hiashi said as he grabbed Nazo by the collar and pinned him to the wall. He was losing his patience.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you." Nazo said unthreatened.

"I have one rule which I have almost completely broken tonight for this." Hiashi said as he looked back at Naruto who glared at him.

"Well then that's the rule that you're gonna have to break to know the truth." Nazo said. Naruto got up closer to give off some sort of physical threat.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you two are gonna break all your rules." Nazo said.

"I'm considering it." Naruto said as he grabbed Nazo too.

"Look, Hinata has days but the other has minutes left. So you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them." Nazo said.

"One of them?" Hiashi asked afraid of the answer.

"Look, I knew there was something special between the big princess and the Foxman when I first arrived in this village, the way he threw himself after her to save her that one night." Nazo said with a smile. "And I knew that her daddy wasn't going to approve and spend most of his time trying to keep her in line while leaving the little princess completely unprotected!"

Hiashi and Naruto's eyes grew wide in terror. **Nazo had kidnapped Hanabi too**! Hiashi threw Nazo onto the table and began to beat him while Naruto took the chair at the table to block the door so no one could interrupt him or Hiashi as they pummeled Nazo. Nazo only laughed.

"Look at you two go!" Nazo laughed as Hiashi picked him up off the table. Hiashi held Nazo's arms back as Naruto stomped up to him. "Do you have any other kids that you might have forgotten about Hiashi? Or did the misses not give you enough to be ki-"

Naruto grabbed Nazo's head and slammed it into the glass window inside the interrogation room cracking it.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?" Naruto shouted as he punched Nazo in the face. His eyes turned red.

"Killing is making a choice." Nazo laughed.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?" Naruto shouted again as he punched Nazo in the face.

"Chose whose gonna save the big princess. Is it gonna be her kingly daddy or you her knight in shining armor?" Nazo laughed.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?" Naruto shouted as he punched Nazo again.

"WU-WU-WUHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HE-HE-HE!!!" Nazo laughed as he rolled over onto his back. "You have nothing! Nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength!"

"RRRRR!!!" Naruto grabbed Nazo by the collar and lifted him up close to his face. He was tired of Nazo's games.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna tell you where Hanabi is! On her is a map to Nexus to find Hinata!" Nazo said with a smile. "But here's the catch, I don't remember exactly where she is but wherever you go, you're gonna need to two people to get to her in time. And that's the point! Now you and Hiashi are going to HAVE to get along in order to save her! I'd start on 252nd St., and send another group to search Avenue X."

Naruto and Hiashi burst out of the room leaving Nazo on the floor to laugh. The two immediately set out for the crossroads where the two streets were in the village's distant corners as did Saiban and a group of KSTF officers. The clock was ticking, and Hanabi was running out of time! Meanwhile back in the holding cells, something peculiar was going on.

"Please, I need a doctor." One large Locust said as he grabbed onto the bars squinting his eyes in pain. "My insides hurt."

"You're a ninja cop killer, you're lucky to be feeling anything below the neck. Now back away from the bars!" One guard officer shouted at the Locust inside the cell.

"Please! My insides are killing me!" The Locust said as he banged against the bars.

As the parties set out, somewhere in a remote warehouse Hanabi began to regain consciousness. She tried to move but she had been tied to a chair. Her wrists and ankles were bound and she was gagged. As Hanabi continued to struggle, she heard something tick. She looked over to her side and saw a time bomb ticking away with five minutes left. Hanabi began to thrash violently in attempt to free herself but it was no use. Hanabi began to cry gagged tears as she began to fear for her life. Hanabi was going to die if someone didn't show up soon!

Back with Hiashi and Naruto, the two were now arriving at the routes that lead to the outer streets of the village where the warehouses were kept. Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan.

"Hold on, let's find out which one of these warehouses has Hanabi. I don't trust Nazo's directions." Hiashi said as he began to scan the area. He looked at the warehouse at 252nd St. and saw nothing inside. He then looked at the other warehouse. "They're both empty! He lied to us!"

"No! Look harder! Nazo wouldn't lie; he's a man of his word." Naruto said. He hated Nazo but he did trust him on his word. Naruto closed his eyes with fear filling his thoughts. What if they didn't save Hanabi or Hinata? Naruto began to remember the sweetness that filled the air when he was with Hinata and he could potentially lose it tonight as well as have the blood of her sister on his hands. That's when an idea came to him. "Wait! Which warehouse most likely has Hanabi?"

"I'm guessing Avenue X. I can see movement inside." Hiashi said. Naruto focused on the memory of the sweet air around Hinata and looked towards Avenue X. Hanabi had a similar sweetness to her and Naruto could just faintly sense it on Avenue X. "What is it?"

"Let's go to Avenue X. I got a gut feeling that's where Hanabi is." Naruto said as he and Hiashi dashed down the street to the warehouse.

Back at the KSTF HQ, things were beginning to take a turn for the worse. Nazo sat on the floor of the interrogation room with a senior KSTF officer watching him.

"Hey, people in holding and in prison are allowed one letter a year right?" Nazo asked the officer.

"Yeah, why?" The officer asked.

"I want, my letter, I want it, I want it, I want my letter." Nazo said groggily. He was still feeling a bit of dizziness from Naruto's punches.

"That's nice pal." The officer said ignoring Nazo's request.

"How many of your friends, have I killed?" Nazo asked.

"I'm a twenty year man and I know the difference between punks who need to know a little lesson in manners and the freaks like you who would just enjoy it." The officer said. Nazo looked him in the eyes and out of some sort of visual persuasion, the officer answered. "And you killed six of my friends."

Nazo clapped his teeth together when he heard the answer. Back in the holding cells, things weren't getting any better.

"Please, my insides hurt." The Locust said while clutching the bars and gasping for breath.

"I don't really care, back away." The guard barked.

"The boss said he'd make the voices go away." The Locust grunted. "He said he'd go inside and replace'em with bright lights, like the winter festival!"

"You're out of your mind pal! Back off!" The guard said as he watched the Locust plop to the floor. He did have something wrong with him. "Medic right away in the holding tank! Come on! Let's go!"

"You guys back off!" One of the medics shouted at the other Locusts inside. They stood back and waited. They knew what was happening.

Back with Naruto and Hiashi, the two had arrived at the warehouse. Naruto wasted no time using his Rasengan to blow open an entrance into the warehouse. He and Hiashi quickly began to search for Hanabi. They were getting closer while Saiban and the others were heading in the opposite direction. As they were looking for Hanabi, Nazo was setting up his escape.

"Do you wanna know, why I use a knife?" Nazo asked. The officer guarding him turned his attention to Nazo. He had fallen for the bait. "The problem with guns, the ones I used back during the war and the ones now is, they're too quick. You can't savor, all the little, emotions. You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I knew your friends better than you ever did! Would you like to know which of your friends were cowards?"

The officer took off his coat and cracked his knuckles. He was going to beat Nazo for talking so ill of his friends.

"I know you're gonna enjoy this." The officer said as he approached Nazo. Nazo cracked his neck preparing for another beating. "I'm gonna have to try and enjoy this even more."

Back in the holding cells, the medics found a strange contusion inside the Locust who had fainted. The medics examined it, but they were afraid to operate on it.

Naruto and Hiashi were still searching the warehouse. Naruto had finally created doppelgangers to search the area too in hope of finding Hanabi sooner until Hiashi finally spotted her with his Byakugan.

"Naruto, over here!" Hiashi shouted as he began to pull on a large sliding door. Naruto quickly ran over to help him. When they finally opened it, to their relief they found Hanabi! "Oh thank God! Hanabi hold on!"

Back at the KSTF HQ, things had finally turned for the worst when Nazo picked up a sharp piece of glass that had come off of the window that his head had been smashed into to use as a weapon against the officer that was beating him. Nazo came out of the interrogation room with the glass at the officer's throat and using him as a hostage. Nazo burst into the office space of the KSTF HQ where all the other officers were and began to threaten the other officers with his hostage's life.

"Whoa! Drop the weapon now clown!" One officer said as he drew a katana and the other officers drew similar weapons and kunai.

"It's my own damn fault! Just kill him!" The officer shouted as Nazo smiled wickedly at the crowd.

"Let him go now!" One officer shouted. The others began to shout at Nazo to stop too.

"Huh, what's that? I can't hear you?" Nazo said with a smile.

"What do you want!?" One officer shouted as he stood still to not upset Nazo.

"I just want my letter." Nazo said plainly. An officer flung a sheet of paper through the air at him and Nazo bit his thumb until it bleed. He was going to write it in blood.

Back with Naruto and Hiashi, the two were now working on freeing Hanabi when there was only two minutes left on the clock. Naruto quickly cut the ropes tying Hanabi to the chair.

"Lord Hiashi, she's-!" Before Naruto could finish Hiashi kicked him down as he picked Hanabi up from the chair.

"You've served your purpose. You saved one of my daughters but that still doesn't make up for what you got Hinata dragged into." Hiashi said as he glared down at Naruto despite Hanabi's gagged protests of him hurting him. "Now stay here and die! Die like the beast you are and never come near my family again!"

Hiashi looked over at the clock and his eyes grew wide with terror. It was speeding up! Hiashi dashed for the exit with Hanabi in his arms. Naruto struggled to get up as he held his stomach. There was less than a minute left! He had to get moving!

As the clock was ticking back in the warehouse, a new bomb had been set back at KSTF HQ. Nazo began to draw a strange symbol on the paper he received and slammed his hand down on it.

"Chaos Style: The Killing Joke!!" Nazo shouted as the symbol changed and another similar symbol picked up the signal from Nazo's technique. Suddenly the contusion on the Locust began to boil upward and turned into a freakish smiley face with a mouth like Nazo's scars. The contusion turned red and a huge explosion went off killing all those near it and knocking unconscious anyone near the blast radius. Nazo brushed off the dust and headed back to the holding cells.

The Locusts who had prepared for the blast came out of the rubble and followed Nazo as he picked up a special pair of cell keys. Nazo and the Locusts headed to an individual cell where a single man sat. He had been left out of most of the events going on but he was still at the core of the conflict. There sat Hao, the man who thought he'd become big in the mob but ultimately helped trigger Nazo's rampage back in the way beginning of it all. Hao shivered in fear as Nazo approached him while shaking the cell keys.

"Going somewhere?" Nazo said with a grin. Hao sat there speechless as his cell was opened. Around that time Reavers arrived at the KSTF to pick up Nazo and the others. They had accomplished what they set out to do, take back Hao and end the deal with the mob.

Back with Naruto and Hiashi, things were getting bad as the clock soon began to reach zero. Naruto was too far away from the exit and Hiashi wouldn't make it out either. Naruto had to find a way to go Two Tails again!

"Come on you damn fox! Help me out!" Naruto said in his head as he struggled to break what remained of Nazo's seal. There was only ten seconds left and Naruto managed to activate the Kyubi's cloak. He then thrust his chakra claw at Hiashi. "HIASHI!!!!!"

"Leave us alone you bastard! You won't take me or my-!" To Hiashi's surprise, Naruto thrust him out of the warehouse as the bomb went off. The chakra and explosion knocked him out and Hiashi entered some sort of subconscious state.

"What is this? Am I dead?" Hiashi thought to himself as everything went white. Hiashi felt guilt in his gut that he was dead. "Hitomi, my love, gomenasai, for not lasting long enough for our daughters."

"You're not dead." A familiar voice said. Hiashi looked up as a bright light appeared before him. From it his beloved wife appeared. "This is a state that you have entered because of my interactions. If not for me then you and Hanabi would have been burned by Naruto's chakra."

"I am not worthy of saving." Hiashi said as he stood up and embraced his wife's spirit. He couldn't believe this was happening. His wife had returned from the grave to save him when he had failed as a parent. "Oh Hitomi, please forgive me for letting our eldest daughter fall to the hands of the demon who almost killed you! I tried, but she wouldn't listen! Now she's being held somewhere and I don't know if I have the strength to save her!"

"That's the other reason why I'm here." Hitomi said as she looked into Hiashi's eyes. She looked as if she were about to cry. "Hiashi, please, you need to let go of the past and forgive Naruto! He's not the Kyubi! He didn't kill me!"

"Hitomi why!?" Hiashi shouted with tears in his eyes. He was so overwhelmed by everything now and what Hitomi was asking him now was too much. "Why do ask me to do the impossible when you know how I feel!? I can't! Not after what that beast did our clan!"

"Hinata loves Naruto Hiashi! Please! You need to let them be!" Hitomi said with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Do this for me, for our daughters, and for your own happiness. I've been watching over you too from the grave and I can't bear to see you so torn on the inside about this. Please Hiashi, accept Naruto. He's the only one who can save Hinata."

"But how? How can I accept the Jinchuriki who holds the demon that hurt us both so much?" Hiashi cried. He was caught between his love for his wife and daughter, his pride, his role as the leader of the Hyuga clan, his pain, his fear, and is confusion on how Hinata could love such a boy; Hiashi was trapped in chaos. "I know that you never hated him, but what could he possibly do or say to change my mind? What is there to him that could make me accept him."

"I can't believe you haven't noticed all these years." Hitomi said with a smile. "Hiashi, that's 'his' son. Your best friend's son is Naruto Uzamaki. If anything, he would have wanted Naruto to be with Hinata if he were still alive. Look closely and you'll see the resemblance."

Hiashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His old teammate's son was the boy he had hated for years. Hiashi thought back to his younger years and then thought of Naruto, and realized Hitomi was right. How could he have been so blind this whole time? Hiashi's heart filled with guilt and anger towards himself for not realizing this.

"If not for me, then for him?" Hitomi said.

"I…will….**accept…Naruto…and let him be with Hinata." **Hiashi said as he took Hitomi's hand. "Hitomi, please forgive me, for not realizing this sooner. For making Hinata suffer so much and thinking so poorly of her after you died. I know I haven't been the best father, I know that I've struggled to lead because of all the tragedy in my life, but I….I…"

"You don't have to say a word." Hitomi said as she kissed Hiashi passionately on the lips. It felt so good as she disappeared back into the light. "I've watched you all this time Hiashi as well as Hinata and Hanabi. I never held anything against you. Have faith in Hinata! She may be shy like you were when you were young, but she has my strength on the inside! I know she does! Continue to love and watch over our daughters, and let them know that their mother still cares for them!"

Hiashi began to wake up from the explosion and watched in shock as Naruto barely managed to crawl out of the burning rubble of the warehouse with hardly any of the Fox's cloak left. Naruto walked out and approached Hiashi.

"Are….you….o……kay?" Naruto said as he passed out in front of Hiashi. Soon medics arrived along with Saiban and the other KSTF ninjas that had broken off to follow Naruto and Hiashi's path. Hiashi sat there awestruck that Naruto actually took the blast for him despite everything he had done and said. He couldn't believe he even cared about his safety.

"Hanabi, let us get you out of those ropes." One medic said as he untied Hanabi and took off her gag. Suddenly Hanabi began to cough and a balled up paper came out of her mouth. "What is this?"

"Father! Oh thank God you came! I thought I was going to die!!" Hanabi sobbed as she threw her arms around Hiashi. "Why!? Why did you leave Naruto back there like that when he helped you save me!?"

"Because I've been a fool." Hiashi said as tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Naruto. "I've been a blind fool this whole time letting my feelings get in the way of your sister's love. And I've failed to see who this boy is till now."

Chapter 58: Birth of a Knight 

While things were going to hell in Konoha and the other villages, the Akatsuki had gathered for an emergency meeting. After ignoring the Horde for so long, they were now being faced with a crisis that threatened everything they had worked for.

"The Locust Horde is sinking cities now in every one of the Five Great Nations and potentially killing off any of the remaining Jinchuriki." Pein tried to say as calmly as possible before bursting. "We have worked too hard to let this happen now!"

"Pein-sama, I tried but the damn grubs are tough! I was about to kill their queen until that tank of a general of theirs shot me down!" Deidara shouted. He had a feeling that Pein was directing a bit of this towards him. "What can we do now? The Horde has covered almost half of the Ninja World."

"We're going to do what we should have done a long time ago. We are going to split up in our appropriate groups and hunt down the Horde leaders." Pein said as he tried to calm himself. "I want these people found and killed within the next twenty four hours! If they are allowed to progress any further then everything we will have worked for will have been for nothing!"

Itachi stood there quietly thinking to himself about the problem. He remembered Deidara taking his place to hunt down the Horde when he had the chance. The thought of Nazo, his recklessness, his speech to the world, his madness, the wicked laugh he had heard of, his speech to the world, and his ability to make fools out of everyone who dared challenge him. Itachi was also bothered by the rumor going around about Nazo having an ocular Kekkei Genkai that was stronger than Sharingan. Itachi had heard of Nazo singing while kicking the Raikage down a stair case, destroying the Hidden Grass Village, and other degrading things. How could such a sociopathic man with the most ridicules appearance and get up put everyone who fought him to shame? Itachi couldn't bear the thought of Nazo being stronger than him, his clan, and the organization he belonged to; Nazo couldn't be this great terror that people made him out to be when he had the personality, appearance, and gimmicks of a clown. Itachi finally spoke up.

"Pein-sama, let me be the one to kill Nazo." Itachi said. "I have watched him and his minions degrade our organization for too long and I feel challenged by everything I've heard about him and his supposed ocular Kekkei Genkai."

"What makes you think that you could succeed in killing a Horde leader when I failed, epically?" Deidara said. He didn't like Itachi's attitude of being above everyone else right now.

"I have the Sharingan, the Uchiha blood flowing in me is what people should still marvel and fear. Not some homicidal clown." Itachi said almost angrily. "Kisame and I have brought the most Jinchuriki here and they were some of the most fierce ones too. I can handle this so called Agent of Chaos."

"My, my, you've gone and grown jealous of this madman haven't you?" Kisame laughed. "I hear that the clown and the one who had the long nosed mask have begun to travel more with each other. I wouldn't mind getting a chance to mount his head and that ridiculous mask of his as a prize!"

"Very well then, Itachi, Kisame, you are to kill Nazo and Akumu." Pein said. He actually liked the idea and he felt that for some reason, it was meant to be this way. "Everyone else will begin to hunt down the rest of the Horde. Once we have ended this threat, we can continue on with collecting the nine Biju my new friend should be joining us after all this."

The Akatsuki dispersed. Konan stopped to speak with Nagato. She didn't like this decision he had made.

"Nagato, you don't really expect Itachi to be able to fight Nazo on his own do you? What if all the things about him are true?" Konan asked.

"Konan, between you and me, I'm afraid to face Nazo." Nagato said through his God Realm Pein doll. He was ashamed to admit it but he was terrified by Nazo. "I can't face him until someone is able to give me a report of what he can really do. And my new friend Niles says that I can't face him yet. Please forgive me if this sounds cruel."

The two left and the hunt for the Horde was on.

…

"Come on Naruto!" Hinata called to me as I chased after her through the forest. It was a bright day and the perfect time for a small exploration date. Hinata knew a nice location that she wanted to show me. She didn't know what was on my mind. "We're almost there! Hurry up!"

"Beautiful!" I said as I stopped behind Hinata and wrapped my arms around her as we arrived at the location she was taking me to. It was waterfall with a large and deep pool below and perfect for swimming. "How did you find out about this place?"

"My family used to come here when I was young. Back when my mother was still alive." Hinata said as she let out a sigh remembering the sweetness of the past. "But now we can come here. I used to be afraid of the deep water but my mother was always there to support me. I guess I don't have to worry now that I have you here!"

"About that…." I said as I looked down. I was afraid of how Hinata would react to this.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked as she turned around to face me. She was concerned, I could tell by the look in her eye and her tone.

"Hinata, you know that I'm a Jinchuriki, and because of that the Akatsuki are after me." I said. I then looked her in the eyes and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hinata, I'm worried about you getting into trouble because of me. I afraid that people will try to hurt you to draw me out. And I can't bear the thought of being the one responsible for your misfortune or peril."

"Don't think like that Naruto. You would never do anything like that to me. I would never feel that way if something like that happened." Hinata said.

"You say that now, but what will you do or feel when it does happen?" I asked. This idea had been bothering me for a long time and depression was clear in me. Ever since I met Hinata I've begun to think more seriously. "Hinata, I'm terrified of the future with you."

"Naruto, please, don't be down on yourself about these sort of things. I know from experience and it hurts." Hinata said as she hugged me tightly. "If anything happens to me it's because of my own doing and choosing to be with you. It will never happen. I'll always be safe so long as I'm with you and you'll always be safe so long as your with me."

"Hinata…." I said feeling so much better and relieved as I heard this. I looked at her smile and felt so much more peaceful on the inside. I kissed her tenderly on the lips and felt the warm beating of her heart in sync with mine. "Thank you."

"You need to remember how to be your old self. Here! You can go in first!" Hinata said as she tried to push me into the water below. I held onto her hand and we both fell in. Oh the sweetness of her laughter, the beauty of her smile, and the small piece of heaven that was present before me, how I wished that it would never end. Hinata, why, why did this have to happen now? You meant so much to me but now the bastards that are after me have taken you because of our relationship. Do you blame me for what has happened? If you don't, please do. I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to you.

…

Naruto began to slowly awaken in a hospital bed. The medics had been focusing on him for hours. The others who were wounded were being treated and panic was erupting throughout the building because of the KSTF.

"Nazo is gone and he has Hao with him!" One officer shouted to commissioner Saiban.

"Nazo intended to be caught! He had set us up from the very beginning!" Saiban shouted as he kicked over a trash can in the hall. There was nothing that they could do now. Suddenly the last person Saiban expected in the world approached him. It was the mob boss that had started the whole calamity in the beginning by hiring Nazo and his men to end his problems with the law, it was Musso.

"I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. This is all too much." Musso said with shame in his voice. He was a mob don who had killed people for a living, but he had never killed people like this before or ever wanted to.

"You should have thought about that before you let the clown out of the box." Saiban said disgusted. He couldn't believe that Musso would show his face now.

"You want to know where he is? I'll tell you that way when the deal with him is sealed you can take him." Musso said. He had to end this. He had to be the one who stopped the madness. Saiban listened to the details and began to prepare a group to head out and began to form another useless plan on how to capture Nazo.

Back in the room where Naruto was, the young ninja looked over to the side to see Jiraiya, Chishiki, Tsunade, Shizune dressed for a mission, and Sakura standing there. Naruto shifted his sad eyes to Jiraiya who looked at him the way he always did when he had something important to say or was about to lecture him. Chishiki looked like he had something to say too.

"Master Jiraiya, did I bring this on her?" Naruto asked gloomily. "If I had never gotten close with her, if I had never found out about her feelings for me and began to have feelings for her, would she still be here now?"

"You did the best you could to protect her Naruto." Chishiki said.

"Naruto, you're a Jinchuriki, you have fought some of the most feared ninjas in the world, you are number one enemy of the leader of the Locust Horde, and you are in love with the Hyuga clan heiress. Did you really think that nothing would happen to the two of you when you have so much potential for a hostage situation or some other sort of scheme like that?" Jiraiya said.

"I wanted to be by her side. I found out so much about her after she confessed to me. I felt so guilty for not noticing her sooner. And now she's gone." Naruto said as a tear welled up in his eye. "I thought to myself that if I wanted to be Hokage, I would need to be able to protect those closest to me. If I can't even save my girlfriend then what right do I have to becoming Hokage?"

"Naruto…." Sakura said as she tried to come up with something to comfort him. She didn't know what to say or do.

"You were faithful, you did protect her, and you do have the quality and potential to become Hokage. But you are one of the most unique people in the World of Ninja who has a relationship with one of the most unique young women in the Land of Fire." Chishiki said. "Things were always going to get worse before they got better."

"No, I didn't save her. I watched her be snatched right beyond my reach and I let that murdering psychopath take her away to do God knows what to her." Naruto said as he felt all his self confidence fade away in this lose. "I know that we were getting closer. I could feel something bigger coming between us. I wanted Hiashi to accept me finally so I could better express myself to Hinata, but now he's my worst enemy and there's nothing I can do."

"No, there is something you can do. You need to let these doctors finish fixing you up and then get ready to fight again." Jiraiya said.

"I lost to the man already and I still don't have the power to stop him. What would you have me do?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. Chishiki answered for him.

"Endure. You have taken far worse than this Naruto and you know it." Chishiki said. "You have the potential to become something more, the person who can defeat Nazo. You could be the out cost. You can make the choice that no one else can face, the right choice. Konohagakure needs you."

"Sakura, come with me." Tsunade said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Sakura didn't understand. "I need you to help me with something. Naruto is going to need it."

As the doctors finished up on Naruto, Naruto got up and cracked his neck. He felt a little better after what Chishiki and Jiraiya said to him. He felt some confidence come back to him, but it wasn't enough. He was about to get it back right away.

"Well then what do I do to get ready for round three? Do you really think that I can afford to train for a few days before heading out to find Hinata?" Naruto asked. "She only has a few days until Nazo blows her half way to hell. I can't wait."

"You're not going to have to." Jiraiya said as he threw the bag he had brought with him from Mt. Myoboku at Naruto. Naruto opened it and found some sort of armor inside. "Your old cloths got torched in that explosion. Put on the suit and boots and then meet us in Tsunade's office. There you'll get everything else."

Naruto did just that as he got out of bed. His chainmail that he usually wore beneath his jacket was still intact so he kept in on as he slipped into the suit. The armor was black with separated plates beneath whatever material the armor was made of; the lightness would make the wearer swift and agile but susceptible to stabs and gunfire between the plates. Naruto then put on the boots and walked out. As he left, he noticed that there was some sort of strange symbol on the chest of it. Naruto ignored it for now.

Meanwhile, miles away from the village at a river port warehouse, Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo were meeting with Akuma who had brought the mountain of money promised to the Horde leaders for returning Hao. Hao sat terrified tied up on top of the pile of money.

"Nazo man, you do good work." Akuma said with a smile as he complimented Nazo's accomplishment. He took another puff from his cigar in joy that everything was finally over.

"Hey, I'm a man of my word." Nazo said as he slid down the pile of cash and tossed a bundle of money at Hao's head. "Where's Musso?"

Akuma remained silent to not give away the plan to capture all three Horde leaders. The ride for the drug dealer arrived and his men and dogs came out to meet him. Akumu had no idea how horrible things would go from here.

Back at Tsunade's office, Naruto entered the room where he saw the same group who greeted him earlier along with Hiashi. Naruto scowled at him feeling as if he was about to be told not to save Hinata.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not here to stop you." Hiashi said sounding upset. He looked as he were about to cry. "I only want to make a deal with you if you do save Hinata."

"Keep your money, I don't want it." Naruto said.

"It's nothing like that." Hiashi said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, if you can bring Hinata back to me safely……you can have her! I've already lost her but I know that you are the only hope she has of coming home! Please Naruto! I'm begging you to forgive me and please bring her home!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiashi was actually accepting him after everything that had happened. Naruto felt a small rush of joy to know that Hiashi was no longer his enemy and renewed confidence knowing that Hiashi was supporting him now. Naruto thanked Hiashi for his encouragement and promised to bring back Hinata. Naruto approached Tsunade's desk where Jiraiya stood with a scroll, some sort of cowl, a folded piece of some sort of cloth, a sword with the same strange symbol on its sheath and hilt like his armor, a specialized kunai, a pair of gauntlets, a case of shuriken shaped like the symbol on his armor, and a strange gun all laid out on Tsunade's desk. Jiraiya unrolled the scroll revealing a signature list similar to the one Naruto signed long ago to be able to summon toads.

"Sign here with your blood and after the signature press your hand on the armor to verify that you are wearing it from now on." Jiraiya said. After Naruto did this a list of hand signs appeared beneath his name; they were phoenix, dog, dragon, tiger, rooster, and monkey. "There is a summoning technique that is unique only to the one who wears that suit and armor. You'll be able to use that summoning creature now."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find that out on your own. But first tell me something, how familiar are you with fox spirits?" Jiraiya asked.

"Besides the ones in fairy tales and the story of the Kyubi, not much." Naruto answered. He didn't understand the point of this. "What does that have to do anything?"

"There's a legend that when the forests of the land were being destroyed for urbanization of the ninja villages, fox spirits couldn't reside in the forest anymore and many converted their form into a new animal." Jiraiya said as he picked up one of the strange shuriken and showed it to Naruto. "They spread their tails and fur to join them into wings becoming bats. The more tails a fox spirit has the older and more powerful it is, the same things applies to bats but based on the points in their wings."

"Let me guess, the Kyubi is not only the strongest fox spirit but also some sort of demon bat." Naruto said. He still didn't see the relevance of the story.

"Not many cultures have looked onto the Biju positively but there was one group of warriors that came before samurai and ninjas that saw the Kyubi as the pinnacle of their ideal of chivalry and a vigilante form of justice. They were called dragoons better known as knights." Jiraiya said as he handed the cowl to Naruto. There were long ears on it that looked similar to both a fox's and a bat's and there was a space to fit his headband on it too. "The strongest dragoon who could wear the armor with the symbol of the Nine Pointed Bat, the Kyubi's bat form, was a legendary dragoon called the Dark Dragoon, the Dark Knight."

Hiashi's eyes grew in amazement. He watched Naruto put on the cowl and he recognized his look immediately, he looked just like Minato years ago when he too picked up the mantle of the Dark Knight! Naruto was Minato's exact image now! Without a doubt he was Minato's son for only someone like Minato could carry the mantle, power, and the responsibility of the Dark Knight! Hiashi was breath taken by the sight as Naruto then began to put on the gauntlets.

"Because of the animals behind the symbol, the Dark Knight was often referred to as the name Nazo likes to call you, Foxman, or more commonly, Batman." Jiraiya said. Naruto listened to his master while testing out his gauntlets. He noticed that there were retractable blades in them and he tried to channel his chakra through them only to cause the blades to be fired out at Sakura. Sakura scowled at him.

"Learn how to use that thing before you try anything stupid like that baka! You'll only kill your allies that way!" Sakura said as she got back up. Hiashi was surer now that Naruto was Minato's son because of how much of a dunce he was like Kushina.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Naruto said with a fake laugh and a drop of sweat running down his forehead in embarrassment of almost killing Sakura. Naruto took the blades and put them back in the gauntlet as he continued to listen to Jiraiya. "Why are you making me the Dark Knight? How is this going to help me defeat Nazo?"

"The Dark Knight was the only human being that had the power to defeat The Agent of Chaos after the Sage of The Six Paths was killed." Chishiki answered. "By putting on that armor you now represent everything that contradicts Nazo. You represent chivalry, justice, and an ideal that is more than what any man could be. You have the power to defeat Nazo just by wearing that."

"To take up the mantle of the Dark Knight means that the person wearing the armor has come to face his fears and vows to never give up in the face of chaos." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the set of shuriken to attach to his belt. "You have more guts than anyone we know Naruto. You don't give up and you have the determination to see things through. It's not physical power or the power of a great jutsu that will give you the strength to defeat Nazo, it's the strength within that will help you defeat him and this mantle has been given to you make you realize this and so you can keep your spirit strong. You have the power to reveal that inner strength to the outside and become the Dark Knight. Give it time and you'll feel it."

Naruto thought about all this. He remembered how strong he was without the armor and how he almost lost his inner strength to Nazo. But now he remembered it, he remembered who he was and that he wasn't the type of person to doubt himself. Naruto was already feeling the affect and he felt like the Dark Knight now. Jiraiya then handed him the rest of the equipment.

"The kunai I'm handing you is called the God of Thunder; it belonged to the Fourth Hokage who also took up this mantle. The gun here isn't a real gun but a grapple gun from the time of the war against the Whirlpool Country; I've heard that you're still having some trouble getting down your teleportation technique so use it when you can't get it to work when you want it to." Jiraiya said as he then handed Naruto the katana on Tsunade's desk. He drew the blade and showed it to the marveling young Foxman. "This was Batman's sword Komorihane, the Batwing. It is made of a unique metal that amplifies the element in the user's chakra. You'll be able to use wind style with it with little effort."

"Master Jiraiya, I'm already armed to the teeth, am I ready now?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure what to say. He was still impatient to rescue Hinata, but a part of him wanted to know if there was anything else to the masterpiece armor and tool set he was given so far.

"There is one last thing here for you. Let me do the honors of tying it." Jiraiya said as he turned Naruto around and tied the cloth on Tsunade's desk around his neck. It was a black cape made of a very rare material. Suddenly the clouds blocked out the sun and the room became dark. Naruto looked up after Jiraiya tied the cape to him and intimidation seemed to radiate off of him. Naruto was now much darker and everyone could feel a dark power coming off of him like some sort of demon. "That cape is special too but I don't want to spoil the surprises behind it. You'll find out what it can do soon."

Everyone in the room marveled at what Naruto had become. It seemed like a miracle had happened now before their eyes and the moment had reached its pinnacle high. Things were great until Saiban burst into the room alongside the feudal lord who had an important notice of a great injustice.

"Lady Tsunade we have a problem!" Saiban said speaking before the feudal lord. He wanted to tell her what was wrong before the feudal lord spoke because of whose side the noble had taken in the issue. But the feudal lord began to speak before Saiban could finish.

"Lady Tsunade, lord Hiashi, I need you listen carefully to me as I say this for you will probably not react calmly to this news." The feudal lord said as he braced himself for a violent reaction. "After speaking with your council members Koharu and Homura and Danzo, looking back at the history of the Hyuga clan and Hiashi's actions, I have decided that Hiashi is no longer fit to lead the Hyuga clan. Earlier today I removed him from power by the permission of the council and elders of the Hyuga clan to elect Kizu Hyuga as the new head of the clan."

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" Naruto shouted in rage. The feudal lord noticed Naruto's new costume and could tell that Tsunade was up to something. "Hiashi has taken good care of the Hyuga clan and he's the only one fit to lead it!"

"Why was this not presented to me!? I am the Hokage!" Tsunade shouted furiously. "Homura and Koharu do not have that power without me!"

"Because of the circumstances of the situation, I couldn't wait or risk putting the entire Land of Fire in danger." The feudal lord said. "Right now, Kizu has lead about half of the Hyuga clan to the designated point where Nazo said that he would meet those people willing to surrender."

"You can't send my clan off to the slaughter like that or use them for your bargaining!" Hiashi shouted. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I already have. I was one of the nobles who thought that this would be a wise decision." The feudal lord said. "I don't know what you were planning with this young man in the costume but it won't be necessary. By in just a few short hours, this whole war with the Horde will be over. I've heard that clans from every village are doing the same thing all five of the Five Great Nations."

Meanwhile back with Kizu, Koharu, and Homura, the best of the Hyuga clan was lined up at one of the giant gossip stones that had been erected out of the ground in the Land of Fire. Kizu smiled viciously thinking of how his plans were finally working. He may not get Hinata as his bride now and most of his clan would be dead, but in a few years Hanabi would be ripe and ready for him to take and he would have beautiful offspring to repopulate the clan with. Kizu shouted to the rock hoping Nazo could hear him while the rest of the Hyuga clan bowed their heads in surrender.

"Nazo, I have come to bring you a large portion of my clan as you ordered as a sign of surrender to you." Kizu said as he struggled not to laugh in joy for his coming victory over everyone who had tried to stop him. "As the new head of the Hyuga clan, I surrender my clan members to you for the price of peace with you!"

Back with Nazo and the other Horde leaders, things were taking an unexpected turn.

"Nazo, what do you intend to do with your money?" Akuma asked. Suddenly Locusts came in with tanks of gasoline and began to pour it onto the mountain of money.

"You see I'm a guy of simple tastes. I like gas, dynamite, and gun powder." Nazo answered as he called in more Locusts to gas the money. "And you know what they all have in common? They're all cheap."

"What are you-!?" Akuma was stopped in midsentence when Nazo drew a pistol at him to stop him.

"Ah, hold on, it's my money." Nazo said as he stopped Akuma and the Locusts gave him the thumbs up that everything was ready. Nazo then took the cigar out of Akuma's mouth and checked to make sure it was still hot. "Don't worry; I'm only burning my half."

Akuma watched in shock and horror as everything he and the mob bosses worked for went up in flames with Hao screaming on top as he was burned alive. This was a nightmare; everything he and the other mob bosses worked for with the Horde was now all for nothing.

"Why would you do this!?" Akuma shouted.

"It's fair." Akumu answered.

"I don't need a greedy world for my children." Inagojo answered.

"All you care about is money. This world deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to'em." Nazo said as he put his gun away. "Now tell your men they work for me now. This is our world."

"They won't work for freaks like you." Akuma answered with a scowl on his face.

"'Frrreaks', huh?" Nazo said rolling his rs and mocking Akuma. Nazo then drew one of his knives. "Okay then how about we do this then? How about we cut you into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? Then we'll see just how loyal a hungry dog really is."

Suddenly Akuma's own men turned on him and began to drag him out of the warehouse. The only thing that could be heard was his screams as axes and other large blades began to hack away at him.

"I'll go take care of the other nobody who thought he could rat us out." Akumu said as his body dissolved down to a pile of burnt flesh. It was a doppelganger of Akumu.

"I should get back to Nexus now. I need to make sure our princess is alright." Inagojo said as she began to exit the warehouse. "Also, why did you lie about the bomb to Naruto?"

"He'll come faster if he thinks his princess is gonna die." Nazo said as he pulled out of his pocket a hand held gossip stone linking to all the large ones that Inagojo has risen out of the earth in the Five Great Nations. "Now to cause some real civil unrest."

"Is this really necessary? We did intend to kill them all in the beginning so why not just follow through with it?" Inagojo asked. She really didn't get what was going on with Nazo now and days. She didn't know what was happening to him, Akumu, or herself anymore.

"Everything burns queeny." Nazo said as he spoke into the rock as Inagojo climbed onto a Reaver waiting for her outside. Now was the time for disaster.

Kizu waited for Nazo's answer anticipating the glory to follow with his dirty deeds until it was all shot down in flames when Nazo spoke. What he said could be heard all over the Five Great Nations.

"I had a vision of a world without all the famous ninja clans, the mob grounding out a little profit while the authorities shut them down one block at a time as they got back to dealing with the Akatsuki, and it was all, so, boring." Nazo said. Kizu's eyes grew wide from what he was hearing. Why now!? Why was this happening!? Why didn't his plan work!? Things got worse and soon he and the council members began to panic when they heard the next bit of Nazo's speech. "I've had a change of heart. I don't these fine families to miss out on fighting the most feared group of rogue ninjas out there but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If the SOBs who put all these poor people up to this aren't dead in sixty minutes, then somewhere in this miserable world I blow up a hospital. Maybe even an academy for shits and giggles. Better work fast."

Kizu looked back at his clan members. They all glared at him for this as well as the Koharu and Homura who had helped put Kizu in charge. The three began to run for their lives as they were chased by the enraged Hyuga clan members. As they got closer to the village, ninjas who were returning to Konoha from missions were now also attack Kizu and the council members. Chaos had broken out all over the World of Ninja.

Back at Tsunade's office, the feudal lord had locked himself inside along with Naruto and the others for protection from the crazed ninjas and civilians outside who had heard the message. Now Naruto would have to go.

"Saiban, Naruto is going to need some sort of party to accompany him on the way to Nexus. I'm sending you and Shizune with him on his journey." Tsunade said. She knew it was sudden, but despite what was happening, she was more worried about getting Naruto out of the village and after Nazo.

"But I can't just leave the KSTF! They are going to need my orders for the situation!" Saiban protested.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll tell them!" Tsunade shouted.

"I want perimeters around the academy and Kizu and the council members found. Hao needs to be brought in and Nazo either way if what Musso said was true." Saiban said. "The priority is Fire Hospital General!"

"Lady Tsunade, why can't I accompany Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to need your skills later Sakura. Shizune is a medical nin too so she can cover the team's medical needs." Tsunade answered. "And don't forget to give him what you and I just finished making."

"Oh, right." Sakura said as she handed Naruto a small wrapped food pill. "Tsunade and I made this medicine for you. Don't use it till the very end when you're really going to need it. And Naruto, before you go, there is something I need to say to you."

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I will never forget what I did to you and Hinata all that time ago when I helped break the two of you apart and I'm not sure if I'll ever truly forgive myself." Sakura said as she began to think about when she lost Sasuke. "Naruto, I know all too well what it's like to lose the person you love and I prayed that it would never happen to you again after what I did. But now Nazo has gone and ruined it for you and its like watching Sasuke leave all over again! Naruto, for the sake of your happiness, for your good and the good of everyone else you have to bring Hinata back! She's the friend of a lot of people here and I care about her too. You have to save her!"

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. He felt confident, determined, and strong now. The power of the Dark Knight had grown in him from her words.

"You're gonna need this too." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto the paper that was balled up in Hanabi's mouth. It was the map to Nexus. When Naruto picked it up, the scribbled drawings became a detailed map going from the surface to underground all the way to Nexus in response to Naruto's chakra. Nazo intended for Naruto to be the one who rescued Hinata.

"I should have known he'd do this." Naruto said. Tsunade then moved her desk back and revealed a strange marking hidden on the floor beneath it. Suddenly the mark disappeared and a strange portal appeared before Naruto. "What's this?"

"This is a secret portal only the Hokage may activate when the need to escape the village is necessary." Tsunade answered. "Jump through and get going! We don't have much time and that time bomb on Hinata is still ticking! Go!"

Naruto didn't waste his time jumping through it along with Saiban and Shizune. The three arrived in a dark tunnel taking them out the back of the village. Naruto lead the way as his desire to have Hinata again burned fiercely inside him.

"Do you really think he can take up the mantle of such a legendary hero like his father did?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't think, I know." Tsunade said.

"You seem very sure of him my lady." Chishiki said. "A great burden comes with that mantle too. What makes you so sure that he's ready for it?"

"He can take it. I know he can after everything he's gone through and endured, I know from the time I spent training him that he was meant for this." Jiraiya said. "He's the type of hero Konoha deserves, but not the one it needs just yet. He has the mentality to be the watchful guardian of the village, he has already become the silent protector, he is….

….**a Dark Knight" **

Meanwhile, back with Nazo, the last Horde leader was exiting the warehouse and walking into the nearby town where Fire Hospital General was to blow it up. As he entered the town, there stood a man in Akatsuki robes with dark hair and Sharingan eyes.

"Why so serious?" Nazo asked with a smile. He already knew who this man was.

"You're game has gone on long enough." The man said. "It's time for you to die."

"Well then, let's put a smile on that stuck up face of yours! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!"

Nazo laughed hysterically as the last person he thought would ever want to fight him threatened him. This was going to be a fight that no one would forget.

Author's note 

Well, it's official. Naruto has become Batman in order to save Hinata. I hope you are as excited as I am to have gotten this far and to have turned Naruto into one of the most popular superheroes out there!

To Rose Tiger, I remember discussing this with you and you strongly encouraged me not to turn Naruto into a superhero or at least not dress him like one. I gave it consideration and I just couldn't see Naruto becoming Batman without the costume. Please forgive me for taking one of my favorite superheroes from my childhood and applying him to one of my favorite anime series. I am well aware of your dislike for DC Comics but please try to enjoy this.

Okay, I got half way done rebuilding the studio for the After Show so please welcome our interviewed guest on the Ed Nigma Show, Nau no Firefox! He has agreed to be interviewed by Riddler while I take care of things here! Enjoy!

The Ed Nigma Show 

Riddler: It's the Eeeddddd Nnnniiigggma Show! Welcome my dear readers! Tonight we have a special guest who was kind enough to come onto my show while DB99 is still fixing his studio. Please welcome, Nau no Firefox! (Audience applauds as Nau no Firefox enters.) It's a pleasure to have you tonight Nau.

Nau: Thanks but what's happening with DB99?

Riddler: Why don't we find out? Riddle me this, where is DB99 and what is happening!? (Question mark with a screen inside its loop drops down for the audience to see. DB99 is standing on a near complete studio with Naruto and a few other characters.) So the studio is almost complete.

DB99: Yes it is! Hopefully we'll have the rest complete by the next chapter to complete the rest of the season. Naruto here is here for a bit of an interview on what's been happening in the story.

Naruto: (Sweating.) Yeah, I got a lot ahead of me for the next few chapters.

DB99: Are you alright Naruto?

Naruto: I'm just nervous about saving Hinata.

DB99: Why would you be nervous about saving Hinata? You've done it in plenty of filler episodes, fan fictions, and you've just become Batman so you'll be able to beat Nazo without a problem.

Naruto: That's the point! This is a big role for me to take on! I've always dreamed of becoming Hokage, but I've never imagined that I'd become Batman of all people!

DB99: You've taken on the role of Final Fantasy characters, a Pokémon trainer, a Jedi, and a whole bunch of other AU roles so what's wrong with being Batman!? You're perfect for the role!

Naruto: You of all people should understand this! This isn't a normal role! I'm filling the shoes of Batman! The Dark Knight! The Capped Crusader! How I am even qualified for such a thing!?

DB99: Didn't you listen to Jiraiya and the others in this chapter? You're perfect for the role! Here, see for yourself! (Magic mirror comes out between Naruto and DB99 from behind the set. Naruto sees his reflection but doesn't know that everything he sees is by DB99's will.)

Naruto: I see me.

Reflection: But there is more to you than just what you see on the outside! Look at who can be on the inside. Not just a demon, a hero, or a lover, but someone even bigger! (Reflection disappears and reappears as Naruto dressed as Batman. Naruto moves but it's only DB99 on the other side mimicking his movements.)

Naruto: No way!

Reflection: (Reflection begins to sing and dance. Naruto dances too mimicking the reflection's movements thinking that they are his own.) _Ha! Feast your eyes! Look into the mirror! Ah! It never lies! You are Batman! Can't see that this is no disguise! You live to stalk the night striking fear into criminal hearts and eyyyeeesss! You're reflection tells the story of the Dark Knight's life of glory! Trust your eyeees! Ha! The mirror never lies! _

Naruto: (Naruto dances on his own now and DB99 mimics him in sync making him think it's his reflection.) _How can this be? I think very calm dashing at ninja speed _(Naruto does some quick ninja moves that DB99 mimics)_. Now I see Batman right in front of me. Masked and caped right before my eyes what a surpriiissee! _(Does his own dance moves that DB99 mimics.) _My reflection tells the story of the Dark Knight's life of glory! Trust my eyes! The mirror never liiies! _

Naruto and DB99: (Dance around the mirror and switch sides.) _The reflection tells a story of the Dark Knight's life of glory! _(Both give the exact same Batman pose at each other.) _Trust your eyes! Ha! The mirror never lies!_ (Two dance back to their original positions.) _The mirror never lies!_ (Music stops and the mirror is removed. DB99 stands where he is acting like he wasn't there.)

DB99: Well, how do you feel now?

Naruto: (Completely confident and psyched up.) I feel great! I'm ready to do this now!

DB99: That's the spirit! Now go and get ready to rescue Hinata!

Naruto: Alright! (Screen from the Ed Nigma Show studio goes away and the camera returns to Riddler and Nau no Firefox.)

Riddler: Quite a splendid performance from the crazed writer and the tenacious blonde ninja if I must say so myself. Now it is time for a riddle, about you! (Takes seat at his host desk while Nau sits at the guest seat.) So tell me, when did you first find this site?

Nau: Honestly I don't remember. All I can tell you is my first fic from this site that I read and that was "Tails of a Lineage" by Volleys-chan. but if I had to guess probably a little over a year and a half ago.

Riddler: I see. Not everyone could remember such a thing. Hell, I can barely remember the last Batman comic I appeared in. Now tell me, when did you first get into anime?

Nau: Well, excluding Pokémon and DBZ (age 5 or less), I guess my first anime was  
Naruto about 5 years ago or so.

Riddler: Good thing DB99 isn't here or else he'd go ballistic on yet another former Pokémon fan. So you're a DBZ fan eh? I would talk to DB99 after this now that he's looking for someone to help him with a DBZ/Naruto crossover fic. What are your favorite series?

Nau: In order my top 3 are Kodomo no Omocha, Naruto (manga only now), Bleach.

Riddler: A little short but there's plenty of room for more series. I hope you continue to enjoy these series and find more along the way. I also hope there is room for some American graphic novels too. What are your favorite couples?

Nau: NaruHina, ShikaTem, and for my favorite manga (Kodomo no Omocha) Sana/Akito.

Riddler: Now for a riddle. I am just two and two I am hot I am cold. I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I'm a gift beyond measure a matter of course and I'm yielded  
with pleasure when void of force.

Nau: Is it chance, or Akumu? Hot and cold could represent his real face and the parent of numbers that cannot be told could be chance or 0, I don't know which.

Riddler: That was a good and educated guess but unfortunately the answer is a shadow. What attracted you to this story?

Nau: It's a NaruHina, enough said. But also that it was very well written and DB99 kept the personalities of the enemies very well.

Riddler: You are too kind to him. Don't you wish I was in DB99's story?

Nau: Yes and no, you would be funny and awesome BUT the story would seem like it was getting too full if there was another person in it, it seems like the perfect size of characters right now.

Riddler: Stay tuned for the sequel because I intend to make a large and loud appearance when it comes! I'm glad to know that I have your respect. I promise not to disappoint you in the sequel. Now riddle me this. What is it like writing your own stories? What can you tell us about them? What inspired you?

Nau: Well its fun but a lot of work. I am a very picky type of person as to my stories need to flow with the original, and my characters must keep their personalities or develop new ones reasonably. I only really write challenges so... no challenges no stories. But I am currently working on a big challenge. Check my profile for it because it's a long story.

Riddler: I'll be sure to read it. Here is yet another challenge for your intellect. What walks on four legs, then two legs, and finally three legs?

Nau: A person, four legs as a baby, two legs as a child/adult, and three as an old person with a cane.

Riddler: Actually it's much simpler. The answer to all three is a baby. Cut off its legs and it can squirm around on two. Give it a crutch and it can hobble around on three.

Nau: That's twisted! How can you even talk like that!?

Riddler: It's easy, it's not my baby. Now for a final challenge. A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?

Nau: I'm guilty.

Riddler: Close but no cigar. He said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free.

Nau: (Thinking.) This guy is trying to make a fool of me!

Riddler: What was your favorite and least favorite chapter in this story? Any hopes or expectations for it?

Nau: My favorite was definitely Naruto and Hinata's first official date. My least favorite was the crazy test. I felt the music took over the story a little too much. Though I'm a little of a fan of metal, I'm not a huge fan.

Riddler: Who didn't like the young couple's first date and kiss? (Audience cheers for the event.) Too bad you're not that big of a metal fan. I've been hearing rumors of a huge spectacular that the Horde leaders are going to do on the After Show sometime in the future but in a separate story. Riddle me this, what Naruto girl would be best suited for me?

Nau: Honestly I don't know, you would need a girl with an IQ equal to Shikamaru's to keep up with your riddles.

Riddler: I have set my sights on Shizune and Kurenai but maybe I should go younger (audience boos Riddler for even thinking of taking the Naruto girls away from their boyfriends.). I've yet to have a love interest so I hope to find Ms. Right in the sequel. Her intelligence must be high though and the Jonin kunoichi are all very intelligent. Perhaps DB99 can help me out soon. Any comments on dragonbeast99?

Nau: Yes, make him suffer for the little bit of fluff he gave 2 chapters or so back saying it was the last for a while. One single kiss is not much fluff to go on for several chapters... I hate to say this (I really am scared of the results) ask Jiraiya for advice. Just make sure to filter it. And don't kill him, he still needs to finish the story.

Riddler: I can't make him suffer without killing him. But maybe I can pull some sort of trick on him. Any comments on me? Any last words before the end of the show?

Nau: You sir are hilarious and awesome. Also keep up the work and come visit me anytime for help with style DB99! GO NARUTO SAVE HER!!!

Riddler: Thanks for the compliments Nau (shakes hand). You've been a wonderful audience tonight! Stay tuned for the next chapter as the long awaited fight unfolds! Itachi vs. Nazo!! But before I call it a night, I have a riddle for you the audience! DB99 disclaims ownership of the song he rephrased and this is where we get our riddle for the evening. (Draws the riddle on a huge board that drops down.) What kind of country did DB99 have to visit to come up with the rephrase of the song he just did with Naruto?


	46. Ch60 to 62 Itachi vs Nazo

Before Show: How the Akatsuki got into the story 

Site worker: Okay dragonbeast99, you'll be meeting the many series of the website and after your interview with the series' casts' here, you'll be able to pick who you want in your fan fiction!

DB99: Great! I can't wait to see wait to see what Naruto characters are willing to be in my new fan fiction! (Unaware of Itachi and Kisame ease dropping on him.)

Itachi: So there's a new fan fic writer on here eh? (Idea pops in his head.) Kisame, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kisame: Of course Itachi. But the question is, how are we going to get monkeys into rubber suits?

Itachi: No you idiot (hits Kisame over the head)! This means we get a chance at being in a new fan fiction that might actually make us look cool! We need to set up an interview with this new guy to see if he'll let us be in his first fan fic!

(Hours later, interview set up, Itachi and Kisame are waiting.)

Kisame: Alright, this is your big moment. You need to get this right.

Itachi: (Pacing back and forth.) I know, I need to stay calm and be sure to be respectful. I'm representing the entire Akatsuki now.

Kisame: Don't worry, the kid won't do anything stupid. He'll just come in, extend a handshake, and this whole thing will go over smoothly.

Itachi: You're right. He's just an average person here to do business without any trouble. (Stops pacing as an idea gets into his head.) Wait a minute! What if he doesn't extend a friendly handshake! He would be acting hostile! I would be insulted! (Dragonbeast99 arrives behind Itachi.)

DB99: (Extends hand.) Hello-!

Itachi: (Turns around quickly while still in his mood and mindset of being insulted.) HOW DARE YOU! (Slaps dragonbeast99 across the face two times.)

DB99: (Rubs face.) Itachi this is the most insulting thing that's ever happened to be me in my life! You want to be in this fan fiction! Fine! I will make sure the Akatsuki suffer humiliating defeats and look weak in comparison to my OCs! This is an act of war! (Stomps out of the room.)

Itachi: FUCK! (Kisame panics with him.)

Kisame: What are we gonna do!

Itachi: HOLD ON! I have an idea.

(Itachi and Kisame return to the rest of the Akatsuki.)

Pein: So Itachi, are we going to be appearing in dragonbeast99's fan fiction.

Itachi: Ummm, yeah, but there's good news too.

Pein: What is it?

Itachi: Well……..WE'RE GOING TO WAR!

Hidan: We're going to war!

Kisame: We're going to war!

Kakuzu: We're going to war!

Deidara: WE'RE GOING TO WAR!

All of the Akatsuki: (Dancing and jumping for joy.) WE'RE GOING TO WAR! WE'RE GOING TO WAR! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!

Author's note 

I hope you enjoyed that little parody of "Duck Soup" by the Marx Brothers with a quote from "Pinkeye and The Brain" in it too. I disclaim ownership of both as well as all references in this story.

**ALRIGHT! HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED ITACHI VS NAZO CHAPTER! BUT WAIT!** There is a mandatory song **YOU MUST** play during Itachi and Nazo's fight! It will show you exactly what kind of monster I have brought to the Naruto Universe and what terror is to come! If you thought Nazo was bad already, you haven't seen anything until you see what he can do when he's truly lost his mind!

When you see[Play Music], play the song on my profile that says it's meant for Itachi vs. Nazo! Here it is! Just a quick little moment before the fight but here it is!

Chapter 59:Prologue to Madness 

Back in Konoha, Kizu was still working on escaping the angry mob after him. After escaping the pursuing ninjas, he took cover behind a large rock trying to think of a way to make it back to the village or somewhere where he could try to get help in staying alive.

"Damn, with the Horde's meeting location being so far from civilization, I have no hope of finding Lady Tsunade to have her try and pardon me or something." Kizu thought to himself. "I need a plan, one that won't get turned against me!"

"We have one right here." A voice said from behind Kizu. The moment Kizu turned around, someone grabbed his head and pulled him away. He was then gagged, blinded by a sac over his head and bound by the wrists. The people who captured him were Locusts. The Horde had something in store for him.

Musso's carriage arrived for him just outside the Hidden Leaf village at a small town as everything had fallen into madness. Musso got inside and let out a sigh of relief thinking that everything was finally over.

"Get going, I want to be able to let my wife know about this right away." Musso said to the coach driver as he took his seat thinking how upset she would be for hiding this secret plan from her, but how happy she would be to know that the Horde would be no more. Musso looked over to his side and his eyes grew wide in shock and horror. Akumu was in with him!

"Hello Musso." Akumu said as he beat a handgun against his shoulder. "Do you love your wife? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to watch her die?"

"Hey, I kept my end of the bargain and paid you. You guys said you'd take care of our problems but we didn't want any of this." Musso said.

"We have no need for your money. We never did from the start. Now I want the people you ratted us out to." Akumu said as he looked over at Musso in a threatening way. "There was someone in Konoha who was really close with the council and with whom I have some very unpleasant memories with. He wasn't at the gathering of Konoha's surrender, who was it?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Musso asked as Akumu pointed his gun at him.

"It couldn't hurt your chances." Akumu answered.

"It was Danzo. We warned him of the possible trick surrender before telling the KSTF." Musso answered in total confidence that he would live through this. That was when Akumu cocked his gun. "You said-"

"I said it couldn't hurt your chances." Akumu answered. He then pulled out his coin and flipped it. Musso watched in horror as Akumu left his fate to chance. But out of pure luck the coin landed heads. "You're a lucky man."

Musso began to breathe heavy in relief thinking that he was free. But Akumu flipped again.

"He's not though." Akumu said as he flipped his coin again. It landed tails.

"Who?" Musso asked afraid of the answer. This would be the last thing he said.

"Your driver." Akumu answered as he pointed his gun at the back of the head of the carriage driver and shot him.

The bullet traveled through his skull and shot one of the horses in the back of the head too. The other horse began to panic as the driver and first horse died. The horse broke free from its reins and the coach began to run out of control. It approached a hill running down into a steep ditch near the town where Nazo had planted the hospital bombs. The ditch was used to drain out waste and there were several oil drums sitting in it. As the coach flipped over into it, Akumu came out alive and lit one of the drums on fire by shooting it. The coach burned along with Musso's dead body; the organized crime families of the Five Great Nations were no more. Akumu walked out and cracked his neck. As he made his turn to the town, there was a member of the Akatsuki blocking his way. It was Kisame.

"May I help you?" Akumu asked as he put his gun away and pulled out his coin again.

"You Horde leaders have been a real pain in the ass for the Akatsuki. We can't let you guys run loose when it means we could risk having any of the last Jinchurikis killed." Kisame said as he drew his sword. He smirked with eagerness to fight. He couldn't wait to kill Akumu. "So I'm here to make sure you don't sink anymore cities and ensure that none of your grubs come back to get in our way!"

Akumu said nothing and flipped his coin. Kisame watched befuddled and saw that it landed heads.

"Heads, it's fair if I go all out on you." Akumu said as he began to pull up on the left side of his mask revealing the horrible burn scars. Suddenly the scars began to run over to the right side of his face and consume it. Akumu was going through some sort of transformation. "I've always wanted to kill an Akatsuki member. You guys have nothing and I want to prove that."

Kisame charged and the fight began. Meanwhile up in the air above the town, a Reaver flew overhead looking over the sight of the town. There were several Konoha ninjas working to evacuate the civilians and patients from the town. Among the people working on the evacuation was Konohamaru and his team. They were fitting people onto large barges to get everyone evacuated quickly.

"Hey, do you see that?" The Locust controlling the Reaver said as he pointed out to the distance. His partner working the gun looked and his eyes grew wide. "Nazo is up against Itachi Uchiha! One of the strongest members of the Akatsuki!"

"This, this is unprecedented. Two most wanted criminals going up against each other!" The second Locust working the mounted gun said in disbelief. "This is gonna get messy! You gotta stay so we can watch this!"

"You can bet your ass that I'm staying! This is gonna be sweet!" The driver said with a smile. He flew in closer to the battle zone and began to circle around the two. The fight was about to begin!

Chapter 60: Itachi vs. Nazo, Uchiha Traitor vs. the Agent of Chaos, Amaterasu vs. Hammer of Dawn 

Itachi stared down Nazo in the eyes. He was smiling like an idiot but not in a nice way. He was smiling out of pure psychotic madness. He was absolute irony; a happy time, friendly looking clown that was not only homicidal but completely insane. He was an anarchist through and through. If Itachi had to describe the man in front of him right now, he would have to say that the only way to describe him was to combine two complete opposites and put them together in clown make-up to get a completely mixed up individual. This disgusted Itachi.

"I want you to know how disgusted I am by having to look at you and by having to hear of your deeds." Itachi said. He was going to make a long statement to Nazo. "For years the source of every shinobi's fears has been the Uchiha clan. For years the Uchiha have been feared for their natural born talent, god like Kekkei Genkai and our power. Uchiha is rightfully titled the strongest of all ninja clans! It sickens me to think that some random clown faced psychopath has replaced Uchiha in reverence and that you're considered stronger than my clan too. As one of the few remaining Uchiha clan members, it is my duty to see to it that my clan holds its title even if it means going down into the darker annals of history with the Akatsuki. The Uchiha clan will not be replaced by some random joker!"

"Wow, did you really come up with that speech on your own? Nice job Itachi." Nazo said applauding sarcastically. Nazo had no personal vendetta or anything against the Uchiha clan but that didn't change the fact that he never liked the clan to begin with; Uchiha were low to him and he was about to make sure Itachi understood that. "I never dreamed that I would ever fight a Uchiha and I never wanted to in my life. It's not out of fear but simply because I have no respect for a low life clan that thinks it's all that."

Itachi's eyes grew wide in shock and disgust. Nazo was saying all this straight to his face with no fear of being beaten.

"You rely too much on those pretty little eyes of yours, pride yourselves on the idea that your clan is the strongest and have nothing truly original in your clan; all your clan has ever done is steal the techniques of other clans and then go and claim them as your own." Nazo said with a look of disgust on his face. "On top of it all, your clan bullshits itself, you and Sasuke especially, thinking that you understand darkness. The Agent of Chaos has been wreaking havoc and inspiring fear for centuries before your clan even existed, The Agent of Chaos is rightfully the most feared being in this little World of Ninjas and you have nothing to deem worthy of the title you hold."

"So my clan is nothing to you, is that it?" Itachi said twitching in rage. Nazo only smiled back at him when he realized he had gotten to him. "Then feel the wrath of the Uchiha clan! Tsukuyomi!"

Nazo was caught in the gaze of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan and swallowed into the world of Tsukuyomi. He felt himself falling for several feet until he landed in some barren wasteland with Itachi's eyes gazing down on him from above. Suddenly blades stabbed his limbs and back pinning him to the ground. Nazo was on his knees with the blades burning into his flesh. Suddenly whips came out of the ground and began to crack against his back. Nazo grunted at the first strike.

"You're in my world now and trapped in three full days of pain." Itachi said as he emerged from the shadows and looked down on Nazo. "You will know the true power of Uchiha and come to fear us too. You're helpless here and I control everything that happens here."

Nazo grinned then slowly began to chuckle. As Itachi's eyes began to grow wide in shock, Nazo burst into hysterical laughter completely ignoring the pain he was in. Itachi began to quiver in fear of what was happening. No one had ever done such a thing in this realm and no one had ever been able to ignore the pain they felt in the realm of Tsukuyomi.

"What's so funny! Stop!" Itachi shouted as he began to whip Nazo harder. Nazo only laughed louder and harder as Itachi hit him harder. "SCREAM DAMN YOU! ADMIT THAT IT HURTS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"

Suddenly the whipping stopped and the blades dissolved from Nazo's limbs without Itachi's consent. He stood up and looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly he disappeared into the shadows while the world they were both in began to flash millions of memories before Itachi's eyes. Itachi didn't know what was happening and he for the first time in his life, he began to feel fear. Suddenly he heard footsteps and sarcastic laughter coming from behind him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ho-ho-he-ha. And I thought my jokes were bad." Nazo said as he approached Itachi with his Hakaigan activated. He walked around Itachi circling him and making him even more uneasy and fearful. "What could you possible do to me that life already hasn't? You're rich, spoiled, sweet little family life that you tossed away to try and be the martyr hero knows nothing about chaos. Not your clan's history, not your young war experience."

"How did you-!" Itachi was cut off by Nazo when he tried to speak.

"By introducing a little anarchy to your Tsukuyomi I can see not only your memories, but also the memories of your victims as well." Nazo said as he set his gaze on Itachi and his eyes began to bubble and boil even more in the center. It looked as if his eyes were going to melt out of his head. "Now see the world as I see it. HELL GATE SWALLOW!"

Suddenly two doors with large devil skeletons on the front of them appeared behind Itachi. Both had devil wings and their hands were on the knobs of the doors. The gate opened and several eyes opened up behind it as well as sinister smiles and mouths of sharp teeth. Hands came out and grabbed Itachi and he was pulled into the gate. As he was swallowed into the darkness, he felt himself falling.

"Where am I? What is this?" Itachi asked himself. Suddenly he stopped falling and felt himself running. He was young again, no older than three and barefoot. He was crying too for some reason and his body was horribly beaten. "Why am I running, what's happened to me?"

Suddenly a man's foot came flying into the jaw of Itachi knocking him down with tremendous force. Itachi lay on the ground horrified as the man then looked down at him choking him with one hand and holding a beer bottle in the other.

"Tryin' to get away when I'm tryin' to teach you a lesson are you ya little prick?" The man said with alcohol reeking from his breath. It was Nazo's father. "Now you get full beating for trying to run away!"

Nazo's father broke his beer bottle over Itachi's head and glass got all over his face cutting it. Itachi struggled but it was no use. Suddenly he was lifted up and the person holding him changed from Nazo's father to a screaming woman who was thrashing him into walls. It was Nazo's mother. Itachi was reliving Nazo's life!

"You stupid little fuck! Why do you have to look at me like that! Why do you have to be so ugly and bothersome!" Nazo's mother screamed as she stopped for a moment to scream at Itachi. She threw him onto a table and locked his arm behind his back. Itachi screamed out in pain. "Will you just shut up!"

"This, this is a nightmare! How could anyone survive any of this!" Itachi thought to himself as he looked back at Nazo's mother with her dirty hair, face, droopy eyes, and doped expression. She then picked up one of her heroine needles.

"This will keep you quit and maybe teach you to respect your mother's privacy." Nazo's mother said as she injected Itachi with heroine while smiling a sinister grin. Itachi screamed as he felt the needle dig into his flesh but went silent as he felt his body go numb from the drug. He began to feel his sense of being disappear and his senses become null. Then everything went black and Itachi was floating again.

"God damn you! I told you to protect him!" A woman shouted. Suddenly Itachi was another person but not Nazo this time. He was being violently thrashed by the woman over something he had done wrong. "You said that the two of you would stop the Akatsuki when they arrived at the village but instead you ran away like a coward to save your own skin! My brother is dead because of you!"

"Wait a minute; I've seen this woman before." Itachi thought to himself. He remembered when he and Kisame went to capture the Four Tailed Jinchuriki; one of the Stone Village shinobi that tried to stop the two of them had a locket on his body of his parents and siblings. When Itachi had opened it, the woman beating him was in the picture. "This is the sister of one of-!"

"One of your victims, I know." Nazo completed for Itachi as he appeared behind him. "You think your suffering alone is horrible? Wait until you feel the pain of your victims, mine, and both of our wretched pasts!"

"NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Itachi screamed.

"Because I can." Nazo answered plain and simply. Itachi was sucked down into another black hole and the horror began.

Itachi relived the moment where he killed his entire clan, the moment where he had to harden his heart in a way that he didn't think possible. Then the sweet memories of his past turned into nightmares as Nazo twisted them to feed his sick sense of humor. Itachi screamed as he watched hideous ogres burst out of the ground and begin to rape his mother while his father hacked his little brother to pieces; the entire scene was unbearable but Nazo made it even worse as he laughed wickedly at the moment while eating the flesh off one of his clan members off of a severed limb.

Itachi tried to run away but he was soon kicked down and beaten again in the horrible memories of Nazo's childhood. He watched the night Nazo's parents killed each other and endured the brutal abuse from his orphanage memories as well as the day Nazo was raped at the academy. Itachi hollered in pain as he felt his rectum be torn apart by the sick teacher Toshi. Itachi began to cry but it only got worse as he then relived Nazo's war moments. Itachi felt the pain of war again and he slowly began to lose his mind.

Itachi finally snapped when Nazo brought up all his courage, and without a doubt all his madness, and made Itachi suffer the experiments he had gone through at the hands of Niles Samson. Itachi moaned as he was set up for one of the most painful memories Nazo had of Niles.

"This can't be happening! No man could survive all this and have the sanity to live!" Itachi thought to himself as he was tazzered by one of the scientists wearing some sort of radiation suit. "No! Stay back! Why am I so powerless! Why can't I defend myself!"

"Because I was helpless too when I tried to keep my humanity. Now you know why sanity is merely the chain that binds all living creatures from living their true destructive nature and making them weak." Nazo answered as he gritted his teeth in wrath and disgust of Niles. This memory haunted him the most. "This was the moment I realized that I would never be fit to walk amongst the eyed meat bags you called people. This is where I became the creature that defined me as The Agent of Chaos."

"Show us your Jinchuriki form!" One scientist shouted as he zapped Itachi again and beat him while he was down. "Show us your true power so we may perfect it and make you a belonging of master Niles!"

"Go to hell!" Itachi shouted as he swung at the man but was only beaten again. "GAAHHH! Why!"

"Very well then." One scientist said as he beaten Itachi until he was up against the railing of the cat walk he and the other scientists were on. He looked below and saw a boiling pot of chemicals below. "If you won't show us, then you're as good as dead to all of us and humanity!"

Itachi was given a painful strike from a baton knocking him off the railing and plummeting to the chemical batch below. Itachi was submerged in it and he felt every course of his being be melted away. His skin, his muscles, his organs, his bones, his senses, his rational thought, his feelings, his memories, and what felt like the core of his existence vanished. Itachi refused to believe this was real; it had to be an exaggeration of what had happened to Nazo. Itachi was right but this event did signify the biggest tragedy yet in Nazo's life. This marked his lost faith in humanity and day he transformed to become what he was meant to be, The Agent of Chaos. It was there that Nazo took his sense of humor, and turned it into something monstrous and set it to be unleashed on the world; it was his rebellion to start anarchy and the day he was finally able to laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world.

Itachi suddenly felt himself fine again. He breathed heavily and bawled out in tears after everything that had happened to him. Suddenly he saw a light ahead like a window. He saw his real body lying unconscious on the ground from being hit with the genjutsu. Itachi smiled and ran for his salvation until Nazo stopped him. Itachi was like a puppet now caught in what seemed like a copy of Shikamaru's shadow technique. Nazo looked at Itachi with a serious face; a face of anger and hate. He was now going to do the final act of torture to Itachi.

"Now that I have shared my suffering and the world's with you, you will now share our scars." Nazo said as he pulled out a knife and one appeared in Itachi's hand. Nazo then stuck the blade in his mouth. "Let's put a smile on that face!"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T!" Itachi shouted. He watched in horror as his real body began to suffer the pain his trapped genjutsu self was feeling. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Everything you suffer here, will be suffered by your real body." Nazo said as he slashed open his right cheek and licked the wounds to taste the blood he knew too well. Itachi did the same and screamed in agony. "I won't kill you, I'm gonna let you live, much longer than you want to."

"NO! NO! NOT MY FACE!" Itachi screamed as he watched his real body be permanently scarred and blood drip down his face. "STTTTOOOOPPPPPP! I DON'T WANT THIS! AAARRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Itachi woke up lying on the ground just as he saw himself in the window. He immediately sat up and touched his face. There were no cuts or blood. He was perfectly fine except for the cold sweat running down his entire body. Itachi had been scared shitless by Nazo who was now sitting on a nearby garbage can looking over at him with a passive look on his face.

"You're in pretty good shape for someone who has survived the full thirty minutes of the technique." Nazo said as he got up. Itachi couldn't believe so much time had passed. He had gone through so many life times in Nazo's world and it had all happened in only half of an hour. "Does it depress you Itachi, to know how, weak, you truly are? Does it depress you that there are forces stronger than Sharingan in this world?"

"YOU!" Itachi said as he got up and glared down at Nazo who only began to smile as he saw that his enemy now wanted to fight him even more. "You think that by mocking in your genjutsu that you can declare yourself stronger than me! You die here and now for this! I won't be insulted like this by you!"

"Alright then, let's get this party started! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Nazo laughed as he pulled out hands full of joker cards while Itachi began to pull out shuriken from his robe. The fight was about to begin.

Itachi began to throw a storm of shuriken at Nazo who deflected them all by throwing joker cards at them. Itachi couldn't believe that Nazo was doing something so childish to block his shuriken but his disbelief only increased as the cards began to explode.

"Don't kid yourself with the normal ninja bullshit! I hold all the cards in this fight!" Nazo said as he tossed more cards at Itachi this time up close. The blast then blew Itachi back and Nazo charged in for the kill. "You're mine!"

Nazo sprinted toward Itachi and threw a punch as hard as he could. Itachi blocked his fist in only a split second and began to fight back. The two were caught in close combat and were blocking each of each other's hits. Nazo spun around using his chaotic monkey kung fu like taijutsu while Itachi fended off the blows with his own superb taijutsu. Nazo began to force Itachi back and the two went deeper into the town. Finally the two were caught in a stand still after Itachi caught a fist from Nazo and Nazo caught Itachi's wrist as he attempted to stab him.

"Now's my chance!" Itachi thought to himself as he quickly used his Mangekyo Sharingan to trap Nazo in genjutsu. But Nazo quickly let go of Itachi's wrist and tugged on a flower on his jumpsuit. "What's this!"

"Smells like acid death!" Nazo laughed as flesh dissolving acid shot into Itachi's face causing him to back off. Itachi quickly began to wipe away the acid before his face was melted away.

"Acid! Never in my life have I seen anyone use this!" Itachi thought to himself as Nazo ran up and grabbed him by the throat. "His comic genius acts as his battle genius. He's completely unpredictable and chaotic!"

Nazo laughed hysterically as he rapidly punched Itachi's face as Itachi struggled to free his self. His face still burned from the acid and Nazo's iron grip was cutting off his breath. Itachi continued to be pummeled until he used an explosive doppelganger to escape. To his surprise, Nazo did the same with his joker doppelganger. The smoke cleared and Itachi jumped up onto a roof and began to run.

"He's not as stupid as he-!" Itachi suddenly noticed bombs attached to the front of his robe. Itachi quickly ripped his Akatsuki robe off and threw it away before the bombs exploded. He then quickly covered his mouth as some sort of smoke broke out from the bombs. Nazo quickly began to charge at him again out of the mysterious gas. "SHIT!"

Itachi landed in an alley and struggled to stand not out of poisoning, but out of uncontrollable laughter. He had breathed in a small bit of the gas and it was making him laugh but felt like a poison.

"W-W-HA-HA-What is th-HA-HA-HA-this! WH-HA-HA-HA-Y am I laughing HA-HA-HA like this!" Itachi said as he struggled to get up. Nazo ran up and kicked him down the alley and then began to slam his head into the walls as he grabbed him. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! What have you done to me!"

"It's my Joker gas! You literally laugh yourself to death!" Nazo said as he beat Itachi mercilessly against the alley walls and kneed him in the stomach a few times before tossing him out into the open. "You only got a small whiff of it so unfortunately it won't kill you. But if I can beat you so easily like this then what the hell!"

Itachi rolled across the ground and quickly got back onto his feet. The poison had been beaten out of him and the blood from his wounds had helped him clear his body. Itachi blocked an attempted stab and continued to fight back. Nazo wasn't letting up. Itachi needed a strategy and he needed it fast. He caught Nazo's arm and pulled him in close unleashing a furious beating to the face. Nazo in a split second smashed his head against Itachi's making him back off while holding his skull. Drew the switchblade in his boot and kicked Itachi in the stomach. As Itachi bent over, he caught Nazo's leg and jumped and twisted it into a lock. As he held Nazo down on the ground about ready to break his knee, another switchblade came out of the heel of Nazo's boot.

"Damn!" Itachi cursed as he felt the blade slice through his chainmail beneath his shirt as he let go of Nazo. He quickly got back up to fight. Nazo did the same.

"No time to cry Itachi!" Nazo said as he ran up and palm fisted Itachi in the heart. "Here, let me make it all better for you, you big baby!"

Itachi stood still as he felt some sort of poison fun through his body. He looked at his hands as they turned white like clown makeup. Soon his entire body was white, his lips turned bright red and a freakishly huge smile appeared on his face. Itachi dropped dead smiling as big as Nazo.

"You should be grateful Itachi. Unlike most people, I'll kill others leaving them with a smile on their faces! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Nazo laughed as he looked down on the dead Itachi. Suddenly his corpse exploded. It was a doppelganger. Nazo turned around and was immediately confronted with a kick to the face from Itachi as he descended down on him.

"What the hell was that!" Itachi scoffed in disbelief of what Nazo had just done. He was glad that he had escaped whatever Nazo did; to be killed with such a ridiculous appearance seemed worse than a normal death in Itachi's opinion.

"My Joker Venom!" Nazo said as he revealed a tack on a ring on his middle finger. It was colored purple to match his gloves. "For the times where I can't properly put a smile on someone's face or when I'm too busy give a story or feel like simply shooting a person, I use this to turn people into jokers like me!"

"I've had enough of your toys!" Itachi shouted as he made a series of hand signs then raised both hands up to his mouth. "Katon: Faiātāretto no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Turret Technique)!"

Nazo ran down another alley as Itachi fired fast streams of fire at him. Nazo only laughed as he got far ahead of Itachi, too fast for him to catch, when Itachi used his technique again and shot Nazo down in some sort of construction area in the town. Nazo dropped dead then exploded using a Joker doppelganger as a substitute.

"He's here some-!" Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as an army of, thankfully, shadow doppelgangers of Nazo came down on him. Itachi rolled out of the way and got back up as the doppelgangers stabbed, punched, kicked, and smashed nearby garbage and equipment on him. Itachi took a kick to the stomach and backed into the arms of one of the doppelgangers.

"Razzle Dazzle Suplex!" The doppelganger shouted as he smashed Itachi into the ground. Itachi used his own explosive doppelganger and escaped. He took out a handful of doppelgangers and reappeared above them making a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Gurandofaia no Jutsu (Fire style: Grand Fireball technique)!" Itachi shouted as a blaze covered the ground taking out the doppelgangers and hopefully killing the original Nazo in the blaze. Itachi landed on scorched earth, burnt crates, and melted steel looking around for the Harlequin of Hate. "Where is-!"

Itachi went flying forward as the real Nazo appeared behind him and beat him over the head with a pipe. Itachi twisted on the ground holding the back of his skull.

"You could have killed me right then and there with something else! Instead you use a random weapon lying around! A ninja must take everything to his advantage but to lower yourself to fighting like some sort of thug is unheard of!"Itachi said as he got back up feeling dizzy. "Even the Akatsuki have some honor and use only what displays their power rather than fight like dogs! Have you no honor!"

"HA! Honor is a fool's prize and glory is no use to the dead!" Nazo said as he threw away the pipe he had and drew a joker card. "Why risk falling for another doppelganger or genjutsu of yours when the real you is right here!"

Nazo threw the card behind him and exploded behind him revealing Itachi cloaked in genjutsu behind one of the melted construction pieces. Itachi jumped away and was immediately kicked in the back of the head by a doppelganger waiting for him. Nazo ran up and kicked Itachi in the teeth making his mouth bleed now and sent him flying backwards. While Itachi was falling back, Nazo's doppelganger elbowed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and Nazo then grabbed him by the legs and began to spin him around.

"_Around and around he goes! Wherever he stops, its gonna blow!" _Nazo sang as he released Itachi and sent him through a window of a nearby window and threw a grenade along with him. "HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Itachi got back to his feet and saw the grenade in front of him. He quickly burst through another window to escape only to find Nazo standing below with an SMG pointed at him. Itachi flipped through the air away from the fire and threw a kunai at Nazo's hand causing him to drop the gun. He then landed on his feet and sweeped Nazo. While he was down, Itachi quickly plunged a kunai deep into Nazo's stomach but Nazo only retaliated and threw him off of. Itachi got to his feet and began to think of another plan of action against Nazo; there had to be a way to defeat him. That's when it hit him.

"Wait, he hasn't used his one ocular technique this whole time. He's open for my genjutsu! It worked earlier! It will work now!" Itachi thought as he took a double kick to the face and a quick uppercut after Nazo landed on his feet. Itachi caught and locked his hands so he could look him deep in the eyes. "Eat this!"

Itachi disappeared in a swarm of crows Nazo shielded his eyes as they flew at his face. He looked around for Itachi but it was too late, he had been tricked by his genjutsu and he was too late to use his Hakaigan to find Itachi now. Itachi came out of the shadows and kicked Nazo in the back. When Nazo turned around, Itachi threw a fury of combos on him kicking him while he was down and punching him to keep him on his feet. Finally Itachi grabbed Nazo by the head brought it down on his knee with all his might. Nazo stood there dazed as he felt his head ring like a bell. Itachi then began to make a series of hand signs. He was going to finish this fight here and now.

"Katon: Hinotama no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Technique)!" Itachi shouted as a large fireball spewed from his mouth and burned Nazo alive. Nazo fell to his knees with the entire upper part of his jumpsuit burned. He leaned back with small gasps escaping his mouth as his body ached with pain.

Itachi stood there grinning. He had beaten the man who thought himself better than Uchiha and who had caused so much destruction was nothing but a fraud that couldn't even put up a decent fight.

"Hmph, you were no Agent of Chaos nor were as strong as the rumors said you were." Itachi said as he turned around feeling cocky. He was going to leave Nazo in pain as punishment for his insulting of the Akatsuki clan and Uchiha clan. "You're a joke. To think that I was actually afraid of you and your Locust Horde. I guess the Five Great Nations can go back to fearing us now."

Suddenly Itachi heard laughter. He turned around and to his amazement Nazo was still alive! He laughed harder and harder as his body twitched and snapped back up with a freakish crunch. His Hakaigan was activated and his burn scars were slowly healing. As they did, Itachi noticed the strange noose scar on Nazo's chest begin to change. It opened up and a grey aura similar to a Jinchuriki's second tail state began to appear. The noose scar then began to move up Nazo's body and wrap around his neck; it tightened and looked like it was choking Nazo but somehow giving him more power.

"Yes, this is it. Chaos………" Nazo thought to himself as he felt the chaos inside himself, Itachi, and the entire town around him grows. Chaos flowed into Nazo and he could feel the power of it. Nazo threw his self forward and arched his back. He then looked up at Itachi who looked horrified by what he was seeing. "Why so serious?"

"No…..this….this can't be real!" Itachi said in awe and terror.

"So you can put up a fight! I never thought I could fight like this again!" Nazo laughed as the aura burst out of his body and covered him just like when he fought Naruto for the second time. But something was different; the aura was mixing back into Nazo's body and morphing it into something hideous. "I never thought I'd be able to fight like this again! But you've earned it pretty boy! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

[Play Music]

Nazo's scars became one with his cheeks stretching into a freakish smile of long, sharp yellow teeth. His body became leaner, almost skin and bones yet muscular, his green hair grew longer and wilder, his arms became longer and his fingers stretched out making his hands appear claw like. His nails became long and green and his Hakaigan now looked as if the bubbling in them was going to melt out and spill out. Nazo let out hysterical demon laughter and smiled at a now frightened Itachi.

"Now let's put a smile on that precious crybaby face of yours!" Nazo said as he whipped his arm out with incredible extension and cracked his hand against Itachi's face cutting it.

"Damn! His reach and attacks are too unpredictable now-!" Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as Nazo ran up and thrust kicked Itachi in the stomach sending him flying through a building and out the other end. "He's-!"

As Itachi got back up and looked through the hole created from his crash, he noticed that Nazo was gone and felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked up and saw Nazo there with his claw ready to slice him open!

"**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** Nazo laughed as he brought his claw down on Itachi and cut deep through his flesh. Itachi quickly ran for his life but Nazo grabbed him by the back of the neck and skipped him across a line of rooftops behind them. They were getting closer to the hospital where Nazo had planted the bombs. "**AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! FROM MADNESS I AM BORN! THROUGH MADNESS MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN! NOW FEEL ME BURN YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **

Itachi fell flat on his back as he skipped off a seventh rooftop. As he got up, he saw Nazo jumping up high in the air and descending on him. Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi but it was no use against Nazo; his Hakaigan was blocking out the technique and the chaos radiating off his body was disorientating Itachi's eyes. Itachi quickly flipped away as Nazo dug his claws deep into the ground and looked back up at Itachi. As he lunged for him, Itachi quickly created several explosive doppelgangers to distract Nazo and threw a storm of shuriken and kunai at him as he jumped over the Clown Prince of Crime's back. The shuriken stuck into Nazo's already horribly scarred back and Nazo laughed at the pain. Suddenly the shuriken burst out of his back and aimed straight for the defenseless Itachi. Itachi ducked but was again kicked in the stomach as he dodged the distraction. Nazo was too fast for Itachi now.

"Doesn't he have any sort of weakness!" Itachi thought to himself. He only wished Kisame were there to help him. He didn't stand a chance alone on this one. Nazo punched Itachi in the face and sent the notorious Uchiha flying into another alley. "What am I supposed to-!"

Nazo wasted no time in fighting. He quickly grabbed Itachi's ankles and whipped him high into the air. Nazo was going to slam him into the ground.

"**YOU CAN'T BREAK YOURSLEF OUT OF THIS ONE WITH A DOPPELGANGER WEASEL BOY!" **Nazo hollered in delight as he brought Itachi closer to the ground. Itachi quickly made a series of hand signs and looked down at Nazo as he got closer to the ground.

"Katon: Dragon Flame Technique!" Itachi shouted as a large Dragon shaped flame shot down at Nazo burning him enough to make him let go of Itachi. Itachi then crashed down on Nazo with a drop kick. Nazo felt nothing. "Why can't you feel pain!"

"Because getting hurt by you is absurd!" Nazo said as he threw a punch at Itachi knocking the wind out of him. "Don't you get it! I'm just gonna laugh at the pain! There's nothing you can do to me that life hasn't!"

Nazo swatted at Itachi with his claws while laughing hysterically. Itachi ducked and slip beneath Nazo and struck his back. The attack was futile and Nazo quickly spun around and slashed Itachi with his long green nails. Itachi felt a numbing itch on his flesh as some sort of toxin in Nazo's claws made its way into his body. Nazo tackled Itachi to the ground but Itachi quickly kicked Nazo off and got back up. As Nazo whipped his arm at him, Itachi ducked and caught the other stretching arm that came at him. Itachi yanked Nazo towards him and kicked Nazo under the chin sending his head back. But Nazo's neck stretched back and whipped his head back at Itachi smashing it against his. Itachi let go of Nazo as he felt his head throb in pain from a near concussion. Itachi sent doppelgangers after Nazo to hold him back, but The Agent of Chaos' Hakaigan turned the technique against Itachi and they detonated before Itachi could get up and escape. Itachi used his Phoenix Flower Technique to distract Nazo as he sent a furry of kunai at him in attempt to at least make him bleed out as he readied his Amaterasu.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need to kill him now." Itachi thought as he looked through the smoke in search of Nazo as he readied his eye to burn Nazo to nothing. "I can sense him! Ama-!"

"SURPRISE!" Nazo shouted as he charged through the smoke jammed his fingers through Itachi's eyes blinding him. "NOW YOU REALLY ARE BLIND! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

But Itachi's body exploded. He had used an explosive doppelganger as a substitute when Nazo attacked. Nazo turned around and began to look frantically for the hiding Akatsuki member. He wasn't done with Itachi yet.

"Where are you, you shrimpy wuss?" Nazo shouted out in order to scare out Itachi. He could sense his fear, panic, and his determination to make it out of the fight alive. Nazo began to search out Itachi by following the chaos that was coming off of him. "_Oh Itachi, come on out and show your pretty face before I have to go and tear up the whole damn place JUST to find you!" _

"Screw you clown. Like I'm really gonna come out of hiding just for you." Itachi thought to himself. He needed to come up with a strategy quick. He was running out of options and his stronger Sharingan techniques were his only hope. But how to catch Nazo in Amaterasu was the problem. "I need to sneak up on him somehow and quickly use Amaterasu to burn him to nothing. Even he won't be able to shake off that."

Nazo smashed his fist against a building in frustration. He was losing patience and he was losing control of his self in his psychotic transformation. Nazo then smiled even wider as he got an idea of how to bring out Itachi. He focused his senses out towards the hospital; the chaos there was growing.

Back at the hospital, ninjas from Konoha were still helping evacuate patients and civilians. Among the ninjas helping was Konohamaru and his squad. They were being rushed and there were still several people who needed to be taken out of the hospital.

"We're running out of time! Everyone saw that cloud of debris in the distance! It has to be the Horde or someone else out to attack the hospital!" Moegi shouted. She was panicking the most.

"If we keep going like this then we should have all the gravely sick and those who were interrupted in surgery out in time to cart the rest out fast! Don't worry about it!" Konohamaru said as he helped wheel an old man out of the hospital. "The last thing we need right now is to get everyone more freaked out than they already are!"

"I don't know Konohamaru, I got a bad feeling about this." Udon said as he looked out to where the fighting was going on. Weather it was complete coincidence or Nazo's manipulation from afar, Udon was looking right in his direction and feeding him more chaos.

Nazo licked his scars as he jumped up and spread his arms and legs out. Nazo then pressed his hands as hard as he could against the ground and began to laugh hysterically as his chaos chakra filled the area. He began to focus on the hospital and a nearby battle, Akumu's fight with Kisame, and fed on more chaos. His technique was more than ready now.

"Now, while he's preparing-!" Itachi's thoughts stopped in mid sequence as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "What the hell!"

"**ANARCKY OF THE EARTH!" **Nazo shouted as the gravity around him began to weaken, pulling debris, trash, and even houses off the ground. Itachi floated up into the air and he was helpless to save his self. He tried to push his self out by pulling on some of the debris but he only brought his self into Nazo's sight! "Peek-a-boo…….**I SEE YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" **

As Itachi floated in front of Nazo, he watched in disgust as purple began to form on his back. They began to blister and finally break off of his body. Itachi watched in total awe as he saw the spheres that came off of Nazo's back begin to float around him. They were some sort of projectiles.

"Seeds of Chaos…." Nazo said as the projectiles began to fire at Itachi. Itachi dodged one sphere by an inch and quickly thrusted his body forward to dodge a second sphere. "Madness has many seeds; eventually one does take hold of us and grow. And its fruits are the crimes we commit. There's no denying it."

Itachi twisted and turned in the air to try and avoid the projectiles but Nazo's aim was getting more accurate each time. One final seed was heading towards Itachi and he had no way of avoiding it. Itachi threw a shuriken at the small purple sphere but it dissolved as if it had been thrown into acid. Was the ball acidic! The Seed of Chaos hit Itachi with full force and exploded on Itachi's chest.

"AAARRRHHHHH!" Itachi shouted in pain as the most agonizing feeling swept his body. Itachi felt as if acid was eating away his flesh while a jolt of electricity ran through his body. The pain was chaotic and impeding on his movement. Itachi feel to the ground as the gravity returned to normal. Nazo looked at him with the same sinister smile as he approached him. "Fucking clown! Why won't you die! Why are you so powerful!"

Nazo didn't answer. He only laughed hysterically again upsetting him more. Itachi locked his eyes on Nazo and prepared to use Amaterasu. But Nazo wasn't about to let Itachi win that easily.

"**ANARCHY OF THE SKY!" **Nazo shouted as he raised his arms up and filled the air with chaos. He still had plenty left but he was losing more and more of his rational thought and falling deeper into madness. "First I made the earth reject the things that trample on it and by law hold! Now I shall make the heavens deny your privilege of standing in the open air and crush you into the soil below! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Itachi fell to his knees as he felt the gravity in the surrounding area become much heavier crushing him into the ground and destroying houses around him. This power over gravity was like nothing Itachi had seen before. He knew about Pein's magnetic technique but this was something that he never would have imagined. To have the power to make the sky and earth reject people was by far the most chaotic thing he had ever heard of. Nazo was definitely worthy of his title as The Agent of Chaos.

"My body, I-I-! I can't move at all!" Itachi thought to himself as he lay flat on the ground now struggling to move. He barely managed to look up when he saw Nazo preparing another sinister technique. "What in God's name is he doing now!"

Nazo's mouth began to bloat like a frog's and the veins around his neck turned black. He was using some sort of hellish technique intended to finish off Itachi. Nazo's mouth stretched wide and right when he was about to fire the projectile in his mouth, the projectile became too heavy and Nazo had to fire it on the ground.

"**CHAOS CANNON!" **Nazo shouted as a huge black sphere of dark energy came out of his mouth. It traveled through the ground with its top sticking out but still kept its form. "**THIS IS THE POWER OF A THOUSAND MANIACS BROUGHT UPON THE EARTH! THIS IS THE WORK OF ALL THINGS UNSACRED PUT TOGETHER INTO ONE! THIS IS THE ABSURDITY OF THE WORLD BROUGHT TO LIFE!" **

Itachi stared down the ball of doom as it got closer and closer to him. He didn't stand a chance against it. Itachi tried to move out of the way but the gravity on him was keeping him on the ground and restricting his movements. He pulled out kunai and used them to pull his self across the ground by digging them into the ground. Itachi pulled and pulled but the sphere of chaos was getting closer and closer. At the last moment, Itachi focused his chakra into his arms and legs and gave his self an extra push as he rolled away from the Chaos Cannon technique. The gravity returned to normal as Nazo lost concentration and Itachi was able to stand and gaze at the technique as it continued onward.

"My God….." Itachi thought to himself as he watched the ball explode and obliterate half the town. It exploded in a huge black blast with purple bolts of electricity streaming off of it. The town's people and those ninja helping with the evacuation saw this and fear filled their hearts creating more chaos. Nothing was left but a huge dome shaped hole in the ground. Itachi looked back at the track created by the sphere and felt a cold air coming off of it as well as the hole just created. Despite its cold feeling, the explosion and path looked as if they had melted through everything; Nazo had created, quite a contradiction, a cold fire. "What the hell is this man? No, this thing? No Jinchuriki has ever displayed this much destruction before."

Nazo felt the madness grow inside of him and the chaos grow around him. He lost control then. Nazo then charged at Itachi in a rage laughing his fool head off and swinging his arms and legs like a madman. Itachi still couldn't land a single hit on the Clown Prince of Crime despite his sloppy fighting now. Nazo beat Itachi, threw him against collapsed buildings and even bit him with his horrible yellow teeth. Itachi screamed in agony as he felt Nazo's teeth break through his flesh. In fear and desperation, Itachi waited for Nazo to get close and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

"GOD DAMN FREAK!" Itachi screamed almost in tears as Nazo went flying back and returned to his normal form.

[Music End]

"Damn, I lost control of myself." Nazo thought to himself as his senses returned. "He knows too much about how I fight like that, I can't use that form again. He's been dying to use that Amaterasu technique this whole time and that's probably what he wants to do now. Better bring out the big guns now."

Nazo picked his self up and reached into his pocket pulling out the monocle he usually wore with his mask. He stuck it in his right eye, closed his left, and focused his gaze on Itachi. He used the aimer like drawings on the monocle to help his focus while Itachi got ready to use Amaterasu finally and end the fight.

"YOUR GAME ENDS NOW NAZO! YOU HAVE HUMILLIATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS FIGHT BY USING YOUR DEMONIC POWERS TO FRIGHTEN ME!" Itachi shouted as he focused his gaze on Nazo. "NOW PREPARE TO BURN!"

"HA! YOU STILL GLORIFY YOURSELF WHEN YOU ARE LOSING A FIGHT FOR YOUR HONOR!" Nazo shouted with a smile as his Hakaigan became fully activated again. "THIS IS TOO COMICAL FOR EVEN ME TO HANDLE! ONLY THE AGENT OF CHAOS KNOWS WHEN AND HOW THINGS SHALL BURN! NOW WATCH AS I MAKE A MOCKERY OF NOT ONLY YOUR CLAN BUT THE POWER THAT THIS WORLD RIDICULUSLY REVERS AS GOD LIKE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA—HA-HA!"

The Locusts watching from the Reaver circling the fight gazed in awe as the fight reached its climax. This next move would set in motion the ending of the fight and who would walk away victoriously. Almost all activity at the evacuation halted as the air of the battle filled area and everyone knew that something big was about to happen. Itachi focused his Sharingan, Nazo focused his Hakaigan, and simultaneously the two released their ocular techniques on each other shouting at the same time the names of their techniques.

"**AMATERASU!" "HAMMMER OF DAWN!" **

As black flames jetted out towards Nazo, the sky opened up, a bright light shined above the clouds almost as bright as the sun, and a pillar of white orange fire came crashing down on Amaterasu. Everyone could see the two techniques clashing. People screamed thinking the end of the world was near and every heart skipped a beat in sheer terror of the scene.

"What the hell is that!" The first Locust shouted to his partner. He couldn't believe that Nazo had this sort of power.

"It's the Hammer of Dawn, one of the most powerful techniques The Agent of Chaos is blessed with." The other Locust answered. "I thought it was only a myth, but now I know it is quite real."

"What is the Hammer of Dawn?" The first Locust asked.

"The Hammer of Dawn summons the fire that covered the earth when there was only chaos; the fires that burned during creation." The second Locust answered the first in awe of what he was seeing. "Nothing divine or satanic can escape its pounding and punishing flames. Even Amaterasu, the unquenchable flames, are swallowed by the power that engulfed the entire planet at its birth."

Itachi and Nazo were at a standstill; neither combatant was making any progress in finishing the other and both were at their limit. This fight had been going on for at least an hour and the strain from it was getting the better of both of them. Nazo took a step backward as his technique was supposedly pushed back and Itachi did the same thinking that his technique was being pushed back.

"His technique is pushing mine back!" Itachi thought to himself.

"He keeps trying to move forward with his technique!" Nazo thought to himself as he tried to move the Hammer of Dawn forward.

It was no use; both fighters were unable to move. The techniques they were using were beginning to merge and setting up an explosion. With everything they could muster, Itachi and Nazo put forth more chakra into their techniques and disaster struck. Amaterasu merged into the Hammer of Dawn and the Hammer of Dawn had begun to expand in attempt to put out Amaterasu only feeding the flame. Nazo and Itachi stopped at the same time and an explosion went off and the two were caught in a white out.

Nazo opened his eyes and stood up as everything around him was bleach white. Nothing in the world existed at the moment except the light that shined and whatever Nazo could see. As he looked around, a young man appeared. He wore a red armored suit similar to what Jonin wore, a utility belt of ninja tools and explosives, a red hat, carried a staff with a mace spraying tip, and huge symbol of anarchy drawn on his chest. It was his old sensei Anarky.

"I'll be damned; I must be dead if I'm seeing you." Nazo said with a smile glad to see the face of the only human being who ever really gave a rat's ass about him.

"You're not dead yet, I just figured now was the best time to see your ugly ass face again." Anarky said jokingly.

"I should have figured. If I was then I'd be burning in hell alongside you and everyone else who was killed off in that war." Nazo said smiling back with a counter joke up his sleeve. "Plus you wouldn't have that pretty face anymore you damn, egotistic, gigolo."

Nazo and Anarky both laughed at each other's remarks about each other. They hadn't changed.

"You still have a sense of humor. I knew that would keep you alive all these years." Anarky said. "I really appreciate what you've done; keeping my music and message alive. I'm glad to see you and my other two students haven't conformed to the rest of this sorry excuse for society."

"What can I say? The world needed a better class of criminal and since no one wanted to try, I volunteered." Nazo said.

"Hey, it takes balls to do what you're doing. You sacrificed more than any God damn hero by becoming something the world may focus its hate on. This is a stronger message than the false peace all those fig nuts preached about." Anarky said with a smile while patting Nazo on the shoulder. "But there is another reason I'm here right now. I need to know Nazo, are you happy?"

"Why? Does it really matter?" Nazo asked as if the question was absurd.

"I taught you, Harvi and Inagojo about anarchy to prepare you for the end of the world but I also wanted the three of you to be happy with your lives." Anarky said. "You laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world, you find pleasure where others see madness, but Harvi and Inagojo don't seem all that happy. Also, I get the feeling that you aren't completely happy either."

"I still have the same sense of humor; I can still laugh unlike the other pricks that got all serious on life because of the shit that happens in their lives, what else do you want?" Nazo asked in confusion. Nazo had suffered a lot in his life and he couldn't understand the happiness of normal people let alone love or anything else that people shared with each other. "You aren't asking me to quit now are you?"

"No, not at all. I want you to see this through to the bitter end. I know you'll make a difference and leave a lasting mark in the world Nazo by doing this." Anarky said as he put his hand on Nazo's head like he did when he was younger. "Just think about it for me will you. As much of a crazy, twisted SOB you are, you were human once. But your parents took that away from you and people taught you that you weren't worth shit. Try to be human for a change though will you? I think you'll be surprised by the sweetness of sanity."

Anarky disappeared and Nazo was left standing alone in the white out. He looked down and laughed at what Anarky told him. The whole idea was a sick joke to him; happiness.

"Happiness? That's like love and peace, it doesn't exist for me. Why should I want something I can't have?" Nazo thought to himself as he remembered all the pain from his past. "I'm The Agent of Chaos, I got broad shoulders to take all this. I'm already twisted and hate the world, I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing aren't I? I'm supposed to be this way aren't I?"

Suddenly from behind, Nazo felt someone wrap their arms around him. It was a young blonde woman only a few years younger than him dressed like a doctor and a few inches shorter than him. She was someone that Nazo held in special regard in his memory, the one person who he could truly make laugh, the one person who appreciated him, the only person who had ever shown him love.

"Nazo, be true to who you are." The woman said gently as she laid her head against his back. Nazo's eyes grew wide in shock as he recognized her voice.

"Harley!" Nazo shouted out as he turned around. No one was there, she had disappeared and the white out had ended.

Nazo woke up on the ground and picked himself up. There was nothing left of the town around him and Itachi; nothing but bare, torched ground. Nazo stood up and so did Itachi. They were still alive and both had just enough chakra to use an end all technique.

"I've never had to use this power before but you have forced me to bring it out." Itachi said as he focused what remained of his chakra into both of his eyes and a large being appeared around him. It at first appeared to be a skeleton but soon some sort of flesh began to form on its bones as it surrounded Itachi. It then was covered in some sort of samurai armor and wielded a large sword of flame. "Behold the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan! Susanoo!"

"You're still taking credit for techniques that aren't yours eh?" Nazo said with a sick grin that merged in with his scars as the noose scar on his chest crawled back up around his neck and squeezed hard around it. He wasn't transforming like he did before, but something similar to Susanoo was happening. A red hood rose from behind Nazo and as it came over him; a green aura covered him and a pair of hideous of glowing orange eyes appeared within the hood with a mouth full of sharp teeth. There was no face but some sort of being was there. It was monstrous in size and very muscular. Suddenly a strange spear with a skull for its hilt appeared in its hands; the skull had an eerie blue light coming from its eye sockets and spear had a black aura coming off of it. "Even your Kekkei Genkai is unoriginal! The Agents of Chaos have been different over the generations but we've all had the some of the same techniques! To think that you actually have the balls to create some giant like that and call it your own is on the border between being comedy and being despicable! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What!" Itachi shouted out in angry disbelief. "What are you trying to pull here! What is this mockery!"

"You have Susanoo; I have The Messenger of Chaos." Nazo said as the figure above him had become whole. A faceless demon was beneath the hood and it readied its spear for battle. "The Messenger of Chaos, the servant of ancient demon Malebolgia the enforcer of Chaos, and the puppet of The Agent of Chaos. Wielding the Spear of Destiny, he is the perfect summons for The Agent of Chaos."

"NOOO! NOOO! NNNOOOOO! You do not have that power! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT POWER!" Itachi shouted in outrage. Every technique he threw out at Nazo was beaten by a longshot by a technique similar to his own. "WHAT KIND OF POWER COULD YOU POSSIBLE HAVE THIS TIME THAT'S STRONGER THATN SUSANOO! WHAT'S THE TRICK THIS TIME! MALEBOLGIA IS A MYTH!"

"I admit that even as The Agent of Chaos, I don't believe in the myths of Malebolgia and the war between Heaven and Hell; shit, if such a demon existed then there would be no Biju or Agent of Chaos. But that's something we can talk about some other time." Nazo said as he began to be slightly lifted off the ground. "The Messenger of Chaos feeds off the life and sanity of the host. Unfortunately for you I won't die until my time has come; The Messenger won't kill its host until The Agent of Chaos has completed his work on this miserable earth! So as you're dying from your technique I'm just losing my sanity! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Itachi did nothing but roar out in rage at Nazo. He charged Susanoo at The Messenger of Chaos and the fight between the two lesser deities began. It was a clash of Susanoo's Totsuka Blade against The Messenger's Spear of Destiny. The two titans struck at each other without mercy; Itachi could feel his life being drained while Nazo felt himself being choked while slowly losing his already twisted mind. Susanoo blocked a thrust from The Messenger of Chaos its spear at Susanoo that used its shield to block the unholy weapon. The shield cracked from the power of the thrust and the spear's sturdiness but Itachi didn't care.

"NOW I SEAL YOUR EXISTENCE FOREVER! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Itachi laughed in mockery of Nazo and in joy of his victory. But he had acted in praise too soon. "What? WHY ISN'T THE MESSENGER OF CHAOS BEING SEALED!"

"You really are full of yourself aren't you? You've been keeping that ego hidden away from the other Akatsuki but you really do think so highly of yourself that it upsets you to see your own Kekkei Genkai blocked." Nazo said as the Messenger of Chaos grabbed the blade with its bare hand and pushed it away. The Messenger of Chaos then thrust its spear into Susanoo's chest and Itachi quickly backed away as chakra and the red aura coming off of Susanoo began to bleed out. "You haven't realized yet that my power comes from anarchy? Nothing you use against me will conform to your will; not even the Totsuka Blade can seal it."

Itachi began to swing at Nazo like a madman with the Totsuka Blade in desperate attempt to kill Nazo. But as he did so he felt himself becoming abnormally weak. Susanoo had never had this much a strain effect on him before.

"Feeling tired aren't you?" Nazo said as he directed the Messenger of Chaos to use the blade of its spear to slice open Susanoo's shield. "Maybe it's because Susanoo wants to give up."

"What are you talking about! Susanoo must obey the user!" Itachi shouted as he watched Susanoo fall apart. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!"

"The Spear of Destiny, the most unholy of all weapons, is coated in a toxin that breaks the will of those who are wounded by it." Nazo said chokingly. The technique was taking a toll on him and he could feel himself dying now. "Anarchy has taken hold of your Susanoo and now it wants to quit from the unimaginable amount of pain searing through its veins now. Though it may not have a physical body, Susanoo can still feel."

"RRAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged at Nazo causing Susanoo to take a hit to the head breaking its helmet. "GOD DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU!"

Susanoo began to lose its aura and its armor began to fall apart. Itachi could barely stand and Susanoo couldn't move. The Messenger of Chaos twirled its spear and thrust it through the heart of Susanoo. Suddenly all chakra being poured into Susanoo came to a grinding halt, the aura stopped, and Susanoo disappeared; the Messenger of Chaos had defeated Susanoo. Itachi went flying backwards and landed flat on his back with his eyes open in total awe of what had happened. Nazo deactivated his Hakaigan and ended his technique. The Agent of Chaos had won.

"Ha-ha-ha-!" Nazo was about to continue laughing when suddenly he felt himself being choked more and his insides burning and his heart racing. He fell to the ground kicking and flailing as drowned in the chaos that had swallowed him. Nazo was completely out of chakra and he had lost his mind. He was completely unstable and nothing could help him.

Itachi lay on the ground staring up at the sky. He deactivated his Sharingan as he felt more and more chakra drain from his body. He may have been blind at that moment, but for the sake of life he had to shut his eyes off and preserve chakra. Itachi felt his body ache like never before and he felt something that he had never truly felt before in his life, defeat. Grabbing his heart and gritting his teeth, Itachi let out a roar of defeat. He was blind, exhausted, burning on the inside, the impact of the blows had maybe fractured some of his bones, and his thoughts were lost in chaos. Itachi tried to clench his fist, but doing so felt as if it would only cause the bones in his fingers to shatter. Itachi rolled over and tried to pick his self up as blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes as he pressed against that ground as hard as he could to get back up.

Nazo soon regained his senses. Though he was out of chakra and he still had the energy to do a final act of destroying Itachi. Nazo, laughing his fool head off with his notorious signature laugh, ran up and grabbed Itachi by the head and lifted him up. He soon began to shake his head and flop his cheeks at Itachi while shouting gibberish.

"This is it! This the prize for me winning! My own Itachi rag doll! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Nazo laughed with a huge smile as he spun Itachi around looking deep into his eyes. He then changed his expression to one of disgust and threw Itachi to the ground.

"W-Why?" Itachi muttered weakly. Nazo wasn't done torturing him yet.

"_Little Uchiha is falling down, falling down."_ Nazo sang as he kicked Itachi down. He continued to do so as Itachi tried to pick his self up. "_Little Uchiha is falling down, my dear lady." _

Itachi rolled across the ground with his limbs flailing. He landed on his back and groan in agony and humiliation. That was when Nazo was about to end his humiliation torture with one final act that would destroy Itachi's being. Nazo walked up to Itachi and grabbed him by the throat.

"Look at me." Nazo said to the half dead Itachi. Itachi still couldn't see and he could barely lift his head. "LOOK-AT-ME!"

Itachi looked into Nazo's eyes and suddenly he could see again. Nazo had activated his Hakaigan and was using it to make Itachi's eyes go against the will of the Sharingan and allow them to see clearly for just this moment. Nazo wanted to Itachi to see him for one last time before he left him to waste away.

"You wanna know how you got those eyes?" Nazo said to Itachi almost in a whisper as he brought his head closer to speak into his ear. He then moved Itachi back to look him in the eyes again. "Once upon a time there was a guy. A very deeply flawed man, his name was Uchiha. He was a total asshole and no one knows why."

Itachi didn't respond. He only listened terrified of what would happen if he said anything back and of what Nazo intended to do to him after this.

"He had a special pair of eyes that allowed him to read the movements of the people he fought and even copy some of them." Nazo continued. "So he prides himself on this, goes around beating the hell out of people for his own entertainment, and he thinks that he's hot shit because of it. Well one day he decides that he has what it takes to take on The Agent of Chaos. After our little round here, you can probably guess how it ended.

"So the guy gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter; he's spitting out teeth and pissing blood a lot like you are now. But The Agent of Chaos doesn't kill him right away, he sees potential for madness in him so he decides to give Uchiha a little gift to make up for the fight and so he can also play a part in spreading the madness. The Agent of Chaos cut himself, put a drop of blood in each eye of Uchiha, and grants him the power to read chakra as well. The Agent of Chaos left after that since his time on earth was done but Uchiha walks out twice as egotistic and makes everyone believe that The Agent of Chaos gave him his new eyes out of victory and then everyone comes to fear him even more for something he didn't even do and for the falsehood brought out by this falsehood.

"But Uchiha was still mortal, he feared what would happen when he died, he feared losing it all to death and that he wouldn't gain the power he wanted in life. That's when it hit him; he needed an heir to carry on his legacy. Being the sick SOB he was, Uchiha hunted down a woman, a Hyuga woman, and he violated her. She had been raped and impregnated with his filthy seed and the chaos within him. But Uchiha didn't understand that chaos is not one thing, it is all things good and bad. The powers stirred, mixed, fought each other, and then broke apart into twins. The first born was not what Uchiha wanted; he was humble, peaceful, one with nature, and had no madness in him. He was Senju. But the second born was exactly like Uchiha; he was ambitious, aggressive, filled with fire, and had his own unique kind of madness. He was the Uchiha with eyes like yours now.

"The twin brothers were abandoned by both their parents for being so unnatural. But one kind heart took them in. He had nearly died fighting The Agent of Chaos and he had sealed the Ten Tailed Beast that had come into being when the previous Agent of Chaos left the Biju creations to merge into one; he was The Sage of The Six Paths. And everyone knows how that story went with the two brothers. He feared that the two would become like The Agent of Chaos because of his blessing, or as he put it curse, was flowing inside of them. He 'purified' them and everyone got the ending they wanted."

Itachi was speechless to what he had heard. It was all true and he had nothing to say in his defense or in the defense of the Uchiha clan. He was hopelessly trapped by Nazo and he was now at the mercy of the man who had descended from the line of madness that had influenced the world for several millennia and generations. Itachi began to quiver in fear as he prepared for Nazo to kill him.

"I would love nothing more than to kill you and make a fool out of you for having that stupid fucking ego of yours for being an Uchiha. But that wouldn't be any fun." Nazo said with a serious yet psychotic face. He was looking at him like he looked at Naruto when discussing the way the world worked. "I'm gonna let you live, longer than you want to, and bear the shame of defeat. Besides, I'm sure your brother would have more fun killing you than me."

Itachi's heart skipped a beat as he heard these words. He wasn't sure what to feel and Nazo was about to tell him what to feel.

"When I walk out of here you're gonna laugh that you're alive and that you survived the hardest fight you ever fought, but then you're gonna feel shock, awe, and horror that I was right about these feelings and that you are sitting here not as a glorious survivor but a pitiful fool who lost the fight of his life." Nazo said as he began to hold Itachi back some before letting him go. "When you realize how powerless you really were here, you're gonna cry, harder than you ever have in your life. You may still be the dark murderer of the Uchiha clan, but I will still be The Agent of Chaos, laughing at the cruel absurdity of the world and putting your feelings and everyone else's to shame."

Itachi fell to the ground, and Nazo walked away. He had lost, but he had gotten away with his life. Nazo worked his way to what remained of the town. He still had work to do.

Back with Akumu and Kisame, the fight had come to an end and Kisame lay face down on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp and with his body aching from the twists, turns, locks, and supplexes Akumu had laid on him. Kisame lifted his head with one eye swollen shut and blood dripping from his mouth.

"D-Damn, to think that his body could endure everything I hit him with because of-!" Kisame's thoughts were interrupted by Akumu's foot stomping down on his back. He heard Akumu spin his revolver and expected the worst.

"Heads, you get to keep your brain inside your head. Tails, I turn you into a man sized fish dinner." Akumu said as he pulled out his coin and flipped it. He caught it in his palm and flipped over onto the back of his hand. "You live to fight another day Kisame. Be sure to send the rest of the Akatsuki my regards and to tell them that the Horde is now the new lead in crime. Whatever you planned to do with your organization ends tonight."

Akumu kicked Kisame in the stomach before leaving and put his mask back on. He didn't want to reveal face just yet and there was one person in particular that he wanted to save it for, Neji. Kisame cursed himself for failing to kill Akumu and cursed himself for being allowed to live after such a humiliating defeat. Suddenly a flytrap like head emerged from the ground. It was Zetsu. He emerged from the ground and walked up to him without bothering to help him up.

"I take it that you failed to kill Akumu." Zetsu said as Kisame grabbed his sword and used it to help himself up.

"You have a keen sense of the obvious." Kisame grunted as he clung onto Samehada to support his broken down body. "He was hiding his true power from the start. He is much stronger than he's shown himself to be during his invasions."

"Is that your excuse for failure?" Zetsu asked. Kisame sneered at Zetsu with anger. He only hoped Itachi was more successful than he was. "Where's Itachi?"

As the two went to find Itachi, Itachi began to quiver on the ground once Nazo was gone. He then began to softly laugh that he was alive.

"It's over, all that and I'm alive." Itachi said to himself. "After all that, I survived the fight!"

Itachi laughed a bit louder in sweet gratitude that he survived. That was when Nazo's words came to his mind. He did exactly as he said he would do, he was laughing over life! Itachi sat up shocked that Nazo was right about this. Could he predict the future? Itachi thought about this for a moment and then began to feel a sense of weakness because of it. Nazo knew how he would react and now he felt as if he were trapped under his will; it was as if he would feel as Nazo wanted him to feel. This scared Itachi and he now wondered if Nazo really did have some sort of power over him now because he won the fight. Itachi now realized that his survival wasn't anything to be happy for; he had failed his mission to kill The Agent of Chaos and now Nazo was exerting some sort of power over him that he couldn't understand. He lost a part of himself. Nazo was right again about his feelings!

At that moment Kisame and Zetsu arrived and were shocked to see how much destruction the battle had done to surrounding area. As they approached Itachi they were surprised to see him do beat up and bad looking. He had taken beatings from Jinchuriki in the past but this was different, he had lost a fight and was suffering from the agony of it.

"Itachi, did you kill him?" Zetsu asked.

"I couldn't kill Akumu; the two-faced teme was some sick freak of nature I couldn't handle without having known that he was holding back on his true abilities this whole time." Kisame said.

"No…I failed." Itachi said looking down as he began to think about what Nazo said and in the back of his head heard his hysterical laughter haunting him.

"Then this whole mission was a failure." Zetsu said with a sigh. He knew that Pein would not be happy.

"Kisame, Zetsu, can the two of you keep a secret?" Itachi asked.

"If it's about the epic loss we just had don't worry. I have no intention of telling anyone so long as you don't say anything about me." Kisame said as he grunted to a jolt of pain that just ran through his body. "Damn!"

"I'll have to tell lord Pein that the two of you failed to kill the Horde leaders but other than that I'm not going to degrade you in any way for this." Zetsu said.

"No, not for losing to Nazo," Itachi stuttered as he began to get choked up, "f-f-for, t-t-this."

To the shock of Kisame and Zetsu, the two began to watch the most unlikely thing that they had ever seen. Itachi began to cry, bawling out in tears he cried over his defeat and everything Nazo predicted about him coming true. Itachi pressed his hands against his eyes and tears streamed down his hands as well as his face; his screams could be heard echoing through the ruin of the battlefield. Itachi wasn't defeated, he was destroyed. The power of the Uchiha clan meant nothing here and he had been removed from his position as the strongest of all the Uchiha as well as his clan being the strongest. Everything Itachi stood for had been burned down. He now wished that Nazo had killed him.

Back at the hospital, all activity of evacuation had come to a grinding halt from the spectacle of the fight. A huge portion of the town had vanished and smoke could be seen from where the fight had taken place. No one was sure what do now.

"My God, what have they done?" Konohamaru thought to himself as he and his friends stood as still as statues in shock of the events that had taken place. "This is, it's like, how did-!"

Konohamaru's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the earth began to quake and he and all the civilians and those helping with the evacuation were lifted off the ground by the upheaval. Large crab legged monsters burst out of the ground carrying some sort of barge on their backs for carrying people. Everyone, civilians and ninjas alike, were swept up in the huge carriers and were captured. People screamed at what was happening and panic broke out inside the giant barges of the beetle like monsters. Small holes gave air openings for the moment as the people inside tried to calm down. Konohamaru managed to peek out of one and saw Nazo approaching. He pulled out of his pocket a small detonating device.

"Kaboosh!" Nazo said mimicking the sound of an explosion as the hospital and began to explode. An arch way fell, the roof collapsed a bit and a fire started. Nazo skipped off the sidewalk by the hospital and observed the destruction. It wasn't complete. He threw his hands up in disbelief that it didn't work. Nazo began to frantically push the button on the detonator until the rest of the bombs went off destroying the hospital in a final large implosion.

The holes sealed up on the barge and the hostages were taken away. Nazo then whistled for the Locusts ease dropping on his fight to come pick him up and the villains were gone. The Horde had won yet another battle.

Chapter 61: The Game Continues 

Back in Konoha, things were a disaster; Kizu was nowhere to be found and Homura and Koharu were murdered as they tried to escape with him. Or so the villagers thought. Deep beneath Konoha in a hidden sanctuary for the Root Faction of the Anbu, Danzo hid there with the two elders in hiding.

"Apparently your doubles are dead. I guess it was wise of me to keep the two of you here why those two look a likes took the hit for you." Danzo said with a cold look in his eye. He wasn't pleased with how this worked out; he was hoping that Nazo would keep his word for peace but he had changed his mind in the very end. Maybe he never intended to stop. No, he would have continued either way. "This makes things problematic."

"Why did you keep us here but leave Kizu out of this back up plan?" Koharu asked.

"Kizu played his part. He was of no use to us anyways." Danzo said cold and calculating. "Now that everyone thinks the two of you are dead, we can return to the surface and make further plans."

"But why did you save us Danzo? You've helped us before in the past but we have never done anything for you in the past worthy of this." Homura said in suspicion of the old man. "What is it you want?"

"I need the two of you here for me. I need you alive to help me become Hokage. Without the two of you, I have no chances of taking Tsunade's seat." Danzo said with a sense of bitterness in his voice. He hated Tsunade and what she had done with the village. He hated the fact that she was Hiruzen's pupil and that his students had become so successful and well known. He was taken by envy. "This will look bad on Tsunade's part unless she can somehow manage to end this recently declared war without heavy bloodshed. With this we can hopefully find a reason to impeach her."

Back on the surface, Saiban was struggling to control the situation and the amount of panic all over the village was not helping. Tsunade tried to speak on the current events but no one was willing to listen and fear had taken everyone because of the hospital still blowing up even after meeting Nazo's demands. Saiban sent message for the evacuation but only fell into deeper despair when he heard that everyone had been captured. Things were horrible and they were about to get worse. Suddenly a huge screen popped out of the ground, another one of the Horde's strange communications techniques, and all speakers in the village were taken over by the Horde for their new message.

"What in the-!" Saiban was speechless as was everyone else in the village at the sight of what was being shown to them. Kizu was on camera! He had been captured by the Locusts and was now being forced to read a message with a big red smile painted on his face.

"This Kizu Hyuga, the scum of the Hyuga clan speaking with you now from the Locust city Nexus." Kizu said reading the paper in his hand. Nazo was directing him off camera and telling him to continue. "Five Great Nations, you failed to kill people like me and the elders, believe it or not, are still walking amongst the living. What will it take to get you people up and going? I need to get you off the benches and into the game."

"Into the game, now go on to tell them the rest." Nazo said off camera making a proceed signal with his hand.

"Come nightfall this world is mine. You sent your ninjas after the Horde but there is more to come. Anyone who wants out of the game can leave their village now." Kizu read off with his heart racing as he looked at the Locusts behind camera ready to rip him apart. "But if you want to walk out the front door or use any other common means you're in for a surprise. If you want to make it past any traps set then keep this in mind when thinking about getting past landmines: equality is a myth made to protect the weak and a bridge may be made from any sort of material."

"Alright now finish it." Nazo said off camera to Kizu who looked at him in disbelief.

"I said everything else! I'm not reading that!" Kizu shouted. Someone off camera shot at his head to make him cooperate.

"SAY IT!" Nazo shouted back.

"'HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA.'" Kizu read off the sheet of paper he had been handed very sarcastically. Suddenly he began to back away as Locusts approached him. "What are you doing? I said it! Leave me alone! ARUGH! ARGH! AHHHHH!"

Kizu's screams of agony could be heard in the background as Nazo grabbed the camera and made it look away and turned it on his clown paited face to reveal it to the world. He laughed sinisterly beneath his breath as the camera went blank then silence.

The entire village was overwhelmed with shock and horror at the sound of this. They were trapped in their own home by landmines and escape was impossible unless they set them off purposely. Tsunade lay her head down on her desk and felt overwhelmed with despair. Nazo was determined to make people murderers like him by having them turn on each other for survival. She didn't know what to do and in the frustration of choosing life or death, she began to cry; cry for the people she swore to protect and for her own life which she now had to find value for if she wanted out of this too. Chaos had overwhelmed her as it did the other top five villages. The world had now become as twisted and hurtful as Nazo's mind; caught in desperation and going mad from all the options at hand.

Chapter 62: Threat From Below

As things were going to hell back in the Five Great Nations, the first portion of Konoha's legion was making its way through the abandoned mines beneath the Land of Fire's capital. Shikamaru lead Ino, Kiba, and Shino through a large door like opening underneath the capital. There had been urban myths of Nexus being a lost underground city that went all across the World of Ninja and that underground travel was possible by using its old roads. As the team made it through the ancient doors, they spotted something ahead.

"Everyone get down and stay quiet!" Shikamaru whispered as he and his squad took cover behind a large rock sticking out of the ground. They had been ordered to find the source of seismic activity beneath the capital and they were about to find out. "That's probably what's causing those fissures. I just hope the city above has been evacuated."

Shikamaru peeked over the rock and saw floating in the air a large mutated Reaver, a Hydra. On its back road Skorge screaming some sort of mantra in the ancient language used by the Trinity of Worms.

"It's Skorge, the monk who attacked the village during Akumu's invasion." Shikamaru whispered. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight the head of the Locust monks; he heard all too well what happened to Kiba and Sakura when they fought him. "Don't draw his attention. We're just gonna see what he's doing then stop him from sinking the city."

"That's Skorge! Hinata actually took on that worm faced lunatic and came out alive!" Ino said in shock when she saw Skorge's hideously deformed face and his muscular body. She was now caught in even more disbelief that the shy girl from her academy days actually defeated such a terrifying and powerful looking opponent. "There's no way Hinata could have done that by herself! My God she's been so shy all her life! How did she find the guts to fight him of all people?"

"Ino shut up. You'll give away our position." Kiba said as he peered over the rock and glared at the man who almost killed him. Suddenly Skorge began to make some sort of signal with his hands as if something were following him.

"Here it comes, get ready!" Shikamaru said as the squad got ready to attack Skorge and stop what he was doing when they all stopped in total shock of what came charging behind Skorge as he flew off through another tunnel. A giant, mountain sized, rough skinned, ravenous, eyeless, sharp teethed worm came speeding through the tunnel behind Skorge and began to follow him through the one he exited. Shikamaru and the others could only stand there and watch in horror as the beast moved on and the ceiling above them collapsed. As they stood there, the sky appeared and the capital city of the Land of Fire sank like all the other cities.

"HOLY SHIT! H-HOLY SHIT!" Shino said as he fell back in total shock of what he had just seen with his heart racing in fear and his body trembling in awe of the sight.

"KAKASHI ARE YOU SEEING THIS!" Shikamaru screamed over his radio once the sky was open and he could use it again to contact the surface.

"Yes Shikamaru, we've successfully evacuated most Goshikku." Kakashi said as he and several other ninja of Konoha looked over the large crater that was once a city. They couldn't see what the cause was from their position. Kakashi felt a twist in his gut for not making it in time to save everyone and for the city sinking in the first place. "Damn it, we're too late, Goshikku has sunk. You and everyone else that took the abandoned mines beneath the city should look for survivors; who knows, maybe the others were able to break their falls."

"**KAKASHI IT'S A WORM!" **Shikamaru screamed as loud as he could so everyone above the crater could hear. "**THEY'RE SINKING CITIES WITH A GIANT WORM!" **

Author's Note 

Sorry for the long wait on this one folks. With my high school career coming to a close, I haven't had a lot of free time to write. Discouragement from fan fiction, a few people telling me to dump the story, exams, AP, personal life, and preparation for college haven't given me much time to write at all. My next update probably won't be till during the summer.

The moral of the chapter: **THE JOKER SHITS IN THE FACE OF THE AKATSUKI AND ALL OTHER MANAGA VILLAINS WHO DARE TRY TO COMPARE THEMSELVES TO ONE OF THE MOST NOTORIOUS VILLAINS IN AMERICAN COMICS! **I hope you liked the fight. I actually had to rewrite this one TWICE to come up with the right action and length to make it memorable. I hope that fulfilled everyone's long desire of Itachi vs. Nazo.

Also, I'm really trying to speed through things so if things seemed a little broken up and filled with plot holes it's because I'm trying to finish this faster so I can write other stories particularly Tokyo Song Birds (read it if you haven't yet). Tiger and nazo, I probably won't get to your story for a while now because I want to finish this first and continue TSB as well as write some new stories. I'll get to it ASAP but until then, please bare with me as I try to finish this story.

Okay, I got a new After Show FINALLY and a little something from the Riddler so enjoy the conclusion of this long awaited update!

Ed Nigma Minute Mystery 

Riddler: (Bursts out of a huge question mark poster.) Hey diddle, diddle, time for a riddle! DB99 has a new After Show season for you, but before we get to that, let's see if you can answer this riddle before the show! (Chalk board roles out and Riddler writes the riddle on the board.)

the queen has chosen her champion  
the knight of dark and white  
to rescue fair maiden in jesters claws  
and nature whom stand in disarray, betrayal and mistrust  
never have there been a pair, the knight and jester, foes  
both born in similar circumstance, one for evil one for good  
so similar and so alike but different morals stood  
the chosen must rise above and set all back to right  
for if he fail or maybe win the blame shall fall on him

Good luck answering this one! Try as hard as you can because your life may depend on it!

The After Show Messages 

DB99: HELLO FAN FICTION COMMUNITY (audience applauds)! AT LONG LAST WE'RE BACK WITH A NEW SEASON AS THE STORY WORKS ITS WAY TO CLOSING AND HAVE WE GOT A SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT!

Naruto: Hey, what's with turning me into Batman, waiting over a month to update and not showing the people what I'm like now after it! You know the cannon series is coming to a close so you need to finish this fast and show everyone what I'm like as Batman!

DB99: Read the note before the show! I'm working as fast as I can! Okay, moving on, let's see how the story has done outside the actual writing portion of it and see if our franchise has grown any! (Screen drops down showing Yamato.) Yamato, while we were waiting for a new After Show season let alone an update, what has been happening?

Yamato: While waiting for an update, we got our hands on the soundtrack for the story and made decent progress through the three new games that have come out for the PS3 and Wii based on the story.

Naruto: Cool! What can you tell us sensei?

Yamato: Well, "Naruto: Clash of Colliding Worlds 3" is probably the favorite amongst the fans who stayed faithful to the story and it's the favorite amongst the Jonin here test playing for the audience too. (Camera zooms on the game screen revealing game play.) The sequel game blows the first and second out of the water covering the events from the Imulsion Mine Arc to the end of the story, which we aren't going to give away, and is by far the biggest in fan service and gives the us the best taste of the sequel to come for Beauty and They Kyubi.

DB99: How so? (Off camera, Yamato gives the Wii remote to Gai who takes control of the game for the rest of the preview.) And what do you mean by fan service? I hope it's not harem stuff that's gonna get us labeled perverts by the readers.

Gai: If you thought the environment from the last two games, or maybe just the first since you and the readers have been absent from the second, you are gonna jump for joy when you see this! (Takes the game to the Versus option and goes to character select screen. Shows Naruto as his normal self and an option to play as him as Batman aka Foxman.) Herein lays the fan service! Naruto as Foxman! (Audience cheers.)

Iruka: (Second player chooses Nazo and picks out costume for him. Chooses Nazo dressed as traditional Joker with purple suit and unmasked.) And to make things better, Nazo can finally embrace being an OC based off of the Joker by wearing his famous purple suit and be unmasked! (Audience cheers louder.)

Naruto: AWESOME! I'm finally the hero I was meant to be!

Gai: Oh it gets better. (Goes to stage selection. Picks special category and chooses Gotham City out of Wayne Manor and Arkham Asylum.) Bat fans are gonna think they died and went to heaven! You can play on stages from Batman's universe! (Bat fans jump out from the crowd and cheer the loudest.)

(Camera focuses on game play with no outside dialogue.)

(Game starts with overview of stage then game dialogue before the fight.)

Game Nazo: (Sarcastically speaking) You made it, I'm so thrilled.

Game Foxman: This ends here Nazo!

Game Announcer: Round One Begin!

(Gai and Iruka go back and forth at each other; Gai sets up and lands a special technique.)

Game Foxman: You're reign of terror stops tonight! (Creates doppelganger that sets up Rasengan with bat wings coming off of it mixed with wind element.) BAT RASENGAN! (Nazo loses the match and Foxman is declared winner.)

Game Announcer: Round Two Begin!

(Gai manages to land a special technique and goes through the process.)

Game Nazo: (Transforms into his berserk form like against Itachi.) Let's put a smile on that face! (Claps heels of palms together and two spheres begin to form, one white the other black. Combine into one in Nazo's right hand as a grey Rasengan with red Joker face.) CHAOS RASENGAN! (Nazo declared winner.) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Game Announcer: FINAL ROUND! FIGHT!

(Iruka beats Gai and Nazo is declared the winner. Gives victory speech.)

Game Nazo: This world deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to'em!

(Camera goes back to The After Show.)

Naruto: WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE IN THE GAMES!

DB99: Because you always win in the story except maybe in the mines. (Looks back at the screen at Iruka and Gai) Now you said something about a taste for the sequel. What is that supposed to mean?

Iruka: (Laughs) Fan boys watch out, this may be too much for you to handle! (Goes to character selection and on the choice list, reveals Harley Quinn dressed in traditional jester costume. Crowd goes silent in amazement.) We were all surprised at first too. Harley is one of four characters from the sequel that is revealed on this game!

DB99: (Jaw drops in amazement.) OH MY GOD! We gotta see Harley in action!

Iruka: Then how about we-(cut off by the screen going blank and losing connection with the studio.)

DB99: WHAT! NO! Who the hell did this! Someone find me Nazo! This had better not be a prank! (Screen comes back on revealing Lord Vader0100 wearing a jet black armor suit with crimson trim shoulder plates with the a clan logo of a gear being stabbed by a sword and with smaller gears coming off to the side of the center gear, and a brashyosaur skull on the chest of the armor .) Lord Vader! What did you do!

Lord Vader: Dragonbeast99, I have taken over your camera team and broadcasting equipment for this moment right now. (Camera zooms out to reveal a large, open area during the night time.) I have taken Kakashi out here for the sole purpose of fighting him for the love of someone whom I have been restraining my feelings for this whole time.

Naruto: It better not be Hinata you freak! Warp me there or something! I'm not handing her over to the likes of you or the people who captured her!

Lord Vader: Ha-ha-ha, fool, I have no interest in a worthless bag of emotions like Hinata (Naruto, DB99, and the crowd get up in outrage for Vader talking bad about Hinata.) I have come to win the heart of…. (Camera goes off to the right as Vader points to the person)….HER! (Camera reveals Inagojo unmasked but the camera blurs out her face to not give away her appearance before her actual revelation.)

Inagojo: (Faced blurred but her blushing can still be seen.) Sorry DB99! I'm stuck between two men! I had to see how this would turn out!

DB99: Who's the other man!

Vader: (Points off in another direction.) KAKASHI!

Kakashi: (Puts away Icha-Icha Paradise book.) Umm, why am I here?

Vader: Don't hide it Kakashi! You know as well as I do that Inagojo has a crush on you too!

Kakashi: (Eyes grow wide in disbelief.) WHAT! (Looks at Inagojo.) YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME! BUT WE'RE ENEMIES!

Inagojo: (Puts hands on her cheeks and blushes bright red before fainting out of embarrassment.)

Kakashi: Lord Vader0100 what is the meaning of this! Why is Inagojo really here and why do you want to fight me really!

Vader: (Draws light saber.) Have you come here for answers? There are none. She hopes that you will be spared, only so you might suffer. Now fight me!

(Kakashi and Lord Vader0100 charge at each other. Kakashi reveals his Sharingan and prepares to use Raikiri on Vader but is forced back by a Force Wave. Kakashi tries to copy but can't copy the force. Vader slashes at Kakashi with his double blade but only cuts down a doppelganger. Fanged Pursuit Technique holds Vader in place while Kakashi prepares a Dragon Water Missile Technique to crush Vader. Vader quickly breaks free from the dogs and used the Force Maelstrom to send Force Lightening out at Kakashi and stop the missile. Kakashi draws a kunai to fight Vader head on but Vader's Juyo style blade breaks in two; one in Vader's hand the other fighting Kakashi by telekinetic control. Kakashi gets thrown back by Force Destruction nearly breaking every bone in his body. But Vader doesn't realize that he has been stuck with explosive spell tags from his head to head fight with Kakashi. The tags explode and Vader is brought down by the blast. Both enemies are weak. Kakashi quickly activates his Mangekyo Sharingan to suck up Vader who begins to focus a large amount of dark energy into his arm to use the Force Destruction Cannon. The two give their final strike and are blown away. Vader cocoons himself in the Force but Kakashi is blown away in the blast and loses.)

Vader: (Points light saber at Kakashi while he's down.) You failed, now suffer!

Inagojo: (Runs up and throws arms around Lord Vader0100.) Lord Vader-sama please! Kakashi has suffered enough. If you can do all this for me then you are more than worthy to have me!

Vader: (Puts away light saber.) Very well, there is no use in killing someone who will die later in cannon events. I shall follow Darth Bane's example and let him be. (Turns around to face Inagojo.) For winning you my queen, I would like you to see me with my true face. (Inagojo blushes through blur out on face by camera as Vader begins to remove his helmet when suddenly the camera dies and goes back to the After Show.)

DB99: WHAT! WE DON'T GET TO SEE VADER'S FACE! Well, it looks like this is where we call it a night folks. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me! Stay tuned because next chapter we get back to Hinata and get to see what Naruto can do now that he has taken on the mantle of Batman! Thanks again! Stay tuned for another exciting chapter!


	47. Special Announcement For All My Fans

A Special Announcement from DragonBeast99 

My dear readers, this is a very important announcement that I have to make to all of you. First of all, I want to thank all of you who have been watching me all these years and giving me so much support and commenting so kindly on my work. I owe it to all of you to helping me get this far and I apologize for not updating my first fan fiction sooner. After my last update, life just happened. There were emotional, physical, and so many things that happened to me in my senior year of high school and when college started I really went through a lot to mature. I really tried to find myself, I still am in a way, I got in a relationship then fell out and got into another one, I crammed through hours of college courses, and experienced so much that my fandoms just seemed to vanish with everything keeping me busy. So I was never able to update. And for that I apologize for that.

I love Beauty and The Kyuubi, I really do and I've been dying to bring it to its epic end but my life choice now has just made it impossible. It pains me to say this but...**I CANNOT FINISH BEAUTY AND THE KYUUBI: A NARUHINA LOVE STORY. I HAVE CHOSEN CREAT****IVE WRITING AS MY MAJOR AND I NOW HAVE TO FOCUS ON BULKING UP MY PORTFOLIO WITH MY ORIGINAL WORK. I CAN'T SPEND MUCH TIME WRITING FAN FICTION EPICS. I AM SORRY WITH ALL MY HEART BUT I SIMPLY CAN'T LET MY WRITING CAREER GO NOW. **

But do not fear, cry, or worry, the story will be finished but not by my hand. My imagination and original ideas will all go to the one person I trust the most with the quality and finishing of the story. **I am proud to announce that the writer who will be finish this epic fan fiction for me will be none other than: **

**KAGE BIJUU **

You've really been one of my greatest supporters alongside TaoNaruto and Rose Tiger and you've always been one of the people first to comment and give me ideas. For this, I am trusting the story in your hands.

I may occasional write new fan fictions on here, but they will only be one-shots, short series, or song fics. With the way my fandom has expanded over these years, I'm probably going to post a lot more varied fan fictions other than Naruto so I hope you can enjoy those too. Thanks again, everyone for everything.

~Sincerely,

dragonbeast99


End file.
